Kaiju Melee
by BlueAtomicRose
Summary: This is probably a fan-made series of franchises of Godzilla, Ultraman and all Kaiju alike. Also a fan-made series of Toho Kingdom's KWC, this series is made up of a world of Kaiju fighting an endless war with Godzilla and other legendary Kaiju in the middle. A huge crossover mess of Kaiju and anime.
1. Match 1

Hey! PsychoReptile, here, and welcome to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we spare you with the boring research of two giant combatants and make them go straight to battle! Today, we are sending two examples of mankind making their own monsters: Gipsy Danger vs Jet Jaguar! Who will be the last giant robot standing? In case you guys don't know, we had formed researches of each combatants' weapons, skills and weaknesses to find out!

Kaiju Melee

Match One: Gipsy Danger vs Jet Jaguar

Rain begins to fall as the city of San Diego is in ruin. No one knows why it is happening, but it is. A kaiju from an alien race has returned to do what the others had sacrificed to do. This kaiju is what the humans refer to as "Onibaba". A Kaiju under category two. The large, crab-like monster smashes its claws through every skyscraper in its path. People scream as they run as fast as they could away from the kaiju. As the giant crab looks down at the fleeing humans and raises a leg to stomp on them, it senses something from behind it. Under the clear, rather sunny day over this terrifying hour, the skies were somewhat cleared by a giant humanoid robot being carried by helicopters. The giant, greyish-blue robot is a Jaeger; a robot built to combat the kaiju. Specifically, the famous Gipsy Danger. Its yellow visor shines under the sunlight as the helicopters let loose of their cables, and the Jaeger drops to the asphalt. Pieces of the road defy gravity as the Jaeger landed. The asphalt soon falls from the sky as Gipsy Danger stands between the kaiju and the rest of the city.

Inside the robot's head, pilots Raleigh Backet and Mako Mori are hooked into the Jaeger control systems as they both glare at the very thing sent to destroy their world. As the piloting system dictates, they at once move their bodies in perfect union. And with this, Gipsy Danger moves into a fighting stance, preparing to fight the kaiju head-on. Onibaba makes a loud, chittering noise before it charges as fast as its four legs could allow. Gipsy Danger does the same as it raises one arm to form a charged fist. Before they could meet in combat for the first time, the kaiju hears a mechanical screech coming from behind it. Onibaba turns around to see a figure standing on the street; just as tall as a human. A robotic humanoid with colors of silver, red, yellow and blue that has its fists on its hips. It black eyes stare blankly up at the kaiju, showing no obvious sign of fear. Behind Gipsy Danger's visor, both Raleigh and Mika are filled with confusion.

What is that guy doing? Doesn't he know that this is a combat zone?

The kaiju stares at the tiny figure, and then ignores it as it turns back to the Jaeger. A mistake it was going to regret. For this figure is no mere human.

The robot strikes a pose, and in a flash of light, this robot quickly grows in size. The kaiju turns its head back to see Jet Jaguar standing in the same height as Gipsy Danger! Jet Jaguar raises a hand and makes a "bring it on" gesture. The kaiju looks at its left then its right, realizing that it is between a rock and a hard place. Raleigh and Mika watch in shock at what they just saw. Too shoch to even notice Onibaba retreating to the seas. Jet Jaguar turns to notice this and turns back to Gipsy Danger, making a "what the hell, man" gesture. Both of the pilots snap out of their shock and notice the kaiju retreating.

However, that kaiju stops when another rises from the depths. Three rows on its back flash with atomic energy, and the kaiju roars at the kaiju. The pilots of Gipsy Danger quickly recognize the kaiju as Godzilla; King of Kaiju. Humanity's ultimate enemy. Their grand target for bragging rights. Gipsy Danger raises a formed plasma caster to aim directly to Godzilla, who grapples with the alien kaiju and throwing it aside with ease. Jet Jaguar sees this, alert.

A charged beam of plasma was fired, and it hit its target.

Gipsy Danger was pushed into a building, and the charged beam hit the sea instead. From the battling waters, Godzilla continues to fight the kaiju, unaware. The Jaeger sits up to see that it was Jet Jaguar who pushed it. The pilots watch Jet Jaguar shake his head, not willing to let them harm his closest ally. The giant robot takes a step back, allowing the jaeger to stand back up. Both Raleigh and Mika turn their heads to each other, and nod. They can consider another giant robot as an enemy. Gipsy Danger raises its hand to pound its fist into an open palm. It was a threat of a fight. Jet Jaguar takes another step back and moves into a martial art stance, having no choice but to fight against a former ally. And as the two titans glare at each other, the battle between Godzilla and newly-arrived Kaiju still wages.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Gipsy Danger charges a fist as it charges to strike. Jet Jaguar prepares himself for the jaeger to swing, and once it did, he grabs the wrist of the machine and performs a judo flip. Jet Jaguar's surprising strength forces Gipsy Danger to be thrown into the asphalt, and its one arm is gripped by both of the giant robot's hands. Gipsy Danger slams its feet into the ground and, with as much power as its build could muster, throws Jet Jaguar off. Jet Jaguar was quick to land on his feet, and runs to meet his foe once more. Gipsy Danger raises its arms to block the robot's kicks and punches. Rain water splatters off of the jaeger's hull when each powerful strike pounds into its armor. Even its steady legs kept firm after the kicks to its knees. Jet Jaguar brings a high kick onto Gipsy Danger's gut, and leaves an opening for the jaeger to send a fist down on the giant robot's chest. The fist brings Jet Jaguar down back-first into the earth, but the giant robot endures and rolls away. The giant robot jumps off the ground and lands a well-placed kick onto Gipsy Danger's head. Raleigh and Mika struggle to stay still, Refusing to let Gipsy Danger itself lose its balance. Gipsy Danger staggers to its left, but makes its legs stiff, and prepared for Jet Jaguar's jab to its chest.

Jet Jaguar takes a leap back when he sees Gipsy Danger's hand forming into a charging plasma caster. He dives away when the plasma caster fires rounds of concentrated plasma. The projectiles hit the ground and the buildings in electrical explosions, but each round misses Jet Jaguar by an inch. The jaeger turns to Jet Jaguar charging out of his cover. The jaeger aims its weapon toward Jet Jaguar, only for the giant robot to charge an unknown energy in his wrists, pulls them back, and unleashes beams of energy upon Gipsy Danger. The energies were powerful enough to send Gipsy Danger flying across the city, and crash head-first into the asphalt; away from the rest of the city. Gipsy Danger slams a fist into the ground as it pushes itself off the ground, smoke and steam rising from where the energies hit. It raises it head up to see Jet Jaguar in the air; arms raised forward and legs kept together, making him be able to fly. The two pilots make a quick move, making Gipsy Danger raise its plasma caster and firing charged plasma rounds. Jet Jaguar makes a rather risky decision. He drops from the air and spins, depite plasma rounds passing and some hitting him. Gipsy Danger was brought down to the ground once again by a spinning drop kick from the giant robot.

Jet Jaguar rolls out of the dust of asphalt and dirt. The rain still pours down on his armor as he keep on knee down. He patiently waits for Gipsy Danger to rise off the ground once again. As the jaeger does so, the giant robot watches in surprise to see it releasing a single giant snake-sword, which later stiffens into a stiff, hard blade. Thunder cracks into the air as Gipsy Danger turns to face Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar rolls his shoulders before he makes another martial art stance. This wasn't the first time he faced kaiju with sharp weapons. As lightning strikes in the raining sky, it acts like a ring bell as both giant machines charge towards each other. Gipsy Danger swings its blade towards Jet Jaguar, who simply ducks under the swing to swing an uppercut on Gipsy Danger's chin. The jaeger barely staggers as he swings its blade down once more. The blade nearly hits Jet Jaguar in the chest, had he not catched it with both hands. Gipsy Danger quickly loosens the blade to make it slip out of Jet Jaguar's grip, and slashes it against the giant robot's armor.

Sparks fly everywhere as the blades hit the robot's face. Jet Jaguar falls to the ground, caught off guard. He shakes his head, not aware of the scratches on his face plate. He looks at Gipsy Danger marching towards him with its blade stiffed once again. The giant robot rolls away and gets right back up. He catches a glimpe of Gipsy Danger jumping into the air to deliver a slash of its blade down upon him. Jet Jaguar goes to one knee and croses his arms, blocking the blade as Gipsy Danger's feet smash into the earth. Gipsy Danger's blade was pushed off as Jet Jaguar stands tall and sends a roundhouse kick onto the jaeger's thick hull. Gipsy Danger staggers as sparks rain from the impact, but it charges it plasma caster to fire. Jet Jaguar is sent back to the round by the concentrated plasma blasting against his chest. He shrieks in pain as the well-placed plasma barely left a mark exposing his inner mechanics. Jet Jaguar makes a surprised, mechanical noise before he covers his burned hole and rolls away.

Gipsy Danger confims the giant robot's new weak point, and the pilots are not hesitating to exploit it. Somehow, Jet Jaguar new this, but he can not let them win this fight. Godzilla may or may not need him for the battle against the kaiju, but humanity needs him now more than ever. He must not let them down now. He must use something he was only able to use once, and he fears that it would drain most of his power if he does. However, this fight has left him with no other options.

A flash consumes Jet Jaguar once more, and the pilots of Gipsy Danger try to see through the bright light. Soon, that flash grows large until Jet Jaguar is seen once more. Except, now the giant robot has grown even larger than Gipsy Danger; twice the size, even! Jet Jaguar stands tall over Gipsy Danger and the shocked pilots, ignoring the hole in his chest that still remains. Before the pilots could plan to attack, the giant robot pulls a leg back and kicks Gipsy Danger back a mile away. The jaeger lands back-first into the earth, but it flips back to its feet and prepares to fight back. The earth shakes as the giant Jet Jaguar stomps forward, challenging Gipsy Danger to try. Gipsy Danger charges its plasma caster and fires round after round of concentrated plasma, hitting against Jet Jaguar's armor. Despite Gipsy Danger emptying the clip, Jet Jaguar continues to march to it. Raleigh grunts in frustration when the plasma caster needs to recharge. Unable to fire anymore, Gipsy Danger could do nothing but endure Jet Jaguar sending a goliath uppercut into its face. The gigantic fist smashes against Gipsy Danger, managing to leave a large crack and forcing a shard of the visor to break out. The jaeger was forced to be sent flying across the now nature-filled landscape.

Under the storming rain, Jet Jaguar stands over Gipsy Danger before he raises a foot to stomp the jaeger down. However, Gipsy Danger rolls out of the earth's fate and prepares for its last resort weapon. The jaeger's chest core lights up and burns out in nuclear energy as Gipsy Danger unleashes its Nuclear Vortex Turbine. The power orange beam of power pounds onto Jet Jaguar's stomach, forcing him to fall to the ground by its power. By him landing onto the earth, however, Jet Jaguar's collapse causes a shockwave to form around him. This shockwave that forces the earth to rise to the air travels to Gipsy Danger, and forces the jaeger to be lifted into the air. Even as the sound of Gipsy Danger falling into the earth fills the air, Jet Jaguar still remains still on the ground. The giant robot shrinks down to his normal, kaiju-sized height. With the damages being too much, Jet Jaguar thinks of a way to finish this fight quickly. He hears Gipsy Danger rising to its feet and marching towards him, and he himself rises to his feet.

Jet Jaguar's brain acts as a computer as he quickly examines Gipsy Danger's damages. The fall earlier didn't do squat to its build. However, minor damages were inflicted from everything else he did. He then sees the open crack in its visor; just enough for a human to get through. Before he could spring into action, he is blasted down to the ground by Gipsy Danger's Nuclear Vortex Turbine. The pilots weren't going to give Jet Jaguar the chance to use another attack as they let the orange beam of power blast into the giant robot's weak point. The powerful ray destroyed so many of his inner mechanics before he raises his arms to keep the beam back. Knowing that the beam could keep going, he dives away and lets the ground suffer the beam's power. Gipsy Danger ceases its weapon as it turns to Jet Jaguar's smoking form.

The giant heroic robot looks up to see Gipsy Danger raise a blade to finish the fight. However, Jet Jaguar is not so easily defeated. He quickly shrinks down to human size and flies straight to the gap of its visor. He knows what he has to do; even if it's to destroy his human allies, first. Raleigh and Mika watch as the smaller Jet Jaguar flies straight to them, and through the gap in the visor. Due to the lack of energy, the robot collapses onto the floor of the piloting system once he made it.

Before any of the pilots could do anything to fight Jet Jaguar, he grows once again.

Outside Gipsy Danger, its head explodes into flames and metal shards as Jet Jaguar's grown figure erupts out of the wreckage. Jet Jaguar lands on one foot and one knee in front of the jaeger, fire covering the minority of his body as Gipsy Danger's headless body falls back-first onto the earth. By removing the pilots and the head, the robotic soldier is no more. Jet Jaguar looks behind him to see the jaeger still and out of comission. He wished that it wouldn't come to that, but he had no choice. He stands up and walks limply, the damages that need to be repaired are already taking a toll on him.

* * *

KO!

* * *

In the distance, he watches as his most powerful ally laid waste to the kaiju that had threatened to overthrow the king. He watches Godzilla grapple with a Leatherback before the king snaps the monster's shoulders and stomp its head to mush. Godzilla turns to Jet Jaguar, and the giant robot gives a thumbs-up and a mechanical noise. Godzilla, in return, snorts.

Always the boy scout of giant robots.

* * *

Welp. I guess it's back to the jaeger graveyard for Gipsy Danger. Come read series next time when we bring in a fight between Rei's Gomora and the Gaurdian of the Universe himself, Gamera!


	2. Match 2

Hello, Kaiju fans alike! This is PsychoReptile, and welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle to the death! And today, we're bringing in two heroic defenders, Rei's Gomora from Ultra Galaxy and the Guardian of the Univers Gamera! We have done our research, and it's time to see who will be the last gaurdian standing in this battlefield of giant moster destruction!

Kaiju Melee

Match Two: Gomora vs Gamera

* * *

The earth itself shakes when a giant humanoid collapses onto the dead plains; the land where there was once life. This humanoid guardian, Ultraman, clutches onto his arm, which has a severe burn caused by something extremely powerful. The cosmic warrior had transformed from a mere human once again to face an enemy that had threatened humanity. However, this enemy was once a powerful guardian that was created by the Atlantians. And he is no easy opponent, as many kaiju had fallen to him no more than how many had fallen to the Alpha Kaiju himself. Ultraman's white eyes look back to the source of the earth shaking behind him, and to see a shadow consuming his fallen form.

This larger guardian is seen as a giant, two-legged turtle on first glance. By closer inspection, one can make out the sharp plates making up the outlines of the turtle's back shell. Black, scaled flesh covers his entire being, besides the armor-hard shell and chest plates that protect the guardian. Four claws and a thumb make up each of the turtle's hands, and five toes make up each of his feet. And aside from the obvious front lines of attack, his elbows have a sharp spike protruding out of each. Along with the terrifying profile of the once-noble guardian, each of the end of his jawline protrudes a long, sharp tusk that are apparently coated in golden blood.

With steam slithering out of his slightly-opened maw, Gamera's dark eyes peer on the fallen cosmic warrior. This "Ultraman" is no guardian compared to Gamera. And with the flames and the ruins of Osaka being seen behind the nearly-victorious kaiju, he has proven only one fact: Ultraman has grown weak. He has grown weak by his concern for the humans as his top priority. Gamera has cut his bond with humanity for his true potential. For the greater good. And along with the city that now burns, he had brought down a kaiju that would've killed him had he worried for human lives. Iris. And does he regret destroying humanity in the process? Yes. However, what would humanity have him do? And now, for the greater good, he is willing to push this guardian aside and hunt for the one kaiju that has been right since the beginning. The Guardian of the Universe roars out a challenge to Ultraman, daring him to rise.

Ultraman clenches a fist on the ground. The cosmic warrior glares up at Gamera, thinking of any means to destroy this abomination of a guardian. If only any of the divine moths could come to his aid. However, maybe one guardian can. Before he finishes his thought, he is struck back to the ground by a fireball to his face. And the cosmic warrior was brought down to the earth once again. Gamera snorts at the Ultra hesitating, and he marches to his fallen form. Ultraman quickly rolls to his feet and uses as much energy as he could to launch an energy disc from his hand. Gamera quickly spin to use his back shell to deflect it and, in that process, firing another salvo. The fireball strikes Ultraman in the sternum and brings him down again. Ultraman couldn't take this anymore. He has to do this now.

With Gamera glaring down at him, the Ultra knows that he has failed the people of earth. He has dishonored the title of guardian, but HE won't. And he knows exactly where his new ally is. He turns to the side of Mt. Fuji, and gets back to his feet to cross hi arms. He unleashes a Specium Ray towards the mountain. The powerful ray blasts into the rocky wall of the mountain, causing an avalanche and an explosion that blasted a hole into the earth. Gamera, figuring Ultraman has lost his aiming, charges his power and fires another salvo straight to the warrior's sternum once again. Downed again, Ultraman hears a beeping sound, and looks down in horror to see his chest timer blinking. He looks up to see Gamera standing tall over the cosmic warrior, and he braces for the worst...

Suddenly, a loud explosion consumed the side of the mounain, in which Ultraman fired at. Gamera turns around in surprise, and finds shock to see a gargantuan shadow covered by the smoke and dust. Ultraman smirks when they both hear the roar of a fellow guardian. Gamera watches as he could make out two crests making up a "crown" of this ancient Prince of Kaiju. A nasal horn protrudes proudly from the dinosaur's nose as it surges slightly with power. The huge, muscular kaiju truely is a sight to behold; even the standards of other dinosaurs. Its dark-brown flesh covers most of its form, with spiked, darker armor protecting its front torso. As the dinosaur emerges out of its deep slumber, the flames illuminate the creature's long, powerful tail that moves left and right, ready to smash or whip against anything that opposes it. Finally, the kaiju opens its eyes to look upon what had awakened it.

Ultraman could only hold out much longer as he watches Gamera glare at his newest opponent: Gomora!

The ancient monster pounds his five-digit paws together before he rears his head up, roaring a challenge to the so-called Guardian of the Universe. This giant turtle has apparently forsaken his title, and nearly killed Ultraman in doing so. And the Prince of Kaiju will make him regret it. It is a challenge that Gamera, however, is more than happy to accept. He has known this kaiju's history all too well. A species of destructive dinosaurs that had one-by-one been killed by these Ultras. This one, however, was raised by a human named Rei to live as a guardian. But Gamera doesn't care. It's about time the Gomora name is to be eradicated for good. Gamera roars out to Gomora, accepting his challenge.

Ultraman crawls away as he watches the two titans glare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Finally, both Gomora and Gamera charge to one another with stretched-out claws and opened maws, ready to tear each other apart.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Gomora pounds his fists into Gamera's chest plates, surprising the custodian with his sheer force and speed. Gamera takes a step back and backhands the dinosaur away. However, Gomora continues the assault, ignoring the strike all together as he continues his barrage of his earth-shattering punches. Gamera takes a step after step back by the kaiju's punches on his head, chest and shoulders. Gamera sends a thunderous falcon punch onto Gomora's face, and the ancient dinosaur staggers back by the shock of it. Before the Guardian of the Universe could take the advantage, however, he is taken back by Gomora's retaliating kick to his stomach. The custodian back-pedals away before he uses another form of attack. Gomora is suddenly brought back by a fireball to his chest. The dinosaur roars in pain as Gamera fires a few more plasma-made fireballs onto the same area of his chest.

By the third, Gomora was brought down to one knee. And with a snarl, Gomora pounds a fist into the earth as he rises back to his feet. He sees another fireball coming, and he jerks his head right to avoid its destructive power. This fireball, in which, blows a skyscraper apart as it suffered what Gomora would've felt. In his rage, Gomora charges straight to Gamera, and the Guardian of the Universe only responds with flaming plasma collecting in his gaping maw. He waits for the perfect moment to unleash it. Once Gomora got in range, Gamera opens his maw to release a stream of powerful plasma-fueled fire upon the kaiju. Gomora roars in pain and covers his eyes as the flames merely scorched his flesh. He then roars in defiance, and his head crests light up with energy unfamiliar to Gamera. As the bright orange gathers and channels itself to the dinosaur's nasal horn, Gomora roars in fury as he lets his horn unleash his Seimic Ray. The powerful ray pushes through Gamera's fire and blasts into the custodian's open maw. Upon feeling the excruciating pain, he closes his maw, but the ray continues to pound against his closed jaw as wave after wave of the energy blasts into his flesh like a sledgehammer.

Once Gomora ceases his attack, Gamera just stands there. Smoke sizzles off of the guardian's face as he glares through the clouds. This dinosaur could possibly, indeed, be more of a challenge than Ultraman. He hears another battlecry from Gomora as the smoke finally clears, and reveals the dinosaur charging once more. The Guardian of the Universe braces himself, before he feels the sheer force of Gomora slamming his shoulder into his chest. Gomora growls in surprise when Gamera grabs onto his crest and arm. The reason why has soon reveals itself, as Gamera retracts his legs into the cavities of his shell. Before the Prince of Kaiju could know it, Gamera keeps hold of him as blue flames erupt out of the sockets, and both kaiju are being lifted to the sky by an unknown force.

And both kaiju are now traveling to the night sky.

Gomora, knowing that this is Gamera's doing, pounds his left fist against the custodian's chest plates. When that wasn't even fazing the guardian, he goes for his face. Once in the highest level of the atmosphere, Gamera finally lets him go. Gamera jets away as Gomora roars out in distress, now falling back to earth. However, this is just what Gamera wanted. Gomora watches as the Guardian of the Universe restracts his head and arms into his shell, and two more streams of blue, rocket-powered fumes jet out of the sockets. With quick action, Gamera's shell itself spins rapidly like a saucer! Gomora could nothing before Gamera's spinning form smashes into his armored stomach. The custodian has made his hit, but he keeps spinning in his shells as the sharp edges do their best to cut through that thick hide. This action causes both kaiju to plummet back down to earth. Gomora tries his best pounding into Gamera's back, but the back shell must be made of the toughest material of the planet!

And they both crash into the earth. Even they both were crushed by the force of gravity, however, both titans still rise to their feet. And over the burning city, and their crafted craters, they glare at each other through it all. That is when Gomora senses a presence. A certain presence that he never felt since...

He slides his eyes to the direction of a figure the size of a human. This human, or what doesn't seem to be one, wears a suit that seems similar to an Ultra. silver, gold and blue colored suit, with two crests pointing upward and bright, white eyes looking up at Gomora. The human reaces to his waist and pulls out a rather small device that he use to use as Gomora's summoner. His Battle Nizer. Instantly, Gomora recognizes the human as his old commander, who he had fought for back at planet Boris. The human, Rei, smiles a bit as he feels his newly-taken power had returned. Now, Gomora might stand a chance.

With this in mind, Gomora roars out to Gamera, and he charges to the guardian despite fireballs firing straight to him. Gamera falls surprised by how the dinosaur's stubborn courage and ferocity had changed all of a sudden. He watches Gomora endure some of thr fireballs hitting him square in the chest; some were even bat away by his clawed fists. What made this change? Before the guardian could wrap his head around it, he quickly snaps back into reality when he sees Gomora preparing to strike him. He raises an arm to block a punch, only to watch as the dinosaur quickly spins to swing his tail towards him. Gamera shrieks in pain when the dinosaur's tail slams on him much harder than expected. Any harder, and his bones might snap out of place. Gomora continues this attack for a few more times, smashing and whipping against the custodian's body. The guardian manages to grab it, only for the very tip to wrap itself around his wrist and forearm. With a mighty tug, Gomora spins again, and his strength alone causes Gamera to be pulled straight down to the ground.

Gamera opens his eyes, blinded by the flames and the dust, and he soon finds out where he is. He lays his hands onto the ground to push himself off the ground, but Gomora is upon him. And he wails in frustration when the ancient warrior pounds the back of his head with his powerful fists. Gomora roars as he is not willing to give up on his attack. He pounds into the custodian's skull until, of course, the guardian was ready to retaliate. Gamera's legs disappear into his shell once again, and the steaming fumes erupt as he is soon lifted off of the ground like a rocket. Gomora, learning his lesson, is smart enough to get off of him before he took off. He also had the time to charge his crests, and fire his Seismic Ray. The orange power, however, misses the flying turtle as he was jettisoned faster than any jet he had ever seen.

The crackling of the fires and the thunder of the clouds is the only thing breaking the silence before Gamera returns. As the custodian jets straight to Gomora, fire pouring out of his gaping maw, the ancient Prince of Kaiju roars in defiance as he fires his Seismic Ray. Gamera whips his head around before he fires a salvo of plasma-fueled fire. As both projectiles collide, the results are devastating. Rei covers his eyes, unable to see both Gamera and Gomora collasping onto the ground by the explosion.

What was left of the scorching and devastated city, a large crater rests where Gomora and Gamera rest. After what felt like an eternity, both kaiju stir out of their unconcious state. Gomora, feeling like his entire body was burned by a nuke, rises as his body shakes from the power of the explosion. Gamera opens his eyes to find the flames of war surrounding him. He rises to his feet, weakly. He has suffered wounds. Much like his enemy, he figures. However, of all of the things on this earth, the flames of war has always been the most generous. As if summoned, the flames slither around his hulking form, and entering his wounds. Rather than burning or cauterizing his wounds, the fire is healing them. Helping them regenerate. Before Gomora and Rei's very eyes, the flames of the city had been wiped clean. Sucked into the very body of the Guardian of the Universe.

Now, the kaiju has become as powerful and as energized as before they began this fight.

As his body still glows golden red, the custodian fires a barrage of powerful fireballs upon Gomora. Gomora roars in pain as each fireball explodes against his chest and face. Smoke and fire remain on his flesh as he was brough down to one knee. Gamera grits his teeth as he watches the dinosaur refusing to fall so easily. His stubborness has its usage. Now, it's becoming a curse to all who was born from the age of the dinosaurs. It reminds him too much of the one enemy he never even knew. And it sickens him. He cracks his claws as the golden light fades away, and he prepares to finish him in the most painful way.

Rei has to do something, and he knows exactly what. He looks down at his Battle Nizer, and he thinks of his thoughts of rage. Thoughts of war. Of destruction. And he transfers that energy, that power, into the Battle Nizer and into himself. With fire consuming his entire being, Rei transforms into what he previously was. Except his suit has changed into black and red.

Gamera stops, taken back when he witnesses Gomora's weakened form suddenly consumed by the same fiery aura. Gomora growls as his newly-gained power courses through his ancient veins. He rises to his feet once more, his fully-recognizable flesh changing into something more fearful by the wipe of the flaming aura. Almost all of his body is consumed in a reddish-orange color. His eyes remain the same, but his crests and nasal horn glow in hellish yellow. Like Rei, Gomora's battle-filled mind is consumed with thoughts of rage and aggression. And in grows stronger the minute he lays his eyes on Gamera. And he roars out to the heavens, roaring out to the lightning as if he commanded them to strike the sky.

Gamera narrows his eyes at the dinosaur with a newfound respect. And now, he is willing to give him his last honorable battle.

As rain pour on their molten-hot skins, and as their eyes glare at each other for what felt like an eternity, they charge to one another once more. The earth shakes and the ruined buildings tremble by both titans running to each other, exchanging battle cries. As lightning strikes the sky, Gomora and Gamera soon enough exchange blows. Sparks and flayed scales fly everywhere as both pound their claws onto one another, not letting the other gain the upper hand. Gamera's strikes are slower but more effective. Gomora's are faster and have a more of a kick to them. Gomora roars out in fury as he lets his rage do the fighting. His puches become more faster and more effective, not allowing Gamera to keep track of them as they pound against his skull and chest plates. Gamera cries out as he backs away, and prepares his elbow spike to expand. To Gomora's surprise, he is sliced by the guardian's spike. However, it did little damage to his chest as the dinosaur continues to strike upon Gamera.

Both titans grip onto each others hands, and begin to push against each other to see who is the strongest. This, as Gamera learns, is his mistake. He watches as Gomora's yellow crests glow orange, and surge with electricity. The guardian pushes Gomora back, but his still struck square in the chest by the dinosaur's more powerful Seismic Ray. Gamera roars out in pain as Gomora's powerful ray sends surges over and over against his plates, forcing him back step-by-step. It finally forces him back into a skyscraper, leaving him to be buried under the scorched rubble. Gomora pounds his fists together before he roars out to the storming sky.

Gamera opens his eyes when he feels the tremors of Gomora advancing towards him. Right as he was starting to rise, however, he takes a glance on a familiar, scorched remains of his most hated foe. Iris, the mutated Gyaos. He then starts to remember the day they first fought against one another. And it didn't take him long to find his own source of anger. Of hatred. Of justice. For the greater good. The Guardian of the Universe rises to his feet and roars out to Gomora, willing to fight to his last bit of energy to destroy him. Gomora roars back, vowing to do the same. As Gomora advance further, Gamera pounds his fist into the scorching ground, and absorbs the flames into his single hand. As Gomora clenches his fists, the Guadian of the Universe clenches his own. This fist, consumed with fire manipulated into his palm, was powerful enough to blast his hated enemy apart. And now, as they both raise their fists, Gamera pulls his fiery fist back and swing it to meet Gomora's.

Both powerful kaiju swing their powered fists against each other, and the impact sparks out an explosion equal to the fireball colliding with the Seismic Ray. A literal ring of fire and plasma spread out into the city and even a few more miles in the horizon. As both kaiju stand, glaring at each other, neither have their bones breaks or knuckles bloodied. Neither would yield to the other in defeat.

See how kaiju have become...

Slowly, both kaiju back away from each other, and then charge to one another once again. Gomora slams his shoulder into Gamera's chest plates. Gamera retaliates by stapping his elbow spike into Gomora's red-orange back. Gomora roars in pain, but swings his tail to smash against Gamera's legs. The custodian staggers forward, but retracts his legs to summons his smoking jets. The giant turtle performs a spear into Gomora's gut, and keeps going. Gomora's rage-fueled strikes pound into Gamera's back as the guardian smashes the dinosaur through every scorched building remain in their path. Gomora decides to plant his feet into the ground, but his feet only scrape off what was left of the asphalt. Finally, Gamera's legs pop out of his shell, and he stomps them into the ground as he bites into Gomora's shoulder. Gomora cries out in pain as the guardian's turks plunge into his flesh. The dinosaur uses that pain to fuel his rage as he pounds his fist into Gamera's throat. He pounds him a few times before he finally lets go. As a retaliation, Gomora grabs Gamera's arm and pulls him into the air.

The ancient warrior spins, pulling the Atlantian creation with all his might. He roars out in fury as he finally lets him go, but the guardian cathces himself in the air as he retracts all of his limbs. He forms into the same, jet-powered saucer once more. Gomora roars out in frustration before Gamera decides to answer his call. Gomora snarls as he ducks under the spinning shell that was coming right to him. He turns around just in time to watch Gamera erupting out of his shell, landing on his feet as he slides across the ash and debris of what was once humanity's domain.

Gamera glares daggers towards Gomora. This fight feels like it could go on forever. However, if the earth could be generous enough to help him once more...

Gomora watches as Gamera roars out into the heavens. That same, loud roar echoes across the atmosphere of the planet, shaking Rei's body with its intensity. Gomora stares at the guardian, wondering what heis hoping to accomplish by crying out bloody murder. Then, the answer reveals itself before he could act. He looks up when he notices golden rings traveling across the atmoshpere. Bigger than anything he had ever seen. The rings travel to the center of their summoner, Gamera. The ultimate power of Mana, the one power essence of Atlantis, all travel down to the body of their most powerful creation. As Gamera looks down on Gomora's surprised look, he grins in his apparent feeling: fear. Rei and Gomora watch in awe as the Guardian of the Universe's body glows in the golden energy of the earth's essence. Gamera releaes his final battlecry as he glares at his enemy.

Gomora's eyes widen. He watches closely as Gamera's chest plates begin to open up. This is Gamera's ultimate weapon! Rei quickly activates his Battle Nizer, and transfers a new source of power into Gomora's body. Gomora's body glows brightly once more.

And Gamera's ultimate weapon, the Mana Plasma Cannon, is fired straight to Gomora's glowing form. The almighty energy sheathes a curved canyon across the ravaged earth as it travels to the subterranean Prince of Kaiju. Until, it stops by another powerful beam of energy.

Gamera's eyes widen by what he barely see a powerful beam of energy being unleashed from the front torso of a more powerful Gomora. This form of the dinosaur is much different than what he had last seen him. His flesh has grown even darker. His smooth back had formed into hard, plated armor traveling down to the tip of his tail. His clenched claws are padded with hard scales, with sharp spikes traveling across his arms. A sharp tusk protrudes out each of his cheeks. His eyes are now blank, only to be glowing in power of the new EX Gomora! EX Gomora concentrated all of his energy into his most powerful energy attack as it keeps Gamera's Mana Cannon at bay. Both of their energies were powerful enough to destroy their enemies in one blast. And, as many would witness, both powers are evenly matched. EX Gomora roars out his new, battle-hungry roar as he takes he keeps his feet from being pushed back. Gamera digs his own feet into the ground, trying to do the same.

Finally, they both give up, and let their powers collide against each other and fade out in an explosion. Having most of his energy wasted, Gamera gazes on the changes on EX Gomora's new form. It seems that Ultraman's pet has become more than meets the eye, but that will not be enough compared to the Guardian of the Universe!

With a roar of defiance, all of his limbs disappear, and he spins in his shell once again. EX Gomora, roaring with all his might, charges forward despite being ready to meet a spinning turtle. Tha is when EX Gomora's body rolls up into what appears to be a wheel, and Gomora rolls to the direction of the spinning turtle in full speed. As the two spinning kaiju collide, sparks and debris fly everywhere as they push against one another. Each of the kaiju's armor tries to cut into the other, but doing little by little to succeed. Their rapid speed and their sheer forces becomes evenly matches, until they pop out of their spinning forms. They both land on their feet to the ground, and they charge towards each other for one final time. Gamera pounds a falcon punch into EX Gomora's skull, and Gomora retaliates by slamming an open hand into the custodian's chin. Gamera roars out in anger when he staggers, but EX Gomora continues his assault. He pushes against the guarian with all his might, until Gamera uses every ounce of his strength pushing him back. EX Gomora backs away, only to slam a foot into the custodian's gut.

Gamera roars out as he staggers back again, and this was the opening EX Gomora needed. With a flick of his tail, EX Gomora swings his tail forward over his head, and the spear-tip of the tail manages to stab against Gamera's chest plates. Gamera cries out as EX Gomora's tail stabs into his rather weaker armor again and again, until it impales the giant turtle and flings his entire form aside. Gamera's bulky form smashes into the pavement, and he groans in pain as green blood ooze out of the wounds. EX Gomora roars out to the heavens as Gamera rises to his feet. The Guardian of the Universe could only catch a glimpse of EX Gomora charging towards him. Only this time, he's charging with his nasal horn pointing right at him, and not stopping. Gamera charges a salvo of plasma and fire, and releases it onto EX Gomora's skull. EX Gomora snarls in pain, but keeps going. Gamera roars out as he calls out to the power of Mana once more.

Then, he feel EX Gomora's nasal horn deep in his gut. Gamera roars out in outrage, raising a fist to pound into EX Gomora's skull, but he feels an excruciating amount of pain. EX Gomora's crests charged, and he pumps his Seismic Ray into Gamera's body! The Seismic Ray courses throughout the Guardian of the Universe's veins, causing him to roar out in painful agony. With one earth-shaking cry of battle, EX Gomora uses every ounce of his strength to lift his head up, throwing Gamera's surging body to the ravaged ground.

And Gamera could merely make a final, weak cry before he knew that everything he had fought for in all of his life had suddenly been taken away from him. And it was never Gomora's doing, or Ultraman's. It was his own. He had broken his bonds with humanity to bring this upon himself. Indeed, he will return, and when he does, he will see the error of his ways. But for now, there is nothing he could do as his body explodes into a flash of sparks.

And Gamera, The Guardian of the Universe, Alantis's ultimat creation, was no more.

* * *

KO!

* * *

EX Gomora breathes out an exhausted breath of air. He turns around to see the non-existing carnage before he roars out to the heavens in victory. Rei smiles as he nods to EX Gomora, before watching the ultimate form of the Prince of Kaiju transform back into Gomora himself. Exhausted and wounded beyond measure, Gomora makes his way back into the underground to recover from the battle. He begins to dig his claws into the earth, forming a tunnel to his underground home. Rei, now leaving the ghost town, could only watch as only his tail remains before even that disappears.

Ultraman smiles under his mask. He had seen the whole battle gone through. And now, he is having his last breaths as his Ultra timer runs out. The timer blinks one last time, and Ultraman, too, was no more. However, as the human still lives, another Ultraman shall arise. As another incarnation of Gamera shall.

For now, the fruits of victory belong to the Prince of Monsters.

* * *

"That's a little overkill, if you don't mind me saying." Claire said, "Show it again!"

This was a very close fight. Both powers and abilites between Gamera and Rei's Gomora were evenly matched. However, when it comes to Gamera's weaknesses and Gomora's multiple ways to exploit them, we just had to give it to the Prince of Kaiju. Especially with Gomora's habit of pumping energy into his enemies and putting their bodies into self-destruct.

Anyway, the "point" to this battle has to go to Gomora (Get It?).

Let us know what you guys think about this our recent match. Please leave a review for our matches and if you have an idea for a match, please, do not hesitate to say so. And be sure to come back for our next Kaiju match as we take the two mechanical behemoths created for evil deeds. Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla Showa Era, and Mechani-Kong from Kong Escapes.


	3. Match 3

Hello, everyone! And welcome back to Kaiju Melee. The series in which we bring two powerful kaiju and make them battle to the death! And today, we're going down to our giant evil robots: Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla Showa Era and Mechani-Kong from Kong Escapes. We have done our research, and it's time to see who is a true force to be reckoned with.

Kaiju Melee

Match Three: Mechagodzilla vs Mechani-Kong

* * *

Dr. Who stands in the main security room of his laboratory facility, peering into the main cameras of the surveillance line. And what he sees is both terrifying and fascinating. The arctic base, in which he had his men mine for the infamous Element X, is under attack. Not by any opposing force, that he knows of, but by the infamous beast that threatened humanity in more than six decades.

Fire obscures over the icy landscape as a towering figure marches over the mining grounds. Charcoal black flesh covers the creature as its long tail smashes against the ice and smaller facilities. Three rows of white dorsal fins travle down its back as it releases a roar that is rather high-pitched. As Dr. Who watches. He knows that this is not quite the Godzilla that repeatedly destroyed Japan, but this is perhaps a lesser sub-species. However, its sheer strength and power has proven it to be useful. He had considered using this legendary King Kong to mine the Element X, but this will do. He presses a button on the emergency console, calling out to his valauble worker and most destructive weapon.

Outside the facility, Godzilla stomps onto the facilities and the vehicles that dared tried to stop him. With a charge of his dorsal fins, he unleashes an atomic ray that is rather more of an orange flamethrower. The flames cause explosions as they engulf the ice and metal into raining shards. Godzilla shrieks out as he continues its rampage. He turns his head to a wall of the ice grounds, and he senses some source of energy coming from it. He takes a step to meet this source, but a mechanical noise stops it right at his tracks.

Godzilla turns his head to see his soon-to-be opponent. And he sees a giant, mechanical duplicate of an ape. Its shining steel armor shines even with the darkness of the night sky. This robotic ape has its red eyes installed under what appears to be a large light bulb in its forehead. Its bottom jaw is bolted to each side of its head like some dinosaur action figure. Not much is to be unusual about this overgrown robot other than it has multiple bolts keeping its body together and metallic pads protecting its shoulders and knees. A large belt of grenades was strapped around his waist, ready to be armed. Its five-digit gauntlets clench and pound into the ground, ready to pound into the skull of Godzilla. Roaring out in a mechanical screech, Mechani-Kong wasted little time as it charges straight to the king of the monsters. Godzilla shrieks as he charges to the robotic look-alike of Kong.

Before the eyes of Dr. Who, both Godzilla and Mechani-Kong pound into each other's bodies. They do little to little to beat each other to a pulp as sparks continue to fall off of Mechani-Kong. As the fight continues, Dr. Who hears a beeping sound coming from his main console. On the screen, texts flash in the screen reading "request on communication". The scientist pushes a button, confirming this request. And he sees, what the main screen shows, is a man wearing the darkest of shades and a shiny, silver suit. This man, sitting with other Black Hole Aliens standing behind him, smiles at the doctor.

"Dr. Who." Mugal, their leader, said, "I thought you would be some british science fiction character."

Dr. Who scoffs at his remark. There's too many people making that joke lately.

"And I thought a planet of the apes would be Earth." He replies.

"A large ego for a human, I must say. We have come for Element X. We find it a bit useful for our causes."

"You can't have it! Element X is mine to wield. You wouldn't even know how it works."

Meanwhile in the battlefield, Godzilla and Mechani-Kong continue to pound their fists upon one another. Mechani-Kong roars out as it gives one powerful pound against Godzilla's face. Sparks fly everywhere, and Godzilla staggers back. Smoke slithers off of Mechani-Kong's fist before it stares at Godzilla's smoking head.

However, as Godzilla turns his head to the robot, his face is not as it was. The flesh on the left side of his face was flayed, revealing a mechanical skull and a red eye.

Dr. Who grins, unaware of the so-called Godzilla having his cover blown.

"It seems not even your controlled kaiju could stand the might of Mechani-Kong." He said.

"Kaiju?" Mugal asks before he laughs, "You must be mistaken. You think you robot ape is a match with Mechagodzilla!"

Behind the screen, Mugal presses a button. Before Dr. Who could feel confusion of what he just said, he watches in shock to see the fake Godzilla being engulfed in flames. And in a matter of minutes, the kaiju's body is quickly replaced with one that is extremely similar to Mechani-Kong. As the sight of the mechanical behemoth travels up, his entire form could be confirmed. Three-toed feet are armed with multiple missiles. A sharp spike protrudes out of each of his knees. Upon the bulky built of Mechagodzilla's form, shining, space-Titanium metal make up his armor. A couple of flipable slots were built into his chest and throat. Each of his arms ends with a hand armed with four missiles as fingers. A red MG was put onto his left upper bicep, indicating the short version of his name. Behind him, he has a silver tail that ends with an engine capable of flight along with the engines in his feet. Mechagodzilla's bottom jaw opens and closes, exposing metallic teeth. This, however, exposes a pair of missiles that rest in his mouth. At the end of his plated snout, two nostrils look supiciously similar to flamethrowers. Finally, his red eyes stare blankly at Mechani-Kong as the Black Hole Aliens' ultimate weapon shrieks in a mechanical fashion.

Smiling at Dr. Who's shock, he presses another button. This, intently, puts Mechagodzilla into auto-pilot.

"We'll be coming for the Element X. Whether you agree with it or not."

And with that, the screen switches off. Dr. Who glares at the static-filled screen, and then turns to the screen of the upcoming new battle.

Mechagodzilla shrieks, taking the order and spinning his revolver hands. Stomping onto the ground, the giant robot duplicate of Godzilla screeches a challenge to Mechani-Kong. And taking the orders from Dr. Who, Mechani-Kong pounds its fists together, accepting the cyborg's challenge.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Mechani-Kong charges on all fours, and Mechagodzilla raises a hand to fire missiles upon the robot ape. The tremendous power of the missiles leaves dents and burn marks on Mechani-Kong's armor, but the mechanical ape keeps going. It's when Mechagodzilla fires his revolver missiles, however, that brings Mechani-Kong down. The robotic ape is brought down to one knee, and it glares up at Mechagodzilla. It grabs a grenade and chucks it straight to Mechagodzilla. The space-titanium titan raises a hand, blocking the explosion from striking his face. Mechagodzilla waves off the smoke to see Mechani-Kong charging towards him. The robot screeches in surprise before Mechani-Kong pounds against his face. Sparks fly at all directions, and Mechagodzilla is brought back by every step. And Mechani-Kong would've brought him down, had one of the slots not open up. A large, red bulb is what is exposed before Mechagodzilla uses it to unleash an electrical current. The electrical ray zaps against Mechani-Kong's armor, and the robot backs away.

Mechagodzilla raises his hands in a fighting stance. For these aren't just for firing explosives. He takes a step forward, japping his missile-filled hands against Mechani-Kong's armor. Mechani-Kong raises his arms to block the attacks, but Mechagodzilla fires a missile from his knee. And right as the cyborg knees the robot ape, that missile explodes instantly. Mechani-Kong backs away as smoke and shattered armor fall of of it. It falls to one knee when Mechagodzilla sent a karate chop to its head. If Mechani-Kong has any emotions, it would be filled with anger. It grabs two grenades, and arms them as he stands back up. Mechagodzilla raises his hands up like a boxer, ready to get back to work on this robotic ape.

That is before Mechani-Kong charges in and punches the cyborg. This punch had an armed grenade as it explodes against his face. Mechagodzilla screeches as Mechani-Kong does the same with the other. Of course, this was futile. Mechagodzilla turns his robotic gaze to the lesser machine, smoke slithering off his metallic face. Before Mechani-Kong raises a fist to bash him again, the towering robot fires lazer beams from his eyes. The rainbow-colored beams explode against Mechani-Kong's armor, and they keep going as it is being forced back further and further.

It's time to suffer the full wrath of Mechagodzilla.

As Mechani-Kong's chest armor is cloaked in smoke, Mechagodzilla's head spins slowly at first. And as Mechani-Kong rises back to its feet, the cyborg's head spins more rapidly. Mechani-Kong watches as Mechagodzilla's body is completely surrounded by a cylinder of a blue, transparrent shield. And once his head stops and face the robot ape, he screeches a challenge. One that Mechani-Kong quickly answers. He grabs a grenade and chucks at Mechagodzilla, but the shield blocks the explosion entirely. Mechagodzilla is kept safe behind that shield as he advance towards Mechani-Kong. Mechani-Kong throws more grenades, one at a time failing to penetrate that shield. The robotic Kong then pounds its fists together before it charges straight to him. It throws a punch straight onto Mechagodzilla's shield, but it merely burns off the metal on Mechai-Kong's hand.

Mechagodzilla, by then, is given an order to finish this.

Mechagodzilla turns off the shield, and Mechani-Kong's fist taps harmlessly against his chest. Before Mechani-Kong could raise another fist, the cyborg backhands its fist away and fires his eye beams upon it. Once Mechani-Kong was brought back by the exploding beams, Mechagodzilla unleashes hell. Before Mechani-Kong could process what is happening, he is being bombarded by everything Mechagodzilla has in his arsenal. Eye lazer beams, missiles, chest electrical rays and revolver rockets are unleashed upon the robotic ape. Mechani-Kong's armor is built with the toughtest steel, but it couldn't take much longer on this destructive barrage. Sparks and fire rain down upon the earth as the robotic ape is being pushed further and further against the icy wall. By the onslaught kept in pounding against the robot ape's body and even the arctic wall, boulders of ice begin to bury Mechani-Kong as Mechagodzilla finally stops.

Mechani-Kong struggles to rise as some of its inner mechanics slowly fail to supprt its body one at a time. It then hears the sounds of metal stomping upon earth as it looks up to see Mechagodzilla standing tall over it. It makes one mechanical roar before Mechagodzilla shoves his missile-loaded hand into its mouth. The hand pierces out of what was left of the robot ape's shredded head armor before the missiles ignite.

And Mechani-Kong's head was blown to pieces.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Mechagodzilla pulls back his hand, which is smoking from the resulting explosion. He then looks closer, seeing that by destroying Mechani-Kong's head for good, the final barrier protecting the element was destroyed. There, glowing green before his eyes, is Element X. Exposed and his master's for the taken. By the sight of the element, he was soon given orders to spill the rest of it out. And so, he shall. He raises a hand, firing multiple missiles upon the wall and spilling boulders of the Element X.

Mugal grins as he watches his ultimate servant mine the element with his awesome power. Dr. Who's inferior machine constantly malfunctions every time t was exposed to the Element X. However, because that their technology is far more advanced, he has no doubt that Mechagodzilla will be just fine. Even greater news, he was given news that his men had raided the facility and killed Dr. Who. Another pawn out of the way.

Now, to form a plan in killing Godzilla for good...

* * *

"Damn." Claire said, "Mechani-Kong was made Mechagodzilla's throw rag."

We didn't want this fight to be this way, but Mechani-Kong just didn't stand a chance. It could only do so little compared to Mechagodzilla's technology and arsenal. So, the spoils of Element X goes to Mechagodzilla and his Black Hole Alien masters.

We hope you guys enjoy this fight. Be sure to follow this series if you haven't already. And let us know what you guys think. If you have an idea for a match, please don't hesitate to ask. And, finally, be sure to come read this series next time when we bring in two consequences of pollution. Hedorah from Godzilla vs Hedorah and Dagahra from Rebirth of Mothra 2!


	4. Match 4

Hello, Kaiju fans of all time! I am PsychoReptile and welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we bring in two powerful enemies and make them battle! And today, we are taking the battlefield to the polluted side as we take our pollution-addicts. The alien Smog-Monster, Hedorah from the Godzilla Showa Era, and the mistake of the Nilai Kanai, Dagahra from Rebirth of Mothra 2! So, without further ado, let's start the toxicity, shall we?

Kaiju Melee

Match 4: Hedorah vs Dagahra

The city has been empty and filthy for more than a couple of hours. It started with a growth of polluted air and waters. Then, the starfishes came into the waters and started killing all life in the bays. Even sailors and deep-sea divers. Deciding that this toxicity was being caused by a kaiju, the city decided to evacuate its people. And now, the city is left abandoned and quiet. Seletons of the deceased litter the streets and the red, acidic starfishes fill the bay waters.

Soon, the bay waters begin to wave harshly as a huge creature slowly emerges from the depths. At first glance, this beast looks more like a sea dragon formed from reptile and manta rays. The beast's head has three horns protruding in a triangular arc. On his shoulders, the dragon was created with a pair of cannon-like structures. His two wings are kept folded in the waves of the bay waters. The beast bears fins along his fore and hind limbs, as well as a long fin that runs down his back and his tail. His tail, in which, has two smaller fins at the tip. Electrical energies dance around his horns as the ends of his mouth are curled up slightly, giving an evil grin.

And at the sight of a buffet, he might as well.

This sea dragon, Dagahra, was created by the ancient civilization called the Kilai Kanai. He was created to consume their pollution thousands of years ago. However, their arrogance blinded them from the truth: playing God could only bring you down in the end. And let's just say, he showed no mercy. And about over a decade ago, Mothra Leo came along on his awakening and killed him. Or so the humans thought. And now, Dagahra has returned to finish what he has started. Rising to his full thirty-six meters, Dagahra roars out in his hunger. He emerges onto the bay surface and makes his way through the city. Asphalt and toxic grounds rain by every step Dagahra makes. His first target: the factories, in which has been producing the toxic fumes.

However, when he makes it there, Dagahra couldn't help it but feel shock and rage. Because what he sees is another kaiju beating him to it. A huge, dark mountain of sludge and pollution. This other creature does not seem to notice him as it appears to be breathing in the fumes. Consuming pollution was HIS purpose! Outraged, Dagahra opens his maw to unleash his Irabushan Beam upon the sludge-like being. The creature screeches in both pain and shock once the purple ray blasts him off of the facility. As the sea dragon watches, the giant sludge stands up to its sixty meters and turns to him. Hedorah's eyes open to reveal red-colored eyes at it gurgles a warning to the opposing kaiju. It waves its disgusting arm as back-up to its warning. However, Dagahra was never the type to back down. He roars a challenge to his fellow pollution-eater. A challenge to see who deserves the title. Hedorah gurgles, and it is surrounded with a purple aura before it changes into a saucer-shaped form and takes off to face the sea dragon.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

As it jets to him, Hedorah unleashes a barrage of crimson energy beams across the city landscape. Dagahra braces himself as the beams hit his green flesh. Some manage to set sparks around him, but some catches his attention in a strange matter. The sea dragon sniffs into the smoke created by the beams, and then breathes in deeply. This smoke is toxic. Sulfuric. If his grin was already shown on his face, he would form one right now. Never mind the factories. This "Hedorah" will do just fine! Dagahra quickly turns to smog creature jetting away, and he roars out as his wings unfold. The toxic sea dragon takes flight as he travels to the top speed of mach 10. And while Hedorah's flying form flies to mach 1, Dagahra is quick to catch up. Hedorah looks back to see the sea dragon's cannons split up, and unleashing energy beams upon the smog-monster. Hedorah screeches as the powerful beams of energy blast upon it, but it isn't enough to stop its body from regenerating. However, the beams keep coming; as if Dagahra is hungry for it. The smog monster decides to make a quick turn, and surprise the sea dragon with a crash.

Dagahra, on the other hand, grips onto Hedorah. He then starts to realize something as he feels his hands burning. This creature has corrosive skin! Dagahra shrieks out in both pain and shock as he removes his claws. This, however, allows Hedorah to slam its face into his gut, and slam the sea drgaon into a skyscraper before taking to the air again. Dagahra quickly erupts out of the rubble and roars out to Hedorah, who lands perfectly onto the streets and quickly changes back into its final form. Hedorah, knowing that it has the perfect advantage, gurgles as it mocks Dagahra's flesh. The sea dragon could eat pollution, but he sure can't take its corrosive hide. Dagahra gits his teeth. He was created to consume all pollution. No exceptions! He bursts out of the rubble entirely as he charges on all fours, firing beam after beam from his maw. Hedorah screeches as it releases a rain of sludge bombs in the sea dragon's path. Dagahra fires his Irabushan Beam to clear the corrosive sludge as his cannons open up once again.

This time, however, he fires a mixture of crystallized toxins and the same red starfishes that swarm the bay waters. Hedorah gurgles in surprise when these starfishes land on its acidic hide and quickly inject their acid into its body. Hedorah gurgles as it feels that their acid is acting differently as it feels it eating away its flesh. Fortunately for Dagahra, the acid continues to eat little away out of Hedorah even after the Barem were melted off. Hedorah gurgles as steam sizzles off of his body as it fires its crimson energy beams upon the sea dragon. Dagahra does the same, unleashing his own crimson beams from his dorsal fins. Hedorah screeches as the crimson beams strike upon it, and Dagahra simply ignores Hedorah's.

They may inflict pain on him, but they give off a smoke that he just can not resist.

As Dagahra makes it to Hedorah, however, the smog-monster was smart enough to make a powerful jump over him and to the over side of the battlefield. The sea dragon roars out in frustration as he turns around, smashing his claws into the pavement. Hedorah gurlges, chalenging him to charge at it once more. Which, the sea dragon quickly obliges. Dagahra charges at full speed, letting his hunger fuel his rage. The smog-monster marches towards the charging rhino of a dragon. As the two titans meet, they clash in the middle of the city. Dagahra roars as he slashes his claws through Hedorah's slimy hide, despite the corrosive effects burning his paws. Hedorah gurgles as it slams its arms against the dragon's flesh, but the monster of an ancient creation will not have any of it.

Dagahra then backs away to fire his barem and toxins upon the smog-creature once again. Hedorah gurgles in anger as the new barems already inject the acid venom into it. As it shakes off the new or melted barem off, it quickly changes back into its flying mode and takes off. The sea dragon grits his teeth. Running again? He spreads his wings once more and takes off after it. Hedorah, despite being a creature that acts on instinct, has a few intelligence under all that sludge. It quickly turns around and soars over Dagahra, and spills a rain of corrosive sludge over his back. Dagahra roars in pain when the sludge begins to eat away the flesh on his back. However, the smog-monster didn't expect to see the sea dragon rotate rapidly and unleash crimson rings straight to it. It screeches as the powerful rings blast against it, forcing it to lose flight. Dagahra, feeling too much pain for his brain to process, ends up crashing into the pavement, which gives away and ends up burying the sea dragon.

Dagahra shakes his head as he tries to find where he is. He finds that he is in a large hole big enough to fit him in. He then hears gurgling, and he turns his head to see Hedorah standing outside of the hole. The sea dragon roars out to it, threatening that he will tear it to shreds. Hedorah, however, just stares. Dagahra will not be making such threats for long. Before Dagahra's very eyes, he watches as a flood of a greyish-black substance fills the hole. Hedorah gurgles in what sounds like laughter when Dagahra jerks around in the hole in confusion. The sea dragon, once magneficent with green scales, is now covered in the color of this disgusting substance. Dagahra roars out at Hedorah for this desecration, but the smog-monster keeps going. He then stays still, realizing that same smell. The smell of a form of pollution. He frowns as this doesn't feel like a substance of corrosive matter. This is rather much like groundwater. He grins as he submerges his entire body under the sludge, making him impossible to see. Hedorah tilts its head, gurgling in curiosity.

Inside the sludge, Dagahra feeds on the polluted substance. This, as he would fufill this purpose, is now strengthening his body as it wipes away his hunger. And it increases the capacity of his barem and his energy. In the pool of polluted waste, Dagahra bears a toothy grin.

Hedorah gurgles in surprise when Dagahra emerges out of the sludge, wings spread apart. The ancient sea dragon roars out in fury as he unleashes all he has. From his Irabushan Beam, shoulder beams and his crimson beams, Dagahra bombards Hedorah's form with everything he's got. The smog-monster screeches as he is brought back by the sudden outburst of power. As the sea dragon passes it, he turns around and spins rapidly, summoning crimson rings upon Hedorah. Hedorah ignores the rings as it rises to its feet and fires an onslaught of sludge bombs straight to Dagahra. The Nilai Kinai's mistake summons more rings, wiping away the sludge as he lands his feet into the eyes of Hedorah. Since he had first seen them, he knew they were its weakpoints. Black ooze leaks from the wounds as Dagahra pulls his claws out and immediately dives under the smog-monster. Hedorah gurgles in rage before Dagahra uses something that it did not experience before. And its main downfall.

Dagahra growls as he uses his strength to rotate rapidly. And once he reaches his speed, his body slowly releases ring after ring of energy as he slowly moves to the sea. Hedorah screeches as the rings push away any of the corrosive effects off of the dragon and inflicting damage upon it. And Dagahra makes it underwater. Hedorah gurgles in confusion in the polluted water as it watches the sea dragon swim away quickly. And it watches him swim back, and then rotating rapidly under it. Hedorah screeches when it feels some sort of tornado spinning around it as if it was summoned. Hedorah then feels something that it thought was impossible. Dagahra's body slowly summons surges of electricity and swarms of barem into this underwater tornado. Despite the water keeping the smog-monster hydrated, the electricity and the barem swarms are becoming overwhelming.

Hedorah screeches as the lightning and the barems cover its form completely. Even with some barem being melted by the corrosive hide, more keep coming and injecting more acid venom into its body. And the elctricity slowly fries its once slimy body. Dagahra grits his teeth in his fury, and then roars out under water as he gives it all his energy.

Slowly, Hedorah's body begins to be eaten way by the acid of the barem. And its regenerated eyes widen. And Dagahra goes faster in his tornado, still. He summons as much lightning and as much barem as possible as his little servants do their work little by little. The fast-moving water is doing well on prevent the barem from being melted away as they inject more acid. Slowly, Hedorah loses more and more of its body in this tornado of death.

This lasts for what feels like an eternity before the last of the smog-monster is dissolved by the barem for good.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Dagahra finally stops his tornado, and he lands onto the sea floor. He breathes heavily as he watches his barem float peacefully underwater. He growls in satisfaction when he sees no sign of Hedorah anywhere. It was a waste of polluted food, but even hunters make sacrifices. Maybe someday, the sea dragon will grow an immunity to its corrosive skin. For now, Dagahra will have to stick with the toxicity in this city. He roars out in victory as he emerges out of the water, hungry for more of this pollution. And maybe soon, the mighty consumer of pollution would might give something back to the humans.

"I...What...what the..." Psychoreptile said, in shock, "After what that thing put Godzilla through? I...HOW!?"

 _"Told ya, he was powerful." Claire said proudly, "You want me to explain this one?"_

"Sure. Go right ahead. I'm probably confused on this one."

 _Well, first off, they are both created or born for one purpose: consuming pollution. And they both have a somewhat similar arsenal. So, that's the main reason why we made this matchup. That, and I wanted to prove that kaiju from Rebirth of Mothra can be as good as kaiju from the Godzilla franchise._

 _Anyway, the things that Mr. Reptile didn't understand is that Dagahra's body was created to consume ALL kinds of pollution; no exceptions. And while Hedorah does the same, that's somewhat accurate. This is where things get tricky. See, we had to look into the smallest details. Deep into the elements of pollution, we find that there are all sorts of pollution. Air pollution. Water pollution. Soil pollution. Nuclear pollution. Even SOUND pollution. And while Hedorah feeds on air and water pollutions, it had rarely exploited any nuclear hazards such as, oh I don't know, Godzilla! Whereas Dagahra's body could be capable of feeding on such nuclear pollution if given the chance. And to top it off, Dagahra's main advantage was his barem minions._

 _They're the key!_

 _The barems have this certain ability to release acid in order to break down organic matter of the kaiju's enemies. Sure, Hedorah's skin is corrosive itself, but there is a difference between what's on the outside and what's in the inside. To put it short, it's like xenomorph anatomy, except it's the other way around. Here's the proof. When Hedorah got dehydrated in the movie, Godzilla's hands went inside its body. And while its innards were still hydrated, surprise, there was no corrosive capabilities. This means that the barem acid would have no problem of eating away the smog-monster's flesh and perhaps eating away anything important._

Well, I have to hand to that sea dragon, he kinda grown on me the moment Claire introduced me to him. Stay awesome, you sadistic, handsome rogue. I guess the toxicity belongs to the ancient pollution-eater, Dagahra!

Let us know what you guys think. We hope you guys enjoy this match and be sure to follow this if you haven't already. And please, leave a review. We'd like to know your thoughts. And as always, if you have an idea for a match please, do not hesitate. And be sure to come back for our new match as we...

Do we even have a new match?

"I don't know." Claire said.

(She hands me a paper, which shows our current four matches. And nothing else.)

Well, shit. How are we supposed to continue this series? Hmmm. This one guest had somewhat of an idea, but...

Ah, screw it! This reviewer has flattered us enough. So, we're going to do something special for our fifth match. And while we come up with our future matches.

So, come back to read our series next time when we set the King of the Monster himself against the world. Godzilla vs King Kong, Gamera, Gomora and Ultraman!


	5. Match 5

Hello, kaiju fans alike! This is PsychoReptile, and welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle! Today, we're not bringing in just one. Now, we are bringing in the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla against King Kong, Gamera, Gomora and Ultraman! This has been A LOT to research on. And that's just last night. And the answer of the winner is clear. So, without further ado, let's begin our epic KAIJU BATTLE!

Kaiju Melee

Match 5: Godzilla vs King Kong, Gamera, Gomora and Ultraman

* * *

It was all over for mankind. It was over the moment they went too far on their technology.

* * *

Since the resurrection of the King of Kaiju, the monster had run rampant across the world. Killing every kaiju and human in his path, he made an example of what future humanity will suffer. Many attempts of killing Godzilla for good failed. Every giant machine built to defeat him were scrapped. Every super weapon they constructed failed to rid of the nuclear menace. Every guardian valiantly charged in to stop him, but one-by-one, they were all slayed. Every alien race that tried to take over the planet were sent packing home. On the year of humanity finally having the technology to travel through space, they as a species wasted no further time to escape Earth's fate. Only a few didn't make it out of the atmosphere. Only because, HE was there waiting.

The nuclear dragon stomps upon the flaming wreckage of a human starship, which barely had the ability to escape. Standing on his hundred and eight meters, and despite charcoal-black scales covering his entire being, Godzilla appears to be hell incarnate. This beast stands proudly as his long tail smashes against the ground. Three, maple leaf-shaped dorsal fins are blended in the same charcoal color, but they surge with atomic energy individually. Finally, the kaiju's terrifying face stabs fear into the hearts of demons. White, double-rowed teeth fill his maw, and his fangs protrude from his front lips. This monster has a body form similar to the Godzilla that saved the world at 2004, but this is not the case. And finally, his blank eyes stare coldly upon the burning carnage. The humans had brought this destruction to themselves. They had made their choice, and Godzilla had simply carried out the consequences. He roars out into the smoked sky as his dorsal fins charge within a flash of lights. He opens his maw to unleash a stream of atomic fury upon the ground. Godzilla leaves a mark on the earth to warn humanity. To never return.

The king hears footsteps behind him, and he feels tremors of the earth shaking. Steam erupts through his nostrils as he turns around to face his new opponents. The world had time and time again warned the atomic goliath of a time when four guardians will come to defeat him and bring balance to the world. They aren't intending to lose this battle. And neither is he. He glares at the kaiju that dared step in his path.

One seems to be a primal god of a kaiju. Black hair covers most of the beast as his five-digit hangs clench with the might of his kind. Scars remain across his arms, chest and his left eye as the giant ape shares the saurian's glare. Pounding his fists against his chest as he roars out to Godzilla, King Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World, has come. Only once did they clash in battle. And apparently, Kong did not kill the nuclear titan. He will not make that same mistake again.

The second is what has been Godzilla's rival for decades. Even if they have never even met. This giant turtle, which was the proud creation of Atlantis, standing on his own two legs. Dark, reptilian skin covers the flesh where his powerful shell wouldn't protect. His chest plates reflect the light of the flames as sharp edges outline his back shell. His dark eyes peer on Godzilla, and his sharp tusks ready to stab into his throat. Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe, roars out a challenge to Godzilla. We shall see if this Godzilla is truly the king.

The third is an ancient dinosaur that was proclaimed as "Prince of Monsters". He would've been king if not for the appearance of this abomination. Dark brown skin are nothing compared to the dinosaur's muscle and size. His long, bulky tail smashes onto the ground harder than Godzilla's. His two crests remain on his head as his one nasal horn is enough to unleash his powerful weapon. Glaring at this so-called king, Gomora roars out to Godzilla, making his presence known. He bashes his five-digit paws together as he prepares to beat Godzilla to submission.

The last, but not least, the cosmic warrior that would come to Earth in time of great need. However wearing very light armor colored in shiny silver and red, the darkness and the flames make his armor look less heroic. A large, red jewel is located in his sternum, as this is the warrior's color timer. With his white eyes peering into Godzilla's blank ones, Ultraman remains silent as he forms into a martial art stance.

These four kaiju have come for one purpose: to defeat Godzilla. And they are willing to give everything they've got to do so. Godzilla, on the other hand, views them as his lesser. With a stomp forward to face them in battle, the King of the Monsters unleashes a roar powerful enough to shake the heavens in his might.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

King Kong and Gomora are the first to charge straight to Godzilla. With these kaiju both able to fight him with brute force, they would surely overwhelm him combined. However, that was only fear talking. King Kong swings a punch to the atomic dragon, but Godzilla was quick to catch his fist. Gomora swings his own punch, and Godzilla pushes Kong in the way. Kong grunts when Gomora's fist slams into his spine, but he continues to pound his fists against Godzilla's face and chest. Godzilla, in return, growls as he bites into the mighty ape's shoulder. King Kong pounds onto his skull, but the king still charges as he forces both of them to slam against Gomora. Both Kong and Gomora fall onto the ground once Godzilla lets the ape go. He looks up to see a fireball soaring straight to him.

Godzilla grunts as the fireball explodes against his flesh, and he fires an atomic ray towards Gamera. Gamera had faced many attacks from many kaiju, but none were compared to the sheer power and heat of Godzilla's atomic ray. The guardian shrieks out in pain as the ray punches into his chest plates. As the saurian ceases his attack, smoke sizzles off of Gamera's chest as the guardian lets Ultraman charge in. Godzilla roars out as he charges straight to Ultraman. And as the two titans clash, all hell broke loose. Godzilla and Ultraman bash their fists against each other. Ultraman uses his fast reflexes to punch into any weak points he can. However, he falls surprise to find none and the way Godzilla's body form is helping him keep up. Once the cosmic warrior swings a karate chop, he grunts in shock to see Godzilla catching it. He swings his other hand, but Godzilla catches that one as well. Ultraman and Godzilla glare at each other, trying to overcome the other. Slowly, however, Godzilla gains the upper hand. He crushes the warrior's wrists as he forces Ultraman down to one knee.

That's when Godzilla looks up to see Kong and Gomora rising to their feet. This is unacceptable! He uses his strength to throw Ultraman aside before he turns to face the two mighty brutes. Gomora charges as he releases his battle cry, and Godzilla is all too happy to meet his rage. Sounds of fists pounding flesh could be heard as Gomora and Godzilla exchange punches and kicks. The two titans roar at each other as they block and endure each other's attacks. Godzilla grabs onto Gomora's crests when he least expected it, and uses his godlike strength to pull the ancient warrior off the ground. Kong was just charging in when Godzilla turns rapidly and throws the dinosaur straight to the giant ape. Kong simply dodges as he runs on all fours to the king. That's when Godzilla's dorsal fins flash in light, and the Kaiju King blows him away with his atomic ray.

There is something different about Godzilla's ray from when they last fought. This atomic ray had more power and heat. It removed more than his hair. It easily almost flayed his flesh! He grits his primate teeth as he rises to his feet. He glares at Godzilla grappling with Gomora, having a newfound hatred towards the king of kaiju.

Godzilla forces Gomora to roar in pain as he fires his atomic ray point-blank against his armored chest. Sparks and chipped scales fly everywhere as Gomora falls back-first onto the ground. Godzilla glares coldly at the kaiju, ready to give short work on him. However, fate was on Gomora's side as Godzilla looks up to see something spinning rapidly in the smoking sky. Gamera took his time to form into a spinning shell, with rocket jets blasting out where his limbs and head were. This spinning shell rapidly passes Godzilla, leaving the Kaiju King roar out to the guardian. He roars in pain when Ultraman fires his Specium Ray onto his sternum. As Godzilla staggers back, Gamera's spinning form comes through, smashing the back of his head. And as Godzilla staggers forwards, Gomora proceeds to smash his fists against his head. The Kaiju King growls as he is forced to his left and right as Gomora's powerful fists pound into his skull. And as Gomora swings his powerful tail on his head, Godzilla was instantly brought down.

Gomora stomps forward and roars out at Godzilla. And as he snorts an insult and turns away, Godzilla springs back to his feet and fires an atomic ray on his back. Gomora roars in pain as he falls to the ground. Godzilla turns to Ultraman, enduring another Specium Ray on his chest. He watch Ultraman summon disks of energy on his palms, and he hears the mighty roar coming from Kong and Gamera jetting towards him. Godzilla grits his teeth and narrows his eyes before he roars out for them to do their worst. They shall do much. Ultraman throws his energy discs. Kong pounds his chest before he runs on all fours. Gamera pushes out his head and arms as he accelerates straight to Godzilla, flaming plasma in his maw. With all attacking at once, Godzilla uses that against them. He endures one disc through his gut, but steps aside as he lets Kong suffer the similar fate. He slams Kong's screaming head with his tail before meeting Gamera's fireball with his atomic ray. The resulting explosion causes all kaiju to go blind.

Except both Godzilla and Gamera didn't have it as an option as they are suddenly met in clash on land. Both rivals slash into each other's hides. Gamera stabs Godzilla in the gut with his elbow spike, but Godzilla grins as he sinks his fangs into the guardian's throat. Gamera shrieks in pain before the Kaiju King blasts an atomic ray into the flesh of his neck. As he notices Ultraman charging straight towards Godzilla, the atomic saurian pushes Gamera aside and prepares for another fight of fists. However, the cosmic warrior uses his hands to release twin, thin lines on him. As the lines touch Godzilla, he looks down in confusion as Ultraman lifts his hands up, somehow lifting the Kaiju King into midair. Ultraman turns to Gomora rising to his feet and standing at his side.

They have a small amount of time.

Ultraman throws his energy discs as Gomora charges his head crests. Godzilla growls in pain when the discs slice through his body; flesh, bone and all. The Kaiju King glares at Ultraman before Gomora fires his Super Oscillatory Wave from his nasal horn. Godzilla roars in pain as the ray hits his chest, and his dorsal fins flash in power. Both Ultraman and Gomora fall shocked to see Godzilla's body covered with a wave of energy exploding out of his pores. His Nuclear Pulse explodes upon the lifting energies, freeing him and allowing him to land on his feet. Gamera was on his feet the moment he saw Godzilla free, and he fires his fireball. However, the wound inflicted by Godzilla caused the fireball to explode in the wound, making it far too much for the Guardian of the Universe to use it. Gamera roars in pain as he falls to one knee, shaken by the sudden disadvantage. Godzilla roars out to the heavens as he charges straight to Gomora and Ultraman. Both guardians fire their respective rays upon the kaiju, but Godzilla keeps going. Gomora decides to cut his ray off and charge to him. Godzilla was ready as he charges his dorsal fins. His atomic energy charges through his bloodstream, and into his clawed hands.

The next thing Gomora knew, he is down to the ground. Ultraman stands in shock to see that the ancient warrior was brought down by one punch from Godzilla. Godzilla clenches his lone fist, which is smoking with nuclear energy surging around every knuckle. Every bone. Every claw. With a growl, Godzilla narrows his blank eyes as he sets them on Ultraman. Ultraman gets into a stance and throws an energy disc towards the Kaiju King. Godzilla grits his teeth when it slices through his chest, but he uses that pain to fuel his anger. He roars out before he fires an atomic ray upon the cosmic warrior. Once Ultraman was down, he notices Kong rising to his feet.

And then the clouds appear. Godzilla watches as lightning strikes Kong's primal form. Instead of wounding him, however, it is strengthening him. Even the gruesome wound inflicted by Ultraman soon disappears as a spark electricity ignites in Kong's eyes. The Eighth Wonder of the World roars out as lightning and thunder roars out in the night. Godzilla grits his teeth. This wasn't the first time Kong had demonstrated this new power. And now, the king of Skull Island charge on all fours to face his age-old enemy once again. Godzilla growls as he charges to meet Kong head-on.

On the fallen kingdom of Man, both Godzilla and Kong clash under the storming clouds. Godzilla slashes his nuclear-powered claws through Kong's flesh. Kong ignores the bleeding as he pounds a punch surged with electricity. Sparks fly as Godzilla's skull suffers the blow. Once Godzilla staggers back, fazed, Kong tackles him to the ground. Despite Godzilla shoving his claws into his gut, Kong raises his mighty hands to grab onto his throat. Godzilla growls as he feels his windpipe being crushed. And with the electricity surging on his flesh, it's making it harder for him to breathe. Kong watches as Godzilla's eye close, and he is eager to crush the life out of the king for good.

And then something happens. Kong is taken back by Godzilla opening his eyes. His eyes glow in blue energy, and his saurian lips form into a grin. Kong's ultimate weapon has now become his undoing. To Kong's shock, Godzilla's claws shove deeper into his gut. And to add insult to injury, he raises a foot to kick the giant ape off of him. Kong rolls back to his feet and stares at him, caught off guard.

Impossible! How could his weapon not work this time?

Godzilla rises to his feet, and grins at his shock. He scans the faces of Kong, Ultraman, Gamera and Gomora. Kong's hidden power may have worked on him before, but through time, he was not the only titan who had considered the lightning generous. With a mighty roar, Godzilla cries out to the heavens as lightning strike his dorsal fins and his overall flesh. And much like Kong, the surging electricity strengthens Godzilla's body and fueling his already powerful nuclear energy. With nuclear and electrical powers surging through his leg, the King of the Monsters stomps onto the ground, sending a powerful wave of energy across the battlefield. By contact the guardians fall to the ground by its tremendous power. Steam erupts out of Godzilla's nostrils as he advances to the one kaiju he considers the cause of his anger: Kong.

Kong lays on the ground, making a grunt of pain as he holds onto the wound in his gut. He feels tremors of Godzilla charging towards him. He finds a piece of a building to chuck at him, and so he acts quickly. The mighty ape grabs the piece of the building and throws it, hoping to blindside him. Godzilla only spins and slaps it away with his tail before he continues his advance. Then, they both hear Gomora charging towards Godzilla. And Kong turns to see Ultraman and Gamera rising to their feet and preparing their final assaults. Kong charges his electrical fists as he prepares to continue the battle.

Godzilla has grown too powerful for his own good.

Godzilla keeps his focus on Kong, until he staggers forward when Gomora bashes his face in. The Kaiju King shakes his head before he turns to Gomora, only to hear Kong charging behind him. He turns his head, only to have a electrified fist against his bottom jaw. His jaw hangs, dislocated as he falls to one knee. Kong raises his fist to swing another fist, but Godzilla fires an atomic ray out of his open mouth. He rises to his feet to roar out a challenge to the other guardians.

And he feels Gomora shoving his horn into his gut. And before he knew it, Gomora begins to pump his energy into his body. The energies coming from Gomora surge across his body, but his dorsal fins act quickly on absorbing these energies. Gomora looks up at Godzilla raising a charged fist, one charged with both nuclear and Oscillatory power, and bashing it against his skull. Gomora roars in pain as he is bashed away and onto the ground. Godzilla covers the wound on his stomach, letting his healing factor do its work as he glares down at the ancient dinosaur. He turns to see Ultraman rotating quickly. And before he could do anything about it, the cosmic warrior releases rings that fly out and upon him. Godzilla roars out in surprise as the rings quickly restrain the kaiju.

Ultraman gives the signal, and Gamera roars out into the heavens, calling out to its power. All of the guardians watch in awe as the planet simultaneously sends rings of golden mana. And the energy travels from the planet's atmosphere and down upon Gamera's wounded form. Godzilla roars out as he charges his dorsal fins, and releasing a nuclear pulse. The powerful nuclear pulse wipes away the restraining rings, and the Kaiju King finds himself between Gomora and Kong. Both titans charge to him, and Godzilla is more than willing to make his last battle. Even if this is his last, the King of the Monsters will drag them down with him. Godzilla charges his fists into nuclear shock gloves as he pounds them against Gomora's hide. The ancient warrior staggers back, and Godzilla turns to pound Kong's electrified fist with his own. Sparks fly before Kong staggers backas well, waving his hand as if he's in pain. Godzilla grabs Gomora by the crests and lifts him in an unimaginable matter, and smashes the kaiju down upon the great ape.

Godzilla turns to face Gamera, but it was too late. Gamera makes one final roar as his chest plates open up. And the Guardian of the Universe unleashes his Mana Blast straight to Godzilla. Godzilla could see the orange, powerful ray of energy traveling to him before he braces himself. He roars out in fury once the powerful ray of energy pounds against him. The last thing that he felt was the intense mana power searing upon his flesh. And his dorsal fins flashing and surging with energy.

Soon, smoke and fire is all that remains. A trench, carved by Gamera's awesome power, is also the thing that greets the guardian's sights. Kong looks upon the smoke, disappointed that he was not the one who would finish him. Gomora feels the same as he rises back to his feel. Ultraman could only sigh in relief, feeling glad that the ultimate evil has been eradicated. Gamera could only growl as he feels the price of their victory. Their inflicted wounds could take days-maybe even weeks to heal.

Then, Gamera sees something in the smoke. Something that forces his eyes to widen in shock.

In the smoke, Godzilla's towering silhouette still remains. Under the smoke, Godzilla's lips form into a grin. Did they believe that Gamera's mana was the first ancient power he had absorbed? Even three ancient guardians were no match for him. As the smoke clears, his dorsal fins flash blue, then red, then purple. As the lights of his power shine through the ruined air, the guardians turn their heads to him on shock and awe. Their battle was not over yet. Kong and Gomora roar out as they charge straight to him. Godzilla swifts his gaze to them both as he growls in contempt. As they got close enough, and before they could land a fist on him, Godzilla's body releases wave of his nuclear pulse. He then sees Ultraman charging to him, and he charges his dorsal fins again. Ultraman throws his energy discs to him, and Godzilla ignores them slicing through his regenerating body. As they meet in close combat, Ultraman gasps as Godzilla grips onto his neck. Godzilla grits his teeth as he watches Ultraman grip onto his wrist, trying to break free.

The Kaiju King hears Gomora roaring out to him. He ignores him even as the ancient warrior began to charge straight to him. Godzilla glares down at Ultraman as he charges his dorsal fins, willing to rid the galaxy of its loved hero for good. He holds the gathering energy in his throat when Gomora gets close enough. To the ancient dinosaur's shock, Godzilla's dorsal fins flash purple, and streams of thin, nuclear rays shoot out like lasers. He cries out in pain as the thin rays slice though his ancient body; like hot knifes through butter. This attack ceases as Gomora falls to one knee, unable to withstand the many injuries inflicted by Godzilla's new power.

In the Kaiju King's grip, Ultraman tries everything to get Godzilla to release him. He throws punches and energy discs onto his gut, but the kaiju seems unfazed. And then their gaze meet even with the waging battle. Ultraman looks into Godzilla's blank eyes, and he at last knows why they are blank. In Godzilla's mind, these eyes store the many souls of those who have wrought this destruction upon themselves. The souls of the damned. The souls of those who would be willing to protect the sinful in their own self-righteousness. His eyes narrow in his glare, and a glowing blue light remains in the back of his throat. Ultraman could do nothing as Godzilla unleashes the atomic breath upon the warrior's face.

Gamera watches Godzilla pouring hellfire upon his fellow guardian. And yet, he could not do anything about it. His wounds have become too great and he had lost too much energy using that mana blast. However, he has enough to use one last attack. He clenches his hand as he begins absorbing the flames. The flames soon heal the wounds in his throat and covers his right hand in pure fire. He and his comrades will defeat Godzilla. Even if it kills them.

Godzilla ceases his attack to see Ultraman's armor blackened in ash. But the warrior is still very much alive. Godzilla grits his teeth in fury as his dorsal fins glow red, and he releases his Spiral Ray upon Ultraman's face. The spiraling energy blasts against the warrior's armor, igniting sparks and explosions before the king finally lets him go. The cosmic warrior falls back-first as he cries out in pain.

There was a reason why Godzilla released him. The Kaiju King turns to face a fire-fisted Gamera moving towards him. With his throat healed, the Guardian of the Universe fires a fireball straight to Godzilla. Godzilla endures the explosive fireball blasting a crater in his chest, and then brushes off the ash as his flesh already heals. Godzilla roars out as he charges his awesome power once more. Gamera takes quick action as he swings his powerful fist straight to him. The powerful fist explodes into Godzilla's gut, creating an explosion that would've consumed his entire being, but Godzilla only glares down at Gamera in pure rage. Gamera pulls back his fist to have Godzilla gripping onto his shoulders. With his strength, the king lifts up the colossal turtle over his head and throws into midair.

With a charge of his spiral ray, he unleashes it upward, sending it against the guardian's chest plates. Gamera cries out as Godzilla gives it all of his power into this spiral ray. Gamera's eyes widen when the spiral ray punches through his body completely. He could feel nothing then as the collected power explodes throughout the guardian's body, obliterating him completely.

Godzilla sees Gamera's body obliterated into shell shards and flesh, but he is not satisfied. He keeps his spiral ray going as he gives it more power. He lowers his head as the spiral ray begins to change. It grows slimmer and its color slowly fades into a dark-purple color. He narrows his eyes as he watches this new ray reach pass the horizon and slicing into the earth as he finally sets it that low. He ceases this new weapon as he grins widely. At last, he has earned this new power. He feels Ultraman's Specium Ray blasting into his back, and he grits his teeth in pain. He turned his back on him for one moment.

Ultraman is now desperate to defeat him. The timer on his chest is blinking rapidly, warning him of his time left in this battle. If he doesn't end this fight soon, he will be no more. Unfortunately, he didn't have to worry about that.

With purple energy glowing in his dorsal fins, Godzilla quickly turns to him. With his purple ray slicing through the air, Ultraman could only make one final cry before the ray slices across his neck. And Ultraman feels nothing anymore. As Godzilla turns away to face Gomora, the cosmic warrior falls to his knees, and his head falls from his shoulders. Godzilla lets Ultraman's headless corpse fall to the ravaged land as he glares down at Gomora. There is no thoughts of pity or mercy when he laid his eyes on Gomora's dying form. He only feels respect for him, much like he does to all of these guardians. However, that respect won't save him.

The Kaiju King's fists charge with nuclear power. And, before Gomora could rise to his feet, Godzilla pounds his super-charged fists against the ancient warrior's skull. Left and right. Godzilla wouldn't allow the dinosaur to make a counter attack as he bashes his fist against his skull and crests now in a speed that is impossible for a kaiju of his size. Sounds of crushed flesh and breaking bone could be heard as Godzilla roars out in his fast-punching frenzy. Until finally, Godzilla lands one final blow into Gomora's skull. The Kaiju King takes a step back to look upon his handiwork. Gomora's head is left smoking, and the ancient dinosaur himself growls weakly as blood ooze out of his nostrils. Godzilla grabs the dinosaur's crests and, with a charge of his dorsal fins, he blasts his spiral ray upon Gomora's head. He lets go as Gomora falls dead on the ground. Even if he is confirmed dead, Godzilla is still not satisfied.

He opens his maw, and the glowing purple energy at the back of his throat only grows brighter. However, before he could unleash it upon Gomora, he hears another war cry coming from his left. He turns his head to see Kong standing before him. With a ripped tree in his hand, the Eighth Wonder of the World glares at the King of Kaiju. And Godzilla merely glares back. There is no further battle cries to be made at this point. There is only who will land the last blow. Godzilla ignores Gomora entirely as he turns directly towards Kong. His long tail smashes against the ground as he grits his teeth at the sight of Kong. And as lightning cracks through the air, both Godzilla and Kong charge towards each other. They begin to settle what was left unfinished for more than a decade. Both kaiju charge to each other at their top speeds; Godzilla shaking the earth with his feet as Kong runs to him at all fours.

And as they reach to each other, hell broke loose. Kong jumps into the air to impale Godzilla's heart, but Godzilla tackles the giant ape and drives him to the ground. Kong rolls away when the kaiju unleashes an atomic ray upon the ground. The mighty ape jumps onto his back, using the tree to choke the nuclear leviathan. Godzilla growls as he is being pulled back by Kong's strength, but he uses his nuclear pulse to blast him off. Kong instantly rolls back to his feet and smashes his fists into the earth in rage. He uses his electrified fists to pound against Godzilla's bulky body. He doesn't care if this weapon no longer helps. He will use everything he's got to destroy him! Godzilla roars out as he charges a clawed hand, and sends a nuclear uppercut into Kong's sternum. Kong staggers back, unable to breathe. He roars out to the heavens, pounding his fists against his chest before he charges to Godzilla once again. And Godzilla turns quickly to meet his rage.

And Kong grabs him by his jaws. The great ape was in the air before he uses his weight to pull Godzilla down with him. Godzilla is merely crouching as he wrestles his head away from Kong's grip. Kong uses his strength to at least break his jaws or his neck, but Godzilla's neck must be made with the strongest bones. And finally, Kong realized his mistake. A familiar glowing light rushing out of Godzilla's maw. Kong is soon blasted away with an atomic ray on his face, and he lands chest-first onto the ground. Godzilla, with smoke slithering out of his open maw, glares down at the beast as he stands tall over the primate titan. Kong tries to push himself off the ground when a heavy foot comes crushing his left hand. Kong cries out in pain as another foot crushes his other hand. Kong grits his teeth, as he could barely look up to see Godzilla glaring down at him, purple light glowing at the back of his throat.

Godzilla puts his rage into his power as he fires his Final Beam down through Kong's spinal cord. And Kong was long dead before Godzilla uses that same beam to slice left and right, leaving the ape's head to roll down a hillside.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Godzilla lifts one foot off of the great ape, and slams his other onto his back. The Kaiju King grits his teeth as he crushes Kong's headless corpse further. And after a deep breath, Godzilla releases a roar that is fused with every single incarnation of the King of the Monsters. Godzilla has proven once again that he is the true King of the Monsters. And now, he has proven that he is the greater kaiju than King Kong. This roar seems like it could go on forever before the world ceases to shake by his mighty cry.

And the battle turns to silence after the final rumbles of the king's voice.

* * *

*sniffs* "I'm sorry." PsychoReptile said, "That...that was beautiful."

 _"And for that guy who sent us a flattering review and kinda requested this..." Claire said, "My friend, this was for you."_

And this fight was a very close one, too. Anyway, we hope you guys like this match. Let us know what you guys think. And be sure to follow this series if you haven't already.

 _Can I say a few things this time?_

Fine.

 _Hey you! Yeah, guy with the keyboard! Claire, here! If you have an idea for a match, be sure to let us know. And also, be sure to leave us with a review. It really helps us out!_

Speaking of which, before you guys start blasting us with your Absolute Zero Cannon (That's expensive technology. Stop playing around with it!), we have just made our new list of matches! So, be sure to come read this series next time when we bring in two of the hottest giants in the non-kaiju universe. Ginormica from Monsters vs Aliens and The Female Titan from Attack on Titan!


	6. Match 6

Hello, kaiju fans of all time! You know it is I, PsychoReptile, and welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle! And today, we're bringing in the hottest giants...Are we really doing this?

 _Yes. Yes, we are!_

Alright. Well, we have Ginormica from Monsters vs Aliens and the Female Titan from Attack on Titan. We've done our research, and now it's time to start our giant cat fight!

Kaiju Melee

Match Six: Ginormica vs Female Titan

* * *

San Francisco International Airport. 2017.

* * *

Susan Murphy keeps her sleek jacket on as she keeps a close eye for a very dangerous fugitive. This fugitive was transported from Japan to the US for reasons unknown. This fugitive was apparently similar to her, except she was being one of the greatest threats humanity had ever seen. Another threat had just caused a grudge match that leveled most of this city three years ago. It's surprising that this airport was left untouched. And within about that time, this "Annie Leonhart" was being kept within the Monsters Facility in Area Fifty-Something. She imprisoned herself in that crystallized prison for more than a decade. And somehow, within that time, she escaped. It was as if the MUTO uprising and their battle with the Elder Godzilla was a mere distraction. Now, Susan was, however confusing, the only person who would be able to bring this woman back to the base. The geniuses back home believed that Annie would be attempting to travel back to Japan using the airport in this state. How she managed to get the ability to speak English is beyond anyone, but she managed to pull it off.

Susan keeps a hood over her platinum-white hair and a pair shades over her blue eyes, trying to look more discreet and not catching the attention of others. She has been easy to recognize out of the two. She stays in the airport building until she catches a glimpse of someone who is just stepping out of a taxi not far from the main entrance of the airport. This woman is considerably short in height with a small, yet very muscular build and physique hidden by the fur coat and American clothing. Under a furred hat, her moderately short, blonde hair is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face. She has an oval-shaped face, blue eyes and a roman nose. The rest of her face is covered with a small ski-mask, which covers her lower jaw and lips. Overall, her expression is dark and determined. Susan looks into the picture of Annie in her phone, and the woman shows almost an exact match. She exposes her previously covered earpiece.

"General, I found Annie." She said.

"Good. You are clear to make contact."

Susan nods, and she calmly walks through the airport crowd and out the door to meet this woman outside in the snowy weather. She removes her shades and hood, and keeps her hands in her jacket pockets as she smiles a bit. The woman stops in her tracks, in the middle of the front walkway, as soon as they made eye contact. Soon, other people notice Susan and stop and watch her.

"Excuse me, miss." Susan said, "I like to have a word with you."

The woman keeps her determined look as she slides her ski-mask down, exposing her thin lips as she speaks.

"Susan Murphy, I pressume." Annie replies, "What do you want from me?"

"Apparently, you know me." Susan said, surprised, "Uh, I'm not sure if you remember anything, but you were part of something against the people back at Japan. And, we good people would like to take you back for questioning about these 'Titans'. We believe that they had some connection to the Kaiju that we could use."

"I'm afraid it's the other way around. For it is Japan who had something against ME. And care for none of it. Now, stand aside, Susan. I know of your abilities, but I will not hesitate to use mine."

Susan's eyes widen a bit as she then makes a serious look. This girl sure knows how to talk tough. It's no wonder she managed to shake off the confusion of going through all those years. However, she can't let her just leave the country. She notices Annie waking closer, and she steps into her way, giving her a serious look.

"Okay, I don't know if you're use to people being in your way, but you're not leaving." Susan said, "Either you come quietly, or we can go at it right now."

All that Susan gets as a reply is a glare from Annie. It looks like one of the darkest glares she had ever seen. And before she knew it, she watches Annie take a step back. And she rips the fur coat off, exposing her Survey Corp jacket as she lets go of the coat. The winter wind blows away the rather heavy coat as Annie seems unfazed by the icy wind. And in close inspection, Susan could see a silver ring on index finger. With a wave of her hand, this ring shows a small talon-shaped blade.

"You have made your choice, Susan." Annie said coldly.

Before Susan could do anything about it, she slices this talon into her own hand, drawing blood. And the self-inflict injury causes a shockwave to consume the area around her, even pushing Susan away. As far as the eye could see, many people could watch a a tower of unimaginable light reaches to the heavens. And as quick as it appeared, it vanishes. Susan shakes her head to watch Annie being consumed by a large hulk of flesh and bone. Her body disappears into the nape of this humanoid being, only to transform into something much more powerful and greater than instinct-driven animals. Steam and bits of ember rain from this towering being, and the being itself transforms into a giant version of Annie herself. Although her physique and her facial features remain the same, her body had change drastically. Her body consists mainly of exposed muscle, with limited amount of flesh coverage across her body and fingers made completely out of bone. Her face is laden with muscle lining, notably underneath her cheeks. Overall, this "titan" seems much more fit and leanly-built than what history books say about them.

This, as she can tell, was THE female titan.

Despite the titan looking down at her, Susan quickly takes off her jacket to show her orange and black jumpsuit. Her suit starts to glow in bright-blue markings as she increases her size up to the Female Titan's height. She looks down at the panicing people, worried about their well-being.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" Susan yells before she turns to the titan, "We have to do this, Annie."

Annie just stares at her with her glaring eyes as she raises her fists up to her chin. They don't have to fight? Sure they do. Susan was in the way of her only way back home. And Susan has to fight her into submission in order to take her back to that place. Susan sighs as she steps closer, putting into a fighting stance as she glares back at the titan. Why does every non-normal women have to be like this?

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Susan takes her first try on swinging a fist towards the titan, but the titan raises her elbow. And her elbow quickly hardens into crystal armor, something that not every titan had adapted to use. Susan's fist smashes against that crystallized armor, and she makes a yelp as she shakes her hand. Apparently painful, she cracks her knuckles before she could see the titan smashing a fist into her face. Susan is quick to stagger back and trip into the airport building behind her. Her body crushes into the concrete before she shakes her head and jumps back to her feet. The titan sets her defensive stance again as Ginormica smashes her fists against her built arms. The titan keeps her stance, taking step after step back as she gives Susan more fighting space. Susan uses kicking moves to try to get the titan down, but the titan keeps her legs hardened with crystal.

The titan decides to raise her own leg, and send a spinning kick towards Susan. Susan lessens the blow by catching in and, with her strength, throwing her over the airport. The titan lands on her feet and uses her bony fingers to stop herself from sliding, before Susan charges in and slams her shoulder on her sternum. Susan unintentionally forces the titan to smash through an incoming airplane behind them. Susan looks at the wreckage, already regretting it.

"Sorry." She yells.

Above the flames, the titan turns to her and makes a dash towards her. Susan quickly picks up a piece of the airplane and raises it to block the titan's punch, which was meant for her face. The plane explodes before the giantess backs away and lowers to the ground. Without the titan knowing, Susan trips her, forcing her to fall onto the asphalt. As the titan starts to push herself off the ground, Susan pushes her back down with a foot on her nape. Fortunately, she sensed her foot to come down, and she covers it with her crystallized hand. Susan breathes heavily as she pushes her further down.

"Come on." She said, "This is only going to end badly. Just stay down. The EDF are coming to take you down no matter what."

The titan grits her teeth, and she turns quickly to grab Susan's foot and throw her off. Staying down isn't the way she does it by in the day. She gets back to her feet and turns to see Susan quickly getting back to her feet. Before Susan could think of another plan of attack, Annie jumps into the air and smashes a crystallized elbow down on her blocking arms. Susan drops to one knee when the titan's elbow hit harder than she expected. She could only catch a glimpse of the titan's calf crystallizing into a single blade before she rolls to one side. She takes a split-second to hold her arm around the titan's neck.

However, that short-lived when the titan grabs onto her and throws her off. The titan would've finished her with a hardened fist, but Susan quickly rolls away when her fist slams deep into the asphalt. Susan turns her head to a vehicle in the middle of the parking. A flammable tank. She makes a quick backward jump to that vehicle and grabs it. She notices the titan raising her fist and charging to her. Susan glares back at her as she charges with the flammable tank in her hand. Now, she's mad. She runs faster to meet the titan.

And as they meet in the middle of the flames and the ruined asphalt, both giantesses bring even more ruin. The titan smashes a fist into Susan's gut, but Susan raises the flamable tank and smashes it against her skull. Annie screams as she clutches onto her face, feeling the flames consuming her face and left eye. Susan stands in front of her as she clenches her fists.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She demands before she smashes her fists on her skull, "You shouldn't. Hurt. People!"

By that last word, the giantess lands a spinning kick on the titan's skull, sending her staggering to the asphalt. Susan glares at her as she walks closer to her. Fire still consumes the titan's face as she rises to her feet. Some of her hair was eaten away, exposing her intact right eye. She ignores the flames on her face as she has her back on Susan, and her left forarm sizzling with steam. Susan grits her teeth as she raises an arm to swing a punch.

Until, her eyes widen by something that came like the speed of a bullet.

Annie's arms swings around quickly; much too quick for the naked eye. And her crystallized fingers sliced across Susan's face and right arm. And the Female Titan stands there, back turned on Susan as the giantess's right arm and the more than the top half of her skull fall from the sky. Where Annie's strike left behind are steam and less blood as Susan's knees buckle and her body falls to her knees and elbows. As if she's bowing to her. The Female Titan turns around to look down at Susan's corpse, and she feels pity. She had fought well, but in the end, she would win after all.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Annie uses her foot to push Susan's corpse down onto the asphalt, not doubting that there isn't a person in its nape. She sighs as she turns to the burning airport in calm inspection. She'll have to find a new way to get back to Japan. However, that's the least of her worries when her non-burning eye widens by hearing the low rumbling coming from the sea. She has to remember that this is a new age of monsters, now. And she isn't the strongest anymore. She turns away and runs as far away from this airport as possible, still ignoring the flames on her face. The grounds shakes as the heavy footsteps fade softer and softer.

Not too long later, a larger foot slams into the asphalt. This foot is much like an elephant's; except has short claws and dark, charcoal scales. A low growl rumbles through the air as a titanic shadow covers Susan's corpse. This is not the cause of the kaiju's mortal enemy, but it is the cause of another. Turning his head to the trail of the Female Titan's footprints, Elder Godzilla glares at the direction and roars out to the heavens. It wasn't a warning to the titan, but one for all defenders of Earth. Even to his distant relatives. Their mortal enemies have returned. And they have returned stronger than ever.

* * *

Well, they don't show THAT in Dreamworks movies, do they? There's no contest here. Susan has the strength and the acrobatics, and she could punch the head off of a pumpkin monster, but Annie has the more experience and better abilities. And, let's face it, Annie could slice through a titan's head off with her bare fingertips. That is exactly why I call Annie the hottest giantess of them all...

 _What?_

I mean, we want to know what you guys think! (nervous laughter) We also like to have an idea from you, if you have one. And be sure to come read this series next time when we bring in two powerful villians. Monster X from Godilla: Final Wars and Ultra Belial from the Ultraman Franchise!


	7. Match 7

Hello, kaiju fans alike! No, I'm never going to stop doing this intro. It somehow feels like a series routine. Anyway, welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we take two powerful kaiju and make them battle! And today, we bring in two powerful villians of the kaiju universe: Monster X from Godzilla: Final Wars and Ultraman Belial from the Ultraman Franchise! Our research has been done, and now, it is time to make our carnage!

However...we decided to bring an old kaiju back from the dead. This is a super-secret kaiju. So, shush. No one needs to know.

Kaiju Melee

Match Seven: Monster X vs Ultraman Belial

* * *

The Kaiju Graveyard. A world that no human would wish to visit. It is a dark planet consumed with nothing but darkness and emptiness. Somehow, however, the vile of all kaiju that die here resurrect to wreck havoc while the heroic stay in rest. And with time, a so-called lord had came to this cemetery of a planet to build an army meant to wipe out the Ultraman Homeworld and planet Earth. Because of his last battle with the Ultras, he no longer has the power to bring back thousands of kaiju to do so. However, he knows another means to do this task.

Ultraman Belial stands before the pit of the kaiju souls. He remains in the body form similiar to all the other Ultras, but his appearance is anything but normal. His Ultra armor had been corrupted and transformed to black and red. His Ultra color timer glows purple, with stored infinite time. Unlike most Ultras, Belial's hands were replaced with sets of claws. On his face, the dark Ultraman bears a grin-like profile with sideburns. And his eyes are uniquely shaped, unlike most Ultras. Once, he had a scar made from that cursed Ultraman Zero, but now he had been resurrected and ever since had been removed.

Belial uses his Reiblood powers to call forth a soul from the dead. From the darkest pit of the graveyard, one soul answers his call. And the corrupted Ultra grins at the sight of its glowing orb shining from the very bottom of the graveyard. He will have no need for an army of kaiju. Only one. Only one kaiju, in his command, who shall be powerful enough to kill an antire city of kaiju. The God of Darkness himself; the one Belial seeks to resurrect.

Suddenly, Belial had his attention caught by a glimpse of a shining star in the sky. As he watches the light grow larger and feeling closer, he starts to have a feeling that it's no star. He braces himself as he watches the meteorite explode in the atmosphere. Nothing was falling out of the sky afterwards. No debris. No crater into the earth. Nothing. Then, Belial senses a presence behind him. He turns around to see a humanoid warrior levitating down to the ground. This warrior lands on his two feet casually as dust and ember were blown away from his feet.

This bipedal creature of a warrior had clearly been through experience in war with other kaiju. His body is mostly protected with bone-white, exoskeleton armor on his black flesh. He possesses two half-skulls on his shoulders and a long black forked tail. This dark warrior also bears a skeletal face and long spikes on the top of his head. His red eyes glow as he stares at Belial. Ever since the Final War back at 2004, Monster X had traveled across the galaxy, beating down kaiju that were not worthy of his respect. And now, his Xilien masters had sent here to take the command of this Kaiju army. And to get rid of the competition. The Xilien monster cracks his bony fists, having no intention in losing.

Both Belial and Monster X glare at each other. There is no words to be said. No gestures or taunts to give towards each other. The message was clear. Monster X was sent to overthrow Kaiser Belial. Unfortunately, Belial will not be so easy to break.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Without further hesitation, both warriors charge towards each other. Monster X lifts himself off the ground as Belial does the same. And they clash for a mere second as Monster X's fist and Belial's claws create sparks on their armors. Both titans land on their feet, sliding through the planet's rocky surface. Belial turns to face his enemy, but Monster X blindly turns around and charges straight towards him. Belial was no stranger to kaiju with a vicious nature. He prepares to counter this kaiju's move as they meet once more. The dark Ultra trades blows and kicks with Monster X. Monster X, unlike other kaiju, remains silent as he blocks Belial's attacks. Soon, Monster X sees an opening as he grabs the Ultra's fist. Belial takes notice of this and swing his other clawed hand, but the skeleton warrior grabs that one as well.

Then, sounds of snapping both could be heard when Belail gets lifted into the air. Monster X lifts him as he twists the Ultra's wrists, forcing a cry of pain from Belial. Monster X grins. His pain reminds the kaiju of Godzilla's. Belial glares down at Monster X before he kicks under the warrior's chin and making a bakward flip out of his grasp. Monster X shakes his head and growls at the Ultra, and Belial transforms his claws into even longer, red claws filled with power. Steam erupts out of the kaiju's non-existing nostrils as he charges to meet Belial. He is soon to meet Belial's fast-moving blades slice through the air as red crescent-shaped shockwaves shine across Monster X's chest. Monster X's bloodlust helps him ignore the attacks as he lands bone-crushing punches anywhere he could. Belial swings his claws left and right, still, managing to make sparks rain off Monster X's armor. The skeletal warrior raises an arm block a strike that would've on his head. As Belial swings his claws, Monster X sends a punch onto his face. This forces Belial back a step, giving Monster X enough space to jump to the air. Belial could only take a glimpse on the monster before the dark spawn spins, slapping his face as Monster X's forked tail repeatedly strikes. Sparks fly before Monster X lands a final kick, bringing Belail to the ground.

Belial had a second to realize where he is before he jumps back to his feet. He sees Monster X charging straight to him, and he forms his arms into a cross. This action unleashes a ray of dark particles and red electricity, and the Deathcium Ray strikes on Monster X's chest. Monster X is forced to be pushed back, and he falls to one knee. Monster X remains silent, despite smoke running off his armor, and his red eyes flash. A spread of his arms unleashes a barrage of gravity beams straight to Belial. The beams seem more powerful than anything Belial had ever felt. These gravity beams were able to bring Godzilla to his knees, as the awesome powerful forces the Kaiser Ultra to fall the same way.

"You're as strong as you look." Belial said, "But it won't matter!"

With that, Belial rises to his feet. And in turn, so did Monster X. Both warriors charge at one another, and Belial sends shockwave kick upon Monster X. Monster X feels the shockwave power as he staggers back. Belial attempts to stab him with his claws, but Monster X gained footing and grabs his wrists. Pushing his hands away, the skeletal warrior rushes in and headbutts the Ultra back. Belial grunts when he was blasted by another set of gravity beams. He glares at the hellish beast before he sees his Giga Battle Nizer on the ground. He thought he had lost it in battle. He acts quickly to grab it, and he holds it in his own two hands. Monster X ignores his feeling of surprise as he charges, but Belial raises one end of the staff and sends a Belial Shot upon him. The blast acted like a shotgun shot as it blasts Monster X away, but not sending him to the ground. Being larger than an Ultra, Monster X brushes off the burn marks and charges again. Belial uses his Nizer to send out a scythe blade-shaped beam and swings the weapon across the air. Monster X roars out in pain when the sythe cuts into places that aren't protected. The skeletal warrior staggers before he unleashes his gravity bolts once again. Belial holds out his Nizer, and it was enough to keep the gravity bolts where they are.

Both titans struggle to be the most powerful. That is until Belial pushes his weapon, and the gravity bolts are pushed back by an unknown force. Monster X stands in the smoke when his own bolts hit his body. The skeletal warrior shakes his head and glares at the Ultra charging with his weapon in one hand. Deciding that his weapon is useless for now, Monster X charges to meet him in close combat. Monster X raises his arms to block Belial's relentless strikes with his Nizer. Belial attempts a jab with one end, but Monster X moves one side before pounding a fist between his eyes. Belial staggers back, gripping on his face as Monster X grabs him and slams him back-first into the earth. Belial finds himself on the ground before Monster X relentlessly pounds his fists onto Belial's face. The dark Ultra tries to defend himself, but Monster X would have none of it. Belial swings his claws on Monster X's face, and the skeletal monster finally gets off of him and backs away. Both Monster X and Belial glare at each other before they unleash their weapons. Monster X's gravity bolts and Beilial's Belial Shot were shot in the middle of the battlefield.

On the battlefield where one of Belial's greatest defeats took place, both Monster X and Belial are consumed with an explosion ignited by their combined power.

As the smoke and dust covers Belial. He holds his head as he rises to his feet. He is caught surprised by how badly their clash had scarred the earth. And he sees nothing but the pit full of kaiju souls. And Monster X standing before him. He has grown tired of this warrior's insolence. He charges his claws as he plans to corrupt Monster X instead.

Before he could, however, he watches Monster X fall to his knees. The skeletal warrior's palms are planted onto the ground as his body begins to shake simultaneously. Belial watches as Monster X's body changes drastically. The first thing that comes out is a pair of large wings that sprout out of Monster X's body like switchblades. Steam and ash erupt out of the mouths of the kaiju's mouth as the skulls on his shoulders begin to become whole. His hands and feet quickly change into golden, large legs of a four-legged dragon. The monster grows even larger when Monster X's head spikes increase in length, and his head and the shoulder skulls quickly form into three heads of a golden dragon. Belial looks at the kaiju in awe, and the black-golden dragon cackles into the dark sky in intention to bring chaos and destruction. Belial clutches his hands. Apparently, this kaiju can change form, too. Before he could plan an attack, Keiser Ghidorah charges as fast as his four legs can muster. Belial raises his Nizer to fire a Belial Shot, but the blast didn't even faze the hydra as Keiser Ghidorah unleashes his more powerful gravity bolts. Belial cries out as the bolts strike his chest and arms. This, in which, forces the dark Ultra to let go of the Nizer.

Belial falls to one knee when he watches Keiser Ghidorah use a gravity beam to pick up and throw his Nizer aside. No one, kaiju or Ultra, no one was able to do that! Belial realizes that he is still coming for him as he releases his Deathcium Ray towards the hydra. The ray was quickly stopped by Keiser Ghidorah's gravity bolts. And it didn't take long for the bolts to push back, and explode against Belial's arms. Belial cries out as he is pushed back-first onto the ground. He rises to his knees when he sees a foot kick him in the face, and he finds himself on the ground once again. This isn't looking good. Every time he rises to his feet, Keiser Ghidorah was powerful enough to push him back down. He jumps to his feet to swing his claws, but the hydra grabs onto his wrists and his neck. Keiser Ghidorah uses his neck muscles to raise the dark Ultra to the air, and the hydra squeezes his grasp harder.

And before he could find out what the hydra was doing, he slashes his claws to bat the main head away. Keiser Ghidorah screeches as his other heads let him go as well. Belial makes a backflip away from the hydra before he grins. He doesn't need the Battle Nizer to fight the hydra. Soon, Keiser Ghidorah could see souls of kaiju floating pass him. And the souls of the kaiju run into Beilial's mouth. And the Ultra's body starts glowing in energy. Keiser Ghidorah's eyes widen before he fires gravity volts upon him. Belial was forced to the ground, but it was too late. Keiser Ghidorah glares in hatred when Belial rises in his new, towering form.

Belial laughs as his body remains as a black and red body. Except his Ultra form has changed far from being recognized. A long tail, ending with a red blade tip, swings back and forth and smashing a few rock towers into boulders. His feet split into three-toed talons and his hands enlarge into red claws and hard-armored gauntlets. His glowing purple color timer remains at the center of his chest, but it is surrounded by highly-built kaiju muscle. And with his draconic head, three rows of red dorsal spikes run down his back. And a row of large, green crystals run from each of his shoulders. Finally, Arch Belial's yellow, narrow eyes glare down at Keiser Ghidorah as he still laughs. Because of the hydra's interruption, he couldn't reach to his full three-hundred meters height. However, he is still a hundred meters taller than Keiser Ghidorah, who is only a hundred and forty!

Both titans waste no time in continuing this fight. Keiser Ghidorah fires his gravity bolts upon Arch Belial's face, but the titanic beast raises an arm to block it. Arch Belial chuckles as he waves away the smoke and charges his only weapon. Keiser Ghidorah has only mere seconds to take flight before Arch Belial's beam strikes upon the earth. Keiser Ghidorah watches as the earth itself explodes and splits like an orange. A testament of his power. The hydra, however, grins. This power can be used for his own usage, and he has one secret weapon to take it. Keiser Ghidorah takes his speed as Arch Belial keeps his eye on him, red mist leaking out the corners of his mouth. He'll have to be careful. Arch Belial fires his beam once more, and Keiser Ghidorah makes great haste. He uses as much speed as his wings could give as he uses evasvive moves to avoid the beam as much as he can. Arch Belial sees the hydra suddenly making a jet downward, straight to his stomach. The dark kaiju lowers his aim, but misses and strikes upon the planet, instead. He ceases his attack when he realizes that Keiser Ghidorah took a quick turn to his back.

Arch Belial growls when he feels the hydra landing on his back, and latching his three heads onto the back of his neck. And as Arch Belial tries to get the hydra off of him, Keiser Ghidorah's throats start to glow green as he sucks up Belial's newfound energy. Arch Belial starts to feel his power fading, and it's unacceptable! He attempts to reach behind him, but his green spikes keep the hydra well-protected. He will have to act fast before Keiser Ghidorah becomes invincible alongside him! He turns to a mountain, and he roars out as he charges towards it. Before he smashes head-first into the tower of rock, Keiser Ghidorah sees it coming and takes off. The mountain was smashed into rubble before Arch Belial turns towards the golden-black dragon in the sky. He fires his ultimate weapon, and he realized that had gotten shorter by the energy drainage. Because when Keiser Ghidorah unleashes his gravity bolts, Belial's beam meets with them in a glowing light. Arch Belial stomps forward for his beam to push forward, but Keiser Ghidorah takes the pleasure in jetting forward, pushing his gravity bolts further. Their close beams explode into a blinding light, and Arch Belial and Keiser Ghidorah clash in a tooth-and-nail fight. Keiser Ghidorah fires his gravity bolts point-blank on Arch Belial's face, and Arch Belial shoves his claws into the hydra. Keiser Ghidorah cackles out as he bites into his forearm, draining more of the kaiju's energy. Arch Belial roars out as he uses his other hand to pull the heads out. Determined to take this giant down, Keiser Ghidorah uses one of his heads to fire a gravity bolt on his palm. Green energy flows down each of the hydra's two throats as Arch Belial finally pulls him off. Keiser Ghidorah lands on his feet on the ground, and Arch Belial suddenly feels less powerful. He allowed that hydra drain more than he intented.

The hydra then catches a glimpse of the pit of souls. He takes flight once more, and he fires gravity bolts point-blank on the dark kaiju's face. Arch Belial roars out as he staggers back to the pit. Keiser Ghidorah's eyes glow red in hatred as he pounds his bone-crushing feet onto his face and latches his heads onto his throat. Arch Belial growls as he shoves his claws into Keiser Ghidorah's gut once again. This time, however, taking his energy back. At this point, both kaiju struggle to drain more energy than the other as Arch Belial is a mere step away from falling into the bottomless pit of souls. Keiser Ghidorah unlatches a head, and fires a gravity bolt onto the rocky surface.

Before they knew it, Arch Belial and Keiser Ghidorah both fall off the edge of the pit. Arch Belial pounds his fist into one of the Ghidorah heads as Keiser Ghidorah fires his gravity bolts upon the giant drak kaiju. Arch Belial prepares to fire his ultimate weapon, and Keiser Ghidorah pushes himself off to fly off. Unfortunately, Arch Belial's weapon lands a direct hit on Keiser Ghidorah's body. The last thing Belial would see before falling into the bottomless pit is the powerful hydra's body being consumed in an explosion. And the titan's gigantic form forever falls into the underworld of kaiju.

Soon, a soul of a kaiju rises from the dead shortly after the end of the battle. It takes its enormous form as it grows back its skeletal form and hardened flesh for the first time in decades. This bipedal dragon of a kaiju stands in merely a hundred and fifty meters. Its gray armor and red flesh are fully restored by the resurrecting properties. Five-digit claws flex and crack, ready to tear any kaiju apart. Its long tail, ending with spikes, swings left and right casually. Three horns, two on its skull and one on his snout, remain black as death. The dragon's wings, or what appears to be wings, spark and sizzle with electricity. Its red eyes scan the empty battlefield before he sees Belial's Battle Nizer.

It has been too long since Bagan, the God of Darkness, had wrecked havoc on the universe. It was only about two decades when Godzilla defeated him and sent him to this god-forsaken cemetary. Bagan was under the control of an alien race that doesn't exist anymore. And now that he is free, Bagan will lead his own fate. He grabs the Nizer, which feels more like a fork in his hand, and he glares at the poor kaiju souls. If he had an emotion, he would grin at what he plans to do.

* * *

KO?

* * *

 _That was some fight...but who won?_

I...don't know. They're probably both dead. Our instruments are just not picking them up anymore. I guess, technically, they both lost because they both fell into that bottomless pit of souls.

 _But, Belial landed the killing blow on Keiser Ghidorah. So..._

Then, the winner is Belial?

 _The winner is Belial._

So, let us know what you guys think. If you guys enjoyed this fight, please follow this series if you haven't already. And, if you want, leave a review on what you guys think or give us an idea for a match. And as always, be sure to come read this series next time as we bring in my personal match-up. Togera from War of the Monsters and Talon from Primal Carnage!


	8. Match 8

Hello, everyone! You know it is I, and welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series of stories in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle! And today, we're bringing my personal battle. Togera, the bladed dinosaur from War of the Monsters, and Talon, from Primal Rage (I realized I got the Rage and Carnage mixed up from our last chapter). We've done our research, and now it is time to release the rage.

Kaiju Melee

Match Eight: Togera vs Talon

* * *

About a hundred years after the world was ripped apart from the inside, the sentients of earth and beyond had peace. Godzilla killed the growing threat of the Ghidorahs, and he is now imprisoned in the antarctic for his years of destruction. The guardians of earth have all either passed away or still wait to be awoken to this day. And all of the mutations and alien kaiju had been slayed in battle or retreated to have nothing to do with earth anymore. Planet Earth, and all humanity and kaiju alike, had peace for the first time in a hundred years. However, ancient forces rise again to reclaim what was theirs.

And then everything changed.

The ruins of the savanna district, of an island named Urth, were crumbled into dust by the fall of a head removed from the shoulders of a giant. The head looks more lionlike, but more of a sabertooth family. The yellow fur covering the head, fused with red blood and the black traveling from the back, was part of the giant's magneficence. The white, keen eyes widen as the mouth hangs to reveal a pair of long tusks that would've saved him. Unfortunately, they didn't. The towering, feline-formed body of Slashfang goes down as his knees buckle and drops chest-first into the rubble. The sabertooth god was killed by a kaiju who wields blades born in his wrists. Blood of the god drips off of the blade, which slides back into the wrist of its owner. This beast of a warrior is just is much larger than any of the gods this land of Urth had ever seen. Standing in mere fifty meters, this titan was born to take a dinosaur form. Green scales cover the monster's body from his draconic head down to his club-like tail. A yellow, bony breastplate made by scales protect his chest and everything down his torso until it ends at the base of his tail. Bony spikes protrude out of the titan's thighs and shoulders as he flexes his greatly-developed biceps. His head bears horns curved forward from the sides of his skull, and a pair of spikes protrude out of his bottom jaw. And his red eyes, which have glowing-green pupils, glare down at the corpse of his opponent. He growls in disappointment, exposing his carnivorous teeth.

Slashfang was no god. None of these ancient forces that he had come across were. He had no intentions on showing honor to these creatures, but only to those who earned a good death. The powerful enemies of the King of Kaiju himself were given that reward of such a death. Allies of the king, though, were spared to see another day. Togera was one of those dinosaurs that, going back a decade ago, was assissted in battle with another kaiju. A battle that would've killed him. And the kaiju that saved him was Gojira. However, the battle ended when he supposedly died in battle; until unknown radiation mutated the deadly dinosaur further. And as Gojira was imprisoned in the Antarctic, Togera must take it upon himself to keep the balance of the world until he finds a means to free Gojira.

Togera growls as he waves the blood off his four-digit, forcing it to land on Slashfang's corpse. He cracks his neck as he had his full of bloodlust. With his tail moving behind him, he starts to make a stroll down the path of rubble and nature claiming back its turf. That is when he hears a call of a challenge coming from behind him. Togera turns his head to see a titanic dinosaur standing over the "god" that he killed.

This dinosaur looks more a kaiju velociraptor. The dinosaur has orange, pebbled flesh lined with black stripes. The certain pattern of the stripes, though, gives the beast a look of tribal personality. From under the raptor's bottom jaw, to his under belly, to the shins of his legs, white flesh mixes with the rest of his orange and black body. Three claws moves individually as if they're playing a piano. Two toes rest on each of his feet, with a third toe made to be lifted up. Each of these deadly claws twitch from time-to-time. The raptor cracks his neck, making the white feathers on the back of his skull move slightly as his orange eyes glare straight at Togera. Coming to defend his people, Talon has come to challenge this deadly warrior in which he believes to be a threat.

Talon, chief of the raptor tribe, had led his army of raptor brothers against many kaiju that came to threaten his tribe. Some were brave. Some live to fight another day. Some of their enemies were like the offering prey. Some kaiju, however, were as merciless as the humans back in the century. Especially a cyborg armed with chainsaws for hands and a buzzsaw for its gut. And then he comes across this saurian. Talon shrieks out at Togera, demanding him to accept his challenge.

Togera turns to face him fully. Togera roars out his battlecry before he charges at full speed. Talon makes a few barks before he hops off of the corpse and charges straight to him.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Togera slides out a wrist blade and swings it, slicing the air. Talon, on the other hand, dodges the swipe and makes an extraordinary jump. Togera roars out when Talon sinks his claws into his back and starts tearing into his nape. Togera reaches behind him to grab his thrashing arm and forcefully pull him off. The prehistoric assassin slams Talon's body down into the earth before he smashes his tail upon him. Talon quickly rolls out of the way and jumps for his back again, but Togera swings his tail to bash him away. Talon's body hits back-first into the sandy dunes. Talon rolls backwards to his feet and glares at Togera's towering height casting a shadow upon him.

As the strong winds blow the sand across the horizon, Togera and Talon circle each other despite the sands blocking their vision. They look at each other with grown hatred that one of them could not be quenched until the other is dead. Togera growls to intimidate Talon, and Talon pounces on Togera. Togera manages to catch him with both his hands, and throw him aside. Talon, using his tail to maintain balance, lands on his two feet and pounces again. Togera roars in frustration as Talon sinks his claws into his side. Talon uses his single toe claw to carve into the spiked saurian's side, splitting his thick hide and drawing blood. Togera growls as he elbows the raptor in his ribs several times. Talon is forced to be knocked off of the dinosaur before his tail is suddenly gripped by the beast. Talon shrieks out when Togera pulls him into the air and smash him into the dunes.

With sand and dust raining from the sky, Togera holds his hand on his healing wound as he puts his strength into one arm. He uses that strength to pull Talon into the air and smash him into the loose earth once again. Talon shrieks when he smashes him against the earth again and again until he finally throws him aside. The titanic raptor struggles to rise to his feet, his body shaken by the constant dinosaur-handling. He turns his head to see Togera sliding out his blades to finish the job. Talon slowly rises to his clawed feet, shaking off the sand and turning towards the spiked demon. Talon growls as he feels a sudden rush of adrenaline rushing into his brain, into his instincts. And he has grown infinityly hungry. In rage.

Right when Togera raises an arm to land a strike, Talon charges forward and swings his claws rapidly in his direction. Togera is suddenly taken back by how fast and deadly his claws are going. Sparks fly as the raptor's claws scratch against the places protected by Togera's yellow breastplates, and drawing blood from places that aren't. Talon's Frantic Fury slashes everywhere like a blur of claws, tearing into Togera's flesh before Togera blocks it with his arms. Togera's red eyes narrow in anrger as he channels his energy into one defensive weapon. Talon and the sands around them explode and end up being blasted away by a surge of green, radioactive waves of energy. Togera breathes heavily as he stands alone in the circle of blackness and death. His red eyes pierce the dark clouds to see Talon rolling to his feet once again. He scratches his blades together as he marches to Talon, and Talon quickly turns around to meet his powerful enemy.

Talon is suddenly brought down by a green, fire-based projectile. It hits against his pebbled flesh, and it brings the raptor down to only his forarms could support his weight. He glares up at Togera, who has green fumes leaking from his nostrils. He fires his green projectiles, striking Talon's helpless form and the dunes around him. Talon's body and his evolution had prepared him for many things, but it did not prepare him to face a nuclear enemy. He grits his teeth when each green projectile hits his body like a missiles. Togera grins at the smoking remains of Talon, until the raptor's war-torn form erupts out of the smoke. Togera watches in shock as Talon makes a jump onto him, bringing him down with his weight and catching the saurian off guard. Talon forces Togera to roar in pain when he slashes his teeth into his neck. He thrashes his head back and forth like a hungry croc before Togera raises a blades wrist. Talon shrieks when the blade slices into his side, and he jumps off of Togera. His shins dig into the sands as he allows Togera to rise to his feet.

Togera turns his head to Talon charging straight to him again, and he fires his projectiles. Talon, on the other hand, has other plans when he swings two fierce slashes. This technique of his raptor tribe has a phenominal trait of ignoring projectiles, and Togera's radioactive projectiles fly right pass him. Togera's eyes widen before he feels Talon's fierce claws slice into his healed chest. The raptor's sharp claws carve trenches into Togera's hide and ignite sparks across his tough breastplates. The raptor takes a step back before pouncing on him once again, but Togera grabs hin by his throat. With one arm, Togera throws the raptor over his shoulder, forcing him to hit the sandy hills head-first. Talon shakes his head before he turns around and roars out at the spiked saurian. He rakes the dunes with his claws and runs to meet him in close combat once more.

That is when Togera unleashes what he had thought to be impossible to natural beings. Togera rears his head back and opens his maw, and brings Talon straight to hell with a tsunami of green, nuclear fire! And echo of Togera's roar could be heard rumbling in the titan's throat as his blistering fire consumes Talon's body. Togera's lips form into a smile over the spilling fire when he hears Talon's shrieks of pain. When the draconic saurian ceases his fire and closes his maw, the sea of fire that he created still remains before him. And his red eyes could see Talon's burning form retreating from the desolation of Togera. The raptor's pebbled skin has now burned brown and charcoal black, and the feathers on his head had been burnt off. His blood-shot eyes could barely blink when he never had the chance to run away.

Talon shrieks in excruciating pain when Togera dashes through the flames and swing his wrist blades up. This action slices off the raptor's arms without effort. Blood spurt out of the wounds as the only thing that's exposed are his arm sockets. The limp arms fall into the sand when Togera grins at Talon shrieking out in agony. The spiked saurian swings his blades left and right, slashing Talon's belly, and the raptor's guts spill out of the wound like snakes. He only took a minute to savor the agony before he thrusts a blade upward-stabbing up from under his lower jaw. The sharp end of the blade erupts out of the raptor's skull, and the chief of the raptor tribe's eyes widen.

* * *

KO!

* * *

The feeling of the blade piercing his mouth was the last thing he felt. Togera's blade slides back into his wrist, out of the dinosaur's skull, before the titan swings his right blade. And a clean slice was made when Togera turns his back on Talon's still form. The next thing Togera sees when he turns his head back is Talon's head falling to the flaming dunes. And his body limply shortly after. He watches the raptor's severed head burn in the flames as the eyes pop and sizzle; along with the exposed insides of the former chief. Togera stands in the field of hell that he created, and he roars out into the heavens in victory. He takes a deep breath, relaxing before he turns to the sea. He has made his promise in killing as many of these forces as possible.

Now, he'll have to find his age-old brother in arm. Gojira.

* * *

Damn. Togera played dirty on this one.

Hope you guys enjoyed this match. Now, there's something we have to discuss. It's a quick talk. We've been getting caught in a crisis in scheduele. So, we decided to do new Kaiju Melee matches every Tuesdays and Thursdays. So, be sure to come back on those days for new matches to come. And as always, if you have an idea, don't hesitate to give us. And be sure to come read next time when we make our second requested match. Monster X vs Mechagodzilla vs Titanosaurus vs King Ghidorah vs Mecha King Ghidorah. Another five-Kaiju match, guys!


	9. Match 9

Hello, kaiju fans fans of all time! My name is PsychoReptile, and welcome back to Kaiju Melee. A series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle! And today, we have not one, not two, but FIVE kaiju entering the battle! This is a match requested by Gojifan54. Today, we're bringing in Monster X from the Xilien Armada, Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus from the Black Hole Aliens, King Ghidorah from the deepest of space and Mecha King Ghidorah from the better future. We have done our research, and it's time for some kaiju carnage! And, I know you guys would be expecting the King Ghidorah that we all know and love. However, we have been digging deep into the kaiju universe and...we actually did something a little special.

Kaiju Melee

Match Nine: Monster X vs Mechagodzilla vs Titanosaurus vs King Ghidorah vs Mecha King Ghidorah

* * *

Sounds of burning engines could be heard for miles. Those roaring engines, in preticular, belong to a soaring figure that soon reveals itself in the clear blue sky. The mechanical doubleganger of the King of Kaiju himself, Mechagodzilla, was traveling to the Black Hole base after its victory from battle with Mechani-Kong. Now, it has the carriage of the Element X in its arms as its red eyes sees the base from afar. The mechanical kaiju decides to make landing, smashing into the earth with its feet. Mechagodzilla shrieks a mechanical screech before it moves to make its stroll back to base.

Inside the base, Mugal, the leader of the Black Hole Aliens, watches Mechagodzilla make its way back. He smiles confidently at the thought of having the Element X in their hands. It will be perfect to strengthen their kaiju weapon. The kaiju had it hard from his battle with Godzilla years ago. Hopefully, though, the Element X will make him stronger. And to keep its power from the claws of this planet's kaiju. He shuts off the main monitor before he turns away to stroll across the control room.

That is when he and his followers hear the alarm of an incoming transmission. He turns his head to his main controllers, and they immediately activate the transmitters and the main monitor flashes to reveal a human in a black leather jacket and slim shades. Behind this rather yound leader, two who wear the same long coats stand. Mugal makes an irritated face in contempt. He instantly knows who HE is. X, the leader of the Xiliens, has come for the same prize as Mugal had. The Element X. X's lips slip into a smirk as he could see the disguised space ape through his own monitor.

"Mugal." X said, "I was wondering if you would be up to something."

"Xilien." Mugal growls back, "If it's the Element X you want, then you can forget it. It is now in our possession."

"Now, Is that a way to speak to a powerful ally? Look, we both want Earth, and we both want the humans as our slaves. Our cattle. But most of all, we both want Godzilla dead. So, let's make a cooperation here. We both use the Element X on both of our kaiju. And our combined strength will kill Godzilla and bring ruin to the humans."

"You are not unknown to us, Xilien. You have been a deceiving race for quite some time. That makes you untrustworthy people. The Element X is not yours to claim!"

X smirks at his statement. He was hoping the ape would say something like that. That is why he had sent a "personal persuader".

Mechagodzilla moves to the base step-by-step. He bends down to genty lay the carriage onto the ground. And once he did, he stands straight in alarm when a huge object hits the earth nearby. He turns his head to see a dark humanoid down on one knee in the crater in the ground. Mechagodzilla watches as the kaiju warrior raises to his full height, and the white armor covering most of his body flexing with his arms and legs. Mechagodzilla's red mechanical eyes stares blankly at Monster X's red demonic ones. Two of these powerful titans were close to killing the Alpha Kaiju himself. And they both fail by either pure luck or the help of others. Now, their war-torn rage focuses on each other rather than a common enemy. From looking at the battle monitor, Mugal stares in fury.

"You have no idea what's at stake here." He said to X.

X scoffs at Mugal's threat.

"I am willing to find out." He said before switching off the transmission.

In the main room of his mothership, X watches the battle taking place. He raises a hand, giving a direct command to Monster X.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

On the battlefield, Monster X gets the order from his master, and he charges straight to Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla responds quickly with a revolver missile hand. The rockets explode against Monster X's armor, and the kaiju stops by the devastating blow, but gets back to charging. Mechagodzilla raises another arm to blast the kaiju down, but Monster X stops when another combatant steps into the battlefield.

This tall dinosaur is much taller than Monster X and Mechagodzilla. The long-lost legend of the sea has a long neck carrying a carnivorous head. His flesh is more amphibious fused with reptilian as multiple bumps remain on his crimson red hide. His chest, stomach and crotch area are all protected with yellow scale-like flesh. The same with the dinosaur's throat. From the back of his head to the near bottom of his nape, and along his back, sports orange-yellow sails. On the sides of his head, a fin remians as two antennae stand on his forehead. Four-digit claws move as if he was playing a piano as his emerald, catlike eyes glare at Monster X. Titanosaurus roars out a challenge to the skeletal warrior. A challenge that Monster X is happy to accept.

Mechagodzilla turns his head to see his old ally stepping to his side. Monster X growls before he charges to them, and Titanosaurus charges to meet the warrior. Monster X pounds his fist against Titanosaurus's chest. Titanosaurus ignore the pain by slamming his head into Monster X's gut. Monster X staggers as Titanosaurus lands well-aimed punches against his face and chest. Mechagodzilla stares as he was about to join the fight, when an ear-piercing sound goes off across the air. Mechagodzilla turns his head to see a flashing blue light in the sky.

This flashing light of energy fades to show a cyborg hydra cackling and shrieking, ready for battle. With two organic heads of the pale King Ghidorah, having braces around the base of their necks, and a middle head replaced with a mechanical head and neck. Two neon green eyes and four dark ones scan the battlefield and found Mechagodzilla. What was his wings shredded by Godzilla were replaced with a pair of mechanical, solar-paneled wings. The golden hydra's torso had armor and inner mechanics were built into him, and his knees had been kept together with metallic braces. When the hydra move his two tails, his tips were replaced with spear-like tipes. And in the upper sternum, Mecha King Ghidorah is being controlled by a man sent to stop the recovery of Element X. From the future, Element X was a byproduct of a kaiju's ultimate weapon. And, being the son of the first pilot of the dragon cyborg, he had came back to this day to stop it.

Inside the cockpit, the man with a spiked hairstyle and his futuristic jumpsuit pushes buttons and flips switches. In the monitor of his cockpit, he can see Mechagodzilla staring up at him and Monster X and Titanosaurus brawling not far. And his scanners indicated the released radiation of the Element X. And there it is. The man narrows his eyes as he pushes two control handles down, commanding Mecha King Ghidorah to land onto the earth. The cyborg's four-toed feet smash into the ground as it cackles and shrieks at Mechagodzilla.

"Alright, Amy." The pilot said, "What are we looking at?"

In an instant, he sees data and photos of Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus and Monster X.

"Captain Kano, we're facing high threats here." Amy's A.I. voice said, "A walking powerhouse with space-titanium armor, a brute dinosaur with wind-making abilities, and a Xilien warrior that almost killed Godzilla in 2004. I recommend extreme caution."

"So, just to be clear, though, I should empty my guns or do we just stand here and be sitting ducks?" Kano asks.

"Your sarcasm is always appreciated, Captain Kano."

"Well, that's how mother was. Alright. Let's get this started."

He pushes red buttons on the handles, and Mecha King Ghidorah unleashes his gravity bolts and lazer triple beams from the cyborg's mouths. The yellow bolts and the red-and-green beams strike the surprised Mechagodzilla. Sparks and pieces of the earth rain from the sky as Mechagodzilla stands its ground and screeches at the hydra. Mecha King Ghidorah continues to unleash the barrage of powerful beams and bolts upon the space-robot's tough armor. When the future hydra ceases his attacks, Mechagodzilla still stands, staring at him as it raises a revolving hand. After the hand stops turning, missiles were fired and explode against Mecha King Ghidorah's armor. Mecha King Ghidorah cackels as the powerful rockets hit harmlessly on his chest, but the force is strong enough to push him a few steps back. Kano struggles to keep the hydra's legs stiff.

"Our weapons don't seem to harm it." Amy said.

"Glad you're here to tell me these things." Kano replies, "Alright, we're taking the air."

Mecha King Ghidorah cackles as its antigravity generators lift his massive form off the ground. Mechagodzilla looks up and watches him soar at a mach 4 across the air. Mechagodzilla fires its rainbow beams from its eyes, and sparks fly off of the cyborg hydra's armor. However, the hydra screeches, unfazed as he unleashes another volley of gravity bolts and trible lazer beams upon it. Mechagodzilla screeches and falls to one knee as Mecha King Ghidorah soars over it. The future hydra decides to make a quick turn and make a beeline back to Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla turns its head around and fires another pair of lazer beams. Mecha King Ghidorah cackles at the beams blasting harmlessly against his chest before he slams his feet against the robot. Mechagodzilla screeches when he fell face-first onto the earth.

Monster X glares at Titanosaurus, and the towering dinosaur merely glares back. They had given each other their most devastating blows. Hitting their greatest weakpoints. And yet, none of them will yeild to the other. Monster X growls as he charges straight to Titanosaurus, ready to continue this brawl. However, Titanosaurus has other planes. With a slam of his tail against the ground, his tail reveals to be more than just a tip. For a part of his body opens up into another sail. And as Titanosaurus turns around, he flaps his sail-tipped tail left and right in powerful patterns. This sudden action causes the dinosaur to summon powerful winds, blowing away trees and other things. Monster X roars in surprise when he is suddenly blown off his feet, and he is being forced to roll across the devastated forest. Monster X finally digs his claws into the ground to stop himself, only for the winds to finally stop. He looks up to see Titanosaurus charging to pound him down. Monster X rises to one knee and, with a flash of his eyes, he spreads his arms and unleashes his golden gravity bolts. Titanosaurus shrieks in pain when the bolts strikes on him on the chest, and smoke rise from the wounds as he staggers down to the ground.

Mechagodzilla pushes itself off the ground when it hears its ally's roars of pain. It turns its head to see Titanosaurus blasted by Monster X's gravity bolts. Monster X stands tall and charges to take advantage, but Mechagodzilla fires its lazer beams at him. Monster X roars once the beams hit him square in the face. Sparks and smoke rise from his skeletal face as Titanosaurus rises to his feet and turns to glare at the warrior. Mechagodzilla rises to its feet to see Mecha King Ghidorah turning around to fly back to him. The robotic Godzilla screeches as it fires up its engines and takes to the air himself. It lays its arms on its sides and its head looking forward as it soars across the sky like a rocket. Mecha King Ghidorah cackles in surprise with Mechagodzilla unleashes its lazer beams as it goes high-speed pass the hydra. Mechagodzilla is much fater in flight as it makes a quick turn and fires its lazer beams upon Mecha King Ghidorah's back. On the ground, Monster X laughs as he hears Titanosaurus's pain when he twists the dinosaur's wrist and is close to breaking it. However, the dinosaur lowers his head and bites onto the warrior's short snout. Monster X cries out when Titanosaurus showcases his strength and lifts him off his feet. With his neck muscles must be the strongest in the world. Because when the titan throws the skeleton kaiju off, Monster X's body crashes into the earth a miles away from him. Mechagodzilla fires its beams relentlessly at Mecha King Ghidorah as it gives chase. Mecha King Ghidorah turns in midair and fires his own weapons upon Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla ignores the sparks created by the gravity bolts and the tri lazers striking its armor. It raises an arm in front of it and fires its missiles. The missiles were aimed at one of the organic heads of the cyborg as they explode upon his left head. The Ghidorah head screeches in pain when some of his golden scales explode off his flesh.

Monster X growls as he watches Titanosaurus swing a kick towards him. The skeletal warrior duck under his leg and lands a punch into the dinosaur's backside. Titanosaurus roars in pain when the bone-crushing punch hits against his pelvis. He turns around to return the favor by swinging an uppercut onto the warrior's bottom jaw. Monster X roars out as he staggers back before the dinosaur charges forward and sends a powerful kick in his gut. Titanosaurus watches as his kick sends Monster X across the battlefield, and his back hitting into a cliff near the waving seas. The dinosaur charges when he sees Monster X rising to his feet. The warrior of the Xiliens quickly turns and fires his gravity bolts, sending Titanousaurus down to one knee. Titanosaurus roars out in pain as the bolts easily tore through his scaled hide and severely wounding him. Monster X grins as he charges his weapon to finish the dinosaur, but he turns his head to see a crash from afar. Mecha King Ghidorah was brought down to the earth by Mechagodzilla crashing nose-first into him. And, standing in front of the downed hydra, Mechagodzilla turns around to face Titanosaurus's opponent.

The robotic Godzilla turns it gaze at the wounded dinosaur, and it raises an arm to fire its missiles upon Monster X. Monster X roars out once the missiles hit him; except not in explosions. The spear-tipped missiles simply stick into his flesh and armor as black blood ooze out of the wounds. Mechagodzilla glares at the alien before it takes a step forward and fires its eye beams upon the missiles. Monster X roars out in pain once each and every one of the missiles explode in his flesh. Black flesh and skeletal armor rain from his wounds. Monster X falls backfirst into the earth as Mechagodzilla marches towards Titanosaurus. Its computer brain scans the wounds of the dinosaur, and confirms that his is dying. The robot looks up at the Element X. Scans indicate high concentration of radiation. Mechagodzilla uses his missile hands to help Titanosaurus up. Titanosaurus turns one emerald eye to look at the robot before he looks at the element. Once they are close enough, Titanosaurus gently pushes Mechagodzilla's hands away before he falls to one knee and sinks his claws into the carriage. It's more than enough to give him ultimate power, but the dinosaur only needs some of it to heal.

Mechagodzilla turns its head to see Monster X charging out of the smoke to face them. The robot turns and marches to face the warrior. Monster X leaps into the air to spin, and bashing Mechagodzilla's face with his tail. The strike doesn't even faze it before the warrior lands on his feet to have a face full of missiles. Monster X staggers back before Mechagodzilla sends a few jabs of its missile-filled hands like daggers. The robot sends the Xilien warrior back with stabs and karate chops that land upon him. Monster X jumps back before he fires his gravity bolts, creating sparks that coat Mechagodzilla's form. Mechagodzilla screeches as it staggers back, allowing Monster X to charge forward and pound his fists against the robot's head. Mechagodzilla screeches as the warrior jabs a fist into its eye with unrelenting force, eventually destroying it. Spraks fly with no end as Mechagodzilla's nostrils unleash a tsunami of fire upon Monster X's face. Monster X roars out in frustration as he covers his hand, smoke rising off of his face. With the warrior distracted, Mechagodzilla spins its head rapidly to create a cylinder wall of shielding energy. Monster X glares at the robot before he unleashes his gravity bolts upon it. Mechagodzilla screeches, mocking him as the bolts strike harmlessly on its shield. Monster X grits his teeth as he raises a fist and pounds it against the shield, only to have it force his fist away and pushing the kaiju back. Mechagodzilla's shield disappears before it fires its lone lazer beam upon Monster X.

Mecha King Ghidorah slowly rises to his feet. Dirt and trees fall off his body as his left head remains bleeding and cackling in pain. Inside, Kano sighs in irritation as he checks all systems of his cybernetics.

"Amy, how are we doing?" He asks.

"Left Ghidorah head is in an medium rate of injury, sir." The AI answers, "However, it will survive."

"Good. It's time to get back to..."

Before Kano could finish, alarms go off in an indication of another kaiju coming into battle. Mecha King Ghidorah's robotic head looks up to see a flaming ball of fire scorching the clear sky. The flames surge in fury as it forms the shape of a three-headed dragon. And the flames disappear to reveal a titan that is feared by even earth's guardians. The huge dragon has come with his flesh protected by golden scales that rival the heat of stars. His two legs end with feet armed with sharp talons. His twin tails are long and end with long spikes and hairs. His large, beautiful bat-like wings flap slowly to keep him in the air, but he has unlocked a power great enough to have no need for them. Finally, his three great heads move here-and-there as the beast cackles in his delight of his return. Each of his dragon-like heads carries a crown made up of horns and a pair of antlers; the middle having the largest crown. Their red eyes scan the battlefield, watching a metallic dinosaur battling with the Xiliens' pet. And his eyes then catch a glimpse of Mecha King Ghidorah, and he narrows his eyes in contempt. This cyborg was created after he was a failed, pale imitation of the true King of Terror. The earth trembles when the golden hydra lands on his feet, and the heavens cry out when he lets out his demonic roars.

Grand King Ghidorah, the true killer of all Divine Moths, has returned!

Kano stares into the monitor showing King Ghidorah from afar. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"Captain Kano." Amy said, "That is the real King Ghidorah! We don't know if we're powerful enough to fight him!"

Kano snaps out of his shock and glares at the screen. He grips onto the handles and gets ready to put the cyborg in combat. In an instant, Mecha King Ghidorah unleashes his barrage of gravity bolts and tri lazers upon the ancient terror. The bolts and lazer energies spark harmlessly on his chest. Smoke rise off the dragon's scales as his protective barrier keeps the projectiles from leaving a scratch on him. Grand King Ghidorah glares at the cyborg in contempt. This cyborg is nothing more than a waste of science. The humans just don't know it, yet. The powerful dragon unleashes his gravity bolts, and the bolts are more powerful than Mecha King Ghidorah's as they strike upon his armor. Sparks and fire consume the cyborg before one of the beams strikes the already wounded Ghidorah head. King Ghidorah feels a hint of satisfaction when the wounded head was sent flying into the air before he strikes upon the cyborg once more. Mecha King Ghidorah shrieks in pain as the gravity bolts pour from the ancient terror's maws. The cyborg decides to take flight out of the smoking destruction. King Ghidorah watches the cyborg fly over him before he fires his gravity bolts upon Mecha King Ghidorah's wings. Alarms went off in Kano's cockpit when the solar panels become shredded by the power of King Ghidorah. The damage would not be relevant due to the anti-gravity generators, but the cyborg couldn't respond quick enough to see a shadow looming above him. Kano was forced to hit his head against the cockpit front when King Ghidorah smashes his feet upon the mechanical and organic heads of the cyborg. King Ghidorah cackles after he smashes the cyborg's skulls into the earth and takes flight once again. Grand King Ghidorah looks upon the cyborg's smoking form before he sets his eyes on the battle between Mechagodzilla and Monster X. He leaves the cyborg to die as he flies straight to the dueling giants.

Kano lays a hand on his head as he gets his focus back. He looks at his blood-covered fingers before he checks on the cyborg's systems.

"Damage report." He orders.

"Mecha King Ghidorah is under critical damage, sir." Amy reports, "Right head has suffered critical trauma to the neck and skull. Chances are that it's now dead. The solar panels on the wings are completely shredded, sir."

"Amy, call in for an upgrade."

Monster X roars out in fury, ignoring the beam hitting his chest as he charges. He slams his fists against Mechagodzilla's chest and head, while the robot jabs a hand into his open wound. The missiles explode point-blank inside the wound, forcing Monster X to stagger back and roar in pain. The skeletal warrior roars out and his eyes flash, but something hits his head and causes him to cry out. A green stream of energy circles soar across the air and striking Monster X's ears. Mechagodzilla turns its head to see Titanosaurus standing next to it. His wounds fully healed and his emerald eyes glowing with energy. Titanosaurus roars before he unleashes his Sonar Beam straight to Monster X again. Monster X roars out in pain as he covers his ears, only to see the dinosaur charging in and bashing his head into his gut. Monster X growls in pain as he staggers back before he is blasted by a salvo of missiles. The skeletal warrior falls to one knee, and Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus look at each other. The dinosaur roars out as he raises a clawed hand, and Mechagodzilla screeches as they slap each other's palms. Monster X looks up to face the age-old team that nearly overthrew the king himself. Titanosaurus unleashes his Sonar Beam upon Monster X, and the kaiju roars out at the deafening attack. Mechagodzilla raises a hand to fire its missiles into his wounds. The missiles merely stick into his flesh as Titanosaurus turns around and fans his tail back and forth. He once again creates a hurricane, and Monster X roars out as he slams a fist into the earth. However, this was futile when Mechagodzilla fires its beam at the missiles, making them explode in the kaiju's body. Black flesh and white armor rain from Monster X's body once more before he falls onto the ground and being forced to roll across the earth once more. Titanosaurus roars in fury as he turns around and charges straight to Monster X's downed form. Monster X slowly rises to his feet when the dinosaur smashes his fists against his chest. Monster X roars out in fury, but the dinosaur grips onto his top and bottom jaws before smashes his head against his. Titanosaurus is letting him have the chance to stagger as he tackles him to the ground. Mechagodzilla screeches as it watches its ally go to work. It watches Titanosaurus pound and bash the wounded kaiju back into the sea bay. Water splashes and black blood fill the aquatic environment as Titanosaurus claws and bashes Monster X. Mechagodzilla marches forward to get close enough, and Titanosaurus steps aside to reveal Monster X's bloodied by standing. In the face of the two, Monster X still grits his teeth and growls in fury. Mechagodzilla stomps one foot into the earth, and then the other as it aims all of his weapons at the dark kaiju.

This ends now.

Before Monster X could act against them, Mechagodzilla unleashes everything it has at its desposal. Its lone eye lazer beam, revolver missiles, chest lazer and every missile fired from its knees, feet and mouth all unleash hell upon the wounded Monster X. Explosions and shredded armor and flesh consume Monster X for what feels like an eternity. After Mechagodzilla ceases everything, only smoke remains in their presence. And once the smoke clears, Monster X's red eyes fade to darkness before he falls into the sea water. Titanosaurus roars out in victory before kicking the lifeless Monster X further down the ocean depths.

However, this victory was short-lived. Mechagodzilla turns its head around when it hears demonic cackling. And it sees the landing of the King of Terror, King Ghidorah. Mechagodzilla turns around fully to fire its missiles upon the hydra. King Ghidorah ignores the devastating explosive as he unleashes his gravity bolts. Mechagodzilla screeches in what sounds like pain when the gravity bolts begin to tear into his tougher-than-steel armor. Mechagodzilla has already suffered dmages fighting against Monster X and Mecha King Ghidorah, but Titanosaurus is fully healed. The dinosaur roars out as he charges to the golden tyrant. King Ghidorah narrows his eyes and cackles in amusement. and his wings become consumed with red, electical energy. Titanosaurus charges to him still, and he realized the error of this stubborn strategy. King Ghidorah grins as he flaps his wings one time, releasing crimson bolts from the huge wings. Titanosaurus shrieks in pain when he is bombarded by the powerful bolts. The dinosaur falls to the ground as the bolts struck his legs. King Ghidorah cackles at his pain before he takes to the air. Mechagodzilla screeches as it fires its lone lazer beam, but the hydra's protective barrier blocks the powerful beam. The robot is soon brought down when King Ghidorah's gravity bolts strike upon it. Sparks and smoke cover Mechagodzilla as it lays in the sea water.

Mugal stares at the battle going on, and one of his comrades hurries to him.

"Commander, the battle is becoming too severe." The soldier said, "We need to evaquate."

Mugal turns his head to the soldier, and he then nods. The soldier sounds the alarm, and everyone rushes to the saucers. Mugal calmly walks out of the control room, feeling both anger and disappointment. The Element X was within their grasp, but now they will have to surrender it to the victor of this battle. Whether it will be King Ghidorah or any other powerful kaiju, they can have it. Their plan has failed, and they had been forced to get back to where they started.

King Ghidorah grins at Titanosaurus's pain as he stomps his feet onto his back and nape. Every time Titanosaurus pushes himself off the ground, King Ghidorah smashes his feet and drives him back into the earth. Titanosaurus shrieks out in pain, feeling his body being crushed by King Ghidorah's raw strength. One of his heads turns to see Mechagodzilla rising to his feet and makes a stance to challenge him. King Ghidorah then senses a familiar presence as he turns his left head to see a different cyborg landing a mile away from him.

This cyborg was the same Mecha King Ghidorah, but the torn and dead Ghidorah heads were replaced by the so-called "upgrades". His legs were replaced completely by legs that belonged to earth's Mechagodzilla. His shredded wings were upgraded in to dragon-like wings; with wires manipluating them and surging them with solar energy. The more machine of a dragon cackles out in a mechanical taunt as Mecha King Ghidorah was upgraded into Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah. Kano remains in the cyborg's cockpit as he grins in his newly-upgraded hydra. Time to put this new Mecha King Ghidorah to his final test.

King Ghidorah uses his left head to strike Mechagodzilla with a gravity bolt. Mechagodzilla still stands with smoke rising off its armor as Mecha King Ghidorah flies across the air to meet the tyrant in close combat. King Ghidorah cackles in surprise when the cyborg slams his feet into his gut and sending him into the earth. Mecha King Ghidorah fires a barrage of red bolts upon the golden hydra. King Ghidorah didn't have a chance to summon his personal barrier before the bolts strike onto his chest. He cackles in pain as the bolts nearly flay his scales before a beam strike on the cyborg. Mecha King Ghidorah looks up to see Mechagodzilla taking a step forward. Mecha King Ghidorah cackles a challenge to the robot, only to have something pulling him by the twin tails. The cyborg turns one head to see Titanosaurus tugging his tails bag. And King Ghidorah takes off to the air and knocking the cyborg off. King Ghidorah takes to the skies as Mechagodzilla fires missiles upon the retreating tyrant and the cyborg. Mecha King Ghidorah fires his red bolts upon Mechagodzilla before turning around and kicking Titanosaurus in the head. The dinosaur staggers to his right before King Ghidorah turns around and fires multiple gravity bolts. The bolts didn't just hit Titanosaurus, but Mecha King Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla as well. Mechagodzilla screeches as he fires his revolver missiles at King Ghidorah, but the tyrant's protective barrier once again keeps his hide protected. King Ghidorah cackles as he unleashes his crimson bolts upon the robot, and Mechagodzilla screeches as the surges of red electricity travel to its inner mechanics. Mechagodzilla couldn't react quick enough to King Ghidorah landing behind it and grabbing its head with all three of his jaws. With one, strong twist, King Ghidorah twists off the robot's head. The smoke soon reveals the inner brain of the robot, and the golden hydra relentlessly unleashes his gravity bolts upon it.

Mecha King Ghidorah raises his heads to watch King Ghidorah tearing Mechagodzilla apart from the inside. Sparks and explosions blossom the two shapes before King Ghidorah is left standing. Mechagodzilla's hidden weapon didn't have a chance to be used against him, and now it lies as scrap metal. King Ghidorah stomps onto the kneeling robot as all six of his eyes glare at the cyborg. The first thing that defied his rule. One of the heads turns to Titanosaurus rising to his feet, wounded like before. He pays no heed to the dinosaur as he takes flight to meet the cyborg. Mecha King Ghidorah unleashes his red bolts before he is tackled to the ground. King Ghidorah stomps his feet onto his chest and prepares to finish the cyborg the same way. However, Titanosaurus charges in and bites into one of his necks. King Ghidorah shrieks as the dinosaur pulls his left head with all his might. King Ghidorah unleashes his gravity bolts upon Titanosaurus's head and neck, but the dinosaur would not let go. Despite powerful bolts flaying his red hide, exposing his skull and muscle, Titanosaurus will not let go. That is when one bolt strikes one of his eyes, and the dinosaur cries out as blood and fire erupt out of the socket. Titanosaurus lets go of the tyrant's left neck, and the golden dragon grits his teeth in fury. The dinosaur will pay for his insolence.

The next thing Titanosaurus knew was the tyrant gripping on his neck with all three of his maws. And as Mecha King Ghidorah rises to his feet, King Ghidorah unleashes his gravity bolts into the dinosaur's neck. Explosions consume the dinosaur's neck and throat for a few minutes before King Ghidorah allows the titan's lifeless body fall to the ground. Smoke and scorched flesh is all that's left of Titanosaurus's strong neck.

And now, it's just the King of Terror and his metallic "sibling". Both hydras glare at one another, their heads staying completely still and their wings flapping slowly. Inside the cockpit, Kano glares at the sight of King Ghidorah before his grip on the handles tightens. They both make their move, taking flight and firing their gravity bolts upon one another. Once in close combat, both hydras clutch their teeth onto each other. Their jaws grip onto one another's necks, one wrestling to pull the other's necks out of the sockets. Kano grits his teeth as he controls the heads in this tug-a-war. This fight is going to go nowhere if they keep this going. He soon thinks of a plan; and a rather risky one. This cyborg has the power to travel across time. It's time to use that against King Ghidorah.

"Amy, switch gravity bolt to freezer ray." He orders.

At once the middle head of Mecha King Ghidorah lets go of his rival's and sprays a stream of freezing chemicals. King Ghidorah shrieks as his middle head slowly freezes by the ray. Kano aims the middle head to spray it on as much of the hydra's wings as possible. King Ghidorah cackles in rage before he lets go and kicks the cyborg away. These humans have high technology, but it won't save them against his power. Mecha King Ghidorah takes to the air and fires the gravity bolts of his two other heads. King Ghidorah shrieks when the frozen parts of his wings were broken off by the red bolts. Shards of ice rain down upon the sky when King Ghidorah's heads glare up at the cyborg in the sky. Kano grins at their success so far. He can take his technology against that dragon's power any day.

"Let's see how well he can fly now." He said.

As if King Ghidorah heard him, he uses his secret ability. One that he had grown to use in all of the universe's cosmos. He manipulates the force of gravity to lift himself into the air, and he flies out to give chase without his wings. Kano, althought surprised, still keeps his face of confidence.

"Sir, King Ghidorah is channeling zero gravity on himself." Amy said, "It's substaining his flight."

"Exactly." Kano replies, "Better focused on him than us."

He makes a jerk to his left, and Mecha King Ghidorah makes a quick turn to face King Ghidorah. Time for another part of the plane. The future hydra unleashes two gravity bolts while King Ghidorah unleashes all three of his bolts. Mecha King Ghidorah's armor begins to leave scratches and sparks as the golden bolts strike him, but King Ghidorah fares better with his protective barrier. The two hydras crash into one another as Mecha King Ghidorah grips onto each of King Ghidorah's necks. As King Ghidorah does the same to his, Kano pushes the buttons of the inner mechanics of the cyborg's chest. Multiple hatches open up, and four Godzilla Capture Cables launch out of the openings and latch onto King Ghidorah's necks and thighs. And soon after, a large Machine Hand grips around the hydra's waist. King Ghidorah cackles in surprised, finally realizing the cyborg's intentions. The restreaining hand releases surges of electricity onto the hydra's scaled hide. King Ghidorah feels the energies surging into his brains, unable to focus as Mecha King Ghidorah takes speed to the direction of Mt. Fuji. Kano pushes a control that allows the cyborg to travel through the time warp. This time, however, he's taking King Ghidorah with him.

Through the portal, and out of a surge of energy, Mecha King Ghidorah and King Ghidorah arrive in the air above Mt. Fuji. Millions of years ago. The time of the dinosaurs when volcanic activity still rages. Through the monitor, Kano could see the active volcano just a mile away. He pushes the handles forward, and Mecha King Ghidorah rushes to the volcano with King Ghidorah still in his grasp. Kano knows exactly where to leave the King of Terror. Suddenly, King Ghidorah regains focus through the surging electricity and fires gravity bolts upon the heads of Mecha King Ghidorah. Alarms go off in the cockpit before the screens show the heads taking damage.

"Sir, King Ghidorah is angry." Amy said.

"Like he wasn't already?" Kano asks, "Let's just hold on."

"But, sir, the possibility of reaching there with King-"

"I know the math! Just hold on!"

Mecha King Ghidorah goes as fast as he could with King Ghidorah using his strength against him. Crimson energy spreads across what's left of the golden tyrant's wings before he releases his crimson bolts upon Mecha King Ghidorah's wings. The bolts hit everywhere they could, even the solar plates and the inner joints. King Ghidorah fires a gravity bolt on the cyborg's left head, blasting apart its eyes and inner circuits. Soon, the head's grip on King Ghidorah was lost all together. With the hydra's right head free, he unleashes gravity bolts wildly on the cyborg's other heads and the anti-gravity generator on his back. Kano grits his teeth when he gets reports of increasing damage on his wings and the back generator.

"Come on, big bot." He thought, "Hold out for a little long."

Mecha King Ghidorah uses his middle head to spray out freezing chemicals onto King Ghidorah's right head. This allows the tyrant's middle head to fire a gravity bolt point-blank in the cyborg's mouth. Sparks and freezing chemicals spray everywhere as the middle head thrashes around uncontrollably. King Ghidorah grits his teeth before he grips onto the middle head and unleashes his gravity bolt, tearing into the inner joints of the neck. Kano gets an alarm of their proximity near the volcano's mouth. He pushes the handles to plummet them both closer to the molten lava.

"Amy, eject the KID!" He orders.

"But sir, losing Mecha King-" Amy tries to say.

"SHUT UP! CUT HIM LOOSE!"

Mecha King Ghidorah stays motionless and still speeding up while King Ghidorah tears the cyborg apart with his gravity bolts. Sparks and mechanical parts rain from the cyborg's body as King Ghidorah ravish his fury. After when King Ghidorah could feel this could go one forever, both giant hydras plummet into the molten magma. King Ghidorah cries out as he feels the molten-hot lava consuming his entire being. Mecha King Ghidorah, on the other hand, stays silent as he slowly melts into the earth's magma. His controller had long-escaped.

Outside of the volcano, a futuristic spaceship jets out of the molten grave. Most of the ship's form was made up of a "V", with the cockpit and thr front of the ship being the tip of that "V". The time-traveling ship called "KIDS". Inside the cockpit, Kano observes the two hydras sinking into the lava before he breathes out a sigh of relief. It's done. King Ghidorah may now be dying in the endless pool of lava, but the threat has not yet been eradicated. He pushes into a few buttons to set the time to travel.

"Captain Kano, King Ghidorah has been eleiminated." Amy said, "Time travel set to twentieth century."

"Well, let's just get rid of the element and get back home." Kano replies, "All this kaiju fighting is really making me hungry."

"Alert! Incoming on our six!"

"What!?"

Before Kano could realize what it is, a glowing foot smashes through the ship. The ship is left as nothing but fire and scrap metal as the pair of feet crash into the earth. Glowing and burning from the molten lava, King Ghidorah glares at the flaming remains under his foot. He slams his foot into the prehistoric earth once more before he cackles out into his victory. He takes a deep breath through all three of his maws before he collapses onto the earth. Escaping the cyborg's fate in that volcano did not take little energy, and the tyrant lays without the nergy to even stand. Blistering and wounded, he looks at his wings. His wings will grow back eventually, but he soon realizes what time and what place he is in. This was the time when he first came to this planet. He consumed the life essence of all the dinosaurs to travel to the solar system. To become death to all planets and claim their life essences. Now, unfortunately, he is forced to live through that timeline again. For another million years, King Ghidorah lays his three heads onto the earth as he rests for the time to come.

For the time for the solar system to cry out in fear as he returns once more.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Present Day.

The battlefield has been nothing but a scorched mark on the world. From Monster X's corpse underwater, to Titanosaurus's laying on the ground without his throat, to Mechagodzilla's shredded remains, it looks like a true graveyard of giants. After the sea was disturbed once more and blue flashes blind any living being nearby, another giant erupts to the surface. Godzilla was fresh from his victory with another kaiju when his orange eyes scan what was left of the battlefield. Smoke and ruin is what was left. Godzilla growls as he turns away, deciding that this battle was already settled. That is before he senses high radiation coming from the land. He turns his head back and growls as he makes landfall on the surface. He strolls up the bay and over the devastated grounds when he finally sees the glowing Element X. Godzilla growls in contempt, suspicious of its glowing color. He slowly walks to the carriage of the element, and he picks it up with his bare claws. In the past, no other creature or machine could even lay a finger on an element so powerful. However, Godzilla is not just any creature. And he is certaintly NOT a machine.

In truth, this is what the Black Hole Aliens and the people from the future feared. Because when machines and creatures touch the element, machines go haywire and creatures die instantly. Only God knows what it would do to Godzilla. The answer soon reveals itself when the green energy travels across Godzilla's skin and to his dorsal fins. Godzilla's dorsal fins flash blue and green as his body consumes so much energy. Godzilla roars out in surprise when the Element X transforms his body into a blinding flash of energy. It turns his charcoal skin dark purple, his shoulders building in muscle and protruding spikes, the center of his stomach into a shining orb of energy and his tail growing several spikes. His forehead grows into a crown as Godzilla roars out as he holds the draining Element X in one hand.

The world shall not fear King Ghidorah. For now, the world shall fear Super Godzilla!

* * *

 _"God Dammit!" Claire yells, "Godzilla just took all of the spoils!"_

And what might be the closest match-up we've ever had yet in this series! So, we hope you guys are pleased with this chapter! And as always, if you have an idea for a match, please let us know. And let us know what you guys think. And be sure to check in Tuesday or Thursday as we make our Tenth match-up with Orga from Godzilla:Millenium and Zaragas from the Ultraman Franchise!


	10. Match 10

Hello, kaiju fans of all age! Welcome to our TENTH EPISODE of Kaiju Melee, you guys. And today, we're bringing Orga, the stealer of DNA, and Zaragas, the first transforming kaiju that can adapt to any weapon, in one hell of a battle to the death! We have done our research, and it is time to start our impossible war of the adapters!

Kaiju Melee

Match Ten: Orga vs Zaragas

* * *

Everyone in the city of Seattle all look up at a sight that is rare to all of human history. Even though it happened to a few other cities all over the world, Seattle had never had such an encounter with another kind. They all stare at what appears to be an odd-shaped, silver spaceship that levitates over the city. The floating object, with its advanced hull reflecting the lights of the city, makes odd noises before it releases a wave of energy down to the city. The wave travels down a skyscraper and demolishes the building completely before the UFO floats down to the ground. And people begin to scream and run from the destructive spacecraft before the thing that it had brought smashes across the city. This huge, grotesque beast of an alien was sent by the Millenians to hunt down the killer of its comrade. Its large hands and claws smash through the buildings as if they were Styrofoam. A large hole it the abomination's left shoulder reveals to be his main weapon; ready to fire. It dark grey flesh covers from the tip of hid oddly-tipped tail to his grotesque, Godzilla-like face. Make a booming rumble through the air, Orga smashes his fists into the asphalt as he walks around with his arms supporting his bulked form.

From the other side of the city, almost half of the city is blown sky-high when a giant emerges out of the earth. Debris and dirt erupt out of the ground when a gargantuan titan breaks his way out of humanity put so much work on. The titan reveals his charcoal-black, saurian skin before the dust and falling debris reveal more of this kaiju. A long tail smashes across several buildings before the dinosaur smashes a foot into the earth. Silver scales cover his chest and runs down his underbelly. Five digit hands, armed with claws, rake the ground as the beast stands straight on his two legs. Dark, hardened material protects over the kaiju's head, back and upper chest area. A long, orange nasal horn stands tall in a slightly curved kind of fashion. His black-pupil eyes glare down at the humans flooding the street, and then up at the genetic mess that stands before him. Roaring at the alien abomination, Zaragas will make an example of him being the top of this empire.

Orga answers with groan-like roar of his own, pounding his fist s into the earth like a gorilla. Zaragas, not so easily intimidated, marches across the city to meet Orga head-on. He soon charges straight to him when he watches the Millenian charge at him on all fours. The titans wasted no time in beginning this fight. Because only one can be the ultimate adapter.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

As soon as they both are in close distance, Zaragas pounds a fist upon Orga's face. His fist lands directly on Orga's snout before the abomination raises a fist and pounds it down upon Zaragas to return the favor. Zaragas's head armor is harder than bone armor of any kaiju, helping Zaragas endure the blow. Zaragas pushes Orga's arm aside and bashes a knee into his gut. Orga groans before he raises both his open hands, and then slams them down. Zaragas roars out as soon as the mutant's huge palms pound against his shoulders, but he thrusts forward to impale the beast with his horn. Orga roars in pain when he feels the horn penetrating into his flesh. Zaragas thrusts back and slams his head into the wound, sending the abomination back. Orga falls back-first into a skyscraper, and he groans as the top half of glass and cement fall on him. Zaragas roars out as he marches up to him to make short work on the mutant. However, Orga erupts out of the rubble and charges to slam his shoulder against the kaiju's chest. Zaragas roars out in surprise as he is bashed off his feet. He quickly rises back to his feet and turns to him.

And that's when he notices something that distubs him and worries him. Orga's wound quickly heals as it seals itself up completely. As if nothing happened to him. Orga smirks at the kaiju's surprise before he bows his head to him. Before Zaragas could think of what he's doing, the hole in Orga's shoulder begins to glow from the inside and starts collecting energies from within. Orga grins when his powerful shoulder beam was unleashed and it pounds into Zaragas's chest. Zaragas roars out in pain when the powerful ray pushes him off his feet and blasts him through most of the city. When it finally stops, Zaragas finds himself back-first into the earth. Thirty feet away from him! Zaragas groans as he rises to his feet, smoke and debris falling off his chest. He turns to see Orga charging towards him on all fours, and he realizes that he will need a new form of attack. The shields on his head, chest and back explode off his body. And with this action, Zaragas exposes multiple holes that reveal bulbs that dug into his flesh. Three of these bulbs rest on his forehead, over his eyes. Glaring at Orga's sinnister grin, Zaragas bashes his fists together as he pulls another trick that would not be as obvious. Orga sees the kaiju charge to him, and he charges his shoulder cannon. At the sight of a glowing yellow light, Zaragas shows no fear as he continues his charge. The Millenian's eyes narrows before he unleashes his power straight to him.

Zaragas grits his teeth when the beam hits him square in the chest. The beam is barely pushing him back, but his body has grown immune to it! Zaragas digs his feet into the earth before he takes a step forward, despite the beam pushing hard against him. Orga puts more energy into this beam, and Zaragas finally falls to one knee. When the mutation finally cuts it off, smoke sizzles off of Zaragas's chest, but he rises back to his feet and roars out at the thing. Orga makes a groan-like roar back, and is answered with Zaragas marching forward. The Millenian's eyes can notice blue electricity collecting in his horn, and they widen when the kaiju fires his energy beam directly at him. Orga raises a hand to block the electrical attack, which is exploding and zapping into the flesh of his palm. Orga makes a hideous cry of pain before his UFO levitates into action. Zaragas takes notice of this and ducks when the spacecraft attempts to crash nose-first into his skull. Orga charges on all fours, taking advantage of the distraction. Zaragas looks up to see him coming, and he spreads his arms in the abomination's presence. And the kaiju uses his bulbs to release a vright flash into Orga's eyes. The light was brighter than the sun as Orga jerks his head away in surprise.

When Orga opens his eyes again, his vision is too blurry for him to see Zaragas coming. He raises an arm to block whatever would come, but Zaragas punches against everything but that blocking arm. Orga groans as the adapting kaiju pounds his fists against his head multiple times. The beast swings a mighty fist to Zaragas, but the kaiju ducks and unleashes his energy beam under the abomination's throat. Orga shrieks when Zaragas's beam zaps against his throat, inflicting critical damage. As the mutant backs away, Zaragas turns around to see the UFO jetting straight to him. The kaiju charges his energy beam and unleashes it upon the silver saucer. The electrical projectile hits against its hull, zapping all aross it before eventually causing explosions. Zaragas watches it coming towards him still before he whacks his tail against it. The UFO was bashed to crash to his right, but he shrieks in pain when he feels something bite into him. He turns his head to see, in shock, to see Orga's teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder. And he watches in horror to see miniture organisms taking bits of his DNA. Orga's face slowly starts to change brownish-black and his short snout slowly grows an orange, curvy nasal horn. Orga is starting to change into another Zaragas! Zaragas puts a stop to this by pounding his fist against his mutating face over and over again. And as the kaiju pounds into his face, Orga begins to change more and more. His forehead starts to grow three tubes containing organic light bulbs. His eyes slowly change into black pupils. The mutation begins to have his chest and back grow into multiple holes, which start to grow their own organic bulbs.

Zaragas finally manages to bash him off, which the cost of losing some of his skin. Orga has the flesh in his jaws before he chews it and swallows it. His body begins to morph into more and more like Zaragas. His skin changes into charcoal-black. His nasal horn begins to grow longer and sharper. His three, long claws begin to split into five digits for each hand. Zaragas turns and glares at the abomination before he fires another energy beam straight to him. Orga shrieks when the zapping energy strikes on his grown nasal horn, and then split it to strike upon his face. Once he cuts off the beam, the mutation backs away as his split horn falls off and useless. Zaragas pounds his fists and charges straight to him. When a weapon is fired upon him, his adpatability allows him to grow stronger. Orga backs away step after step when Zaragas pounds on his face in a faster and more ferocious pace. Zaragas roars out as he soon uses his kicks and his tail to bash Orga back more and more. That is before he is bashed back when Orga swings a massive five-digit fist on his skull. He then roars out in surprise when the mutation picks him up with one hand and sends him spinning to the ground. Zaragas shakes his head before he rises to his feet. He feels tremors of Orga charging towards him on the same manner. Zaragas turns to him and fires his energy beam upon him, but it was when his zapping beam strikes upon Orga's charging form when he realized a horrifying fact. The abomination had absorbed his adaptability! Furious at this, the kaiju ignores his last strategy completely and charges to meet the monster head-on.

Both gargantuans bash each other's head sin with their fists. Zaragas pounds against the mutation's face, while Orga bashes his fists against Zaragas's chest and skull. Orga rears his arm back when Zaragas unleashes a flash into the mutant's eyes once again. Orga shuts his eyes and shakes his head as he staggers back, giving Zaragas enough time to slam his head into the behemoth's chest. This makes the Orga stagger back even further, and he could see his vision slowly turning back tp normal. He soon sees a bright, orange-yellow light before he shrieks in pain. Zaragas roars out as he fires a fireball straight to the abomination. Fire and explosions consume Orga's face before his flesh begins to regenerate. Zaragas knows that the freak would be immune to the fireball by now. And Orga would soon be just as ferocious as he is now. He needs to think quickly of a new plan and fast. However, before he could think of one, he was soon blasted in the face by a foreign projectile.

Orga grins when he watches Zaragas being immobolized and dizzy by the plasma projectile he shot at him. He watches as the dinosaur-like kaiju just stands there as he moves closer to him. By the time he is in close distance to Zaragas, the Millenian's bottom jaw unhinges and drops. Soon, his upper jaw moves upward, and a eerie sound echoes in the air as a large web of membrane unwraps itself. Orga lunges forward, taking Zaragas's body head-first into his open maw. As soon as the kaiju's body meets his mouth, Orga's body soon changes rapidly. The lost nasal horn begins to regrow on his now longer snout. His arms soon grow more muscle and tough skin. His back soon grows a set of armor that previously protected Zaragas. The same happens to his chest and forehead. Orga would smile if he could, knowing that stealing his DNA would be far too easy.

Unfortunately, Zaragas soon snaps out of his dizziness and immobility. His eyes widen when he realizes where he is. He also feels Orga's teeth growing sharper and more like the kaiju's. Orga is slowly turning into Zaragas! He has to stop this before it's too late. Quickly he come up with an idea to do so. Zaragas has much more than just blinding lights and energy beams. Orga's eyes widen when he feels multiple things stabbing in his mouth. He soon has multiple spike protruding out of his mutated skull. Even a few out of his eye sockets. And as much as spike were shoved out of his upper jaw, more spikes protrude out of his lower jaw as well. Keeping himself trapped in both of their clutches, Zaragas roars out as he unleashes waves of blue electricity. The zapping, frying energies travel through the spikes and all over Orga's body. Orga shrieks as he tries to take Zaragas out, but with the spikes keeping the kaiju in, it's no use. Orga bashes his fists against his fleshy membrane and upon Zaragas's body, but the kaiju will not let him go. His nasal horn glows before he unleashes his energy beam inside Orga's stomach. Orga cries out as he feels the elctricity and the energy beam destroying everything inside of him. He had grown immune to Zaragas's energy beam, but he has not grown immune to this new attack. And Zaragas wasn't planning to give him the chance. The Millenian mutation feels the electricity traveling into his mutated mind, boiling his eyes and sending flashes in his vision.

When Zaragas decides that he has done enough, he thrusts his energy beam upward. The powerful energy beam blasts out of the mutant's back before the kaiju jerks back. A burst of electricity was unleashed out of Orga's body as Zaragas stands in the smoking environment. Impaled by the spikes on his back and chest, the front bits of Orga's upper and lower jaws still remain. And Zaragas glares down at the mutation's headless, fried figure. Zaragas, not taking any chances this time, uneashes another stream of his energy beam upon the Millenian's falling corpse. The beam blasts the charred pile of flesh apart before he can confirm that it's truly dead. Retracting his spikes and letting Orga's remians fall off him, Zaragas roars out into the heavens in victory. And with no other enemies remaining in his vision, he begins to burrow into the ground and eventually disappear before the sun sets. And by then, Orga's remains soon crumble into ash.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Woah, there! Torches and pitchforks down! Before you say anything, I want to explain this one, alright? Orga has the ability to adapt to battling other kaiju by taking their DNA, and Zaragas adapts by just being immune and gain strength from attacks in general. However, that just shifts the balance of who would win entirely. Yes, it's true that Orga has a high healing factor. And yes, Zaragas has been killed before. Zaragas has been killed on multiple occasions by Ultramans that tend to use a one-shot Specium Ray. Just like they do on every kaiju the original Ultraman fights. It's just how Ultraman worked back then. However, none of that one-shot deal is considered a factor when it comes between these two.

Orga does have an outrageous ability to absorb other kaiju's genetics and regenerate at a fast pace. Although, while his outside has that outrageous healing factor, his inside...well...not so much. And while his orginal species were apparently clever and intelligent, turning into Orga was nothing more than a mistake. What I mean by that is that the transformation caused Orga to lose a huge amount of intelligence. Which explains why he thought it was a good idea to try to eat Godzilla. Anyway, Zaragas was somewhat no different than Orga. He usually acts on instinct as much as Orga does. However, let's not forget that, unlike Godzilla, he has an ability to grow stronger every time his opponent hits him with a projectile. And unlike Orga, Zaragas can change into "forms" more quickly. Now, comparing the weaknesses between the two? This is where things get tricky.

I know that some of you may ask "So, how wouldn't Orga just blast use his cannon and eventually overhwelm him?"

Well, Zaragas does have a weakness. A very tricky weakness, I might add. See, when Zaragas is struck by a projectile, be it an energy beam or a simple missile, Zaragas would take a few seconds to absorb the weapon and become immune and grow stronger. By striking Zaragas in those very few seconds without using the same weapon could eventually kill him. However, with Orga, his weakness is very obvious. Even thought it shows in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth that Orga survives being exploded by having Jet Jaguar in him, that wasn't really anything energy-based. While Orga was killed by a nuclear pulse in Godzilla: Millenium. Thus, striking inside Orga with an energy-based weapon would surely kill him. That, in this case, is what Zaragas has and more.

So, the kaiju with the most adaptability goes to Zaragas.

So, let us know what you guys think. And as always give us a review of your thoughts of this or an idea of a kaiju match, if you have any of those. And be sure to come read our series next time when we make our first dragon-themed match: Natsunomeryu from Ultraman Franchise vs Raptros from War of the Monsters!


	11. Match 11

Greetings, Kaiju fans of all ages! I am PsychoReptile, and welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle. Today, we're having our first dragon-themed battle as we bring in Natsunomeryu, the guardian of Lake Katsukawa, and Raptros, the mysterious dragon of War of the Monsters. We have done our research, and now let's get straight into the carnage...with dragons!

Kaiju Melee

Match 11: Natsunomeryu vs Raptros

Fire as far as the eye can see. The many people of the village of Lake Katsukawa is now in flames once more. However, it is not caused by their peaceful guardian, who once grown angry of greedy humans. It is being caused by a mysterious force that soars across the dark clouds and breathing out rain of fire. Screaming soon-to-be victims had their last breaths as fire rains down upon them. And the scorched lands of the lake lay dead and burning still as a massive shadow loom over the land.

No one knows how it exists, but it does. What appears to be a relic of the older times is, in true nature, a mutation brought back from the dead. Over the fields of fire, smoke and charred woods, a huge shadow covers the land and huge wings slice through the clouds. What is looked from below as a dinosaur fused with wings swoops down and grabs a poor human in his jaws. As he lands on the now devastated village, the red-scaled beast stands tall on his two hind legs and his two-toed feet digging deep into the stoned pavement. His tail, ending with a axe-shaped tip on the top side, swings back and forth, chopping down a few trees and smaller constructs with ease. His frail arms, ending with three claws on each hand, lower down to his sides. His wings, slightly torn with goldish-tan membranes of the wings themselves, spread wide as the dragon-like creature stands tall over his victims. With his tan underbelly shining by the reflection of the flames, Raptros screeches out to the heavens before he breathes out a stream of fire upon the village. For nearly a decade, Raptros had survived the war of monsters and abominations, but at the cost of his brethren. After years of recuperating from such a war, Raptros has returned to finish what he and his brethren had started.

Let fire rain down upon the humans.

Hearing the screams of people around her burn to death, the priestess of the lake has seen a lot of horrors in her young age. However, none cold compare to what the fire-breathing creature is bringing upon them. She glares at the monster flapping his wings and taking to the ash-polluted sky. The Raptros pays no attention to the priestess as he sprays more fire onto the land around the lake. The "dragon" has dishonored the ways of the guardian dragon, and the priestess knows it. She rushes to her temple, and she finds the precious shrine of the lake's guardian. The golden Japanese dragon, with one of his clawed hands holding a large pearl. For many decades, humanity has been watched by dragons. Protected and saved mulitple times by these dragons back in the ancient times, many had rised to the challenge in fighting the worst of threats. Some were as they are in the legends, while others were outsiders that realized the greater good. Outsiders like the ancient Ghidorah, Mothra and Baragon. This dragon in the dark clouds has dishonored the way of the dragon guardian, because he is not a dragon in her eyes. However...HE is. Her anger alone causes the shrine itself to glow in golden light, and the priestess hurries outisde of the temple to see the center of the lake itself begin to bubble and burst into some kind of disturbance.

She smiles brightly when a roar erupts out of the lake, and a shadow looms over the temple and the horrors of the village. The guardian of Lake Katsukawa has returned!

Raptros screeches as he searches for scorched humans to feast upon. Like a wolf among sheep, the dragon looms over a building of the village and rips off the burning roof. The red creature grins down at a woman embracing her youngest daughter and son, surrounded by the flames consuming their home. The father was already consumed by the flames when they tried to escape. And the woman looks up at Raptros before hugging her children tightly. Raptros opens his maw, exposing his large, sharp teeth before he leans his head forward to devour the last of the family. The son buries his face in his mother's chest, waiting for the inevitable end.

And it didn't come.

The boy looks up to see Raptros being pulled away by another set of jaws, and the red monster shrieks as he was forced away from the burning house. Raptros turns to his attacker as soon as his feet land on the earth, and his glowing orange eyes widen by the sight of another dragon standing before him. The flames consuming the house is quickly extinguished by a relentless exhale from the jaws of dragon with spikes forming a short beard. The dragon intimidates the lesser foe as he raises his incredibly long neck, revealing his true height. Blue, spiky scales run across his dragonoid body, aside from the ancient flame ornaments that were placed on the sides of the dragon's neck, torso and long tail. Spikes stand from the dragon's nape down to the tip of his tail, which is in a shape of a golden flame. Three-toed clawed feet smash into the pavement, and short arms ending with three claws on each hand flex in anger. And finally, the dragon guardian of Lake Katsukawa has a head carrying a pair of silver antlers looking like a crown. Multiple spikes cover his cheeks and jawlines, and the dragon grits his sharp teeth. And his orange eyes glow in hatred as his black, reptilian pupils narrow. Natsunomeryu glares down at Raptros before he roars out his battlecry. Raptros, having a desperation for an escape from this, screeches out at the ancient defender. He doesn't want this to become a fight, but he made it Natsunomeryu's when the snake of a dragon burned his village.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Raptros takes to the sky quickly before Natsunomeryu snaps his jaws into a burning temple. Natsunomeryu angrily crushes the remains in half before he turns his head to face the monster. Raptros is there to rapidly swing his claws, aiming for his eyes. Natsunomeryu growls at the claws scratch harmlessly on his face, before he thrashes his head to the side. Raptros shrieks when he feels him being caught by the ancient dragon's neck. His neck around the monster's own and his torso, Natsunomeryu gains enough neck room to bite into his right wing, attempting to make it useless. Raptros scratches onto Natsunomeryu's neck, only for his claws to scratch harmlessly on his ancient hide. Natsunomeryu roars out in surprise when Raptros fires a fireball against his face. More fireballs are fired onto his eyes, forcing the ancient guardian to release the monster from his grip. Landing on his own two feet, Raptros doesn't use his claws, but his wings to bash against Natsunomeryu's neck and chest. The ancient dragon backs away by each time Raptros beats his hide, until when the dragon makes a backflip, using his feet to pound under his throat. Natsunomeryu narrows his eyes, and he swings his head to make a bash against the monster's body.

Raptros was taken off his feet, but he quickly catches in midair and takes flight. Natsunomeryu glares as he watches the shadow loom across the clouds, and he braces himself when the demon returns. Raptros fires his fireballs straight at him, but the projectiles only feel like missiles to the ancient being. Natsunomeryu ignores the fireballs as he charges to meet the gliding monster head on. Raptros fires a s much as he could, only to realize that they don't even faze the dragon when is gripped by Natsunomeryu's jaws. Raptros shrieks when the dragon starts swinging the monster left and right like a rapid dog. Natsunomeryu then slams the beast into the earth several times, despite Raptros clawing and biting into his neck. The guardian finally lets him go, sending the beast flying across the scorching woods. Raptros lands on his palms and feet as his claws rake trenches across the ground, and he takes flight towards Natsunomeryu once more. Natsunomeryu's eyes narrow, glowing in his hatred. When he sees Raptros's maw leaking flames, ready to burn him to a crisp, the ancient dragon was more than prepared.

Survivors of the fire, including the woman and her children, flee to the high hills. By then, they all watch in awe as both dragons unleash their streams of fire. Raptros's flames were halted quickly by Natsunomeryu's blue, more powerful stream of fire. Raptros's feet dig into the earth in his stop when he realizes this, and Natsunomeryu keeps his flames steady against the abomination's. At close inpsection, one could make out shapes of their own miniture dragons fighting in the center of the colliding flames. A western dragon in orange-red fire fighting a Japanese dragon made by blue, good-spirited fire fight for the control on the battle. And the Japanese dragon is winning. Raptros's fire breath could only be unleashed for so long, and his ultimate weapon slowly fades. Natsunomeryu, on the other hand, is just warming up. He gives out a roar as he unleashes a surge of his fire. His blue fire pushes Raptros's fire without effort until it burns straight down his throat. Raptros screeches in pain and thrashes his head back and forth, with smoke leaking out of his maw and nostrils. Natsunomeryu hears his people, the humans he protects, cheer out to him to prevail. And he cannot let them down now. That is why he will not let the abomination have a chance.

Raptros glares at the dragon as he takes off into the now strorming clouds. He screeches a challenge for the dragon to try to fight him on land. Natsunomeryu, on the other hand, makes a grin as he exposes his teeth. The monster still thinks flying will save him this time. Raptros's eyes widen when Natsunomeryu roars out to the heavens, and his dorsal spikes glow in orange-yellow light. The boy, who witnessed Netsunomeryu save him and his sister, watches as the dragon soon grows large wings made of pure fire! Flapping his flaming wings, Natsunomeryu roars out as he takes to the air in a quick pace. Raptros screeches out before he makes a beeline deep into the dark clouds, with Netsunomeryu quick in pursuit. Once over the clouds, over the entire world, Raptros unleashes his fireballs as much as his energy could allow. Natsunomeryu merely closes his eyes, shielding them as the fire bathes his face to no trace of causing harm. When he opens his orange eyes, and looks at Raptros across the horizon, his determination as a guardian dragon increases.

Over the world, over the village and forests that Raptros had brought hell to, Natsunomeryu shows no mercy. Raptros screeches as one of the dragon's flaming wings scorches through his right wing. The increasing heat scorched through the membrane and burned through flesh, leaving his wing useless. Raptros shrieks in shock as he tries flapping his wings to no avail, and he looks up to see Natsunomeryu flying pass him multiple times, his flaming wings practially burning through his scaled armor. Natsunomeryu finally grabs him by his jaws on the monster's gut, and he drops down to take Raptros with him. Raptros claws on Natsunomeryu's neck, trying to claw himself free, but the ancient dragon will have none of it. Natsunomeryu's flaming wings soon fade as they finally crash into fire-consumed earth.

Even after they both smash into the earth, Raptros still struggles in Natsunomeryu's grasp. Raptros unleashes a stream of fire on the dragon's face, and the dragon merely glares through the flames. The ancient guardian unleahes a stream of his own blue fire, instantly pushing straight into the abomination's throat. Raptros screeches as he falls back-first into the pavement, and Natsunomeryu grabs him with his claws. With Raptros screeches and struggling in his clawed clutches, Natsunomeryu bites into the monster's left wing and rips it right out of the socket. Raptros schreeches in agony before the dragon throws the wing aside and clamps his jaws onto the monster's skull. As he uses one hand to grip onto both of Raptros's arms, Natsunomeryu uses the strength in his long neck to pull with all his might. Like the necks of the like of Titanosaurus and King Ghidorah, Natsunomeryu's is amongst the strongest. So when he jerks his head up into the air, Raptros's death showcast of death didn't end with decaptation. The ancient dragon manages to rip off the abomination's head, with a plus of the monster's spine, back ribs and the limbs of his wings as well.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Natsunomeryu roars out as he throws the monster's remains aside, letting them be eaten away by the flames. He had started this fire. Let him burn in it. As the ancient dragon scans the burning land, his moment of victory suddenly grows heavy with grief. He could not come to save his village in time when the slaughtering began. However, he stopped the beast from spreading his terror elsewhere. And that will be a victory, after all.

Before he could sink in his grief, he could've sworn he sees something. Despite the rain coming hard and quick, he could see glowing moths flying across his vision. The glowing, tiny moths soar across the burnt trees and powder their mystical dust across the land. And as the flames slowly die off by the rain, the trees turn back to life in a matter of seconds! Natsunomeryu watches the moths restore his once ravaged land before all of the flames were extinguished and all of the plantlife was restored. And the true horror of the monster's rampage was revealed, but the ancient dragon looks away. He could not bear it. He turns to the glowing moths collecting together and they all glow at once to transform into a single, kaiju-sized moth in his presence. This guardian looks much like Mothra, but the wings are colored in mulitple, beautiful colors in a form of rainbows and its eyes are pure emeralde green. The guardian that leviates before him is Mothra's son, Leo. Mothra Leo chirps in a language that only a guardian could understand, and Natsunomeryu roars his thanks. And with that, Mothra Leo gives a flap of his wings and soars off into the clear horizon. And Natsunomeryu returns to the lake, and he sinks to the seemingly endless waters.

And he waits, silently, to be awaken once again.

* * *

Well...that village just got burned down. Our bad.

So, let us know what you guys think of this match-up. And as always, leave us with a review or an idea of a kaiju match-up. Much like Chappie The Great, who requested this match to happen! And as always, come back to read us next time when we bring in a very interesting match-up of another battle royale. Baragon vs SeaBaragon vs Neronga vs Gabora vs Geronga vs Pagos vs Magular!


	12. Match 12

Hello, kaiju fans of all ages and all kinds! Welcome back to Kaiju Melee; a series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle! And once again, today we're having a multiple-kaiju match-up! Baragon, the subterranean dinosaur that got beat by Frankenstein. SeaBaragon, the one kaiju experiment that Godzilla slaid. Neronga, the monster that eats electricity. Gabora, the digging mole of a monster with a biological helmet. Geronga, the...strange look alike of Neronga. Pagos, the beast that attacked Beiling. And finally, Magular, the thorn-devil-monster! From the uderground! We have done our research, and it's time to see who is...the best over-used kaiju!

Kaiju Melee

Match Twelve: The Subterranean Monster Royale!

The earth of Osaka erupts out of no where and with no warning. Screams of fleeing civilians fill the air, but not as much as a roar that rattled across the city grounds. As the dust consumes the streets as far as the eye could see, a single glowing horn is soon revealed as the beast crawls his way out from the underground. Rocks and dirt fall off of the beast's reddish-brown hide as the dinosaur shakes his body. Two large ears flop here-and-there on the sides of his skull, seeming to have no other purpose than to hear better. His three-digit, mole-like claws scrape the pavement and vegetation as he crawls out completely; with his tail following shortly. Snarling through his sharp teeth and fangs, Baragon has grown hungry since his defeat from his battle with another kaiju. First, there was a humanoid monster of a human. Then, there was a possessed Godzilla. And years after that, it was that metallic dinosaur that fires missiles and lasers! Baragon curses his luck, but he curses even more to the fact that his stomach won't stop growling. He soon hears the screams from the fleeing humans, and he shrugs as he charges after them. They're not like the dinosaurs, but they'll do for now.

And just as he began eating as much humans as his large form could allow, he senses something else coming out of the earth. Baragon jerks his head up in alarm when another monster erupts out of the earth. Through the debris and dust, Baragon could easily make out the blackness of the monster's hide. The subterranean beast's thorned hide easily rakes through the earth as it cralws its way out. Much like Baragon, this kaiju bears a horn on the front of his snout; only purely as black as the rest of his body. A pair of tusks had grown from each end of his lower jaw, and his yellow eyes glare at Baragon. After taking a few wrong turns, Magular was just coming from the Lawless Monster Island in a means to attack a nearby human city. Finding a cit was no longer a problem, but to find another kaiju standing before him. Magular pounds a forepaw into the earth, demanding Baragon to leave his territory. Baragon, on the other hand, didn't even flinch. As much as he would want to stay out of his way, his hunger forbids it. Unlike the fleeing humans, this kaiju could be quite a satisfying meal if he is able to kill him. And that fact forced common sense to jump right out the window.

Soon, they both hear more kaiju, more opponents, erupting out of the earth.

The first that erupts soon surprise both Baragon and Magular with a husk of shells that should've been his head. With two holes that would make up eyesights, the cone-shaped helmet quickly splits as soon as the monster's grey body crawls out of the ground completely. Baragon narrows his eyes to see that the kaiju's body looks strangely similar to his own. And the shells split to see the face of Gabora. His head surrounded by "petals" making up the opened armor, he lets out a roar and exposes his sharp teeth and two pairs of tusks. Gabora had came to Osaka in search for uranium-stored power plants, knowing that the city is rich with them. He pays no heed to Baragon or Magular as he glares at his soon-to-be rival.

The second, yet another monster that looks strangely similar Baragon, has came for the uranium as well. His chocolate-brown hide shaking off water and his three-digit paws smashing into the earth, he makes his way to the factories. A growl from the lips of his long snout and baring his long tusks and teeth of his own. Despite the nasal horn and the two larger horns between his eyes, with two more curved from the back of his skull, Pagos looks nothing like a dragon. His black eyes are focused on the factories, even while hearing the roars coming from Gabora.

The earth explodes when another titan erupts, much more destructive than the others. Dark blue skin, three-toed feet stomping into the streets, and a tail smashing buildings in his wake, Geronga makes his pressence known with his entry. Each side of his head bears a strange, curved and wavy crest larger than his short snout. Dark blue hair travels from his scalp down to his nape. Much like Baragon, Nergona has a glowing nasal horn. A pair of fangs protrude downward, and his yellow eyes with red pupils narrow as he turns to his stalker. That stalker erupts behind him, roaring out in fury as earth fall off of the kaiju's dark hide and pure yellow back plates. His silver nasal horn stands out on the front of his snout as a pair of pincer-like appendages rest on the beast's temples. Much like Gabora, two pairs of tusks protrude from the ends of his bottom jaw. Keeping his appendages facing his nasal horn, and at the direction of Geronga, Neronga roars out a challenge at the kaiju prieviously accused of being a alien clone of himself. At first, Geronga would feel confused, consdering that they're both biologically the same.

Finally, the one that surprises Baragon the most, is a creature that looks all too familiar to the subterranean dinosaur. With dark grey skin having water pouring off his pores, Sea Baragon's eyes widen at the sight of his namesake. Exposing his tusks, which proturde from his upper jaw and curved forward, Sea Baragon growls in a newfound hatred. The genetically-modified Sea Baragon was sent from his master to eleminate the original, and to hunt down Godzilla. The monster splashes his whale-formed tail into the sea and aims his narwal horn directly for the dinosaur's heart. Baragon senses the laboratory monster's hatred, and his hunger is soon replaced by his own for now.

At first, nothing happens. All monsters, all looking alike one way or another, glare at each other. For whatever reason, for uranium or namesake rights or territory, they all know that only one must stand in this fight. And the rest must fall. The world isn't big enough for them to not fight. Soon, Gabora watches Pagos approaching the uranium factories, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Magular roars in surprise when Gabora shoves him aside, charging directly towards Pagos. Pagos soon notices him, and he springs up to face the rival kaiju the moment the armored beast was going to strike. Tusks and claws meet as Gabora and Pagos bat their paws against each other. Gabora roars in pain when Pagos sinks his tusks into his left arm, drawing blood before Gabora backs away. Pagos's tusks prevent Gabora from escaping, and his teeth begins tearing into his flesh more. Gabora has enough as he opens his maw, unleashing a stream of blue uranium energy upon his rival. Pagos shrieks when the ray strikes him square in the face, and he releases his toothy grip on the armored beast. Gabora takes a few steps back before he looks down on his mangled forearm, and he unleashes another stream of his uranium ray. Pagos roars in pain when he is struck once again by the blue ray of energy, being forced back into a building behind him.

Baragon roars out as he charges on all fours straight to Sea Baragon. Sea Baragon grits his teeth as he charges like a rhino to meet him. Nasal horns clash like swords, and both monsters struggle to stab into each other's eye sockets to no avail. Their tails and paws smashing into the streets and the buildings around them. Sea Baragon's horn proves to be longer and more deadly when he shoves his head forward, piercing into Baragon's cheek. Baragon jerks back, roaring in fury as he jumps to his right, and pounces on Sea Baragon. Sea Baragon shrieks when Baragon's weight pushes him down to the ground. He would've sink his teeth into Sea Baragon's throat, had Magular not charge in and headbutts him away. Quickly rolling to his feet, Baragon roars out and stands on his hind legs, raising his paws to fisticuffs. Sea Baragon rises to his feet to see Magular between them. They all glare at each other for what felt like minutes before they charge to one another. Sea Baragon thrusts his horn foward, but Baragon swipes it away and sinks his teeth into the side of the walrus-like imposter's neck. Magular pounds his paws onto Baragon's skull, only to have his chest cut open by Baragon's horn. Sea Baragon ignores the wound entirely as he pounds his paws on both Baragon and Magular.

Geronga opens his maw to unleash deadly fire towards Neronga, and Neronga roars out when he flames cook his hide. Neronga decides to charge forward, rushing through the flames to pound a fist against Geronga's face. Geronga roars in pain, and he backs away as he tries to cover his mouth; mostly his fangs. Neronga gives no remorse, charging towards him and jabbing his horn into the rival beast's side. Geronga shrieks before he fires another stream of fire upon Neronga's face. Neronga roars out when the flames burn his eyes, but he blindly charges his horns, bathing them in intense electricity. Geronga's eyes widen and he roars in pain when Neronga unleashes a stream of electrical energy upon him. The multiple streams of electricity surge across Geronga's hide as they fry him. Geronga shrieks when he feels the electricity surge onto his fangs, and he jerks his head away in agony. Zeronga ceases his attack and chrages straight to him, slamming his shoulder into Geronga's ribcage and driving him through building after building. Rubble and debris cover Geronga's back before he finally digs his feet and shoves Neronga back. Neronga turns back to his rival when Geronga jumps high and lands a drop kick on the side of his skull. Falling off his feet by the tremendous kick, Neronga lays helpless when Geronga pounds him with his fists on his head. Neronga responds by shoving a hand into Geronga's wide maw, and Geronga shrieks when the beast manages to break his left fang off. Neronga soon gets the full picture when his rival kaiju quickly jumps off of him in pain. He looks down at the broken fang and tosses it aside before he charges his weapon.

The uranium factories and the buildings around the clashing shapes of Gabora and Pagos were trampled and consumed in flames. Gabora and Pagos are both in rage by the loss of the uranium, but they could only focus on killing one another. Gabora pushes Pagos back, only for Pagos to rake his forearm with his tusks. Gabora opens his maw to unleash his uranium ray once more, striking Pagos and forcing him back. Pagos grits his teeth, frustrated as he opens his own maw, unleashing a white stream of his energy beam upon Gabora's face. Gabora roars in pain by the intense power exploding on his face, and he jumps back in his agony. Pagos roars out as he runs straight to Gabora and clamps his jaws on his rival's metal plate. Gabora shrieks in pain when the beast rips the metal plate off of his neck with ease. Trying to knock the rival off, Gabora slams himself and Pagos through the factories of uranium. At the cost of his food, Gabora will have to keep his metal plates attached. It was no use, however, when Pagos bites onto the second plate on top and rips it off. As the rival finally lets go and throws it aside, Gabora roars out in an agony-filled shock caused by his metal plates ripped off. As he thrashes around, the pain becoming too much for him, Pagos charges in and clamps his jaws into the monster's nape. His tusks stab right into Gabora's throat as he thrashes his head like a rapid dog. Gabora thrashes his paws in all directions, smashing against Pagos's head and the streets around them. Then, Gabora's struggles stop, and his eyes go dark without any life in them. Pagos drops Gabora's corpse onto the flattened factories, and he glares at the directions of the other kaiju.

Baragon jumps onto Sea Baragon's gut, after he left Magular stunned behind him. He quickly clamps his jaws on Sea Baragon's chest and shoulders as he thrashes about and sinks his fangs deep into his flesh. Sea Baragon bats his paws against his namesake's skull, eventually forcing Baragon off of him. Baragon rolls to his feet when Magular charges forward and bashes his head against Sea Baragon. Sea Baragon roars out when the thorny devil easily brings him down and bashes his fists upon him. Sea Baragon narrows his eyes in his increasing rage, and he thrusts his horn forward. Magular roars out in agony when Sea Baragon's horn stabs right through his hide and deep into his throat. Baragon stares in disbelief before Sea Baragon jerks his head to his left, the very point of the horn itself slashing across Magular's throat. Mauglar, gasping for air and coughing up his own blood, staggers back before falling side-first into a building. Sea Baragon breathes out steam as he peers onto the dead Magular, and he turns to face Baragon charging straight to him. Baragon roars as he headbutts into Sea Baragon's gut, forcing them both to trip over the dead Magular and crashing into multiple buildings. Sea Baragon uses both his hind legs to kick Baragon off, and Baragon lands on his feet like a cat before his nasal horn begins flickering with light. Right when Sea Baragon rises back to his feet, he is soon face-to-face with Baragon's powerful heat ray. Sea Baragon's roars of agony could be heard for miles as Baragon's heat ray cooks the flesh on his face. Sea Baragon raises a hand to block the heat ray, and Baragon keeps the ray going as he charges. Sea Baragon roars when Baragon jumps, ceases his heat ray, and uses his weight to bring them both down. Baragon stands with his hind legs over his rival's back as he pounds his clawed hands left and right upon Sea Baragon's back and skull. The earth itself shakes by Baragon's powerful fists as Baragon swings his right paw three last times against Sea Baragon's skull.

Geronga roars in pain when Neronga's energy beam strikes upon him. He shrieks when a white energy beam strikes the right side of his face. Neronga looks up to see Pagos charging towards him, roaring out and firing his energy beam upon him. To Pagos's surprise, Neronga soon disappears into something transparent and invisible. The uranium-eating beast stops in his tracks, looking left and right for Neronga. All he could see in the horizon are Geronga and the dueling shapes of Baragon and his genetic rival. Coming to a conclusion that Neronga abandoned the battle, he quickly turns to Geronga, who is now agonizing about the loss of his other fang. Pagos must've blasted him that hard. Showing pity to Geronga's shame, he decides to advance to him, ready to end his pain. It is the mercy from one kaiju to another. Suddenly, he hears the sounds of surges of electricity, and he turns around to see that the surges are coming from no where; only a triangle formed by the electricity. The powerful surges travel and strike on his face, forcing Pagos to roar in agony and stagger back. Geronga stands up to retreat, only to be struck by the same powerful stream against his skull. Geronga falls like a house of cards, feeling the surges disappearing around him. Neronga appears from his invisibility as he marches towards Geronga, and sees that his rival kaiju is still and motionless. Dead. Neronga roars in triumph before he moves his focus on Pagos's smoking form and the dueling shapes of the rival dinosaurs. He will need the energy to continue this fight. So, he heads towards a power plant rich of electricity, and he thrusts his nasal horn forward. Neronga grins as the electricity slithers through his horn like snakes into his body, refueling his power.

Baragon roars out in pain when Sea Baragon sinks his tusks into his side. The walrus-Baragon hybrid steps back and thrusts his horn, but Baragon whips his tail into his face, forcing his to stagger into a skyscraper. Tons of concrete and glass fall upon Sea Baragon before Baragon turns to notice Pagos retreating away from Neronga, only to be in Baragon's presence. Pagos acts on his instincts and fires his energy beam towards the subterranean dinosaur. Baragon acts quick and jumps out of the way, letting the ray explode upon the streets. Pagos turns his head to see Baragon landing on his feet and firing his heat ray at him. Pagos roars in pain when the heat ray scorches on his hide, burning it off his muscle and bone. Baragon takes a step forward, only to see Neronga marching towards them. Neronga makes a rage-filled roar before he charges his weapon and fires it upon Pagos and Baragon. Baragon acts quickly and burrows to the ground in time. Pagos, on the other hand, is the unfortunate one. He roars out when the surging beam strikes his body and frying him with the electricity. Neronga keeps going on striking Pagos's helpless form, until the kaiju falls to the pavement completely.

Neronga watches at Pagos lays in the same manner as Geronga. And he would've roared out in victory if Sea Baragon hadn't erupt out of the rubble. And soon after, Baragon digs out of the earth not far away. Without hesitation, Neronga fires his energy beam straight to Baragon. However, seeing that he has had enough, folds his ears forward, covering his eyes. His ears act as armor as they energy beam strikes harmlessly on his face, and Baragon charges straight to Neronga. Sea Baragon falls surprised when Baragon makes it to the rival monster and jabs his horn into his gut. Neronga roars out in pain when he feels Baragon's horn in his abdominal organs, and he backs away to feel the dinosaur's heat ray scorching on him. Baragon's ears twitch when he hears Sea Baragon charging straight to him, and he jumps out of the way. Neronga would've been stapped to death by Sea Baragon's horn, but he soon disappears into his transparent self. Sea Baragon jerks his head up, looking to his left and right to find Neronga and Baragon. All he could see is nothing but a hole where Baragon use to be. Sea Baragon roars out as he slams his paws down, demanding the cowards to face him.

Underground, Baragon digs tunnels as his ears do their function. With his advanced hearing, Baragon follows the movements of Neronga moving from one place to another. The invisible fiend may be unable to see by his eyes, but it cannot fool his ears. He hears Neronga stopping, and probably ready to attack, and he hurries to pull out his ultimate trick against both kaiju.

Sea Baragon roars out when Neronga's energy beam strikes from behind, creating explosions across the back of his skull. Just as Sea Baragon turns around, Neronga roars out when the earth begins to shake under both their feets. Under Neronga's feet, the ground begins to split in multiple places, unleashing the full might of the volcanic mantle of the planet. With Sea Baragon as the witness, Neronga roars out in horror when he is suddenly pulled into his volcanic doom. And as Neronga falls to be melted in the endless mantle, Baragon erupts out of the earth not far from Sea Baragon. Sea Baragon turns his head to him, shocked to see that this dinosaur was able to create a volcanic eruption. Baragon is not surprised himself. This rival should know better. The subterranean dinosaur glares at the walrus abomination as he charges, nose aiming downward. Sea Baragon's shock was quick to turn into hatred as he stands ready for him. Baragon keeps charging with steam blown out of his nostrils, and they both meet in close combat. Both subterranean monsters fight in the middle of Osaka as they both bat each other's skulls with their paws and heads. Sea Baragon lowers his head to thrust his horn forward, but his eyes widen when Baragon grabs the horn in his jaws. Baragon stares at him right in the eye as he bashes the gentic hybrid's upper jaw. And the force breaks Sea Baragon's horn in two. Sea Baragon staggers back before he roars out in horror to see his only weapon broken. Baragon growls before he bats Sea Baragon's head down to the ground, and jerks his head to the side.

Sea Baragon's eyes widen when Baragon forces his own horn into his temple, impaling into his brain.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Sea Baragon makes no further noise as he falls limply onto the ground. Baragon lets go of the horn, letting it be buried in Sea Baragon's skull as he rears his head back and roars out to the heavens. In his moment of triumph, Baragon scans the battlefield, seeing fresh meat more than he had bargained for. He doesn't care, however, as he feels that his rage is replaced by an overwhelming hunger. He places a paw on the carcass of Sea Baragon, and he starts to eat his genetic rival. He shouldn't consider this as cannibalism, should they be related to his species or not. However, the one thing a kaiju must learn, more than survival of the fitess...is to never copy one's style.

* * *

Well, sometimes it's good to bet on the original. This match was requested by guess reviewer Austin. We really appreciate the idea. And I must respect the creativity and the humor behind all of this. Only because this line of kaiju has been my number one complaint to kaiju makers. I mean, yes, I get that creating kaiju can be more complicated than it seems. Hell, even I made an original kaiju while trying NOT to copy any of the details from the kaiju I know and love. And yes, I get that old suits have to be reused somehow and ideas of kaiju concepts could be running out like water droughts nowadays, but if you're meant to make an original kaiju's body, for the love of Gojira, please use something else. You guys want to know a kaiju that hasn't been overused, be it looks or roar effects, how about we talk about Megalon. Seriously.

Oh, uh...speaking of overusing concepts. There's something that I have to get off my chest before we move on to our next match-up. How many of you guys seen and loved Pacific Rim? Anyone? Oh, a lot of you, huh? I don't blame you. It has original, multiple kaiju. Controlled giant robots that don't require sterring wheels or controllers. It even had Ron Perlman in it, for Gojira's sake! And you know legendary's new Godzilla 2014, right? Well, somewhere in between(or before the release date of Pacific Rim if you want to get all technical), there was a mockbuster called "Atlantic Rim".

Yeah...the movie is just as lazy as its name. My irritation to this "creation" started when me and Claire first saw it on Hulu and we thought "Hey, I didn't know Pacific Rim had a sequel. This must be awesome". Nope! I mean, I understand that they put in some effort in this mockbuster and I get that they were trying to do something original. However, I can't blame credics for giving it such a low rating. I don't know. Maybe I should do an Angry Kaiju review about that film. Yeah.

Anyway, let us know what you guys think. And be sure to follow this series if you haven't already. And as always, come back next time when we...well, do something a little special. You see, this is the annual day of the death of the animator of RWBY. If we're not mistaken. And, being die-hard fans of RWBY that we are, we want to pay a tribute to this day. Or someday when we publish our next match-up. So, come back next time when we bring in another dragon match-up outside of the kaiju world. Alduin, from The Elder Scrolls, and the Grimm Dragon from the RWBY series!


	13. Match 13

Hello, kaiju fans of all ages and all kinds! Welcome back to Kaiju Melee, a series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle to the death! And today, we're bringing in two powerful dragons for a special occassion. Alduin from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and The Grimm Dragon from RWBY! We have done our research, and it's time to-

 _Suddenly, the door in the background explodes out of its frame. The metal door falls with a heavy clank as it was blasted out of its hinges. With widened eyes, I turn my head to see Yang Xio Long stepping into the room with a smoking fist and one of her Ember Celica gauntlets ejecting a shotgun shell. She has a confident smile on her face as she steps over the door into the room. Following closely is Ruby Rose looking at the mess she made and carefully stepping in. Both girls look in their old, younger ways._

"Yang, do you have to make a explosive entry here? The guy might get upset." Ruby asks.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Yang replies, "Guys always love a girl with that kind of 'kick-down-the-door' kind of attitude."

"She ain't wrong there." I said to myself.

Both girls notice me and Ruby steps forward.

"Hi, PsychoReptile." Ruby said, cutely waving, "Sorry about the door."

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, "I said i was going to continue Onimusha Quest in the next few weeks."

"Well, we heard you were doing a match with that dragon and some other dragon." Yang answers, "So, we thought we could see that Grimm Dragon have his ass handed to him."

"I wouldn't put that harshly, but I would like to see that freak getting killed, too." Ruby said.

I look at them for a minute before i shrug and offer two seats for them to take the front-row seat to the greatest dragon match-up. At the moment, at least. They watch closely and excitedly as it is time for a dragon unimagined before.

"Alright!" I said, "As I was saying, it's time for a Kaiju Melee!"

Kaiju Melee

Match Thirteen: Alduin vs Grimm Dragon

* * *

It's war on Remnant. Mainly of the continents of the world are in a power struggle with the newly-revived race of dragons, who had been long dead on the dragon continent for decades. Humans, Faunus and even Grimm are in this long and devastating war with the dragons. However, Beacon is now taking the worst of it. Infested with Grimm, hunter and huntresses had attempted to take back what was lost, but their campaign was short-lived when the dragons came to take the academy for themselves. The dragon army's leader can't be more obvious than the fire they let out upon the Grimm. This demon of a dragon seems to have been bathed in black tar and scorched ashes. Like a bird of prey, this dragon has a lack of arms but has a pair of wings ending with sharp claws and a talon on each of his thumbs. When he swoops down to start the fiery battle, the dragon uses his three-toed talons to grab the werewolf-looking monsters, the Beowulfs, off of the ground and letting them fall to their deaths. His long tail, ending with multiple spikes around the diamond-shaped tip, moves left and right. With long, curved horns on his head forming his brows, and his red eyes glaring at the ruined Beacon tower, Alduin has come to make his name known. Alduin has come from a different generation of this world, back at the time when he was banished to the future rather than being "defeated". In an unfamiliar world, and with no Dragonborn to stop him, he will finally conquer this world. He glides up to the tower and lands his talons onto the edge.

He growls when he feels a presence coming from the shadows. Claiming the tower as her own domain, Cinder Fall was willing to fend off a lesser being that Alduin is meant to be. Since her battle in this very tower, her appearence has been changed drastically. Her black hair is much shorter than before, whether it was cut on purpose or it was from battle is never clear. She wears her black mask to hide her missing left eye and the X-shaped scar on the bridge of her nose. Her long, dark red dress remains on her pale body with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs. Her lone hazel eye, as her other eye is being hidden, glares up at the dark dragon. Od course, she has been expecting Alduin to come to HER domain.

"You have some nerve showing your scaly face here, Alduin." Cinder said.

"You seem familiar with my name, Cinder Fall." Alduin replies with a chuckle, "You do not know what you are dealing with, do you? Such arrogance!"

Cinder grits her teeth and, with a swing of her arm, she summons a blast of fire. The fire, however, washes over Alduin's closed eyes and unharmed face. Alduin simply opens his red eyes, unfazed as he flaps his wings once to send Cinder back with a hurricane wind. Cinder rolls until she hits her head on the concrete wall. Alduin scoffs, and he turns around to watch his dragons battle with Cinder's Grimm and White Fang members.

"Look around, mortal!" He yells, "I have revived an army to wipe out your Grimm. I have led a war that can bring your kind and the Faunus to their knees once more! Without the blood of Dova, what can YOU do to stop me!?"

Cinder shakes her head by the sudden trauma, and she rolls to her knees. She grins when she feels a sudden breath full of heat and a sudden gorl behind her. She has only one thing to stop him. She stands to face Alduin once again, and six yellow-red eyes glow in the darkness.

"Not all dragons are on YOUR side, Alduin." She claims.

Before long, Alduin is soon face-to-face with a monster that was awaken by Cinder herself. The Grimm Dragon is an enermous winged beast of a Grimm. Large bat-like wings, with the red membranes of the wings being translucent, flap once and spread wide in an attempt to intimidate the dark dragon. It has rough black skin and boney spikes traveling along its body. An external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes make the dragon more like death than Alduin. Its tail moves at one direction with three bony spikes on the tip. Large claws remain on each of his hind legs, digging deep into the floor. The skull itself bears a pair of large prominent horns. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck can open when it roars out at the black dragon. Alduin stands, unfazed by the beast's roar and unnatural biology. Both Alduin and the Grimm Dragon glare at each other for what felt like an eternity, and then they take off to opposite directions. In the dark, star-light sky, the two dragons give a flap of their wings and they jet towards one another.

* * *

"FIGHT!" Yang yells in the background.

* * *

Talon clash as both Alduin and the Grimm Dragon slash and grapple with one another in the air. Alduin makes his move, using his strength to pull the Grimm monster through a wall of the academy. The Grimm Dragon ignores the rubble and cobblestone falling off his body as he lets go. The beast flies across the battlefield with Alduin following closely. Above the clashing shapes of dragons, Grimm and White Fang soldiers, Alduin and Grimm Dragon strike and chase one another like it's a dog fight. Alduin finally catches up to Grimm Dragon and slams his talons into his back. Grimm Dragon roars out when they both crash into the earth, in the middle of the intense battle. Once Alduin and Grimm Dragon begin to rise, both of their forces charge to fight the two dragons and each other. Alduin clamps his jaws onto a Beowulf and thrashes his head back and forth before letting it go. He turns to see Grimm Dragon clamping his long jaws onto the neck of his brethren, and the black dragon opens his maw to unleash a stream of fire. Grimm Dragon roars out when the fire starts to cook his skin, and he releases Alduin's fellow dragon. Grimm Dragon flies off into the sky, with the dragon flapping his wings to follow.

"Do not bother." Alduin commands, "The traitor is MINE!"

"As you command." The dragon replies as he swoops down to rake his claws into a Grimm Elephant's hide.

Alduin glares up as he makes great haste to Grimm Dragon. Grimm Dragon roars out when Alduin unleashes his fire breath once more upon the beast's back. Normally, when dragons unleash their breaths upon one another, it is a deadly debate. And knowing that the Grimm Dragon does not possess a voice of his fellow Dova, that is what makes it more of a traitor in Alduin's eyes. Grimm Dragon makes a quick turn and surprises Alduin with its wide-open jaws. The dark dragon roars out when the monster clamps its teeth onto his hard hide. Alduin uses his talons to cut into Grimm Dragon's gut, only to have them wrestling with the Grimm Dragon's talons. Alduin decides to use his own jaws to bite into Grimm Dragon's lower jaw, and he starts to force it off. Grimm Dragon growls as it struggles to keep its teeth in the dragon's shoulder. Alduin folds his wings, and he puts all his weight and strength against the monster. Soon, they both crash through the wall of the academy's cafeteria. Tables and cobblestone fly everywhere as their crash created a trench and a large hole in the wall. With Grimm Dragon down, Alduin bites into Grimm Dragon's neck-half-lower jaw. Grimm Dragon uses the claw on its wing to scratch Alduin off, but the dragon's hide is too hard and thick for even the strongest of blades. Grimm Dragon decides to give him its own power. As it struggles in Alduin's toothy grasp, its body starts to leak black ooze. With Alduin unaware, the black ooze slowly forms into a pack of lizard-like Grimm. Two-legged Grimm that lack forearms, Creeps, all shriek out and charge to aid their master.

Alduin sees them coming with one eye, and he releases Grimm Dragon to face the Creeps pouncing on him. Their clawed feet scratch against the hard hide of the black dragon, and Alduin bites onto one Creep and throws it at another. The Carnotaur-like Grimm are relentless, but Alduin uses his fire breath to cook their flesh. Many Creeps fall as they are formed into balls of fire, and the survivors still attack Alduin. Alduin roars out as he flaps one off his wing, before Grimm Dragon roars out and tackles the black dragon out of the building. As the surviving Creeps bite and claw on Alduin, both dragons take to the air once more and striking on one another. Alduin uses his legs to push Grimm Dragon back, and spins in the air to shake off the remaining Creeps to their deaths. Grimm Dragon roars out as it advances to the black dragon, but the Alduin swings his staggering tail on its face. This causes Grimm Dragon to lose focus and crashes to a smaller tower. The tower crumbles under the beast's form before Alduin lands upon it and breathes out fire. Grimm Dragon endures the flames cooking its flesh as it uses its bulk to knock him off. Alduin lands back-first into the rubble before he rises to see Grimm Dragon clamping its jaws around his neck. Alduin roars out as the beast's teeth fail to penetrate his hide, but its crushing strength getting close to crushing his windpipe. Alduin's eyes move to curved hooks that his horns are. He thrashes his head left and right, and making a lucky hit into one of Grimm Dragon's eyes. The dark beast screeches in pain, while Alduin staggers forward and catches his breath. Alduin grits his teeth as he glares back at Grimm Dragon, and watches in surprise to see the black creature leak of the same black ooze. The black ooze soon tranforms into packs of Beowolves and Ursais.

They all growl and bark at the dragon. And with their master's command, they all pounce and strike on the dragon. Alduin roars out as the Grimm creatures try to bite and slash through his tough hide; even attempting to shred his wings to no avail. Grimm Dragon moves in to take advantage of the distraction once more, but Alduin uses his jaws to grab one of the Beowolves and smashes the corpse against its face. With the Grimm Dragon distracted, Alduin uses his fire breath to burn as much of the Grimm as possible. The Grimm Dragon falls surprised that Alduin cannot be so easy to overwhelm. It had expected him to be an easy foe.

However, Alduin is no easy opponent. He is not just another prey for the Grimm to consume. Alduin was the first born of Akatosh, the divine of all divines. He was a leader of dragon lords who once ruled with an iron fist over humanity. He is a dragon that is feared as the bringer of the apocalypse. The World Eater! With this revelation in mind, Alduin opens his maw once more upon his Grimm attackers. However, no stream of fire comes out that time, but something much more powerful.

The battle still wages on. Every dragon under Alduin's command have either burn down ground forces or fight with the Raven-like Nevermore Grimms in the sky. The members of the White Fang use their advanced weaponry and the Grimm use their numbers and sheer brute force, but the dragons seem to be taking more gorund. That is when the dragons hear an echoing roar from afar, and they fly away from battle one by one. The most arrogant if not youngest of the White Fang cheer their victory. To them, the dragons are retreating. The most experienced and even Cinder, however, know better. Then, they suddenly look up to see the black shadow of Alduin soaring to the shattered moon, with the remaining attacking Grimm falling to their deaths. The dark dragon bathes in the shining light of the moon itself, while his shadow is cast upon his foes. Alduin barks out a powerful ring of his voice, creating a chain reaction to the clear sky. And all watch in horror to see that the sky has become thick with swirling clouds, and the sky soon turns the battle to his favor. White Fang and Grimm alike scatter as the sky suddenly begins raining fiery meteors upon them!

Alduin laughs as he watches his foes being crushed and obliterated by his meteors. It was never a retreat, but a clearing for him to summon this powerful and devastating storm. He soon notices Grimm Dragon taking off and roaring out to Alduin. And the World Eater grins, gladly willing to accept his final challenge. In the wake of the world-ending storm, both dragons clash with their talons and teeth. The Nevermore Grimms soar in to aid the Grimm Dragon, but Alduin's dragon come in to battle with them in the air. Grimm Dragon opens its jaws wide and attempts to bite down Alduin's neck once more, but the dark dragon moves his head to one side. Alduin opens his jaws once more, releasing a stream of his frost breath on Grimm Dragon's skull. Grimm Dragon screeches as the dragon's freezing breath freezes its eyes and everything else on its face, and itlets him go to retreat. Alduin is no merciful dragon as he unleashes round after round of his fireball shouts. Grimm Dragon roars out as each fireball explodes against its body, each one forcing it to fall to the rubble below. Surrounded by corpses of the Grimm and the dragons, Grimm Dragon shakes its head and looks up to see Alduin in the sky above it. Meeting the World Eater's glare, Grimm Dragon grits its teeth before taking off to face him once more. Alduin roars before he soars downward, a collective power at the back of his throat. As they close the space between them, Grimm Dragon roars out with its jaws wide open. Unfortunately, Alduin is successful in taking advantage of its unnatural physiology.

Alduin opens his maw to unleash a powerful shout; an Unrelentling Force. And what the Grimm Dragon won't be able to feel is Alduin's shout tearing across it with the force that trambles giants! Its split jaws were split even further to the point of being torn off. It entire body is shredded and torn by the sheer force of the Th'um. Alduin merely dive-bombs through the torn body, and he lands perfectly on the front gates of the academy. His red eyes remain closed as he hears the sounds of the Grimm Dragon's remains falling onto the battlefield around him. He opens his eyes to scan the shocked faces of all his foes and his allies. Proving that he is the true World Eater, he rears his head back and roars out into the storming sky in victory.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Alduin glares down to scan his former foes. The shocked expressions of the White Fang and the Grimm forces keeping their distance.

"Kneel before me." He growls.

It wasn't a request. Despite some protesting against the dragon's command, most of them follow their fear. They lower their weapons, dropping them even, and lowering down to their knees for their new leader. The Grimm begin to retreat from the academy as Alduin's dragon army roar in their victory, unleashing their respective streams in the air. Cinder, staring down at Alduin, could do nothing but brace for the worst. Without this "Dragonborn" or the huntresses like Ruby here to fight him, Cinder will not be sure if she is to survive the outcome of this defeat. Alduin, however, grins in his victory. He could use this newly-gained army to aid his dragons. And this is only the beginning of the end.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ruby said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"That guy killed the Grimm Dragon with his VOICE!" Yang said, imitating a Skyrim guard, "Shouted him APART!"

There is a reason why Alduin is claimed as the bringer of the apocalypse. Not for just being a dragon, but for his power and his impossible durability. True, Grimm Dragon is a fearsome beast that can summon other Grimm creatures with its leaking ooze. However, Alduin is in a whole different level. One that would be difficult to beat by the likes of warriors such as team RWBY.

"Um, I beg to differ." Ruby said, "I managed to freeze the Grimm Dragon with that blinding light when nothing else worked."

True, but that ONLY freezes the Grimm Dragon. And althought it has been confimred on how to kill the Grimm Dragon, that doesn't exactly mean that it's invincible. If you recall from the Grimm Sea Dragon(For those of you who haven't seen season four yet, skip to the next match-up to prevent spoilers), the sea dragon did took a lot of damage from people like Blake and Sun before being shot down by a ship's large gun. And knowing that this is what it takes to kill a Sea Dragon, who's to say that it won't work the same way with the Grimm Dragon? Whereas Alduin can take TONS of damage. In fact, it is confirmed in the Alduin's Wall that only the Dragonborn can kill Alduin. Even warriors that have the voice of the dragons, or the "Th'um", had struggled in defeating him. Ultimately, Grimm Dragon just didn't had the means to put Alduin down for good.

"Ooooh." Yang said with a little discomfort, "Well, it's a good thing that Grimm got BURNED out of that match. Eh?"

(Like someone told a bad joke) The winner is Alduin.

So, let us know what you guys think! Be sure to leave us a review and an idea for a match! And as always, be sure to read us next time when we bring in the most dangerous kaiju. Spacegodzilla, the half-brother of Godzilla, and Zetton, the kaiju that nearly killed the original Ultraman! And if you want more RWBY from us, be sure to read our other series RWBY: The Onimusha Quest, which we will be returning on it pretty soon. And in our newest series n which involves multi-cross-overs, Universe Defense Force!


	14. Match 14

Welcome back, fans of all kinds, to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle! And today, we're bringing in two powerhouses of both Godzilla and Ultraman universes. Spacegodzilla, the cosmic clone of the King of Kaiju himself, and Zetton, the kaiju that nearly killed the original Ultraman! Now before we get straight into the fight, I need to process on our research in this. This was a pretty tricky match-up to look into, considering that Zetton's most powerful forms like Hyper Zetton were influenced by powers of outside alien forces. And considering also that Spacegodzilla has grown some tricks up his sleeves throughout the years, making him more dangerous than he was in the films. So, through my meditations, I've been pondering on how to make this fight work. And finding that there is one more thing Zetton could do against Spacegodzilla, we could finally make this match once and for all.

Kaiju Melee

Match Fourteen: Spacegodzilla vs Zetton

In the valley of flames, the realm in which keeps the all powerful Giga Battle Nizer, two giants stand in each other's paths. One standing his ground as it's his sole purpose to protect the artifact. One levitates in the air, slowly approaching the ground to meet the insect-like warrior, and has come to take the Battle Nizer for himself. A pair of orange, dark eyes glare at the empty, cubical sockets of their enemy's. The possesser of the orange eyes has the blackish-blue skin that protects his saurian body. Rose-red color the flesh of his throat, chest, stomach and the underneath of his tail. His unnatrually-long tail, bearing two rows of crystalized spikes and multiple crystal spikes protruding all directions on the tip, keeps curved upward in his levitating state. Four-clawed hand kept opne and lowered to keep him off the ground. A large, glowing crystal protrudes out of each of his shoulders, sparking with cosmic power. Three rows of pure crystal dorsal fins run down his back and down the base of his tail. A yellow "crown" was grown on the kaiju's forehead, and his eyes glow with his inner power and his teeth grit. The other kaiju is, of course, seemingly insect-like in nature; with a carapce, antennae and wing shells on his back. A glowing trench of yellow appears on his face, acting as his mouth and nose area. A pair of yellow orbs lay on his torso. His fists only look like mitts, only having a thumb and all of his fingers seem to have all been fused together. The kaiju waves his hand towards the crystal monster, and gives out a sound of warning to him. To leave or be destroyed.

Spacegodzilla raises his chin as he scoffs, calling the kaiju a lesser being. His feet smash into the pavement of the bridge leading him straight to the Battle Nizer. However, he will have to get pass Zetton. This task, he will be glad to accomplish. Spacegodzilla senses red orbs smashing into the valley around him, creating towers and forests of crystals around them. This makes the environment more suitable for battle. Realizing the crystal kaiju's intentions, Zetton makes a stance before charging towards Spacegodzilla. Once in range, Zetton pulls back a fist and prepares to bash the cosmic terror's face in.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Zetton swings his fist towards Spacegodzilla, but as he is twice his height, the cosmic saurian simply catches it. Surprised, Zetton looks up to see the kaiju pulling back an open hand. Before Zetton knew it, Spacegodzilla uses his collected energy to blast his palm against his chest, sending him flying back across the bridge. Zetton rolls back to his feet to hear Sapcegodzilla roaring out and marching his way to him. He fires his Zetton Breaker from his hands straight to Spacegodzilla, but the cosmic saurian's shoulder crystals sparkle with energy and summon a barrier to protect him. The waves of purple energy merely create harmless sparks on his barrier. Spacegodzilla crosses his arms, bearing a bored look as he waves his barrier away. He thrushes a palm forward, summoning a crystal and commanding it to soar through the air. Zetton staggers when the rocket-like crystal smashes against his chest, and he falls to one knee. Spacegodzilla was not finished as his shoulders sparkle in energy once again, and he opens his maw to unleash a stream of his corona beam. Zetton quickly stands and raises his hands in front of him, creating a crystal-like force field around him. Zetton's Zetton Shutter succeeds in keeping the corona beam and forcing it to bounce back to its user. Spacegodzilla, thinking fast, uses his psychokinetic powers to force the beam back and striking on the bridge.

It is clear that the Zetton has as much of a defensive measure as he does. Zetton unleashes a rapid firing of Meteor Fireballs straight to Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla roars out as he stands his ground, enduring the explosives striking his chest. Through the smoke, the cosmic godzilla fires another corona beam straight to Zetton. Zetton falls in surprise, and it was too late to summon his Shutter when the beam hits its target. The beam has its own dagger-shaped tip as it slices into Zetton's thick carapce and explodes. Despite the beam giving less damage, Zetton still staggers back by the sheer force. One of his knees on the bridge, he fires a volley of light balls from his mouth, but Spacegodzilla summons his barrier to deflect them. As the light balls bounce off his shield, the space kaiju raises his hand, summoning a crystal to soar towards him. He crushes his hand, and the crystal shatters, letting its energy travel to his clawtips. Spacegodzilla waves his shield away and fires another corona beam towards Zetton, but Zetton does something that surprises the cosmic godzilla. Spacegodzilla's eyes widen when Zetton disappears, and his corona beam strikes onto the bridge. Spacegodzilla narrows his eyes, confused on where he went. That is when he roars out in pain, when Zetton fires his Zetton Breaker upon his back. Spacegodzilla turns around to see Zetton teleporting away once again, and the cosmic kaiju narrows his eyes. Zetton appears out of nowhere and is prepared to fire his Breaker again, but Spacegodzilla raises his hand in a form of choke hold. Zetton speaks his own name in surprise when his enemy's shoulder crystals glow and release green streams of energy, snatching him off the bridge.

Being lifted in midair, Zetton could do nothing but watch as Sapcegodzilla pushes his hand forward, sending him far across the bridge. As soon as Zetton hits onto the bridge, he rolls back to his feet to face Spacegodzilla's corona beam blasting upon him. He raises an arm, letting the beam cut into his hide and igniting explosions. With smoke and fire consuming his forearm, Zetton unleashes a more powerful fireball straight to his crystal enemy. Spacegodzilla crosses his arms as his Reflector Shield protects him once again. Although he could feel the impressive heat and force of it, it certaintly did not harm him. He takes to the air, levitating as a few of his crystals take off like rockets alongside him. Zetton covers himself in his Shutter as soon as Spacegodzilla pulls back his hands and thrusts them forward, sending his crystals straight to him like missiles. The crystals smash against Zetton's Shutter, shattering by their own sheer force. He breaks out of his shielding as he dodges Spacegodzilla's corona beam and unleashes his Zetton Breaker. Spacegodzilla grits his teeth when the pruple waves strike his chest, but he manipulates his beam to turn around and hit Zetton on his back. Zetton staggers forward and falls to one knee, and he raises his head to fire another powerful salvo straight towards Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla glares at the alien, and he levitates to his left to dodge the fireball. He leans forward, and he soars across the air to get close to Zetton. Once in range, Spacegodzilla pulls back a fist and gives an uppercut onto Zetton, forcing him to stagger back before the alien returns the favor. Zetton waits for Spacegodzilla to land, and he unleashes his fury. Spacegodzilla roars out as Zetton gives him a series of punches and kicks, causing sparks to fly everywhere around the cosmic saurian's form. Spacegodzilla may not be the best in close combat, but he has his own capabilities to compensate for it. The cosmic titan channels his energy to his claws and bashes a fist on Zetton's face. Zetton staggers when the energized fist explodes against his mouth. Spacegodzilla swings his fists left and right, forcing Zetton back step-by-step. At this rate, both Spacegodzilla and Zetton are trading blows upon each other. Spacegodzilla growls as he pushes himself back, and he thrusts his tail forward.

Zetton cries out when the cosmic saurian's tail spurs impale his chest, and the space kaiju uses little strength to lift the alien into the air. Thorugh his tail, Spacegodzilla channels his cosmic energy into Zetton's body, practically frying him from the inside out. Zetton cries out as Spacegodzilla pulls his tail back, bringing the alien towards him before he bashes him with a bone-crushing energy from his palm. Being forced off of the kaiju's spurs, Zetton knows that he wasn't done. Spacegodzilla swings left and right, sending his shockwaves upon him and finally using his telekinesis to hold Zetton in place. As Zetton is kept in place midair, Spacegodzilla grins as he makes one final swing, sending the alien back further with a powerful shockwave from his right palm. Zetton is sent across the bridge until his back hits the container of the Battle Nizer. Spacegodzilla practically laughs as he watches Zetton fall to both his knees. The cosmic saurian decides to end this fight in a big way, and he turns around to his beacon crystal towers. He raises a hand, commanding his towers to send a signal to his "special" crystals.

He narrows his eyes when he hears a blast of fiery power behind him, and he turns around to face Zetton not being Zetton anymore. The old Zetton was replaced with what looks more like a warrior in leather armor. His mitt-like fists are replaced with clawed hands. His shoulders bear shoulder pads with spikes protruding them. His feet had somehow transformed into boots with three seperate toes each. The two yellow orbs on his chest have now transformed into multiple glowing "eyes". With his antennae forming into more blade-like and intimidating, his mouth and eyes had formed into a "Y" form with a yellow orb on his forehead. The wing shells on his back had slightly lifted, and he stomps the ground as he stands straight to face Spacegodzilla. Zetton speaks his name in a more darker tone before he charges towards the cosmic saurian.

Spacegodzilla glares at the persistent alien, and he flexes his fist to be in close combat once again. As they reach in melee combat, however, Zetton made Spacegodzilla think twitch before being this close. With a swing of his fist, Zetton sends a punch into Spacegodzilla's gut, forcing him to cough out by its sheer force. Althought EX Zetton's punches can overwhelm an Ultra, it was only able to push a towering beast like Spacegodzilla back. Zetton continues the fray, sending punch after punch on Spacegodzilla's chest and skull before he eventually brings the cosmic titan to his knees. Now with Spacegodzilla down to his height, Zetton pounds his fists left and right on the cosmic titan's skull. With Spacegodzilla's skeleton being made of pure crystal rather than bone, it will be difficult to break it, and Spacegodzilla growls in frustration. He opens his maw to unleash a corona beam, and it blasts against Zetton's chest. Zetton staggers back by the corona beam's force, but is left with only a scratch from the thick hide. Spacegodzilla rises to his feet, and he senses his special crystals coming close. His eyes widen, feeling glad he did send a signal as he watches Zetton fire a huge fireball straight to him. The powerful projectile, even more powerful than the normal Zetton's, explodes upon the cosmic godzilla's body. Fire consumes Spacegodzilla as he staggers back a few steps. Zetton fires another fireball before charging forward. Spacegodzilla roars out as the fireball hits his right shoulder, destorying it completely before Zetton comes close enough to send a falcon punch onto his jaw. And Spacegodzilla falls to the ground instantly, too fazed to stay standing.

Zetton flexes his hands as he marches closer to him, until he looks up to see flashes in the sky. He cries out in surprie when more crystals crash into the crystalized vallet around them. Each of these crystals were pulsating with different colors and energies. One red. One yellow. One green. One black. And so on. Zetton pays no further attention to these crystals when he turns to Spacegodzilla rising to his feet. The cosmic tyrant turns his head to his broken shoulder crystal, and he turns back to Zetton in a newfound hatred. Only one kaiju was able to break these crystals, and only one machine was able to do it as well. And he will not let Zetton get away with being the second! He calls upon the green crystal, which soars to him like a rocket into his hand. Before Zetton's very eyes, Spacegodzilla crushes the crystal in his palm, and the green energy travels across his arm. With the Radiation Surge in Spacegodzilla's body, his wounds heal quicker than his standards. It quickly repairs his destroyed shoulder crystal as well as replenishing his energy. His body is instantly showing a green glow, and he grins at Zetton's surprise. Zetton quickly charges in and pounds his fist onto the cosmic kaiju's snout, shattering his teeth. The alien takes a few steps back when he watches Spacegodzilla's teeth quickly grow back. And even when Zetton punched him, the cosmic kaiju still grins. He levitates across the bridge to grip onto Zetton's fist, and his body glows brighter. Zetton cries out when Spacegodzilla's body unleashes a shockwave of devastating accounts. The shockwave does nothing to the bridge or the crystals around them, but it blasts Zetton off his feet, sending him crashing back-first onto the bridge.

Spacegodzilla roars out as the glowing green energy fades away, and he quickly raises his hand to summon a yellow crystal. He repeats the process as he crushes the crystal in his palm, and the electrical energy travels to his shoulder crystals. His body glows golden yellow, and he leaks out electrical bolts as he watches Zetton rise to his feet. That thick hide serves Zetton well, but will it withstand all of his power? He grins as he feels his Electrical Surge giving him infinite energy, eager to find out. His shoulder crystals flash before he unleashes his corona beam upon the alien. Zetton cries out as the stream of cosmic power strikes him, the dagger shaped tip cutting little-by-little into his thick armor. Sparks fly off of the kaiju as Spacegodzilla has all the energy in the world to keep his beam going. He keeps his torture on Zetton as he manipulates the beam to strike and slice into the alien in all different directions. He watches the shower of sparks and the web of his own beam before he cuts it off and he decides to do the same shockwave that his Radiation Surge offered. He soars across the bridge once more, and he passes Zetton's staggering form as his body flashes yellow.

Zetton feels this yellow shockwave spread across the valley. He feels no pain, but he could barely feel a muscle! In midair, Spacegodzilla turns around and raises his hand once more, summoning an orange crystal into his palm. Zetton could do nothing as Spacegodzilla repeats the process, and Spacegodzilla's body instantly glows reddish-orange. Spacegodzilla lands onto the bridge as he cracks his knuckles. He watches Zetton getting out of his stunned state, but it won't matter with the Fire Surge. Zetton turns around to see Spacegodzilla for a split second, before he has his face bashed by the cosmic kaiju's headbutt. Somehow, the crystal increased Spacegodzilla's physical strength! Zetton heard his skull crack before Spacegodzilla smashes into his gut with a knee. Not being easy to be outmatched, Zetton punches into Spacegodzilla's face, only to be backhanded back. It almost sent Zetton down into the valley of flames before he keeps his balance, and he is bashed off his feet by the cosmic tyrant's palm on his chest. Zetton gets back to one knee to send a powerful fireball straight to him, and Spacegodzilla roars out when it explodes against his chest. He charges to the cosmic tyrant to swing a bone-crushing punch, but Spacegodzilla catches. Zetton cries out as Spacegodzilla crushes his knuckles, and grins as his shoulder crystals flash once more. Zetton is forced to be thrown behind the space monster before Spacegodzilla opens his maw. What would be predicted as a corona beam is replaced with a powerful red beam, blasting onto Zetton's chest. Zetton cries out when the beam explodes against his hide even when it is burning through it.

When the beam ceases and Spacegodzilla closes his grinning maw, he narrows his eyes as he watches Zetton on one knee. Smoke and fire snake out of the hole made by Spacegodzilla's beam. Zetton rises to his feet, but in a very slow rate as Spacegodzilla scoffs. He leviates off the bridge to reach the Battle Nizer and raises his hand to summon a normal crystal. With the crystal in a form of a spear, Spacegodzilla raises it to aim it directly at the barrier protecting the artifact. That's when he hears Zetton rise to his feet, and he turns his head to watch Zetton being bathed in dark energy. Zetton growls his name as he quickly transforms into a new Zetton. His power knows no limits!

Spacegodzilla watches Zetton levitating off of the bridge. Looking nothing like EX Zetton anymore, the alien was now transformed into Hyper Zetton! His antennae formed into sharp and axe-shaped. His multiple chest orbs transformed back into a pair. His clawed hands had been replaced entirely by yellow, cone-shaped appendages. More lean and flexible than Zetton and EX Zetton, Hyper Zetton even grown a pair of wings and a long tail. Zetton growls his name in a more darker tone; giving a message to Spacegodzilla.

Death awaits.

Spacegodzilla, not even fazed by this new form, roars out and fires a corona beam. However, he watches in shock to see Zetton extending his arms and generates a portal-like vortex. Zetton absorbs Spacegodzilla's corona beam and fires it back from his arms. Spacegodzilla quickly summons his reflector shield, forcing it to bounce back. He fires his corona beam once more, only for Zetton to summon a barrier on his entire body. The corona beam bounces right off, but Spacegodzilla manipulates it once again to land another strike. Zetton then teleports right before Spacegodzilla's eyes. Only this time, Spacegodzilla sees a shadow clone of Zetton. The cosmic saurian roars out in pain when the original Zetton fires a dark fireball on his back. Staggering forward, he didn't have time to counter against the clone Zetton bashing him with his "fists". Soon, the original joins in and they both begin bashing onto Spacegodzilla. Unfortunately for the clone, it didn't see the cosmic kaiju's tail stabbing into its back. Cosmic energy surges into the clone as Spacegodzilla bashes it against its original. With Zetton distracted, Spacegodzilla raises a hand to summon a silver crystal. Hyper Zetton turns around, just as his clone disappeared, and he watches as Spacegodzilla is encased in metal coating. Zetton fires a fireball upon Spacegodzilla, and the cosmic saurian's reduced speed doesn't allow him to dodge. Spacegodzilla roars out in pain, as the Shield Surge wasn't meant to protect him from energy attacks. Zetton quickly soars across the bridge with his wings and throws a punch onto the space monster's face. Unfortunately, the Shield Surge doesn't keep him safe from energy attacks, but physical attacks are nothing. Spacegodzilla didn't even move his head as he glares at the alien. Zetton is sent back a step when Spacegodzilla throws an energized punch into his chest.

With a knee into the alien's gut, the space kaiju summons a new, black crystal as it soars to his hand. Zetton teleports away, and this action once again creates a shadow clone in front of him. The clone takes the hit for the original as Spacegodzilla's body releases a shockwave, dealing huge amount of damage to the clone and making it disappear instantly. Zetton levitates behind in as he unleashes a volley of fireballs upon the space monster. He falls into shock when he sees Spacegodzilla emerging out of the fire, with dark clouds surrounding him. When Spacegodzilla fires his corona beam, Zetton quickly absorbs the beam and fires it back, only for the beam to hit harmlessly against him. Spacegodzilla glares straight at Zetton, deciding that it's time to combine powers. Zetton tries firing his fireballs again, but Spacegodzilla's body once again remains scratchless as he soars across the sky and striking Zetton with his corona beam. Zetton teleports away, giving Spacegodzilla the opening to grab what he needs. He raises his hand to summon the crystals of Radiation, Fire, Electric, a light-blue Speed Surge and even the dark purple Crystal Surge. Surrounded by fire and crystal, Zetton desperately fires his fireballs upon Spacegodzilla to stop him. However, the dark clouds keep the projectiles at bay as Spacegodzilla absorbs unimaginable power!

As Zetton prepares himself, Spacegodzilla emerges out of the light. His body is soon bathed in all of the lights and a golden glow on his body. Fire, Radiation, Speed, Electric, Darkness and Crystal Surges all fused into Spacegodzilla's powerful form. And the cosmic clone of Godzilla is going to make it count. Zetton fires his fireballs upon Spacegodzilla, but the Darkness Surge keeps the fireballs from harming him as the cosmic kaiju soars to him in blinding speed. Zetton fires a fireball before he soars across the valley with Spacegodzilla following suit. Their speeds prove to be a match with Spacegodzilla's Speed Surge, and Spacegodzilla trades blows with Zetton across the valley. Zetton punches with all his might, but Spacegodzilla's fists hit much harder against his face and chest thanks to the Fire Surge. Plus, any hits Spacegodzilla would take would be quickly healed by the Radiation Surge. They finally stop as Spacegodzilla fires his corona beam, which continues on thanks to his Electric Surge. Zetton absorbs it, and then unleashes it back at the cosmic kaiju. Spacegodzilla ignores it as he manipulates the beam back at Zetton. Zetton cries out when the beam circles around him and strikes on the appendages of his wings. Zetton moves to fly away, but Spacegodzilla quickly gets close enough to grab his forearms. Still being larger than the seventy meters tall Zetton, Spacegodzilla uses his corona beam to slice into his back and clipping off his wings. With Zetton's wings falling into the flames, Spacegodzilla grips on the alien's neck and soaring down to slam his face into the bridge. And thanks to his Crystal Surge, Spacegodzilla gains an impossible perk when he smashes his most powerful crystals.

Zetton slowly rises before Spacegodzilla is bathed in a blinding glow, and Zetton is consumed with numerous shockwaves. The first stuns him, and then three more causes him to be blown off his feet. Another shockwave slows Zetton down dramatcially, and then Spacegodzilla opens his maw to unleash another beam of red power upon him. Zetton became too slow to summon a portal before he was struck upon by the red powerful beam. The beam ceases, and Zetton falls to one knee as the same smoking hole remains in his chest. It is not over, however, as Zetton looks up to see Spacegodzilla's form changing drastically by the destruction of his crystals. His hundred and twelve meters have grown to dramatic accounts and his body is completely bathed in flames and a charcoal red natural look on his exterior. Red energies glow in his shoulder crystals, and hot breath exiting his maw, Spacegodzilla has entered his Critical Mass mode with the help of his Crystal Surge. Zetton stands straight to face the newly-grown Spacegodzilla, and Spacegodzilla unleashes a godlike roar into the valley of flames before he charges straight to him. Before Zetton could counter, Spacegodzilla swings a clawed hand to send an uppercut, sending him flying miles across the bridge. In this case, Spacegodzilla knows about Zetton able to absorb his range attacks. So, he won't use them. He uses his telekinetic powers to grab onto Zetton and pulling him closer. Zetton remains helpless in the clutches of the cosmic green rays before he is slammed before his feet. Spacegodzilla grabs hold of Zetton's neck before Zetton fires a fireball out of desperation. By the increase of damage and decrease of defense, Spacegodzilla roars out in pain as he lets go of Zetton. And by his loss of wings, Zetton could not create a barrier or use teleportation. Zetton uses his fireballs to keep the Spacegodzilla at bay, but the cosmic kaiju summons a Reflector Shield to keep himself unharmed. He then levitates off the ground and sends several punches upon Zetton. The fists of the gigantic Spacegodzilla prove to be bone-crushing as Zetton cries out by them bashing deep into his armor, leaving dents and bleeding cracks.

Zetton staggers back, nearly to the Battle Nizer when Spacegodzilla pounded onto him relelntlessly. Spacegodzilla opens his maw to unleash another corona beam, and he manipulates it to go around Zetton when he summoned a portal. Zetton cries out when the corona beam slices into his hide and explodes, leaving him gashing wounds. Spacegodzilla grins, and he raises a hand to summon a red orb. Zetton cries out when Spacegodzilla shoves a claw into one of his wounds, and Spacegodzilla roars out as he commands something to grow. And Zetton could do nothing when, out of nowhere, Spacegodzilla creates crystals out of nowhere! They stab into the alien's flesh until they barely protrude out of his insect-like hide. The thin and shinning crystals stab out of Zetton's body, and he falls to one knee, weakened. Spacegodzilla grins as he summons the same spear-like crystal into his hand, and he thrusts it forward straight to Zetton.

Zetton's face was easily penetrated by the tip of the crystal spear as it stabs through the barrier. The barrier itself shatters along with the tip of the spear. Spacegodzilla smirks before he knees the alien's head, and the head is removed to be on the near end of the crystal that was used as his weapon. Spacegodzilla soon transforms back into his normal self before he turns his head to the Battle Nizer. He reaches his hand to grab the artifact, and he finally has done it. The Battle Nizer, the weapon used by Ultraman Belial to summon armies of Kaiju, is now in his hands.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Once Spacegodzilla leaves the Valley of Flames, leaving Zetton's body behind, he takes a minute to stare up into the infinite space. Somewhere in that space, there is a planet that they call "Kaiju Graveyard". And soon, he will return to Earth. And when he does summon a new army of kaiju and his lost crystal creations, he will present the head of the Battle Nizer's guardian and declare the destruction of Earth. They have no idea how phenomenal his cosmic power is combined with the power of this Battle Nizer, but they are about to learn.

* * *

Oh, this fight was so close! Zetton may have powerful abilities on his own, and his EX and Hyper forms have powers that can overwhelm Ultras. However, Spacegodzilla is in a league of his own. For starters, even to Kaiju standards, size does matter. While Zetton was able to overpower Ultras easily, which usually have a height of fifties or sixties, Spacegodzilla is twice as big and twice as powerful. It was clear enough that Zetton was overwhelming Spacegodzilla with his new forms, but Spacegodzilla's Power Surges and his Critical Mass form changed everything.

And let's not forget the most important facts between the two. Spacegodzilla has his crystal fortress to keep his energy going. Especially the power surge crystals. However, more importantly, Zetton was recorded to blindly do his best to kill his enemy rather than use tactics. The only ways he would use tactical attacks on the likes of Ultras or Rei's Gomora would be when he is under influence of aliens or villians such as Alien Bat or Balton. On the other hand, fighting Spacegodzilla is like playing an intense game of chess. Spacegodzilla will always have an extra move against you. Such as growing crystals out of the vacuum of space and using them as hand-held weapons in the manga.

In the end, Zetton failed to protect the Battle Nizer. The winner, and the soon-to-be leader of a new kaiju army, is Spacegodzilla.

Let us know what you guys think of this match. And leave us a review or an idea for a match. And as always, be sure to come back next time when we bring in our Valentine's Day Special match. Don't ask us who's fighting, we won't tell ya.


	15. Match 15

Hello, Kaiju fans of all universes, this is PsychoReptile and welcome to our Valentine's Day Special of Kaiju Melee! And on this special today, or a few days ealier, we're having a match that me and my co-author have been thining about for a LONG time. Godzilla, specifically from Final Wars, and the Female Titan from Attack on Titan! We have done our research, and it's time to be spilling guts and beating hearts in this Valentine's Day beatdown!

Kaiju Melee

Match Fifteen: Godzilla vs Female Titan

Godzilla roars out as he smashes through a row of buildings, covering himself in a cloud of dust and rubble. He thought he had seen something unusual happening on Japan since he was away. The country has been too busy fighting against these Titans. The Elder Godzilla wasn't wrong for making this warning heard around the world. He growls as he looks down at the smaller titans falling off of his hide in disgust. Since he and his fellow kaiju have arrived, these creatures ignored the fleeing humans entirely and focused more on the bigger meals. And knowing that they would go to Monster Island and feast upon his friends and son if given the chance, the King of Kaiju decided to take the matters into his own hands. And to make matters more fun for his taste, kaiju that have been coming from that ocean gate lately have been attacking the city as well. He looks down at a titan still chewing on his shoulder, and he grabs it with his four-clawed hand and crushes it in his grip. The titan was turned into bloody mush before Godzilla tosses it away. He steps forward in the city, only to hear a wet crunch under his foot. Godzilla looks down at his foot on a severed head of a kaiju. What humans call an "Otachi". Its fishlike eyes were popped out of the sockets when Godzilla unnoticably stepped on it.

He senses something down the road, and he turns his head to see a tall humanoid creature standing before him. Her exposed muscle having steam snaking off her flesh. Her short blonde being blown slightly by the wind. And finally, her blue eyes glare at Godzilla as she cracks her neck. Took Annie long enough to get back to her home turf, but she finally made it. She had recently find the world as a whole different place than how it was back at her time. More modern and more dangerous. Despite the danger of other monsters, of course, Annie never had any issues with the kaiju that opposed her. And all of a sudden, Godzilla comes in to her line of vision. Perhaps, unlike Eren back in the time, this "Nuclear Menace" can be proven more of a challenge. She waves off the blue blood of the Otachi Kaiju and raises her fists over her chin.

Under the sunlight and surrounded by smoke, fire and the buildings made by Man, Godzilla and Annie share each other's glare. Knowing that this one looks much like the ones he killed before, Godzilla never leaves their gaze as he brushes off the dust. He flexes his claws and raises them to face this female titan. Godzilla roars out into the heavens as he charges straight to Annie. Annie stays unfazed as she charges to meet the King of Kaiju head-on.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Godzilla swings his claws the moment they're in close range, and Annie simply ducks under his arm. The Female Titan sends a bone-crushing blow on Godzilla's ribs, but doesn't feel them breaking. She jumps back when she sees Godzilla charging forward, slamming his shoulder into a building nearby. When Godzilla grits his teeth and turns his head to the Titan, he sees her fist coming straight to his face. Annie's eyes widen when Godzilla glares down at her, unfazed. Despite her fist hitting its target. The Kaiju King pushes Annie's arm aside and pounds her back with a fist after another. Annie staggers when Godzilla pounds into her face, but she recovers and keeps her fists up. Godzilla barks a roar before swinging another clawed fist, but he watches Annie step to one side and send a falcon punch to his sternum. Godzilla staggers for just a second before he sees her knee going up against his gut. Godzilla grits his teeth, and he grips on her leg before swinging her to his right. Annie is forced to be thrown over the streets before her body hits the asphalt. She looks up at the growling Godzilla, who merely flexing his claws and cracking his knuckles.

She then sees a bright flash bathing his dorsal fins, and she dodges a stream of his nuclear energy that bombards on the road and nearby buildings. Annie could've sworn she felt the intense heat of that atomic ray; a testament of its power. Godzilla keeps his atomic ray going as he turns his head, destroying everything in its path. Annie acts fast as she runs pass every building that was soon destroyed behind her. She makes a jump onto a skyscraper and then jumps off into cover once that skyscraper was blown to bits. Godzilla snarls after he ceases his powerful weapon. He scans the ruins for any signs of Annie, but finds none. Before he could assume that he destroyed her, he hears footsteps coming from behind him. He turns around to see Annie charging straight to him with a clenched fist. Godzilla snarls as he prepares himself for the worst this Titan can throw at him. He watches as Annie's fist and forearm suddenly harden into crystal, and he endures her pounding the hardened fist under his jaw. Annie draws back her smoking fist before she jumps over Godzilla's tail swinging under her. Annie swings a kick, aiming for his skull. Godzilla quickly lowers his head and grabs her by her leg and her hip. Annie falls in shock before she feels Godzilla slamming her head-first into the road below.

Pebbles of the asphalt rain from the sky as Godzilla roars out and stomps his foot on her stomach. Annie makes a quick kick to knock Godzilla off, and she rolls to her feet. She glares up at Godzilla turning to her, hearing him growl in contempt. Godzilla steps forward to swing his claws, but Annie raises an arm and create a crystalized forearm to block it. Sparks fly everywhere before Godzilla grabs her wrist and shoves her down once again. He lets him go as he lets her fall onto the road, and rolling back to her feet. Annie's eyes narrow. Godzilla's means of combat does not seem to rely on technique or strategy, whether he would come up with a plan or not. This is what she should be doing to be a match for him. She will have to rely on brute strength and her abilities rather than hand-to-hand skills. She charges in to send a high kick under Godzilla's bottom jaw, forcing him to stagger back and giving her an opening for her to send a devastating blow. With a quick crystalization of her left arm, she jabs her dagger-formed fingers across Godzilla's chest. Hoping to cut his chest open and exposing his heart, she falls to shock to see only sparks and a mere scratch. Apparently, there's a huge difference between the flesh of Titans and the kaiju she slaughtered, and the hide of kaiju like Godzilla. That, and she notices that wound quickly healing in a matter of a minute before she looks up at Godzilla's glaring eyes.

Sparks and pieces of her flesh fly everywhere when Godzilla unleashes his atomic ray upon her. It's only when she removes her arms away from her face when she realizes that she is about a mile away from him. Godzilla roars and slams his tail upon the city grounds before he marches to her. Annie keeps her shock from showing, and she focuses her regenerative ability to her arms. Godzilla grits his teeth when he notices her flesh regenerating, and his dorsal fins flash once again. Annie quickly dives out of the way and runs from the destructive beam. She quickly runs up a staircase made up of buildings before Godzilla blows them to bits, and she jumps high in the air before she raises an elbow. Godzilla ceases his weapon and looks up to see Annie smashing her elbow onto his snout. Godzilla growls and shakes his head, before he endures her sending relentless series of punches and kicks. The Female Titan sends a kick to his groin, and Godzilla staggers back further before dropping to one knee. Before Annie could charge in to land another punch, the Kaiju King quickly rises to his full height and slams his forehead against hers. Annie staggers back, crying out in fury before Godzilla grips onto her neck and charges forward, smashing through every building behind her. Godzilla roars out as each building falls like Jenga blocks by his slight strength. Godzilla finally reaches a skyscraper, where Annie forms her fingers into crystalized claws.

Godzilla's eyes widen when he feels them stab into his chest with great force. And right when he presses her deep into the wall of the towering building. Buried deep into Godzilla's chest, he feels her cold, hard fingers on his heart. Annie feels the Kaiju King's claws on her nape, fearing that he had figured out the Titan's weakness. Annie looks up to meet Godzilla's gaze, and they both glare at each other as they are both in each other's grasp. If she is to rips his heart out, Godzilla would make a final atomic ray to burn her head and her entire human form with him. With Godzilla's radioactive blood slowly corroding her crystalized arm, she could feel his heart pounding in her hand. The death of the King of Kaiju is at the palm of her hand, and yet she didn't put her strength in crushing it. She didn't try to rip his heart out of his chest, only to feel its powerful rhythm against her palm. Her glare slowly fades once she looks into his eyes long enough.

And what she sees is something more tragic and more frightening than what her days had brought her through. A fire that scorched across the land and burned everything in existence. A weapon of Mankind that was used for more harm than good. To bring forth a beast birthed from this weapon and sees his home, his life, destroyed in an instant. This was Godzilla's past; his reason to hate humanity. As much as she has a reason to hate humanity as well. Her mind went back to reality before she realises how long they were still in this position. She stares into Godzilla's eyes as she raises a hand to touch his face. Godzilla growls, and Annie pulls away and turns her head to her left when he roars out in fury. The Female Titan looks down at her hand in his chest, and she lets go of his heart before slowly pulling her hand out. She turns her head to meet him nose-to-nose. If she would apologize to Godzilla, she would.

However, Godzilla already knew thanks to a psychic ability that he and his adoptive father share. And he knows that she hates humanity as well as he does. Only in a different, insignificant reason. With his heart free from Annie's grasp, he removes his claws from her nape, and he turns to march away. Pulling herself out of the skyscraper, Annie watches him leave. She turns her head to buildings that aren't affected by their battle, and she has an idea. She grabs a bus and throws it at Godzilla, and it explodes against his dorsal fins. Godzilla stops, and he turns his head to look at Annie's smirk. And he falls in surprise when he watches her turn to a building and smashes it under her fist. A corner of its roof collapses and the building itself is nothing but a half of itself by her sheer brute force. As she pulls back her fist, steam and rubble covering her knuckles, she looks at Godzilla. An invitation of destruction. Godzilla stares at her for a moment, and then barks out a roar as he fires an atomic ray at the skyscraper. Annie watches as the skyscraper collapses and falls onto a row of building, bring them all down into rubble. With both of their hearts on fire with hate, and in this newly-made relationship, both Godzilla and Annie Leonhart charge straight to the city to destroy everything in sight. Annie may not have her former powerful titans to rely on, but she now has a kaiju that hates humans just as much as she does. And their alliance will only made them invincible.

* * *

VALENTINE DRAW!

* * *

What? Did you expect this fight to end with a death? Well, no. We have a death scheduled for the next match. With both fighters having their burning hatred for humanity and their intellect to reasoning and understanding one another, this seem like a match-up that was turned into an alliance.

So, let me know what you guys think of this match-up. And as always, if you have an idea of a match, please do not hesitate to leave it for us. And as always, be sure to come back next time when we bring in Buraki from Dragon Wars and Reptilicus from the movie Reptilicus!


	16. Match 16

Hello, kaiju fans of all kinds, and welcome back to Kaiju Melee! A series in which we bring in two powerful kaiju and make them battle! And today, we have a match requested by Chappie the Great. Buraki from Dragon Wars and Reptilicus from Reptilicus! We have done our research, and it's time to start this dragon-serpent melee!

Kaiju Melee

Match Sixteen: Buraki vs Reptilicus

Five hundred years.

That's all it takes. Five hundred years ago, a tyranical Imoogi known as Buraki made a second attempt to destroy Earth and Heaven. That is when he was defeated by the Celestial Dragon in 2007. In this outrage, Buraki had made his vow once again that he will return five hundred years later. And through those five hundred years, Earth was already changing to his vision. To his land of destruction and chaos across the globe when humanity was in great war with the kaiju. As soon as the corrupted Imoogi realizes this, he decides that even his vision world created for him was not enough. He must have the power to rebuild the heavens. And so, he shall find the host of the Celestial power to do so.

In his fortress, surrounded by rock and stoned towers, a young Korean woman sits terryfied by the sight of the corrupted Imoogi. The titanic snake-like creature that slithers across the ground to her has the features of a cobra. His hood is protected with thick armor-like scales along side the rest of his serpentine body. The dark-colored monster of a snake raises his head, making him towering over the woman and the stoned towers around them. His yellow eyes look confidently down at her as he hisses through a mouth full of fangs. Without the good Imoogi in the way of his conquest against the world, Buraki has led his army against the human forces that have been weakened by the kaiju. And he is finally able to become the Celestial Dragon and to destroy Heaven and all who stand in his path. Not even the so-called "Gojira" will get in his way. With a wide mouth, he prepares to devour the restrained woman, who watches helplessly.

Suddenly, Buraki hears a loud hiss and a bellow coming from behind him. Assuming that it is the good Imoogi, which fuels his rage, he quickly turns around to see that it is not another of his kind. Instead, it is a beast with a similar body form. The serpentine dragon-like beast is coated with hard, green scales. His dragon-like head opens his maw to expose several fangs and a forked tongue as it releases another hiss-fused bellow to the cobra-beast. A pair of webbed wings are rather short and don't seem to support his body in the air for long. His short limbs, armed with talons, help him crawl across the ground as he makes his way to challenge Buraki. His silver, snake-like eyes glare at the corrupted Imoogi as he waits for his answer. The beast is hardly a dragon, but his body form still reminds Buraki of the dragon that slaid him years ago. And it infuriates the Imoogi.

He didn't give Reptilicus an answer, but he instead makes a charge-like slither straight towards him. Reptilicus uses his short arms to push himself into a charge to meet Buraki. Buraki uses his serpentine tail to launch himself into tha air, and Reptilicus uses his arms to take to the midair. Their maws open and their fangs bared as they meet face-to-face in battle for the first time.

* * *

FIGHT!

* * *

Buraki gains the upper hand in the charge, biting onto Reptilicus's neck and driving him into the earth. Reptilicus retaliates by sinking his fangs into Buraki's tough scales to no avail. Buraki uses his strong jaws to keep his grip on the beast, and uses his neck muscle to lift Reptilicus up high into the air. As Reptilicus still scratches Buraki's hide, the cobra-like monster throws him across the ground. Reptilicus bellows when his body hits the floor, and he turns around to see the cobra quickly grabbing onto him once more. Like rival snakes, both Buraki and Reptilicus twirl and tangle as they try to crush the other with their jaws. As their heads reach to their highest, Buraki crushes Reptilicus's neck with all his might. Reptilicus bellows as he uses his short arms to stab into the Imoogi's underbelly. This was futile as Buraki slams him into the earth. In a fluid-like motion, the Imoogi moves away from Reptilicus as the dragon-like beast regains his footing. Reptilicus shakes his head from the trauma and glares at Buraki once again.

Both serpentine monsters circle each other, glaring at one another before they both charge one another. As before, both monsters twirl in their close combat before Reptilicus takes the upper hand this time. As Buraki thrusts his jaws forward, Reptilicus dodges and grabs the Imoogi's throat with his own jaws. Buraki makes a choke-like hiss before he smashes both of their heads onto the earth, trying to get Reptilicus to release him. Reptilicus would not allow it, as he crushes harder despite the relentless beatings. Buraki decides to fight dirty as he opens his maw wide and sinks a fang into Reptilicus's eye. Reptilicus bellows in pain when he feel the sharp fang stab into his cornia, and his eye bleeds profusely before Buraki finally releases him. As Reptilicus jerks his head away and his eye bleeds fountains of blood, Buraki thrust his head forward and sinks his fangs into his neck once again. He slams the beast against a tower, letting it crumble in debris over them both. They twist and tangle around each other as they smash into the earth and try to overcome one another. Reptilicus claws onto Buraki's underbelly, but Buraki bites onto his arm and jerks it hardly. A few things in Reptilicus's arm and shoulder crack and tear as Buraki attempts to rip his arm off. He merely tears flesh from the bone as Reptilicus decides to make a short retreat.

Buraki watches in shock to watch the beast's wounds regenerating. The wounds inflicted by his fangs quickly seal up. The meat and skin removed from bone slowly begin to grow back. And the bleeding eye soon heals and gains back his sight. Buraki's eyes widen by the showcase of resilience, but they soon narrow in his glare. This beast appears to have regenerative powers! He will have to keep his regeneration from working by making short work. The Imoogi thrusts forward and slams his head into his body, forcing him to crash back-first against the mountainside. He forces Reptilicus to bellow in pain when he bites into his throat and begins to thrash his head back and forth. Reptilicus bellows out as Buraki tears armored scales off his flesh. Before he can continue the attack, Reptilicus opens his maw to unleash something upon him. Buraki cries out when Reptilicus shoots out a stream of neon-green acid on him. Buraki falls back onto the ground as the green ooze burns onto his scales and slowly eats away his flesh. When he gets out of this torture that the beast is putting him through, Buraki will make the lesser being pay for his insolence!

Thrashing his head to shake the acid off, only a few spots of exposed flesh remains as Buraki thrusts his head forward. However, Reptilicus fires another stream of acid onto Buraki once again. Buraki ignores the acid on his flesh as he bites onto Reptilicus's neck and slams him onto the mountainside. With Reptilicus down, Buraki turns his head to the woman. The woman with the Celestial power. He quickly slithers to the screaming woman and clamps his jaws shut. Reptilicus shakes his head and turns his head to watch Buraki devour the woman; swallowing her whole and taking in the Celestial orb within in. Feeling a new surge of power forming across his hide, Buraki grins. His skin quickly forms into a layer of white, dead snake skin. Reptilicus charges to clamp his jaws onto the shedding Buraki and bring him down. Unfortunately, Buraki surprises Reptilicus by breaking out of his shedded skin and erupting with a new, draconic head. Buraki opens his new dragon maw wide as he unleashes a roar. A draconic fin on each side of his head. A pair of whiskers move fluid-like from his jaw as a pair of antlers stand proudly on his head like a crown. And a pair of pointed ears. His fangs are replaced with razor-sharp teeth. As the rest of the white skin flakes off, his serpentine body quickly grows arms and legs, a dorsal fin traveling down his back and his fin-like tail. Buraki roars out as he takes his new form into the air.

Buraki, the new Celestial Dragon, glares down at Reptilicus before he flies down to meet him in combat. Reptilicus takes off, his wings flapping once, and he takes off to the air to fight against the Celestial Dragon. While in midair, both monsters twirls and circle one another. Both monsters' clawed hands grip onto each other's hides, trying to skin each other alive. However, Buraki soon gains the advantage as he pushes down and slams Reptilicus down into the earth. Puffs of dust and dirt cloud the battle between both the dragon and the beast. Reptilicus opens his maw to let out a stream of acid ooze onto Buraki, but the Celestial Dragon dodges the attack by the jerk of his head. With the acid burning onto the earth, Buraki uses his jaws to grip onto Reptilicus's throat. With this action preventing the beast from using his acid spit, the Celestial Dragon charges forward and smashes him against the ground repeatedly. With his claws gripping onto his rival beast, he clamps his jaws onto Reptilicus's throat and takes to the sky. With Reptilicus in his grip, Buraki makes a few spins, twirling the beast's body around him in midair. With his claws scratching against Buraki's scaled hide and his acid spit not being able to use, Reptilicus is helplss when Buraki takes a charge straight down to the earth. The sheer force of Buraki dropping Reptilicus against the earth causes the beast to bounce off the ground twice. Reptilicus shakes his head and looks up at Buraki. Buraki, moving in wave-like motions in midair, has no mercy to spare for the abomination. He slams his claws onto Reptilicus's skull, bashing him relentlessly before gripping onto his jaws. Reptilicus cries out as Buraki forcefully opens his jaws wide.

The beast makes one final attempt and shoot out a spit of acid, but Buraki rears his head back and opens his own maw. Reptilicus cries out when Buraki's newly-gained fire breath blasts through his acid and straight down his throat. Being weak to fire and his mouth being the one weak point, Reptilicus cries out as the fire consumes his entire inner being. When Buraki finally lets him go, he watches the burning beast writhe in his misery. Smoke and embers erupt out of Reptilicus's mouth, nostrils and eyes before the beast finally collapses onto the earth. Buraki raises his chin as he snorts at the beast burning from the inside out.

Heal from THAT.

* * *

KO!

* * *

Buraki, the new Celestial Dragon, turns away from his smoking victim. He has no time to call it a victory, however, as the fight is not over yet. He soon notices something in the sky above him, apparently viewing the battle. This fellow beast has the same body form, if not far foreign, as Buraki's. Emerald scales cover the dragon's serpentine body. Each of his clawed limbs has an elbow or knee ending with a short fin. Dorsal spikes sport down from his nape to his tail, and the tip of that tail having numerous hairs forming a fin of its own. Finally, the Guardian of the Kingdom of Mu has a crown of horns along with numerous fangs and black eyes. Glaring down at his malevolent rival, Manda hisses a warning. A warning that Buraki becoming a Celestial Dragon has now threatened the world of humanity and Kaiju alike. And in this new fight, one shall stand. And one shall fall.

Even if Manda has to do it himself.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this match-up! I like to thank you for being relatively patient with me. Now, before we move on to the next match, I would like to get things out of the way. First off, in case some of you were expecting a new match Tuesday, we did had a holiday break from that day. Because, hey, it was Valentine's Day and my anniversary with Claire. So, there's that. Secondly, speaking of Valentine's Day, I know most of you have read Match Fifteen; which was Godzilla and Annie Leonhardt. Now, I didn't read any new reviews yet, but I can guarantee you that someone in this site is going to say under the lines of "this match totally looks like a hot relationship happening here".

Now, if you're reading this, people who would assume this, then I was right. And admittedly, yes, it is suppose to be like that. Or maybe "shipped them", I don't know. It's what you make of it. Now, I want to get this fact out of the way just to set the record straight. Yes, I have heard of Kaiju War Chronicles from Toho Kingdom. I actually read new stories ever since I read their first one. That's pretty much how I got inspired to write Godzilla stories in the first place, to be honest. If there are those of you who haven't read from KWC, I highly recommend it. It's WAY better than the stories I write. Claire even tried talking me into writing for KWC, and I'm like "I don't know. The rules are pretty too restrictive for my taste.". So, I'm sticking with writing match-ups for you guys. Actually, now that I think of it, I could probably write my own Kaiju War series on this site.

Yeah...

Anyway, as always, leave us with a review of your thoughts or an idea of a match-up you want to see. Be sure to follow or favorite our series if you haven't already. And as always, be sure to stp by next time when we bring in two impossible kaiju of our time: U-Killersaurus from Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Brothers vs Iris from Gamera 3!


	17. Match 17

Kaiju Melee

Match Seventeen: U-Killersaurus vs Iris

Many Gyaos had fallen under the sunrise of a new day. The burnt and mangled corpses of the shadows of evil were scattered across the land. These dark creatures were left as frail, rotting souls that they were. Standing over them is a mutated Gyaos who had came to see his horde of his kin slaughtered by an impossible force. Unlike the winged, bat-like reptiles that the Gyaos are, their superior brother looks far different from the basic body form. This bipedal creature, with two hooved legs and retractable sword-like arms, bears a head that resembles a pointed seashell. His back, although lacking the wings of his kin, is a mass of saw-edged plates with his sides spring four tentacles hundreds of meters long. Each of these slim limbs, ending with a bony spearhead tip, move in different directions as the mutated Gyaos scans his dead bretheren. Glossy, bio-luminescent patches cover his chest region as the very center patch is meant to suck in other things.

Apparently, the Gyaos were not killed by any kaiju he had faced before. They were not killed by the likes of Godzilla, Ultraman or even Gamera. Angered, Iris raises his head at an approaching beast that murdered his army. The towering beast that steps forward to his presence is vile and malevolent as much as himself. The towering Choju, or bio weapon created by none other than Yapool, is a beast unlike anything Earth has ever seen before. In a mixture of gold, blue and flesh-brown, U-Killersaurus has much similarities to Iris as in physical features. The kaiju has a frill of horns, with a main horn on his forehead and a red jewel between his blue eyes. Despite him looking much a saurian, his bottom jaw appears to have been a joined set of mandibles. Armed with three giant claws ending each of his hands and two pincer-ended limbs on each of his sides, U-Killersaurus seems just as dangerous as Iris. His shoulders, claws, arms and legs are protected with his golden hide. Whereas his chest, pincer-ended limbs and taill all have blue hides along with his spiked carapace-like back. His tail, of course, ending with a spiked club. Indeed, U-Killersaurus is Yapool's greatest creation. If he is here, in fact, he would be laughing at U-Killersaurus's soon-to-be victim.

However, Iris, the ancient evolved monster of a Gyaos, is no easy enemy to intimidate. The beast that fought the Guardian of the Universe releases a booming noise before he summons his tentacles. U-Killersaurus acts fast, releasing a roar of his own and unleashes his spikes into the air. The spikes remain in midair at first, and then they jet straight to Iris. Iris merely swipes a few aside with his tentacles, while the rest explode against him. Iris cries out when the sheer number of the missiles become devastating upon him, but it will never be compared to the fireballs Gamera used. With smoke and fire covering his form, the mutated Gyaos concentrates to use one of his tentacles. U-Killersaurus roars out when Iris's tentacle unleashes a sonic beam, slicing into his chest with ease. The creation of Yapool roars his battlecry as he pulls his limbs back and opens his maw. Iris uses an arm to swipe away the smoke, only to see a flash of purple coming straight to him. Iris falls in surprise when the purple fireball explodes against him. The mutated Gyaos staggers further when more give the same effect to him. He raises an arm to deflect one away, and he gets a good aim on U-Killersaurus. He readies his blade-like arm, and he uses his boosters to thrust straight to the abomination.

That was a mistake.

Before Iris could shove a blade straight to U-Killersaurus's heart, his arm is entangled by one of U-Killersaurus's limbs. The pincer claws grib onto Iris's forearm as the monster's other three limbs entangle his neck and his own tentacles. The clawed ends grib onto the spear ends of Iris's tentacles to prevent them from being used. However, Iris has other plans. As U-Killersaurus pulls back a fist to send a punch, Iris pulls back his free arm. And they both swing their weapons. U-Killersaurus sends a successful claw attack on the mutated Gyaos's face, but he roars out in pain when Iris drove his blade hand into his gut. Blood ooze out of the wound, and it satisfies Iris to watch the beast bleed. U-Killersaurus roars as he looks down to see, in shock, that his energy begins to travel across Iris's arm. Slowly draining him, Iris channels the kaiju's energy into his tentacles, slowly replacing the sonic beams with whatever power U-Killersaurus has in store. Not even giving the mutation a chance, U-Killersaurus begins bashing his with his clawed fists. With every pound and slash on Iris's body and head, the mutated Gyaos eventually lets him free. With the cost of a portion of his energy, U-Killersaurus releases Iris, allowing him to unleash a powerful strike. Before Iris could, however, U-Killersaurus uses the purple orbs on his chest and shoulders to unleash a shockwave of blinding light across the battlefield.

Iris is suddenly pushed back, forced to stagger back as the light blinded him in a short period of time. He shakes his head to see his vision returning, and he looks to his left and right to find U-Killersaurus no where to be found. That is when the sheer number of the kaiju's missiles strike upon him. Iris cries out in pain when the devastating numbers of the Saurus Stinger brings him to one knee. Iris raises his head to see U-Killersaurus in the air. Rocket boosters on his back propelling the beast across the air at great speeds. U-Killersaurus roars out as he unleashes a salvo of purple fireballs. Iris stares up, merely using his tentacles to deflect the projectiles like before. The mutated Gyaos's tentacles then spread, opening up into webbed "wings". Iris unleashes another booming cry before he takes off into the air. Surprising the kaiju with his ability of flight, the mutated Gyaos takes the advantage and unleashes salvos of fireballs from his spear-tipped tendrils. U-Killersaurus uses his movement to dodge a few fireballs, with the cost of some exploding against him. The creation of Yapool glares at the mutation before his boosters fires up. Enduring the fireballs fired from Iris's tentacles and himself firing his Saurus Stinger straight to Iris, he jets straight to the mutated Gyaos. As smoke and fire bathe both kaiju in the clouded sky, U-Killersaurus grips his limbs onto Iris once again. Only this time, his limbs grip onto the Gyaos mutation's arms and tentacles.

Iris makes a booming cry when U-Killersaurus boosts upward, bringing them both out of the stratosphere of Earth. U-Killersaurus pounds his fists onto Iris's head with his thousand-length limbs wrap around the Gyaos Kaiju's arms and tentacles. Iris struggles as the beast of Yapool's creation takes them both into the cold darkness of space. In the infinite realm of the cold space, with the stars surrounding them both, they both wrestle in U-Killersaurus's grip. Iris desperately unleashes the fireballs upon U-Killersaurus's limbs and head, and U-Killersaurus fires fireballs of his own and unleashes a swarm of his spikes. Once again, explosions consume Iris's form, and the mutated Gyaos has had enough.

U-Killersaurus is caught by surprise when Iris transfers energy to two of his tentacles, giving them back their old sonic beams. And Iris begins unleashing them on the limbs restraining his arms. Despite being entangled to the tips, the spear-tipped tentacles have their sonic beams to be without any limit of range or reach. U-Killersaurus roars out in shock when the sonic beams eventually cut through-and Iris is released. Although with his tentacles gripped, it doesn't stop Iris from thrusting his bladed arms, ready to drain the impossible beast's energy. Thinking fast, U-Killersaurus grabs the mutant Gyaos's arms with his claws. Keeping the bladed arms at bay, the beast leans forward to bite onto Iris's neck and fires up his boosters. Yapool's greatest creation pushes Iris back down into the Earth's atmosphere with all his might, and he succeeds in doing so. With Iris restrained once again and his sonic beams slicing the air around them, U-Killersaurus grips into the mutant Gyaos's throat tighter as they quickly jettison down into the planet's surface.

And when they finally crash into the planet, all that is seen in such an impact is a cloud of dust and a crater big enough to be a large lake if given time.

U-Killersaurus stands tall over Iris, with his limbs still gripping onto the mutation's tentacles. Below him, a bruised and bloodied Iris still lays in the crater made by their impact. U-Killersaurus is used to this kind of impact, but he has the better condition this time when he used Iris as his cusion. He lets go of Iris's still form, and he waits for a response from the mutated Gyaos. No response came, and U-Killersaurus roars out into the heavens. This is his first victory since his battle with the Ultras, and he determines to conquer the planet itself. He steps out of the crater and prepares to take on the world. To have the fate of humanity in his clawed clutches.

That is when he hears the battlecries of the planet's inhabitants.

He turns his head to see an army of the Earth's defenders. Most are living and breathing Kaiju of Earth. Only a few are metallic, man-made weapons of war. Some are giant insects that the humans should be; like the giant mantis that now speeds across the air, Kamacuras, and the titanic spider that clamps her mandibles, Kumonga. A pair are mere crustaceans; a giant red lobster called Ebirah and a gargantuan crab Ganimes. Monsters who originate from the seas and soon became their guardians; a turtle-like kaiju named Kamoebas, a gargantuan squid named Gezora, the dragon Guardian of Mu named Manda and the towering dinosaur far from forgotten called Titanosaurus. Many of them are mere dinosaurs. Gorosaurus, Varan and Baragon. A spiked ankylosaur-like Kaiju, Anguirus, and a gargantuan pteranadon that demolishes mountains with his sonic booms, Rodan, both accompany the dinosaurs and their most powerful ally. For the sake of the planet itself, even the guardians of humanity, legendary or man-made, have come to stop Yapool's creation. Kiryu and Mogera stand side-by-side as they prepare to unleash their weapons upon the beast. King Ceasar, Jet Jaguar and Mothra have came as well as they prepare to fufill their purposes. Erupting from the earth lastly and standing with the dinosaur kaiju, two similiar iguana mutations glare at U-Killersaurus. One is a lesser compare to his "brother", but he can still fight against the threat if need be. The other is darker than the grey-skin monster, and his nostrils leak fumes of his green atomic weapon. Standing side-by-side, Zilla and Zilla Junior both knew that neither were the father of the other, but they knew that they are related greatly.

What U-Killersaurus grows an interest in, however, is the last and certaintly not least Kaiju. He recognizes the kaiju's dorsal fins, charcoal skin and glaring orange eyes. Roaring in his defiance against U-Killersaurus, Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, the critical threat to Yapool's conquest, is now under U-Killersaurus's crossairs. They are all in the beast's presence to stop him and wipe him from the face of the earth. U-Killersaurus grins and raises his clawed arms. Let them try. It takes Ultras to destroy him. What makes these lesser Kaiju anymore of a threat to him!? The thing that makes him reconsider his confidence, however, is when Godzilla unleashes his mighty roar. And all of Earth's defenders charge to fight the greatest creation of Yapool head-on!

U-Killersaurus may have won, but the fight has just begun.

* * *

Okay, we've gotten to a good start on this Two-Part melee. So, I said I wasn't going to break the routine of my intros, but I've come to realize something. This series that was meant to be a Death Battle fan series slowly turned into something like KWC. And you know what? I'm having fun doing this series. So, I don't care at this point. So, as always, leave us with a review of your thoughts or an idea of a match. And be sure to follow this series if you haven't already. And as always, be sure to come back next time when U-Killersaurus comes to fight against all of Earth's defenders!


	18. Match 18

Kaiju Melee

Match Eighteen: U-Killersaurus vs Earth's Defenders

U-Killersaurus stands over the bloodied corpse of Iris, watching Earth's most powerful Kaiju charge into battle. With Godzilla leading the assault on the greatest creation of Yapool. U-Killersaurus grits his teeth, and he decides to give these lesser beings all he's got. Before Godzilla could land a direct hit, the abomination sends a clawed limb straight to the Kaiju King. Godzilla roars out as the clawed end grips onto his neck, and U-Killersaurus forces him off his feet. Behind the Kaiju King, Anguirus and Gorosaurus release their battle cries. As U-Killersaurus use one of his limbs to flail Godzilla around, he summons two more of his limbs. Anguirus is fast enough to dodge one of the limbs, but Gorosaurus ends up getting gripped in his jaws. As U-Killersaurus throws the allosaur aside, he watches Anguirus charging on all fours. He suddeny feels a stinging pain, and he turns his head to see Godzilla blasting the limb gripping his neck with his atomic ray. Sparks fly off the limb, but U-Killersaurus isn't planning to let his most dangerous foe set free so easily. Anguirus, in an attempt to help out his long-trusted friend, rams his head against U-Killersaurus's gut. The abomination yelps in pain when Anguirus's horn was shoved into his stomach, and he kicks the ankylosaur-like beast back. Before he could blast Anguirus to oblivion, Rodan and Varan swoop down and intervene. Rodan blasts him with his uranium ray, igniting explosions and sparks everywhere on the abomination's head. Varan, in a similar fashion, blasts the beast with his sonic beam. As Rodan glides away from U-Killersaurus's powerful fireball, Varan lands onto the beast's back. U-Killersaurus growls when Varan starts scratching him with his sharp claws, but the claws cannot penetrate his hard hide.

U-Killersaurus turns his head to Rodan putting all his weight on the limb holding Godzilla. The limb, as strong as it is, cannot hold up both kaiju's weight. With a slam onto the ground, Godzilla is finally free thanks to Rodan. Rodan's eyes widen, and he takes off just in time to see a fireball blasting on Godzilla. Godzilla growls as smoke snake off his hide, and he turns directly towards U-Killersaurus. U-Killersaurus shares Godzilla's glare as he pounds Anguirus and Varan aside with his limbs. He marches his way to the Kaiju King, but another pair of kaiju intervene. Kamacuras zooms across the sky, and he lays a direct hit across the abomination's skull. While Kamacuras zooms left and right on U-Killersaurus, Kumonga releases a stream of her constricitng webs upon him. U-Killersaurus roras out when the webs stick onto his face and limbs, whereas he is being relentlessly stiked by Kamacarus slashing him. Godzilla's eyes flash red, a testament of his psychic ability. He roars at Kumonga, and Kumonga releases her chittering before jumping out of the way of a fireball soring straight to her. The fireballs causes the earth to explode, but Kumonga lands onto another spot of the ground, unharmed. Godzilla looks around to see Anguirus picking himself off the ground. Both kaiju watch U-Killersaurus struggle against Kumonga, Kamacuras and Rodan. They turn to each other and nod. Both kaiju charge towards the abomination, and Anguirus is the first to land a blow. U-Killersaurus, blindsided by Kamacuras slashing a claw on his face, couldn't be able to see Anguirus slamming his head against his leg. staggering back, he leaves an opening for Godzilla to fire an atomic ray.

Through the smoke, U-Killersaurus growls as his blue eyes glow. It was the last straw when Godzilla takes the advantage. His back unleashes a swarm of his missile spikes. In a panic, Kamacuras and Kumonga evade the missiles coming straight to them. Kumonga fires her net-made webbing to block the missiles while Kamacuras's speed outruns the missiles. Rodan, however, becomes the unfortunate one as he falls from the overwhelming missiles. Missiles are quick to go straight to Godzilla and Anguirus as fire and explosions consume them. The devastating impacts cause Godzilla to drop to one knee. Anguirus falls to his stomach against the ground, knocked out by the sheer number of the missiles. Godzilla glares up as a shadow covers his form; a shadow that belongs to U-Killersaurus. U-Killersaurus raises an arm as he prepares to beat Godzilla down, but more defenders charge in to stop him. U-Killersaurus roars in surprise when Titanosaurus and King Ceasar send their kicks against his gut. Both ancient beings continue the fray as they land relentless punches and kicks against the abomination's hide. As Godzilla rises to his feet, Zilla and Zilla Junior run past him. Using their duo as a weapon, they both pounce on the beast. U-Killersaurus roars out as both iguana mutations bite and claw on him, but the kaiju uses his limbs to pull them aside. Both kaiju land on their feet, while King Ceasar and Titanosaurus charge in. U-Killersaurus unleashes his terrible flasher, blinding both kaiju. With them blinded, the abomination takes the advantage as he bashes them aside with his limbs. While all of the kaiju fall from this attack, Godzilla blindly fires his atomic ray. This ray strikes a direct hit onto U-Killersaurus's face before his body disappears into the earth.

Underground, U-Killersaurus shakes his head before realizes where he is. He pushes himself out of the earth burying him before something erupts out of the earth in front of him. U-Killersaurus roars out when Baragon jumps out and clamps his teeth into his neck. U-Killersaurus uses his limbs to rip Baragon off, only for two more kaiju to come in and take advantage. Kamoebas and Manda charge in. Manda wraps his body to trap two of his limbs, while Kamoebas slams his bulk against his gut. This bulk slam fails to knock U-Killersaurus back, but Manda succeeds in constricting two of his limbs. Gezora comes from behind, wrapping his tentacles around his neck and releasing a stream of his cooling gas. The giant squid doesn't realize until it was too late that this is a mistake. U-Killersaurus roars as his organic missiles are released against Gezora, exploding the squid as they strip chunks of flesh. The rest of the missiles soar off to strike on Kamoebas and Manda. The missiles strike Kamoebas's shell and Manda, but neither will back down. U-Killersaurus's full might is enough to punch Kamoebas, flipping him back as he grips onto Manda. Before he could tear him off his limbs, Gorosaurus and Ebirah charge in and attack the abomination. Gorosaurus bites onto U-Killersaurus's right arm, and Ebirah shoves his spear-like claws forward. The claws pierces U-Killersaurus's side, but U-Killersaurus growls in annoyance rather than pain. He turns his head when he hears Godzilla roaring out, his vision returning. The abomination swats Gorosaurus aside and fires a fireball against Ebirah's carapace. Godzilla's vision returns to watch Ebirah explode into chunks of shell and meat. He grits his teeth as he charges to the abomination, and U-Killersaurus pays no heed to Manda as he prepares for him.

Jet Jaguar charges to meet the monster, but the other mecha units stand down until needed. Both Moguera and Kiryu are expensive war machines the Global Defense Force has ever made besides Mechagodzilla. They only watch the defenders fight U-Killersaurus as they decide to save the energy. Ganimes stays cautious in this fight. He had just watched Ebirah become a boiled and split-open lobster, and he doesn't want to suffer the same fate. Mothra remains in the sky, preparing to help her allies if needed. She will use her most powerful ability if they weaken him enough. In the rage of war between U-Killersaurus and Godzilla, there isn't a single doubt to the outcome.

Godzilla roars, sending his punches against U-Killersaurus's skull. U-Killersaurus retaliates by sending an oversized fist upward, sending a bone-crushing uppercut. As Godzilla staggers back a few steps, King Ceasar sends a soaring drop kick against the abomination's chest. The golem dives to his left when U-Killersaurus fires a fireball aimed for him. Godzilla shakes his head before he watches Rodan and Anguirus rejoining the fray. Rodan fires his uranium ray upon U-Killersaurus while Anguirus curls into a ball of spikes. U-Killersaurus cries out when the purple ray blasts against him, and Anguirus's ball form bashes itself against his chest. As Anguirus bounces off the beast and spins in midair, Godzilla charges his dorsal fins. Smoke covers U-Killersaurus before Godzilla unleashes his atomic ray straight to his skull. U-Killersaurus makes no noise as his blue eyes glow. He sends his free limbs straight to Godzilla, grabbing his jaws and his throat before slamming him down to the ground. The abomination notices Gorosaurus charging towards him, and he slams Godzilla against the allosaur.

With his back uncovered, and with kaiju recovering and surrounding him, U-Killersaurus unleashes his organic missiles. Godzilla rises to one knee, ignoring the missiles blasting against his body. Gorosaurus roars out when some of the missiles explode against his hide, along with the recovering Titanosaurus and Baragon. Zilla and Zilla Junior dig in lightning speeds as they avoid the missiles coming straight to them. Rodan does his best to avoid the missiles following him, but the missiles are too fast for his energy to take. Some of the missiles only explode harmlessly against the hard shells of Kameobas and Anguirus, and they both charge straight to U-Killersaurus with their battle cries. Fire and smoke bathe their shells, but they continue their charge until they hit their target. Anguirus rolls in his ball form as he slams his spiked carapace against U-Killersaurus. Kamoebas extends his neck, using this to clamp onto U-Killersaurus's neck. U-Killersaurus grins, and he swipes his claws to one side. Kamoebas's eyes widen, and only his body falls onto the earth. Anguirus lands on his feet, before he watches U-Killersaurus tossing aside the severed head of Kamoebas. His extendable neck became his undoing. Ganimes watches in horror, and he decides to turn around and scurry away. It's better to live and fight another day other than becoming what Ebirah has. Titanosaurus rises to his feet as he watches the crab scurry back to the sea, and he hisses in disgust.

Coward.

The sea titan turns to U-Killersaurus, who is busy trying to remove Manda off his limbs. With a roar, Titanosaurus charges. Soon, Baragon, Varan and Gorosaurus join the towering leviathan in their assault. Anguirus turns his head to Godzilla, and both kaiju nod to one another. U-Killersaurus roars out when Varan lands onto his back, firing his sonic beam upon the back of his head. Titanosaurus pounds his fists against the abomination's chest and face. Baragon's horn flickers with light, and he opens his maw to release a stream of his heat ray. U-Killersaurus growls at the heating energy cooking his flesh, and he watches Godzilla charging straight to him. With Anguirus curling into a spiked ball, Godzilla grabs his tail and uses him as a mace. U-Killersaurus cries out when Godzilla swings Anguirus against the abomination's skull, forcing the abomination to fall back a step. However, Gorosaurus is there to send his signature move, his kangaroo kick, against his back. Combined with Rodan's chest armor bashing against the back of his head and Kamacuras slamming his claws against him, U-Killersaurus finally falls chest-first onto the ground. Godzilla swings Anguirus again, letting his ally land on his feet as he releases his atomic ray upon the beast. His atomic ray blasts against the abomination's limbs as Manda finally crawls away. Baragon and Rodan join Godzilla as they fire their respected rays upon U-Killersaurus. Kumonga fires her webbing as Varan fires his sonic beam. Godzilla ceases his atomic ray as he scans the abomination's burnt and webbed body. He growls, knowing that this seems way too easy.

As if on que, U-Killersaurus's form becomes bathed in a blinding light. And the kaiju that surround him are pushed back by an unknown force. Mothra watches from the skies, and she falls in shock for what the light soon reveals. U-Killersaurus remains the same in the upper half of his body. However, the rest of his body is replaced with a huge husk of legs and spike missiles. Four huge, armored legs smash into the earth. The mass of his belly, a pair of mandibles and newly-grown spike missiles almost look like an oversized beetle; with U-Killersaurus's upper torso on top of a tower of armor and flesh. Two new pairs of his limbs had grown near these nests of spikes. Lastly, a club-like tail smashes onto the ground, surging with energy. U-Killersaurus rars out as he has become the three hundred meter U-Killersaurus Neo! And he is ready to unleash his new power on the kaiju that showed him insolence.

He sets his crossairs on Godzilla, and his blue eyes glow. As Godzilla rises to his feet, he looks up to watch U-Killersaurus unleashing twin Killer Eye Rays straight to him. However, King Ceasar gets in the way. The rays are somehow get into the golem's eyes, and the energies bounce back to strike their master. U-Killersaurus roars out when he is struck by his own beams, and he plans of another way of attack. He is soon blasted by missiles and lasers that aren't his own. He turns his head to Moguera moving its way straight to U-Killersaurus and Kiryu jetting across the sky. This, as the battle has made it clear, is when they are most needed. With Moguera firing blue energy rays from its cone hands, Kiryu raises its twin-mounted blasters and fire all they got on the abomination. Rising to his feet, Godzilla grits his teeth. With a flash of his dorsal fins, he fires an atomic ray straight to U-Killersaurus. U-Killersaurus roars when the pounding ray of nuclear energy bashes against the face of his lower body. U-Killersaurus glares down at Godzilla, and he uses his gargantuan legs to advance straight to him. King Ceasar roars in defiance to U-Killersaurus, but Godzilla pushes the golem aside. King Ceasar rolls to his feet before he watches Godzilla being caught between two of U-Killersaurus's mandibles. Godzilla growls as he is helplessly caught in U-Killersaurus's grip. U-Killersaurus ignores the relenless strikes of Kiryu, Moguera and Mothra as he charges one of his new weapons. Godzilla watches the yellow cross-like patches on the front of his lower body glow red.

And Godzilla is blown away by a powerful red stream of U-Killersaurus's Saurus-Full Blast.

After being blasted across the battlefield and being bathed in smoke and ash, Godzilla struggles to rise to his feet. The Kaiju King lifts himself off the ground with his hands, but the power of the blast became too great as he collapses back onto the ground. Were it not for his size and his durability, he would've been vaporized by one shot. Rodan stirs from his unconcious state from the explosive trauma. He opens his eyes to see a red flash in his vision, and then Godzilla on the ground. King Ceasar watches Godzilla's smoking form in shock, completely forgetting about the battle around him.

Zilla and Zilla Junior use their extraordinary jumping to climb onto the legs of the abomination. With Moguera, Kiryu and Mothra keeping U-Killersaurus distracted, Baragon and Anguirus decide to burrow into the ground. Jet Jaguar, Varan and Kamacuras take flight as they circle around the towering beast. Kumonga fires her strings while Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus attempt to knock down U-Killersaurus's mighty legs. Manda stays with his constricting body around Zilla Junior's as the heroic reptile makes it to U-Killersaurus's upper body. The guardians in the sky cease fire, and the smoke clouds Zilla Junior's location from U-Killersaurus. Just as Manda coils off of Zilla Junior, his dorsal spikes flash green, and he unleashes a green atomic breath out of his maw. Zilla soon joins his brother as he unleashes a puff of flammable gas, increasing the atomic breath's size and damage to the abomination. U-Killersaurus roars out as the green fire cook his armor and flesh, but the abomination glares down at the two iguanas through the flames. He sends his clawed limbs down straight to the mutant lizards and their fellow kaiju. Manda is quick to constrict two of his limbs before they could grab Zilla Junior, but Zilla becomes the unfortunate one. He is quickly gripped by three of the abomination's limbs, and he is thrown away like a rag doll. One limb grabs wraps around Moguera, but Moguera quickly responds by bending down and using his drill nose. When the machine's drill is slowly becoming a failure, Kiryu is quickly to slide out a yellow wrist blade to slice into the limb. Another limb jets straight to Mothra, and the divine moth shrieks when it grabs her by her head. U-Killersaurus roars out as his limbs throw Mothra aside, forcing her to spin uncontrollably until she crashes into the earth.

Rodan struggles to rise to his feet, slowly flapping his wings. He knows what to do. He turns his head to King Ceasar, and the golem nods. The atomic pteranodon takes off on his way straight to Godzilla. U-Killersaurus turns his head, watching Rodan making his way to Godzilla, and his eyes narrow. Apparently, his most powerful weapon could not kill the king. With the others attacking him, he must use something to deal with the nuisance. He unleashes a barrage of spike missiles from his lower body and his back. The overwhelming missiles strike all of the guardians around him. Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus roar out in pain as they fall to the ground. Kiryu and Moguera take evasive actions, but the missiles strike them heavily, forcing them to crash onto the ground. Kamacuras is too fast for the missiles like before, but Jet Jaguar and Varan are shot down. Kumonga hurries, firing a net-like web to block the missiles. Most of the missiles are targeted to strike upon Rodan and King Ceasar. Rodan cries out as smoke and fire bathe his body, but he uses the rest of his strength to finally land onto Godzilla.

One problem out of the way, U-Killersaurus turns to the rest of his threats. He looks down at Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus struggle to rise to their feet, and he aims his limbs at them. The claw ends of his limbs open up to unleash streams of red electrical energies upon them. Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus roar out in agony as they easily fall by the powerful projectiles. Kiryu is quick to rise to its feet as debris rain off its cracked and demolished armor. It turns its head to watch the defending kaiju being shot down by U-Killersaurus's projectiles. The cyborg Godzilla fires numerous missiles from its shoulder missile launchers and fires its lasers from its wrist blasters. The missiles and the blaster bolts inflict little damage to the abomination, and U-Killersaurus turns his head as he unleashes his twin Killer Eye Rays. Kiryu activates his side thrusters to dodge the lasers. With a thrust of one shoulder, Kiryu lets one of his missile launchers soar like a rocket straight towards U-Killersaurus. U-Killersaurus grits his teeth as he uses his Killer Eye Rays to blast the launcher to bits, but the other soon follows and is quick to reach its target. U-Killersaurus aims for the second launcher, but he is blindsided by Kamacuras slashing his eyes in quick velocity. U-Killersaurus cries out before the launcher slams itself against his chest. U-Killersaurus grips onto it with his large claws, struggling with the launcher's engines still firing. It's when the engines go out when it finally explodes against the abomination's chest, causing major damage to him.

And then four areas, under his feet, collapse under his weight. Baragon and Angruirus manage to dig deep enough for U-Killersaurus to fall deep into the earth. U-Killersaurus cries out in surprise when he finally realizes this, and he is forced to have his whole legs buried in rock and dirt. Only the main body of his lower half remain uncovered as his upper body is now exposed to their assault. Jet Jaguar and Varan eventually rise back to their feet along with Zilla Junior and Manda. Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus struggle to rise because of the relentless strikes. Zilla rises back to his feet and shakes his head, getting back his focus as Kumonga prepares to help finish the fight. Her mandibles slowly slide out a long, spear-like stinger, ready to pierce an eye or the abomination's throat. Moguera's engines fire up as it lifts itself off the ground and moves its way straight to Kiryu's aid.

From afar, Rodan lays his chest plates onto the back of Godzilla. He glares up at the abomination still in battle with the guardians, and he looks down at what might be the planet's only hope. He groans as his wounds prevent him from raising his head, but he pushes his limit to lay his beak on one of Godzilla's dorsal fins. Godzilla's eyes open, his life far from gone. He looks up at Rodan's body glowing red and orange, and he growls in protest. Rodan ignores his ally's plea to stop, and he funnels all his energy into Godzilla's body. Levitating in midair not far fromt them, Mothra watches Rodan giving his life for the Kaiju King. Mothra chirps as she flaps her wings, letting her own divine energy rain onto Godzilla and Rodan. This will not only revive Godzilla and give him her divine energy, but it will also keep Rodan alive. With Godzilla being fueled by both Mothra and Rodan's energies, his body begins to return to his former self. And even becoming something much greater.

U-Killersaurus growls at the kaiju approaching him. He may have the lack of his legs, but he is far from helpless. He roars out as he fires his limb projectiles, his Killer Eye Lasers and his missiles all around him. Explosions consume Kiryu and Moguera, but their armors save them from being ripped apart. The relentless strikes over Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus finally brings them down to their knees for good. Zilla Junior, Baragon and Anguirus are quick to dig underground and avoid the missiles. Jet Jaguar shrinks into human size, avoiding the electrical energies from the beast's limbs and the missiles. Varan fires his sonic beam to blast away some of the missiles, but is eventually bombarded by others. Manda manages to constrict around a couple of U-Killersaurus's limbs, but he was blasted by the electrical energies. U-Killersaurus laughs at their attempts, blasting the kaiju around him and tossing them aside like toys. Not even the Ultra brothers had the power to destroy him so easily. They had witnessed the fall of Godzilla, and they will soon watch themselves fall under his might.

That is before he hears a booming, war-torn roar of Godzilla. U-Killersaurus's eyes widen when he watches the Kaiju King march towards him. Godzilla's body is not how it was before. His dorsal fins now glow red and gold, fueled with radioactive and divine energies. Patches of his body, including his chest and shoulders, all glow golden yellow as steam and golden scales slither off his body. Glaring at U-Killersaurus and ready to destroy him, Godzilla grits his teeth and releases another thunderous battlecry. Zilla Junior, Baragon and Angurirus erupt out of the ground to see Godzilla in his more powerful form.

All surviving kaiju, knowing that they still have a chance, charge with their king. Mothra gives Godzilla and his army a head's start. Flapping her wings over U-Killersaurus, she forces reflective scales to rain onto the abomination. U-Killersaurus roars out as he looks up at Mothra. He should've known she was responsible for Godzilla's resurrection. His eyes glow blue before he releases his Killer Eye Lasers straight to Mothra. However, the blue laser bounce in different directions before they strike back at the abomination! U-Killersaurus roars out when his own weapon strikes his already wounded form. Godzilla realizes this and fires his golden atomic ray. The atomic ray is caught in the reflective scales, and the multiple rays bounce on all directions before they finally strike upon U-Killersaurus in devastating explosions. Kiryu and Moguera fire their own laser-based weapons into the cloud of relfective scales. Mothra fires her beams from her antennae and strands of lightning from her wings. Zilla Junior, Baragon and Varan join in the fray by firing their respected streams upon the abomination. Sonic beams, heat rays, green atomic breaths, Maser maw cannons, eye lasers, cone-arm lasers, antannae beams and golden atomic rays get manipulated into the cloud of reflective scales. U-Killersaurus tries to fight back by firing his Killer Eye Lasers and his limbs projectiles, but the energies still bounce back upon him as everything else inflct heavy damage over him.

After every charge of his dorsal fins, Godzilla fires his powerful atomic rays straight to U-Killersaurus bathed in Mothra's scales. He feels his new divine energy fading, but the energy he took from Rodan still remains. One atomic ray blasts a hole into U-Killersaurus's body. Seeing his chance, Jet Jaguar flies in his human size into U-Kilersaurus's open wound. Avoiding the constant projectiles coming from the kaiju, he jets straight through the inner flesh of the abomination. Of all of the parts of the kaiju, he focuses on the one part that is most valuable to his most powerful weapon. Mothra chrips as she ceases her cloud of scales, and she takes to the sky. Godzilla ceases his atomic ray when he watches Mothra's body glow in golden light as she creates a golden line behind her.

It's time to end this.

With the lesser kaiju backing off, Godzilla, Kiryu and Moguera advance to release their ultimate weapons. With Zilla Junior, Baragon and Varan keeping the beast distracted, Kiryu's chest hatches open up to reveal a huge cannon. The cannon charges with blue light, signaling the abomination's demise. Moguera opens its own chest hatch, revealing a cone-shaped cannon; its Plasma Maser Cannon. It also opens its cone hands to reveal its spiral grenade missiles. Finally, Godzilla's dorsal fins glow in golden lights of energy. And then raging red. In the sky, Mothra creates a circle over U-Killersaurus, creating the symbol of the divine moths. U-Killersaurus looks down at the lesser beings, and he needs to put an end to this outrage. His Saurus-Full Cannon charges as he aims directly at Godzilla, but the insides of his lower body explode when Jet Jaguar bursts out of his body in his gargantuan form. Fire and energies explode behind the robot as U-Killersaurus roars in agony. With Mothra's chriping, all three of the most powerful fighters before the abomination unleash their most powerful weapons. Moguera unleashes its rainbow-colored Plasma Maser, Kiryu fires its Absolute Zero Cannon, and Godzilla fires his Hyper Spiral Ray upon U-Killersaurus. They all fire their weapons directly at U-Killersaurus's upper chest as Mothra lets her divine circle crash down upon the beast.

U-Killersaurus roars out as the freezing energies, the plasma bombardment, Mothra's divine power and Godzilla's most powerful weapon combined begins to destroy his body. First, his body quickly freezes by the Absolute Zero Cannon. Then, the plasma cannon and the Hyper Spiral Ray blast him apart. Finally, the divine ring seals his entire body into the deepest of Earth with its own special magic. All continue their bombardment upon Yapool's greatest creation, until U-Killersaurus is no more.

Godzilla, Kiryu and Moguera cease their weapons. The Absolute Zero Cannon had drained Kiryu's energy as much as Moguera's Plasma Maser Cannon did to its own. Godzilla growls as the fire in his eyes fades, and they pierce through the smoke to see nothing but scorched earth and black rocks. Godzilla rears his head back to release a roar of victory into the heavens, with the other survivng kaiju joining him. Godzilla lets his allies enjoy their victory as he turns to head back to Rodan. Among those who had died today, he hopes that Rodan isn't one of them. He finally makes it to Rodan's still form, and he kneels down to inspect him.

He growls in relief when Rodan opens his eyes and let out a weak call. He is still very much alive. Godzilla hears Anguirus roaring out to him, and he turns his head to see his close ally looking up at him and then at Rodan. The battle is over, but now Godzilla will have to know how to get Rodan back to Monster Island.

As the golden light that once bathed Mothra slowly fades away, the divine moth chirps in slight glee. Victory of this battle belongs to them, and the most evil creation of Yapool has finally been brought to its end. She turns to make her trip back home, along with the other surviving guardians of Earth. Godzilla and Anguirus carry Rodan down the sea on their journey back to Monster Island. Zilla, Zilla Junior and Manda return to the seas and follow them. Baragon digs deep into the earth to rest while Varan and Kamacuras take flight to their own domains. Kumonga moves down the empty lands to find her own domain to rest in. Jet Jaguar and King Ceasar return to their civilizations while Moguera and Kiryu shut down. The powerful mechs wait for their human masters to retrieve them from battle. They leave the dead in rest, and they leave what remains of U-Killersaurus in his own smoking grave.

* * *

However, while one powerful evil has been removed by Earth's defenders, another rises to conquer another planet. Another planet similar to Earth, but its continents and its sources of power are far different. The planet called Remnant, although unaware of a growing darkness, stays struggling against its own demons. As much as Remnant is in the eye of one evil, both this planet and Earth are under the greedy eyes of another ancient evil.

While Earth has their victory against U-Killersaurus, Ultra Belial has his eyes on Remnant.

* * *

Winners: Godzilla (2004), Kiryu, Moguera, Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Zilla, Zilla Junior, Kumonga, Kamacuras, Baragon, Varan, Manda, King Ceasar and Jet Jaguar

* * *

Finally, that fight taken care of. Sorry it took us so long to do. It's wasn't because of the fight being one long fight to think of, but we've also had a bit of a crisis involving our new mattress. What I mean by that is that we got tired of our old mattress. So, we decided to buy ourselves a new, more comfortable one. However, I don't know what we did with it, but somehow we made it to the point where we wouldn't want to get off of it. However, enough about that. We also wanted to make a new chapter for RWBY: The Onimusha Quest before we would do this one.

Now, we're just two matches away from making twenty full matches, you guys. So, we would like to do a couple of story-based matches that have a lot to do with an OC and a huge crossover mess. So, expect to see something happening pretty soon.


	19. Match 19

Kaiju Melee

Match Nineteen: Salamandora vs Gigantis

The savannas of Africa have suddenly have dust and plantation mutilated off the earth as animals retreat from the battle not far. The ground shakes for miles, and the skies cleared out of clouds hours ago when two titanic beasts brawl for dominance. Under the hot breeze of the summer air, the two gargantuan reptiles glare at each other. It was never anything personal, but it is the way of the Kaiju to learn who's stronger than the other.

One was not originally of this planet, but from Planet Gorgon. Covered with hexagonal pieces of his brown hide, the beast stands on his own two legs. His fan-like tail keeps support to his body as it sports numerous whips on the end. He clenches his four claws as it steps a step forward with his three-toed feet. From the fan-end of the tail up to his nape, the beast sports small dorsal spike until his head has a headdress of horns. With a hexagonal shape on each side of the salamander-like Kaiju, and a primitive saurian head, the Kaiju moves his bottom jaw as he prepares to unleash his weapons on his opponent. Being mistaken as an ancient Kaiju, Salamandora is nothing of the sort. He was summoned by his master to do one thing: to make his opponent prove his worth.

This opponent stands in his full height, standing on his two legs just like Salamandora. Unlike the former inhabitant of Gorgon, this saurian is anything but an alien. He is purely born on Earth and brought fear to the hearts of humanity for only briefly. Settling an age-old rivalry with an Anguirus species, this beast was imprisoned under the ice of the Arctic lands until he was discovered. He was accepted into a new purpose, knowing that his title as King of Kaiju was taken by many of his relatives. Specifically the Gojira who wiped out a planet of Kaiju and lived to tell about it. And the one that fought a grudge match with the long-forgotten mortal enemy of the ancient Gojira. Unlike any of the two kings that live today, however, the beast that stands before the Gorgon Kaiju looks more draconic and saurian. And savage. His legs are much digitgrade like the dinosaurs, with three claws ending each foot. Each of his muscular arms ends with a hand armed with claws; sharp enough to gut something that has a soft gut. His tail, ending with a dagger-shaped tip, waves back and forth. His back sports three rows of grey dorsal fins; hard as stone and sharp as razors. A trademark that all of his species share. What would be mistaken as a ribcage is actually a newly-developed system of muscle strands grown to protect his chest under his charcoal, somwhat spiked scales. Pointy, slim ears and a saurian face, the beast looks even more savage with a single glare. A few spikes protrude on his chin as some cover his eyebrows. His sharp fangs and teeth bare at the direction of Salamandora, and his orange, keen eyes soon fill with the fire of battle. Roaring out into the heavens, Gigantis, The Fire Monster, is ready to prove himself.

Gigantis rolls his shoulders as he flexes his claws, and he turns his head to something down on the earth. Standing under the shade of a surviving tree, a woman looks up at him through her shades. She smiles confidently as she pulls her fingerless gloves over her hands. From a utility belt around the waist of her slim jumpsuit, she pulls out the thing that had summoned Gigantis. Her Battle Nizer, he device that summons powerful beasts into battle, is right in her palm as much as Gigantis's trust as his tamer. She holds it tightly in her right fist as she raises her other into the air.

"Sick him, Gigantis!" She yells.

With that, Gigantis roars as he charges straight towards Salamandora. Although surprised by the sudden charge, Salamandora opens his maw. In an instant, the Kaiju unleashes his fire breath across the savanna. Despite this, and because he's immune to the hottest of fires, Gigantis simply continues his charge until they meet in close combat. Gigantis pounds both his fist against Salamandora's chest, forcing the Kaiju to stagger back for only a few steps. Salamndora retaliates by ramming his head against Gigantis's chest, but the saurian quickly grabs his head. Gigantis clenches a fist before bashing him back with an uppercut. This forces the Kaiju to stagger back even further. Salamandora shakes his head, and he narrows his eyes up at the savage beast. As he can tell, this member of the Gojira species is a force to be reckon with. He hears a command, and he obeys without question. He opens his maw to fire a fireball straight to Gigantis. Just as he anticipated, Gigantis raises an arm to swipe it aside, only for Salamandora to charge. Gigantis is caught off guard when Salamandora punches him in the gut repeatedly. Gigantis growls in annoyance before he grabs Salamandora's right arm. Salamandora tries to swing another punch, but Gigantis grabs the Kaiju's chest and lifts him over his shoulders.

The Reinblood woman watches her Kaiju throw Salamandora across the savanna. In quick retaliation, Salamandora rolls back to his feet the moment his body hits the ground. As he charges back to the saurian, he opens his maw to fire a barrage of organic missiles. Gigantis barks in surprise when the missiles are aimed onto his eyes. The missiles have no effect on the Kaiju, but the smoke and explosions quickly blind him. Gigantis shakes his head and waves his claws to fan the smoke away, only to see Salamandora swing his tail towards him. The rake-like end whips against Gigantis's side, creating sparks and causing the beast to growl in pain. Salamandora pulls back a fist, but Gigantis opens his maw to unleash a fireball. The brown Kaiju staggers back when the fireball explodes against his face. Gigantis takes advantage, swinging his claws left and right. Sparks fly everywhere, but Gigantis's claws couldn't seem to gut the Kaiju easily. Gigantis grits his teeth when he realizes this. Salamdora roars out as he bashes his head against Gigantis's, forcing him to stagger back. The Reinblood looks down at the earth, and she decides that claws won't do the job for them.

"Gigantis! Use the earth!"

Gigantis shakes his head when he hears her, and he turns his head to the savanna ground. Large boulders of rock are in the ground before Gigantis pounds the dirt around them. Salamandora roars as he fires a fireballs straight to Gigantis, but the savage Gojira grabs the boulder in both hands and raises it in front of him. The fireball explodes harmlessly against the rock before Gigantis throws it in sheer force. Salamandora roars in shock to see the rock spinning like a wheel because of Gigantis's strength. He falls back-first onto the ground when the boulder bashes against his torso. The Reinblood smiles brightly.

"Keep going!" She calls.

Gigantis roars as he charges. Salamandora rises to his feet just as the savage Kaiju grabs the same boulder. With a quick spin and a powerful sheer of brute strength, Gigantis uses it as a blunt weapon as he swings it against Salamandora's skull. Salamandora roars in pain as he falls to his right, his body crushing the plantation under him. Gigantis grins as he throws the boulder far from their battle. Salamandora quickly rises to his feet and fires his missile barrage again, but Gigantis ducks. The fire monster uses his claws to rake the savanna, throwing up dirt into the air on Salamandora's direction. The dirt blinds the Kaiju's eyes as he roars in surprise, giving Gigantis the opening he needed. The Reinblood soon notices something that Salamandora's been protecting. Under his bottom jaw, the Kaiju has a bit of red, bumpy flesh on the top of his throat. It must be a weak point. She frowns as she turns her head to Gigantis.

"His throat! Gigantis, strike him in the throat!"

Gigantis snorts as he finally notices the weak point, and he swings a punch. The punch on that weak point causes Salamandora to stagger back and roar out in pain. The brown Kaiju growls, releasing his fire breath upon Gigantis, but the fire monster has proven to be uneffected by this once again. Gigantis grabs Salamandora's bottom jaw and pushes it upward. He then forces the Kaiju to bend down as he sends a knee into that same weak point. Salamandora shrieks as he backs away, but Gigantis isn't planning to let off that easily. The Reinblood grins, and then crushes a fist into her palm.

"Gigantis!" She calls, "Crushing Combo!"

Gigantis grins, exposing his primal teeth. He charges, leaning downward and shaking the earth with his footsteps. Salamandora shakes his head before he sees Gigantis smashing his head against his gut. Before Salamandora could retaliate, the savage Gojira sends a series of punches, kicks and headbutts upon him. He grabs Salamandora's head with both hands-and he fires a fireball point-blank! Salamandora roars in pain as fire bathes his face, but Gigantis is not the one to show mercy. He thrusts his tail forward, jabbing into Salamandora's sternum and pushing him back. The brown beast is pushed back even further once Gigantis swings his blunt tail left and right, bashing him in his sides. Salamandora opens his maw to fire missiles, but Gigantis swings his tail and sends him off his feet. Gigantis smashes his clawed fists together as he roars out to Salamadora, daring him to get up. Salamandora struggles to rise to his feet, and he groans as he raises his claws to face the savage beast.

"Now!" The Reinblood yells.

That command is enough for Gigantis to use his weapon. Salamandora growls before he watches the Kaiju's dorsal fins flash twice. His eyes widen when he realized that his opponent has a weapon of his own. With a deep gasp of air, Gigantis opens his maw wide to unleash a stream of his white, nuclear fire upon the Kaiju of Gorgon. Salamandora roars in pain as Gigantis continues his nuclear assault. The flame is hotter than volcanic magma and more devastating than any weapon he had ever endured. At first, Gigantis's atomic breath is nothing more than a dragon's fire. Soon, however, it grows into a single, energy-like stream of nuclear power. The nuclear power surges across Salamandora's body like electricity, inflicting devastating damage to his body. Gigantis keeps it going until he watches Salamandora fall to his knees. And he finally ceases his weapon. The savage Gojira grins as he looks down at the smoking Salamandora. Salamandora glares up at Gigantis as he is gripped by the horns and the beast pulls back a fist. Ready to pound the Gorgon Kaiju unconcious.

"Enough." A voice calls.

The Reinblood turns her head to the source, and she calls Gigantis to stop. Which to that, the savage Gojira obliges; while his fist is merely inches close to Salamandora's skull. Gigantis lets the Kaiju's horns go before he pats his shoulder. Salamadora groans as he leans forward, his clawed hands onto the savanna ground. His injured body glow in golden light before he returns into a golden ball of light. Gigantis and the Reinblood watch as the ball of light returns to the Battle Nizer of a man standing before the Reinblood. Being in a silver, Ultra-like body colored in reds, blues and silver, the elder Reinonyx smiles at the Reinblood. The Reinblood smiles back as she raises her own Battle Nizer, and Gigantis releases his primal roar before he too vanishes into a ball of golden light. That golden light travels back into her device, and the Reinblood simply straps it onto her belt.

"You have learned well, Tatsuno Taya." The Reinonyx said, "You are a mere step closer to becoming a true Reinonyx."

"Thank you, Sensei." Tatsuno replies, "Will Gigantis be an equal to the kings of Earth someday?"

"Partially. However, only time will tell. Remember this, Tatsuno: no matter how many Kaiju we destroy, it will not change the outcome. It will not change why Kaiju exist."

Tatsuno nods, looking down at her strapped Battle Nizer. The Reinblood and the Reinonyx have been warriors with as much power in the universe as the Ultras themselves. Controllers of the Kaiju that live within their devices. She follows the Reinonyx down the path of the savanna. With the wildlife scared off for the next couple of days, the land is nowhere harmful to them and there will be no need for making predators into endangered species. However, the Reinonyx could not help but feel concerned. Not for Tatsuno, but for someone else. In another world. From another void in space. He can not explain what exactly it is, but he feels that a planet is under turmoil. And he fears that only one force can inflict such a crisis. He understands that the age of peace between galaxies is dying. The Kaiju of Earth are the last line of defense against the darkness that is coming. They must be ready and they must be vigilant. He and other defenders of Earth will protect humanity from the clutches of this darkness.

Even if they have to destroy the planet, first.

Remnant. In the same time of Gigantis and Salamandora's battle.

Ruby Rose opens her silver eyes, finding herself on the stone ground. She looks around her when she tries to sit up. The city of Vale is in ruins. The buildings around her have been crumbled and crushed like nothing was there at all. The armies of Atlas or the hunters and huntresses of Beacon couldn't even stop the army of the powerful threat. Her eyes find her red, high-tech weapon on the ground in front of her. Her Crescent Rose. She shakes her head before she feels tremors coming behind her, and she quickly dives to grab her weapon. The red rectangle that she formed for travel quickly transforms into a scythe-sniper rifle hybrid. She knows that she won't stand a chance against the beast marching towards her. She will just have to make a run for it. She will have to find her team. Yang. Weiss. Blake. They have to be okay. They have to have survive the attack of the titanic monsters. She feels a tremor much harsher than the others; a sign that the source is very, VERY close.

She turns around to look up at the beast, and she only took a glance at the beast before making a run for it. For before her eyes, much taller than any building she had ever seen, is a massive saurian of a monster. Unlike any of the Grimm, which her and her fellow hunters and huntresses fight against for so long, this beast is large enough to demolish the Atlas military with ease. The beast's body is covered in black; with the white bones forming into ribcages, spinal bones and the upper half of its skull. Red cracks are formed on the monster's upper skull. Its yellow eyes glare down at the ruins, unaware of Ruby's presence. A Grimm incarnation of a dinosaur has much longer, muscular arms and digitgrade legs. Its tail, ending with a blade, slices into what's left of the buildings around it. The Grimm beast created by Ultraman Belial and Salem, a Ragnarok, was meant to be the doom of Remant. One of the leading vanguards of the ruling Grimm. The Ragnorok smashes his palms into the once beautiful city, releasing its terrifying roar into the dark heavens.

This will seen to be the end of Remnant, but even if there's no hope on their planet, a sign from another planet will shine for them to see. They will not be able to bring this hope back to their planet. So, this hope will find a way to get to them.

* * *

Alright. That concludes our nineteenth match. Sorry if you guys were expecting the BIG MATCH soon, but we had to get our Gigantis and Tatsuno characters introduced. So, now we got to know each other at the moment, we shall start our twentieth match. And boy, is it...gonna be a LONG MATCH to write. And the only reason why I'm doing this is because not only you guys want to see it, apparently, but Claire has been basically DEMANDING that I do it.

So, catch us next time when we bring in the biggest match-up we have ever written so far.

Team RWBY, Godzilla (2004), Godzilla (Legendary), Gigantis, Ultraman and Mothra vs Everyone!


	20. Match 20

Kaiju Melee

Match Twenty: Team RWBY, Godzilla (2004), Godzilla (Legendary), Gigantis, Ultraman and Mothra VS Everyone

A Ragnarok stomps into the road as it passes by. Through the dust and debris created by the beast strolling down, Ruby quickly runs to an alleyway not far. Even without the cloud of dirt and asphalt covering her, she would be too small for the monster to see. She runs into the alleyway before she looks out to watch the Ragnarok as the thick cloud is slowly blown away. The creature seems to be merely patrolling, searching for any survivors or keeping the area clear for something else to come. She keeps her weapon in its rectangle form, strapped on her back. She knows that her Crescent Rose cannot penetrate that hide on its own. Many of them tried to kill a single Ragnarok with their own weapons to no evail. The Kaiju-sized, dinosaur-ressembling Grimm were more than enough to destroy the defending Atlas forces and the forces of Beacon Academy combined. Only to allow other Grimm and the White Fang to go in and take over the place. And as the military of Atlas had to retreat and recuperate, the hunters and huntresses risked their lives to help the people of the city to evacuate. And because of that, everything changed.

She hears footsteps nearby, and she quickly turns her head to see three girls retreating to the alleyway. She smiles brightly when she finally recognizes them. Weiss, once having her combat dress snow white, is now covered in dust and ash. Same to the hunter outfit that's being worn by Ruby's sister Yang. Her wrist gauntlets were formed back into bracelets after she rescued Blake. Under her bow, Blake's cat ears fold downward in pain as she holds the healing wound in her stomach. Weiss quickly notices Rose and smiles a bit, being glad that she's alive. Yang couldn't feel any different, but she also feels angered and disgraced for what happened. Ruby turns her head back to the Ragnarok, which opens its crocodile maw wide before unleashing a stream of fire down onto the city. She watches in horror as the Ragnarok burns the district far from them being set ablaze by the towering beast. If there is any screams coming from survivors, they would be muted by the loud sounds of blazing flames and the Ragnarok's roars. Alongside Ruby, Weiss could only feel terror striking her in her heart. Yang grits her teeth in anger towards the enemy. Blake just closes her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks. She can't bear watch this.

Ruby snaps out of her terror and turns her head to her team. If they don't leave this city soon, they will join the burning buildings around them.

"Guys, we have to get out of here." Ruby said.

"And where would we go?" Weiss asks, "The entire city is under siege by those giants and Beacon academy is in ruin."

"I don't know. We just need to get out of here."

"She's right." Blake said, "If we can make it to the forest, it will give us the cover we need from those things. Any of the usual Grimm we run into, we can just take them out easy."

Ruby nods, smiling a bit. Weiss thinks about it, and she nods in agreement. Yang goes ahead and helps Blake get back up, holding her arm over her shoulders. Ruby pokes her head out, watching the Ragnarok strolling further awat from them, and she runs out first. With Weiss following, and Yang and Blake barely being at the same pace, Ruby leads her team down the road. They pass every building and refuse to stop until they're safe. They finally run out of the city grounds, right as the Ragnarok is burning where they were at, but Weiss stops when she notices something from afar. In the horizon near Beacon Academy. Ruby, Yang and Blake all stop, confused on why she stopped. Ruby decides to follow Weiss's gaze, and her silver eyes widen by the sight of something far different.

For what is standing on the grounds of Beacon Academy is, unaware to the girls, the cause of the invasion and the creator of these Ragnarok Grimm. The gargantuan warrior looks much like the Ultra warriors from space. Except he is much darker than an Ultra. His fingers were replaced with claws, and his once blue-colored chest timer had become purple. His eyes are more demonic than an Ultra's, but there are not orange like before. His mouth had formed a grin from decades and his face sports a couple of sideburns. Having a combined power with the queen of Grimm, Ultraman Belial has become stronger than he was when he was defeated by Ultraman Zero. The once red markings on his armor are now bone white. His eyes are now yellow and the top half of his head bears the white ressemblance of the bone white color that all Grimm share. Holding his all-powerful Giga Battle Nizer in one hand, Belial scans the horizon. The world is slowly becoming what he is meant to conquer, but Remnant is not what he intended to conquer. He has his destiny aimed for the true planets. Earth. The world of light. They will all fall now that he has an invinite enemy that Salem has given.

As if on cue, he senses something on the tower near him. He turns to a woman staring up at him with her jet black eyes, her glowing-red irises staying relaxed. Her skin, like the upper skulls of the Grimm, is deathly pallor. Her body is covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a long, black robe red designs resembling eyes and a ring resembling an insect on her right ring finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Neraby, she keeps around a floating, orb-like Grimm wherever she goes. Especially when she is face-to-face with Belial. She, as the Queen of Grimm, knows about the likes of Belial all too well. Of the old tales of monsters that once roamed Remnant and warriors who came to vanquish them. She bows her head for a short time before she shares her gaze with him once more.

"What do you want, Salem?" Belial asks.

"Is that anyway to speak to a powerful ally?" Salem answers, smiling, "You, of all people, should know that in order to take over the universe, you must have the power to infest it. That's why you need my Grimm. That's why we made our agreement. Do you remember?"

"Yes-yes." The dark Ultra barks, "I give you the power of this Nizer, provided that you have a Grimm Kaiju army to out-run Beacon. You will have Remnant as long as you have your Grimm serve me. And I will conquer Earth and the World of Light with my forces and yours. If it doesn't fail, that is."

"I am glad that we're still in the same page. Otherwise, we'd be at war amongst each other rather than fighting a common enemy. And now that Remnant has become what is mine, you shall scheme your conquest on Earth."

Belial nods. He doesn't need a Grimm's approval to know when the time is right. He will decide that for himself. And now is the time to send a warning. A message that darkness is coming to Earth. The dark Belial turns away from Salem and, as his Battle Nizer glows, he summons two Kaiju that will send a good enough message to the humans of Earth. And a message to whatever Ultra now protects their pitiful planet. With a summon of power, the Battle Nizer calls forth two Kaiju souls, sending them into the earth with Salem's own power.

The girls of Team RWBY start to look around in concern when the earth suddenly shakes under their feet. Ruby couldn't process what is causing the tremors until the sources finally erupt out of the planet itself. The eruption tearing the ground to chunks, the girls watch as two Kaiju step out of the hole in the earth.

The first is an intimidating beast. Most of its body use to be dark blue flesh, but now it is pure black. What is once the Kaiju's orange back and tail now remains bone white like the others. And the beast's eyes, once sky blue, is demonic yellow. The Kaiju's head has a large beak. Two horns protrude out of where his eyebrows should be, and a much larger horn sports on top of his head. The end of its beak is metallic silver and the bottom jaw has what appears to be a small beard. The beak itself having two barrel-like holes. Along with his bumpy flesh, the Kaiju's hands are made up of mits armed with spikes on the palm side each. The feet of the monster in as round-ended as the hands, with more spikes protruding on the sides. Along the large dorsal spike on the Kaiju's back, from the base of his tail rests more crystalized texture until it ends with a large tip spike. This Grimm of a Kaiju is once known as Vakishim; one of the former Choju of Yapool.

The second looks like a much weirder Kaiju. What disturbs the girls the most is the fact that this Kaiju is made up of tentacle-like flesh and numerous eyes. Only to have a single, large eye as its main body. The grotesque monster has a pair of spear-ending tentacles as its arms and three-toed feet ending its legs. It single, gargantuan bloodshot eye doesn't seem to be blinking. It is kept open as the Grimm-colored Gan Q scan its environment.

The two Kaiju release their respective sounds as they await their master's commands. Vakishim and Gan Q are two members of Belial's Kaiju army. Two of the most powerful, in fact. A good enough message for humanity. With a wave of his Battle Nizer, Belial commands the two Kaiju to travel to Earth. To wreck havoc on the humans. Both Kaiju nod, and Vakishim turns to summon a portal. Ruby and her team soon notice a huge portal appearing out of nowhere behind them. The portal too large for them to escape, they turn back to the sight of both Kaiju marching their way towards to portal. Towards them! The girls are soon under the feeling close to panic. Blake is in no condition to run, and Yang can't just leave her behind. And neither will Ruby nor Weiss. So, Ruby decides the latter that may be suicide. She runs straight to the portal despite Yang calling for her. Weiss, Yang and Blake all soon decide that they don't have a choice, and they all follow Ruby into the portal behind them. To avoid being crushed under the feet of those Kaiju.

* * *

When Ruby was the first to run into that portal, she is quick to find herself in another forest. However, instead of being the pine and maple trees that were back at Remnant, these trees are more tropical. The summer air of the place around her is also a bit thick from what it was like at Remnant, but she can manage. She takes a few steps, looking around as she is surrounded by tropical trees before she turns to Weiss, Yang and Blake erupting out of the portal. The way they exit the portal actually looks like they were breaking through glass. It must be the same way she did. However, she and her team start to run through the rain forest when two towering shapes of the Kaiju cover the entire forest.

Vakishim is the first to break the glass wall that is apparently his style of a portal. He roars out as he breaks his way into the world of Humanity. The planet called Earth. Soon, Gan Q follows suit as the Choju scans the island around him. This is not a place that they were intending to teleport to. This is not like a major city of humans or where they would run into some old guardian, but they will have to make due. Vakishim turns his head when he hears the ear-piercing chittering of Gan Q, and he follows the eye-Kaiju's gesture. Towards a fleet of military ships at bay with the island. Just miles away. Seeing this as the perfect way to send a message, Vakishim nods and they both march to across the island. Eager to tear the fleet apart.

Ruby and her team continue to run from the two Kaiju until they make it what appears to be a side of a mountain. They turn their heads to see that the Kaiju aren't paying any attention to them. They soon get a breath of relief, with Yang letting Blake down on the rocks. Blake's ears fold down when she still feels pain from her wound. If they don't get help soon, the wound will keep bleeding out or worse. From that moment of panic, Weiss finally looks around on the island that they are apparently at.

"Where are we?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know." Ruby answers, "This looks like Remnant, but this doesn't feel like it."

"I'm just glad that we were able to get away from...those things." Blake said, nodding to the Kaiju.

Ruby and Weiss turn their heads to the Kaiju marching towards the fleet of battleships. The battleships are strangely in the sea; the battleships back home are usually in the air. Suddenly, Ruby turns her head to a booming sound coming from the sea. Vakishim and Gan Q turn their heads when they too hear the noise. The sea was erupted by a gargantuan shape rising from the depths. The beast that rises to the surface reveals his saurian, charcoal-skinned body. A saurian head is seen by the RWBY team before his orange eyes glare at the Kaiju before him. As his tail rises out of the sea and splashes back in, his three rows of white dorsal fins spark and flash with blue energy. The Kaiju would merely laugh at the fleet in the sea or expect to have a run-in with Ultraman, but they move into their defensive stances when they first glance at the Kaiju they have never seen before. And Ruby can tell anyone can see the fire that burns in the Kaiju King's eyes.

Roaring out to challenge the tresspassers, Godzilla had came to check on his son. And now he finds two Kaiju from another world invading his island. HIS kingdom of monsters. He shows no heed to the human battleships that patrol his island as he advances to the rather dead-looking beasts. The Kaiju prepare themselves when Godzilla makes his first landfall onto the island bay. Vakishim raises his mit-like hands to fire a barrage of bullets straight to the Kaiju King. Godzilla merely marches towards them, unfazed by the bullets bouncing off his hide. Vakishim looks down at his hands, shocked before he steps forward. He sets Godzilla ablaze as fire erupts from his hands, but even that doesn't seem to stop the king. When Godzilla gets close to the Choju, Gan-Q decides to cover his comrade. Its lone eye glows in a purple aura before it unleashes its Energy Eye Cannon Blast, blasting Godzilla through the fire and smoke. Godzilla roars in surprise when the blast knocks him off his feet. Before the Kaiju could laugh at their advantage, Godzilla rises back up. His dorsal fins flash a couple of times, bathing in azure energy before he opens his maw. Ruby and her team had to cover their eyes when the blinding light of the king's atomic ray pounds into Gan-Q's eye like a sledgehammer. Vakishim roars in shock, watching his comrade being lifted off its feet with the sheer force. He turns back to see Godzilla's fist traveling to his head. The Choju roars out when Godzilla bashes his head with his fist, and then grabs his neck before flipping him onto the island grounds. Gan-Q struggles to rise back to its feet; the blast of that atomic ray was more powerful than anything the Ultras fired at it. It flashes its eyes before it fires cannons from its miniture eyes on its arms and legs. Because of the lasers being missile-strength in power, the beams merely blast harmlessly against Godzilla's back. It sees Godzilla's dorsal fins flash once again, and it vanishes before the king could fire another atomic ray. Godzilla ceases his weapon the moment he realizes that the creature disappeared. He turns his attention back to Vakishim when he hears the Choju rising to his feet.

Ruby and her team turn their heads to Gan-Q appearing over the forest. Before they would decide to make another run for it, they all feel tremors of heavy footsteps. While Gan-Q watches Godzilla and Vakishim clash around the island bay, a large and heavy foot moves into the view of Team RWBY. They look up in shock and awe when the brontosaur-like foot smashes into the earth, creating an earth-crushing sound. Gan-Q freezes in its position when it hears a loud, rumbling growl coming from behind it. It turns around to see something much taller than them and Godzilla. Although the behemoth's body form looks similar to Godzilla's, the Kaiju looks more ancient and more of a juggernaut in nature. Unlike Godzilla's scaled, more pebbled-like scales, this saurian seems to be covered in armor much like a crocodile's. Thicker armor scales protecting his chest and long tail. The beast's neck has pairs of armored gills, but the Kaiju breathes air through his saurian nostrils. Three rows of charcoal dorsal fins, in shapes of broken glass, travel down his nape down to the base of his tail.

Taking another earth-crushing step forward, the Elder Godzilla glares down at Gan-Q with his dark yellow eyes. Fully aware of the youngest decendent of his namesake, Elder Godzilla had once met Godzilla in a clashing war with the abomination that had rampaged in 2016. They decide to co-exist, both of them protecting Monster Island and Godzilla's adopted son. Being the best of becoming the apex predator, Elder Godzilla had sensed the Kaiju invading the island. And now that Godzilla is busy with Vakishim, The Elder will take his fun dealing with Gan-Q. After a deep breath, The Elder Godzilla unleashes a roar that seem to last forever. The roar itself shakes the earth itself and blows away the trees around Gan-Q. When the Elder finally finishes his mighty roar, it echoes throughout the face of the planet even when he releases his final, rumbling growl. Completely paralyzed by the sheer force of the roar, Gan-Q couldn't think of a retaliation before the Elder swings a mighty fist down upon the creature's eye. With Gan-Q staggering back and chittering in pain, the Elder grabs it with one hand and slams it deep into the mountainside, forcing Team RWBY to make a run for it as the impact causes an avalanche. Yang turns her head back who Blake, who trips due to her weak form. The Elder senses their incoming doom, and he swings his tail to bash against the moutntain. Blake looks up when the Kaiju's tail blocks the rocks from falling onto her. She quickly gets back up and closely follows her team as the Elder Godzilla clashes with Gan-Q. They notice a cave nearby, and they quickly decide to run to there until the battle fades out.

Godzilla staggers back before falling to one knee, smoke bathing his chest. He shakes his head before he glares back at Vakishim. The death-looking Choju has his head without his main horn; evidence that he had used his main horn missile as a last resort. It did harm Godzilla, but it isn't enough to keep him down. His dorsal fins flash before he fires his atomic ray once more, blasting Vakishim off his feet. Advancing forward, Godzilla glares down at Vakishim's smoking form before he watches the Choju rise back to his feet. Vakishim roars out before he fires a blue and purple pair of energy beams from his nostrils. The beams blast against Godzilla, creating sparks and explosions. Godzilla is pushed back by the beams, but he simply shrugs it off before his dorsal fins flash once more. This time, Godzilla puts more power into his atomic ray as he unleashes it upon the weakened Grimm Vakishim. Vakishim could only roar out in pain when the powerful atomic ray blasts onto his body with the sheer force that blown most Kaiju to bits. Finally, with a weak cry, Vakishim's Grimm form explodes by the power of the Kaiju King.

With roll of his shoulders, Godzilla turns around to watch Gan-Q being beaten to submission by the Elder. Gan-Q cries out when the Elder swings his massive tail left and right, bashing its body and crushing it to mush. Every time Gan-Q tries to use its Energy Blast, the Elder bashes his eye. Every time it uses teleportation, the Elder would never be easy to fool. Having the most experience of all Kaiju, the Elder Godzilla knows every Kaiju's trick in the book. Including Godzilla's. Glaring down at Gan-Q's pitiful form, Elder Godzilla snorts in disgust. Of all of the abominations that travel from the deepest of space, Gan-Q is bound to be the ugliest. However, the large-eye beast seems rather different than his last encounter with one. The last one was more redder and less black and white. Nevertheless, he swings his tail down, slamming Gan-Q down deep into the earth. Gan-Q makes a weak chitter as it tries to get back up, but the Elder Godzilla's large foot slams down into its cornia, planting it back into the earth. And then a sound of a sparking chatter can be heard for miles. What Gan-Q would never be able to see is Elder Godzilla's dorsal fins glowing blue fron the tip of his tail. The loud sounds of a running generator can be heard as the glowing blue travels up his body until it finally reaches the back of his throat. As the Elder takes a deep breath of air, and as he lifts his foot off of the abomination, he unleashes his atomic breath upon the ugly cyclops. Gan-Q screams when the atomic breath, more powerful than anything an Ultra could kill him with, burns into his flesh and pushes into his eye with impossible strength. Unlike from his grudge match against the MUTO, where he was weakened, Elder Godzilla has soon gained the ability to make his atomic ray just as powerful as Godzilla's. He unleashes his powerful atomic breath until he knows that Gan-Q is truly dead. After a full minute of no retaliation, Elder Godzilla ceases his weapon, letting the last of his breath burn onto the scorched corpse of Gan-Q.

Satisfied, Elder Godzilla growls as he is suddenly out of breath. He hears growls coming from Godzilla, and he looks up to see the young king standing before him. Because that he has made himself hunched, their height has now become the same. Godzilla growls at him, concerned for his elder. Shrugging his concern off, the keeper of the world's balance growls back. He's not as young as he use to be. Godzilla snorts in slight amusement. Their first battle against each other, back in 2015, confirms their differences and their reason to be allies. While Godzilla lacks in armor and size, he compinsates with his powerful abilities, healing factor and superior durability. And while the Elder has a slow healing factor, slow movements and a developing atomic breath, he still has his experience and superior melee capabilities. And as the world is slowly changing, with the extinction of his mortal enemies, Elder Godzilla must adapt to the changes. It is true that Godzilla has proven his place as King of Kaiju, but there will be a time when the Elder will die and Godzilla must be a king and a keeper of the balance. A balance to keep the world from being overpopulated by the parasites. Not just the MUTOs.

In the cave's tunnel, now quiet without the Kaiju battling, Ruby is taken by surprise when the caves are already lit. Someone was already here or they probably still are. And Weiss is starting to wonder if coming into this cave is any better than being out there. She turns her head to notice Blake and Yang looking at what they didn't expect. Along the walls of the tunnels, they scan paintings so ancient and so delicate in nature. Murals of a giant moth, as what it seems, fighting numerous evil beasts. A darker moth. A devilish, bird-like monster with scythes for hands. Terrifying hydras different yet the same by the look of them. There's even murals of mltiple versions of these moths and other Kaiju in the moth's side. And soon, they all notice a glowing insignia of what may have been the people's culture. Ruby takes a long look at that insignia before she turns her head to another tunnel. She follows the lit path until she finds the bright light of the outside. Looking back at her team and back to the exit, she calmly walks down the tunnel to check if the titans are gone.

That is when she stops by the sight of a person stepping into her way, unaware. A lithe, beautiful woman who was just stepping out of the island jungles. Wearing her silk, cherry flower dress and earings that match the insignia in the caves. As strong winds blow through her short black hair, her brown eyes widen in surprise to see another girl on the island. No different from Ruby's surprise. She then notices a man just walking behind the woman. The man in white, clear armor over his black battle suit carries his handheld maser in his hands when he first sees Ruby. The man, or mutant, turns his full attention to her. Not sure how to respond to this, Ruby takes a step back before looking at all directions.

"Uh...hi." Ruby said, "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Before the woman or the man could reply, they soon see Weiss, Blake and Yang stepping to Ruby's side. Unlike Remnant, they've never seen any teen girl wearing these kinds of clothes or having the weapons they've never seen before. That's something you'd never seen everyday. The woman smiles, despite the confusion, and she bows her head for only a second.

"Hello." She said, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? On Monster Island? No one should be here unless it is either me or Sherizawa."

"Well, that's the thing." Ruby answers, "We're not from here."

"You've come from Remnant." A pair of voices said, "A planet far from here."

Ruby's eyes flash and she looks around, caught off guard. She looks back at her team, who just look at each other and around them in confusion. Miki and Ozaki, on the other hand, knew better. Yang turns around to see a pair of, if her eyes don't decieve her, tiny girls standing on a small rock-made pillar. In front of the holy insignia. Tiny twins wearing their salmon-colored, traditional dresses and a bracelet on the wrist of their opposite arms. Having their hairs formed into twin buns, they smile up at Yang and her team.

"Um, is any one else seeing what I'm seeing?" She said, catching everyone's attention.

On the sight of the girls, the eyes of Team RWBY widen in shock. Ruby walks up to the twins before she kneels in front of them.

"You said Remnant." She said, "How do you know about that?"

"Our creator created all worlds, Ruby Rose." The twins answer at the same time, "It is not foreign to us that other humans would come to Earth. You have come without any coincidence. You have come through a portal created by Vakishim?"

"Vakishim?" Blake asks.

"That Kaiju with the horn and the beak." The soldier said, "Along with the one with the large eye. Gan-Q. We saw readings on the island before they came."

A moment of silence, and Ruby and her team are suddenly fallen into confusion. A whole different situation with the stick-wielding giant and titanic Grimm. A whole new world of giants and mystical people. That is when she realizes something. They are now farther from home than they know. And if they're going to need a means of getting back home and fight against this giant Grimm, they will need the help of these people. She turns her head to the woman and the soldier.

"So who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Miki Saegusa." The woman answers, "And this is Ozaki. He was assigned to protect me."

"You're a warrior, too?" Yang asks.

Ozaki turns his head to her, frowning. Much to the smiling face of Yang and her team's.

"What do you mean if I'm also a soldier?" He asks.

"We're huntresses." Weiss answers, "We were trained to fight monsters called Grimm. These dark-looking creatures that look like they have skulls."

"We were being overwhelmed by these giant ones that took over our academy." Blake said, "We couldn't have escaped if it weren't for that portal."

Both Ozaki and Miki look at each other before they look at the girls. That explains the odd looks that Vakishim and Gan-Q had. And these girls will need their help, but the only help their planet could give is weapons. There's never any means of traveling to other planets other than Moguera and the Gotengo.

"You need to come with us." Ozaki said, "If there's a way to get you back on your planet, we will do all we can."

"Well, to be honest, where ever you guys live at, it's probably better than here." Ruby replies.

"Do not fear the monsters outside, outsiders." The twins said, "Godzilla and his elder are no threats to you. So long as you do not provoke them or their allies. And as long as you stay in the bright side, Mothra will protect you."

All of Team RWBY turn to the twins, the Cosmos, and they are suddenly filled with confusion.

"Who's Mothra?" Ruby asks.

And right on cue, they all can hear a loud chirping coming from outside of the caves. Wanting to see what it was, Ruby hurries outside to see a huge shadow hovering over the mountains. Her silver eyes watch in awe to see a titanic moth slowly flapping its wings over her. Multiple areas colored in white, yellow, orange and red all covered in soft fuzz that make up the divine moth's wings and main body. Its six legs, ending with talons, stay folded against its thorax. Its fuzzy antennae twitch here-and-there over its blue eyes. Ruby watches as Mothra travels towards the lumbering shapes of the two saurian monsters. She watches Mothra make a few chirps, whereas the taller saurian growls back. It almost seems like their communicating before she turns to Yang stepping beside her.

"So that's Mothra?" Yang asks.

"Yes." Miki answers, stepping to Ruby's right, "She's one of the guardians of Earth. Protectors of the baance. Along with Godzilla and the elder."

"I didn't think your planet would have things like those." Ruby said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Earth. Come on. We're taking you to Tokyo. If there is a way to bring you girls back home and fight your enemy, we can find it there."

Ruby nods, and Ozaki leads them up the higher hill not far from the tunnels. There, they will see the G-Force helicopter before they get in. The helicopter, although inferior in technology, isn't very different from the aircrafts back home. As the helicopter takes off and travels off of the island, Team RWBY could all see the view of the island. At first, they only see Godzilla, the Elder and Mothra. Soon, however, they fall in shock to see that they aren't the only beings on the island. Groups of four-legged kaiju, like Anguirus and Baragon. Bipedal saurians like Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus. There are Kaiju that fly around them but wouldn't attack them, like Rodan and Kamacuras. They would soon see a territory fight between Manda and Kumonga before they see something else on the island. A smaller, greener version of Godzilla cowering from a huge, humanoid beast bullying him. The mutated toad of an ogre, Gabara, bullies Little Godzilla before Zilla Junior comes to his rescue. They all look down at the island in amazement before they soon notice a military carrier in the sea not far from the island. They soon realize the obvious name for an island such as this. And island where Godzilla himself is named king of it.

Monster Island.

* * *

An hour later, and the carrier makes its travel to Tokyo. With, strangely, both Godzilla and the Elder Godzilla following them. Team RWBY and Miki stay in the quarters while Ozaki and the sailors of the carrier keep track of the radars. Ruby looks down at a tablet showing the database of all Kaiju on the planet. Footages of world-ending Kaiju being brought down by valiant guardians. Kaiju like Gaira and Sandra, Gigan, King Ghidorah and Destoroyah are amongst those that Ruby and her teammates watch. Monsters that run rampant across the globe only to be stopped by either the people of Earth or the Kaiju that were born to protect them.

That is...when they finally find the file labeled "Kaiju Alpha". And their view on Earth changes all together. It began with a mushroom cloud over islands and fires that scorched everything. And then the first Kaiju that walked the world of Man appears in 1954. Ruby's eyes widen in shock to watch the footage of the last six decades of Godzilla rampaging across man's history. They watch as footages show Godzilla destroying cities around him, but at the same time defeating his enemies just to protect the planet. Showings of the Kaiju King battling against mechanized versions of himself and cloned mutations. Even showings of Godzillasaurus and the Zilla sightings. Godzilla, as they can tell, is a huge deal on Earth. A force to be reckoned with. And then there was footage of "the Lucky Dragon" project before footages of the Elder Godzilla being harmlessly blown up by nukes. And then some show a grudge match between him and his sworn enemy: the MUTOs. Blake turns her head to look at Miki, who sits on a chair and looks away.

"Godzilla..." She said, "He was the first monster you had to fight, wasn't he?"

"Not Godzilla himself." Miki answers, turning her head to her, "One of his ancestors. After 1954, more appear throughout the years. And soon came Godzilla's father, who rampaged throughout the ninties before him. And in 2005, Godzilla himself saved humanity from total annihilation. And soon, the Elder Godzilla, the one who lived even when the plante first existed, surfaced to kill his mortal enemy."

Ruby rewinds it back to the beginning. Back to when the clouds were formed before the first Godzilla was awoken. A moment of silence as she fills her head with thoughts of this fire awakening the first and many monsters. And even creating others. She turns the tablet over and shows Miki the paused footage of the explosions.

"What's...this?" She asks.

Miki looks at Ruby in the eyes before she sighs in grief.

"That's the testings of the atomic bombs." She answers, "Hydrogen bombs. Nuclear bombs. They were all tested for war. And we realized that what we have done was a mistake. By using those bombs, not only did we obliterated everything in sight, but we also awoken and created monsters. We didn't just awoken some Godzillas, but we also created new ones."

They all stare at her, shocked and lost for words. Not even Yang could think of a comment to say about their history. Ruby, stares at the paused image of the atomic bomb before she plays the footage of Godzilla again. All of the destruction. All of the death that they had brought to themselves. Everything they and outside races tried to kill Godzilla had all failed. So then, why would Godzilla risk his life to save them after so much bad have been done to him and his ancestors?

Before she gets the chance to ask, they all hear Ozaki hurrying downstairs. He has a look of worry in his eyes before he gestures them to follow. Putting the tablet down, Ruby joins her team and Miki as they all hurry upstairs behind him.

"What is it?" Miki asks, "Are we under attack?"

Soon, they make it outside on the docks of the carrier. And they soon see what they had traveled to. Ruby and her teammates see the breath-taking city of Tokyo, but couldn't take a moment to enjoy the view when they see something else. Smoke rising past buildings as a sudden Kaiju roar erupts over screams of running crowds. Sounds of tank fire and demolished buildings can be heard as well. And over the city, they all look up in awe to see two titanic ships hovering over the city; either here to invade or observe the city. One of the ships is a huge glowing orb covered in patterns of circles and lines. The orb carries three claw-shaped ships. Another, unlike the first one, is more like a traditional alien spaceship than the other. Along with its dark hull and main form, a green outline of a circle remains under the mothership around a blue, gear-like opening of the ship. Sending their smaller ships into the city, the motherships of the Xiliens and the Vortaak have come.

"You have no idea." Ozaki said.

The mutant soldier hears a sound coming from his small communicator before he raises it to his ears.

"This is Ozaki, do you copy?" He asks.

"This is unit one of the Mutant Ops." A soldier calls, "Things are looking bad and confusing, sir."

"What's your status?"

"We're holding up against the Kaiju that appeared out of nowhere. Kaiju named Angross and Eleking, sir. And the city's being attacked by these new Kaiju. Giant lizards with the black and skulls-same to Angross and Eleking!"

"What about the invaders?" He asks.

"The Xilens and the Vortaak are sending ships and their monsters, but they're not attacking us. I repeat-NOT attacking us! They are attacking the Kaiju and the monsters! They have Mechagodzilla and Gigan defending the city!"

Ozaki's eyes widen by the description, and he turns to the shocked faces of the RWBY team. Especially Miki's. The Xilens and Vortaak are apparently not responsible for the summoning of Angross and Eleking. And the word of these new, identical creatures running rampant with the Kaiju proves alarming. However, hearing news of the Xiliens and the Vortaak helping on the defense sounds too good to be true. He turns to Miki, and she nods in response. Ozaki nods back before he leads them to the helicopter.

"I need you and the other Mutant Ops to focus on the Kaiju and the creatures." Ozaki commands, "The Xiliens and the Vortaak are not your targets until otherwise. They want to help us, let them."

Ozaki opens the door of the helicopter to let Miki and Team RWBY to step in. Ruby is the last to take a step when she sees the waves beside their carrier rising to alarming rates. Her silver eyes witness three black dorsal spikes slice across the sea while Godzilla is the first to erupt to the surface. She makes no further delay in stepping into the helicopter. Even if they're warriors trained to kill Grimm, they have no chance in being in the battle that has already begun. She looks down to watch Godzilla roaring out to the skies before the large tail of the Elder rising from the water.

Godzilla's orange eyes glare at the smoking city. One time, this city was all that's left of humanity. Now, it is being a city under attack by not the alien forces that they had fought a long war with, but a force unknown to both him and the Elder. He turns his head to watch the Elder rising to the surface, water pouring off his armored, towering form before they both march into battle. Godzilla turns his head to notice the helicopter hovering away from the area, and he senses a presence that is foreign to Earth. By then, Ruby knows that Godzilla was looking directly at her before they are far from the battle of Tokyo. He watches the helicopter leave the area before he hears a low growl from the Elder, and he turns to join him in their march into Tokyo. They march past skyscrapers and other buildings to face two towering beasts rampaging across the city.

The first Kaiju is more like an over-sized mole. Its large hands formed into a pair of shovel-like shapes ending with five red claws each. The same with four red claws ending each of its feet. Colored in mostly black, white and red, Angross growls as he shoves his red nose drill through a building. His red eyes glow through the dust as debris slide off his bony-white armor and skull. The second is what they call "Eleking". The more amphibious Kaiju is black with white cracks and spots; when it's usually the other way around. Red Electricity surges on his fin-like horns and his grin-like mouth glows red. His long tail wrapping around a skyscraper before surging it with electricity and destroying it completely. Both Grimm-blood Kaiju turn to the approaching Godzillas, and they roar out their warnings to run. They own the streets of Tokyo, now! However, being the fearless and stubborn Kaiju of Earth, both Godzilla and Elder Godzilla roar out as they charge straight to them. Godzilla aims to fight against Eleking while Elder Godzilla aims for Angross.

Surrounded with battles of the Ragnarok Grimm against both human and alien forces, the Kaiju battle on the streets of Tokyo. Eleking chitters as he fires a stream of yellow, crescent-shaped energies straight to Godzilla. Sparks and explosions consume Godzilla's form, but it doesn't faze the king as he fires an atomic ray straight to Eleking. Eleking shrieks in pain when the powerful beam of nuclear wrath strikes his chest. Striking him off his feet, in fact. Elder Godzilla waits for Angross the pounce straight to him, and he counters with a heavy swing of his tail. Angross roars in pain once the powerful tail bashes against his skull and into a building nearby. Elder Godzilla swings again, sending Angross back and pulverising his body.

Godzilla glares down at Eleking's still form on the ground before he looks up, noticing a few of these Ragnorak Grimm. The lizard-like beasts roar out before they charge on all fours straight to him. Godzilla manages to blast a couple of them down before the other three pounce on him all at once. Godzilla staggers back by the weight of the creatures before he stands his ground. He unleashes a nuclear pulse, pushing the creatures off him and forcing them to crash into surrounding structures. Elder Godzilla turns to notice this, only to see more of these Ragnorak Grimm advancing towards him. One of the Ragaroks opens its maw to fire a stream of flames upon the towering king. Unfazed, Elder Godzilla raises a foot before crushing its skull under it. Another pounces, only to be gripped by the Elder king and being cooked alive by his atomic breath. The fifty-meter creatures are smaller than the Elder Godzilla, therefore powerless. However, one manages to climb onto the skyscrapers and lunges onto Elder Godzilla's back. Elder Godzilla roars in surprise as he turns and attempts to grab onto the creature, before two more of them pounce onto his like raptors attacking a prey. The creatures unleash their flames as Elder Godzilla smashes through a building, attempting to dislodge them.

Godzilla blasts his atomic ray upon the last of the Ragaroks opposing him before he hears the Elder's roars. He turns around to watch Elder Godzilla's body crawling with Ragnaroks. He growls as he marches to help him, but a long tail wraps around his jaws and neck, keeping him back. Godzilla growls in surprise as he turns around to see Eleking standing behind him, much alive. The black and white Kaiju shrieks in triumph before he unleashes a stream of electricity straight to Godzilla's body. Godzilla turns around to face the Kaiju before charge forward, his body unfazed by the shocking effect. Eleking screeches in surprise when the Kaiju King rams his shoulder against his chest. Feeling the tail's grip loosened, Godzilla pulls it aside before bashing his clawed fists against Eleking's skull. Eleking screeches as Godzilla swings left and right in relentless patterns. When Eleking uses his electrical touch to zap him, Godzilla's body only absorbs the electricty as it always does. Gritting his teeth in rage, Godzilla's dorsal fins flash as they charge in power. And the last thing Eleking will see is Godzilla's open maw. And a bright blue light of energy consuming the Kaiju's head.

Elder Godzilla steps forward as a corpse of a Ragnarok falls onto the road. He breathes deeply as smoke rise off his body. Another of the creatures merely chews on his gills before he smashes its skull into the earth. He growls as he glares up at the advancing swarm of more of these Ragnoraks charging towards him on all fours. How it is possible that so many could come to Tokyo so quickly is beyond his imagination, but it seems to be endless. And to make matters more complicated, he turns his head to watch Angross erupting out of the rubble. Except he burrowed his way to reach Elder Godzilla. The Grimm-consumed Kaiju rams his nose drill straight against the ancient saurian's chest, but the Kaiju's tough armor keeps it from inflicting any serious damage. Elder Godzilla growls in contempt before he bashes the mole-like beast away. Just as Angross staggers back, another attack strikes him off his feet. However, this attack is merely a bright light and an explosion against his hide. Elder Godzilla's eyes widen. The attack was not by Godzilla, as he turns his head to watch Godzilla himself finishing Eleking.

He turns his head back to Angross, who is being tossed aside by a Kaiju that just appeared out of nowhere. This Kaiju looks much like Godzilla, but far different. More in body form like Godzilla but more primal like Elder Godzilla. The Kaiju's dorsal fins flash with white energy as Gigantis glares down at the advancing Ragnaroks. He turns his head to the Kaiju he just tossed aside, Angross, and snorts in contempt. He turns around to face Elder Godzilla, the ancient protector's size slightly intimidating to him. Since the time he was first someone's Kaiju, he had learned of others of his kind. One who existed even before he was born, and another who was born a few decades after. He roars to Elder Godzilla, informing that he's on their side. Elder Godzilla glares down at him, scanning the smaller Godzilla before he looks up at the Ragnaroks and Angross charging towards them. The protector of the balance growls at Gigantis, telling him to prove it. Gigantis nods, and they both face the charging threat head-on. As Gigantis grips onto Angross's drill horn and bashes him back, Elder Godzilla swings his tail to crush the unfortunate Ragnaroks. Angross shrieks in pain as Gigantis swings his clawed fists left and right, driving him further and further back.

Until the Kaiju's back meets the torso of another Kaiju. Angross shrinks when he hears the war-torn growl of Godzilla. The Kaiju King glares down at the lesser beast, but he is mostly focued on the sudden arrival of another Gojira. Where he came from and whose side he's on is irrelevant. Not giving Angross the chance to fight back, Godzilla grabs his horn from behind and charges his energy. Gigantis watches Godzilla give Angross a mighty heave before driving the beast deep into the earth. And then Godzilla's atomic ray finishes off the beast. By then, both Godzilla and Gigantis stare at each other. Unaware that Gigantis is an ancestor of his namesake, Godzilla still knows that the savage Kaiju is still a Godzilla. They both turn to see Elder Godzilla crushing Ragnarok Grimm even while he's being covered by them. Godzilla and Gigantis look at each other and nod before they charge to join Elder Godzilla and the joined forces against the Grimm.

* * *

Earth Defense Force Headquarters. The one fortress of soldiers and weapons keeping humanity from destruction at the hands of Kaiju. However, all they could do for now is to send military force and Mutant Ops against the rising threat. From the battle against U-Killersaurus, Moguera and Kiryu, two of their most powerful war machines, have to be repaired and recharged. Leaving only Mechagodzilla 2 and Jet Jaguar in the defense. Inside the building, many personnel hurry to their jobs while Ozaki leads Miki and Team RWBY through the hurried chaos. They hurry to the main conference room of the EDF force. There, they will see the leading officials of EDF and any lead to traveling to Remnant.

Except it's not the officials that they see in the conference room. They soon see a man in his usual captain uniform; with a katana sheathed and his captain hat on his head. Captain Douglas Gordon, captain of the war machine Gotengo, stands in front of two visitors in the room.

One only seems like a human woman. Mostly, anyway. With her lithe body form and pale complextion, her yellow eyes and claw-ending fingers make her look anything but human. As she wears silver plates over her purple clothing, the alien woman also wears a silver helmet that acts as her crown as queen of the Vortaak. With her usual bladed earrings, Vorticia has come to the humans without her purple cape for some apparent reason. Perhaps her cape gets in the way of her combat.

The other is the most hated enemy of Earth. The Controller of Planet X, of the Xiliens, who originally invaded Earth to turn humanity into cattle. That is before he underestimated a handful of humans and Godzilla himself. Unlike how his kind dressed back in old times, X wears a black, slim long coat over his few patches of hard Xilien pads and suit. Unlike his usual visits, X isn't wearing his slim black shades, leaving his eyes exposed for the humans and Team RWBY. And instead of having a look of conquering their planet, he has a look of slight worry.

With no further hesitation, Ozaki pulls out his handgun and aims it directly at X's head. Much to the surprise of Miki and Team RWBY. Gordon turns his head to him, and he gestures him to lower his gun.

"Stand down, Ozaki." He said, "They didn't come here to fight."

"What do YOU want with us, then?" Ozaki asks to X, holstering his weapon.

"That's what I like to know." Gordon said in a stern voice.

"We've come to negotiate, humans." Vorticia explains, "We do not want any war from you. We've come to help you."

"Negotiate?" Ozaki demands, "We're having a war right now going on at Tokyo, and you want to negotiate?"

"I know this sounds like trickery, Ozaki." X replies, having it unusual to address a human by name, "We may be ruthless races, but we're in a whole different situation. More than you realize."

The entire room fall silent. Gordon and Ozaki wait for them to explain themselves. However ominus this seems, they are apparently desperate enough to come to them and "negotiate". X takes a second to clear his throat before he looks at each of them in the eyes.

"We had a bit of a conflict." He explians, "Both the Xiliens and the Vortaak. WE were forming a trustful alliance with the Nebulans and the Black Hole Aliens when these...things appeared out of nowhere. Along with a Kaiju named Silvergon. They wanted to destroy the competiton, I guess."

"We're not sure if the Nebulans or the Simians survived." Vorticia said, "They allowed us to take Gigan and Mechagodzilla before we escaped. All we know is that the creatures that are swarming your city are identical to the ones that attacked us."

"It was Belial's doing." A voice said.

All heads turn the source of the voice, which walks into the conference room. The man wears an orange suit and a holstered a pen-like device on his belt. The Beta Capsule. The man that now stands before them is widely known as Shin Hayata. Also known as the first Ultraman of Earth. Another figure stands beside him; a multi-colored "man" with large white eyes and a hazel orb on his chest. The host of Ultraman and the Elder Reinonyx stand before the very eyes of everyone in the room. By their reputation on fighting Kaiju and evil forces, they all are in a fuse of fear and awe.

"Who's this 'Belial'?" Gordon asks.

"An Ultra who was banished for his dark deeds." The Reinonyx answers, "He tried to conquer the World of Light and the entire universe with it. Now, he has returned with the Giga Battle Nizer. With it, he had brought back his army of Kaiju and somehow created new ones."

"So what's with the gothic looks?" X asks, "I'm no Kaiju expert, but even I know that they don't all have the same colors."

"We believe that Belial has grown an alliance with the head leader of the Grimm. A race of dark creatures that only exist on Remnant. That's where you four came from, right?"

Reinonyx turned his head and referred to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, who all stand behind Ozaki and Miki. Ozaki and Miki stand aside for everyone to see them. X raises an eyebrow, finding their appearance surprising.

"You four are from another planet?" The Xilien controller asks, "And yet, you're humans? Well, this seems like an alien convention, doesn't it?"

"Do you remember what happened back at Remnant?" Hayata asks, ignoring X's comment.

"Well..." Ruby starts nervously, looking at everyone's expressions, "We had an academy back home. We were overwhelmed by those giant Grimm and none of us couldn't even scratch them. Before we escaped, we saw a giant man holding a staff."

Hayata nods, and he turns his head to Gordon.

"That must be Belial." He said.

"So, what us Xiliens and the Vortaak want from Earth..." X starts, suddenly shaken by the mention of Belial, "Is that we would like a truce. A truce between the Xiliens, the Vortaak and the humans. And hopefully, an alliance."

"Why?" Gordon asks, in a form of distrust in his voice, "Why make a truce with your mortal enemy?"

"Because if we do not join forces and fight Belial together, we will eventually lose everything we've started this war for." Vorticia answers, "You would lose your planet and your civilization as much as we will lose ours."

A moment of silence fills the room once more. Gordon and Ozaki glare into the eyes of X and Vorticia. After long wars against these alien races, who could blame them for not trusting them? In their minds, they would stab them in their backs the second they get the chance. And their race would be wiped out by the combined forces of the Xiliens and the Vortaak. Ruby notices Gordon's tight grip on his katana and the shared glares between races. The giant with the staff back at Remnant, Belial, was responsible for the siege on Beacon. And he is possibly taking over the entire planet by now. She frowns, and she walks past Miki and to the presence of the factions of the age-old war.

"I don't know about this war between you guys, but we need to stop Belial." She said, "And one of us can't do it on our own. We are all being attacked by the Grimm. And if we can't do this truce and stop him together, then how can we survive?"

"Ruby's right." Weiss interjects, stepping to her side, "All of you are being attacked by the same enemy: Belial. With his army of Grimm on his side, he will take over what he finds strongest. And that will mean all of YOU."

"We know how the Grimm act." Blake said, "And we know that Grimm don't stop. They don't know that they're under control of Belial. All they know is that they were made to destroy all life. They will never stop until they destroy all life on every planet."

"We need each other." Yang said, "Now more than ever! I don't know about you, but I'd like us to go marching to Belial and give him a piece of our minds!"

By their words, the expressions on everyone in the room change. Hayata, crossing his arms, merely gives them a nod of respect before smiling a bit. Gordon, who had been fighting against the Kaiju and both alien races, doesn't know what to think. He doesn't fully trust them, but the girls' words are true. If the Xiliens and the Vortaak didn't want their alliance, they wouldn't help on the defense against the Grimm Ragnaroks. And the battle probably still runs on until they do something about it. If humanity is to survive, if any of them are to survive, they must stand together to fight back. That, to everyone's surprise, Gordon steps forward and offers a gloved hand.

"We'll make this truce." He said, "IF...we coexist on this planet. We share our resources-weapons, technology, whatever-and we do not fight one another."

Vorticia smiles, willing to accept those terms. X, on the other hand, makes a discomfort look before he turns his back on him. He holds up a hand and fiddles his thumb against his forefinger, pondering. A big decision to make, he might say. Both the technology of the Xilens and the Vortaak combined will be beneficial for the humans. And the resources on Earth will be beneficial to them. Provided that they don't abuse it. He lowers his hand as soon as he comes up to a decision. Everyone watches as the Xilien turns around to face Gordon, and he smirks as he shakes his hand.

"Deal."

It's official. The truce between humanity and the two alien races has been made. It may not be a truce that will last forever, but it now is the time to join forces if they are to survive. To that answer, Gordon nods to him before he turns to Ozaki and Miki. He nods to them before he leads them all into the underground base. The underground base of EDF is filled with built war machines of Kaiju-busting technology.

Gotengo, Gordon's proud battleship, is no different. They walk by it, much to Team RWBY glancing at it in awe before they all reach the main meeting room of the EDF. The room, surrounded with working EDF personnel and screens of Earth's Kaiju fighting the Grimm. Around a long table, they look at each other before taking their seats. Gordon is to take his seat last before a uniformed woman walks to him.

"Sir, the EDF is preparing for the Super units to attack the Grimm." The woman said, "The general orders you to take the Gotengo into battle."

"We have a better plan." Gordon replies, "You stay here. I want them to know what's going on."

The woman nods. Ruby looks around the room, scanning the patient expressions of everyone at the table.

"I didn't really expect to have allies fighting against the Grimm." Weiss said, "Some powerful ones, I have to admit."

Gordon looks at her direction before he smirks, shifting his manly nustache by a tilt.

"You think WE'RE your strongest allies?" He asks calmly, "Well, you're wrong. Your strongest allies are right there."

He stands up as he points to the main screen of the room. They all watch the battle of Tokyo going on; with Godzilla, Elder Godzilla and Gigantis finishing the waves of the Grimm Ragnaroks. Gordon's gaze soon lies on X, and X turns his head to him before he realizes what he's thinking of. The Xilien raises an eyebrow.

"You want US to transport THEM to Remnant?" He ask, surprised.

"Kaiju..." Gordon answers with a nod, "Among all of them, they are the most destructive in the universe."

"Even if we're able to transport all three of them to Remnant, they wouldn't think that we're allies."

"They will." A pair of voices said, "Mothra will persuade them."

They all turn their heads to a sudden glow floating into the meeting room. The glowing ball of dust soon turns into a small moth carrying the Cosmos on its back. The small moth lands onto the opposite end of the table, and the cosmos smile up at all of them. X only looks away and sighs. It's them again.

"Mothra can talk to them into coming?" Ruby asks.

"It will be a difficult task." The cosmos answer, "However, they both know that the universe will not be safe unless they all go. And as long as you will fight against the darkness, Mothra will fight alongside you."

"And what about the third giant?" Vorticia asks.

"Gigantis is one with my apprentice, Tatsuno Taya." The Reinonyx answers, walking in the room, "She is a Reinblood. Wherever she goes, Gigantis will go with her. That means she's going with you."

Gordon nods. A way to transport the two Godzillas, check. A guardian of Earth who can travel through space, check. A Reinblood that can control a third Godzilla, check. He turns to Ruby and her team, and Ruby quickly meets his gaze.

"Your planet, Remnant." Gordon said, "Do you still have a military to fight back?"

Ruby scans the glances of each of the people at the table, and she ponders for a second.

"Atlas's military were retreating the last time we saw them." She answers, "So, they could still be at Atlas planning to push the Grimm back."

"And if there are any hunters and huntresses still alive, that's where they'll be." Weiss said.

"Good." Gordon replies, "We all have our differences, but the girls here have made their point. Humanity, Xilien, Vortaak or Kaiju. We all need to join forces if we are to win this. Belial has made his move and the war has already begun. Now, it's a matter a courage. Whether we let him attack us constantly, and eventually lose, or bring the fight to him, and end his reign of power for good."

Both Vorticia and X look at each other, and they nod in agreement.

"We'll both leave our monsters here." Vorticia said, "And we'll take the Xilien fleet but leave the Vortaak to help on the defense. We'll hold out for as long as we can."

Gordon nods. It might cause some difficulties between races and kaiju, but they will soon realize that factions and races don't matter now. He knows that the EDF, the Vortaak and Earth's Kaiju will hold out for as long as they can. And with their combined forces, perhaps they would stand a chance.

A burnt skull of a Ragnarok is crushed by the heavy foot of Elder Godzilla. Brushing severed claws off his sides, the ancient force of nature breathes deeply. Compared to his war with the Ghidorahs and the MUTOs at the end of the dinosaurs, this is nothing more than a workout. And he's all warmed up for a real fight. He looks back at what remains of the last Ragnarok after being strucked down by Gigantis's white atomic breath. The flame-based stream of nuclear wrath is not as powerful as Godzilla's atomic ray, but it sure is more powerful than any of the ancestors. Gigantis is gone, now. Somehow vanished in a ball of golden light. It's as if, as savage as Gigantis is, is under the influence of divine power. He shares a gaze with Godzilla, who marches up to him after a scan for survivors. They may be able to get a breather for now. Then they both hear familiar chirping from the clouds.

Speaking of divine power...

Both Godzillas turn their heads to see Mothra hovering before them. They both share a gaze with the Golden Goddess before Mothra chirps to them. She chirps them a message that their allies and their enemies are joining one another. That the cause of the Grimm attacking is the result of a dark force from another world. Both Godzillas turn their heads to each other, finding this message to be outrageous. And then they hear her chirping of Belial, and Elder Godzilla's eyes widen at her direction. Godzilla merely frowns at the name. Unaware of Belial's existence, Godzilla still finds that name the name of their new enemy. Mothra continues, telling them that they must travel to another planet to stop this new threat from taking over Earth. Elder Godzilla turns his head to Godzilla, watching the younger king ponder on the thought. Godzilla glares up at Mothra, and he barks a roar. Without him, Earth will not have a stronger defense against the enemy. And his son will fall victim to the shadows that consumed Tokyo. Elder Godzilla growls to Godzilla, telling him that he and his son will fall by the endless enemy if they don't cut the head off the snake. Being the protector of the balance, Earth or another planet, Elder Godzilla steps forward and growls to Mothra, promising to lend a clawed hand whenever he is needed. Mothra chirps a thanks, and they both turn to Godzilla. The Kaiju King ponders about the situation. If they leave Earth and fight this "Belial", Earth will be in a world-wide war between the Grimm and the Kaiju that defend it. Now that he thinks of it, it makes sense to take out Belial. Because by doing so, the Grimm will stop coming and Earth will be safe once more.

Looking up at both Mothra and Elder Godzilla, the Kaiju King nods. Mothra chirps happily while Elder Godzilla smiles. Godzilla hears a sickening screech; an all too familiar one. He turns around to see the dark form of Gigan, the cyborg who fought him in 2004, and the Mechagodzilla that the Black Hole Aliens created. They had seen the two alien creations fight alongside the humans against the Grimm. So, the defenders won't attack unless otherwise. Having one chainsaw arm and one scythe arm, Gigan screeches to Godzilla that he and Mechagodzilla will help defend the city and Monster Island. Godzilla growls at the cyborg at first, and then he nods, accepting his help.

He looks up to see a pair of flying saucers heading their way. Unlike the claw-shaped ships the Xiliens use to store Kaiju, these old-fashioned Xilien ships are more like alien spaceships. White hulls with blue lines and round caps. These spaceships were the ships that transported Godzilla and his close ally, Rodan, to Planet X back in the day. It's nice to see some familiar faces every now and then.

And as the Kaiju prepare for their departure from Earth, the people of EDF and the new galactic alliance prepare for their defenses and their own departure. Soon, a new Ragnarok Grimm swarm will attack Earth once more. And there will be no telling whether it will stop this time, but the Kaiju of Earth and beyond are preparing to fight for what is rightfully theirs. In the underground base of EDF forces, The Gotengo and a few other war machines prepare to launch off of the planet. X and his Xiliens returned to their mothership as Vorticia returned to hers, each of them making preparements for their own duties. It is also the Xiliens' job to transport the EDF war machines to Remnant, knowing that Gotengo is one of the only battleships that have traveled in space. Outside the Gotengo, on the docking bay of EDF, Tatsuno Taya and her Reinonyx master stand face-to-face. The wind of the insides of the docking bay blows on her short black hair and her jumpsuit, and her green eyes scan the white eyes of her master.

"Is it really my time?" Tatsuno asks.

"Yes." Reinonyx answers with a nod, "Like Ultraman and Mothra, you and Gigantis are going to battle in time of great need."

"You're not coming with me?" Tatsuno asks in slight dread.

"I am needed here. Me and Salamandora will help on protecting humanity from the Grimm. If we hold out for long as we can, we might stand a chance. Have faith, Tatsuno. Out there, on the battle of Remnant, you will perhaps know what it is to be a true Reinblood."

Tatsuno stares at him in the eye for a brief moment, and then she nods. They turn their heads to see the lights and the engines of the Gotengo roaring to life. And they also watch several of the ship's crew hurrying to the ship. It is time. Tatsuno turns back to her master, and she salutes to him. The Reinonyx smiles, and he salutes to her in return. Tatsuno keeps her determined look as she walks up to the Gotengo. Reinonyx watches her, having no doubt that she will be a great asset to their alliance. She has learned every he can teach her, but she is yet to learn all of what it takes to be a Reinonyx herself.

Inside the Gotengo, Tatsuno walks into the bridge of the battleship. It's much more advanced than what she gave them credit for. With multiple crew members working on the consoles of the battleship, surrounding his own seat, Gordon prepares to give commands for his crew to combat. Along with Ozaki, who sits in the seat that controls the main cannon. Ruby stands in the bridge, unable to believe that she is the only one in one room full of different humans. That is before she turns her head to notice Tatsuno, and she happily walks up to her.

"Hi." She said.

Tatsuno turns her head to the young huntress in surprise.

"Um...hey." She replies.

"So, you're Tatsuno Taya? You control that big Gigantis guy?"

"Control isn't the term I would use...um..."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Ruby." Tatsuno nods, "Me and Gigantis are one. I do not control him and he does not control me. We are a team. Gigantis was a gift to me from my Reinonyx master, after the Kaiju was left frozen years ago."

Ruby smiles as she stands beside her. She turns her head to Tatsuno, with a confused look this time.

"So...you know about Godzilla?" She asks.

Tatsuno quickly turns her head to her, caught off guard by her mentioning the Kaiju's name. She frowns as she turns away.

"Godzilla. King of Kaiju. First attacked in 1954 and has rampaged throughout history ever since." She answers with grim in her voice, "Awoken and created by the testings of the atom bomb. They showed you the footage, didn't they?"

"Kinda showed myself." Ruby replies, "How could people here use those bombs on everything they could? How could they destroy so much?"

"Because we were stupid back then." Gordon answers, overhearing their conversation, "We didn't think we would unleash monsters from the past. And ever since then, we still make devastating mistakes. We know that Godzilla won't forgive us for what we did, but a good man once said that there is a godzilla in all of us afterall."

The captain of the Gotengo turns his head to everyone in the bridge, and he looks up at the main screen showing Hayata, Ultraman, soaring into the sky and out of Earth's atmosphere. Ultraman will lead them through a path that acts as an Ultra's "short-cuts" across the galaxy. And because of that, they will need him to be the first off of Earth.

"Everyone." He calls, "Where we will be going is no different planet from ours, but what we will be doing today could change the history of our galaxy forever. The fate of Earth and all other worlds depends on our success to fight a giant called Belial. This no war between civilizations anymore. This is operation...Belial's Bane."

And on cue, the Gotengo's back engines fire up in life. The doors of the base open up as the aerial battleship jets out of the underground base. The Gotengo makes it way into the air and out of Earth's atmosphere. The Xilen mothership, glowing in golden color, hovers away from the city below as it follows Earth's most powerful war machine. Hovering away from the earth's surface, the old-fashioned Xilien ships carry the two Godzillas in their invisible orbs of energy. The energies keep both Godzilla and Elder Godzilla curl in the orbs as they are left in their own comas. Chirping and flapping her wings after the ships, Mothra's body is bathed in a golden divine light as she travels into the deep space with them. On the surface of Earth, the cosmos watch her leave the atmosphere, and they worry still. In this current year, another Mothra will arise to protect the Earth. However, that will mean that this might be Mothra's last battle.

* * *

Throughout the path led by Ultraman, the journey to another planet did not take more than a few hours. Either because the pathways are that advanced or the planet is much closer than anticipated. With Ultraman taking the lead, the personnel in the bridge of the Gotengo stare in awe at the sight of the planet before them. The large, greyish-blue planet looks to be the exact size of Earth. Along with the sun that the planet orbits around, a moon shines at its brightest. However, an area of the moon was broken off long ago, and huge chunks of it now remain in the moon's orbit. At the sight of the planet, Ultraman stops and floats in the deep space. A signal for the Gotengo to stop. Gordon turns his head to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stepping into the bridge, and they all look at the planet ahead. This is the first time they have ever seen Remnant, their home planet, in the deep space.

And it is breath-taking.

Ultraman stares at the planet, spectating. A vast part of the planet's largest continent looks much darker than he remembered. The situation may have gotten worse than what was usual to the humans on this planet. He looks over the five continents, two of them looking very similar to dragon shapes, and he looks up to the continent at the far north. That continent is where Solitas, the stronghold of Atlas military will be. At least, that's how Weiss explained.

Through the main screen of the Gotengo bridge, Gordon watches Ultraman soar down into the planet's atmoshpere.

"Ozaki, follow Ultraman." He orders, "If the girls' friends are still active, he will lead us to them."

Ozaki nods, and he pushes the main controls forward. The Gotengo's engines fire up as it follows the galactic warrior into the planet's surface. As Ultraman's flying form soars through the clouds, so did the Gotengo. With the Xilien ships following and carrying the Godzillas, Ultraman and the Gotengo soar over over the large ocean that bays around the icy continent of Solitas. Everyone in the bridge will soon see the high mountain ranges and the great kingdom of Mantle. However, what they also see is what shocks Team RWBY the most. Most of the cities around Mantle are being consumed with smoke and fire. And the distant shapes of the Ragnarok Grimm leading their smaller armies are much more obvious. Weiss couldn't bear watch as they pass over the battling shapes of the Atlas battleships and the Ragnaroks. The soldiers down there won't stand a chance unless they something about it.

Behind the Gotengo and the Xilien ships, Mothra decides to take action. Her body no longer having that golden glow, she swoops down into the battlefield to dispatch the invading Grimm. Above the city, the divine moth unleashes lightning from her wings, striking every Ragnarok and any lesser Grimm in her path. On the streets, the lesser Grimm-the Beowolves, the Ursas, the Death Strikers-are completely obliterated by the divine moth's power. From the Atlas battleships, soldiers that were taking commands suddenly stop when they watch the gargantuan shape of Mothra soaring past them, leaving behind smoke and fire when there was once Grimm. They soon thought they were just imagining things until they see Ultraman, the Gotengo and the Xilien mothership. They don't know how to respond to this, let alone see them as threats, and they allow the ships to pass them. And as the Gotengo passes the Atlas fleet, everyone on the bridge will soon see the full view of Atlas Academy. The huge catsle of a school, having red trees and multiple towers to complete the magnificent architecture, is one of the proud academies for Huntsmen and not very separate from the government and military of Atlas. However, to Weiss, it was a reminder of home.

A while later, and the Gotengo soon takes a landing in front of the academy, where many soldiers and students of the school look up at the battleship and the Xilien ship that hovers over the city. Ultraman stays in midair, watching over the city as Mothra takes her wrath upon the remaining Ragnarok Grimm. He would help on eradicating the Grimm himself, but he also has the people to think about. Before Gordon, a close second-in-command, and Team RWBY exit the Gotengo, they were informed from X that his Xiliens will send scouts to scan the perimeter. And as they step onto the stoned grounds of Atlas for the first time, they soon notice that they are being greeted by a pair of Atlas soldiers and a well-dressed man between them. Wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater and a red necktie, Ruby and her friends already know exactly who the man is.

James Ironwood. Headmaster of Atlas Academy and General in the Atlesian military. Much like every soldier defending the city and the academy, Ironwood felt surprised to see Team RWBY coming alongside very different people. More specifically, a man like Douglas Gordon. He stares at Gordon for a moment before he turns his gaze to Ruby and her teammates.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well, It's kinda a long story, sir." Ruby answers, "But in short, we were put into this portal created by giant monsters, then we when to this planet called 'Earth', and then we made friends with these guys. This is Captain Douglas Gordon. Captain, this is James Ironwood. General of the army on this planet."

Ironwood and Gordon stare at each other. Somehow, Ironwood couldn't think of the proper word for the situation. Of seeing humans that came from a different planet in different ships, while being followed by different creatures. Odd.

"Well, for what it's worth, I really appreciate you helping out with those Grimm, Captain." The general said, offering a gloved hand.

"You haven't seen me helping yet, General." Gordon replies, shaking his hand in his strong grip.

"I know you can tell by now that we have a bit of a tight situation. A defense that went horribly wrong, and now they're aiming for Atlas next."

"That's why we're here. If we're going to fight alongside one another, we'll need a plan."

Ironwood nods to that; a good strategy between them before attacking isn't the worst idea.

"We'll need to get to the council room. This way."

Gordon and Team RWBY follow Ironwood into the academy. With the chaos of the military of Atlas preparing for another struggling defense, some would feel relieved to see giants like Ultraman and Mothra lending a hand. Inside the academy, Ironwood leads Gordon and Team RWBY into the council room, where inside, X and a pair of his fellow Xiliens wait for them. At the sight of them, Ironwood falls surprised and his two soldiers aim their rifles at them.

"Surprise." X said with a friendly smile.

"God-dammit, X." Gordon curses.

"You know him?" Ironwood asks, turning his head to him.

"We had a little war history together, but we made a truce before we got here. They're Xiliens. Not human."

Ironwood turns his head to Ruby, and the huntress just shrugs. Those girls have been meeting a lot of weird people where ever they went to. He holds up a hand, and his two soldiers lower their weapons. X steps forward and offers a gloved hand.

"Name's X." The controller said calmly, "I am the controller of the Xilien army. In case the Gotengo or the guardians wouldn't be enough to defend this city, that's where my fleet come in."

"Good." Ironwood replies, shaking his hand before turning to Team RWBY, "What exactly are we planning here?"

"Well, we're planning to bring the fight to Belial." Ruby said.

"Belial?"

"This giant holding a staff back at Beacon." Weiss answers.

"Apparently, he's responsible for the outbreak of these giant Grimm that your military had struggles with." X interjects, "He may also be responsible for the creation of his own army. With the help from the Grimm."

"To take over the entire universe." Gordon adds, "Unless we do something about it. Our plan is to bring the fight to him before he brings the chaos to us. And the alternative will not end well for any of us. We have brought with us some forces to break through the Grimm forces and take on Belial. All we need from you is-"

"I know what you need." Ironwood interrupts, "And as long you stay on my side, I'll stay on yours."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Blake asks.

"Yes, but we'll need all the forces we can get. This 'Belial' that I've been seeing in the news has recently been creating an army of Grimm. Giant ones. I will gather as much of Atlas's fleet and soldiers as possible, but that is all I can manage to give."

"So that's it." Gordon said, "Our giants can handle Belial. And we're going down there to kick some Grimm ass."

"With all do respect, but what if your giants couldn't be able to defeat Belial?" Ironwood asks, "What then?"

To that, Gordon just smirks.

"Mothra and Ultraman aren't the only giants we have."

Before Ironwood could ask what he meant, Gordon's first mate gets an alarm on her wrist device. Alarms of three Kaiju approaching. Gordon turns to her, and the woman looks at him.

"We've got contacts of three Kaiju." She said, "Kaiju named Black King, Bemstar and Dorako."

"What did she say?" Ironwood asks in concern.

Gordon frowns as he turns back at the general.

"We've got company." He said.

Outside the academy, two Kaiju erupt from the dark clouds. One of the Kaiju, Bemstar, soars down the air in his flight. The Kaiju lands his two, three-toed feet into the earth of the city grounds. Like the other Kaiju before him, Bemstar is consumed with black, white and red. His red single claws, beak and horn. And the pentagon shape on his stomach is pure white with a blood red center. The second is much like his original self; except with his red eyes and his grasshopper wings colored in red and yellow. Clinking his arm hook together after landing beside Bemstar, Dorako releases a high call from his dark beak. Ultraman turns his head to notice the two Kaiju marching towards them. He gets into a combat stance to fight them, but somewhere in the city explodes as the third Kaiju erupts from his burrowing travel. The dark monster, with a red horn on his forehead and spikes traveling down his back, Black King roars out as he clenches his three-clawed fists. Black King, Dorako and Bemstar all turn to the direction of Ultraman. The Ultra could fight one of them before they all overwhelm him, and that is where Mothra comes in.

However, the two Xilien ships carrying Godzilla and Elder Godzilla quickly travel down to the city. They lower to the city grounds before gently laying them onto the ravaged streets. Leaving them in their energy orbs, the Xilien ships change their energies into a form of electricity onto the orbs. And the energy orbs that cage the two kings slowly begin to fade.

Ultraman staggers back when a fireball was shot to his sternum. Dorako cries out, apparently the attack being his doing. Black King takes advantage by firing his thin, red laser straight to the Ultra, causing him to fall back. The valiant warrior rolls back to his feet and crosses his arms into a T shape, sending his specium ray straight to Black King. Black King grins when it only creates sparks on his thick hide and nothing more. Bemstar makes a squawk before he fires energy bolts from his horn. Ultraman dives to his right, letting a few buildings take his fate. Dorako clinks his hooks together before he marches towards him.

That is when they all hear the sound of a thunderous foot pounding into the earth. The Grimm-consumed Kaiju stop and turn their heads to the source of the sound. And from afar, soldiers and students of Atlas academy all watch in awe as two towering shapes stand tall over the city. A bolt of lightning illuminated two silhouettes through the mist. Among all of the giants that have appeared on Remnant, these two goliaths seem to be gods compared to them. One of them, Elder Godzilla, steps out of the mist, revealing his ancient face. After taking a deep breath, the protector of the balance unleashes a roar that blows away the debris and dust out of the city itself. The other, Godzilla himself, only glares at the three Kaiju. Fire burns in his eyes before he unleashes the war-torn roar of his own, letting his presence be known by all of Remnant.

Tatsuno runs out of the Gotengo as soon as she heard the alert of the Kaiju. And there they are; and she needs to unleash her friend once more. She pulls her Battle Nizer off her belt and raises it into the air.

"Go! Gigantis!" She commands out loud.

The titanic roars of the kings have caught the attention of the three Kaiju. Black King, Dorako and Bemstar all glare at their new enemies. They each take a step forward until a golden light spawns another enemy. Godzilla and the Elder turn their heads to see that it was the Kaiju who fought with them back at Earth. His feet digging into the city asphalt and his tail bashing onto the earth, Gigantis releases his own respective roar to all who would listen. All of the three evil Kaiju turn to Gigantis in surprise, all six of them in an even match.

Godzilla wastes no time, and he charges straight to who he thinks is strongest. Black King. Elder Godzilla roars as he charges as fast as his size would allow straight towards Bemstar. Tatsuno doesn't have to give Gigantis an order, for he already knows what to do. With a mighty roar, the savage Gojira joins his relatives as he charges straight to Dorako.

Black King roars as he mets Godzilla head-on, but he didn't expect a full force of the Kaiju King bashing a fist against his face. The dark Kaiju roars in pain as he staggers back, giving Godzilla the opening he needs. He creates sparks when he slashes his claws against his hide, pushing Black King back step-by-step. Black King rears his head back, and he attempts to shove his horn into Godzilla's skull, but the king simply catches it before sending a kick to the gut. After Black King staggers back, he opens his maw to release a thin red laser. The laser causes explosions to bathe Godzilla, but the king merely growls in anger. Any wounds inflicted being easily healed, Godzilla's dorsal fins flash. And Black King is consumed by a blinding blue light.

Bemstar squawks as he fires his energy bolts, striking Elder Godzilla. The bolts explode harmlessly against his armored chest as the ancient Kaiju gets in range. He swings his claws left and right, bashing the enemy Kaiju back with his superior strength. Bemstar cries out when his back is forced through a building, with Elder Godzilla merely pushing him back with one hand. Bemstar fires his energy bolts in rapid fire, striking harmlessly against his chest. Bemstar decides to jump back and take flight. However, Elder Godzilla is quick to grab him by his feet and takes a slow spin. He forces Bemstar to be rammed against multiple buildings before letting him crash into the earth. Bemstar begins to rise back to his feet, when he hears the sound of a running generator and sees a glowing blue light. Bemstar couldn't turn around fast enough before Elder Godzilla unleashes his atomic breath upon him. Bemstar cries out when the ancient Kaiju's breath burns into his flesh and pushing him back. That is until Bemstar's stomach glows, and Elder Godzilla's atomic breath is suddenly being absorbed into his body. Elder Godzilla ceases his weapon, and he raises an eyebrow.

Dorako fires a fireball right off the bat, but Gigantis blocks it with his own head as he charges at full speed. Asphalt and dirt rain after each of Gigantis's footsteps before he rams his flame-covered skull against Dorako's gut. Dorako cries out as the savage Gojira stands straight, flipping the hooked Kaiju over his shoulders. Buildings are crushed under Dorako's weight before Gigantis takes the advantage. He stands over Dorako's helpless form before he notices the wings. Dorako cries out when the savage Gojira tears off his rather weak wings with his bare claws. Gigantis then proceeds to beat him down with them until he lets him go. Dorako rolls back to his feet, angered by his loss of wings. He swings his hook left and right, gashing some wounds on Gigantis's chest. Gigantis grits his teeth, and he pulls back a fist before swinging straight to Dorako's face...

Black King stumbles back until his back faces a wall of the mountain. Smoke sizzles off of his body by something much more powerful. He looks up to watch Godzilla moving to him, blue smoke slithering out of his maw. Black King pushes himself off of the wall before he opens his own maw once more. Godzilla stops when he watches white, thick smoke pouring out of Black King's mouth. The smoke soon covers Black King's entire form, and it blocks Godzilla's view of his surroundings. Giving a snort of contempt, Godzilla looks around as he uses his nose and ears as his "eyes". A red laser is shot from the side, and Godzilla endures the blast as he quickly fires at Black King's direction. A cry of pain can be heard along with a shower of sparks bathing the Kaiju's form. Even with the smoke covering the dark Kaiju's position, it wouldn't save him as Godzilla charges to strike him once more.

Elder Godzilla sneers at Bemstar absorbing his second stream of atomic breath. It appears the Kaiju's ability to do this is limitless. With a growl, he decides to take another action. Bemstar squawks before he fires a yellow bolt of energy. Elder Godzilla lowers his head, letting the bolts blast harmlessly against his saurian scalp before he charges forward. Bemstar is caught by surprise when the towering giant grabs him by the throat and slams him into the mountainside. The ancient Gojira slams his knee into the Kaiju, before he steps back. Bemstar gives out a weakened squawk before Elder Godzilla makes a powerful spin. He quickly finishes the Kaiju by creating an explosive bash of his tail against him and the mountain; literally beating him to death. Elder Godzilla looks back at Bemstar being buried in rock and ice before he turns to Mothra's chirps. They both move to the city to sweep the remains of the Grimm Ragnaroks.

Dorako rolls onto the ground after Gigantis's powerful drop kick. He struggles to rise to his feet with a weakened groan. Gigantis, being in a way better shape, snarls before he breathes in. Before Dorako can retaliate, Gigantis unleashes a weapon much more powerful than his atomic breath. He bombards the Kaiju with his own white atomic ray, causing his enemy to bathe in a shower of sparks and explosions before Dorako explodes for good. Shutting his muzzle, the savage Gojira scans through the smoke. When he sees that Dorako has been eliminated, he rears his head back to release a roar of victory. He turns away and marches forward, and he quickly disappears into a ball of golden light.

The golden light travels to Tatsuno's Battle Nizer, and she nods with a smile. She turns her head to see Gordon, X, Team RWBY and Ironwood rushing out of the academy. They all turn their heads to the Kaiju that are now wiping the city of the Grimm. And they especially watch Godzilla blasting Black King down with his atomic ray. Until the Kaiju finally falls face-first into the asphalt, resulting in an explosion. Ironwood watches in slight disbelief once Godzilla glares down at the flaming wreckage.

"What kind of soldiers did you bring here?" He asks.

"They're not soldiers, general." Gordon answers, turning to him, "There's two things you don't know about your allies. One is Kaiju...and the other is Godzilla, the KING of Kaiju."

All of Team RWBY feel a sudden chill down their spines when Godzilla unleashes his roar of victory. One that could be heard for miles worldwide. From afar, Ultraman watches the Kaiju King turning away from Black King's demise. He has feared that Godzilla will run rampant across the city, but he sees that the king only focuses on one thing: destroying a common enemy. The Ultra Warrior decides to take flight and get ahead of them...

When he turns to see something drop from the sky. And then an explosion was created, sending a shockwave that consumes the city. It did not give any effect to Ultraman or any of the Kaiju, but it did send their human and Xilien allies off their feet. Ruby and her teammates quickly land on their feet, whereas Gordon, X and Ironwood get back to their own quickly. Tatsuno was nearly pushed off her feet if it wasn't for one of the red trees keeping her straight. And the shockwaves catch the attention of Elder Godzilla, Mothra and even Godzilla. They all watch as a figure stands tall over the city, and the dust slowly reveals a dark version of an Ultra. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all stare in fear to see that the figure is the giant that they saw at Beacon. And Gordon and X can confirm that it is obvious who he is.

Belial.

Belial holds his Giga Battle Nizer as he stares coldly at Ultraman. The rumors from his Grimm servants are correct. He only came himself just to confirm this. An Ultra warrior has come to fight against him, and he gives a scoff as he steps forward. Ultraman only stares back in disgust. The Grimm had consumed him more than helped him.

"So, my little birdies were correct that YOU would be here." Belial said in an arrogant tone, letting them all hear his voice.

"You mean the Grimm's birdies?" Ultraman demands, getting into a stance.

"Oh, that?" Belial asks, rolling his head over his shoulders, "The Grimm and I have forged this cooperation. I can use them to take over the universe, and they will have Remnant to themselves."

"I'm not going to just let you do that, Belial!" Ultraman yells before he charges to him.

Belial laughs when the Ultra swings a kick towards him, and he uses his Battle Nizer to block it. He swings his Nizer to push Ultraman aside before he sends a kick of his own onto his back. Ultraman yells as he is forced to crash into the asphalt below them. He rolls back to his feet before he turns to face Belial once more. Belial steps forward, but he notices something. Someone far behind the Ultra warrior. His red eyes look upon a girl in a red hood. With the silver eyes. He swings his Nizer back before he laughs.

"So, YOU'RE the Ruby Rose I was told about, huh?" He asks before he laughs again.

Ruby's eyes widen by the giant mentioning her name. Ultraman looks back at her, and then takes a stance to defend her and her allies. The Ultra warrior charges to send a punch, but Belial just swings his Nizer-creating a scythe blade-shaped beam. The Belial Deathscythe creates a shower of sparks and explosions upon Ultraman, sending him flying back aside. With Ultraman out of the way, Belial turns his full attention back to Ruby. Ruby reaches for the rex box on her back, and she transforms it into her Crescent Rose. Weiss, Blake and Yang pull out their own weapons as they face Belial. Belial takes notice of this, and he shrugs with a chuckle.

"It's pointless to fight back." He declares, "You are all but mere insects compare to ME."

Ruby looks down at her weapon, which Belial has proven that it will be useless. She shakes her head before she glares up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby demands, "Why Remnant?"

"Why?" Belial asks, mocking her with his fake confused tone, "Because I can! Because that's what my new allies want. Because the Grimm will do anything in their power to stop YOU."

Everyone around Ruby look at her; the dark Ultra was putting more empthasis on "you". As in, talking about just Ruby. Belial realizes their confusion, and he shakes his head in amusement.

"Why Ruby?" Yang demands.

"Because SHE is the one with the silver eyes." Belial answers, "Apparently, the Grimm fear you, human. And I don't see why. You are weak! You are small! And you are an embaressment! I believe it's time that I do the Grimm a favor and destroy you myself!"

All of Team RWBY glare up at him. Gordon pulls out his katana and prepares to attack, while Ironwood takes out his revolver. X just looks at everyone and shakes his head. How is THIS supposed to save them? Belial grins, before he charges one end of his Nizer, and he aims it directly at them. They all see a blinding yellow light in that end of the Nizer, and Ruby fears for the worst. Belial releases his Belial Shot, before he turns his head to something he didn't see before. Ruby, her team, and her allies close their eyes shut and wait for their destruction.

And nothing comes. Ruby opens her eyes, as everyone else does the same. And they all look up in shock to see Godzilla standing in front of them. Smoke bathes the Kaiju King's chest, and Godzilla's face remains unfazed. Ruby smiles happily at the sight of him taking a shot for them. Glaring at Belial, Godzilla growls. His clawed knuckles crack and pop as he curls them into fists. Belial, caught off guard by his sudden appearence, swings his Nizer back and steps forward.

"Ah. The King of Kaiju has come." He said, "And here I thought you were supposed to stay on Earth, where I would overthrow you and become king myself. This day just keeps getting easier and easier!"

And with that, Belial charges forward. Figuring that Godzilla is just any other Kaiju, he swings a levitated kick to his chest. He lands on his feet, only to be roared at by Godzilla. He swings his Nizer, only for Godzilla to catch it in his hand. Belial sends a couple of punches on the King's head, only for Godzilla to catch the last punch and send a headbutt. With Belial staggering back, the Kaiju King swings a punch of his own, sending a powerful uppercut that sends him flying. Belial quickly lands on his feet, before he raises his Nizer to send an energy whip to him. Godzilla raises a hand to catch the whip, letting it wrap around his arm. Realizing this, Belial couldn't react to Godzilla taking one stomp before he spins. With a roar, Belial is forced off his feet by Godzilla's strength. He shuts off his whip before he lands on his feet, and he growls before he charges to Godzilla once more. Godzilla watches the dark Ultra levitate off the ground, and he prepares himself. Belial swings his Nizer in midair, aiming for his head, but Godzilla ducks as he spins. Belial is bashed out of the air by Godzilla's tail, but he lands perfectly on his feet. Belial glares up at Godzilla, only to be pushed further back by the king's atomic ray. Belial is consumed with explosions as he is pushed by a few feet away before Godzilla finally ceases his weapon. Smoke covers Belial's body before the dark Ultra staggers to one knee. Belial struggles to rise to his feet, and he rubs two claws on his chin.

"Hm...you're going to be a problem." He said.

Godzilla makes a primal snort before he steps forward. Belial prepares his Nizer, when he hears a heavy stomp and a high chirping. He looks left and right to see that he is facing three Kaiju and Ultraman. From the clouds of dust, Elder Godzilla steps forward to face the dark Ultra at his left. Mothra lands gently on a building at his right. Ultraman staggers after rising to his feet, and he stands beside Godzilla. Belial glares at them all. Two kings of Kaiju, a divine moth and Ultraman. Not to mention Ruby Rose, her allies and the Reinblood that stands beside the Gotengo. He would remove all of both of his and the Grimm's problems in one swift strike, but then all of the Kaiju will destroy him in the process. He soon decides that there is another battle, and he'll take his chances on retreating. He scoffs.

"It seems that YOU have the upper hand." He said to all of them, "You may be able to prolong your lives, but it's not like you can escape your enevitable DEATH, is it?"

Ruby Rose glares up at him, and then she looks down in doubt. Godzilla growls, his dorsal fins flash blue before he opens his maw. Belial acts quickly and spins his Nizer rapidly, deflecting the king's atomic ray as he levitates a few feet back. Before Elder Godzilla or Mothra could act, he takes to the air. Leaving his enemies, Belial soars across the sky with a new intention in mind. An intention to quickly gather an army.

Godzilla watches Belial retreat, and he breathes out steam in anger. They have met for the first time, and it won't be the last. Ultraman looks down as he sees the color timer on his chest blink red. He makes a small jump as a golden light consumes him. And everyone on the academy grounds could see Shin Hayata walking up to them.

"What's he going to do now?" Gordon asks, "He seemed to be wanting a fight."

"Until he realized that we have friends." Hayata replies, "Belial's use to fighting Ultras and other Kaiju, not the godzillas or Mothra. He's going back to Beacon. Gather himself an army. Try to come to us and overwhelm us."

"We're not gonna give him the chance." Ruby said.

They all look at her, and she turns to them while her Crescent Rose transforms back into a red box. Her eyes are full of a newfound spite towards Belial. Gordon sheathes his sword and keeps his cold expression.

"We won't." He replies, "We need to gather our forces. And fast."

X nods, and he puts on his shades before he teleports back into his mothership. Ironwood nods as well.

"I'll send an alert to our fleets." He said, "And I'll send the word to the other kingdoms. Hunters and Huntresses are going to want to take their academy back."

Gordon nods, and then he notices someone walking to Ironwood's side. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all turn their heads to the girl, and their eyes widen in shock. The girl has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin. With it, she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. Her eyes are bright green, and her skin is light with freckles. The last time they saw the girl, she was wearing an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls and a black and green collar. However, now she wears a dark-green battle suit made for her combat needs. And by close inspection, this girl's irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera. This girl is the one who Ruby thought was killed by Pyrrah; back at the festival before everything went wrong. However, Atlas retrieved her from Beacon and repaired her. Penny Polidina is the name, and the android girl looks more combat ready than she did a while ago.

At the sight of Gordon and Team RWBY, Penny wears her face of confidence, but she smiles brightly especially to Ruby. Ruby just stares at her, eyes full of tears as she embraces Penny. This catches Penny by surprise, as she doesn't remember her death. She smiles brightly as she embraces Ruby, accidentally crushing her.

"Ruby!" She said.

"I-It's great to see you, too." Ruby replies.

Penny lets her go, and they both smile at each other. Weiss, Blake and Yang all smile, glad that she is back in one piece again. Gordon and Hayata, on the other hand, raise their eyebrows.

"This is Penny Polidina, Captain." Ironwood said, "She's...not like any of us. She promised that if she ever found her friends, she would stay by their side."

Gordon thinks about having her in the Gotengo, and then he nods. Penny turns her head to see Godzilla marching down the city.

"Is that a Kaiju?" She asks, filled with curiosity.

"Yeah." Ruby answers, "That's Godzilla. Wait...where's he going?"

They all watch Godzilla marching towards the sea near the city. With anger in his eyes, the Kaiju King isn't planning to rest yet. Godzilla growls as he makes his first foot fall into the waters of Remnant. So alien, and yet so familiar. With a rumbling roar, Elder Godzilla follows the younger Kaiju shortly with Mothra taking to the air. Gordon smirks at the sight of the persistence of Kaiju.

"Guess there's no rest for the big guys." Blake said.

"Especially to Kaiju." Hayata replies.

Gordon and Ironwood exchange nods before the general walks away. The captain of the Gotengo turns to Penny, catching the android girl's attention.

"I hope you're as good as you look." He said.

"Don't worry, sir." Penny replies before she salutes to him, "I'm combat ready!"

"Good." Gordon turns away and walks up to the Gotengo, "Let's go take back Remnant."

As quick as they could, everyone rushes to the Gotengo. And as the Gotengo fires up its engines and takes off into the air, their allies shortly follow the greatest warship of Earth. Ironwood and his Atlas friends had kept to their word. There is more of the surviving and newly-grown forces than they had expected. Their impressive airfleet contains multiple large airships armed with laser batteries and their smaller fighter-transports armed with twin gimbal-mounted chainguns. The Xilien mothership glows as its three warships detach from the main ship. They levitate over the city before they slowly move to follow the Gotengo along with the main ship itself. Inside the mothership, a handful of human pilots and the majority of the Xilien army try to stay out of each other's way. And as the Xiliens prepare their fleet into battle, the human pilots rush to their war machines.

Ones that had faced battle with Godzilla and are now brought to fight another war.

* * *

The sea was quiet and still with the lack of ships sailing. That is before Godzilla swims across the gentle waves, keeping his upper body in the surface. No ships ever dared to be close to the Kaiju King. He made a few warning atomic rays to make sure of that. For reasons that Ruby and her team knew, Godzilla will never trust humans to be near him. Elder Godzilla, however, is use to having battleships following him. He swims below the sea as his dorsal fins slice across the waves. A handful of Atlas airships keep close to the protector of the balance. Some even stay close to Mothra, the angelic paladin that swept the floor with the invading Grimm.

Inside the Gotengo, Ruby sits alone in the meeting room of the ship. She stares at the screens showing the city of Vale, and she remembers what Belial said about her. The one with the silver eyes. And their inevitable deaths. She sighs in grief. After seeing how giants will be there to fight them, not just the Grimm, she's starting to think that perhaps they're way over their heads. She hears sounds of Tatsuno stepping in, and they both get a glance of each other. Tatsuno smiles as she takes her seat next to Ruby. Inside of her, though, she knows that something's up with Ruby.

"Tatsuno?" Ruby asks, "Do you ever get doubt on what you do? Do you ever get scared?"

Tatsuno turns her head to her, caught off guard. She smiles as she sighs.

"At first, I did." She answers, "I didn't think I would be able to control or fight with Gigantis, but yet I've been learning after every battle. And through time, I've grown out my fear. Because that's what I was meant to be. Like how you were meant to be a Huntress and Hayata was meant to be an Ultra."

A moment of silence fills the room for what feels like an eternity. Ruby just looks down onto the table top, feeling more scared than back at the first time she started as a huntress. As if sensing her thoughts, Tastuno turns her head to her.

"You can't let him win." She said, "None of us can."

"What?" Ruby asks.

"Belial. You can't let him fill you with fear. You are feared by the Grimm for a reason. And that's because you are their bane. You are the one with the silver eyes. In truth, it's okay to be scared. Everyone in this ship is scared. Well, I guess your friend Penny might be the exception. Even Kaiju have fears."

"What about Godzilla? He never shows any fear to the Kaiju back at Earth. Not to the Grimm. Not even to Belial."

"He fears that he would lose his home to the darkness." Tatsuno replies with a sigh, "He fears that he would lose his allies. His son. Everything. Like when he lost everything because of the humans. It's a matter of prospective to know how obvious that is."

Ruby stares at her for a brief moment, before she turns her head back to the table top. Even Godzilla has fears. The King of Kaiju is afraid of losing everything. And that's understandable. Yet, he focuses his full might on the hope of not letting that fear come to reality. Because like Tasuno, Hayata and Ruby being what they were meant to be, Godzilla is meant to be a king. Suddenly, she looks up to see Weiss, Blake and Yang standing in the room. They all look at her with their own worried expressions.

"You're okay, Ruby?" Yang asks.

"Yeah." Ruby answers, lowering her head, "It's just...I can't believe that so much bad happened to our world that there's no way back."

"There could never have been a way back, Ruby." Weiss said, "We all know that. We are in an army against forces that we've never even seen before, but we didn't come all this way just to be having doubt."

"We're Team RWBY, Ruby." Blake said, "We were never planning to let fear be in our heads no matter how terrifying Grimm can be. We're a team. To the end."

"Right." Yang said, pounding a fist into her hand, "And if Belial would win, we'll be sure we can give him and his Grimm minions hell!"

Ruby stares at each and every one of her teammates. The three friends that she had met at Beacon, and they've all grown up to be Huntresses taking on the world. Her expression of sadness and doubt quickly turns into a face a determination, and she stands straight up.

"You're right, guys." She said confidently, "Belial may have an army and giants on his side, but so do we! We're going to march up to Vale, and take back Beacon. And we'll all do it together!"

Ruby holds up a hand over the table. Weiss, Blake and Yang all smile. Weiss puts her hand on Ruby's first. Then Blake. Then Yang. And then, Tatsuno's hand suddenly comes on top, and Team RWBY all look at her. Tatsuno merely smiles.

"We're all in this together." She said, "Count ME as part of the team."

Ruby smiles, not feeling a hint of protest. Suddenly, the lights of the ceiling blink red. An alert of an upcoming battle. Team RWBY and Tatsuno all rush to the bridge of the Gotengo, where Gordon, Ozaki, Hayata and the Gotengo crew all look at the shadowed ruins of Vale.

So much has changed since they took over the city, but they haven't claimed it as their kingdom, yet. Through the main screen, they can see Godzilla getting ready to charge straight into the Grimm-invested city, only for all of them to be greeted by the sounds of Grimm of all kinds. The city begins to birth dark clouds as swarms of Griffin and Nevermore Grimms flap their wings, making their way towards their enemy. By the sight of the Grimm army making their move, Gordon sits up as he glares at the main screen.

"Everyone, get ready!" He orders, "This is it! There's no turning back, now!"

Godzilla roars out as his dorsal fins flash azure blue. As the light blinds some of the Griffins, Godzilla's atomic ray scorches across the sky, obliterating and cooking the Grimm swarm. His presence has become very clear, however, as several Ragnaroks erupt from the city grounds. They unleash their roars before they charge to face the king. Godzilla takes landfall into the city of Vale before he blasts the first Ragnarok in his path.

In the skies, the alliance of Earth, Planet X and Remnant wage war against the Grimm for the first time. And hopefully, they will never have to ever again. The Gotengo fires its Electronic Particle Cannons, slicing and burning through Grimm bodies. The Xilien mothership opens its top and bottom doors, releasing its own swarms of Xilien fighters to match the Grimm in numbers. Once both swarms meet, the Xilien ships begin to cause hellfire across the sky. The Atlas fleet allows their figher-transports to unload their guns against the Grimm, while the airships fire their batteries on the Nevermores.

Humans, Xiliens and machines all fight with the Grimm as fire and projectiles rain from the sky, but they're not alone in this war. From above, Mothra swoops down and unleashes her antenna lasers upon the flying Grimm and travels lower to blast apart the Ragaroks in Godzilla's way. A few Ragaroks notice the airships of the Atlas fleet, and they unleash their fireballs to destroy them. However, those ships were wise to be close to Elder Godzilla, who rises from the depths to block the exploding fireballs. The soldiers in the ships watch as Elder Godzilla roars out to the heavens, and he swipes at the Griffins pecking on his face. His dorsal fins glow before he unleashes his own hellfire, scorching the Griffins from the sky. He growls when a Nevermore latches itself onto one side of his neck, pecking viciously on his gills. Elder Godzilla stomps onto the city as he carelessly pulls the raven-like creature off.

As Elder Godzilla roars out an echoing battlecry and throwing the Nevermore aside, the fleets of the alliance quickly begin to push forward. The Grimm are taking more and more of their ships with their numbers, but their fleets are hitting much harder. The Gotengo uses its masers and its missiles to push forward over the city, with the Xilien fleet and the Atlas fleet following shortly. The Ragnaroks on the streets are being forced to their knees by the sheer numbers of the Xilien fighters. Their laser machine guns pelt the giant Grimm, whereas some face far worse fates.

One of the Ragnaroks was sent flying by an atomic ray, being forced to be buried under tons of glass and cement. Godzilla growls as he holds one of them by an arm around its neck, and he makes a sickening twist as he breaks its neck. The King of Kaiju lets out a bark of a roar when he catches one that tried to pounce on him. He bashes his skull against the Grimm's before he swings his fist down. The collected atomic energy in his palm bashes into the Grimm's skull, and sending him straight down to the earth. He staggers back when a Ragnarok fires a fireball to his face, and he shakes his head before he glares at it. The Ragnarok was charging at all fours when Godzilla fires an atomic ray straight down its throat, letting its body burn from the inside. He watches when Mothra swoops down to help him. Over them, the Gotengo soars across the sky, letting Mothra and the Godzillas clear a path for them.

It didn't take long to reach Beacon. The horrifying image of Beacon being a kingdom of Grimm, and the immobile statue of the Grimm Dragon on the top of the tower, is unbelievable. And as they saw before, they see Belial standing beside the main Beacon academy and the huge fields of trees. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang look at each other, and they nod to one another confidently. Gordon looks at them, and he shows a serious expression towards the main screen.

"What we know from Ironwood is that the Grimm are being called by that statue right there." He said, "We'll need to get rid of it while dealing with Belial."

"I will be on the ground to deal with Belial." Hayata said with a nod, "Along with the Godzillas and Mothra."

"I'll have Gigantis be with you." Tatsuno said.

"And WE will do whatever we can." Ruby said.

"Good." Gordon replies, "The Gotengo is going to knock that ton of bricks down!"

Team RWBY, Hayata and Tatsuno all hurry out of the bridge. Gordon glares at the screen before he turns to Penny walking into the room.

"Whatever your thing is, kid, do it." He orders, "We'll need every soldier in this fight."

"Yes, sir!" Penny replies before she salutes.

The android girl still carries her bright smile as she scans the screen showing the statue of the dragon. After a quick calculation of every strategy and every positive influence in the battlefield, Penny knows exactly what to do, but she'll need to burrow something. And after a while of looking around in the Gotengo before, she knows exactly what.

The main doors of the Gotengo opens, and the heroes of the war all step to the edge of the doorway. Below, the grounds of the academy await for their arrival. Hayata holds his pen-like device in his hand, his thumb on the button as he prepares to turn into Ultraman. Tatsuno wears a jetpack built to keep her from falling too quickly, and she holds her Battle Nizer in her hand as she looks down nervously. She's not always a fan of heights. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all glare down at Belial and the Grimm below. Soon, thought, Ruby's lips form into a smirk. The heights never bother them. Because they are made for this sort of thing. They all look at each other, and they nod to one another. After a split-second, they all run out of the Gotengo, and let their fates be judged by their gravity. Ruby and her teammates lay their arms on their sides, letting their bodies fall straight down more faster. Tatsuno pushes a button on her chest, and her jetpack is quick to slow her fall on the last few minutes. Hayata pushes his own button, and he is bathed in a blinding light. Quickly, Hayata transforms into the gargantuan height of Ultraman! Team RWBY land perfectly on their feet shortly before Tatsuno does, and they all look up at the Grimm charging towards them. Beowolves, Ursas, Goliaths and Death Stalkers ready to overwhelm them.

Ruby transforms her rectangle box into her Crescent Rose, and she clicks a round into its chamber. Weiss pulls out her Myrtenaster, spinning its revolver chamber until her eyes see the blue dust. Blake pulls her Gambol Shroud katana out of her scabbard, which is also her weapon in her two-handed style. Yang's wrists click her Ember Celicas, clicking her gauntlets into hand-built shotguns. Lastly, Tatsuno raises her Battle Nizer, and she yells out Gigantis's name. Most Grimm stop when a collision of card outlines shines behind them. And what comes next is an angry Gigantis standing over Team RWBY and Tatsuno. His clawed fists clench as he rears his head back and unleash a roar that shakes the heavens.

"FOR REMNANT!" All of Team RWBY yell before they all charge straight to the enemy.

Marching over them, Gigantis roars out before he burns the smaller Grimm with his atomic breath. Weiss freezes the front beowolves with her ice dust, letting Ruby and Blake take clean cuts through the crowds. Yang takes her fun blasting Ursas off their feet with her shotgun blasts into their guts. She look back to a Goliath, seeing the elephant-like Grimm charging straight to her-when a heavy foot comes down on it and every other Grimm around it. She looks up to see Elder Godzilla already on Beacon grounds.

The ancient saurian shakes off the corpses of the Grimm before he stands on his full hundred and eight meters, glaring at the sight of Belial. Ultraman, making it to the fields, takes a stance before he sees a couple of Ragnaroks charging towards him. He collects energy into his hand before he throws an energ disc. The disc of pure energy slices through each of the Ragnaroks with brief precision. That's where he turns his head to see Godzilla stomping forward, ripping a Ragnarok's head in half. And just as Mothra floats in midair and Gigantis stands between Elder Godzilla and Ultraman, all of Earth's defenders glare at Belial.

Belial was looking at the main tower when he turns his head to the giants, and he scoffs as he turns his full attention to them. He lays one end of the Battle Nizer onto the ground as he bears his grin.

"Earth's mightiest giants coming all this way to stop me." He declares, "How original."

"It's time to face you defeat, Belial!" Ultraman yells, "You have kept your clutches on this planet, but now it's time to give it back!"

Belial looks over at the battle occuring between the alliance and the Grimm. He then turns to the growling forms of Godzilla, Elder Godzilla and Gigantis. He finally looks at Ultraman and Mothra before he laughs.

"You underestimate my power, Ultraman!" The dark Ultra yells, "As always! What do you and your little group matter to my army? Against EVERYONE!?"

Before anyone could react, Belial raises his Battle Nizer. And the Battle Nizer glows.

"Go! Monsload!" He commands.

And his Battle Nizer obeys, letting out a shower of red bolts to travel into the air and plummet into the earth. Ruby was beheading a Beowolf when she and her team witness Belial calling forth an army of Kaiju. And all of Earth's defenders watch as the red bolts quickly take their shapes.

Mukadender. Frogos. Gromite. Zoa Muruchi. Banpira. King Guersa. Twin Tail. Magular. Antlar. Zetton. Dada. Lunaticks. Birdon. Nova. Doragory. Gomess. King Silvergon. King Goldras. Kelbeam. Alien Reflect. Arigera. Red King. Galberos. Earthtron. King Pandon. Verokron. Saldola. Telesdon. Gudon. Fire Golza. King Joe Black. And even Kaiju that Godzilla had seen before. Megalon. Obsidius. Krystalak. Gezora. And the old Gigan. They, like the kaiju they fought before and Belial, have all been consumed by the darkness of the Grimm. They have all been colored with bone white and black, and their eyes glow red in passion for destruction. And they have all been called to fight alongside Belial. To destroy Earth's mightiest defenders. To destroy all who would defy Belial's reign.

All of Team RWBY stare at Belial's new army in shock. Even Tatsuno, who is used to seeing Kaiju but never faced a whole army of them.

"This...is bad." Weiss said.

"Talk about a call for a cavalry." Yang said.

Blake says nothing to the matter except...that's a whole lot of Kaiju. And they're not Grimm. Ruby only watches what the defenders will do in this situation.

Belial laughs as his army unleash their respectful roars and gestures of intimidation. All of the defenders remain silent, glaring at each and every one of the evil Kaiju. They would all be firing their respectful weapons before they would be overwhelmed. However, Godzilla stomps forward at the face of death. His growls alone was enough to intimidate the weakest of the army, while merely gives the strongest a hint of doubt. Stomping forward, Elder Godzilla joins his younger relative in the face of this army. Then Gigantis, and then Ultraman. Seeing no better day to die fighting, Godzilla rears his head back to unleash his mighty roar into the heavens, and he charges straight to the Kaiju horde.

"Attack!" Belial orders.

His army obey, and all of the Kaiju charge against Godzilla. Elder Godzilla narrows his eyes in anger before he roars out and charges as fast as his body could allow. Gigantis joins his blood relatives as he charges head-first into battle. Along with Mothra's chirping as she soars into battle, Ultraman charges alongside Godzilla. As both sides of the war quickly close the gap between them, Gudon raises his whip-like arms and prepares to strike Godzilla. However, Godzilla fires an atomic ray, being powerful enough to destroy Gudon with one blast. And Gudon makes a roar of pain before he bursts into red dust and explosions. Two Kaiju beside the destroyed Gudon, Red King and Birdon, look at what is left of their comrade before they quickly turn back to the king.

And soon, the battle that the fate of the universe will depend on begins. And all hell breaks loose. Elder Godzilla grabs the closest Kaiju, Telesdon, by the throat with one hand. He clamps his jaws onto the screeching Kaiju's throat while ramming through the enemy lines. His sheer bulk is enough to bash Sadola and Fire Golza off their feet. The ancient saurian turns to face the four-legged Gromite. The meteor-birthed monster opens his maw to unleash a black and red fireball straight to Elder Godzilla, resulting in a huge explosion consuming his head. Magular, the dark spiky Kaiju, charges to take advantage, but Elder Godzilla lunges out of the clouds and grabs Magular by his head. Before Fire Golza could stand straight, Elder Godzilla swings Magular against him and slamming him onto Gromite. Sadola stands straight before he lets one of his arms to extend. The now-extending pincer arm wraps around Elder Godzilla's neck, but it isn't enough to stop him. Elder Godzilla merely turns to Sadola, grabs his arm, and pulls him with tremendous force. Right as Sadola is pulled forward, Elder Godzilla swings his mighty tail, snapping bones in Sadola's neck and killing him. Sadola hits the ground before he explodes into ash.

Ultraman dives left to dodge Mukadender's stream of fire. He creates an energy disc and throws it straight to the bizarre-looking Kaiju. As the disc cuts through Mukadender's body, and the Kaiju explodes into a pile of ash before Arigera and Alien Reflect charge in. Ultraman raises his arms when Arigera tries to bash his triangular hands against his skull, and he jumps back when Alien Reflect swings down his arm blade. The Ultra warrior makes an L shape, sending his specium ray straight to Arigera. However, Alien Reflect uses his shield arm to catch the projectile, and fires it back to Ultraman. Ultraman is quick to dodge it, but didn't see Krystalak running in and scratching his face with his crystal-made claws. Krystalak roars as sparks shower from the Ultra warrior's faceplate. Ultraman falls back-first onto the ground before Krystalak stomps a foot onto his chest. Before Spacegodzilla's created Kaiju could send another strike, Ultraman kicks him off. With Krystalak staggering back, Ultraman rolls back to his feet before he realises that he is standing before four Kaiju. Arigera, Alien Reflect, Krystalak and Doragory all charge to him.

Lunaticks jumps as high as his rabbit legs could muster, but Gigantis is quick to the draw. The savage Gojira jumps just as high, and he swings a leg upward to kick Lunaticks out of the sky. The rabbit-like space monster falls head-first into the earth while Earthtron and Kelbeam charge to him. Both evil Kaiju roar as they swing their fists, but Gigantis ducks on both of them before he swings his tail in a 360 action. Both Earthtron and Kelbeam are knocked off their feet before Gomess charges in. Gigantis turns his head and almost got confused by its looks similar to his kind, and he raises an arm to keep the Kaiju's fangs back. His eyes slide to notice Megalon charging his star-tipped horn, and he grabs Gomess's shoulder. He forces Gomess to be in the way of Megalon's lightning beam, blasting onto his comrade's back. Gomess roars in pain before Gigantis shoves him aside, glaring at Megalon. Only once did he fought the God of Seatopia, but that was thousands of years before he killed his Anguirus-like rival. Megalon roars before he unleashes a napalm bomb. Gigantis catches it and bashes it against a recovering Kelbeam's face. Kelbeam is struck back to the ground as Gigantis pulls away his fist, waving off the flames and smoke. He charges straight to Megalon, and the Seatopian God repsonds by swing his drill arms left and right. Gigantis blocks each of them before he gives himself an opening and jabs a fist onto Megalon's face. As Megalon staggers back, Gigantis turns to duck when Lunaticks jumps over him.

Twin Tail screams when he is bombarded by Mothra's antenna rays. When the Kaiju explodes, the divine moth dodges a green fireball, letting it scorch the air. Frogos, the frog-like Kaiju, makes a croak-like roar before he is bathed in explosions when Mothra makes it rain lightning. The divine moth sees the saucer flight form of Nova coming her way, and she makes a spin when Nova attempts to ram her. Swooping too close to the earth, she manages to avoid the attacks of Frogos and Gezora in her high speed. Nova lands on the ground in his normal form, and he sends his extending whip arm after her. Mothra chirps in surprise when Nova's whip catches her, and she is forced to be pulled in. Nova fires his Hell Ball, but the divine moth quickly summons her reflective dust upon the red alien. Nova makes a suprised sound before his own weapon explodes all around him, only for its smaller explosive blasts to follow. All that is left is Nova exploding into the same ash before Mothra decides to pick off Frogos and Gezora.

Godzilla roars out as he glares down at Red King gripping onto his broken leg. He hears the high-pitched Rodan holler before he realizes that he is being gripped between Antlar's large mandible pincers. With Godzilla trapped and dsitracted, Zoa Muruchi and Zetton charge in and land multiple blows on the king's skull and chest. Zetton's punches are powerful enough to cripple opponents and Zoa Muruchi's energy beams are missile-strength, but Godzilla has faced these kinds of attacks before. His dorsal fins flash blue, but no atomic ray come out. Instead, a nuclear pulse blasts a wide radius, blasting Zetton and Zoa Muruchi off their feet. And Antlar falls back-first onto the ground, his pincers now blown off his head. Godzilla quickly turns to Antlar and blasts him down with his atomic ray, not stopping until he explodes. Leaving the Kaiju to his fate, the king turns back to Zetton rising back to his feet. The alien giant gives a sounding of his own name before he unleashes his yellow fireballs straight to Godzilla. Godzilla merely endures them as he fires his atomic ray once more. However, Zetton summons his barrier, protecting him from Godzilla's atomic ray. Godzilla ceases his weapon and growls before Zoa Muruchi charges in. Godzilla grabs Zoa Muruchi by the arm right as he was about to beat the king down. Godzilla turns his head to Birdon spewing volcanic fire upon him. Godzilla swims in volcanic currents, but he uses that to his advantage. He pulls Zao Muruchi in the way, before Birdon's weapon becomes Zoa Muruchi's demise. Zoa Muruchi roars out before he explodes, giving Godzilla time to send an atomic ray straight to Birdon. Birdon is pushed off his feet before he explodes against the wall of Beacon Cliff, much to Belial's surprise. Godzilla turns to face Zetton, who then has Galberos at his side. Zetton outstretches his hands to fire light bullets, as Galberos fires fireballs from his mouth and both of his shoulder wolf-heads. Godzilla growls as the fireballs and the light bullets explode against him, unfazed.

They should've known the King of Kaiju is used to this kind of beating.

While Earth's defenders fight against Belial's army, the war on the streets is not any pleasent. Every corner of the city has become a warzone against the Grimm. Every soldier and android of Atlas. Every Xilien soldier. Every Hunter and Huntress that fight to take back their home city. Everyone has come to Vale to erase what was growing. The Gotengo gave the signal to the Xilien mothership, letting out three warships that were the most advanced of Earth. Super X. Super X2. Super X3. They were all sent down to the city to bombard on the Ragnaroks with every missile and energy-based weapons they have, only to give their allies some room to send ground forces.

And on the grounds of Beacon, Team RWBY has been put to a devastating struggle. Ruby unloads her fire-dust rounds onto the Death Stalkers, with Yang's shotgun blasts eventually taking it down. Weiss barely deflects a Beowolf's strike with her barrier, only for Blake to slice its head off. Yet no matter how many Grimm they kill, more are still coming to Beacon. And it's all the cause of the frozen dragon luring them. Ruby decides to call for a group-up, and the team get together with the flames of war surrounding them.

"How are we supposed to keep this going?" Blake asks.

"Our army is just miles away!" Weiss adds, "Unless we get that out of here, those Grimm aren't going to run out of numbers."

Ruby loads her clip, thinking about what to do in this situation. However, she never gets the chance to think when four red lights appear in front of them. The four lights transform into four alien masterminds that lead Kaiju to destroy humanity.

The first is clad in golden armor once but now white, along with the once golden hair and spike-like ears. Armed with his Babarue Stick, which as a spiked club at the very end, Alien Babarue was sent to destroy Ruby Rose. And having his ego on the line, he would gladly do so. The second is clad in silver braces on his arms and legs. He has a hook on his left arm and a blade on his right. With the insignia of his faction, Alien Magma was sent to destroy Weiss. The third look more of a bizzare, crustacean-like alien with a pair of alien pincers. From his Cicada people, Alien Baltan was sent to destroy Blake. And finally, the fourth is much more bizzare than Baltan. The alien has a rather large, round head with small red eyes and a beak. His body is mostly colored in blue and white stripes, but they are now black and red. Sent to destroy Yang, Alien Guts is eager to bash her into submission.

Both Team RWBY and the Alien team glare at each other, no words being spoken that moment. Alien Babarue only chuckles as he pushes back his hair before he is the first to charge. At that moment, Ruby uses her semblance to give herself an illusion of teleporting, leaving behind a puff of rose petals. And Team RWBY starts to do battle with the Alien team. Babarue looks to his left and right, only to have Ruby swinging her scythe behind him. He jumps forward and fires his purple beam. Ruby dodges the beam, but her leg gets caught by Babarue's chain. Babarue waves his one finger back and forth before pulling her down. Ruby yelps in pain as soon as she hits the cement. Weiss uses her barrier to block Magma's hook and saber. Magma teleports behind Weiss, and he kicks her off her feet. Blake swings her katana and scabbard left and right, with Baltan blocking them with his pincers. Blake turns her katana into a pistol, and she fires numerous rounds against Baltan's raised pincer, only to be blasted back by the Cicada's other pincer. Her body hits the ground before she quickly gets back to her feet. Yang clicks her Ember Celicas, and she charges straight to Guts. She glares at the sight of the freak as she pounds a shotgun blast against his face. However, Guts laughs when the blast goes straight through him. Yang lands on her feet as she looks at him in shock.

"What!?" She asks before Guts pounds her face with a punch.

Yang's boots scrape across the stoned ground before she glares up at Guts getting into a stance. This is going to be tricky.

The Gotengo pushes forward against the Grimm around it, firing its masers and missiles at will. Inside the bridge, Gordon and Ozaki was fallen into shock to see an army of Kaiju being in front of Belial. Of course, that would be Belial's army. Around them, their battleship fares greatly against the swarms, but their allies are not. Super X fires its front laser cannon on any in front of it, and it fires its Cadmium missiles to strike on the Ragnaroks around it, but more and more Nevermores begin to cover the war machine. Super X2 opens its front hatch, absorbing the streams of fire from the Ragnaroks and fire them back in energized beams. The war ship fires its mutliple missiles, torpedos and gatling gun rounds on each and every one of the Ragnarok Grimm. Super X3 fires its Freezer Beam, turning every Ragnarok in its to ice scultures before being shattered by Cadmium missiles. Their hulls were built to resist high-temperature heat, thus resisting Ragnarok fire breaths, but the sheer numbers of the Nevermores slowly begin to overwhelm them. In the bridge of the Gotengo, Gordon glares up at the sight of the Dragon statue.

"Ozaki, get us straight for that statue!" He orders, "If we don't get rid of their precious beacon soon, we'll be kissing our lives goodbye!"

Ozaki nods, and he pushes his sterring mechanism forward. The Gotengo's engines fire up as the world's first flying battleship makes its way straight to the main tower. Suddenly, however, the Gotengo is met face-to-face with a spinning object coming out of nowhere. A golden, saucer-like object with a dragon-like head on top of this giant flying saucer.

"What the hell?" Gordon asks.

And as if on cue, the golden saucer spins rapidly, firing numerous red bolts straight to the battleship. Everyone hangs on to their seats when the Gotengo begins to take the numerous energy bullets striking its hull. The Gotengo has become too slow to react to the flying machine slamming its bulk against it.

"God-dammit!" Gordon yells, "They got their own battleship!"

That is when they watch as the flying saucer begins to change form. Soon, the Gotengo is being coiled by the golden body of a robotic dragon. In a form of a Chinese dragon, the robot has three claws on each of its four feet, with an extra claw acting as a thumb. The very tip resembles a trident on its tail. And lastly, the ancient looking head of the dragon, with glowing red eyes, completes the body form of Nurse-the robotic space dragon! Gordon rolls his eyes as he sits up.

"That can turn itself into a dragon." He said, "Fantastic. Try everything we can to get that thing off!"

Every crew member in the bridge hurries on the weapon systems. And the Gotengo concentrates its masers onto the golden armor of Nurse. Nurse pays no heed as he crushes his grip around the battleship. The robotic space dragon uses his strength to push the Gotengo left, pushing the battleship away from the main tower and battle into the battle of Vale. Gordon glares, while Ozaki struggles to get back into control. Nurse is trying to defend the statue, but it won't take them long to destroy him. Nurse wasn't the first giant dragon they used the Gotengo on.

Smoke slithers off of Earthtron's body, and the saurian weakly roars before he lumps forward onto the ground. His body explodes into red ash as Gigantis jumps over Kelbeam's mace-like tail. Kelbeam quickly turns to see Gigantis gripping onto his ears. Kelbeam roars in pain when the savage Gojira rips them off, and then blasting him with his white atomic ray. Kelbeam explodes into the same red ash before Gigantis turns to Megalon and Gomess charging towards him. The savage Gojira has already taken care of Lunaticks, and he grins before he stands his ground. Both Megalon and Gomess slam their shoulders into Gigantis, attempting to bring him down with their bulk. Gigantis digs his feet into the earth before they go to a complete stop, and the Gojira pushes them back. Megalon thrusts his drill arms together, and they create sparks on Gigantis's shoulder. Gigantis roars in pain, but he manages to catch Gomess from sending a punch. As he blasts the Kaiju back, he grips onto his wounded shoulder as he steps right, avoiding Megalon's drill arm. And then he is brought down when Gigan swoops down. Gigantis grits his teeth when he falls onto the ground, his head bleeding from Gigan's buzzsaw. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his knuckles at the sight of Megalon, Gomess, Gigan and the newly-arrived King Joe Black, deciding which one he should fight first.

Magular roars when his body hits the earth, caused by Elder Godzilla's powerful tail. Fire Golza charges his forehead, and he fires his red Ultrasonic Ray straight to Elder Godzilla. Elder Godzilla growls when the beam blasts against his armored chest, and he unleashes his atomic breath upon Fire Golza. Fire Golza uses his body to absorb the heat, but the high nuclear energy pushes him back. The ancient turns to face Gromite and Obsidious charging straight to him. Obsidious curls into a rolling boulder, but Elder Godzilla uses his tail to bash the lava Kaiju aside. Fire Golza roars in surprise when Obsidious's curled form spins in midair and crashes against him. The ancient king grabs onto Gromite's jaws right when the armored creature was going to launch a fireball. Gromite fires his projectile, but as Elder Godzilla holds the beast's head up, he easily avoids the blast. And Gromite soon faces a fate that Elder Godzilla's mortal enemy suffered. Elder Godzilla's dorsal fins glow before he unleashes a stream of his atomic breath down Gromite's throat. Gromite roars out in agony as his internal organs burn to a crisp, and he expodes into the same red ash as soon as his life ran out. Elder Godzilla grits his teeth when he feels Fire Golza and Obsidious's respective weapons fired on his back. He quickly turns to charge the two Kaiju, with their powerful rays not stopping him. Fire Golza ceases his ray before he swings punches on Elder Godzilla's gut, but the ancient Kaiju's armor and bulk keeps those punches from giving any effect. Obsidious still fires his lava ray, hoping to melt through Elder Godzilla's armor, but the Elder smashes a fist down the golem's throat.

Mothra soars over the blackened shapes of Gezora and Frogos. Gezora is now faring far worse than Frogos; his tentacles being cooked and blackened with burnt flesh. Both Kaiju are suddenly finished off when Mothra fires her anntena beams and yellow lightning bombarding on them. Mothra chirps as she leaves the Kaiju exploding into ashes before she spots Ultraman being overwhelmed by Doragory, Krystalak, Arigera and Alien Reflect.

Zetton summons his shutter to block Godzilla's atomic ray. Godzilla merely grits his teeth, trying to figure out how that shield works while dealing with Galberos. Galberos tried to use his hypnosis on the king, but Godzilla's own physcic ability and unbreakable will made it impossible. Red King bashes a fist against his chest, creating a fist bathed in fire. The bumpy dinosaur charges and punches Godzilla with all his might. An explosion consumes Godzilla's face when he is forced to turn away. Red King grins, only to watch in shock when the Kaiju King turns his glare down at him. He sends a thunderous Atomic Punch into Red King's bottom jaw, sending the bumpy beast with wide eyes and flying into the air. Never to be seen again. Galberos attempts to sink his teeth into him, to give him an infectious bite, but Godzilla blasts him back with an atomic ray. Soon, the spider-like Banpira charges in. It uses its web-made yarn to ensnare Godzilla, but the King of Kaiju finds the webbing annoying. He effortlessly tears off the webbing before he blasts the spider Kaiju with another ray of nuclear fury. Banpira is forced to hit the ground before exploding. Now, all that's left to face the King of Kaiju is Zetton and Galberos.

Ultraman throws an energy disc, letting it slice through Krystalak with little succession. Krystalak roars out when the disc sliced through his crystal chest, before he blasts the Ultra warrior with his Prism beam. Doragory unleashes his red lightning bolts upon him as Arigera joins the moth Choju by firing fireballs from his chest. Ultraman yells out as explosions bathe his body, and he staggers to his knees. He glares up at the Kaiju advancing towards him. Before they could finish him off somehow, Mothra swoops down, striking them with her antenna beams. Krystalak, Doragory and Arigera are all struck by the beams before Mothra slams her body against Alien Reflect. Arigera rises to his feet before he decides to take flight after the divine moth. Taking advantage, Ultraman fires his Specium ray towards Doragory, creating a blossom of explosions on the Kaiju's face. The Ultra warrior charges in to send a kick on Alien Reflect's face, sending him back and inflicting damage. The armored alien is built to deflect energy weapons, not physical. Ultraman puts as much of his energy as possible into his fist, and he pounds it against Alien Reflect's chest, sending him flying straight to Krystalak. Both giants crash and fall onto the ground before Alien Reflect explodes like the others. Krystalak growls as he rises to his feet, only to have Ultraman kicking in his crystal-beard chin. The Ultra warrior turns his head to Doragory firing missiles from his fingers, and he dives left to let Krystalak be struck by them. Realising his mistake, Doragory is too late to retaliate when Ultraman thows an energy disc through his neck. With Krystalak blown down to the ground and Doragory eliminated, Ultraman turns his attention to Belial.

The dark Ultra growls as he watches his army being taken down by the defenders. Especially by Godzilla. He also watches the alliance of the pitiful races fighting hard against Salem's forces. And he has grown tired of their nuisance. He turns to the main tower, which Salem stands watching the battle going on.

"Our enemy is winning." Belial said, rubbing two claws on his chin, "This complicates thing."

"It appears my forces are losing this fight." Salem replies before she turns away.

Belial turns his head to watch her walking out of his sight.

"You're just going to walk away?" He demands.

"There is always an opportunity to destroy my enemy, Belial." Salem answers, turning her head to him, "Because that this war was your doing, this was not mine. Should I destroy every huntress in the world, THEY will destroy me, instead."

She looks directly at Godzilla fighting Zetton and Galberos, adding some emphasis on who she means.

"I think you have everything under control. As you say you have."

Belial turns his head to her in outrage, before she watches her disappear into the shadows.

"You coward!" He yells.

"Wish I could say the same to you, Belial." Ultraman said.

Belial turns his full attention to Ultraman standing standing before him. The Ultra warrior, despite being blackened by the attacks of Belial's army and energy getting to depletion, glares at the dark Ultra as he gets into a stance. Belial growls as he holds his Battle Nizer in his hands.

"Why are you always determined to stop me?" He asks, "It's getting REAL OLD."

"So are you." The Ultra warrior replies, "Why don't you face me, Belial!? We're already destroying your army. Why deny it?"

"Hmm. You make a point there. However, those petty invaders all those years ago aren't the only ones with back-up forces!"

Before Ultraman's very eyes, Belial raises his Battle Nizer and calls upon four more souls of Kaiju that he had carefully chosen. Not to conquer the battlefield, but to conquer the entire galaxy as well. He calls upon his four horsemen of apocalypse to finish what his enemies had started. And soon, the dark Ultra watches as his four red souls enter the ground.

And the earth shakes with fear as four titanic Kaiju begin to erupt from their limitless graves.

Weiss uses her barrier when Magma attempts to use his hook again. Magma fires a red ray from his saber, but Weiss moves away from the blast.

"Why are you doing this!?" Weiss demands, "What do you accomplish by helping Belial?"

"As if YOU are old enough to understand, human." Magma answers coldly, "Belial is not controlling us. He is bringing us our goal. To destroy humans!"

Weiss moves back when Magma swings down his saber, and she spins her revolver chamber. When it stops at red, Weiss swings her blade to create a fire-like blast. Magma is pushed back, but he lands on his feet before he fires his hook. The hook hits against Weiss's forehead, making her stagger back before she is blasted off her feet by the alien's energy beam. She hits the ground as her white outline, her aura, fades out.

Ruby only takes a glance at Weiss on the ground, before she blocks Babarue's club end of his weapon. She swings her scythe, pushing Babarue's weapon away and aims her barrel at the alien. Babarue could do nothing but be blasted away by a lightning dust round. Ruby slides back to get some breathing room, but Babarue endures the shocking effect and outstretches his arms. His hands unleash twin beams of his Babarue Beam straight to her. The purple beam was all Ruby sees before she is blasted off her feet. She quickly gets up, but she realises that her weapon is a few feet away. She turns to see that Babarue is now in close distance to her. When the poor Huntress turns to run to her weapon, the alien kicks her off her feet. Ruby hits the ground once again, struggling to get up. Babarue laughs as he gets into a stance.

"Can't do anything without a weapon, huh?" He asks, "Well, I guess this will be easy."

Ruby gets up and turns around, but Babarue sends a punch on her face before giving her an uppercut, sending her flying until she hits the stoned floor. While fighting Baltan and Guts, Blake and Yang turn their heads to see Ruby and Weiss taken down. Blake feels a bit discouraged as she faces Baltan.

Yang, on the other hand, feels enraged to see Ruby. Guts involuntarily steps back, caught off guard by seeing Yang's eyes turn red and her golden hair turning into fire. She yells out as she illuminates the courtyard around them with her fire, and she charges straight to Guts.

Gigantis roars out as he uppercuts Gomess off his feet, causing the beast to roar in pain as he hits the ground. Gigan moves in to drive one of his claws into the savage saurian's side, but Gigantis turns his head to blast the cyborg with his atomic ray. Gigan makes a painful screech, and then Gigantis sees Megalon firing another napalm bomb towards him. The savage saurian wacks his tail against it, causing it to explode onto Gomess. This causes Gomess to limply fall backwards and explode like the others. Gigantis growls as he charges towards Megalon, but he is bombarded by King Joe Black with his arm cannon. Gigantis roars out in fury before Megalon and Gigan join in the fray, unleashing their own respective beams upon him. Despite being blown by Gigan eye beam and Megalon's lighning bolts, Gigantis will not fall to his knees.

The Gotengo crashes through a building in order to knock the golden dragon off. However, unlike Manda, Nurse has skin made of metal. The crash didn't even leave a dent as the golden dragon continues to stab its blade-like snout into the battleship's hull. Masers and missiles are fired against Nurse's golden armor, but the golden dragon will not let up. However, inside the battleship, its notorious Dogfighter is being ready to take off.

Penny took her time analyzing and memorizing the controls of Earth's airfighters. And they're not as different from Remnant's as she assumed. She pulls the main analog stick of the fighter, and she takes a smile of confidence. With a firing of the fighter's engine, Penny pushes a few switches, and the fighter is released out of the battleship. Outside the Gotengo, Nurse turns his head to the fighter jetting out of the battleship and turning around. In the bridge, Gordon watches as Penny uses the dogfighter to blast Nurse with rapid energy bullets. Nurse hisses as the fighter jets above him, and he uncoils slightly to reach her.

"Who's driving that thing?" Gordon demands.

"I don't know, sir." A crewman answers.

"Patch me through the com with the dogfighter-pronto!"

The crewman does what he demands, and the main screen shows Penny driving the fighter; much to the shocked faces of Gordon and Ozaki.

"Salutaions!" She said, waving.

"I appreciate the help, Polidina." Gordon said, "But what the hell are you doing!?"

"I am doing my job, sir. I am going to use King Joe Black to remove the statue and take it off land, sir. You deal with Nurse."

To that, the Captain of the Gotengo raises an eyebrow. This android girl is either the bravest person on Remnant or the craziest. Still, there's nothing they could do in this situation.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Polidina. We can't effort any failures."

"I will do my best, sir!" Penny replies, saluting and shutting off the com link.

Penny smiles confidently as she turns her head to Nurse, which is trying to reach her with his jaws. She jerks right, and the dogfighter turns as it blasts into the golden dragon's mouth with rapid-fired energy bullets. Nurse releases a painful roar as the fighter passes him and into the battle of Kaiju. Her green eyes scan the battlefield, until she finds the giant she needs. King Joe Black aiming his arm cannon at Gigantis, who struggles against Megalon and Gigan in a two-on-one melee. According to her calculations, the possibilities of winning this is one to five. And hopefully, she'll make that one. She pulls the trigger, making the dogfighter fire rapid bullets upon King Joe Black's face.

The giant robot beeps in surprise, missing its target as the cannon blast hits Megalon. Megalon shrieks in pain, and Gigan turns his head to watch the dogfighter jetting above them. Gigantis notices the fighter as well, grinning to see some help showing up. Gigan screeches as he takes flight, but Gigantis grabs him by the tail and pulls him back down. While the savage Gojira batters the cyborg with his clawed fists, Penny drives the dogfighter back to King Joe Black. The robot waves off the smoke before more of the energy bullets are being blasted onto its visor. Among all of the robot's strongest of armor, its visor is its weakest.

Penny keeps going until her eyes pierces through the smoke, and an exposed gap on the left side can be seen. Now, it's time for the risky part.

King Joe Black fires its two lightning bolts of energy at all directions. Its Hyper Dest Ray, being fired from its two knobs on top of its head, eventually finds their target. The dogfighter explodes when one of them hits it hard, but Penny did not. Fortunately for her, her numerous swords erupted out of her backpack, and they combined to created a jetpack. She makes glaring eyes of determination, and she jets straight into the gap of King Joe Black; the robot being unaware of her presence.

As King Joe Black resumes battle with Gigantis, Penny moves deeper into the "brain" of the giant robot. About a few years ago, King Joe Black was sent by the Pedans, its creators, to destroy humanity. That would mean that this model is no different than the very original from decades past. Proving herself correct, she finds an odd-looking chair and the large control desk of the giant robot. She sits onto the odd chair, and she looks at the alien controls in front of her. However, she won't bother on understanding the alien technology. Because she has a semblance like the Hunters and Huntresses.

She places both palms onto the control console, and her eyes glow neon green as her hands gains control of the giant robot itself. This is her semblance; control of anything robotic. She closes her eyes, before she opens them once more to show golden power buttons symbols for pupils.

Gigantis roars out as he charges, but he soon stops when King Joe Black begins to slow down. And the savage dinosaur's surprise, the giant robot soon stops moving completely. And with Gigan and Megalon watching the robot, wondering what's happening, King Joe Black suddenly stands straight and fires its arm cannon at the two Kaiju. Sparks and explosions consume Gigan and Megalon before they fall to the ground in pain. Inside the robot, Penny smiles. Gigantis nods in approval before he turns to the evil Kaiju, letting Penny do the rest of her job.

King Joe Black, now under Penny's control, turns to the main tower of the academy. The frozen statue of the Grimm Dragon has been calling out to its lessers like a beacon, but that is about to change. Separating the giant robot into four separate ships and soaring to the Beacon academy, Penny drives King Joe Black straight to her target. The four separate ships move in incredible speed, and Penny controls them to use their weapons at maximum accuracy. The ships fire their energy bolts straight to the main tower, much to the surprise of her allies and the Grimm. The energy bolts strike cobblestone off of the tower and letting the Grimm Dragon statue fall. Before the statue could, however, the main ship uses its arms to grab onto it. The three other ships go under the statue and use all of their power into the engines. All of King Joe Black's separate ships boost their engines as far a distance as possible.

Inside, Penny activates the robot's self-destruct sequence, and she lets the robot go as she leaves it to do the last of her bidding. And she knew just where to put both of them. She runs out to the open visor of the giant robot, and she looks down at the city below. She jumps out, and her multiple swords are quick to assist her. With the swords connecting with strong wires, she uses her swords to stab into the statue and pull her down towards the city. And as she makes her escape, her swords give her a massive boost as they act as thrusters. She thrusts them foward, and the blades anchor onto the roof of a building before they pull her down. Landing perfectly on her feet, she turns around to watch King Joe Black carry the Grimm Dragon's frozen state away from Beacon. Away from Vale. Far into the horizon until the giant robot would self-destruct.

In the middle of battle, Gordon focuses on both Nurse and what Penny just did. For an android girl, she did pretty good at her job. He turns his attention back at what's ahead. The Gotengo unleashes more of its missiles as they bombard onto Nurse's metal hide. Masers aimed directly at the robot dragon's head.

"Ozaki, ram that thing against the ground!" The Captain orders.

Ozaki nods, and he jerks the sterring control left. With the masers burning against Nurse's armor, the battleship itself rams into the earth. Nurse makes a surrpised roar as the Gotengo scrapes him against the ground. Nurse finally uncoils and takes to the air. The Gotengo finally free, the battleship makes a harsh turn before aiming its bow drill directly at the golden dragon. Nurse releases a roar before he begins to form into his saucer form.

"Now! Fire Zero Cannon!" Gordon orders.

The Gotengo's bow drill glows with white energy, and Nurse completes his tranformation. However, that won't matter. The Gotengo fires it Absolute Zero Cannon straight to Nurse, and the collected energy freezes the robotic dragon entirely. Nurse, having no life left in its golden body, begins to fall from the sky before the Gotengo charges in. Reving up its bow drill, the Gotengo drills right through the frozen saucer form of Nurse before he explodes into cold shards. Every crew member relax and sigh in relief, but Gordon still hangs on to his seat.

"Don't relax, everyone." He orders, "We're not out of this, yet."

Gigantis forces Megalon to screech in pain when he shoved the Seatopian God's own napalm bomb down his throat. Smoke slithers out of Megalon's gullet as he coughs profusely. Gigantis shoves the Seatopian god aside as he pays his full attention to Gigan. Gigan's torso buzzsaw revs up, ready to cut the savage saurian to shreds. Unfortunately, when Gigan thrust his buzzsaw forward, Gigantis holds the cyborg back. He uses all his strength to throw Gigan onto Megalon, where the cyborg mistakenly cuts deep into Megalon's screeching form. With a charge of his atomic energy, Gigantis fires his white atomic ray upon the two evil Kaiju. He uses its power to blast the two Kaiju across the earth until they hit the cliffside, exploding into nothingness.

Breathing out a puff of smoke, Gigantis rolls his shoulders as he takes a breather. Before he could, however, he hears an ear-screeching noise coming from behind him. The savage Gojira quickly turns around, only to see something that he didn't see before.

A freak of nature. That's all that this Kaiju is. A physical embodiment of alien science fusing all that had failed to kill the original Ultras of Earth. The Kaiju has the torso of Bemstar, with the hexagon shape and the red middle. Its arms of Barabas; the green, prickly arms ending with a right axe hand and a left spiked mace hand. The mace hand itself has an anchor-like tip. It has the bumpy legs of Red King, except ending with clawed toes. The crustacean tail of King Crab. The rib-like spikes on the back of Hanzagiran. The bat-like ears of Alien Icarus. And finally, the face and nasal horn of Seagoras. To many Ultras and humans, this abomination of a Kaiju is known as Tyrant. Now, he is one of the horsemen of Belial's reign and one with the Grimm-corrupted Kaiju.

Wihout any hesitation, Gigantis charges to face Tyrant. However, Tyrant laughs as he swings his mace hand in a form of a backhand, bashing the savage saurian back. As Gigantis staggers back, Tyrant fires his purple Needle Darts from his ears, striking him relentlessly. This, unlike any other damage inflicted on Gigantis, causes Tatsuno to jerk in pain. She had faced mere pinces from the battle before, but this is different. She yells for Gigantis to use his atomic ray, which Gigantis gladly obliges. His dorsal fins glow white before he unleashes his atomic ray straight to Tyrant, but Tyrant's stomach region quickly absorbs the nuclear energy into his body. Gigantis jerks his head back, shocked before Tyrant whips him with his tail. Gigantis staggers back before he shakes his head violently. Tyrant is no creature of remorse as he uses his torso to unleash a stream of freezing gas. Gigantis quickly retaliates by letting out his atomic breath, pushing back.

From afar, another of Belial's horsemen erupts out of the earth, and it soars straight to Motha. Mothra evades a pair of fireballs that were fired by Arigera. She takes a quick turn around before she blasts the space monster with her anntena beams. Arigera shrieks before he falls into the earth, exploding like the others. Mothra lowers to the ground, and she flaps her wings slowly in relief. The fireballs fired by Arigera had taken close scorches on her wings, but they weren't close enough to explode. Suddenly, she chirps in shock when a pair of red beams are shot down upon her. The divine moth quickly gets off the ground as soon as the beams hit her wings and her thorax. She evades the red beams before she makes a quick turn.

And she falls into shock to see a familiar face. The Kaiju that attacked her was also a divine moth once. Once corrupted with hate against humanity from the past, and now corrupted by the evil of Belial and the Grimm. Its six limbs are spiked and ends with razor-sharp claws. Its wings are black with red and white demonic patterns; almost looking like flames in the darkness. Red spikes run down the dark moth's exoskeleton until it stops at the pincer-like end of its abdomen. The dark moth sports a crown of glowing red horns as its red eyes glare at the sight of its brighter rival. Releasing a thunderous roar, Battra soars forward in quick speed, catching the divine moth off guard. Mothra chirps loudly when the dark moth rams his head into her thorax. The divine moth soars higher into the sky to avoid being plummeted into the earth. Battra roars as he quickly turns, and he gives chase to her.

Above the battlefield, Mothra and Battra clash with their wings. Bright flashes bathe the clouds until they push each other away. Meeting Battra's glare, Mothra will have no choice but to face the corrupted moth. A long time ago, he would've helped her in this war. Time, however, was not on her side. Which makes her regret her next action. She charges forward to meet Battra head-on. She fires her antenna beams, creating sparks on Battra's exoskeleton, and Battra unleashes his red prism beams upon Mothra. Sparks fly when they pass one another, and Battra takes a quick turn to go after Mothra. Battra rams right down to Mothra, bashing his dark head against hers. As the dark moth rises back into the clouds, Mothra spins out of control before she crashes into the earth.

Elder Godzilla smashes his foot into Magular's skull, killing the Kaiju and forcing him to explode into red ash. His claws and his strength keeps Obsidious's ball-like form at bay while enduring Fire Golza's Ultrasonic beam. He growls as he lifts up the lava beast and raises it to block Fire Golza's weapon. Sparks and rock fly everywhere as Elder Godzilla charges with Obsidious in his clutches. Fire Golza roars in surprise before he is slammed against Obsidious's stone bulk. With the two enemies struggling to rise, Elder Godzilla steps forward to finish the job.

That is when a shrill call echoes behind him. Elder Godzilla turns around to face a beast that is a bit taller than he is. A devil incarnate, the red beast is more of a crustacean terror in terms of armor. Large, three claws ending each of his feet. A long armored tail ending with a pincer as its tip. The titanic creature has three claws ending each of his arms, which are connected to shoulders sporting large spikes. His pale-brown chest area rests like an armored blossom below his neck. Two large wings at a wingspan of two hundred and ten meters and rather small wings rest on his back. The crustacean creature has a demonic head; crowned with two huge crests and a long horn protruding from his skull. From his exposed, jagged teeth and Grimm-red eyes, Destoroyah looks more like a nightmare of Kaiju. Unlike most of the Kaiju that have been corrupted by Belial and the Grimm, Destoroyah's red armor remains like before. However, his wing's membranes are bone white along with his claws, teeth and horn. Nevertheless, the creature birthed by the Oxygen Destroyer is the third of Belial's horsemen. And the bane of all life has come to challenge to protector of the balance.

Seering at the abomination, Elder Godzilla steps forward to face the beast before him, accepting his challenge. Destoroyah releases a shrilled laughter before his crests bathe in red electricity. Elder Godzilla couldn't react before the monster blasts him with his Oxygen Destroyer Beam. The beam is nothing like the ancient saurian had endured before, and the Elder Godzilla staggers back once the devastating beam strikes his armored chest. Fire Golza and Obsidious rise to their feet when they see their chance. Obsidious uses his arms to slam his feet against Elder Godzilla's back, forcing him to ram against Destoroyah. Destoroyah, infuriated, shoves Elder Godzilla aside and glares at the lava golem for his mistake. Fire Golza chooses his actions carefully when the devil incarnate slices Obsidious apart with his laser horn. He hopes he won't make the same mistake, which is slamming the enemy against their ally.

Galberos explodes into red ash like the others. Zetton falls back-first against the cliff when Godzilla blasted him with an atomic ray. Zetton steps out of the debris, but the Kaiju King pouns into his face with an atomic-charged fist. The super-charged fist blasts into Zetton's "mouth", exploding against his skull by the sheer brute power. Zetton makes a weak call as he limps back, exploding on impact of his back meeting the rock. Godzilla growls as he nods. Good riddance. He turns to see his comrades, and he sees Elder Godzilla being struck down by Destoroyah. An all-too-familiar enemy that slaughtered him decades ago. Godzilla growls in hatred, and he marches to aid the Elder. He will never forgive the devil incarnate for what it had done. And now, the new King of Kaiju will have his revenge...

SKREEEEEEOOOOOOONNNKKK!

Godzilla stops dead in his tracks. The roar heard across the battlefield was not his own. His eyes widen slightly, he turns around to see the source of the roar, and his eyes widen further at a sight that only his imagination could fool him with.

The Kaiju that steps before him is about the same height as him. The saurian shape that his body takes has three rows of red dorsal fins to the base of his tail. Bone-white claws and teeth, the saurian has the same bone-white color where the patches on his shoulders, chest, pelvis area and legs. Particles of Grimm darkness and the red ashes flake and rise off of the Kaiju's body. Red cracks spread around his dark body. Red eyes glare at Godzilla through the sockets of his skull-like face. And yellow pupils shrink in hatred. Godzilla falls in shock to see a summoned soul taking the form of the Godzilla that reigned as king from the Heisei Era.

As Godzilla's long-dead father.

Godzilla's shock becomes his fatal flaw when he is pushed back by a red atomic ray. He digs his feet into the ground as they scrape across the earth. Smoke rising from his body, he roars as he falls to one knee. He looks up to see the Grimm Godzilla snarling and marching towards him. Belial has turned Godzilla's father, one of the only things he trusted back then, into a weapon. And he will not forgive the dark Ultra for that. For now, however, he braces himself as Grimm Godzilla fires another red atomic ray.

Ultraman watches as Belial's horsemen are starting to turn the tables on them. Belial has picked wisely on who would clash with the defenders. Behind him, the dark Ultra laughs at the battle between Godzilland his own father.

"How ironic." He said, "The one thing that helped him grow up to be a king...will now be his undoing!"

"You've gone too far, Belial!" Ultraman yells, turning back to him.

He throws an energy disc, but Belial spins his Battle Nizer to deflect it. Belial charges to the Ultra, and he swings his weapon only for Ultraman dodge it. Ultraman swings his fist left and right, sending a punch on Belial's face but the dark Ultra blocks the other. He uses his Battle Nizer to push Ultraman's fist aside before sending a kick to his gut. Ultraman lets out a yell as he slides back, but he forms his arms into an L shape, firing his Specium Ray. Belial, seeing this move coming, blocks the ray with his weapon. Ultraman's beam keeps striking against his Battle Nizer, until the dark Ultra pushes back, forcing the Specium Ray to strike back onto the Ultra warrior. Ultraman is sent flying when his own weapon strikes him in the chest. He lands perfectly on his feet, before he falls to one knee and glares up at Belial. Belial lets out a grunt as he swings his Battle Nizer, releasing a Belial Shot. Ultraman stands straight before he summons an energy barrier to block it. He raises a hand to summon an energy disc. Belial raises his Battle Nizer, but he stops. He grins, much to Ultraman's surprise.

"What are YOU grinning about?" Ultraman demands.

Suddenly, his back is split open when Krystalak swings his crystal claws. His face and chest devastated by Doragory's missiles, he glares and snarls at the Ultra letting out a shout of pain. The crystal mutation fires his Prism Beam upon the Ultra warrior before Ultraman throws the energy disc across his chest. Krystalak roars out when the energy disc cuts through his crystal heart, and out of his spiked carapace. Because of the damage on his heart, Krystalak is in an overload of power. As Krystalak roars out, Ultraman is blown back when the crystal mutation explodes into red ash and crystal shard. Multiple shards piercing his body, Ultraman struggles to rise to his feet when Belial blasts him in the chest with his Geno Thunder. Belial laughs as he watches the Ultra warrior is sent flying back against the Beacon academy.

Ruby groans as she sits up when she watches Ultraman being blasted onto the ground near them. She watches in shock to see Ultraman weakly trying to get up, but falls back down. Babarue looks up at the Ultra warrior, and he laughs.

"Looks like not even Ultraman can handle Belial." He said, "Now, it's your turn."

Ruby's eyes widen, and she glares back at the alien. She then notices the symbol on his chest. The dark, unique-shaped cross on his chest. And she takes a quick glance at her Crescent Rose not far. She makes a determined smile even when Babarue fires a purple beam from his hands. She vanishes into a puff of roses before the beam blasts at where she was. Babarue quickly turns to see the Crescent Rose gone, and he turns to Ruby vanishing after a split second. He turns around quick to see Ruby firing an ice round onto his face, freezing his head in ice.

"Having fun, yet?" Ruby asks before she fires a gravity round behind her.

Babarue pounds a fist against the block of ice when Ruby slices his legs with her scythe. Babarue is now in midair when Ruby dashes back, and she aims her sniper rifle upward to fire the alien straight into the air. The gravity round pounds the alien into midair as Ruby launches herself into the air with him. She spins in midair, slicing across Babarue's body before she is on top of him. Babarue stares up at Ruby giving him a smirk, and the red Huntress turns her scythe into her sniper rifle. Firing every round into Babarue's symbol, she empties the clip. Babarue yells out as every bullet pierces his chest before he watches her slash through him.

Ruby lands on one knee, her scythe on her back as Babarue's body hits the floor. Babarue, make a mistake of underestimating her, explodes into red ash. She turns her head to see Yang consumed with her flame, and Yang pounds her shotgun fists against Guts' body. The alien couldn't have the time to make himself untouchable, due to her moving so fast. He tries to use his pistol, but Yang blasts the pistol out of his hand. Guts turns to the pistol before he turns back to Yang's fist coming his way.

A foot of Godzilla's smashes into the earth. The Kaiju King roars as he circles with Grimm Godzilla. With King Goldras, King Silvergon, King Guesra and King Pandon behind him, he is between a rock and a hard place. Grimm Godzilla charges his weapon, his red dorsal fins flashing before he unleashes his atomic ray. Godzilla steps aside to avoid it, and he fires his own atomic ray on Grimm Godzilla's face. Grimm Godzilla roars in pain as he is forced to step back, shaking his head. King Goldras roars as his horns are bathed with electricity, and he fires his Goldranic Thunder upon Godzilla. Godzilla roars when the electricity strikes his back, and he is blasted back by Grimm Godzilla's atomic ray. The Kaiju King stops once he was staggering back, and he charges to meet Grimm Godzilla in close combat. Grimm Godzilla jerks his head back, caught off guard before he faces Godzilla's fists against his skull.

Fire Golza fires his Ultrasonic Beam straight to Elder Godzilla, but the titanic relic swings his tail against the Kaiju's skull. Destoroyah screeches as he uses his tail to grip around Elder Godzilla's nape. Being too thick and too large for the monster to jerk back, Destoroyah decides to transfer deadly energy into the saurian. Elder Godzilla roars out when the energy starts to strike on his gills, and he turns his head to bite on the tail. This however, gives Fire Golza the opening to fire another Ultrasonic Beam. Elder Godzilla growls when the beam strikes his chest, and he unleashes an atomic breath upon Fire Golza. He rips the tail off of him, but Destoroyah's horn glows red. Elder Godzilla glares down at Fire Golza, who is now on one knee, but he roars out in pain when Destoroyah swings down his horn, slicing open his back with his laser horn. He staggers forward before he falls to one knee, his hands keeping him from falling onto the earth. Fire Golza roars as he charges to take advantage, but Elder Godzilla rams his skull into his gut, pushing him back. As he rises to his feet, Destoroyah fires his Oxygen Destroyer Beam upon the ancient saurian, driving him back to the ground.

Magma smirks as he sharpens his blade and hook. Weiss is down on her knees when he stands tall over her. He grins as he raises his hook, and he swings it down to send it into her skull.

However, something stops him from landing the final blow on her. The alien looks up in shock to see that Weiss has summoned an arm. A giant ice-made arm, wearing a knight's gauntlet, holding a sword to protect Weiss from Magma's hook. Weiss smiles confidently up at him, and the sword-wielding arm pushes Alien Magma back.

"That's impossible!" He said.

"Let's agree to disagree!" Weiss replies, sending another summon against him.

She sends a white glyph under her feet, creating a slippery platform and helping her travel to him faster. As the knight arm follows her, she slashes her blade across Alien Magma's gut. With Magma staggering back, the knight arm swings its massive sword upward, sending him flying. Ice shatters as Magma hits the ground, but Weiss is willing to let up that easily. She uses her semblance to move to great speed, and she slashes across Magma's body as much as she passes him. With the knight arm gone, she uses her semblance to release several blue snowflakes around her, and she sends them straight to Alien Magma. The snowflakes quickly restrain Aliem Magma in midair, and the alien struggles in their grasp before he watches Weiss's saber glowing pure white. In a quick motion, Weiss launches herself into the air, and she thrusts forward to slice through Magma.

Weiss's heels slide on the stoned pavement as Magma explodes into shards of ice.

Tatsuno falls to one knee when Gigantis suffered great damage. Sparks fly when Gigantis takes a swung axe to the chest. The savage Gojira falls to one knee before Tyant uses his mace to bash him off his feet. This isn't looking good. Every time Gigantis uses his atomic ray, Tyrant would use his torso to absorb it. Every time he would go melee against the abomination, the Kaiju would overpower him. And still, Gigantis nor Tatsuno will give in to the monster. Tyrant roars as he raises his mace, and he fires his anchor-like tip. Apparently a grapple hook, the anchor entangles around Gigantis's throat, and the saurian struggles to stay straight. Tyrant uses his strength, one that can overpower a team of Ultras, to pull Gigantis down to the ground. Gigantis catches himself, and he fires an atomic ray at Tyrant's face. Tyrant shrieks when the powerful beam hits him for the first time, and it feels like an Ultra's Specium Beam. Infuriated, Tyrant fires his Needle Darts upon Gigantis. Tatsuno screams when she feels the pain of the darts striking gigantis's forehead, and she watches him fall back-first onto the ground.

Blake sends her blade, which transformed into a sickle-and-chain form, as it ensnares Baltan. Baltan laughs as he raises an arm to fire a beam. Blake raises her scabbard to block the beam, and she lowers it just to see the impossible. Baltan has taken short time to create illusions of himself, surrounding Blake. She glares at every one of the copies laughing at her, and her cat ears move in different directions. She hears all of them laughing, but one of her ears twitch.

The real Baltan fires a beam straight to Blake, but he wasn't prepared to see Blake disappearing with a clone of herself purely make of shadow. The shadow Blake takes the blast for her, and Blake runs quick to slash across Baltan's chest. The Cicada yells out as he falls backfirst onto the ground. Blake sheathes her katana into her scabbard, and she makes it a conduit for her power. Baltan rises to his feet, and he turns to see Blake sprinting towards him. The Cicada alien fires his beam, only for the beam to hit another of Blake's shadows. He fires another, hitting another of Blake's duplicates. In quick motion, Blake wraps an arm around Baltan's arm and torso, before turning her shadow into stone and keeping his arm in place. She does the same to his other arm, completely restraining him. Baltan makes alien yells before he watches Blake swing down her Gambol Shroud. She swings her weapon left and right, shattering stone and cutting through Baltan's body. She spins and turns her back on the Cicada exploding into red ash behind her.

And lastly, Guts is blasted straight against a wall. He watches as Yang grits her teeth and glares at the alien. She charges forward to send a bone-crushing falcon punch, smashing Guts through the wall and crumbling it into pebbles. He rises to his feet, only to recieve a punch that breaks his leg. The alien is blasted back when Yang pounds a shotgun blast into his skull. Alien Guts hits the ground, and he struggles to rise when he sees Yang standing over him.

"Had enough?" Yang demands.

Guts makes a weak grunt before he explodes harmlessly into red ash, satisfying Yang.

"I thought so."

Elder Godzilla roars out despite being bombarded with Fire Golza's Ultrasonic Beam and Destoroyah's Oxygen Destroyer Beam. He charges to bash Fire Golza back with a fist, but Destoroyah slices his chest with his laser horn, driving him back. The crustacean nightmare charges forward, tackling Elder Godzilla. The ancient king claws and bites onto Destoroyah's back, but he is blasted square in the eyes by Fire Golza. He falls back-first into the earth, his dorsal fins cutting into the dirt as Destoroyah stomps his foot onto his skull. The nightmare raises his foot to look down at Elder Godzilla, just to see him try to rise again. Destoroyah would've finished him with one swift slice on the neck-if Gotengo didn't swoop down and fire its front drill maser blast upon him. Destoroyah screeches when the blast hits his face, blindsiding him and allowing Elder Godzilla to rise.

"Not on our watch, freak!" Gordon yells.

Fire Golza charges to land a few punches, but Elder Godzilla pounds him with a single punch to the skull. Fire Golza roars in pain before Elder Godzilla swings his powerful tail, sending the Kaiju flying when the neck-breaking impact hits him in the skull. When Fire Golza crashes into the earth, he finally explodes to join the others. Destoroyah glares up at the Gotengo passing by, despite fire consuming half his face. He screeches as he takes flight after it, but he comes to a stop when Elder Godzilla grabs him by the tail. With one hand, the ancient protector of the balance pulls him closer, wrapping the tail around his forearm. He pulls with all his might, and Destoroyah lowers his head to blast him with his Oxygen Destroyer Beam, tired of his nuisance.

Battra glares at Mothra as they hover over the earth. Mothra shares his glare, exhausted and burning away from the battle. Despite the injuries, Mothra will not die by her corrupted brother. And she will not let Belial win. So when they charge for one final time, Mothra will show no mercy. And neither will Battra. Battra fires his red prism beams upon Mothra's wings and thorax, and Mothra just keeps going. She slams her body against Battra's causing him to spin uncontrollably. Taking a quick turn, Mothra chirps loudly. Battra catches himself from crashing before he quickly turns to her. And his red eyes widen when Mothra's golden body dashes straight to him. Putting her kamikaze move into effect, her body slams into the dark moth's form, and Battra explodes right when they meet. As Mothra soars past the flames and the scattered exoskeleton, Battra's severed head and lifeless wings fall onto the earth before they explode into red ash. Mothra, having her golden power fading, weakly chirps as she lands onto a hill. Smoke rising from where the flames were consuming her beautiful wings. Her bright colors are now as black and as scarred as Battra was.

Mothra lowers her head onto the ground, wondering if she could keep fighting any longer.

Tatsuno watches Gigantis struggling to rise, only to see him falling back down. The fight has already taken a toll of them; only because of the previous battle with Belial's army. She desperately watches as Tyrant fires his Needle Darts upon Gigantis, forcing him to release a roar of agony. She doesn't know what to do but watch her bonded Kaiju slowly being killed.

She then looks down at her Battle Nizer. She was given this task to become one with Gigantis for a reason. Because she is Reinblood. She concentrates as she closes her eyes shut, thinking about what her master told her. And suddenly, her eyes glow gold. She stands straight, her whole body glowing in the same golden color. Her growing power calls out to Gigantis, as his own eyes glow blue. Pounding a clawed fist into the earth, Gigantis rises to his feet and roars out to Tyant in defiance. Tyrant roars back, eager to finish the Kaiju before he notices the glowing light that is Tatsuno. Tatsuno is consumed by a blinding golden light before her body is replaced by something entirely different.

The golden glow fades to reveal her true Reinblood. Her jumpsuit is replaced with a body similar to Ultraman's. Even without a color timer on her chest, Tatsuno is now clad with blue, black and red. Her hair is now formed as part of the Reinblood's "mask" and her eyes now shining blue. She smirks at this new form with her new power, but she glares up at Tyrant. She raises her Battle Nizer, and her eyes glow blue. It's time for an upgrade.

Before Tyrant's very eyes, Gigantis glows in the same golden light. Gigantis looks down at his own body, and he roars out when he is bathed in blinding light. With Tatsuno now gained the form of Reinblood, Gigantis turns the earth around him into a field of dynamites as he reveals his newest form. His once normal dorsal fins have grown longer and more razor-like. His sternum and his chest have grown an armored ribcage and sternum bone. And the entire upper chest area glows in molten blue in a form of a dragon's face. His claws now glow blue-along with the cracks that make him look like he's made of blue molten lava. His forearms and hands glow in molten blue, and his teeth now has longer fangs. His tail ends with an atomic tip, glowing blue and exposing bones that make up the tip. Blue, nuclear energy rise off his body like steam as his blue dragon-like eyes glare at the abomination before him. He clenches his newly-developed fists as he rears his head back, unleashing a more primitive and more savage roar from deep down his soul. One that shakes Tyrant's body, striking him with doubt. Just like that, Tyrant is now face-to-face with EX Gigantis; also known at Gigantis's Primal Form!

"Gigantis...SICK HIM!" Tatsuno yells.

Gigantis roars out in his more savage battlecry, and he charges straight to Tyrant. Tyrant roars as he fires his Needle Darts. The Needle Darts strike harmlessy against Gigantis's chest, much to the Kaiju's shock. Tyrant jerks back before he launches his grapple hook, ensnaring EX Gigantis around his neck, but the EX Gigantis grabs the tendril and fires an atomic ray straight to the abomination. Tyrant is caught in shock when this atomic ray is much like a Sprial Ray, and it pounds against his chest. Sparks and explosions fly as Tyrant's flesh is flayed off of him. Tyrant releases a roar of pain before he realises that Gigantis is close. He swings his axe arm downward, but Gigantis catches it with both hands. The savage Gojira swings one clawed hand upward, sending an atomic shockwave across Tyrant's torso. Explosions consume his torso as bits of his flesh split open by the sheer power. Tyrant steps back, screeching before Gigantis closes in. He thrusts his tail forward, stabbing into Tyrant's sternum. With a surge of his razor dorsal spines, Gigantis channels his energy to the back of his throat and his tail.

Tyrant roars in agony when Gigantis carves a layer of his flesh with his tail! His tail tip acting like a laser sword, he blasts into that wound with his Spiral Ray. Tyrant is quick to absorb the spiral ray with his Bemstar torso, but he isn't quick to counter Gigantis pounding his atomic fists on his skull. Tyrant swings his mace arm down, only for Gigantis to catch it. Seeing the saurian's grin, the abomination is fallen terrified before the savage beast thrust his tail upward. Tyrant roars in pain when Gigantis uses his tail tip to slice his arm clean off!

"Finish him!" Tatsuno yells.

Gigantis roars as his claws glow blue, and he swings them upward, cutting up Tyrant's Bemstar torso. As the abomination of a Kaiju roars in agony, the savage Gojira thrust his claws into his gut. The two Kaiju only stare at each other for a brief moment before Gigantis's dorsal spikes glow. They glow bright blue and send out a sickening, cracking sound before Gigantis channels his full energy into his buried hands. Tyrant roars out when Gigantis's atomic energy blasts shockwaves across his body, frying everything and turning the Kaiju into a glowing chandelier. When Gigantis releases a roar, he thrusts his claws apart, ripping Tyrant in half and causing a great explosion. The two halves of Tyrant fall to the ground before they explode.

Despite this, EX Gigantis's involvement in the battle is not over, yet.

Godzilla and Grimm Godzilla glare at each other, their dorsal fins flashing with energy. Godzilla roars as he charges with all his might, with Grimm Godzilla returning the gesture. Over the battle that will determine the fate of Remnant and all of the universe, two Kings of Kaiju battle one another. Godzilla slams his fists left and right, pounding against Grimm Godzilla's skull. Grimm Godzilla retaliates by slamming his shoulder against Godzilla's chest, pushing him back. Godzilla staggers back before he swings his tail, hitting Grimm Godzilla in the side. Grimm Godzilla roars out before his roar is drowned out by atomic fury. Godzilla is pushed by when Grimm Godzilla's red atomic ray blasts on his chest. Godzilla falls to one knee before he fires his own atomic ray. Grimm Godzilla roars out and staggers back when the blue beam of power pounds against his face like a sledgehammer.

Godzilla rises to his feet before he charges without hesitation. Grimm Godzilla shakes his head, waving off the smoke before he feels Godzilla slamming his bulk against him. Grimm Godzilla staggers back even when Godzilla continues to bash his fists against him. Sparks fly as both atomic saurians claw and pound their fists against each other. Godzilla growls as he feels Grimm Godzilla sinking his teeth into the side of his neck. He channels atomic energy into his claws, and he slashes them across Grimm Godzilla's chest, but Grimm Godzilla wasn't going to let him go that easily as he fires his red atomic ray point-blank. Godzilla roars out in pain when fire consumes his neck, but he is not easy to be wounded. He swings his atomic-charged claws left and right, creating sparks and explosions across Grimm Godzilla's chest. Grimm Godzilla roars as he pounds a super-charged palm against Godzilla's face, inflicting greater damage.

Godzilla staggers to his left, suddenly feeling dizzy and his vision blurred, but he blindly blasts an atomic ray at Grimm Godzilla's throat. Grimm Godzilla growls in pain as he staggers back, fire consuming his Grimm-corrupted skin. Godzilla roars in rage, charging blindly to slam his bulk against Grimm Godzilla. Despite Grimm Godzilla holding him back, Godzilla's sheer strength pushes him to the point of his feet digging into the earth. Grimm Godzilla grits his teeth as he pounds an elbow into Godzilla's back, forcing him to let him go. The Grimm-corrupted saurian knees Godzilla in the gut, and then blasts him with a red Atomic ray.

Godzilla pants, catching his breath as Grimm Godzilla does the same. They glare at each other before they charge one another once more. They both roar out in fury before they begin to bash and claw one another.

Elder Godzilla holds with all his might, ignoring the Oxygen Destroyer Beam striking his body and melting away his armor. With the Gotengo out of reach and turning around, Destoroyah decides to take out his frustrations on the ancient king. He smashes his feet onto Elder Godzilla's chest, forcing him stagger back. Despite this, Elder Godzilla stands his ground, and he raises his fists as he glares at the crustacean nightmare. Destoroyah fires another Oxygen Destroyer Beam upon Elder Godzilla's blocking arms. Steam hiss off of the ancient relic's skin and the energy burns off flesh before Elder Godzilla swings a fist. He pounds into Destoroyah's face with a powerful swing, causing some teeth to fly out. Half of his face cracked, the monster sees another of Elder Godzilla's fist coming straight to him...

And he swings his laser horn upward. Elder Godzilla roars in pain and shock when Destoroyah's horn slices off his right arm to the elbow. Smoke slithers out of the stump of his arm as his forearm and hand lands on the earth with a thud. Destoroyah grins when he watches Elder Godzilla stagger back, shocked to see one of his arms cut off. And yet, his grin disappears when the ancient relic glares at him. The ancient protector of the balance of all life is still willing to fight. Destoroyah releases a shrill call, irritated as he bombards Elder Godzilla relentlessly. Elder Godzilla roars out as the material-destroying energy strikes his armored flesh, pushing him back each step. And still, he will not give in even when Destoroyah tackles him. Elder Godzilla groans as he finds himself lying on his stomach. He pushes himself off the ground, but Destoroyah crushes him under his feet.

Yang hurries through the wreckage that she just caused. She runs to find her teammates, only to see that they have grouped up before she joins them. Ruby and Blake see Yang coming while Weiss catches her breath. They look up to see Ultraman struggling to rise, but he falls back to his knees as his color timer blinks red. If the color timer goes out, he will no longer be Ultraman. He decides to use his power to shrink into human size, and he looks up at the concerned looks of Ruby and her team. They all turn to the battle that not even Hayata has seen before.

Even surrounded by the blazing battles of the alliance and the Grimm, of Elder Godzilla and Destoroyah, both Godzillas father and son glare at each other once more. Even if the battle dies off, Godzilla will still have a score to settle with Belial. And the original Godzilla, the King of Kaiju that Belial has arrogantly used as a number of his pawns, is summoned to kill his own son. With one last stomp that each of them make, they raise their clawed fists. Grimm Godzilla roars in all his hatred, demanding Godzilla to show him what he's got. And they charge once again.

In front of Team RWBY and Hayata, Godzilla and Grimm Godzilla clash over the ground littered with ashes of the destroyed resurrected Kaiju. Godzilla claws against Grimm Godzilla's chest, creating sparks and crimson trenches. Grimm blood leak off the healing wounds as Grimm Godzilla grabs Godzilla's throat and throws him aside. Godzilla rolls to his feet, and he fires an atomic ray. Grimm Godzilla staggers with a roar of pain when Godzilla tackles him. Grimm Godzilla, with all his might, lifts up Godzilla and smashes him into the earth. Godzilla rolls to his feet right when Grimm Godzilla smashes his foot on where he once was. Stone and ashes rain as they growl at each other. Grimm Godzilla roars as he charges forward, leaning forward and using his head like a ram. However, Godzilla catches him and smashes him into the earth below. Grimm Godzilla rises to his feet, much to pushing up his own weight, and he claws across Godzilla's chest. Godzilla grabs that one arm and creates an opening for him to clamp his jaws on Grimm Godzilla's neck. Grimm Godzilla growls as Godzilla blasts his atomic ray point-blank, and he shoves the younger king back. Blood leaking from his healing wound, Grimm Godzilla prepares for Godzilla to charge in. Godzilla knees Grimm Godzilla in the gut, but Grimm Godzilla retaliates by punching against his skull and pushing him down. Grimm Godzilla's dorsal fins flash, and he leans forward to blast him with a red atomic ray.

However, Godzilla slaps his face with his tail, forcing him to miss and hit a skyscraper nearby. Grimm Godzilla shakes his head as Godzilla rolls to his feet, and they glare at each other again. Godzilla notices Grimm Godzilla's dorsal fins flashing, but he was only anticipating another atomic ray. He didn't expect Grimm Godzilla to charge straight to him, his clawed fists charging with his own atomic energy. Godzilla grits his teeth when Grimm Godzilla pounds into his gut, but he raises his arms to block another. Grimm Godzilla pounds against Godzilla's side and head, sending nuclear shockwaves across Godzilla's flesh. Staggering back, Godzilla sees another punch coming, and he catches it. The younger King of Kaiju goes behind Grimm Godzilla to bend the arm the other way, but Grimm Godzilla retaliates by bashing the back of his head against Godzilla's snout. He does it again, only for Godzilla to block it and shove him back. Grimm Godzilla staggers forward, and he quickly turns to see Godzilla coming. Godzilla sends a kick into Grimm Godzilla's gut, forcing him to stagger back. Godzilla roars as he sends a tail-slap against his corrupted father's skull. Again and again. Grimm Godzilla couldn't even get a chance to block Godzilla's numerous kicks and tail-slaps.

That is before Godzilla sends a charged fist into his sternum, causing Grimm Godzilla to roar in pain and slide across the earth as a nuclear shockwave nearly broke the sternum bone. Grimm Godzilla glares up as Godzilla jumps to land a devastating kick. However, Godzilla realizes his mistake when Grimm Godzilla catches him, lays a hand on his side, and smashes him into the ground. Godzilla rolls to rise, but Grimm Godzilla forces him to growl in pain when he crushes his stomach under his foot. Red dorsal fins flash before Grimm Godzilla sends an atomic ray upon Godzilla's head. Godzilla is left stunned before he sees Grimm Godzilla standing over him. Godzilla couldn't react before Grimm Godzilla pounds his fists against his skull. Atomic energy blasts against Godzilla's head, forcing a few teeth to fly out along with sparks and blood. Grimm Godzilla roars out as he continues to pound against Godzilla's skull multiple times, demanding the younger Kaiju to stay down. He eventually slows down, his strongest swings becoming his weakest, and his dorsal fins flash.

Before he could land a final blow, Godzilla's hand grips his bottom jaw, forcing him to miss once again. Godzilla's dorsal fins flash as he prepares to fire his own atomic ray, but Grimm Godzilla grips on his bottom jaw, forcing him to miss. They both use the strength of their hands and their jaws to overpower the other, until Godzilla uses both hands to force Grimm Godzilla's jaws shut, giving him the opening to blast him off.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang watch as Grimm Godzilla falls back-first into the pavement. Godzilla, smoke slithering out of his gaping maw, rolls to his feet and has his back turned on his enemy. And then, Godzilla rears his head back as he unleashes a roar full of rage. The bodies of Team RWBY and Hayata shake as the roar surpasses, and Grimm Godzilla's own rage-full roar follows. Godzilla turns to Grimm Godzilla fully, and they circle one another. Godzilla and Grimm Godzilla are now in a new territory of the rage in battle.

This is personal.

Godzilla sends a tail-slap, one charged with atomic energy, against Grimm Godzilla's raised hand, sending a sound of a thunderclap. Grimm Godzilla roars in pain when the shockwave splinters a few bones. He waves his hand, relieving the pain before he is pounded by Godzilla's kick to the chest and punch to the skull. Godzilla lands a final atomic punch on Grimm Godzilla, creating another thunderclap and sending a shockwave across his skull. Grimm Godzilla swings a punch. Godzilla raises an arm to block it, but the corrupted king bashes him with his other fist. Godzilla growls in pain when Grimm Godzilla sends thunderous headbutt against his skull. Grimm Godzilla swings a fist to capitalize, but Godzilla raises an arm to block it. He looks down at his healing fist, the one he swung, before he catches Godzilla firing an atomic ray. He pushes the younger king's head aside, making him miss, before he pounds a fist into his ribcage. The dark Kaiju then sends a falcon punch on Godzilla's face. Godzilla staggers a step, and then he swings an uppercut, creating the same thunderclap sound as the atomic shockwave rattles across Grimm Godzilla's skull. Grimm Godzilla staggers back, losing control of his shaking legs as Godzilla falls to one knee. Before Godzila could get a breather, Grimm Godzilla snarls as he grabs his dorsal fins. Godzilla growls as Grimm Godzilla pulls him back, and he bashes his sternum with a super-charged fist. He pulls him back further to knee him on his nape before blasting him down with an atomic ray.

Belial stands over the cliff, watching as Godzilla rises despite the injuries inflicted by Grimm Godzilla. He watches his most powerful horseman, his most powerful pawn, snarl before the monster swings his fists. Godzilla raises his arms to block each and every one of those swings, and he grapples with his own corrupted father. With both Godzillas trying to overpower the other, Godzilla knees into Grimm Godzilla's ribcage. As Grimm Godzilla roars out, he feels Godzilla punching his skull aside. Godzilla growls as he swings a falcon punch against Grimm Godzilla's cranium, only to wave his hand back in pain after a cracking thunderclap. Grimm Godzilla grabs him by his head, and he bashes it with his own. With Godzilla staggering back, the dark saurian's dorsal fins flash once more, but Godzilla sends a kick on Grimm Godzilla's skull, forcing him to miss yet again. Godzilla fires his own atomic ray, only for Grimm Godzilla to lower his head. And their rays meet, creating an explosion that consumes both of them. Despite this, they keep going. Smoke and dirt cover their bodies as Godzilla stomps forward and Grimm Godzilla clenches a single fist.

Both Godzillas swing their super-charged fists, and they both explode everything around them when they collide. No knuckles and no bones break, and they continue to fight to their fullest. They tail-slap to each other's tails. They knee against each other's knees. They slam their bulks into each other. Each of the Godzillas pound their fists against the other's ribcage. Twice. They both stagger back before they charge to one another. They swing their super-charged fists again, aiming for each other's jaws. This leads to both of them pounding on each other, and their bottom jaws break loose, hanging as they stagger forward. Their battle soon takes a toll on them as their foreheads meet, and they glare at one another before they lean back. They both roar at the top of their lungs before they slam their skulls against one another, sending a nuclear shockwave across the battlefield.

Belial's grin of confidence fades, watching the two Godzillas fight to a brutal standstill. This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. He turns his head to watch Elder Godzilla roaring out, trying to rise to his feet before Destoroyah stomps a foot onto his skull. Destoroyah roars out in laughter before he is blasted by EX Gigantis's spiral ray. Fire and explosions consume the crustacean nightmare, causing Destoroyah to shrieks in pain. EX Gigantis roars out as he clashes with Destoroyah, with the Gotengo turning around to aid him. Elder Godzilla desperately pushes himself off the ground, but falls back as he fights to not give up. Belial soon finds a newfound respect for the Kaiju that still fight. The rumors of the line of Gojira were not made for nothing. The unbreakable will of the Gojira family does not make their line so easy to break. However, that blessing of their will has now became a curse. Besides, the dark Ultra could use them in his assault against the World of Light.

"Kings. Attack Godzilla!" Belial orders, "Tear him limb from limb!"

Kings Goldras, Guesra, Pandon and Silvergon obey. King Goldras's horns glow before he unleashes his Goldranic Thunder. King Silvergon fires his blue fireball blasts, his Demolition Flame, upon Godzilla. King Guesra barb-like spines generate his Shocking Venom, and he unleashes a barrage of electricity. One head of King Pandon fires a blue heat beam while the other fires a purple one, creating explosions across Godzilla's body. Explosions and sparks consume Godzilla's exhausted body as he roars in pain. Grimm Godzilla, having his bottom jaw hanging, glares at what they are doing. However, when Belial orders him to fall back, the Grimm Godzilla has to obey. He watches as Godzilla, his worthy opponent, being blasted down like another skyscraper.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang watch in horror as Godzilla stays fighting, only to be bombarded relentlessly.

"Can't we do something about this!?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know." Yang answers, "If only we could fight them!"

"I don't think we realise, but we're ants compared to them." Weiss replies.

Blake turns to the weak and kneeling Ultraman, who clenches a fist as he watches Beial slowly prevailing.

"Can't you do anything about this?" She asks.

"Even if I want to, my energy to close to being depleted." Ultraman answers, "If I fight any longer, I will be no more. And even if I get solar energy, my wounds are too great."

They all look at Ultraman, Hayata, in depair before they watch the battle ahead. Ruby especially watches in horror to see Godzilla fighting for his life against the kings. Yang shakes her head as she grits her teeth in fury.

"No!" She yells, "We can't give up, now!"

"Yang's right." Blake said, "We've come too far to let Belial win."

Ruby stays in silence, before she looks at Hayata with tearful eyes.

"There HAS to be a way." She said.

Hayata lowers his head, thinking. His eyes then widen as he looks up at them.

"Perhaps there is." He said, "It's risky, but we have no choice. I must transfer my energy into all of you. To become Ultras."

Their eyes widen, shocked. They will all become Ultras. Just like Hayata. They look at each other, and Ruby turns her head to watch Godzilla falling to one knee. The King of Kaiju is going to die fighting for Remnant and his own home. She also watches EX Gigantis clashing in brutal combat with Destoroyah. She frowns. These Kaiju and the alliance had came to help save Remnant from Belial; and they are fighting them tooth-and-nail to stop Belial's reign. They are doing whatever it takes to save their worlds. And Ruby and her team must do the same for them.

Ruby Rose nods, and Hayata raises a hand for them. She holds her hand over Hayata's, and both of their hands glow with energy. Yang frowns in determination as she lays a hand on Ruby's. Blake and Weiss look at each other, reluctant, before Blake lays her hand on Yang's. Weiss looks at her teammates' faces. All eyes are on her, now. Weiss sighs, and she smiles as she lays a hand on Blake's. And as Hayata's color timer glows blue, his energy transfers to the bodies of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. They all watch as the power of Ultraman travels to their bodies, their souls, and transforms them into something greater in a blinding flash of light.

Destoroyah shrieks as he stands tall over EX Gigantis. Gigantis roars out before he charges forward. The crustacean nightmare swings his laser horn down, but the savage Gojira swings his blade-like tail tip, deflecting it. Destoroyah tries again, but Gigantis jumps to his right, and he jumps as high as possible. Destoroyah screeches as Gigantis lands on his shoulder, pounding his atomic-charged fists down onto the crustacean beast's skull. EX Gigantis is suddenly gripped from behind by Destoroyah's tail, and he is forced off of him. The Gotengo fires its missiles and charges its main weapon, catching Destoroyah's attention.

Mothra raises her head, and she sees the immobile and ash-covered Elder Godzilla. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed; as if he's slowly dying. The sight of the ancient relic like this breaks the divine moth's heart. With a final chirp, Mothra flaps her wings and soars to him. With her closing in, she watches as air was pushed out of Elder Godzilla's nostrils. His eyes open to see her hovering above him. Mothra chirps before she lands onto his back. Bloody, deep trenches in his body that were carved by Destoroyah. And he has even lost his right hand. The divine moth cannot heal was is lost, but she can give him something else. Flapping her wings slowly, Mothra releases her scales onto Elder Godzilla's old and torn body. Elder Godzilla groans, feeling something making its way into his body. He can also hear something from somewhere else.

Singing. Singing from the Cosmo twins. Their soothing voices fill his ears as Mothra's divine energy passes down to his body. Golden waves spread across his body, making his glowing dorsal fins light from blue to gold. Despite the old king's protest, Mothra continues to give all of her life enrgy into him. And soon, Elder Godzilla slowly feels more energized. More powerful.

More younger...

Godzilla is pushed back by the combined energies of the kings yet again. Smoke rise off his body as he falls to one knee. He growls as he glares up at Kings Goldras, Silvergon, Guesra and Pandon advancing towards him. He then turns to Grimm Godzilla, whose bottom jaw popped back into place. His energy is drained from their fight, but the corrupted king still wants to fight. Godzilla roars as he turns to him, but he is blasted down when Belial ordered an atomic ray. And Godzilla is brought down to his hands on the ground. Belial grins, and he nods to the kings. Kings Goldras, Silvergon, Guesra and Pandon release their respectful roars before they march to Godzilla's fallen form, ready to tear him apart.

And then a flash of light shines the battlefield. The kings turn around, only to be blinded by how bright it is. Belial stands straight up, shocked by the sudden turn of events. As the light fades, Ultraman is not standing in defiance against him.

There are now four Ultras standing before him.

The first is as pale and as white as snow. Her Ultra armor is silver and simple like the others, but different in other ways. This snow-white Ultra bears a raised collar around her neck. Her feet are replaced with a form of heels that make them look like hooves. Her chest bears a snowflake insignia, with the middle having her own bluish-white color timer. On the side of the Ultra's head, she has nothing of her human host except for a side ponytail looking more like an eye slugger attached to her head. Narrowing her blue Ultra eyes, Ultra warrior Weiss swings her now gargantuan Myrtenaster.

The second has most areas, along with the silver armor, that are as black as night. Most of her left arm has become black as well, with several black rings on her right forearm. Violet color makes up most of her legs, and her feet have become scultped with low heels. Instead of having an Ultra's ears, this Ultra has metallic-looking cat ears. The coat tails that make up her Faunus host's vest hangs behind the Faunus Ultra. Her chest bears her black flower-like insignia, with a purple color timer. Holding the Ultra-sized Gambol Shroud in one hand, Ultra warrior Blake glares with her yellow Ultra eyes.

The third has a much more different look than the others. What would be silve is now golden yellow, with some areas having brown and her knuckles bear stripes of red. As her own feet are made up by her human host's boots, her left leg has a purple strip around the upper calf. Black color consumes most of her hands, leaving her fingers and thumbs exposed. Unlike most Ultras, this one has her human host's golden hair. A sign of her power. Her chest bears her flaming heart insignia, one colored in golden yellow, with a yellow color timer in the middle. Her forearms are fused with her human host's Ember Celicas, and the barrels glow red with power. Ultra warrior Yang, her lilac eyes full of confidence, pounds her knuckles together and fills her own heart with fire.

The last, and certainly not the least, Ultra warrior Ruby looks up at Belial with her silver eyes. Her Ultra warrior's scalp is covered with her short, black-and-red hair. Her red cape hangs behind her as most of her body is covered with colors and stripes of red and black. Her Red Rose insignia rests on her chest, with a silver color timer along with it. She steps forward as she swings forth her Ultra-sized Crescent Rose, threatening the kings before them. Her now-red blade stabs into the earth, and the barrel aims at the Kaiju.

"Leave him alone." Ruby warns sternly.

Belial growls as he clenches a fist. How is this possible!? He turns to his remaining Kaiju, the kings, and he smashes his Battle Nizer onto the cliff top.

"Attack!" He commands.

Kings Goldras, Silvergon, Guesra and Pandon release their respectful roars before they charge straight to the enemy. Their claws ready and their maws open, they prepare to tear the Ultra Huntresses apart. However, the girls may not have experience on being Ultras, but they know what to do with them.

Ruby glares at King Goldras, and she teleports away, leaving a puff of rose petals behind. King Goldras stops and looks at his left and right, only to have Ruby appearing behind him. She fires Specium rounds, and the rainbow energy-made bullets blast on King Goldras's back. King Goldras unleashes a roar of pain before Ruby slashes across his durable hide with her scythe.

Weiss uses a glyph to block King Silvergon's Demolition Flame, holding back the destructive fireballs before King Silvergon decides to charge in. King Silvergon tries to use his super strength to bash Weiss's shield apart, but Weiss swings it aside to swing her blade upward. Sparks fly off of Silvergon's hide, but with no damage. Before King Silvergon could brag about it, Weiss uses her blade to unleash an energy blast. A kind of a Specium Ray, the blast merely acts as a wave of energy as it blasts against all of King Silvergon's body.

Blake swings her Gambol Shroud left and right, striking King Guesra with violet shockwaves. The fish-like Kaiju falls after so much sparks fly off, and Blake sprints forward to slash upward, knocking the beast back with a huge explosion. King Guesra fires his Venomous Thunder, but Blake creates her shadow self to avoid the attack.

Yang charges forward before she raises her arms, blocking King Pandon's fireballs. King Pandon roar from his separate heads before he fires his double beams. Yang is pushed back by the beams, but her body uses that attack to fuel her semblance. Her red eyes glow before she swings her fists left and right, blasting King Pandon with Specium shotgun blasts.

The Gotengo charges its front nasal drill, preparing its Absolute Zero Cannon. EX Gigantis roars out as he pounds his fists against Destoroyah's chest. Destoroyah merely shrieks before he unloads his Oxygen Destroyer Beam upon Gigantis. Gigantis roars out as he is pushed back, and he falls to one knee. Smoke rises off his molten body as he glares up at Destoroyah. Destoroyah grins before he looks up at the Gotengo. His crests spark with power as his eyes narrow...

But they widen when they all see a flash of blue and golden lights. Destoroyah turns around, and he watches as a long tail is consumed by the light of golden energy. He hears the sound of a running generator and he watches the glowing gold rising up a giant's body. The crustacean nightmare's eyes widen when the giant that stands before him is Elder Godzilla. Golden light shines out of the cracks and wounds of the ancient king's body as Elder Godzilla breathes in. His claws raise and his chest puffed up, revealing a mouthful of golden light before Elder Godzilla unleashes it all. Destoroyah roars out when Elder Godzilla lets out an atomic breath that is not like it was before. Combined with Mothra's life energy, Elder Godzilla's weapon might as well be an Atomic RAY. Destoroyah shrieks as Elder Godzilla's divine power blasts a hole into his crustacean armor.

Godzilla turns his head to watch the Ultra RWBY fighting against the Kaiju, and he turns to Grimm Godzilla. Their fight is not over, yet. And Grimm Godzilla is willing to accept that. The King of Kaiju rises to his feet, and he roars out before he charges. Grimm Godzilla glares at Godzilla with respect before he too charges forward. Their dorsal fins flashing with energy, they swing their both of their clawed hands. In each other's grasp, they both unleash their Nuclear Pulse, destroying everything around them! With atomic waves coursing around them, both Godzilla and Grimm Godzilla roar at each other as they try to overpower one another. Their Nulear Pulses finally give out, and they continue their brutal hand-to-hand combat.

King Silvergon roars in pain when Weiss slashes pass him. With a wave of energy, she freezed King Silvergon's legs into place. Weiss quickly turns around, and she slashes past the vile Kaiju. King Silvergon staggers back when the ice breaks, but Weiss takes herself into the air before she summons snowflake-like energy discs. She keeps her glare as she sends them upon King Silvergon, slicing into his thick hide. King Silvergon groans before he fires his Demolition Flame once more, but Weiss sends her glyph before she lands on her feet.

Destoroyah shrieks and falls to one knee. A hole was carved in his chest as smoke slithers out, and the monster shares Elder Godzilla's glare. Gigantis pounds his fists and roars out before he charges forward. Destoroyah prepares to fire his weapon at the ancient king, but Gigantis pounds a fist against his face. Destoroyah misses before Elder Godzilla fires his divine atomic ray upon the monster's face. The beam eventually burns through Destoroyah's right side and his right crest.

Blake creates a shadow clone, avoiding King Guesra's charge. This shadow, however, is made purely out of Specium energy as it explodes. King Guesra roars out before he feels Blake slicing his barb-full back with her weapon. King Guersra turns around to swipe a clawed hand, only for Blake to dash left and slash down. King Guesra roars out as Blake's powerful strike goes down his neck. Blake dashes back, and she glares at the fish-like beast before she prepares her final act.

Grimm Godzilla attempts to knee Godzilla, but Godzilla catches his knee before pounding a charged fist against the corrupted king's face. Grimm Godzilla's face explodes like a firework before he staggers back, giving Godzilla the opening to fire an atomic ray. Grimm Godzilla roars in pain when it strikes his chest, and he staggers back. Godzilla keeps firing, pushing the corrupted king further back. Grimm Godzilla is consumed with smoke when the weapon is ceased. Grimm Godzilla stands straight, and they both glare each other. Grimm Godzilla's dorsal fins flash before he fires his atomic ray.

Yang falls back after King Pandon fired his double beams. King Pandon roars out when he thinks he is getting the advantage. That is before he watches Yang being consumed with a fiery yellow aura. Yang rises to her feet before she turns to the double-headed Kaiju, and her red eyes glow in hatred. Her fists and Ember Celicas glow gold before she moves in lightning speed. She swings her fists left and right, turning her punches into impact-grenades against King Pandon. King Pandon roars out when the punches flay his scales before all four of his eyes look up. Yang, in midair, gives him a burning smile before she swings one final punch. Her Specium shotgun blast, combined with her ultimate attack, sends King Pandon flying back. King Pandon roars out even when his body hits the earth, and his body explodes. Never to be seen again.

King Silvergon staggers back when Weiss blasts her Specium Wave once more. The once durable Kaiju falls to one knee, scars and frost burns all across his body. He looks up to see her in midair once more, before she dashes downward. Slicing clean through King Silvergon's head, Weiss adds Specium energy coated on her blade. Weiss uses a glyph to slide herself as she landed, leaving King Silvergon to fall back and explode.

Destoroyah's face is left half mangled as both Elder Godzilla and Gigantis strike him with their beams. Gigantis blasts his Spiral Ray onto Destoroyah's chest, forcing the nightmare to cough out green blood. Elder Godzilla blasts his wings and tail before he smashes his bleeding chest with his mighty tail. Destoroyah cries out as he staggers back, his horn glowing. He swings down, but Gigantis gets in the way. Destoroyah looks up, only to watch as Gigantis holds his horn in his clawed clutches. After a moment of shock, Gigantis's dorsal fins flash before he fires his Spiral Ray. Destoryoah rears his head back, terrified that his horn was obliterated into shards.

"Now!" Gordon orders, "Freeze that monster!"

Ozaki nods, and he pulls the triggers. The Gotengo's front drill glows before it fires its familiar white energy. Elder Godzilla sees the beam coming, and he pushes Gigantis out of the way, letting Destoroyah suffer the beam. The crustacean nightmare screeches out as the Absolute Zero Cannon blasts into his carved chest. Elder Godzilla and Gigantis watch as Destoroyah slowly freezes into a towering ice sculpture. Destoroyah shrieks out before his shrill sound is finally silenced. Soon, Destoroyah freezes solid before them. Elder Godzilla growls, and he roars out as he swings his tail, obliterating the frozen Destoroyah into shards. Only the Oxygen Destroyer's birthed monster's head lands onto the ground with a thud.

Blake sprints straight to King Guesra, and her body releases shadow clones of herself. King Guesra turns left and right, unable to know which one to strike before they all strike upon him. Each of the shadow clones slash him with Specium blades, slicing into the beast's hide. And as King Guesra falls to his knees and hands, Blake pulls her katana out of her scabbard. The katana made of Specium energy, she swings both her katana and her scabbard left and right, creating sparks and explosions that consume King Guesra. As King Guesra roars out in agony, Blake wraps his chest with her Specium whip. And after she pulls her whip back, King Guesra's upper body falls off before both halves explode behind her.

Ruby spins rapidly in midair as she slashes across King Goldras's chest. Sparks consume King Goldras as he roars out in pain. Godzilla and Grimm Godzilla trade charged punches, breaking each other's ribs and cracking each other's skulls. King Goldras fires his Goldranic Thunder, but Ruby swings her Crescent Rose rapidly, deflecting the bolts of lightning before she sprints towards him. Godzilla's dorsal fins flash blue, and then red as he swings a fist forward. Grimm Godzilla staggers back once the new Spiral Atomic Punch blasts against his face. Ruby leaves behind rose petals when King Goldras fires his Goldranic Thunder again, and she teleports behind him. The Kaiju roars out when she stabs her scythe into his back, and Ruby fires each Specium round into the Kaiju's nape. Godzilla roars out as he sends more of his Spiral Atomic Fists against Grimm Godzilla's chest and skull, sending the beast back step-by-step. Ruby looks up at King Goldras's horns, and she yanks her blade out. King Goldras roars out when his horns, his one source of power, are sliced off and explode. Ruby lands on her feet before her scythe glows in silver light. Grimm Godzilla roars out, only to see Godzilla's dorsal fins flash red once again, and he watches the younger king spin rapidly. Only once. Ruby sprints forward before King Goldras, and she swings her scythe left and right; in speeds that look invisible to the naked eye. Grimm Godzilla's eyes widen when Godzilla unleashes his Hyper Spiral Ray straight to him. King Goldras makes no noise as he is relentlessly sliced by Ruby's scythe. Grimm Godzilla's chest is blasted by Godzilla's Hyper Spiral Ray.

Ruby lands on her feet behind King Goldras, and the Kaiju couldn't even fall before he explodes into nothingness. Godzilla blasts against Grimm Godzilla until he is pushed into the cliffside, before he ceases his weapon. Godzilla glares at the face of Grimm Godzilla erupting out of the smoke, only to get a smile in response. Even corrupted, Godzilla's father is proud of him. The old King of Kaiju, now free from Belial's control, falls chest-first into the earth before he disappears into nothing.

Godzilla watches the soul of his father return to the Kaiju Graveyard, and he rears his head back to release his roar of victory. Elder Godzila, although beaten, bloodied and losing his right arm, relases his own roar of victory along with EX Gigantis. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang smile and gather before Yang cheers out.

That is when they all turn to Belial landing harshly on his feet. His feet themselves smash a crater into the earth as he glares up at the defenders and Team Ultra RWBY. He clenches a fist around his Battle Nizer as he stands tall before them all. Godzilla merely glares as he stands side-by-side with Elder Godzilla and Ruby. There's still one threat left.

"We're not done, yet!" Belial yells, furious of his defeat.

"Just give it up, Belial!" Yang yells, stepping forward, "It's all over!"

Belial turns to the furious growl of Godzilla, sharing the king's glare. The dark Ultra was promised that he will pay for using his father as a puppet. Godzilla is a Kaiju of his word. Ruby joins Godzilla as she raises her Crescent Rose. All of the heroes of the universe lined up against Belial, and they all raise their claws and their weapons. Elder Godzilla raises his only fist, ready to show him what for. The Gotengo stays back as it prepares its own weapons. Belial, seeing this, all of it, only laughs as he lets go of his Battle Nizer. The Giga Battle Nizer stays as it is as Belial clenches his clawed hands.

"The battle is yours, but the war is FAR from over!" He declares, "Not so long as I still live!"

"We were hoping you'd say that." Ruby replies, swinging her scythe downward and letting the blade stab into the earth.

"Fools! Do you think that I am so easily defeated!?"

Suddenly, they all watch as souls erupt from the Battle Nizer. The river of Kaiju souls soar across the air and enter Belial's mouth. All of the heroes step back when Belial's body begins to be swallowed up by the swirling vortex of souls of the deceased Kaiju. They all follow the growing shape of Belial with their eyes before the vortex slowly fades away.

And what they see is far worse than any of the Kaiju they faced tonight. Belial has taken the shape of his Kaiju form; Arch Belial. Some of Arch Belial's body and head remain the same, but some are seen as foreign and much more different than the last time he had taken this form. The emerald-green spikes that he once possessed on his back are now glowing green dorsal fins that came from the Heisei Godzilla. There's much of the Godzilla's facial features fused with Arch Belial's as well. The short snout of Arch Belial now has a snout of the Heisei Godzilla as well as his teeth and the three rows of tiny bumps on top of his head. His purple color timer is surrounded by the chest plates that were once Destoroyah's. Arch Belial's horns are replaced with a single glowing horn and Battra's glowing red crown of horns. The wings of Destoroyah are now on Arch Belial's sides, with the wing membranes having the same fiery pattern as Battra's. The tip of Arch Belial's tail, once pointy, now has Destoroyah's pincer claw to replace it. While Arch Belial has five red claws at the end of his left arm, he also bears Tyrant's axe hand ending his right. This axe, however, is one bladed as the back of the axe itself has the skull of Tyrant himself. His three-clawed feet smashe onto the earth as his towering height makes him taller than even Elder Godzilla! Standing tall over the heroes of the universe, Belial opens his maw wide, letting out a mixture of his laughter and the roars of Heisei Godzilla, Destoroyah, Battra and Tyrant.

All shall fear the wrath of Kaiser Belial!

However, Godzilla glares up at Kaiser Belial, showing anything BUT fear. He roars as he steps forward, firing his atomic ray onto Kaiser Belial's chest. Kaiser Belial growls in pain by Godzilla's sheer power, and he glares down at the King of Kaiju. Before he could blast Godzilla down, Ruby raises her Crescent Rose to fire Specium rounds. Blake transforms her katana into a pistol, and she fires her own Specium rounds while Yang fires her shells. Gigantis opens his maw to fire his Spiral Ray, striking on Kaiser Belial's chest with Godzilla. Elder Godzilla roars out before he unleashes his stream of his divine atomic ray, joining his relatives.

Growing tired of the nuisance, Kaiser Belial swings his axe hand, bashing Elder Godzilla off his feet and sending him flying into the earth. Gigantis turns his head to Elder Godzilla's fate, and he roars before blasting Kaiser Belial with his Spiral Ray. Kaiser Belial growls before he opens his maw. And Gigantis is blown away when Kaiser Belial unleashes a Spiral Ray fused with the Oxygen Destroyer Beam! Gigantis is blown into a building, and he roars as tons of glass and cement fall upon him. With two Godzillas out of the way, Kaiser Belial sets his eyes on Godzilla. Godzilla's dorsal fins flash red before he fires his Hyper Spiral Ray, striking on the abomination's chest. Kaiser Belial yells in pain when it strikes his color timer, but he growls before he sends a kick on Godzilla's entire body.

Godzilla groans when he finds where he is. He lays back-first on the ground after sent flying by that kick. He rises to one knee as he watches his allies fight against Kaiser Belial.

Weiss sends a glyph to protect herself and Yang, who continues to blast the towering beast with her Ember Celicas. Ruby and Blake use their Ultra flight to get to Kaiser Belial's head, but they were swatted away like flies when Kaiser Belial swings his axe hand. The two huntresses land perfectly on their feet before Ruby disappears into rose petals. She reappears before she swings down her scythe. Kaiser Belial roars out when she slashed against his left eye, and he grabs her in his clawed hand. Ruby struggles in his grasp, but Kaiser Belial's hands begins to drain her new Ultra power. She looks down when she sees her silver color timer, the source of her only way to fight back, blinks slowly.

"You...won't...win." Ruby said, struggling.

Kaiser Belial laughs before he unleashes purple Needle Darts from his Destoroyah wings. The darts are deflected when Weiss uses her gyphs to protect Blake, Yang and herself. However, they strike upon Godzilla and the Gotengo. Everyhone in the battleship's bridge brace for impact, despite sparks flying from computers and walls.

"God-dammit!" Gordon yells, "We're sitting ducks with we stay out here! Ozaki, get us out of the way!"

"Yes, sir." Ozaki replies, driving the Gotengo away.

"One more bombardment from this asshole, and we're done for!"

And as if on que, Xilien starfighters and Atlas airships come to their aid. The starships fire their rapid blasters, and the airships fire their batteries upon Kaiser Belial. Kaiser Belial roars in annoyance, swatting away Xilien stafighters and firing his Destroyer Beam upon a few Atlas airships. Godzilla shakes his head before he looks up at Ruby being in Kaiser Belial's hand. With a flash of red energy, he fires a Hyper Spiral Ray onto the towering beast's hand. Kaiser Belial yells in pain as he involuntarily lets go, freeing Ruby. Ruby teleports away before she lands onto her feet. With Godzilla near her, she falls to her knees. She is free from Kaiser Belial's grasp, but her energy is running out.

Kaiser Belial swats away starfighters and endure the airship batteries and the Specium rounds from Blake and Yang. Soon, Elder Godzilla and EX Gigantis rejoin the fight before they fire their powerful beams yet again. Using the flight of her Ultra form, Yang soars straight to the distracted Kaiser Belial. Kaiser Belial opens his maw to unleash his Destroyer Beam, but he realizes that Yang stands in his open jaws. Loud shotgun sounds can be heard as she fires multiple Specium shotgun blasts down Kaiser Belial's throat. While Kaiser Belial tries to shake her off, Blake sprints up his back while Weiss sends Specium waves straight to his feet. Blake finally reaches his head as she slashes left and right, trying to cut off Kaiser Belial's Destoroyah horn. Gigantis charges at his full speed before he jumps, sinking his claws into Kaiser Belial's leg. Like a rock climber, Gigantis uses his claws to climb up Kaiser Belial's leg, and he reaches his chest. While Yang, Blake and Weiss do their work, Gigantis uses his one molten-charged fist to bash against his color timer. Kaiser Belial growls, and he uses his axe hand to bash Yang out of his mouth. He grabs Blake and throws her aside before doing the same to Gigantis. He marches forward to kick Weiss away, and his green dorsal fins flash.

The Xilien and Atlas ships couldn't react before Kaiser Belial releases a stream of fire. This fire is no normal flame, but a flame made up of Destoroyah's Oxygen Destroyer elements. The Oxygen Destroyer flame consumes the starfighters before him, melting them and eventually forcing them to explode. He sends his Needle Darts from his wings, destroying any Atlas airship in his path. Ruby and Godzilla glare up at Kaiser Belial, who laughs before he looks down at them.

"I am not one of your petty Grimm invasions!" He roars, "You can't defeat ME so easily! Fighting me is futile! I win!"

Ruby glares up at him, but then she looks down in doubt. She hears a stomp and a growl, and she looks up at Godzilla keeping his eyes on Kaiser Belial. Godzilla grits his teeth, and he roars in defiance to Kaiser Belial before he fires a Hyper Spiral Ray. Kaiser Belial raises his clawed hand to block it, and he yells in pains when his palms explodes. He growls as he marches, and Godzilla roars before he charges to meet him head-on. Godzilla, in Ruby's eyes, must be one the bravest monsters she has ever seen. Because when Kaiser Belial picks him up like a mug in a human's hand, Godzilla still shows his defiance. He fires his Hyper Spiral Ray straight to Kaiser Belial's face, forcing sparks to fly and a yell of pain to be heard. Kaiser Belial glares down at the hundred-meter Kaiju before he squeezes with all his might.

Through Kaiser Belial's grip, Godzilla feels that his power is draining. When his dorsal fins flash red, Kaiser Belial uses a thumb to keep his bottom jaw shut. And as any of Godzilla's allies come to help him, Kaiser Belial would blast them away or swat them away. Ruby looks down, trying to figure out what to do. Her new Ultra energy is running out. Godzilla is having the same problem. His own power is being drained in Kaiser Belial's grip, and the oversized abomination demands the King of Kaiju to give up.

Except Godzilla won't. He won't surrender to Belial. He won't surrender to the Grimm or Belial's reign. He fights for everything he had fought for in the past. Earth. Monster Island. His son. His allies. His rightful rule to be King of Kaiju. He cannot let them down. He cannot fall. Not like this. So when Godzilla is being forced to surrender, his body helps him do the opposite. Kaiser Belial yells when Godzilla's body releases a Nuclear Pulse, forcing him to release the King of Kaiju. Ruby looks up to see Godzilla landing perfectly on his feet, roaring in defiance.

Her and Godzilla are alike; in a sort of way. They both lost the ones they look up to. They never surrender to their enemy. They will always fight for what's right and they will always grin to the face of death. So why should she give up, now? Godzilla, the other Kaiju, or her friends aren't giving up. Standing up and glaring up at Kaiser Belial fighting her allies and her friends, she thinks about the things she's fighting for. Beacon to still be Beacon. Their lives back to their normal ways. To have themselves graduated and become true Huntresses. And to make her mother proud. The thought of losing it all fills her with grief, but it also brings forth something much more powerful than rage and grief.

Hope. An unbreakable will.

When she opens her eyes, she feels a whole new kind of power. And as Kaiser Belial staggers back once EX Gigantis and Elder Godzilla blast him, Godzilla starts to find his own ultimate power as well. Kaiser Belial fires his Needle Darts upon Gigantis and Elder Godzilla before he notices something different. Something concerning. Godzilla's dorsal fins flash blue, then red, then green, then violet. His charcoal-black hide is slowly replaced with blackish-purple. His shoulders beginning to grow in muscle, and each of then grows a sharp spike. With a glowing green crown on his forehead, Godzilla's chest becomes more muscular and forming some kind of orb in his stomach. His tail soon becomes tipped with what is formed as talons. Kaiser Belial soon sees Ruby stepping at Godzilla's side, but she is much as different as Godzilla is becoming. Because Ruby's eyes are now consumed in silver, flame-like apparitions. Her color timer has become shining silver and her Crescent Rose is replaced with a huge, white-colored scythe in her hand. Pure, silver cracks spread all over Ruby's Ultra warrior body.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaiser Belial yells.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Elder Godzilla and EX Gigantis all turn their heads and watch in awe as Godzilla and Ultra Ruby Rose trasnform into their most powerful forms. Stomping forward and roaring at the top of his lungs, Super Godzilla will fight to his fullest and prove that he is the rightful King of Kaiju. And holding her scythe in her hand, Pure Ruby glares up at Kaiser Belial, eager to show him what happens when he messes with the Huntresses of Remnant. Their friends join them for one final attack. Because as of now, there are no enemies or monsters among them; only Belial. They are not just fighting for Remnant or Earth. They are not just fighting for Beacon or any academy on the planet. They are fighting for every setient being that deserves to choose to life. They are fighting for the choice to use their powers for good or evil. They are fighting for the evil to be wiped away from the universe for good.

But most of all, they are fighting for the day that the universe will see the light of another day.

Kaiser Belial roars out before he opens his maw, but Super Godzilla fires an orange ray of power. His Super Atomic Ray blasts into Kaiser Belial's mouth, causing him to stagger back and cough up smoke. Super Godzilla roars to Elder Godzilla, and the older king nods. Elder Godzilla's dorsal fins glow before he fires his divine atomic ray, burning a hole into Kaiser Belial. Super Godzilla stomps forward as he fires another Super Atomic Ray-this time blasting Kaiser Belial's left wing apart. Kaiser Belial roars when half of his wings gets blown apart by Super Godzilla's power. EX Gigantis roars before his whole body glows molten blue. He's gettin ready to fire his ultimate weapon. Ruby sees this, and she turns to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Team, Checkmate!" Ruby yells.

Blake and Weiss quickly move to action, using their Ultra flight to move in quick pace. Elder Godzilla and Super Godzilla cease their weapons, allowing Blake and Weiss to go in. They swing their weapons left and right, using their Specium-made blades to slice into Kaiser Belial's chest. Sparks and explosions consume Kaiser Belial's chest as he yells in pain, giving them more and more ground. He uses his remaining wing to send out Needle Darts, and Weiss uses her glyph to protect her and Blake. Super Godzilla charges his energy, and he channels it all the way to his tail. Seeing the King of Kaiju charging straight to the enemy, Weiss creates a glyph under his feet, making his movement faster. Super Godzilla roars as he slams his hundred and ten bulk against Kaiser Belial's leg, causing him to fall to one knee! Once he's down, Super Godzilla swings his tail, sending an orb of energy straight onto Kaiser Belial's face.

Kaiser Belial staggers back as he yells, and he then swings down his axe hand. Weiss sends another glyph, allowing Super Godzilla to move back in no time. The snow-white Ultra sends two dust effects on Elder Godzilla and Blake. Elder Godzilla and Blake step forward as clock-like, copper-colored emblems remain under their feet and their bodies are covered in the same copper-colored aura. Elder Godzilla roars as he swings his massive tail, apparently knowing that the aura gives his swings more power. His tail sends blue shockwaves across Kaiser Belial's legs as Blake's swings send purple shockwaves onto Kaiser Belial in midair. Elder Godzilla stomps back as he fires his divine atomic ray, soon after Blake landed a final blow and perfectly lands on her feet. Elder Godzilla's atomic ray, combined with the shockwaves, creates a chain reaction as Kaiser Belial is consumed in explosions.

Inside the Gotengo, Gordon realizes the advantage, and he gives his orders. The battleship soars across the air to face Kaiser Belial. Its front drill glows as it unleashes its missiles and maser cannons upon the towering beast. After a full charge, the Gotengo fires its maser cannon, blasting into Kaiser Belial's Godzilla-like face. Kaiser Belial roars in pain, blinded before Super Godzilla fires another Super Atomic Ray.

Pure Ruby swings her scythe behind her as she sprints into battle. She vanishes into white rose petals before she appears over Kaiser Belial, and she slashes her powered silver blade left and right. Kaiser Belial roars when Pure Ruby cuts off his other wing, disabling his Needle Darts permanently. Pure Ruby teleports back to the ground, and both her and Super Godzilla charge straight to Kaiser Belial. Super Godzilla blasts the towering beast with another Super Atomic Ray, striking upon his axe hand. Kaiser Belial yells as the over-powered ray blasts his axe hand apart without effort, and then he feels Pure Ruby slashing her scythe left and right, cutting off his glowing horn.

From afar, EX Gigantis and Yang prepare to make their signature moves. EX Gigantis's body glows brighter, and he clenches his clawed fists as he growls. Yang's golden hair glows bright yellow, and her Ember Celicas do the same. EX Gigantis's eyes glow violet, and Yang's turn red. EX Gigantis roars out as Yang pounds her fists together, creating a shockwave of flames that burn away everything around them! EX Gigantis is covered in a molten-blue aura; his Raging Dragon. And Yang's hair is replaced with fire. Their fury grown to massive accounts, they charge straight to Kaiser Belial. Kaiser Belial swings a fist down on Super Godzilla, but Yang gets in the way and her fist meets the gargantuan beast's. Kaiser Belial yells as he feels his knuckles crushes and his bones broken. EX Gigantis roars out as he jumps out to Kaiser Belial. Weiss gives him a boost before the savage Gojira pounds Kaiser Belial with his fast-moving, atomic-charged fists. Yang joins him, sending a punch that they both land on Kaiser Belial's chest. Kaiser Belial swings a fist, but Weiss cuts off her glyph, allowing Gigantis to drop and avoid the blow. Yang uses her Ultra flight to avoid it as well, and she charges in for one final strike. EX Gigantis roars as his body still glows, and he spreads his arms before the dragon face on his chest glows. From his chest, a dragon-shaped energy beam travels straight to Kaiser Belial. And as the Atomic Dragon and Yang's flaming fist hit Belial's chest, they create an explosion that consumes half of Kaiser Belial's body.

Kaiser Belial staggers back before he falls to one knee. He growls. This is NOT the way it was supposed to end! He looks up to watch Weiss creating a series of glyphs, with Super Godzilla standing behind them. Before Kaiser Belial could fire another Destroyer Beam, Super Godzilla fires his Super Atomic Ray, firing it through the glyphs and creating a beam of freezing energy. Kaiser Belial yells when the ray hits both of his legs. Then his closed maw. Weiss shuts off her glyphs before she slides back to Pure Ruby.

"So now what?" She asks.

"Atomic Rose!" Pure Ruby answers.

Before Weiss could ask what she meant, Pure Ruby blasts herself back a mile away. Pure Ruby watches Super Godzilla, and she sees him turning his head back to her. Knowing that this will be the moment they will never forget, Super Godzilla nods. Pure Ruby blasts herself into a faster pace towards Super Godzilla. Super Godzilla roars into the heavens, letting Kaiser Belial know that this will be his demise. Kaiser Belial struggles in the ice, before he watches the impossible. While Super Godzilla charges, Pure Ruby sprints in a much quicker pace. And when Pure Ruby disappears into a vortex of silver rose petals, she somehow swallows Super Godzilla in, putting them both into a balls of blue and silver ose petals. All of the heroes watch in shock and awe as both Pure Ruby and Super Godzilla travel straight to Kaiser Belial faster than they expected.

Inside the vortex of rose petals, Pure Rose and Super Godzilla prepare the killing blow. As her eyes glow brighter than ever, she turns her head to watch Super Godzilla's left fist becomes consumed with blue atomic energy. He charges it as big and as long as he could. And, Ruby may be seeing things, but she also see an aura coating Super Godzilla. An apparition of another Godzilla in the same position. Many Godzillas. The first Godzilla. The Godzilla of the Showa Era. The Godzilla of the Millenium Era. And Godzilla's father. All of their souls had came back from the dead to help Super Godzilla in this final strike. Pure Ruby glares as she prepares her scythe, knowing that her mother is there with her as well. They release their powerful battlecries before they swing their most powerful weapons into Kaiser Belial's chest. Super Godzilla's Super-Punch and Pure Ruby's Silver Scythe strike a killing blow into Kaiser Belial's color timer.

* * *

Ruby opens her eyes, and she sees the frozen image of Kaiser Belial being impaled by the combined powers of Super Godzilla and Pure Ruby. She can see Super Godzilla and herself sending all their power into the dark Ultra's color timer-his one source of life. And she wonders what is happening. Is this a dream? Or is this a memory? She then turns her head to see the black spirit of Belial, glaring at her. She steps back, but then glares back. Belial simply steps closer into the image.

"This is only the beginning, Ruby." Belial said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"The universe will descend in chaos someday. It will be like the Dark Spark War all over again. No reason for fighting. No peace. Fire will spread across the universe. Every sentient being and Kaiju will fight. And through battle, they will learn the futility of a path to peace."

"You're wrong, Belial."

Belial turns his head to Ruby, who looks up at him in pity.

"You were an Ultra who believed that there's still good in this universe." She said, "You wanted so much that you became the enemy. Us beating you is proof that there's still good in this universe. And Earth, Remnant and the Xiliens being friends is proof that there is still a path of peace."

Belial scoffs, and he looks down at his last moment.

"I won't be around to see how long that alliance lasts." He said, "It finally happens, doesn't it?"

He looks at Super Godzilla, much to Ruby's confusion.

"His father's will...his journey to become the true King of Kaiju...is complete. Somewhere out there, I know he's watching. His father. And I know he's grinning. The first Gojira was a beast, awoken by Man. HE is that Gojira's descendent. And you are HERS. Your mother's."

"If the first Gojira was as destructive as they say, then Godzilla can never be like him." Ruby replies, "Godzilla will never turn to the path of destruction. I know it in my heart."

Belial growls as he turns away.

"You are unbearably naive." He said, walking away, "Destruction is the one thing Kaiju and Grimm understand. One day...you'll learn."

Ruby watches Belial disappear into the darkness. She is not naive. She is simply having hope. She vanishes into the same bright glow before the familiar battlecries can be heard.

* * *

The combined powers of Super Godzilla and Pure Ruby blast through Kaiser Belial, destroying his color timer. Kaiser Belial chokes even when Pure Ruby and Super Godzilla blasted their way through his chest and out from his back. His red, six eyes widen as he feels his life leaving his body so quickly. As Pure Ruby and Super Godzilla lands on their feet, the towering beast that was once Belial fades into pure black. And as it is black from head to toe, his body cracks and crumbles into boulders. His dorsal fins fade in color before they fall and break like plates. All of the alliance watch and cheer as Kaiser Belial crumbles into nothing but ruins.

* * *

On Earth, the battle for Monster Island has become a standstill. Titanosaurus lifts up a Ragnarok before throwing it at a few others. Mechagodzilla raises his missile arms to blast some Ragnaroks back, despite damages on his head and chest. Rodan swoops down to blast his Uranium Ray upon the thousands of Ragnaroks that now swarm the beaches. Gorosaurus charges into a crowd of Raganroks, only to be overwhelmed if Anguirus didn't roll in to bash them away like bowling pins. Gabara pounds each Ragnarok aside with electric-charged fists, protecting Little Godzilla from the swarming darkness. No one tortures the little Kaiju but HIM. Gigan and Zilla Junior stand back-to-back as Ragnarok surround them. With his arms spread, Gigan summons his flying buzzsaws once again, cutting through every Grimm Kaiju in their path. With a flash of his dorsal spikes, Zilla Junior unleashes his green atomic breath on any that get in his way. Gigan swings one of his chainsaw arms upward, gutting a Ragnarok before finishing it with another swing.

The fight looked like the Ragnarok could come forever, but something happens. Because of Kaiser Belial's death, the seemingly-endless Ragnarok army begins to disappear into black puffs of ashes. One Ragnarok vanishes into the same puff of ashes when Gigan fired his cluster ray, much to his confusion. All of the Kaiju look around, only to see nothing but how the island was before. Gigan thinks of what happened, and then he looks up into space. And he grins.

They did it.

Gigan raises his chainsaw arms as he screeches in triumph. And soon, the other Kaiju follow.

* * *

Pure Ruby stays on one knee, rubble and ash covering her body. She opens her eyes, and her flaming silver eyes have returned to her normal Ultra eyes. Her giant silver scythe slowly transforms back into her Crescent Rose, and her silver color timer now blinks once again. She rises to her feet, and she turns her head to Super Godzilla. Her silver eyes look down at Super Godzilla's hands, which hold the Giga Battle Nizer that Belial once possessed. The Kaiju King stares down at the many glowing chambers that once housed the souls of all Belial controlled. His mind wonders into the possibility that this weapon, this artifact, can be able to bring back his step-brother and his adoptive father. However, his eyes form into a glare, deciding that this weapon will do no further damage to this universe.

His dorsal fins flash in green energy, and he lowers it down to his stomach. The orb in his stomach glows, and Super Godzilla sends all of his new power into his ultimate weapon. As the dust clears, everyone watches when Super Godzilla fires his Nova Beam. Super Godzilla roars out as the concentrated beam of energy blasts the Battle Nizer out of the planet. The beam soon transforms into the head of Super Godzilla, and its energy-made jaws grip onto the weapon as it pushes the Battle Nizer further and further into space. Being struck by indescribable power, the Battle Nizer eventually begins to crack from the middle to both ends.

And the dark clouds clear when the Battle Nizer explodes in the deep space. Never to be used again. And just as he destroyed the Battle Nizer, his destructive moment of triumph somehow called forth the sun. And it is now the new day for the universe to live in.

The fire in Super Godzilla's eyes fades away before he transforms back into his normal self. Godzilla rears his head back as he roars out to the heavens, letting the universe know that they have triumphed against the powerful darkness. He turns around to see Ruby, and they share a gaze with each other. Ruby's silver eyes meet Godzilla's orange ones for what feels like an eternity before Godzilla marches down to the beach. As the sun rises and bathes him in its orange light, Ruby walks up to his side. And soon, Weiss stands at Ruby's right. And then Blake. And then Yang. Soon, Elder Godzilla stomps forward as he stands at Godzilla's left. The two kings look at each other. Although different in nature and how they see the world, they both have fought to their limits to protect their home. Elder Godzilla, as his fatal scars heal slower than Godzilla's, ignores his right arm. It now has a bone protruding out of the wound, where it already begins its regenerative process. It could take hours or even days, but what's important is that this old Kaiju King is still kicking.

EX Gigantis growls as he transforms back into his normal self. He turns fully towards Tatsuno, who stands out before him despite all of the chaos. Her Reimon form had vanished, replaced by her normal self, and she smiles as she nods. Gigantis soon vanishes into the golden flying orb, and the orb itself soars back to Tatsuno's Battle Nizer. She smiles as her Battle Nizer glows, and she looks down at the image of Gigantis. She has completed her training as Reinblood. Now all she has to do is find two more Kaiju to add. Now, however, all she can really focused on is being proud of Gigantis. And she can tell that he is proud to be her Kaiju.

"You did good, Gigantis." She said happily, "You did good."

All of the heroes of the universe, from Earth or Remnant, watch the sun rise and the waves of the ocean calm once again. Despite most things throughout Vale destroyed in battle, they can always remember that they managed to save everything else. The Beacon academy, for one thing. The other continents of the world, for another. Suddenly, Yang breathes out a hint of relief, catching her teammates and the godzillas' attention.

"So..." She said, looking at her left and right, "I guess we won?"

"Yeah." Ruby replies, smiling, "I guess we did."

Godzilla looks back towards the calm sea, and he nods in approval. They have won. Yang stretches her arms and back, despite all of the chaos that happened a while ago.

"Alright! Good job, guys." She said, "What you guys say we call it a semester this time, huh? Maybe crash at Earth someday? I hear that their planet has a thing called a zoo. I don't know what that is, but I like to see one."

That thought of visiting Earth and calling it a semester brings a smile on her teammates' faces. However, they all turn to watch Elder Godzilla when he turns around and walks back to the battlefield. The ancient king stomps forward as he makes it to Mothra. Her blue eyes no longer glowing and her colorful wings faded to white and grey. Elder Godzilla looks down at the deceased divine moth, the one who gave her life to revive him, with respect. One guardian to another. He does not fear that Earth will be without a divine moth; for when one falls, another shall arise to replace her. And now, he must use this power to do what he thinks Mothra would want.

With Team RWBY and Godzilla watching him, the ancient protector of the balance marches into the center of the battlefield. He looks up at the clear sky, the ash-littered grounds and the desvastated city that was once Vale. He breathes deeply as his dorsal fins glow from his tail all the way to his nape. Instead of the sounds of a running generator, however, his dorsal fins are consumed by golden scales and moth-shaped appraritions. The Elder Godzilla stands tall over the ravaged land, and he sends a stomp into the earth.

What happens next will have Team RWBY fall in shock. Elder Godzilla's charged energy travels down his foot, and golden rings soar across the horizon. The golden rings slowly restore life on the fields around him. Growing back trees that were burned. Bringing water back to a lake, which was boiled away by the chaos. Putting life back to the birds that lost their lives in the battle. Growing moss and plantlife on the ruins that were once Kaiser Belial, leaving him as nothing but ancient history. And they do not stop there. As the golden rings travel across the city of Vale, cities become magically rebuilt. Plantlife and streets that were ravaged by the battle quickly regrow and repaire. As if the battle never happened. The golden rings that Elder Godzilla summoned soon washes away the darkness from Beacon Academy, returning it to its former glory.

Completing this process of restoring Vale, Elder Godzilla releases a roar that can be heard for miles across Remnant. He looks down to see Mothra's body disappearing. Her soul joins her ancestors and her body becomes one with the nature of Remnant.

Realizing that their color timers blink, and their new Ultra energies are giving out, Weiss, Blake and Yang decide to walk off back to the city.

And only Godzilla and Ruby stand on the beachlines of Vale. They look at one another, finally finding a peaceful way to see each other as what they really are. They see no differences between them. Godzilla is no gargantuan monster born from the long line of Gojira in Ruby's eyes. And Ruby isn't a human being who somehow turned into an Ultra to save her world in Godzilla's. They see only what lives within them. Warriors. Ruby smiles up at Godzilla, and Godzilla merely turns away and marches towards the far reaches of Vale. Where the starships that brought him and Elder Godzilla here wait for them. Ruby watches him leave and she turns away, but she stops. She turns her head back to Godzilla making his way, and she hopes that the Kaiju understands what she is about to do.

"Godzilla!" She calls.

Hearing her call, Godzilla stops. Both him and Elder Godzilla turn their heads back to Ruby. Weiss, Blake and Yang turn their attention towards Ruby standing before Godzilla. Ruby shares her glance with the King of Kaiju. She clamps her feet together, standing straight...

And she moves her right hand to her forehead to Godzilla. This catches Godzilla by surprise, as he turns his full attention towards her. Soon, Weiss stands at Ruby's side, and then Blake and Yang. And they all join her as they give Godzilla their respect. Team RWBY salute to Godzilla and Elder Godzilla, and they stay like that as they share their glance with Godzilla. Godzilla never sees this gesture given to him before, but he understands it all too well. And even when the Team RWBY Ultras transform back into their normal selves, Ruby still stays in her salute. She keeps her confident smile for Godzilla; even when Godzilla growls and lowers his clawed arms. The King of Kaiju gives a respectful bow of his head, and he turns away to make his way to the ships.

Ruby's smile remains as she lowers her arm, and she raises her other to wave goodbye to Godzilla. She, with her team, watch Godzilla and Elder Godzilla leave the battlefield. The sun shines over the restored land of Vale, and it is a new day for the kings to return home. To return to their welcoming Kaiju friends. They probably will see them again, but Ruby will never forget the moment of human and Kaiju standing side-by-side. Even after the battle ended. As the sun shines behind Godzilla, the King of Kaiju turns back to Team RWBY, to all on Vale, before he breathes deeply.

And he releases a roar that will be heard across Remnant. Roaring his farewell to Remnant, Godzilla will be remembered not as a monster of destruction. But as a king.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Vale is safe once again from the Grimm. And with it, the people who lived in it are slowly returning. The battle between Belial's army of Grimm and the Heroes of the Universe was broadcasted by the Atlas battle-nets. And for a while, everyone on Remnant knows what happened. Everyone witnessed the battle that saved Remnant from being under the Grimm's triumph. Soldiers that survived it told stories of how they were fighting side-by-side with warriors from other planets. How their ships were shielded by what they would agree to be a god from the sea. News letters were sent out on reports to the whole world. They create reports of these heroes that were revealed to be Godzilla, Elder Godzilla and Gigantis; also known as "Dragons from Earth". Some reports even show respected arts and songs about Mothra, who gave her life to save Remnant. Some even revealed that some of these heroes were four simple girls who formed a team. Team RWBY from Beacon Academy.

After cooperated attempts with Remnant's people and the Xiliens, the city is now back to the way it was. And thanks to the newly-arrived Vortaak, Vale is now given new technology to protect their city and Beacon Academy from Grimm invasions. Should an incident like the Fall of Beacon ever happen again. Since the battle, the White Fang members who assisted the Grimm either surrendered or retreated. Many people came to the forest fields to see the ruins of Kaiser Belial, and they were not left disappointed.

Inside the leading airship of the Atlas fleet, Vorticia was speaking to the one responsible for the Grimm Dragon being removed. Penny's performance against the Grimm is as promising as Ironwood said, and the Vortaak wanted to put her skills into a new level. Her sevant showed Penny schematics of a new Kaiju-busting weapon. With the combined efforts of Earth, Vortaak and Atlas, this gargantuan robot is to be built with the finest weapon technology.

The robot is more like an old-schooled robot dinosaur. Its legs digitigrade and its arms long and bulk with metal armor. It is not revealed on what color the robot's armor will be, but the blueprints show more surprises for Penny. Twin rocket launchers rest on the robot's shoulder pads. Wrists cannons on its forearms. Twin cannons at the top of the robot's tail. The robot's head has a zig-zagged bite, nostrils and "ears" on the sides of its head. And finally, a visor on the robot that would be its eyes. The robot use to beused against the Heisei Godzilla in 1995. Now being the ultimate robot for upgrades, the alliance now focuses on adding Vortaak and Remnant technology to the masterpiece. Penny smiles at the blueprints that Earth, Vortaak and Remnant had agreed to name of this new war machine.

Cybersaur.

"Interested?" Vorticia asks.

"You can count on me!" Penny answers, saluting in her confident expression.

In the museum of Vale, Ruby stands in front of a painting that was freshly placed on display for everyone to see. She, like the way it was before, wears her Beacon uniform as she gets ready for school. Suddenly, she turns her head to see Hayata stepping to her side; in his orange jumpsuit.

"You mind if I join you?" He asks.

"No." Ruby answers, looking back at the painting.

Hayata stands in by her side, looking at the painting with her.

"So, this is the day you leave?" Ruby asks.

"It's been two weeks since I've checked in on Remnant. And now that I can see things are under control, I am to return to Nebula M78."

"Is...that where more of you live?"

"Yes. Well, more of my other side's kind."

Ruby smiles, and she turns her head to him.

"So, you haven't changed your mind?" She asks.

"I respect Ironwood's offer, but no." Hayata answers, "Your people need to remember that it is you who is protecting Remnant. Not us. Besides, you and your friends still have the power I've given you."

Ruby smiles, and she pulls out a rose-like necklace. The necklace has a small botton on the middle; a mechanism that will trigger her transformation. She and her friends were told to use them only when the planet depends on it. She lets it lay over her blouse as she smiles up at him.

"Yup." She replies, "What about Earth?"

"Their truce with the Xiliens and the Vortaak still remains. And now, Remnant is part of that truce. I'm not sure if it's going to stay that way, but it's an attempt for peace. War and darkness will return. The Xiliens' controller would call me paranoid. I'm just being realistic."

"And Godzilla?"

"He's earned his time to rest." Hayata answers, smiling to her concern, "They all have."

Ruby's concerned look turns back to a smile, and she looks back to the painting.

"Belial spoke to me." She said, "He spoke to me in his death."

"Really?" Hayata asks, surprised, "About what?"

"Put in the same place, any of us would've done the same. We never know what we're truly capable of. Or what the Grimm are capable off with that kind of power."

They both hear the loud dongs of the city clock tower. It's time for her to get to school. And talking to Ultraman would be a good enough excuse of being late.

"I hope for your world's sake, you don't find out." Hayata said, "Or them."

Ruby turns her head to him, and she nods. They both turn away, and they walk side-by-side to the front doors of the museum.

"Just keep this in mind, though." Hayata said.

"What's that?" Ruby asks.

"If something like this does happen again, and if Remnant does get under THEIR control, I'm coming for Salem, next."

"With all due respect, sir...you'll have to get in line."

Hayata smiles as they both walk out of the museum, walking back to Beacon Academy.

The painting that they were looking at was a great masterpiece. A monument of the Battle for Remnant. The battle was painted like a blooming flower. The alliance of Earth, the Xiliens and Atlas battling against the Grimm. And as it travels upward, a battle between Gigantis, Ultraman and Mothra and Belial's Kaiju army can be seen. Elder Godzilla can be seen battling against Destoroyah with the Gotengo on Elder Godzilla's side. Then, one can see the brutal battle between Godzilla and Grimm Godzilla; a true battle of gods.

And finally, the painting shows the heroes in their ultimate forms against Kaiser Belial. And Pure Ultra Ruby and Super Godzilla leading the final strike to Kaiser Belial's heart.

And one could hear the roar of Godzilla still echoing in their imagination.

* * *

In the darkness, Salem's red eyes stare out into the horizon from her hellish lair. Belial has failed to vanguard Remnant's demise. And the arrogant Ultra had paid the price. And to make matters worse, the frozen Grimm Dragon was taken from Vale. That leaves the Grimm being lead away from Beacon. And now, she has to deal with Remnant's new friends. She turns her head to someone stepping into the room. Scarred and had grown her powers and voice through time, Cinder keeps her glaring eyes when she found out what happened.

"Cinder." Salem said, "You've failed to kill Ozpin, and you've failed to kill Ruby Rose. However, you have grown stronger everyday. Did you find it?"

"Yes." Cinder answers, smiling.

In her hands, Cinder holds up a crystal. Glowing in energy, the crystal slowly grows since it crashed into Remnant like a meteorite. Salem smiles, satisfied.

"Good." She said, "We'll need it to grow. Whoever it is calling, its master will surely come looking for it. Ruby Rose's 'Ultra' form and her silver eyes combined is a problem, but I hope that this precious thing's master will be the answer."

Cinder nods, and she knows exactly where to leave it. Salem looks out the window, to the far reaches of space. The crystal alsready gives out a weak signal as it still grows. All they have to do now is wait.

Out in the far reaches of space, something does hear the signal. It is a mere bussing in its ear, but he will surely pay full attentio through time. Throughout the galaxy known as the Milky Way, a roar echoes throughout space as the Kaiju sets his eyes on Earth.

A roar that belongs to Spacegodzilla.

* * *

Winners: Godzilla (2004), Team RWBY, Godzilla (Legendary), Ultraman and Gigantis

* * *

FINALLY. It's done. It's finally done! Now, we don't have to worry about it, anymore!

I like to thank you guys for being so patient with us. As you guys can tell, writing this chapter felt like writing our own Godzilla-RWBY movie. We've spent half of the month planning for this story before the end of March, when we started to write the hell out of it. After hours of listening to Godzilla soundtracks, RWBY songs and Two Steps From Hell music. Now, I don't have much to say before we move on to a new match-after a month of writing this epic chapter-except that we would like to set a few things straight. A little trivia thing, you can say.

First off, The Ragnarok Grimm is not an existing Grimm type (as you can tell). It is, however, a used concept that we took from my created original character named Codename: Reptile. You can check it out at our Deviantart channel, which is named PsychoGator. We never really put anything else in there yet, so you can't miss it.

Secondly, the way the Fall of Beacon is supposed to go is really an alternate outcome to the end of Season Three of RWBY. Which means, Pyrrah and Ozpin are still alive. Penny gets repaired. And Ruby didn't pass out from using her power. And, we're also introducing new Kaiju like Cybersaur and Gigantis. So, let us hope to see how they turn out.

Thirdly, Gigantis was an existing Gojira face from Godzilla Raids Again, if there's some of you who don't know. However, since we've known about a different Gomora after a long line of Gomoras, we decided to give Gigantis a place in the series this way. The way Gigantis fights is supposed to be much like fighting styles of Godzilla Unleashed. And EX form was came up from my girlfriend Claire, including the badass dragon face on his chest. And the Ultra forms of Team RWBY were just because I dreamt about it. And when I say that I dream about these battles, I'm not even kidding.

Finally, the battle between Godzilla and Grimm Godzilla was inspired by Star Wars Episode 3's Battle of the Heroes.

Phew. Now, I hope that our time and effort hasn't gone to waist. We hope it was worth the wait. Now, what I'm going to do is that I'm going to turn off my computer after publishing this, order some pizza for a movie night, and I'm gonna go to bed. So thank you guys so much for reading. Be sure to follow our series, if you haven't already. And as always, be sure to come back for a newest match, which is when we get a little METAL. Pulgasari vs Galgameth-Battle of the Metal-Eaters!


	21. Match 21

Kaiju Melee

Match 21: Pulgasari vs Galgameth

The kingdom of Donnegold is under great turmoil. The warriors and the war machines that were sent to stop the invading threat were easily stomped if not forced to retreat all together. The knights and men-in-arms were pushed further and further back until their defense against the legendary beast would do nothing to stop it. In the kingdom's time of great danger, and by the order of the king, the fate of the castle lies in the hands of a legendary beast of their own. They must act quickly to unleash it.

Now, the castle walls burst into debris and raining boulders when a towering form smashes through. Knights stand their ground, shields raised and swords in their hands before they are swiped aside like toy soldiers. The towering beast makes their defense impossible, and their weapons are taken as they run to the kingdom.

The beast that begins eating their taken weapons has the muscular body of a minotaur. Blue fur and scales coat most of its body. Its lower chest and belly are protected with golden, smooth plates that look plainly like armor. Curved horn-like decorations on its shoulders act as shoulder pads, whereas hardened scales act as braces on its forearms, thighs and calves. A row of spikes travels down the gargantuan minotaur until it ends at the tip of its rather short, saurian tail. Based from a bull, from the creation of a dying blacksmith, the monster's head sports a pair of large horns that curve forward. Its nostrils are round and large, much like a bull. Its mouth filled with sharp teeth, the beast has a pair of long fangs in a form of tusks. And hellish-brown eyes glare down at the fleeing knights as he munches on the swords and shields. He marches forward, crushing everything in his path with his three-toed feet, as he continues his feeding frenzy.

Steel and copper do make tasty snacks, but iron is what helps him grow faster. And that is what Pulgasari, the legendary beast of Korea, is counting on. Since the year when he defeated the corrupted emperor of Korea, Pulgasari has been run amok throughout the land, consuming all that is metal he could find. And now, he has come to the far reaches of Europe; where there is far more metal than what Korea has to offer. It was a long trip, too. One with multiple Kaiju and monsters that he had never seen before.

Pulgasari gets a glance at a small building ahead. A small, stoned building with hanged banners and displayed pikes. From his first day of life, he has recognized a building in such a description as an armory.

Perfect.

He marches his way to the armory. And once he reaches the building, he smashes the roof aside, exposing a gold mine of swords, axes, shields, armor and all. Speartips and maces that end mere sticks, he can easily just pluck off. However, the iron cannons that stay at the far back makes his tomach growl more. He grins as he reaches for the first cannon to eat.

That's when he hears a roar that echoes across the air, catching Pulgasari's attention. The minotaur-like Kaiju turns his head to its source. It wasn't hard to spot.

The Kaiju that stands before him is more of a dragon warrior than anything he has seen before. Light tan colors the dragon's hardened hide; whereas the hardened hide appears to be armor over the red under-flesh of his arms and legs. His red hands, armed with claws, have the same tan armor protecting his knuckles and the top side of the hands themselves. His two-toed feet, however, are left without armor. Saurian and muscular in body shape, this dragon has a much longer tail, which sports a row of spikes up his back. On his shoulders, the legendary beast has what look like a knight's pauldron with long spikes protruding from them. His head is no less draconic than the rest of his body. A long, goldish-tan horn protrudes from the top of his head. The beast curls his lips upward, exposing sharp teeth of his own. His eyebrows protruded spikes as his blue eyes glare at Pulgasari. Knights and peasants alike cheer as they see that Galgameth has come to save their kingdom.

With the cost of a large amount of metal, the guardian beast has grown to match Pulgasari's height. And he has come to save the kingdom of the man who was once a prince he was made to protect. He shall not let this be the day he lets his people down.

Galgameth roars out as he marches towards Pulgasari. Pulgasari roars in response before he charges. Head lowered, Pulgasari charges like a bull, aiming his horns for Galgameth's gut. Galgameth is quick to grab onto Pulgasari's horns, and he forces him to stand straight before he kneels him in the chest. Pulgasari growls as he is forced to stagger back. Before Galgameth could take advantage, the minotaur-Kaiju charges again, this time succeeding. His headbutts into Galgameth's gut and rams him through the outer stone wall. Stones explode into debris as Galgameth staggers to the ground, with Pulgasari standing tall.

The minotaur-Kaiju cracks his knuckles as he marches toward the downed dragon, but a metallic sphere blasts against his nape. Pulgasari, unfazed, turns around to see the castle's cannons formed a defensive line on the wall. Another cannon fires, only for Pulgasari to catch the cannonball in his maw. He grins before he opens his maw again, letting the cannonball be fired back to its source. The cannon itself explodes along with a piece of the wall. He turns his head to see Galgameth rising to his feet, and he another cannon fires. Pulgasari moves aside to let Galgameth take the hit. Unfortunately, Galgameth sees it coming and catches it in his teeth. Pulgasari watches as the dragon chews the cannonball before spewing out a swarm of exploding projectiles. The way Galgameth does it is like going toe-to-toe with a shotgun.

Pulgasari raises an arm to block the exploding pellets, only for Galgameth to take advantage of the distraction. The dragon pushes Pulgasari's raised arm aside before he sends a punch against the minotaur-Kaiju's sternum. Pulgasari staggers back, and he glares up at Galgameth. The minotaur-Kaiju charges, ramming his shoulder into Galgameth's gut and sending him far back into the mountain ahead. The impact of Galgameth's back against the rocky side causes an avalanche to fall upon them. Rocks and tumbled trees fall upon Galgameth and Pulgasari before Galgameth pushes him back. Pulgasari pulls back a fist, but the dragon grabs his arm with both hands before he slams him into the mountainside. Pulgasari grits his teeth even as rocks pound against his skull, and he lashes out at Galgameth. He throws a punch into Galgameth's throat, forcing him to stagger back and cough out.

The minotaur-Kaiju thrusts his horns forward, only to watch it scratch harmlessly across Galgameth's chest. Sparks fly as the lack of wounds surprises the Korean beast. Galgameth catches his breath, and he growls as he swings his claws. Just as the dragon's hide surprises Pulgasari, the minotaur-Kaiju's golden plates shocks Galgameth as sparks fly across his enemy's chest. Blade and cannons were never effective against either of their iron-hard hides.

They stare at each other, completely off guard by their apparent similarities. However, as Pulgasari feels the shock of this Kaiju's durability, Galgameth is still in the way of his meal. And Galgameth knows that Pulgasari is still a threat to the kingdom he protects.

Thinking fast, Pulgasari grabs a boulder big enough to be in his hand, and he swings it against Galgameth's skull. Galgameth roars out when he is pushed aside, only for the minotaur-Kaiju to capitalize by tackling the dragon. Pulgasari stands over the downed dragon, and he raises a fist to bash out his eyes, but Galgameth uses his strength to push him off. Pulgasari roars out when he lands head-first into the earth, giving Galgameth the time to rise back to his feet. Galgameth glares at the kaiju before him as he charges to strike. He pounds into Pulgasari's face, only for Pulgasari to retaliate by swinging an uppercut. Galgameth stagger once the minotaur-Kaiju's fist meets with his bottom jaw.

Pulgasari catches a glimpse of the wall ahead, and he charges to tackle Galgameth. Galgameth roars out when Pulgasari crashes him through the wall. Unaware to the buckets of oil and burning torches on the collapsing wall, Pulgasari stands back as he leaves Galgameth to be buried under the rubble that the kingdom wall once was. Covered in oil, the stones are soon bathed in fire along with Galgameth buried under it all. Pulgasari watches as the pile of rubble burns in a blazing inferno before he turns away. He roars out into the heavens as he marches into the kingdom grounds, preparing to have his next meal.

He comes to a halt when he hears a loud boom behind him. taken back, he turns around to see Galgameth erupting out of the rubble. Except his eyes widen by what the flames have done to the guardian dragon. Galgameth's body now looks as if his body is made of molten magma. His hide darkened by the flames, only to reveal numerous cracks of reddish-orange glow spread across his body. When Galgameth opens his eyes, only glowing yellow eyes are revealed to look straight to Pulgasari. Dark clouds fill the sky as if summoned when Galgameth roars out at Pulgasari. Rain pours down upon the battlefield and the dragon's hide, creating a cloak of steam off of his body. His legs erupt out of the rubble as he marches to meet the minotaur-Kaiju head-on.

Pulgasari watches as Galgameth's steps set fire on the grass below, and he glares at the now fire-consumed beast. He pounds his fist together before he charges forward, eager to pound some sense into the dragon once more. However, Galgameth has other plans. When Pulgasari pulls back a fist to strike, he falls in shock when Galgameth opens his maw, unleashing a stream of molten fire upon him. The fire burns against Pulgasari's face and chest, and the minotaur-Kaiju fans the flames out of his eyes. Blindsided, he couldn't see Galgameth sending punches left and right. Smoke and sounds of thunderclaps can be heard for miles each time Galgameth's fists meet Pulgasari's metal-tough hide. With fire off his face, Pulgasari can now see another punch coming. He catches Galgameth's fist in his hand, and both metal-eating titans glare at one another even as Pulgasari crushes Galgameth's fist with all his might. The minotaur-Kaiju sends a headbutt against Galgameth's forehead, but Galgameth retaliates by sending another stream of fire upon him. Pulgasari roars out in furstration when his face is consumed with flames once again, and he quickly acts to wave off the flames. Galgameth steps forward to capitalize, but Pulgasari blindly charges with his horns aimed right at him. Galgameth roars in surprise when he is pushed off his feet by Pulgasari's sheer might.

The minotaur-Kaiju charges forward, smashing Galgameth through another wall and bringing both of them off of the kingdom grounds. Galgameth roars out when Pulgasari stops, letting him crash back-first into the rocky earth. The dragon rises to his feet when he realizes that they are near a cliff. He turns around to watch Pulgasari quickly extinguishing the flames, with the rain assiting him, and he comes up with a plan. It's a risky plan, and it will cost him his life, but he has no choice. He glares at Pulgasari yanking a tree out from the ground, and he sees the minotaur-Kaiju swinging it like a dagger. The dragon steps aside, letting the fire-consumed tree miss him, as he swings a punch into Pulgasari's gut. Pulgasari retaliates by swing the tree left, letting it explode into embers on Galgameth's face. Galgameth growls as burning charcoal rain off his face, before he feels Pulgasari sending a punch into his gut. He ignores the strike by turning around, sending his tail to bash against Pulgasari's side. He then steps forward to slam his bulk against the minotaur-Kaiju. To retaliate, Pulgasari bares his teeth as he charges again, ramming his head into Galgmaeth's gut. Galgameth sees this coming, and he digs his feet deep before Pulgasari stands straight and thrusts his horns forward.

Under the storming sky, Galgameth and Pulgasari clash with their horns, trying to overpower the other. Galgameth's lone horn keeps Pulgasari's right horn at bay, but the minotaur-Kaiju would have his left horn to thrust forward. Galgameth backs away and holds Pulgasari's horn before it ever leaves a nasty wound on his face. They glare at each as Pulgasari tries to get out of his grip, but Galgameth's eyes narrow. He lets go, letting Pulgasari yank his horn out of his grip, and he rams forward.

Pulgasari cries out in agony when Galgameth's single horn pierces into his right eye. Blood gushes out of the socket as the dragon's fire-consumed horn worsens the wound as it burns into the insides Pulgasari's skull. Pulgasari grits his teeth as he punches Galgameth aside, forcing the dragon's horn to erupt out of his socket. With blood dripping out of his eye socket, the minotaur-Kaiju's now lone left eye is now full of murder. Galgameth cracks his clawed hands into fists as Pulgasari kicks the dirt behind him, preparing to charge. Pulgasari glares at Galgameth, but Galgameth only smirks, causing the minotaur-Kaiju to blow steam out of his nostrils in fury. He roars out as he charges, ramming his head into Galgameth's gut and pushing him back without effort. Galgameth doesn't try to stop him as Pulgasari realizes that the dragon was behind the drop of the cliff.

It is too late to stop, however, as Pulgasari loses footing and they both fall off the cliff. They both roar out as they fall to the great heights and crash into the watery depths.

Erupting from the storming waves, Galgameth roars out in agony. Galgameth is no victim to fire, but he is indeed weak against the complete opposite. Galgameth roars out when his body made contact with the water. He feels his body slowly crumbling and falling apart; starting with his feet and tail. He shakes his head, trying to shake off the agony when he watches Pulgasari erupting out of the deep depths. The minotaur-Kaiju is no easy Kaiju to kill. Especially not by water. He moves through the pounding waves until he reaches the beachlines of the country.

Galgameth watches in shock; Pulgasari is not as weak to water as he is. With excurciating pain spreading across his body, and his body losing pieces of itself in the water, he roars out to the heavens, vowing to finish Pulgasari once and for all. Pulgasari finally reaches the shorelines, and he turns to glare at the dragon. In this final showcase of power, Pulgasari is the superior metal-eating guardian. Not Galgameth. He roars out at Galgameth as he pounds a fist against his chest, claiming victory as water eats away Galgameth's body like acid.

And then something strange happens. Something that no one would think it would be possible. As if summoned by the dragon's cries of fury, the dark clouds open up to release bolts of lightning. Galgameth roars out as lightning surges onto his horn like a lightning rod, and his entire body is soon bathed in electricity! With this new power surging across his body, Galgameth only has one shot. And he will make it count.

Plgasari's lone eye widens as Galgameth raises his hand and points his claws directly towards him. The electricity that surges across his body quickly shoot out straight to the minotaur-Kaiju like projectiles. The lightning strike hits Pulgasari square in his bloodied eye socket, forcing the Kaiju to roar out in agony as soon as the electricity surges throughout the inside of his skull. Galgameth glares as his lightning strike keeps going into Pulgasari's skull, igniting explosions and sparks spewing out of the Korean guardian's eye socket. And as the last of the lightning surges into Pulgasari's lost eye, the minotaur-Kaiju just stands as smoke slithers out of his head. Shocked, agonized and furious all at once, Pulgasari stands completely still.

And he watches Galgameth sink deeper into the sea as his own body grows darker. The minotaur-Kaiju falls to his knees as his body begins to freeze and crack all over. When his lone eye is the last to freeze into a statue-like state, Pulgasari crumbles into nothing but pebbles onto the sandy shores.

Watching the minotaur-Kaiju crumble, Galgameth has completed his mission. With Pulgasari destroyed, the kingdom of Donnegold is safe from evil once again. And Galgameth can return to his peaceful slumber. Closing his eyes, the dragon slowly sinks deeper into the sea as the last of his head cracks and crumbles under the waves. With only his horn remaining in the water, many would watch as Galgameth risked his life to protect them once again.

As the storm subsides and the sun begins to go down, the aftermath of the battle was devastating. The walls of the castle were destroyed, but the people of Donnegold will rebuild them. It could take weeks for the walls to be complete, and in a risk of a siege, but they will remember that they did not fall to the likes of Pulgasari. No, they are now living peacefully once more because of their legendary beast, Galgameth.

On the beach line shores, where stoned remains of Pulgasari still lies and pieces of Galgameth are now being washed up shore, two objects remain hidden in the sand. Awaiting to be retrieved by the knights of Donnegold, the small statue of Galgameth and the rice doll that was Pulgasari lay strangely side-by-side by the waves. The tale of the battle between the two metal-eating titans will not be remembered forever, but only god will tell when these two beasts will ever fight in a new war against one another.

However, for all intents and purposes, even in death, Pulgasari and Galgameth will have to call it a draw.

* * *

2017\. Germany.

* * *

To this day, the two relics that were Pulgasari and Galgameth are now seen in display cases. The legends of both Kaiju and the battle between them had been passed down throughout every country for generations. However, as many heroes and guardians appear throughout the modern times, legends become myths. And a predicted return of either of the Kaiju would be irrelevant especially because of the appearances of Godzilla and other powerful titans. And through these trying times, humanity needs a guardian they can control.

And so the scientists of Germany, the highest and most advance Germany has ever known, are gathered to create a third metal-eating Kaiju. Unlike Pulgasari and Galgameth, however, this third guardian will be artificial and superior to the ancient titans. They have been keeping it secret from the United Nations for as long as they had began the project. As far as the battle between Earth's defending Kaiju and Yapool's most vile creation, U-Killersaurus. And with the combined efforts of these scientists, the technology on Germany, and the fluid of an alien meteorite, they have finally created the first sign of artificial life. The thing that is yet to be born will only days to grow. This new weapon, as in progress of creating, will be the ultimate weapon that even surpasses Kiryu and Moguera. Once it has been complete, and once it has enough metallic resource to devour, this new Kaiju will be given the form of the planet's dominant Kaiju; Godzilla himself. And it will eventually grow to carry its own intelligence. Its own weapons. Its own life.

All that Germany had shared with the United Nations is the project's name.

Project: Berserk.

* * *

Draw: Pulgasari and Galgameth

* * *

Hello, everyone! PsychoReptile here! And we hope that you have enjoyed this match of these two metal-eating Kaiju.

Now, there's some things we need to discuss.

First off, regarding Chapter Twenty. I'm glad there's people who love this chapter. And there's even some guys out there who say that we should do a crossover of Godzilla and RWBY. Now, to that, we decided that that wouldn't happen. For one thing, having a crossover of Godzilla and RWBY doesn't exactly feel like something original or fresh. Besides, we're actually fusing worlds of Godzilla, Ultraman, Gamera and even some anime worlds into this HUGE crossover mess that we call Kaiju Melee. So, you would expect Team RWBY Ultra to be showing up every once in a while. Second thing about that chapter, though, is that someone did ask for the thing that happened in the chapter that is Battle of Earth. When Gigan and Mechagodzilla joins forces with Earth's defenders against the Grimm army. I didn't really expect people to ask for that. I mean, we would do it eventually, but just not as soon as right after 20.

Now, the second thing that I like to share with you guys is that my birthday will be going on next week. And Claire, my co-author, says she has plans for me throughout the whole week. So, I'm not going to be publishing anything next week. HOWEVER, we are working on not one but TWO chapters for Kaiju Melee on the time that you're reading this and after next week. So, not only will you be looking forward for one chapter, but you will also be looking forward for a second one as well.

You're welcome. ^-^

Now, thirdly, because of some recent chapters that showed heroic Kaiju fighting and because of the whole Justice League movie coming, I was thinking of something that's rather unoriginal but just as fun to think of. What would I be thinking of if I actually make a Justice League in this series? Like, a league of Kaiju?

I've always thought that Godzilla would be the Superman of the league. I know, obvious. I mean, first DC character and first Kaiju in history. And they both have unmeasurable power. It makes sense. And Elder Godzilla could be like a mentor or a Sensei to 2004 Godzilla. Now, for the Batman of the league, I'll have to say Kiryu. This is where I start to lose people on this one. However, If you think of it, Godzilla and Kiryu are much like Superman and Batman. Godzilla is more powerful in abilities and endurance, but Kiryu is better in close combat and technology. And the fact that Kiryu takes some hidden upgrades with him much like Batman does makes it sound legit. Mothra would be the Wonder Woman, of course. No reasons there. Rodan, the fastest Kaiju, would be the Flash of the league. Now, Gamera, dare I say it, would be the Aquaman of the league. While Aquaman is the born king of Atlantis, Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe, was created by the Atlantians. And the Cyborg of the league would be Gypsy Danger. But really because no other giant robot has a big circle on its chest like Cyborg more than Gypsy Danger. And it also uses arms cannons like Cyborg. And its body relies on technology, like Cyborg.

Anyway, that's literally all that I got on this idea. So, if you feel like it, let me know on what Kaiju you think would be in a Justice League kind of team. And if, for some reason, you want to know about my ideas for Kaiju being as any other JL members or any of the villians, feel free to ask.

Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. Thank you guys for your patience. And as always, look forward to our two new matches. Number One being Team BARRIER vs Darkgone (Belial's second in command)! Don't ask us who Team BARRIER will be. We won't tell you. Number Two being Godzilla and Togera vs King Godzilla!


	22. Match 22

Kaiju Melee

Match 22: Team BARRIER vs Darkgone

War never changes.

It is only a few weeks after the Battle of Remnant when the universe is at the road of a new age. The Vortaak had spent only little time introducing the people of Remnant to space travel. With the combined technology and the cooperation, the Vortaak and Remnant had begun the first peaceful effort to create a whole new frontier that Earth had accomplished decades ago. And Atlas shall be the first to discover what is truly out there beyond the atmosphere.

Only...It never had a chance.

Appearing far too late to join the battle in which Belial had fallen, an army of Legionoids had arrived on Remnant's first space station on Lantis. Led by Belial's second in command, Darkgone, The attack on Lantis came without warning and without mercy. Now, they are marching across the island, destroying everything in their path. It will not be soon enough that Lantis's communications would reach Atlas in time. It almost seems that the time of a new war is about to be made.

However, the message of distress has been taken by a new organization built with a one sole purpose: to keep peace across the universe. And with great haste, they have sent commands to send their first soldiers into battle against Darkgone. And Darkgone's assault on the Lantis space station will the last mistake of his life.

Under the shining light of the moon and the freezing winds of the island, the facilities and the towns nearby of the space station are left as rubble. Flames scorch the town here-and-there as a few survivors still keep themselves alive in the freezing environment. And then, a larger light shines over the town as large shadows cover all survivors who could look up. And the first pair of feet stomp into the earth as soon as its thigh thrusters shut off. Ice and rubble rain from the gravity-defying impact as a second pair of giant feet stomp into a landing.

The first that marches down the scorching landscape is a titanic machine clad in gold armor. In the body form of a dinosaur, the gargantuan robot's legs are built to be digitigrade. Three-clawed feet smash into the earth, only without letting the dirt cover its golden hull. As bulk as Earth's Mechagodzilla but as slim and fit as Kiryu, the robot was built with large thighs; built to store in its thrusters. However, the war machine's upper body is much more fit to close combat. Despite the older model of the machine, its arms are longer and have a bit more bulk, enabling it to sent punches just as fast as a martial artist. Its hands are armed with sharp, metallic claws. Four digits each. And each of his wrists is armed with a much more slimmer and less obvious cannon built in it. A pair of rapid-fire blasters. The machine has a slimmer waist than its older model, but its chest is just as broad. Its shoulders are protected with a pair of large pauldrons, which each of them carries a missile launcher. The missile launchers carry four armed missiles each; with a white light around the tips and ready to be fired. Although bizarre, the missile launchers carry a pair of cannons on the tops. The slim and flexible tail is tipped with a twin laser cannon for multi-directional defense. Finally, the head of the war machine is more like an old-fashioned robot dinosaur's. The machine's jaws have a zig-zagged line of teeth; with the top jaw having the over bite. A pair of holes, which act as nostrils, are also obvious on the machine's T-rex snout. It has a long, slim, ear-like antenna on each side of its head. And the robot sees the world through its black visor.

And through that black visor, Penny Polidina can see the world as well. Her green eyes look down at her flexible and slim body suit, checking its functionality and its ability to keep up her movements. She had tried it many times before they left, but you can never be too careful. Her suit, made by the Vortaak after the people of Earth shared blueprints of the Jaeger from the Pacific Rim War, is specially crafted to move with Penny. Even in the most intense and fastest moves in history. Green lines that make up digital webs of her suit were lit up when she landed, triggering the glowing platform under her feet that acts as the movement mechanism for the galaxy's first cooperated creation: Cybersaur. The glowing, circular platform is designed to match Penny's walking and leg movements. Penny frowns as she raises her hands forward, creating green holographic replicas of Cybersaur's arms, legs and tail. She could still see the world even when a new hologram forms into the war machine's head around hers. This is her first mission being part of Team BARRIER and their only chance to save the space station of Lantis.

She just hopes that they're not too late.

The titan that marches beside Cybersaur is a monster that was created in a laboratory from Earth. One of Humanity's first cybernetic biological weapon designed from an original Kaiju since the creation of Kiryu. Once sent against a Joe King Black on Earth to test the cybernetics' abilities, it now has been sent along with Cybersaur to deal with the crisis at hand. Dark blue artificial flesh makes up most of the giant's body, along with streams of lighter blue traveling across its body. Silver, metallic armor cover the saurian's shoulders, stomach, knees and feet. Its long tail, each side having silver First-Aid crosses on each side until it ends with a silver tip, is thick but flexible. This would allow it to use its tail as a club to bash enemies in without effort. The cyborg's forearms and hands are made up of a pair of large gauntlets. The gauntlets themselves each has a large, red "G" on it as it ends with three long, glowing-blue claws. The monster creation bears a large, yellow "X" on its chest. Finally, the head of the monster has a pair of large, blue crests and a yellow horn on the end of its snout. Metallic-silver covers each side of its snout and under its eyes as the eyes themselves are glowing-yellow. Following Cybersaur into battle, Cyber Gomora is considered to be the "tank" of Team BARRIER. About a year ago, he had proven his place in the team after battles with Ultraman X against invading Kaiju; along with other Cyber-versions of other Kaiju. His only regret is to not show up sooner.

Cybersaur and Cyber Gomora stop and turn their heads to a newly-arrived member of the team. Unlike the other two members, this robotic warrior is much thinner and more agile. Built based from the failed Ultra-V project, which its creators made the error in giving it alien fluids, this robot was built from the inspiration of the Geisha. Instead of giving alien fluids like the Japanese foolishly did, the humans of Earth had given it a much more suitable source of artificial life. An artificial mind. And also unlike the older Ultra-V models, this robot was designed to be built in a more feminine look. Metallic silver makes up its main body and "skin". Purple armor protects the feminine robot's chest, gauntlet forearms and lower calves and boots. Its elbows and knees are protected with green-clad armor, keeping its points able to move. A system of six, long appendages stand on its back like a web of swords as they glow at the ends. Smoke snake out of the blue glows before they shut off completely. The system of blades on its back were built to be the robot's rocket boosters, giving it the ability of flight. The robot warrior's head is mostly designed like a kabuto. The main helmet is built to look like neck-length, purple hair while its face is designed to look like a mask. A pair of blades protrude from its kabuto, making up eyebrows, and its orange eyes glow with life. Ultra-G, the recent design of the Ultra-V class mechs, is one of the newest members of Team BARRIER along with Penny with her Cybersaur. She has no pilot controlling her. Only her artificial mind controls her movements. Her skills in combat. In a perspective of this team, Ultra-G is no different from Penny. They are the same. And now, they must prove just how similar they can be in combat.

And finally, a golden glow shines in the sky and blinds any humans below before the talon feet of Gigantis smashes into the icy ground. Snow and debris rain over the savage Gojira, and they bounce off his hide as he growls. His orange eyes scan his comrades, and then at the scorching town that the Legionoids of Darkgone had attacked. He keeps the angered look in his eyes as he marches pass his comrades. He turns his head left and right, scanning the ruins for any survivors as his comrades do the same. He is leading the team into battle if need be, but he isn't technically the captain of Team BARRIER. Only one whose brave enough to give him commands is leading the team.

On board of a specially-designed Atlas ship, Tatsuno stands in the bridge, watching the monitors of Ultra-G's brainwaves and Penny from inside the Cybersaur cockpit. She also keeps an eye out for Gigantis and Cyber Gomora. For three weeks, they have been building themselves a team of destructive but peace-keeping titans to keep the Battle of Remnant from ever becoming a reality again. While Ruby Rose and others like her keep Remnant from the Grimm, and while Godzilla and Ultraman keep Earth safe from evil, Team BARRIER were created to keep security and peace on other planets when no one else is able to. And since Belial was defeated in battle, many other vile giants had came to Remnant and Earth in attempts to conquer it. Darkgone will not be the first to do so. However, as history says, Darkgone and his comrades are no easy enemies. They will always have a trick up their sleeves.

First, they will have to get past Darkgone's Legionoids.

"So many have been deceased here." Penny's voice comes through the monitor, "So many had been killed by the Legionoids."

"I wouldn't let that go in our heads." Tatsuno said, feeling almost regretful, "We need to keep our focus on the mission. Destroy Darkgone and liberate Lantis before he could spark a new war. First, we need to take care of his bucket heads."

On the ground below, Gigantis marches down the ruined town with his team until they have found what they were looking for. And he raises his claws and growls at the sight of towering robots drilling into the icy grounds.

Towering, menacing machines they are. Their bodies are made up of bronze-titanium metal making up their armor and parts. True soldiers of the deceased Belial, the Legionoids are only powerful in numbers but even one of them could bring a city to its knees. Their slim, V-shaped visors glow red as they scan for resources to harvest. Their large shoulders, which are pointing away from their sides, do not prevent their arms from moving. Unlike the Beta versions of the Legionoids, the Alpha versions that Gigantis glares at do not possess rocket boosters built on a Beta's leg regions. However, they are built with treadmills on the bottom of their feet. And also unlike the Betas, the Alphas came with drill attachments on their arms rather than arm cannons that the Betas possess. Gigantis takes a moment to watch one Alpha thrust its drills forward, obliterating the icy surface below. It would come to the team's suspicion that they are harvesting Dust. Or at least Darkgone would be assuming that Dust comes from ice.

And the sight of this is more than enough for Gigantis.

One Alpha Legionoid turns its head to see Gigantis, and then the approaching Cybersaur, Cyber Gomora and Ultra-G. Cyber Gomora shares Gigantis's glare as he raises his claws, prepared for battle. Ultra-G reaches behind her, and she takes out what appear to be the hilt of a katana. She raises it, placing it in front of her before a long, green blade of the katana comes to life before her very eyes. She swings her blade of energy left as she gets into a stance. Penny glares at the Legionoids, giving a newfound hatred for them for invading her home, and she raises her arms in front of her. Cybersaur's visor glows green, and it raises its arms; its arm cannons pointing directly at the Legionoids. The Legionoid in front of Gigantis reacts by firing a pink laser from its visor, but the laser feels more like a missile to the savage Gojira as he charges right into battle.

Despite the laser burning harmlessly against Gigantis's chest, the savage saurian swings his claws, carving through the Legionoid's armor effortlessly. While Gigantis tears the Alpha Legionoid in two, Cyber Gomora roars out before he charges. The Alpha Legionoids fire their laser to his direction, but Cyber Gomora raises one of his claws to deflect them. Several lasers at once would've overwhelmed him. However, when Cyber Gomora raised his claw, his one clawed gauntlet summoned a large wall of energy to keep the lasers at bay. Cyber Gomora glares through his digital wall before he pushes back, reflecting the lasers back to the source. The pink energies blast against the Legionoids before they fall straight back into the earth. One Alpha Legionoid calls off a booming sound before its treadmill feet carry it straight to Cyber Gomora. It attempts to use its arm drill to attack, but Cyber Gomora raises his other claw to block it. He shuts off his shield before he swings his other claw down, cutting the Legionoid into ribbons. Lights glow from the barrels of Cybersaur's wrist cannons before they open fire, unleashing blue laser bolts straight to the downed Alphas. By the damage that could injure even the King of Kaiju himself, the fallen Legionoids explode the moment the energy bolts bombard on them. Gigantis looks down at his torn halves of the Alpha before he tosses them aside. He looks up at incoming Legionoids in the sky. The Legionoids, the Betas, soar in the sky with their rocket boosters as they aim their arm cannons at Team BARRIER.

Tatsuno sees the Betas coming in as reinforcements for the Alphas, and she gives out orders to the Atlas soldiers of the ship to evade. She then hurries to the outside of the Atlas battleship. Team BARRIER is going to need some reinforcements of their own.

The Beta squadron open fire, unleashing their blue laser beams straight to Team BARRIER. Cybersaur moves behind Cyber Gomora just as Cyber Gomora raises a claw, summoning his energy shield once more. The wide, energy-made wall protects Cyber Gomora and his team as he stands his ground, keeping the incoming beams at bay before he pushes back. As their own beams bounce back to them, a few evade while the others were blown out of the sky. One evading Beta turns only to see Ultra-G in the air and swinging her energy blade. Her blade easily cuts through the Legionoid's upper torso, separating its head and right arm from the rest of its body before it explodes. Cybersaur locks on its targets, and it activates its rocket boosters.

"Penny, stay on the ground." Tatsuno orders, "I got the air covered."

"Acknowledged." Penny replies, shutting off the rocket boosters.

Inside the Cybersaur cockpit, she decides to do anything else to assist Ultra-G. Cybersaur targets an evading Beta, and one of its shoulder missiles is fired. The missile follows the oblivious Beta Legionoid before it explodes against its back. The Beta sees Ultra-G coming, but its torso is coated in a large piece of ice, preventing its arm movements! The Ice Dust inside the missile caused the chain reaction, giving Ultra-G the opening to cut through the Beta.

On the surface, more Alphas charge against Gigantis and Cyber Gomora, only for Gigantis to unleash his atomic breath and Cyber Gomora to swing his claws left and right. Cyber Gomora's claws slash right through armor and drills, forcing them to fall into pieces. Gigantis puts all power into his atomic breath, forcing the armor of the Alpha Legionoids to melt by its sheer heat. One of the Alphas charges in to send a drill through Gigantis's side, but Cyber Gomora dives and rolls into the earth, sending his Megaton tail upon the robot. The Alpha robot savage Gojira lifts up the robot before he smashes it into the earth. Gigantis nods a thanks to Cyber Gomora, and they both turns towards the Alphas firing their beams.

Tatsuno steps over the balcony of the ship before she looks down at Team BARRIER battling the Legionoids. She pulls out her Battle Nizer before she raises it up. Throughout the three weeks, she wasn't just gathering members for the team, but she had also gathered a team of her own.

"Go! Earthtron! Aeroviper!" She yells out.

Her Battle Nizer glows in a golden light before it releases two golden orbs into the dark sky. The two orbs blast away a couple of Beta Legionoids before they finally take the shapes of Tatsuno's two Kaiju and Gigantis's comrades. Cyber Gomora never leaves his gaze on the Alphas as he holds his shield, but Gigantis looks back at two pairs of clawed feet touching down into the icy ground.

The first has a saurian body much like Gigantis. Covered in charcoal blackish-blue scales and a dark brown underbelly, the dinosaur stands upright on his four-toed feet. Two rows of short dorsal plates travel up his tail and back until they end at the base of his neck. From his nape, a large, sharp horn protrudes from his neck and over his head. Clenching his four-clawed hands and bearing his fangs, Earthtron glares at the Legionoids through his orange eyes. His eyes glow slightly by the magma energy within his body. Being the second Kaiju in Tatsuno's Battle Nizer, Earthtron was part of Belial's Kaiju army. That is before Gigantis killed him in battle, freeing him from Belial's control. Some time later, he was reborn on the planet plagued by Kaiju, Planet Boris, before he and Gigantis clashed once more. Before the final blow was struck, Earthtron gave his thanks for freeing him from Belial's control. Sensing a bit of honor even between Kaiju, Tatsuno decided to take Earthtron as her own. Now, Earthtron roars out as he marches into battle, glad that he is on the hero's side for a change.

The other is more of a hybrid of a vulture and a dragon. Each of his feet touches down and hook like talons, with a fourth claw at the ankle. The dark flesh of his legs have reddish-brown over his knees and around the areas that connect his thighs with his pelvis. A long tail is grey and slim, being unable to be used as a blunt weapon. His torso is protected with reddish-peach armor, along with separated areas on his throat. A row of dorsal spikes, thin and wide, travels from the creature's head down to the base of his tail. Four-clawed hands stretch out as the draconic Kaiju unfolds his wings, with are more demonic and bat-like in nature. The monster's head, with a triangular skull and a thin bone structure, is more dragon-like. His snout is slim and bird-like, with his lips curled up in waves as they expose his dagger-like teeth. A small horn protrudes out of the dragon-vulture's forehead as two more rest on his eyebrows and tow, larger ones rest on the near-back of his skull. Yellow eyes narrow as he gets a taste of the battlefield once more. Aeroviper. The time-traveling monster that not many fear. Not many even knew him, and for good reason. A creature that lives in between time and space, Aeroviper once tried to destroy an Ultra, Ultraman Gaia, by taking him forward into the future. And since his defeat, the future at which was a wasteland on Earth quickly changed. He tried to do the same to Gigantis in the middle of battle with another Kaiju, but Tatsuno summoning Earthtron at Gigantis's aid cost Aeroviper the battle. However, before he is killed in battle, Tatsuno took him as one of her own, completing her three-Kaiju team. Aeroviper roars out before he takes off into the sky, soaring towards the Beta squadrons like a bird of prey.

Gigantis roars out to Earthtron, and the magma-saurian nods. They both wait til Cyber Gomora shuts off his shield before they charge to the advancing Alphas. One Alpha Legionoid thrusts its drill arms towards Earthtron, but Earthtron raises his arms to keep them at bay. He pushes them to separate directions, leaving an opening for him to send a headbutt against the robot's chest. Earthtron roars out as his maw glows in yellow magma, and he fires his Magma Ray upon the robot. The robot is pushed back before it explodes into nothingness, allowing Earthtron to charge into another Alpha. Gigantis charges forth with his head lowered, until he slams his skull into the torso of an Alpha before he hoists it up. While he lets the Alpha crash head-first into the pavement, the savage Gojira swings his tail, toppling two more off their feet. While the Alphas are swept, Gigantis swings his clawed hands down, smashing the bots hard into the earth.

Cybersaur aims its arm cannons separately left and right around it, blasting rapid-fire bolts at the Betas around it. Ultra-G swings her sword, slicing a Beta in front of her like hot knife through butter. She turns her head to a Beta aiming an arm cannon at her head, but something comes swooping down from a time warp. Aeroviper grabs both of the Beta's arms with his talons, and he screeches as he pushes the bot hard into the earth. Shattered with sparks flying, Aeroviper lets go of the broken robot as he has his eyes on the Legionoids above him. Blue energy gathers in his dragon-bird maw as he swoops left and right, dodging laser beams from Betas' arm cannons. With hatred in his eyes, he opens his maw, unleashing his multiple energy balls straight to the bots. The energy balls explode against the Beta bots before Aeroviper swoops through the one he saved. As the Betas around the last explode by the sheer power, it is left the unlucky one when Aeroviper first sinks his talons into its armor.

"Ultra-G, Penny, go set out for a scan." Tatsuno orders, "If you can find the whereabouts of Darkgone, then you can send out the signal."

"Understood." Penny replies.

Cybersaur was just using its tail cannons to blast a Beta before it turns to a different direction. Its thighs open up to let out its rocket boosters, and then it takes off to find Darkgone. Ultra-G nods to Tatsuno's order, and she turns to follow Cybersaur.

Gigantis tears an Alpha Legionoid to shreds before he looks at his left and right. Earthtron stands at his left while Cyber Gomora stands at his right. And Aeroviper merely drops a shredded Beta as he keeps himself in the air above them all. They all glare at the Alphas charging in towards them. Darkgone really is desperate to take over Remnant, but they will have to get through Team BARRIER's Kaiju, first.

"Everyone else, good hunting!" Tatsuno orders confidently.

Gigantis roars out as he charges at full speed, causing the ruins to wobble and collapse by his every footstep. An Alpha fires its visor ray, but Gigantis raises an open palm to block it as he runs straight to it. Cyber Gomora charges before he tucks and rolls, sending his Megaton tail to bash away any in his way. A few Alpha Legionoids are knocked from their feet before Cyber Gomora swings his claws left and right. His claws slash across their torsos as he bashes them out of his way. One of the Alphas thrusts its one drill arm against Cyber Gomora's side, creating sparks and the cybernetic dinosaur to roar in surprise. Cyber Gomora glares back at the Legionoids as his left claws glow blue with energy, and he sends an energy punch against the Alpha's faceplate. Digital electricity explode in all directions as the Alpha Legionoid is blasted off its feet. Earthtron roars as he charges into a pair of Alphas, who eventually use their strength to stop him. He did stop, but he grabs both of their chests before he hoists them behind him, forcing them to crash into the earth. He turns back to them and forms a battle stance before he is blasted from behind by a Beta Legionoid. He roars in pain as sparks fly off his head, but he quickly turns to see Aeroviper soaring past the Beta.

The time-traveling Kaiju soars at speeds quicker than anyone could comprehend, and his wings slash across the Betas in the air just as fast. One Beta manages to land a shot on Aeroviper, and the Kaiju did not take it too lightly. He opens his maw to unleash a barrage of energy balls upon the unfortunate Beta. He swoops down to grab an unlucky Alpha in his talons, and he glares up at the three Betas in the air. Before they would aim towards Gigantis, they all turn to see the dragon-vulture smash the Alpha Legionoid against them like bowling pins.

As two of the Betas crash into the earth, Gigantis melts an Alpha with his atomic breath. Fire consumes the robot's head as it staggers back, before the savage Gojira pounces on it and begins beating with his clawed fists. Gigantis tears into the robot, unaware of another raising its drill arms to bash the Gojira. However, it never had a chance when a long, powerful yello beam of energy blasts it off its feet. The large "X" on Cyber Gomora's chest glows as it ceases its weapon, before he sees two Alphas in his way. He swings his claws left and right, bashing them out of the way. He watches Gigantis tearing the robot mercilessly, and he looks up at two more Betas on the ground. They aim their cannons, but Cyber Gomora is quick to protect Gigantis with his energy shield.

Cybersaur raises an arm cannon, blasting a Beta's faceplate with its rapid-fired bolts. Inside the cockpit, Penny hears an alarm of a detected signal, and she forces the war machine to turn. Through the visor of Cybersaur, she can see a large, temple-like structure. There, her machine's scopes zoom in to a sight of a giant. One that is far different from the Legionoids.

Darkgone, Belial's second in command. Their primary target. His boots look strangely curled from the toe ends upward until the ends of the curls point to his calves. Dark blue, rocky armor cover only the top of his calves, knees and thighs. From his crotch, up his stomach, to the lower half of his chest, the only armor tat protects those areas would be a ribcage-like framing. Smooth, stone-resembling armor covers the upper half of his chest and shoulders, seeming to prevent most of his movements. Only on the tops of these armor segments, there would be curves seen pointing away from his head. A large, narrow, red gem rests on his chest in the middle of the armor. His flesh under the armor being dark gray, it allows him to make greater movements than what his armor gives him. His hands are only three large claws. His head itself looks more oddly-made. Two outer headdresses, shaped like the mandibles of a beetle, lay on each side of his head. Two more sharp headdresses point upward over his faceplate, which has one large narrow eye at the center of four, smaller eyes.

Darkgone scans the horizon of his Legionoids harvesting the ice. He has one of his arms behind his back as he chuckles confidently. That is before he turns his head to notice the battle from afar. He watches in shock to see the Kaiju of Team BARRIER destroying his Legionoids; one by one. His red eyes glow as he prepares to attack, only to turn his head to see Cybersaur from afar. Penny keeps a smile as she stays put.

"I have located Darkgone." She said, "Do I engage?"

"No." Tatsuno replies, "Not until either of the Kaiju reach the temple. We don't know what he is capable of."

Penny's eyes widen in surprise when Darkgone takes off to the air and levitates in quick speed towards her.

"I cannot promise that, sir." She said before she forces Cybersaur to dodge Darkgone's Gone Beam.

Darkgone's long line of energy passes Cybersaur as the golden war machine raises its arms forward. Its visor glows green as its wrist cannons unleash rapid-fired energy bolts towards the general. Bolts of energy explode against Darkgone's armor as the alien general avoids the barrage. He raises his glowing right claws before he thrusts it forward, and Cybersaur is caught by surprise when Darkgone summons a vine that quickly sprints towards it. Before Darkgone's Gone Whip could restrain the golden war machine, Cybersaur avoids it before it uses its shoulder laser cannons to blast it away. The golden robot dragon soars straight to its target, and Darkgone chuckles, prepared for a good fight.

Ultra-G swings her sword left and right, slicing through Beta Legionoids like they were nothing. She lands to deal with a sighting not far from the temple. She touches down with one knee on the ground as she looks up at the source of her scanner's alarms. She then overhears sounds of Cybersaur's cannons and a laugh, and she turns her head to see Darkgone and Cybersaur exchanging energy blasts. Her orange eyes form into a frown.

If it was Darkgone she was tracing, then what was it?

The answer soon revealed itself as waves of sonic energy blast towards Ultra-G, but she is quick enough to activate her thrusters and avoid the destructive waves. She watches ice rain from the arctic earth as a Kaiju-like being steps forth to oppose her.

A pair of two-toed feet press into the ice. Covered in light tan, steel-made armor, the alien's body looks much more bizarre than even Darkgone. His main torso looks more like an oddly-shaped Trilobite. Around the bony armor protecting his crotch, chest and face, the carapace of the alien looks red and more fleshy. Even if it's just plain steel armor. The alien has a pair of muscular arms, which each of them ends with a three-clawed hand. The tail of the alien could be mistaken as a rat's tail; with the fleshy-color and the slim form. Ultra-G frowns at the alien's head, which looks like a curved pyramid with two large red eyes. She even looks strangely at his chest, which has a circular face. Red eyes, sharp teeth and an angered expression. The Kaiju-like alien looks up at her before he grunts.

"I told Darkgone that we would have trouble soon, but he wouldn't listen." Iaron yells, "And now look! Aw well, guess we should take our pleasure in dealing with you!"

Ultra-G's orange eyes glow, and she unleashes a barrage of green energy bolts from her eyes. Not today, they will! The green bolts blast harmlessly against Iaron's steel face as the alien laughs. He spreads his arms as he unleashes a stream of sonic waves straight towards Ultra-G. Ultra-G yells in shock when the waves knock her out of the air and bring her down to the earth. However, she catches herself as she lands on her feet, and she quickly turns to face Iaron. Iaron steps forward and grins, but before he could attack her again, Earthtron charges in and bashes a fist against his side. Ultra-G watches as Earthtron ducks and sends a headbutt into Iaron's gut.

Penny grits her teeth as she tries to remove Darkgone's whip from Cybersaur's right arm. Darkgone laughs as his whip begins to electrocute Cybersaur's body, forcing Penny to think of other methods of removal. That is when multiple energy balls strike on Darkgone, forcing him to let go of Cybersaur. Both Darkgone and Cybersaur turn to the one responsible, and Penny smiles when she knows that the Calvary has arrived.

Aeroviper screeches as he swoops down and goes at the speed of light, and he slashes across Darkgone's chest with his wing. Cyber Gomora roars out as he and Gigantis charge past the carcasses of Darkgone's soldiers. Darkgone calls for a squadron of Betas, who soar straight down and touch down to the earth. They stand straight before they start firing their arm cannons at the Kaiju of Team BARRIER. Cyber Gomora raises a claw, summoning his energy shield once more and reflecting the cannon blasts. As he defends Gigantis, the savage Gojira charges his atomic energy as his dorsal fins glow white. Cyber Gomora pushes back, forcing the energy bolts to strike back at the Legionoids. As sparks and explosions consume their mechanical bodies, Gigantis opens his maw and unleashes his atomic ray straight to the enemy. One sweep of his weapon brings the Betas down without effort. Roaring out to the uselessness of the Legionoids, Gigantis stomps closer before he glares up at Darkgone.

Darkgone stares down at the Kaiju that took down his soldiers easily, and he looks up at Cybersaur. He surprises Penny with a laugh. One that shows the general's confidence and arrogance. He swings one hand; as if he's giving a signal gesture.

And what happens next is something that none of them expected. Three humanoid giants touch down onto the ruined ground, much slimmer than the Legionoids. Clad in dark orange over their torsos, forearms and some of their thighs with black covering their lower bodies, hands, elbows and feet. Their also have silver armor, including a web-like light armor on their chests and shoulders and helmet-like looks on their heads. These giants that stand before them look a lot like Ultraman, but not exactly. Each of them has a white color timer on its chest and a head lamp on its forehead. A slim, red visor that makes each of their eyes, with a lone white pupil giving the impression that they are cyclops. Curved, boomerang-like crests rest on their heads. Unknown to Team BARRIER, these giants are the robotic versions of Ultraman Zero. The Darklops; the last of their kind and the modified versions that would match the Kaiju's heights. Especially Gigantis's.

They have gotten their first glances on their enemy, and they get into their stances as Gigantis and Cyber Gomora do the same. Gigantis roars before he charges straight to Darklops, despite the leading Darklops grabbing onto its crests. Gigantis falls in shock to see that they are really sluggers, and he stands his ground even when the robot Ultra slashes his gut with one of its sluggers. Sparks fly, but no visible wounds could be seen as Gigantis swings a fist towards the robot. The Darklops jumps back before its throws both of its sluggers towards the savage Gojira. The sluggers move like boomerangs as they slash an "X" across Gigantis's chest, forcing him to roar in pain. The sluggers spin across the air before they turn around and spin back to him, but Gigantis ducks before they could land another blow. The Darklops grabs his sluggers before it jumps to avoid Gigantis's atomic breath, letting the ice suffer its melting properties.

As the two clash, two Darklops charge towards Cyber Gomora. Cyber Gomora roars out as he spins, swinging his Megaton tail only for the two robots evade it. One of the Darklops lands behind the cyborg before he sends a bone-crushing punch. Cyber Gomora growls before he backhands the Darklops away, and he turns to the other before he surprises it with a charged Energy Punch. Explosions bathe the Darklops as it is sent flying off its feet. Cyber Gomora turns to see the Darklops that struck him rise to its feet, but Aeroviper is quick to strike it from above. The time-traveling dragon-vulture sinks his talons into the robot before driving it straight down the earth. Cyber Gomora nods to Aeroviper before he roars out when the other Darklops unleashes its Darklops Shot onto his side. The purple beam of energy hits his cybernetic hide, forcing him to stagger to his left. He regains footing before he turns to see the Darklops charging straight to him.

Penny watches the fight going on through Cybersaur's visor, and she glares back at Darkgone. Darkgone scoffs in amusement before he raises a claw, unleashing a Gone Ray. Cybersaur avoids the beam, moving to one side and opening its maw. From the war machine's open maw, a couple of missiles fire and propel straight at Darkgone. With the tips filled with yellow Dust, the missiles strike upon Darkgone. On impact, Darkgone yells when the triggered Dust lets out explosions of electricity across his body. Cybersaur releases a mechanical roar as it fires its wrist and shoulder cannons. The green rapid energy bolts and the red laser beams barely miss Darkgone as he avoids the onslaught. He raises his right claw to summons his whip once more, and the whip ensnares around Cybersaur's left leg.

Aeroviper makes a screech-like roar when he backs away, avoiding the Darklops' Emerium Slasher. The robot Ultra's violet beam, coming from its forehead lamp, barely avoids the dragon-vulture as Aeroviper takes to the air. His eyes tilt to see the Darklops following suit, eager to rip his heart out. Unfortunately, Aeroviper isn't the one whose heart is going to be torn out. He narrows his yellow eyes as he looks up at a newly-summoned time warp, ready to end this quickly. He looks down just in time to avoid the Darklops' sluggers, and he takes a dive back down to the robot Ultra. With the sluggers turning around, he grabs hold of the Darklops with his talons, and he soars straight into the time warp with all his might.

As Aeroviper takes the Darklops into the time warp before the warp closes itself, Earthtron is blown off his feet by Iaron's sonic waves. He roars in pain once his body hits the wall of the ice-made cliffside, which is soon provoked to drop an avalanche on him. Ultra-G keeps her thrusters hot, taking to the air and blasting Iaron with her eye lasers. The alien's left hand glows, evidence of blocking Earthtron's magma ray, as he scoffs.

"Magma never really was the bane of my hide, scrap-metal!" He said.

"Then I guess THIS wouldn't work, either." Ultra-G replies before she boosts forward in great speed.

With a slash of her green blade, she slashes across Iaron's chest. In her path over Iaron's shoulder, she makes two more slashes over his shoulder and up his back. Sparks fly off the alien's steel hide, but Iaron quickly turns to Ultra-G landing on her feet, and he unleashes his sonic waves. Ultra-G turns to him far too late, and she is blasted off her feet by the sonic waves. She yells when her back hits the earth, and she rises her feet, but Iaron laughs as he blasts her with more sonic waves. Her body hits the ground, and she pushes herself off the ground before she realizes that she let go of her sword. She looks around, but she sees that the lifeless hilt of her sword is far from her reach. And Iaron laughs as he steps forward, blocking her way of her sword.

"I am going to blast you until you are mere scrap!" He yells.

Ultra-G's hands curl into fists before she rises to her feet. Iaron fires his sonic waves, but Ultra-G cartwheels out of the way, and then activates her thrusters to take to the air.

Earthtron groans as he pushes himself off the ground. He feels the ice covering his body, and he shakes it off before he finally rises to his feet. He turns his head to the dueling shapes of Iaron and Ultra-G. His eyes look down at the hilt beneath Iaron's feet, but he also notices something else. Iaron turning his back to him, Earthtron could see a long crack in the alien's back. Long and slightly open. A weak point. Steam blows out of his nostrils as he clenches his clawed fists. His open maw glowing with magma, Earthtron roars out, catching Iaron's attention. Iaron ceases his weapon before he feels Earthtron's magma ray being fired upon his back. He smirks as he turns around to face the saurian Kaiju. He watches Earthtron picking up a large boulder of ice and chucking it at him. Iaron fires his sonic waves, blasting the boulder back at Earthtron and blasting the Kaiju himself back against the cliffside. Ultra-G looks over to Earthtron distracting Iaron, and she dives to the sword hilt. Just as Iaron turns back to Ultra-G, he couldn't see until it was too late when the robot warrior raises an arm forward. Her arm releases a few clicks, letting her hand be shot out with a rocket, while connecting to a wire installed in her forearm. Her Rocket Fist shoots up to Iaron, bashing his face before grabbing the sword hilt. She pulls the wire back, bringing the sword hilt back to herself. Iaron grits his teeth when he watches the sword being back in Ultra-G's hands, and her green energy blades appears back to life.

Gigantis growls as he holds the Darklops' fist back. He sends a kick into the robot Ultra's groin, sending it back before he grabs it by the neck. The Darklops fires its Emerium Slasher onto his forehead, but it did is making the savage Gojira angry. Gigantis swings to his left, smashing the Darklops straight down to Remnant's rock and letting it make a trench with its skull. The Darklops rolls back to its feet and throws its sluggers, watching them cut into the saurian's legs and forcing him to fall to his knees. Gigantis growls through his gritted teeth, and he looks up to see the Darklops jumping high in the air before letting gravity land a killing blow. Gigantis would've stopped the robot from planting its sluggers into his skull if another Darklops wasn't thrown against it by Cyber Gomora. Both robot Ultras fall onto the ground before Gigantis turns his head to Cyber Gomora marching towards him.

They stare at each other, before Cyber Gomora offers a claw. Gigantis gladly accepts, letting his teammate pull him up to his feet before they both turn to the Darklops. The robot Ultras struggle to their feet, and they get into their stances before they are met by the battlecries of Gigantis and Cyber Gomora. Gigantis's dorsal fins glow white, just as bright as the sun. And Cyber Gomora's claws glow blue just as bright. The Darklops form their arms into "L" shapes, and they fire their Darklops Shots. Cyber Gomora raises a claw to summon a shield, keeping them safe from the energy rays before pushing them back to their users. The Darklops are sent staggering, and it's now or never. Gigantis roars before he charges at full speed, his claws bathed in white flames. And Cyber Gomora raises his claws forward as he somehow glides straight to the Darklops before him. The second Darklops looks up to see Cyber Gomora far too close to evade, and it feels his blue claws deep into its artificial body. The first wasn't given any mercy. Gigantis growls as he claws deep into the robot Ultra's legs, bringing its head down to the level of his stomach. He then pulls his left claws back before shoving them deep into its lone eye. Both Darklops yell out when both Kaiju put all of their charged energies into them, creating the perfect recreation of Rei's Gomora's finisher move.

Their collected energies being pushed into the Darklops' bodies soon become too much for them. Glowing cracks spread across their robot bodies before they finally explode point-blank in front of their destroyers. Smoke and sparks bathe both giants before they step out. They turn to each other, and they nod to each other in approval.

The last Darklops in the universe finds itself surrounded by the field of green that will one day be Remnant's north. Unlike the future Earth, which will one day be a wasteland, Remnant will become a paradise with out its growing enemy. However, this paradise is not Darklops' when it looks up at the sky and see the winged shadow growing larger and larger towards it. The Darklops plucks its sluggers off its head, but Aeroviper is too quick for it. The dragon-vulture opens his maw, unleashing a volley of energy balls upon the robot Ultra. He watches the Darklops being bathed in dust as he swoops down, taking the robot Ultra off its feet with his talons. The Darklops yells out when Aeroviper smashes it head-first into the earth. He takes off, leaving the Darklops struggling to rise. The robot Ultra rises to its feet and turns, only for Aeroviper to push it back down with his talons. Deciding what to do with it, Aeroviper looks up at the time warp he created.

And he grins.

Iaron takes one last glance, to make sure Earthtron is taken down for good under the ice. As his vision can tell, the saurian Kaiju's eyes are closed and his body isn't moving. Assuming he's dead, Iaron turns back to Ultra-G diving down to deliver a blow. He chuckles as he charges his weapon, but Ultra-G proves too fast as she lands a powerful blow across his face. And Ultra-G looks up to see Earthtron springing to his feet. Earthtron roars out as he charges his magma ray. Iaron hears the Kaiju's battlecry, but he is too focused on Ultra-G landing another blow. Earthtron unleashes his magma ray onto that same crack on Iaron's back, putting all of his power to worsen the damage. Ultra-G slides back, finally realizing Earthtron's strategy. She throws bone-crushing punches against Iaron's face and chest, keeping him distracted as Earthtron fires his magma ray none-stop. Ultra-G sents a Roundhouse kick against Iaron's gut, forcing him to stagger back as she takes to the air. Earthtron growls when he decides that it's good enough, and he charges with all his might. He grabs Iaron by his back carapace, much to the alien's surprise, and he thrusts his horn forward.

Iaron yells in pain when he feels that Earthtron's horn almost punctures through the steel hide! Earthtron roars as he holds onto his enemy, despite Iaron struggling to break him off. He looks up, seeing Ultra-G high in the air, before he finally pulls his horn out. Sparks fly as Iaron staggers forward, finally free from Earthtron's grip. That celebration went short-lived, however, as a green katana blade goes straight through the opened crack. And it stabs out of Iaron's head, forcing him to choke out in his dying breaths.

Ultra-G kneels over Iaron's fallen corpse, both of her hands around her sword's hilt, and she pulls her blade out. She stands as she turns to Earthtron roaring in victory, and she couldn't help but smile under her mask in appreciation.

Darkgone laughs as he watches Cybersaur struggle in his whip. The war machine, bathed in electricity, is forced to be dragged into the earth before Darkgone shortly follows. He quickly turns his head up to Aeroviper pulling the last Darklops through his time warp. He quickly closes the warp, letting the Darklops be caught in the closing door before losing its body to the future world. Aeroviper screeches as he drops the Darklops' head, which was left of the rather brutal fatality. Darkgone watches the dragon-vulture landing on the temple-like structure afar from him, before he sees the rest of the squad of angry Kaiju before him.

He quickly raises his claw, preparing to fire a Gone Ray, but he hears Cybersaur rising to its feet. He turns to fire his Gone Ray, causing it to go in multiple directions before striking it all at once. Sparks fly off of te golden dragon's armor, but its doesn't show any visible damage. Darkgone turns his head to Cybersaur's comrades, who just keep their distance and not attacking. If he has eyebrows, he would frown. Why are they not concerned for their teammate?

Inside the war machine's head, Penny smiles in her confident expression. Holographic images of power levels read that Cybersaur's energy level is now four hundred percent! What Darkgone never had the common sense to realize is that Cybersaur was originally built with a secret system. A system that is able to give out an electrical field; one that can absorb energies from Kaiju. Now, she has more than enough energy to fight back. She clenches her fists, and she deactivates the controls for Cybersaur's arms to call forth a new technology into her hand. A small, golden device that is much like the Battle Nizer but more golden and a small screen showing the digital text of a Kaiju's name.

Cyber Gomora.

Her device transforms into a golden "X", and she smiles as a cybernetic process takes its toll.

Outside the war machine, Cyber Gomora's body glows blue before he slowly vanishes. One digital piece at a time, the cyborg Kaiju disappears right before Darkgone's very eyes, putting him in a shock. The digital pieces that Cyber Gomora once was transfer themselves into Cybersaur. Straight into Penny's golden device. Penny smiles as her suit glows from green to blue, and her collected energy transforms into something more powerful inside Cybersaur.

Darkgone and Team BARRIER watch as Cybersaur begins to take a whole different form. Cybersaur still has its chest exposed, but its shoulders have newly-grown blue horns that was once Cyber Gomora's. Its forearms now bear the claws of Cyber Gomora; except the red "G"s and the claws are now glowing green. A large yellow "X" lays in Cybersaur's visor, but only Penny's eyes could glow blue with Cyber Gomora's power. There is another hidden power that the alliance of Earth, Remnant and Vortaak worked together in giving. Much like an Ultra and a Xio team back on Earth, Penny and her Cybersaur now have the ability to create cybernetic Kaiju and use them to modify their own golden war machine.

Now, as she raises her forearms to reveal holographic images of Cyber Gomora's claws, she glares back at Darkgone. With Cybersaur being with the Cyber Gomora Armor, she is combat ready!

Darkgone, infuriated, raises a claw to fire a Gone Ray. However, Cybersaur raises its claws to keep it from hitting it. As the beam collects against the claws, the golden war machine showcases its impossible power by pushing the beam in two different directions. The two separate orbs of energy explode behind Cybersaur as the war machine raises its Gomora claws. Darkgone fires another Gone Ray, in multiple directions around the machine this time, but Cybersaur unleashes its electrical field. The electrical shield around its body quickly absorbs the attacks as it activates its thrusters. The dark giant quickly conjures a sword on his right arm just in time to keep Cybersaur's left claws at bay. Sparks fly as Cybersaur swings its claws left and right, giving Darkgone a hard time as they blast against his sword. Darkgone jumps back, giving himself some breathing room, but Cybersaur is no easy enemy who lets up. Cybersaur lets out a mechanical roar as it moves its arms left and right. Darkgone falls in shock when Cybersaur's visor glows blue; a showcase of Cyber Gomora's power.

Darkgone only has little time before Cybersaur unleashes its newly-gained weapon, Cyber Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave, erupts from its visor. The powerful, blue ray of energy blasts upon where Darkgone is, sweeping through the icy earth and demolishing everything in its path. Cybersaur shuts off its weapon, but when it scans the area, Darkgone is gone.

Behind the visor, Penny frowns. Something's not right.

In Cybersaur's shadow, the red eyes of Darkgone appear in the darkness before the warrior himself materializes. Gigantis sees this and roars out to Cybersaur, but it was too late when Darkgone summons his Gone Whip. The tendril wraps around the golden war machine's waist, and it begins to glow green. Cybersaur quickly turns its head to the dark warrior as its energy is slowly being drained. Unfortunately, Darkgone made a mistake in creating a whip in the first place. Cybersaur uses one of its claws to catch the whip between palm and thumb, and it turns to wrap it further. Now facing Darkgone, Penny controls the golden war machine to open its maw, firing its yellow Dust onto the dark warrior. As soon as the missiles hit the whip, they unleash electrical surges across it like a bridge. Darkgone yells out as he is consumed by electricity, and on the other side, Cybersaur quickly gains more energy. The war machine's claws glow green before it swings its right claws straight to Darkgone's direction. Darkgone yells out when Cybersaur's energy punch blasts him off his feet.

Darkgone struggles to rise, only to see Team BARRIER having him surrounded. If he had teeth, he would grit them in hatred for them. He could use his shadow manipulation, and he could wipe them all out in swift strikes. Before he could, however, he sees a missile soaring straight towards him. Before he knew it, his left arm explodes before it could be seen covered in a spiky coat of ice. Another hits his right arm, freezing it in place. Another hits his left leg. And another hits his right. Another strikes on his chest and gut. And a final missile hits the ground under his feet, keeping him in place.

Darkgone tries to move, but he couldn't. He looks up to watch Cybersaur standing completely still. Penny smiles confidently as he pushes a button, triggering the war machine's most powerful weapon. Darkgone helplessly watch as Cybersaur's chest opens up, revealing a massive cannon. Penny pulls down holographic switches, shutting off the Cyber energy from Cybersaur's body and forcing the claws and horns of Cyber Gomora vanish. With all the energy in the golden war machine's body, Cybersaur's G-Buster charges before Penny clenches her fists. With the power that brought Godzilla into a coma, Cybersaur's G-Buster fires a large beam of green, powerful energy upon Darkgone. Darkgone yells out as the energy blast strikes against his frozen body with tremendous forces.

Soon, Darkgone's body begins to crack and splinter. Before long, his body explodes and what's left of the General of Belial is blown away by the G-Buster's beam.

Cybersaur's arms lower in a form of popping one's shoulders as it shuts off its G-Buster. With the weapon shutting down and breathing steam out of the war machine's side vents, Penny could see a huge trench through Cybersaur's visor. A testament of the weapon's power. As the doors of Cybersaur's chest close, Penny looks forward at a holographic switch. She manipulates the images of Cybersaur's arms to vanish before she pulls the switch down. As Gigantis and his fellow Kaiju roar in victory, the golden war machine shuts down, standing completely still.

"Good work, Team BARRIER." Tatsuno said, "We've stopped Darkgone and given peace a chance."

Penny smiles as her bodysuit's glowing green fades. She looks down at her Xio Devizer as she pulls out the Cyber Card of Cyber Gomora. She has many more Cyber Kaiju to try out on future missions. More Kaiju with their own abilities. She looks up to watch Gigantis, Earthtron and Aeroviper vanish before her eyes. She also watches Ultra-G looking up at the Atlas battleship approaching them, preparing to pick them up. As scanners indicate, there are still survivors in the ruined space station, and the soldiers of Atlas were dispatched to extract them. It's true that Atlas will have to try again on creating the future for Remnant, but one thing is clear. If it were not for Team BARRIER, the scientists and the engineers that would make their discoveries would've been eradicated by Darkgone's Legionoids. And Penny knows that when even guardians and knights are too far to save innocent lives, they will be that team to save them.

By creating guardians and heroes of their own, they will be able to make a difference.

* * *

Winners: Cybersaur, Cyber Gomora, Gigantis, Earthtron, Aeroviper and Ultra-G

* * *

Alright. So, there you have it. Team BARRIER. So, here's some things that need to set the record straight. Well, two things, actually. This Team is not from any show or movie. This is fan-made. PsychoReptile made. Also, the Cybersaur from the Kaiju Melee series is a modified version of the Cybersaur from the Dark Comics series of Godzilla. So, to put it in a creative way, let me show you the differences.

Cybersaur (Dark Comics): Controlled by a team of pilots. Used to kill Godzilla and was destroyed by the space bat, Bagorah. Damaged beyond repair. Had a variety of missiles and laser cannons; including the G-Buster cannon, which blasted Godzilla into a coma, and a sonic disruptor.

Cybersaur (Kaiju Melee Modified): Controlled by Penny Polidina (RWBY). Built by you-know-whos, and built to keep the peace and security throughout the universe. Arsenal different from the original Cybersaur. Shoulder missiles containing white Dust, enabling them to trap Kaiju in ice upon impact. Missiles from the war machine's mouth has yellow Dust, releasing surges of electricity. Cannons installed into wrists, shoulders and tail are built from Vortaak technology to add damage against Kaiju. With Penny's influence, Cybersaur is now able to summon Cyber Kaiju and fuse with them to gain their abilities.

So, that's that. Hope you guys enjoy our own Cybersaur and our Team BARRIER. Because, for some reason, it feels like making a Kaiju universe of Overwatch, to be honest. Now, you guys know what's next. So...go ahead.


	23. Match 23

Kaiju Melee

Match 23: Godzilla & Togera vs King Godzilla

(Continued from Togera vs Talon)

A dream.

Of all the things that happened in his life, that one battle was the one thing Togera wishes it was a dream. On the continent of Urth, where many dinosaur-like monsters and prehistoric gods roam over primitive humans, Togera watches the stars in the clear sky. He had freshly eaten a herbivore dinosaur recently, but he could never be satisfied. He listens to the sounds of crickets and nocturnal predators hunting. Around him, no lights of human life could be seen for miles nor are there any other dinosaurs in his claimed territory. Just the way he likes it. Laying his head on the fresh greens that were once tropical trees, Togera closes his red eyes.

And once he opens his eyes, he scans the scorched battlefield. He roars out as he reveals his wrist blades with a shard slick. On the battlefield over a part of the Antarctic not known by the United Nations for years, Togera glares at a Kaiju that stands before him. The beast that stands before him has the body and limbs similar to the subterranean Kaiju, Baragon. Except its skin is dark brown. A wide fin ends its tail. Sharp tusks protrude out of the Kaiju's mouth and a long narwhal horn rests on its forehead instead of having a pair of large ears. The walrus-Baragon hybrid created by the people on this island, Sea-Baragon roars a warning to Togera to leave the island. Togera glares at the genetic abomination, and he swings left.

At first, nothing happens. And then Sea-Baragon's neck begins to let out a waterfall of blood, and the genetic mutation falls forward as Togera steps aside. Finding that amusing, Togera turns to see two Kaiju clashing from afar. One is a king who sports three white dorsal fins down his body and blasts a blue beam of power upon the other. The other Kaiju is a genetically-reconstructed old Gigan, who screeches as Godzilla blasts him off his feet. Smoke slithers off of the cyborg's body as Godzilla roars his battlecry. Suddenly, the Cloned Gigan thrashes out of the smoke, attempting to slash him with a scythe claw, but Togera blindsides it with a green fireball against his visor. The Gigan clone screeches before Godzilla grabs him by the beak. The king swings the clone off his feet as Togera charges in and swings a blade downward.

From the War of the Monsters in the early two thousand, Togera and Godzilla clashed on the Gambler's Gulch. That fight, in the end, came to Godzilla winning the battle. However, the Kaiju King saved Togera from a death that would've been at the hands of a Robo-47. From that day, Togera had owed Godzilla a great debt, and they united their powers with certain other Kaiju to stop a powerful alien force known as Cerebulon. And now, after hearing from one of Godzilla's allies, Rodan, they had learned of a base ruled by genetically-created Kaiju that would bring ruin to Monster Island. At all cost, neither the King of Kaiju nor Togera will let that happen.

Togera growls as he lands on his feet, with the head of the cloned Gigan rolling beside him. Godzilla snorts as he pushes the sparking corpse aside. They turn to each other, before they share a nod and they march deeper into the island. While Rodan and Gorosaurus keep the clone of Megalon and a Flying Ebirah busy, Godzilla and Togera march over the freezing lands to cut the head off the snake. Dr. Oniyama, the scientist behind it all, stays safely in his laboratory. In the large facility near the mountainside that Godzilla and Togera have now set their eyes on.

Inside his facility, Dr. Oniyama smiles as he looks out his window to see Godzilla and Togera marching towards him. He knew that his created monsters will one day lure Godzilla and his allies here. It was his plan to set a trap for Godzilla and his ally, Togera. Planning to take over Earth, Dr. Oniyama plans to have Godzilla and Togera as his pawns. Whether it's in mind-control or alternating their genetics to create the perfect super soldiers, that's him to decide. He pushes a button on his own control panel, and large cannons spring out of the earth outside of the facility. It will be taking a moment before he is ready to give them his surprise.

The cannons fire their laser beams at the Kaiju pair. Togera roars out as the lasers blast against his yellow chest plates, and he watches Godzilla unleash his atomic ray upon the cannons. With one sweep and a field of explosions, the facility's defenses didn't last long. Only, it wasn't meant to. Dr. Oniyama is merely testing them; seeing what each of these Kaiju are capable of. Being able to destroy the cannons, Godzilla had grown to be capable of. Being resistant to laser fire, Togera had grown to become. He pushes two more buttons. One that summons drone fighters to attack the Kaiju. And the other that calls forth Dr. Oniyama's greatest creation.

One lone cannon fires lasers up in the sky, where Togera is before he lands directly onto the cannon. He swings in midair, slicing through the cannon's metal like hot knife through butter, forcing it to fall in half before exploding. The spiked saurian turns his head to notice a swarm of sorts soaring towards them. As quick as he did, Godzilla notices them as well. Controlled by computers installed by the evil scientist's engineers, the jet fighters unload their missiles and laser bolts upon Godzilla and Togera. The ground itself explodes around Godzilla as the fighters soar over him. Unfazed, Godzilla's dorsal fins flash blue before he blasts a few out of the sky with an atomic ray. Togera's red eyes glare up at the fighters, and he fires his own projectiles straight at what's left of the swarm. As Togera's green fireballs blast the drones down, Godzilla stops.

He feels that they're being hunted. He turns his head to let his one eye look up at the sky. A large, three-headed shadow looms in the azure sky and into the view of the sun, casting an even larger shadow over him. Godzilla's eyes narrow as his dorsal fins flash. Before he could fire an atomic ray, however, a couple of electrical streams bombard against his body and the earth around him. The Gravity Bolts create sparks against Godzilla's charcoal-black hide, and the force of them catches him off guard. He shakes his head before he feels the tremors of the large shadow touching down nearby. He turns to the new enemy that would oppose him, only for his eyes to widen in shock of what he sees.

It is a monster created by Dr. Oniyama's evil science. A creature fused by the DNA of multiple Kaiju throughout the years, but only a few genetics were powerful enough to make this fusion. The monster's main body has similar features of Godzilla himself. From the exact profile of the Kaiju King, to the three rows of white dorsal fins, to the tail moving left and right. The arms of the cloned Godzilla are nothing like ordinary arms. Instead, they are a pair of golden necks and heads of King Ghidorah. Crowns of horns rest on their heads as their red eyes glare at Godzilla. Their wicked cackles echo across the land with the cloned Godzilla's roar, and their heads match in level. The other things that was once King Ghidorah's are a pair of golden-scaled legs. Protruding from the clone's sides, a pair of Battra's wings flap slowly. Their red and black patterns and outer exoskeleton match the charcoal black of the clone's hide. What Dr. Oniyama also did is beyond disturbing. Inside the skull of the clone, the brain of Battra himself was genetically formed. And all that King Godzilla could think of when he looks upon Godzilla is nothing but destruction and terror.

King Godzilla opens the maws of his Ghidorah heads, unleashing Gravity Bolts upon Godzilla. Godzilla roars out when the streams of electrical energy carves trenches into his hide, but his will keeps him from feeling any pain. His dorsal fins flash before he fires an atomic ray straight to King Godzilla's chest, forcing the clone to roar out in pain. Taking the moment to react, Godzilla charges in. He grabs one of the Ghidorah heads, wrapping it around his arm, and he sends a punch against his clone's main skull. King Godzilla's dorsal fins flash, and Godzilla moves out of the way just as his clone fires his own atomic ray. The azure beam of atomic power blasts against the earth, causing the ground to rupture and leave trenches in his wake. King Godzilla's right Ghidorah head moves to face Godzilla, blasting him with its Gravity Bolts. Godzilla would've held his ground if King Godzilla didn't blast him with his own atomic ray.

Godzilla growls in pain as he falls to one knee. He glares up to watch King Godzilla stepping forward to ensare him with his Ghidorah heads. Before he could, he is blasted on the side of his face with a green fireball. The abomination turns his head to see Togera standing his ground, wrists blades out and teeth bared. Togera roars out a challenge at King Godzilla, and Godzilla takes advantage of the distraction. As King Godzilla prepares to blast Togera into oblivion, Godzilla tackles his clone down to the ground. King Godzilla roars in surprise before he glares up at Godzilla standing tall over him. Before he could see it coming, Togera charges in and jumps onto him. Before he could land a single hit, King Godzilla blasts him off with a couple of Gravity Beams. Togera roars out as the Gravity Beams carve into his arms and neck, forcing him to stagger back away from the cloned Godzilla. Godzilla charges in, but King Godzilla fires his atomic ray to blast against his chest. Godzilla growls, not stopping even with the power of his own weapon. That is before King Godzilla fires his Gravity Beams from his Ghidorah heads, forcing Godzilla to be fall back-first into the ground.

Kicking up the dirt with his Battra wings, King Godzilla blows dirt over his enemies. His orders were to not kill Godzilla or Togera, which to that he will not do. However, that doesn't mean he won't torture them, first. He fires his atomic ray straight at Togera, bashing him back onto the ground, and he fires his Gravity Beams at Godzilla. Godzilla roars out in defiance, despite the Gravity Beams cutting trenches across his chest and shoulders. Togera's spiked tail swings, bashing King Godzilla's right Ghidorah head and forcing it to cease its attack. King Godzilla's main head turns to Togera swinging a blade upward.

And the left Ghidorah head lands onto the ground with a thud.

King Godzilla roars out in pain, golden blood spewing out of the stump that was the Ghidorah head before his roar is drowned out by atomic wrath. Togera jumps left to avoid the destructive beam, and Godzilla blindsides his clone with his own. King Godzilla roars when the atomic ray blasts against his face, blinding him just enough for Godzilla to close in. Godzilla swings his clawed fists left and right, pounding against King Godzilla's chest and skull and letting Togera deal with the other Ghidorah head. Togera raises a blade and swings it down, decapitating the right head and letting it lifelessly land on the ground.

King Godzilla growls in anger, glaring at the two Kaiju standing side-by-side against him. He opens his maw to unleash an atomic ray, but Godzilla steps aside to avoid it. Togera takes advantage and opens his own maw, letting out a burning tsunami of green fire! His red eyes glow and a rumbling roar echoes as his fire breath keeps going, burning against King Godzilla's hide before Godzilla's atomic ray joins in. The powerful beam of atomic energy, combined with Togera's flames burning the clone's hide to a crisp, drills into his chest. King Godzilla roars when his flesh begins to peel off of the muscle and bone, and he backs away. Godzilla ceases his atomic ray before Togera charges in, slashing the clone's chest with his wrist blades. Green blood spray out of the wounds as it coats his blades, and King Godzilla roars out after the bladed saurian left ghastly wounds. Blood leaks out of the open wound his ribcage and thumping heart could be seen. The clone of Godzilla groans before Godzilla blasts him with one final atomic ray, pushing him deep into the mountainside.

Godzilla and Togera glare at the sight of King Godzilla sitting motionlessly against the mountainside. The very existence of the clone disgusts them both, but more so to Godzilla. Togera growls before he turns away, setting his eyes at his previous target. Godzilla, on the other hand, feels concerned. He doesn't know for sure if King Godzilla is truly dead. The abomination remains motionless, but he could hear a faint heartbeat. His orange eyes narrow, catching a glimpse of the open wound morphing and regenerating.

Suddenly, that wound slowly forms into something different. Moving like molding clay, the flesh of King Godzilla slowly forms into a crocodilian muzzle. The long snout, covered in blackish-green scales, connects to the large head that surrounds itself with fleshy tendrils on King Godzilla's chest. The crocodile muzzle separates to let out a low, strange-like roar. Godzilla couldn't believe his eyes. King Godzilla have somehow grown the head of Biollante! He watches as the bleeding stumps that were once Ghidorah heads begin to morph and bubble as well. Before he knew it, both of the stumps explode, revealing new Ghidorah heads. The two heads and the main clone's head turn to each other before all eyes glare at Godzilla. Godzilla hesitates, trying to process on what just happened. Before he could even move, King Godzilla opens the Biollante head's muzzle, and he unleashes his newly-gained Radioactive Sap Spray upon Godzilla.

Togera hears Godzilla's roar of agony, and he quickly turns to see the same shocking sight. He watches as King Godzilla's newly-grown Biollante head pouring its powerful stream over Godzilla's face. Melting his eyes, Godzilla staggers back blindly before King Godzilla fires Gravity Beams from his Ghidorah heads. Godzilla roars out as the Gravity Beams blast him down, and the Sap Spray pours onto him more.

Togera's shock quickly turns to anger. Abominations must pay! Togera roars out as he charges in, wrist blades out and the fire inside of him growing. He swings left and right, slicing into King Godzilla's flesh. His left Ghidorah head moves out of the way, only for his Biollante head to have a cut into its muzzle. King Godzilla thrusts his right Ghidorah head forward, ensnaring the golden neck around Togera's neck. Togera grits his teeth, and he raises a blade. Before he could decapitate the right head once again, King Godzilla opens the Biollante head to release his Sap Spray. Togera roars out as the acid eats away on his yellow chest plates, but he still glares at the abomination. He swings his blade down, cutting the neck of the right Ghidorah. The bladed saurian pulls the lifeless head off his neck as King Godzilla roars out in rage. Togera turns his head to Godzilla, whose eyes just regenerated and they share a gaze. They both glare at the beast before King Godzilla unleashes his Gravity Beams, Atomic Ray and Sap Spray. Togera jumps back, avoiding the Gravity Beams and acid. Godzilla raises an arm to block the acid before he fires his own atomic ray, keeping King Godzilla's own at bay. The abomination uses its Gravity Beams to add power, pushing Godzilla's atomic ray back, but Togera fires his green fireballs in an attempt to distract him. King Godzilla moves his left Ghidorah head to fire a Gravity Beam, carving a trench in the ground around Togera.

Despite that, Togera persists. He charges around the abomination, stepping onto a few rocks on the mountainside, and he raises a blade. King Godzilla roars in pain when the bladed dinosaur slices deep into his neck and stabs into his back. This allows Godzilla to push the lone Gravity Beam back and exploding against King Godzilla's face. Togera pulls out and jumps left before King Godzilla hits back-first into the rocky wall. The cloned Godzilla glares at both Kaiju, and he unleashes his Sap Spray once more. Godzilla moves his head, avoiding to get the acid in his eyes. Togera opens his maw to let out his fire, keeping the acid away. King Godzilla, infuriated, uses his Battra wings to take off into the sky. He roars out at the two Kaiju, only for the powerful pair to roar back in defiance.

King Godzilla remains in the sky, glaring down at the Kaiju as his lost Ghidorah head grows back like before. Even from the use of his ultimate weapon, the two Kaiju still show their defiance. Do they think they will fare any better than any of his petty genetic Kaiju after this battle?

King Godzilla makes a quick turn, soaring above the arctic hills as he makes his way towards them. The abomination fires his Gravity Beams and Atomic Ray upon them. The Gravity Beams carve across the earth and explode against the Kaiju's hides. The Atomic Ray sweeps left and right, blasting against the Kaiju. Godzilla roars out despite the Gravity Beams and Atomic Ray leaving grave wounds, and Togera still stands despite melted plates on his chest no longer protecting him. Before they could counteract, King Godzilla uses his Ghidorah heads to ensnare them both.

Godzilla and Togera roar out as King Godzilla lifts them both into the air. The cloned Godzilla carries them high into the air, taking them both to the top of the mountain itself. He then looks down, planning to drop them to their deaths. Before he could, however, Godzilla's dorsal fins flash and Togera's eyes glow red. After a full second, both Kaiju release their surges of energies all across their bodies. Atomic energies erupt out of their pores as Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse and Togera's own energy wave blasts against King Godzilla's body. King Godzilla roars out in pain as he lets them go, letting them crash into the top of the mountain. As King Godzilla shakes off the smoke on his flesh, the two Kaiju rise to their feet before they glare up at him.

On top of the mountain, above Antarctica itself, King Godzilla and the unlikely team of Godzilla and Togera share their expression of war. King Godzilla was commanded to leave them alive, but his own primal instincts could not be ignored. He must destroy them now and for good! He swoops down, blasting the two with his Gravity Beams. Stone and dirt rain around the feet of Godzilla and Togera as they respond in kind. Before King Godzilla could slam his bulk against them, Godzilla and Togera use their combined strength to stop him. Their feet dig into the rocky earth before they force King Godzilla into a complete stop. As the abomination's eyes widen, the Kaiju pair use their strength to throw him over their shoulders, forcing him to crash back-first into the mountain top. Both Godzilla and Togera turns to face the monster, and King Godzilla rises to his feet before releasing his Sap Spray. Godzilla blocks the acid from his eyes, and Togera just lets the acid eat away his flesh as he charges in. He slides a blade out of his wrist, and he shoves his arm down the mouth of King Godzilla's Biollante maw. King Godzilla roars out when Togera's blade erupts out from his back, cutting deep into his chest. He uses his Ghidorah heads to pound onto Togera's body with Gravity Beams. Togera pushes his arms deeper, letting its flesh be shredded by the Biollante maw's rows of teeth.

Even if his arm is stripped of flesh, he will push harder.

Thermonuclear energy blazes out of Godzilla's maw, before it pounds against King Godzilla's skull. King Godzilla roars out as the atomic ray flays skin off the side of his face. He growls at Godzilla, insulted before he fires an atomic ray at the Kaiju King. Godzilla growls as he staggers back, smoke slithering off of his blackened hide. King Godzilla glares at Togera, and he uses his Ghidorah necks to ensnare around his neck. Togera growls when the necks tighten around his windpipe, but he pushes his arm upward. His blade cuts slightly up King Godzilla's back, but the upper jaw of the Biollante head stops it from going any further. King Godzilla grits his teeth as he tightens his grip on Togera, crushing the life out of him. An eye moves to notice Godzilla's dorsal fins flashing.

Not blue this time, but RED.

King Godzilla's eyes widen when Godzilla opens his maw, releasing a more powerful Hyper Spiral Ray at his left Ghidorah head. The abomination roars out when the neck of the Ghidorah snaps right in half! He lets go of Togera before the bladed dinosaur pulls out his arm, trying to get air back into his lungs. King Godzilla opens his Biollante maw, but Godzilla fires another of his powerful ray, blasting into the Biollante head. King Godzilla roars out in agony when the Hyper Spiral Ray blasts the crocodilian muzzle from the inside out, tearing it apart with its sheer power.

Togera catches his breath as he looks down at his arm. Stripped of his green skin, his arm is merely muscle and exposed, bony spikes. He clenches those steaming, blood-red fingers into a fist, and he glares up at King Godzilla with thoughts of murder.

Suddenly, the mountain begins to shake. Cracks begin to spread into the arctic earth by the battle between the titans. Godzilla snarls at the wounded King Godzilla before he looks down, confused by the sudden tremors. His eyes widen. The mountain is beginning to split open under their feet! He looks up to see Togera slashing into King Godzilla's side, forcing the abomination to roar out in pain. King Godzilla, infuriated, thrusts his left Ghidorah head towards Togera. However, Godzilla charges as fast as he could to slam Togera out of the way.

As Togera staggers to his left and falls off of the top of the mountain, he could only turn his head to watch Godzilla and his vile clone clash before the mountain collapses. Godzilla keeps his grip onto the Ghidorah head and King Godzilla roars out at the Kaiju King as they both fall deep into the arctic hole of the earth. Godzilla's dorsal fins flash, and he opens his maw to blast against the icy walls, forcing them to explode and crumble over them. As they both fall to their freezing prisons, Godzilla opens his maw on his final time before he blasts his Hyper Spiral Ray deep into King Godzilla's chest. King Godzilla roars out even as the powerful beam of nuclear wrath blasts into his chest cavity and explodes out of his back.

And the ice rains upon them as they fall into the seemingly bottomless pit of the cold and dark earth.

The mountain itself collapses, imprisoning both the Kaiju King and his vile clone. In the facility, Dr. Oniyama smiles. The loss of his genetic Kaiju and King Godzilla are necessary losses. Now imprisoned, Godzilla and the deceased King Godzilla will be the perfect hosts of genetic science. Both frozen in that mountain, their bodies and their DNA will always be fresh to make more and more discoveries. He would harvest one frozen sample at a time, and he will create new Godzilla-based soldiers over time. However, first, he will have to sedate the wounded Togera.

Before he could finish his thought, he turns his head to Togera's glare through the window. Standing tall before the facility, where Dr. Oniyama thought he was safe, Togera didn't give him a chance to run as he opens his maw. There is no sounds of screams from his victims when the green fire burns into the facility. Windows shatter and laboratory equipment explode as Togera's fire eats away the facility from the inside-out. When the bladed dinosaur ceases his flame, he only watches as the building eventually collapses down to the ground, bringing an end to Dr. Oniyama's reign. And his remains will only be drowned in melted ice.

The prehistoric relic snorts. Good riddance.

When he turns his head to the collapse mountain, his glares slowly turns to a face of guilt. That was twice that Godzilla saved his life. From before, he was saved from death. Now, he was saved from being imprisoned in ice forever. To be forever locked in battle with his dead clone. If he had the power and the energy that the Kaiju King has, he would break his ally from that prison and take him home himself. Unfortunately, life didn't allow it. And his wounds have become too great to use his strength. So, he will have to return back to Monster Island alone. Many of his allies will be left with grief that their king now stays in time. And Godzilla's son will be desperate without him on the island.

Togera opens his eyes by the light of the sun rising. He looks around to find himself back on Urth. He growls at what his mind had done to him. Not only reminding him of what had happened, but also telling him that he still has a Kaiju that he will forever be in debt to. And he might not be the same as he was years ago. Ever since that day, he had to put himself to exile from Monster Island because of his shame. His shame of not saving the Kaiju King; if he could at all. That's when he wonders. If the King of Kaiju is never around to keep his throne, would there be a new king to replace him?

Before he could think of that question, his eyes widen when he hears a roar coming from the horizon. A roar heard from around the world. A roar coming from a Kaiju far different, but one that he knows about all too well. He quickly rises to his feet as he scans his environment. This roar of a Kaiju was not as low-toned as Godzilla's, but it sounded like him nonetheless!

Could there be another Godzilla on this world?

* * *

Winner: Togera

* * *

Alright. There you have it, guys! As promised, we have two matches done-and-done.

Now, something happened on our process of writing these two chapters. There was a time during this week that we just wanted to read reviews and ideas from you guys just for the fun of it. And...there was an idea for a match that we've over-looked. And that is the Ultra Brothers vs an army of anti-verse Kaiju or every Godzilla incarnation.

Oh boy... Me and my co-author only took a full day to think about that along with some other things. We've been researching about all of the Ultra Brothers just before we realized how different they are as in origins (such as Ultraman Taro being the son of the Father and Mother of Ultra and Astras being without a human host AND a prince of the fallen Planet L77) compared to some of the incarnations of the Big-G himself, which are similar.

So, if we're going to take a rational approach to this idea, I think i may have a few twists to it. Everyone ready? Everyone, pay attention. Because this could get complicated. Most of the Godzilla incarnations were merely focused on ONE origin. ONE origin, which was the testing of the Nuclear Bomb and everything with it. And it's a good enough origin, but at one time in the Heisei series, it was told that Godzilla was a mutant of a creature known as Godzillasaurus. And a couple of decades later, Legendary made the 2014 Godzilla to exist even BEFORE the age of the dinosaurs. And somewhere in between, there was the creation of Zilla caused by France (If I'm not mistaken), which then led to the birth a more Godzilla-like incarnation, Zilla Junior. So, you'd think this kind of connection wouldn't be made by anyone, let alone for the purpose of this idea.

So, my conclusion for the purpose of this idea was to bring in not all of the incarnations, but to bring in some Godzilla incarnations that had different origins. That means I would bring in GMK Godzilla (Or Ghost Godzilla for having a paranormal background) and the 1994 Jan De Bont's Godzilla (Which was meant to be the Tri-Star's Godzilla). This is gonna sound weird, but here's why. In my understanding. Most of these Godzilla incarnations were mutated or awoken by the nuclear tests. One of them existed to keep balance to nature. One was even CREATED by an ancient civilization to protect that balance. One was brought back from the dead to avenge Pearl Harbor, while one was brought back because of the energy of his dead adopting father. And these Godzillas would one day duke it out before they would turn to their common enemy, which would be the Ultra Brothers.

Anyway, that is my thought if we ever plan to do this idea. I am really interested at what you guys think of this. Let us know what you think.

Now, what we also like to do for now on is that we like to make surprises on our future matches. So, we won't even tell you guys what Kaiju will fight. Trust me, it's funny that way. So, thank you guys so much for reading! And as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter!


	24. Match 24

Kaiju Melee

Match 24: Megaguirus vs Bagorah

New York City has become a flooded swampland. It was a while ago when the island of Manhattan had sightings of large egg sacks being in the sewers. Right at the start, the mayor of New York City pays no heed to the situation. Without the given experience from Japan about this issue, Manhattan had been treating it as a hoax. A prank for people to believe that there is a growing threat lurking in the sewers. As if an over-grown, tuna-eating iguana wasn't the worst problem the city had endured. And then, the incidents happen. Reports of missing people have been spreading across the city with no end and with no evidence as to what happened to them. Nor are there any evidence linking to the flooding that happen here-and-there across the streets. Manholes were sprouting out water as much as subway tunnels.

And then the creatures responsible for the floods finally reveal themselves.

The mayor should've taken action when he had the chance. The prehistoric creatures that were the Meganulon, responsible for the murders of missing people, had grown into dragonfly creatures called the Meganula. Unchecked and unchallenged, the Meganula erupted out the shadows. Like a hungry fog, they swarm over the busy streets, striking terror into the hearts of people and stealing energy from the unfortunate ones. Eventually, the Meganula swarm forced the people of New York City to evacuate. As people began to leave the island of Manhattan, the flooding on the streets grow worse. Cars, lamp posts and even stores become completely submerged. The Maganula swarm across the city day and night, hunting for any that are left behind and will soon become food for newly-born Meganulon. However, nothing hidden beneath the water is more satisfied by the outcome than a gargantuan creature resting in its own sanctuary. The one pulling the strings, the Meganula queen knows that her soldiers had done their job.

At last, it felt like home.

Through time, Manhattan has become less of an island and more of a part of the Atlantic Ocean. A swampland that the Meganula happily thrive at and a huge portion of the Meganula army returning to their queen. Returning from a successful extraction of energy, most of the soldiers barely escaped with their lives. Especially when they were taking energy from Kaiju. Now, they make their way to one point of the flooded city, where their queen now stays stationed until she could evolve.

The Meganula dive into the water, and they swim deeper into the water to finally reach their queen. The queen lies dormant, waiting for her drones to stab their stingers into her insect flesh. And one by one, they inject their collected energy into their queen. Feeling her power slowly growing, the queen slowly moves her head left and right. Soon, the Meganula snap themselves off of their queen. One by one, they quickly die as soon as they give their energies to her. Many of the Meganula float back into the surface as their queen slowly forms inside her useless shell. Her metamorphosis already processing quickly, the queen's back slowly cracks, letting out the exoskeleton back of the monster underneath the water.

Suddenly, something else happens. Something that no high scientist could explain. As if Manhattan hasn't have enough problems, a large shadow is casted above the city, making the creature's presence known. The winged beast lets out an ear-piercing screech as it comes from the sky. Crimson red flesh, in a fusion of scales and little portions of hair, makes up all of the monster's body. A pair of large, bat-like wings flap quickly as the creature's three-clawed hands flex menacingly. A long tail, ending with a diamond-shape tip moves left and right. A pair of clawed feet smash into the Chrysler Building, making its landing and startling a swarm of Meganula. A short, scaly beard hands from the monster's neck. A large head with a bat's face and pair of large ears rests on its shoulders. The red monster opens its maw, revealing its sharp teeth and letting out a powerful ring of sonic energy. Windows shatter as the sonic waves pass every building in their path, scaring more Meganula into a panic. A pair of green eyes scan the swarms, and his stomach growls.

Hunger is what brought him here. Even after eating his entire home planet, Bagorah can never be satisfied. He is cursed with this insatiable hunger, giving him an endless need to hunt. Even when traveling through space, there was no such luck to find a meal suitable for his hunger. That is until he had picked up vibrations of many, MANY large animals. Kaiju. As soon as he felt them, as soon as he HEARD their roars, Bagorah made a beeline straight to Earth as if the sounds were a dinner bell. There is a buffet awaiting him, and he does not want to miss out. He will never be satisfied until his belly is full and he can no longer hear the growling of his stomach.

Bagorah ears pick up the buzzing of the Meganula. These aren't as large as the Kaiju he was promised, but the sheer number of them could easily be a fill. He shrugs; they will have to do for now. He spreads his wings before he takes off, flapping them in fast paces as he aims for the closest Meganula. Caught in their panic, a couple of Meganula were unfortunate enough to be in Begorah's jaws. Bagorah snaps his jaws again and again, chewing the Meganula before he swallows. Feeling their mushed bodies traveling to his stomach, he grins. It has been forever since he was able to eat something. And he isn't willing to stop. He makes a quick turn back to the Meganula swarm, taking two or three Meganula as he eats them.

Before he could enjoy his meal, Bagorah hears a certain vibration. One that excites him even more; a larger meal. He quickly turns to watch water rumbling from underneath. And then a monster erupts out of the water, surprising Bagorah with its immense speed.

The queen that the lost Meganula gave their lives for was quickly formed into a monster. With the energy from Kaiju, the giant Meganulon was expecting to become a giant Megnula queen. Fate, however, had other plans. Mutated into a horrid Kaiju, Megaguirus stays in midair as her red, bug-like eyes glare at Bagorah. Violet exoskeleton protects her dragonfly body, with certain streams of yellow traveling down her back, wings and razor-sharp pincers. Spikes travel across her body. Her stinger has an underneath that sports a trail of purple orbs, and it ends with a tip of one long blade over two small ones. Six legs bend and rest over Megaguirus's torso. A pair of large, dragonfly wings grayish-purple as they end with sharp claws. With sharp spikes resting on each side of her head, Megaguirus's head looks more like a dragon's. Her mandibles were replaced with rows of sharp, jagged teeth.

Megaguirus finds the sight of Bagorah unacceptable, even if she is an abomination herself. It is a crime in her new empire to slaughter her Meganula subjects. One that is punishable by death. Megaguirus releases shrill, ear-piercing cry, challenging the space-bat into combat. Bagorah grins as he uses a foot claw to pick on his teeth, finding Megaguirus as a big enough meal. He waits no longer as he flaps his wings quickly, making a beeline directly towards her. Bagorah opens his jaws as wide as possible, ready to sink his teeth into Megaguirus's hide.

Before he could taste her blood, however, Megaguirus disappears. Bagorah's eyes went wide when his mouth meets the side of a building, instead. He tastes the bitterness of cement and steel before he spits out the debris. He narrows his eyes as his ears pick up a sound, and he flies left to avoid Megaguirus's stinger. The Meganula queen's stinger smashes into the building, but Megaguirus hisses in disappointment. She turns her head to see Bagorah soaring towards her, and she uses her superb speed to avoid the space-bat's talons. Bagorah grits his teeth when his feet didn't hit his target. His talons crush the debris as he quickly turns to Megaguirus soaring over the flooded streets in speeds that not even HE could follow. However, his hyper-sensitive hearing can keep track of her. He looks forward, and he moves aside to avoid Megaguirus's pincers.

Megaguirus shrieks as she turns around, but she did not expect the space bat to open his maw. Bagorah opens his mouth wide, unleashing a concentrated stream of sonic waves. The waves of pure sound blasts against the building and force Megaguirus to crash into it. Being buried in rubble, Megaguirus screeches as she and the building itself collapse into the flooded streets. Bagorah grins as he lands onto the pile of rubble, eager to feast upon Megaguirus. He uses the claws of her wings to tear pieces of rubble aside, quickly uncovering the squirming dragonfly that looks at him. His mouth watering and his stomach growling, Bagorah opens his maw and thrusts his jaws forward, aiming for Megaguirus's throat.

However, he shrieks in pain when Megaguirus thrusts her stinger into the pelvis area of his back. Megaguirus grins as her stinger funnels Bagorah's energy into her body, and Bagorah watches this in horror. Acting fast, Bagorah thrusts his jaws forward, making sure to end this quickly. Megaguirus, on the other hand, uses her pincers to keep him at bay. She swings them left and right, stabbing into the space-bat's face and bashing his skull like hammers. Between Megaguirus thrashing with her pincers and her tail stealing Bagorah's energy, the situation is not looking good for the space-bat. He flaps his wings as he takes off. He dislodges Megaguirus's stinger and makes a beeline away from the Meganula queen. He turns his head back to see that Megaguirus is no longer there. Just an empty nest of debris remains.

Just as he knows that he is not safe, he hears Megaguirus coming. He stops to watch Megagirus soaring right in front of him at incredible speed. Unfortunately, Bagorah shrieks when Megaguirus's left wing cuts into his gut. Blood leaks out of Bagorah's stomach as he hears her coming again. He quickly turns around to face Megaguirus preparing to thrust her stinger.

And Megaguirus shrieks when Bagorah unleashes five concentrated blasts of pure sound. The blasts are deafening, but Megaguirus keeps going. She thrusts forward to uses her pincers, cutting against Bagorah's chest and face before the space-bat thrashes. Pincers and teeth puncturing into flesh, Bagorah and Megaguirus struggle in each other's grip. Bagorah's jaws clamp hard on Megaguirus's neck, but Megaguirus has found an opening she needs. She thrusts her stinger into Bagorah's gut, forcing Bagorah to release her and cry out in pain. Gushing with blood, Megaguirus's blade sinks deep into his body as she drains him of his energy. Bagorah, angered by this, opens his maw wide to unleash a sonic blast. For some reason, though, no sonic blast comes out. Shocked, Bagorah presses his clawed feet against Megaguirus's torso, not knowing what to do other than trying to push her out of him.

Megaguirus makes a short screech before she takes out her stinger. Before Bagorah could retaliate, the Meganula queen clamps her own jaws onto the space-bat's neck. Bagorah falls surprised to feel Megaguirus pushing him back with all her might. Bagorah flaps his wings in a quick pace, trying to stop the struggle before he is pushed against the Chrysler Building. Bagorah shrieks as he is pushed deeper and deeper into the cement and steel, until Megaguirus dashes away and leaves him. Bagorah uses his wings to push himself out of the building, but Megaguirus is quick to make deep cuts into the building. She moves from one direction to the other, making quick cuts into the building before it finally collapses. Tons of cement, glass and steel fall upon the flooded streets and the space-bat below. However, Bagorah manages to escape the fate of being buried alive.

Bagorah looks around, looking for the gargantuan dragonfly responsible for his agonizing hunger. He tries to use his hearing to track her, but the only thing he can pick up is the buzzing of the Meganula swarming around him. He's beginning to reconsider his decision in taking the queen's challenge. The trip to get here was long and a waste of his energy. The fight between him and the queen has made him waste his energy even more.

That's when his hears pick up a certain sound. A sound of debris falling. Bagorah quickly turns to see Megaguirus slowly approaching him with her stinger pointing right at him. She was attemtping to move to him silently. The space-bat won't let her have the chance. He thrashes forward, ignoring the stinger stabbed into his gut as he grapples with Megaguirus. The claws on his wings grip onto Megaguirus's pincers as he sinks his teeth into her neck. Megaguirus screeches in pain, but she still drains Bagorah of his energy. Bagorah uses his clawed feet to grab onto her tail, pulling on it and forcing her to release him, but Megaguirus will have none of it. So, the space-bat thrashes his head back and forth, attempting to kill Megaguirus by tearing out her throat. One way or another, he WILL have his hunger fulfilled.

Suddenly, his ears pick up the buzzing of the Meganula swarms. The sounds of their buzzing grow louder and louder. Even as his teeth sink into Megaguirus, he hears the Meganula swarming towards him. Before he could retaliate, the Meganula swarm begin to attack Bagorah! The space-bat has threatened to kill their queen, and this fight is personal. The Meganula begin to cover Bagorah from head to toe, stabbing him with their stingers and draining him of his energy. Bagorah lets go of Megaguirus's throat as he shrieks in horror. Despite this, the space-bat opens his maw, only for Megaguirus to clamp her jaws onto his scaly beard. Her teeth sinking deep into his flesh, Bagorah shrieks as the odds of the battle do not favor him. He would blast the queen and her Meganula with a sonic blast, but Megaguirus's stinger prevents him from doing so.

So, in an act of desperation, Bagorah lets go of Megaguirus and soars across the city. With the Meganula draining him of his energy, the space-bat smashes against building after building, crushing any unfortunate Meganula off of him. Unfortunately, while he takes to the skies, he soon realizes that the hunter becomes the hunted real quick.

With the buzzing of the Meganula distracting his hearing, Bagorah couldn't hear Megaguirus dashing past him, slicing into his side and forcing him to fall forward. Bagorah shrieks, but he stays in the air. The space-bat uses his clawed feet to claw some Meganula off of him, but he could only get so few. Megaguirus screeches as she dashes from behind, letting her stinger blade cutting deep into his back. Bagorah shrieks in pain when the stinger leaves a bloody trench from his back all the way to his skull. He glares up at Megaguirus before he thrashes left and right, trying to get as many Meganula off of him as possible.

With the space-bat thrashing about, Megaguirus turns around slowly. She grins as she watches her soldiers attacking Bagorah. The space-bat had made a mistake seeking meat from HER, and he made a mistake coming to Earth AT ALL. Her red eyes glow, along with each of the purple orbs on the underneath of her tail. She gathers all the energy stolen from Bagorah to channel her one powerful weapon. As Bagorah thrashes about, the Meganula dislodge from the space-bat's body and swarm away, giving their queen and opening. Exhausted and hungry, Bagorah's eyes could only see Megaguirus for a split second before the Meganula queen thrusts her tail forward. Bagorah's eyes widen as he watches a large, shining ball of energy blasts over the water and makes its way towards him. Too stunned to move, Bagorah shrieks in pain as the powerful orb explodes against him, sending him to fall back into the flooded streets.

Megaguirus grins as she flaps her wings slowly, approaching the downed space-bat. Bagorah groans as he rises out of the water. The cool, swampy water dripping off of his body, he uses his wings to make a desperate attempt to rise. His energy drained, his body injured from the battle and his stomach still growls in his accursed hunger. He would soon die without even having his hunger satisfied, but he would be thankful of that. He grits his teeth when he hears Megaguirus approaching him from behind.

And that was the last thing he will ever hear. Megaguirus thrusts her tail forward, punturing the space-bat's skull with her stinger, quickly ending the reign of Bagorah.

Megaguirus grins as she hovers upward, dragging Bagorah's corpse into the air with her. Bagorah's wings and legs hang limply as the Meganula queen drains his fluids. When she drains the space-bat completely, Megaguirus screeches in victory as she swings her tail back, throwing Bagorah aside. With Bagorah's corpse crashing into the remains of the Chrysler Builing, Megaguirus smiles as her Meganula swarm return to their happy routine. In truth, killing Bagorah was a mercy. For a creature that lived with an agonizing hunger, the space-bat was in endless pain. Until Megaguirus put an end to that pain. Now, Megaguirus must defend her home. For there will be other threats that would come to destroy what her soldiers had built. Kaiju that would be more powerful than the space-bat; even Godzilla.

She will not let anything come to destroy her growing empire. Even if she has to destroy it, first.

* * *

Winner: Megaguirus


	25. Match 25

Kaiju Melee

Match 25: Dodongo vs Egypt's Guardian

There was a time long ago. When the name "Gojira" was not just the name of the beast that wrecked havoc across the modern world. Not just an ancient beast that had lived since before the dinosaurs to keep the Earth from becoming endangered. Not just for a beast that had once defeated his armored foe and soon became a hero under the influence of a female Reinonyx. It was also the name of a legend. A legend not told nor recorded throughout history, but one civilization managed to document the legend of a Gojira who was seen as a hero.

* * *

2181 B.C.

* * *

Panic spreads throughout the ancient kingdom of Egypt. Many people scream and flee from the destruction that consumes their city under the star-full night. The city was soon consumed in flames as the Kaiju that rampages across the streets is a mummy's last resort in achieving his vengeance. His vengeance upon the pharaoh that had cast him out. Dodongo was the name the mummy had given to his creation, his awoken monster. The mummy kaiju had been unleashed to bring about the end of the Egyptian civilization.

An unspeakable evil that roars out and smashes its green, clawed feet into the stoned pavement. Green flesh with golden plates at the sides of its body, legs, neck and head, the dragon that the mummy created releases roars that is nearly mistaken as the chirps of the divine moths. The mummy dragon never possesses a tail, but it does march across the scorching city with his four legs. A golden, Japanese-looking wing rests at each side of the base of the Kaiju's neck. A long, crocodilian snout clamps shut when the beast catches a ship. With its pink lips curling up in anger, the dragon uses its sharp teeth to crush the ship into splinters. A pair of long, black horns rest on his head as two white eyes glare down at humans running for their lives. The people of Egypt should have known better than to defy his master!

Pairs of yellow, electric beams erupt from his eyes and trike upon the city. The beams cause the ancient buildings to explode into mere pebbles and unfortunate humans into ash. With an opening of his maw, Dodongo releases a stream of dark smoke onto the streets, blinding survivors and preventing them from fleeing from his wrath. Only handfuls of people were able to find their way and escape the carnage. Fire begins to spread around Dodongo as if he is a dragon sent from Anubis himself. With his task consuming the city, Dodongo turns his gaze to the wealthy kingdom of the pharaoh. With eyes full of hate, the mummy dragon marches his way to the kingdom. Leaving a trail of destruction behind him, he lets nothing stand in his way.

Watching the dragon leaving death and destruction, the Pharaoh glares at the sight of the mummy's cursed weapon. The evil that he and his people had refused to allow had now returned to finish what it has started. No matter how many soldiers he would send against the mummy dragon, it wouldn't matter. The Kaiju is unstoppable. The spears thrown by warriors mean nothing to the beast. Their arrows merely bounce off its legs before it decimates the archers. Many of his people have fled from the city, only to watch their beloved homes destroyed by the malevolent beast. He had told his queen and their children to run, but he still stands in Dodongo's path. He knows that the beast has come for all of them, and he will not run from the evil monster like a rat running from a snake.

He only prays to the gods that their only hope makes great haste.

A certain part of the Mediterranean Sea, near the city that houses endless flames, remains calm with gently-moving waves. Hundreds of boats that the survivors sail merely travel down the Nile River. So even they could not witness when the gentle waves of the ocean suddenly become disturbed by a gargantuan form swimming about. Underwater, even sharks flee from the shadow that would cover the entire Nile River. Three rows of dorsal plates, coated with layered crocodilian scales, slice across the sea. About a few meters away, an area of the beast's tail is laterally compressed. The tail itself moves left and right, giving the titan an aquatic locomotion. Steam erupts out of a pair of nostrils as the giant rises from the sea. Gallons of salty sea water fall off the giant's scaled body as it marches up the beach line of Egypt.

A pair of yellow, crocodile eyes narrow, glaring at the sight of another beast no larger than the pyramids of Giza. The legendary beast pays no heed to the monster's size; he is in a hundred meters as well. It has been over a century since he was last needed. A civilization, not the Egyptians, had used the blood and the essence of his ancestors to bring life to him. A beast created to protect the balance of all life, the monster only seeks to lend them his claws in time of great need in return for their service in creating him. With a low, primal growl rumbling from his throat and a hiss of a crocodile, the beast makes his way towards the destructive dragon.

Dodongo roars out as he relentlessly blasts the structures all around the castle with his electric beams. The statues and the pillars that the people had worked so hard to build were obliterated in an instant. The pharaoh collapses to one knee by the tremors made by the dragon's footsteps. He glares up at the rampaging beast, but there is nothing he can do to stop the beast. Let alone kill it. Dodongo moves his sight down to the pharaoh, and he prepares to finish the pharaoh once and for all. The pharaoh keeps out his fear of death as he stands up to the beast. The beast may have him, but it will never take his people's future. Dodongo roars out, but he is quickly silenced by a sound so loud and so terrifying, the air itself shakes by the sheer might of the rather primal battle cry.

SKREEROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRROAAAAARRRRROONK

(Just to let you know, It's fused roars of Godzilla and JP T-Rex)

Dodongo quickly turns his head to the source of the sound, but the pharaoh only grins. The great god, Sobek, has answered their prayers. For the Egyptian God of Military and the Nile River has given them his greatest warrior.

The mummy Kaiju, the cursed mummy's creation, has his eyes full of shock at the sight of a four-toed foot crushing the remains of a stone house. A sharp, hook-like talon ends each toe. Through the night's darkness, the flames that consume the city illuminate the shape of a towering beast. A pair of digitigrade legs carry the massive saurian body. Arms, long and muscular, remain downward against the sides of his ribcage. Sharp claws end each of his fingers, which make up his four-digit hands. The beast has a short, semi-flat snout with nostrils facing upward. Thick jaw muscles support the beast's bottom jaw, and multiple teeth protrude from both jaws. Dark-green, crocodilian skin protects most of his body. Whereas, his pale-brown, bony underbelly is what protects him critically. Many survivors that left the city still has the view of the monstrous being, and they have fallen in amazement that such a beast exists.

The same beast's yellow eyes never left the gaze with his white enemy's. As the flaming light only illuminates half of the beast's face, the very sight of the created guardian gave an impression that he was sent by the underworld itself. Dodongo tries his best to hide his fear of the saurian beast. He uses his front legs to kick up dirt and debris, warning the beast that this is his city to destroy. This is his territory.

In response, the beast did nothing but keep his glare. The dragon's choice is clear. By moving his skull to one side, the whole world could hear his neck crack. And without further delay, the beast charges. Unlike his original counterparts, the beast doesn't run while being upright. No. He prefers to run like any theropod dinosaur would; it increases his speed. Dodongo watches in shock as the beast runs at great speed, kicking up debris behind him and raising his claws. This is not a challenge; it's a charge for blood! Dodongo roars out as he unleashes his electric beams, blasting everything he could to stop the beast.

The beast stops only for the electric beams to blast over his back, letting them blast against his dorsal fins and nape. With no signs of inflicting wounds, the beast gets low. His arms stretched out, he positions himself like a tiger in the jungle. With the smoke and the darkness coating his appearance, the beast hisses. He watches Dodongo moving his gaze left and right, trying to find him to no avail. The beast roars out when he suddenly lashes out, using his arms to push himself off the ground. Dodongo roars out when the dinosaur monster swings his claws left and right, slicing into his green flesh with quick velocity. Dodongo tries kicking the beast with his front legs, but the beast ignores any successful hit on his gut. The beast jumps high before he clamps his jaws onto Dodongo's neck. The mummy dragon cries out as the beast uses his weight to bring him down. The beast moves his gaze at Dodongo's eyes, and he lets him go. With fast agility, he rolls to his feet and pounces onto the dragon.

Dodongo roars out when the beast's clawed feet smash into his body, crushing bone and bruising flesh. The beast holds the dragon's head down with one hand, as he raises his other, aiming for his face. Dodongo moves his eye towards the beast as he fires one electric beam, forcing the beast the growl at the beams striking against his chest. Sparks fly off his scaled chest and belly as the mummy Kaiju fires relentlessly. The beast only takes one quick look, and he swipes his claws. His sharp claws find the area above the dragon's eye, making a cut that bleeds into the eye. Finding it good enough to blind him, the beast jumps off of the dragon before catching himself on the earth. As his claws cut into the streets in his landing, he could hear the satisfying sounds of Dodongo crying out in rage.

The beast grins.

He moves to dodge the electric beams that Dodongo blindly and rapidly fires. Despite only one of his eyes unable to use, Dodongo still has one eye to see the beast. He tries his best to land a direct hit on the beast, but the beast uses his superior agility to avoid the blasts. Rolling across the battlefield like a pill bug, the beast's dorsal fins cut into the earth before he returns to his feet. His tail swinging behind him, the beast keeps his focus on the dragon before him. Dodongo fires his electric beams. And while the beast dodges the beams, the dragon flaps his wings and takes to the sky. The beast notices this, and he steps left to avoid a beam before he charges to catch the dragon. In the air, Dodongo looks down at the beast swinging his claws, and he opens his maw to release a stream of smoke upon him.

Blinded by the smoke, the beast could only attempt to blow out the smoke before he suddenly bombarded by electric beams. The beams blast against his crocodilian hide before he raises an arm to protect his eyes. He knows that Dodongo has the advantage in the sky. He must find a way to bring the dragon back down. He couldn't see a bombardment of electric beams blast upon him, thanks to the think smoke, but he endures. The electric beams are powerful against the city of Egypt, but they feel like mere missiles to the beast. The beast, finally seeing what's under the smoke, notices the pyramids. He narrows his eyes before he hears the roars of the dragon above him. His gaze swiftly returns to the pyramids.

That will work.

Taking off in one swift move, the beast rushes to the ancient structures. With Dodongo circling around the city, the pyramid is tall enough to make a jump. And the smoke is the perfect cover. As Dodongo bombards the earth with his electric beams, he is unaware that the beast makes a silent peruses to the tallest of the pyramids. He stomps around the ancient structure before he uses his claws to climb up without hesitation. Like a lizard up a tree, the beast climbs up the pyramid one clawed hand or foot at a time. He claws some bricks off of the side, but the sounds are only drowned out by the sounds of Dodongo's roars and his electric beams.

In the dark sky, Dodongo finally ceases his attacks. Satisfied by the silence, his lone eye pierces through the fading smoke over the ravaged city ruins. Soon, the silence becomes ominous. It's becoming too quiet. He flaps his wings in less frequent patterns, blowing away the smoke to uncover the carnage. Rubble and dust cover the earth, but there is no corpse of the beast. His one eye narrows, scanning the remains of the city only to find nothing. Where is the beast? He had struck upon the city with him blinded. It's not like he blasted him into nothing but dust.

It is when his one eye widens when he feels a presence. He turns around to see the beast climbing over the very top of the pyramid. His claws gripping onto the tip and his feet digging into the side, the beast glares down at the dragon. Now, he is on the high ground. Dodongo falls in shock, but he quickly glares up at him. Killing the beast was just too much to hope for. He roars out before he flies up at the beast, eager to bring him down to the earth with him. The beast just shares the dragon's glare as he breathes in deeply.

Dodongo's lone eye widens when he sees the beast's dorsal fins flash blue. From his tail all the way up to his nape, the beast's body becomes filled with his own atomic energy. A crocodilian hiss escapes through the beast's gaping maw before he unleashes his powerful weapon. His throat releases a stream of fog-like, ionized gas upon Dodongo, but it's destructive properties are like the atomic ray of his original counterparts. Dodongo roars out as the ionized, atomic gas quickly melts his flesh and forcing his flesh to explode. The dragon especially jerks his head away when the beast aims for his face, attempting to destroy his remaining eye. This gives the beast the perfect opening. While kicking up pieces of the pyramid's top, he uses his legs to jump high into the air. Dodongo roars out when the beast lands onto his chest, using his weight to force him down.

The survivors watch in awe when the beast uses Dodongo as a cushion for their fall. Bones break under the beast's feet, but he is not down with him. Dodongo kicks him with his feet, forcing him to get off, but he shows his persistence when he pounces on him once again. The beast bites hard onto Dodongo's leg, forcing blood to erupt and bones to crack. Dodongo's cry of agony is soon drowned out by a barrage of electric beams, but the beast shoves his claws into his lone eye even when the beams strike on his face. Dodongo roars out when the beast carves trenches down the side of his skull, and the saurian Kaiju clamps his jaws hard onto the dragon's throat.

His eyes useless without his weapon or his sight, Dodongo roars weakly as the beast sinks his teeth deeper into his throat. With a showcase of strength, the beast lifts Dodongo's head off the ground, and he thrashes his head back and forth like a rapid dog. He thrashes about as he bites harder, slowly crushing the life out of the mummy Kaiju.

Slowly, Dodongo's struggles begin to slow. His legs slowly fall into a halt and his cries of agony grow weaker and weaker. Blood leak out of the wounds and his mouth as the Kaiju slowly dies.

Feeling the mummy Kaiju drawing his last breath, the beast finally lets him go. The fresh corpse of the dragon falls limply on the ruined city. The beast glares down at the corpse before he hears something else. He turns his head when he hears cheers and praise from the survivors; the people he intended to save. With his binocular vision, he could see men, women and children cheering for the spawn of Sobek for saving their civilization. He frowns as he looks down at the corpse of Dodongo, and he pounds his scaled palms against the body as he roars out in victory. His roar of triumph echoes for miles and vibrates the Nile River itself even when the beast ceases his roar. He pulls his claws back to leave bleeding trenches before he grabs the corpse by the head.

Standing in the doorstep of his kingdom, the pharaoh watches as the beast drag the corpse of Dodongo across the ruined city. In time of great need, the beast had came and destroyed the unspeakable evil. And now, the Spawn of Sobek is leaving with the corpse of the dragon to forever banish it from the world of mortals. Their people has been saved once more from the darkness of the cursed mummy. Their city was destroyed, but in time, it will be rebuilt. Their civilization is now able to see another day thanks to the beast that now drag the dragon deep into the sea.

And deeper into the sea, the beast will devour his kill. It doesn't matter if he hungers for the flesh of another Kaiju, but he has no other source of food. For the time being. After he has his full, he'll leave it for the sharks and other carnivorous sea creatures. For it is nature's way; the balance of the world. And until he dies, he will protect that balance. Now, however, he must rest. For he will sleep deep into the freezing caverns of the Arctic until he is called upon again. Hibernating in the ice will effect his aging process, but it doesn't matter. His protection on the balance will be eternal.

* * *

2017

* * *

Archeologists have spent days and nights working on the site that lies nearby of the pyramids. So far, they had found artifacts of the ancient Egyptian civilization. Mummies, pots, gems, hieroglyphics of by-gone ages. Nothing unusual for their discoveries. Finding what they already knew seems to be a complete waste of time.

And then they find something that's...incredible. Deeper into the pyramids, where the pharaohs of 2181 BC had ruled, they found hieroglyphics of their lives. And the history of one pharaoh clearly distinguishes itself from the rest. Carved pictures of a battle that determined the fate of Egyptian civilization. One was a dragon, and one was a creature that is all too familiar to them. The creature that was assumed to be an ancient Godzilla, was a complete puzzle for the archeologists that had made this startling discovery.

One thing's for sure, for all intents and purposes, the ancient Godzilla was viewed to be a savior. A watcher of all life on the planet. Much like the Elder Godzilla that first arrived in 1954 and slaughtered the last of his rivals in 2014. Taking tremendous fame for this discovery, they have decided to name the Kaiju GoKeteru. The first two letters of "Gojira" and the Egyptian word "Keteru" for "Guardian".

* * *

Deep in the freezing caverns of the arctic, the huge shape of Gokerteru remains motionless and breathless. The freezing temperatures surrounding his body has froze his body, therefore stopping his aging and his circulatory system. For many millennia, the Kaiju has rested throughout in this realm of imprisonment, left only to dream. Until something in his body creates a spark of unimaginable heat. The heat travels throughout his body, eradicating the ice and restoring his circulatory system. Blood begins to pump throughout his body and his heart begins to beat once again. Ice falls off his body, from his tail to his head, before molten-hot steam erupts through his nostrils. The Kaiju breathes in the cold air before one yellow eye opens. A loud, primal growl echoes across the caves of the Arctic.

Once again, Goketeru is needed.

* * *

Winner: Goketeru (Jan De Bont's Godzilla)

* * *

Oh, I've been waiting to do one of these Gojira incarnations for a while now. Well, just for the purpose of the inevitable. I guess, for introductions, we'll mark that Gojira off my list of incarnations.

Gojira (2004) - Check

Godzilla (Legendary) - Check

Godzilla (Jan De Bont) - Check

Zilla Junior - Check

Gigantis - Check

Ghost Godzilla (GMK Gojira)

Godzilla Junior (Godzilla Heisei)

Mystery Gojira

Mystery Gojira #2

Great! We're going off on a good start here. So, I just want you guys to know that I won't introduce these incarnation to this series immediately. I still like to do matches of other Kaiju, first, before I get time to introduce a new incarnation at a time.

There's also an idea of a new series that I have recently thought of. It's kind of a special thing for me and my co-author to do. So, how many of you guys ever heard of Samurai Jack? Or at least heard of the new season five, yet. Anyone? Well, our thought of a series is like that. Except with Godzilla being the hero of the future.

Basically, it will go like this. A resurrected nightmare named Necrosan, who was previously defeated by a warrior named Utsuno Ikusagami, came to the Kaiju universe to dominate all of life. When a new Godzilla comes into battle with weapons of his own, he would have the advantage. However, Necrosan will use an artifact to fling Godzilla into the future, where he struggles to find a way back into the past.

So yeah. We're actually planning to start this series some time in the summer. Maybe it'll go good, maybe it'll go bad, but at least we'll try a new kind of creativity.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Let me know if you like the name for this Gojira incarnation. And as always, this is PsychoReptile signing off!


	26. Match 26

Kaiju Melee

Match 26: Ultraman Belial vs Ghost Godzilla (GMK Godzilla)

* * *

Belial regains his consciousness. With life returning to his body, the dark Ultra groans as he slowly sits up. His body aches, evidence of his apparent defeat. It had been only a small amount of time since he was defeated at a battle that would've determined the fate of the universe. A battle on Remnant; the planet of his treacherous Grimm ally and those petty huntresses. At least, the huntresses were petty. Alongside with the alliance of Humans, the Xilians and the Vortaak, the huntresses of Remnant returned with an army of their own to take back what was stolen. And with a team of guardians and dragons, the huntresses even eradicated his Kaiju army and destroyed his precious Battle Nizer. It was only prolonging the inevitable when he unleashed his full potential. Transforming into an all-powerful Kaiser Belial! He could have destroyed all of his enemies with one decisive blow! He could have eradicated the most powerful of races in the universe! He could have overthrown the dragons and become King of Kaiju himself!

Alas, the true King of Kaiju stepped up and become the more powerful Super Godzilla. And the pitiful huntress known as Ruby Rose was the pure form of herself-combined with the powers of the Ultra. And together, they both sent a final blow into his chest, ending his reign on the universe.

So where is he now? His spirit usually wanders through time and space, waiting to rise again. To have another chance in destroying his enemies. However, as he looks around, he finds himself in a red, unfamiliar realm. Skyscrapers, built to be taller than the Ultra that stands on the streets, stand around him. The only fire that blazes in his vision is the flames that surround the hellish city. Some buildings, however, were left in ruin. Consumed by the very flames created by an unknown source. When Belial looks up at the sky, he could only see that the sky is nothing but dark clouds. A bit of ashes fall from the sky and heat waves swirl and hover over the hellish place. The Ultra rises to his feet, confused by the place that he now sees as someone's personal hell. Or something's personal playground. He turns to walk down the streets, only to stop when he hears sickening snaps.

He looks down, and stares in horror for what he was just sitting on. Littering on the streets, and on closer inspection, he could finally make out the layers of charred bones. Bones of humans littering across the streets as far as his eyes could see. Larger, full skeletons that appear to have belonged to adults. While smaller skeletons were children and even younger infants. There's even another skeleton that catches his attention. He ignores the sounds of cracking bone that relentlessly assault his ears as he walks closer to examine the skeleton.

This skeleton appears to once be a full body of a dinosaur. A pair of long legs, armed with claws. A long tail with several spikes. The spikes even travel up the deceased Kaju's body. Two short arms, armed with three claws each, and a skull with a short snout could only refer to one Kaiju: Bemular. The long-feared space fugitive that Ultraman fought with many years ago. The reason why he never returned since then was beyond even the dark Ultra. The skeleton that lies before him now, the proof of why the fiend never showed his face again, is now covered with endless ashes and char all across the dead form. As if Bemular's death was only recently.

Belial steps back in his overwhelming feeling of shock and terror. It was a feeling he had never felt in decades. This realm around him-this HELL-must be a byproduct of an unknown higher power. A sick joke towards his villainy. The dark Ultra could think of all sorts of conclusions as of why this is happening. He should be in some kind of realm of afterlife. Much like the Kaiju Graveyard. Not this.

Before he could think any more, he hears something from a distance. Something that he never thought he would ever hear. Sounds of battle; the cries of agony from one warrior and the mighty, ruthless call of another. It was the mighty roar that sent Belial over the edge. A roar he knew all too well, but much more demonic. Nevertheless, the dark Ultra cautiously strolls down the streets, passing every building in the city. It was only when he makes it to the edge of the city where he watches something that shocks even him.

A horrible, bat-like creature was forced to crash into the hellish earth. Its bat wings, flapping as much as it could, fail to lift it off the ground as they were shredded by a powerful force. An arrow-shaped head, with a sharp beak and yellow eyes looking up at the sky, a signal that the Kaiju being assaulted is what is known to be a Gyaos. The creature, once known to be one with the Shadow of Evil, cries out for help only to receive none. The creature crawls its way even as footsteps shake the earth with tremors. A shadow covers the wounded Gyaos as its eyes look up at the beast responsible for its near death.

The beast that towers over the Gyaos stands in his saurian posture. His body is protected with a hide of black-charcoal, pebbled skin. A long tail raises into the air before it swings left and right and slams back into the ground behind the monster. A pair of rather large feet, complete with large toe claws, stomp into the earth and creating an earth-shattering echo. Two arms, armed with four-clawed hands, are powerfully built. The hands flex and crack as the claws shine from the fire's light reflecting off the white color. Three rows of large, maple-shaped dorsal fins shudder and crackle with energy as the beast stomps forward step by step. A thick neck carries a head that looks much like the enemy that Ultraman Belial was slain by. A semi-long muzzle is what shows the monster's curling upper lip and its exposing teeth. A pair of large, sharp fangs shine as the beast doesn't show any gritting of teeth. However, the beast shows a grin; as if enjoying the torture that he is putting on the Gyaos. A pair of eyes, as lifeless and as blank as bone, narrow in his glee. The beast opens his maw as he rears his head back, unleashing a loud and booming roar across the heavens.

Ultraman Belial falls in shock. There's another Godzilla in this Hell of a realm!?

He watches as the beast stomps closer to the Gyaos, much to the bird-Kaiju's cries of panic. The Gyaos screeches in agony when the soulless beast stomps onto its back, releasing a sickening crack and a gash of blood from its maw. The hellish Godzilla growls as he bends forward, as if contemplating on how to kill the Gyaos. He barks a roar when he figures it out, and he thrusts one clawed hand forward. The Gyaos screeches when the Kaiju grips onto its beak, and a series of sickening cracks could be heard when the hellish Godzilla pulls back. The beast grins as he pulls further, snapping the Gyaos's jaw bones and peeling flesh from bone. Blood spray out of the ripped tissue as his might exposes the creature's tongue, throat and all. Before long, Ghost Godzilla stands straight as he reveals his trophy. He had torn the top half of the demon bird's skull, but he ripped the upper half of the spinal cord along with it. The yellow eyes of the Gyaos remain to look back at the hellish Godzilla before the beast tosses it away. And the body itself twitches, as it now lacks a brain to function, before it stops altogether. He stomps one final time, splattering the blood and guts out of the demon bird's throat before roaring out in victory. Just another demon that the higher powers had gotten tired of.

The hellish beast that many feared as "Ghost Godzilla" was a beast that was feared even among the living. A beast that was mistaken as the first Godzilla, who attacked Japan in 1954, was a created behemoth possessed by the spirits of those who died. Not just any crowd of poor souls, but the souls of those who were slaughtered in Pearl Harbor. The ones that died by the hands of Japan, leaving loved ones heart-broken and promises of peace shattered. By Japan's own vile ambitions, they tried to forget what they had done years later. Unfortunately, Ghost Godzilla was not as forgetting or forgiving. He slaughtered many of their country, even destroying three guardian Kaiju in the process, before he was finally defeated. Only his still-beating heart remained in the bottom of the sea, but a higher power had other plans. Until the beast's full resurrection, Ghost Godzilla will remain in this realm. As the keeper between this hellish realm and the pathway to a new life, Ghost Godzilla now lives as a merciless and eager slayer of the vile and the malevolent. For every vile creature that was slain and was deemed to never return to the living, that vile creature must defeat Ghost Godzilla in order to live again. So far, only one had prevailed. Others were not more powerful than the beast born and raised by anger and lust for death.

The black blood of the slain Gyaos drips off Ghost Godzilla's clawed hands. Ghost Godzilla looks down at his hands before raising one to lick off his claws. The beast growls as he admires his handiwork, but he senses something watching him. One eyebrow cocked up, the hellish Godzilla turns his head to see Belial standing before him. He puts final pressure to force the corpse deeper into the earth before he stomps forward. Belial couldn't help but feel a bit of fear towards Ghost Godzilla, but he also feels disgust at his own fear. Even without the lack of his Giga Battle Nizer, he is still an Ultra. Ultraman Belial growls as he raises his clawed hands into an "X". Perhaps killing this Godzilla will satisfy his anger towards the Godzilla that killed him.

"You are not worthy of getting fear out of ME, monster!" He yells before he forms his arms into a "T".

Belial unleashes his dark Deathcium Ray, striking Ghost Godzilla square in the chest. Ghost Godzilla only responds by growling, eager to begin this fight. The hellish beast advances forward, despite the beams striking him, as he flexes his claws. Belial shuts off his attack before he charges to meet the beast head-on. His own claws glow red before he swings left and right. Sparks fly as the claws slash across Ghost Godzilla's chest, forcing the beast to roar in glee. He can tell that he's going to enjoy this battle. Belial yells out as he swings faster and harder, forcing more sparks to fly off Ghost Godzilla's chest. Yet try as he might, the dark Ultra's attacks couldn't cut through the beast's hide. Belial lets out a grunt of irritation; are all Godzillas like this? Suddenly, he is knocked back into reality when Ghost Godzilla thrusts forward a hand, grabbing him by the throat. It is when Belial realize that Ghost Godzilla is a meter taller than him, a detail that he didn't give himself time to take note of. He pays this mistake when Ghost Godzilla swiftly turns around, throwing Belial off his feet. The demonic king roars as he watches the dark Ultra fall back-first into the pavement of ruined buildings.

Belial grunts as he rolls back to his feet, facing the beast stomping forward. Ghost Godzilla growls as he flexes his claws, his dorsal fins glowing with his own atomic energy. Belial has known that kind of light all too well, and he is no fool. He knows that the bright blue light is a signal of his signature weapon. He sprints as fast as he could to reach the monster before he could have the chance in unleashing his atomic ray. As he makes it to close range, Belial sends a kick into Ghost Godzilla's leg, only for the beast to look down as if amused. The dark Ultra decides to send an uppercut of his claws, sending a powerful impact on the beast's lower jaw. The beast rears his head back by the shock, and he stays still as Belial feels a sense of confidence. That confidence fades when Ghost Godzilla lowers his head back to looking down at him, grinning. Before Belial could land another blow, Ghost Godzilla lifts a foot to plant it against his chest, and the dark Ultra is sent flying when the demon Godzilla kicks him. Ghost Godzilla's dorsal fins glows brighter with blue energy as his maw opens slightly.

Belial groans as he rises to his feet, lifting himself off the ground before he sees blue flashes. He looks up to watch as blue energy gathers in Ghost Godzilla's maw. Before he new it, Ghost Godzilla opens his maw to release a sound wave of atomic ray, and then the all-too-familiar ray of atomic energy soars straight to him. Belial reacts quickly as he raises his claws, blocking the atomic ray before it could strike his face. However, he falls in shock when he realizes that the beast's weapon is just as powerful as the Godzilla that killed him. As much as he pushes back, Belial finds himself falling down to one knee. Only with that knee digging a trench by the sheer force of the atomic ray. Belial yells out in shock when the atomic ray forces him further back into the city that surrounds them. His back digging into the skyscrapers, Belial is pushed into the falling rubble as blue light consumes wreckage. Seeing that Belial is buried alive, Ghost Godzilla ceases his atomic ray. The last of the ray leaves into nothing as his slowly blinks. He brushes against his stomach before he stomps forward, advancing towards the wreckage.

As he advances further, he soon notices no motions being made by his new victim. He growls in disappointment; he was really looking forward to put this fight to the fullest of fun. But alas, it was not meant to be. He turns his head back to the corpse of the Gyaos, and he decides that digging for Belial will be a boring hassle. He'll have more fun mutilating his fresh kill before dealing with the dead Ultra.

Just as he turned away, Belial bursts out of the wreckage. He jumps high into the air while the beast's back is turned to him. Ghost Godzilla's eyes widen when he heard the sound, but he feels Belial sinking his claws deep into his back. He roars in pain as Belial keeps himself on his back, sinking his claws deeper. Blood of the beast leaks from the deep wounds as Ghost Godzilla roars. He thrashes left and right, trying to shake the dark Ultra off, but Belial will not release him. With a confident chuckle, Belial's claws glow before he decides that the time is right. The time to inject his Belial Virus into the body of this psychotic monster. He shoves his claws deeper, much to the growls of pain from Ghost Godzilla, and he injects his virus into the body of the cold-hearted beast. Instantly, dark energy swarms all across inside Ghost Godzilla's body. Red cracks spread across his flesh, all the way to his blank eyes. Ghost Godzilla grits his teeth before he turns his head towards Belial.

And his movements stop.

Even with his dorsal fins glowing blue, with the flashes of black and red surging around, Ghost Godzilla stays still as Belial's darkness took over his mind completely. Belial chuckles as he pulls his claws out, revealing grisly wounds that soon begin to heal. The dark Ultra lands on his feet before he turns to the dark beast, who turns to his master as he growls. Belial stands tall; the beast has become his own personal soldier in this hellish realm.

"Kneel." He commands.

Ghost Godzilla stares down at the dark Ultra for what felt like minutes. Finally, Ghost Godzilla growls as he falls down to one knee. Then, he falls down to both his knees, falling to the height of Belial's chest. The demonic beast, as mighty in this realm as he is, slowly bows his head to the dark Ultra. Belial scoffs at the beast's lack of will the moment he is under the Ultra's control, and the overlord laughs as he looks down at Ghost Godzilla.

"Is it not this easy?" Belial demands to a higher power, "That when I return to life, I would do the same to Godzilla. To the others who killed me in battle! Is it not this easy, that I could take control of this blood-thirsty beast that calls himself a Godzilla!?"

Just then, Belial notices that Ghost Godzilla grinned. He did not command the beast to show any emotion. He turns his full attention before the beast grabs him by the throat once again. This time, Ghost Godzilla growls in the most savage way as he rises to his feet. Belial chokes as he is suddenly being forced to his knees, and he looks up to Ghost Godzilla standing tall over the Ultra. Ghost Godzilla snarls as he raises his chin, glaring down at him. No; it is not that easy to control the likes of him! Ghost Godzilla is not just another mortal for him to control like a puppet! No, Ghost Godzilla is the immortal slayer of the malevolent. Ghost Godzilla releases a booming roar as his dorsal fins still glow in their respective colors. There was something else that Belial didn't know about Godzillas. Ghost Godzilla's dorsal fins can absorb foreign energies to add into his own; creating the ultimate energy blast!

Belial grunts when Ghost Godzilla swiftly turns, lifting the Ultra off the ground before slamming him back into the earth. Dust and ashes is kicked up before Ghost Godzilla looks down at Belial rising to his feet. Belial yells as he slashes his claws across Ghost Godzilla's chest, but the beast roars in amusement before he turns. His long tail bashes against Belial's gut like a mace, sending him flying until he crashes into the ground. Belial rolls back to his feet once more, seeing Ghost Godzilla advancing towards him. With his dorsal fins glowing in intense light, the beast breathes in deeply before he notices the dark Ultra forming his arms into a "T". Ghost Godzilla holds his atomic ray in his own maw before he ducks his head, letting Belial's Deathcium ray explode against his skull. Belial falls in shock when Ghost Godzilla stands straight once again, and he watches once Ghost Godzilla unleashes his atomic ray.

The atomic ray, fused with Ghost Godzilla's atomic energy and the dark energy of Belial, scorches through the atmosphere. Dark particles and electricity surge through the blue atomic energy as it aims for the dark Ultra. Belial raises his claws, but even that isn't enough. Explosions consume Belial's body before the ray sends his body straight into the wreckage of the city. Ghost Godzilla keeps it going, drilling Belial's body further away until he ceases his atomic ray. He grins as he advances to the smoking body that is now Belial.

Belial groans as his body is covered with blackened rubble and smoke snaking off of him. He grunts in pain as he rises to one knee. The beast will pay for using his own power against him! He rises to his feet, waiting to fight back against the hellish dragon. However, when he did, he doesn't see Ghost Godzilla marching towards him. All he could see is a giant standing in his way. A giant that wears silver armor, with red marks across his body and a pair of eyes that look rather less oval-shaped than most Ultras. With a blue color timer to complete the Ultra's appearance, Belial knew this face all too well. The Ultra that he used to be before he became Belial. He takes a step back, feeling disbelief and anger flowing through his mind. There is also confusion. How could this be? The Ultra scoffs as he paces left and right before Belial.

"Your eyes do not deceive you, Belial." The Ultra said, "This was you before you turned to evil. And for what? To become the emperor of the universe?"

"You are NOT me!" Belial growls, "You would understand the greatness that I would have if you are! These tricks will not fool me!"

"The only greatness that awaits in your poisonous journey is pain and terror of others. You try to conquer the world out of your hurt pride. It was because of your pride that you have become the thing you swore to destroy! And now, you look around, and tell me that everything you did made you any greater!"

With a wave of his hand, the Ultra summons things that Belial never thought he would see again. The images look so real, he could almost reach out and touch it. The Ultra that use to be his ally, the Ultra with red armor clad with silver and two large horns, was Ultraman Ken. Now, he is the Father of Ultra. The Ultra who became supreme commander of the Space Garrison and not him. It angers him when the hallucination shows him the Father of Ultra banishing Belial for trying to steal the Plasma Spark's core; the one thing that gives power to the World of Light. He glare at the hallucination, but he gets his attention towards the another hallucination. An image of a battle between Belial's army and the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Mebius, Dyna and Gomora. And another hallucination of him being defeated by Ultraman Zero; the image that sends rage into the dark Ultra.

And then the Ultra imposter shows him new hallucinations. Images of Godzilla standing side-by-side with the Ultra form of Ruby Rose. The Kaiju King and the huntress both glare at Belial, despite being mere figments of the dark Ultra's imagination. Godzilla growls as he flexes his claws, and Ruby holds her scythe in her hands as she stands in a battle stance. Before Belial knew it, the two giants blind him with a flash of light, and their bodies changed into the forms that were used to kill the dark Ultra. The purple-skinned, almighty form of Super Godzilla and the pure-white eyes of Pure Ruby. Super Godzilla's dorsal fins glow blue and Ruby's scythe transform into a glowing, crescent-shaped scythe before they both strike. Belial jerks back, watching as the two swing their powered weapons only for him to feel nothing.

The final blow that the two giants gave in that battle was the last thing Belial felt before being brought here. In this realm. It's when he feels an excruciating pain in his chest, and he looks down before he gasps in shock. His color timer, the one thing that has been giving him life for over decades, is gone. Only a tunnel in his chest is exposed. With the pain finally becoming a reality, Belial chokes as he falls down to one knee. He hears earth-shattering footsteps behind him, and he looks up to see the hallucinations gone. The Kaiju and the huntress that killed him vanished. Belial looks around, only to see nothing, and he sighs when he realizes that reality returns to his head. He rises to his feet before he turns to Ghost Godzilla, who now stands before him as he growls. The hellish beast grins, loving to play these games with his victims. Though, by playing wih his emotions, Ghost Godzilla is eager to have one hell of a fight.

Belial growls before he jumps forward, sending a shockwave kick against Ghost Godzilla's chest. Electricity surges across the beast's hide, but Ghost Godzilla roars out in amusement. Belial swings his claws left and right, creating shockwaves followed by explosions across Ghost Godzilla's chest and head. Ghost Godzilla shakes his head, getting back his vision, but Belial would not let up. The anger of everything that happened to the Ultra fuels his rage, and he will make the beast pay for reminding him. He sends an uppercut, forcing Ghost Godzilla to stagger back before he levitates off the air. The beast's eyes widen when Belial comes down with a kick, smashing against his skull with full force. Ghost Godzilla shakes his head before he looks down at Belial landing on his feet. Ghost Godzilla charges his power before releasing his atomic ray, but Belial jumps away from the blast. Landing a few feet away, the dark Ultra forms his arms to release his Deathcium Ray. Ghost Godzilla roars when the ray strikes against his chest, enveloping him with sparks and explosions. The hellish beast growls before he charges, shaking the earth around them with his heavy footsteps. Despite the ray striking relentlessly on his chest, Ghost Godzilla charges in his full speed. Surprised, Belial ceases his weapon to counter the attack. Unfortunately, Ghost Godzilla reaches him in close range.

And Belial watches in horror when the hellish beast grabs the dark Ultra by his arms. Belial could do nothing as Ghost Godzilla thrusts his jaws forward. He clamps his jaws onto Belial's shoulder, sinking his fangs and teeth deep into the Ultra's armor and flesh. Belial yells in agony when Ghost Godzilla pulls his arms as hard as he could, worsening the wound inflicted by the beast's jaws. Belial tries to fight out of the restraints, but try as he might, Ghost Godzilla is proven stronger. Ghost Godzilla lets go of Belial's arms, growling against the Ultra's flesh before he thrashes his head back and forth like a rapid dog. Belial yells out when Ghost Godzilla uses his strength to lift his body off the ground, and the beast slams him down into the earth left and right. He thrashes his head down, bringing Belial's body down hard into the earth, cracking a few bones. Belial raises his claws to try to escape the beast's jaws, but Ghost Godzilla's dorsal fins glow as he prepares to fire his atomic breath.

Belial swipes his claws left and right, creating sparks across Ghost Godzilla's neck and chest, but the beast will not let him go. This is Belial's price of his evil, and Ghost Godzilla is the byproduct of this price. Ghost Godzilla grabs onto Belial's left arm before finally lets him go, but he takes something in Belial's escape. Belial yells out in agony before he looks down, and he sees in terror to see that Ghost Godzilla had taken his left arm! With the arm in his hand, Ghost Godzilla roars out in fury as he throws it aside. The arm merely plunges deep into a building before the hellish beast charges his dorsal fins once more. Heavily wounded, Belial could do nothing but fall down to his knees. Without his left arm, he couldn't use his Deathcium Ray or block the atomic ray. Without his color timer, he is losing so much energy. As he feels fear for the beast standing tall over him, Belial watches as Ghost Godzilla lean back.

And the hellish beast opens his maw to unleash his full atomic fury. The powerful atomic ray scorches over the ruins as it blasts straight to Belial. The atomic ray blasts into the Ultra's chest, blowing the tunnel in his chest into chunks. And despite the rage and the fear that courses in Belial's mind, his mind is completely wiped out when the atomic energy explodes across his body. Ghost Godzilla watches as the figure that was once the dark Ultra himself explodes into chunks, mutilated by his atomic wrath. As a bright blue flash of light consumes the ruined city, Ghost Godzilla rears his head back. And he roars into the heavens in a mighty but savage way.

His eyes pierce through the smoke, only to see nothing but ashes. The dark Ultra is no more; just another victim inside the hell of souls. Ghost Godzilla feels the satisfaction of destroying Belial, but his grin slowly fades. The fun is over, and he has to wander across this realm in his wait for another evil soul to be ravaged. And quite frankly, Ghost Godzilla has grown tired of waiting in this dark land of a realm. However, just as he turns to walk away, Ghost Godzilla roars in pain. He doesn't know what it is, but it forces him to fall to one knee. There's a certain kind of pain in his chest; a pain that he could not understand. He feels it increasing across his body, which makes him growl in anger. Nothing in this realm could make him feel agony. Not even anything that Belial had thrown at him before the beast destroyed him. So, what is this feeling? Why is he suddenly in pain?

His eyes widen when he looks down at his right hand, which is glowing white. The hand grows into a cracking, peeling shell that spreads across his body. He is not sure what this means, but the pain is becoming to disappear. His mind clearing, he could see that his entire body is becoming more like his hand. Until with a roar, Ghost Godzilla disappears by a flash of light, leaving the hellish realm empty without its destructive entity.

* * *

After a long period of time watching the bright light going by, Ghost Godzilla opens his eyes. And they widen by what he sees for the first time in ages. Clear, blue sky. He also hears something as he turns around, only to see the sea from the island's bay. Roaring waves and satisfying sounds of splashes fill his ears. He growls as he looks down, suddenly feeling the rock and plantation that makes up the island. The feeling of a land that is not from the hellish realm is breath-taking. He closes his eyes when he feels the cool breeze from the wind that blows on his hide and dorsal fins. Throughout over a decade, Ghost Godzilla never thought he would have these sensations again. All the time he spent in that hellish world, mutilating evil souls and forever wandering in the volcanic atmosphere, he now assumes that this may be when the higher power decides to let him loose. To wander into the heaven that he had long earned.

That is before he hears a booming roar from behind, and Ghost Godzilla opens his eyes. A roar of another Kaiju? He growls as he turns to the source that now reveals itself. The beast before him stands in the same posture as he is. Like him, the Kaiju is revealed to be saurian. A charcoal-black hide covers most of his body, with the exception of yellow cracks along his chest and stomach. A long tail lies on the ground, a white fin run down the tail before a bush of red feathers tips it. Multi-colored feathers also run up the Kaiju's body, piercing it as if set to be weapons. Cuffs of white feathers go around the wrists and ankles of the Kaiju, and each of his hands and feet have five digits. Each of these digits ends with white, sharp claws. With a head topped with red feathers, golden fin-like sideburns and a large white beard under the bottom jaw of the Kaiju's dinosaur head, the beast looks like a chieftain of Kaiju. The Kaiju that stands before Ghost Godzilla is known as Geronimon; the resurrecting chief of Kaiju.

Ghost Godzilla stands face-to-face with the Kaiju, his eyes narrowed. Back in the world of the living, and a first victim to destroy. How could he ask for more? He raises a clawed hand to swipe at the Kaiju, but the chief raises his own, barking for him to not strike. He asks for him to listen; for he is the reason why the hellish beast returned to the living. Ghost Godzilla stops, and he growls as he lowers his hand. Geronimon smiles before he barks to the hellish Godzilla about a war coming to this world. Geronimon explains that he had foreseen a war that will decide the fate to the race of Kaiju. A war that will determine which kind is the dominate species; the Kaiju or the other races. Alone, the Kaiju of Earth will not last long in this war. However, Geronimon explains that he had an idea. To bring back one who knows no mercy or honor towards the opposing force. Geronimon bows his head as he roars, practically pleading for the Kaiju's help.

Ghost Godzilla doesn't know what to make of it. A war coming to decide the fate of Kaiju? Protecting Kaiju other than his own family name is none of his concern, but the violence of war is. Ghost Godzilla stares down at Geronimon, seeing the one Kaiju who brought him back to this world, and decides to let him live for now. He turns back to sea, and a wide grin forms in his lips. Very well. He will play along in this charade of a coming war, but he will need to get something off his chest, first. With a mighty roar that echoes across the air, Ghost Godzilla charges towards the ocean bay. With his feet creating tremors across the island, the hellish and eager Godzilla charges straight into the sea. The cool, satisfying sensation of the water fills the beast with glee as the monster dives underwater. With his arms on his sides and his eyes piercing the water, he sets out to the nearest human population he could find.

On the island, Geronimon grins. A war is coming between the Kaiju and the warriors, but his plan is setting into action. A warning has to be placed on Earth, and Ghost Godzilla is the perfect example that Kaiju must and will follow. The humans and the warriors have no idea what they will bring onto themselves, but they are about to learn.

* * *

Winner: Ghost Godzilla

* * *

Alright, another Godzilla introduced into the Kaiju Melee universe. And I must be honest, GMK Godzilla is one of my top five favorite Godzilla incarnations of all time. Pretty much why I gave him such an important role in the universe. Now, I just want to get this out of the way that we were planning to publish another match before this one, but due to how long this fun match is going to take, we decided to just publish this one instead. And might I say, after looking up this long-dead concept "Ghost Godzilla", I've found that we might have been giving GMK Godzilla an...interesting variety of abilities that we'll save for later.

Anyway, thank you guys for your patience. I'm aware that it's been a long time. We needed a bit of a break (as you guys already know). However, we're back! And we've returned to what other people call the most evil incarnation and one of badass incarnation that is Godzilla. So, thank you for reading this match. And as always, be sure to come back for our next match.


	27. Match 27

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been thinking about something for DAYS. Through looking into reviews, we were given a request of matches that involve Pokémon. And as we all know, much like Kaiju, Pokémon are EVERYWHERE. However, despite our efforts, we could not find a suitable match between Kaiju and Pokémon. However, since this is a series that involves anime monsters, we decided to give this chapter a special and fun treatment for ourselves. So, without further ado, let's begin this match of total mayhem!

Kaiju Melee

Match 27: Pokémon Trainer PsychoReptile vs Pokémon Trainer Cannibal Claire

* * *

The Pokémon world is a world of wonders and adventure.

Children wonder across the lands to find and catch Pokémon in the wild. Through years, Pokémon have been the source of battle and discovery for Mankind to live with. Many trainers, young and old, have lived countless decades living and training with their very own Pokémon. Tournaments had been made and trainers compete to be the best. Unfortunately, the dreams of trainers and legendary Pokémon were crushed by reality. Some Pokémon are gentle and friendly, but the rest are monstrous and the death of most people. Companies and gangs use Pokémon for robberies and attacks on innocent people. Even some trainers decide to live through the dark side of the Pokémon world.

The Pokémon world is a world of wonders and adventure.

However, it can also be a world of danger and deceit.

A flash of blinding light fills the forest of the Kanto region. The peaceful forest, with a large lake, pathways of rock and dirt and fields of grass, was silent. Merely the sounds of wild Pokémon until a battle had begun. A red flash sends a Pokémon flying and crashing into the fields. A Tauros, a bull-like Pokémon with three tails and a silver orb on its forehead, lays on the ground unconscious. Fainted. It gives out its last "moo" before its opposing Pokémon disappears into a Pokeball. That Pokeball, designed with numerous tiny skulls on the top half and a black bottom half. A feminine hand holds the ball as the center circle dims a red light.

The girl who makes the Pokeball shrink before placing it on her belt is who many trainers refer to as Cannibal Claire. Her hands have black-painted finger nails. One of her wrists has a spiked bracelet. Wearing a short-sleeved, black shirt with a Pokeball symbol and the eyes of a Gengar. A belt, lined with Pokeballs, was put around her black, holed pants. She wears high-heeled boots over her socks. She has a shoulder-long, pony-tailed hair that is black as the darkness that surrounds her. Her eyes, with pure insanity, are green like emeralds. She looks down at the Tauros before she grins.

"Is that all you got, Big Horns?" She challenges, "My Pokémon had taken worse from the likes of you. So, who's next?"

All across the fields, every Tauros her Pokémon had fought were defeated and put down like grass. Every Beedrill that protected their hives were taken down like flies. As of now, there is no longer any wild Pokémon left to challenge her own. And there won't be any trainers to encounter for the next few miles. Claire's grin of victory slowly fades to disappointment. The Pokémon here and at Johto Region were pathetic. Useless. Only a few rose to be hers. Even one starter Pokémon grew to become as powerful as her will to become the most feared trainer. Since her encounter with a dark Pokémon, a legendary one at that, her philosophy of being a trainer had changed dramatically. As did her sanity. She never harmed her Pokémon or abuse their capabilities for her own pleasure, but she learns the true thrill of battle. The truth of Pokémon is a dark one, and she knows how to live with it. She pats a hand on the Pokeball she just used, and she strolls down the fields as she hums.

Suddenly, she hears something. A faint sound of grass being stepped on by someone else. The sound of boots. She stops before she turns her head slightly, letting her right ear hear someone getting closer.

"So, this is what has become of you?" A voice asks, "A pity."

She turns her head to face the person completely. The young man has a bit of a darker complexation on his skin compared to hers. In his early twenties, like her, he has the exact same level in experience as hers; maybe in an even higher level. As fit, but not too buff, as he was trained to be, he tends to wear a different fashion from Claire. He wears a light-blue sports hoodie; One that was specifically costumed to adapt to the weather. The hoodie has a symbol of Dragon Type. This, in which, has Claire being put in a thought of discomfort. Trainers of Dragon Types are fearsome in battles. The young man also wears a pair of jeans with a pair of blue-colored sneakers and fingerless gloves. Strangely, though, the man has a katana and scabbard kept on his left hip. He has short, dark-brown hair that was cut just enough to keep his scalp from overheating. A pair of blue eyes glare at her with dragon-like pupils. This young man of a trainer is what other trainers know him as "PsychoReptile" or "DragonHeart", but whichever name they call him it's all the same. Claire smiles as she turns to him fully, having a hand on her hip.

"I don't need your pity." She said, "I have become what many fear. By the way, you look familiar. Have we met?"

"We were childhood friends before." DragonHeart replies, "The last time I met you, you were a kind, gentle girl before we separated to follow our dreams as trainers."

"Oh, yeah! You were that boy with the Totodile! You were cute when you were serious, but it looks like you haven't changed one bit."

"You have."

Claire only scoffs confidently. DragonHeart narrows his eyes, not liking the darkness that lies within her. From a line of trainers that lived a legacy of fame through training Dragon-Types, DragonHeart was born with the flaming spirit of his family. Through time, he had seen the world as a world to protect and crush the evil. Whether it is with his Pokémon or by himself. Never had he seen his childhood friend becoming the very thing she never wanted to encounter. Though, by the way she smiles at him, he couldn't help but feel that same flame of love for her. And he tries not to let it get in the way.

"So, you came here to talk about old times, or have you come to challenge me?" Claire asks.

"You always knew how I work." DragonHeart answers, "I have come to challenge you, Claire. To see what you have truly become."

"Alright! Then, prepare for the match of your life! I have trained my Pokémon for years since we've last met, DragonHeart! Let's go!"

She grins as she plucks a Pokeball from her belt. The small marble of a ball quickly grows into its more appropriate size before she throws it onto the field.

"Medusa!" She yells, "I choose you!"

The Pokeball opens and, with a bright flash, releases a Pokémon into the grassy fields. The light fades into what appears to be a black snake curled into a sitting position. The snake has golden diamonds running down its back and an even large diamond on its head. Golden shapes came around its red eyes. Six golden bumps stay under its body as it slithers into its full length. The Pokémon's tail ends with a dagger-like blade with a red edge. Long, red fangs protrude from the from of its serpent lips as a long, forked tongue slides out for a mere second. A purple lightning rests on the area under its neck and a purple ring around its tail near the blade tip. This Pokémon is a Seviper; a Poison-Type Pokémon. Also known as "Medusa", being called by Claire. Medusa hisses as she prepares to sink her teeth into any that stands in her way.

DragonHeart keeps his calm expression, smiling even, as he pulls the hilt of his katana. Claire glares at him drawing a weapon in a Pokémon battle, but she didn't realize that his katana is not a blade at all. It is a storage piece of art that was shaped as a blade. The "katana" has five flat circles in the interior of the blade. The specifically-made Pokeballs were made years ago to keep Pokémon in a new, original manner. The Pokeball katana was passed down through generations until, at last, it was passed down to DragonHeart after he won the tournament of Johto Region. He pulls the blade from the scabbard until his fingers pluck out the first Poke-Disc. The Poke-Disc, with a blue flame upper half and a white bottom half, swiftly changes into an actual Pokeball when he presses a thumb into the center button. He gives a confident look as he throws his Pokeball onto the field.

"Renekton!" He said, "You're up, first!"

The Pokeball releases a Pokémon in front of Medusa, and a two-legged, reptilian shape appears before the Poison-Type. Mostly red in color, the crocodilian Pokémon has black stripes down its back until it ends with a black-colored tip. It has a black stripe around the middle of his long, narrow snout and a white underbelly. The reptile Pokémon has three-clawed feet and hands, although the arms are thin and the feet look like black shoes. The Pokémon has what appears to be a pair of shades formed on its face, just around the eyes but not hiding the pair of shiny eyes glaring at the snake. Also known as "Renekton" by DragonHeart, this Pokémon is mainly known to be a Krookodile. A Ground & Dark-Type Pokémon. Renekton picks his sharp teeth with his claws before crossing his arms.

Both Pokémon and Trainers share their gaze with the other. Seviper hisses as her eyes narrow, but Renekton only smirks and feeling cool as a cucumber. DragonHeart and Claire share their confident smiles, only before one of them makes the first move.

"Medusa, use Gastro Acid!" Claire yells.

Medusa does what she says, and she opens her mouth to unleash a stream of green, bubbly acid straight to Renekton.

"Renekton, dodge it quick!" Dragonheart yells.

Renekton grunts as he jumps left, letting the grass be burned and melted by the acid. He lands on his feet before turning to the snake fully. Medusa swiftly turns her head to the crocodile before she fires it again, but Renekton jumps high before the acid could strike him. DragonHeart acts fast, finding this as the perfect moment.

"Renekton, use Sand Tomb!" He said.

Renekton smirks, having a slim shine across his eyes. He lands perfectly behind the snake, his claws deep into the dirt. Before Medusa could fire another stream of acid, the dirt around them suddenly burst and crumble into sand. Medusa hisses in shock when she is completely surrounded by a hurricane of sand and shredded grass. Claire watches in shock and worry. Medusa's weak to Ground-Type moves. The sand around Medusa begins to give her damage; and a super-effective one at that. DragonHeart smiles as he turns his gaze to Renekton. They got her where they want her.

"Alright!" He said, "Now, use dig!"

Renekton quickly jumps down into the earth, digging as fast as he could before disappearing into the dirt completely. Claire watches as she thinks of a plane. With Medusa being trapped in the sand storm, she won't see Renekton's next move coming. Claire's eyes could barely pierce through the sand, but she hears an explosion of dirt. In the storm, Medusa grits her teeth as she bears the attacks. And Renekton explodes out of the dirt just before the snake falls into a dug pit.

"Medusa, use Poison Tail, now!" Claire yells.

Medusa hears her, and she swings her tail tip. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach Renekton when he retreats out of the storm. Renekton lands on his feet before he runs around the storm before he hears a command from DragonHeart.

"Renekton, use Dark Pulse!" DragonHeart said.

Renekton skips a step before jumping back into the storm. Inside the tornado, Renekton see Medusa buried in dirt before he jumps upward. His jaws are suddenly filled with dark energy before he opens his maw. A stream of dark-purple rings was fired from his maw.

"Medusa, use Gastro Acid, now!" Claire yells.

Medusa's eyes suddenly flash open. She shoots out of her tomb before she fires her stream of acid. The Dark Pulse and Gastro Acid clash in the storm, trying to best one another. Unfortunately for Medusa, the Dark Pulse is far too powerful. It blasts through the acid before bombarding upon the Poison-Type snake. Claire couldn't even see what happened until the storm finally lets out. She looks in shock when Medusa lies on the ground. She looks up at DragonHeart before she smiles. He has been training his Pokémon well. Renekton lands on his feet before crossing his arms. Claire grins, finding DragonHeart as the fool.

"Medusa, use Poison Tail!" She said.

Before DragonHeart could respond, Medusa springs out of the earth. Her mouth opens, exposing her fangs as she aims for Renekton's throat.

"Dodge it!" DragonHeart yells.

Renekton wastes no time. He steps to his left, letting Medusa crash head-first into the earth.

"I don't think so." Claire said, "Medusa, use Wrap!"

Medusa glares back at Renekton before she springs to him with blinding speed. Renekton was caught by surprise before the snake wraps him in her constricting body. Medusa coils around Renekton's body before she squeezes with all her might. Renekton growls as he feels every bone in his body being crushed with the force of his own jaws. Claire grins, knowing that DragonHeart's Krookodile is in her grip.

"Now! Use Poison Fang!" She said.

Medusa shoots down her head, and Renekton's eyes widen when her fangs sink deep into his snout. DragonHeart's eyes widen in shock before they narrow. Claire has taken the advantage of trapping Renekton, but Medusa isn't the only one who has close-quarter moves.

"You're not going down that easy, big guy!" He yells, "Quick, use Crunch!"

Renekton grits his teeth as the pressure of Medusa's wrap is increasing. He opens his maw before he clamps it hard onto Medusa's neck. Medusa hisses in pain as she lets Renekton go. She slithers back as Renekton falls to his knees. Combined with the crushing strength of the snake and the poison decreasing Renekton's health, he's not going to last much longer. And with the previous strikes from the crocodile Pokémon, neither is Medusa. DragonHeart and Claire look at each other, trying to predict each other's moves. Renekton slowly gets back to his feet as Medusa struggles to stay alert. Renekton, despite the injuries, smirks and gets into a fighting stance, catching Medusa off guard.

"Renekton, use Dark Pulse!" He said.

Renekton rears his head back, his maw collecting dark energy before he unleashes it straight to the Poison-Type. Before Claire could say anything, the stream of purple rings strike Medusa, sending her flying across the field. Claire watches in shock before the dust clears, and she gasps when she sees Medusa lying on the ground. Black swirls replace the Seviper's eyes; a sign that she fainted. DragonHeart smiles and Renekton raises on fist in victory. Claire looks up at DragonHeart, and she smiles before bringing her Seviper back into her Pokeball. DragonHeart and his Krookodile had beaten Medusa, but the battle has just begun! She plucks out a Pokeball before she throws it out into the field.

"Shin Tzu!" She yells, "Get out there!"

The Pokeball opens to release a new Pokémon before Renekton. A prehistoric Pokémon stands between DragonHeart's Krookodile and victory. A large, crescent-shaped head bears a pair of eyes. White exoskeleton protects its torso all the way down to its crotch. Two thin, long arms end with scythe blades used as its weapons. A row of three-spiked dorsal plates runs down its back until what appears to be a tail ends. A pair of exoskeleton legs are thin but powerful, ending with two-clawed feet. Getting into a stance, one scythe in front of him and the other behind him, this Pokémon is normally called a "Kabutops". A Rock & Water-Type Pokémon. However, Claire merely calls him "Shin Tzu". DragonHeart narrows his eyes, concerned for Renekton. Kabutops, although a Fossil Pokémon, is a part Water-Type Pokémon before it was supposedly extinct. Renekton, being part Ground-Type, is weak to water. And with Renekton suffering from poison, they need to be careful. Claire smirks when the two trainers meet eye contact.

"Shin Tzu, use Slash!" She said.

Shin Tzu crotches down, his blades consumed with blinding light before he charges straight to Renekton. Renekton, becoming too weak by the poison and the Wrap inflicted by Medusa, couldn't be able to dodge it. DragonHeart watches as Renekton is slashed across the torso by the Kabutops' blades. As Shin Tzu passes Renekton, the Krookodile staggers forward before falling to one knee. Renekton grits his teeth in pain, struggling to rise, but Claire and Shin Tzu are not as gentle.

"Shin Tzu, use Aqua Jet!" Claire said.

Shin Tzu nods before running as fast as his legs could carry. He runs to the shores of the lake nearby. As he passes the water, the water itself follows the prehistoric Pokémon until it coats his body completely. DragonHeart watches in awe as the Kabutops turns and runs straight to Renekton. Shin Tzu stops running altogether, letting the Aqua Jet carry him as he travels to the Krookodile like a bullet. Before DragonHeart could tell Renekton to dodge, the Krookodile grunts as the water-covered Kabutops slams against him. An explosion of water and mist covers the battlefield before Renekton falls back-first onto the ground. DragonHeart watches as his Krookodile slides closer to his feet, fainted. Claire laughs confidently as the Kabutops crosses his blades into an "X". DragonHeart kneels down before his Krookodile, petting his snout before he raises his Pokeball. A red light quickly brings the Krookodile back into the Pokeball before DragonHeart smiles.

"You were doing great, Renekton." He said before standing and turning to Claire, "I see you like going old-school, Claire. I like playing the same game, myself!"

He slides out his blade half-way out before he slides the now disc-formed Pokeball in. He plucks out his second Poke-Disc before transforming it into a ball.

"Show them how it's done, Slika!" He yells proudly, throwing the ball onto the fields.

The Pokeball opens to let out a new Pokémon. This "Slika" that DragonHeart refers to is just as humanoid and deadly-looking as Shin Tzu. Two large scythes end a pair of exoskeleton arms. A pair of sphere-shaped shoulders attached to an armored torso. The Pokémon's insect abdomen has a pair of legs; with a pair of spiky thighs and feet ending with three-toed claws. Insect wings flap in a blurring speed before stopping. A reptilian head, with exoskeleton spikes and protruding, small fangs, is eyes narrow at the sight of the Kabutops. Slike, a "Scyther", is known to be the Bug & Flying-Type Pokémon. She stays silent as she lowers her scythes, ready for battle. Claire raises an eyebrow as she looks at DragonHeart.

"Really?" She asks, "A Bug-Type? This should be easy, Shin Tzu!"

"Don't be so sure, Claire." DragonHeart replies, "Things aren't always what they seem."

"Whatever helps you stay confident, friend. Shin Tsu, use Slash! Give it all you got!"

Shin Tzu grunts as he sprints forward, his blades shining with white light. He raises his blades at his sides as he charges to Slike with tremendous speed.

"Slika, use Double Team!" DragonHeart said.

Slike crosses her blades in a form of an "X", and she begins to multiply. Shin Tzu looks left and right as Slika multiplies into ten versions of herself. They all glare at the Kabutops even when he uses Slash on the first one in his way. Shin Tzu falls in shock to see that the Scyther in front of him fades away. Suddenly, the many Scythers fly past Shin Tzu before they circle him.

"Shin Tzu, use Protect!" Claire said.

Shin Tzu raises his blades before swinging them down, summoning a transparent, green orb of energy around him. DragonHeart narrows his eyes, watching his Scyther and her multiple fakes circling the Kabutops. Any attack that is to land on that shield, it won't even make the Fossil Pokémon flinch. And should an attack fail, it would give Shin Tzu and Claire the opening they need. He needs to think of something creative. Something that won't risk Slika being crushed in an instant. His eyes widen when he hears a ding of a light bulb in his head.

"Slika, use Slash!" He said.

In the crowd of fakes, Slike hears his command. She takes a quick turn to her right, her blades shining with energy. Her clawed feet and higher speed allows her to sprint faster than Shin Tzu could comprehend. However, it was useless when Slika swings her one blade against the green orb. Her blade bounces off, making her attack useless. Shin Tzu quickly turns his head to the Scyther, glaring at her. Claire grins; big mistake, DragonHeart.

"Shin Tzu, use Slash!" She yells.

"Slika, take to the skies!" DragonHeart said with a grin.

Shin Tzu swings his left blade to finish the Scyther, but Slika was already gone. A few strands of grass suffered what could've been a blow on her. The Kabutops jerks his head back before he looks around, and then he looks up to see Slika in the sky. Her bug-like wings flap in incredible speed as she jets from place to place above him. While Shin Tzu is stronger and tougher as a Kabutops, Slika has the speed advantage as a Scyther. Claire looks down at DragonHeart, and she smirks. Well played; using a Scyther's speed to her advantage.

"Shin Tzu, use Aqua Jet!" She said, "Knock that bug out of the sky!"

"Slika, use Vacuum Wave!" DragonHeart said.

Shin Tzu sprints to the lake shore as quick as his legs could carry. Slika hisses as she swings her blades down. Soon enough, her body begins to be surrounded by a tornado of white and blue energy. Shin Tzu, like before, gets followed by the water before being coated in the same Aqua Jet. Slika glares down at the Kabutops before she raises her blades upward. She watches Shin Tzu shoot off the ground, jetting straight towards her with all the power the water could give him. Slika's eyes narrow as she waits for the right moment. As soon as they get into close range, Shin Tzu blasts straight into the tornado of power, but Slika was ready. With a glowing blade, the Scyther swings it down, cutting through the Aqua Jet and blasting against the Kabutops in the head. Shin Tzu falls onto the ground like a ton of bricks, leaving Slika high in the air once more. Claire grits her teeth in anxiety. That Vacuum Wave was a Fighting-Type move; super effective against the Kabutops! Shin Tzu grunts as he rises to his feet before Slika lands on the ground behind him. They both turn to one another, glaring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Slika, use Slash!" DragonHeart said.

Slika nods before she crosses her blades, consuming them in white energy.

"Shin Tzu, you use Slash as well!" Claire said.

Shin Tzu grunts as he raises his blades to each of his sides, lighting them with white auras as well. They two Pokémon share their respectful glares before they charge at one another. Both Pokémon have their blades at their sides before the two finally collide. Blade against blade, strength against speed, Shin Tzu and Slika clash. Sparks fly and swift movements go in blurs as the two fight to their fullest. Neither of them were able to land a blow on the other, for they both were able to block each other's blows. Shin Tzu decides to strike the legs, but Slika takes to the air before raising a blade of her own. Shin Tzu reacts quickly, raising his blades to keep the Scyther's left blade at bay. However, the Kabutops made a mistake. Slika swings her right blade, landing a direct hit across Shin Tzu's torso. Shin Tzu grunts in pain, giving Slika the opening to send more Slashes across the Kabutops' torso. Swing after swing, Slika lands direct blows onto Shin Tzu.

"Let's finish this!" DragonHeart said, "Use X-Scissor!"

Slika does as he commands, and her blades are consumed with light-purple energy before she swings them down. The attack leaves an "X" across Shin Tzu's chest, pushing the Kabutops back. Claire watches in complete disbelief when the Kabutops falls back onto the ground, fainted. Claire sighs, but keeps her determined look as she raises her Pokeball. A red energy brings Shin Tzu back into the ball. He has done good, but now he must rest. She looks up to see Slika standing tall over the grass. And her gaze meets with DragonHeart. And then something happens inside her. Something that has never happened in a long time. A feeling of a good battle. While no trainer or wild Pokémon had the power to withstand even one of her Pokémon, DragonHeart has become a worthy opponent. She has a certain adrenaline in her body. And she likes it. She grins as she pulls out her next Pokeball.

"Sweep the floor with that Scyther, Kaiju!" She yells before throwing her Pokeball.

Soon enough, the Pokeball releases a much larger, towering Pokémon before the Scyther. "Kaiju" soon reveals himself as a bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Dark-green in color, the Pokémon has four triangular holes in his torso and two more in each of his thighs. Long spikes row down his nape. A few more rest on his shoulders and down each side of his waist. A diamond-shaped, purple-blue armor rests on his belly. A tail, with four spires around the tip, swings left and right before smashing onto the earth. A lizard-like head with a pair of angry eyes and a pair of fangs. Three claws end each of his hands and feet. Rearing his head back to release a roar, the Pokémon that "Kaiju" is revealed is one that is called the Tyranitar. Rock & Dark-Type Pokémon. Compared to the two Pokémon, Tyranitar seems to be the more destructive.

DragonHeart feared that Claire would have a Tyranitar, and he fears that Tyranitar could use one ability. His fear came true when Tyranitar's appearance alone causes dirt to explode and transform into a sand storm. Claire's Tyranitar has the ability of Sand Stream, giving him the ability to create a sand storm the moment he enters battle. That could be a major disadvantage to DragonHeart's Scyther. Slika looks left and right, unable to see through the sand storm.

"Quick, use Double Team!" DragonHeart said.

Slika hears him, and she multiplies into multiple versions of herself.

"That's not gonna work this time." Claire said, "Kaiju, let's mix things up with an Earthquake!"

Kaiju responds with a sinister grin. Unlike Shin Tzu and Medusa, Kaiju finds the domination on other Pokémon more enjoyable. He jumps high into the air before he raises a fist. As soon as he makes contact with the earth, he punches hard into the ground. The earth around him suddenly shake and crack in a shockwave of the Earthquake. It soon spreads out across the battlefield, forcing the earth to explode and rain rocks straight to Slika and her fakes. With one clean sweep, Earthquake had easily wiped out all of Slika's fakes, along with the real Scyther herself. Kaiju notices this and sends another punch, causing another Earthquake. Another sweep of the Earthquake blasts Slika off of the ground once again, sending her flying out of the sand storm. On the ground, Slika is barely buried in pebbles before she struggles to rise. She grunts as she falls to one knee. The Ground-Type move wasn't as effective as a Rock-Type, but two Earthquakes in a row starts to take a toll on her.

"Come on, Slika." DragonHeart yells through the storm, "You've got to hang in there!"

Slika hisses as she glares at Kaiju through the storm. She swings her blades down before she gets into a fighting stance. Kaiju merely gives a respectful expression to the Scyther.

"Kaiju, that Scyther needs to be taken out!" Claire said, "Let's do something about it! Use Rock Slide!"

Kaiju roars out before he raises his clawed hands. Slika looks up to see a circle of boulders appearing out of thin air. Her eyes widen when Kaiju throws his arms down, sending the boulders to shoot straight down to her like missiles.

"Slika, dodge it quick!" DragonHeart yells.

Slika does so, jumping to her left just in time to see one boulder smashing into the dirt. More boulders bombard into the earth, but Slika uses her speed to dodge them as she keeps her glare at Kaiju. DragonHeart could barely see through the sand, but he knows that his Scyther knows what she's doing.

"Slika, use Double Team!" He yells, "Then use X-Scissor when you're close enough!"

In the thick of the storm, Slika sprints to her fullest speed as she multiplies into twenty Scythers. Kaiju looks at every one of the fakes, unable to determine which one is the real thing before they scramble and mix. Claire smirks as she watches the storm going on, but her smirk fades when she realizes her mistake. While Kaiju has an advantage of being a Rock-Type, he is weak to Fighting-Type and Bug-Type moves. She tries not to panic, but she knows that DragonHeart is taking advantage of Slika's speed and evasion skills.

"Kaiju, use another Earthquake!" She yells, "Whatever his Scyther's doing, don't let it happen!"

In the storm, Kaiju grits his teeth. He raises a fist to punch into the earth. Before he could, however, the Scyther swarm runs past him. And the real Scyther swings her blades down, sending the X-Scissor attack across the Tyranitar's torso. Kaiju staggers back, giving Slika the opening to swing her blades back up, sending another X-Scissor. Kaiju growls as he falls to one knee, unable to comprehend on how quick the Scyther moved.

"Slika, use Vacuum Wave!" DragonHeart yells.

Slika, a few feet away from the Tyranitar, raises her blades up before her tornado of energy pushes back the sand storm around them. Claire sees this, and she has a quick thought of taking the opportunity.

"Kaiju, use Hyper Beam!" She yells.

Kaiju glares at Slika erupting out of the tornado, and he opens his maw to collect bright, yellow energy in a form of an orb. Slika's eyes narrow, piercing through the bright light before she reaches the Tyranitar. She swings her blade down hard against Kaiju's chest, and Kaiju opens his maw to unleash his Hyper Beam. Kaiju is forced off to be pushed back, but his Hyper Beam blasts against Slika, forcing her off her feet. DragonHeart worries about the worst when he hears a loud thud and seeing a bright light of the Hyper Beam.

Claire grins when she sees the light as well, but she falls in shock when the sand storm suddenly disappears. Soon, the outcome of the fight is revealed. Lying on the ground, Slika lies on the ground, fainted. About a few feet away, Kaiju stands tall over the battlefield. Scratches and sand cover the Tyranitar's chest as he smiles proudly. That is before he hunches over and shuts his eyes tightly. Both DragonHeart and Claire watch as Kaiju falls belly-first onto the ground. Fainted. The Vacuum Wave on Kaiju and the Hyper Beam on Slika had taken each other out.

It's down to four Pokémon for DragonHeart while it is down to three Pokémon for Claire. They at once retrieve their Pokémon before they share a glance. No words could be processed in this battle before DragonHeart and Claire pull out their Pokeballs.

"Cresent!" Claire yells, "I choose you!"

"Make it rain fire, Drogon!" DragonHeart yells.

They both throw their Pokeballs, and they both hit the ground before they unleash two winged beasts. One is a four-legged, red-winged dragon, whereas the other is a two-legged, winged dinosaur. The dragon that stands on its own four legs was a small creature that long dreamed to grow wings. Most of its skin is blue, with silver-gray armor protecting its chest and belly. Red patches under its legs, tail and throat while some red colors its eyebrows. Three spikes rest on each side of the dragon's head, which has a rather salamander-like head. Each of its feet has three claws. A pair of large, red wings are the shape of the head of a battle axe. A pair of eyes narrow before the pupils shrink in competition. This Pokémon, nicknamed "Crescent", is a Dragon & Flying-Type Pokémon known as "Salamence". The other winged monster is much different from the dragon. Gray color covers most of its dinosaur body. Only on the membranes of its wings do they have dark purple in color. The two wings, armed with three-clawed hands, fold as the palms rest on the earth. A pair of three-clawed talons dig into the dirt as a long tail, with an arrow-shaped tip, swings left and right. A long neck carries a dragon-like head, with the head sporting a pair of horns on the back of the skull and a bit larger jaw. Green eyes glare at the Salamence before the Aerodactyl spreads its wings, screeching across the air.

DragonHeart wastes not time in giving Drogon, his Aerodactyl, a call for action. A neither did Claire when giving her command to Crescent.

"Take to the skies!" They both said.

And in an instant, both Pokémon take to the air with a flap of their wings. They fly as high off the ground as they could, keeping their focus on one another as their trainers do the same to each other.

"Crescent, use Dragon Claw!" Claire yells, "Bring that bird down!"

Crescent roars out as one of his front claws are coated with green energy, and he accelerates straight to Drogon. Drogon shrieks as he moves left, avoiding the swipe of the dragon-type's claws. Cresent watches as Drogon flies in evasive motions to avoid left and right of his Dragon Claw. Unlike the Dragon-Type, Drogon has the speed advantage.

"Drogon, use Steel Wing!" DragonHeart said.

Drogon's wings shine before they become coated with metallic-silver, and he dives down to swing both his wings. Crescent couldn't catch the Aerodactyl, thanks to the Fossil Pokémon's speed, and he grunts in pain when the Steel Wing hits his square in the back. He loses his flight for a mere second before he gains back his composure. The two winged Pokémon engage in a chase, with Drogon giving the chase after Crescent. Claire grits her teeth before she decides to have Crescent return the favor.

"Crescent, use Steel Wing!" She yells.

Crescent's eyes narrow as his wings are covered by the same metallic coating. The dragon rapidly spins, surprising Drogon and landing a direct hit. One of Crescent's Steel Wings hit the Aerodactyl. Only with a Steel-Type move on the Fossile Pokémon, it is super-effective against the Rock-Type. Drogon gets air knocked out of his lungs as he falls out of the sky. Drogon screeches as he catches himself, taking flight once more right when he was a mere foot from plummeting into the earth.

"Drogon, use Fire Blast!" DragonHeart said.

To this, Drogon gladly obliges. He screeches as he opens his maw, unleashing a projectile of scorching flames straight to Crescent. The ball of fire quickly forms into a symbol made of the very scorching element as it soars straight to Crescent. Crescent only turns to the Aerodactyl before he the fire-made symbol bashes against the dragon. Claire watches as the Fire Blast disappears on Crescent's form, and then suddenly consumes him into a star-shaped explosion of fire. Through the fire, Crescent growls as he stares right at Drogon. Claire grins, knowing that simple fire isn't going to bring him down that easily.

"Crescent, use Dragon Breath!" She said.

DragonHeart heard Claire's call of attack, but he couldn't react fast enough when Crescent unleashes a stream of bluish-purple power out of the flames. Drogon's eyes widen when the Dragon Breath blasts against him, sending him to crash back-first into the earth.

"Now! Use Stone Edge!" Claire said.

Crescent's pupils shrink as he barks a roar, summoning two rings of floating, sharp rocks. DragonHeart notices this and tells Drogon to get up, which the Aerodactyl does so. Although covered with scratches and dirt, Drogon isn't down, yet. Crescent spreads his wings as he sends the Stone Edge down, sending them like machine gun fire down to Drogon. However, Drogon takes off into the air, moving left and right. Some hit against his body, but the Aerodactyl has his determination to bring down the dragon.

"Drogon, use Ancient Power!" DragonHeart said.

Drogon screeches as he spreads his wings. With his power focused, a growing orb of ancient power gathers out of thin air before the Aerodactyl flaps his wings once. The orb of power blasts through the raining rocks, and it explodes against the stone rings. Unfortunately, Crescent dodged the Ancient Power. Flying out of the dust, the dragon flies in a curve as he keeps his aim on the Fossil Pokémon. Claire smirks; they have them now.

"Use Stone Edge again!" She yells.

DragonHeart and Drogon both get caught by surprise when Crescent roars out. Drogon turns his head, only to be bombarded by the same raining stones that explode against his body. With the super-effective damage on the Fossil Pokémon, Drogon grunts in pain as he is forced out of the sky once again. DragonHeart watches when his Aerodactyl crashes into the earth. Dust and dirt is kicked up by the Pokemon's impact before it clears, and DragonHeart's heart sank when he sees that his Aerodactyl has fainted. Claire smirks as Crescent lands perfectly on the ground just a few feet away. The Salamence snorts out steam as he turns his head away. DragonHeart smile at the hard work that Drogon did, and he raises his pokeball to return his Aerodactyl. With a simple thanks to his Aerodactyl, he slides the poke-disc into his blade before plucking out a new one. He carries a determined smile as the disc forms into a full pokeball, and he throws it onto the ground.

With a bounce of the pokeball, the sphere opens up to release a new Pokémon into battle. This Pokemon, however, looks more feminine than any of DragonHeart's previous Pokémon. A long, white dress goes down the Pokémon's waist before it ends at her feet. Green shoulders and arms, ending with three-fingered hands, are slim and smooth along with the rest of her body. A pink, pointing plate protrudes from the middle of her chest. The Pokémon has green, shoulder-length hair that is curved on each side of her neck and even one curve pointing down on her face. Her "ears" have three points each, and her eyes are red. With a sweet smile to complete her appearance, this new Pokémon is known as a "Gardevoir". However, DragonHeart normally calls her "Weiss".

Claire looks at the newly-appeared Gardevoir in surprise. In comparison to the two Pokémon, the Gardevoir has a major advantage. A Gardevoir a Fairy & Psychic-Type Pokémon; meaning that Dragon-Types have no effect against a Fairy-Type. All of the Dragon-Type moves that Crescent will use will get them nowhere. And to make matters worse, DragonHeart and "Weiss" possibly have some Fairy-Type moves up their sleeves; making it vital against Crescent. She has no other choice.

"Crescent, return!" She said, raising her pokeball.

DragonHeart and Weiss watch as Crescent disappears into red energy, being sucked into the pokeball. Claire looks up at DragonHeart, never leaving his gaze as she randomly picks out a pokeball.

"Go, Twilight!" She yells, throwing her pokeball.

Her pokeball bounces off the ground before releasing her own feminine-looking Pokémon. Her Pokémon, however, is far as elegant and as innocent as DragonHeart's Gardevoir. The Pokémon is dark purple in color, with bright purple coloring the trims of the bottom of her skirt and the ends of her long sleeves. Three red orbs rest on the ghost's chest, with the middle being larger than the other two. The Pokémon has a large witch hat, multiple protrusions of light-purple fins on the sides and the top of the hat. A pair of yellow eyes, with red colored irises, stare at the Gardevoir in front of her with a red, zig-zagged grin. The Ghost-Type Pokémon known as a "Mismagius", or Claire's "Twilight", levitates off the ground as she releases a ghostly giggle. Claire grins in her confidence, and DragonHeart smiles at his opponent's clever decision.

"Your opponent is a Ghost-Type, Weiss." He said, "Be careful."

Weiss nods, and she swings a hand, prepared for battle. After what feels like an eternity, Claire decides to make the first move.

"Twilight, use Psywave!" She yells.

Twilight gives a sinister grin as her body glows in her own psychic energy. She unleashes a stream of purple, blue and black energy straight to Weiss.

"Weiss, use Light Screen!" DragonHeart said.

Weiss keeps a cool head as she raises a hand, summoning a wall of clear power before the Psywave hits its mark. Weiss feels the Psywave hitting her, but as un-effective as it is, only fifty percent of the damage is inflicted. The Light Screen that protects DragonHeart's Gardevoir is perfect in keeping her durable and safe from powerful moves, but it is not unlimited. They will have to act fast against the Ghost-Type.

"Weiss, use Moonblast!" DragonHeart said.

Weiss raises her hand, creating an orb of pink energy. She raises it high in the air before she throws the orb of energy straight to Twilight. However, Twilight manages to move away just to avoid being consumed in the explosion. Weiss turns her gaze to follow Twilight's every move.

"Twilight, try a Shadow Ball!" Claire said.

Twilight pulls back a sleeve to collect dark energy. Once the dark energy grows into an orb of darkness, she throws her Shadow Ball straight to the Gardevoir. Weiss stands her ground when the Shadow Ball explodes against the Light Screen, causing it to inflict damage onto her. The Light Screen saved her from being obliterated by a Ghost-Type move, but it wasn't enough to keep the damage minimum. The Gardevoir grunts by the damage, being forced to take a step back. She looks up dead in the eyes of the Ghost-Type in front of her before Twilight hears her trainer once more.

"Quick, use Mystical Fire!" Claire said.

Twilight spins once before raising one hand, summoning a vortex of fire before unleashing her stream of fire. The fire stream, coming with numerous fire-made rings, blast straight to Weiss. Weiss's eyes widen before the Mystical Fire explodes her shield, giving her some inflicted damage. She holds on, despite the powerful fire-powered projectile pushing her back.

"Now, use Curse!" Claire yells.

Twilight grins as she summons a large nail out of thin air. Both DragonHeart and his Gardevoir watch in shock and terror when Twilight shoves the nail into her own head. The nail disappears, but the Ghost-Type loses half of her energy. However, it was no a sacrifice made in vain. For Weiss feels the same kind of pain lurking in her head. She closes her eyes tightly, feeling the Curse taking away a bit of her energy. Despite DragonHeart telling her to hang in there, Weiss feels even more of her energy being drained. Twilight, despite the self-inflicted damage, grins; along with her trainer. The Curse was the advantage they needed.

"Now, use Shadow Ball!" Claire said.

Twilight pulls back a sleeve once again, and she summons her Shadow Ball before throwing it. The Shadow Ball soars through the air straight to Weiss.

"Weiss, dodge it and use Draining Kiss!" DragonHeart yells.

Claire raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Draining Kiss"? Her confusion gets the best of her, however, as she gets off guard when she watches Weiss dodge the Shadow Ball. The Gardevoir sprints her way to Twilight, much to the ghost's surprise. Twilight falls shock to see Weiss standing right in front of her, and the Gardevoir's hands grip onto her face. Weiss gives her a sweet smile before leaning forward and closing her eyes. Twilight's own eyes widen when Weiss lays a kiss on her forehead, making her blush but drains her energy. Claire watches in shock when the Draining Kiss was apparently all that DragonHeart and his Gardevoir needed. Weiss keeps her lips against Twilight's forehead for as long as she could before backing away. Twilight stays completely still for what feels like minutes before falling onto the ground; fainted.

Claire couldn't believe it. One move made by a Gardevoir was more than enough to take her Mismagius down. Despite the Curse still lingering in Weiss's soul, her Draining Kiss gave her back some of her lost energy to continue the fight. No matter how hard it will take, Weiss will win this battle for her trainer. However, she returns to her pokeball once DragonHeart calls her. And Claire does the same for Twilight, bringing the ghost back into her own pokeball. DragonHeart's got himself some good Pokémon. They even put an equal match with her own. She smirks as she decides to bring Crescent back into the battle.

She throws her pokeball just at the same time as DragonHeart threw his own. Both Pokeballs bounce off the ground before they both release their Pokémon. After a blinding flash of light, Crescent roars out as he stomps on of his front feet onto the ground. The only surprise is DragonHeart's new Pokémon.

Fiery-red in color, with a light-tan underbelly and under the tail, the Pokémon is no taller than DragonHeart's legs. Three-clawed hands and feet complete the Pokémon's saurian physique. A reptilian head, with a horn protruding from the back of his head and a short snout, has a maw of four fangs and heat waves slithering out that would eventually be clouds of fire. A long tail ends with a bit of fire enlightening his surroundings like a torch. Blue eyes open to glare up at Cresent before DragonHeart's Charmeleon releases a battle cry complete with a breath of flame.

Claire cocks an eyebrow as she shifts her weight on one of her hips.

"A Charmeleon?" She asks, "For real?"

"Dovakiin isn't any average Charmeleon, old friend." DragonHeart replies, "You will find out why soon enough."

"I can't wait! Crescent, use Dragon Claw!"

Crescent roars as he raises a front foot, consuming the claws in green energy before he swings it down.

"Dovakiin, dodge it quick!" DragonHeart yells.

Dovakiin does what he says with a serious expression. Unlike most Charmeleons, he has been trained to become faster than the strikes landed by the likes of Crescent. Crescent strikes his Dragon Claw, only to see dirt being the victim.

"Now, use your own Dragon Claw!" DragonHeart yells.

Crescent turns his head to watch Dovakiin pull back a hand. The Charmeleon's hand grows an over-sized palm of green-made claws before he swings it left. The impact of the Dragon Claw is astounding, sending Crescent back a few steps just as Dovakiin's feet touch the ground. Dovakiin pulls his claws back once again, and he roars out as he charges with another green-covered Dragon Claw. Crescent sees it coming and takes to the air, avoiding the strike from the Charmeleon.

"Crescent, use Stone Edge!" Claire yells, "Make sure that fire-breather doesn't escape!"

Crescent growls before he is surrounded by two rings of floating rocks. DragonHeart notices this, and he turns to Dovakiin.

"Dovakiin, block his vision!" He yells.

Dovakiin quickly turns to look up at the Salamence, and he roars "Char" as he opens his maw. Before Crescent could fire his Stone Edge upon Dovakiin, his vision is suddenly blinded by a huge cloud smoke. With blackness blocking his sight, the Salamence unleashes his sharp rocks onto the ground. Dovakiin, however, quickly moves to avoid the rocks exploding into the earth. He looks up directly at the dragon consumed in smoke. Crescent flies out of the smoke, shaking his head and clearing his vision. The Salamence shares the Charmeleon's gaze, his eyes narrowed.

"Crescent, use Steel Wing!" Claire yells.

Crescent nods before he roars out. His wings spread, becoming coated in metallic steel, before he swoops down to face the Charmeleon. Dovakiin stands his ground as he waits for a command from DragonHeart. DragonHeart waits for the perfect moment as he watches the Salamence getting closer and closer.

"Now!" He yells.

Dovakiin's pupils shrink, and he jumps to his right just in time to let Crescent cut deep into the earth with his wing.

"Use Flame Charge!" DragonHeart yells.

As Crescent crashes into the ground, Dovakiin quickly turns while in midair. The Charmeleon growls before he is consumed in a tornado of fire. With Cresent's eyes full of shock, Dovakiin charges straight down to the dragon like a meteorite bathed in flames. In a form of a headbutt, the Charmeleon blasts hard against the Salamence's body, forcing the dragon into the dirt. Fire consumes the area around them as Dovakiin jumps off. He spins upward before he lands perfectly on his feet.

"Dovakiin, Dragon Claw!" DragonHeart said.

Dovakiin snarls as his claws are consumed with the same green claws, and he charges straight to the Salamence. Crescent turns his head to watch the Charmeleon raising a clawed hand. Before Claire could react, Dovakiin lands a direct hit, striking Crescent across the face. The Dragon Claw blasts against the dragon's skull, sending the Salamence off his feet and crashing into the ground once more. His body digs a trench before he finally falls limp on the burnt grass. As the flames disappear, both trainers look as the Salamence's eyes formed into swirls; fainted. DragonHeart smiles as his Charmeleon releases a "Char" while letting out a puff of fire. Dovakiin was named after the ultimate dragon slayer for a reason; being the ultimate solution against Dragon-Type Pokémon besides Fairy-Types.

Claire frowns at DragonHeart for about a minute before she smiles. She raises her pokeball to call back her Salamence. Crescent has done amazing, but now he has earned his rest. She reaches for her final pokeball, which has an obvious decoration of fire on the top of the ball. Her emerald eyes gleam as she pulls back her arm. She has a good feeling that their battle will come down to their final Pokémon. Now, it's time for her best one to make it count!

"Go, Charizard!" She yells, throwing her last pokeball.

The pokeball bounces off the ground before it opens, letting out a shining light in the silhouette of a dragon-like creature. Both the eyes of DragonHeart and Dovakiin wide by the sight of a Pokémon standing before the rather smaller Charmeleon. The beast, due to his look, is commonly mistaken to be a dragon. The dragon-like Pokémon has most of his body in an orange color, with a sand-colored stomach and under his tail. Three-digit hand and feet tipped with claws, the arms are rather thin. A pair of wings are large, with blue-colored membranes under them. A long tail stays on the ground behind the Pokémon, being tipped with a burning flame. A long neck carries the head of the Charizard, with the head having a long snout and two horns protruding from the back of the skull. A pair of blue eyes look down at the Charmeleon as its fangs expose and his nostrils letting out a puff of smoke. Even as the Charizard roars his battle cry, DragonHeart notices something different. A necklace that is kept around the Pokémon's neck; with a rainbow-colored gem in the middle. A Mega-Evolution Gem. He looks at Claire's confident smirk, and he thinks that Claire has been stepping up her game. Having a Charmeleon against a full-grown Charizard, Dovakiin won't last a few minutes. Though, that doesn't stop DragonHeart and his Charmeleon from trying. Claire grins, watching her Charizard letting out a puff of flames; a gesture of confidence. This will be easy.

"Charizard, use Slash!" Claire yells.

Charizard's smirks fades, and he looks dead in the Charmeleon's eyes as he raises a clawed hand. With a glow of his claws, the Pokémon swings it down. Dovakiin jumps to his left to avoid the strike, but his superior evolution proves too fast, and he watches in shock when the Charizard swings his other clawed hand. With a swipe of the Slash, Dovakiin grunts as he is sent flying across the battlefield. It was for a brief second when Dovakiin feels his trainer catching him before he could crash into the ground. DragonHeart holds his Charmeleon his arms, and Charizard roars out as he prepares to fight.

"Easy, Charizard." Claire said, "Let's give them a minute of a breather."

DragonHeart gently lays Dovakiin onto the ground, which the Charmeleon feels to weak to go on. That Charizard is powerful; able to take down his Charmeleon in one strike! He sighs as he lifts the pokeball, bringing Dovakiin back into the ball. He forms the ball back into a disc before sliding it into his blade. He looks back at Claire and her Charizard, and he plucks out his final Poke-Disc. The one that stores his Gardevoir. He keeps a determined look as he forms the disc into the pokeball.

"Weiss, go for it!" He yells, throwing the pokeball.

The pokeball bounces before letting out Weiss, who stands before the Charizard with a serious look in her eyes. Claire and her Charizard has their confident grins before Claire decides to make her move.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" She yells.

Charizard's hands clench into fists as his opens his maw, unleashing a stream of scorching flames straight to Weiss. Weiss hears her trainer's thought, and she raises a hand to summon her Light Screen. Her Light Screen keeps the Flamethrower at bay, but she still feels the intense heat. She squints her eyes through the fire as she glares at the Fire-Type Pokémon. The fire disappears, only for Claire and her Charizard to see Weiss being protected by the Light Screen. Claire grits her teeth; the Light Screen is going to be an issue, but Charizard has a few tricks up their sleeves.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" She yells.

Charizard growls before he rears his head back, and he unleashes a stream of blue, powerful fire straight to the Gardevoir. Weiss watches the Dragon Rage coming straight to her, and the Light Screen barely keeps the powerful flame from inflicting damage. When Charizard ceases his Dragon Rage, Weiss has smoke snaking off her body as she falls to one knee. DragonHeart watches in concern for his Gardevoir.

"Let's finish this!" Claire yells, "Use Slash, now!"

Charizard grunts in contempt as he raises a clawed hand, creating a glowing set of blades before he uses his wings to dash straight to the Gardevoir. DragonHeart yells to Gardevoir to get up, but when Weiss rises to her feet, she grits her teeth as she falls back to one knee. DragonHeart watches, helpless when the Charizard swings his Slash. The Slash strikes upon the Gardevoir, sending her flying across the fields. When the Fairy-Type finally lands with a thud, DragonHeart hurries to kneel beside her. He holds her head up with one hand as he looks down at her gentle yet weak smile.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Weiss smiles as she nods, putting a smile on her trainer's face. He caresses Weiss's cheek, comforting her as he raises his pokeball. The pokeball brings Weiss back into it before DragonHeart smiles down at it.

"You did awesome, Weiss." He said, "Before and now. You've deserved a long rest."

He turns the pokeball back into a disc before he slides it into his blade. He stands up when he turns his head to Claire smiling. Her Charizard even breathes out a puff of fire as he flaps his wings.

"Looks like you're all out of Pokémon." Claire said, "Five Pokémon in that blade of yours, and you have wasted every one of them. I guess that makes me and Charizard the winners!"

In his only response to her, DragonHeart laughs a bit. Much to the concerned looks of Claire and her Charizard, DragonHeart looks up at them in his own confident expression. He leaves his blade be as he reaches into his jacket. He is not out of Pokémon, for every true trainer always has six Pokémon. One only stays away from pokeballs and gives its respect to its trainer. A follower, he could say. Before their very eyes, DragonHeart pulls out what appears to be a flute. A small flute that has a head sculpture of an alligator's head; with a red dorsal spike on top of it. He raises his flute to his lips before he starts blowing into it. The flute releases a high, musical tune through the air. Claire listens and watches in both awe and confusion. She didn't know that DragonHeart could play music nor does she know if that means something.

When DragonHeart finally stops, he slides the flute back into his jacket. And he waits. Before long, Claire and Charizard start to notice something happening in the lake. The water in the lake begins to bubble intensely by something causing the disturbance. And suddenly, the water explodes when a powerful Hydro Pump blasts into the air. The powerful stream of high-pressured water soon ceases, leaving the water to sprinkle across the earth. DragonHeart turns his head to the lake, smiling as the lake splashes by the one Pokémon that launches itself out of the water. Claire watches with wide eyes when the Pokémon perfectly lands on both its hands and feet, and the Pokémon stands straight before the trainer and her Pokémon. With blue scales covering most of the Pokémon's alligator-like body, the Pokémon stands on its hind legs while its tail keeps its balance. Five-digit hands, armed with claws, are accompanied by the rather long arms that have a kind of biological padding on the forearms and biceps. The Pokémon's knees, also having pads, are powerful enough to help it go in blinding speeds. Three-digit, clawed feet dig into the earth. A three-spike, red dorsal fin lies on its tail, upper back and the top of its head. An angled, sand-white stripe lays on its pelvis area and the same color on its large bottom jaw. The Pokémon's alligator head has a rather short snout with a pair of reptilian nostrils and protruding teeth. Normally, the Pokémon of its kind would have orange eyes, but the Pokémon has dark-blue eyes for unknown reasons.

This Pokémon is known as a "Feraligatr", but DragonHeart names him "Sobek" after the Crocodile Egyptian God of the military and rivers. Sobek glares at the Charizard for a full minute before he opens his huge maw, letting out a Kaiju-like battle cry that echoes throughout the fields of the Kanto region. Sobek and Charizard look directly at each other, determine to beat one another in this final battle. Claire looks at the Feraligatr in surprise. The Feraligatr was the Totodile DragonHeart was given to. Out of all of the Pokémon that would better suit a Dragon-Type trainer, DragonHeart chose a Totodile. And yet, here it is; fully-grown and seems to become more powerful than any Feraligatr. She shares her opponent's gaze, who returns her stare with a determined smile. She smiles back as she pushes a few strains of her hair back.

May the best Pokémon win.

"Charizard, use Slash!" Claire yells.

Charizard roars as his right claws are consumed with the bright, long aspirations of blades. He uses his wings to dash straight to Sobek in a blinding speed. However, before the Fire-Type could land the direct hit, Sobek moves aside in speed of his own. Charizard looks back in shock when the Feraligatr uses his arms and legs to move around quicker, giving him as much speed advantage as the Fire-Type. Charizard swings his Slash again, only for Sobek to raise an arm, blocking the attack. Sobek and Charizard glare at each other as they struggle to be stronger than the other.

"Sobek, use Ice Fang!" DragonHeart yells.

Sobek hears his trainer, and he moves his head in a quick thrash. Charizard grunts in pain when the Feraligatr clamps his jaws, armed with cold-infused teeth, onto the Fire-Type's shoulder. Charizard tries to break out of the Water-Type's grip, but Sobek thrashes his head left and right, lifting the Pokémon off his feet before throwing him aside. Charizard is quick to catch himself in the air, though, as he uses his wings to stay off the ground. He grits his teeth when he feels the icy-cold power that Sobek's Ice Fang inflicted. It wasn't enough to freeze the Fire-Type.

"Charizard, use Wing Attack!" Claire yells.

Charizard roars before he flies higher into the air. His wings glow in a white form of energy before the Fire-Type swoops down to strike upon the Feraligatr.

"Sobek, block it!" DragonHeart yells.

Sobek grits his teeth as he stands his ground, and he raises his arms into an "X" form. As Charizard strikes his blow, the wings were merely kept at bay by Sobek's padded arms. Both Pokémon growl as they both try their strength to overpower one another. Charizard decides to back away and take to the air once again, and then swooping down to strike Sobek from behind. Sobek sees this coming, and he waits for the right moment. Once Charizard is low on the ground and heading straight to him, the Feraligatr jumps. Charizard watches in surprise when he realizes that Sobek back-flips over the sweeping Fire-Type. As the winged Pokémon flies off, Sobek lands on his feet with a shaking thud. The Feraligatr turns his head to the Charizard as he swings his tail right. Despite the situation, DragonHeart knows that Sobek is having fun in this battle. It's the one thing the Feraligatr needed for a long time. Sobek watches as Charizard goes for another swoop, but Claire thinks of a quick move.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" She yells.

Charizard growls before he opens his maw; right as the two Pokémon are in close range. Sobek's eyes widen when Charizard unleashes his Dragon Rage, and the blue flame consumes the Feraligatr before it blasts him off his feet. Sobek lands on the ground with a thud before he rolls back to his feet. Blue fire scorches on the ground, but Sobek remains unfazed, looking directly at the Fire-Type Pokémon flying straight towards him.

"Sobek, charge straight at him!" DragonHeart yells.

And so the Feraligatr does, using his arms as a leverage to increase his speed. Sobek runs to meet Charizard head-on. The Feraligatr grits his teeth, sharing the Charizard's aggression as they charge with their distance getting shorter and shorter away from each other.

"Sobek, use Hydro Pump in point blank!" DragonHeart yells.

Charizard's eyes widen once Sobek's jaws open. He anticipated another Ice Fang, but the Feraligatr unleashes a powerful stream of water instead. The Hydro Pump blasts the Fire-Type away, bringing him down into the ground with a loud thud. Sobek growls through the relentlessly-flowing Hydro Pump as he keeps it going. He doesn't cease his weapon until the Charizard is pushed across the battlefield until the Fire-Type is pushed to Claire's feet. Claire looks down in shock before she kneels next to her Charizard, but she smiles when the Pokémon sits up with a groan. That last attack was super-effective against the Fire-Type, but Charizard still rises to his feet with a roar. The Pokémon turns his head to Claire, who rubs a wing with a smile.

"Are you okay, Charizard?" Claire asks.

The Charizard nods, and they both turn their attention towards DragonHeart and Sobek. DragonHeart smile proudly while his Feraligatr snaps his jaws in the air. His smile turns towards Claire, and he realizes something. Even when she has turned into this dark woman of a Pokémon trainer, she still cares about her Pokémon. Just like when she was younger with her Charmander. Perhaps even in that darkness, Claire still has some light in her. He watches her step away as her Charizard roars. Claire smirks as she decides that the time is right. She reaches behind her head, to the brace that keeps her hair in a ponytail, and she takes the band off to let her hair loose. As her hair rests down her neck, she reveals that her hair band turns out to the a band of the Mega-Evolution! She slips her Mega brace around her left wrist, looking at DragonHeart dead in his eyes before she forces her own Mega gem to glow.

"Charizard, Mega-Evolve!" She yells, raising a fist into the air.

In an instant, both DragonHeart and Sobek watch in shock when Charizard is consumed in blue flames with a roar. Inside the flames, Charizard changes in drastic ways. His wing membranes become serrated while they change into dark blue in color. The same color applies on the tips of the two spikes that grow out of each of the Pokémon's shoulders. The horns on the back of the Fire-Type grow into more sharp-looking, curved ends and both ends of his lips soon let out streams of blue flame. As the fire vanishes, the Charizard is revealed to be black in color; with a blue-colored stomach and a blue flame tipping his tail. Red eyes glare at the Feraligatr before him as Charizard has evolved into Mega Charizard X!

Claire grins as she lowers her fist. She has felt proud of her Charizard from the very beginning. Now, it's time to show them how powerful they really are!

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" She yells.

Chairzard growls before he opens his maw, unleashing a sphere of blue flame that now soars to Sobek.

"Sobek, use Hydro Pump!" DragonHeart yells, "Quick!"

Sobek quickly obeys, opening his jaws to let out his Hydro Pump. The flaming sphere soon transforms into a Japanese symbol just before it clashes with the powerful stream of water. As the two powerful attacks collide, both explode into a gash of steam. The steam quickly spreads all across the battlefield, covering the fields to block the view of the Pokemon's trainers. Both DragonHeart and Claire couldn't be able to see through the thick steam, but Claire smirks in the advantage.

"Charizard, fly out of the steam!" She yells.

In the thick cloud, Charizard hears his trainer and flies out of the steam, and he takes to the air. The Fire-Type looks down at the steam below, unaware that Sobek is looking up. DragonHeart looks up to notice the Mega Charizard, and he keeps a clear head on Sobek's next move.

"Sobek, Hydro Pump!" He yells through the steam, "Fifty-three degrees above you!"

Sobek's eyes narrow, and he rears his head back before opening his maw. Charizard falls in surprise when Sobek's Hydro Pump blasts out of the cloud. Directly towards him!

"Charizard, dodge it quick!" Claire yells, "Then use Dragon Tail!"

Charizard flies left to avoid the Hydro Pump, and his tail becomes consumed in green energy. The Dragon-Fire-Type Pokemon jets straight down into the cloud. He uses his aiming to jet straight through the hole made by Sobek's Hydro Pump.

"Sobek, use Dragon Claw!" DragonHeart yells.

Sobek growls as he flexes his claws, consuming them in green, energized silhouettes of dragon claws. The Feraligatr crosses his arms before he braces for Charizard's Dragon Tail. The Mega-evolved Charizard swings his tail down, bashing against Sobek's Dragon Claws. Charizard and Sobek back away from each other before they charge towards each other once again. DragonHeart and Claire could only make out the dueling shapes of their Pokémon through the thick steam. Left and right, Chairzard swings his tail and Sobek swing his claws, barely missing each other. Charizard swings his tail down, only for Sobek to block it with one arm at a time. Sobek swings his claws, only to miss or be blocked by Charizard's Dragon Tail. With blinding-fast reflexes, both Pokémon struggle to lay a blow on one another. That is until both Sobek's left claws and Charizard's tail meet. As the steam clears, both trainers watch as both the Feraligatr and the Charizard struggle with a claw and tail. Each of the Pokémon struggles to be stronger than the other.

"Charizard, use Focus Blast!" Claire yells.

Charizard smirks, and he clenches his right claws to form into a fist consumed with bright light. Sobek's eyes widen in surprise, but he couldn't escape when he realizes that his hand is caught by the Charizard's tail. Charizard roars as he swing his powered fist, landing a direct hit onto Sobek's midsection. The Feraligatr's eyes widen when the Focus Blast forces him to be sent soaring over the earth. Sobek crashes into the ground before he is forced to roll to his feet. His claws dig into the dirt before he sees Charizard flying towards with in quick speed. This time, the Mega-evolved Pokémon has his own Dragon Claws ready. Before DragonHeart could tell Sobek to dodge, the Feraligatr is soon hit by the first swing of Charizard's Dragon Claws. One blow forces Sobek to lean forward, and another forces him off his feet. The Feraligatr crashes back-first into the dirt, but he rolls back to his feet. DragonHeart watches Sobek stand straight as the Pokémon growls, but the Feraligatr grunts as he falls down to one knee. DragonHeart watches in shock when this happens, and Claire grins at the inevitable victory.

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" She yells.

Charizard nods before he roars, stomping forward and letting out a sphere of fire. The sphere transforms into the same Japanese symbol as it soars straight at Sobek. Sobek braces himself for the worst before the Fire Blast explodes against him. DragonHeart watches when his Feraligatr is blasted off his feet, forcing him to crash into the ground before landing belly-first onto the earth. The Dragon-Type trainer falls completely speechless to see Sobek groaning in pain. The Feraligatr's eyes close and his body completely immobile, Charizard flaps his wings as he releases a fire blast of victory. Claire grins, sharing eye contact with DragonHeart.

"Your Feraligatr was impressive in battle, but in the end, Mega-Evolution is always the best!" She said.

DragonHeart has a lost for words; even when he smiles. The battle is over, and Claire and her Charizard had won. Sobek had fought hard, and in given time, he could train to become better than even Mega-Evolutions.

Suddenly, Sobek's eyes open. DragonHeart looks down in shock, watching his Feraligatr pushing himself off the ground. Claire and Charizard watch the Pokémon rise, feeling no different from the opposing trainer. When Sobek rises to his feet and stands straight, he grits his teeth and clenches his clawed hands. And with a roar, Sobek becomes consumed in blue energy. DragonHeart watches as Sobek unleashes his Torrent ability; an ability activated when Sobek is close to being defeated. And with Sobek's second ability, Sheer Force, to go with it, this could be trouble for Charizard. The Dragon-Type trainer smiles. He knew that Sobek wouldn't let him down, but he now realizes that his Feraligatr isn't going down that easily. In her surprise, Claire decides to make a final blow.

"Charizard, use Fire Blast again!" She yells.

Charizard opens his maw, letting out the same orb of fire to fly straight towards Sobek. The sphere forms into the same symbol, but it barely misses its target when Sobek jumps to his left. DragonHeart reacts just as quickly as Sobek did.

"Sobek, use Hydro Pump!" He yells.

Sobek roars before he unleashes a powerful stream of water. The stream carves a trench into the earth as it travels straight to Charizard. And without a quick reaction, Charizard roars as the Hydro Pump blasts against his body. With the Mega-evolved Pokémon forced off his feet, he catches himself before he takes to the air. Claire frowns as she looks right at DragonHeart's Feraligatr. The Pokémon is tough, she'll give him that, but it is even tougher when trained by the right trainer. Guess DragonHeart was that right trainer.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" She yells.

Charizard roars as his claws summon green-colored claws, and he swoops down to meet Sobek in close-ranged combat. Sobek watches the Charizard getting closer and closer, standing by. Like his trainer, he waits. As he sees that Charizard has gotten close enough, he moves aside in a great speed. Just as Charizard swings his one claw, he soon realizes that the Feraligatr is right beside him.

"Now!" DragonHeart yells, "Use Ice Fang on his wing!"

Sobek opens his jaws wide before he clamps them hard onto Charizard's left wing. The Ice-Type move creates a high-powered chance of freezing the target, giving Feraligatr's Ice Fang the advantage they needed. Charizard grunts in pain as he backs away, but he looks in shock when he looks at his wing. The Ice Fang has caused half of his left wing to freeze in solid ice coating! Claire sees this as well, worried about the tides being turned in an instant. DragonHeart, on the other hand, smiles before he turns to Sobek. Now's their chance!

"Sobek, use Dragon Dance!" He yells.

Sobek grins, exposing his crocodilian teeth before he roars out into the heavens. And with that roar echoing across the sky, the Pokémon shows his rare gift. Suddenly, His body becomes surrounded and covered in blue and red flames. The flames consume his entire form, giving him high boosts of attack and speed. DragonHeart watches Sobek wave away the flames, showing his proudness towards his Feraligatr. Unlike most Totodiles that hatched out of their eggs, Sobek was hatched with a rare gift. A gift that gave him the move Dragon Dance from birth. A Totodile born with the spirit of a dragon. That is why DragonHeart decided to choose Sobek out of all Pokémon; because they are the same in spirit. Claire and Charizard watch in shock as Sobek roars in his might. And with Charizard's left wing frozen, this leads to a major disadvantage.

"Sobek, use Dragon Claw!" DragonHeart yells.

Sobek growls as his clawed hands become the very green-colored claws he had used earlier. Only this time, it is improved by the Dragon Dance. Sobek uses his increased speed to charge straight to Charizard. As much as Charizard would dodge, he couldn't be able to with the frozen wing. This leaves him to endure a direct hit from Sobek's left Dragon Claw. With a blinding speed, Sobek's right Dragon Claw hits the same way; slashing against Charizard's face. Sobek keeps going, slashing left and right with his Dragon Claws until he lands one final blow. With a powerful uppercut, he forces Charizard to be pushed back. His claws digging into the earth until falling into a complete stop, Charizard groans as he falls down to one knee. Sobek's Dragon Claws vanish into thin air before the Feraligatr runs on all fours like a fully-energized alligator.

"Sobek, use Hydro Pump!" DragonHeart yells.

Sobek stops in his tracks, and he leans his head back before he opens his jaws. Charizard's eyes widen before Sobek's Hydro Pump blast through the air, and the extra-powered stream of water blasts against the Mega-evolved Pokémon. The Hydro Pump, filled with the power added by the Dragon Dance, wouldn't be as effective to the Charizard with his Mega-Evolution. However, with the Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump has now became twice as effective once again! Sobek growls through the Hydro Pump as he raises his head, forcing the powerful stream to push Charizard off his feet. Claire watches in shock and worry when she watches her Charizard fall onto the ground. Sobek ceases his Hydro Pump before he roars once again. DragonHeart notices that even from the punishment, Claire's Charizard struggles to rise to his feet. Claire watches as well, hoping Charizard would stand strong against Sobek's might.

Unfortunately, Charizard closes his eyes shut and growls in pain. Claire watches as Sobek's intense attacks had become too much for her Charizard, and she falls in shock when he falls stomach-first onto the dirt. As Charizard falls fainted, his Mega-Evolution fades away, revealing his normal form. Claire has a lost for words. No trainer's Pokémon was able to defeat her Charizard, let alone his Mega-Evolution. It was at that moment when she has a flashback of the moment she and DragonHeart met. How both DragonHeart's Totodile and Claire's Charmander were the perfect match from the very beginning. And she smiles when she remembers that DragonHeart is no ordinary trainer. She looks up at her Charizard before she walk up to him. She kneels next to him before she rubs her hand on her Charizard's head. Her Charizard responds with a gentle growl with a smile.

"You did good, Charizard." She said as she raises her pokeball, "You did good."

The pokeball brings in her Charizard, sealing him into a well-deserved rest. She places her now-shrunk pokeball onto her belt before she looks up at DragonHeart and his Feraligatr. She watches them sharing a fist bump, and their example of friendship fills her with a certain joy that she has never experienced in a long time.

DragonHeart shares a smile with Sobek, patting on his snout as the Feraligatr sits on the ground near him. From all that battling with an intense Charizard, Sobek's earned his break. He notices Claire walking up to him, and they both share a smile when they stand a few feet away from each other.

"Finally, someone wins." Claire jokes.

DragonHeart laughs a bit, turning his head to watch Sobek walking back into the lake. The Feraligatr will need his rest in the cool water.

"I was wrong about you." He said.

Claire raises an eyebrow, confused.

"You care about your Pokémon." DragonHeart explains, "Even when it comes to your starter Pokémon. You haven't changed one bit."

DragonHeart turns his head back to her with a smile. Claire's eyebrows raise, caught off guard, before she smiles back at him.

"Well, I could say the same about you and your Feraligatr." She replies, "You and him really have grown stronger."

DragonHeart couldn't help but smirk. He then realize the reason of her being in the same direction as they are going.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to the Kalos Region, would you?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." Claire replies, "Why?"

"Well...I was wandering if you could come along with us. Probably catch up on things since our separation."

Claire turns her head to him, and she smiles.

"I would love that." She answers.

DragonHeart nods, and he walks past her to continue his journey to the Kalos Region. With Claire following, he signals for Sobek to follow. Fully cooled down and rested in a short period of time, Sobek growls happily as they all walk down the path through the fields of Kanto Region. After this battle, DragonHeart and Claire has become less of rivals and more of powerful allies. And this battle will be the first step to both of their adventures to become their very best. Despite the world being filled with danger and deceit, there is still wonder and good revealing themselves inside the hearts of trainers and Pokémon alike.

* * *

So, there's our Pokémon battle for this series. We had a lot of fun doing this chapter as our first Pokémon match. And to add a bit of trivia, this match was based from an actual Pokémon match that me and my co-author did before we met. Really. Except you could ignore all the stuff that happened here and imagine it as it was a typical battle in 3DS. We won't get into a lot of details, but Pokémon Battle, ending up beating each other, BOOM! We met.

So, anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed this rather different match that had nothing to do with Kaiju. And we hope that you come back next time when we bring in another intense match. I mean, you know how I said that we were bringing in anime Kaiju into this series?

We're...we're kinda taking it a bit further than that.

Mechagodzilla 2, Godzilla (Heisei), Greymon and Dragonzord vs CyberZilla, Machinedramon, Mecha Gomora and Weaponizers A&B!


	28. Match 28

Okay, guys, just stay with me here. I know that you guys were expecting an epic match involving Godzilla Heisei, but this had to happen. Basically coming up with a sudden premise of a good match here at PR Headquarters. So, here's the match that we have cooked up out of nowhere.

Match 28: Red King vs Hirudegarn

* * *

Many people are panicking from shock and terror. Televisions all over the city of Seattle is now filled with the shocking news of a monster on a rampage in the distant city of Tacoma, Washington. A monster that was not seen before in this world. As the news footage taken from a News helicopter, the city is under attack by the monster that tramples through the streets and small buildings despite the United States military firing with their tanks. Even under the cloak of the dust made from obliterated rubble, the form of the destructive monster is clear. A towering, humanoid monsters takes the form of a bulky fighter. With most of its body brown in color, the upper chest of the beast is in a rather darker brown with a male human's muscle development. Blue sections that make up its shoulders and knees and red pads on its forearms and calves. A long, bony tail protrudes from the middle of its back in a long length. The features that make the monster even more terrifying are the skull-like head and the section down its torso looking very similar to a thick ribcage. Red eyes glow through the cloud of dust before the monster opens its maw, exposing sharp, human-like teeth and letting out a monstrous roar.

Once a demon god created to watch over the people of another world, Hirudegarn was once corrupted by the sorcerers of the Kashvar race. And that corruption turned it into a monster. Years later, Hirudegarn was defeated by a lone hero who had landed a final blow that conjured a golden dragon and obliterated him into nothingness. However, for some reason and by unknown causes, he has returned. And without a master controlling him, he is free to destroy any and all in his path. After all, rage and destruction is all he knows. While he first appeared in the city of Tacoma, this is where he will stop his unstoppable rampage. And this time, there are no warriors of the other world that would stop him.

He roars as he swings his fists, demolishing every building in his path. With most obstacles reduced to rubble, Hirudegarn grits his teeth in his path of mayhem. Tanks fire their rounds, which pounds against the monster's hide, but Hirudegarn narrows his eyes in contempt. He opens his maw, and large, reddish-yellow fireballs jet out to strike the tanks. Apparently powerful, they force the tanks and the earth around them to explode on impact. Fire and raining earth consume the wreckage as Hirudegarn continues his destruction. The demon sets his eyes on the silver dome that is rather distant. A perfect thing to crush under his might! He swings his fists down on any building that stands in his path. Even in his violent rage, Hirudegarn couldn't notice the News chopper that hovers over the destruction.

In the shopper, only a pilot, a cameraman and a woman reporter went off into the report of the demon's rampage. Many people would have called the reporter crazy for doing this, but this may be a way of letting surrounding cities know and prepare for an incoming attack. If the demon is to notice them, and to obliterate them, well...it's been a good run. The reporter fixes her hair before she raises a microphone to her lips.

"This is Annabelle May, in a special report of an inter-dimensional being destroying everything in its path." The reporter said, "I have never anything like it happening in Washington. It looks like the monster is making its way to the Tacoma Dome!"

Hirudegarn clenches his fists before he brings them down upon retreating tanks. His two-clawed feet crush into the earth as he makes his way to the dome. The defense in this world has never been so pathetic. Humans deserve to be replaced by beings like him as far as the demon is concerned. And as he stands a mere foot away from the dome, he raises his fists, ready to bring them down through its roof.

Suddenly, he hears an explosive sound in a distance behind him. He turns around to see, from afar, the earth was blown from the underground. Rock and dirt rain from the sky as a monster climbs its way out of the earth.

"Hold on." The reporter said, "Something else is going on."

The monster steps out of the dirt. Dirt fall off the monster's light green, bumpy skin as the stomps of its three-toed feet force the rest to rain off. A long tail is the last to leave the underground before it smashes into the streets. Five-fingered claws clench before muscular arms flex. The monster's long neck carries a rather small skull, and a pair of curved fangs accompany numerous sharp teeth. A pair of black eyes blink once before Red King turns his gaze to the horizon of the city. This city was to be a day of destruction in his agenda, something to satisfy his furstration from his defeats from the Ultras, but that was when he notices Hirudegarn. Destroying a city is one thing to satisy his anger, but destroying another destructive monster is even better. And he doesn't say no to a challenge.

Beating his fists against his chest, Red King roars out into the heavens, demanding the demon to fight. Hirudegarn narrows his eyes, he looks back at the dome, and he growls as he sets his cross airs on the aggressive beast. It appears that giants rule this world instead of Saiyans, but Hirudegarn will make sure to put this ignorant monster in his place. The demon roars back at Red King, accepting his challenge. Both monsters understand each other's rage and violent nature at first glance, and it's time for them both to let it all out.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The reporter said, "Hold onto your seats. It looks like we're going to have a rumble after all!"

Red King clenches his fists as he lets out his battle cry, and he charges at full speed straight to Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn does the same, swinging his tail left and right and gritting his teeth in his thirst for blood. And as soon as they reach melee length, all hell broke loose. Hirudegarn swings a punch, pounding his fist against Red King's chest, but Red King merely grins. He retaliates by sending a kick into the demon's groin, forcing him to crash into the rubble. Red King pounds his fists together before he advances towards the demon, only for Hirudegarn to rise to his feet. The demon opens his maw, unleashing his fireballs straight to Red King. Instead of trying to avoid it, like most of his enemies would, Hirudegarn watches Red King clenching his fists and spreads his arms. Hirudegarn's eyes widen in surprise when Red King lets the fireballs explode against his chest, only to hear no roar of pain or any signs of wounds. Smoke coats the bumpy dinosaur, but Red King continues on to reaching the beast. Hirudegarn grits his teeth, and he charges straight to meet Red King's aggression head-on. He jumps into the air, raising a fist before he brings it down upon Red King. The fist bashing against his skull, Red King growls as he staggers back, giving Hirudegarn the opening he needed. He thrusts his tail forward, hoping to impale the beast.

Hirudegarn's eyes widen when Red King steps aside, letting the tail soar past him before he grabs it by the tip. Red King roars as he pulls with full force, forcing Hirudegarn to spin. With the demon's back turned to him, Red King grabs Hirudegarn by his skull, and he charges with Hirudegarn in his grasp. Hirudegarn roars before Red King brings him down with a successful Bulldog move! Asphalt and numerous cars were sent flying by the impact, and Red King rolls to his feet before he turns to Hirudegarn rising. He nods as he cracks his knuckles, taunting the demon. Shaking debris off his face, Hirudegarn glares at the Kaiju in anger. The demon roars out in rage, with Red King answering by charging head-first to him. Hirudegarn grins as he demonstrates his next ability. Red King charges in to send a Falcon Punch, but Hirudegarn transforms into a blob of ectoplasm to avoid the attack. Red King squeaks in surprise when he almost trips over the rubble, and he turns to the ectoplasm forming back into the demon. He is caught off guard when Hirudegarn sends a fist down upon his skull, forcing him to stagger back. Hirudegarn isn't done, however. He clenches his fists before he swings them, landing punches on Red King's face and chest. The demon roars as he raises his fists up, and he brings them down to force the dinosaur down to his knees.

"This new beast is vicious at close range, folks." The reporter said, "But Red King is recorded to be a vicious fighter, himself. He can give as good as he can take."

Red King snarls in irritation before he looks up, watching Hirudegarn pulling back one final punch. With the right time, Red King surprises the demon by sending both fists up, blasting Hirudegarn square in the chin. Hirudegarn yells as he was sent off his feet. Just as his back smashes against the earth, the demon lies helpless when Red King is soon upon him. Standing over his body, Red King cracks his knuckles before he swings a punch against Hirudegarn's skull. Hirudegarn yells in anger when Red King swings another fists. And another. Red King then grabs Hirudegarn's skull before he smashes it into the earth. Standing above the demon, Red King grins as he raises a fist to drive the monster's skull deeper, but Hirudegarn thrashes his tail down. Red King squeals in pain when the tail slices into his back, forcing him to back away. Hirudegarn transforms into the same blob of ectoplasm before returning to his standing form. The demon glares at Red King, damning him for his savagery, before he sends a kick aimed for Red King's gut. Red King merely spins, sending his tail to smack against Hirudeganr's leg, forcing him to stagger back by the sheer force and the imbalance.

Red King quickly turns back to the monster, coming up with a plan. He snarls before he looks left and right. He finally looks down, and he roars when he notices a hill of stone. A lightbulb flashes in his head before he clenches a fist, and he roars as he sends an uppercut into the huge hill. Hirudegarn looks up just to see multiple boulders being sent his way. Caught off guard, he yells when the boulders bash into his body before crumbling into pebbles. Red King roars as he charges, and he then rolls as he sends his tail down upon Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn yells when he is forced to bend down, only for Red King to grab him by the neck and hoist him up. Red King forces the demon to flip into the air before he finally crashes into the earth. Red King roars as he swings his punches in the air, fired up. He swiftly turns to the cloud of dust where Hirudegarn, and he marches with sheer eagerness.

Red King stops when the cloud of dust clears, and he sees Hirudegarn petrified into a crouching position. His body completely consumed in copper color, the demon remains frozen in place. Red King snarls before he looks down at the crumbled hill. One more boulder able to use, and he needs to knock some sense into this snoozer! He rubs his hands as he bends down to pick up the large boulder. He lifts it above his chest before he throws it at the frozen Hirudegarn, only for it to crumble against the body with no signs of inflicting injury.

He did, however, might have triggered something. Because just as the boulder crumbled off the frozen body, the back of the body begins to crack. Green energy glows through the cracks as they grow larger. Red King backs away a step when a new form of Hirudegarn erupts out of his old, useless shell. Most of the body in this new form is bright yellow; with blue "muscles" and grey pads for the shoulders and knees. His long tail remains the same, along with his upper chest and torso. The differences being the most obvious of them all. The demon has somehow grown a pair of insect legs and a pair of broad shoulder pads. A red strip of muscle travels up the back and to the back of the demon's newly-formed skull, which more a demon's and less of a skull. A pair of long horns protrude from the skull as the same red eyes glow through the darkness. In his new form, Hirudegarn roars into the heavens as he leaves his lifeless shell. Now furious against his bumpy-skinned foe, Hirudegarn uses his wings to soar straight to Red King.

"I don't believe what I have just witnessed. It looks like the new monster has taken a new form against Red King."

Red King is having a sense of doubt, but not hesitation. He glares at the demon before he charges to meet Hirudegarn head-on. Before they meet fisticuffs, however, Hirudegarn flies higher to avoid Red King's claws. Red Kings roars when his claws barely reached the demon, only to watch Hirudegarn fire a barrage of fireballs upon him. Red King snarls when the numerous fireballs explode on contact, bathing him in flames and explosions. Taking advantage of the distraction, Hirudegarn charges another weapon. Under the smoke, however, Red King clenches his fists before he puts all force into his legs and tail. With his muscles tensed and putting in enough power, Red King roars as he defies gravity. Hirudegarn's eyes widen when Red King erupts out of the cloud of smoke, one fist pulled up for a bone-breaking upper cut! Hirudegarn backs away from the blow, and he shakes his head, but he remains in the air. He glares down at Red King landing on his feet, and he almost assumes if the Kaiju has somehow grown an ability to fly. He lets his feet smash into the earth in his landing, and he opens his mouth to unleash his Gigantis Flame; his powerful stream of intense flames. Red King roars when the flames consume him and the city around him. Buildings were demolished and streets explode from the intense flames, but Hirudegarn couldn't really tell if Red King is being cooked alive.

"It looks like there's more to this monster than meets the eye, folks! Looks like we'll have a cooked Kaiju tonight!"

Hirudegarn finally ceases his weapon, letting the last of his flames burn onto the earth before vanishing into thin air. The demon narrows his eyes, only to see Red King standing through the flames. And he grits his teeth when he watches the dinosaur marching towards him, more angry that the Kaiju won't die. He opens his maw to unleash his flames once more, but Red King did the most unexpected. Red King roars before he pounds his fists against his chest, and he opens his maw to unleash a barrage of rocks upon the demon. Hirudegarn watches in shock before the rocks explode against his body on contact, bathing him in the same blanket of explosions that he put Red King in. Red King glares through the resulting smoke. He had been swallowing a large quantity of these explosive rocks before coming here, saving it for a tough battle. He roars before he charges at full speed, and Hirudegarn roars as he thrusts his tail forward. Red King stops when Hirudegarn's tail opens, letting out numerous threads before shooting them straight to the Kaiju. Red King raises a hand when the threads try to aim for his throat, and the threads ensnare around his fingers and palm. Red King looks down at the threads before glaring back at Hirudegarn.

And he soon feels a stinging feeling. Hirudegarn grins as his threads soon begin draining Red King's energy from his hand. Red King watches the threads pulsate, soon realizing this. Feeling his energy slowly draining, he roars as he thrashes his hand left and right, trying to yank out of Hirudegarn's grip, but the threads appear to be strong. The destructive dinosaur is not in a panic, but in fury! How dare this demon take the easy way out of a fight!? Hirudegarn would've laughed at Red King's efforts, if Red King haven't lift his leg up. Hirudegarn roars in pain when the dinosaur brings his foot hard onto the tail. Using his other hand, Red King tugs onto the tail before he pulls. Hirudegarn roars when a series of sickening snaps sound off into the air, and his maw sprays out green blood when Red King staggers back. Red King snarls softly before he looks down at the severed half of the demon's tail; ripped by Red King's raw strength! The saurian roars confidently as he watches Hirudegarn roaring in rage. And to add insult to injury, he snaps the threads off his hand before he throws the severed tail at Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn merely smacks it away in his fury, and he uses his wings to soar straight at Red King, with Red King gesturing him to bring it.

Under the scorching summer heat of the sun, Hirudegarn tackles Red King into the rubble, sending them both rolling. Hirudegarn ends up being on top, and he roars before he throws punches down upon Red King. Red King growls when the demon's fists bash against his skull, and he grabs the demon before he forces them to roll. Now with him above Hirudegarn, Red King stomps hard into his chest. Again and again, he uses the sheer power in his leg to crush Hirudegarn's body. That assault short-lived when Hirudegarn summons a weak burst of energy, and Red King squeals in pain when the burst explodes against his feet. Especially the toes. As he grips onto his foot and hops away, Hirudegarn uses his wings to take to the air. in his pure rage, the demon unleashes his fireballs upon the saurian. Red King roars when the explosive projectiles explode against his hide, forcing him to stagger forward and crashing head-first into a building. Hirudegarn watches Red King pull his head out, revealing rubble between his jaws. The angry saurian roars as he spits out the rubble, and he clenches his fists before he fires another barrage of explosive rocks. Hirudegarn summons another of his energy bursts, protecting himself from the rocks, before he watches Red King jumping high into the air once more. This time, Red King lifts up both his legs to send a drop kick into Hirudegarn's gut, sending the demon flying until his body hits the ground.

Rising to his feet once more, Hirudegarn watches Red King rise to his own. Soon, the two brutal monsters stare at once another. Even through all of the destruction, after all of the vicious fighting between the two, the rage between Hirudegarn and Red King could never be quenched until one of them is destroyed. The world full of innocents and other foes waiting to be crushed isn't big enough for the both of them. And they know it. After what felt like an eternity, Red King and Hirudegarn roar their battle cries before they charge to one another once more. Hirudegarn unleashes his flames, and Red King merely raises his fists to shield his eyes. As he charges through the flames, Red King roars as he pulls back a fist, and he swings a powerful Falcon Punch right when Hirudegarn is close enough. Hirudegarn roars when the bone-crushing punch forces his jaws shut, but he sends a punch of his own against Red King's throat. Red King staggers back to rub a hand on it, but he then rams his head against Hirudegarn's. Hirudegarn swings his fists up, and he swings them down. Unfortunately, Red King jumps back to avoid the attack, and he pounds a fist against his chest.

What came next is another unexpected power that Red King possesses. As he raises his right fist, his body somehow summoned a blast of fire to consume the fist. Hirudegarn only catches a glimpse of the scorching fist before Red King pulls it back, and he throws a punch right between the red eyes of the demon. The impact against Hirudegarn's skull causes an explosion that consumes both the head and the fist of the saurian. Hirudegarn roars in pain as smoke and fire consumes his face, giving Red King an opportunity to strike. With no hesitation, Red King grabs Hirudegarn by the waist, hoists him up, and slams him back down hard into the earth.

"Many of you would be watching this right now, but this is an amazing match! The new monster shows new abilities never to be seen in this world, but Red King is able to turn this around each time!"

Red King pounds his fists together before he roars in domination. He looks down before Hirudegarn flies up, sending a knee into his chest. Red King staggers back, unable to retaliate when the demon swings a punch against his skull. Hirudegarn swings another, swiftly turning the tables on Red King. He roars in all his fury as he swings punch after punch upon Red King, only for the saurian to catch the last punch. Hirudegarn could only see the glaring eyes of Red King before the saurian responds in kind. He raises an arm, and he charges as he sends a clothes-line. Knocking Hirudegarn off his feet under his arm, Red King charges past him before he turns back to the downed demon.

Before Red King could land another blow, Hirudegarn rises to his feet, and he roars in anger as his body begins to collect a huge amount of Ki energy into massive accounts. Hirudegarn will not allow Red King to be stronger than him! He will not allow a petty dinosaur get the best of the destructive monster! He turns around to glare at Red King before he unleashes his Super Explosive Wave, obliterating everything in the blast radius! Even blinded by the light and being consumed in the growing power, Red King, roars as he pounds his right fist against his chest once more. With a summon of his explosive fist once more, Red King meets Hirudegarn in close range. Before the explosion sets off, Hirudegarn's eyes widen when Red King pulls back a fist, and he swings it straight to the demon's chest.

And a combined explosion between the attacks of both monsters consumes the city around them. The incredible force of the explosion demolishes every building in its radius. Streets were carved right off the earth. The sheer tremor of the large dome of light that blinds all that witness begins to shake the earth around it. The sheer power forces to News helicopter to lose balance, and the reporter nearly falls off her feet if she didn't grip onto the handle. She squints her eyes, trying to see through the binding light before the explosion finally vanishes. And it only leaves nothing but a large field of blackened rubble and smoking earth. A moment of silence fills the air as no sign of either of the destructive monsters.

That is until something stirs under a pile of rubble, and the huge form of Hirudegarn erupts. The demonic beast scans the area around him, looking for any signs of his furious foe, only to see Red King rising from the blackened earth himself. Cracking his left shoulder, Red King pants in exhaustion before he roars. The blast of the demon's weapon was powerful, but it will take more than that to put Red King down for good! Hirudegarn growls as his eyes narrow. That blast was short-lived, but it took much of his energy. The destructive monster cares for none of it, for his rage has filled his mind completely. This makes any intelligence in his mind go out the window.

Hirudegarn roars as his insect wings flap rapidly. Red King replies with a roar of his own before he starts looking around the scorched battlefield. As Hirudegarn takes to the air and soars straight to the bumpy dinosaur, Red King grins before he punches both his fists into the earth. Hirudegarn pulls back a fist to send a skull-crushing blow, but he didn't notice until it was too late when Red King pulls a huge boulder right out of the ground, making it a makeshift shield! Hirudegarn's fist hits harmlessly against the thick boulder, but he continues punching the huge boulder while Red King merely chuckles. Hirudegarn roars before he backs up, glaring at the boulder Red King so happens to strong enough to use. Red King roars as he hoists it over his shoulders, putting all his strength into his arms, and he throws it with ease. The huge boulder flies over the earth until it reaches Hirudegarn, but the demon opens his maw.

And the huge boulder is blown in half by a large, blue beam of energy. Red King's eyes widen when he sees the boulders land onto the ground with vibrating thuds. He looks down at Hirudegarn, who ceases his Chou Makousen before he glares at the dinosaur with sheer hatred. The demon uses his wings to soar straight to Red King, and the saurian shrugs off his shock before he charges to meet the demon. As soon as they meet, Red King pulls back a fist before swinging a Falcon Punch forward, but Hirudegarn dashes out of the way before he sends a kick down into Red King's skull. Red King grips onto his skull as he roars in pain, but Hirudegarn isn't giving the pathetic dinosaur a chance to recover. He roars as he swings his fists left and right in rapid speed. The first hits Red King's chest. The second hits his gut. The third hits his skull. And in a blinding speed, the demon continues this pattern of targets, forcing Red King helpless against Hirudegarn's ruthless fighting.

After a full minute of assaulting Red King, Hirudegarn bashes the saurian's head up before his maw glows blue. This dinosaur will feel the full might of the Demon God. And once and for all, this annoying brute will go to hell!

The last thing Red King sees is Hirudegarn looking up at him, and the demon's Chou Makousen blasts against his chest. The saurian roars when the powerful beam of Ki power sends him flying. After when the beam forced Red King hundreds of feet off the ground, his body is consumed by a huge radius of the resulting explosion. The sky becomes bright even when Red King's body hits the ground. His back is the first to hit the earth, and then his rolls to his stomach as he groans in pain. The beam was surprisingly powerful, and it left an ugly burn mark on his torso. He uses his arms to push himself off the ground, but the battle has finally tooken a toll on him as he falls back onto the ground, groaning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like we'll have a clear winner." The reporter said with slight dread, "God help Red King for whatever the new monster plans."

Hirudegarn watches Red King lying on the ground, and he rears his head back as he roars out to the heavens. He declares a future of death and destruction to all of this different world. Kaiju like Red King will shake with dread after he makes an example with the saurian. He will show to the face of all giants that roam this planet that this may not be his world, but it will be! He grits his teeth and flexes his clawed hands, eager to tear Red King apart.

Red King groans as he clenches the claws of his left hand into the dirt. Through the faze of the impact, he could hear the roar of Hirudegarn, and he knows that he is going to fall victim to another powerful foe. From his deaths at the hands of Ultras and even Gomora, Red King was always known to be the brute of all Kaiju, but also one of the most pathetic. And, remembering there roars and laughs at his defeats, Red King's eyes form into a glare as he snarls. A new course of adrenaline shoots throughout his body the moment he slams his palm against the ground. He pushes himself off the ground slowly, growling in fading pain before he finally rises to his feet. Even when Hirudegarn roars in rage, rage that the dinosaur was able to still be standing, Red King turns to the demon before he roars out into the heavens. Red King is the ever-long winner of the Lawless Monster Island, the Brutal Kaiju, The God of Evil!

And he will make sure Hirudegarn knows that.

Hirudegarn grits his teeth, thinking of any thoughts of murder, before he opens his fanged maw to unleash his stream of fire upon Red King. Just as the flames coat around Red King, the saurian spreads his arms before his body somehow becomes blown in red energy. And the flames cover Red King's body before the purpose of the red energy could be revealed. The sounds of cracking flames could be heard, but no sounds of agony. The silence fills Hirudegarn's mind with frustration before he shuts it off. He wonders if the flames had finally cooked into Red King's lungs to the point of a silent death. Or a new, impossible retaliation that Red King has in his sleeve.

That is before he squints his eyes, and his sights pierce through the flames. And he couldn't believe his eyes. For Red King is no longer what he once was. Unlike his original form, this new form that Red King now takes is larger and more broader. Instead of a light green hide, this new Red King has a hide of charcoal-black; along with what appears to be lava outlining every piece of the saurian's skin. His arms have grown larger as well, with his forearms grown to be larger than the biceps and placed in a almost simian physiology. His claws hands, which had grown larger as well, glow with magma energy as they clench in fists. Steam and smoke snake off EX Red King's body even as he opens his eyes. His eyes, glowing red with the internal destructive power, glare directly at Hirudegarn with the same hatred.

Hirudegarn's face is full of shock still. How could this saurian change into a new form, like the Saiyans, is beyond his understanding. EX Red King only roars before he raises his fists, ready for one last brawl. He pounds his right fist into the earth, causing boulders to erupt and making one final challenge. A statement that he will not be destroyed so easily. Hirudegarn's face quickly changed into his same expression of hate, eager to oblige. And one last time, EX Red King and Hirudegarn charge one another at the heart of the battlefield. Earth and ashes were kicked up when they meet in their violent brawl. Hirudegarn swings his fists left and right, creating red and orange sparks when they hit Red King's hide. Red King roars as he swings one of his mighty fists upward, sending Hirudegarn back with an uppercut. The sheer force of the punch sent Hirudegarn off his feet before he catches himself with his wings. He soars down to Red King before he sends a kick down upon him, but Red King catches his leg with one arm. Red King growls before he pulls him down, giving a clear opening for him to send another punch into the demon's gut. Green blood was forced out of Hirudegarn's mouth before his body hits the earth, but he rolls back to his feet just as fast. He charges his Chou Makousen before he unelashes it straight to Red King, and Red King merely raises both his fists to block the powerful beam. The beam creates the same resulting explosion, which leaves Red King harmless before he raises his fists. With a mighty roar, Red King smashes his powerful fists into the earth, creating a road of volcanic eruptions straight to Hirudegarn. The Demon God yells as the eruptions strike all around him, striking across his body relentlessly. Not giving the demon a chance to retreat, Red King charges with his fists ready.

And the first thing Hirudegarn sees through the eruptions is a massive fist that strikes into his face. Hirudegarn is sent staggering back before Red King continues the assault, bringing one massive fist down after the other. Hirudegarn grits when he is forced to bend down by the sheer force before being bashes back straight up by an upper cut. Red King pulls one fist back to send another devastating punch, but Hirudegarn roars as he swings a fist of his own. He lands a direct hit on Red King's chest, but before he could retract his arm, Red King uses his other hand to grab his arm. Before the demon could react, Red King uses his left arm to swing up, using the sheer brute force to snap Hirudegarn's arm like a twig. Hirudegarn yells by the excruciating pain, but Red King wasn't done. He swings his left arm down into Hirudegarn's shoulder before he pulls with all his might.

And with his increased strength, the molten saurian tears off Hirudegarn's left arm out of its socket!

Green blood erupts out of the torn socket as Hirudegarn yells in agony. He uses his remaining arm to grab into Red King's neck, but Red King merely growls. He grabs his remaining arm with his right hand before he pulls hard. Hirudegarn roars when Red King effortlessly tears off his left arm, leaving Red King with both of the demon's arms in his fists. With a grin, EX Red King prepares his blunt weapons before he swings them left and right, beating Hirudegarn with his own arms. It is more of an insult than a mere strike. The arms merely move limply, much like chained maces, before Red King finally lets them go. With Hirudegarn growling and stepping back slowly in his gruesome wounds, Red King cracks his molten knuckles.

Red King is a lot of things, merciful is not one of them.

With the new molten power in his body, Red King raises his fists before he sends them left and right against Hirudegarn. The Demon God couldn't even comprehend the impact of each punch that crushes into his hide. Breaking bones, crushing muscle and snapping blood veins. Red King sends an uppercut to send Hirudegarn off his feet, only to bring a hammer down into his gut. With the dust clearing, Red King backs up, admiring his handiwork as he watches Hirudegarn struggling on rising to his feet. Through close inspection, Red King could see that wounds were slowly healing; Hirudegarn has some kind of healing factor. In a matter of minutes, the demon would regrow limbs and become a healthy demon again. Red King cannot allow this. Which is why he knows that the time is right.

Red King smashes his right fist into the palm of his left. As his maw releases a cloud of steam and magma embers, the energy in his left arm transfers itself into his right. And, as if he can manipulate his body, his right forearm grows much larger than his left. It also glows in orange-yellow power as Red King raises his right fist into the air. With a roar, he swings his right arm slowly in a circle at his side. Each time the arm passes his head, his speed increases. As he spins his arm in a rapid speed, Red King roars as he charges straight to Hirudegarn. The earth shakes and the air fills with the sound of his arm spinning before he pulls his right fist one final time.

Hirudegarn turns to Red King in anger, but that anger quickly fades when he feels Red King's right fist blasting into his chest. With the resulting explosion carving a crater into the demon's chest, that is the last thing Hirudegarn will ever feel before Red King uses his arm to hoist him into the air. By Red King's strength, Hirudegarn is forced to be shot hundreds of miles off the earth before his body finally gives away. And the explosive punch made by the charged right hand caused Hirudegarn's body to explode. All that is left of Hirudegarn is raining fire and smoke above Red King. In the heart of the battlefield, Red King pants out steam as his anger slowly fades. The foe has been destroyed, and Red King is the victor. Rearing his head back, Red King roars into the heavens as he bashes his massive fists against his chest. Hirudegarn couldn't withstand Red King's superior strength, and now the world knows it.

"Unbelievable! Red King has won this battle in the most explosive way! Ladies and Gentlemen, most of the city may have been lost, but the battle between two destructive monsters was a blast. Excuse me, I've gotta take a breather. This has been Annebelle May signing off."

The cameraman shuts off his camera, and the reporter sits on a seat of the chopper before watching Red King transforming back into his normal self. Seeing this victory as a proud one, Red King soon decides that this fight had taken more than steam that he previously wanted to blow off. He has grown exhausted, and destroying cities will have to wait. For now, it's on his to-do-list. For now, he will have to find a lonely place to relax. Taking one of Hirudegarn's arms as a trophy, Red King marches down the scorched battlefield as he groans by sore muscles. Today, he has taken a great victory. Tomorrow, he will go rampant once more to find a city or even another foe to destroy.

For even a Demon God could not kill the Brutal Kaiju of Evil, Red King.

* * *

 _You know, Darling, ever since we started this series, we didn't expect Red King to win a match._

Yeah...While Hirudegarn has the experience of fighting Super Saiyans, there is a difference between fighting Saiyans and fighting Kaiju. Because, for one thing, Hirudegarn would fight something that is his size. I mean, while we were thinking of a Kaiju fighting against an anime monster, pitting Red King and Hirudegarn was interesting to think about. Hirudegarn can overwhelm any Super Saiyan with his powers, at least in his full potential, but Red King has proven that he can certainly hold his ground. Whether it's on his own or with the influence of his Reinblood, Grande, his victories against Kaiju like King Joe Black and Salamadon prove that he can overwhelm even the strongest Kaiju. At least, with brute force alone.

So anyway, we had to do this match. We just couldn't resist. At least this will make up for the time we're taking on writing stuff for other stories and you know.


	29. Match 29

Match 29: Godzilla (2004) vs Gojira (1954)

The city of Tokyo had become nothing but rubble and smoke. The once mighty towers that mankind had spend their lives building are now brought down like trees. Trains and cars- tanks and jets, even- were squashed under the might of a monster more fearful than any ancient creature that would stalk the streets. The fires that almost eaten away the cities had been all but forgotten. The night sky has now became a realm of grey clouds and swirling darkness. And the sea has become quiet and calm despite the chaos that was made years ago. This was once a peaceful time of Japan, but since this sight of devastation, it will forever become a ghost town and a message to all of humanity.

For this was Tokyo. 1954; when the first Godzilla attacked and left his mark on the arrogance of humanity. When the first Godzilla attacked the city, it was like facing a natural disaster. No matter how hard the people of Japan tried, no matter what weapons they used in their defense, Gojira pushed them aside and destroyed all in his path. Now, this land has became nothing but a memory.

In this realm of death, with time forever frozen, Gojira stands over the smoking rubble. No light could ever illuminate over the charcoal-black skin of the leviathan. No human being is left alive to watch his grey dorsal fins flash with white atomic energy. No fear could be felt when looking up into the eyes of the monster that they had awoken. White eyes, with black pupils, stare down at the burnt rubble that he had spread across the land. Once, he had felt pride and rage in destroying the land of Man. Now, he only feels guilt. Guilt that the violence between Man and his kind had only begun. And with Humanity never learning their mistakes, the destruction and the death has only started. However, at the same time, Gojira feels no pity. No shame for what he had done. It was only when he was killed by a weapon so destructive, he had only had a moment to feel a sense of mortality. Now, he had returned to this realm of death, his personal hell, to pass down his power to another of his kind.

A descendent.

Gojira hears heavy footsteps behind him, and he turns to a shadow approaching under the light of the moon. With every foot fall, dust and ash are pushed into the air before the face of the Kaiju before him is finally revealed. Much similar to Gojira, the monster that approaches him has three rows of white dorsal fins. The Kaiju's tail moves upward occasionally. Its eyes, although under the moonlight, still remains hidden in darkness. Keeping his fiery eyes upon his original namesake, Godzilla clenches his claws before he roars out to the ancient leviathan. Gojira, unfazed, turns to Godzilla as his own tail sweeps the rubble behind him. He had heard of this Godzilla from the world of the afterlife. A Godzilla that fought an entire planet of alien-controlled Kaiju in twenty-four hours, destroyed the vile Keiser Ghidorah and had the gun pointed on the crew of Gotengo. And yet, Godzilla spared them. That outcome is something that Gojira could not understand, but he knew that the year this Godzilla existed was the time of redemption for both species.

Now, Godzilla has come to this realm that Gojira now calls his dojo. And the oldest of the Gojira kind has come to answer Godzilla's call for one purpose: to fight. After both of the mighty monsters exchange their growls, Gojira slowly gets into a battle stance. With a stomp into the earth, Gojira keeps his elbows back and his claws raised to his chest. Godzilla pulls one arm back, and slowly lowers his other forward. Both mighty Kaiju, ancestor and descendent, stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. And they both at once charge at one another. Debris and dust is kicked up when the fight begins. Gojira swings one clawed hand up, aiming to strike across Godzilla's chest, but Godzilla crosses his arms. Catching Gojira's clawed hand, Godzilla pushes it aside before he raises one arm to block Gojira's right hand. Gojira raises an eyebrow; the young king learns fast. He ducks when Godzilla swings a punch aimed for his head, and he pushes with all his might. Godzilla roars in surprise when Gojira uses his strength to shove him back. Godzilla snarls before he digs his feet into the earth, creating trenches before they come into a full stop. He knees Gojira into his gut, causing Gojira to stagger back before Godzilla takes the advantage. Gojira only recovers for a second before he sees Godzilla's tail swiping his face. Gojira roars, but he turns his gaze back at the young king stepping forward. He grins, making Godzilla a bit uneasy. Gojira roars as he tackles Godzilla, but Godzilla merely keeps his footing and keeps the old Kaiju back.

With a growl, Godzilla pushes Gojira back before he spins. Gojira ducks as soon as he sees Godzilla's tail coming right at him. Gojira stands straight, but only to see the bright-blue light of Godzilla's atomic ray. The ancient beast roars in pain when the powerful beam of energy strikes his chest, pushing him back. Sparks fly off Gojira's body before the powerful beam ceases. Gojira growls as he falls to his knees, smoke snaking off his hide. He falls to his hands onto the ground, and Godzilla slowly marches to him. The young king looks down at the older king, but he didn't expect Gojira's intensions. With a flash of the old saurian's dorsal fins, Godzilla's eyes widen before Gojira unleashes his own atomic breath. The stream of super-heated, vapor-like atomic energy is not as concentrated as Godzilla's atomic ray, but it is just as destructive. Godzilla shuts his eyes when his face is assaulted by the atomic breath, and he roars in pain as he raises an arm. As the young king shields his eyes, Gojira rises to his feet to take advantage of the distraction. Gojira ceases his weapon, and he thrusts his jaws onto Godzilla's raised arm. Godzilla grits his teeth when he feels Gojira's sharp teeth sink into his flesh, and Gojira jerks his head down. With the strength of the older king, he drives Godzilla into the earth. The earth shakes when Godzilla's body hits the ground, only for Gojira to stand tall over his opponent.

Godzilla growls as he rises to one knee, shaking his head. Gojira looks down at the younger king, and he roars to him that he should remember one important rule. To never let another atomic weapon be used against him. Should the young king fall victim to another atomic power, he will be no better than the enemies he fight. Godzilla growls, keeping that in mind before he notices Gojira's clawed hand. Godzilla accepts his hand, and Gojira pulls him back to his feet before he takes a step back. They return to their battle stances, and they charge into battle once more.

Gojira decides to send a kick into Godzilla's groin, but Godzilla catches his foot before pushing him back. Gojira staggers back before Godzilla sends an uppercut under the old king's bottom jaw. Gojira growls with his bottom jaw hanging. Impressed by his decedent's strength, he pops his jaw back into place before he nods. Godzilla keeps concentration in his eyes, remembering not to feel proud until the fight is over. He raises his clawed fists, only to watch Gojira do the same. The two kings circle each other above the many fields of rubble and ashes. And as they charge towards each other once more, their fighting continues. With every traded blow, Gojira and Godzilla show their dedication and will into fighting. Gojira thrashes his head forward for a headbutt, but Godzilla catches his attack before he flips him over his shoulders. Gojira shrieks in surprised horror before his body hits the ground, creating a cloud of dust over the ghost town. Godzilla roars as he turns to Gojira, who slowly rolls to his feet, before he marches to him. Gojira grins when he watches Godzilla charge his weapon, and he wonders if the young Kaiju learned his lesson yet.

Before Godzilla could unleash his atomic ray, Gojira's own dorsal fins flash before he releases his atomic breath. The vapor-like stream of energy burns onto Godzilla's face, but the younger king shuts his eyes. Enduring the atomic vapor striking on his face, Godzilla opens his maw to strike upon Gojira's open maw. Gojira roars in pain when the atomic ray strikes his jaw, and he jerks his head away. Opening his eyes, Godzilla takes the opportunity to send a tail-slap across Gojira's legs. Gojira roars in surprise when Godzilla's tail sweeps him off his feet, and his body hits the ground like a ton of bricks. Pushing himself off the ground, Gojira looks up at Godzilla standing over him. With a smirk, the young king roars to Gojira that the shoe's in the other foot. Gojira grins. He growls to Godzilla that that may be true, but at least the younger king's learning. Godzilla smiles, but he looks up to see the tip of Gojira's tail shooting at like a scorpion's. Like a punch, the tail tip hits Godzilla in the snout, making him stagger back before Gojira tackles him.

The only thing Godzilla could comprehend after that is Gojira laying a foot onto his chest. Gojira has taught Godzilla many things in combat with other Kaiju, but he didn't teach the younger king everything. Godzilla growls before his dorsal fins flash, and his body releases a nuclear pulse under Gojira's foot. Gojira releases a startled roar before he loses footing, falling back-first into the pavement. Gojira groans, raising a clawed hand to rub his nape before he pushes himself up. However, he feels a foot of Godzilla's laying on his chest, and he looks up at the younger king. Godzilla looks down at the older king, caught off guard when Gojira growls lightly. The lesson is learned.

Godzilla lifts his foot off of Gojira's chest, and he helps the older king up. Standing face-to-face, the two kings, dead and alive, look at each other with the utmost respect. Gojira's place in this ghost town is to be the teacher; to say when the lesson is learned. And Godzilla's place to be the student; to grow more powerful and learn from the original of his namesake. Being a few feet away from each other, Godzilla and the original Gojira bows their heads to one another. They show their respect between master and apprentice before Gojira roars his infamous bellow. And Godzilla's vision becomes blurred with a bright, white light.

In a split second, Godzilla opens his eyes. He is no longer in the dead, by-gone realm of what was once Tokyo. Now in the dark, cool depths of the Tokyo Bay, he finds himself sitting on the site of the sea area. The place that the death of the first Godzilla took place. The older king's burial site was only a memorial that humanity had made their terrible mistakes all these years ago. It is also a reminder that the line of kings can not be so easily broken or forgotten. And descendants like Godzilla will make sure of that. Every once in a while, Godzilla comes to this place. Either drawn by the energy of the first Godzilla's unrest soul, or Godzilla comes here for his own purpose. However, Godzilla couldn't understand what that purpose is. His ponder was suddenly interrupted when he senses a presence at Monster Island. A presence that has not been felt for a while, but no less familiar. He turns back to the sand of the sea floor, and he growls in respect before he swims away. Leaving the site of the first Godzilla's death and Japan behind.

Just as he left, however, a new foot slowly drives into the sea floor. Sharp claws end the four toes that go with the foot. The darkness of the deep depths barely darkening the pale-peace color of its skin. Slowly moving underwater, each of these feet move towards the grave site of the long-lost king. While Godzilla was unaware of the beast, the beast himself had been watching his distant relative for some time. Despite his curiosity, he had to keep a distance between him and Godzilla. Breathing out the red gills on his neck, the creature looks down at the sea floor with its fish-like eyes. Unaware of his namesake, the slowly-evolving creature couldn't understand why Godzilla shows respect to the site below his feet. Perhaps one day, he'll find out. And perhaps one day, he will have the power to walk onto dry land and become just as powerful as Godzilla is. For now, the creature lays belly-first onto the sea floor, onto the burial site of the first Godzilla, and he waits for the time to come.

* * *

Draw: Godzilla (2004) & Gojira (1954)

* * *

Hello, guys. I know that it's been a while, and perhaps it is my fault. Worries about the incoming storms aside, blah-blah-blah, excuses-excuses. Sometimes, a guy needs his time to freshen up. You know, meditating on plots, battles and what not. And, of course, life. You know how busy THAT is sometimes.

However, I have returned. And there's been some ideas in this series and my other series that would be yet to come (not making any promises). This chapter, in particular, actually got me interested of the concept. Having the present day Godzilla learn from the long-dead master sounds...um...legendary? I don't know the word for it. I would say that this is dedicated to the memory of Haruo Nakajima, but nah. I have something BETTER in mind.

Another thing of what I've been thinking is the chain of events that would eventually lead to the Godzilla V Ultraman War. And, well...a few potential faces and factions that would come into play. Something along the lines of: "Angels...Titans...and Zagi". Pretty much. I let you guys connect the dots there. Because this, my friends, shall be what will change everything on the world of humanity and Kaiju as we know it. At least in THIS series.

Although...I have been meaning to cook up something for this year's Halloween. And, as much as some people may give me suggestions on the match-up for this special match, it did pop some MONSTROUS ideas. Actually, I'm going to make that a goal. By the week before Halloween, this match will be done.

The Legendary Wolfman vs Frankenstein (Toho Trademark Here) vs Kyuranos (pretty much a vampire Kaiju) vs Stegon (undead Kaiju) vs Sakunaoni vs Ragon vs GODZILLA

A perfect Monster Mash, don't you think? And I may add a Kaiju or two in the future, but we'll see how it can process. And I'm already excited to do it! Among all of the holidays in a year, Halloween is by-far my favorite. So, you guys could see that this match will be a bit personal to me.

So yeah. I've been going through a lot of brainstorming...which kinda was keeping me away from the next match for so long. However, I'm back on track. We're going to get our match finished, and we're going to make it worth the wait. So, thank you guys so much for your time. And just, you know, let me know what you guys think. Could I be doing the right events leading to the GVU? Could this Halloween match be perfect? *shrugs* Eh. So, anyway, as always, this is PsychoReptile signing off!


	30. Match 30: Halloween Special!

Kaiju Melee: Halloween Monster Mash

A strange Halloween this has become...

That is what a lot of people thought the first time they have seen what could not be explained so easily. In the western bay of Romania, a slowly-rotten corpse was washed ashore after a tremendous storm. The corpse, which now lies over the sands of the bay, is almost impossible to identify. In a Kaiju's case, it could be anything that was not a Kaiju in record. The large, heavily-massed body is dark pink and brown, evident to the slowly-decaying flesh. What is more evident is few patches of missing skin; including the thinned flesh on the monster's skull. A large fin, sporting from the nape of the monster all the way down to its rather short tail, suggests that the Kaiju was once an aquatic beast. Two large claws, a small thumb and a much larger claw, make up each of its hands. What's worse to the people in the city more than the appearance is the smell. The smell of the decaying flesh was so strong, it caused animals to regurgitate and humans to be hospitalized. And it only kept going for miles.

However, that is not the end of the strange things that now happen in this Halloween afternoon. Somewhere in the civilized land, near Transylvania, a grudge match is currently being formed in the middle of the country. A grudge match that will determine the superior beast over all. A grudge match between a huge humanoid and a gargantuan Lycan; decades after the undecided victory between Wolfman and Frankenstein's monster. Only sightings of murders and another giant creature gave proof to the people of Romania that the times of darkness and terror has returned. The times when the people thought was long gone; of vampires, wolfmen and zombies once walked the earth before the first appearance of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

For this terrorizing night of Hallo's Eve, the United Nations decided to act quickly if the country is to see another day without chaos. Against this newly-arrived beast that roams in Romania, the United Nations sent a strike on the Kaiju. For the murders that were sighted in the forests and rivers around Transylvania, the people would assume that the murders were from panic and police forces were sent to rescue. The corpse that now plagues the bay of Constanta is under the crosshairs of battleships and jets. Any way of removing the corpse would be better than just leaving it there. And as for the grudge match that happens...the United Nations decided to let them go at it. For no military might has the power that can stop two gargantuan beasts from their competition. And because of even more sightings coming to Romania, people around the world wondered if the times of terror actually are returning.

Because as of tonight, this has become a war unlike any other.

As the sun begins to set, two gargantuan beasts circle each other over the fields and forests that once called the country home. One is a towering wolfman, covered with a bone-white pelt of hair and a wolf-like face snarls at his enemy. The another is a human larger than anyone has ever seen. If you can call it a human. Standing at the same terrifying height as the wolfman, the monster created by the legendary Dr. Frankenstein had grown into the size of the monsters that now walk the earth. The only thing that makes the beast still human is the dark-peach flesh that makes up the skin of a human being. However, that is where the similarities stopped. Blue veins stretch across the giant's throat and muscles. The giant has a rather square-topped cranium and forehead, although being covered with black, messy hair. Wearing pelts of numerous animals in a fashion of a caveman, The Frankenstein Monster glares at the Wolfman and gritting his ugly teeth. Claws outstretched and fists clenched, the two gargantuan beasts share each other's glares in contempt. Long ago, the originals of their namesakes had a brutal fight that ended with an undecided draw. Since then, humanity had never seen the true victor between the two.

Tonight, they will witness the fight of biblical proportions. And soon, not even God could prevent Hell from breaking loose!

As soon as the sunlight leaves the soon-to-be battlefield, the coming darkness acts as a ring bell. And the two giants unleash their battle cries as they charge at one another. The Wolfman runs at the Frankenstein at first, but he then uses his arms to push himself into the air, sending himself flying in a pounce. Frankenstein sees this coming, and he swings an uppercut against the Kaiju-Lycan's gut. The Wolfman releases a yelp before his body hits the ground, but he rolls to his feet. Once he quickly recovered, he is forced to stand his ground when Frankenstein brings a fist down against his muzzle. By this, the Wolfman snarls in fury to the annoying bastard. He swings a clawed arm upward, cutting into Frankenstein's chest in one swing.

Frankenstein yells in pain, stepping back and examining the wound. Blood trickle from the deep scratches before they already begin to heal. The Wolfman narrows his eyes before he charges at him on all fours. As soon as Frankenstein looked up, he could only watch as the Wolfman leaps into the air and pushes him down with all his might. And then the Wolfman is upon him, raising his clawed hands into the air before he brings them down. In no time, Frankenstein crosses his arms over to block them, but it didn't stop the claws from cutting deep into the flesh of his forearms. Frankenstein grits his teeth, but he uses that pain to fuel his rage when he punches the Wolfman's jaw. The Wolfman snarls, but he is forced to fall when Frankenstein sends a kick to the groin.

And soon, both gargantuans rise to their feet, glaring at one another. The Wolfman snarls at the deformed giant, walking on all fours like a true wolf he is. Frankenstein clenches his fists, wounds already healed, and he looks down to a large tree nearby. He lays his bare hands onto the trunk of the tree before ripping it out of the ground; roots and all. Holding the tree like a makeshift club, he quickly turns to the Wolfman charging at him before he raises the weapon.

Traveling down the river of the Romania lands, a creature rises from the waters and makes its way to the woods. The beast being no taller than a normal man, it almost seemed to look like evolution in backwards. Green, wrinkly, amphibious skin covers the humanoid's body. Thin arms but athletic-built legs, it sports yellow fish fins on the elbows and thighs. A larger fin stretches down the monster's back, and even more fins rest around its neck and chin as if it's a beard. Two more fins stretch out on the sides of the monster's face, acting as side burns and crown on the head. Fish-like lips are shown in the sunset light to be pink. And a pair of white eyes, with black pupils, scan the surroundings as it takes its first step into the bay of the river.

Ever since it was discovered by a village not far, the Ragon had been forced to retreat into the wilderness. Through his gentle, yet easily provoked nature, he had killed a few hostile villagers during his escape. Which would explain some of the murders reported. Now, the Ragon only wants to be left alone. Clear its own head before moving on. He was quickly made aware that a battle of fierce monsters have been raging not far away, but he will be out of their way in the given time.

That is when he reaches the forest, and he sees something from afar. More like a someONE. From the distance of the trees, Ragon could watch as a woman wonders down the woods. White dress and a long, black hair, the woman is beautiful even with the darkness and the ongoing mist coating her appearance. And the Ragon suddenly grew an attraction towards the human female. Even as the difference between species could scare him off, the beauty of this woman cannot be ignored. With a simple push of branches, Ragon slowly creeps up to the wondering woman, who quickly hears the snapping of branches. To see the woman quickly turn to see him puts him into a full stop.

And the full face of the woman is revealed by the moonlight. The pale skin. The black eyes. The thin lips, which later reveal a pair of sharp...fangs?

Throughout his escape into the river and away from the village, Ragon never had seen fangs in the mouths of the villagers he was forced to kill. To his astonishment, he has now seen the first human to possess such a physical feat. Yet, he could not understand why the human has fangs in the first place. Had it become evolved? Has it slowly become different from the human race just like Ragon?

With his questions swimming in his head, and with his astonishment clouding his instincts, Ragon soon realizes that the beauty of this woman was too good to be true. Because even when the beautiful woman smiled, she soon lashes out to him. And Ragon could not react fast enough to stop her from biting into him!

Even further from the battle of Frankenstein and the Wolfman, the battle between the fighting military of Romania and the approaching giant beast has already begun. Even with jets firing their missiles and tanks unleashing their rounds, their strikes on the behemoth proved useless. Kicking up whatever stands in its path, the monster marches on the earth in all fours. Walking like a towering sauropod, the monster is anything but. Most of the beast's body is black, making it almost blend in with the night. However, the most terrifying feature is the skeleton that act as the behemoth's armor. A long, whip-like tail swings back and forth, unintentionally whipping a jet out of the sky. A neck, which is protected with rings of neck bone, carry a rather carnivorous skull. Sharp teeth reveal as the undead dinosaur opens its bony jaws, and its red eyes glow in the darkness.

After spending centuries in suspended animation, Stegon was thought to be in peaceful rest. That is until a construction site in Austria suddenly awoken him. And since the humans had been massacred in his wake, Stegon had ran off into a rampage, blindly destroying everything in his path. As hours passed, Stegon had now reached the stomping grounds of Romania. And despite the full might of the military striking him with everything they got, the undead dinosaur isn't planning to stop anytime soon.

One tank was unable to drive back when the call of retreat was made. It could only stand its ground as it fires its rounds on Stegon's tough hide, but it's all for naught. Stegon roars as a clawed foot smashes into the tank, obliterating it into fire and scrap. Smoke clouds the dinosaur's face as he continues its wondering rampage. That is when he senses something, and he raises his saurian head to look up at the sky. Stegon tilts his head, watching as two shapes start to fall out of the sky. Not even the dark, night sky could hide that. Narrowing his eyes, the undead dinosaur roars as his march soon turns into a charge. The military eventually giving up, it was soon realized that the undead dinosaur is blindly marching into the heart of Transylvania. Where the battle of the abominations are taking place. Calling in their retreat, they can only hope that the battle will solve most of their problems.

For better or worse.

Meanwhile, at the bay of the Black Sea, the agonizing smell of the Kaiju corpse has only grown worse. And with little expectations to simply fix the problem, the military has sent battleships to simply pull the corpse back into the sea. With cables fired and attached to the rotting bulk, the ships were given the order. And the pulling begins. The battleships fire up their engines, and they move with their utmost might. With little to no effort, the attached cables begin to tug and slowly pull the rotting skin of the kaiju. Only...something happens that the people did not expect. The body begins to move slightly, but not the way they wanted it to.

And suddenly, the rotting Kaiju releases a thunderous roar, shocking hundreds of witnessing people!

The zombie behemoth slowly rolls for his hands to touch the ground, and he rises to his feet with the cables still attached. Turning his skull-like head to the battleships trying to pull him back, Sealizer groans before he turns away and just walks down the city. Taking his first steps into the city streets, he unintentionally pulls the cables, bringing the battleships with him if they hadn't cut off the attachment. The guns of the battleships are quick to react, aiming right at the wandering giant. And the cannons fire their devastating rounds. However, the rounds don't explode against his hide, but are soon swallowed by it!

Either not noticing or not even caring, Sealizer roars as he marches down the city grounds. Walking right through the buildings, his rotting bulk slowly obliterates every building in his wandering path. The debris under his feet and the screams of the innocent do not even faze him, but only something else catches his attention. Another life form out there; perfect for him to absorb. Letting the cables fall off his body, he smashes buildings out of his way, eager to have another Kaiju on the menu.

Ragon jerks away as he lays a webbed hand on his neck. The woman had bitten his gills, but he would be grateful she didn't bite into his throat. He now has the fanged, apparently-hungry woman in his other hand, and the woman sneers in disgust. The taste of gills is not her idea of a meal. It is also going to be a problem in getting into that monster's throat. It has been so long since she had the taste of another race's blood, only with human blood as a substitute. She hisses as she lunges forward, but the surprisingly-strong arm of Ragon keeps her at bay. Ragon, with an enraged cry, throws the vampire to the nearest tree, but the vampire quickly catches herself before her body could hit the trunk.

Her eyes narrowing in irritation, the vampire rises to her feet. This fight has become quite tedious for her. Perhaps there is something she can do to stop this. Before she could do anything, let alone use her vampire powers, the Ragon roars into the night sky. Before her very eyes, the monster is consumed with energy before a sudden burst of it erupts the trees around him. The vampire suddenly looks up, watching the Ragon grow in immense size. The vampire's eyes widen to see that the Ragon now towers over the woods around them, and the over-sized fish-man glares down at her. With a roar, Ragon raises a fist into the air, preparing to crush her with one blow.

A second later, Ragon stops when he sees the woman being consumed in white, foggy mist. The fog grows larger and larger, consuming the trees around it and forcing Ragon to back away. And the next thing Ragon could comprehend is the sickening screech that a monster makes under the thick fog.

Stegon growls as he crawls over the mountainside. He has been following the trajectory of where those two shapes would crash at, and apparently he has found something completely different. He finds himself in the heart area of Transylvania, where the battling shapes of Frankenstein and Wolfman can be seen from a distance. Watching the Wolfman biting hard into the tree that Frankenstein uses to keep him at bay, the reanimated dinosaur has no intention in being in the middle of the fight unless he had to. He is more concerned for the falling shapes in the sky, which now look like they are going to impact on Earth anytime soon.

And at some point, with the battling monsters unaware, the two shapes do crash into the earth.

The Wolfman snarls savagely, biting hard into the trunk of Frankenstein's makeshift weapon, but the oversized abomination grits his teeth as he keeps the Kaiju Lycan at bay. With a yell, he sends a kick to the Wolfman's stomach, and he uses his strength to throw the Lycan off. As Frankenstein finally has time to recover and rise to his feet, the Wolfman rolls to his feet. With a snarl, he glares back at the humanoid monster before he turns to him fully. Before he could land a fatal blow on Frankenstein's back, something crashes into the earth. It catches the Wolfman's full attention as much as it took Frankenstein's, and they watch as two figures take little to no time getting back up.

One look more like an ancient warrior when the dust finally clears. With red, muscular flesh making up the monster's body, its apparel is only a pelt of a large animal over his legs. With metallic, spiked braces protecting his forearms and calves. A lone belt was wrapped around its chest, with an ancient medallion on the middle. A pair of white-clawed hands grip onto the hilt of a large, silver sword as soon as the warrior got up to its feet. The head is the last to be revealed. A demon's head, with a pair of large, curved horns, a lone eye on its forehead and a wide grin. White hair was also shown in the night air. With sharp teeth exposed to his enemies and his sword once again in his hands, Sakunaoni has forever been known as the destructive Oni that had once terrorized Ancient Japan. He had once fought a legendary samurai, but now he has been facing a new threat. One that is supposedly as immortal as himself.

That is when a pair of red, glowing reds pierce through the night, and the second towering figure rises to match Sakunaoni's own. With the eyes narrowing, the face of the monster is soon revealed to be as evil as the oni warrior. The face of a vampire bat, the monster has a pair of bat ears, a large bat nose and a pair of fangs that shine with its wide set of sharp teeth. Dark-brown fur covers the monster's body, even what appears to be a cocoon that wraps around the monster's torso. Only the surprise happens when the cocoon opens, and it turned out to be a pair of huge bat wings that spread wide. In the form of a Kaiju-sized bat, the monster stands with a pair of humanoid legs supporting its weight. With an ear-piercing screech sounding in the air, the monster known as Kyuranos was also a terror easily recognized by the Ancient Times. Not as old as the oni, however, but was feared by the old years, nonetheless. A vampire god, Kyuranos was responsible for the transformation of many vampires that now stalk Japan. That is before he ran into the ancient oni. And that battle continued to the point of fighting within the sky.

Knowing that they are in new territory, Kyuranos and Sakunaoni roar at each other, willing to continue their battle to the very end.

The Wolfman glares at the two figures. Unlike Sakunaoni, the Wolfman never encountered this "Vampire God". However, seeing him as a familiar enemy, the ignorance did not stop him from hating the giant vampire. Frankenstein holds his weapon in his hand, feeling no different. His wounds had already begin to heal, and the night has just begun. With a howl-like roar, the Wolfman challenges the Oni and the Vampire God before he lashes out at Sakunaoni. The warrior sees him coming, but he couldn't react quick enough before the Kaiju Lycan drills him into the earth. Before Kyuranos could respond to the sudden attack, he shrieks in pain when Frankenstein bashes his tree against the vampire's back. Bark and wood splinter into chips, and Frankenstein now stands without a weapon before the Vampire God turns around with a glare.

Forget the Oni. The humanoid abomination will suffer his wrath!

Shrieking his blood-curdling cry, Kyuranos flaps his wings. Frankenstein lets out his battle cry as he charges, but the bat wings of the vampire quickly create hurricanes out of thin air. The winds suddenly grow too strong for Frankenstein to handle; even when he planted a fist into the earth. With a yell of helplessness, Frankenstein is sent off his feet and pushed into the ground. Kyuranos keeps going, forcing the humanoid monster to roll on the ground before he suddenly hits something.

And as Frankenstein's body hits that thing, a sudden roar of Ragon echoed in the air before they both crash into the woods. Kyuranos rears his head back to release a sickening laughter, and he leaves his old enemy and the Lycan behind as he sets his red eyes on the two fallen giants.

That is when the giant that was growing in the white mist suddenly erupts with a screech. A towering creature that is much similar to Kyuranos, but much different at the same time. Unlike the Vampire God, for starters, this gargantuan vampire came from beyond the stars of space. With brown fur covering the Kaiju-sized bat's shoulders, chest and lower body, the figure slowly reveals the rest of its rather lithe body. A pair of powerful legs support the weight, with three-toed feet digging into the earth. A pair of smaller wings flap in the air, but they have longer fingers tipped with claws. A bat-like head rests on its shoulders; with a pair of much larger ears, sharper fangs and a pair of glowing, yellow eyes.

Screeching into the night, the Vampire Alien of Planet Carmilla, Draculas, has finally revealed herself! Forced the take on her true form because of the fish-man, she was looking forward to teaching her soon-to-be victim on who is in charge. That is before she realizes that she Ragon has been assaulted by a humanoid monster and another Kaiju-Vampire is nearby. And knowing that there are fights between the Wolfman and Sakunaoni not far away, she realizes that this hunting ground has become a war zone. Her only option now is to fight her way out of this battle in order to escape. For these monsters would not realize that she has not only been hiding in her human form. She was also running from something else. Something that did not agree with the vampire alien not long ago.

In a split action, Draculas is quick to turn to Frankenstein and Ragon rising to their feet. Ragon staggers a few steps back, trying to figure out what happened, but Frankenstein was fully aware. The humanoid monster yells as he charges back to Kyuranos, but Draculas reacts by unleashing red, crescent-shaped energy blasts upon him. The blasts explode against Frankenstein's pale flesh, causing skin to peel and some of his clothing to burn. Once the humanoid monster was forced down to one knee, Draculas turns to face Kyuranos, and the Vampire God responds with a simple slap of a wing. The force of his wing causes Draculas to stagger back a few steps, giving Kyuranos a moment to open his maw. He thrusts forward to bite into Draculas, but Frankenstein gets in the way. Shoving the alien vampire aside, he yells at Kyuranos as he sends an uppercut against his bottom jaw. The humanoid monster wraps his arms around Kyrunaos's neck to capitalize, but as soon as his hands meet the vampire's skin, the villain quickly springs into the air. With a flap of his mighty wings, Kyuranos takes flight, leaving Frankenstein yelling out at him on the earth below.

Draculas groans as she shakes her head, gaining back her vision. The Vampire God is clearly stronger than her; obviously due to the increased power that he had beforehand. She looks around to see Frankenstein trying to reach Kyuranos in the air. She suddenly hears a familiar roar, and she turns around just to see Ragon standing in her path. Webbed claws raised and ready for blood-shed, Ragon roars again before he charges at the alien vampire. Draculas screeches as she steps aside, forcing Ragon to miss a striking blow. In his rage, Ragon quickly turns around, just in time to see Draculas firing her crescent energy blasts upon him.

The Wolfman jerks to his left, quickly avoiding Sakunaoni's sword that sliced a row of trees in half. Sakunaoni grits his teeth as he swings his sword again, being lucky enough to strike the Wolfman on his right arm. Little blood leaks from the wound, but the Wolfman pays no heed to it as he jumps into the air and swings his claws down. Sakunaoni roars when the razor-sharp claws cut into his arm, and he backs away before the Kaiju-sized Lycan could take advantage. As quick as Sakunaoni was, the Wolfman could easily match the demon swordsman's speed. With a blinding speed of a sword swing, the Lycan was quick to react, jumping over the Oni and landing behind him. The Wolfman quickly turns and raises his claws to strike, but Sakunaoni turns his sword backwards, and he thrust it behind him. The Wolfman howls in pain when the oni's sword pierces his stomach, and Sakunaoni rips the blade right out before he spins.

Blood spills over the woods when the blade slits the Wolfman's already-open wound. The Wolfman looks down at the injury, finding it as a minor wound before he snarls at the oni. The warrior's speed actually matches his own, and he hates him for it! Frankenstein could not match the Lycan's speed, but his regeneration could help him last. It will be the last time that the Wolfman underestimates his foes.

That is when he notices a pair of red eyes staring in the darkness, and a shroud of bone-white covering a saurian form. The Wolfman narrows his eyes, thinking that he was seeing things, but the monster soon reveals to be real. With a sudden burst of speed, Stegon erupts out of the forest with a roar. Sakunaoni quickly turns just to be tripped and trambled by the sudden charge. As Sakunaoni is over Stegon, the reanimated dinosaur uses his strength to launch the oni like a catapult. Leaving the oni to crash into the earth, Stegon snarls as he charges at the Wolfman. Unlike the oni, the Wolfman quickly sees the attack coming, and he jumps out of the way.

Realizing his mistake, Stegon stops in his tracks before he could ram his own head into the dirt. He turns before the Wolfman quickly presses on the assault. Swinging his clawed hands left and right, the Kaiju-sized Lycan snarls as he intends to gut the dinosaur. However, to his surprise, Stegon's hide barely has a scratch. Gritting his canine teeth, he swings his claws again and again, failing every time before Stegon finally turns to attack. Stegon opens his maw, releasing a spit of acid at the Wolfman. The Lycan roars in surprise as he backs away. He looks down at his arm, which was the only part hit, only to see some of his hair burning off. It was fortunate that it was not strong enough to melt through the skin. However, the Wolfman finds it the hard way that Stegon's teeth are not as useless. And the second Stegon sank his teeth in, the Wolfman suffers as the dinosaur thrashes his head in mulitple directions like, ironically, a rapid wolf.

Sakunaoni groans as he pushes himself off the ground. Only down to one knee, the demon shakes his head as he regains vision. He had no idea what happened. One moment, he thought he saw a charging skeleton from Hell. And then the second, he was sent soaring. He hears the angered roars of the Wolfman, and his confusion turns into fury. It is that damned Lycan, again! He turns to the gargantuan beast bashing a fist against Stegon's skull. And the reanimated dinosaur seems to be the tougher opponent. To beat them both, Sakunaoni will have to rely more on his brute strength on the dinosaur and use his speed on the Wolfman. And with his new plan of attack in mind, Sakunaoni roars as he charges. With his sword in his hands, he surprises both Kaiju with a slash of his sword in the Wolfman's chest and a powerful kick against Stegon's neck. The Wolfman howls in pain as Stegon jerks back in a sudden feeling of agony. Both back away from each other, leaving Sakunaoni standing in between. With his sword swung left, the oni charges to the reanimated dinosaur.

And another swing was made, but the strike aimed for Stegon's throat only left sparks. Sakunaoni jerks his head back in shock, and he looks down at his sword. It should have destroyed the skeleton with one blow!

The Wolfman grips his clawed hand on the trench that the demon's sword carved. Blood trickle from the open wound, dying his fur red. Gritting his teeth, he quickly turns his furious gaze to the oni and the dinosaur. With a howl-like roar, the Wolfman dares his new opponents to strike him once more.

Sakunaoni quickly turns to the Wolfman, who is still very much alive. The fatal strikes that he lands on these two monsters have not been so fatal so far. His sword was not even able to cut through that thick hide of Stegon's. Beforehand, the Vampire God he had fought before was no force to triffle with. However, Kyuranos now battles with a humanoid monster, an alien rival, and a fish-giant. As he stands between a rock and a hard place, Sakunaoni realizes that this fight is only going to be an ugly one. And he is not sure if his immortality could help him last the night.

However, little does Sakunaoni know that the fight is only beginning. For another monstrous beast lurks in the dark depths. And it is yet to find its prey.

Since the rotting Kaiju had left the bay of the Black Sea, the city has fallen into more or less of a panic. Sirens have rang out into the night; fire teams and police forces were dispatched to the ruins that the wandering zombie had left behind. Rescue teams were sent to retrieve survivors and fire were slowly being put out. The rotting Kaiju had left, but the destruction and the plague that consumed the people has not ye been recovered. With the military proven futile and the battleships staying guard in the sea, what could humanity do against such relentless darkness that is now consuming the heart of Romania?

Suddenly, sirens of red alert rang out from the ships. Reports come into every television of another large object making its way to the bay. Many were back to a form of panic and worry. What could possibly come to Romania this time? What has the people done to deserve this night of chaos? The ships move to guard the bay. Their guns turn to the shadow in the water, aiming directly at the massive object. A few of the ships went ahead and fired their rounds, letting them sink into the water before they explode. Sea water splatters into the air, but the large object keeps going.

Just as the people who witness the approaching giant thought it could not be anything worse, a long, segmented tail erupts out of the sea. This tail, with a whip-like tip and a row of tiny spikes, reaches only half of its five hundred and fifty feet long before splashing back into water. Soon enough, two of the battleships that stay guarding were suddenly pushed aside by a gargantuan shape rising from the depths. Five rows of sharp, maple leaf-shaped dorsal fins protrude out of the sea before the massive form feels the cool of the Halloween night. Standing at the height of every Kaiju that stepped foot into Romania, the beast blocks out the light of the full moon, leaving his shadow upon the ruined city.

The people could not believe their eyes. Few people are silent. Most flee from the giant setting its first four-toed, saurian foot into the sand. Curved claws dig deep before the monster's second foot stomps into the earth. The footsteps shake the earth, but they are mysteriously silent as the people flee or watch the towering monster march into the trail of rubble. The monster that they witnessed was a terrifying leviathan of rumors and tales from around the world. Some say that this beast was the leviathan from the stories of the Holy Bible. The beast who sent the coming waves and wiped out the damned. Some say that it was born even before the dinosaurs. That it took an asteroid in the face at the end of the dinosaurs, shrugged it off, and kept going. Even rather questionable stories tell of the beast's birth after a night of unholy creation between a Ryujin (Dragon God), The God of War Ares, and Death herself. Some even say that the monster just appeared out of nowhere; as if the planet itself conjured the monster as a omen for the fall of humanity and as protector of the balance of nature. As many watch the beast march down the ruined streets, none of the stories and rumors mattered. The towering beast is here, and it is real.

This monstrous beast steps forward, only when it stops. One glowing, blue, dragon-like eye looks down at the trampled hospital that was destroyed by a rotting Kaiju. Ever since it has come to the bay, it had taken in the vile smell that plagued the city. It is nothing worse than what it had smelled before, but the foul stench has effected animals and sea life more and more as it traveled here. However, it is on the trail after another abomination; one that was not of this world. And the alien has been draining the blood of a few Kaiju before she found the leviathan. The fight they had ended with the alien fleeing, but the leviathan would not let her escape so easily. And judging by the scent, despite being fogged by the putrid smell, the alien past here before the rotting corpse did. The one glowing eye narrows, and the beast growls in the most alien tone as it continues its path in tracking the path of destruction. It will find its prey, and the rotting Kaiju will lead it right to her.

Frankenstein yells as he swings his fists, trying in vain to reach Kyuranos. The Vampire God shrieks as he drops down a couple of times, slashing the humanoid monster with his talons. Grinning in glee, Kyuranos makes a quick turn before he dives down once again. With Frankenstein rising to his feet, he was immediately sent back down by the Vampire God's sheer force. With the humanoid monster gritting his teeth in frustration, Kyuranos laughs as he flaps his wings, keeping himself in the air. Is it not this easy? That the humanoid mistake of science would be at the mercy of the Vampire God? Soon enough, Frankenstein's fighting spirit will die, and Kyuranos will take the opportunity to feast on him.

However, before he could strike once more, Kyruanos shrieks when he is suddenly grabbed by something. Kyuranos grits his teeth figuring it was Draculas or Sakunaoni returning to their fight. When he looks down, he falls in shock to see a long, decaying neck stretched out and wrapped itself around his leg. And the thing biting down his knee is a set of skeleton teeth, which belongs to the skull of Sealizer! Kyuranos shrieks when Sealizer bites down into his knee joint, and the rotting Kaiju quickly pulls him back into the earth. Kyuranos groans before he realizes where he is, and he turns his head back to Sealizer releasing his disturbing battle cry. Like a banshee that had its throat shredded.

Frankenstein slowly rises to his feet, shaking his head before he looks up. As he stands tall, he turns his head to notice what had happened. Kyuranos was brought down by Sealizer; another abomination. Kyuranos stands back up before he begins flapping his wings at Sealizer, but Frankenstein yells as he charges straight at the Vampire God. Kyuranos shrieks in surprise when Frankenstein slams his shoulder into his side, and he was sent flying when the humanoid monster grabbed his left wing and throws him into the air. With his body crashing into the earth, Frankenstein turns his head to the zombie Kaiju. Unlike him, the rotting beast has no human-based intelligence, but it does show potential of a great ally. Just strong enough to help him kill the Vampire God for good. Unfortunately, Sealizer does not think the same way. With a blood-curdling cry, the zombie Kaiju charges at Frankenstein, aiming to feast on the humanoid monster's body. Frankenstein falls shock to the sudden action, and he responds by throwing a punch at the monster.

And his eyes widen when his all-powerful fist sinks right into Sealizer's gut. Literally sinking a hole in the monster's body! Frankenstein's face of fear is welcomed by Sealizer's shriveled chuckle. The zombie Kaiju worsens Frankenstein's fright when its body begins to pull his arm deeper. Frankenstein yells as he sends his foot up, bashing kicks against Sealizer's decaying hide, trying in pain to escape. Sealizer's eyes suddenly widen when Frankenstein staggers back; his arm escapes the monster's stomach.

Stegon snarls as he charges at Sakunaoni, only for the oni to jump aside. By mistake, the reanimated dinosaur rams against the Wolfman's groin. The Wolfman responds by slamming a fist onto Stegon's back, making Stegon back away. Sakunaoni raises his blade and prepares to retaliate when the Wolfman jumps into the air. The Wolfman roars as he raises a clawed hand, only for Sakunaoni to swing his blade, carving another trench of red into the Lycan's chest. This time, the Wolfman uses the pain to fuel his rage, and he rolls to his feet before he charges at him. Before Sakunaoni could react, the Wolfman bites down hard into his shoulder from behind. With his sharp, canine teeth sinking deep, the Wolfman bites harder even as Sakunaoni punches hard against his muzzle.

While the demon is occupied, Stegon rises to his four legs before he charges at him again, eager to ram him down. Sakunaoni turns his head to realize this, and he grits his teeth as he relies on one way out of this. With a quick turn of his head, the oni blows his white hair from the back of his head. The Wolfman moves his eye to the surprise that Sakunaoni had kept; a second face that lies behind his head! Before the Wolfman responds, the second face opens its mouth, and releases a puff of white mist into his eyes. With a surprised yelp, the Wolfman lets go of the oni as he backs away. As the Wolfman shakes his head and brushes away the mist, Sakunaoni sends a Roundhouse kick that sends the Lycan staggering to the ground. Sakunaoni turns to see Stegon rising to his feet, and he finds that unacceptable. What the reanimated dinosaur did not expect was when the Oni opens his mouth.

And then a burning stream of orange, fiery energy sears in the air and strikes Stegon's tough hide. The dinosaur backs away, turning his head away as the beam begins to burn harmlessly on him. However, the beam is somehow...toxic. As soon as it hit his eyes, Stegon finds that out the hard way. Just as he was beginning to turn away, he feels the beam has ceased, and he roars when Sakunaoni sends a knee against his neck.

Ragon roars in fury when fire blazes around him, bathing him in smoke and ember. The numerous crescent beams explode the woods around him, forcing him helpless. Draculas giggles sinisterly as she jumps over him. The Alien Vampire lands behind Ragon before she opens her fanged maw. Right when she thrusts her fangs forward, Ragon quickly turns and reveals his deadly surprise. With his fish-like lips opening wide, Ragon roars as he unleashes his radioactive vapor. Shrieking in pain, Draculas is forced to back away once the radioactive ray burned into her fanged mouth. Once the vampire was far enough, Ragon ceases his ray before he pants desperately. The fiery environment is becoming too much for Ragon to handle. Fire has coated his fish-like body and the embers had blackened his gills, but he can manage as long as he could finish this fight and retreat into the waters.

However, he probably would not have the chance. The radioactive ray could only keep an enemy away for so long, and Draculas takes the advantage. With a powerful flap of her wings, the vampire alien takes off and soars right to him. Ragon looks up just in time to see Draculas just in a mere foot away from him. He swings a clawed hand up, but Draculas steps aside. And with a quick motion, she bites hard into Ragon's arm, only to recieve a satisfying roar of pain from Ragon. As blood leaks from the wounds, Draculas could smile as she begins to suck the delicious fluids. Once the satisfying blood rushes down a vampire's throat, there is no stopping it from satisfying its thirst. Ragon roars as he raises a fist, and then bringing it down upon Draculas's head. Despite the brute force, Draculas keeps sucking the life force from Ragon. Ragon roars as he bashes his fist against Draculas's skull, but his strikes eventually grow weaker. Draculas moves her eyes at Ragon's movements growing weaker.

Now is her chance.

With a swift motion, she pulls her fangs out of Ragon's arm. Blood erupts out of the holes as Ragon holds tightly on his arm. With a few desperate gasps, Ragon tries to keep his focus when Draculas steps behind him. And with a quick and vicious motion, the vampire alien sinks her fangs deep into Ragon's shoulder. With a roar of agony, Ragon already feels Draculas sucking his blood and draining his life force. He raises his hands to desperately grab onto the vampire's head, and he tries in vain to tear out her fangs. Try as he might, though, his rage and his strength slowly begins to fade. If Draculas could smile, she would. The incoming doom of the fish-giant is only a matter of time...

And then a low, rumbling growl echoes through the air.

Draculas's eyes widen. It was a sound that she knew all too well. She quickly pulls her fangs out of Ragon's shoulder as she backs away. So many thoughts race in her head as she tries to think of a way out of this. How did this beast find her? And why now when she was so close to satisfying her thirst!?

Sakunaoni turns back to the Wolfman, who rises to his feet before he snarls. The Oni takes a battle stance, sword in his hands, as the Wolfman prepares to make another pounce. At another part of the battlefield, Frankenstein jumps to his feet, raising his fists above his chin. In front of him, Sealizer gurgles as he takes slow steps towards him. Kyuranos slowly regains footing, and he narrows his eyes in anger towards Frankenstein and Saknuaoni. He tries to decide which one he should rip apart first. However, all of it stops when they all hear a sound coming from afar. As if something heavy smashed into the earth below.

Draculas, like the others who heard the sound, turn their heads to a massive form stepping out of the shadows. A four-toed, Theropod foot slowly moves out of the woods before smashing into the ground. Soon, one muscular leg is revealed in the light of the fire. Lean calves, with slightly thick thighs, support the dinosaur form of the beast that steps forward before the monsters of Transylvania. Standing straight in his full hundred meters, the monster is a fusion of legend and prehistoric relics. A pair of long, built arms are lowered at his sides, armed with sharp claws ending the fingers that seem to be scales of gauntlets. Five rows of sharp, maple leaf-shaped dorsal fins go from the nape of the monster all the way down the base of his tail. Black as charcoal, the dorsal fins match the dark color that the monster bears. Armor plates, although hard to see, protect the monster's shoulders, thighs and chest. A small, bony protrusion is seen as the top of the sternum of the beast. The long, segmented tail moves side to side, crushing the trees behind him and slicing the air with its whip-like end. A strong neck, which has small segments of muscle on each side, carries the head of the beast. The head of the beast is no less intimidating. A medium-length, saurian muzzle with nostrils pointing forward and curled up lips. A pair of large eyebrows remain over a pair of round, dragon-pupil eyes. A set of razor-sharp teeth shine in the fire light. A fusion of the monster that fought in 2014 and the destructive beast from 2016, this almighty creature stands tall as his dragon pupils glow fiery-blue in the darkness.

When the monster opens his large maw, revealing his tongue and two-rowed teeth, he rears his head back to unleash a roar unlike anything any of the monsters ever heard. A roar that starts with a simple roar, but it intensifies into a long, booming roar that seemed to last forever. A roar that could shake the earth and could be heard for miles. And as the monster shuts his carnivorous maw, only a rumbling growl could be heard from behind his throat. The monsters that stare at the towering beast had never faced him, but knew his name all too well.

Gojira.

His eyes scan the monsters in the heart of Romania. The monsters that he now face are much like him; outcasts in the world of Man. Abominations, legends and blood-thirsty killers. However, when his eyes finally found Draculas standing behind the kneeling Ragon, his eyes narrow and his lips release a primal growl. It has been a while since they last fought in Hong Kong. Since Draculas fled from the battle, Gojira had relentlessly followed the vampire alien here. Marching down every dry land, battling any Kaiju foolish enough to challenge him and shrugging off any and all human annoyance. He has sensed pains of Kaiju that have been drained by this creature. And Draculas has lived on this planet for too long already as far as he is concerned.

Only sounds of cracking fire and storming clouds could be heard in the night. With Gojira standing there, glaring at the vampire alien, not any of the monsters would dare make a move. Lest they would provoke the Kaiju into battling with them in the process. Only then, Gojira roars as he charges right at Draculas. And the silence is broken.

Draculas shrieks as she pushes Ragon, forcing the fish-giant to stagger forward. The monster crashes head-first against Gojira's chest, but the Kaiju pushes him aside without a sign of remorse. Draculas backs away as quick as a mongoose would from a cobra, flapping her wings and trying to escape. However, Gojira growls as he was not planning to let her go so easily. Just as Draculas turns to fly away, Gojira turns around to let his tail swing like a mace. With the tail hitting her back, the vampire alien shrieks as she is forced to crash chest-first into the dirt below.

The temporary silence over, the Wolfman quickly turns to Sakunaoni as he snarls. The gargantuan Oni quickly turns to the Kaiju Lycan, already ready when the Wolfman pounces at him. The Wolfman realizes that his rather primitive tactics have become stale when he watches the Oni swing his sword in one strong angle. Thinking fast, he lowers his arms, letting the blade cut down hard into the flesh of his forearms. The Wolfman grits his teeth in pain, but he uses the momentum of his fall to crash, bringing Sakunaoni with him. With the Oni's sword clanking against the mountain nearby, Sakunaoni lies defenseless as the Wolfman raises a clawed hand. With a growl, he swings his claws, striking across the Oni's chest before he swings his other. As Sakunaoni yells, the Wolfman continues his vicious assault. Sparks and blood were sent flying off Sakunaoni's body, much to nearly satisfy the Wolfman's anger, but he will be satisfied when the Oni is dead for good.

Sealizer watches Gojira attack Draculas, watching the Kaiju King putting a foot down upon her. The zombie Kaiju hears the yells of fury from Frankenstein, but he finds Gojira a much suitable meal. Like the other monsters here, Sealizer needs a reason for all to fear him. Absorbing the King of the Monsters would be a privilege to do. Frankenstein frowns at Sealizer's lack of response. The decaying giant have not been paying attention to him since Gojira showed up. Has the freak really forgotten that it was in a fight so easily!? Frankenstein yells in fury, running straight to him. He grabs Sealizer's arm, eager to rip it right of its socket, but Sealizer suddenly turns to him. Before he could react, Sealizer opens his bottom jaw, and a sudden puff of yellow gas was sprayed onto the humanoid monster's face. Frankenstein did not know why it happened, but once the gas entered his windpipe, his body suddenly staggers back before he falls back-first into the dirt. Seeing that Frankenstein won't in the way anymore, Sealizer turns back to the fight between Gojira and Draculas before he marches forward, eager to have his meal.

Kyuranos opens his eyes, seeing only darkness. He groans as he uses his wings to push himself off the ground, and he looks around before he realizes where he is. That damn freak of science had dare lay his hands on the Vampire God in such a manner! This is unacceptable! He was suddenly awoke by a loud, booming battle cry, and he feared for the worst. He turns to an earth-shattering sound, and he turns to the dueling shapes of Gojira and Draculas. His fear came true. The alpha predator and the King of the Monsters, the monstrous God of Destruction and the Leviathan of Nuclear Wrath, has come. Alone, Kyuranos could not hope to kill the legendary king. However, with one at his side...Kyuranos turns to notice Frankenstein lying on the ground, stunned. And his fanged grin widens. He knows just what to do to get that help.

Stegon shakes his head, rising to his feet. That blow from the Oni was unbearable, and his hatred for him only grew. He turns to see Sakunaoni being brutally assaulted by the savage Wolfman, and he grits his carnivorous teeth. Seeing the death of Sakunaoni as HIS goal, Stegon roars before he charges head-first at the Wolfman.

The Wolfman suddenly stops, his wolf ears twitch before he looks up. And he roars in surprise when Stegon crashes against him like a car crash. As they both land onto the ground, Stegon growls as he bats the Wolfman against his face with his clawed paws. The Wolfman snarls, but the relentless battering from the reanimated dinosaur is not giving him time to consider his next move. Stegon stops his assault only to bite down hard on the Wolfman's muzzle, forcing the Lycan to release a painful howl. The Wolfman grits his teeth as he swings a fist up, pounding it against Stegon's throat. Stegon finally lets go, backing away before charging at him again. Only this time, the Wolfman was ready. With a hard kick to the head, Stegon roars in pain as he falls to the ground. With the dinosaur out of the way, the Wolfman looks up at Sakunaoni already at his feet. Gritting his teeth, the Lycan prepares to attack the Oni once more. However, he howls when he feels a sudden pain in his right leg, and he looks down to see Stegon's jaws deep into his shin. The Wolfman raises his claws to strike the dinosaur, but Sakunaoni opens his maw to unleash his Nitro Beam. The beam strikes the Wolfman square in the chest, and the Lycan's torso was sent on fire as he falls back to the ground by the sheer power.

With smoke consuming the Wolfman, Sakunaoni and Stegon turn to each other. Stegon may have saved Sakunaoni from being ripped to shreds, but the dinosaur was meant to kill the Oni himself. Sakunaoni looks down at his sword, and he is willing to oblige as he picks it up. After a moment of silence, both Sakunaoni and Stegon charge at one another. Sakunaoni raises his sword, and he swings it down upon the reanimated dinosaur. Of course, the blade creates sparks with no obvious evidence of inflicting a scratch. As they pass each other, Sakunaoni quickly turns to face Stegon. Obviously, this is getting him nowhere at this rate. As Stegon turns to face the Oni, he watches the ancient monster stab his sword into the ground, and Sakunaoni forms into a battle stance. If his sword will not help, then he will have to do it with his hands. With a roar, Stegon charges to Sakunaoni at full speed, and Sakunaoni is ready. Just as Stegon is ready to ram the Oni down, Sakunaoni steps aside before he brings an elbow down hard on the dinosaur's nape. With a roar of pain, Stegon backs away by the blunt force. However, Sakunaoni is not going to let him go that easily. The Oni sends a kick to Stegon's side, forcing the dinosaur to falls to his side.

Sakunaoni grins; it appears that Stegon could not handle simple hand-to-hand combat. He will put that to his advantage. Before he could, however, he hears a sudden snarl before a sudden roar. He jumps out of the way, only to see that the Wolfman was ready to pounce on him only to miss. The Wolfman's tactics are becoming more and more predictable. The Wolfman soon realizes his mistake when his body hits Stegon's, instead, and the two monsters roar in a sudden confusion. Sakunaoni could almost laugh before the two giant monsters rise to their feet. Both Stegon and the Wolfman glare at the Oni, and they look at each other. Suddenly, they nod before they turn their full attention to Sakunaoni. Forming a temporary truce, the reanimated dinosaur and the Kaiju Lycan roar as they both charge at Sakunaoni.

Ragon groans as he rises to his feet, shaking off the ashes and rubbing his hands on his burnt gills. The vampire alien had drained most of his life force, but his fury puts more energy into his body than anything else. He looks around to see where the damned vampire had gone off to, and he found her. The vampire alien is currently being batted around by the clawed hands of Gojira. Unlike the other monsters in this war, Ragon has never heard of nor encountered this "King of the Monsters". It did not stop him from hating the Kaiju for stealing his revenge! He clenches his webbed fists, and he charges at the Kaiju before he stombs down on Gojira's tail.

By then, Gojira's clawed hand was raised before he stops. Soon, as Ragon glares at him, he is soon shrunken when Gojira slowly turns directly at him with a glare of his own. Leaving Draculas to lay on the ground, Gojira growls as he turns to walk towards the fish-giant. Ragon takes a gasp of air, knowing that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. Nevertheless, he will stop at nothing to kill that good-for-nothing blood-sucker! As he opens his fish-like maw, Ragon unleashes his Radioactive Ray. The stream of radioactive vapor washes over Gojira's face, forcing him to turn his head and backing away. As Gojira takes step after step back, Ragon could not believe his luck. His power is actually pushing the king back!

Ragon shuts his mouth, ceases his attack. He watches in shock when Gojira turns his head back to him, unimpressed. Curling his upper lip, Gojira releases a growl that rumbles through the cool air before a new sound breaks the silence. A fusion of the sound of a running generator and the sound of loud crackling could be heard for miles. And a certain blue light glows within the leviathan's dorsal fins. The light glows brighter and brighter, and the sounds grow louder as Gojira's maw slowly opens. The same blue light glows from behind his mouth, and Gojira gives one huff of air before he unleashes his atomic breath. Ragon roars in agony when the bright, blue ray of dragon fire coats him in pure atomic wrath. The monster feels the nuclear power roasts his fish-like hide, and the sheer force pushes him back to the ground. Tree around him become lit on fire because of Gojira's power. Being put down to his knees and hands, Ragon groans as he could barely lift his head to look up at Gojira standing tall. Gojira merely glares down, snarling through his teeth before he raises a foot, and he brings it down onto Ragon's skull with a thunderous stomp. The thunderous foot fall and the sound of crushed earth cloud the noise of cracked bone, and Ragon's head remains buried in dirt and stone.

And the monster lays motionless.

Gojira stands tall, raising his chin, but the fight is not over yet. With his dorsal fins still glowing, the Kaiju leviathan turns to watch Draculas rising to her feet. The vampire alien struggles, her legs jiggling and her wings twitching. Does Gojira feel pity for the monster? No. The blood-sucker will soon fall victim to the King of Kaiju; just like the others. Before he could, however, his nostrils twitch by a putrid smell. One that he finds oddly familiar.

With a quick turn of his head, Gojira finds that his instincts prove to be his savior once again. Sealizer was charging at him before letting out a puff of his stun gas, but Gojira quickly rears his head back to avoid the yellow gas. With a glare, Gojira growls before he swings a clawed hand across Sealizer's skull face. Sealizer roars when Gojira's claws carve off the side of his rotting face with ease. Gojira grits his teeth as he swings an uppercut against Sealizer's bottom jaw, forcing it to dislocate and hang as the rotting Kaiju stagger back. With a twitch of his head, he hears Draculas hissing at him from behind. He looks back at Sealizer, which he sees that the zombie's face is regenerating. Gojira frowns by the surprise, but he finds that the zombie's regeneration is almost like his.

And if his healing factor has limits, so will Sealizer's.

Before he could plan on how to beat it, he roars in pain when Draculas bites him into his shoulder from behind. Blood leaks from the wound as Draculas begins to suck the life force from the Kaiju, but Gojira was not going to fall victim so easily. As Sealizer roars and charges at Gojira, the Kaiju King raises a leg to kick him back before he grabs Draculas's head. To the vampire alien's surprise, she was force to be lifted into the air before Gojira slams her into the earth. Gojira roars as he raises a foot, and he smashes it into the ground. The rock and dirt rain from the sky when he realizes that he missed, watching Draculas rolling away. The vampire stands to her feet, and they glare at one another. And after what felt like an eternity, Draculas steps aside as Sealizer charges at him at full speed. Gojira growls as he charges to meet the zombie. Nothing will stop him from killing the vampire.

Frankenstein groans. It was a blur after he was stunned by Sealizer, and he sits up before rubbing a hand on his head. Sounds of dueling giants and blazing flames are all he could hear before he realizes where he is. He grits his teeth when he then remembers. The Wolfman. Sealizer. Kyuranos. They will all be slaughtered by his own bare hands by the time the sun returns. Before he could stand, however, he yells in pain when something bites into his shoulder. A pair of long, sharp fangs pierced the monster's human-like flesh before they rip out just as easily. Frankenstein grips a hand onto the wound as his eyes fill with fury. He rises to his feet quickly before he turns to a smirking Kyuranos. The Vampire God pays no heed to Frankenstein's yell of rage, for he only flashes his eyes in response.

And as Frankenstein saw the red, circular flashes just as he raises his fist, he involuntarily steps to his left and falls like a drunken fool. When he rises to his feet, he shakes his head before he looks at Kyuranos in confusion. He rises to his feet, and he grits his teeth as he charges at the vampire once again. However, like before, Kyuranos flashes his eyes, forcing Frankenstein to stop completely. Much to Kyuranos raising his chin, Frankenstein's eyes widen and he could not move a single muscle. Kyuranos steps forward, and he narrows his eyes in deceit. Excitement, even. He had never used his mind control bite on any Kaiju for a long time, and if you could call Frankenstein one. Frankenstein has great strength and healing factor, and Kyuranos could use him. With a new flash from his eyes, Kyuranos gives a new order to Frankenstein's mind, one that Frankenstein can not be able to resist. The humanoid monster is forced to turn his head to Gojira battling Sealizer and Draculas, and he could not hesitate to march straight into battle.

Frankenstein is under Kyuranos's control, and he is ordered to kill the king.

Sakunaoni roars as he steps left and right, avoiding the relentless attacks by the Wolfman and Stegon. Stegon charges in full speed, but Sakunaoni steps aside and swings down a crushing karate chop to the nape. The Wolfman jumps to pounce on the Oni, but the warrior raises a leg to kick him out of the air. The Wolfman releases a yelp as his body hits the ground, but Sakunaoni had only a second to relax when Stegon bites down into his leg. The Oni yells in pain before the reanimated dinosaur pulls with all his might, forcing him to nearly collapse onto the ground. As Sakunaoni punches Stegon with desperate strength, the Wolfman takes advantage of the distraction, and he charges at the Oni before he swings a clawed hand up.

Sakunaoni yells in agony when the Wolfman passes him...and an arm falls onto the ground with a thud. The Wolfman stops at his tracks, and he turns to the Oni with a grin. Much to Sakunaoni's fear, the Kaiju Lycan flexes his clawed hand before he scratches his claws against the side of a mountain. Dust and chunks of rock were scraped off the mountain before the Wolfman raises his now-shining claws.

Dirt and vegetation was kicked up as Gojira and Sealizer grapple. Between the two, Gojira proves to be the strongest when he eventually pushes the zombie Kaiju back. As the zombie staggers back, Gojira hears the hiss of Draculas before he swings his tail, whacking the vampire away. His attention not leaving Sealizer, the king's dorsal fins glow with the familiar cracking and humming before he unleashes his atomic breath. As the powerful atomic energy cooks over Sealizer's body, the undead Kaiju shrieks when his body begins to melt and burn. From what experts had already knew, Sealizer's body is weak to high temperatures. And Gojira's atomic breath is far worse than what Sealizer had ever faced! Already feeling his body melt and burn into nothing, Sealizer shrieks as he jumps away. Ceasing his atomic breath, Gojira realizes this, and he sneers when Sealizer's weakness was exposed.

Before he could unleash his full fury, however, a sudden fist crashes against his muzzle like a rocket. With a step to his left, Gojira shakes his head before he looks up. He only sees a glimpse of Frankenstein before the humanoid sends a high kick to his skull. As the king staggers back, Frankenstein yells as he jumps high, raising a fist before bringing it down. With a powerful punch against Gojira's skull, the Kaiju King growls in annoyance. Just as the humanoid monster lands on his feet, he was caught in surprise when Gojira lays a foot on his gut, and he was sent flying by the Kaiju's strength. Gojira roars at Frankenstein, raising his clawed hands and prepares himself when the humanoid monster charges at him. With Frankenstein acting fully on rage, Gojira uses the momentum of his charge to grab onto the monster's swung arm, spins and throws him over his head. As Frankenstein crashes into the earth with a yell of pain, Gojira growls when he turns to see Sealizer lumping back. The zombie's flesh has been melting even without Gojira's atomic breath upon him, but his regeneration would heal the injuries.

With a stomp forward, Gojira breathes deeply before he unleashes his mighty roar once more, and he glares at the monsters that oppose him.

Draculas hisses as she shakes her head, regaining her vision before she sees the dueling shapes of Gojira and Frankenstein. The sudden appearance of Frankenstein is a surprise, but she soon realizes the reason. She turns her head to see a grinning Kyuranos, who spreads his wings as a gesture of a challenge. Feeling tired of Kyuranos's interference, Draculas screeches before she fires her crescent beams. Kyuranos raises a wing, letting the beams blast against it. As the beams explode against him and the trees around him, the Vampire God shrieks as he lifts himself off the ground. With a powerful flight of his wings, the Vampire God takes to the air like a bird of prey. With an irritated sneer, Draculas screeches as she follows suit, taking to the air and giving chase. Above the war-torn land of Transylvania, Draculas shrieks as she fires her crescent beams, but Kyuranos takes a spin as he forces her to miss. However, one beams hits him square in the back, and the Vampire God screeches in pain. To his anger, Kyuranos makes a quick turns before he soars straight back to Draculas.

Draculas stays in the air, waiting for the right moment. She dares not to fire any crescent beams like before, but she grits her teeth as Kyuranos closes their distance, and the Vampire God screeches as he opens his fanged maw. Before those fangs could make contact with another vampire, Draculas surprises Kyuranos with a stream of white mist. The Vampire God screeches when the mist suddenly blinds him, and he falls helpless when Draculas moves aside. With Kyuranos now exposed, she thrusts forward, and Kyuranos screeches when Draculas sank her fangs deep into his neck. Draculas's most dangerous ability is soon put to work, slowly draining Kyuranos's very life. Flapping violently and screeching like an animal, Kyuranos tries his full strength to dislodge Draculas, but the vampire alien will not be denied from victory. Using her own wings, Draculas grabs onto Kyuranos's, keeping him immobile as they both begin to fall from the sky. And Kyuranos screeches as both of their bodies fall closer and closer to the ground.

Gojira roars, using one arm to stop Frankenstein's fist. Frankenstein yells in fury before he sends his other fist, sending a bone-crushing uppercut. Gojira growls as he staggers back, shaking his head before he sees Sealizer charging at them. With a perfect second, his dorsal fins glow before he unleashes his atomic breath upon Sealizer, causing Sealizer to shriek in agony. When Frankenstein yells and raises his fists in the air, Gojira shuts off his weapon as he spins, sending a bone-crushing tail slap against the monster's stomach. As the powerful blow sends Frankenstein flying, Gojira returns his attention to Sealizer, letting out his atomic dragon fire once again. Chunk after chunk of Sealizer's body melt and burn off the zombie, causing the undead Kaiju to be in a form of pain and panic. That is when Sealizer came up with an idea; from his encounter with the military, he had absorbed missiles from the battleships. And with a roar, Sealizer puts his ability to work, letting out the missiles from within his body. Gojira squints his eyes when the missiles explode around the zombie, and he ceases his weapon. Watching the cloud of smoke intently, he tilts his head before his glowing eyes pierce the smoke. When he sees Sealizer lumbering back, as if in a form of retreat, he growls as he stomps forward.

Before he could strike the undead Kaiju, however, he is stopped by a sudden grip of his tail. Gojira raises his head, but he is soon lifted off his feet before he could acknowledge the situation. Pulling the Kaiju King with all his might, Frankenstein yells in his battle cry before he slams Gojira into the ground. As Gojira's body hits the earth, he is soon lifted off the ground to be thrown into the air. With his body hitting the ground once more, Gojira rolls to his stomach with an exhausted growl. He pushes himself off the ground, but Frankenstein is already upon him. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he swings powerful punches upon Gojira's skull. He grits his teeth as he grips hard onto the Kaiju's dorsal fins, attempting to tear them off, but they suddenly begin to glow. And the growing, intense heat made it impossible for Frankenstein to hold his grip. As the atomic heat sears the flesh of his hands, Frankenstein yells as he falls back. As Gojira pushes himself off the ground, he rises to his feet before he glares down at the humanoid monster. Frankenstein merely glares back, raising his steaming hands and thinking of any way of murder. Before Frankenstein could do anything, however, Gojira opens his maw and unleashes his atomic breath upon him. compared to Baragon's heat ray long ago, Gojira's atomic breath proves more than Frankenstein could handle. He yells in agony as the nuclear dragon fire consumed his humanoid form. Trees around him burn to a crisp and his animal pelts burn to ash.

As the monster falls in the blanket of atomic fire, Gojira ceases his weapon before he glares down at him through the flames. With smoke clouding the form of Frankenstein, the Kaiju could not sees a returned glare from the monster before a retaliation was made. Frankenstein yells out in rage as he jumps out of the flames. His body bathed in blue fire and smoke, the monster raises a fist before he brings it down. Gojira steps back by a punch on his chest, and he grits his teeth as he watches Frankenstein raising his flaming fists. The monster pulls back a fist before sending a falcon punch, but Gojira raises an opened hand to catch it. With their gazes met, Gojira roars when he sends his own clawed hand. Frankenstein yells when Gojira's claws carve into his face, and the sheer force causes him to spin off the ground before his body hits the earth. Gojira sneers as he steps forward, and Frankenstein slams a fist in frustration. His sheer force and strength is getting him nowhere to compete against Gojira, and his strength is fading away even with his wounds healing. As he hears Gojira's thunderous stomps coming closer, he does not know if the Kaiju King is at all merciful.

That is when they both hear a loud thud from a distance. Gojira stops in his tracks, and he turns around to see a cloud of dust. For a moment, Gojira's binocular vision pierces the dust, and he watches as Kyuranos struggles. His wings weakly flapping, the Vampire God screeches as Draculas still sucks out his life energy. The vampire alien's grip on the vampire god has become too strong for him to easily dislodge, and the impact into the earth made his struggles weaker. And with Kyuranos's life energy growing weaker, so is his control on Frankenstein, and the monster feels that. Yet even coated in the blue flames, Frankenstein still hears a weak command, and he soon obeys. He rises to his feet, and he yells as he charges out of the flames. Gojira turns his head to notice the monster charging to assist Kyuranos, but he could not react fast enough when Frankenstein runs past him.

Sakunaoni rolls to his left when the Wolfman lunges forward, the Lycan's body hits the ground before he quickly rises to his feet. Steam blows out of Stegon's nostrils, and he kicks up the dirt like a bull before he charges at the Oni. Sakunaoni sees the dinosaur coming before he jumps out of the way. As Stegon passes him, he sends a leg down the dinosaur's nape, only to be rewarded by a painful bellow and watching Stegon collapsing. His lone eye scans the area, and he finds his sword pinned to the ground. With a glimpse of the Wolfman lunging to him, the Oni is quick to dodge as he uses his one hand to rip the sword out. With a quick use of his strength, Sakunaoni spins before he stands in a battle stance. Now with the sword in his hand, he might stand a chance against this unlikely pair. The Wolfman glares right at him, and he releases an infuriated roar before he charges right at him. Reacting quickly, Sakunaoni swings his sword left and right, using the momentum of the Wolfman's charge to cleave into his stomach and side.

Blood was spilt when the Wolfman past, but it was just the Lycan's. Sakunaoni grits his teeth when the Wolfman's claws did the same damage to his side, but he spins the sword in his hand before he shoves it behind him. The Wolfman rears his head back with a painful howl when the Oni's blade pierced his back, with more than the tip protruding out of his chest. Sakunaoni looks up to see Stegon turning to him, and he rips the sword out of the Wolfman before he cuts into his legs. The Wolfman snarls as he is forced to fall to his knees, but he could do nothing when the Oni kicks him to the ground. Now with the Lycan down to the ground, Sakunaoni quickly turns to Stegon.

Just as Stegon glares at Sakunaoni, however, he soon notices something else. The trees around them begins to catch fire, and Stegon quickly backs away from the sea of fire. As Sakunaoni frowns and loos around in confusion, Stegon opens his maw to releases a stream of white mist onto the flames. Stegon's extinguisher stream quickly wipes out the flames, and he looks around to see what could have caused it. Seeing a huge, long tail in the distance, with the figure itself clouded by the flames, Stegon ignores Sakunaoni as he grits his teeth. Seeing the tail in the darkness, the reanimated dinosaur charges at full speed. Whatever it is, it will pay for making fire in HIS path!

Gojira watches in surprise to see Frankenstein charging straight to Draculas and Kyuranos, completely ignoring him. Draculas looks up to see the monster approaching them, and she rips out her fangs before firing her crescent beams. Even as fire already cooks Frankenstein alive, Draculas's crescent beams explode against his healing hide. Despite the bombardment, Frankenstein grits his teeth as he continues his charge. Draculas narrows her eyes, and she takes off into the air just as Frankenstein made it to her reach. As Frankenstein glares up at the vampire alien, he looks down at Kyuranos. Kyuranos groans, struggling to rise as his energy had almost been completely drained. Frankenstein kneels down to help the vampire god up, but Draculas takes the opportunity to swoop down upon the monster. Despite Frankenstein's yell of fury, Draculas opens her mouth wide before she sinks her fangs deep into his shoulder.

Gojira watches the situation, and he growls before he stomps forward, planning to make Frankenstein's blood be the last thing Draculas ever tasted. However, he roars in a sudden pain. Coming to a full stop, he turns his head back to see his tail bitten by Stegon, who glares at him in anger. Gojira grits his teeth, putting the strength in his tail to dislodge the reanimated dinosaur off. As Stegon's body hits the floor right before he rolls back to his feet, the Kaiju King turns to him with an infuriated growl. Stegon roars before he spits out a projectile of acid, but Gojira moves his head to his left, easily dodging it. With a roar, Gojira flexes his claws before he charges straight at the dinosaur.

Sakunaoni watches the atomic dragon and the reanimated dinosaur battle. At least there is one less opponent to focus on. The Oni looks back at the fallen Wolfman over his shoulder, watching him intently. With the fire consuming the forest, Sakunaoni knew that it will soon consume the Wolfman if given the chance. It is then he turns to another battle occurring. The fight between Draculas and Frankenstein, which is not looking good for the monster. And Kyuranos struggling to rise. Seeing the vampire god once again fills the demon with hatred, but seeing it weak makes him grin. Caring little for the fire that surrounds him, he turns to the vampire god as he strolls down the battlefield.

Kyuranos uses his wings to push himself off the ground. He looks up to watch Frankenstein struggling against Draculas. As the monster's rage grows his adrenaline, it would not matter when he is fighting a creature that can take that energy away. And when the monster perishes by the vampire alien, Kyuranos fears that he will be next as victim to another vampire. However, he could not have the time to feel that fear when he screeches. Slowly, yet suddenly, the bloodied sword of Sakunaoni protrudes out of his chest, spilling blood and reflecting the light of the fire just enough for him to see. As the vampire god chokes, Sakunaoni stands behind him. His grin wide and sinister, the Oni puts his strength into shoving the blade deeper. As Kyuranos breathes his last breaths, Sakunaoni pulls his sword up, cleaving through the vampire god's neck and lower jaw before pulling it out. At last, the battle between them is finished.

Feeling a sudden, loosen feeling, Frankenstein suddenly stops his struggle. Even as Draculas still sucks the life out of him, the monster looks up at his "master". And soon, his eyes widen when the body of Kyuranos collapses into the sea of fire before he could see Sakunaoni stepping forward. With his sword in his lone hand, Sakunaoni looks up at Frankenstein with an eager grin. A grin that shows eagerness to kill him next. With his eyes narrowing, Frankenstein now has a sense of freedom from the so-called vampire god, and he celebrates his freedom the best way possible. As he raises his arms, he grips onto Draculas's head. To her surprise, she was ripped out of his shoulder before Frankenstein slams her hard into the earth. As the monster yells in fury, he raises his fists high into the air before he brings them down. Draculas shrieks in agony when Frankenstein's powerful strength almost pulverized her, and she retaliates by releasing her white mist. Yelling in frustration, Frankenstein thrashes his arms left and right as the vampire alien takes off. She stops dead in her tracks when Sakunaoni swings his sword, cutting a deep wound into Draculas's right wing. The vampire falls into the earth, and Sakunaoni glares down at the creature before he turns to Frankenstein stepping out of the mist.

Sharing a glare with one another, the Oni and the monster stand silently in the sea of flames. The Oni's hand clenches hard on the handle of his sword. Frankenstein clenches his fists, his eyes filled with fury. With the tip of his sword raised, Sakunaoni grins before he charges. Frankenstein grits his teeth as he charges just the same. In the heart of Transylvania, the Oni and the Monster clash. Sakunaoni swings his sword with enough strength in his lone arm, but unlike the Wolfman, Frankenstein was much smarter. The monster stops in his tracks, letting the blade pass him before he swings a punch into Sakunaoni's toothy grin. Sakunaoni staggers back, lost a few teeth, before he turns back to the humanoid weapon. Frankenstein raises a fist to knock the Oni down, but Sakunaoni opens his maw to unleash his Nitro Ray. Frankenstein yells when the toxic, orange stream of heat burns his face, and he raises his arms to block the rest of the bombardment. That action, however, leaves an opening to Sakunaoni to swing his sword left. The monster yells when the blade cleaves a deep slash across his right arm and chest, and he grits his teeth in fury towards the demon.

Stegon roars as he pats his front paws into the earth, daring the so-called Kaiju King to fight back. Gojira only steps to his right, glaring down at the dinosaur. As they circle each other, both dinosaurs, alive and undead, glare at each other before Stegon makes the first move. He charges forward to bite onto any of Gojira's flesh, but Gojira thrusts one clawed hand. With a hard grip on Stegon's jaws, the Kaiju King uses his other hand to grab onto his side. With a testament of his strength, Gojira roars as he lifts Stegon high into the air before slamming him into the earth. Dirt and rock rain from the sky as Stegon struggles to rise. Gojira stomps forward, giving a sneer to the undead saurian before he decides to give the killing blow. In Stegon's case, putting him back to the dead will be a mercy. As Stegon raises his head and look up at Gojira, his red eyes widen when he sees a massive tail coming down at him.

And the sound of flames was drowned out by a sudden shatter and crack when Gojira brought down his powerful tail. Gojira looks down at the still form of Stegon, whose red eyes darken into the night. The very life that Stegon had fades into blackness. Gojira nods in satisfaction, but there's still many monsters to fight. He soon finds out his new oppoent when the Wolfman rises to his feet. Little fire had scorched his fur before the dark clouds grow and rain begins to fall upon the flames. As the rain fall upon the battlefield, the Wolfman senses a presence, and he grits his teeth when he turns his head to Gojira. As the rain falls heavily, and the fire still rages across the land, the Wolfman roars before he charges at Gojira on all fours. Gojira growls as he stomps back, raising his claws above his chin and waiting for the right moment. For a time, many of humanity anticiapted for a rivalry between the King of Kaiju and the legendary Wolfman would one day break out.

As the Wolfman snarls and lunges at Gojira, that anticipation is finally over!

The Wolfman bites down hard on Gojira's swung fist, and Gojira uses the Wolfman's bite against him. Lifting the Wolfman with only his fist in his maw, Gojira roars as he throws him back down into the earth. With the Wolfman laying on the ground, Gojira raises a foot to crush him under his might. However, the Wolfman quickly rolls to his feet before the Kaiju's foot smashes deep into the pavement. The Wolfman makes quick work of his agility, jumping onto Gojira's back and biting down hard on his nape. Gojira roars in pain, and he raises his arms to grip onto the Wolfman. The Wolfman snarls as he bites down hard, hoping to break the Kaiju's spinal cord, but the thick hide is keeping him from doing so. The armor on the leviathan is also making it hard to hold on to. And then Gojira's dorsal fins glow, the heat of the atomic fury quickly burns the Wolfman. Snarling in fury, the Wolfman finally lets him go and jumps to the ground. Gojira turns to the retreating Lycan and, with a quick breathe of air, unleashes his dragon fire upon the Lycan's furry back. Even as the blue, nuclear fire burns the Wolfman's back, he still retreats into the smoking woods.

Gojira stomps forward into the realm of growing smoke. He looks around intently, trying to find his enemy. He quickly turns to a sudden snarl, and the Wolfman jumps out to scratch across his saurian muzzle. Blood leaks out of the scratches across his snout, but Gojira growls in contempt. The Wolfman quickly turns to scratch Gojira across the chest, but the armor plate kept the Wolfman's claws from leaving a scratch. Gojira snarls as he swings a fist down upon the Wolfman, bringing him down with a punch into his shoulder, but the king was not done. With a sudden spin, Gojira swings his powerful tail to send the Lycan flying. The Kaiju King flexes his claws, waiting for an anticipation and mentally telling himself to prepare himself. The smoke makes a sudden shudder when the Wolfman lunges through, his clawed hand raised and his maw wide open. As the Wolfman roars and prepares to slit Gojira's throat, Gojira merely breathes in before unleashing his atomic breath once more. The Wolfman howls when the dragon fire bathes him in midair, and Gojira steps aside as his flaming body hits the ground. Gojira glares down at the wolf-like form being consumed by blue fire, and he turns his head to the struggling form of Draculas. He looks down at the Wolfman, and he turns to leave him for dead as he sets his crossairs on Draculas.

Frankenstein steps back when Sakunaoni swings his sword left and right in great precision and skill. Charred trees were cut down before the Oni brings it up. Frankenstein jumps back before the blade could reach him, and he steps forward to bring a fist towards Sakunaoni's face. The Oni staggers back, giving Frankenstein the opportunity to kick him even further back. Now that he has breathing room, Frankenstein looks around for something to give him the advantage. His eyes set on a boulder near him, and he smirks before he lifts the massive rock off the ground. To Sakunaoni's shock, Frankenstein yells as he lifts the boulder high over his head, and he throws it right at the Oni. Unfortunately, Sakunaoni grins as he swings his sword up, and the boulder splits in half as the halves pass him. Frankenstein watches in shock, and Sakunaoni retruns his shock with a devious smirk. He puts the strength in his legs to jump high before landing right in front of the monster. Frankenstein reacts and jumps aside when Sakunaoni swings his sword down, and he continues to dodge the Oni's swings as much as he could. Sakunaoni only manages to strike mere scratches, but Frankenstein takes an opening and sends a punch to the Oni's back. Frankenstein grits his teeth as he raises his fists and brings them down, forcing Sakunaoni to fall to one knee. With the demon warrior down, the monster grabs onto his head, planning to snap his neck with one strong twist.

However, Sakunaoni's white hair flew up as his second face is revealed. Frankenstein watches in shock, unable to react when it releases a puff of white mist. The mist forces the monster to choke and fall back onto the ground. Sakunaoni growls as he rises to his feet, and he turns his full attention towards Frankenstein's downed form. He raises his sword in the air, and he thrusts it down to land the final blow. However, Frankenstein sits up and catches the blade with his bare hands. To Sakunaoni's surprise, Frankenstein rises to his feet, glaring at the Oni. With his fury feeding his adrenaline, Frankenstein gives the sword a hard grip in one hand while he grabs onto Sakunaoni's neck with his other. Frankenstein squeezes with all his might, but Sakunaoni could not help but grin. With a strong pull, the Oni cuts deep into Frankenstein's right hand as his sword was soon free. And as Frankenstein glares at the Oni, his pupils shrink when Sakunaoni's sword pierces his chest. The blade stabbed into his sternum and the tip protruding out of his back, he looks down before he falls down to one knee. Sakunaoni grins, letting go of the handle and letting Frankenstein be in shock of the blade that pierced his heart. The Oni turns his head to the rest of the battlefield, seeing Gojira approaching Draculas. Sakunaoni growls as he decides to take care of Gojira; and perhaps claim the name of King of the Monsters for himself.

However, Sakunaoni made a mistake. As he turns, he watches in shock when Frankenstein stands right back up. His hands on the handle and pulling the sword out, Frankenstein grits his teeth as blood leaks out of the wound. And with a yell, the monster holds the sword in both of his hands before he swings it left. Sakunaoni roars when the blade slits across his neck, and then silence. As Frankenstein falls to his knees, Sakunaoni's head falls off his shoulders and rolls on the ground. Useless, the body of the demon releases an aura of fire and spiritual energy before it disappears into the night, leaving the head on the ground. The sword vanishes as well, and Frankenstein falls to the ground, appearing to be dead.

Draculas groans as she pushes herself off the ground. With her wing cut nearly in half by Sakunaoni, she would not be able to fly. And with that in mind, she could not think of any plans to retreat from this battle. Provided that there are still anyone alive left to target her. And suddenly, her eyes widen by a loud stomp behind her. She turns around quickly to see Gojira standing tall over her. Of all the monsters that set foot into this battle, Gojira is the last she wanted to fight. With a quick turn, she fires her crescent beams, bathing Gojira in a cloud fire and smoke, but Gojira remains unfazed. With a thrust of a clawed hand out of the smoke, Gojira grabs Draculas by the face, and he pulls her up. Forcing her to stand tall in front of him, he snarls as his dorsal fins glow with the same crackling and humming sounds. Flapping her wings against his arm and scratching as hard as she could, Draculas can not do anything to blindside the Kaiju before Gojira grabs her ears with his other claws. And as blue smoke slither out of Gojira's maw, he exposes the vampire's face, grab tightly around her throat, and unleashes his dragon fire upon the blood-sucking fiend's head. Draculas cries in agony when the atomic fire bathes her skull and all that attach to it. As the fire scorches her face, flaying the flesh and melting her eyes and mouth, the vampire scratches his wrists as hard as she could. Trying desperately to break free of Gojira's grasp, she could not escape before the fire burns into every bit inside her skull. Soon, her struggles slow before they stop altogether.

Her wings drop limp as the last bit of flesh on the vampire's head was burnt off. Gojira ceases his weapon and the bright blue dragon fire burns within the cool air like a fading puff of fog. Pulling his right hand, he finds that all that's left of the vampire's ears are nothing but ash. And as he looks down, he realizes that his left hand merely grips on something hard but thin. Thin enough for him to snap it like a twig. And as the smoke clears, Draculas's head was burnt and flayed into nothing but a bat-like skull. Her fangs, once shining in the moonlight, are now darkened by the fire. With a growl, Gojira puts full force into his hand and snaps the spine as such, leaving the skull leaning limply back before he lets the body fall. Watching the body of the vampire slowly fade into nothing, the King of the Monsters steps back before he rears his head back, unleashing a roar of victory that could be heard for miles. At last, the vampire has been slain. At last, there is one blood-sucking fiend to threaten the world. As he leaves the empty void of the battlefield, however, he remembers that there is still one more abomination.

Frankenstein's body lays still on the ground. The fireball that had consumed the Wolfman before it was put out, leaving the Lycan laying on the ground panting and growling in exhausted fury. And just mere feet away from Frankenstein, the head of Sakunaoni remains without a body. The blank stare of the lone eye stares at the fire that is slowly fading by the heavy rainfall. And soon, a shadow consumes the head as a giant approaches. Stepping forward from the gruesome wounds, Sealizer still stands as heavily melted. His rotten flesh was stripped from bone by the Kaiju King's powerful dragon fire, but the wounds still slowly regenerate. The skull of the undead Kaiju reveals to be even more of a skull than before, but he does not mind the exposure. Sealizer turns his gaze to the still body of Frankenstein, and he turns back to the head of the Oni. Hissing in delight, the undead Kaiju decides to have the smaller, easier meal first.

Suddenly, Sealizer stops dead in his tracks when Sakunaoni's head moves. Looking up at him, the head of the Oni growls. Even without a body, the demon is not going to be a meal for Sealizer so easily. To Sealizer's surprise, the head of the Oni suddenly jumps high into the air, and his sharp teeth crunch hard into the rotten flesh of Sealizer. Sealizer roars as he grabs the head and tears it off his neck. The head spits out the flesh it had torn off due to the diabolical taste it had. This undead Kaiju clearly has never tasted himself, lately. However, now that Sealizer has the head of the demon in his grasp, he would grin if he had lips. As he lowers the head to his stomach, the Oni's lone eye widens when the undead Kaiju pushes the head against his flesh. And slowly, Sealizer's body begins to absorb the head of the demon. Sakunaoni yells in panic, but he could not do anything but suffer as the head itself was swallowed into Sealizer's body. All that is left is the few strands of hair before they were absorbed as well. With the demon forever gone in the belly of the zombie, Sealizer rubs his hands across his belly as he laughs.

His hunger not satisfied, the undead Kaiju turns to the still form of Frankenstein. He chuckles as he advances towards the body of the monster, but a loud sound rings in the air. The footstep of Gojira echoes in the undead Kaiju's ears, and Sealizer turns to the Kaiju King stepping forward. Gojira sneers at the grotesque monster, and he growls a final challenge to him. Sealizer stays silent, considering the challenge. He turns to the easier meal, and he scoffs at Gojira before he turns to march to Frakenstein. He soon realizes what a mistake that is when he hears the sound of crackling energy. His dead eyes widen before he roars in agony when Gojira unleashes the second form of his atomic breath. The atomic ray, now more of a lance of energy then dragon fire, sears through the air and blasts a hole into the undead Kaiju's back. The powerful ray flayed his rotting flesh, making the beast stagger forward before the ray finally ceases. Smoke and hanging flesh is all that remained in the crater that Gojira's atomic ray carved. Sealizer groans before he turns his full attention to Gojira. Now, he is more angry than hungry. With a bat of his hands, the undead Kaiju roars before he marches to Gojira.

Gojira sneers as he observes Sealizer's body. The flesh that was stripped by the battle are already close to fully healed, and Gojira soon establishes that the undead Kaiju has the same regenerative properties as his. However, the King of Kaiju has formed a new plan of attack. He had observed how Sealizer absorbed the head of Sakunaoni, and how Sealizer absorbed a few missiles from the battleships back at the Black Sea shoreline. This plan might be risky, but after an encounter with a Kaiju with this kind of regeneration, Gojira is determined to try. With a roar that shakes the earth itself, Gojira charges straight at Sealizer. The undead Kaiju stops, surprised when Gojira bends down in his charge, and he rams his head right into Sealizer's stomach. As Gojira's skull rams against Sealizer's stomach, the undead Kaiju quickly takes the opportunity to force it open, taking the king's full head into his body! Sealizer could not believe his luck! To think that the King of the Monsters would willingly accepts his inevitable defeat!

Inside the belly of the zombie Kaiju, Gojira opens his eyes to see darkness. He smells the same putrid smell of death and rotting flesh; so much that it makes his eyes fill with tears. However, he can not let his senses cloud his intentions. And as half of his neck is now in Sealizer's belly, it is time to act. Sealizer scoff, but his eyes widen when Gojira's dorsal fins suddenly glow brighter than before. The sounds of humming and crackling of atomic energy soon become louder than before. And as he feels the atomic energy glowing across Gojira's body and the heat burning his rotten flesh, Sealizer realizes the king's intent. Suddenly, Gojira's grabs Sealizer's sides with his bare claws, keeping himself attached to the undead Kaiju as he roars inside him. With a powerful showcase of strength, the King of Kaiju stands to his full height, lifting Sealizer's body high into the air. Inside Sealizer's body, a dim but growing blue light glows brightly through the rotten hide before Sealizer releases his last cry. As Gojira's nuclear blast explodes across Sealizer's body, the collected energy all let out into one huge explosion completely consumes the undead Kaiju's form.

In an instant, thunder and lightning roar and crackle across the sky. All that remains of Sealizer are bits and pieces of ash that rain from the sky. Some of the bigger pieces of ash were broken down by the rainfall. The rainfall, while accompanied by lightning, falls on the steaming form of Gojira, who remains to look up at the dark clouds with an exhausted growl. As the battle is taking a slow toll on him, the king lowers his head and steps forward. He looks up to see what he has not seen before in decades.

The still form of Frankenstein lays on the ground still, appearing to be dead when the lightning begins to strike his body. However, the electricity of the bolts do not seem to harm the body, but strengthen it. As if the lightning has been summoned, Frankenstein's body lets in all of the electricity into the pores of his skin. The electricity creates chain reactions of zaps all across his body, and Frankenstein's hands move. The grievous wound that left his chest open quickly seals up, and the monster's eyes slid open.

His claws digging into the earth, the Wolfman opens his eyes to see only lightning and feel only rain falling on his body. With barely any fur left on his body, the Lycan growls as he pushes himself off the ground. With his body badly burnt by Gojira's weapon, it is hardly proven whether he is bare flesh or not, but he can still feel that his body was not as mighty as it once was. Given enough time, the fur he once had will surely grow back, but he will feel great shame unless he kills the beast responsible. And as he turns to face Gojira standing in the storm, he grits his teeth. However, he turns to watch something else happening.

His wolf eyes widen when the figure of Frankenstein rises to his feet, electricity surging across his skin and zapping into his muscles. Moving his gaze to the Wolfman and to Gojira, Frankenstein glares at them both before he cries out a battle cry. As lightning strikes, that is the call of a final fight. A final battle to determine the victor of the Battle for Transylvania. Gritting his teeth and flexing his claws, the Wolfman rears his head back to give out an echoing howl to the storm, demanding blood from Frankenstein and Gojira. And with a stomp forward, Gojira growls before he opens his maw wide. His thunderous and staggering roar blows away ash and dust before he grits his teeth in fury. And with another strike of lightning, all three towering monsters charge to the heart of the battlefield.

Under the sky of cries and darkness, and in the heart of Romania, the three titans clash for perhaps the final time. And hopfully, never again.

Frankenstein swings an electric-charged fist towards the Wolfman, but the Lycan ducks before he snarls. He swings his claws, slashing Frankenstein's gut and sides. Gojira roars as he charges in, swinging his head like a club and using his size and muscle mass to knock the two humanoids back. Frankenstein is knocked off his feet, but the Wolfman rolls abck to his feet before he lunges. Gojira bellows when the Wolfman lodges onto his shoulder, and the Lycan bites hard into the side of his neck. As radioactive blood leaks from the wound, Gojira growls before he swings a clawed hand. The Wolfman yelps when the Kaiju's claws scratch his eye, and he jumps off just as Frankenstein charges back in. The monster yells as he pulls back a fist, and he swings it with much power against Gojira's skull. Gojira grits his teeth when the fist rattles his skull, but he opens his jaws to let the hand pass his teeth. Frankenstein's eyes widen when Gojira opens his maw wide, letting his arm pass, and the monster yells in agony when the Kaiju clamps down hard on his forearm. Bones cracked and blood spilt, Gojira bites down hard before he uses the strength of his neck to lift the monster high in the air. With a mighty thrust, the Kaiju slams Frankenstein's body into the earth. Gojira's eyes move to his left when he hears the Wolfman lunging at him, and he uses Frankenstein as a makeshift weapon. As Frankenstein's body slams against the Wolfman, Gojira lets go of the monster's arm before they both are sent flying.

As both of their bodies hit the ground, Gojira roars his mighty battle cry. Soon, both Frankenstein and the Wolfman rise to their feet before they glare at each other. In a case scenario, both of them would think of the logical solution to team up against Gojira. However, at this point, there is no room for allies between sworn enemies. The Wolfman snarls before he swings his claws forward, and Frankenstein crosses his arms to block the attacks. The Lycan Kaiju's claws cleave into Frankenstein's arms, spilling blood all over the darkened land, but Frankenstein uses that pain to fuel his rage. With a charge of electricity, he pulls back one fist before he swings an uppercut. The Wolfman simply moves his head left, avoiding the devastating blow before he jumps. Frankenstein had only a second to watch the Wolfman swing down his claws, and he yells when the claws scratch down his face, right shoulder and bicep. The Wolfman grins at his work, but his eyes widen before Frankenstein's fist smashes against his muzzle.

Just as the Wolfman staggers back, the earth shakes around them when Gojira charges at them. Gritting his teeth in fury, Frankenstein sends a kick to Gojira's gut, but the Kaiju blocks it with a lowered hand before he sends a headbutt against the monster's skull. As Frankenstein fell, the Wolfman snarls at the ancient saurian before he thrusts forward to bite into his leg. Gojira roars in pain before he looks down at the Wolfman thrashing his head back and forth like an animal. Gojira's dorsal fins glow, and blue smoke slithers out of his maw before he turns to Frankenstein rising to his feet. The monster glares at the king before he charges forward. Before Frankenstein could lay a hand on Gojira, the leviathan sends a kick to his groin before he fires his atomic ray down upon the Wolfman. The powerful lance of energy is much worse than the Wolfman had encountered earlier, and he was brought down to the ground when it blasts against his canine skull. Gojira's atomic ray continues to burn thw Wolfman down with such power, and he ceases his weapon to see Frankenstein high in the air...

With a large boulder in his hands.

With a mighty yell, Frankenstein smashes the boulder against Gojira's skull, shattering it to pieces and causing the Kaiju to stagger back. As his feet land on the ground, Frankenstein pulls back a fist to punch hard against Gojira's face. Finally, with a final yell, the monster swings an electric-charged punch. The punch forces Gojira's face to explode into sparks, and with a hanging jaw, the Kaiju King staggers back until he falls back-first into the earth.

Smoke slithering off his fist, Frankenstein turns to glare at the rising Wolfman. With fury in his eyes, the monster charges at the Lycan Kaiju. Panting, the Wolfman struggles after that last attack by Gojira. The battle between titans has become more than what he could handle, but he will not surrender to any of them. Suddenly, however, his head is pulled back when Frankenstein wraps his arms around his neck. As Frankenstein grits his teeth and squeezes with all his might, the Wolfman snarls as he claws desperately on his arms. The Wolfman claws deep into the monster's arms, trying to break free, but Frankenstein will not have it. As electricity pumps across his muscles, Frankenstein yells as his grip around the Wolfman's throat tightens.

Until something snaps...and the Wolfman's eyes widen before they grow dark. The Wolfman sighs in his death, and his arms drop. His blood-shot eyes widening, Frankenstein unwraps his arms and lets the Wolfman's lifeless body fall to the ground. Standing tall over the body of the Lycan Kaiju, Frankenstein rears his head back as he yells in victory. To be responded by lightning and thunder, the monster turns away from the lifeless form of the Wolfman, eager to return to shelter and rest for the night.

Only...he hears a sudden sound. A familiar sound, yet one that is unfamiliar. With a turn, Frankenstein stares in shock to see a bright blue glow from the cloud of smoke. And rising to his feet with a primal growl, Gojira steps forward with his dorsal fins glowing ever so brightly. His eyes open, the nuclear dragon glares up at Frankenstein with a glow of his draconic eyes. As his maw opens wider than he ever had, a bright blue glow shines from the back of his throat before a tsunami of his atomic breath consumes the area around him. Charred trees and the remains of their enemies quickly begin to be consumed and burnt away by the relentless atomic wrath. Frankenstein grits his teeth as he raises a fist. He does not know what the Kaiju is doing, but he will put an end to his life. He will put an end to his reign as king. He yells as he charges at Gojira, ignoring the waves of atomic flame.

However, he soon notices the change of color in the dorsal fins. Soon, the bright blue darkens more and more until it changed into a different color. Purple. And as the atomic breath stops, the stream of dragon breath itself slowly changes as well. What was once a stream of fire slowly transforms into the powerful lance of Gojira's atomic ray. And soon, the lance of energy thins out more and more into a more powerful, Ultra Atomic Ray. Frankenstein watches in terror, but he shakes his head before he grits his teeth. He continues his charge until he reaches the monster, and he pulls back a fist to deliver a powerful punch. However, Gojira had other plans. With a flick of his head, he sends his purple Ultra Atomic Ray straight up. With a cut identical to the swing of a sword, Frankenstein cries in pain when his left arm was suddenly sent flying. The monster steps back, and he looks down in shock to see the stump that was once his arm had been cauterized. He looks back at Gojira, who walks to him through the blue flames like a dragon in hell. In the dark of the night, and shadowed by the blue flames, only a pair of glowing dragon eyes glare down at him. The King of the Monsters, the one true to his name, growls before he unleashes his powerful beam again. With a swing of his head, he forces the beam to cut down a leg of Frankenstein, forcing the monster to fall to the ground in agony.

Frankenstein cries out in agony as his body is soon consumed by the fiery sea once more. His left arm and right leg sliced clean off, he has no means of rising back and no way to go. It is then when the monster feels the thing that he never thought he would feel in decades. Terror. He then looks up when a thunderous footfall gets his attention, and he sees a silhouette of Gojira only illuminated by lightning from above. His claws raised to his chest, Gojira glares down at him before he opens his maw wide, showing purple light illuminating from the back of his throat. As Frankenstein watches the light grow brighter, Gojira unleashes his Ultra Atomic Ray once more. With a few thrashes of his head, the atomic dragon slices more and more into Frankenstein's body. The helpless monster could not help but scream in agony until it was suddenly silenced. Gritting his teeth, Gojira raises a foot before smashing it into the earth, crushing the very torso of the monster before he stands tall.

As purple fumes slither out of his gaping maw, Gojira rears his head back to unleash his final cry of victory. One that can be heard from miles, and one that finally seals the outcome of the Battle of Transylvania. For tonight was the night when the King of the Monsters proves that he is still king. And no vampire or madman's abomination could take that from him.

As the rain clouds pass, and the blue fire that consumed the land slowly begin to fade, Gojira lowers his head as he breathes slowly in relief. His eyes move up to look at the horizon, only to see a glimpse of sunlight rising into the night sky. The darkness has faded from the land of Romania, but the damage caused can not be forgotten. Gojira does not care for the emotions that the humans would have following this night. All he cares for is the safety of the planet. And as he marches down the charred forests, and to the Black Sea, that is all that matters to him. He would not care if the military fires their guns at him or chase him down the sea. He can take it; like he always has.

Because for tonight, Gojira had his reason to be called king. And perhaps the most fearsome monster that ever existed on the planet...

* * *

Winner: Gojira (PsychoReptile Version)

* * *

In a room of fire and stone, not normal in many homes of many of humanity, a pumpkin sits on am altar. Orange, round and in perfect large size and curved stem. Suddenly, a shadow covers the pumpkin, darkening its bright orange color. Standing over the pumpkin and altar is a tall, saurian figure. Long tail waving back and forth, dorsal fins running down the figure's back and a saurian face with a mouth of razor-sharp teeth. A pair of blue eyes look down at the pumpkin before a smile was formed across his reptilian lips. With his five-digit claws, he picks up the pumpkin without a single effort, and he stares at it for a moment. After contemplating on what to do with it, he grins before he throws it high into the air. And with a glow of his dorsal fins and a puff of his lungs, he fires a short blast of white atomic energy.

One after another. Left to right. A blast after a thin slice.

And soon, he opens his hand to catch the pumpkin. And what was created is a true masterpiece. A wide, carnivorous grin, a pair of triangle eyes and a small nose; complete with an atomic-white glow from within the pumpkin itself. Placing the Jack-O-Lantern onto the altar, PsychoReptile looks over his creation to judge his own handiwork. And to what he created, he smirks at his talents.

He soon hears a footstep from behind, and he turns to a rather feminine form that steps into his fiery realm of a bedroom. The figure is seen as a female titan, but the giant female that is Cannibal Claire wears her best witch outfit. Her skirt trimmed with skeleton hands hanging at the bottom. Her corset top giving her a more slim, tempting form. And a pointy witch hat to complete the look with her short, black titan hair. Her red eyes narrow in her smile as she walks up to him and wraps an arm around his.

 **And THAT'S how you make a Jack-o-Lantern with an Atomic Ray!**

 _Okay. Enough showing off. We have a party to get ready for._

 **Oh, fine. Oh, hey guys! I didn't see you there. Well, we have been gone for a long while, but now we're back with this Halloween special. As passionate Kaiju and Halloween fans, we really hope you love the time and effort we put in this. Let me just say a few things before we get out to the preparation for our party. One, yes, I did make my own Godzilla that is a fusion of both Legendary and Shin Godzillas. I always did thought that a fusion of both could work if done right. Second, I did give Gojira a Van Helsing treatment. I mean, come on, what other Kaiju would be out there destroying cities while also protecting the balance of the planet? And finally, yes, the match that I have been promising for a while is close to finish. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this match and...**

 _Come on! Don't keep me waiting here!_

 **Alright. And as always...this is PsychoReptile wishing you a Happy Halloween, one and all!**


	31. Match 31: Christmas

Kaiju Melee: A Battle to save Christmas

Godzilla (2004), Golza, Mothra Leo and Biollante vs Alien Groza, Snowgon, Margodon, Legoras, Peguila, Gigass, Iceron, Reigubus and Seagra

A jolly time of the holidays. At least, that's what it was meant to be. The land of Great Britain was meant to live a peaceful and joyful time of Christmas. Many people never waged war among one another for gifts or properties. For religions or traditions. All across the world, peace on Earth and good will toward men has been set to this special month. Kaiju have not been sighted to do battle with humanity ever since the winter air loomed over the northern hemisphere of the planet. Many would assume that many of the Kaiju have gone into hibernating, like Baragon or Rodan. Many assume that some even stay to celebrate with the people they protect, like Mothra. Whatever the cause, humanity's time of peace and joy were, unfortunately, short-lived. Just when the streets were filled with events of celebration, last-minute working and charity, many fled from what appeared to be the coming of the most devastating ice storm the world has ever seen. And a looming shadow of a figure that stands taller than any skyscraper in London.

Because evil monsters do not believe in taking a holiday.

Within only a few hours, the oceans around Great Britain and Ireland have become a frozen wasteland. Waves had become mountains and beaches have became fields of glass. And the city that now lies at the enemy's mercy is now a literal white Christmas. Even as people have fled to safety and deep into the shelters, the city of London was not going to stand unharmed. A building crumbled into the icy lands by a ice-made blade. The ice blade, made on the side of the turtle shell-like wrist brace on the figure's arm. Same for his other arm. Icicles protrude from the giant's shoulders, thighs and knees. One icicle even protrudes form its sternum. A semi-long neck carries the skull of the giant, with the skull itself carrying a pair of curved horns, human jaws and a blue line that makes up its eyes. Its skin is made up of white ice and deep-blue cracks as it barely shines under the cloudy sky.

Alien Groza, the cryokinetic alien from the arctic planet, has come to Earth to fulfill a deed once made by a fallen comrade named Grozam. One of the Four Heavenly Kings, Grozam had came here to destroy Ultraman Mebius and humanity, but he made a fatal flaw in underestimating his enemy. And Grozam paid for it; with his life. Now, the new Alien Groza plans to not make the same mistake. And upon his arrival, he was wise enough to gain allies. Powerful Kaiju that helped him turn this land into a frozen wonderland. Tonight, Great Britain. Tomorrow, it would soon be France. Or Spain. Or Belgium. Alien Groza laughs as he stomps onto a frozen warehouse. The possibilities are endless! A large portion of the globe will be consumed in this frozen wasteland by the time spring comes. He is aware that many will rise to challenge the great alien, but he will not be alone.

For tonight, Alien Groza will have his revenge.

Ireland has become a frozen playground for something else entirely. And many refugees flee from shadows that loom over their snow-covered villages. As people flee into caves, safe from the reach of the monsters that give chase, three-clawed feet smash into the snowy earth. Each of these three monsters has a dirt-brown, theropod body with thin arms and legs. Two horns, a large one and a smaller one, rest on each of their heads and a pair of tusks point forward. Released from their icebergs, the Seagras found themselves in a whole new era. Without the dinosaurs existing on Earth, the Seagras were left with hunger and confusion. That is before they had made a pact with their new ally, the Alien Groza. Now, Alien Groza had became their leader; led to froze the oceans and lead the path of conquest in exchange for the privilege of feeding on humans and animals. Animals were not so difficult, but the humans were smarter.

One of the Seagras left its group as a scout, strolling up a hillside and scanning the beach that is now a frozen tundra. Its dark eyes look down at the glass-like sand and the frozen salt-water. Not much for a hunting grounds when the food is so small and so scarce. The new allies of Alien Groza would make a better meal, but they were proven weak against them. And even when the Seagras discover that there are Kaiju yet to be food, they had yet to be given permission by their leader. Perhaps for more help in spreading the ice across the globe.

The Seagra scout suddenly turns its attention to a flashing under the ice beyond the frozen beach. The thick ice made it bearable to watch, but it was something else that happened that made the dinosaur jerk its head back. Another flash later, the ice was suddenly blasted apart by a blue lance of energy. The ice rains from the sky as three rows of white dorsal fins erupt from the melted water. The Seagra watches in surprise when the dark form of Godzilla stands tall over the frozen wasteland. Lifting a foot to step out of his makeshift hole, Godzilla growls. After fifty years of being imprisoned in Antarctica, he did not want to spend any time on frozen wastelands. It gives him an anxiety that he would imprisoned once again, but it has earned his attention. Truthfully, the king gets that it is natural for things to be frozen in the winter, but this is something different. It is as if something evil is causing this catastrophe.

Looking up with his fiery eyes, Godzilla notices a dinosaur standing on the hillside. For a moment, the two giant saurians stare at one another. Even as snow fall on their pebbled hides, both Godzilla and the Seagra show their distrust. Wasting no further time, Godzilla's dorsal fins flash blue, and he opens his maw. The Seagra shrieks in alarm when he jumps off the cliff, and Godzilla's atomic ray obliterates the cliffside. Ice, snow and stone fall onto the ice as the Seagra lands on his feet. His head lowered, the dinosaur glares up at Godzilla, and he roars a challenge to the Kaiju. Godzilla merely rears his head back and roars into the cloudy sky before he marches towards the beast. Even as the dinosaur runs at him at top speed, Godzilla keeps his calm but furious glare.

And as the Seagra pounces towards him, Godzilla spins. The Seagra shrieks when Godzilla's tail rams against his side, forcing him to crash into the ice. Ice and water rain from the crash site as Godzilla keeps walking to the shoreline. With a lazy roar, the king knew that this one Seagra could not have caused this catastrophe. If it was, it would not have tried to tackle him. Marching up the glassy beach, his ears are filled with the sounds of cracking glass when his feet crush the ice. And his eyes could easily pierce through the snowy weather. The village has become ravaged and all plant life on the island has become completely covered in icicles and snow. And the beasts responsible step into his path.

Stepping out of the snowy air, the rest of the six Seagras reveal themselves to Godzilla. The king stops in his tracks to observe their bared teeth and their savage snarls. And the Seagras observe him just as much. This lonely Kaiju had traveled all this way to become a filling entre; he just does not know it. Godzilla stares coldly at them, and he watches them charge at them. Ice crushed under their feet and snow blown away by their speed, one Seagra lowers his head to impale Godzilla. However, Godzilla was ready. Stepping aside, he lets the Seagra run past him before he turns to another charging at him. This one, however, swings a clawed hand to swipe the king. Godzilla simply raises a hand to catch the wrist, and he grabs the dinosaur's horn before driving him head-first into the ice. He turns to another, who opens his maw when he charged at him.

And a stream of icy power was unleashed upon Godzilla. Godzilla roars in shock when the cold stream hits his eyes. He staggers back as he raises his hands, trying to claw the ice off his face. With his vision blocked by the ice, he could not see a Seagra coming when the dinosaur rams his skull against him. Caught by surprise, Godzilla shrieks when he staggers to his right, but another of the dinosaurs tackles him to the ground. Godzilla growls before he realizes that he is lying on the icy ground, and the Seagra that stands tall stares down at him with a watering mouth. The dinosaur lays a foot on Godzilla's nape, lowering down to take the first taste of the Kaiju's flesh...

And before Godzilla would retaliate, a side of a mountain explodes. The Seagras turn their heads to the hole in the mountain, which lets out a puff of steam and ember from within the earth. A huge, saurian figure steps out of the hole with a long, thick tail following shortly. The skin on the beast's legs, arms and tail is all dark blue, but small pearl-like bumps shine even in the blocked sunlight. The upper torso and bulky shoulders are protected by a set of grey, stone-looking armor that seems to be as tough as thick steel. Even more of this armor was grown up the beast's neck, wrapping his entire nape and throat until it ends with a horn-like crest on the top of his head. The darkness barely shows a blood-red saurian face, nor does it hide the small tusks pointing up and the glowing yellow eyes that illuminate from the darkness.

Growling as his yellow eyes glare up at the Seagras, Golza could not help but shiver a bit by the sudden feeling of freezing cold. He was enjoying his hibernation just fine without humans unintentionally entering his underground domain. Instead of killing the humans right away, he had assumed that they were scared into hiding by something hungry. Getting rid of the predators just to get rid of the humans would be a welcome solution, and Golza rears his head to release a loud and furious roar.

The Seagras stare at Golza for the longest time. Seeing that Godzilla is likely helpless and this new Kaiju eager to be outnumbered and eaten, they have come to a hungry conclusion. Besides, Golza coming from deep in the earth means that he would be a much warmer meal. As the Seagra that pins Godzilla hisses down at the king, the other four charge towards Golza. Flexing his blood-red claws, Golza grits his teeth as he charges to face his first victim head-on. The first of the Seagras to face him opens his jaws to bite into Golza's hide, but the Kaiju was quick to grab his jaws and throw him aside. When Golza turns to a second Seagra, he was immediately greeted by a horn aimed for his gut. The Seagra thought he would impale Golza so easily, but reality strikes when Golza's powerful fists impacts against his skull. And just as quick, Golza grips onto the dinosaur's throat, and he heaves him high in the sky while the Seagra chokes. As the dinosaur claws on Golza's wrist, the third Seagra charges to help his comrade.

The Seagra who thought he could eat Godzilla was thrown into the ground. His horned skull crashes into the ice before the dinosaur rolls to his feet. His orange eyes widen when he watches Godzilla rise to his feet, staring right at him despite being blinded. The Seagra rises to his full height with caution, wondering what the king is going to do next. That is when he sees Godzilla's dorsal fins flashing, and fear shoots into the dinosaur's instincts. With a sudden flash across Godzilla's body, his nuclear pulse obliterates the ice and earth around him in the wave of atomic energy. Not only that, but the blast melted the ice on his eyes. Seeing his vision returning, Godzilla growls when he turns his attention to the Seagra. The beast will pay for making him vulnerable! With a flash of his dorsal fins, he opens his maw to fire his atomic ray upon the savage beast.

The third Seagra falls back when Golza sent a kick to the gut, and he shrieks in pain. Roaring in fury, Golza still holds the second Seagra in a tight grip. Raising him high into the air, the angry Kaiju pulls back his free hand before sending a powerful punch, sending the dinosaur flying before crashing into the arctic mountainside. Leaving the Seagra to be buried into ice and snow, Golza marches towards the writhing third Seagra on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he raises a foot before driving it into the dinosaur's neck. His throat and spine pulverized, the Seagra lets out a cry of agony before its head falls onto the ice. Without a single last breath given.

Growling in spite, Golza turns to the remaining two Seagras, who decide to unleash their ice rays upon him. With the ice freezing his hide, Golza shrieks as he raises a hand to block it from his eyes. Even as the Seagras relentlessly let out their ice rays, Golza's gritted teeth are slowly covered by a smirk. And a sudden violet energy surges across his neck. Turning to them completely, he roars as he unleashes a violet beam of energy to them. Golza's Ultrasonic Ray blasts against one Seagra in the chest, sending him tumbling onto the icy earth. The other dinosaur caught dumbstruck, he was soon fallen victim to the powerful ray as well. Blasted straight at his skull, the dinosaur shrieks before he falls to the ground. Roaring into the sky, Golza marches to the fallen dinosaurs, ready to put them down with his bare claws.

That is when the Seagras stop by a sudden shaking in the earth. From afar, Godzilla turns his back on a dead Seagra when he notices the tremors as well. He looks down at the cracks and splinters on the ice, and he feels a sudden heat of something that he never felt in a long time. Fear. He remembered this kind of tremors happening. And it ended with him falling into the dark, cold abyss. A prison. However, the earth did not open up to swallow him. Rather...something bursts out.

Suddenly, the ice and earth explode when numerous vines erupt from deep within the ground. Golza watch as the vines, ending with fly trap-like mouths, spring at a Seagra that is closest. The horned dinosaur roars before he releases his ice ray, keeping the vines at bay. Before the second Seagra could help him, a new wave of vines shoot out. This time being spear-tipped tendrils, they impale into the unfortunate dinosaur's legs, forcing him to collapse. Godzilla and Golza watch as the Seagras are being attacked by plants, neither of them knowing the source of where they're from. They just watch, caught off guard and not sure what to do. The first Seagra, despite blood leaking down his legs, fires more of his ice upon the tendrils. That is when he senses something erupting from the ice-covered earth.

A huge mountain of plant life and mutated scales. The mountain covering the dinosaur in shadow is a monstrous mess of vines, leaves and reptilian features. The shadow was only illuminated by a large, reddish-orange core in its center that pulsates with life. Its thick neck pulls up its huge head high in the air. A huge, crocodilian muzzle comes with pairs of sharp tusks, razor-sharp teeth between those massive jaws, a pair of blank eyes opening for the first time in years. Opening its massive jaws, it lets out an eerie, strange-sounding bellow into the dark sky. A roof-like layer of plant-made dorsal fins travel down the behemoth's nape and back. This in which Godzilla quickly recognizes. Glaring down at the dinosaur that turned her land into a freezer, Biollante growls through her closed jaws. These lands of Ireland were beautiful with natural forests and plant life with or without winter's influence. However, the way the Seagras froze these lands without care has caused an imbalance. And now Mother Nature is angry.

The Seagra stares up at the massive form in fear, standing still even as the tendrils torture his wounds. And as Biollante opens her massive maw, the dinosaur hurries on releasing his ice ray. The freezing stream of ice-cold mist waves in the monster's mouth, but Biollante remains unfazed when she thrusts her massive jaws forward. And a crunch fills the air.

Even when the grotesque punishment was currently taking place, the two gargantuan shapes at are Godzilla and Golza stand miles away from each other. Godzilla's fiery-orange eyes stare directly at Golza's glowing, yellow ones. Not one of them was aware of the other's existence, but they were aware of their current situation. Godzilla came here to fight off the Seagras, and Golza managed to help him. Golza only knew that the king was not one of the Seagra, and seeing the blue atomic power proved that Godzilla could be a valuable ally. Same to the...thing that thrashes its head left and right before letting the lifeless body of the dinosaur crash into the mountainside.

And suddenly, they both turn when they hear a new set of footsteps. And when they see is a Seagra charging to them. The Seagra that Godzilla had faced earlier slams his feet into the frozen ocean before he made it to cold land. Roaring in his primal anger towards Godzilla, the ancient dinosaur prepares to sink his teeth into the flesh of any who stand in his way. And, to his surprise, Golza was ready to step in his path...when Golza suddenly looks up in shock.

Before the Seagra could reach them, the ice explodes in front of him. Just like that, the Seagra stops in his tracks, and he looks up to see what was responsible. Witnessing the attack, Godzilla looks up as well, only to have his eyes widen in surprise. In the sky, a massive moth looms from the dark clouds. Not like the divine moth who died from Remnant. This moth is different. The moth's beautiful wings seem to be painted in colors of green, orange, black and red. Unlike the deceased moth, this one has antennae that are wider in comparison and its eyes are emerald-green. And the mighty moth unleashing its multi-colored laser beams from its forehead is the mighty Mothra's son; Mothra Leo.

Along with Biollante, Leo had sensed a chaotic imbalance in the weather on Earth. And seeing that the Seagras were responsible, he decided to bring matters in his own hands and drive them off these lands. Although, these dinosaurs could not be this organized without a much smarter and much more powerful being leading them. And seeing the Kaiju here, especially Godzilla, proves that there is something happening that's catching the attention of more angry inhabitants. With a loud chirp, one that is much lower-toned than Mothra herself, Mothra Leo fires her Cross Heat Laser Beams upon the dinosaur and everything around him. The Seagra roars in pain when the lasers strike his body, and his body is surrounded by a mist made by the bombardment.

Soon, the dinosaur falls to one knee when the mist clears. The Seagra raises his head to scan the Kaiju on the land, and he realizes what he has gotten himself into. Given a final roar, the Seagra decides to turn tail and run. Godzilla may have humiliated him earlier, but the king will pay for it one day. As the dinosaur dives into the icy water, never to be seen again, Godzilla growls as he lowers his arms. The King of Kaiju and Golza turn to one another before they turn to the chirping of Leo. Leo flaps his wings slowly as he lands onto a cliffside near Biollante. Letting out a deep sigh, Leo looks left and right as he feels a slight feeling of guilt. An attacked by a powerful force on the worst time of the year. Raising his head look at the Kaiju before him, he quickly notices Godzilla. And he can understand the king's surprise.

In a language between Kaiju, Leo chirps to Godzilla that he is the son of the Mothra who fell at the battle of the other world. He was in an egg kept hidden at Birth Island before his time to replace her had came. And so, he and his siblings had hatched from the egg and stayed hidden on the island to grow. It took months, but he had finally grown to be what Mothra was. On this exact day on Christmas Eve to stop a powerful alien that has turned the lands into a frozen wasteland. However, he could not be able to do it alone, for him seeing three other Kaiju before him is not a coincidence. Godzilla, King of Kaiju, has come from the sea. Golza, the monster disturbed from his slumber, was awaken from the underground. And Biollante, the beast that answers for the angry Mother Nature, has came from the fresh greens of jungles and forests. And Leo, son of Mothra, had loomed from the sky. At this night, Earth itself has called upon these four Kaiju to bring the balance back to the world; whether they believe it or not. Four Great Beasts had came to end the beast of the ice: Alien Groza.

Leo chirps to his would-be allies to join him in defeating this monster behind the imbalance. To erase Alien Groza from the face of the earth. Biollante gives out a bloop-sounding growl; she was more than eager to join the paladin in their battle. Biollante turns her head to Godzilla, only to receive a glance back from the king. Unaware of Biollante's origins, there were some things that remind him of himself. He could not put his claw on it. However, the confusion of both Biollante and Leo's appearance was brushed aside when the question on joining the battle comes in mind. And he nods with a gentle growl. And then all three of them turn to Golza, who grits his teeth and narrows his eyes. Roaring a low-toned bark, Golza states that the sooner they kill the monster, the sooner he can return to his hibernation.

And with that, Godzilla roars before he turns around. Marching down the icy ground, him and Golza ventures down the winter-plagued Ireland with Leo closely following. Biollante, on the other hand, slowly spins before she sinks into the deep earth. Tonight is the night that they fight back against the ice-dweller. And they do not intend to lose.

Something is wrong.

Pacing past the frozen skyscrapers of London, Alien Groza has been pondering on the fact that he had called for the Seagras a while ago. Only to watch the misty horizon and see that none of them have returned. Not one has come back to be greeted by their master. Alien Groza groans as he turns away. Where could they have gone off to? Have they gone far enough to not reach him on call? Or have they picked a fight with another Kaiju out there? It is hard to tell these days on this planet. The Seagras were smart enough to see it his way, but they are still animals. Driven by hunger and anger towards other living beings. They may have ventured off onto Ireland to feast on fleeing humans, or fighting with a monster they would inevitably provoke with their freezing habits. What ever their fate, he hopes that they will return soon. He will need them for the next phase of his plan: lure Ultraman here and kill him for good. ALL OF THEM.

Alien Groza turns to four gargantuan shapes that reveal themselves. The frozen monster grins; four more pawns of his conquest. Only more useful and more powerful than the Seagras. One of the tall beasts, one with a fusion of light and dark blue colors on its skin, looks more like a mutated sea monster. The dinosaur-like Kaiju flexes its five-clawed hands. Three curved spikes protrude from each of the Kaiju's forearms. Fins travel down the Kaiju's back and one large fin ends its long tail. On the sides of its skull, Lagoras has a crescent-shaped crest that is decorated by a set of blue orbs. And a pair of white eyes open. The second one that arises from the snow looks more like an over-sized mammoth. However, looks can be deceiving. Margodon rises to his own two feet, stomping forward as his four-clawed hands rest on the buildings in front of him. A long tail, ending with the base half of a cone, swings left and right slowly behind him. With a short trunk and a pair of large mammoth tusks, it is easy to mistaken him as the lord of mammoths. The third is a less monstrous-looking humanoid. This gargantuan yeti has an a large amount of white hair on the very top whereas the bottom of its torso and legs are brown. It has large shoulders and an ape-like feature; that many could tell. This beast was known as Gigass. The final one, the one that is the strongest ally by far, is Snowgon. Most of her body is covered in snow-white fur, but some patches of her chest and pelvis have smooth, gray flesh. More of the grey flesh cover the Kaiju's orca-like head, with a white stripe going up her stripe and around the white long spike on top of her head. A pair of glowing blue eyes narrow as Snowgon strolls down the street to meet Alien Groza.

Each of these Kaiju before him have their own reasons to join Alien Groza in his conquest. Snowgon wanted to join the alien in order have revenge on the Ultraman who killed her. And she had victory in her hands, too. Margodon joined his conquest in order to to destroy the humans and those who defend them, but it is also because he has no other reason beyond that. Mainly because his attacks on planets were after following his master's orders from the past. Lagoras and Gigass, on the other hand, have their own reasons. Lagoras had witnessed Alien Groza assisting him to kill his rival, Grangon. And since he had joined him, the arctic beast had planned to use Alien Groza as a host of new powers for him. Thanks to his evoluton, Lagoras can take what ever impossible powers the alien has when he defeats him. However, he will have to do so when he has the opportunity. Gigass, though, was forced to. He had a bit of a brawl with Alien Groza, but that ended very abruptly. Seeing pity for killing Gigass too soon, the alien took him in as a forced ally.

The hatred for the Ultraman is why Alien Groza trusts Snowgon more than the others. That, and Snowgon is rather the more intelligent. Stomping forward, he growls out of his icy maw, he ponders before he turns to Snowgon.

"No, no, no." He sighs, "Something's wrong. The Seagra should be back."

He hears a roar from the blue-eyed Kaiju, and the roar almost sounds reassuring. However, Alien Groza feels rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"Without them, freezing the surrounding worlds will be close to impossible! Not even Margodon with his own capability could be enough!"

The Kaiju remains silent, but still observing the alien's actions. Alien Groza sighs as he turns to a frozen skyscraper. He looks closer through the frozen windows, where he could see nothing but abandoned structures made by the weak humans. Desks, chairs, electronic devices. The humans had trapped themselves in the shelters, and the grounds had been sealed by the ice rays of the Seagras and Margodon. The alien had planned this regardless of the holiday that the humans had apparently been celebrating. He cannot afford to have it fall apart by the Seagras screwing around like the animals they are.

"Nevermind." He growls, turning towards Snowgon, "I want two of you to find them. Find the Seagras and have them return. Lagoras! Gigass! Go and find them!"

Lagoras nods before he releases a banshee-like roar, and he turns to Gigass. The ape-like Kaiju begrudgingly turns away marching down the frozen tundra. As Legoras breaks the ice below him, he digs deep into the water before vanishing into the cold ocean. As Gigass ventures farther and farther into the horizon, Both Margodon and Snowgon stroll off to leave Alien Groza alone. As the snow fall on him and the city around him, the alien growls. He will not let anything get in his way. Even as those who came before him fail, he will learn from their mistakes. Even if it is Ultraman, the Guardian of the Universe, or even the cosmos themselves, he can not and will not let anything stop him.

Golza growls when he snow relentlessly falls on his hide. Sure, the snow have been melting off after a split second because of his internal heat, but it has been very annoying when they enter his line of vision. He could barely see anything through this wintery air. Godzilla, although anxious of the ice breaking under his feet, has grown experience to this. Fighting on Antarctica against the Atragon can give you these kinds of perks. Even as snow would block his vision, his binocular vision could pierce through the icy fog. And to Leo, he is having better luck. His compound eyes make it more than enough to scan their surroundings as he stays high in the air. Above them, he keeps his eyes on the ice bridge and the cold ocean at both sides. So far, he sees nothing but the island of the United Kingdom from afar.

Suddenly, Golza growls in irritation, and violet surges travel up his neck. He prepares to blast the snow in the sky, despite the fact that they are just there no matter what. However, something else becomes the target of his frustration. The ocean explodes when an amphibious shape launches itself out of the sea. Golza's eyes widen as he turns to the shape jumping out to him. Roaring at the dinosaur, Largoras lands on the ice-made bridge before he dodges Golza's Ultrasonic Ray. The violet beam merely sings over his hide before he meets Golza in melee combat. Golza roars when Lagoras swings a clawed hand to give him a powerful slap in the face. As Lagoras pulls back a fist to take the advantage, though, Golza's tail hits his nape.

Godzilla hears the commotion, and he turns to see Golza and Lagoras battling a mile away. Before he could join the fight and help Golza, he stops when he hears a roar from behind. He turns around just in time to watch a boulder fly and crash on his face. When the large rock shatter against his skull, Godzilla roars in pain as he staggers back a step. After shaking his head to shake off the concussion, he glares up at the Kaiju responsible. From afar, Gigass roars as he bashes his fists on the edge of the bridge. What had hit Godzilla's face was apparently a piece of the ice bridge, and he growls in anger. Before Gigass could make another boulder, the ice in front of him was obliterated by Godzilla's atomic ray. By the tremendous explosion, Gigass yells in shock as he falls back. And the ape quickly turns to Godzilla marching towards him. Of all the beasts that the ape had faced, none were compared to the monster that glares at him through the snow. Other than the vicious Kaiju, Red King, but the dark eyes of Godzilla forces Gigass to forget about the brutish dinosaur. The only thing that is keeping him from running away is the fear of failing Alien Groza; and that would result in being killed, anyway.

From above, Mothra Leo looks down to notice the battle below. Surprised, the divine moth decides to make a move in helping Golza. However, another of Alien Groza's allies shows himself. From within the clouds, a gargantuan shape strikes Leo from above. Sparks fly when a pair of tusks scratch against his back, forcing the moth to cry in pain. Still in midair, Leo takes a quick turn to face the enemy. And he is soon rewarded with a gargantuan shape shooting towards him. This monster soars to him with his thick wings, his three-clawed feet staying back and his short tusks ready to tear Leo to shreds. Glaring at him with his white eyes, Peguila has noticed that Leo now knows where he is. And seeing the flying walrus coming this time, Leo takes a dash left to avoid the Kaiju's tusks. And once the beast passes him, he turns to unleash his Cross Heat Lasers upon him. One of the beams manages to strike Peguila in the back, but the rest barely miss as the Kaiju turns around once more.

Lagoras cries out when Golza sent an uppercut, and Golza takes advantage by sending his skull to bash against his chest. The Kaiju bellows as he staggers back, irritated by Golza's strength advantage. Standing up right, Lagoras roars as his maw unleashes a stream of blue energy. Golza bellows in surprise when the beam hits his chest, and he moves aside before it could freeze him completely. Letting the ice to be exploded by the beam, he grits his teeth as he clutches his chest. That beam was reaching a temperature too cold even for him. Forming that hand into a fist, his neck surges with violet surges. Lagoras is quick to fire his ice beam once more, aiming for his skull, but Golza's Ultrasonic ray clashes with the freezing beam just in time. In the dark of the night, the two beams explode when they clash together, forcing both Kaiju to stagger back by the recoil.

Godzilla growls at his opponent. So far, Gigass has become nothing but a nuisance. The ape tried to intimidate him with his own roars, but one roar from the king forced the yeti-like beast to reconsider. Gigass tried to use snow to blind him, but Godzilla's short puff of atomic gas makes that strategy useless. Gigass growls as they circle each other, running out of options. Finding that enough is enough, Godzilla barks a roar before he charges at the ape. Gigass roars in surprise, and he falls helpless when Godzilla sends a powerful punch in the jaw. Rolling back to his feet, the ape could not react to the king's tail coming down upon him. A powerful smack on the skull is enough for him to bend down, but he uses that to charge head-first to Godzilla. He soon finds out that it was a grave mistake when Godzilla grabs him by the shoulders. Roaring his battle cry, Godzilla raises him high in the air as he chucks him over his head. Gigass roars in agony when his body hits the icy ground, and he is forced to roll onto his stomach. Turning around to face the ape, Godzilla growls as he advances towards the beast.

Roaring in the clouds, Peguila swoops down to land a strike on Leo, but the moth spins just to avoid the Kaiju's mist. And right as Peguila passes him, the divine moth flaps once to make his body glow with energy. Charging at high speed towards Peguila, Leo chirps as his body hits the flying beast. Sparks fly when the collision causes an explosion, and Peguila roars in pain as he falls from the sky. Watching the Kaiju's body crash into the cold ocean, Leo chirps as he turns to lend help where ever he can.

Golza shakes his head as he shakes off the blunt force made by Lagoras's tail. He looks up to see Lagoras charging to him, and he roars when he grapples with the ice Kaiju. As they push and pull against each other, it would seem that their strength is evenly matched. However, Golza grits his teeth as he sends a knee to Lagoras's groin. The ice Kaiju shrieks, staggering back and giving Golza the space he needs. Seeing his chance, Golza surges violet energy up his neck, and he roars when he fires his Ultrasonic ray straight to Lagoras. As the beam strikes his chest with tremendous force, Lagoras cries out when his hide explodes. And the explosion sends him off his feet before he crashes back-first into the bridge. Roaring above his downed enemy, Golza fires his Ultrasonic ray once more, bombarding Lagoras and the ice around him. The violet ray strikes Lagoras again and again, covering the Kaiju in sparks and smoke. Growling in agony, Lagoras struggles to rise to his feet when Golza ceased his weapon. Watching the Kaiju stand, Golza lets out a puff of hot air from his nostrils, and he watches Lagoras stagger back and forth for a mere second. Growling in contempt, Golza advances towards the Kaiju. He watches Lagoras standing at the edge of the bridge, and the ice Kaiju rears his head back as he prepares to fire his ice beam. Unfortunately, Golza already stands before him. With a roar, Golza sends a powerful kick to the gut, sending Legoras to crash into the cold water.

Watching the Kaiju sink into the dark depths, Golza cracks his clawed knuckles before he turns away. He hears a chirp from Leo, and he turns to the moth hovering not far behind. Leo chirps to Golza again, asking him if the brutality was necessary. Golza only replies with a tired growl as he turns to march away. In his opinion, brutality is all that Kaiju understand on this lawless world. And Leo should understand that by now. In truth, Leo does understand the nature of brutal Kaiju. He had learned this first hand when fighting a Kaiju when he was just a larva. Even Godzilla learned the true nature of both Kaiju and humanity, but even the King of all Kaiju understands mercy. Both Golza and Leo stop when they watch Godzilla advance towards the snow-covered Gigass.

Stomping forward, Godzilla glares down at Gigass with his dark eyes. He watches the ape Kaiju struggle under the snow and ice. Crawling out of the snow, Gigass growls in pain before he stops. Turning back to look at Godzilla, he raises his hand in surrender. Staring down at Gigass, Godzilla could not find any reason to hate the beast. The ape was clearly no comparison to the King of Skull Island or King Ceasar. Barely even put up much of a fight. Seeing no evil intention in Gigass's attack other than the fact that he may have been forced to fight, Godzilla only looks down at him in pity. Behind him, he hears Golza roaring. The dinosaur marches to finish Gigass, but he stops when Godzilla raises a hand. Letting the ape-Kaiju crawl away from them, the king turns to walk away. Golza growls in confusion, but he decides to let the weak ape be and join Godzilla on the march.

At the edge of London, Alien Groza had watched the battle on the bridge from there. He growls in frustration, turning to stab into a skyscraper nearby. Now, he knows that they have enemies marching about. And witnessing a beam of blue light puts him in fear. The Ultras have put him in anger, but word of the Kaiju that all fear, the King of Kaiju, puts him in slight discomfort. The name "Godzilla" is always enough to put fear into the hearts of all. A destructive monster who has the unbreakable will and the infinite power to destroy all who try to invade his home. Alien Groza expected to be stopped by any of the guardians, but not him. Alien Groza will not make the mistake to underestimate Godzilla. He turns to Snowgon and Margodon, and he storms into the heart of the city.

"Prepare to attack." He barks, "Godzilla is coming. And I do not plan to be destroyed by him!"

He turns to two more large shapes approaching him. One, in which erupts out of the ocean, looks more of a large crustacean than anything else. Two large legs and two smaller legs moves as locomotion to the over-sized crayfish. One crab claw, its right one, is much bigger than its left. What could be mistaken as a pair for antennae are is really a pair of blue eyes that illuminate through the winter fog. A large carapace rests on its shoulders as it drags its crustacean tail. The other, who steps out of the winter storm from afar, is a gargantuan humanoid with most of his features made up by icicles. Mostly his beard. A pair of red eyes gleam as his carnivorous teeth form into a grin. A long, sharp nose points downward, almost mistaken as the same spike as the larger protrusion on top of his head. Three clawed hands, ending with red tips, grip onto a pair of weapons that are makeshift by large icicles. Ice-made plates rest around the monster's sides and shoulders as a oval-shaped object rests on his stomach. Two more of Alien Groza's allies, Reigubas and Iceron, were called by Alien Groza to be at his aid. Long ago, the crab-like Reigubas and the ice-giant Iceron were creations of powerful alien forces. Now, they were kept around as a last resort. They will be useful against Godzilla and his allies.

Meanwhile, Godzilla could see the city from afar. From the distance, London would be beautiful with the lights of its buildings and Christmas decorations. However, unlike any of the previous cities he had come across, it remains dark and lifeless. Humans trapped under the ice and in the dark where they should have celebrated a peaceful time. That would be enough to drive you into sadness. If only Godzilla understands the concept of holidays. What he does understand, however, is the fear of what must be done. Releasing a bark-like roar of anger, he marches down the tundra earth to face this "Alien Groza".

And there, at the edge of the city, Alien Groza steps forward to see Godzilla from the distance. Soon, both the alien and the kaiju stand about miles away from each other. Standing between cities of Slough and London, on the empty plains that will be their battlefield, Godzilla and Alien Groza glare at each other under the falling snow. After a while, Golza emerges out of the fog to stand at Godzilla's side, and he growls at the alien responsible for his rude awakening. Roaring in rage, the dinosaur charges despite Godzilla's roar of protest. And as soon as Alien Groza gives a yell of command, another gargantuan shape erupts from the city. Reigubus charges out of the fog and clamps his larger claw. Screeching out at Golza, its eyes quickly turn to red.

The two aggressive shapes were quick to engage, and Golza and Reigubus grapple as soon as they were able to. The oversized crab thrusts its enlarged claw straight to Golza, and the dinosaur roars when the claw clamps around his armored neck. With the steel-hard armor keeping the claw from crushing his neck, Golza swings his punches against Reigubus's chitin-made chest. Finding a nuisance from the dinosaur already, Reigubus uses his strength to pull the dinosaur aside, but the dinosaur digs his feet deep into the ice. Growling in contempt, Golza grits his teeth as he sends a kick against Reigubus's stomach. Feeling the claw loosen a bit, he grabs tightly on the crab's forearm and elbow. And, with a mighty heave, he throws Reigubus over his head.

As Golza and Reigubus battle from afar, Godzilla and Alien Groza glare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Any other alien overlord would see Godzilla as a potential ally. A reliable pawn to use on their conquest for being, well, the King of Kaiju. However, Alien Groza doubts that Godzilla will be interested in living in a frozen planet. And Godzilla is not the beast of evil that those before him were. With that in mind, the alien knew that he has no choice but to kill Godzilla before the Kaiju destroys him. And Godzilla could not think any different to end it.

As the next minute passes, both giants charge towards each other without a single taunt. Not a single roar of challenge or stance into battle. As the ice and earth were kicked back by their charge, Godzilla and Alien Groza close in to each other before they finally battle for the first time. Groza pulls back one of his ice blades, and then swings it towards Godzilla to leave sparks across his chest. Godzilla growls in contempt before he slashes across the alien's ice-made face. Backing away, he sees as his claws left deep scratches into Alien Groza's face, but the alien stands unfazed. And then suddenly, the scratches glow blue before the alien waves his ice blade, and the scratches are gone just like that. Taking the advantage of Godzilla's shock, Groza swings his blade up, cutting an angle across the king's snout.

As the alien watches Godzilla turns away by the blow, he stomps forward to capitalize. However, he stops when Godzilla growls, and he watches the Kaiju turn back to him with a glare. The deep cut in his snout already beginning to heal. Alien Groza did not want to hesitate any longer as he swings a blade down, but Godzilla catches the arm before slamming his skull against his stomach. As the alien staggers back, Godzilla clenches a fist before he punches the ice-alien hard against his chin. With an irritated grunt, Alien Groza opens his maw before releasing a stream of his ice mist. Godzilla roars when the ice cloud covers his face and upper torso, already feeling the freezing power over his thick hide. He backs away, raising his claws to block the mist to no avail. Alien Groza could almost laugh at how easy it is to freeze the King of Kaiju solid.

If he did not see a blue flash from Godzilla's dorsal fins. Before he could see what would happen, he only falls victim when Godzilla's atomic ray blasts right through the ice mist. The powerful blast of atomic energy explodes against Alien Groza's bottom jaw, obliterating it before it keeps going at the alien's throat. Just as the alien staggers back, his ice mist ceases. Godzilla ceases his weapon before he charges in to strike the alien, but Alien Groza suddenly becomes consumed by a tornado of ice mist before he disappears. Godzilla stops by a third step before he looks left and right. Figuring that Alien Groza is using some kind of teleportation, he turns his head to see the ice-alien re-appearing right behind him. Just as soon as Alien Groza reforms from the mist, he raises his arms to block the atomic ray that exits Godzilla's open maw. Ice and sparks fly off of Alien Groza's armor when he is pushed back.

Ceasing his weapon, Godzilla roars as he marches forward. However, another strike of another Kaiju strikes him from behind. A swung ice blade of Iceron sends sparks flying off Godzilla's back, and he roars in surprise before he glares back at the Choju. Iceron only releases a sound of laughter as it raises its blades. Godzilla soon notices Snowgon stepping forward, keeping a devious smirk as she keeps her distance. Growling in anger, Godzilla turns back to Alien Groza, and he knows that this fight will not be the easiest he has ever fought.

High in the sky, Leo had noticed the current battle that Godzilla and Golza now fight. If he could be able to help them, he could. Unfortunately, he now battles in the sky with a familiar enemy. Being the persistent Kaiju, Peguilas roars when he swoops down to face the divine moth. Once close, he opens his maw to release his ice breath upon the moth, but Leo takes evasive action. Spinning out of the freezing mist, the divine moth glares back at the flying mammal before he releases a weapon of his own. Flapping his wings as fast as he could, they let out clouds of scales to rain down. The green powder made from his wings loom over Peguilas right before the Kaiju releases his ice breath once again.

And what the flying mammal did not realize is that the reflective green powder pushes the ice breath back, covering him in his own mist. Peguila roars in both pain and irritation, flying out of the green powder as quick as it effected his strength. The powder was not only reflecting his breath back, but it was also weakening him. Landing onto the cliffside nearby, Peguilas turns around to see Leo soaring towards him. Peguila flaps his wings, roaring at the moth only to receive the only response Leo could provide. Taking quick work, Leo's forehead beads light up before he fires his lasers upon him. The flying mammal roars when the lasers strike his torso and stomach, but he takes off to rip the moth apart with his tusks. A rather stupid tactic, Peguila could not react when Leo lowers his head. And they both crash against each other before Peguila is sent falling like a ton of bricks.

Reigubus chitters when it thrusts its larger claws forward, only for Golza to step aside. Not underestimating the enlarged claw again, Golza holds it aside before he thrusts his horn forward. His horn creates sparks when it drives into Reigubus's mandibles, and the crab-like Kaiju cries in pain as it backs away. Before Golza could exploit the attack, the crab opens its mandibles. And a fireball flies out to explode against Golza's chest. Golza growls as he staggers a step back, but he stands his ground. Reigubus tries again, firing more than three fireballs at him, but Golza stands his ground when they explode against him. Just as the flames begin to cover him, they were vanished in an instant. Unknown to Reigubus, Golza has the ability to absorb even the most intense of energy attacks. Giving him the energy he needs, Golza's neck surges with energy before he fires his ultrasonic ray. Reigubus shrieks in pain when the violet ray strikes its exoskeleton, creating sparks and causing chunks of crab shell to rain from the sky.

As smoke slithers from Reigubus's downed form, Golza growls in hatred for the crustacean. He looks back at Godzilla being outnumbered, and he decides that he should destroy Reigubus before helping the king. However, fate has other plans.

Just as Golza prepares to blast Reigubus into oblivian, he roars when a cloud of freezing mist covers his entire being. Stepping back to avoid the mist, he could not react fast enough when an oversized mammoth rams his full weight against him. As the huge monster crashes against him, Golza roars in pain as he is sent crashing into the cold earth. Rolling to his feet, Golza groans as he rises to his full height, and he shakes the snow off his hide. Gritting his teeth, he turns to glare at Margodon standing between him and cooking the oversized crab. Now, this is becoming a nuisance, and Golza just wanted to kill the ice-alien!

Roaring at the top of his lungs, Golza charges at Margodon. The mammoth-like monster roars from his trunk before he charges his tusks at the dinosaur, but Golza clutches the tusks as he digs his feet into the earth. Shoving Margodon's head aside, Golza lands a punch against his skull. A crack fills the air when he lands a kick against Margodon's side, and he turns back to Reigubus rising back to his feet. This is unacceptable! With steam erupting out of his nostrils, Golza surges his energy before firing his ultrasonic ray once again. The violet beam of energy explodes against Reigubus's back, forcing him to stagger forward. Golza would move in to capitalize if Margodon did not smack his tail against his back. Sparks fly off the dinosaur's back before Golza turns to roar at Margodon.

However, Reingubus chitters in anger. In an instant, its red eyes quickly glow blue. The oversized crab turn to Golza trading blows with Margodon, and it surprises him with a new weapon. Golza pulls back a fist, but he roars in surprise when he feels the freezing from Reigubus's ice mist. Before it could freeze Golza, he swings his tail to smack its head away. Grabbing Margodon's tusks, Golza roars as he pulls him to crash against Reigubus. Reigubus turns to fire its ice mist once more, but did not realize when Margodon in front of it. The two Kaiju collide before they both fall onto the ground. As they both remain on the ground, the two Kaiju get into a moment of panic, allowing Golza to surge energy up his neck.

Before he could obliterate them with one ultrasonic ray, however, the earth below them begins to explode. Golza stops when he watches tendrils erupting from deep below the earth. Spear-tipped, sharp tendrils shoot out before they stab into Margodon's mammoth hide. Margodon roars in agony when the tendrils pierce his thick hide, but he quickly responds by unleashing his ice mist upon the tendrils. The plant-made limbs that once trap the Kaiju immediately freeze and break, but more come to strike him down. Reigubus pushes itself off the ground, and it watches in horror when the tendrils strike Margodon relentlessly. It looks up to see Golza glaring at Margodon before marching forward.

And suddenly, it feels the ground shaking with tremors. With the sound of cracking earth filling Reigubus's ears, it completely ignores Golza assaulting Margodon as it turns around. And it watches in shock when the ground opens up to let out a mountain of plants and mutated flesh. At last, Biollante has rejoined the battle. And she is not planning to show any mercy. Reigubus chitters as it fires its ice mist, but Biollante opens her massive jaw to regurgitate acid through the freezing mist. The melting substance is poured upon Reingubus, forcing it to screech in agony. Steam slither off its exoskeleton and acid melts its armor and the snowy ground under its feet. Reingubus thinks of its enlarged claw, and it thrusts its claw forward in between her jaws.

Golza could almost enjoy the sudden crack of Reingubus's claw as he avoids Margodon's ice mist. Already bloodied by Biollante's tendrils, Margodon has already grown weak in the battle. And now, he is at the mercy of Golza. Roaring into the night, cold sky, Golza marches forward before he reaches the oversized mammoth. Margodon quickly reacts by lowering his head and charges, only to be stopped quickly when Golza grabs hard onto his mammoth skull. Margodon roars as he lifts his head up, trying to catapult Golza into the air. However, when Golza was sent into the air, the dinosaur grits his teeth when he raises a foot up. And once he falls back to the ground, he sends it into Margodon's back, bringing him down with him. After a moment of them both collapsed on the ground, Golza quickly gets back up. Now standing tall over the mammoth, he cracks his knuckles before he begins battering Margodon with his clawed fists. Margodon roars in agony when Golza beats his skull, but Golza would show no mercy to him. The mammoth-Kaiju tries raising his trunk and aim it at Golza, but the dinosaur quickly grabs onto it before Margodon could unleash his ice mist once more.

In an instant, Golza has an idea. Bending the trunk down, he lets Margodon fire his ice mist onto himself. The mammoth Kaiju roars when the freezing mist hits his body, and he ceases his weapon immediately. Golza roars, stepping away from the mammoth Kaiju and letting him rise to his feet. Margodon struggles to rise. After receiving torture from Biollante's plants and Golza's vicious beating, the mammoth Kaiju could do nothing else but try to freeze Golza. Before he could do anything, however, he turns to see Golza surging energy up his neck.

And that is the last thing he will ever feel when Golza fires his Ultrasonic Ray. This time, however, it was charge to the point of causing great damage. And the violet beam causes great explosions that consume Margodon. As sparks fly and smoke slither off Margodon's body, he gives a final, weak roar before he finally falls onto the ground.

Golza rears his head up, releasing a roar of victory before he begins to notice something. Margodon's body slowly begins to fade into nothing...along with the snow and ice that he had created! The ice begins to melt from the frozen wasteland as they slowly become with one with either the earth or the rivers and beach nearby. Golza turns around to watch Biollante firing her acid spray upon Reigubus, only to notice what is happening to the city. The ice and snow that once cover the skyscrapers slowly begin to melt and disappear, making doors able to open again and cars able to operate once more. The frozen wasteland that was once London is slowly turning into its old ways, and Golza nods in satisfaction. However, he turns to check on Godzilla.

Godzilla stands with his claws raised as he stands between Alien Groza and Iceron. They may had Godzilla out-numbered, but Godzilla is no stranger to fighting more than one Kaiju at once. He could not understand why Snowgon is avoiding the battle, though, as he thinks that she holds great significance to the battlefield. Both Alien Groza and Iceron prepare their ice blades before they charge at him. Alien Groza raises his one blade before he swings it down, but Godzilla steps back before grabbing onto one of the alien's curved horns. Iceron prepares to gut Godzilla itself, but the King of Kaiju sends Alien Groza to crash against Iceron.

Godzilla glares down at the two ice-made giants struggling to stand back up, and his eyes move up to look at Snowgon. Snowgon only returns the gaze, debating with herself to fight Godzilla herself or wait. Suddenly, Godzilla turns to Iceron roaring in anger. And the ice-made Choju releases a stream of ice mist into the air. Godzilla only growls in annoyance when the freezing mist covers his face. He has had enough of this. His dorsal fins flash, giving Iceron the signal that this will not end well. The Choju watches in fear when a blue puff of atomic energy leaves Godzilla's opened maw, and the Kaiju King sends it flying with an atomic ray. The powerful lance of energy sends the Iceron across the earth before its body finally hits an empty skyscraper.

And just before the building had a chance of burying Iceron alive, the atomic ray causes the Choju to explode into sparks and smoke. Godzilla turns to Alien Groza rising to his feet, and he grits his teeth as his dorsal fins flash blue. However, Snowgon decides to intervene, and she opens her maw to shoot out her own ice mist towards the Kaiju King. Godzilla roars in surprise when the ice begins to freeze his hide, but only slowly. His hide may be freezing in seconds, but Godzilla's inner temperature is too intense for the freezing to turn him into an oversized ice sculpture. Thanks to his inner atomic energy, Godzilla has the advantage to resist the ice breath. Despite Snowgon releasing the freezing mist from her hands as well, it would never stop Godzilla from firing his atomic ray. The atomic ray punches right through the mist before it explodes against Snowgon's throat. Snowgon roars in agony when the atomic ray does not stop even when she was sent flying.

Alien Groza groans as he rises to his feet. He turns to Godzilla, who is blasting Snowgon straight into the icy earth. He clenches his claws as he prepares his blade. This was not the way it was supposed to happen! The ice-alien thought that Godzilla is no stronger than the one who defends this planet longer than the Ultras ever did. That he and his minions could easily overwhelm him and freeze him into nothing but ice. However, he can see now that this Godzilla is much stronger than the Elder Godzilla. This King of the Monsters is true to his name; and he made Iceron and Snowgon pay for underestimating him. Alien Groza grits his teeth, not planning to make the same mistake.

Alien Groza steps forward when he watches Peguila crash into the earth. Godzilla ceases his weapon when he hears this as well, and he turns to Leo remaining in the sky. Only, the sky is slowly becoming clear with the death of Margodon. Alien Groza quickly realizes that the ice that once gotten frozen by Margodon have been melted and gone. He turns around to see that the city has been saved! Along with the angry glare of Golza. Reigubus, as Alien Groza witnesses, collapses onto the ground when Biollante crunched its head. Standing between Godzilla and Golza, Alien Groza curses at their existence. Godzilla and Golza, stare at each other, and they nod before they both charge at Alien Groza. As they both reach the alien between them, Alien Groza swings his blades upward. Sparks fly when the ice blades scratch against their hide. Godzilla's hide was cut, but the injury already heals. Golza, on the other hand, has his armor not even close to pierced. As Godzilla steps back from Alien Groza's next swing, Golza roars as he sends a kick to the alien's back. Alien Groza staggers back by the kick before Godzilla grabs his horns. Holding him steady, Godzilla roars to Golza, signalling him to charge in drive an elbow into the alien's back.

Before Golza could, however, Alien Groza transforms into a tornado of freezing mist before disappearing. This leaves Golza to smash his elbow into empty ground, and he roars in frustration. Godzilla growls, scanning the area around them until he hears a chirp from Leo. Alien Groza reappears from his teleportation before the alien turns to Leo soaring towards him. Leo fires his lasers, planning to blast the ice-alien into oblivion, but Alien Groza raises his arms to shield his face from the lasers. The lasers explode against his ice-made armor, making it rain ice as the divine moth soars over the alien. His arms damaged, Alien Groza turns to Godzilla and Golza before swinging his arms down. It sends Golza into another feeling of irritation when he watches a blue glow instantly repairing the damages. Godzilla, on the other hand, stays patient. It seems that Alien Groza has the ability to regenerate or reform as long as he stays in one piece. They have to somehow destroy him without giving him a chance to reform.

Before he could come up with a plan, he and Golza watch Alien Groza disappear into his icy tornado. The alien reappears behind them, and he pulls a blade back before thrusting it straight to Golza. Golza roars when the tip of the blade bounces right off his steel-tough hide, and he and Godzilla quickly turn to Alien Groza. Alien Groza looks down at his raised blade, confused on why his blade did not pierce Golza's hide, before he looks up to them grabbing his arms. Both Godzilla and Golza grab onto Alien Groza's chest spike before they push him back with all their might, and they charge their weapons. Alien Groza stagger back by their strength, and he looks up only to see a pair of bright glows. Azure blue and dark violet are all he could see before they feel the full wrath of Godzilla's atomic ray and Golza's ultrasonic ray. Sparks and chunks fly off Alien Groza's body as the blue and violet lances assault his armor. Godzilla and Golza focus their energy weapons to all their power.

And soon, Biollante decides to join in the fray. The ground explodes when choker vines erupt in swarms. The venus fly trap limbs clamp their jaws onto Alien Groza's armor, trapping him in position despite some being shredded by Godzilla and Golza's weapons. The vines release their own acid sprays, creating clouds of steam when their acid begins eating away Alien Groza's body. Feeling his body break apart by their weapons, Alien Groza is in a form of panic. Just as Godzilla and Golza ceases their weapons, they fire them once more. Not only that, but Biollante and her vines relentlessly spray their acid upon him. They do not plan to let him reform, and Alien Groza panics. He struggles when Godzilla and Golza finally cease their weapons, and he swings his blades to cut as many vines as he could. He has to retreat, reform, and return to finish these monsters. They will not stop him from turning this planet into a freezer; even if it means nailing them to icebergs with his own blades.

However, Alien Groza looks up to see Leo spinning in the sky. Slowly spinning as he faces up in the sky, Leo chirps loudly as green energy consumes his body. Green energy and dust rain off Mothra Leo's wings before sparks ignite. When Alien Groza finally found out their coordinated plan, there is nothing he could do now. Jade-green rings are unleash from Leo's body, and they fall down the sky to bombard Alien Groza and the trapping vines below. The jade rings blast against the alien's body, exploding his armor and ice-made flesh. Despite the vines exploding into plant-like charcoal, they had served their purpose.

Alien Groza weakly looks up at Godzilla and Golza glaring at him through the green bombardment. Seeing the icy wasteland that was once his short-lived empire, the alien realized that his mistake was not underestimating these Kaiju. It was not using his minions for work when he could have done it himself. It was not for upsetting the balance and catching the attention of guardians. His mistake was attacking Earth on a holiday. Of all the planets in the galaxy and of all the days of the year. And as that guilt and pain is the last he has ever felt before the jade rings finally bring an end to him.

The jade-green rings finally stop. Godzilla and Golza's glaring eyes pierce the thick smoke, preparing to unleash their weapons once more. They march closer to the circle made of charcoal, only to see that it is all there is. Charred chunks of Biollante's vines and burnt earth. Godzilla's fiery eyes scan the dark circle, anticipating a retaliation of some kind. He only checks to see if any piece of Alien Groza remains, but even with his binocular vision, he could see none. Golza only lets out stream from his nostrils before he turns to walk away. Good riddance. Before he could leave, he hears a roar from Godzilla, and he turns around to see the King of Kaiju stepping forward to him.

For what feels like an eternity, Godzilla and Golza stare at each other. At one hand, Godzilla had felt a concern for Alien Groza turning any other island, including Monster Island, into a frozen wasteland. On the other hand, Golza came to stop Alien Groza only because the alien and his minions interrupted his hibernation. However, they both have done something greater to Ireland and Great Britain than Golza would care. Not only did they save London and its people from freezing annihilation, but they have also saved their Christmas. And both Kaiju have proven to be great allies for each other. Which is why Golza is caught surprised when Godzilla lifts up a clawed hand. They fall silent for a minute, and then Golza nods with a roar before he grips his hand against Godzilla's. Godzilla smiles in satisfaction when they shake hands, and he pulls his hand away as he watches Golza stroll away.

Turning back to the city, Godzilla moves his binocular vision to see the streets slowly flooding with people. People who were once trapped in the ice age. They must have been terrified, outraged or devastated to have this happen on Christmas. However, some of them cheer when they saw the towering shapes of Godzilla standing nearby, Golza stomping away and Leo lowering from the sky. Despite knowing that they were the saviors of London, Godzilla is no savior. He does not deserve this kind of attention. He watches Leo soaring over the once frozen land, spreading his green powder on the earth and allowing the trees and grass to regrow. Godzilla turns to Biollante, who uses her vines to replace the lost skyscraper with a twirling tower of vines. The vines grow as high as the people could tolerate, and they soon grow branches and orb-like flowers. Soon, those vines stop growing as soon as they finished forming into a gargantuan Christmas tree. Godzilla growls in what sounds like a sigh. They deserve the attention from the humans. Godzilla turns away to stroll down the restored land, making his way to the beach nearby.

His foot is sunken into the cold saltwater when he hears a distant jingle. The loud jingling of bells can be heard across the air, and it catches even his attention. In an instant, he sees something flying in the clear night sky. A set of eight small animals pulling a sleigh, and a red-clothed man letting out his own jolly yell in the sky. Unaware of what human this is, Godzilla watches the sleigh pass the top of the vine-made tree. And a sudden shine glows in the night sky to make a giant star on top. Watching this jolly man come down to the city and spreading Christmas cheer, Godzilla growls softly as he sinks deeper into the sea. And as he sinks waist-deep into the water, he swims away from the beachline of Great Britain. The humans of London will have their celebration, but Godzilla knows that his friends will be waiting for him back at Monster Island. He may not be aware of the human tradition that is Christmas, but Kaiju altogether have their own tradition.

Keeping the peace on Earth for all life to enjoy.

* * *

Winner: Godzilla (2004), Golza, Mothra Leo and Biollante

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Sorry that it's been weeks since our last update, but we promised that we will be doing this Christmas special for all you good Kaiju fans out there. So, here it is. Satisfied? Yeah, me neither. Hm...Okay. Change of plans. Clearly, I need to add in something a little bit special...**

* * *

Monster Island. Christmas Day.

The island of Kaiju has been at peace for this time of the year. For the Christmas event that the humans are now having, the peace on Earth and good will has somehow spread across the globe for this one special event. No mutation or hostile Kaiju has ever come to harm humanity or the Kaiju on the island. The rivalries between Kaiju on the island has somehow been pushed aside. Such rivalry between Manda and Ebirah has usually ended with one dominant against the other. However, they swim in the waters and coexist peacefully. And the bullying that Gabara usually inflicts on Little Godzilla has never been heard of in this night. As the snow falls on the primal land of Monster Island, all Kaiju enjoy their time of peace and equal life. For this night will not last forever. Rodan flies around the mountains, blowing around snow and cheering with his calls. Anguirus pats his paws on the snow banks as he kicks boulders for Gorosaurus and Varan to catch. Baragon sleeps deep underground, snoring in the deep darkness. Gomora and Titanosaurus exchange roars in a way of communication, somehow discussing the daily life and the future endeavors. From afar, Little Godzilla plays at the beach with Zilla Junior watching. Since the first day they have met, Little Godzilla and Zilla Junior have been a kind of half brothers. And this special time has given them a kind of a bonding experience.

However, only one Kaiju stays alone at the center of the island. Seeing that most Kaiju are in peace, Godzilla sighs in satisfaction. This time has somehow stopped the conflict that had spread throughout the planet. All of the destruction. All of the rivalry between gods and monsters. All of the fighting. However, that all has ceased for this time. And Godzilla is grateful for the time while he still has it. And stopping Alien Groza from breaking that truce fills him with his own peace. Letting out a slow, calm growl, he closes his fiery eyes to slowly fall into rest. Despite snow falling on him for some time, the intense atomic energy could keep his body warm. He sits comfortably against the side of the mountain as he dreams. Dreams of the planet being in harmony for all eternity. No more wars, planet-destroying villains or the pointless conflict between Man and Kaiju.

That is when he hears feet crunching the snow nearby, and his fiery eyes open. Little Godzilla may have returned from playing at the beach and wants to spend time with his adoptive father. Anguirus or Rodan may have come to convince him to join them in playing around. Or perhaps another Kaiju wants to challenge him, and try to break the truce. When he looks up, however, his eyes slightly widen in surprise.

Under the falling snow, Ruby Rose stands in front of Godzilla in her Ultra form. With her hands behind her back, she gives him a sweet smile as her silver eyes stare down at him. And unlike last time they meet, she wears a gargantuan Santa hat on her head. Unlike Godzilla, and despite what others think, Ruby is no stranger to the concept of Christmas. No one back at Remnant is. Back at home, she had a special time with her friends and what family members she had left. However, she always thought that there was someone she was missing. And, she thought of Godzilla. Since that day, Ruby has been having a rather normal life even with the Ultra power. No Kaiju has ever attacked Remnant, so life as a huntress felt like nothing did happen. She has grown a bit mature when she turned sixteen, but she is still the same Ruby Rose. And since that day, she has thought that there was something...different about Godzilla. He has some behaviors that show that he is somehow human, yet not. And she had used a special Ultra space route to get back to Earth. Only for this special night.

Godzilla and Ruby stare at each other even as snow fall on their skins. Godzilla softly growls as he narrows his eyes, almost confused on why she is here. And Ruby only answers his confusion when she brings out what she has been hiding. In one hand, she has a giant cookie. And in her other hand, she holds out a nuclear reactor. Both still warm and she hopes that the Earthlings would not need the reactor. She lowers the cookie to Godzilla, and the Kaiju looks down at it. Sniffing at it, he frowns at its scent before he takes it from her hand. He looks up, only to see her nod, and then looks down before he bites into it.

Godzilla's eyes widen and his pupils shrink by its delicious taste. The taste of bread is in it, but it has things that he had never tasted before in his destructive life. He chews the piece of the cookie before he swallows. He smiles a bit as he takes another bite of the cookie. Ruby smiles before she lets him take the reactor from her hand.

"I thought you'd like it." She said.

She steps forward and sits at the edge of the mountain next to Godzilla. Watching the snow fall tonight is a beautiful privilege, and she never thought she would spend it with a Kaiju. But here she is, watching Godzilla breathing in the atomic fumes. His dorsal fins flashing blue and his taste satisfied by cookie and radiation, Godzilla looks down at her with a smile before looking up at the moon in the sky. And so did Ruby; although she never thought she would see a moon that is perfectly complete and not somewhat shattered like back at Remnant. And it is beautiful. She would have to leave to return back home, but not now. All that she could give Godzilla is that he will never be alone. On Earth or on another planet, the mighty King of Kaiju will always have friends and allies at his side. And deep down, Ruby would think that Godzilla would want the same for her.

* * *

 **Okay. So, I hope that would make it more satisfying. The only reason why I did it is because Claire already came up with a ship for Godzilla and Ruby. She calls it "Atomic Rose". *sigh* Why do you ship Ruby and Godzilla, again, Claire?**

 _I don't know. I thought it would be cuter than Ruby and Leatherhead; or "Crescent-Tooth". XD Anyway, I don't have much to say at this point other than I hope you all have a good Christmas._

 **And like last time, I encourage you to come to our poll for the next story idea that we would be focusing on first in the New Year. Our poll is in my profile, hopefully, and you can choose up to two options of our ideas. And please, do vote. We are expecting to have our votes by New Year's Eve. And like last time, anytime you want to talk about these ideas, kinda give us a few words of what you would want to see, then be sure to talk to us in our private messaging.**

 **Anyway, thanks you guys so much for your patience. I hope this Christmas special was worth the wait. And as always, this is PsychoReptile, wishing you a Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**


	32. Match 32: Anniversary Battle

Kaiju Melee

Anniversary Match!

* * *

The city of Osaka has become a world of fire and embers. Skyscrapers were left as nothing but exposed metal and burnt cement. Crumbled. Shattered. Nothing but ruins for humanity to pick up the pieces from. There are no vehicles left on the streets, only to be found as crushed scrap. Military tanks and helicopters are now flaming memories of a past assault by a monster. Not a single human being would dare step onto the streets after what could be described as something more than a natural disaster. Not a single soul wanted to stay in the city any longer before the monster came. The city, however, could never be silenced when a sudden blue flash and a sound of cracking power disturbed the sky before another explosive sound crashes through the air.

The insect-monster known as Majaba falls onto the row of apartments when a lance of blue energy sent it down. Smoke and fire slither off of Majaba's green, exoskeleton body. Its wings were burnt from, quite frankly, a relatively short confrontation. Two of its four arms were snapped off from the fight its mandibles were nearly crushed. Its three purple eyes could barely comprehend the vision of burning ruins and the cooked remains of its limbs. And before Majaba could understand what happened, it hears a shattering foot step behind it. And it turns its head to see a shadow looming over it.

The towering shadow that greets the mutant locust's fear. The towering beast, standing at his full hundred meters, has a bulk and thick-hide body with charcoal-black, pebbled skin. A long segmented tail rises into the air before smashing a building behind the godly beast. Three rows of white dorsal fins travel down his nape to the base of his tail, and they crackle with blue atomic energy. A saurian head and muzzle, with an almost canine nose, lower down for a pair of orange eyes to glare down at the locust-Kaiju. His upper lip curls up, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Standing in the pit of fire like the devil himself stepping out, Godzilla rears his head back and releases a roar into the night air. It is easy for many to mistaken this beast as the monster that is imprisoned in Antarctica. It is common for people to mistaken the imprisoned beast as the one who tortures the locust, in fact. For this is the beast that was once a rampant Godzilla from nineteen eighty-four, and has been a threat to humanity until his father died in nineteen ninety-five. Revived by his father's energy and the energy of Destoroyah, the new and more powerful Godzilla has returned from the darkness to destroy many monstrosities like Majaba...and humanity when no other monster remains.

Stomping towards the helpless insect, Godzilla snarls through his teeth before he raises a foot above Majaba's head. When the mighty beast brings it down into Majaba's head, the locust mutant's remaining arms drop limp. Its purple eyes, or what remains of them, grow dark without any sign of life. Godzilla rears his head back, roaring out into the smoking night sky in victory. Majaba was only the first victim tonight, despite Godzilla's growl of boredom. Hearing loud motors of MBAW-93's, or "laser tanks", driving down the ravaged city grounds into battle. Their twin, thin cannons aiming right at him, ready to fire their advanced energy beams. From above, he hears the roaring of engines that belong to the "laser jets", or ASTOL-MB93's. A laser cannon was built at the end of each of their wings, ready to bombard Godzilla with what could be argued as a futile attempt to kill him. With steam erupting from his nostrils, Godzilla growls when the lasers harmlessly bombard his skin.

The humans never accept the fact that they could not kill him. Many have tried. Many have failed. And yet, they try and try again until they would one day lose their resources and weapons needed to protect their own countries. Their own cities from any Kaiju that is weaker than himself. Humanity is one of the most stubborn and destructive species on Earth, much like his kind, but they are still learning. Sometimes, he has to remind himself that and sometimes his patience for them runs thin. And even as he saved their city from this abomination, they still come and attack him at full force. Not one of their precious numbers call a cease-fire. He never cared; he knows he will survive. Sparks fly off Godzilla's thick hide, and his dorsal fins flash with energy. With a flash from the back of his throat, he unleashes his atomic ray. However, he purposefully misses the tanks and jets and forces them to retreat.

Only it was not his attack that made the military retreat.

As Godzilla nods in satisfaction before he turns to walk away, but he hears a sudden sound from behind. An almost techno, alien-sounding sound. He turns his head to watch a huge figure landing perfectly on the ground. This giant rises to his full height, and the darkness could nearly block out the white and red of the giant's skin and armor. His head is formed into a somewhat oval shape; with a pair of white eyes and a human-like mouth. A triangle shape rests at the center of the humanoid's chest, and it carries a small orb of life that gives the giant his energy. The giant, Ultraman, has come to slay the locust mutation that was Majaba, but instead he finds something else. He finds Majaba's corpse lying on the ground, and the iconic white dorsal fins of Godzilla.

Fearing that Godzilla has come to destroy the city, Ultraman Great raises his fists into a fighting stance. Growling in contempt, Godzilla turns his head away before walking away. Ultraman Great challenges him into battle, but the king will have none of it. The Ultra will not take the consequences. Not to be ignored, Ultraman Great thrusts forward a fist. The clenched fist suddenly fires a bolt of blue energy, and it travels to explode against Godzilla's back. Godzilla stops in his tracks when an explosion bathes his dorsal fins, but the beam did not harm him. Turning his glare back at Ultraman, he curls his upper lip to snarl. Ultraman has made his choice. Ultraman takes a step back, taken back by the lack of injury on Godzilla.

And then he sees Godzilla's dorsal fins flash.

Jumping out of the way, Ultraman barely avoids Godzilla's atomic ray. The powerful lance of energy carves into the earth, but it misses its target. Snarling through his sharp teeth, Godzilla turns to the smoking city fully. He scans the city, scanning the smoking streets for any sign of Ultraman. Only for a white fist to erupt from the smoke. Godzilla growls when Ultraman's fist rams against his skull, causing him to step to his right before turning his attention to the Ultra. Ultraman lets out a yell as he sends a high kick to the Kaiju's neck, forcing Godzilla to growl in annoyance. Spinning once to face Godzilla, he could almost shrink when he sees that Godzilla stares down at him. In an almost bored look in his eyes. Ultraman swings his extended hand to deliver a powerful chop, but Godzilla is quick grab the wrist. Godzilla swings down a clawed hand to swipe Ultraman down, but the Ultra grabs the forearm.

Now, Godzilla and Ultraman Great fight in a struggle of strength. With Godzilla's raw strength winning the bout. Ultraman struggles to push Godzilla's arm back, but the king will have none of it. Finally, Godzilla roars as he pushes Ultraman back. With a flash of his dorsal fins, he fires his atomic ray at the Ultra. Fortunately, Ultraman sees the blast coming and raises his hands. And in this quick motion, he summons a triangle made of pure energy. The Triangle Shield deflects Godzilla's atomic ray as soon as it was used, sending it back to Godzilla. Sparks fly and bathe Godzilla's chest when the atomic ray hits his hide, but Godzilla stands his ground. Gritting his teeth, he charges his weapon once again. Despite Ultraman summoning his Triangle Shield again, Godzilla aims lower before he fires. Ultraman yells when the atomic lance of power blasts against his feet, causing him to jump back and crash onto the ground.

Rising back to his feet, Ultraman still feels the agonizing strike of Godzilla's pure wrath. He looks down to see black marks on his armor, a testament of Godzilla's power. Of all Kaiju to fight, he may have been way over his head on this one. He hears a mighty stomp closer, and he looks up just to see Godzilla's tail being swung towards him. Before it could land a direct hit, he jumps over the tail before thrusting a fist forward. Godzilla growls when Ultraman's Knuckle Beam explodes against his shoulder, but it left nothing but sparks off his hide. With a flash of his dorsal fins, he fires his atomic ray only to miss when Ultraman dives out of the way. Just as the Ultra takes cover in the smoke and fire, Godzilla charges his weapon. And with an infuriated roar, the Kaiju unleashes his lance in a vertical line across the city. Blasting his atomic ray left and right, Godzilla's lance of atomic energy shreds more and more of the buildings that surround them. None of them seems to land their mark on Ultraman.

Hiding in the cover of the blinding smoke, Ultraman Great analyzes Godzilla carefully. The dorsal fins on Godzilla's back seem to trigger the Kaiju's destructive weapon. He could try to destroy them, but point would it be if it is not a weak point? They may not be meant to be Godzilla's weakness, but Ultraman needs to neutralize that atomic ray somehow. Taking action, he charges out of the smoke when Godzilla's back is turned. He aims a finger forward, sending out a Finger Beam, and the beam of blue power strikes on Godzilla's face. Godzilla roars when he is suddenly blinded, giving Ultraman the opening he needs. Landing perfectly on the ground, he sends kicks under Godzilla's knees, forcing him to drop down to one knee. Right as Godzilla falls to Ultraman's height, the brave Ultra lunges forward and wraps his arms around the Kaiju's neck. Roaring surprise, Godzilla rises back to his feet with Ultraman still squeezing the life out of him. Narrowing his eyes, he knows that Ultraman will not let go because it is the only way to fire his weapon. However, the Ultra is naïve to think that this would kill Godzilla.

Before Ultraman could think that he could choke the life out of Godzilla, he watches as the Kaiju's dorsal fins flash. If Godzilla's throat is the only exit for the atomic ray, then why would Godzilla try, anyway? Ultraman ponders this while crushing Godzilla's windpipe with all his might. Unfortunately, he could not comprehend Godzilla's mouth releasing a short burst of energy. And Godzilla's entire body explodes in a wave of nuclear energy.

Staggering forward, Godzilla makes a few coughs as his throat repairs itself. His Nuclear Pulse has created a large circle of ashes and blown cement around him. Looking back, his eyes catch Ultraman lying on the ground. Seeing the warrior buried in burnt cement gives Godzilla no feeling of remorse, but the battle is over. Looking up at the horizon, he marches forward to leave Ultraman's still form in his grave.

Ultraman groans when he could barely move his arms. For what feels like minutes, he has been trying to figure out where he even is. Only for a moment, he tried to figure out what even happened. In all his time fighting Kaiju, none of them could have its own body explode and then reform on demand. That kind of power is impossible...unless Godzilla did something else that helped him weaponized his own skin. That possibility does not make it any better; that could only mean that grappling Godzilla will be impossible. His thought process is suddenly interrupted when he feels tremors in the earth. He lifts his head to see Godzilla marching past him, not paying any attention to him lying in smoke and dirt. However, Godzilla will regret leaving the battle too soon, and Ultraman will make sure of that.

Springing to his feet, Ultraman turns back to see Godzilla still not paying attention to him. Raising an arm forward, he puts his arms into an archery position as he pulls one arm back. Aiming his one arm at Godzilla, he simply thrusts his other arm. A long, arrow-shaped bolt of energy flies straight to strike at Godzilla's back, forcing the Kaiju to stagger forward. Gritting his teeth, Godzilla stomps forward to stop his stagger, and he turns to glare at the Ultra. The Ultra is just as willing to destroy him as the humans are. Roaring in anger, the King of Kaiju turns to Ultraman fully before marching to face him head-on. Ultraman grunts as he raises his fists, prepared to bring Godzilla down despite the earth shaking by Godzilla's charge. Godzilla, flexing his claws, prepares to rip Ultraman limb from limb, but Ultraman has other plans.

With a sudden red flash across Ultraman's wrist, he swings his arm upward towards Godzilla. Out of thin air, a blade-shaped red beam comes out to cut into the Kaiju's flesh. Godzilla roars when the red beam slices clean across his chest; from his waist up to his right shoulder. Roaring in pain, Godzilla staggers. Steam erupts out of the deep cut, and the flesh and bone that were damaged are already at work in repairing. However, it does not help with Godzilla's sudden burst of anger. With a flash of his dorsal fins, he opens his maw to fire his atomic ray at the Ultra that dared to wound him. Ultraman, unable to summon his shield fast enough, rolls out of the way before he sets into a kneeling position. And with a swing of his hand, he summons an energy disc to fly towards Godzilla. It explodes against Godzilla's side, but it only infuriates the Kaiju. With a stomp that causes the earth to defy gravity, Godzilla fires his atomic ray. Dragging the lance of energy across the land, the mighty Kaiju barely misses Ultraman when the warrior jumps back. Taking the moment to strike, Ultraman thrusts his palm forward, firing a great fireball straight at Godzilla. The great ball of energy explodes against Godzilla's healing chest, bathing the great Kaiju in fire and smoke. Roaring in fury, Godzilla marches through the smoke as his dorsal fins flash. Anticipating another atomic ray, Ultraman thrusts his open palms forward. Planning to absorb Godzilla's atomic ray into his hands, he just leaves himself open for Godzilla to blast him.

Instead of an atomic ray, however, he falls shock when Godzilla continues charging. As they reach one-on-one, Ultraman realizes his mistake as he springs upright. However, Godzilla roars with he swings a clawed hand. Atomic energy slithers across Godzilla's bicep and forearm, across his hand and claws, and finally explodes against Ultraman's chest with such power. With a yell of pain, Ultraman is sent flying by the sudden melee power. Smoke slithers off Ultraman's armor even when his body hit the ground, and he writhes in the sudden pain. With smoke slithering off his hand, Godzilla snarls as he marches forward. Ultraman's mobility has been making his atomic ray useless, but doing something else to even the odds is to be in Ultraman's comfort zone. Mono-e-mono.

Once the pain subsided, Ultraman rolls to his feet. He sees Godzilla marching towards him; claws stretched wide and eyes full of hatred. Before he could think of a new thing to do, he looks down at his color timer. His soul would have been crushed when he sees his color timer blinking. Because of the pollution in Earth's atmosphere, he is only able to stay this way for three minutes. Time is running out, and he has to make this battle count to destroy Godzilla. Ultraman lets out a yell as they close the gap between them.

Not a single person in the city could be around to watch the hellish battle in the heart of Osaka. Godzilla roars when Ultraman swings his Great Slicers left and right, cutting into his healed chest and stomach. Ultraman nearly collapsed when Godzilla sends an atomic punch into his gut. Letting out a savage snarl, Godzilla grabs Ultraman's arm before slamming his shoulder against the warrior's chest. Ultraman could do nothing but brace for the worst when Godzilla charges through every building in their path. Black cement and spilt flames cover Ultraman and Godzilla from every demolishing charge. Godzilla stops, but only to lift Ultraman's blackened form high into the air before he throws the warrior far. Ultraman's body hits the floor before the warrior slides his feet across the asphalt. He joins his hands together, and he thrusts his palms forward to fire numerous energy balls. The powerful energy balls explode against Godzilla's chest and throat, bathing him in sparks and fire, but the Kaiju keeps coming as his dorsal fins flash.

Ultraman sees the flashing, and at this point, he can never tell what attack it will be this time. It could be an atomic ray or a charge of atomic punches. For all he knew, it could be another explosion that will wipe out the entire city. Before he could let the Kaiju reveal what it could be, he pulls back a fist as he sets into another archery position. As he thrusts his other fist forward, he fires another arrow shot to blast Godzilla in the muzzle. An explosion consumes Godzilla's entire snout, but Godzilla opens his maw to give an energy ball of his own. The fireball, made out of nuclear energy, flies quickly to Ultraman before exploding against his face. Sparks fly when Ultraman falls back-first into the ground, giving Godzilla the time he needs to stand tall over him. By the time Ultraman looks up to see the Kaiju, all he could see is the bottom of Godzilla's foot. Godzilla growls when he feels Ultraman's hands gripping hard on his foot, trying to keep it away, but the muscles in Godzilla's leg prove too much. Before Godzilla could crush Ultraman under his might, the warrior rolls away. And as Godzilla's foot smashes the asphalt below, Ultraman swings his arm up to summon his Great Slicer.

Despite the beam of energy cutting into his hide, Godzilla could not help but listen to that continuous beeping. And he has noticed Ultraman's color timer blinking rapidly. Although he does not know its significance, he is smart enough to know that it is important for some reason. Is it a life force, and if so, can it be a weak point? Keeping his gaze with Ultraman, he will have to find some way to learn more of that certain area before alarming Ultraman.

Before Ultraman could recover from the struggle, he is knocked to the ground by Godzilla's tail striking him from above. Pulling his tail back, Godzilla turns to stare down at the light warrior. He watches Ultraman push himself off the ground before his dorsal fins flash, and he opens his maw to blast an atomic ray on the warrior's back. Ultraman yells in agony as he rolls onto his back, but as soon as he leaves his chest exposed, Godzilla lifts a foot high. Godzilla growls when his foot smashes against Ultraman's chest, crushing the warrior into the earth. Stomping him deeper and deeper into the dirt, he would have taken advantage of Ultraman's coming demise if he was not shot in the face by another projectile. Because of the powerful blast to his muzzle, Godzilla was forced to step back, allowing Ultraman to roll out of his would-be grave.

Ultraman is starting to feel desperate. His color timer blinking like crazy and Godzilla not even getting close to dying, the light warrior needs to find a way to kill Godzilla for good. And he needs to do it fast or retreat, lest he would fall when the color timer stops blinking. Slowly rising to his feet, he raises his arms into a fighting stance, and he prepares to use his most powerful moves to kill the atomic dragon. As the smoke slithers off his face, Godzilla curls up his upper lip to let out a primal growl. The warrior still stands, but he can tell that he is running out of options. Godzilla is counting on that. Flexing his claws and charging his dorsal fins, he prepares his weapon whenever he gets his chance.

Now, however, they only clash with glares. A pair of Godzilla's fiery-orange eyes meet Ultraman's white ones. Their silence can only be broken by roaring flames and the thunder in the sky. Only when a lightning strike fills the sky have they began to charge at one another. Godzilla roars as he shakes the surrounding ruins with his charge. He opens his maw to fire his atomic ray at Ultraman, but the light warrior is quick to summon his Triangle Shield. As the atomic ray was forced to strike Godzilla's leg, the king roars when they are a grappling range. He swings his claws down to strike the Ultra, but Ultraman steps aside before swinging a kick to Godzilla's skull. The great kick causes Godzilla's skull to rattle, and the Kaiju takes slow steps to his left before that his mind clears. Right as he turns back to Ultraman, the Ultra pulls his arms apart in a vertical angle.

And a set of two blue lasers, Ultraman's Burning Plasma, strikes against Godzilla's hide.

Godzilla roars when the powerful beams carve into his hide, but Ultraman expected the beams to kill him in one strike. The Ultra raises his arms to summon his Triangle Shield when he sees Godzilla's dorsal fins flash, but he did not anticipate the Kaiju to fire something completely different. With a echoing roar, Godzilla surprises Ultraman with a stream of an atomic ray, but with a violet spiral snaking around it! The brave Ultra yells when the powerful beam strikes his leg, causing him to crash into the ground in agony. Godzilla roars in fury as he charges forward, giving Ultraman the alarm to dodge his crushing feet. Gripping onto his injured leg, he looks back at Godzilla opening his maw once again.

Before Godzilla's Spiral Ray could strike him once again, the Ultra takes to the air to avoid the powerful beam. Glaring at him from the burning ground, Godzilla watches Ultraman dodge his Spiral Ray again and again before he turns to the Ultra landing at his right. Standing above the flames of the fallen, Ultraman thrusts his hands to fire his Finger Beams at Godzilla, resulting in the Kaiju bathing in sparks. Gritting his teeth, Godzilla stomps forward despite the smoke covering him head to toe. Taking Ultraman's new set of Finger Beams, he roars in fury as he charges at the Ultra once more. Ultraman quickly pulls his arms to fire a new Burning Plasma, hoping to slow Godzilla down, but Godzilla quickly fires his Spiral Ray.

Both Godzilla and Ultraman become blinded when a massive explosion consumed the space between them. A great flash of blue and white fills the night sky before that blindness fades away. When the blinding light vanishes, Ultraman quickly finds that he is bent back against a ruined building. He pushes himself off of the building when he feels tremors across the scorched asphalt, and he looks up to see Godzilla closing in closer and closer. He swings his arm to create a Great Slicer, but Godzilla bats that arm away with his claws...

And Ultraman chokes when Godzilla's claws grip onto his color timer. Ultraman yells in agony when the Kaiju grips onto his neck and pulls on the color timer. Sparks and small explosions consumes Godzilla's claws, and Godzilla pulls with all his might despite the warrior's Great Slicers cutting deep into his hide. Red sparks and blood fly everywhere from Godzilla's body, but the great Kaiju keeps pulling. Ultraman yells as he swings his hand down, aiming at Godzilla's forearm. However, by the time the Great Slicer made contact, it was too late.

Ultraman's Great Slicer has cut through Godzilla's forearm, forcing it to fly with blood spraying from the stump. However, the clutching claws of that lost forearm hold the pulled color timer. Ultraman yells in agony as he falls to one knee. With the lost of the color timer, Ultraman Great's body has become weakened and paralyzed. The weak organ in his chest has become a dangerous weak point and his time of dying has already started.

Ignoring the blood spraying from the stump of his arm, Godzilla growls. He stomps forward, shaking the earth around them as he glares down at the Ultra. He will admit, he feels remorse in causing great injury to Ultraman Great. However, the Ultra has made his choice when he fired the first shot. Breathing in deeply, Godzilla's dorsal fins flash from blue to red. And his more powerful Spiral Ray blasts out of his maw. The powerful red stream of atomic energy, being wrapped by a yellow spiral, strikes Ultraman Great's body with great force. A large and powerful explosion consumes Ultraman's upper torso and stomach, bathing his lying form in fire. Godzilla fires another, detonating the Ultra's left arm and sending a forearm flying. Spiral Ray by Spiral Ray, Godzilla destroys more and more of Ultraman Great's body. Fire and sparks bathe the Ultra's would-be corpse until smoke and fire cloud the remains.

Finally ceasing his bombardment, Godzilla growls. A victory against an Ultra has become a bitter one. Ultraman may be able to defeat him with mobility and the versatility of his abilities compared to the Kaiju's, but the difference between them only grew as the battle went on. Ultraman relies on that versatility, Godzilla relies on his resilience and his old-fashion atomic ray. Ultraman has an obvious weak point that more powerful and experienced Kaiju can exploit, Godzilla has many less obvious ones. Ripping off a color timer was no easy task, but tearing it off was equivalent to tearing a Gigan clone in half. Should Ultraman be able to strike a critical hit in his atomic heart, Godzilla would only get back up. It is true that others will come to revive Ultraman Great...or what is left of him, but this victory belongs to Godzilla.

Even the roaring fire and the thunder in the sky are drowned out by Godzilla's roar of victory. Taking one final glare at the burning remains, he turns away and stomps towards the dark sea. The dark waves splash and surf when he starts traveling further into the sea, and his body slowly disappears underwater before he swims into the dark depths. He knows that many who witness the battle will fear and hate him for destroying the Ultra. And he knows that humanity will come and try to destroy him, but he would not care. He can take it. Because unlike Ultraman, Godzilla is no guardian. He is something more fearsome than that. He is the world's last hope. The most destructive force on the planet. He is what many, human or Kaiju, fear when seeing the white of his dorsal fins or the fumes of his radioactive fire. He is Godzilla, the King of Kaiju.

Winner: Godzilla (Heisei)

* * *

(Godzilla (Video Game) OST - Epilogue)

What a wild ride.

That is the thought that crosses PsychoReptile's mind as he strolls down the earthy path. He presses down the asphalt and the cement under his three-clawed feet and sweeps the ruins with his long segmented tail. His glowing dragon eyes look up at the carcasses with glowing blue blood and Godzilla standing in a river. Finally, he turns to the frozen figures of Gypsy Danger, which aims its arm cannon at Godzilla, and Jet Jaguar, who charges in to stop it. PsychoReptile could not help but smile. These elements were the remains of a Kaiju attack that resulted in the confrontation between Jet Jaguar and Gypsy Danger; PsychoReptile's first battle in Kaiju Melee. That fight ended with Jet Jaguar standing on top.

He passes the still forms of the giant machines before his eyes catch a glimpse of a new site. From the distance in the river, he could see a blackened cloud underwater before he sinks deeper. As his saurian form sinks deeper into the cold sea, his eyes pierce the darkness to see Hedorah in his first form and Dagarah summoning red rings around the Smog Monster. The fight between the two pollution-Kaiju was a tricky one, but it was possible to do nonetheless. And as PsychoReptile swims past the seeming defeat of Hedorah, he thinks about how this year has become of this "war". He rises back into the surface, and he figures that some of these battle might have existed because of that need for an answer.

As he rises further and further onto the shoreline, water dripping off his scaled hide, he looks left and right to see where he is now. Only half of the city of Seatle has become a wasteland of ruins. Smoke clouds could barely cloud the sight of Zaragas roaring in victory. And he could also see the black and smoking remains of Orga; its upper skull and torso obliterated by Zaragas's attack from within the alien's nasty insides. For as long as he could remember, PsychoReptile has been wondering the question of "who would win?". At least...that is how some of them were.

He passes the site of Zaragas's victory and his eyes catch a new one. His saurian lips form into a slight smile. Some of these battles existed only because he wanted them to happen. He steps closer to the site of what he could assume to be something a little too much. The still forms of Godzilla and Annie, the Female Titan, in their standstill. Annie's crystalized hand plunged deep into Godzilla's chest, ready to rip it out. And Godzilla's claws raked deep into Annie's exposed nape, ready to rip the real Annie out from the titan's flesh within. Their glares never faded away until sometime at the very next minute, but they are frozen in time for now. PsychoReptile sighs as he moves away, strolling into the outer plains away from the city. If only there was sunset happening; then it would be more heart-warming between a Kaiju and a Titan.

Stepping over a rocky hill and looking above the forest ahead, he can see a new battle just ahead. Some battles existed because of the fiery passion and effort he puts into them. Ahead at the plains, he could see the still figures of Ultra Belial and his opponents, who all stand in his way to conquering Remnant. Standing side-by-side, Godzilla and Ultra-Form Ruby Rose stand between the dark Ultraman and the rest of the universe. The Ultra forms of Ruby's teammates, Weiss, Blake and Yang, stand by Ruby. The Elder Godzilla and the EX form of Gigantis, the Savage Gojira, stand by Godzilla in their final confrontation with Belial. And beyond the city of Vale, or what is left of it, millions of Xilien and Atlas ships battle with the swarms of Grimm Griffins and Nevermores in the sky. Super X and Super X II, with their advanced technology, battle against the Ragnarok Grimm on the city streets.

(Zack Hemsey - "See What I've Become")

Kicking up the trees with his feet, PsychoReptile ventures further down this still battlefield. As long as he could remember, that passion never left these battles. Looking at his left, he could see the still form of the Gotengo firing its Absolute Zero Maser straight at the golden dragon, Nurse. Still forming into its Flying Saucer Form, it would have been too late for it to dodge that maser. Looking at his right, he would feel his heart sink when he sees the dead and still form of Mothra on the ground. Burnt and scarred, Mothra had fought her corrupted sibling, Battra, before putting the last of her energy to save the Elder Godzilla. He would almost kneel down at touch the dark eyes that were once filled with life.

Those passionate battles may have been passed, but that passionate flame in his chest had never been extinguished. Not even close. There were battles that come here and there. Immediately or after a month or two. One would have been what the Kaiju universe and the anime world would have collided for the first time; Hirudegarn and Red King. Some may have been holiday specials; like the major battle between Halloween's finest Kaiju battling to become the TRUE King of the Monsters!

Ahead, PsychoReptile's glowing eyes can see a dark path ahead. Even as he ventures forth into this path, his feet could feel that he is no longer on the grassy plain that was Remnant. Hot, black earth and ashes greet the physical touch of his feet the further he travels, and he knows exactly where this is. The path of future battles; future confrontations, future "what-ifs" and even dreams that are waiting to be placed outside of this dark realm.

In one specific area, one that shows the ruined realm of Tokyo, Godzilla and the vile Ghost Godzilla stand. Both good and the necessary evil stand, surrounded by the Space Beasts of the Ultraman Universe. And above, Dark Zagi, another of the vile Ultras, looms above the unlikely Godzilla pair and the Space Beasts that surround them. The darkness will come to destroy these powerful kings, but many other guardians will rise to battle evil for the first time.

In another specific realm, PsychoReptile could see a realm of Skull Island. This primal island, being how it was, is on the brink of another war. The sunlight of dawn leaves a shadow of King Kong, who stands before few mighty and gargantuan apes. These apes, being the Great Apes of Dragon Ball Z, roar and pound their fists to challenge the great ape of Earth. However, King Kong will not be alone.

Eventually, PsychoReptile's blue eyes gaze at another. This realm, however, is not of Earth. This realm is one of Remnant; the home planet of Ruby Rose and her team. It has been so long since they have first fought in a war with their Ultra forms. And with their new ages coming and going, their Ultra forms might have changed. Their abilities might have changed. One thing, though, is for certain. In this realm, the now-older Ruby Rose stands on the cliffside, glaring up at the growing crystal fortress. Tall and proud, the master of these crystals and the army of Krystalak stands in his menacing way. A new war would soon become between Remnant and their new enemy: SpaceGodzilla.

And how could he forget? A new realm greets him as he ventures deeper into the dark realm. This new realm is filled with ashes and fire, and two gargantuan shadows stand. The taller, more scarred figure keeps up his long and massive tail in the air. His small, thin arms may seem useless, but they are currently on the verge of evolution. And the small eyes of Shin Gojira glare down at the gargantuan shape of the Elder Godzilla. These two atomic giants are in an inevitable battle to prove which is better. Even though a battle between Godzilla incarnations would make no sense whatsoever considering THEY'RE BOTH GODZILLA.

These battles that are set into dioramas in these realms are not memories, but the future. No promises would be make or kept, but these still forms will one day be set into motion. And all hell will break loose. It is the coming of the New Year, and the war of Kaiju Melee has only just begun. With new battles of Kaiju all over the world and across history coming into reality, that passionate flame has only grown stronger everyday.

Sensing a sudden presence, PsychoReptile turns to an altar deep within the dark realm. This altar, build with the bones and cement of the fallen, holds a stone disk. And this stone disk holds a large, green glass bottle filled with red champagne. His lips curl into a smile; as if he was given a pleasurable chore.

It is time.

Grabbing the bottle in his clawed fingers, he lifts the bottle off of the top of the altar. Wrapping his clawed fingers around the neck and cap of the bottle, he lifts up his thumb and index claws to the cork. And a simple twist and push is enough for it to pop out of the bottle, letting out a stream of the campagne fizzing onto the dark earth. The New Year has come, and the war of Kaiju Melee is not over. That passionate flame of creating these legendary battles has not died out. And PsychoReptile is not done.

NOT JUST YET...

* * *

 **Hello, guys. If you can guess from the rather dramatic epilogue, we're not done with this series. Not just yet. The war is still waging and many legendary battles need to be made. We may not be done with this series ever, but we're not making any promises. So, a few weeks ago, we have asked you, the readers, to vote in our poll and tell us what you think should be the story that we would focus on first in the new year. And the results were...interesting.**

 **So, here's my top three votes that we have been getting over the month of December: Godzilla: Good Life as King, Team Fortress 2: Reign of Fire and Ruby Rose vs Gigan. So, here's what I'm thinking. Since Ruby Rose vs Gigan is a one-page battle, therefore the quickest to finish, I will be focusing on that first within the first month of January. Then, we would start on Godzilla: Good Life as King, and then Team Fortress 2: Reign of Fire and so on. And I want to set the record straight: That does not mean that I will stop focusing on Kaiju Melee or RWBY: The Onimusha Quest. Our other series are just series that we feel like doing whenever we feel like it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this anniversary match. I know that someone out there would want a Heisei Godzilla in a battle and a straight answer of Godzilla vs Ultraman. So, I felt like I should just give it to you straight. However, the REAL Godzilla vs Ultraman battle is only coming. So, thank you so much for reading. Be sure to follow and favor this series, if you haven't already. And this is, you know who, signing off for the last time in the year 2017. Happy New Year, and I will see you in the next one!**


	33. Match 33

Destoroyah vs Zaigorg

A new dark age has come to Earth. It began when more powerful dark figures, even worse than the dark Ultraman Belial, were unleashed and descended onto Earth. Monsters of the past returned from the abyss to bring mankind to its knees. Many brave and powerful guardians rise to the challenge and stop the evil, only to be brought into a war of their own. The king and the light warrior clashed for the fate of all Kaiju, but neither prevailed. And then it happened. A long war was sparked and had consumed this once peaceful world of mankind and monster, and it was that war that turned the planet into a living hell. Weapons that were pointed at the enemy were suddenly turned against their own masters. The once huge and proud cities that mankind once called home were destroyed by monsters; with nothing standing in their way. Many Kaiju rose and roar that enough is enough for the arrogance of mankind. With the help of the Xiliens and the Vortakk, the last of humanity began to flee from Earth, leaving the planet at the mercy of the Kaiju.

2030\. Planet DaiKaiju.

Now, Earth has become a new battlefield. With neither Godzilla nor Ultraman among them, all Kaiju have become craved by one goal: to become the new King of Kaiju. For years, Kaiju have been fighting for supremacy. Those who wanted to kill Godzilla or Ultraman and failed will have to settle in slaughtering those that they consider as victims. Those who wanted to kill their long-hated foes simply do to their own bitter end. Even those who simply want to survive were forced to kill other Kaiju for food. Now, however, most Kaiju only focus on survival. The more powerful and few Kaiju, bent on destruction and malice, still venture across the planet day-and-night. Some of these vile beasts claim themselves to be the new King of Kaiju, and they may have proven to be so. It is only a matter of time before two of these self-proclaimed kings meet face-to-face.

Under the dark, fiery clouds that slightly blot out the sun, a city in Paris has been left in ruin. The once beautiful city of Paris is now a demonic apocalypse. White cement of building walls had grown dark and ashy; or what is left of them. The once cleared streets are now covered with debris made by past rampages of Kaiju long ago. The city that many people had taken for granted is now a playground for a bitter new species. If one can call them a species.

The city had grown silent and dead, with only one skeleton on the road to appreciate its silence. Suddenly, the silence broke when the river nearby begins to rubble and boil with some hellish power. Within minutes, the human skeleton on the road is suddenly crushed and broken under a set of crab-like legs. These six, red crab legs carry a blood-red crustacean body of a monster. A long, thick neck carries a small head, which has a pair of huge crests and a set of razor-sharp mandibles. A pair of yellow eyes glare down at the crushed bones with malice. And the sadistic creature opens its mandibles to let out a terrifying beam of violet light.

When one comes scurrying across the road of Paris, more of them follow. In a mere minute, there is hundreds of them. Soon, however, thousands of them erupt out of the river and crawl their way into the city. In this wasteland of a city, these monsters are not searching for any source of food or water. Rather, they are in the search of any they can simply destroy. The silence of dusk has immediately become broken by endless sounds of their claws stabbing the asphalt and the shrieks that exit their mandibles. A simple scurry of a few of these monsters on a bridge above forces the structure to collapse. Cars that were in their path were obliterated into scrap by their violet beams. Created by the mutation of micro-oxygen, these monsters were simple micro-organisms from the Precambrian Era. That time of being simple, harmless creatures changed when the first Godzilla was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. The powerful weapon killed one monster but gave birth to another. Now, the juvenile forms of Destoroyah are a growing plague, driven only by the blinded hunger of death and destruction.

Their search for humans to kill would be a major disappointment and boredom for them...if an explosion did not take their attention. The many eyes of the juvenile Destoroyahs watch as the remains of the Eiffel Tower and all the buildings around it become swallowed by a blood-red field. A field of a large radius that soon lets out a geyser of what appears to be molten lava. The small monsters watch at the blood-red field lets out a massive form of a Kaiju. The first to be seen is a back covered with long, quill-like spikes. Blood-red and moving simultaneously with the Kaiju's movements, they stand out just as proudly as the dorsal plates of the smaller creatures' hated enemy. A long tail, ending with an arrow-shaped tip, swings into the air before bashing into the earth behind the Kaiju. As the red radius disappears, more of the Kaiju can be seen as the towering beast steps forward. The blood-red light that once illuminates the monster's skin slowly reveals a rather dark-blue color. Most of the dark-blue color covers the Kaiju's body, but the blood-red remains down its neck, chest and belly. The chest, while bearing an orange light in its sternum, is bulky with deep lines forming bits of armor. Huge, curved talons rake into the asphalt, and the streets crack by the sheer might in the Kaiju's saurian legs. One arm, armed with blood-red claws, extend and clench. The other intimidates the smaller creatures with a huge, spiked mace for a right hand. The mace, blood-red and made purely by flesh and hardened bone, is just as large as the Kaiju's own head. The head, however, is no less terrifying. A blue small nasal horn protrudes from the very tip of its nose. A pair of red, larger, scythe-shaped horns protrude from its skull. Narrow, muliple yellow circles make up the eyes on each side of the beast's head. Its jaws, triangular and armed with two rows of teeth, separate to reveal a serpent tongue and let out a roar to make its presence known.

The fearsome beast, Zaigorg, was sealed away in an ancient ruin by Ultraman Tiga. Unintentionally freed by a greedy treasure hunter, the Kaiju took the pleasure in rampaging across the world of Man. That joy of freedom was short-lived, however, when another Ultra came and defeated him in battle. Despite his defeat at the hands of Ultraman X and the Ultra's comrades, Zaigorg would always be known as a fearsome and dark opponent. One that can easily destroy an Ultra in any way he wishes. Throughout the recent years, however, he has been simply enjoying the world as it has become. Both the King of Kaiju and the Ultras have been gone, and no one else is left to stop him anymore. He had claimed many victims. Many Kaiju were battered, blasted, maimed or literally had their lives sucked out. Nowadays, though, he has grown bored. He has searched for a stronger opponent for quite some time, and he has come to Paris only to see these smaller creatures crawling around like insects. These red, menacing monsters remind Zaigorg a bit of himself, but they are no better than humans. Although, destroying them and watching them flee for their lives would be amusing.

The darkness of dusk is suddenly wiped out when Zaigorg's spikes crackle with red energy. The crackling power, surging in red electricity, travels up the Kaiju's nape before filling his large maw with a blinding light. And with a bellow of his wrath, he unleashes a ray of spiraling red and orange power, obliterating everything in his path with his Lightning Ray. Ruins were removed from the face of the earth. Streets were flayed from the city around them. When the beam reaches the creatures, handfuls of them were given a moment to screech in terror before they were wiped out of existence. Zaigorg has surely got their attention, as he ceases his weapon to watch the smaller creatures turn and flee from the rampaging demon. If he had lips, he would smirk when he watches them flee like humans, but he proceeds to march after them anyway. Swinging his mighty mace down, he purposefully misses the many smaller Destoroyah's when he creates a crater in the city.

Letting the resulting debris rain upon him, Zaigorg watch the smaller creatures retreat further into the middle of the city. Raising his mace hand up to his chin, he falls eager to squash at least a few of these little critters like the bugs they are. It will be much more satisfying than crushing bone of an opponent. Suddenly, though, something strange happens. A sudden explosion consumes the very buildings that were meant to protect the smaller creatures, and it becomes accompanied by cascading waves of numbing heat. Zaigorg watches as the waves begin to burn away everything around them, creating a sea of fire before the Kaiju roars at the source. Demanding what was the cause of this attack, he stomps with his mace ready to crush under his might.

Suddenly, his eyes soon sees that the heated waves have revealed...what appears to be the devil himself answering his challenge. Fire and surging power show a silhouette of a demon standing in the middle of Paris, glaring at Zaigorg with glowing, yellow eyes. The towering, evil monster that stands before Zaigorg is covered by dark and red Precambrian armor. A pair of large, thick legs support the devil's body with large claws protruding from his feet and knees. Spiked, plated shoulders come with a pair of three-clawed, gauntlet arms that seem to be made to tear Kaiju limb from limb. A chest piece of the devil's armor, which would be mistaken as a bloomed flower, rests in a much lighter color than the rest of the Kaiju's blood-hued armor. Huge, blood-hued wings sprout from the devil's back with two smaller wings made with them. Finally, the devil of a Kaiju has a thick neck that carries his demonic head. The same red crests that décor the heads of the smaller creatures have been enlarged on each side of the demon's skull. Triangular jaws, full of jagged and sharp teeth, reveal a devilish grin that can never be removed. It shows the monster's true nature. And finally, a long, yellow horn protrudes from Destoroyah's head.

His long, pincer-tipped tail swinging upward behind him and streams of steam blown out of his carapace, Destoroyah cackles at Zaigorg's surprise. Did the Kaiju honestly thought the PreCambrian Devil was a colony of mere insects? Now, it is time for the Kaiju to learn who is the true monster on this planet. Zaigorg stares at the devil that revealed himself, and his mace is still raised. He is in a whole different train of thought. He had searched across the planet to find a new opponent; one that will be the greatest challenge Zaigorg has ever faced in years. Has Hell itself sent him an opponent worthy of a long and destructive battle? Or has Destoroyah been like him, a monster who searched day and night for a Kaiju as powerful as him? Whatever logic Zaigorg can make in a situation like this, he almost felt terrified to see a Kaiju as fearsome as himself. However, it also brings him a new feeling of excitement. And Destoroyah could not feel any different; even as his crests begin surging in violet energy.

This battle will be interesting.

After a few full seconds of surging energy, Destoroyah opens his maw to unleash a stream of his Oxygen Destroyer Beam. The purple beam of destructive energy pelts the earth of the streets before him, and it travels up to strike upon Zaigorg's chest. The dark Kaiju roars when the beam burns against his chest and incinerates his flesh, but he is quick to respond in kind. Stomping forward, Zaigorg roars as his spikes flash with crimson sparks, and his back lets forth a wave of blood-red projectiles towards Destoroyah. The PreCambrian devil screeches when the projectiles strike on his armor, igniting sparks across his body and covering him in flames. Taking advantage of the attack, Zaigorg charges, raising his mace hand and ready to bludgeon the devil back to Hell. Blinded by smoke, Destoroyah hisses as he turns, but he could not see Zaigorg's huge mace coming right at him. The devil screeches when the spiked appendage crashes against his armored face, forcing sparks to fly and teeth to fall out. The force was much stronger than anything the Kaiju he faced could give, but Destoroyah turns back to Zaigorg with malic in his eyes. His horn bathes in crackling yellow lights, and he swiftly turns to Zaigorg with a swing of his Laser Horn. The mace-hand Kaiju bellows when the Laser Horn nearly gashes his chest, and he backpedals away when mere sparks shower from the line of the cut.

Now, it is Destoroyah's turn to have his fun. With a cackle of energy, the devil swings his horn downward, setting sparks to rain off Zaigorg's left shoulder. One set of claws after the other, he claws against Zaigorg's tough hide. By the way Zaigorg's hide can withstand his Laser Horn, it could mean that it will take more to put him down. Destoroyah only feels joy by this fact; he does not want to make this too easy. With an angered growl, Zaigorg swings his mace to bash against the crustacean devil's chest. Sparks fly off Destoroyah's chest, and the sheer force of the Kaiju's mace causes the devil to stagger back, but only for a step. It will take more than that to bring the monster of the Oxygen Destroyer down. A few snaps of his crustacean hand, and he thrusts forward to grip onto Zaigorg's snout. Zaigorg is quick to react moving his head back, but Destoroyah already predicts this. With a blood-curdling war cry, the red devil crashes his shoulder against Zaigorg, forcing him to backpedal.

Destoroyah would press further into the assault, but an eyebrow rises in curiosity when Zaigorg somehow steps into a dome of energy. The clear, huge dome of energy cages Zaigorg in. A wave of gold dust and electricity surge around the beast; as if Zaigorg is charging a weapon to destroy the devil. The monster's horns and chest glow red, and two larger spikes begin to turn directly at Destoroyah. At the sight of this, Destoroyah knows that he must put a stop to whatever Zaigorg plans to use on him. Either that, or he will have to dodge the attack. As the large spikes on Zaigorg aim right at him completely, he will have to choose the latter.

Zaigorg swings his arms down, allowing his own spikes to jet towards the devil like rockets. However, Destoroyah uses his mighty wings to move aside. He barely avoids the spikes when they completely obliterate a few buildings into debris. Looking back at the plumes of smoke left behind, he has to admit on how much he admires Zaigorg's destructive capabilities. He is no Godzilla, though. A surge of purple energy cracks across his crests before Destoroyah fires his hellish beam. The Oxygen Destroyer Beam sears through the air, and it strikes against Zaigorg's chest. Destoroyah lifts his head up, letting the beam create a trench of melted flesh up the Kaiju's neck and face. The force of the beam causes a shower of sparks to rain off, and Zaigorg is forced to backpedal. Zaigorg nearly trips into his own blood-red pit if it was not for a second wind. He looks back to glare at Destoroyah, but then he grins. Destoroyah raises an armored eyebrow, curious. Has his deadly beam becoming stale to Zaigorg, and the dark beast is mocking Death Incarnate?

He shrieks when a beam strikes him from behind. His wings barely hide the shower of sparks that consume his back. He loses control of his legs before he comes to a full halt, using the strength in his legs to stand fast. Pain would not be the word to use on such desecration, and Destoroyah's eyes narrow in hatred. Letting out a hiss of hellish steam through his gritted teeth, he turns to face the opponent that dared to strike him. And what he finds before him is not only one, but two.

One of the Kaiju seems like more of an oversized ant. Its body is covered in a set of jet-black exoskeleton, with patches of fiery red and orange. The fiery red and orange is more noticeable on the Kaiju ant's claws and the two massive manidibles on the sides of the insect's head. The color of the insect beast almost reminds Destoroyah of Godzilla. The second beast looks like a complete opposite. Unlike the giant insect, the beast beside it is more of an ancient dinosaur with a warrior's appearance. Most of the dinosaur's body is dark grey, with a series of small pearls that shine on his arms and legs. A cobweb of deep blue veins begin at the dinosaur's sternum, and they travel across its shoulders, stomach and thighs. Most of the dinosaur's neck and skull are encased in a thick, dark helmet made of steel; save for the face and jaws of the predator. To Destoroyah, the dinosaur almost looks like a pale corpse of its former self.

The devil incarnate turns to Zaigorg with an irritated glare, and the dark beast snorts at Desotoroyah's unfortunate event. He has called upon his minions, Antlar and Golza, to take care of the devil as he watches. Perhaps watching Destoroyah being ripped to shreds will be just as amusing. He gives a roar and a raise of his mace to his Kaiju brethren, and Antlar and Golza are quick to oblige.

Golza roars as it charges at full speed, lowering its head. Destoroyah quickly turns his attention towards Zaigorg's petty puppets, and he only had a second to react. He screeches when he feels the dinosaur's steel-hard skull bash against him; the horn of the beast creating sparks on impact. Before the beast could push Destoroyah further back, the devil is quick to dig his feet like roots of a tree. Considering the dinosaur's size, that was not difficult. To go with the permanent grin across his face, Destoroyah only looks down at Golza in amusement. The dinosaur dared to try to tackle HIM? The devil lets out a short shriek when he thrusts his spiked knee forward, crushing Golza's chest under his brute force. Golza cries out as it staggers back, but it is suddenly choked out when something great traps its throat. It looks down at the pincer of Destoroyah's tail that clamps around its throat, and it is pulled off of the ground from Destoroyah's sheer strength. He looks up at Antlar, and he notices the pincers glowing red. The creature must be charging for an energy power to use against him, but he fast to act.

Using the muscles in his tail, the devil pulls the body of Golza around him, and he simply lets go. He could almost laugh when Golza's body soars towards Antlar, and he simply marvels the sheer panic that Antlar starts to show. The gargantuan ant sidesteps, letting Golza crash into a series of structures. Leaving its comrade buried in rubble, Antlar swiflty turns back to the demon. It fires a powerful stream of orange-red energy, incinerating the air ahead, but Destoroyah was ready for it. With a mighty flap of his wings, he takes to the sky with a huge gust of wind, and he looks back at the stream traveling straight at Zaigorg. The dark beast raises his mace, blocking the destructive beam with ease. Smoke slithers off of Zaigorg's massive mace before the dark beast lowers it to glare up at the devil.

Just as Destoroyah thinks he has the advantage, he looks down at see Antlar moving its arms down. In this quick motion, it lets out a pair of fiery insect wings. Long and thin, they flap in a quick pace before they became enough to lift the insect Kaiju off the ground. Destoroyah raises an eyebrow, but his grin never fades. This has just got a lot more interesting. With a mighty flap of his huge wings, the devil takes altitude above the earth with Antlar in hot pursuit. Above the earth that has now became their battlefield, Antlar catches up to the crustacean behemoth. As it flexes its massive pincers, however, Destoroyah lowers his head when his crests surge with energy. The dark fiery sky leaves Zaigorg blinded by a bright purple light, and he could barely hear through the painful cries of Antlar. The insect Kaiju tries to keep itself in the air, despite the smoke slithering off his hard exoskeleton, but its vision could not comprehend a three-clawed hand thrusting towards it. Antlar, cries out when the three claws clamp onto its exoskeleton face, feeling it being crushed under the devil's grip. And the next thing that is revealed through the smoke is the glowing eyes of the demon.

Antlar could do nothing when Destoroyah lifts a foot over the insect, and he slams the heavy appendage into Antlar's gut. No longer keeping himself off the ground, Destoroyah screeches. His foot digged deep into Antlar's exoskeleton gut, he puts his full weight to bring the insect down under him. The cry of the insect that now falls victim to Destoroyah's cruel tactic is suddenly silenced by a loud crash into the earth. As they smashed into the dirt below, both Antlar and Destoroyah are consumed by a cloud of dust and raining debris.

Zaigorg simply stares at the cloud of dirt, attempting to pierce his eyes through the thick dust. He growls when he sees a huge shadow; one that certainly does not belong to his minion. Rising back to its feet, Golza groans by a fading sense of pain before it shakes its head. Shrugging off the minor concussion, it lets the last of the rubble fall off of it. And when it turns to face its enemy, it watches when the dust uncovers the hellish form of Destoroyah. Standing over the still form of Antlar, the devil looks down at the weak insect with a grin. Green and yellow blood leaks from Antlar's gullet and cracks of its armor, practically coating Destoroyah's clawed foot. Destoroyah hisses in his amusement; steam fires from segments of his crest and claws stretched open.

With a thrust of a clawed hand, he grabs one of Antlar's large pincers, forcing the insect to scream. With his other hand, the devil incarnate grabs the exoskeleton helm of its head. His glowing yellow eyes move up to look at Zaigorg. Zaigorg could only show the crustacean demon no sense of respect, and Destoroyah only laughs on the inside. And he uses all of his strength make a cracking pull. Antlar screams in agony; one of its powerful pincers is sent flying like a discarded branch. More of the green-yellow blood sprays out of the socket of the mandible, but Destoroyah was not finished. He holds onto the insect's head tightly, and his pincer-tipped tail shoots down into the bleeding hole where its pincer once was.

A loud crack breaks the silence, and it was more than enough for Golza. The pale dinosaur roars in fury when it charges its weapon. The blue veins across its body begin to glow molten red, and then the energy begins to travel up its armored neck. Spreading its arms, it unleashes a stream of molten-orange power at Destoroyah. The incinerating Ultra Sonic Ray pounds against the devil's armored back, creating a shower of sparks and fiery explosions that now blanket Destoroyah's entire form. Glaring at the demon through the brightness of its power, it only keeps up the bombardment until it knows that it has done enough. Roaring into the heavens, Zaigorg joins his minion as his dorsal spikes spark and glow in blood red. Lowering his head, he lets a barrage of his spine projectiles fly straight at the flaming globe that consumes Destoroyah.

Golza finally shuts off its beam, and its master waits for something to happen. Fire and smoke is all that they can see, but both Kaiju wait for a retaliation of some kind. The fire begins to lower down to the earth below, and their eyes can see the shadow of Destoroyah standing between them. Like Satan himself is standing in the pits of Hell, the Precambrian devil glares up at Zaigorg. No visible wounds were inflicted by Zaigorg or his minion; only deep cracks across his back. Slowly swinging his clawed tail like a large cat at the sight of its prey, Destoroyah hisses before he opens his jagged maw. He lets out a screech that sounds like laughter, a mockery to Zaigorg's true power. Is that truly the best Zaigorg can do!?

His yellow eyes move left when he hears Golza's battle cry. The pale dinosaur plans to overwhelm him with brute force. Let it try. With a surge of violet energy, he breathes out a powerful stream of his Oxygen Destroyer Beam at Zaigorg. Zaigorg roars when the devastating beam strikes his leg, forcing him to kneel after sparks rain off his hide. With a swift move, he moves his tail to swing at the charging Golza behind him. Golza is quick to see it coming, and it steps aside to dodge before it continues its charge. With the devil turning towards Golza, it swings its powerful tail to bash against Destoroyah's gut. The thick tail crashes against Destoroyah's armored stomach, but the devil is left unfazed. Golza realizes this, and it pulls back a fist to deliver a blow. Just as its fist meets Destoroyah's flower-bloom chest, the devil screeches in laughter. He thrusts a clawed hand to grab Golza's arm, and he thrusts forth his other to grab its armored forehead. Golza cries out when it feels its arm being crushed by Destoroyah's strength, and it surges energy up its armored neck. Before it has a chance to blast the demon away, its eyes are suddenly blinded by a flash of Destoroyah's long horn. And it comes down at the dinosaur like a sword.

Zaigorg can only see sparks raining, only to witness Destoroyah's wings flapping slowly in delight. The devil slowly turns around to face his dark opponent, and he shows only smoke covering his bright chest. His massive form prevents Zaigorg from seeing the fate of his second minion, but the crustacean beast swings his mighty tail. And the pincer tip of the tail reveals the head of Golza-with smoke slithering from the bottom of its neck. A pair of its dead eyes stare at its master before Destoroyah throws it aside with a scoff. To the sight of this, Zaigorg feels no pain for the loss of his minions nor the fear of what Destoroyah could do. He only growls in annoyance as his dorsal spikes glow and spark. Does he have to everything himself today?

His dark energy gathers into his massive maw, and his porcupine back quickly shines like molten fire. Destoroyah narrows his eyes, his vision breaking through the intense brightness before he finally has the instinct to charge in. The devil spreads his large wings, and he screeches his battle cry before he soars straight at the demon before him. Charging at the dark beast would not matter. For all the good it did, it has only left Destoroyah open for a combined assault from Zaigorg. With a roar, he surprises Destoroyah with an opened maw, and the Precambrian devil is completely obliterated with a powerful Lightning Ray and a barrage of spike projectiles. From head to toe, Destoroyah is bombarded with Zaigorg's powerful energies. Consumed by smoke, fire and red sparks, Destoroyah could only stop in midair, but he could not control himself when he falls back into the earth below. Seeing his enemy had fallen, Zaigorg ceases both of his attacks, leaving only smoke to blanket Destoroyah. He stands silently, waiting for a reaction from the devil that now lies seemingly dead. For a retaliation of some kind to the hellish barrage. Curling his nonexistent lips into a grin, he prepares his mace to send a final blow. Marching down to the smoking plume, he transfers his energy into his mace, forcing it to glow though the cracks of the weapon.

He stops when the black plume is suddenly erupted with an outburst of white. At first, the white is only at the bottom, but then it rises to the top, completely annihilating the darkness of the smoke. Zaigorg tilts his head, not sure what the devil has planned. Only a bit intrigued by the situation, he marches down to the smoke, anyway. As he reaches the fading plume, he swings his massive mace to swipe the white plume aside. His grin slowly fades when he realizes the one thing that would shock him the most: Destoroyah's body is no where to be found. Only the casting in the earth where the devil once was. He staggers back a step by the shock, looking left and right to find where Destoroyah had gotten off to. He could not have just obliterated him in one combined assault. It can not be that easy for a Kaiju like Destoroyah to be reduced to dust.

Zaigorg starts to notice that the white dust has finally vanished into the air, being gently blown by the wind. He could have the thought that maybe Destoroyah was not as powerful as he thought he was. At least, before the world below his feet begins to shake. The tremors underneath his start to transfer to his brain in an instant, and the sensation sends a signal for him to look down. He should have gotten out of the area. Because once he did look down, the earth around him begins to erupt and explode around him. Dirt and rubble were forced to fly into the air as massive shape erupt from within the earth. As if Hell itself has opened up, the earth begins to give birth to a swarm of smaller monsters. The same demons that fled from his wrath, but only that they are swarming AROUND him! Like demonic ants, the smaller Destoroyahs crawl up Zaigorg's hellish form, using their small crab legs to travel. Easily and quickly covering Zaigorg from head to toe, the smaller demons then begin to unleash their own hell upon him. Zaigorg cries out when the small demons strike his hide with their own Oxygen Destroyer rays, covering him with a mixture of red and violet sparks. He swings his arms back and forth, trying to shake off the demons that plague his hide. Unfortunately, the demons are like ticks compared to mere humans. They refuse to submit to the beatings Zaigorg inflicts on his own body.

Zaigorg roars in frustration as he grabs one and tears it off his flesh. He snarls down at the screeching fiend before he tosses it aside like the pest it is. He has clearly underestimated the smaller creatures; for their sheer numbers can overwhelm even an Ultra. However, he will not underestimate them again. Putting more of his power into his mace, he raises it high in the air before he brings it down to the ground. Before any more of the smaller fiends could swarm him, his energized mace unleashes the collected energy. A huge shockwave radius of red energy nearly obliterates the earth around him, blasting the smaller Destoroyahs off the ground and off his hide. Most of them were blown away by the power, the rest begin to flee from Zaigorg once again. Zaigorg only watches them run for their pathetic lives. His hide already aching from the relentless punishment, he could almost growl in relief of finally ridding them. Only this time, he will not let them flee this time.

Spreading his arms, he reveals the true nature of his chest. The large muscular bulge on his chest begins to open up, revealing four large mandibles. The large orange jewel remains in his chest, but his chest has now become a system of jaws and razor-sharp teeth. Roaring in murderous hatred, Zaigorg lets his chest let out a series of fleshy tendrils. These tendrils, tipping with drill-like ends, only grab a few of the smaller Destoroyahs as his victims. Despite their tips, they wrap around the smaller demons before lifting them off the ground. Helpless in Zaigorg's grasp, the small Aggregate Destoroyahs can only screech in dispair when the tendrils glow like rivers of molten orange. Soon, the writhing head and limbs slowly begin to cease as Zaigorg sucks them dry of energy through his tendrils. His enjoyment in watching them slowly die in pain is only surpassed when he notices the same explosive power from ahead. The explosive entrance that called upon the devil himself, Destoroyah.

The first is the huge wings that Zaigorg recognizes, and then the full body of Destoroyah erupts from the pits of Hell. The few injuires that were inflicted by Zaigorg and his minions have vanished, however, as if transforming back into his true form has regenerated his wounds. Of course, this was Destoroyah's plan after all; to test what Zaigorg is truly capable of. It did not matter if he loses some of his smaller imitations. His entire body is made up of small, infinite colonies of the same organism. It did not matter how many Zaigorg kills. He will always become something worse. Using his tendrils to toss the lifeless Aggregates and letting their bleeding forms crash against into buildings, Zaigorg roars as he retracts his tendrils. Enough of this nonsense! It is time for him to end this now!

Destoroyah cocks up an eyebrow when he notices the glow coming off Zaigorg's massive mace. As he watches the dark beast charge at him at top speed, shaking the city around him, he could only grin as his long horn glows with energy. Accepting Zaigorg's final challenge, the Devil born of the Oxygen Destroyer shakes the earth with his own charge. Swiping buildings aside with their claws, they release their battle cries at one another before they finally meet face to face.

This is no longer a battle of who is worthy of becoming a new King of Monsters. These are now demons at war with one another.

As they meet under the storming dark sky, Zaigorg raises his mace hand before bringing it down. Destoroyah, just in time, lowers his head to deflect the massive mace with his horn. Both of their weapons quickly pulsate with energy in response to such an impact. Using the muscles in his neck, Destoroyah pushes Zaigorg's mace upward as he thrusts a clawed hand forward. The three razor-sharp claws nearly plunge into Zaigorg's open chest-mouth, forcing Zaigorg to roar in shock. His chest is never plunged by any of the Ultras in the past, but he is not taking any chances with a clearly superior-looking opponent. With his mace still glowing from within, he pulls it back with a charge of an attack. Destoroyah looks down at that spiked appendage for a split second, and he only grins at the sight of it coming his way.

Roaring at the top of his lungs, Zaigorg thrusts his mace. The powerful and thick mace clashes against Destoroyah's chest. The five larger, main claws that protrude from the mace plunge into the flesh underneath the armor. And the collected energy within ignites, causing a radius of explosive and destructive power to explode across Destoroyah's torso. Despite the explosion not consuming Destoroyah's entire body, the damage inflicted has become severe. Green blood begins to spray out of the gruesome wound of the devil, and the sheer force causes Destoroyah to puke his own blood onto Zaigorg. His face covered in his enemy's gore, Zaigorg grins at Destoroyah's apparent mortality. Not a demon, after all. As he suspected, Destoroyah is nothing but another pain to Godzilla's dorsal region.

His grin suddenly fades when Destoroyah's becomes plastered across his armored face. Zaigorg is in a mixture of confusion and irritation. Does Destoroyah not know that he has been mortally wounded? Has the Oxygen Destroyer truly turned the demon mad enough to defy death even to his last breath. Why is Destoroyah not afraid!? It is when Zaigorg realized his mistake. Destoroyah's glowing horn surges with energy, and the Precambrian laughs he shoves Zaigorg's own mace out of his body. Still bleeding profusely, the devil swings down his horn. Zaigorg rears his head to cry out when his chest is suddenly sliced open. The glowing horn of Destoroyah has cut into his like mere metal on a human's gut. Forced to bleed just as badly as Destoroyah, Zaigorg quickly covers his wound with his clawed hand. The fact that he is caused to bleed makes Zaigorg hate Destoroyah even more, but Destoroyah finds his own blood a symbol of a much more fatal challenge. They both can bleed, and so they can both have a chance to die! And Destoroyah takes that fatal, fifty-fifty chance with open arms and a breath of death.

A surge of violet energies signal his destructive ray, and Destoroyah opens his maw to regurgitate an Oxygen Destroyer Ray upon Zaigorg. The violet beam strikes upon Zaigorg's wounded chest, forcing him to growl in pain. However, he will use that pain to fuel his rage. With energy surging across his back, Zaigorg roars as he prepares his next weapon. Destoroyah could almost be mesmerized by the gem in Zaigorg's sternum that starts to glow brighter than any star. Although, that brightness travels across the many sets of teeth in Zaigorg's chest-mouth, making a cobwebs of cracking energy within his chest. By then, Destoroyah begins to understand what this is leading to. Right as Zaigorg unleashes his Hell's Relief, letting out a massive wave of fiery demonic power, Destoroyah opens his maw to fire his Oxygen Destroyer Ray once again. The hellish, massive beam of energy pounds into the Precambrian Devil's torso, but Destoroyah's own beam strikes Zaigorg's face. Destoroyah feels the awesome power of Zaigorg blasting every bit of his chest armor, literally peeling the shell off his burning flesh, but he keeps his beam going until he could no longer. Zaigorg roars when he feels his own face being peeled by the disintegrating Oxygen Destroyer Beam, and he turns away to obliterate everything in the opposite direction.

Destoroyah merely stands in a void of smoke and fire. His chest completely destroyed, every piece of armor stripped and only soft green flesh remains, his grave wounds bleed profusely. His blood even leaking from the corners of his carnivorous maw, the devil can only grin to such agony. It was a pain he has ever experienced since Godzilla. in a way, the disappearance of Godzilla and those related to him has made him miss the king dearly. Sure, Godzilla was there to stop him and kill him, but that was all that Godzilla was. A challenge. An opponent that needed to be surpassed. Since he was gone, he had no opponent like the Kaiju King to let out all of his might. To let out all of his bloodlust, his instinct to kill. Until Zaigorg came along, and began to remind him what that feeling feels like. It hurts like HELL...but he LOVES the pain of others and even himself!

Destoroyah opens his jagged-tooth maw, but only to let out a soft chuckle. A chuckle that Zaigorg can hear, signaling the dark beast to turn to him with a glare. Even as his chest still smokes with burnt innards, Destoroyah still has a will for one last push. His mighty wings spread wide before they move back, pushing him off the air and sending him soaring towards Zaigorg. Zaigorg grits his teeth; what is it going to take to kill this damn thing? As he watches the devil soar to him like a gliding gargoyle, he pulls back his mace for a good hit. Just for good measure, he puts some of his dark energy to charge his weapon. Destoroyah screeches like a raging banshee as he closes in on Zaigorg, and Zaigorg takes a mighty swing to bludgeon the crustacean's armored skull for good.

Zaigorg could not help but kick out a gust of his breath when his mace stops by a clawed hand. Looking down at the armed appendage for one last time, Destoroyah charges his glowing horn. With no sound coming from him, he brings the sword-like horn down onto Zaigorg's arm. Sparks shower from everywhere across Zaigorg's arm, and the dark beast cries out in agony when as he staggers back. He feels complete shock to watch his own severed mace thrown aside like trash. Even mortally wounded, Destoroyah is still a relentless Kaiju to be feared. Zaigorg roars when he lets his tendrils fly out to grab Destoroyah. Destoroyah grunts when the tendrils plunge into his soft innards, but the devil surges energy across his crests. Unleashing his Oxygen Destroyer Beam, he cuts Zaigorg's fleshy tendrils like sausage. Losing his only way of taking power from Destoroyah, Zaigorg backs away from the shock. He growls in fury, and his horns begins to flash in red energy.

Surges of red flash across Zaigorg's spiked back, and his chest begins to suck in wrath-like apparitions of red and violet energies. There is no holding back now. This is Zaigorg's time to use his most desperate weapon against Destoroyah. Seeing this occuring, Destoroyah knows that he could act fast. As fast as his thick legs could muster, he charges at Zaigorg with all the willpower in him. Shaking the earth around them, Destoroyah watches Zaigorg glowing brighter and brighter with all of the dark energy. The beast's open chest becoming more and more like a miniature sun, and Zaigorg bends down by the intense amount of power. Zaigorg roars with all his might to unleash his Powered Hell's Relief, but Destoroyah was already upon him.

For a split moment, it was only a flash of yellow light, and then it became a blinding light of red and violet. Zaigorg's yellow eyes widen, and his maw is left open to reveal parts of Destoroyah's glowing horn. The horn sliced into Zaigorg's skull, but the powerful weapon still blasts into Destoroyah's body. Destoroyah feels the fiery hell disemboweling him from the inside. The beam goes so far as to explode from within his back, showering the ruins of the city with his blood-red armor, but Destoroyah only grins. The only thing that Zaigorg could see is darkness, blinded by the sudden fatal strike into his brain. He could not feel anything, either. At least, no anymore. The only light that dwells in Zaigorg now begins to fade, lowering the power of the beam until it is no more. The last of the energy-made fire exiting the devil's back, Destoroyah glares down at the split skull of Zaigorg. With a surge of violet energy, he opens his maw for one last Oxygen Destroyer Beam. The beam carves into the head of the dark beast, disintegrating everything inside the beast's head until the corpse of Zaigorg finally tumbles back.

Looking down at the smoking body of Zaigorg, Destoroyah's grin fades away. With his mortal wound even more fatal, his body begins to lose the drive to stay functioning. There is no use to use a hand to keep pressure on a wound. There is barely any closing where the wound is right through you. Destoroyah could almost laugh at this endeavor is his lungs were not burnt off by the Hell's Relief. He turns to pass the corpse of his worthy adversary. Stomp after stomp, he marches down the ruins of Paris, hoping to reach an ocean to recuperate. Unfortunately, the muscles that keep his body upright are no longer there. The important parts of his back missing, he screeches when his own weight is turned against him. The ruins of the city begin to shake and crumble when his whole body falls flat onto the ground.

His pointed chin dug into the earth, his wings already failing him and rubble digging deep into his bleeding innards, Destoroyah gives the higher power up in the sky a mere bored look. This is how it is going to end, huh? Two unstoppable Kaiju locked in battle until the trumpet sounds? A crippled bane of all life with his life hanging by a threat? Lying on the ground, surrounded by death and destruction across the horizon, Destoroyah can only hiss. This fate is acceptable, he guesses. Destoroyah, like Zaigorg, was born and mutated to be a Kaiju meant for destruction. Whatever the sin he must commit, he would do it without remorse or mercy. They were demons, created and awoken by Man. However, without Man existing on this planet to endure the wrath of their own demons, would the demons face their own demons? Destoroyah looks down at the rubble, and he gives off a weak chuckle.

Pretty much.

There is nothing he can do, now. His body can no longer give his brain the sense of agony. A bad sign that it is shutting down. However, Destoroyah actually feels something that he was never given the chance to feel: peace. As his body drops his last bit of blood, Destoroyah slowly closes his eyes to let death embrace him. He will forever be known as the bane of all the life, the Devil of the Oxygen Destroyer, the beast who drove Godzilla mad. Destoroyah only hopes that he will see Godzilla in Hell.

An echo suddenly enters his ears. A loud, shaking footstep from miles away. Destoroyah's eyes, even at the closest to death, barely open by the sound. He hears another, only coming closer. One of his eyes move towards the source of the sound, and his face could no longer have the ability to express his shock.

The dark clouds that hover over their battle begin to form apart. The clouds split open and let in rays of sunlight to come down to earth, revealing a form that erupts from the ocean. The silhouette that stands proudly above the waves is massive; much larger than Destoroyah and Zaigorg. The back of the mighty beast protrudes rows of dorsal plates. Looking more of gigantic leafs than the dorsal plates of his hated adversary, they spark and shimmer with blue, electric power. The skull of the god-like Kaiju is more draconic; having a sharp spike on the chin and long and thick snout. The beast moves ever so slowly, as if the monster itself has encased himself with layers of all of Earth's elements. Earth, plant life and water have all combined into the monster and has transformed him into a living mountain, it seems. At first, Destoroyah squints his eyes as he makes a hiss. Preposterous; Godzilla has been lost for years. It appears that the earth itself decides to give a trick to the mad mutant's mind. An illusion that he will never be able to surpass the Kaiju King.

It is when he watches the maw of the beast open, and the air itself shakes when the Kaiju lets out a roar that the whole world can recognize. Even Destoroyah. His eyes widen in disbelief; that was the roar of Godzilla!

Destoroyah could not express what he feels now. Rage for losing his chance at killing Godzilla. Pain for the feeling of life draining from his body. Or humor, for realizing that perhaps Godzilla did not come here just as a coincidence. Perhaps...Godzilla was coming all this way to find THEM. Taking in his last breath, Destoroyah could not help himself as he gives a weak chuckle. The final joke that Destoroyah realizes is that there is no such thing as a world without Godzilla. If one should die, another would take his place. His reign is endless. In his last time of cruel laughter, Destoroyah's eyes finally grow dark. As his laughter ceases into a weak and silent hiss before nothing, the air is finally quite from the battle of demons. The image of Godzilla approaching their corpses will always be the last thing Destoroyah would ever see.

The demons' reign of terror has ended...but another monster's reign has only just begun.

* * *

Draw: Destoroyah & Zaigorg

* * *

 _It's Cannibal, here, running Kaiju Melee! I hope you enjoy one of my original matches that come without Mr. Atomic's influence at all. And this match was suggested by a person named genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam. Woah, that's a mouthful. I dare you guys to say THAT five times. Anyway, I wouldn't really know who the hell Zaigorg even is if it weren't for him. Yes, I'm giving a shout-out to him. XD_

 _Now, you may have noticed that I have given a cameo to a certain new Godzilla incarnation into the series. And we really don't think it would be great to have Earth Godzilla into the fight between Godzilla and Ultraman. For one thing, he would be a better match for the Kaiju form of Belial. Also, we have a bit of a confession to make. There is a big reason why we're bringing in different incarnations of Godzilla instead of just one Godzilla. Like we plan to bring in different Ultras instead of just the original Ultraman. It is because of that one question that we ask ourselves when other people ask "Who would win between so-and-so"._

 _Like, when someone asks us who would win in a fight between Godzilla and King Kong, we always ask ourselves "Which version of Godzilla and King Kong are we talking about?". America's Zilla Junior vs Japan's Toho Kong? Godzilla Heisei vs King Kong 2005? MARVEL Godzilla vs Netflix's King Kong? I mean, granted. Half of the fanbases of both Godzilla and Kong specify on the match between 2014 Godzilla and Skull Island King Kong. Because that they are technically in the same universe, now. However, there are few fans out there that do not specify between versions._

 _Does being specific of versions matter? YES, IT ACTUALLY DOES! Let me give you an example. If Skull Island King Kong would fight a version such as 1954 Godzilla, Kong would easily win. If the same Kong fights either 2014 Godzilla, Zilla Junior or Millenium Godzilla, that fight would go either way. However, if we pit the same Kong against Final Wars Godzilla, Heisei Godzilla or Shin Godzilla, Kong would get his ass handed to him. You guys see where I'm getting at, right? Let me put an exact statement that Mr. Atomic shared with me about this sort of thing._

 _" **Most of the Godzilla incarnations are not described as the same exact Kaiju. They are different versions of the Kaiju we all know and love; with different personalities, views on humanity and origin stories. It would not feel proper for us to take every version of Godzilla and combine them into one character. Especially for when it comes to different Ultras."**_

 _Now, granted, we did combine all of the Godzillas into one at Match Five. And it felt...well, pretty stupid. It felt the same as how Superman fans like to combine every version of Superman into one character. ESPECIALLY YOU, DEATH BATTLE!_

 _Now, there is two questions that we have been asking ourselves for a while. One of the questions is which version of Godzilla do we think is the strongest? Before Shin Godzilla and Earth Godzilla ever existed, we thought that the strongest version of Godzilla would have to be a tie between manga Godzilla and MARVEL Godzilla._

 _Now, the manga version of Godzilla I am discussing is from the Kodansya series. This version of Godzilla is also, by far, the most violent and the most bloody out of all of them. Each time Godzilla would square off with various Kaiju created by some mad scientist, he would show some pretty impressive feats. Such as being struck in the chest, seeming to cause fatal injuries, and being able to rip Kaiju apart like wet cardboard. He even tore the very roots of Biollante from the earth, which she weights two hundred thousand metric tons, and threw her at a cloned Megalon. Sure, Final Wars Godzilla can lift and throw a hundred thousand ton Keizer Ghidorah, but lifting and throwing a two hundred thousand ton Biollante is pretty impressive._

 _Now, the MARVEL Godzilla is...well, MARVEL-like. For some reason, MARVEL wanted to take Godzilla's impressive feats of the Showa Era and make him even MORE impressive! He has the intelligence to actually outsmart agents of SHIELD, fought a combined defense of the Champions, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four to a standstill and even fought outrageous monsters like Batragon and Yetrigar. His strength can even match Thor. I wish I'm making this up! XD_

 _So, anyway, we just wanted to get that off our chests. We've been keeping that confession between ourselves for a while. And we've been pretty happy that people leave suggestions on a specific version of Godzilla. So, yeah. We hope you enjoy this battle of demons that yours-truly has made. If you have any suggestions on a Kaiju match, please let us know. We DO READ THEM, trust us. And as always, I will be doing one of two of my idea matches. First, I would introduce these aliens called the "Dianii" into a match or probably do a match of Greymon vs Gomora. Not sure which one I would finish first, but we'll see._

 _And as always, this has been Kaiju Melee. You like it, and you know it!_


	34. Match 34: Rise of Gojira Rose

Match 34: Birth of Gojira Rose

Godzilla glares at his new opponents. Three behemoths stand before the Kaiju King, ready to challenge his might on his own stomping ground. It was a rather simple time on Monster Island. A weak attack by an alien race that Godzilla repelled easily, a bully that he never had to deal with while Zilla Junior is here and a sudden appearance by the Ultra from the other world. The rose-red Ultra have been coming to this world seeking training ever since the Battle of Remnant. The Ultra and him have some kind of strange connection between them. Despite this, their normal day of training to fight other Kaiju had been interrupted by these Kaiju that appeared out of nowhere. There is something...off about these Kaiju. Each of these Kaiju have a cobweb of blood-red flesh on their chests; with a small violet orb that seems to be a color timer.

One is a golden, thick hulk of a Kaiju. The muscles across its legs, arms and back are covered in golden, rocky hides. The rest of its flesh is dark brown, but no less thick without the golden stones. The Kaiju also has a torso covered in numerous dark spikes; something that Godzilla knows of which belonged to Gomora. A sharp, red spike protrudes from each of the monster's kneecaps, the sides of its forearms and even two rows traveling down its back. A long tail rises high into the air before it smashes down into the earth behind it, showing its true physical power. The last is the head that is held by the Kaiju's thick neck. Two huge, red crescent horns stand high on each side of its rather short-snouted head. The monster's maw opens slightly, revealing red needle-shape teeth when it roars. Two red eyes, with a small horn protruding from the head, look at Godzilla.

The second almost looks like a battle-harden version of the eel-like Kaiju, Eleking. This Eleking, however, has dark red bordering the black cracks across its body. And so much more is strange about this Kaiju. Golden armor plates were placed onto the Eleking's thighs, sides and shoulders. The shoulder pads protrude long and thin spikes. The Kaiju mainly has two golden gauntlets. One is in average size compared to its much larger gauntlet, armed with longer and shaper blades for claws. Hard metal plates run up the Eleking's upper back and nape, until they stop at the golden helmet. The helm itself bears blades on the sides and many plates over its slit visor. Godzilla tilts his head; assuming the glowing slit IS a visor. Like most Elekings, this one has a pair of horn-like antennae on the sides of its head.

The third one is a mechanical giant compared to the other two. The head of the mechanical monster is a bit draconic in nature. A pair of L-shaped eyes glow red at the sight of Godzilla and his new ally. Pairs of curved horns were sported on the crown of its skull, with a large crest traveling across its head from the middle of its brow. With a thick, short neck of black wires and cords, the head of the mechanical Kaiju is kept above its shoulders. From there, the body of the monster is split into two. The monster's left hand and leg are donned white, with demonic patches of red. The left claw hand is large and thick, armed with three large claws. The left leg has three red toe claws, with the knee having a large blade. The right arm and leg, on the other hand, are another story. Clad in golden metal, the arm and leg seem oddly familiar to Godzilla. The armor plates that cover the right thigh, calf and foot are more edged and rectangular than the parts of the left leg. The right foot has the same red claws as the left foot, but it is only the calf that has the same red shapes that cover the white plates of the left leg. The right hand, or what you would call it, is a massive mechanism of a futuristic gun. The long barrel, black as steel, is separate into a form of long-snouted mouth. The gun itself sports a long, red spike that protrudes from the golden plate. The shoulder sports two large metallic hills built with two signal antennae.

Godzilla curls his clawed hands into fists, cracking every knuckle in his hands as he glares at every one of them. This is strange. Most of these monsters' features are familiar...yet unfamiliar. The roars made by the horned dinosaur sounds so familiar to two Kaiju he knew; Gomora and Red King. It is when he realizes the true nature of the situation: these three Kaiju are fusions! Unknown to the king, the Kaiju that stand before him are known as "Skull Gomora", "Thunder Killer" and "King Galactron". Thunder Killer is the fusion of the eel-Kaiju, Eleking, and the robot assassin, Ace Killer. King Galactron is the fusion of the two machines, King Joe and Galactron. Skull Gomora, though, Godzilla already knew that this Kaiju is a fusion of Red King and Gomora. This is not a good situation.

He turns to a few trees moving aside when the Ultra steps out of the forest. The Ultra, who Godzilla knew to be Ruby Rose from the other planet, was recovering from a blow that had sent her to the mountain. She only groans for a moment, rubbing a hand on her cheek before she looks up. And her silver, blank eyes widen when she notices the three fusions standing in front of Godzilla. The strange-looking monsters sure do surprise her, but she smirks as she tightens her grip on the more Ultra-version scythe. Godzilla and Ruby turn to the fusion Kaiju with raised claws and prepared scythe.

Time for that training to be put to good use.

Skull Gomora rears his fearsome head as he roars in fury, and he is the first to charge at them. With the Kaiju being a fusion of Red King, of course that this Kaiju would be as daring as the brutish monster. However, Godzilla knows that the fusion has some of Gomora as well, which means that the monster is not as dumb as Red King. He turns to Ruby with a bark of a roar, and Ruby nods. She may not be able to understand him, but she gets the message of what to do. Godzilla roars as he raises his claws, catching Skull Gomora by the horns in his charge. Skull Gomora pushes with all his might, but Godzilla digs his feet into the earth until they slowly come to a halt. The fusion may have the strength of both Gomora and Red King, but they are only close to being a match of Godzilla.

While Godzilla forces Skull Gomora to a halt, Ruby makes her move against her own opponent: Thunder Killer. Holding her scythe in both hands, she puts her strength into her charge towards the armored beast. Thunder Killer simply raises his enlarged hand when Ruby swings her scythe, creating sparks across his gauntlet palm. The fused monster lets out a terrifying bellow when he swings his mighty talons, but Ruby sees it coming. Using the strength in her legs, she pushes herself back to avoid the sharp weapons, and stopping herself to swing her scythe upward. The scythe, bathed in silver energy, throws a crescent-shaped form of energy straight at Thunder Killer. The energy would make short work through the Kaiju's body, if Thunder Killer did not backhand it aside like a mere boulder. Ruby takes in a quick gasp of shock. That was not supposed to happen.

A clawed hand scratches across Skull Gomora's fearsome face, forcing the beast to backpedal away from Godzilla. Flexing his claws, Godzilla turns back to the abomination. What would have created these freaks is beyond his understanding, but they are far too dangerous to be alive. His dorsal fins flash in azure-blue, and he is ready to make short work of Skull Gomora. However, his attack on the Kaiju was stopped when a pair of red lasers blast against his skull. A shower of sparks rain off of the king's head as he staggers back, giving Skull Gomora the chance to strike. The red spikes and horns glowing in red and orange, Skull Gomora roars before he charges at Godzilla. Still stunned by the cheap shot from King Galactron, Godzilla culd only see glowing red before it was too late.

Skull Gomora rams his two glowing horns against Godzilla's torso, but it was not all of his attack. Just as Godzilla starts staggering back, Skull Gomora's horns flash in hellish-red before they unleash the charged energy. Before Godzilla knew it, he was suddenly bathed in a wave of fiery energy that spreads across his body. The blast feels like something stronger than any weapon either Gomora or Red King could do. A second wave explodes across his body, pushing him further back. It is the third and final wave of energy that finally forces Godzilla to roar in pain. He only took one step back after the third wave...before he growls when he falls to one knee. Through the smoke, he glares at the roaring Skull Gomora and the approaching King Galactron. He gives off an irritated groan as he stands back to his feet, facing the hybrid robot with flexed claws.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Deep within the island of unknown name, the lair of the Kaiju known to be "BlueAtomicRose", remains dormant deep within the heart of the island. In the molten and lit cavern of the mountain, the saurian Kaiju lays on his stone bed, staring at the screen of his laptop. It has been a few weeks since his last written match, and he had his terrible flu to blame on that. Laying his chin on his clawed hand, he could only growl when he realizes that this new match is going to take longer than he expected. Throughout the time of his recover, he has been working on this special match. And throughout that time, he has been letting his co-author take care of the series for him. She has not been busy with the writing with Kaiju Melee or any of the other series...which makes him anxious on what else she has been up to.

His blue, keen eyes look at the enlarged figure of the Iron Giant standing on the night stand next to him. He uses two claws to move the giant's head left and right, scanning on the profile of the robot. He tilts his head, deciding on the features before he resumes typing. He fills the room with the sounds of his claws tapping against the keys of the laptop.

"Rectangular bottom jaw." He says to himself, "Hmm. That doesn't sound right..."

He scratches his head with three of his claws when he hears someone stepping up the stone steps to the resting place. His eyes move up to the black short hair and Claire's smooth, armored face that almost looks like she is much of a beautiful porcelain doll. Not much of some female titan, anymore. Rather, some kind of armored titan in female form. He guess that she gets herself into trouble enough to get herself some kind of evolution or adaptation. As much as that would not make sense considering Titan biology. Claire looks at him with her emerald-green eyes as the armor on her cheeks crack into a bright smile.

" _Hey, Darling_." She happily greets.

"Oh. Hey, Claire." Atomic replies.

She slowly sits on the stone bed, a foot away from him, before she rubs one of her crystallized hands on his short snout.

" _That flu ever came back?_ " She asks.

"Nah. I think I'm actually feeling better, now."

" _Well, good. Because..._ "

She pulls out a large, black binder before laying it right next to him.

" _I was looking through our archives, and I found these old Yu-Gi-Oh cards that I use to collect. You remember these, right_?"

He opens the binder to see the cards that were neatly organized by a younger Titan. Blue Eyes Dragon. Dark Magician. Honestly, that is where the knowledge he has on these cards stop. He never really remembered these cards because they were as relevant as Digimon compared to other card games like Pokemon or Magic. Claire, though, knew every one of these by heart. Every page is like a young life being relived to Claire. As he turns one page, though, he starts to notice something. Being two full pages, one page seems to be missing of cards.

* * *

King Galactron swings its red claws down, but Godzilla is quick to catch it. Pulling back its arm cannon, the machine hybrid roars at Godzilla when it swings its own gun to land a blow. Godzilla growls when the Pendanium-armored cannon bashes against his skull, but he quickly spins. His tail slices through the air until it finally slams against King Galactron's chest, forcing the machine to backpedal in Skull Gomora's way. Inheriting Red King's aggression, Skull Gomora angrily shoves King Galactron aside before he charges energy into his red horns. Seeing the horns glowing red, Godzilla charges his own power, forcing his dorsal fins to flash in blue and white. Skull Gomora's maw lets out a mist of red fire, letting it slither out from within his throat.

Once ready to fire, he fires a stream of molten flames straight at Godzilla. Godzilla, on the other hand, is prepared for the draw when he belches his Atomic Ray. The powerful lance of atomic energy collides against Skull Gomora's Flame Radiation, and it keeps it at bay. A ball of blue, red and white forms in between both of their powerful rays. However, Godzilla's Atomic Ray seems to be pushing back. Skull Gomora puts more of his energy into his Flame Radiation, but the sheer power put into Godzilla's own ray is becoming too much for Skull Gomora to keep back. The orb of colliding energy is quickly pushed back at Skull Gomora, and the hybrid dinosaur roars in agony when he consumed in a massive explosion.

A block from Ruby's scythe was enough to deflect Thunder Killer's average-sized hand, but the Kaiju raises his enlarged claws to land another strike. Spinning her scythe, Ruby expects to deflect Thunder Killer's new strike with her weapon. However, her eyes could only catch the glimpse of the Kaiju's long claws engulfed in electricity. That glimpse was enough to make her doubt her defense before it was too late. A splash of sparks later, Ruby is forced to let go of her scythe, causing it to fly. Just until the blade stabs into the earth. Ruby is left defenseless when Thunder Killer spins to swing his long tail, which is also coated in the same electricity. Ruby takes this second to disappear into a puff of diamonds, using her semblance to avoid the Kaiju's slick tail. Leaving the void of her speed, she lands right beside her scythe before she turns to Godzilla.

Watching Skull Gomora stagger back into the ground, Godzilla could tell that the beast's mouth is smoking intensely. Fusion or not, that is pretty pathetic; almost makes him not want to destroy the hybrid. Almost. Godzilla marches towards Skull Gomora's writhing form when he notices King Galactron rising to its feet. The air echoes with the machine's heavy footsteps, before it turns its full attention towards the king with glowing red eyes. Godzilla did not expect the machine to be taken down so easily. The hybrid inherites King Joe's Pedanium armor, which is one of the toughest armor he had ever had to break. Before he could have a chance to hit harder, he notices the robot raising its cannon at him. A large flash, in a form of a yellow-white orb, is all that Godzilla could see before he braces for the worst.

Godzilla is suddenly blasted by King Galactron's Pedanium Hard Launcher, and the large beam of yellow power bathes Godzilla in a shower of electricity. Godzilla digs his feet into the earth as much as his strength could muster, but the beam's sheer power is just as much as his own. With little effort, the beam finally blasts Godzilla off his feet, sending him to crash into the forest below. The trees crush and slinter under his weight, his dorsal fins slice into the dirt and his entire torso is bathed in steam or smoke. The powerful strike was rewarded by Godzilla's wail of pain, but King Galactron inherits no emotions to enjoy that sound. Instead, it proceeds to kill the king as it marches towards his smoking form.

King Galactron screeches when a series of sparks rain from its side. It turns to see a glimpse of Ruby sprinting past it, and it follows the trail of diamonds before its face collides with a silver boot. Ruby sent a kick to force King Galactron to stagger back, allowing her to swing her scythe around the white-plated leg of the Kaiju. With a yell, she pulls the scythe hard, pulling the leg with her. The sudden imbalance causes King Galactron to collapse onto the ground, screeching by the surprise attack.

Before Ruby could land a single blow on King Galactron, she hears the screeching cry of Thunder Killer. She looks up just in time to see the Kaiju approaching her. The yellow slit across its armored face suddenly glows red, and he begins to fire his red, crescent-shaped energy discs at her. Ruby quickly moves back, spinning her scythe in a pace just enough to deflect the energy discs. With Thunder Killer ceasing his weapon, Ruby takes the only chance she could take and sprints right to him. Using her legs to give her a mighty push, she jumps high into the air with her scythe raised above her head. Thunder Killer merely looks up before the scythe is brought down.

Sparks fly over Ruby when she lands on one knee. She smiles when she looks up at the damage she made, but that smile fades when she realizes something. As Thunder Killer looks down at her, he shows that the specium-made blade only left a scratch on his forehead. Ruby snaps out of her shock, using her semblance to dash back right as Thunder Killer swings up his large talons.

Ruby turns back at Godzilla, who was quick to recover. Godzilla looks up at her, and they both glare at the Eleking-Ace Killer hybrid. She could only be focusing on one Kaiju, allowing King Galactron and Skull Gomora to recover and rise to their feet. And she has no doubt that Godzilla could take on one or two of them. The problem is...fighting each of the fusions is like fighting two powerful Kaiju at once. Even as an Ultra, Ruby has her limits. At least with Godzilla, they have a chance. Godzilla growls as he stomps forward. Smoke still slithers off his body, but he glares up at the large robot responsible. He simply raises a clawed hand, and he brushes off the dead scales that were easily regenerated.

Godzilla roars as he and Ruby charge at the three fusions, with the fusion Kaiju more or less eager to oblige on their last challenge.

* * *

"Claire..." Atomic said, "Isn't there supposed to be a full page of cards here?"

Claire raises an eyebrow, and she leans forward to look at the page that he meant. She smiles before she fans her hand.

" _Oh, right_." She answers, " _THAT page. Well, it was just full of those Polymerization cards that I didn't really need_."

"Polymerization cards?"

" _Yeah. See?_ "

She reaches into her satchel to pull out a couple of Yu-Gi-Oh cards in her hand. Between her own two fingers, she holds them with a similar design and card type. The main picture of the card has some kind of swirling vortex of blue, violet and black. Two souls of monsters, a dragon and a demon-looking creature, seem to float in opposite corners of the picture. On the top, it reads "Polymerization", with the text "Spell Card" under it. There is also a box that contains texted sentences explaining the function of the card in a player's deck or field. Otherwise, it is not important. She carries four in her fingers...but where are the rest?

"I just need four of these since I only have enough monsters and fusion monsters in my deck." Claire explains, "Their major function is to take two monsters and fuse them into a super monster, giving this fusion combined power and skills of each other. I took the rest of them and put them into that cannon of ours and just launched them randomly all over the world."

"WAIT." Atomic replies, realizing something DEADLY serious, "WHAT did you do with the rest?"

Claire's eyes widen, and she rubs on her nape in nervousness.

" _Right. Well, I have four in my hand...and I had a page full of them. And, I thought I should be giving them away. So.._."

She turns to look at him, but she gives a soft yelp when Atomic gives her a glare. A glare so angry that his eyes glow red. She raises her hands to shield her face.

"How...MANY?" Atomic asks, trying to keep calm.

" _I was doing nothing but launching sixteen Polymerization cards for ten minutes_." Claire answers in a panic.

Atomic lays a claw on his face, growling ever so deeply. Nineteen cards that are capable of fusing monsters into more powerful juggernauts. And Claire just launched them randomly all over the world. A world full of KAIJU! Claire could not help but shrink by the way Atomic growls; and she honestly, can not blame him. She can even see some heat waves coming off of his head.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Atomic groans.

* * *

Large boulders of earth fly out of the ground when Skull Gomora smashed his fists into the dirt. The monster turns to glare at Ruby, who managed to dodge the brutish attack. With all her strength, she throws her scythe to slice across Skull Gomora's back. Skull Gomora is forced to bellow in pain, but he quickly spins to swing his massive tail. Taking notice of this, Ruby jumps over the swung tail, back-flipping away from the Kaiju before landing perfectly onto a hill. Skull Gomora, facing the Ultra-Huntress once again, roars in frustration. Ruby narrows her eyes at the beast, attempting to see a careful way to take this brute down.

Godzilla growls, staring coldly at Thunder Killer challenging him with gesture of his enlarged claws. He will have to give the abomination create for his bravery. His dorsal fins crackle and flash in blue, and he gives the hybrid what he wants. The king opens his maw to unleash his powerful lance straight at Thunder Killer, but the monster surprises him. Thunder Killer spreads his arms, letting the Atomic Ray get sucked into the red cobweb on his chest. At the same time, his shoulder spikes crackle with electricity and his two black antennae slowly spin.

A minute later, Godzilla falls in shock to witness his own Atomic Ray being fired right back at him! Both Thunder Killer and King Galactron could barely see the huge form of Godzilla through the intense brightness of the infamous strike. However, Godzilla's wail of agony is most rewarding to Thunder Killer. The Kaiju ceases his absorbed attack, and he could immediately see the smoking form of Godzilla. The night air echoes Godzilla's painful cry as the king struggles to stay up. His knees buckle by the sheer force of his own atomic ray, but he still stands. Glaring up at King Galactron charging to him, Godzilla charges his weapon for a split second.

He watches when King Galactron raises its arm cannon, creating a neon-blue, circular shield. If he fired his weapon right as he saw it, it would left him vulnerable for Thunder Killer to land a strike of his own. Unfortunately, King Galactron's shield was not there to protect it when Ruby "teleports" right at it. When Thunder Killer turns to his ally, all he could see is a trail of silver diamonds and sparks that shower off King Galactron's waist. After a shriek of artificial pain, King Galactron quickly turns to its attacker, who merely glares back with her scythe behind her. Shutting off its shield, King Galactron prepares for Ruby to charge at it. And in doing so, it creates a circular, rainbow-colored aura similar to its shield.

The blood-thirsty shriek of Skull Gomora catches Godzilla's attention. He turns his gaze at the brutish beast charging at him at full speed, caring little for the terrain that he tramples under his feet. Before Godzilla could react to such a stupid attempt, he has to deal with Thunder Killer charging an attack of his own. Thunder Killer spreads his arms to fire his red light blades, but Godzilla merely braces for the red crescent-shaped discs to strike his chest. The red energies explode against his hide, but Godzilla still stands and ready for Skull Gomora. Skull Gomora makes a fusion roar of his respective Kaiju as he lowers his horns, but Godzilla saw it coming. He is no fool; he knew that Skull Gomora would try for another Oscillatory Wave. Skull Gomora's horns glow in molten red as he charges to ram into Godzilla, but the king simply steps aside and lets the brute pass him. With a shocked screech, Skull Gomora quickly comes into a full stop. Unfortunately, this only left him vulnerable to Godzilla kicking him at the base of his tail, forcing him to stagger forward.

With a determined yell, Ruby raises her scythe as she sprints towards King Galactron. The machine, however, surprises her with a clawed hand that suddenly bursts through the multi-colored aura. She stops to swing her weapon across the aura, creating sparks on the metallic palm of the machine's hand. However, another hand appears to quickly replace it. And then another. And another! King Galactron uses the aura to cause its clawed hand to move in rapid speed, consequently bursting out like a barrage of bullets. Fortunately, Ruby has the advantage in range. She kept herself too far for King Galactron's trap to be effective. She will have to pass those fast-moving punches to land a blow on the machine, though. She decides to take the risk in charging in. She swings her scythe left and right, deflecting each punch that are thrown at her. She gets close enough to pass the multi-colored aura, and she swings her scythe in a form of a back-hand to land a blow. King Galactron screeches when the Specium-made blade slashes against its chest, creating a new shower of sparks and even leaving a scratch. Ruby takes notice of this; she must be finally getting through that armor. Before she could add more damage, however, King Galactron raises its arm cannon. The barrel aims right at Ruby's chest when it glows.

Godzilla roars as he marches towards Thunder Killer, leaving Skull Gomora to recover. Thunder Killer only growls, clenching his right claws. Fighting Godzilla would be mean that even as a fusion of Eleking and Ace Killer, he will still be inferior to the king's strength. Even Skull Gomora had trouble. Unlike Skull Gomora, however, Thunder Killer has a way to amp things up. Godzilla gives a crunching punch against Thunder Killer's face, but the Kaiju's armor helps absorb half of the blow. Quickly turning his gaze to the king, Thunder Killer swings up his enlarged claws. The claws, enriched in blue electricity, explodes against Godzilla as it moves up his chest. Godzilla steps back with a startled bark, but he growls when Thunder Killer sends his electrified tail down upon him. The strike sends him staggering back a bit, but he roars when his dorsal fins make direct contact with Skull Gomora's horns. Being dazed by Thunder Killer's strike, Godzilla was left vulnerable to Skull Gomora, allowing the beast to let out another of his Oscillatory Waves right against the king's back.

A molten-red surge after another, exploding against Godzilla's entire backside sends him staggering forward. As Godzilla is forced towards Thunder Killer, the vile Kaiju merely lets out a screech of amusement. The blue color timer in the Kaiju's chest glows in neon-blue, and Godzilla's eyes widen when Thunder Killer lets out a stream of electricity out of the timer!

Godzilla roars when the stream of Thunder Killer's Timer Lightning. He could feel the intense power pushing him further and further back, even as he digs his heels into the dirt. Electricity slithers all across his body, bathing him in the surging, agonizing bombardment from head to toe. Thunder Killer watches the king being pushed back into the forest when he decides that it will be enough. Thunder Killer ceases his Timer Lightning, only for him and Skull Gomora to see that Godzilla still stands. Smoke covers the still form of the mighty king as if it was a blanket. Godzilla growls in fury, but his knees buckle before collapses. Not entirely, however, as he uses his clawed hands to keep himself from falling completely flat on the earth.

The king's gaze shifts to an orange flash in the night air, and he could only see Ruby's body being blown off her feet with a pained yell. Ruby crashes into the dirt, letting her scythe rake across the earth. Even when she let it go. Ruby moans in pain when she struggles to get back to her feet. After being blasted by King Galactron's Pedanium Hard Launcher, Ruby is in a same condition as Godzilla. Blanketed in smoke, battered and bruised. She looks down to hold her arm when she sees red surges across her body. Even in her Ultra form, she had her aura to shield her. However, that may have been the last the strike before she is to be wiped off the face of the earth. As if it was not any worse, her color timer begins to blink with an alarming noise ringing her ears. She only has little more time before she has to finish this.

That or...no more Ultra Ruby...

She turns back to see Godzilla, who was scanning her in concern for his ally. They both shift their gaze back at the three fusion Kaiju that now stand before them. Skull Gomora roars, gloating on their coming victory. Thunder Killer, being no different, charges his energy into his color timer. King Galactron shrieks as it raises its arm cannon at the two of the defenders, charging its Pedanium Hard Launcher for one final, super-charged strike. And as he realized what they are planning, Skull Gomora lets out a chuckle. He charges almost all of his molten power, forcing his horns and dorsal spikes to glow in volcanic red. Godzilla growls as he pushes himself off the ground, rising to one knee. He still has a little fight left in him before he and Ruby get blown into nothing. Ruby would feel the same, but her body has been close to reaching its limit. Compared to each of the fusion Kaiju, Ruby is just one Ultra. And Godzilla is just one king. They need more than an unbreakable will or their power to beat them.

They need a miracle.

Suddenly, a bright light shines in the horizon. Godzilla and Ruby quickly take notice of this, and they fall in surprise when something glowing comes soaring their way like a missile. The small thing passes the three Kaiju in the blink of an eye, and it travels straight at them until it hits Godzilla's shoulder. Small sparks erupt off Godzilla's dark hide before it falls flat onto the ground. Godzilla and Ruby look down at the small object; one that looks like some kind of card. The card-shaped object has a small window of two monsters and a multi-colored vortex. As strange as it is, both of them are taken back when it starts to glow. The golden hue grows brighter, practically blinding both Godzilla and Ruby before the magical energy that the card contains quickly consumes them.

The three Kaiju take notice of this, and they refuse to give them any time to make a retaliation of some kind. whether what they are doing is intended or not. Thunder Killer shrieks the signal, and they all at once unleash their terrible power. The golden glow consumes their two enemies, but the collected power of the three Kaiju quickly fuse. And the area of both Godzilla and Ruby explodes into a blinding flash. The flash is too great for even King Galactron's robotic eyes to see, and they all are forced to shield themselves. It was only for a second, however, and their eyes squint to see what has become of their enemy.

A large crater, trapped in a dimension of smoke and fire, is one of the only things that greets them. Burnt trees, grass peeled from the earth and rocks raining from the sky follow closely into their vision. They have done it. By their fortunate fusions and their combined power, they finally destroyed an Ultra! And they have even wiped Godzilla off the face of the earth! Skull Gomora rears his head as he roars, pounding his fists against his chest in ruthless victory. Thunder Killer and King Galactron stay silent, turning their attention away from the smoking crater. The heroes on this island have been wiped out. Now, they will use their combined power to destroy the rest of Earth's guardians. After that...bring the world of the Ultras to its knees!

Skull Gomora growls through his grin, savoring the sight of the grave of Godzilla. At first, Red King thought that it was a curse that he was in a fusion with his enemy, Gomora. Now, it was fate that had finally given him the strength to easily bring the mighty king to his knees! Before he could savor his triumph, he begins to notice something.

In the very bottom of the crater, Skull Gomora sees only a rose petal. Larger than any petal seen by Man, the small thing has a deep blue color rather than red. As soon as he sees one, he sees a few more falling into the crater. He frowns, scanning the area and trying to find where these petals are coming from. Despite there being no trees capable of having enlarged roses, the petals just keep coming. More and more are somehow blown into the crater and even around it. Being blown by the wind, the petals start to hover off the dirt. Moving rapidly, they surprise the brutish beast as they form into a massive swirl. Skull Gomora roars at the growing tornado with all his intimidating might, challenging what mystical form to show itself.

Even as they were far away, Thunder Killer and King Galactron quickly take notice of this. When they assumed that it was a call of challenge from Skull Gomora, they turn to something that completely shocks them. King Galactron's robotic eyes could not fully show the surprise of what he is seeing. And neither could Thunder Killer. They all watch as the blue rose petals form from a swirling vortex...into what appears to be a small orb hovering over the crater. The orb grows in size the longer the petals fuse with it. Suddenly, the petals begin to glow, and in turn, so does the spinning orb. Thunder Killer screeches in alarm. Whatever this is, it must be a threat! He charges back to the small crater, hoping to stop the growing orb from conjuring this threat.

Before he could get to it, the orb explodes. A small flash and a blast of the rose petals blown at them. Skull Gomora raises his hands to shield himself from the blast, but no injury was inflicted. Thunder Killer stops to brace for the petals to strike him, but he could only watch as the petals discindergrate into nothing. Growling at the mess that has been made, he marches to Skull Gomora and screech at him to know what is going on.

That is when the flash quickly exposes a dark figure above the crater. The light was too great for the Kaiju to make out what it is, but as soon as the light faded, they could see it clearly. A small, four-clawed foot gently digs into the earth as the figure lands. The other shortly follows, and both of their toes spread as if they were feet of a dinosaur. Digitigrade, muscular legs support the thin but built body of the beast. A long tail, segmented and flexible, stretch left and right with small white spikes traveling down to the tip. The body, although reptilian, has the smooth and pebbled skin of a prehistoric Theropod. And the beast is rather pale. A thin waist carries a large torso. A lone, thick sternum rests at the center of the chest...with a azure-blue orb that appears to be the beast's color timer. Three rows of small, pointed dorsal fins travel down its back. As Skull Gomora and Thunder Killer scan further up, they could see the neck. Thin yet muscular as a velociraptor. And eventually, they finally see the short-snouted, saurian head of the beast. Two fangs protrude through the lips and black marks surround the closed eyes of the monster.

The beast's thick brows form into a frown, and then its eyes open. The eye lids slid open, revealing a pair of glowing eyes. The eyes, hued by a fusion of silver-white and deep blue, are completely blank. Even as its eyes never have pupils, the beast still looks down when raises its right arm, which has five fingers ending with sharp neon-blue claws. It looks down at its left, and the widening of its eyes shows its shock. Its left arm, although the same, is ended with a huge, stiff scythe. Coated in neon-blue and rigged with small dorsal plates throughout the back of the blade. The beast's eyes remain wide, apparently showing disbelief to what has been grown from its own limb. It looks down at its only hand, and it clenches its claws into a firm and powerful grip.

The beast suddenly twitches its head at Skull Gomora and Thunder Killer, setting its deathly glance at them. Taken back, Skull Gomora and Thunder Killer stay completely still when the beast's eyes narrow. A growl echoes across the air when it separates its jaws, exposing its pointed, almost human-like teeth. The claws stretch out and the scythe arm steadys into a stance.

It remembers.

Before Skull Gomora and Thunder Killer could react, the beast hops into the air. Almost instantly, the creature's entire body forms into an orb of blue petals before it travels straight at Thunder Killer. Thunder Killer screeches a warning at the incoming ball of petals, and he swings his enlarged claws to swipe it away. He is successful in swiping away the petals, forcing them to scatter like dead leaves, but he fails to notice the pale monster dashing at his side. Its four-claws feet dig into the dirt as it lands, but it keeps its upper body straight for a strike of its own. It left arm straightened, it swings in a blinding speed. Sparks fly off Thunder Killer's hide, and Thunder Killer is forced to rear his head back with a screech of agony. The Specium-made scythe cuts through Thunder Killer's armor like a buzzsaw through wood. It is to the Kaiju's shock that it was not just the Specium energy that cut into him. There is also intense nuclear energy that came with it!

Skull Gomora roars as he charges forward, going horns-first to aid his ally. As his horns were aimed at the beast, however, the pale monster dashes aside. Before Skull Gomora could comprehend what he had just done, the beast allows his horns to impale into Thunder Killer. Thunder Killer shrieks when Skull Gomora's horns impale into his sliced and cauterized flesh. Taking advantage of the confusion, the beast swings down its scythe. Skull Gomora roars when the monster's scythe sliced deep into his back, and the Kaiju is forced to back away from Thunder Killer. With a look of fury in his eyes, Skull Gomora turns swiftly at the pale beast, who merely stands in a threatening stance. The monster's scythe, lowering in front of it, is pulled around it like a knight would with his sword. The very tip of the blade carves a trench into the dirt, making a clear mark in the pale beast's path.

Despite the smoking trench that was carved into his back, Skull Gomora roars as his horns glow in molten-orange. The beast only stands as it rises to stand up right; even when Skull Gomora charges at it at full force. The ground under its feet shakes as Skull Gomora moves closer and closer towards it, but Skull Gomora's brutal dedication gives him no reward. Already seeing the charge coming, the ghostly-pale Kaiju scatters into rose petals, forcing Skull Gomora to send his Oscillatory Wave into nothing but air. The three surges of his destructive power only obliterates the petal, but some of them conjure back into the beast. Before Skull Gomora could react, the pale beast lands a foot onto the brute Kaiju's back. Surprisingly light despite its built, the beast lands its other foot before it shoots its jaws forward. Skull Gomora roars in pain when he feels the beast's teeth puncturing into his hide, but the beast is not done. It uses its claws to scratch against Skull Gomora's neck over and over. Despite Skull Gomora bashing the beast with his fists, the beast is successful in making trenches in his hide.

The pale monster turns to Thunder Killer charging at it, and it jumps off Skull Gomora as it engages in combat with the Eleking hybrid. Thunder Killer screeches at the beast with cries for blood, and he lifts his enlarged claws to rake into its flesh. The beast, however, has other plans. Lowering down into a crouch, the pale monster raises its scythe to stop Thunder Killer's talons right between two of his fingers. Sparks fly when the beast snaps its scythe away, unintentionally slicing a talon right off of Thunder Killer's large hand. As the Kaiju shrieks in pain, the beast smacks its tail against his armored face. The blow did little to injure Thunder Killer, and the Kaiju turns to use a different approach. He charges electricity into his gauntlet hands, and he swings his long tail to electrocute it. However, the beast moves its head to avoid it, before it clamps its jaws around an area of the tail.

And it swings up its enlarged scythe.

Thunder Killer rears his head, letting out an agonized screech. He turns back, watching his own tail being pulled away by the jaws of the beast. With the tail clamped in its jaws, the Ruby-Godzilla hybrid shows the Kaiju no hint of remorse. At least, not in its emotionless eyes. The beast simply spits the severed tail out, and it turns its attention back to cutting Thunder Killer down. In a rage, Thunder Killer charges power in his antennae. The Kaiju screeches, firing his red crescent discs upon the beast, but the rapid firing does little to leave a scratch on it. For all the good it did, it encourages the beast to move from the impact of the blasts. Fire and rock rain from the blasts, but none ever hit the beast's hide. Despite all Thunder Killer's rage, it could not save him when the beast reaches him.

Thunder Killer did not feel what happened next. For the only thing he saw was the beast swinging its scythe across his neck. Even as the blow on his neck proved fatal, it is not enough for the beast. Growling in its rage, it swings its scythe left and right. The Specium-Nuclear blade cuts deep into Thunder Killer's stomach, arms and legs. Sparks erupt out of the deep cuts, creating small explosions that cover him head to toe. Even pieces of golden armor were sent flying until they stab into the earth. As the beast makes one last swing, one that carves down into the Kaiju's chest, the body itself explodes into showers of sparks. Thunder Killer's left, enlarged hand lands onto the ground with a loud thud. Followed by much larger pieces of the Kaiju that were sliced by the monster. Including his head, which crashes before its feet with the lifeless visor.

The beast pulls its scythe to carve the earth under its feet. Swinging its tail left and right, it only purrs as it stares down at the remains. Thunder Killer is truly dead, but its work is not finished. Hearing the painful cries of Skull Gomora, the beast turns its head to the staggering form of the Kaiju. Opening its jaws, it licks on its teeth as it raises its scythe.

However, its eyes also widen when it senses something. An incoming danger. Before it could react, a blinding flash casts a shadow in front of it, confirming its sense. And it finds itself in an explosion that completely obliterates the earth around it.

The glowing energy slowly fades into the long barrel of King Galactron's arm cannon. The machine could not find a way to save Thunder Killer without killing the Kaiju itself. It took the advantage to obliterate the monster, at least. However, it starts to take a second guess when it sees the flames move aside. The flames reveal the beast, but it is far from injured by King Galactron's Pedanium Hard Launcher. As the machine looks closer, all that it could see is blue and silver surges across the beast's body. Surges that it recognizes to be the Ultra's "shield". The surges still slither on the beast's skin, but it slowly turns to glare at the machine. Its teeth grit and its eyes narrow, the beast growls through its teeth. It simply steps out of the fire, changing its priority into dealing with King Galactron. Raising its scythe to its eyes, its eyes squint at the fine neatness of the blade, and it swings it at its side.

And it steps forward, opens its maw, and it roars a twisted and chilling version of Godzilla's roar.

If King Galactron had emotions, it would experience fear to the beast. However, it does not. It lets out a threatening screech, marching down the field to face the pale abomination. Leering at the machine, the beast snarls. It kicks the dirt behind it when it charges at King Galactron at surprising speed. Keeping its scythe and claws at its sides, the beast scans the machine's form. It is as King Galactron's eyes flash red did the beast finally decides its next move. King Galactron fires its twin lasers, blasting into the earth in front of it. It is only the ground when the beast formed into the same vortex of rose petals. However, as the orb formed, it quickly separates into three individual vortexes. With three separate orbs shooting straight at King Galactron like rockets, the machine is caught in a situation of three different targets. In a sense of overwhelming, King Galactron fires its laser eyes at one of them. Before it could fire the other orbs, the two orbs jet past the machine before they reform. The blue roses erupt with the beast landing on its feet. With King Galactron's back on it, the beast takes advantage of it with a quick swing of its scythe.

The blade cuts into King Galactron's back, causing sparks to fly and the machine to stagger forward. The blade, being a fuse of Specium and nuclear power, was much more powerful than one of the two. The beast steps back as it lowers its blade in front of it, observing the exposed scratch in King Galactron's back. Its strike is already getting it somewhere. King Galactron turns with a glowing arm cannon, but the beast is gone right as it blasts the area that it was ought to be. As soon as King Galactron's electrical stream carves into the dirt, it could not react to the beast jumping out of the dust. The beast swings its scythe forward, slicing across King Galactron's neck of wires. King Galactron screeches in its artificial agony, the alarms in its head roar out as the wires spew out sparks and electricity. The critical strike leaves King Galactron stunned, staggering back a few steps, leaving it at the beast's mercy.

Seeing this, the beast's eyes narrow. The massive machine provides no such sustenance other than energy. Like the human-Ultra the beast was fused from, the beast requires a certain source of food. On the other hand, the beast is fused from Godzilla, who does not. In a way, King Galactron is a potential source of both food and energy sustenance. However, the machine is too much of a threat to take any chances. The decision is made in its head; the machine must be destroyed.

As King Galactron recovers, the beast turns that hateful feeling into a fiery burn in its body. A small flash flickers at the tip of its tail, and it travels up as quick as a stream of water. The bright blue glow grows brighter when it spreads up the sharp dorsal plates. As the burning energy grows within the beast's body, more of it glows. Its claws and its over-sized scythe shine in the dark of the night; even as the sun just starts to rise. Soon after, the color timer in its chest glows like a star. And finally, once it opens its eyes, the glowing blue was replaced by a blinding silver.

King Galactron finally pulls itself together, and it turns around swiftly to continue battling the beast. What it did not expect is a blinding glow that erupts from the jaws of the saurian monster. The almighty flame, fused with azure-blue and bright silver, erupts from within the beast's throat like the tip of a drill. Two energies spiraling, clashing against each other, as they travel straight at King Galactron. The machine has to act fast, and so it does. Raising its left clawed hand, it summons a shield to keep the energy ray at bay. The powerful drill crashes against the blue barrier, but King Galactron soon realizes something. To its artificial horror, its shield already begins to crack and splinter. King Galactron screeches when its shield broke before it could even question why it was happening, and the bright lance pounds into it. King Galactron could do nothing but brace for it, but even it was not prepared for it. The armor holds even as the ray drills hard against it, but it would not hold for long. The beast growls in its open maw, and it pushes more energy into its beam. King Galactron screeches when a new surge blasts against its chest, and the armor itself bursts into a shower of shards followed by sparks. The beast finds its chance, and it pulls the scythe at its side with an aggressive charge.

King Galactron never saw it coming. As soon as it heard the distant footsteps of the pale beast, it was too late. A sudden glow of its scythe is all it could see before the beast swings it across its knees. The Specium-nuclear blade cuts right through the exposed joint of King Galactron's right knee, but it only chipped the white armor of the left knee in half. All that the beast needed was to bring the giant machine down, and so King Galactron falls to one knee. Just as the robot falls, however, the beast makes a sprint around the massive machine. And as time itself slows, the beast shows to have its skin turning into a cobweb of glowing blue and white. The scythe glows like a star in the dark of the dusk, and soon that light spreads to every space around every scale in its skin. Its body then begins to break down, destroying itself in order to become a river of these blue rose petals. After a while of its body breaking down into these petals, it became more of a spirit of itself.

Skull Gomora growls, finally gaining his composure. The wound in his back was cauterized by the beast's scythe, but the pain is dizzying. It still hurts like hell! With smoke slithering out of his wounds, the Kaiju turns around to face his attacker. What he could see is King Galactron, but the beast that the massive machine is no longer the organic being. The machine quickly notices Skull Gomora, and it is suddenly consumed by a tornado of petals before it could call for assistance. The Red King-Gomora hybrid could not believe that the tornado has become strong enough to lift King Galactron off the ground, forcing the robot to defy gravity. Skull Gomora soon sees that, coming out of the tornado, the beast rematerializes into whole.

Looking down at King Galactron spinning in its vortex, the beast gives the machine no sympathy. Its eyes glow in its silver hue, and the rose petals engulfing King Galactron shine like sparks. Small sparks that soon become pure nuclear annihilation. King Galactron, being taken in by a mouth full of destructive energy and fire, screeches its mechanical cry before the tornado of petals quickly drowns it out. Knowing that a tornado triggered by nuclear pulses would silence the machine, the beast could land perfectly on its feet with little worry. It just needs to wait until the whirlwind fades.

However, the beast will not have that pleasure. Charging the energy in his horns, Skull Gomora growls as his horns and side spikes glow. With the intense heat of molten lava flowing through him, the monster clenches his fists. Skull Gomora then roars as he lifts his foot, causing it to glow in a reddish-orange hue, and he stomps deep into the earth. With an earth-shaking tremor from his sheer power, the planet itself answers his call. From deep within the earth's crust, multiple boulders made of pure magma come to defy gravity. The boulders fly high into the air, and stay hovering in front of Skull Gomora. The Kaiju simply raises a hand, and he gives a push to one of the boulders. This simple act forces all of the boulders at once to shoot straight at the pale saurian like missiles.

Skull Gomora watches the way the beast turns its attention to him, and all of the flaming rocks flying toward it. The shock in the beast's glowing eyes makes Skull Gomora grin, before the monster is consumed by fire and rock. The many rocks create massive explosions all over the beast and the earth around it, leaving no signs of it to be seen through the fire and smoke. The explosions still erupt when Skull Gomora roars. Rearing his head back and pounding his fists against his malevolent chest, he alone stands in the field of carnage. Fire and smoke still eat away the battlefield, and Skull Gomora decides that it would be best to find a new victim to his might. Turning around, he rolls his shoulders before he makes a confident stroll down the ruined forest of the island.

Once he takes one step, however, Skull Gomora suddenly has a feeling. A feeling that he would easily ignore, but one that is telling him that something is not right. Turning his head back to the plume of smoke and fire, he frowns. When he looks closely at the smoke, he could tell that some of it moves. As if something behind it is forcing the smoke to dance by swift movements. Taking note of this, he growls furiously. Charging energy into his horns, Skull Gomora would surely blast his victim until this island is no more.

His eyes widen when the form of the beast bursts out of the smoke. Its skin, riddled with severe burns and punctured pebbles, already begins to seal by Godzilla's regenerative cells and Ruby's aura. Exposed, burnt muscle quickly become covered with the monster's regrown skin. Its bottom jaw, broken by a boulder, quickly snaps back into place. Its Specium-nuclear scythe raised, its maw letting out its chilling cry and its eyes filled with anger. Seeing this coming from this monster, this abomination, forces Skull Gomora to freeze. He had experienced his own rage in so many battles, but never had he seen this from both the minds of Godzilla and the Remnant Ultra.

Skull Gomora's hesitation is his biggest mistake. The beast swings down its scythe, slicing right through the Kaiju's left horn. Skull Gomora cries out in shock when his own horn explodes into shards and fiery energy. He roars at himself, calling himself stupid for being afraid. Little would he know that fear is the smartest emotion he would have felt. Skull Gomora rears his head back and roars in agony, feeling the beast sinking its blade deep into his side. Keeping himself from falling to one knee, Skull Gomora turns to the beast with a fierce snarl. Despite this showcase of furious intimidation, the beast merely shows an example of emotion. It curls its upper lip, showing a grin. Skull Gomora's snarl is suddenly fallen silent by this, and before he could react, the beast pushes its scythe left.

The earth shakes with the upper body of Skull Gomora falling right off with a thud. Laying on his chest, the carcass of Skull Gomora lies lifeless. The knees of the lower body buckle, unable to withstand the lack of weight. And the lower body itself collapses right behind the upper body. The red eyes of the Kaiju are now dark; without a single hint of life left in them. Steam erupts through the beast's nostrils. It is finished, now. Raising its head and looking down at Skull Gomora's corpse, it could not help but feel a certain need that Godzilla never felt but Ruby has. Hunger. With the lack or armor compared to Thunder Killer and King Galactron, Skull Gomora's corpse will do just fine. Its dorsal fins glow with its eyes, and the beast opens its maw ever so slightly to let out a cooking breath of atomic fire.

As it started cooking the body of the Red King-Gomora hybrid, though, it hears something from a distance. Closing its maw shut, the beast raises its head and upper body to get a better hearing. It was a call from somewhere further on the island. A weak sound of a Kaiju being attacked. Even in this new form, the beast could gather the instincts of both Godzilla and Ruby. A friend in need, and a challenge to be overcome.

The beast lowers its head to clamp its massive jaws around an arm of Skull Gomora. With a sickening crack and tear, it easily rips the arm out of its socket. The flesh cooked right by the atomic qualities, the taste will satisfy the beast's hunger until it returns. Pulling its enlarged scythe at its side, the beast steps over Skull Gomora's head as it makes a beeline across the battlefield, not wanting to waste anymore time in finding its new challenge. If only that this incident would become a conundrum to any who witnessed. An incident that caused the great King of Kaiju and the Remnant Ultra to fuse into one. Some would say that this fusion has created a monster; an abomination. And they may be right. However, no one is for sure on how long this dawn of a new Kaiju could last. For now, not even God could predict on what this incident would lead.

For this is the rise of a new beast: Gojira Rose.

* * *

Yeah...we're going DEEP in the rabbit hole, now. Hello, everyone. I have returned. It's been a while since I have last written a match, and I trust that Claire has been taking care of this series while I was gone. Even though she only did one match, and I'm giving her time to do Greymon vs Gomora.

Her only excuse is that she's lazy. XD

Now, I'm glad that things haven't really changed much since I got sick. And I do appreciate some of you guys showing concern on my absence. I just really hope that you guys wouldn't be asking if I'm still alive. Looking at you, Austin. Just kidding. ^_^

Now, there is a reason why I made this match. For a couple of weeks, while I was in the you-know-what, I have been thinking about what would MUST go down between Godzilla incarnations and Ultraman Brothers. It's been, like, more ambitious to me than Batman vs Superman or Captain America vs Iron Man. However, a few things have happened. One of those things is when I discovered this new Ultraman series that features Ultraman Geed. Ultraman Geed is more of a genetic relative of Ultraman Belial. While Kaiju are turned into fusions to destroy Ultraman Geed, the Ultra uses a device to turn a certain pair of Ultras and combining them into one.

Now, the one question that I have randomly ask myself is: what would a fusion of Godzilla and Ultraman be like?

Now, of course, I'm gonna be talking about a specific Godzilla and a specific Ultra. For this, we're taking FinalGoji and Ultraman Zero. The reason why I pick these two is because they are equally the most powerful of their time. Final Wars Godzilla was able to throw around Keiser Ghidorah and completely destroy the hydra with a Hyper Spiral Ray. And Ultraman Zero appears to have strength much more impressive than any other Ultra. Now, I could go on and on about their strengths, durabilities and intelligence. And I know some people would think that I'm low-balling Godzilla or low-balling Ultraman or high-balling Godzilla or high-balling Ultraman. However, I don't need to worry about that talk, am I right?

Now first, we need a name for this fusion. Each of the Kaiju fusions has a certain word that describes the first Kaiju used before the actual name of the second Kaiju used in the fusion. And Godzilla's real name is Gojira. So, let's say we'll call this fusion "Ultra Gojira".

This fusion will take in everything that makes up both FinalGoji and Ultraman Zero. This fusion will also remove both FinalGoji and Zero's weaknesses. Ultraman Zero's main weakness is losing solar energy; one that all Ultras share. However, this isn't a huge weakness, since the protectors on Zero's upper body act as solar panels. His second weakness is being on Earth only for three minutes. This is due to the earth's atmosphere being heavily-polluted. Being a fusion with FinalGoji, Ultraman Zero could bypass this thanks to Godzilla's adaptability to Earth's atmosphere. And Ultra Gojira would have intense levels of nuclear power within his body. So, even if Ultra Gojira loses solar power, he would only lose HALF of his energy.

Now, Godzilla may be more of a brawler than Zero, but he has his own flaws. Godzilla's size and weight, compared to Zero, makes him slower in combat. Also, he can't really fly like Zero. However, Ultra Gojira helps the fusion Kaiju to be faster and more agile than FinalGoji and he would have the ability to fly.

Ultra Gojira would have both Ultraman Zero's Ultra Armor and Godzilla's regenerative cells. Even without the regenerative cells, the Ultra Armor would be tough to break through thanks to Godzilla's durability. Because that Ultraman Zero usually has a beam lamp like his father, UltraSeven, that would be added into Ultra Gojira as well. And that's not even the only thing that Ultraman Zero has compared to FinalGoji.

Unlike most Ultras in the Ultraman universe, Ultraman Zero has a variety of weapons that can be given to this fusion Kaiju. For one thing, his famous Eye Sluggers. These boomerang-like weapons can be used as such or as slashing weapons. And other than using then to reflect, they can be combined as a crescent-shaped sword. And of course, there is the Ultra Zero Bracelet. I don't even want to get started on the many things that this thing could give to this Zero-Godzilla fusion. However, I will only give a few to give the idea. This bracelet can allow Ultra Gojira to use an ability to change forms or, ultimately, split into two separate forms of himself. One form being Strong-Corona and the other being Luna-Miracle. Also, it can summon a lance to impale enemies or a shield to protect himself.

I'll admit, the vision of a Godzilla-Zero fusion using those weapons in battle is just...GOD. That would be so awesome!

Also, this fusion of Ultra Gojira could give him many special abilities. He can use Godzilla's nuclear power to amp up his Emerium Ray or use the Zero's Wide Zero Shot while firing Godzilla's Atomic Ray at once. And if we want to go even further than that, we can create fusions of Godzilla and Zero's most powerful attacks. We can put together Godzilla's Hyper Spiral Ray and Ultraman Zero's Cyclone Shot. Or "Cyclone Spiral Shot", as I like to call it. Imagine the damage! We can also put together Godzilla's nuclear pulse and Ultraman Zero's Ultra Willpower; or "Atomic Willpower".

Now, for the more interesting part of this fusion: The special forms that Ultra Gojira would take. Now, compared to Godzilla as a whole, Ultraman Zero has more forms that he would take should things go south. So, other than the forms that Ultra Gojira could take from Ultraman Zero, such as Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle, I will only be talking about two fusions of both Godzilla and Zero's most powerful forms.

Firstly, we could take the Critical Mass form from Godzilla Unleashed and put that into FinalGoji. Ultraman Zero has gained a form known as Shining Ultraman Zero. With this in mind, I would personally combine these forms and give Ultra Gojira his "Critical Shine Ultra Gojira" form. This form will give Ultra Gojira both the entire energy of a sun and the full power of an atomic annihilation. This form will grow in size and strength thanks to the effects of the Critical Mass and it will give him the ability to manipulate time itself in a specific area thanks to Shining Form's Shining Star Drive. However, this form will have flaws. The fusion of Critical Mass and Shining Form will remove Critical Mass's weakness of inferior defense, but it will put Ultra Gojira in a bit of a trance. Just a moment of mindless destruction due to the effects of the Shining Form. Should Ultra Gojira use the Shining Star Drive, it would drain half of his energy. So, I personally think that Critical Shine Ultra Gojira should only be used as a last resort.

And if we want to go even more powerful than that, we can make a fusion of Super Godzilla and Ultraman Zero Beyond. This form will also increase in size and strength thanks to Super Godzilla and increase in speed thanks to the benefits of Beyond. This fusion form would be more impressive than the Critical Shine form. For one, "Ultra Gojira Infinite", as I like to call it, would have many abilities from both Zero Beyond and Super Godzilla. Zero Beyond could give Ultra Godzilla Infinite the ability to create a barrier dome, which could protect himself and contain other beings. Using Zero Beyond's Quattro Sluggers could give Ultra Gojira Infinite to not only become projectiles but also use his Godzilla roar as a weapon using the Boost Megaphone ability. He could only use his roar combined with the Boost Megaphone to literally launch enemies into space!

Now, of course, this fusion will give Ultra Gojira Infinite a better edge in melee and long-range attacks. He can use Zero Beyond's Twin Swords, giving him energy-based damage, or Super Godzilla's Electric Discharge, which gives him the ability to conduct energy through his touch. And finally, we can give Ultra Gojira Infinite a couple of his fusion finishers. One being Ultraman Zero Beyond's Zero Hundred-Fierce Punch combined with Super Godzilla's Super Punch. Also to be known as "King of Kaiju Melee", this will give the enemy damage that has the rapid movement of a submachine gun and the sheer force that could knock down even the heaviest of Kaiju. The second, however, would be Ultra Gojira Infinite's most devastating finisher. One that is a fusion of Zero Beyond's Bulky Chorus and Super Godzilla's Nova Beam. "King's Wrath", as I like to call it, will give the sheer power of Zero Beyond's eight separate beams and Super Godzilla's head-tipped energy ray to completely annihilate a Kaiju.

So, yeah. This has been a fusion that may be more ambitious and impressive than fusions of Godzilla with Kong or Godzilla with Gamera. Let me know what you guys think about this. And if you want to share about your own fusions, I would love to know about them. Even if it's something like a fusion of Greymon and Gomora; or "Gomoramon", as I like to call it. Or maybe a fusion of King Ghidorah and Ultraman Belial; or "Reiblood Ghidorah", as I like to call him. Also, let me know where you rank Ultra Gojira in power. Personally, I think he solos the entire Godzilla universe. And I think he can totally take on Bagan. Don't know if he would win, but I bet he could take him on.

And, If you guys didn't notice, we're going to be having a fusion Kaiju crisis THANKS TO A CERTAIN SOMEONE. It's going to take weeks to get rid these things! However, before we get to that, there has also been a match that I have been planning on doing. Probably a battle royal for the right to become the New King of Skull Island. And of course, there's also Greymon vs Gomora coming. So, I guess you will be expecting them to come before this whole Fusion Crisis. So, as always, this is BlueAtomicRose, back at his prime, hoping that you enjoyed this strange match.


	35. Match 35

Zilla Junior, Kiko & Little Godzilla vs Gabara & Goliath

* * *

Monster Island. Summer.

It is the first day of summer on Monster Island. The trees have finished growing leaves and flowers have bloomed brighter than they have during the spring. The sea tides around the entire island have become more frequent with storms that would not faze the Kaiju. If anything, hurricanes and floods would refresh them. The high temperature has been too much for some of the Kaiju, basically forcing them to take time going under shade or into water. To few Kaiju, however, the summer is too busy to laze around. Godzilla, in this case, has moved out of the island and took Rodan and Anguirus with him. A crisis outside of the island has been catching the Kaiju King's attention, and he had no choice but to leave Little Godzilla behind. Fortunately, Little Godzilla has long been fine with his "older brother".

Deep within the warm jungle, Little Godzilla wanders past the trees smaller than himself. The green son of Godzilla is considered to be as big as a Kaiju to humans. To other Kaiju, however, he is considered to be a pep-squeak. His big, red eyes look down at the small creatures that scurry away from him, and he looks back at the rocky hills above him. Even when Godzilla leaves the island, Little Godzilla is always up and at it in the morning. He always loves to explore deep in the island even if there are things that would try to kill him. Or things that would just torment him like the bully Gabara. The thought that Gabara would pop out of nowhere makes Little Godzilla nervous. Looking around him after every few steps, he could keep confirming that the ogre would not be here. He sure wishes that Zilla's junior would be around to keep him safe, but he has been drained from prior battles.

A loud snap echoes through the air, and Little Godzilla stops right in his tracks. When the small Godzilla thought it was his steps that made the sound, he suddenly hears a few more. The sounds of snapping wood gives a chill down Little Godzilla's spine, and he backs away for a step. Maybe it is Gabara, silently creeping up to him before jumping out at him. The small Kaiju waits for as long as he could, letting his own imagination run wild. In his head, Gabara is creeping around the jungle like an oversized snake. For all he knew, the ogre could be shape-shifting into all kinds of giant animals to scare him. He decides to gather enough courage to walk a bit closer to the source of the sounds.

As he walks through the trees and closer to the source, he is suddenly taken back by a huge shape. The shape looks almost like a giant humanoid, which gives Little Godzilla a feeling that it is Gabara. No other Kaiju would have a body like that. However, he also sees something different: white hair on the giant's body. Little Godzilla stares at the giant walking past him in curiosity. The giant is not covered in green bumps like Gabara. Stepping a little closer, he finds a rock to hide behind while watching the giant walk in all three.

The giant looks more like an oversized ape, but smaller than Gabara. The white hair covers most of the ape's body; save for its face, hands and feet. The giant ape carries as much of the island's enlarged mangos as it could carry, but walks with his other limbs. The white ape, unknown to Little Godzilla, is known as Kiko. The son of King Kong.

Since the island of his home had sunk and he was forced to swim for his life, this island is the first island Kiko has ever set foot on. Around this island, this has been the first time that he could tell that not everything is trying to kill him. There were incidents involving a giant mantis and a misunderstanding between him and an allosaur, but he has experienced worse. Unlike Skull Island, this island has more good stuff for him. Not just bamboo that stands out in front of him, but also huge fruits that he could take. Merely dropping the mango onto the ground, he lazily sits near the giant bamboo. He plucks a bamboo right out of the ground before he happily bites into it. As he chews into the plantation, he looks up at the beautiful sunlight that pokes through the spaces of the leaves above him.

Suddenly, he hears rocks clumping and grumbling nearby. He quickly turns his head to see a small green hand swiftly getting out of his vision. His instincts kicking in, Kiko quickly gets to his feet. He moves his head left and right, trying to see what it is behind those boulders. Behind the rocks, Little Godzilla tries his best to stay silent. He knew he should not have gone too close and not being careful about it. Leaning to see the giant ape, he could see that the ape is still looking at his direction, and he quickly hides again.

Kiko frowns, cautiously taking a step closer. It is just a little green dinosaur. It keeps hiding from him, so it does not seem to be much of a threat to him. It is actually smaller than him and it is quite cute. This actually calms his nerves, and he decides not to try to scare it off. He picks up a mango before looking up at where the small dinosaur is, and the small dinosaur slowly pokes its head out to look at him with a squeak. Smiling, the big ape raises a hand to wave at it. He gestures the small Kaiju to come, and he watches the dinosaur reluctantly come out from the rocks and steps closer to him.

Little Godzilla watches the giant ape's every move, waiting for some kind of attack. Something that this ape would do that would force him to run. Nothing comes from the ape that is a form of attack, though, but the ape tosses a mango at his feet. Looking down at the mango, he nervously picks it up, and he looks up at Kiko sitting patiently. Little Godzilla takes a bite into the fruit, and he gets a lovingly-sweet taste. Kiko watches Little Godzilla brightly smile at him, and the big ape gives a thumbs up for the small Godzilla. It looks like he made a friend.

* * *

Zilla Junior awakens by the distant sounds of chirping birds and the roars of waves. His orange eyes open to see the land before him, realizing that he is lying on a grassland near the resting place of Godzilla and Little Godzilla. Now full of energy, Zilla Junior notices that Godzilla is gone. Which means he will have to watch over Little Godzilla for a while. Using his arms to push himself off the ground and letting dirt fall off his reptilian hide, he looks out to see the lake in front of him. There are some needs that he will have to take care of, first. Using his muscular, digitigrade legs, he tiredly advances towards the lake, needing water because of the summer heat. When he finally reaches it, he dips his jaw into the cool water to drink.

When he raises his head up to swallow the fresh water, his eyes catch a glimpse of something in the sky. A small dot in the clear sky, which he could see that it is in a burning-orange hue. He frowns when he watches the object coming closer and closer to the surface. He sees that the object is coming at an alarming speed, which is a signal for him to make a run for it. Despite his durability almost being the same as Godzilla, it is animal instincts dictating his actions. He quickly turns to make a run for it, sprinting across the grassland to avoid the incoming debris. He using his arms to pull himself up a rocky hill to reach the side of the mountain, and he turns to watch the falling object plummet into the lake.

As the large meteorite crashes into the huge lake, the collision causes the water to splatter and splash onto the surrounding land. Steam erupts from the object, which Zilla Junior could only see that it is an oversized block of ice. Or what is left of it. He tilts his head and watches when the ice suddenly crack and crumble into the lake below. What the ice quickly reveals is a massive shape that the icy meteor was apparently imprisoning. A form of a massive beast slowly rises to its feet, raising its massive club-like arms. The steam slowly shows a bipedal crocodile monster with its hide in deep-blue hue. The beast illuminates its short-snout face with a bright horn protruding from its forehead, and its long tail swings left and right to splash the cold water. Clenching his five-digit fists and marching slowly out of the water, Goliath grins at the sight of a new planet. Goliath has come to Earth, and he is not planning to expect a warm welcome.

Zilla Junior stares down at the massive beast. Great; the last thing he needs today is a fight with a space monster. The monster happens to crash right into the home of Zilla Junior and Little Godzilla. And if he does not handle this now, the beast would go after any Kaiju that is weaker than it. Even Little Godzilla. Using his legs to push him off of the hill, Zilla Junior roars at the beast standing at the edge of the lake.

Goliath looks up at the mutant iguana making his presence known, and he could almost laugh to have a challenge. Raising his mighty arms high above his head, he wastes no time to meet Zilla Junior's challenge. His massive fists smash into the ground, forcing dirt and water to splatter everywhere, but Zilla Junior is quick to dodging the attack. Making quick motion, he spins to smack his tail against Goliath's snout. The beast roars in fury as he swings a fist at Zilla Junior. Once again, Zilla Junior quickly dodges before he bites down hard onto Goliath's arm. Roaring in pain, Goliath pulls his arm away, but Zilla Junior's jaws are strong as his teeth pierce the hide.

What Zilla Junior did not count on is what the horn on Goliath's head was designed to do. His eyes a suddenly blinded by a flash of light from Goliath's horn, and the beast's entire body is swiftly consumed in a net of electricity! In an instant it hits Zilla Junior's mouth, it shocks his jaws right off! A series of sparks and a puff of smoke across Zilla Junior's jaws is enough to temporarily blind him. He did not think that Goliath would have an ability like that, and now he is paying the price. The next thing he feels is Goliath's fist crashing against his skull. Another swings to blast against his chest; the sheer brute strength of Goliath's sends Zilla Junior flying over the grassland. His dorsal spikes slicing into the earth, Zilla Junior's body lies still, unconscious by the sheer force.

Looking down at the body of his opponent on the ground, Goliath snorts as he turns away. Stupid iguana should have been more careful when fighting the mighty Goliath! He kicks the dirt behind him before he marches confidently across the grassland. One rather quick fight will not satisfy Goliath's thirst for domination. He needs something a bit more challenging; perhaps something that he could chase for a while.

* * *

Little Godzilla munches into the mango given to him by Kiko when he hears a familiar roar. He quickly recognizes it to be from Zilla Junior, who he assume is probably looking for him. For a few minutes, the small Godzilla and Kiko were just enjoying the fruits and bamboos. Within these few minutes, Little Godzilla learned that Kiko is a herbivore; much to his lack of knowledge about gorillas. And Kiko soon found out that, despite Little Godzilla being the Son of Godzilla, is also a herbivore. They are not much a threat to each other as they would assume. Still holding the mango in his hands, Little Godzilla squeals as he hurries to find Zilla Junior. Kiko watches the small Godzilla leave, and he shrugs before he munches on a bamboo.

Pushing through the jungle, Little Godzilla hurries on looking for Zilla Junior. Out in the open grassland, he finds himself out and exposed to any Kaiju mean enough to attack. When he finds Zilla Junior, he will at least be safe. However, fate had other plans when he stops by the sound he knows all too well. A sound of ominous, low-toned grumbling. And to his dismay, the trees a distance away from him crack and snap when a giant steps into his view.

A huge, green ogre steps out from the shadows like Little Godzilla's worst nightmare. One three-toed foot lifts out after the other, letting the claw tips to rake the dirt. Pebbled, bumpy skin gives a clue of the ogre's origins, but many of that origin remains unclear. Muscular arms clench when the monster clenches his four-digit hands into fists. His orange hair is more of a nest to the horn and the many spikes down his nape, which are the source of his favorite torture method. The mutated toad known as Gabara looks down at Little Godzilla with a smirk across his cat-like face. His red-colored, yellow-pupil eyes gleam in pleasure to see his favorite victim out here. And without Zilla Junior in sight to protect the little runt...well, this could not be any better.

Gabara chuckles as he cracks his knuckles, intimidating Little Godzilla in the simplest way. Little Godzilla squeaks in fear, backing up in sheer terror. Just his luck; he ventured too far in the jungle and now he has run into his bully. Gabara roars as he quickly marches towards the small Kaiju, arms raised to his head. Little Godzilla squeaks as he watches the ogre advancing to him, but he decides that he has no choice but to fight back. Even if he turns to run, Gabara would catch up to him in a heartbeat.

Gabara stops when he sees the small Godzilla spread his tiny arms and squeak in a tone of a battle cry. This forces the ogre to laugh. Is he serious? Merely humoring the small Kaiju, he only uses a hand to beckon Little Godzilla to even dare try. With a loud squeak, Little Godzilla charges head-first at Gabara. As much as he would want to fight, it was not meant to be. Right as Little Godzilla was close to headbutting the ogre, Gabara simply kicks the little monster in the face. Little Godzilla squeaks in pain as he staggers back, holding onto his face before Gabara is upon him. The ugly ogre grabs Little Godzilla's head, and he effortlessly throws the helpless Kaiju to the ground. The poor, small Godzilla's body bounces off the ground before he finally lies hurt.

Still showing a bit of defiance, Little Godzilla rises to his feet before facing Gabara marching to him. His tiny dorsal fins sparkle before he opens his small mouth, letting out a stream of blue atomic bubbles. The bubbles travel straight at the ogre, but Gabara laughs when they pop harmlessly against his chest. Grabbing onto Little Godzilla's head, Gabara roars in laughter as his horn and spikes twinkle red. His power surges in his body, and the vile ogre allows a surge of electricity to slither down his nape. Gabara uses his arm as a bridge for the electricity to travel to his hand, and he smiles at the satisfying sight of Little Godzilla being electrocuted.

Falling helpless, Little Godzilla squeaks weakly as he tries to claw Gabara's hand from his head. Unfortunately, he quickly falls paralyzed by the volts of electricity surging into his skull. He falls utterly defenseless when Gabara pulls back his other hand, clenches it into a fist, and swings it right at Little Godzilla's face. The resulting collision causes Little Godzilla to rupture in sparks, and his body falls to the ground. To the little Kaiju's dismay, Gabara continues to advance towards him. He is not done with Little Godzilla, yet.

Meanwhile, within the jungle, Kiko growls in satisfaction when he feels that his belly is full from his lunch. As he lays on the ground, patting a hand on his stomach, he starts to hear something from outside of the forest. He lifts his head when he hears the squeak of Little Godzilla, but something is wrong in the tone of the squeaks. It almost sounds like distress and pain. He uses his elbows to push his upper body off the ground, making sure he was not just hearing things. The sound comes again, at the same distressed tone, and he takes it upon himself to set off and investigate the commotion.

Using his arms and legs, he ventures out to the edge of the jungle to look out for Little Godzilla. And what he is witnessing right now puts him on high alert. He watches as Gabara walks up to Little Godzilla while the small Kaiju is down. The ogre roars in laughter when he watches Little Godzilla try to get to his feet. Once the little Kaiju does, Gabara grabs the poor monster by the tail in full force, driving Little Godzilla to a clothesline. The sight of his new friend being bullied puts Kiko in anger. Gritting his teeth, he pounds his fists into the ground. If this monster is so tough, then why does he think it is a good idea to pick on Little Godzilla?

Gabara laughs seeing Little Godzilla being pounded face-first into the dirt. With Little Godzilla squeaking weakly, the ogre plants a foot onto the helpless monster's back. Little Godzilla tries to get back up, but Gabara merely pushes him back down with little effort. Finally pulling his leg back, he bends down to lay his hands on Little Godzilla's slowly-writhing form. As he grins, his horn and spikes begin to twinkle red as he charges his electric power.

Before he could electrocute Little Godzilla to submission, he roars when he feels something heavy on his neck and back. He cackles in surprise when the muscular arms of Kiko wrap around his neck, and the giant ape roars in fury. Using his weight, Kiko pulls Gabara away from Little Godzilla, allowing the small Godzilla to weakly get back up. Little Godzilla turns to watch Gabara being assaulted by Kiko, who repeatedly pounds a fist against the ogre's head. Gabara roars in frustration and confusion, raising his arms to try to get the big ape off.

In an instant, Kiko jumps off of Gabara, glaring up at the confused ogre. Turning to glare down at Kiko, Gabara raises his arms with an enraged cackle. Kiko, not the one to back down, stands upright before pounding his fists against his chest, roaring back at the bully. Almost at the height of the ogre's chest, Kiko surprises Gabara with a charge on all fours. Gabara cackles in pain when Kiko drives his shoulder into his stomach, forcing him to backpedal. Seeing his chance, the giant ape using the strength in his legs to pounce onto Gabara. Gabara roars when Kiko's fists come down on his skull, rattling his bones.

Little Godzilla watches Gabara standing right up and enduring Kiko's punches. Before, he thought that he would have to fight. Now, though, he sees his chance and turns to make a run for it.

Gabara roars as he brings a fist down into the ground, barely missing Kiko. Even as his horn flash in red, he turns to check on Little Godzilla. He grits his teeth when he sees the coward running for a place to hide. Seeing that his only victim is escaping brings him fury. Kiko prepares to make a move against the ogre, but he did not expect to see Gabara shooting a hand to grab the ape's face. Even with his face against Gabara's palm, Kiko roars when the electricity travels to electrocute his body. Veins of electric energy creates a net all over Kiko's body, but the Son of Kong is not so easy to push around.

In truth, Kiko has a secret that not even he knows about. The electricity that travels from Gabara's hand hurts him at first. However, it soon gives him a new feeling. His muscles start to pulsate with power, and his rage could not be any more great. Kiko quickly realizes that the electricity is giving him power and energy. Gabara did not think of this...until he watches the giant ape's hair going up and not being charred. Kiko, with all his might, raises both of his fists and swings them down on Gabara's arm. Gabara falls in shock when the brute force causes Kiko to be free, and he roars in fury. Raising his arms, he advances towards Kiko, who is quickly backing away into the smaller trees. As he retreats into the trees, which easily keep him hidden, Gabara reaches down to tear into the forest.

Little Godzilla hides behind a rock as he watches Gabara tearing into the forest. The ogre's probably going to level the entire forest before he finally finds Kiko. The small Kaiju watches in shock to see Kiko crawling from under Gabara. Unknown to Gabara, the big ape crawls between the ogre's legs before he gives out a breath of relief. Looking back, he sees that Gabara still has not found him. He takes this to his advantage as he turns to a torn tree. The tree, torn by its roots, is big enough to be used like a club. Kiko grits his teeth as he holds the tree in his hands, and he swings it hard.

Gabara cackles in pain when the tree slams against his knee, forcing him to fall to one knee. The tree is already cracked, close to breaking, but Kiko roars as he raises it above his head. He swings it down hard against Gabara's head as a lumberjack would with his axe, and the tree shatters into splinters from the center. The ground shakes when the ogre falls, and Kiko stands tall above him with the broken half of the tree in his hand. Dropping the broken wood, the great ape pats a hand on Gabara's back. When he is rewarded by nothing, he pushes the ogre's arm. Still nothing. Kiko has either knock the bully unconscious or killed him. He frowns down at Gabara's still form, brushing his hands together in satisfaction. Turning around to find Little Godzilla hiding, he smiles as he gestures the younger Kaiju to come out. He gestures to the still form of Gabara, which the sight convinces Little Godzilla to step out slowly. He is still surprised by Kiko, a giant ape that he just knew, came to save him from Gabara's torment. Kiko even fought him one-on-one and lived! Little Godzilla approaches Kiko and Gabara, but he squeaks as he backs away.

Kiko frowns when he sees this, and he turns to see Gabara still unconscious. He soon finds out the hard way that it is not Gabara Little Godzilla is scared of. He only hears a loud footstep before he feels a sharp pain in his back. A lightning bolt nearly flayed his back, forcing the great ape to stagger forward. Stopping himself from falling, he turns his head back to glare at what was responsible.

Stepping out of the jungle, Goliath stares down at the small ape. For a minute, he had a glimpse of this ape fighting the ogre on his own. And when he looks at Little Godzilla, he doubts that the small Kaiju had anything to do with it. However, he had heard rumors of this small spawn to be related to Godzilla. The beast that is rumored to be the King of all Kaiju. Fighting and overpowering Godzilla will be a privilege to enjoy, and he knows just how to get the king's attention. Goliath pats his fists together before he marches towards Little Godzilla, which causes Kiko to act on the small Kaiju's defense. Kiko jumps off the ground to land a blow on Goliath, but the larger beast already sees it coming. Using the muscle in his arm, the Kaiju swings his massive appendage to swipe Kiko out of the air. As Kiko is sent flying and crashing into the grassland, Goliath advances towards Little Godzilla. With a smirk across his crocodile maw, he finds it amusing when Little Godzilla blasts him with atomic bubbles, which pop harmlessly on his hide. Little Godzilla backs away in desperation, but Goliath is not the monster to allow escapes.

Just as Little Godzilla turns to run, Goliath's tail came out of nowhere. At least to Little Godzilla, but in truth, Goliath spun around to whack his tail at the small Kaiju. The tail smacks against Little Godzilla's head, forcing him to fall to his side. Goliath rears his head back before he roars in laughter, forcing Little Godzilla's eyes to blink red. The red light in his eyes are a signal of fear and distress, and Little Godzilla desperately calls for help telepathically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Little Godzilla's desperate call is quickly answered. Zilla Junior's eyes slid open and his eyes glow red before they return to orange. Little Godzilla is in danger, and he is sleeping on the job! Raising his head, his eyes scan his surroundings before he realizes where he is. And he remembers what happened. The blue Kaiju that came from the sky somehow won a fight against him, and the monster must have found Little Godzilla. His dorsal spikes cut out of the dirt when he rolls to his feet. Crouching and groaning, he shakes his neck and body to shake off dirt and rocks. His eyes narrow when he gathers a smokey taste in his mouth before he remembers that his gums were electrocuted. Somehow, Zilla Junior will have to find a way to counter Goliath. Finding the footprints that were Goliath's, he growls as he runs down the path made by the brute. He has to find Little Godzilla before it is too late.

* * *

Little Godzilla cries out when Goliath sent him a powerful left hook. The helpless Kaiju is sent flying before his back meets the earth. He looks up at Goliath marching towards him, roaring in confidence. The blue Kaiju stops when the huge shape of Kiko jumped out of the grass and lodged himself on him. Unfortunately, Goliath is not even fazed by Kiko pounding a fist against his head. Instead, Goliath only lets his horn do the talking. The curved horn flashes with energy, and his body is coated in a net of electricity. Sparks erupt from Kiko's body, and the great ape is sent falling to the earth. Gabara's electric attack fueled Kiko with power, but Goliath's was something else. Turning around to smirk at Kiko, the crocodile Kaiju decides to have his fun with the Son of Kong for a while.

Not to be treated like a toy, Kiko rolls to his feet. Beating his fists against his chest, he roars in defiance at Goliath, who treated the threat lightly. Kiko grits his teeth as he charges right at the blue monster, who swings a massive fist. The fist shatters the earth, but Kiko steps out of the way. The great ape jumps onto Goliath's back, but the Kaiju did not need his power this time. Raises his massive arms, he grabs onto Kiko even as the ape bashes his skull. With a mere grab on his leg, Goliath pulls the thrashing ape off of his shoulders and slams him into the earth. Kiko grits his teeth when he feels his back aching from the blow, but he glares up at Goliath. Rolling away from a stomp into the dirt, he scrambles to his feet before he looks for a weapon of some kind. A tree or a rock or something.

With a quick scan, Kiko finds a boulder not far from him. He turns his head back to see Goliath right behind him, and he rolls forward to avoid the two massive fists that crush the earth. The great ape sprints for the boulder, and he grabs the massive rock with in bare hands. Using the strength in his arms, he lifts the boulder above his head, and he quickly turns to the monster. Before he could throw the boulder at Goliath, the blue monster's horn flashes. In an instant, a lightning bolt jolts out of the horn as it strikes against the boulder. After the lightning ray blasts the massive rock into bits, one of the pieces drop onto Kiko's head. Kiko grits his teeth in pain as he rubs his hands on his skull. Before he could recover, Goliath fires another lightning strike at him, striking a trench across his chest.

While the great ape staggers back and cries out for his injuries, Goliath advances towards the writhing beast. He prepares to put more punishment upon Kiko, but he is taken back by a roar of pain. He feels a sharp pain on his tail, and he turns to glare at Little Godzilla biting hard on his tail. Instead of running and hiding, Little Godzilla decided to take Kiko's example and fight back. This, though, makes him rethink his decision when Goliath retaliates in kind. Instead of trying to dislodge the small Godzilla, Goliath's tail surges with energy before it zaps Little Godzilla's mouth right off. Smoke slithers out of Little Godzilla's small mouth as he squeaks weakly. He feels too weak to notice Goliath standing tall above him. Goliath, though, finds the small creature to be braver than he looks. At least, for a moment too late. Still, this small coward turned hero is more trouble than what it is worth. He turns around before he kicks the dirt at Little Godzilla, ready to get back to business.

Before Goliath could beat Kiko to a pulp, he is caught by surprise when he hears a familiar roar. The trees crack and shake before the huge shape of Zilla Junior bursts out from the deepness of the jungle. His saurian feet scraping on the dirt when he stops, Zilla Junior glares right at Goliath. He looks down at Little Godzilla getting to his feet for a moment, and his glance turns to Kiko shaking his head. The white-haired ape is not something the mutated iguana had ever seen, but it seems clear that Kiko was helping Little Godzilla. Despite this, Zilla Junior growls as he steps to his left. Goliath returns his gaze, stepping to his left. At this point, both Goliath and Zilla Junior circle each other. As Goliath passes Kiko, Zilla Junior finds himself near Little Godzilla. He looks down at Little Godzilla holding onto his leg, and he glares at Goliath for what the blue monster did.

He suddenly pushes Little Godzilla away when Goliath fires a lightning ray, letting himself endure the ray strike against his shoulder. He roars in pain when sparks erupt from his scaled hide, but his will helps him focus. A glow of neon-green travels from the base of his tail right up to his nape. His eyes glow in the same color before he unleashes his atomic ray at Goliath. The blue Kaiju roars when the intense green flames burn against his hide, but even more so when he feels the heat on his horn. He growls in slight pain as he backs away, but Zilla Junior presses on the attack. Even as he ceases his atomic ray, he charges head-first to tackle the blue beast. He succeeds in pushing him back at first, but Goliath gathers his composure and holds the mutated iguana back. Digging his feet into the dirt, Goliath grabs hold onto the feeble Kaiju. Despite pushing with all his might, Zilla Junior could do nothing but brace for another blast of electricity from Goliath's pores. Goliath pulls the smoking Zilla off of the ground and chucks him over his shoulders, letting him crash into the jungle behind him.

The blue gargantuan could not have the time to recover, however, when Kiko rejoins the battle. A small boulder bounces against Goliath's side, and the brute turns to the great ape charging at him. His eyes narrow as his horn sparkles with light. Stupid ape; can not even learn when to run. He roars as he fires a lightning ray at the smaller monster, but Kiko is quick in his feet. Dodging the lightning strike that carves into the ground, he makes a quick turn to pounce on Goliath. Seeing the ape in the air, he makes a quick draw when he fires another lightning ray. The strike sparks against Kiko's stomach, causing him to lose focus. And as he falls from the sky, his skull is met with Goliath's fist.

Weakly squeaking, Little Godzilla uses his small arms to push himself off the ground. Like a toddler in great confusion, the small Kaiju looks for Zilla Junior. Seeing that he is nowhere in sight, he could only guess that Goliath has beat him. He watches in fear to see Kiko crashing by the sheer force of Goliath's punch. Both monsters that would have protected them from Gabara are pushed down easily by Goliath. This scares him more than Gabara ever would, but he feels something else in his heart. These two beasts are the two friends Little Godzilla could count on to fight for him against a bully or a space monster. But he remembers what Godzilla told him; that he should learn to fight his own battles. Did Godzilla give up when all bad things happen? Did Godzilla run like a coward when the bad guys come bigger and stronger than him? No, he takes a hit and keeps on going!

Standing tall above the dirt around him, Goliath roars. He could almost chuckle to see Kiko struggling to get up, and he raises a fist to finish the job. Before he could, he hears a high-pitched roar. His eyes widen when he looks up, and he sees Little Godzilla roaring a battle cry at him. Seeing the small Kaiju glaring up at him puts fury in his eyes. How does the young Godzilla not fear him, anymore? Below his feet, Kiko raises his head to look up at Little Godzilla standing his ground. Before he could call out for Little Godzilla to run, he sees the shadow of Goliath marching up to the small Kaiju. Stopping a few feet away from Little Godzilla, Goliath glares down at the little runt. Why this weak offspring decides to stand his ground despite his strikes is beyond him. As his horn sparkles in energy, he would not care. Let the record show that the feeble credent asked for this.

Little Godzilla glares up at Goliath, clenching his fists with all his young might. His small dorsal fins glow dimly, but that glowing light slowly becomes an intense flash of power. Kiko watches as Goliath raises both his massive fists, preparing to crush Little Godzilla to a pulp. Zilla Junior hurries to recover from the battle as he steps out of the jungle, but he realizes that he may be too late. Now, they fear if Goliath would be as merciful as he is brutal.

However, something differen happens. Before Goliath could bring his mighty fists down and electrocute Little Godzilla, the young Godzilla opens his small maw to let out a bright light of azure-blue. The azure-blue flash of atomic light burst out into an atomic ray, and it travels straight at Goliath's horn. The blast explodes against the horn, causing sparks to fly above Goliath's head and roars of agony to escape the brute's maw. In an instant, Goliath screams when his horn is shattered, removing his only source of power! Shock falls on the faces of Zilla Junior and Kiko. They could not believe that Little Godzilla had it in him. Turning to each other, Zilla Junior and Kiko nod. Now it is their turn.

Goliath roars as he holds his hands on his broken horn, his mind scrambled by the shock of his only horn being destroyed. Seeing his chance, Little Godzilla makes a roar-like squeak. He charges head-first to ram his body against Goliath, and he is able to force the brute to stagger back. A roar of Zilla Junior's could be heard from behind Goliath, and the next he feels is the mutated iguana slamming his full body against him. Goliath staggers forward towards Little Godzilla, but Kiko is next to attack. Jumping onto the brute's shoulder, the great ape roars as he pounds his fists against Goliath's skull. Goliath roars in frustration, trying to dislodge the big monkey. He roars when he feels another atomic ray from Little Godzilla, and he roars down at the small Godzilla. Despite Kiko still pounding on his head, he makes a move to charge at Little Godzilla, but he feels something heavy tugging on his tail. Behind him, Zilla Junior pulls Goliath's tail with his jaws and claws, using his clawed feet as anchors. As Goliath struggles to escape, Little Godzilla charges in to deliver punches at him. His little fists pound against Goliath's stomach, which is becoming more of a nuisance than inflicting any pain. Kiko hops off of Goliath, but only to find a loose branch ripped by Gabara before. While Little Godzilla backs away and fires another atomic ray at Goliath's face, Kiko makes a mighty jump as he swings down the tree.

Goliath roars when the lance of atomic power explodes against his face, but he is quickly silenced when a tree shatters against his skull. The blue brute holds his skull in his hands, and he finally feels his tail free from Zilla Junior's grasp. However, that relief was only brief. With a flash of their dorsal spikes and fins, Little Godzilla and Zilla Junior unleash their atomic fury at Goliath. The brute roars when he feels the atomic rays burning and exploding against his hide, pushing him further away from them. Goliath soon decides that this fight is becoming too much for him to handle, and he turns tail to run. Ceasing their weapons, both young Kaiju roar and squeak at the retreating Goliath. Kiko beats his chest and joins the reptiles in their roars of victory.

As Goliath limps away from the victorious Kaiju, Gabara stirs in his sleep. His eyelids tighten as he growls, and they open once again. He groans when he feels the aching pain on his head, and he rubs a hand on his scalp. That dumb ape really did put a number on him. If it was not for that white runt, he would have had his fun with Little Godzilla. Now that he is awake, he would probably try to find Kiko and get his revenge. He pushes himself off the ground, and he turns to see three of his enemies in one place. Gritting his teeth, he pats his fists together as his horn and spikes flash once more.

Little Godzilla quickly turns to the loud roar of Gabara's, and he looks up to see the ogre marching up to them. Raising his muscular arms high above his head, Gabara roars at all three of the monsters in fury. He grins to see a face of fear from Little Godzilla, but he falls in shock when he only sees boredom. The expression catches him off guard, not sure how to respond to this. Little Godzilla steps forward before he makes a high-pitched roar at Gabara, making the ogre even more confused. Little Godzilla has been enduring Gabara's torment for far too long. And after everything he has endured from his fight with Goliath, the young king feels that Gabara is just a weak bully. His small dorsal fins flash, and Gabara is caught in shock when the young Godzilla fires an atomic ray. The atomic ray explodes on the ogre's face, and Kiko could not help but laugh seeing Gabara retreating like a scared and hurt child. Zilla Junior could not feel any more proud watching Little Godzilla roaring at Gabara. Gabara holds his smoking face in agony, and he turns his back at them. Looking down at Gabara's bumpy rear, he breathes in before he fires his atomic ray again. A shower of sparks and explosions force Gabara to yell in agony.

Kiko laughs more when he watches Gabara running for his life. grabbing on his burning rear, Gabara runs as he makes a bellow of a scared donkey. Seeing the mutated toad run, Little Godzilla kicks the dirt as he nods. Bullies are all alike; they can't take it.

Suddenly, Little Godzilla is caught by surprise when the air is shaken by a roar that is all too familiar to him. Both Kiko and Zilla Junior hear it as well, and they turn to see the source of the roar. And there, standing before them, is Godzilla himself. Little Godzilla squeaks in glee to see his father back from a battle, but he tilts his head when Godzilla falls silent. Godzilla, fresh from a battle with a being that would have destroyed his home, came back after hearing a distress call from Little Godzilla. After coming here, he was standing right here when he saw his son standing up to Gabara. And he saw him fire his first atomic ray. He feels so proud of the young king, that he has not a single thought of what to say. His father was always better at the encouragement. All he could think of doing is slowly walking to Little Godzilla, and the young king squeaks happily when they quickly embrace.

Letting Little Godzilla hug his leg and patting on his head, Godzilla looks up to see Kiko. Like Zilla Junior, he never knew that the Son of Kong would be on this island. He lets Little Godzilla pulls away before he walks up to Kiko. Kiko nervously lower himself as Godzilla stands in front of him. Now that he has seen Little Godzilla's dad, he could see why any Kaiju would fear him. Looking down at Kiko, Godzilla barks to him a question. On how and why the small ape has come here of all places. Kiko lifts himself to stand on his arms and legs, and he gives Godzilla a series of sign language.

A long time ago, Kiko was living peacefully on an island far from here. While his dad, Kong, was fighting someone with a few other giant apes, Kiko was out playing. Until in that same day, the island was shaking and crumbling before the entire island sank into the ocean. Kiko does not know how many dinosaurs and monsters have survived, but he was one of the survivors. He swam for his life until he found this island, and he has been living here ever since. Later, then, he met Little Godzilla and helped him fight Gabara and a big blue monster.

Godzilla growls softly as he nods. That is all he needs to know. Turning to Little Godzilla, he barks to him that Kiko can stay on this island. At least until they find Kong or any of the other Great Apes. Little Godzilla and Kiko are caught in excitement, and Kiko rushes to the young king. Godzilla turns to Zilla Junior, who he can tell has seen better days on this island. He barks to the young Zilla, and Zilla Junior screeches back. They leave the apparent battlefield as Zilla Junior takes his time on explaining what happened.

As the adults leave, Little Godzilla and Kiko look at each other. This day has made a sort of a bond between them. Little Godzilla was being bullied by Gabara, and Kiko came to save him. The ape did not have to, but he knew that it was the thing to do for a friend. Now, Little Godzilla feels like he could trust Kiko with his life. With a happy squeak, Little Godzilla holds out a clawed hand to Kiko. The ape looks down at the hand, confused at first. Kiko smiles when he finally knows what it means, and he gently grabs Little Godzilla's hand. A handshake of friendship, they promise to each other that they will forever be friends on Monster Island. No matter what happens, no matter what enemy they face, they will always watch each other's backs. Many friends will be out there to come to Monster Island, but the true bond will be between the Son of Godzilla and the Son of Kong. Godzilla and Kong may have been enemies in the past, but the war between Little Godzilla and Kiko will never come.

* * *

Many years in the future...

The city of Osaka has once again been ruptured by ashes and fire. A skyscraper is forced to tumbled down to the roads below, flooding the streets with a sea of shattered glass and rubble turned to dust. People flee from the stomping feet of a giant advancing through the city with a mind bent for destruction. This giant, the beetle-like alien known as Zetton stands tall above the fearful humans. Its center mouth-like stripe unleashes a fireball, obliterating a few blocks of restaurants.

The space monster yells out its own name before it stops. The sound of a series of footsteps echo throughout the air, and the fleeing people fall silent when a new sound rings their ears. A couple of roars that shaken the heavens themselves; both of which are savage and mighty on their own. Zetton pushes aside a building as he turns to the sources of the war-cries. And he is rewarded by a couple of silhouettes stepping out of the darkness of night. The flames of his destruction illuminate the forms of the beasts that dare defy his master's invasion.

One of the mighty beasts is a saurian leviathan who once had a reputation of mindless destruction. Now, the saurian king has grown up defending the lives of humanity and Kaiju. Thick, muscular legs support the body of the leviathan, and his long segmented tail swings in various directions. His arms, although less built than his father's, are more than capable of tearing Zetton with his bare claws. Three enlarged rows of dorsal plates move slightly as he moves, flickering with azure-blue light. The face of the Son of Godzilla is more of the face of the Godzilla before his father. His upper lips curls, revealing his fangs, and his orange eyes glow red at the sight of Zetton. Unlike before, the red no longer give a signal of distress. This time, it is a call for his inner power.

The second and not the least mighty, the Son of Kong stands beside the leviathan. The pearl-white hair of his childhood had slowly become a silver-gray as he grew up. Growing up to Godzilla Junior's height, Kiko has grown as built and as powerful as his old man. Many scars could be found across Kiko's arms and chest. Particularly, one scar across his forehead. Glaring up at Zetton, Kiko grits his teeth and cracks his primate knuckles. The thunder above him crackles and snaps in the sky, ready to answer his call.

Zetton calls out his own name, and the alien stomps forward to make a combat stance. To this warning, both Godzilla Jr. and Kiko turn to each other. Silence fills the air for what feels like an eternity. That is when Kiko gives Godzilla Jr. a smirk, and Godzilla Jr. grins back before they turn their attention back at Zetton. Kiko growls as he raises a hand to the sky, and Godzilla Jr. breathes in the scorched air deeply. The sky answers Kiko's call, with a loud crack of thunder and the flash of lightning. A lightning bolt cracks from the clouds and strikes onto Kiko's primate hand. Instead of harming him, the bolt strengthens his body as it travels across his body. Bolts of electricity coats Kiko's body like a net, with his eyes letting out sparks in his glare. The fire within Godzilla Jr.'s heart answers his, flashing azure-blue in his dorsal plates. The blue flashing quickly changes to blood-red; the same for the junior's eyes.

Ready for a battle they will never forget, Godzilla Jr. and Kiko roar to the top of their lungs in their battle cry. Kiko beats his powered fists against his chest, creating sparks that fly from his muscles. After lightning cracks the sky once again, both the Son of Godzilla and the Son of Kong charge straight at Zetton. As Godzilla Jr. charges at the speed and velocity of his father, Kiko charges on all fours like his own. A flash of red light would blind any human before Godzilla Jr. lets out a blast of his Spiral Ray. And even as Zetton prepares to deflect the attack, Kiko jumps high with electricity in his veins. Pulling back a fist powered by the greatest force in nature, Kiko roars as he falls from the sky.

As if time froze, Zetton stands ready to battle the two mighty beasts that he would think are petty. Unknown to him, the Son of Godzilla and the Son of Kong would not be considered as their petty selves. These two monsters were monsters with a bond that would never be broken by the past. Despite what have happened in the past, Godzilla Jr. and Kiko will still see each other as the two young monsters that tackled the bully Gabara and the space monster Goliath.

* * *

Alright, hear me out on this one. I know it's been, like, a month since our last match. Blah, blah, blah. Excuse, excuse. We were dealing with a lot back at home. A few hurricanes, a few issues in life and dealing with fighting off a group of Kamacuras from our summer place. Serious about the Kamacuras; those things are so annoying!

Anyway, the point that I am making is that the match of Skull Island in still in progress. However, I wanted to do something for a certain reviewer who is going through something that I think we all can relate to. And that's graduating. Now, it's not like I'm saying graduating is a bad thing. It's actually a good thing to be graduating. What I'm saying is that I can relate to him missing friends that might be out there after graduating. So, I happily obliged on writing him a little something that he suggested. It's probably a little later than I wanted it to be finished in, but better than later than never.

Now, I'm gonna level with you guys for a second. I've been secretly doing an original Kaiju Melee match that's a bit like Match 20. It's not gonna be as long, but whatever. And it's certainly not a match o or Remnant vs Spacegodzilla. Those deserve their own time. I won't say much about them, but I will say that it has something to do with the Iron Giant. I have also been making plans on a new story that I want to try in the future. Hope that it would turn out okay.

So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this match. I hope you find it intriguing of Godzilla Junior and Kiko battling out the forces of evil. And of course, the match of Skull Island will be finished very soon.


	36. Match 36

Match 35: Gaw (Cerberus) vs Gaw (Female) vs Vastatosaurus Rex vs SkullCrawlers vs Tyrannosaurus

* * *

Skull Island. 1934.

It has been long since the island has seen the last of its beloved god, Kong. Too long. Under Kong's rule, Skull Island was an island of horror and darkness but also balance and harmony. Since the dawn of time, the humanity which live on the island had taken Kong as their god. Their true king. That was before their island was discovered by pale humans from another land. One of the pale non-believers, a true blonde woman, was considered worthy to be sacrificed to Kong and bring happiness to the tribe outside of the gargantuan wall. Everything went wrong after that. The blonde outsider fled and the tribe's only god and their greatest magic was taken from them by the outsiders. Many of the tribe were either devastated or relieved to have their god gone. However, the island has become disturbed. Chaos sprung from the surface as the wild of the island has become a hot spot of anarchy. Without a god or a king to rule the island, the balance can not be restored.

This is certain: Skull Island must have a new god.

Somewhere in the wilderness of the god-forsaken island, one such disturbance has occurred. A few trees in the jungle suddenly shake and creak as birds flee from a beast charging through the endless forest. Beneath the tall trees, something big chases a much smaller creature. The small creature bursts out of the jungle, fleeing for its life from the roar of a larger predator. The large predatory creature is more of a humongous crocodile-like reptile. Its small eyes widen when the huge shape of the monster thrusts its jaws forward, trapping the smaller carnivore. Helpless, the Foetodon cries in agony and danger as the huge theropod lifts the squirming lizard in its jaws. The dinosaur gives a loud crunch in its mighty jaws, and the large lizard squirms no more. The lifeless Foetodon is now lunch for the large dinosaur Vastatosaurus Rex.

To this day, the Vastatosaurus has been enjoying the life without any giant ape being the self-proclaimed god. Whether he would be a new god or not, he could care less. Word is that the old god is gone, taken by the small mammals. That was after the great ape killed his fellow predators and left him hanging in vines. As days go by, the god is assumed to be either dead or moved on. It brings him no different attitude. He is the last Vastatosaurus as far as he is concerned, but Skull Island is and always will be the land in which he and other predators will flourish. What makes it any different if the god Kong is gone? Despite his opinions on this matter, many other large predators have been attempting to rise to become a new god. A new creature worthy of worship from the small mammals outside of the wall. Snapping his jaws, the dinosaur takes in the torso of the lizard as he strolls down his personal game trail. Stepping over the ferns and trampled trees, the Vastatosaurus could not help but have a feeling. A feeling that the island, without Kong, will fall into chaos.

With the sunlight reflecting from his alligator skin, the large dinosaur stops to notice a sudden movement. His small eyes scan the bushes and ferns being moved and snaps of twigs could be heard before he finally sees shapes of smaller dinosaurs sprinting through the jungle. These small dinosaurs look a lot like the raptors he had seen once or twice. Except their heads and overall skins are completely different. Unlike the more box-shape of the raptors he knew, their heads are more leaner and broader. And their bodies are covered in some kind of white fur or feathers. Seeing them sprinting and cawing at each other as they travel up north, this puts the Vastatosaurus into curiosity. What they are and what they would do intrigues him. However, as he chomps into more of the unfortunate lizard, he feels a sudden drop of one of his toes.

As he looks down, he falls in shock to see a huge gaping hole in the earth. It must have been made by the small outsiders, and he could tell that it had a serious consequence. The hole in the earth is deep, within some kind of cavern structure made by some creature. What kind of creature would make this is unknown to him, but he decides that it would be best to hunt this thing down.

* * *

Out in the marshlands of the island, another predator roams about. The swampy land of shallow water and ugly green is disturbed by the splashing of feet stomping into the swamps. The thick fog slowly cracks by the sunlight to reveal the shape of an old resident of the island. More ancient than the Vastatosaurus or as the former god Kong, the gargantuan Tyrannosaurus stands tall above all else in the swamp land. The dark grey animal walks upright, unlike most predators on the island, and much of the dinosaur's body is built to overpower a large prey rather than chasing after any smaller creatures. Nowadays, the Tyrannosaurus has his personal favorites: The Triceratops and the Sker Buffalo. Triceratops are species that make him hunt for hours in jungles and force him to waste energy fighting. However, the marshlands are where it is at to hunt for a good amphibious buffalo. The only nuisance to hunt a Sker Buffalo is that they have developed the survival mechanism to stay underwater and be kept in camouflage. Fortunately for the ancient predator, he has experience on telling the difference.

The large predator lowers his huge head to allow one of his abnormally-long arms to scratch his jaw. The length of these arms is quite different from his prior Tyrannosaur family and even the neighbor species, the Vastatosaurus. This, in which, gives Skull Island's Tyrannosaurus another advantage. The large predator gives out a growl of relief before he lowers his arms. His small claws flex before closing into average motions. These advantages matter little when compared to a great ape like Kong. At least one of his kind was brutally killed by Kong when trying to devour a small mammal. If it was the case that Kong is still on the island, the Tyrannosaurus would not even dare roam around this often. Now that the great ape is gone, the only dilemma the predator has is what is for lunch.

The great Tyrannosaurus stops, making a loud splash in the swamp water. His eyes narrow, his nostrils flare and his sense of smell kicks in. This is a smell that the Tyrannosaurus knows too well; a smell of blood. Something was killed just recently, and scent is not the only evidence to this fact. As he looks down, he is caught in surprise to see crimson rivers streaming around his feet. Blood. Looking ahead, he could barely see much in the fog that looms over the borders of the marshlands. He will have to venture forth into the swamps. Perhaps this is evidence to a wounded animal, which would make his killing so much easier.

Filling the foggy air with sounds of his feet splashing in the swamp, the Tyrannosaurus waits after every five steps. After each of those five steps, he lowers his head to sniff the bloodied water. He is getting warmer in his course. Despite the blood being cold for a while, some warmth in it still remains. There can be two conclusions the Tyrannosaurus could make: either the Sker Buffalo is still wounded and hopes to hide from predators or it has already been killed. His brows lower when he gets a different scent. He was not able to have it before, but he has it now. A scent of something...unfamilar.

The Tyrannosaurus slowly makes a stop. As his tail slowly slithers left and right, his gut gives him an aching feeling of danger. This scent is completely foreign to him, but there is also the scent of the buffalo. He creeps closer, letting the sunlight illuminate through the fog. Eventually, his eyes narrow to see the shape of a Sker Buffalo lying on the marshland. The huge body of the animal is a fuse of brown of its fur and green of the swamp around it. Its large, curved horns rest on the top of the animal's head. As the Tyrannosaurus steps forward to investigate, he notices that some parts of the animal are still moving. When he looks at the eyes of the buffalo, they look as dull and lifeless as the swamp around them. This, as he can tell, is proof of the latter conclusion.

The movements under the dead body suddenly cease, only to be replaced by sounds of crunches and tears. The next thing the Tyrannosaurus witnesses is a grotesque shape of a small creature crawling out of the open cavity. Dark grey flesh is what he could see covering the small, frail form. Two long limbs pull out of the open corpse, showing sets of claws that are set in four digits each. As the Tyrannosaurus scans them, these limbs almost seem to function as both arms and legs. Pale, bony protrusions of a spine and rib cage run down the creature's back. A long tail slithers left and right, occasionally whipping into the swamp water. The last thing, and the thing that disturbs the Tyrannosaurus to most, is the pointy head of the creature. The pointy head is as pale-white as a skull of a dolphin, with a pair of black sockets that act as eyes. The Tyrannosaurus growls as he steps forward, recognition flaring in his eyes. He knows this creature all too well. This is a deathly monster that both him and Kong have sought to eliminate whenever they threaten the island.

A Skullcrawler.

The frail creature quickly takes notice of the larger predator. The Skullcrawler hisses when it opens its jaws slightly, giving a warning to the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus, however, only glares down at it. This Skullcrawler is the very thing Kong was born to destroy. And this one is in the only meal he could get in this marshland. Stomping forward, the Tyrannosaurus roars at the Skullcrawler in anger. He curls his upper lip, revealing his sharp teeth, and the small Skullcrawler slowly backs away. Seeing this gives the old dinosaur a sense of pride...until he hears a new sound from behind him. When he turns, he growls when he sees another Skullcrawler creeping behind him. The creature reveals its hook-like teeth as it lets out a screech. The Tyrannosaurus stands his ground when he realizes their plan, preparing his jaws and arms for the defense.

This is going to be more effort than an old dinosaur could handle.

* * *

Not far from the marshland, the mighty shape of a former god looms through the dark forest. The blood-red skin and the dark yellow eyes of Gaw would differentiate her from her surroundings. As the saurian god's head breaks out of the shrubs of the trees, her face is revealed by the sunlight. A spike protrudes from each of its cheeks, along with many spikes across its eyebrow ridges. Running down its nose also sports a row of spikes, and its chin has many small feathers that resemble a beard. The female predator is an abnormally-large Deathrunner, which is why she was accepted as the leader of the Deathrunners. She would always have them as her loyal pack. They would hunt, kill and spy on the life of Skull Island as she sees fit.

However, something has been wrong. She has been calling for her loyal Deathrunners. Only a few answered her call and recognized her as their alpha, but not all of them. To be fair, of course, she has been exiled from the island for as long as she could remember. There is a possibility that most would hardly recognize their god. There was a thought that they were slowly being hunted by the wildlife of the island, but she knew better. None of them would hunt into the dark trenches or the flourishing jungles without her say-so. As she uses her long and humanoid arms to push the trees aside, she allows her few Deathrunner followers to stroll ahead. She watches as her servants find the footprints of her missing Deathrunners. The small predators lower their heads, sniffing the trail, before they pop their heads back up and sprint down the flatten ferns. They have caught the scent of their comrades.

Gaw lets her saurian lips curl into a smile; of course they have.

Even as her servants quickly move to follow the scent, Gaw strolls down the jungle in a rather average pace. Even when she loses them, they will call out to her. The only thing she cares is them following that trail.

* * *

The Tyrannosaurus turns left and right at the snarling and hissing Skullcrawlers. At any second, these smaller but faster nightmares will be upon him. That is if the old dinosaur does not have the energy or the reflex to repel them just as quickly. With his tail slithering left and right, the carnivore watches every move made by the death-looking reptiles. Every yank of their tail. Every snap of their jaws. Every stomp of their petty feet.

In a quick instant, the Skullcrawlers sprint and pounce at the Tyrannosaurus, but the dinosaur already knows what to do. As the old predator whips his tail to smack away one of the devils, he snaps his jaws at the other. As one of the Skullcrawlers splashes into the swamp water, the other cries out when the dinosaur's mighty jaws clamp onto its arm. Despite the creature desperately clawing at the dinosaur's snout, trying to scratch out his eye, the Tyrannosaurus thrashes his head in a quick but savage pace. The Skullcrawler screams as the teeth of the predator crunches deep into its arm; even breaking the bone. The first Skullcrawler quickly gets back to its feet, however, and moves to save its fellow creature. The Skullcrawler pounces onto the Tyrannosaurus's back, and it uses its sharp claws to cut into the dinosaur's side.

Feeling the monster tearing into his hide, the Tyrannosaurus throws the second Skullcrawler over the marshland. As he lets the creature's body crash into the swamp, he roars at the Skullcrawler gnarling at his side. With a step to the side, he allows himself to fall side-first into the shallow water, hoping to crush the creature under his weight. Quickly seeing the Tyrannosaur falling, the Skullcrawler swiftly leaps off of the dinosaur, and it pounces onto the dinosaur once he was down. Unfortunately, the Tyrannosaur was ready. Right as the Skullcrawler lands onto his belly, he uses one of his mighty legs to kick it off. He slowly rises to his feet, finding that one Skullcrawler has crashed back into wet land and the other limping away. His claws flex as he strolls over to the wounded Skullcrawler. He will have to settle with the frail abominations before he takes a real meal.

The wounded Skullcrawler screeches at its fellow creature, limping desperately to escape the approaching doom that is the Tyrannosaurus. The dinosaur slightly opens his jaws, seeming to prepare to roar. However, both of them hear a sudden, different roar from the jungle behind the Skullcrawler. The frail creature looks back to see the shrubbery rattle and separate for the massive shape of the Vastatosaurus to come forth.

Stepping forward, the Vastatosaurus looks up to notice the small creature and the Tyrannosaurus. With the foot of the Foetodon still exposed between the predator's jaws, the dinosaur only stares down at the weak reptile. This is the creature that escaped from the earth. A frail creature at beast, but it will do. Letting the last of the Foetodon to be swallowed, the alligator-skinned dinosaur quickly moves forward to take the opportunity. However, he stops when he looks up at the Tyrannosaurus advancing forward, seeming to want a taste as well. He stomps forward and roars at the ancient dinosaur, and the Tyrannosaur stops with a look of uncertainty.

Now, it is a standoff between the Vastatosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus, with the wounded Skullcrawler in middle. The Tyrannosaur will have none of this, and he stands highly upright as he stomps forward. Making himself look larger than the Vastatosaurus, he roars down at the younger predator. Despite the act of intimidation, the Vastatosaurus looks down at the Skullcrawler and then back up at the Tyrannosaur. In the past, both species would coexist for the sake of hunting these frail and vile creatures. Unfortunately, the Vastatosaurus's ignorance of the Skullcrawler and his own instincts throw that idea out the window long before this day.

Seeing that the Skullcrawler tries to limp away, the Vastatosaurus makes his decision. Screw it! He quickly lunges forward to clamp his jaws around the Skullcrawler, his sharp teeth immediately piercing the frail thing's body. Right as he yanks the Skullcrawler out of the bog water, the Tyrannosaurus clamps his jaws onto the body as well. Both mighty predators pull hard on the screaming Skullcrawler, each trying to yank it out of the other's teeth. Loud splashes and spilling blood is all that rewards the two large theropods fighting over the Skullcrawler. The screaming of the Skullcrawler ceases, but it is soon replaced by sounds of cracks and tears. Suddenly, the body snaps like a rope, and both predators stagger back when the Skullcrawler is ripped in two.

* * *

Over a hill that borders the jungle, the Deathrunners that have been following the trail have sniffed their way to here. As they stop to look out to their destination, they sense the massive form of Gaw looming above them. Stepping over the rather rocky hill, Gaw growls at the sight of an enormous cave that gapes at the side of a mountain. All of the following of this trail has led them here? Somewhere near the mouth of the cave, she can see the numbers of her servants sitting around. As if they are waiting for something. Before she could wonder what they are waiting for, she watches as the Deathrunners below pop their heads up at the direction of the mouth of the cave.

Even in this distance, Gaw could hear a savage growl from the darkness of the cave. The Deathrunners below slowly back away from the cave, giving space for the approaching massive beast. The sunlight first reveals a head of the beast, one that is almost like hers but in an orange hue. Suddenly, another head leaves the darkness; only this time in red hue like her. As the beast stomps out of the cave more, Gaw soon realises that it is not two different predators. It is two different heads! The red and orange colors of their heads and torsos are separated by a trench of flesh but joined as one. As the two-headed beast raises forth its arms, it shows to have the three digits of claws. Unlike Gaw's, which has four digits including opposable thumbs. Each of their heads is adorned with a row of spikes, and both of their spikes travel down to one center of its spine before the single row of spikes travel down to the base of its tail.

The lids of the monster's emerald-green eyes slid open, and they look down at its new servants before snapping its two sets of jaws at them. The smaller predators swifly back away as the massive Cerberus steps out of the cave completely. As the monster basks in the light of a new day, the predator that his new servants call "Gaw" growls at the plans he has. It has been long since the god Kong was gone, which makes the two-headed beast assume that Kong has been killed or moved in with the outsiders. This is the perfect opportunity for him to take the island for himself. To claim his throne as the new god of Skull Island. His two maws let out their respective roars into the morning sky, letting the entire island know that the time has come.

Up on the hill, Gaw hears the calls of the Deathrunners below. It is not the usual call of predators; it is a call of a name "Gaw". HER NAME! The remaining of her servants before her feet slowly step away when they hear an infuriated growl from their god's teeth. This abomination dares to take the loyalty of her servants, her right to take back the island, and now it has taken her name! The Deathrunners around her feet scramble when she marches down the hillside to confront this monster. There is no Gaw BUT Gaw!

The Cerberus growls, leaning down to make a few barks at his loyal subjects. The raptor-like dinosaurs listen to their god's directions, but they quickly turn their heads to another huge form. The Cerberus's two heads move up to see Gaw sternly approaching the monster's cave. Its four eyes widen in awe at the sight of such an amazing creature walking to his direction. The Deathruner follows are no different, although not recognizing her. Despite the Cerberus looking upon Gaw like a man would to an attractive woman, Gaw does not feel the same. Looking down at her followers, Gaw could not feel anything but pity. They follow an abomination and not a beast of perfection, but they soon will. Gaw curls her upper lip, exposing her bare teeth at the Cerberus. She puts the smaller raptors in shock when two claws jut out, letting out sickle-shaped claws like theirs.

The cerberus's two heads pull back when Gaw gives him a piece of her mind, letting out a savage roar of rage. The next thing that happens is too much for the Deathrunners to comprehend. Gaw sprints right at the two-headed Gaw, spreading her claws and ready to rip him to bits. Growling through his two maws, the Cerberus raises his upper body in a defensive stance. He slams his claws down upon Gaw, but Gaw is smarter than that. She allows the claws to stab into her back, and she thrusts her jaws to bite down hard on the male's calf. With a powerful pull, Gaw forces the Cerberus to scream when his own weight is turned against him. The Cerberus roars, pushing himself off the ground, but Gaw is not to attack lightly. Her jaws clamp onto the nape of the right neck, forcibly pulling the abomination up. The Cerberus uses his other jaws to snap Gaw's snout away, but Gaw holds on. The Cerberus raises a clawed hand to rake Gaw's hide, but Gaw still clamps down with all her might.

The many Deathrunners flee in fear and confusion as the titans battle at the mouth of the cave. The Cerberus finally manages to push Gaw away with one mighty leg. Her claws carving trenches into the ground in her stop, Gaw glares up at the two-headed male charging at her. The two-headed Cerberus charges at her in a more clumsy and aggressive manner than Gaw, which gives her a sneer of disgust. As she swiftly allows the brute to run past her, she wonders why her followers ever accepted him as their god. The Cerberus Gaw was lunging at her, but he finds himself crashing snouts-first into the dirt. Gaw snorts as she circles behind the cerberus. How does Kong tolerate this brute?

* * *

Blood and guts of the Skullcrawler spill into the swamp water. Vastatosaurus growls as he takes in the disgusting taste of the vile creature. The black blood leaking from the dead torso tastes interesting, but food is food. With a simple snap of his jaws, the dinosaur swallows the frail torso. The Tyrannosaur, however, crushes the torn tail between his gritted teeth. He thrashes his head right, throwing the opposite half of the Skullcrawler, before he glares at the Vastatosaurus in rage. With a roar, he snaps his jaws at the Vastatosaurus. Looking back at the old predator, the Vastatosaurus hisses through his gaping maw. He is more than ready to return the Tyrannosaur's aggression in kind. Letting out a roar, the Vastatosaurus charges to meet the Tyrannosaur in a blinding speed. The Tyrannosaur is ready for this, as he raises his longer arms before swiping one at the Vastatosaurus's face. The small claws send enough force to smack the Vastatosaurus's head aside, but the younger predator turns right back at him.

It takes more than a slap to faze him.

The Tyrannosaur grabs onto the Vastatosaurus's neck, but the predator still thrusts his jaws forward at him. The younger predator's jaws clamp onto the Tyrannosaur's neck, shark-like teeth piercing into his hide. The Tyrannosaur roars out when the Vastatosaurus bites down into his throat, and he uses a leg to kick at the predator. His clawed foot bashes against the Vastatosaurus's gut repeatedly. The Tyrannosaur thrashes as they both fall into the marshes, but the Vastatosaurus thrashes his head like a shark. Not willing to be killed by the younger predator, the old carnivore scratches into the Vastatosaurus's gut and face. Closing his small eyes shut, the Vastatosaurus clamps down harder and thrashes more.

Using his own strength to roll them both over, the Tyrannosaur finally knocks the Vastatosaurus off. As the predator's body splashes into the swamp, the ancient hunter gives out a raspy growl. The teeth of the Vastatosaurus cut deep into his neck, leaving wounds take bleed profusely. And the younger predator's strength in his jaws is stronger than the Tyrannosaur anticipated. He coughs by how powerfully the Vastatosaurus crushed his throat. In this fight, the Tyrannosaur understands his disadvantage. Compared to the Vastatosaurus, the Tyrannosaur has the experience and the strength in his legs and jaws. The Vastatosaurus, though, is younger, faster and has more teeth. He may not have the long forearms like the old predator, but the young Vastatosaurus has more developed jaws. The evidence of this is the bleeding wounds in both sides of his neck. Growling, the Tyrannosaur does not know how long he could fight this.

With an infuriated roar, the Vastatosaurus thrusts himself out of the swamp water. Using only his legs, he clumsily pushes himself to his feet. The loud splashes and a low-toned roar from the young predator catches the Tyrannosaur's attention. The Tyrannosaur quickly turns to face the Vastatosaurus, but the young carnivore is quick to the draw. The Vastatosaurus thrusts his jaws to clamp onto the old dinosaur's leg, and the Tyrannosaur roars in pain. Despite the Vastatosaurus thrashing his head like a shark, the Tyrannosaur thrusts his own jaws to bite onto the young predator's back. The old hunter bites with all that he could, but his own teeth could not pierce the Vastatosaurus's alligator-skinned back. The Vastatosaurus's teeth carve into the Tyrannosaur's ankle before he yanks out as much flesh as he could. Finally freed, the Tyrannosaur limps his wounded ankle away. However, the Vastatosaurus is never finished. Roaring, the Vastatosaurus charges with a wide-open maw. The Tyrannosaur screeches as he smacks his clawed hands down, but the Vastatosaurus gives a heavy swing of his head. The Vastatosaurus clamps his teeth into the Tyrannosaur's arm, forcing the Tyrannosaur to screech.

And the Vastatosaurus gives a mighty tug on the small arm. The Tyrannosaur screeches when he feels his arm being being pulled fiercely. He uses his other claw to smack against the Vastatosaurus's snout, clawing around his nostrils, but the younger predator would have none of it. The Vastatosaurus pulls the arm, and consequently, the Tyrannosaur instinctively rushes forward. The Tyrannosaur raises a clawed foot to rake against the Vastatosaurus's side. The claws carve into the young predator's skin, but he ignores this as he thrashes even more fierce. The Tyrannosaur screeches when the Vastatosaurus succeeds in tearing some parts of his arm off. However, the bite force and the thrashing made the arm useless. Pulling back, the Vastatosaurus lets the torn skin fall out of his jaws as he attacks again. This time, he slams his full body against the Tyrannosaur. The Tyrannosaur's body is larger and equally as built as the younger predator, but his ankle is too wounded to support the stress.

The Tyrannosaur screeches when he is forced to fall onto the marshland. His body splashes in the swamp water, and he is left defenseless to the aggressive Vastatosaurus. The Vastatosaurus roars as he charges in, clamping his jaws onto the old predator's throat. The Tyrannosaur kicks his only working foot against the Vastatosaurus's side, but the Vastatosaurus still thrashes fiercly. The Tyrannosaur tries to scratch into the younger predator's jaw with his working and broken arms, but it is all for naught. Soon, the Tyrannosaur's movements of defiance slow down. The kicking and the thrashing of his tail slowly fall still, and the Vastatosaurus decides to finish this. Using one foot to push the Tyrannosaur's head down, he tears the old predator's throat out with a splatter of blood.

The Tyrannosaur falls silent. The Vastatosaurus pulls back as he looks down at the old predator. He is rewarded with the sight of dull eyes and blood spilling into the swamp water. The Vastatosaurus chomps and swallows the torn throat, satisfied, before he turns to a noise of splashes behind him. He swiftly turns to see the second Skullcrawler retreating into the jungle. Leaving the corpse of the Tyrannosaur behind, he growls as he charges after the small creature. The last Skullcrawler he ate had an interesting taste. It is time to have more of this new cuisine.

* * *

The Cerberus Gaw roars from his two maws as he bursts from the dirt. He two pairs of eyes glare at the female Gaw. Despite her immense size, this female has no right to defy him in front of his followers. Whatever has caused her to be in this size, where ever she came from, it has come apparent that she has forgotten her place. The female creature, moving more gracefully and careful, circles around the more built male. This female is much like his followers, but she is much stronger and more perceptive. The clicking of her sickle-shaped claws against the stone irritates him more, which he figures that the female was counting on. The female is clever, that he could tell. His two brains could gather the thought of the female being a potential mate. However, this female will need to learn her place.

His two maws open wide as he roars, charging at Gaw with a thirst for dominance. Snarling through her teeth, Gaw raises a clawed hand before smacking it against one of the male's heads. The head crashes against the other, causing the Cerberus to side-step and bump against Gaw. Disgusted, Gaw wraps the orange neck of the Cerberus, and her jaws clamp onto the throat. Retaliating on her defiance, the male's red jaws try to clamp onto Gaw's forearm. When it is apparent that Gaw's hand smacks at the red face, the Cerberus takes a different measure. His three-digit claws thrust upward, grabbing onto Gaw's head, and he pulls her jaws. Realizing that this would be a hassle, Gaw decides to let go and dash away. She now knows that fighting around the mouth of the cave is not going to get her anywhere. To have an advantage, she will have to take the battle somewhere else.

The male growls through the teeth of his orange muzzle, grabbing onto the bleeding wounds of his neck. Before he could retaliate, Gaw turns to smack her tail against his red head. The Cerberus snarls at Gaw, and she replies by running off from the cave. Confused, he watches the female Deathrunner run up the hill. Before he could have a sense of confidence, he is caught off guard when Gaw roars defiance at him again. In a sense of logic, the Cerberus would realize that Gaw is obviously baiting him into a new playing field. A place where she is the apex. However, his rage towards her gets the better of him, and he charges after Gaw. Grinning, Gaw runs down the other side of the hill-with the male in hot pursuit. His claws clenching onto the grass and dirt, the Cerberus Gaw snarls. He pushes himself down the hill with his legs, being even closer to the female in their chase. Like a bulldozer chasing a motorcycle, the Cerberus chases the female right into the jungle. He ignores the leaves and the branches smacking and snapping against his two heads.

It is when he notices that he is no longer chasing the female. He stops in the open space of the jungle when he sees that the female has vanished. His two heads scan the surroundings around him, but the female is nowhere to be seen. He frowns that trees are not the only things that surround him. When his orange head looks up, he starts to notice pillars of pure rock that stand above the earth. The rock pillars are connected with old vine bridges to some sort of ruins. The ruins of the small mammals of the island are more of stone walls and a large gateway. These ruins were built here before Kong became god, it seems. Unaware to the Cerberus, these ruins were built for Gaw. The original god of Skull Island. They are not the only structures within the island, for he could see the great wall of the small mammals from afar. The reason of him being here confuses him.

He finds out too late that the female has led him into a trap. He roars when he feels the weight of Gaw landing her feet onto his back. He uses his arms to keep himself from falling onto the ground, but Gaw is not done. She bites onto the orange nape of the right head, and she thrashes in a slow but aggressive pace. Her teeth pierce deep into the male's hide, much to her confidence. Their bodies are somewhat similar as they are both Deathrunner blood; even in skin. As she anchors her claws deep into the cerberus's hide, she clamps harder. The male forces steam out of his nostrils, and he roars from both his maws. Rising off the ground, he grits his teeth as he fiercely tries to shake Gaw off. Gaw clamps hard and thrashes, but she did not anticipate the male to run straight at the trees surrounding them. Their bodies crash through a few trees, trampling them from their roots, but Gaw refuses to let go of her enemy. Unfortunately, Gaw's jaws slip off when her head smashes against one tree. Caught in the shock, she could not respond to the sudden slip of her claws. The two-headed Cerberus growls through his gritted teeth to feel the weight on his back finally removed. His red head looking down at Gaw, he has plans on making the female pay for making such marks on his once-invulnerable hide.

A sound of a rock falling and clunking on the ground catches the male Gaw's hearing. His one red head turns to what was pushed from the ruins above. A piece of cobblestone. As the orange head snarls down at Gaw, the red head narrows its eyes. His eyes look up at the ruins, and what he sees surprises him more than the sight of Gaw. A clawed hand reaches out to clench onto the stone floor of the ruin. Soon, another comes out. More debris of the cobblestones are pushed off of the broken floor when a massive form crawls out. The massive form is a creature with only two legs, with a head looking like a skull of a mosasaur. Black eye sockets, an illusion to hide the real eyes. A spike protrudes from the elbows of the monster's limbs, which seem more built to be the support of the body. The creature that Gaw shockingly recognizes, Ramarak, has grown to be its true glory. Not only this, but Gaw also remembers the threat all too well: The Skullcrawler.

The Ramarak stares down at the Cerberus Gaw for a long time, and the male just stares right back with the eyes of his orange head. Unlike Gaw, the Cerberus never knew about this Skullcrawler. It did not stop him from seeing Ramarak as an enemy. Even as Gaw rises to her feet, the Cerberus roars at both the female and the Skullcrawler above. The Ramarak, despite this, stays silent. Looming further over the ruin floor, the death-looking creature creeps over the loose bridge and to a rocky pillar. Its long tail slithering out, the fully-grown Skullcrawler hisses silently at Gaw and the Cerberus.

Suddenly, they all turn to the sounds of trees ruffling from a distance. After a second, the ferns were torn when a smaller Skullcrawler flees from the jungle. At a hot pursuit, the massive shape of the Vastatosaurus sprints out after it. The large predator roars out as he catches up to the Skullcrawler. The last thing the Skullcrawler feels is the jaws of the carnivore clamping shut on its mid-section. The Vastatosaurus lifts up his head, letting the dying Skullcrawler slowly grow limp with death. Caring little for its weak struggle, he snaps his jaws to swallow the small Skullcrawler whole, much to the Ramarak's anger. His small eyes look up at the adult Skullcrawler screeching at him in anger, and he scans the two-headed abomination and the female Deathrunner. His eyes narrowing, he does not find this to be the right time to be picking a fight. If he has to fight, though, then he will.

With hardly a second thought, the Ramarak jumps off of the pillar to charge at the Vastatosaurus. However, it is suddenly stopped when the Cerberus steps up to the Skullcrawler. The two-headed Gaw roars at the monstrosity with his two maws, threatening the vile creature to not step any closer. The Ramarak hisses at the Cerberus when it stops, whipping its tail on the ground. The snap on the plantation cracks loudly like a lightning strike, but the two-headed male is not so easily intimidated. Realizing this, the Ramarak skips back when the male Gaw's claws carve into the dirt. Making quick use of its reflexes, the Skullcrawler swiftly latches itself onto the male's side. The two-headed Gaw roars when the Skullcrawler quickly wraps its tail around his waist, constricting him and crushing onto his body.

As the battle between the Cerberus and serpent wages, Gaw shakes her head as she rises to her feet. She looks up when she hears a demanding bellow from the Vastatosaurus. She sees the shark-like teeth in the maw of the predator, watching the tyrannosaur-like dinosaur approaching her. The rival predator demands her to flee, but the carnivore has no authority over a god. Her eyes narrowing, Gaw snarls at the Vastatosaurus, warning the predator to not disrespect her or mistaken her as a petty reptile. The Vastatosaurus gives the gargantuan Deathrunner no reply, but a response to violence. His jaws wide open, the predator roars as he charges at her, thirsty for blood. A duel of jaws is to be met, but Gaw is no fool. Right as the Vastatosaurus would hope to sink his teeth into Gaw's flesh, he is forced into a sudden stop. Gaw's claws clenching onto both of his jaws, the god holds the rival predator back. With a snarl through her teeth, she makes a strong twist of his head as she slams him into the dirt. The collision between the Vastatosaurus's jaws and the ground causes some teeth to cracks off, and the predator is momentarily dazed by it.

Slowly approaching the Vastatosaurus, Gaw watches the rival struggle with his tiny forearms. It is true that the Vastatosaurus may have survived encounters with other large and strong predators, but never anything smarter or with arms the same as Kong's. Flexing her clawed hands, she waits for the Vastatosaurus to get back to his feet. Gaw learns to be a powerful god, but also a patient one. So, she waits for the perfect time to strike the feeble beast. Shaking his head, the Vastatosaurus finally gathers his senses. When he has a glance of where he even is, he swiftly turns to Gaw with an enraged snarl. Despite this, he could only see Gaw lowering her head before he feels their skulls collide. The Vastatosaurus growls as he feels his own skull cracked, his senses blinded by the sudden attack. The predator is left vulnerable when Gaw pushes further into the assault.

Grabbing onto the snout and the neck of the Vastatosaurus with her bare claws, Gaw bites down into the nape. The Vastatosaurus roars in a fusion of pain, panic and rage. Despite Gaw holding onto her rival predator, the Vastatosaurus thrashes his head in a desperate frenzy. Gaw snarls through her bite before she clamps down harder, and she pushes with all her might. As they both trample over smaller trees, the Vastatosaurus raises a leg to kick against Gaw. Gaw holds strong on the predator's neck and snout, but the Vastatosaurus lands a lucky hit against her elbow. The hit causes a shock of feeling across Gaw's arm, causing her hand to lose feeling and let go of the neck. His neck free, the Vastatosaurus thrashes his head to yank out of Gaw's jaws. The female god snarls, but the predator turns to slap his tail against her face. Thinking fast, the intelligent saurian backs away from the attack, and she waits for the Vastatosaurus to charge at her. The Vastatosaurus lowers his head to ram against her, but Gaw simply jumps aside. Allowing the Vastatosaurus to past her, she swings her one sickle-shaped claw to make a clean slice. Feeling the claw carve into his leg, the Vastatosaurus shrieks. The pain forces him to lose balance, causing him to fall side-first into the dirt.

Gaw turns to the downed predator; now is her chance! Charging at full speed, the female god reaches the Vastatosaurus in a swift motion. Repeating her method, she grabs onto the Vastatosaurus's neck and snout. The Vastatocaurus thrashes his head to chomp onto Gaw's arm; so she shoves her claws into the predator's maw. The Vastatosaurus shrieks when the claws of the female god stab into his gullet and tongue. That is when Gaw clamps her jaws hard onto the dinosaur's nape once again. The Vastatosaurus pushes himself off the ground, chomping onto Gaw's arm to be free, but Gaw is not letting him escape his fate again. A god must punish those who demand respect from it. As her eyes glare up at the towering wall and gate that were once hers, she pushes the Vastatosaurus's neck.

A loud snap and crack could be heard for miles.

An enraged roar echoes from the maws of the male Gaw. He thrashes his claws left and right at the Ramarak, which had attacked him relentlessly with its claws. Its tail wrapping tightly around the Cerberus's body, the Ramarak scratches onto his two heads. The claws strike aimlessly but relentlessly, trying to carve into either of eye socket of the male Gaw's heads. Raising his clawed hands to hold the Ramarak back, the cerberus uses both of his maws to clamp down. The two sets of jaws clamp down hard onto the Ramarak, trapping the creature by its shoulder and neck. Shrieking by this situation, the Ramarak's small eyes look down at the two powerful heads preparing to rip the Skullcrawler in two.

However, it is far from helpless. Forgetting about the Skullcrawler's tail, the male Gaw never saw the Ramarak's retaliation coming. Even as his teeth clamp hard into the vile serpent's body, the Skullcrawler swiftly wraps its tail around his orange neck. The slithering tail quickly constricts around the orange head's throat, squeezing the windpipe with all its might. Clawing desperately on the Ramarak's body, the male Gaw roars from his remaining head. His orange head releases a choked noise, feeling the tail slowly crushing the neck. The Ramarak, ignoring the claws scratching its back, thrusts its skull-like jaws around the red throat. Its any sharp teeth piercing the skin of the neck, the Skullcrawler crushes both of the Gaw's windpipes.

Feeling his lungs burning and his body growing weak, the Cerberus falls into desperation. If he does not do something soon, he will lose his life at the hands of the Skullcrawler. In his desperate hour, he catches a glimpse of the rock pillar nearby. He must act fast to survive this. Driving his claws deep into the Ramarak's back, he sprints right at the pillar. The Ramarak's jaws tear out of the Male Gaw's neck when its back slams against the rock. Green blood trickles from the claw marks across its body, forced out by the brutal collision. The Skullcrawler shrieks when it feels its back almost broken, but it thrusts out its tongue. The long, slimy appendage wraps around the red neck of the male Gaw, cutting his short moment of air. The Cerberus, feeling fear for the first time in ages, desperately slams the Skullcrawler against the pillar again. The Ramarak, though, crushes the orange neck even harder. And the tongue of the serpent pulls its head forward. Its teeth back onto his neck, the male Gaw lets out a choked roar.

The struggling coming from the cerberus slowly weakens. The force in the tail of the Skullcrawler crushes the windpipe of the orange head so far, it breaks the spinal cord. With the orange head now dead, the two-headed Gaw has now been cut of his superb senses. Without the second head...it is now just one. The male Gaw has no time to feel fear for the loss of his second head, however, when the Ramarak tears into the throat of his remaining head. Even as the Skullcrawler's teeth rip into his windpipe, the self-proclaimed king of the Deathrunners could not believe that a vile serpent was taking his life. If these creatures were on this island all this time, then the cerberus curses the day that they even existed.

The sun of the new day comes over the long-dead village of Kong's faithful people. Before Kong was taken, the village was alive with its people florishing from the belief of their god. Now, however, the people have lost their way. They have been able to keep themselves together without for god for so long. It was not long before they began to turn their backs on their so-called god, who had failed to return to his people. Their magic and their beliefs were all but forgotten, now. Now, it has been dark and fearful. They can only fend for themselves against the monsters from the other side of the wall, now.

Until a few of the people awake to a series of loud roars from beyond the wall. At first, there was fear that a predator has grown relentless, trying to get by the wall and hunt for any of them. And then some come to a conclusion that the loudest of the roars may have been their god. In the midst of the confusion, some of the villagers rush out of their stone-made homes and up the steps over the great wall. Some of these villagers, with the chief among them, have to see what is causing the commotion. The chief of the villagers, who once ran traditions and sacrifices for their god Kong, never knew that the sight of the thing beyond the wall would come again.

From the very top of the wall, the awe-struck villagers watch when the body of the Vastatosaurus slumps to the ground. His small eyes fallen dull and dark from the crack of his neck. And to their awe, a gargantuan beast towers over the fresh corpse of the predator. It is a beast that they have told stories about among themselves. Stories that their ancestors have seen with their own eyes. The story of how Kong had defeated a former god. And now, the former god has returned to Skull Island. Gaw has returned to the people she was forced to abandon.

Roaring down at the dead face of the Vastatosaurus, Gaw stomps a foot down onto the predator's skull. Breathing deeply, she raises her head to look up at the villagers that were once her people. She watches the villagers look down at her, and she could tell that they are as surprised to see her as her own kind were. She stares at them with a slight feeling of guilt and pity. What has Kong done to these people? In her time, these people were respectful, civil humans. They would consider it a great honor to be sacrificed to her. Now, they have gone savage. Bared to the skin without shame for the eyes of the ape. The great wall has grown dark when there should be torches ablaze and the gate open to greet her. Even the leader among them has the mask of an ape above his head. The sight of her people like this infuriates her; if Kong was here right now, she would have gutted him with her bare claws. Kong must have allowed himself killed by the outsiders. Thus, he has abandoned his own people, but Gaw will not.

She turns her head to a sudden sound of cracking trees. Anticipation fills her mind; it must be the two-headed male. Perhaps the abomination managed to kill the mortal enemy of Skull Island, which would support his role as leader of the Deathrunners. However, the monster that comes crawling from the jungle is the Ramarak. Hissing out of its slightly-open jaws, the Skullcrawler's snout is coated in blood. The blood, Gaw assumes, of the Cerberus. The Ramarak creeps further out of the jungle and onto the open space between it and Gaw. Despite the hiss of an insatiable hunger from the Ramarak, Gaw stands tall before it. Her sickle-shaped claws flicking out, the beast glares at the Skullcrawler. The apparent outcome of the fight between the Skullcrawler and the male Deathrunner does not fill her with any emotion that would relate to pity or grief. Only anger. SHE was supposed to kill the male for taking her name! The Skullcrawler took that away from her. This is personal, now!

Her eyes widen when her ears pick up the sound of drums. She looks back at the villagers cheering out. It takes her a second to realize that they are cheering for her. Calling out the name "Gaw"; her name. These people have remembered her. She turns her head back to the Skullcrawler before she closes her eyes, savoring the sounds of the beating drums and the cheering villagers. It is good to be back. Celebrating will have to wait, though, for the true enemy of her people and herself is slithering before her. Creeping closer to Gaw, the Ramarak hisses viciously at Gaw, but Gaw stomps onto the corpse of the Vastatosaurus with a warning. Raising her claws in an offensive stance, Gaw roars at the Skullcrawler. Its very existence is an insult to the entire island; an offense punishable by death!

The warning, of course, does not faze the Ramarak. With a whip of its tail, the enlarged Skullcrawler rushes at Gaw. Gaw roars as she steps off of the Vastatosaurus, charging at the vile serpent that dared to threaten her. The ground itself shakes when the clawed feet of the two titans charge at one another. Teeth bared and claws stretched out, the island itself will hear the sounds of battle once the god and the devil clash under a rising sun.

The Ramarak shrieks when it jumps high at Gaw, stretching its clawed limbs far to clutch onto Gaw. Gaw, however, grabs onto the Skullcrawler's claws with her own. As they wrestle their arms to test each other's strength, Gaw thrusts her jaws to clamp onto an arm. The Ramarak is forced to shriek, being pulls from the air when Gaw swings her head. Before its body could hit the ground, its tail thrusts forward to wrap around Gaw's torso. Gaw feels the slithering of the devil's tail growing tight, and she pulls out her jaws with an infuriated bellow. She will not die like her two-headed impostor! She slashes her claws, raking the vile Skullcrawler's skin. The Ramarak, ignoring this, heaves itself over Gaw's head. Its claws rake against her head as it creeps over her. Gaw growls as she clamps down hard onto the Skullcrawler's waist, trying to at least chew the base of its tail in two, but the Skullcrawler had other plans. The Ramarak lands its claws onto the ground, and it gives Gaw a showcase of its strength worthy of fear.

Gaw's body is suddenly pulled by the strength in the Skullcrawler's tail, and the next thing she sees is the sky when she is thrown off her feet. Her side crashes first into the grassland, but she swiftly turns her body right as she bounces off. Using all of her claws to anchor to the ground and her tail for balance, she skits a few feet before coming to a complete stop. Unfortunately, it is not the claws in the dirt that made the stop. Gaw roars when he body crashes hard against the great wall. The old wood of the wall splinters and shutters when it met Gaw's body, and the sheer force causes the god to fall dazed. Limping for one step, Gaw could only see the fog in her eyes. She gives out a weak growl before she collapses onto the ground. She could barely see the Skullcrawler creeping towards her. Hissing evilly, the Ramarak crawls slowly, taking its precious time to go in for the kill. Gaw growls, pushing herself off the ground, but the Ramarak simply uses one clawed hand to push down her head. The so-called god Gaw is no different than Kong, and now the island will know that soon. Above, the villagers plea and pray to Gaw to rise, to fight back. As the Ramarak opens its jaws, the villagers could only watch helplessly as their old god dies.

Before the Skullcrawler could kill the queen of Skull Island, it hears a strange noise. A kind of high-pitched bark that strikes its ears twice. The distant noise catches the Ramarak's attention; its small eyes shift to the noise coming from the jungle. It may have been its eyes fooling it, but it could have sworn that there is only two of Gaw and the two-headed beast. Unfortunately, the Skullcrawler watches as one of the Deathrunners sprint out of the jungle. As one charges out into battle, more of the Deathrunners run out to face the Skull Devil. As if they have been multiplying, the raptors of Skull Island rush out to the Ramarak, who now knows that it is facing an army. The Skullcrawler has murdered the Cerberus, and the Deathrunners will be damned if they allow their old and true leader die. Their claws spread and ready to tear the Ramarak to ribbons, the Deathrunner's bellow their war cries.

Confused by the sudden call for a Calvary, it unintentionally allows a Deathrunner to pounce on its hide. The Skull Devil shrieks when the vicious pack hunters slash and gnarl into its flesh. The Deathrunners carve with their sickle-shaped claws, chomp into its skin and swarm it with their numbers. Green blood oozes from the Skull Devil's rather small wounds, but the pain across its body is becoming too great. The monster shrieks as it sprints out into the open space, fighting off the Deathrunners with tail and nail. As the battle wages, one Deathrunner sprints to the still form of Gaw. The loyal raptor slows its approach when it notices Gaw's nostrils flaring. It lowers its head, making a soothing but urgent call. Its call was eventually answered, and Gaw's eye slowly opens.

The Deathrunners assaulting the Ramarak have fought valiantly for Gaw, but the confusion of the Skull Devil has turned to anger. Thrashing its tail and head ferociously, the Ramarak throws off its attackers with utmost ease. The lucky ones were able to land on their feet. Some, however, have landing more harshly, ending up breaking a few bones. One unfortunate soul has itself caught in the jaws of the killer. The many teeth impale the raptor's dead body, and the skullcrawler thrashes violently. Already annoyed to its limit, it throws the body aside. Its insatiable hunger torturing it, the Ramarak looks down at a Deathrunner limping on the ground. The poor raptor broke its leg by its fall; a perfect target. The Skullcrawler thrusts its jaws to clamp down on the injured raptor.

Suddenly, the Skull Devil is blinded by a strike to its head. A blood-curdling bellow strikes its ears before a rock in hand smashes against its skull. The Skullcrawler shrieks when cracks spread across its bony face. Right as it turns to face its attacker, it could only see a glimpse of Gaw raising the rock in her clawed hand. And another heavy strike smacks against its skull, forcing it to cry out. Blinded by the strike against its head, it could not react to Gaw thrusting an open hand. Gaw's claws carve across the side of the Skullcrawler's head; even forcing it to shriek in agony when the claws slice its tiny eye. Blood trickling from the gouged out socket, the Ramarak claws onto its own skull in a moment of agony. At this point, the Skull Devil has fallen into a hunger-induced rage.

Growling through her gritting teeth, Gaw glares up at the Skullcrawler sprinting at her direction. Standing tall before the Ramarak, she waits for the Skull Devil to pounce at her. The Skullcrawler stretches out its arms and opens its jaws wide, but it did not expect Gaw to spin. Her tail comes in the speed of a swing of a sword, and the Skullcrawler shrieks when it is whacked out of the air. Gaw snarls at the Ramarak writhing on the ground, refusing to show any form of mercy. Did the monster really think Gaw would be as easy a prey as Kong's kind?

The Ramarak screeches in an infuriated war cry, swiftly turning to the approaching Gaw. Glaring down, Gaw only snarls back. Looking down at the rock in her hand and back at the Skullcrawler, she tosses it aside. She would rather do this the Deathrunner's way; the way of a true god of Skull Island. A battle between god and devil that will be told for generations. Winner take all!

Once again standing before the great wall of the villagers, before the eyes of her loyal Deathrunners, Gaw roars into the heavens. The Ramarak screeches its blood-curdling cry, and it sprints with its two limbs. Gaw shakes the earth with her stomping feet, bellowing for blood. Above the corpses of those that have fought this battle, the god and the devil clash for one final time. The Skull Devil's powerful limbs push it high off the ground, setting off in a pounce at Gaw. Gaw, in response, decides to make an experienced move. Making a dash aside, Gaw allows the Skullcrawler to pass her. The Ramarak lands on its feet, but its tail thrusts forward to wrap around Gaw's throat. Prepared for this, Gaw quickly moves her jaws to catch it. When she tastes the foul green blood, she already knows that she has the monster where she wanted it. The Ramarak makes a quick retaliation, jumping off the ground to rip Gaw's face. Unfortunately, Gaw uses her might to pull the devil down to Earth, driving its back into the dirt. The Skullcrawler writhes and thrashes when Gaw pulls it by the tail, but its efforts were in vain. Her neck muscles flexing to her might, Gaw makes a mighty heave. The Ramarak shrieks when it is pulled into the morning air, and its body cracks against the ground.

Gaw towers over the struggling Skullcrawler. It is true that she needed her Deathrunners to gain the advantage, but she will not allow this weakness to come again. Her sickle-shaped claws flexing with her fingers, Gaw glares down at the devil. The Skullcrawler was finished the moment it thrusts its jaws at her one last time. Its pointy jaws snap open at Gaw, but the Ramarak shrieks when Gaw catches them in her hands. Despite the devil's strength when it desperately pulls back, Gaw would not release it. The claws ending their feet scrape on the dirt as they pull on each other. In a desperate act of escape, the Skullcrawler thrusts out its tongue like a bullet, hoping to wrap around Gaw's neck. Unfortunately, Gaw snaps her jaws onto the elongated appendage, biting down hard. With a savage pull and thrash of her head, Gaw lets go of the severed tongue. Green blood sprays profusely out of the Skullcrawler's maw, and Gaw could almost savor it spraying across her snout. The Ramarak claws desperately against her arms, but Gaw is not done. She shoves the open mouth of the Skullcrawler right into the dirt.

Weakly coughing out dirt, the Ramarak could do nothing but look up at Gaw's shadow. Gaw's foot slams down onto the Skullcrawler's back, pinning it to the ground. Even as the Ramarak desperately whips its tail around, Gaw wastes no time. Her clawed hands shoot forward, gripping around the devil's neck. And with a snarl, Gaw pushes her leg down and pull her claws back. In a swift and deadly motion, Gaw's claws carve deep into the Ramarak's throat. Green blood pours down the open gashes and small portions of the Skull Devil's throat innards spill out. With one quick motion, the Skullcrawler was finished. The head of the devil drops to the ground, lifeless.

Standing tall with the blood of the devil on her claws, Gaw glares at the still form. She lowers her head to sniff at the blood, which she finds the smell repulsive. The kill was only worth somewhat. Finding no equality between them, Gaw snarls at the dead Skullcrawler. She uses a foot to forcefully push the devil to its side. Using the claws on her foot, she disembowels the Skullcrawler with no pleasure or remorse. This is a sign of a warning to all Skullcrawler on who is in charge. As the innards of the devil spill from its gashed stomach, Gaw rears her head back to roar into the heavens. Her roar echoes out across Skull Island before the calls of her followers join in. A message was needed to be clear for all inhabitants, predator or prey, to know that their true god has returned. And this time, she is here to stay.

Letting out a breath of relief, Gaw tiredly pushes the disemboweled devil aside. The battle has taken a toll on her, and her energy has officially been drained. She looks up at the cheering and praising of the villagers above the wall. She would be lying if she tells herself that she did not miss the glory days. Her loyal Deathrunners following by her lead, she approaches the destroyed gate of the great wall. Soon, she finds herself in the gateway, her head raising high. From a time, her clawed hands had held the doors at her prime, pushing them open to face Kong in battle. Now, the busted doors are nothing but a memory. She looks down at the villagers, the people that once worshiped her and now have become savages without purpose. In the wonder and fear in their eyes, it is apparent that the island has returned the god they needed. They will have quite a few things for their old god to redeem themselves, but she will try to be fair with them. For now, there will be a feast for her and her followers to enjoy for hours to come.

After that, there is going be some changes around here.

* * *

Winner: Gaw (Female)


	37. Match 37

Rei & Gomora vs Tai & Agumon

Chaos brews once again on the Kaiju world of Planet Boris. Before, this planet was a world of endless battle between gargantuan monsters. Monsters that wander, flourish and clash in wars that Earth would not be able to comprehend. It had seen many strange occurrences and destructive conflicts. This, however, would change the planet forever. For what unexplained occurrence, strange portals had been scattered across the world. And these strange portals has birthed new monsters. Monsters that had been molded and formed by particles from the digital world. Anthropomorphic monsters, angelic paladins, mechanical monstrosities and so on. Planet Boris has fallen into a new age of endless war. It is a war between the Kaiju and the Digimon. In the heat of this nameless conflict, two humans will find that this war will effect them as well.

Out in the desert wasteland in the middle of nowhere, such a battle has come. The sky is suddenly lit by a barrage of fireballs raining down upon the earth. The fireballs were the doing of a flying beast that has originated from one of the digital portals. The winged, pterosaur phoenix burns the clouds with its flaming wings. With the flames slithering from the Digimon's orange feathers, the monster known as Birdramon bellows down at her opponent. The opponent, however, did not take too kindly to Birdramon's fiery strike. The smoke resulted by the fire burst open when a giant bird shoots out. Shiny, scale-like feathers cover most of its body. Unlike Birdramon, this bird has a crown of red feathers and a long sharp beak of a true bird. Being a phoenix herself, Litra finds this bout to be a challenge. Although, this flying beast is no true pheonix, is it?

Down below on the ground, Litra's team leader keeps his distance from the incoming fireballs. With dirt raining on his ZAP SPACEY suit, Rei only focuses on the battle between her entrusted dog-fighter and the flaming Digimon. At first, he thought that they and the Birdramon could coexist. Yet it seems that the Digimon are just as dangerous as the Kaiju that aimlessly attack him and his crew. Now, they are left with no other choice but to fight. By sending out Litra and Eleking, he hopes that this battle will be all for today. He watches the flaming shriek from her toothy maw, and the Digimon's wings flap. By the flap of her wings, she sheds off some of her flaming feathers. With her feathers transformed into fireballs, they rain down yet again. However, Litra is quick to dodge the onslaught, and Rei sees an opening for her to take.

Rei did not need to give the order; Litra knew exactly what to do. Speeding past the blinding smoke, Litra soars above Birdramon like a jet. With a speed too fast for the Digimon to comprehend, the phoenix Kaiju makes a blinding turn. Birdramon shrieks when Litra's beak clashes against her back, forcing the flaming bird to think of something different. Unfortunately for the Digimon, another Kaiju is not letting her have the chance. Birdramon swiftly turns to the speeding Litra, but a bright light suddenly bursts through the smoke. The darkness of the smoke part away around a bright lance of blue, electrical energy. The bright light catches Birdramon's attention, but she could not react quick enough to dodge it. A shriek of agony parts from her pterodactyl maw when the ray strikes her body, scattering frying electricity across her flaming body. Having been injured by the attack and losing the focus to fly, the Digimon shrieks when her body crashes into the barren dirt.

Reimon turns to a giant stepping out of the smoke. He knew the massive form's white and black skin and the curved horns above the Kaiju's head. A wide yellow grin across the eel-like Kaiju would not show an emotion at all, but only its actions would. Letting out a shrilling cry, Eleking stomps forward towards the fallen Digimon. He was called to aid Litra, and he will do so with everything he has. After all, being in Rei's Kaiju team is the least he could do from sparing his life. He would much rather not fight these "Digimon", but it seems that it can not be helped. With electricity surging up his neck like snakes, and as his shark fin-like horns twirl slowly, Eleking charges his ultimate oral weapon. With smoke slithering off her flaming body, Birdramon weakly growls at her attacker, but this act of defiance was all for naught. Sparks erupt out of Eleking's grinning maw, and the eel-like Kaiju fires his charged Discharge Ray. The powerful ray, twirling with blue and white electricity, travels through the air before it strikes upon Birdramon. Birdamon cries out once the electricity blasts against her. The incredible amounts of volts surge across her body until, in an explosion of dark-blue data, she was wiped from the face of the planet.

Seeing that the Digimon has been dispatched, Eleking shrieks in victory. Feeling a bit proud for his final strike, he brushes the dirt off his chest. Suddenly, his body begins the glow bright yellow. Multiple rectangular outlines of golden aura surround him before he vanishes. Only a golden orb replaces the Kaiju. With the team leader calling him back, the golden orb of energy travels straight at Rei, who holds up his powerful battle Nizer in his hand. The orb flashes between the two blade-like mandibles of the battle nizer, and then into the golden ring at the center. Once the aura of Eleking completely returns into the device, Rei looks down at his own nizer. Unlike before, which his battle nizer was only a rectangular box, is now in the form of a mechanical beetle. Or so it appears. This is the battle nizer in its greatest, and it makes his Kaiju more powerful.

For an event such as this, Rei is especially grateful that he was given this boost of power. Compared to the more challenging Kaiju, these Digimon have been nothing more than workout for his Kaiju. Some fly, trying to out run Litra but fail to take her from the sky. Some were strong and powerful, but a few never withstood Eleking's electrical power. Rather, a few of them were crucially weak to Eleking's attacks. Which is mainly the reason why he has relied heavily on him. Along with Gomora, his first and most powerful Kaiju. Holstering his Battle Nizer to his belt, he looks up to see Litra returning from the sky. Now that he has taken care of the Birdramon, he will need to head back. He will need to meet the ZAP SPACEY crew and find out what has been causing this Digimon catastrophe...

"HEY!" A voice cries out, "That was our friend!"

Rei turns to the source of the sudden sound, and he is caught by surprise when he sees two figures from the far distance. One is what he could see to be a young person. A teen, even, with a sort of a brown, spiky hair and a pair of goggles. A blue shirt with long sleeves, made with orange stars near the shoulders and a yellow collar. A pair of gray pants and a pair of blue and white sneakers. The other is a small, yellow creature that almost looks like a dinosaur. Three claws ending each of its hands and feet, and a few protruding teeth from his lips. The short dinosaur-like creature stands beside the teen, and they both glare at him for whatever reason.

Not knowing what this planet is, Tai was caught in a portal with his Digimon partner, Agumon. Before, they were defeating an evil Digimon. Before Agumon could finish the job, the evil Digimon summoned a portal to send them all to this universe. Unfortunately, their trip has taken them to a world of monsters. Monsters that were more challenging than most Digimon. They even went against monsters with partners of their own, but these partners were not human. Now, when they thought it would not get any worse, they had just witnessed their friend, Birdramon, being destroyed by this man.

"That Digimon you just killed? That was our friend, Birdramon!" Tai yell.

"Why would you do that!?" Agumon demands, preparing to fight.

Rei remains silent, not very sure on how to react to this. This surprises him; the fact that the monster Eleking finished off was their friend.

"Forgive me." He replies, "I had no idea. Your friend attacked me on sight, and I had no choice but to fight back."

"You may be used to fighting each other in this world, but in our world..." Tai moves into a fighting stance with Agumon, "We make people like you pay!"

Rei watches as Tai pulls out a device that is somewhat similar to his. A small, electronic object looking like an old-fashioned portable game device. The small device is made with a square screen, buttons at the sides of a center ring and a small black antenna. With his Digivice in his hand, Tai looks down at Agumon. It is time to turn up the heat! The Digivice glows in his hand, and so does Agumon. The small device suddenly creates a stream of energy. And that energy consumes Agumon just as he jumps high in the air.

"AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...!"

Inside this new, digital dimension, Agumon is soon consumed by a sphere of blue hexagons. His green eyes closing, this sphere closes completely before it glows in a golden light. As it shoots up into the digital air, it creates a shockwave of golden blasts before it suddenly breaks. Like an egg, the shell of the Digi-evolution lets out a form of a saurian monster. Although the form itself is filled with numerous codes of numbers and zeros, that soon fades away to show the monster's true appearance. Three-clawed feet stomp into nothing. Three claws end each of the monster's hands as they flex. A long tail swings left and right as the head of the monster, armored with a dark-brown "helmet" on the top half of its skull, sports three sharp horns. Orange skin, accompanied with blue stripes, covers the Digimon's form. Brown eyes glare at nothing and his razor-sharp teeth separate as he unleashes a roar.

"GREYMON!" The new, evolved monster roars when he erupts out of the vortex of light.

Rei watches in shock when he realizes that the small creature took form of a larger dinosaur! The huge dinosaur rears his horned head, letting out a furious roar into the heavens. The huge Digimon was not a challenge to him, but to the Kaiju that he has. Meeting Tai's gaze, and now feeling Greymon's glare looking down upon him, Rei decides that he has to make his move. So be it. Pulling out the Battle Nizer from his belt, he surprises Tai and Greymon when he raises it high in the air. It is time to let out his most trusted Kaiju.

"Go, Gomora!" He calls out.

In an instant, the Battle Nizer responds, glowing brighter than Tai's Digivice. A golden hue of a glow comes out in the form of an orb, and this orb shoots out like a bullet. In the sky, the orb blinds Tai and Greymon with a sudden flash of light. And as the clouds part by the light, a massive shape drops like an atomic bomb. The monster's three-toed feet smash into the earth of the barren planet, forcing debris to rain over Rei. The Kaiju, in the form of an ancient dinosaur, stands fully upward before Greymon. A chocolate-brown hide covers the dinosaur's body, with thick muscle providing strength and defense. The monster's five-digit, clawed hands clench, making the muscles buff. Even around the spiked elbows. The sunlight reveals that the beast sports thousands and thousands of large spikes all across its torso, forming some kind of armor. A thick neck raises the head of the beast when it roars out into the heavens, showing its mighty crescent horns and sharp nasal horn. Glaring down at the slightly shorter monster, Greymon, Gomora lets out another roar of a challenge to the Digimon. With a swing down of his massive and long tail, he obliterates the earth behind him with a message that he means business.

Tai looks up at the mighty monster, almost shocked to see a beast that almost resembles Greymon. When he looks up at Greymon, he could see that the Digimon's feelings to this are no different. Despite this feeling of shock, the Digimon snarls at Gomora, and he knows that Tai would tell him to go for it. Seeing that Greymon is charging at them at full speed, Gomora quickly acts. With a battle cry, the mighty Prince of Kaiju meets Greymon's charge head-on.

Above the earth of Planet Boris, where the world was practically made for endless wars, Gomora and Greymon clash. Greymon lowers his head to crash his skull against Gomora's armored torso. This act did little but provoke Gomora, who sends a knee against the Digimon's jaw. As Greymon staggers back and shake his head vigorously, Gomora presses on the attack. With a roar, he swings his own head against Greymon, slamming his horn against the Digimon's skull. Greymon lets out a yell of pain, forced to stagger back, but Gomora charges forward. Before his head could meet Greymon's chest, Greymon is quick to catch his horns. Gomora keeps charging, and Greymon grits his teeth when he digs his feet into the dirt. Soon, they both stop, but they both put their strength in their struggle as well. He growls at Greymon, who only glares down at him, continuing to hold him back. Their strengths almost seem to be equally matched, but Gomora lets out a defiant roar. In a surprising showcase of strength, he thrashes his head left, freeing himself from Greymon's grasp. Greymon is forced to slide left by Gomora's shocking power, but he is not to be caught off guard a second time. He turns to see Gomora charging at him, and he is ready.

Greymon's cranial helmet crashes against Gomora's skull like a train, causing Gomora to stagger a step back. Greymon finds his chance and charges in the attack. Right as he roars in aggression, Gomora is quick to recover. Time to get serious. Greymon gives a good grip on Gomora's crescent horns, but Gomora sends a powerful uppercut. Even as Greymon is sent staggering, Gomora raises a leg to send a kick to the gut. The Kaiju hit hard, but Greymon is not backing down. With an infuriated roar, he spins harshly to send his tail. The Digimon's tail smacks against Gomora's neck, causing the Kaiju to roar in surprise. The strike is strong, but it is not enough to smack the Kaiju off his feet. Greymon spins to swing his tail again, but Gomora is ready to counter. Greymon's tail slams against Gomora's leg, whereas Gomora reacts by quickly turning his back. His mighty tail, long and thick itself, swings out clash against Greymon's side. This, compared to Digimons, proved stronger of the two. The sheer force and power in Gomora's tail causes Greymon to stagger to his right, letting out a yell of pain. Unfortunately for him, Gomora was not done. Spinning again, Gomora roars when he sends his tail swining again. Only this time, it slams down upon Greymon's bone-hard face.

Greymon vision is suddenly filled with stars and blurs. Dazed from the powerful blow, the Digimon is left in a confusing stand. He hears Tai calling out to him, but he could hardly make out what he was saying. That is when his vision is filled with a big, brown blob. In reality, Gomora is not the type to fight with relent. With a battle cry, the Kaiju charges at the confused Digimon. Before Greymon could react, Gomora sends a mighty swing against his skull. After being bashed back, Greymon shakes his head, eventually regaining his vision. Despite this, he could not see Gomora coming with full body slam. As the two bodies of Kaiju and Digimon clash, Greymon yells out when he is finally forced off his feet. His back crashes into the earth, forcing debris to defy gravity and then rain from the sky. Groaning, the Digimon never knew that a monster would have such vicious and powerful ferocity. Breathing out steam, Gomora glares at the still form of Greymon. The Digimon can do better than that. With a bash of his fists, he lets out a roar at Greymon.

"Greymon, get up!" Tai yells out desperately to his friend, "He's coming!"

Greymon vaguely hears the roar coming from Gomora, and he feels the tremors beneath the Kaiju's charging feet. With a new surge of a fighting spirit, his eyes flash open. Rolling back to his feet, he quickly turns back to Gomora with a furious glare. That fury towards Gomora turns into a heat in his body, and this heat travels up his throat. Opening his maw wide, Greymon lets out an inferno of scorching heat.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon yells before a ball of fire leaves his maw.

Gomora stops when he sees a bright flash orange and yellow. Little did he realize it is a fireball before it is too late. The fireballs explodes against his face, and the Kaiju cries out in surprise. Sparks and embers rain from his face, but his flesh is not even close to burnt. It has only blinded him for a second. Growling, he should have guessed that this Digimon has something up his sleeve. Greymon's eyes narrow, letting fire slither from his gaping maw. He was not expecting that. Good. Let us see how much punishment we can give him. Stomping forward, Greymon rears his head back, and he thrashes forward to fire another Nova Blast. The scorching fireball jettisons right at Gomora, but the Kaiju lowers his head. He allows the fireball to explode against his skull in scattering embers, but he is otherwise scratch-less. Smoke dances off Gomora as he rears his head, roaring out into the heavens. Greymon prepares to fire another salve of heat and power, but he quickly notices something. Even through the smoke, he could see Gomora's horns sparkle with energy. And then they start to glow and crackle in orange heat.

Acting fast, Greymon unleashes another fireball like a cannon, but this proved to be a futile counter. A sudden intense flash burst from Gomora's nasal horn, and it unleashes a stream of pulsating power. Clenching his fists, Gomora blasts his Super Oscillatory Wave in full force. The orange, white and violet ray blasts against the incoming fireball, and it completely obliterates it. However, this is not enough for it. Greymon falls in shock to see the energy ray travel at him, and he fails to respond when it explodes against his chest. Only when it strikes him at full force, it does not stop. Greymon roars when one pulse explodes against him after the other. Another comes to strike him, and then another, forcing him by every powerful blast. It was only when Gomora ceases his attack when Greymon is allowed to fall. Down to one knee, Greymon lets out a growl. Smoke slithering off his body, he glares up at Gomora.

"Is that all you got?" The Digimon growls, rising to a crouching stance, "Huh!?"

Of course, this question goes right through Gomora's head. Unlike the Digimon, Gomora could only listen to Rei. Anyone else is only the sound of battle. Both Gomora and Greymon glare at one another, with Tai and Rei watching them vigilantly. Scorching heat evaporates the air from Greymon's gaping maw, and bright energy cracks and glows within Gomora's horns. The heat of their battle grows in intensity until they both make the deciding blow.

"NOVA FLAME!" Greymon roars as he rears his head back.

And right as he opens his maw wide, the dirt around him is suddenly blown away by an outburst of flame. A stream of white and blue heat blasts out of Greymon's toothy maw. Once it travels to Gomora, however, the Kaiju unleashes his Super Oscillatory Wave once more. The powerful flame is quick and shows power to Gomora, but it is swiftly halted by his powerful weapon. Both streams of power and heat collide between the two beasts. With sparks and exploding energies raining from the center, it almost seems that they are equally matched. Before it could go on any longer, Gomora snarls and clenches his fists, adding more power into his energy ray. Greymon's eyes widen when he watches how quick this boost of power turned to Gomora's favor. The tip of the Super Oscillatory Wave pushes hard against the flames of Greymon's Nova Flame, forcing it back. The very waves of the energy's pulse blasts against the super-heated flame, proving Greymon's struggle to be futile. Despite Greymon's best effort of turning the tables, he could not keep the energy blast from reaching his maw.

An explosion fills Greymon's vision with a bright flash. Blinded, the Digimon could barely feel his mouth almost blasted apart by Gomora. When he was expecting the ray to stop once it hit him, the ray only keeps going. One pulse of energy explodes against his skull after another, pushing him further back. As the final bit of the Super Oscillatory Wave burns against Greymon's jaw, he finally has the hint of air. Unfortunately, he also feels weak from the attack. Tai could not hold his feeling of shock, letting out a gasp of dread when Greymon falls back-first into the barren. It is shocking that Gomora could beat down Greymon with such power. Looking up to the triumphant roar of Gomora, he only responds with a glare of a new hatred. This monster will pay for that. Feeling a new tremor under his feet, he returns his gaze to Greymon rising. He smirks at his friend pushing himself off the ground, and their gaze meet.

"That...hurt..." Greymon growls, not giving a hint of pride for it.

"Alright, buddy." Tai replies, holding up the Digivice, "Time to turn up the heat!"

Greymon nods before he swiftly turns to face Gomora. Even as Gomora lets out a roar and charges straight at them, Tai clenches onto his Digivice. The legendary tech glows within his palm, and so does Greymon. The glow shines brighter than the sunlight around them, which causes Gomora to stop in confusion. Unknown to the Kaiju, Greymon is consumed by the same digital dimension. In the same dimension of digital energy, Greymon suddenly becomes bombarded with a large, blue beam of energy from above. However unharmed, the mighty Digimon glows as his body changes into Ultimate Form.

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...METALGREYMON!"

The blinding light vanishes, only for Greymon's left arm to be glowing with replacing pixels. The pixels travel from shoulder to clawed hand, replacing the flesh and bone with metal and Chrome Digizoid armor. Ending with three, sword-like claws, this robot arm extends and bends like a real arm. The glowing pixels cover the Greymon's upper chest, replacing the flesh with shiny armor. A large hatch covers the hidden weapons underneath and wires run into Greymon's body. A pair of six, shredded purple wings grow out of the Digimon's back as a shiny new helmet covers what was Greymon's brown skull. The Digimon's eyes see through the separated visors and the old horn replaced with a sharp blade. A set of feathers or hair slither out from behind the new helmet. Finally, MetalGreymon roars a slightly-mechanical roar as his cybernetic body finally reveals itself to the world.

The bright light vanishes, replaced by the massive shape of MetalGreymon standing before Gomora. Because of the Digievolution, Greymon has now grown to be just as tall as Gomora, which surprises the Kaiju. Despite his Kaiju's surprise, Rei only had a second to figure it out. Like him, the boy with the Digivice has the power to give Greymon a new form. This knowledge does not keep away his awe on how much it changes Greymon. Not letting this new cyborg form intimidate him, Rei will have to see if this would be too much for Gomora. Gomora, sharing this thought, bashes his fists together and roars. Time to see what this monster's new form got!

Gomora charges at full speed, ready to fight MetalGreymon head-on. Although, MetalGreymon has other plans. Now that he has taken this form, he has gained more advantages than Gomora had hoped for. Gomora prepares to bash his fists against MetalGreymon's armored head, but he did not expect the cyborg Digimon to thrusts his robot arm forward.

"METAL CLAW!" MetalGreymon yells out, firing out his metallic claws.

Gomora roars, caught off guard when the bladed hand shoots forward, connected to a long wire within MetalGreymon's wrist. The metallic claw slashes against Gomora's shoulder, creating a shower of sparks before it soars back. With its wire following it shortly, the claw wraps around Gomora's neck. Gomora frowns, grabbing onto the wire that entangled him. However, MetalGreymon was not planning to let him go so soon. Using the power in his mechanical arm, the cyborg monster pulls with all his might. Gomora tries to dig his feet into the dirt, grabbing onto the wire with one hand. Despite being pulled a few feet closer to MetalGreymon, his strength helps him manage to stop. Before Gomora could wonder if that is all of the Digimon's tricks, he hears a sudden roar. Looking up, he only catches a sudden glimpse of MetalGreymon charge right at him. MetalGreymon's armored head crashes against Gomora's spiked stomach, forcing him to backpedal by the sheer force. As he lifts up his head, MetalGreymon raises his trident arm before swinging it down. Gomora shrieks when the metallic claws slash down his shoulder, causing sparks to rain off him.

Although, this causes something to Rei as well. Clenching onto his shoulder, he grunts by an unknown source of pain. Unknown to Rei and Greymon, there is a side effect to Rei using Gomora for combat. The connection between ReiBlood and Kaiju not only shares power and control, but it also shares pain between them. If Gomora was to have a serious strike inflicted on him, the sense of pain on the Kaiju would be shared with Rei. In other words, they both felt that attack.

Turning back to glare at the cyborg, Gomora roars, angry this time. With a sudden spin, he sends his mighty tail to whack MetalGreymon down. MetalGreymon, seeing this coming, decides to take to the air. Using his purple, shredded wings, he defies gravity before Gomora's tail could meet his armor. Gomora's tail barely misses MetalGreymon's very feet, and the Kaiju to quick to notice this. Right as Gomora turns back to face him, MetalGreymon swiftly dives forward. He snarls in fury when his non-mechanical shoulder clashes with Gomora's chest, forcing the Kaiju to backpedal back. With a yell of "Mega Claw", the cyborg monster slashes his metallic claw, forcing sparks to rain off Gomora's torso. Gomora shrieks as he staggers back, and Rei feels an agonizing pain across his gut.

Rei grits his teeth, gripping hard onto his stomach. MetalGreymon surely has much power behind his attacks; it is almost comparable to Kaiju like Tyrant. Before he could think of a helping Gomora, he watches MetalGreymon's body glow again. Glaring right at Gomora, MetalGreymon charges his power into his ultimate weapon. Even after the blows from MetalGreymon's claw, Gomora still recovers in a snap. His fighting spirit helps him endure the punishment from this cyborg, and he roars as he charges. He soon finds that this tactic was a mistake the moment he sees the hatches in MetalGreymon's chest snap open. Suddenly, MetalGreymon yells out "Giga Destroyer". The blinding glow on MetalGreymon's body quickly dims down, but another glow forms within the mechanical hatch. A shining ball of energy grows larger before, in a split second, it is replaced by something different. A pair of fish-like missiles sprout out of MetalGreymon's hatch and soar straight at Gomora.

At the very instant the missiles make contact with Gomora, the Kaiju is suddenly swallowed by a massive explosion. The fire and the sheer brute power unleashed by the missiles cover Gomora's entire body, engulfing him into a huge cloud of destruction. Rei could barely see his own Kaiju within the cloud of smoke and fire, but he yells out when he feels a new sharp pain. The sense of pain has courses all over his body; a testament of MetalGreymon's power. He hears a loud wail of agony coming from Gomora, and he watches the Kaiju backpedal from the smoking cloud. The force of the blast has forced Gomora to fall to one knee, almost spent in the battle. Growling in an aching pain, the only thing that is keep the Kaiju from collapsing is a sense of pride. Finding a new sense of respect to this MetalGreymon, Rei decides that it would be best to change it up a bit. Raising his Battle Nizer high in the air, he yells out Gomora's name. And with this, the Battle Nizer answers his call. Glowing bright gold in his hand, it coats itself in a sudden, flaming aura.

From the distance, Tai and MetalGreymon watch the huge cloud of smoke carefully. They have seen how tough Gomora is compared to the Digimon they have fought. Even if the monster's durability was not as good as MetalGreymon's, his fighting spirit could be compared to them. If Gomora was to recover and keep fighting, then MetalGreymon needs to put him down quickly. His metallic arm ready, the cyborg Digimon prepares to charge into the smoke.

As the smoke starts to clear, however, something catches MetalGreymon's attention. A sudden golden flash pierces the dark smoke. It glows as bright as a star for only a split second, and then it dims away in an instant. The next thing puts the cyborg Digimon in somewhat of awe. The smoke clears to show Gomora, but the Kaiju roars when a purple glow shines throughout his body. With a spread of his arms and a rear of his head, Gomora forces his own hide to explode off his body. Despite his skin shed off, the explosion merely replaces it with a new skin. Reddish-orange skin covers most of Gomora's body, now. The dark spikes all across his torso are now yellow. His crescent horns and nasal horn have become dark yellow as well. With his now glowing yellow eyes, Gomora glares at MetalGreymon before he lets out a bellow. Gomora has now changed into Reionic Burst Gomora!

Tai could feel his body shake by Gomora's more savage and aggressive roar. He could only express shock and awe; this monster can Digivolve, too? While this monster has taken a new form, it seems that it has not changed much. Then again, neither has Greymon when he Digivolved. Tai would not underestimate this new form of Gomora, and he barks to MetalGreymon to attack. MetalGreymon listens to his friend and uses his wings to take a few feet off the ground. Not taking any chances, MetalGreymon thrusts forward his metallic arm.

"METAL CLAW!" He yells, shooting his sword-like claws at Gomora.

The metallic claw soars straight at Gomora once more. Before it could slash at him or wrap him in its wire, however, Gomora was ready. With a furious roar, he bats the claw away with his hand, sending it aside. Surprised at this, MetalGreymon takes another move of attack. Even as his claw returns to him, he dives down to slam his head against Gomora. Gomora snarls when metal clashes with spiked armor, and he allows MetalGreymon to push him back. Only for a foot, though. Before MetalGreymon could push him back any further, Gomora forces him to a complete stop. Now, it is Gomora's turn. Grabbing onto MetalGreymon's metallic horns, Gomora drives a knee into his jaw. MetalGreymon yells by the brute force, but Gomora would not let him go just yet. With a now more ferocious manner, Gomora pounds his fist onto MetalGreymon's head. Loud clanks could be heard when the Kaiju's brute strength clashes with MetalGreymon's helm. Gomora roars as he pounds against MetalGreymon's skull again and again, faster and more powerful than before. MetalGreymon could feel the power force dents into his armor and rattle his skull. He needs to retaliate before Gomora could break his helm.

Gomora snarls when MetalGreymon whacks his metal arm against his head. MetalGreymon growls, finally free from Gomora's grip, but he finds it surprising that the blow did not faze Gomora. Turning right back at the Digimon, the Kaiju lifts up his leg. MetalGreymon yells when he feels a hard kick against his gut. He then hears Gomora roar in fury before a fist blasts against his head. This time, it was brought out with more force. MetalGreymon retaliates by spinning around, swinging his tail at Gomora. His tail smacks against Gomora's neck, but Gomora quickly wraps his arm around it. MetalGreymon's eyes widen when he feels a sudden tug, and he is suddenly lifted off the ground. Using his mighty strength, Gomora pulls hard on the tail as he heaves the Digimon. MetalGreymon is thrown above Gomora's shoulders, but he quickly acts to catch himself. He keep himself off the ground for a second, before his feet slide across the ground in his landing. Fighting Gomora at close range is not going to help, MetalGreymon realizes this. Perhaps it is time to use everything he has.

Swiftly turning to face MetalGreymon, Gomora roars when he notices that the Digimon landed. With the Reionic energy coursing in his body, he marches forward. MetalGreymon thrusts his metal arm forward, and he yells out "Powerful Flame!". This forces the metallic claw to open up, and lets out a stream of burst into the desert air. The scorching fire burns away any moisture left in the air as it blankets Gomora's approaching form. Unfortunately, this does nothing to faze Gomora; let alone burn him to a crisp. MetalGreymon watches as Gomora merely walks through the flames. He should have known that fire would not work against him. Now, Gomora charges at the cyborg, clenching his fists. MetalGreymon pulls back his metal arm as Gomora comes closer and closer. He swings it down to slash him, but Gomora is quick to catch it. Gomora roars as he swings his free fist at MetalGreymon, but the cyborg manages to catch a blow himself. Gomora and MetalGreymon stand face-to-face, glaring at one another. Struggling in their test of strength, they snarl at one another. MetalGreymon could almost hear a low creaking from his metal arm. Gomora's grip may eventually overcome the Chrome Digizoid armor!

Acting fast, MetalGreymon hoists himself off the ground. Using their struggle to his favor, he lifts a leg to kick Gomora square in the jaw. Gomora is forced back, but due to this boost of strength and durability, he stops himself in a second. Lowering his head down, he looks up to see MetalGreymon hovering away from him. MetalGreymon merely glares back as he lands on his feet. Alright; fire is useless at this point. Time to use the big guns once more. Yelling out "Giga Destroyer", he forces the doors of the hatch to open. Gomora stops when he notices a familiar glow within MetalGreymon's chest, and he braces for the worst. The glow within MetalGreymon dims out, and be replaced by a firing of the fish-like missiles once again. Gomora growls as he stands his ground, allowing the missiles to come into contact with him. And just like that, Gomora is consumed in an enormous explosion yet again. Watching the form of the monster engulfed in a huge blossom of fire and smoke, MetalGreymon expects that this would give an effect.

The Digimon is caught in terror to see Gomora stepping out of the smoke. Fire sources here and there on Gomora's skin, but they slowly dim out. Taking a stomp forward, the Prince of Kaiju glares right in MetalGreymon's eye. And he brushes ash off his shoulder before he roars a savage war cry. Returning MetalGreymon's attack in kind, the furious monster charges at full speed. MetalGreymon snaps out of his feeling of weakness, and he grits his teeth with a glare of his own. He kicks the rocks right off the earth when he charges to meet Gomora once more, but he had no idea what the Kaiju has in store. In their furious charge, Gomora surprises MetalGreymon when he ducks and rolls into the rock. His shoulders crash onto the ground before his massive tail comes swinging down. MetalGreymon growls when the tail smacks against his head like a club. His mind rattled by the heavy attack, he could not attack Gomora when the Kaiju rises to his feet. Letting out a roar of fury, Gomora charges before he repeats this move. MetalGreymon recovers his vision for only a second before the massive tail slams down on him again. Another loud clank and another yell signals the Digimon's stagger. MetalGreymon's vision has gone dark and he could only hear ringing in his ears. As he staggers, he could only hear a muffled roar coming from Gomora.

That is when MetalGreymon feels a crash against the side of his skull. Gomora's fist smashes on the armor, nearly cracking the metal around the Digimon's eye. Since the metal arm is the only thing that is made up of Chrome Digizoid armor, the rest of MetalGreymon's armor is not as durable. Compared to the armor of King Joe Black, however, this matters little to the pure strength of Reionic Burst Gomora. MetalGreymon roars in frustration, swinging up his metal arm to whack Gomora away. To this, he feels his arm being caught in Gomora's grip. Keeping a tight grip no the metal forearm, Gomora glares at the Digimon. Pulling his free fist back, Gomora swings it back in the speed of a bullet. The fist smashes against MetalGreymon's helm, but Gomora keeps going. By every swing of his fist, his attack comes faster. MetalGreymon growls in desperation, feeling his sull rattled harder by every quick strike from Gomora. The metal of the Digimon's helm clanks and nearly exposes cracks. Before Gomora could pound MetalGreymon to a pulp, the Digimon had a quick sense of instinct.

"POWERFUL...FLAME!" MetalGreymon barely yells before he shoves his metal arm upward.

Gomora roars, startled when MetalGreymon's metal arm unleashes a massive stream of flames that sprout out above them. The flames engulf them both even as Gomora backs away. Fire slither off MetalGreymon like water, but it was the only act of defense he could make by instinct. Feeling his strength fading, he could only do little but stagger back. Unfortunately, he would not have the chance to do anything else. Brushing embers off his snout, Gomora snarls. Unlike MetalGreymon, Gomora is in a much better shape. Kicking the rocks behind him like a bull, the Kaiju roars before he charges at full force. MetalGreymon could not see it coming, but when Gomora's shoulder hits him, it felt like a nuke explode in his face. The body slam given by Gomora is enough force to not knock MetalGreymon off his feet, but BLASTS him right off the ground! The sheer force causes MetalGreymon to crash back-first into the side of a mountain with a yell. Debris begin to fall and clank against the Digimon's armor as Gomora shrieks.

"Gomora!" Rei calls, "Final Oscillatory Wave!"

The call of direction was heard by his Kaiju loud and clear. While Rei did not have to give him every command, he would always know when the time is right to finish it. Acknowledging the final strike, Gomora roars as he charges forward once again. Even as MetalGreymon struggles to push himself off the mountain, it will not matter. The Digimon growls in pain, still feeling the relentless blows from Gomora. He turns to face the Kaiju, only for him to realize that he was too slow. He roars in pain when he feels the sharp horn of Gomora's pierce his torso; right below his metallic chest. The pain immediately hits him, but he realizes that he has a chance to retaliate. He could open the hatches in his chest and blast Gomora point-blank.

Unfortunately, killing MetalGreymon with only his horn was not Gomora's intention. Before MetalGreymon could say the name of his ultimate move, Gomora's crescent horns flash with energy. They begin to shine and crackle with energy before the powerful energy blasts through his nasal horn. MetalGreymon roars in agony when the destructive energy enters his body, spreading to every part of his being. Now realizing Gomora's true intention, he has nothing to do to stop it now. The pain is excruciating, clouding his mind of what to even do. The energy cracks through every bit of muscle in his legs, arm and tail, making him look like a dimming light bulb. Sparks erupt out of the joints of his metal arm like geysers, and the same happens to the insides of his weaponized chest. Wave after wave of Gomora's injected energy crashes across MetalGreymon's body until, finally, sparks begin to explode from every bit of his body.

Knowing that this is the signal, Gomora ceases his Super Oscillatory Wave. With one final roar, he uses all the strength he could muster and stand completely upright. In doing so, he catapults MetalGreymon over him. Tai watches as MetalGreymon's sparking form flies above the battlefield. And as the Digimon's body crashes into the earth, the energy within MetalGreymon triggers like the mechanism of a bomb. Tai is unable to believe that such energy could cause MetalGreymon to explode into a blinding flash of energy. Despite his disbelief, here he is. Unable to see body of MetalGreymon consumed in an explosion of fire and digital shards. All that remains of MetalGreymon's seeming demise is the small Agumon surrounded by smoke.

"Tai!" Agumon weakly yells, feeling the injures of the battle.

The call was barely drowned out by Gomora's bellow of victory, but Tai could hear it perfectly. This has put him into a high alert for his friend, Agumon. It also angers him that MetalGreymon was not enough to take down Gomora's new form. It looks like they will have to kick it up to the maximum. They did not think that they would need it, but it seems that it can not be helped. Thrusting his Digivice forward, Tai watches as the device immediately glows in a golden hue.

"Agumon...Warp-Digivolve to...!"

Gomora turns to see his tamer, Rei, watching him from the distance. He rears his head back to announce his victory, and Rei nods in approval. The monster has been dealt with, and now it is time to learn what they can from the boy. However, before Rei would call Gomora back into his Battle Nizer, something catches both of their eyes. A bright glow that shines into Rei's eyes, and Gomora swiftly turns to where MetalGreymon once was. And what both Rei and Gomora see is something completely different.

Much more different than Greymon and MetalGreymon, indeed. The bright, golden glow dims out to reveal a humanoid form. However reptilian like Greymon, this Digimon is more of an anthropomorphic warrior but just as tall as Greymon. Three-clawed feet end the human legs, which are now protected by a pair of red and silver calf armor plates. A pair of golden hip plates, tassets, accompany a purple loincloth and one silver and red tasset down the groin. The breastplate, made from Chrome Digizoid and in the fashion of knight and samurai armor, has the very front silver and the rest golden. Golden pauldrons, shoulder plates, protrude a red spike each. And down the arms rest a pair of golden gauntlets. Two halves of a hexagon shield rests on the back of the Digimon, each showing a half of the symbol of Courage. Finally, the head of the humanoid rests a silver helmet; built with the same three metallic horns. A pair of green eyes flash open and, in an instant, sharp blades slide out of the gauntlets. The humanoid warrior swings his left claws, summoning a river of flames to erupt out of the earth. He swings his other, with the result being the same. As a ring of fire surrounds the warrior, the Digimon stands prouds and fierce to Gomora.

"WARGREYMON!" The new monster yells in a strong war cry.

Gomora roars in surprise, but he turns to meet this "WarGreymon" in combat. Rei, though, has other plans. He was not very surprised to see that Tai and his Agumon have another form up in their sleeves. In the experience of the Reiblood and his Kaiju, none of their opponents have ever went down without a trick up their sleeves. Now that they have brought out their best form, it may be best for Rei and Gomora to pull out theirs. However, Rei thinks that this would be time to find out how much of a threat WarGreymon is.

Without hesitation, Gomora roars as he charges at WarGreymon. Before, Gomora would be able to overpower Greymon and MetalGreymon with his brute force alone. However, as the Kaiju watches WarGreymon take off, this would not be the case. Literally taking off the earth and lifting himself into the air, WarGreymon prepares his bladed gauntlets. Now it is time for Gomora to know what a REAL Digimon can do! Gomora stops, allowing his feet to scrape across the ground when WarGreymon jets at him at full speed. As he soars through the air, WarGreymon pulls back a clawed gauntlet before swinging it at a quick and powerful force. Gomora roars when WarGreymon's blades slash against his neck, creating a shower of sparks. He swings a hand to whack WarGreymon away, but the Digimon moves too fast. As his arm moves past the Digimon, the warrior sends a hard kick to his gut. As Gomora roars and backbedals by the hit, WarGreymon gives him the full might of a Digimon.

Swinging his bladed gauntlets left and right, WarGreymon creates showers of sparks across Gomora's chest and neck. After his third strike, Gomora takes a shot and uses his horns to bash WarGreymon's gauntlet aside. The lucky hit causes WarGreymon to miss his fourth hit, and Gomora quickly takes advantage of this. With a lift of his leg, the Kaiju sends a crushing kick against WarGreymon's stomach, forcing a grunt from the Digimon. WarGreymon backs away above the ground, avoiding any following attacks that may come from Gomora. Only, no other physical attack came from Gomora. Instead, the Kaiju's horns flash and glow in the same energy, and Gomora gives no hesitation to fire his more powerful Super Oscillatory Wave. Violet cracks of lightning shock around Gomora's horns, and a few of the violet slithers with the red and orange of the ray. Fortunately for WarGreymon, he has came with the best defense.

"BRAVE SHIELD!" He yells as he pulls forward the two halves of the golden shield.

The two halves clank into a complete shield as soon as Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave hits the metal. The powerful ray strikes hard against the shield, and it is powerful enough to make WarGreymon slide back, but the Digimon holds his ground. Wave after wave of the surging energy travels across the ray and blasts against WarGreymon's shield, but it could not penetrate it. Finding that it is no use, Gomora ceases his ray and roars insurprise. WarGreymon clanks his shield in two before he slides them to his back.

"My turn!" He yells before he straightens his arms, "GREAT TORNADO!"

He straightens his arms above his head, and he flies into the air before his body begins to spin in a blinding speed. As he spins, his body becomes engulfed in blazing fire. In a matter of milliseconds, WarGreymon's spinning creates a long tornado of scourching flames. Before Gomora could react, the spinning tornado turns forward before it shoots at him like a missile. Standing his ground, he allows the flaming comet to crash against him. The drilling tornado smashes against the Kaiju's spiked torso, and the powerful force pushes Gomora right off his feet. As the flaming WarGreymon pass Gomora, the Kaiju's body crashes to the ground with a shriek of pain. Rei clutches onto his stomach, feeling the exact pain that Gomora had endured. Despite the pain, it is not too much. Gomora pushes himself off the ground, swiftly turning to WarGreymon returning to him.

The Digimon moves at such great speed that Gomora finds it hard to keep track of. WarGreymon passes by him in a quick motion, and he shrieks when the blades slash against his side. WarGreymon forces rocks to fly off when he takes a quick stop, and he swiftly spins to attack Gomora once more. His blades slash across Gomora's back with slow but powerful swings, forcing sparks to fly off Gomora. Gomora roars in fury, turning swiftly to pound a fist against WarGreymon, but the Digimon sees this coming. He merely ducks under Gomora's arm, and he sends a roundhouse kick against the Kaiju's snout. As Gomora backpedals and roars in pain, the Digimon moves backward at a quick pace. Gomora shakes his head vigorously, shaking off the slight sense of concussion, allowing WarGreymon to move in once more. This time, WarGreymon swings his Dramon Killers with full force and fast pace. The claws slash against Gomora's torso, neck and head at a blinding pace. It is as if the gauntlets are not even there, but Gomora is feeling these strikes perfectly.

Gomora staggers back, blood leaking from the trenches carved by WarGreymon's claws. WarGreymon is more powerful and faster than he thought. This battle will not do him any good if his weapon can not penetrate that shield. By his fatigue of trying to catch WarGreymon, he falls to one knee in exhaustion. With a growl, he tries to get back the energy lost in the fight. Seeing this, WarGreymon takes off into the air. It is time to end this.

Rei's eyes follow the shape of WarGreymon entering the far level of the atmosphere. Whatever the Digimon is planning, he can tell that it is going to be a big one. Looking back at Gomora, he sees that his friend is bleeding little by little by WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Gomora will live, though, but it seems that Reionic Burst is not going to get his friend anywhere with someone faster than him. Speed may not be Gomora's best suit compared to WarGreymon, but Rei knows that he is better in bulk. Looking back to the sky, he sees the shape of WarGreymon hovering in the clouds. WarGreymon raises his golden gauntlets, and they spread when a small orb of energy appears out of thin air. Seconds pass, and the orb gorws larger and larger above WarGreymon as if the oxygen in the air is fueling the power. As the orb grows even larger than him or Gomora, WarGreymon glares down at the wounded Kaiju.

"TERRA..." He yells, before he swings his arms down, "FORCE!"

Rei watches in shock to see WarGreymon actually throwing the gargantuan orb of fire right at Gomora. Even from the distance, he could feel the some of the scorching heat of the powerful fireball. Gomora will not survive this; not in his current state. Thrusting his Battle Nizer forward, he calls out to Gomora's name. This fight is not over, yet. His eyes flash, activating the power of the Reiblood within him, and the Battle Nizer answers with a glow of its own. It could be the golden light within Gomora's eyes or the illumination of the incoming ball of scorching power, but what happens to the Kaiju could not be determined. Even when the ball of destructive power explodes on the very area where Gomora once was. The shadow of the Kaiju is quickly drowned out by the brightest glow of orange and red flames. The flames spread across the earth around Gomora as rocks were pushed off into the air.

WarGreymon lands on his feet after the move was made. The scorching mist made by the explosion still slithers around the black crater like fog. At this point, he would Digivolve back into Agumon and meet up with Tai after dealing with the final blow. However, he would have to be sure that it destroyed Gomora. After he had blown the Kaiju with a Giga Destroyer as MetalGreymon, Gomora barely survived it. That was before the monster turned into its more ferocious form. From the distance of the battle, Tai looks out at Rei. Maybe that would teach him on how to treat the rest of their friends. He frowns when he realizes that Rei does not have an expression of dread or sadness. Only a determined frown of his own. Either something is up or Rei truly does not care about his monster.

WarGreymon's eyes narrow, and his silver claws slide out of his gauntlets once again. It is when he hears the faint noise of a stomp. A heavy footfall from deep within the smoke. The Kaiju is not even dead, yet! Terra Force is the most powerful move he could ever use on one opponent. Considering the worst Digimon like BlackWarGreymon, he did not think that Gomora has the durability. The smoke vanishes when the massive form of Gomora steps forward, and WarGreymon's eyes widen.

The beast that stands before the Digimon is not the Gomora he was fighting before. Like before, the Kaiju has taken a whole new form. The fiery-red and orange colors that covered Gomora were replaced by a darker colors of steel and earth. The spiked armor down the Kaiju's torso has grown larger and sharper. The monster's thick muscles are padded by some kind of armor, with protruding spikes running up each arm to the shoulder. Scaled, armored gauntlets of hands that end with sharp claws. Spiked knees and curved toe claws. Even armor plates of an Ankylosaur run down Gomora's nape, back and tail, with the tail tipped with a sharp spear tip. The face of the monster has become more hardened and savage; sharp tusks down his cheeks and a lone sharp tooth at the end of the snout. A pair of glowing yellow eyes narrow at the sight of WaGreymon, and the monster rears his head back to roar an even more terrifying roar. Rei's true power has given Gomora his most powerful form: EX Gomora!

Tai watches the light of day reveal the monster that has surprised his friend. Gomora has a mega form, too!? The overall surprise of this situation makes him feel no different than his friend. He grits his teeth as he replaces that feeling of surprise with a sense of courage. They are not going to give up simply because Rei's monster has taken a mega form.

"Not bad!" He yells to Rei, "But we're still bringing you down! WarGreymon, go for it!"

Rei watches as WarGreymon sets himself into a fighting stance, gripping onto his Battle Nizer. He was hoping that Gomora would transform in time, and now he survived. Now, Tai and WarGreymon will soon find out on what a real mega form can do!

WarGreymon yells his war cry as he dashes straight at Gomora. He pulls back his Dramon Killer before he gets close enough, and he swings it with all his might. As he sends his devastating blow, he notices that Gomora only spreads his arms. Thinking that the Kaiju has gone suicidal, he did not expect what would happen next. His metal claws hit Gomora's chest, but then nothing. WarGreymon's pupils shrink when he realizes that his blades stop right at contact with Gomora's spiked torso. It could not even cut into Gomora's hide! EX Gomora's armor must have grown that tough. Due to his shock, he could not react to Gomora bring a clawed hand against him. The powerful swipe knocks WarGreymon in his helmet, forcing him to stagger to his right. Now fully healed, energized and enraged, EX Gomora roars as he charges at the Digimon. A swing of his claws barely misses WarGreymon, and the Digimon is quick to counter the attack. WarGreymon sends a hard kick to Gomora's back, but the attack did not even faze the monster. A roar escapes Gomora's maw as his armored tail swings at WarGreymon. Acting fast, WarGreymon jumps high to avoid the blow, and he takes off to the sky. As Gomora turns and snarls in fury, WarGreymon straightens his body once again, and he spins immensely.

"GREAT TORNADO!"

His body is once again consumed in a swirl of flames before the Digimon bolts at Gomora like a bullet. To this, Gomora lets out a war cry before he charges to meet this flaming comet. Under the scorched air that they now breathe, Gomora and the flaming pillar of WarGreymon collide. The burning arrow drills hard against the crossed arms of EX Gomora, but the Kaiju keeps his ground. Despite the punishment that relentlessly sets on him, Gomora is barely effected by it. The sheer force of the strike could barely push his feet down the earth, but it could not melt through his armor. As the fire vanishes and WarGreymon stops spinning, Gomora finds his opening. He sends a clawed hand forward, smacking WarGreymon away with enough to send him back. Not to be taken lightly, WarGreymon spins back to swing his blades across Gomora's throat. Little sparks erupt from the path of the blades, but Gomora is again left undeterred. The almighty beast spins to swing his massive tail at WarGreymon, but the saurian warrior takes off.

Looking up, Gomora watches WarGreymon soar above him. The warrior takes tremendous speed around the beast, and he shoots at him with one gauntet pulled back. Ready to face this, Gomora takes an earth-shaking charge. Right as they are close to colliding, Gomora bends his body forward. And his entire body becomes a spinning wheel in an instant! The now gargantuan wheel of armor and flesh sprints at WarGreymon at full speed, clashing with the Digimon's thrusted blades. The blades that collide with the rapidly-moving body clank and spark, but then it snaps right off his arm. Taken back by this, WarGreymon finds himself vulnerable to Gomora. The spinning wheel keeps going, crashing against WarGreymon with a huge shower of sparks. Feeling this, Gomora uncurls in midair, roaring at the falling WarGreymon. WarGreymon, on the other hand, catches himself. Landing perfectly on his feet, his clawed feet scrape across the ground. Looking down at his right hand, he knows that he has lost his gauntlet. Despite this, he will not let Gomora have the upper hand on this battle.

Letting out an infuriated yell, he jets right back against Gomora. Swinging his remaining gauntlet forward, his scratches merely send sparks across Gomora's face. Gomora growls, undeterred, but he did not expect WarGreymon to send a punch using his exposed hand. WarGreymon's fist smashes against Gomora's face with a thunderous crack, sending Gomora backpedaling. Spinning backwards, WarGreymon uses his gauntlet to send a metallic backhand against the Kaiju's snout. Gomora is forced to step right, but he growls only in fury. WarGreymon yells when he sends another punch, but Gomora was ready to catch it. The Digimon's eyes widen when he finds his fist in the clawed hand of the Kaiju. Soon after, he finds Gomora's other hand reaching out at his helmet. Gomora roars as his hands grip down hard on WarGreymon. As he crushes the helmet in his grip, he harshly tears his hand away, intently forcing WarGreymon off his feet. Before his body could crash on the ground, WarGreymon anchors himself into the ground with his blades.

Unfortunately, Gomora is not going to give WarGreymon a moment of a breather. With a roar, Gomora charges at WarGreymon. Before the Digimon could react, the powerful Kaiju slams his knee agaisnt his armored chest. As WarGreymon staggers back, Gomora presses in the attack. He swings his clawed hands left and right, bating the Digimon both sides. WarGreymon grits his teeth under his helmet, forced to backpedal by every blow. That is when he feels a boost of adrenaline, and he raises his last gauntlet to stop Gomora's next blow. The gauntlet stopping Gomora's claws, this does not surprise Gomora. Pulling back his fist, WarGreymon lets out an enraged roar before he throws a punch against the Kaiju's spiked torso. His sheer force causes Gomora to take a few steps back, but at the cost of the spikes piercing into his knuckles. The bones in his hand nearly broken, WarGreymon could care less. He makes quick work to send a kick against Gomora's neck, which makes Gomora roar in irritation. Seeing that there is no alternative, WarGreymon thrusts his clawed gauntlet right at Gomora. To his surprise, Gomora catches the blades. The blades slipping right between his knuckles, Gomora gives WarGreymon a primal snarl before he lowers his head.

And with a mighty bellow, Gomora slams his skull against WarGreymon's torso. The force causes the Digimon to be sent flying, and the remaining gauntlet to snap right off his arm. Sent back by the strike, WarGreymon looks down at his left arm, finding it exposed. Turning back at Gomora, he watches as the Kaiju toss the gauntlet away like trash. This fight as gone on far enough! It is time to end it! Giving a snarl as he charges forward, Gomora could not think of anything different.

"GREAT TORNADO!" WarGreymon yells, forcing himself to spin blindly once more.

As he straightens and spins, his body becomes swallowed in a tornado of flames for one last time. Charging forward, Gomora curls himself into the same spinning wheel. Both the furious tornado and the rapidly-spinning wheel shoot right at each other. And when they collide, the resulting crash creates a shockwave of fire, sparks and debris all around them. As fire scorches around them, both Gomora and WarGreymon dig their feet to stop themselves. They had scraped across the rocky barren before they glare at one another. The two monsters, sent out and watched by their person trainers and friends, have no room in failing them. WarGreymon yells in fury, his sudden burst in speed causes rocks to rain behind him as he pulls back a fist. Unfortunately for him, Gomora has an alternative move. Bending forward, he raises his long and thick tail in a manner of a scorpion. WarGreymon's eyes widen by the feeling of dread, but the tail moves too quickly. The Digimon yells when the spear tip of Gomora's tail pierces into his armor in the slightest. The long and sharp tip strikes his midsection over and over...until it finally impales the Digimon.

Stunned by the feeling of weakness, WarGreymon actually feels the tail tip piercing through his torso and out of his back. No blood would leak from a Digimon...but the pain is too real for him to not feel. Gritting his teeth, Gomora pulls WarGreymon behind him, and he roars when he throws WarGreymon with all his might. Tai watches when WarGreymon's body is sent flying right at him, and he looks down at the warrior finally crashing in front of him. A visible hole in WarGreymon's midsection puts the young Digi-Destined into a feeling of dread. Nothing that WarGreymon used has ever pierced Gomora's armor. He watches as WarGreymon rises to his feet, but only weakly. In response to this, Gomora rears his head up to let out a roar of fury. And that is all both of them hear before the Kaiju's crescent horns flash with energy. When WarGreymon anticipates a Super Oscillatory Wave, instead Gomora fires something entirely different.

Clenching his clawed hands, EX Gomora snarls. Every crack in his armored body begins to let out a wave of molten light and scorching heat. And as he spreads his arms, his entire body lets out stream of orange and yellow energy. Coming from the very spiked torso of Gomora, the EX Super Ocsillitory Wave blasts out at WarGreymon. In a desperate act to save himself and Tai, he pulls out the two halves of his Brave Shield. As he clanks them together, he grunts when he feels the stream strike him hard. The intense heat and the unimaginable power is kept at bay by the shield, but the blasts strike relentlessly. WarGreymon already feels himself growing weak by the battle, and he finds it in horror that he is actually beng pushed back! And just like that, WarGreymon is blown away by the seemingly endless stream. The last thing Tai ever sees is his own Digimon and a blast of heat and power coming right at him. The interesting fact about Digimon is that they do not necessesarily die. Instead, they reduce back into an egg in the Digital World. In this case, WarGreymon would come back as a Koromon. Tai, as destined as he is, is not so lucky.

Gomora watches as both Digimon and destined become engulfed in an explosion that could rival one of thousands of TNT. The explosion causes massive clouds of dust and showers of fire to erupt. And as powerful as they are, there is no sign of WarGreymon or Tai. Stomping forward, EX Gomora rears his head to let out a triumphant bellow to the heavens. This fight has taken more than what it was worth, but looking back at Rei, he knows that he has his apporval.

With the battle over, Gomora disappears back into the golden ball that he was spawned from. The golden ball of dust travels right back at the raised Battle Nizer. As the ball returns into the device, Rei lowers it and looks down at it. He nods with a satisfyed smile, knowing that their enemy has been taken care of. He probably would never know who that kid was and why all of this portal nonsense is happening, but it will have to wait. For now, they will have to return to his team and find a way to fix this chaos. They were told that some other team was developing a line of Kaiju to help combat these "Digimon", but he will have to see it for himself.

For now, Rei and Gomora has proven that they are the true monster and tamer.

* * *

Winner: Rei & Gomora


	38. Match 38

Godzilla (1972), Rodan (Showa), Varan, Baragon, Black Moth, Mothra, Kong & Gomess vs Moguera, Gaira, Maguma, Neronga, Jirass, Gezora, Ganimes, Gabora, Kikya, & Ghidorah

It was a sad day for all of them. Last year, there was a day when a great man passed away. A man who once wroked for stunts in Samurai films, and even portrayed as a bandit in one. Then, he was the one who made Japan's first and most famous monster come to life. Ever since then, this man had portrayed many monsters and starred in many of Japan's oldest and revolutionary films and television shows. From the flying terror of a Pteranodon, to the largest caterpillar on the planet, to the thrilling monsters that had faced the mighty Ultraman. To say that the news of his death was devastating would be an understatement. Now, though, this is the very anniversary of the legendary man's death. And a handful of "people" have come to visit the grave of their own.

Japan is not the only country and land that has the grave of Haruo Nakajima. Somewhere in the ocean bordering the rather small country, a small island was found. This island was not founded by humans or aliens from outside of Earth. It was found by the very monsters that plagued Japan: Kaiju. The small island was founded, and for some unexplained reason, the Kaiju had made a grave of their to honor someone. Despite how many people would question the meaning of this construction, some have actually have the right idea of what it is for. Perhaps the monsters that were brought to life have deeper gratitude than humanity had thought.

Somewhere in the deep Pacific Ocean, the water surface has suddenly become disturbed by a force beneath. Waves roared and seawater splatter at all directions as a massive form erupts from beneath the sea. The dinosaur-like shape of Godzilla descends from the cold depths and out into the fresh air. His black, charcoal skin illuminated slightly by the sunlight, his one row of large dorsal plates white as pearls. The other two rows were barely dorsal plates more than large bone protrusions. His black-pupil eyes scan what he has came for. The island that Rodan and Varan had found was not as large as Monster Land, but it was enough. As he reaches up the beach line of the island, he is stunned that the island has grown since they have first found it. From before, the island nothing but a wasteland. Now, it has grown trees and plantation since they have left it. It almost seems that the island has been blessed. To this, Godzilla could feel that this place has been truly honored.

Setting his three-toed foot onto the beach of the island, Godzilla breathes in the air for the longest time. It almost feels as if it was the day of the man's funeral. He could almost imagine how how dark the day was when all of the Kaiju gathered on this very island. Some of them wept. Some of them bow their heads in respect. Some were so devastated that they wanted to destroy something; to break the feeling of sadness and depression. Godzilla was one of those who bowed their heads. He was hit pretty hard by the news of his passing; he could even remember that pain. That pain would not stop him from continuing on, however. Haruo Nakajima had taken the role on making Godzilla a true monster. Since Destroy all Monsters, this Godzilla was the suit that the man took to portray as the King himself. It was until the completion of Godzilla vs Gigan did the man retire. Godzilla has been forever grateful of his work, and the best that he can do to honor Haruo Nakajima is to keep going.

He hears a shriek of calling from above him, and he looks up to see a massive beast at an impressive wingspan. The massive beast basking in a hue of blackish-brown, its massive wings stay spread. The wide and thick membranes of the wings stretch out to the giant Pteranadon's legs. In a way that would break physics, the wings staying still is enough to help the Kaiju speed over the trees at supersonic speeds. Spiked, armored plates ornate the Kaiju's torso down to its stomach. And as Godzilla sees with his binocular vision, even the Kaiju's supersonic speed could not hide the birdlike features of his face. A short but sharp beak, brows as profound as Godzilla's and a pair of horns on the back of his skull. Godzilla knew this Kaiju very well. Keeping to the sky, Rodan circles the perimeter around the island to watch for incoming Kaiju. Seeing that Godzilla has come to the island, he gives off an echoing call to any possible others that have also come to visit.

Making a fusion of a growl and a sigh, Godzilla ventures into the deep green of the grown jungle. In truth, Rodan had been effected by the passing as much as Godzilla was. Shortly after the First Godzilla himself was portrayed, Rodan was the second Kaiju to be brought to life. Rodan was meant to be a great and terrible behemoth of the sky, and the man that portrayed him really showed it. For every flap of his wings and by every landing Rodan had taken on the roofs of the buildings, he was was one of the magnificent. Considering that it was the only movie that featured only Rodan, it was a great honor for the man to portray him.

Godzilla strolls down the dirt path across the outer rim of the island. Pushing aside ferns and branches of the trees around him, he could almost see the that he is in the center of the island. And as he steps out of the plantation-filled path to the center, he could see the grave of which he and a few others had constructed. The rocky wall within the side of the island's mountain was the base home for the constructed memorial. Aside from the wall, a large stone tower stands in the center of it all.

The tower, carefully-carved by the sheer strength of the few Kaiju, is a squarish pillar of marble. A kind of marble that no human tool could break easily. And along the tower sides reveals the markings used by the humans of Japan. The front side of the tower shows the markings of the name of "Haruo Nakajima". Protected by an aura given by Ultraman himself, the tower bears the hand prints of all who came to honor the man. A four-digit hand of Godzilla, a couple of human hands of Kong and Gaira, a three-clawed print of Rodan's, and even a small dot from Mothra. Below the tower, a stone staircase that is large enough for a Kaiju to walk upon. And the banners that were lost within the last year are replaced by the Kaiju that have came before Godzilla.

Here they are. The few monsters that have returned to this island to visit the grave. As Godzilla turns his gaze left and right, he almost immediately remembers them well.

One of them is Mothra, who hovers in front of the grave tower and gently drops payload of flowers. Mothra was once a small little caterpillar; well, small in Kaiju terms. She was the young web-spewing creature out to rescue her captured Shobijin. Now, she has grown to be an adult moth. Her large, beautiful yellow and red wings flap slowly to keep her in the air. Her small insect body keeps tucked with her tiny limbs, and her larger head lowers as her large blue eyes look down on the grave. Mothra gives out a low, sympathetic chirp before she hovers away, eventually landing on the ground near Godzilla.

Two others lay patiently on a ledge above the grave. One is what Godzilla knew as Varan. The dark-red dinosaur is more of a four-legged beast of a Kaiju. The beast was always a flying creature along with Rodan, but the flaps of skin on both sides of his body remain folded. The one row of long, sharp spikes run down Varan's nape and back, only to end at the end of the tail. Flower-like hosts of spikes rest on the sides of Varan's head, giving him more of an ancient profile. The other is a more majestic creature known as Black Moth. With a pair of black feathered wings attached to the back of her lion body, the giant mammal almost seems to look average compared to the rest of them. In truth, Black Moth was anything but average. She was the result of a mad man's experiments of planting a human brain and a condor's wings into her body. Her body had also grown drastically from the scientist's growth serum.

Finally, Godzilla has set his eyes on what use to be his rival monster. Sitting on the far left of the grave area, Kong silently waited for Godzilla to come. His brownish-black hair was just now completely dry from swimming all the way out here. And his bare ape feet have been aching from the fighting with other giant creatures beforehand. Despite being the monster that was not originated from Godzilla's turf country, Kong was portrayed by the man in one of the great ape's older films. To this, Kong fell surprised by how a man from another country would do this for an American creation. Although, he feels a some sort of respect for how well the man had done the King of Skull Island's profile perfectly. When the news of the man's death came, Kong felt the sense of grief that he never had felt before. Back at Faro Island, he had a different way of dealing with the grief. Suffice to say, the king was a complete drunk that night.

It was 1962 when Godzilla and Kong first fought. The outcome of the battle was controversial to this day. However, since then, Godzilla and Kong had never crossed paths until the grave of Haruo was made. At first, they felt anger towards one another. And then, there was nothing. They had decided that there can be more than one king on this planet; whether it is to be King of Kaiju or King of Skull Island. They owe it that much for the man.

Kong raises his head to look up at Godzilla, standing a few feet from him. He gives a nod to the king before grunting to him, which Godzilla replies with a nod of his own. Godzilla turns his head to look back at the stone tower of Haruo's grave. He gives a growl-like sigh, and he turns to stroll up to the stone steps before him. Mothra, Varan and Black Moth watch as the King of the Monsters step up the steps and stand before the grave stone. Only death silence fills the air when Godzilla looks down at the markings of the man's passing. He also sees the many hands of the Kaiju that were portrayed by Haruo. Godzilla's being at the very center. Closing his eyes, he lays a hand perfectly on the hand print. All that he could think of is...if he and the others had ever moved on since that day.

It is when his ears suddenly pick up a loud call from the sky. It is the call from Rodan, but it sounded to be distressed. Something has caused his most trusted friend to become troubled. Opening his eyes in a flash, he quickly turns to Rodan landing onto the ground in a startled way. Rodan cries out to Godzilla, and the king roars back, asking what is going on. He asks Rodan on what has caused him to become hysterical. Rodan takes a moment before he shakes his head and looks up at Godzilla. He caws back at Godzilla, telling him that something is wrong. Other monsters were called to come visit the grave, but when he had sight of them, something was wrong about them. One of them attacked him when he was circling from the sky. Godzilla frowns, and he roars to Kong.

Right as Kong looks up at Godzilla, a series of noises could be heard from the jungle. Godzilla turns his head to the darkness within the forest, and he could barely see a shadow. As soon, as the other monsters notice and look, one shadow looms closer to the light. Godzilla narrows his eyes when he sees a humanoid giant standing before him. A humanoid monster that was known to be an offspring of the legendary Frankenstein Monster. Dark and light greens of padded hair and sea weed dangling from his body. With curved fangs and eyes of anger, Gaira looks more of an ogre of the sea. There is something different about him; his eyes are redder than usual.

Gaira flails his arms in the air and lets out a bone-chilling cry at Godzilla, which convinces Kong to stand up and glare at him. Godzilla, though, is confused as to why Gaira is like this. Soon, more things catch his attention. More of the monsters appear from the jungle and reveal themselves to the monsters that have gathered around the grave.

A saurian Kaiju that almost looks exactly like Godzilla. Despite the charcoal-green skin of the beast, the monster has a huge reptilian frill around its neck. Bits of yellow were grown down its torso, down its similiar dorsal plates, and up the bony frames of the huge frill. The Godzilla-like Kaiju, Jirass, is in a similiar condition with Gaira. Another beast, Neronga, appears out of thin air, stepping out of his invisibility. His huge nasal horn and his claw-formed, ear-like horns pointing right at them, a battle cry escapes his wide maw. The third beast tramples through the trees with a pale, cone-shaped head at the end of a mole-like dinosaur's body. The pale-grey Kaiju raises its head up, and the cone separates like a flower blooming. The multiple plates of the cone separate to reveal the face of Gabora. The wide, tusked maw of the beast opens slightly with a growl. And yet another, which none of them have seen in ages, comes beside Gabora. The monster stands upright, his back supported by the back armor and the tail of a crayfish. The dark-colored monster usually has yellow in his goggle-like eyes, but now they are glowing red. Kiyla hisses through his human like mouth, revealing his tusks and front fangs.

These monsters, once enemies of Ultraman, all stand at Gaira's right. Four more monsters appear at the huge humanoid's left. One is a gargantuan squid; one whose main body is overgrown compared to the rest of the body. All but two of the giant cephalopod's eight tentacles act as his locomotion. Waving his front two tentacles in the air, Gezora is closely accompanied by his crustacean former rival. The giant red stone crab was once under the control of a space amoeba along with Gezora. Now, it seems apparent that he is under the control of something else. The next monster is one that may be close to being in relation with the giant squid and stone crab. A giant walrus-reptilian beast, one that had once been involved in the Gorath Incident, Maguma snarls. His pale, sharp tusks shining in the sunlight and his once green eyes now glow in red. Moving with his four, webbed-toed limbs, he appears to be ready to tear into Godzilla's throat.

Finally, the last of the monsters that stand against Godzilla and the others is a mechanical one. A bipedal robot, created by the Mysterians, is known as Moguera. With a bulky, segmented body, its chest and upper legs were made in a shiny-grey hue. The numerous horizontal indentations give it a striped appearance. The light bluish-green upper arms carry the golden spear-shaped hands. The golden head of the robot was built with a drill for a nose, a pair of antennae and a pair of glowing-yellow eyes. There is also a transparent lower jaw, only seen for any who look carefully. A large circular saw protrudes from its back; accompanied by a fat gray tail.

Seeing almost all of the monsters in one place, Godzilla does not feel that this is an innocent visit. By the glowing red in their eyes, neither of the monsters that now protect the grave suddenly feel uncertain. Why are these Kaiju here like this? And why now? Whatever is the reason, this makes the monsters, along with Godzilla, angry about this situation. But the way these monsters glare at him and the monsters beside him, he knows their intentions. Stepping forward before them, Godzilla roars as he pounds a fist against his chest. This is NOT the right time for fighting. This is not the place to cause a battle. And for once in about a year, Kong agrees with him. Pounding his fists against his muscular chest, the Eight Wonder of the World roars at the monsters to stand down or get beat down. Even Black Moth and Mothra let out their chirps and low growls, pleading the opposing monsters to not start this.

Unfortunately, their plea and their warning are left unheard. Roaring at the top of his lungs, Gaira charges at Godzilla like a mad bull. And just like that, the others that stand beside him charge at the monsters they face. Other than Moguera, who just stands and watches. Godzilla, glaring right at Gaira, roars as he charges to meet the brutal abomination head-on. In his defense, Kong charges in to fight Gezora with his bare hands. Jirass, Gabora, Neronga and Kiyla all face the might of Mothra, Rodan and Varan. Whereas Gezora, Ganimes and Maguma face Kong and Black Moth. Godzilla hoped that this day would never come, but it has. While there is nothing else that he or anyone could do to stop it, all that he and his fellow monsters can do is fight.

Gaira snarls as he grapples with Godzilla, attempting to topple the king right off his feet. Despite the sheer strength, Godzilla's own quickly matches the monster's. Godzilla digs his feet into the dirt, stopping Gaira right in his tracks. The king and the monster push against each other with all their might, trying to best the other in this test of strength. Even at the face of Godzilla himself, Gaira will be a violent beast to fight dirty. He thrusts his open mouth forward, letting his sharp fangs aim for Godzilla's throat. However, Godzilla knew about this. Leaning his head back, he takes this chance to turn in a quick and powerful rate. Using the strength in his arms, Godzilla tosses Gaira like trash into a row of trees below. More angry than hurt, Gaira rolls right to his feet and turns to Godzilla glaring at him. A moment of a stare down between them, and then Gaira runs at Godzilla with thoughts of murder.

Gezora's tentacles shoot forward like spear traps at Kong, and the great ape grunts when the two limbs trap his wrists. Kong's gaze turns to the shape of the approaching Maguma charging at him. Well, barely with his flipper feet. The slowness of the massive walrus is something Kong is sure to take advantage of. Maguma opens his maw wide to tear Kong with his tusks, but the great ape manages to lift up a leg. His palm-like foot smashes against Maguma's face, and he takes the strength in his legs to pulls Gezora to the side. While the massive walrus recovers, Kong pulls Gezora off the ground before slamming the massive squid upon Maguma. Maguma roars when the heavy weight of Gezora squishes on him, and Kong roars. Gezora is not the biggest cephalopod he has faced; just the trickiest.

A shrilled, high-pitched cry of Godzilla's erupts from Jirass's throat. Despite the similarities, Mothra already tells the difference. It is a bit of a no-brainer. Hovering above Jirass's head, the elegant goddess chirps as she tries her method of fighting. She uses her tiny, clawed hands to scratch Jirass's face, careful to not be whacked by his frill. Despite her relentless scratching, it is doing little but annoy Jirass. Snarling, Jirass flails his head back and unleashes his electric ray. Mothra chirps in alarm as she is lucky to avoid the ray at the nick of time. The ray is not like Godzilla's atomic ray, but it is just as devastating on her. She could be brought down easily if she is not careful. Finally having a moment of his space, he raises his clawed hands to brush on his forehead. However, he only had a second before Mothra's wing clashes with his face. The attack catches Jirass by surprise, and he is forced to crash back-first into the jungle.

Gabora's protective shells latch together into the cone shape, and he charges at Rodan. Hoping to ram the gargantuan pteranadon, he instead faces the clawed paws of Varan. Letting out an enraged war cry, The Unbelievable Varan bats the harden shell of a helmet, forcing a roar of alarm from Gabora. Taking flight and away from Gabora, Rodan has his quick sights on Kiyla. The yellow-eyed creature was expecting this, and he waits for Neronga to make his move. As Rodan was about to land a foot on Kylia, he feels the weight of Neronga crashing against him. As Neronga drills Rodan into the dirt, Kiyla turns to another battle. Gabora roars and backs away, trying to escape the relentless beating from Varan. Despite having holes through his protective shell, the mole-Kaiju could not see what is behind him. Going back over a ledge, he trips over his own tail and falls over. Watching the rather embarassing endeavor, Varan decides to attempt at knocking him unconscious. There is no room for killing him.

Suddenly, a flash erupts into his vision, and Varan roars in surprise. The bright flash came from the yellow eyes of Kiyla, and Varan only sees the monster right before everything went blurry. And then, all that Varan could see is darkness. Roaring at this sudden blindness, he desperately claws at anything that he assumes to be blocking his vision. To his horror, nothing is on his eyes. Left vulnerable, he feels a hard kick from Kylia, followed by a laughter coming from the creature. Kylia could almost smile at the sight of Varan rolling to his pitiful side, and he turns to see Gabora taking advantage of the blindness as well.

Black Moth hops around the slow form of Ganimes, easily dodging the narrow claws of the stone crab. She lands a swipe of her claws on the crab's carapace, but it only leaves slight scratches. Her claws scratch harmlessly against Ganimes's shell, but she wil make sure that the crab does not harm her, either. She moves quickly to avoid the crab's legs, which impale deep into the dirt. Her black wings flap, and she flies over Ganimes's head right as his back is turned. The stone crab shrieks when her front paws crash against his chitin helmet, sending him tumbling down. Ganimes is brought down under Black Moth's paws, but the lion-griffin looks up to see Moguera standing completely still. Why the robot is standing there and doing nothing is beyond her, but she did not have to wait for long.

Suddenly, the robot turns right at her, as if it was just given a command. Stomping forward at the griffin, Moguera fires a pair of blue enery beams. Fortunately for Black Moth, she is quick to dodge the blue laser bolts, allowing them to hit Ganimes's carapace. The oversized stone crab shrieks in pain as a shower of sparks consumes him, but the robot pays no heed. Lacking the emotion to feel sorry, it swiftly turns to Black Moth landing beside it. The lion-griffin snarls, and she lunges at the robot to slam her paws against its hull. Moguera turns to look down at the lion, despite it being backpedaled by her strength. However, it may have a weapon to prevent this from happening again. Black Moth glares up at the robot as she pushes the robot even further back, but she suddenly feels pain on her paws. Smoke slithering from them, she backs away with a yelp. The pain on her paws turn out to be burns, and Moguera somehow has the ability to emit a high heat from within its body. Now that this has removed the nuisance, Moguera resumes to its original command. To destroy the monsters.

Gaira snarls in his brutish anger, trying to get his clawed hands around the king's throat. The only thing that is stopping him is Godzilla's arm keep him at bay. As they both stand and grapple for superior strength, Godzilla could not find a sense to fight Gaira. Despite Gaira bashing his arm and chest, he could not even dare to fight back. Godzilla roars at Gaira; that this is not what Haruo would want. Despite Godzilla's plea, Gaira bashes his arm down, forcing his grip from him. Without Godzilla's grip, the son of Frankenstein lunges at the king. Godzilla shrieks when Gaira's sudden attack causes him to tumble back. They both crash into the dirt, and Gaira moves to throttle Godzilla to death. Godzilla, however, does not wish to go like that. He lifts a leg to kick into Gaira's stomach, driving him off. As Gaira yells when his back hits the rocks below, Godzilla rolls to his feet.

Gaira fiercely rolls to his own feet, and the Son of Frankenstein and the King of the Monsters are set into a stare down. Godzilla roars at Gaira, demanding him to stop this. They are not to fight; not on this island. Not around the grave of Haruo. As if his demand is being ignored, Gaira snarls as he charges at him. His brutal nature in a fight does him no good to Godzilla, and the king uses his rage to his advantage. Gaira swings a clawed hand to scratch him in the face, but Godzilla steps aside and grabs the swung arm. And he flips the angry monster over his shoulder. Gaira rolls to his feet again, but Godzilla is not taking any chances. His tail whacks against Gaira's face, forcing him to roll into trees. Turning back to him, Godzilla roars at Gaira that he is showing great dishonor to this island. Gaira was important to Haruo; he was one of the man's favorites. And this is what Gaira wants to honor him with? Senseless and brutal fighting?

Despite what Godzilla tells him, this once again goes through Gaira's head. The green monster stands up and roars at him in anger. As he realizes that Gaira is not going to listen to him, Godzilla growls. He did not want to use his weapon, but Gaira is not giving him any other choice. Even at the threat of Godzilla closing in on him, Gaira looks around and finds a rock big enough for one hand. He aggressively grabs the rock and charges at Godzilla, but he is too fueled in his rage to notice a flash from Godzilla's maw. Godzilla's atomic breath sears through the air and burns onto Gaira's arm. Gaira roars in pain when the powered heat causes a explosion on his hand, and he is forced to let go of the rock. As Gaira grips onto his smoking wrist, Godzilla fires his atomic ray once more. The blue ray of heat and radioactive energy explodes against Gaira's face, forcing him to fall back. Godzilla knew that Gaira has the same healing factor as his, maybe even better, but he does not want to kill him. He just needs him to stay down.

Kong backs away when Gezora lets out his cooling gas. The giant squid often uses this cooling gas to repel heat and to keep himself hydrated. In this case, however, it can be used as a weapon. Kong waves his hands to bat away the gas as he backs away. To him, the cooling gas is like what a fire extinguisher is to a normal man. It feels too cold for him, and it also blinds him. Two situations that the Eighth Wonder of the World does not want to be in. He soon pays the consequence when he feels Maguma's tusks pierce his leg. He roars in pain, and Maguma jerks his head back to pull the ape forward. Kong raises his fists, preparing to knock some sense into the walrus, but he looks up at a noise from Gezora. The massive squid wraps his tentacles around the great ape's arms and neck, and he thrusts its massive body to crash against him. Despite the force and the weight, Kong still stands. He punches hard against Gezora's face, forcing the squid to screech.

Neronga roars when he is being assaulted by Rodan's wings. Already irritated by Neronga's sneaky attack, Rodan beats the beast with the hard bones in his wings. As he does, trees and dirt are blown by every swing, blown by the hurricanes. And just for good measure, he thrusts his beak a few times. The first striking Neronga's nasal horn, the second creating sparks off his cheek, the third striking on his forehead. Even as Neronga roars in agony, Rodan keeps pecking at his skull with his rock-breaking beak. Spreading his wings, Rodan finally allows Neronga to escape his angered berserk. He soon finds that this is a mistake. Rodan lifts himself off the ground and prepares to drive his feet upon Neronga, but he falls surprised when the Kaiju disappears. His feet goes right through the monster, ultimately drilling them into the dirt. Frowning, Rodan stands above the wreckage as he scans around him. Around him, all that he could see is Gabora and Kylia double-teaming on Varan. He also sees Mothra pulling on Jirass's frill, but that is all that he could see. No Neronga.

He shrieks in pain when a sudden electric bolt strikes his right wing. The neon-blue stream blasts against the thick membrane as it travels to Rodan's back. Even through the punishment, Rodan still stands. One stomp of his talons, and that is all that attack got. Rodan could smirk if he has lips. He swiftly turns around, only to see nothing. Letting out a low-tone squawk, he pulls back his wings before swing them forward. Creating a powerful gust of wind, he forces the dirt and debris flying. His eyes catch a quick glimpse of movement. A faint but large movement among the cloud of dirt, moving to his left. There you are. His eyes widen when a sudden triangle of energy shines out of thin air, and he moves quick. As he takes off, he looks back at the electric ray exploding against the ground. Now he knows Neronga's game; he has the ability to turn invisible and take cheap shots. Handy, but not good enough. Swiftly turning around, he soars down to the potential area of Neronga, and his super-sonic speed forces debris to fly.

As he passes, he catches a glimpse of faint movement once more. Taking a spin back, he dives down to where he had seen the movement. A flashing glow was set off in the thin air, but Rodan has moved too quickly. Got you now. As his beak faces the shining flash, he pulls his legs forward and his wings back. His feet crashes into what feels like a heavy beast, and out of thin air appears Neronga. As Rodan's talon feet crushes into his chest, Neronga shrieks before he crashes into the dirt. Rodan's mighty wings blow dirt to all directions around them, and he takes off into the air. Only this time, his talons clench onto the stomach of Neronga's. Neronga roars in distress as he tries to blast him, but due to the continued use and his invisibility, it took way too much energy. In his showcase of strength, one that has taken Godzilla's weight, Rodan lifts Neronga higher above the trees. And he knows just where to put him.

Mothra chirps at the electric ray searing past her, which makes Jirass shriek in frustration. He roars at the giant moth to just stand still. He charges after Mothra as he thrashes his claws at her, but Mothra is quick to move. Jirass charges head-first into the trees, but Mothra grabs the frill with her many tiny hands. With a pull, she forces Jirass to trip back over a rock. Mothra swiftly turns to Jirass thrashing around on the ground, and she can not help but find this amusing. Just as Mothra chirps in amusement, she chirps in shock to see the body of Neronga dropped onto Jirass. She looks up to see Rodan's massive form loom over the now stunned forms of their opponents. She gives a few chirps of thanks to the Terror of the Sky, but their job is not finished, yet.

Varan roars in agony. His shoulder now has smoke slithering from Gabora's Uranium Ray. He could not even be able to see it coming. Because of Kylia's eye flashes and Gabora's ruthless attacks, the Unbelievable Varan is in a critical disadvantage. He soon feels Gabroa's enclosed helmet smash against his side, and he is forced to roll to his back. Now vulnerable, Varan has to vend against the jaws of Gabora. Letting out a chattering of laughter, Kylia advances to share the fun of beating Varan to a pulp.

Suddenly, a loud roar rings out of the jungle, and a huge shape rushes out to crash against Kylia. Yet another Kaiju that seems similar to Godzilla, but his biology is far different from Jirass. The dead difference is the lack of dorsal fins; only one row of spikes and some kind of flat turtle shell. A pair of sharp tusks protrude from the Kaiju's maw and a long spike from the top of his head. The Kaiju Gomess pounds Kylia back with his three-clawed fists, forcing a cry of distress from the yellow-eyed beast. As Kylia staggers back by the pain, Gomess turns back to Gabora thrashing on Varan. The monster lets out his low-boomed war cry as he charges. Much to Gabora's shock, Gomess grabs his tail and pulls him away from Varan.

Even when he feels that the heavy weight of Gabora is suddenly lifted, Varan still could not see anything. For what ever reason, he is no longer struggling. His only clue is a roar that he is familiar with. For about a minute, his vision returns, and he turns to see what could be his savior. His hands tugged on Gabora's tail, Gomess pulls the monster off the ground. With the strength he can muster, he tugs Gabora over his shoulder and slams him onto the ground. Gomess glares down at the riving monster, finding it apparent that the red eyes symbolize that he is being controlled. In an act of desperation, Gabora turns around and fires his Uranium Ray. Gomess roars as he raises an arm, blocking the ray and the explosion it causes.

Kylia screeches as he rises to his feet, and he sets his eyes on Gomess and the recovering Varan. Stomping forward, he decides to blind them all with one single flash. As he spreads his arms and unleashes his flash, a massive wing swoops down in front of him. Kylia shrieks in surprise to see that it is the wing of Mothra. Mothra, grateful that she has blocked the flash, takes a swift turn and swipes her wing against Kylia's face. The blow only makes Kylia turn his head, but another blow forces him to collapse. Behind him, Rodan has slammed his chest against the back of his head, knocking him down. For the moment, Kylia and Gabora are out of the fight.

Kong grits his teeth at the searing pain in his leg. The sharp tusks in Maguma's maw is sure to cripple him if he does not do something. If only he could. As much as he musters his godly strength, he could not shake off the strong limbs of Gezora. Now, he is in a bad spot. Between Maguma thrashing in his leg and Gezora on top of him, both are bound to devour him alive. However, faith comes to save his life. A red heat ray erupts out of the shadows and burns against Gezora. The massive squid screeches when an explosion erupts between his eyes, and he scurries away from Kong. Pulling his tusks from Kong's wounded leg, Maguma looks at the thing responsible. What he sees is the head and upper body of Baragon, who sprouts out his large ears. His curved horn flashes yellow before the subterranean dinosaur fires his heat ray again. The ray strikes against the massive walrus's face, and the beast cries out in pain. He pats his flipper claws on his smoking face, allowing Kong to kick him away.

Pushing himself off the ground, the Eighth Wonder of the World looks back at Baragon. The red beast pulls himself out from the underground and into the fresh, cool air. He almost felt guilty for him and Gomess to be late. Now that he has seen the chaos, being late is not even the issue anymore. He and Kong turn to one another, and they share a nod. Turning back to the mind-controlled sea creatures, Kong and Baragon roar their battle cries. Kong's leg may be injured, but there is nothing he can not fix with his own two hands. As Kong grapples with Maguma, Baragon fires his heat ray at Gezora. Gezora lets out a stream of his cooling gas to retaliate, but the high temperature of Baragon's weapon proves too much. Gezora shrieks when the heat ray cooks his raised tentacles, backing away in cowardice. Maguma thrashes forward, snapping his maw at Kong, but the great ape grabs onto his tusks. Maguma bats at Kong with his webbed hands, but Kong is already ready to send him flying. As his muscles clench, the mighty King of Skull Island lifts Maguma off the ground . The massive walrus roars in shock when he is lifted high, forced to be spun by Kong. Gezora acts in retaliation as he thrusts his tentacles to trap Baragon, but he did not expect Baragon to pounce at him. The giant squid shrieks when Baragon's skull crashes against his body. And the next thing he knew, another heavy form crashes against him. Both Gezora and Maguma collapse by the force of Kong's impressive throw. Baragon and Kong stand by each other, and the mighty Kong brushes his hands.

That is taken care of.

Smoke slithers from Gaira's green hair and seaweed, and the animistic beast beats the small flames away. Godzilla lets out smoke out of the corners of his maw. He is done fighting with this stubborn berserker! This beast has tried his very best to kill him, and all he wanted was for him to stop. He looks up when he hears a roar of pain, and he sees Black Moth limping from Moguera. The massive robot had managed to dislodge her with a rev of its back buzzsaw. The blade has cut into one of her hind legs, but the hybrid lion could still fly around the machine. Godzilla knows that she would need his help, but he needs to get Gaira out of his way. Suddenly, he shrieks when Gaira throws a handful of dirt at his eyes. Godzilla raises his hands and tries to brush the dirt off, and he fires an atomic breath at Gaira. Unfortunately, Gaira sees this coming and moves to his right. The atomic breath burns onto the vegetation behind him, and the plants are set on fire. Glaring right at Godzilla, Gaira charges to attack the blind king.

However, a fist of Kong's crashes against Gaira's jaw. The force was strong enough to force Gaira into rolling to his back. Godzilla shakes his head vigorously as his eyes fill with tears, and the water easily soaks away the dirt. As his vision returns, he opens his eyes to look up at Kong standing in Gaira's way. And at his side, Baragon snarls at the beast-man. The red dinosaur's paws bat on the ground. The King of Skull Island and the Son of Frankenstein glare at one another, and they circle. Both humanoid monsters with utmost strength and berserker rage, but Kong has more sense than Gaira. Gaira reveals his sharp fangs as he roars, charging at the ape. Kong, predicting this, steps aside and slams a fist against Gaira's back.

As the fight between Kong and Gaira occurs, Godzilla turns and charges to aid Black Moth. Growling, Black Moth feels the excruciating pain in her leg. Despite her will to not give up, she could not even lay a paw on Moguera's heat-emiting hull. And when she tried to bite into its back joints, she paid for it with a grisly wound. She looks up at see Moguera advancing towards her, with its yellow eyes blinking blue. It is preparing to fire its plasma bolts. Black Moth would be put to an end if Godzilla did not shoulder slam against it. The great force causes Moguera to stumble to its left, barely saving itself from falling. It slowly turns to Godzilla, and it decides to fire its blue plasma bolts at him. The explosive bolts barrage against him, but Godzilla has faced worse. Enduring the energized blows, he charges to fight the massive robot. Moguera is rather too slow to react to Godzilla's quick approach. It is left vulnerable to Godzilla's fast-paced punches; his fists pound against the robot's armor. Moguera backpedals by the ferocity of Godzilla's punches, but it has figured out a method of this.

It thrusts forward as it revs up its drill nose. The robot tries to drill into Godzilla's head, but the king quickly holds it back. He slams his fist against Moguera, bashing at his best to disorienate the robot. Godzilla grapples with Moguera, trying to keep the drill from piercing into his skull. Right at this time, Godzilla feels a sudden lift of weight. He watches as Black Moth pounces, pressing her full weight against Moguera. Moguera backpedals by the griffin-lion's combined weight and stength, but Godzilla is quick to add to it. With a flash of his dorsal fins, the king fires his atomic breath. The azure-blue ray of heat and power burns against Moguera's face, and it causes an explosion that blinds it. Sparks and smoke erupt out of its left eye. Godzilla watches Moguera backpedal further back, into the darkness of the jungle. Suddenly, the robot shuts off, lowering its head down. Black Moth roars as she prepares to smash the robot down, but Godzilla gestures her to stop. As far as Godzilla is concerned, Moguera is not a threat to them, anymore.

Fire consumes the plantation, creating a sea of flames surrounding the trees. The waves of the flaming sea have been abrupt by the massive shapes of Kong and Gaira. The two titans thrust their arms forward, locking them in a grapple above the scourching flames. The Eighth Wonder of the World and the Son o Frankenstein seem to be equally matched in their contest of strength. With a vicious snarl, Gaira thrusts his teeth forward. His fangs pierce into Kong's shoulder, which forces the great ape to yell by the sharp pain. Blood leaking down Gaira's chin, he could almost savor the taste. Gritting his teeth, Kong swings a mighty uppercut against Gaira's jaw, forcing him away. Letting the pain fuel his rage, Gaira charges back at Kong. He pulls back a fist before he swings it hard, but Kong is quick to roll under his arm. Rolling back to his feet, Kong swiftly turns to punch Gaira in the back. The hard strike forces Gaira to stagger forward, and he sees too late that Baragon was in front of him.

The next thing he feels is Baragon pouncing at him, sending his front paws to crash against him. Gaira roars in frustration, cursing at Baragon for doing that. His rage, of course, clouded his attention to his environment. Behind him, Kong stomps towards him and wraps his arms around his waist. Gaira shrieks, feeling the mighty arms of Kong crushing into his midsection. He swings his elbows back, striing hard against Kong's head, but the great ape is not detirred. With a heavenly bellow, Kong lifts Gaira high into the air in a form of a suplex. Throwing Gaira over him, he causes Gaira's skull to crash into an earth-shaking thud.

Rolling to his feet, Kong falls to one knee. The wound has been making his fighting a lot harder, but he could manage. Looking up, the great ape watches the motionless Gaira lie on the ground. The Son of Frankenstein has paid the price for picking a fight with the King of Skull Island. Now, he lays unconcious, battered and bruised. His wounds heal, but hopefully he will not awake soon. No roar of victory would come from Kong; only a look of disgust. Such strength coming from a mad beast who rarely proves its worth. He looks back at the massive shapes of Mothra and Rodan. Both of the winged titans flap their wings furiously, blowing hurricanes against the raging fires.

As the wings blow until the fires were no more, Godzilla strolls through the smoke. He scans what was left of the chaos. Black Moth panting in her exhaustion; the wound in her leg bleeding profusely. Mothra laying tiredly on the ground beside Rodan. Kong glaring down at the fallen Gaira. The unconcious bodies of the Kaiju that tried to destroy them. The smoke and small flames of the plantation that once made this place beautiful. This infuriates him beyond reason, but he must now let that fury go. It does not matter anymore. The monsters that had dishonored this grave have been put down; especially the monster that he thought would understand. Though, having them all come and attack them in a time like this. Moguera would not do so unless it was controlled. Which brings Godzilla the question of this bout: if they were controlled...then who would do this?

In the confusion and the peace of the dying battle, Godzilla hears a faint laughter. It sounded like a low, slow laugh coming from a distance. As the laughter grows louder, the other Kaiju begin to hears this as well. Rodan, Baragon and Varan look up and around, searching for the source. Godzilla and Kong prepare themselves for another violent nuisance. They turn to the mountainside above the grave of Haruo, and Godzilla knows that the sound is coming from there. Perhaps it will be the time for them to find out.

The laughter continues as a humanoid giant appears out of thin air. The gargantuan alien seems to be a two-legged cicada. And a thin one, at that. The human-like legs are hued in many brown-hued colors. The metallic plates around the alien's waist and hanging behind him seem to act as an couter. The alien's face must be the most grotesque of all of its body. Bulbous sprouts come from the neck of the alien. A long, needle-like beak of a Cicada lays from what would appear to be the alien's large mouth. A "V"-shaped crest on top of its head and a pair of yellow round eyes give Godzilla a clue on who it is. As well as the pair of huge pincers that the alien raises. The alien standing above the grave shrine is Baltan.

He laughs as he sees the violent destruction that he has made the monsters do. He had set a controlling hold on as much of the Kaiju from this island as he could, bending them to his will. Some, like Moguera, took little effort due to them being in control before. Some, like Gaira, were pretty stubborn against his control. Admirable, but futile. He has sent these monsters here to kill Godzilla and destroy this petty island. Seeing that this was the day that all of these monsters would gather, it was the perfect opportunity. At least, that is what it seemed. Now, it appears that not even violent and blood-thirsty beasts could kill Godzilla and the rest of these emotional gargantuans. And now, he stands before a group of angry monsters. Clearly, this was not the right time for him to attack, but he has one more trick up his sleeve.

Glaring up at Baltan, Godzilla roars at the alien that dares to stand over this shrine. He has seen many aliens try many different plans involving many monsters to destroy him and his allies. Many have been close to succeeding in killing him, that they often trip over the finish line. Many have caused great harm to his allies and even turned them against him. This, however, is unforgivable! Baltan has dared to use the monsters they have fought in a shameless attack on not just him but the grave island itself! Kong clenches his fists and roars angrily at Baltan, feeling the mutual fury. One way or another, the mighty ape will get his hands on him. And then, he will rip his head from his shoulders for this! And despite their calm manner and resolving things amicably, even Mothra and Rodan feel the same. Godzilla's dorsal fins flash, and he grits his teeth as he prepares to blast Baltan.

Before he does so, they all watch as Baltan disappears. The alien that violated the honored shrine decided to vanish from the angry monsters, but something takes his place. A series of laughter sound off all around them, but this laughter was more a shrilled, seemingly endless series of cackles. In their dread, Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra know this cackling all too well. Baragon and Varan slowly back away form the heavy-hitters, feeling a sudden anxiety. Kong, Gomess and Black Moth, though, feel confused. Unlike the other monsters, they have never heard this demonic cackling that now mock them. It is making them rather annoyed.

And just as Godzilla feared, the sky above them has suddenly been lit on fire. The clear blue sky of day has been turned to red for a split second, before the fire takes shape. A massive body, with two huge wings and three thin ends. The fire vanishes from the massive beast, which is revealed to be Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Kaiju! Golden scales make the sunlight reflect from the dragon's body, giving a beautiful shine. Huge, mighty wings flap slowly; despite how the planet-destroyer is a master of gravity. The air is kicked by his thick legs, and whipped by the two tails tipped with stylish hairs. Finally, the three serpent heads moving constantly in different directions. The dragonic heads of Ghidorah continue to let out their vile cackles. Even defeated by the monsters below him many times, Ghidorah is still forced to attack by the influence of alien races. Some has reasonable motives, while others are plain annoying. Below him are the monsters that he so dearly lothe; the first three Kaiju that have defeated the Planet Destroyer. And then, there are a few monsters that he has never seen before, but those that he is eager to try. Hopefully, they will break him from this control once again.

Without any hesitation, the dreaded monster unleashes his Gravity Bolts. The yellow rays of alien power rain down upon the monsters. Godzilla roars when one bolt grazes over his shoulder, causing a trench to be carved. Another bolt strikes Kong's chest, which he roars in pain. Normally, he would absorb electricity to gain power, but these Gravity Bolts are far from natural or man-made voltage. Mothra barely avoids the third, which grazes against Rodan's wing. The mutated pteranadon shrieks as he takes off, avoid more of the raining Gravity Bolts. Above the trees, Ghidorah swoops down as he continues his assault. The Gravity Bolts coming from his vile maws cut down trees and plantation, and they strike on the trio of Baragon, Varan and Gomess. His thick legs kick up, allow his feet to ram against Gomess. The kick sends Gomess tumbling over Baragon, who roars by the weight forcefully placed on him.

In the sky, Rodan takes a valiant move and takes a swift turn around. As he shoots like a jet, he crashes right against Ghidorah. Their bodies collide above the sacred place, and Rodan gives no hesitation to peck against the middle head of Ghidorah. Ghidorah's left and right heads swing wildly against Rodan, firing his Gravity Beams upon him. Smoke and pelted skin fall off Rodan, but he glares at the hydra. He kicks up his legs, plants his feet on Ghidorah's gut, and uses his wings to push them apart. The force pushes the hydra only by the slightest, but Rodan was only the first to attack. Taking the flight, Varan and Black Moth begin the charge. Ghidorah shrieks when Varan lands onto his back, clawing onto his scales. Black Moth swoops down to viciously maul at the left head of the dragon. She bats her paws at the head, but the maw opens to let out a Gravity Beam. Black Moth roars in agony when the Gravity Bolt carves into her left wing and wounded leg. The agony forces Black Moth to drop onto the ground with a cracking thud.

Seeing the fallen lion, Godzilla grits his teeth. He roars up at the space monster before he charges. He and Gomess charge into the fray, aiming for the kicking legs of Ghidorah. As Ghidorah thrashes his heads and trying to shake off Varan, Godzilla and Gomess grab the legs of the hydra. One of Ghidorah's head look down to see the source of a sudden gain of weight. He fires a Gravity Beam, striking on Gomess down his back. Gomess roars in agony, but he keeps pulling with Godzilla. Infuriated by his ally hurt, Godzilla fires an atomic breath on the head of the dragon. And as smoke slither off the right head, they finally succeed in pulling him down to the ground.

Once Ghidorah's feet touch the dirt, the heavy hitters of the monsters charge into battle. Godzilla and Gomess swings their clawed fists, battering the chest of the mighty Planet-Destroyer. To this, though, Ghidorah feels little but a pinch. The golden hydra gives a heavy flap of his wings, creating a powerful hurricane against the two assaulting dinosaurs. The powerful gust of wind forces Godzilla and Gomess back, sending them rolling to the ground. Godzilla was familiar of this power, but he and Gomess were not the only strong ones. Charging at Ghidorah on all fours, Baragon lowers his horn. And from a distance, Kong lifts a large boulder over his head. As Baragon rams against Ghidorah's leg, Kong roars as he throws the massive stone at the hydra. The middle head catches a glimpse of the boulder, and he fires a Gravity Beam to carve it in two. The two halves of the stone crumble at Ghidorah's feet, but he was not done. Lowering his left head, he fires another salvo of Gravity Beams upon Baragon. Baragon shrieks when the Gravity Beams cut into his hide, and he is forced to limp away.

Kong lowers his shoulders with an irritated growl. There really are a lot of monsters that have an answer for boulders nowadays. He clenches his fists, and he decides that it would now be best to take him down. With his own bare hands. Right as he charges in, however, Ghidorah already has his sights on him. With his sickening cackle, he barrages the King of Skull Island with Gravity Bolts. Kong instantly regrets his decision the moment the botls start cutting into his skin, pelting him of his hair. To make matters worse, the Gravity Bolts cut into the dirt, forcing it to blind him with a thick fog.

Fortunately, before Kong could be cut into ribbons, Mothra swoops down to save him. Coming from behind the golden monster, she grabs onto the neck of the middle head. Flapping her wings violently, she pulls the middle neck upward. She is quickly put into a stop when the muscles in the middle neck clench. Cackling in her feeble defiance, Ghidorah lifts up his right head. As his left head spews Gravity Bolts at Godzilla and Gomess, his right head shoots out at Mothra. Mothra screeches when the jaws of the head latches onto her side, and this may be the right time to use her secret weapon. Despite the sharp teeth piercing her soft exoskeleton, she flaps her wings vigorously. Suddenly, Ghidorah sees a cloud of a golden haze. Mothra is powdering him with her poison! This, he knows only little about, but he knows exactly how to counter this. With Godzilla and Gomess charging right at him, the golden space monster grins with his two maws. Making heavy flaps of his mighty wings, he creates powerful winds to push the yellow poison right at the two defiant beasts. Mothra chirps in alarm when she sees the powder fog upon Godzilla and Gomess, and the two saurian titans roar when the poison begins to irritate them. She feels instant regret that her poison powder did little but make the battle more to Ghidorah's favor.

Her regret made her vulnerable. For when she thought she would be safe, the left head of Ghidorah shoot up at her. As the right head still clamps on her side, the left head clamps down hard on her wing. Mothra chirps in pain, but biting on her was not Ghidorah's plan. With the strength within the necks of the monster, a simple pull forces Mothra's small claws to let go. To Mothra's dismay, Ghidorah had planned to smash her body onto the earth. And as he did, the Divine Moth chrips in agony when she feels her body crack. The moth lays helpless, and Ghidorah stomps forward to rid himself of this annoying bug for good. He would put an end to the young defender's life, but he cackles in rage when Rodan's body crashes against him. Rodan had swooped down to stop Ghidorah from killing Mothra, but he soon realizes that this admirable action would cost him. In his all out rage, Ghidorah strikes Rodan relentlessly with his Gravity Bolts, slicing across his back and wings. Rodan shrieks in agony, but he still stands. He simply backs away, allowing Godzilla to charge head-first against the hydra. Ghidorah cackles when the King of the Monsters slams against him, grabbing onto his left head with an enraged roar.

At the end of this day, Ghidorah will not bring Godzilla down on this grave!

His back and sides smoking from Ghidorah's attacks, Baragon weakly limps away. Ghidorah has become stronger than he remembered. At this rate, Godzilla will be the only one to stand in Ghidorah's path. And the King will be the last to fall. If Baragon does not do something, he and others with him will be ripped to bits. He looks up when he hears a startling groan, and he watches in horror when Jirass begins to stir from his unconciousness. His frill moving in the slightest steps, Jirass shakes his head. That sudden drop from Neronga gave him a massive headache, but suddenly he feels that something had lifted. He looks down at Baragon, seeing that the red beast is getting into a defensive stance. Baragon, though, notices that Jirass no longer has redness in his eyes. They have returned to normal.

Jirass gives the small Kaiju a confused bark, and he raises his head to look around. He does not even remember what happened beforehand. Looking around, he soon finds his surroundings familiar. This...this is the island where they built the shrine for Haruo. The man that had portrayed every Kaiju that were there. What was he doing here? He hears a loud cackling and a familiar roar of Godzilla, and he quickly turns. To his horror, Ghidorah has come to the island and attack Haruo's grave! Slapping his hands on his head, Jirass lets out a roar of alarm. How could this happen!? He looks down at the injured and exhausted Neronga, and he turns back to the battle at hand. Clenching his clawed fists, he runs past Baragon and charges into the fray. He guesses that it is up to him, now!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the side of the mountain, Baltan watches as Ghidorah terrorizes the feeble Kaiju. The three-headed beast has easily brought down half of the monsters that defied him, even Mothra. He takes pride in taking control of such a powerful beast. He can see why other alien races put all of their efforts in doing so. He should never have tried to take on Ultraman alone all these wasted years. Or use these monsters to take down Godzilla and those that now defy Alien Baltan. It will not matter if the monsters fighting Ghidorah had already been injured from the previous battle. It will matter little at all.

Suddenly, he hears something behind him. As if someone is making steps over the mountainside. He turns to the source, and he falls in shock to see that the thing stepping to him is a robot. A rather bulky robot; this Baltan could tell. Golden-bronze armor have been built at the arms, legs and neck. Most of the mechanical body is metallic-silver. The robot has a bucket-shaped head, with a rather large visor for eyes. It has a black symbol of three small squares, two straight lines and a strange "J". One of its "hands" is more of a ball-point tip, while the other is a kind of the barrel and scope of a futuristic blaster. Alien Baltan did not expect to see an Utom out here from the underground. Being the ancient robots that they were, he would expect that they were hidden to their doom.

He turns to another series of footsteps. This one...this one gives Baltan a sense of dread the moment he laid eyes on it. Unlike the robot, this figure is anything but high-tech or ancient. Theorized to be influenced by the radioactive testing, this humanoid figure is more of a deformed human with overgrown fungi. What Baltan would expect to see a head is more of a giant mushroom that seems to have grown out of the body. Multiple spores emanate from it, which gives a creepy vibe to the Cicada alien. The creature slumps towards him with its brown legs and raising its bulbous arms. Armed with claws, this Matango humanoid seems to be after Alien Baltan. Come to think of it...both of them seem to be.

Before Baltan could react, he is struck in the side by Utom's blaster. The laser bolt pierced into his skin, forcing him to cry out. The sudden injury causes him to drop to one knee. Smoke slithers from the barrel of Utom's blaster as it lowers it. For what the alien has done, the ancient robot is in no mood for villainous monologues and cowardly pleas. Stepping back, it allows the Matango to approach the Cicada alien. Baltan turns to witness the walking hulk of fungi lumber towards him. And he feels a chill of horror when the towering terror lets out a mad, low-toned laughter. It almost sounds like his own. Terrified and desperate for his life, Baltan raises his pincer...but the Matango was already upon him.

And just like that, Baltan was silenced. And his act of villany against the monsters below has short-lived.

* * *

Stirring in his unconciousness, Gaira groans through his gritted teeth. When he opens his eyes, all he could see is smoke and burnt leaves of trees. When he sits up, he hisses in pain when he feels an aching feeling in his back. When he raises his hand to rub his skull, he realizes that his right hand was regenerated. He does not remember what had happened, but all he could tell is that...this was the island that he and other monsters were. He looks around wearingly, only to see something that has come to his horror. Many of the monsters, who had mourned for Haruo's death last year, now lie on the ground beaten. Neronga. Kylia. Gezora. Ganimes. Maguma. Gabora. Even Moguera stands motionless and smoking. The sight of the battlefield gives Gaira a feeling of grief, but that grief is soon replaced by rage. He remmebers, now. The last memory he has is one with that pincer-handed alien.

He looks up at the sounds of battle. The sight of Godzilla battling desperately against the three-headed beast, Ghidorah. He also see Kong down to his knees, trying to recover from the space monster's attacks. Despite his strength, Godzilla is pushed back by the strength in Ghidorah's three necks. The king is forced to crash back-first into the earth, right beside the shrine tower. The three-headed king cackles as he prepares to destroy the tower and send it tumbling over Godzilla. Fortunately, Jirass comes just in time to attack the vile beast. With a pull of one of Ghidorah's golden wings, Jirass has caught his attention. Clenching his fists, Gaira glares at Ghidorah with malice. He hears sudden noises, realizes that he is not the only one. From behind, Moguera begins to warm up when it awakes. Its temporary shut down was needed to rid of an alien's control. Thanks to its battle with Godzilla and Black Moth, it was occupied enough to succeed. Its yellow eyes lit up, looking out at Ghidorah with a new purpose. At Gaira's right and left, he hears Kaiju slowly waking up one by one. Gabora, Kylia and Gezora arise and soon realize where they are as well. Despite their injuries, they have now discovered that they have an enemy. Neronga and Maguma, however, are too injured and have a lack of energy to fight. If he has this low of energy, Neronga could suspect that he was forced to. Gaira, Gabora, Kylia and Gezora share their gazes. And they give no other hesitation to charge into battle. Such disrespect will not go unpunished...

Ghidorah has gone more irritated than what he gives credit. Every time he has come so close in killing Godzilla or Mothra, he is always stopped by another monster. Now, he is stopped by an abomination that looks like Godzilla!? Cackling in annoyance, Ghidorah unleashes his Gravity Bolts upon Jirass. No more games. Jirass cries out when the bolts cut into his hide, but he still tries to fight the tyrant. Even as one manages to make a cut into his frill, he charges in to grab onto one of Ghidorah's necks. Before he could do anything, Ghidorah's other two sets of jaws grab onto his frill. He cires out when the hydra gives it a mighty tug...and it did not take much stength.

Jirass desperately pulls away to avoid the Gravity Bolts coming from the monster's right head. Unfortunately, he falls in horror to see his frill in the jaws of Ghidorah. Blood trickle from the open wound around his neck, but that pain is drowned out by Jirass's shock and terror. Only one giant rips off his frill and gets away with it! Ghidorah cackles in amusement as he tosses the frill aside, but he is not able to celebrate it for long. Turning to a sudden series of roars, Ghidorah finds in shock to see a whole new calvary of monsters charging at his direction. One leading them appears to be a grotesque reject of Kong and another being one of Baragon's. However, his feeling of pride did not prepare him for an onslaught of their newfound fury.

At the first draw of battle, Kylia spreads his arms. With this motion, his yellow eyes flash directly at Ghidorah. While the flash effects the vision of all three of his heads, it did little to faze his allies. It was not intended to. Blinded, Ghidorah is suddenly put into a fusion of panic and rage. Spewing out Gravity Bolts everywhere, he hopes that he would lay direct hits at his new attackers. Gaira yells when one tears into his chest and shoulder, but he continues charging at the flying snake. The injuries inflicted by the attack would heal quicker than Godzilla, anyway. Gabora closes his armor as soon as one grazes over it, protecting his face. In his utmost speed, Gabora drill his head armor right into one of Ghidorah's legs, forcing the beast to nearly collapse. Ghidorah's insane and paniced cackles were quickly drowned out by Gaira's war cry. And the sounds of his fists battering against the dragon's scales could be heard for miles. Gaira fights viciously, in a manner that Ghidorah was not use to. The Son of Frankenstein grabs onto grabs onto one neck of the monster, and he wastes no time in biting into the golden scales and the thick flesh. Opening his armor petals, Gabora lets out a stream of his Uranium Ray, blasting against Ghidorah's stomach. Ghidorah pays little bother to strike Gabora down, but he makes a wild shot at Gaira for dare sinking his teeth into him. The Gravity Bolt shoots out to slice into Gaira's stomach, forcing blood and smoke to spew from the wound. This forces Gaira to yell out in agony, and he backpedals by the shock of it.

Opening his eyes, Godzilla is blinded by the sunlight for a mere second. Shaking his head, he rolls to his feet. He looks to his left to see that his hand is laid on the shrine tower for support. It was a miracle that Ghidorah did not decide to destroy it and him with it. But why did he not? It was not like Ghidorah, the King of Terror, would have mercy on him or have honor for the gravesite. When he hears the roars of battle, he soon finds out why. He turns to the battling shapes of Ghidorah...and the monsters that he and his allies had fought! They were under the control of Alien Baltan, this the alien admitted, but now they all have returned to their former glory! It is best of the King of the Monsters to not let them waste their act of final heroism. Turning to his right, he sees Rodan rising from the land of smoke. He roars to Rodan, and his trusted friend turns to him with a nod. Time for an old-school trick of theirs.

Ghidorah cackles in glee when his vision returns to him, and he finds it even more delightful to see Gabora under his foot. The small vermin squirms under his weight, which is something that would make his death so much sweeter. That sweet taste of slaughter, however, would not come. From out of nowhere, a series of blue plasma bolts shoot out and against his chest. The plasma bolts create ballistic, powerful explosions against Ghidorah's beautiful scales, and he looks out to see the confounded robot. Stomping forward alongside Jirass, Moguera's yellow eyes flash blue before it continues its barrage. At the same time, Jirass opens his maw to unleash his Electric Ray. The streams of energy beams shoot out at Ghidorah relentlessly, and the beams explode upon contact with the vile dragon's hide. Within the smoke of the relentless strieks, Ghidorah cackles in anger. He would fire his Gravity Bolts upon the feeble machine and Godzilla-looking freak, but he is brought back when he hears a familair roar.

Ghidorah turns around to face Godzilla yet again...but his six eyes widen at the sight of something horribly familiar. In the sky, Rodan lifts Godzilla high in the air, holding him by his shoulders. Grabbing onto Rodan's legs, Godzilla roars at the three-headed demon. This is something that they had never tried in a long, long time, but they are to make it worth. Ghidorah was surprised that they would, but he decides to put a stop to it. Before he could strip Godzilla from Rodan's talons, he is suddenly restrained by the many tentacles of Gezora. The tentacles of the massive squid wrap around all three of Ghidorah's necks, holding them together. With Ghidorah's Gravity Bolts no longer aiming in front of the dragon, Godzilla and Rodan move in for the attack.

As the monster flaps his wings and tries to evade instead, Gaira, Gomess and Kong charge in to intervene. Ghidorah thought that he could evade despite Gezora's weight, but he cackles when he feels a sudden tug. Behind him, Kong roars as he tugs hard on the two tails of the beast. Below him, Gaira and Gomess grab his legs and feriously pull him down. With their combined strength, and depsite Ghidorah's best efforts, they were able to match even Godzilla's! Gaira and Gomess drag Ghidorah back down to earth, allowing the great collision to come. Godzilla and Rodan unleash their infamous battle cries before both monsters crash against Ghidorah in an thunderous bash. The force and bulk of both monsters blast Ghidorah off his feet. The next thing the three-headed tyrant knew is him, his hated enemies and his restraint rolling down the hill. As they tumble down the land side, Godzilla roars and pounds his fists against Ghidorah's chest. Rodan pecks at the middle head at any opportunity he gets. Gezora, however, squeals as he suddenly feels nausous. He does not like this plan, anymore. On the high ground, the many monster that have recovered charge down after them. Gaira, Kong and Gomess flail their arms as they roar furiously.

When they finally stop their tumbling, all four of the monsters crash into the beach of the island. Ghidorah shrieks when his back hits the thick sands, and his three heads could almost touch the seawater. Actually feeling the water, Gezora took the opportunity to flee into the waves, recovering from his nausea. Godzilla and Rodan, however, are in better shape. Rolling to his feet, Godzilla lets out a roar as he stomps forward. He looks up when he hears a battle cry from Kong, and he looks down at a boulder. Right as Ghidorah rises to his feet with furious cackles, Godzilla kicks the boulder harder than he ever could.

Seeing the boulder coming his way, Kong catches it in his hands. Throwing the boulder at Ghidorah, he takes a risky roll down the hill as Gaira and Gomess continue moving down. Too focused on Godzilla, Ghidorah did not see the massive boulder crashing against his three heads. Nor did he notice the three monsters coming down upon him. Kong's rolling body crashes on Ghidorah, forcing him to backpedal. As Ghidorah looks out at the charging monsters, he could do little but give a desperate attack of his Gravity Bolts. The yellow lightning carve out sand from the beach, and it cuts into the hides of Gomess and Gaira. Gomess roars when he is struck by the leg, and he trips over earth. Gaira, on the other hand, is struck across his arm. His affected arm is nearly sliced off, but he keeps coming. As Kong rises to his feet, he, Gaira and Godzilla charge in.

Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Ghidorah, making the vile beast scream when his middle neck explodes. The scales burn and the smoke cloud the middle head's vision. Gaira roars in his fury, grabbing onto one of the heads while Kong grabs onto another. As Rodan soars past Ghidorah, Godzilla charges in to join his allies. As he grabs onto the middle head, he gives all the strength he could muster. And all three of the powerful brutes tug and pull, lifting Ghidorah high above them. Ghidorah could not belief that these mere monsters could be as strong as Godzilla, nor that he would crash into the earth. The harsh landing causes some of his bones to break and some of his muscles to bruise. Rising to his feet, Gomess realizes the fortunately event, and he jumps onto Ghidorah with a brutish eager. Ghidorah cackles when Gomess begins to pound his fists against his chest, battering the devil to a pulp. Godzilla, Kong and Gaira move in to finish the dragon.

However, Ghidorah decides that he has had enough. He has felt that someone's control on him has been lifted, but he also felt that he would enjoy his freedom by killing these monsters. Under the circumstances, he has been proven wrong. Using his mighty wings, Ghidorah bursts out of the gathered group of assaulting beasts. Moguera, Jirass and Gabora fire their respective rays, showering Ghidorah with sparks. Being pushed fruther away, Ghidorah cackles in defeat. Unfortunately for him, some monsters do not feel to let him go so quickly. From above, Varan and Black Moth drop from the sky. With their infuriated roars, both the mutated lion and the Unbelievable Varan collide with Ghidorah's back, drilling him into the ocean. As Varan swims and Black Moth keeps herself in dry air, they allow the golden devil to erupt from the ocean. Battered, burnt and now soaking wet, Ghidorah retreats from the island. As the three-headed devil flies farther and farther into the atmosphere, the monsters down below roar at the monster their warnings. If he ever did come back, there will be hell to pay!

With the Planet-Destroyer sent off of the planet once again, Godzilla and the other monsters will now have the well-earned peace. The monsters that have once been controlled by the Alien Baltan are now freed. Godzilla is not sure where Alien Baltan is now or what they should do should they find him. As far as he is concerned, he is not worth it.

He turns to a low-toned roar coming from Gaira, and he looks down at the Son of Frankenstein. The thing that catches his attention is that Gaira does not bear the usual look of malice. He now has a look of guilt and regret. Gaira would not end up being seen with these emotions, lest he would be like his brother, but today is different. He knows that the one who forced his control would have forced him to fight Godzilla and the others. It brought dishonor to this island, but he was still aware. Gaira groans, asking Godzilla for forgiveness. He is surprised when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at Godzilla. Godzilla gives him an assured look, with a growl-like sigh. Before he realized that Gaira was being controlled, he thought that the Son of Frankenstein was out for blood. Yet deep down, he knew that Gaira was better than what he was. Between them, there is nothing to forgive. Even when it was not his fault, he had fought with them against Ghidorah. And that is good enough redemption. Frankenstein would be proud.

* * *

The island has became the land of peaceful rest once again. As Godzilla and the others reach back to the gravesite, they have came back to see the damage that was caused. The carved trenches made by Ghidorah's Gravity Bolts. The ashes and the smoke of the destroyed plantation. The injured Kaiju that had fought in this day. However, the monsters that had been wounded in battle...are no longer wounded. It is as if they had been healed in a matter of seconds. Kylia, Maguma, Neronga, Ganimes, Baragon and Mothra have all returned to their healthy well-being. They have all gathered around the grave tower of Haruo, and Godzilla and the monsters following him have just now seen why.

What stands in front of the grave tower stands a leviathan. A monster that truly is a sight to behold; one that Godzilla did not expect to see. The beast stands on his own two feet, standing completely upright like Godzilla. The beast holds his arms folded to his sides, letting his bony hands and pearl-white claws reveal themselves. The tall, massive beast has the charcoal-black hide and the three rows of white dorsal fins of Godzilla's. Finally, the beast raises his saurian head, showing his small ears and short-snout muzzle. His black-pupil, white eyes look down at the monsters that have gathered on this sacred place. Godzilla, Gaira, Rodan, Kong and all of the other monsters approach the beast that is Gojira. Gojira, the leviathan of 1954, was the first Kaiju that was ever portrayed by Haruo Nakajima. By the oxygen destroyer, Gojira died in that year, but his legacy still lived. Because of the great man that have portrayed all of these fellow Kaiju, the Godzilla that stands before him is now carrying out that legacy. They all are. As Gojira turns back to the grave tower, he gives a sigh.

For this, he thanks the man for everything he has done for them. For them...and all who love and cherish the memories of him and all that have gathered around him.

He looks down at the place covered with the black handprints of all of the Kaiju. However, there is one place that was left without a mark. Looking down at his own clawed hand, Gojira decides that he must leave with this behind. He places his hand on the smooth stone of the tower, planting a handprint above all the others. He looks to his right when he sees Godzilla stepping at his side. The young king raises a hand, and he lays it on the tower as well. Kong, Rodan, Mothra and Moguera walk up and place their hands onto the tower. Jirass, Gomess, Kylia and Neronga next. And then Baragon and Varan. And then Gezora, Ganimes, Maguma and Black Moth. Finally, Gaira walks forward and places his hand between the two Kings of Monsters. He had felt a heavy feeling of guilt when he had dishonored the island, but this was worth fighting for in the end. His anger would not be unleashed on this tower. For this is how they will keep Haruo's legacy. Together.

So long as these monsters still exist in this world, the memory and the legacy of Haruo Nakajim will not be forgotten.

* * *

Winner: Everyone...except Ghidorah...

* * *

 **Good evening, Kaiju fans and fanatics all over. Today, we give this tribute to the man, the myth, the legend...who has given the childhood of many despite the younger generation. Today, we give our honors to the anniversary of Haruo Nakajima's passing. A tragic day it was last year...but the tragety has passed. The tears have been shed and the feelings of grief have been shared. Today, it is not about the battles that have occured between these monsters. It is not about us as fans of Godzilla, Ultraman and all else. It is about honoring the man that had made these monsters come to life and bring the joy of seeing these powerful and majestic beasts in our childhoods. Hell, I honor the great man for doing so much to the movie production known as Toho in general.**

 **I will keep this brief. I will try my best to...sum up all of the thoughts that I have and not sound like a broken record to the forefront. Now, there is no secret that I would be amongst the many who had grown up loving Godzilla. In my early childhood, I never really heard of Godzilla. I would, back then, see Godzilla as just another dinosaur like what I would see in Jurassic Park or Land Before Time. In my earliest years, I had a first look of a "Godzilla". And the only reason I put on quotations is because...well...my first Godzilla movie was 1998. Embarrassing, I know, but it was my first memory of seeing a Godzilla movie. I was, perhaps, five when I first saw it. Maybe six? Anyway, I then was introduced to the one of the films in the Heisei Era. It was Godzilla vs King Ghidorah. And it was...not as great of a memory when I first saw a dinosaur being blown by battleships.**

 **Sure, I have grown to love the Heisei Era as time goes by, but let us push that aside for now. When I was seven, and after that incident with the Godzillasaurus, my parents first show me the many films of the Showa Era. The first of the Showa films that I ever saw was Godzilla vs Monster Zero. THE movie that had started my fanhood as a G-Fan. I can almost remember that I always watched Godzilla vs Monster Zero via a VHS cassette. Yeah, I know. "What are those primitive devices you are referring to?", right? Anyway, I remembered that I was feeling joy when I was watching a monster movie for the first time. I remember when Godzilla was moving, fighting and roaring and I felt that it was a real monster. I even remember making that dance that Godzilla makes in the film...which I do not see why in my current age. I did not much care for the people scenes or the plot; I only cared for Godzilla and Rodan showing up and wrecking havoc across the city. The time when I watch as Godzilla went full fisticuffs on Ghidorah while Rodan pulls on the dragon's taills. And the way that Rodan and Godzilla did a flying double body slam on Ghidorah near the end? Are you kidding me!? It was great back then.**

 **Throughout my childhood ever since, I have been seeing more of the films with Haruo portraying at the Big G. There was one that was 2000 and a few Heisei and Millenium movies that come in between, but the majority of them were the Showa Era films. However, I have never really seen Ghidorah The Three-Headed Monster until I was sixteen. What I am getting at, before I get off topic, is that I had so much fun back then watching that Godzilla in that very film. I was practically mimicing him; every fight move, every of his rather goofy reactions. It was all done by Haruo Nakajima. If it were not for him, none of that would have been brought to life. If it were not for him portraying as the very first Godzilla, bringing him to life, none of this would exist. Godzilla would not have been as famous as he still is. You may not think that Godzilla is as famous as Superman or Spider-Man or someone like that. But I assure you, almost EVERYONE knows who Godzilla is one way or another.**

 **And to this, I am very thankful.**

 **Now, I believe I have spoken enough about my childhood for now. I just would want to say a few things first before we part ways. I or any of us would not feel as much grief and mourn as his close friends and his family, but we mourn for his passing all the same. Our childhoods, many of ours, have grown our G-Fan passions by seeing his Portayal of Kaiju in action. To us, he was a great actor and an extraordinary icon for Toho. And I may not be the first to say, but the greatsest way for us to honor Haruo Nakajima is not to mourn of his passing, but to keep loving the things that he has left behind. The iconic, infamous, outstanding things that he had spent his life bringing to life for Toho AND Tsuburaya Productions. The things that we would love for the rest of our lives, and the things that would help us remember him even from his passing.**

 **So, let me as all of you something. Which is better: to live forever or to create immortal and iconic things for all to remember through great effort?**

 **I will leave you all to decide that. So, thank you all so much for reading. Sooner or later, my co-author will finish with Greymon vs Gomora match. Hope you guys are waiting for the legit winner of this bout. And as always, this is Mr. AtomicRose signing off.**


	39. Match 39

"A warrior is the protector of his family and those in need. A warrior is the guardian of the ways of honor and courage. A warrior will not put his own desires above what is right. Above all, a warrior is always motivated by his utmost duty."

* * *

A pair of Alien Magmas sprint through the rocky terrain of what could be an endless battlefield. This dark world, shrouded by mist and riddled with large mountains and rocky hills, has been a world of war for days. Some still stand and still fight, while others had perished. Most of their kind that have came to this world are among those who had fought but perished. Even word of warrior beasts have been spreading among them before they were slaughtered. Now on the run, the Alien Magmas only had one option: retreat. However, one of the aliens loses the energy to run any further. And the alien had to stop before kneeling onto the ground. The second alien stops to turn at his comrade. There is no time for breaks; the beast comes for them both. Letting out a cough of the lack of air and groans by the heat of his overly-exercised legs, the exhausted alien could not go any further. Until he gets a breather. Looking back at the wide space behind them, he can tell that they have lost the warrior beast. Then again, the fog may be hiding its appearance.

The second Magma moves to check if his comrade is alright, but he stops when he hears something. A series of footsteps. The alien turns his head to look over his shoulder, and far behind him is another threat. He sees it as a shadow in the mist at first, but then it slowly becomes a shape and form of a humanoid. The light of the sun slowly shows details of the humanoid as the shape grows larger and larger. Squarish edges on the shoulders, a thin protrusion that appears to be either a spike, an antenna or the hilt of a sword and a small patch of hair being blown blissfully by the wind. As the figure steps out of the mist and the warrior reveals himself, the Alien Magmas already knew the identity of this new foe. The Space Warrior, Zamusha. Being a warrior themed in mostly black and navy-blue, the gargantuan warrior has armor similar to the Samurai from Earth. However, some features have been seen to be different. Red patches of hair were placed on the mid shoulder plates and calf armor of the warrior. The warrior has a rather demonic blue mask and kabuto, showing an intimidation factor. With a pair of sharp blades pointing back and surrounding a silver piece of the helm on the top. It only exposes a small mouth of sharp teeth and one red, glaring eye. The other eye was covered by a golden flame-like design; for unknown reasons.

Zamusha came to this realm, seeking battle far from home. As he had ventured from battlefield to battlefield, he sometimes wonders if he even remembers home. Perhaps he has already forgotten. Despite whatever thought he would have about his past life, he would soon dismiss it. His drive for a good path of a warrior encourages him above all else. So far in this journey, he has only seen opponents. Not all of them were good. Course, they were not all bad, either. They just were not worth a challenge. And standing before the two Alien Magmas, one preparing to make a final stand, he shall put these warriors out of their misery. Reaching behind him, he pulls his sword from the scabbard. The Hoshikirimaru, Zamusha's powerful and trusted katana, has tasted the blood of his opponents for as long as he could remember. He would one day prove to be the strongest there is! With the curved, long blade shining in the mist and his hand wrapped around the blood-red hilt, he approaches the Alien Magmas. The second alien turns to his exhausted comrade, and he yells for him to run. He will deal with the samurai. Raising his blade hand, the Alien Magma while his comrade makes a run for it in the opposite direction. Zamusha's one eye narrows, and his other hand grabs onto the sword, forming a two-handed stance. The alien's act of buying time for his comrade is admirable. And so he will reward his valiant act with a quick death.

The Alien Magma runs with all the strength he could muster; which is so little from running from the last threat. His legs already burn from running about a few feet, and he has already fallen out of breath. If he comrade could not stall the samurai for long, then he is dead, anyway. Little would he realize that he is running right towards the thing he was running from in the first place. By the moment he had remembered this, he stopped by a feeling of horror. By the time he did realize this, it was too late. He looks out at a new silhouette in the mist. Something much like them and the samurai, but different. It was something much more muscular then them. With spikes that protrude from the shoulders. As the figure steps out of the mist, the figure turns out to be the beast that they had been running from. The beast seems similar to what legends call "Godzilla", but much different. Unlike Godzilla, who mostly walks upright like any Kaiju, this one walks exactly like any of the aliens. Its body is formed in a humanoid shape; with arms and legs slim and agile. The monster's feet are much like humans', but with four toes tipped with claws. Plates of scratched, metal armor were placed on the calves. The same armor, formed as primal crustacean shells, are placed onto the warrior's forearms as well. Curved, thick shoulder plates rest on the shoulders. Which explains the spikes that the alien has previously assumed them to be. A large, smooth metal of the warrior's breastplate is being kept on its body with black straps. And finally, a scabbard for a long sword. A long sword that now shines in the light, in the beast's clawed hand. A long, segmented tail slowly moves left and right. A thick neck carries the head of the saurian warrior; with a pair of dark eyes glaring right at him. This is the warrior they were running from. The Beast of War.

The Alien Magma takes a slow step back, watching the shape of the beast growing larger and larger. Approaching to him, but quicker this time! Looking back at his comrade, he sees that he would not fare better. His comrade fought bravely, raising his arm blade high. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough. The dark samurai drew his sword quicker than the Magma's blade could draw blood, and Zamusha walks past the now silent alien. The Alien Magma watches in horror to see his comrade fall onto the ground like a pile of bricks. Silently in his final breath. When he turns to see the beast for one last time, he is met with Gojira-like warrior's hungry glare. The next thing the alien felt, along with terror, was the excruciating pain in his gut. And the sudden loss of gravity. Looking down, he realizes that the gleaming sword in the beast's hand was plunged into him. And his sheer strength forces the alien to be lifted off the ground. Just to meet the beast's height. Looking into the beast's eyes for one last time, he had breathed his last breath. The beast, in kind, gives a low snarl before swinging his sword. And the corpse of the Alien Magma is thrown against a hill of stone.

The beast simply keeps walking, passing the dying alien with hardly a second thought. War has followed him for countless years. For as long as he could remember, he had grown weary of the thirst for battle. The drive to protect his people and his home; the world of sentient monsters similar to what these aliens are calling "Kaiju". Countless alien races had invaded their home, killing innocents and driving him to fight to yet another bitter end. An alien among them was not much of an alien, but a machine. A machine that had the capabilities and the endurance that he had never seen in any of the other invading aliens. It had taken the spirit of the Wood Nymph, the spirit that was powerful enough to keep their world from the rest of the universe, and retreated from battle with him. The beast has sworn to make it his duty to find this "Mechazam", take back the spirit and return to seal his home once again. Only then would his people be ensured to survive. He only hopes that he returns the Wood Nymph in time. With the shining, ancient metal of the Hero's Armor, he had grown more powerful. Despite this, he will not be assured complete victory until he finds the cannons, the sword and shield. The cannons were recalled to be somewhere in a planet of Dust and Grimm. And there is where he ventures to. From there, he will travel to the human world known as "Earth". Where others of his kind, "Gojiras", would perhaps assist him in his quest. Now, he has found himself here; on this dark moon where it seemed to have Alien Magmas. Or used to be.

He stops when he notices the dark form of Zamusha. Zamusha, who had noticed him a minute before, stops as well. Their weapons in their hands, their gaze has been met. And over the fallen enemies, this was an apparent call for a challenge. Neither would stand aside or back away, and neither would make any threats or requests. A battle must be made to prove their worth. The beast's eyes narrow as his nostrils flare, picking up a metallic scent.

"Your sword smells of blood." He growls.

"So does yours..." Zamusha replies, his one eye narrows, "We shall see which sword smells more."

"Stay out of my way." The beast snarls, "I do not have time for this."

Unfortunately for him, Zamusha is not a good listener. The samurai charges forward, bringing a sword left. Before the sword could cut the beast in half, Zamusha finds in surprise that he was quick as him. The beast raised his own sword in the way, blocking the katana in a loud clank. Sparks fly from both clashing blades of the beast and the samurai, their glares meeting in a new war. The beast curls up his upper lip, accepting Zamusha's challenge. The beast has put in his strength to push Zamusha back, forcing the samurai back. Zamusha digs his feet into the rocks to a full stop. He glares up at the beast; now this may not be a waste of his time. The beast, however, thinks otherwise. Guess they are doing this, now. With two hands on his hilt, Zamusha charges at the beast with a battle yell. As the samurai's blade is swung and meets his opponent, the beast simply raises a clenched fist. Sparks erupt when the blade clashes with the legendary metal of his arm brace. With a quick and powerful swing of his own blade, he surprises Zamusha with a blinding strike that had beheaded Biollante. Zamusha lets out a low gasp when a shower of sparks erupt from his shoulder armor. He backs away before the beast would strike anymore, and he looks down at a deep scratch. A testament of the strength of the beast's arm and his sword. The beast, pulling his sword back, is not the one who would give relent.

Zamusha swings his katana right at the beast, only for it to be clashed with the beast's sword. Zamusha pushes against his defense. He continues his relentless attack, swinging his sword left and right. The powerful blade practically bashes against the wider and more European-styled long sword. He tries on different directions, in ways that would pass the long sword. This only deflects against the beast's seemingly-indestructible armor. The beast takes a sudden turning of the tables, and he decides to push back. With the risk of allowing the katana to cut into his thigh, he allows his defense lowered. And his own blade clashes with Zamusha's breastplate, sending Zamusah with a jolt of surprise. However, the beast was not done. He sends another swing, bringing another slash across Zamusha's chest. Another across his stomach, and another slamming against his breastplate again. The relentless strikes force Zamusha to back away more and more. Until his back is against the side of a mountain. Looking up at the beast raising his sword high just in time, the samurai raises his katana. He uses the strength he could muster in his arms to block the long sword. After a shower of sparks, the beast swings his sword again. Before he would be carved by the blade, Zamusha dashes out of the way, leaving the rocky wall to take the blow. The beast's blade had easily cut into the stone for only a few feet deep, and he pulls it out just as easily.

However, as the beast turns, he realizes that Zamusha has disappeared into the fog. His eyes catch a sudden swirling in the mist; where the warrior had entered the thick realm. Letting out steam from his nostrils, he only assumes that Zamusha has ran off. Good; he wanted the samurai to leave him be, anyway. He gives a tired growl before he continues to stroll down the path. Unfortunately, he grits his teeth when he hears a sudden footstep. He turns to see the shadowy figure of Zamusha charging at him. He bends his arm to combine his shoulder and arm braces, protecting him from the sheer sharpness of the katana. His eyes shut at sparks flying right at his face, and he glares up at Zamusha turning at him. He grits his teeth and growl in pain. The samurai has managed to catch him off guard, and his blade has spilled blood. With a cut across the side of his waist, the beast gives no worry. His wounds would easily heal. He snarls at the samurai, swinging his sword upward. Zamusha deflects the blade as he vanishes back into the mist. This time, the beast stands his guard. His sword at his side, and his eyes scanning the thick mist around him, he carefully listens for the samurai to approach. It is clear that Zamusha is not giving up this fight. The warrior is trying to outsmart him.

Zamusha narrows his one eye at the sight of the beast. This beast is strong, he will give him that. He seems to be fast enough to counter his strikes as well. It will take more than that to be better than Zamusha, however. And he will not allow this beast to force him to walk away so easily. Moving his katana to one side, Zamusha glares at the beast turning his back at him. He has figured that his opponent has become more cautious, now. But would he be fast enough? And as much as that legendary armor protects the warrior's torso, would his dorsal plates protect his unprotected back? It is a worth in trying. With his blade pointing behind him, he makes a sprint towards the beast. His feet are quick and silent, but one step manages to make the faintest sound of kicking off rock. It was a rather loud crackle, but one that the beast hears well. The dark samurai prepares to slash across the beast's back, but he had forgotten about his tail. Zamusha lets out a startled grunt when the segmented tail whacks against his side, throwing him off his charge. He had only taken a glimpse of the beast turning right to him, and he finds it the hard way that he has been had.

Zamusha yells when the beast whacks him in the jaw with the hilt of his sword. Little blood leaks from the samurai's lips, and he staggers back by the sheer brute force. As his arm was raised from the swing, the beast swings down his sword. Zamusha is quick to notice, and he raises his sword to block. Sparks erupt like a firework, and the samurai decides to retreat into the mist again. Unfortunately for him, the beast does not have the patience for these games. His upper lip curls up, and his eyes narrow in his glare. He takes a step forward, swings his tail in the slightest, and he makes a powerful and spinning swing. With the force of his swing and the power to make typhoons, he uses his tail to wipe away the thick fog. The mist surrounding the warrior Kaiju quickly vanishes by the spinning blow, creating a clear gap around him. The increasing gusts of wind force the mist to clear more and more, giving him a few of his surroundings. Within the thick fog, Zamusha still thinks that he has the element of surprise. With his sword prepared to make a final swipe, he had realized too late that he has been exposed. It was only when he charged for only a second did he noticed that the beast had wiped off the fog. And the tables have been turned. His moment of hesitation leaves him to the Monster Warrior's relentless attack. Being grabbed by the clawed hand of the beast, Zamusha glares down at the warrior lifting him off the ground. And in a sense of Kaiju brutality, the Monster Warrior lifts up the Samurai and smashes him into the pavement.

Zamusha gives out a grunt, feeling an agonizing pain when he finds himself nearly buried in rock. He glares up at the sight of the Monster Warrior towering over. The Monster Warrior gives the samurai one last snarl before he simply walks away. Leaving the body of the samurai behind, he moves his arm to push his sword into his scabbard. That was his final warning for the samurai to stay out of his way. One that Zamusha bitterly and angrily refuses. Pushing himself out of the earth, he uses the hilt of his sword for support. He rises to his feet, and he turns to see the Monster Warrior strolling down the now-cleared path. He was being denied the challenge to be the strongest, and now being denied an honorable death!

"Coward!" Zamusha yells, "A true warrior would not walk away from his opponent! Either I die or you die!"

His eye narrows at the Monster Warrior still walking away. Now he has ignored his defiance! Time to redeem for this barbarian's act of insulting his honor! Shifting his sword at his side, Zamusha lets out a furious grunt as he charges. This time, he did not forget about the tail. The Monster Warrior turns his head to hear Zamusha coming, and he swings his segmented tail slightly. Zamusha, however, sees it coming and jumps over the swinging appendage. As he is off the ground, and as he closes in on the Monster Warrior from behind, he swings his sword. The Monster Warrior grits his teeth by a cut into his back, but most of the blow is absorbed by his dorsal plates. Noticing this, Zamusha pulls back and swings again. However, the Monster Warrior has finally had enough. Before Zamusha's sword could cut into the Monster Warrior's back, the beast swiftly turns to the samurai. The curved blade collides with the combined armor of the Monster Warrior's bent arm.

As Zamusha tries pushing forward, all that the Monster Warrior does is glare at him. He has given the samurai a chance to walk away with his dignity, but no. Guess it is time for him to stop holding back! With as much strength as he puts into his left leg, he pushes himself against Zamusha's defense. Zamusha lets out a grunt when air is suddenly knocked out of his lungs, but he quickly recovers. Just in time to block a swung sword. Strong metal clashes against the other, creating the familiar shower of sparks. The Monster Warrior pushes his weapon down, forcing Zamusha's katana down. And his four-clawed fist rams against the samurai's armored face. Zamusha snarls as he staggers back, feeling some of his blood leaking from his lips. He turns just to see the Monster Warrior sending a kick against his chest. The samurai soon learns that the Monster Warrior was holding back this whole time, and he would pay the price for pushing him too far. After landing perfectly onto his feet, the Monster Warrior's feet slide onto the rock. He keeps his sword and his clawed hand at his sides, and he charges in for another attack.

Zamusha looks up to notice this, and he raises his sword to stop the Monster Warrior's. The Monster Warrior responds to this by swinging his claws right the samurai. The samurai lets out a grunt when the clawed hand practically smacks him back. Still having his stance, Zamusha swings his katana, and he has a lucky hit across the Monster Warrior's head. A deep, bleeding cut lays across the Monster Warrior's neck, cheek and snout.

"You are an impressive warrior, beast." Zamusha compliments, "But you would not know true strength. You refused to kill me because you would not have the stomach for it. You are weak. You are not worthy to be called a warrior."

However, the beast turns his gaze back at Zamusha, now infuriated. Despite the gruesome injury, Zamusha realizes that the deep cut is slowly closing up. Impossible! His shock leaves him to endure a strike from the Monster Warrior. He grunts when the Monster Warrior charges in, slamming a shoulder into his gut. The beast was not done, for he raises the samurai high and throws him over his head. The incredible power behind the throw would have forced the samurai to crash into the rock. Fortunately, he moved quick enough, spinning to land on his feet. With his katana at his side, his hand and feet slide across the battlefield. Zamusha glares up at the Monster Warrior, and the beast returns his glare. Snarling at his apparent injury, the Monster Warrior is ready to return this in kind.

"Do not embarrass yourself." The Monster Warrior snarls, "A true warrior would have fought for what is right...not in silly games of strength."

Zamusha's grip tightens on the hilt of his blade. This savage dares to question his honor!? His feet kick up chunks of rock, a testament of his newfound strength, as he charges at the Monster Warrior. The Monster is going to pay for the insult he has placed on his honor! With his injury close to sealing up, the Monster Warrior tosses his sword up into the air. As the weapon slowly fips over and falls, he quickly catches it by the hilt. As Zamusha closes in, the Monster Warrior moves his downward sword left and right. Swinging it with such a defensive and skillful motion, one random swing stops Zamusha's down-swing of his. Sparks erupt once again as the blades collide, with the Monster Warrior pushing both of their swords upward. The samurai growls at this, only for him to find himself staggering back. Recovering quick, he barely avoids a swing aimed for his gut. The Monster Warrior presses on, swinging his blade left and right and forcing Zamusha to give him ground. He backs away more and more, until he finds an opening in the beast's left swing. He raises his blade high above his head, and he makes the decisive blow on the beast.

At least, that is what he hoped it would be. Unfortunately, the Monster Warrior is not one to leave an opening. Before the samurai would even swing down his sword, the beast slams his shoulder against his torso. This crash between armor and body soon becomes a charge, with the Monster Warrior carrying the samurai off his feet. When the beast finally stops, Zamusha crashes back-first into the surface of the moon. Pieces of debris and dust float off into the space, and Zamusha erupts back to his feet. The sudden cloud of dust and debris makes away for the charging Monster Warrior, who holds his sword extended at his side. The mighty blades of the Monster Warrior and and Samurai clash once more. Zamusha enforces his stance, holding the beast's blade back. The Samurai, again, did not count on a back up strike. Sending his fist against Zamusha's sword. Knocking both of their swords from their hands, this leaves the Monster Warrior disarmed. Fortunately, though, Zamusha has been left disarmed as well.

Zamusha turns and raises a bent arm at the Monster Warrior's swung fist. Right as he feels a powerful hit against his armor, the samurai sends a chop against the beast's snout. The Monster Warrior does not respond to this attack at first, and Zamusha takes the next move. Moving quicker than the beast, he lands his punches on anywhere he would think to be a weak point. A few against the Monter Warrior's side, and a few onto his knee. The Monster Warrior is forced down one knee, but the beast glares up the samurai. He almost seems not so amused. Zamusha sends a punch right at the beast, but the Monster Warrior bats it aside with an arm. The monstrous knight sends a skull-rattling uppercut, sending the samurai back. Glaring and rising to his full height, he clenches his open claws.

He stops when he feels a sudden tremor under his feet. Zamusha shakes his head in the concussion before he starts to realize the same thing. He looks down at his feet, trying to find the source of the tremor. And the rock of the moon itself begins to shake intensely. It would come to both warriors' attention that something is causing the earth to split and rupture! As Zamusha and the Monster Warrior share a gaze, the samurai knows that this may be the only time he will get his chance. And thus no matter what, the battle must continue! The Monster Warrior, however, thinks differently. He may not know if he would survive an explosion that would consume them both, but he is not willing to take that chance. As soon as he thinks this, the earth below him begins to crack with energy glowing from beneath. The Monster Warrior's eyes widen, but he did not have time to react.

The next thing that the Monster Warrior sees is himself launched into the silent space. His body sent into an empty void of low gravity, but he is still able to move. He shakes his head, shaking off the frost created by the extreme cold of space. He takes notice of a bright flower of an explosion in the crust of the moon. Hundreds of large meteorites are now created because of this. And the shattered moon has become a bit more shattered. And his eyes glare at a familiar sight coming his way. The dark samurai, being carried by one of the large meteorites, is heading straight at him like a speeding car. Looking at his left and right, the Monster Warrior searches for his weapon. He finally sees it, about a few feet farther from his reach. Looking back at the meteorite closing in, he moves in a quick pace. His movements may be able to slow smaller individuals, but not the Monster Warrior. With a swing of his segmented tail, he whacks at the blade of the sword, forcing the weapon to spin to his direction. He thrusts his right hand to grab onto the hilt, just in time to meet the meteorite, and he stabs the blade into the rock. Chips of moon rock scatter around the steel for merely a second before they were left behind. The Monster Warrior glares up at Zamusha. Looking back, he has now realized that they are approaching a blue and green planet. However dark it may be, it seemed to have been orbiting with this shattered moon. It could be the planet he was searching for.

The Monster Warrior turns to glare up at the samurai, who moves into a fighting stance. For one final time. Tightening his grip onto his hilt, he gives an irritated snarl through his teeth. With his grip supporting him, he rises to his feet. To have this samurai question his bravery is little more than an annoyance, but to be called out on his worth of being a warrior is a slap to the face. A strong pull of his blade and a sudden crackle across the meteorite gives a showcase of the strength he should have been using.

"You are the one who is weak." He finally said, "You fight because you see yourself above all other warriors. I will always be stronger than you...because I fight to protect my people!"

Zamusha's lone eye widen in his glare, and he raises the blade to his face, but still aims it at the Monster Warrior. The Monster Warrior, noticing this, makes a stance of his own. One foot forward, one back. His arm bent with his armor together, and the other holding his sword at his side. However, he rests the blade onto his left arm, forming into a kind of a knight's stance. Silence fills the space around them, the space between the meteorite and the planet is closing in more and more. None of this deters Zamusha or the Monster Warrior. Only to themselves do they put their attention. Their swords gleam by the light of the sun at the other side of the planet, and that was the signal of a final conflict. Zamusha lets out an enraged cry as he charges forward. The Monster Warrior narrows his eyes, and he makes a swift dash as quick as the samurai's charge. Zamusha raises his katana high before he swings it down, and the Monster Warrior lowers his sword before swinging it in an upper diagonal angle. In a blinding motion, Zamusha and the Monster Warrior dash past each other. As they end up at opposite sides of the meteorite, the frost specks around them burst like powder by the sudden movement. Silence falls once again, with Zamusha's blade lowered and the Monster Warrior's raised.

And then Zamusha gives out a cough by a sudden sharp pain. You looks down to see why, and he chokes to see a long, narrow cut across the lower part of his breastplate. The long sword had cut through and left a critical wound. He feels blood leaking from his wound. The many drops leaving him and floating in space. It is then he starts to feel the agonizing pain, and he is forced to fall to one knee. Turning his head to notice this, the Monster Warrior gives a satisfied sigh. So much for that true strength nonsense. Going to a full turn to face the samurai, he sees the samurai looking back at him. In utter confusion on why the Monster Warrior has proven stronger than him. As if Zamusha should be surprised, the strongest warrior is not one who would fight to be the strongest. To have true strength is to fight for what is right for his people and his own beliefs. That is the strength that the Monster Warrior wields. As the meteorite begins to enter the planet's atmosphere, forcing the rock to crumble and split, Zamusha watches the Monster Warrior as he falls off. Giving the samurai one last glare, the Monster Warrior charges forward. His hand tightly gripping on his sword, he roars as he jumps off. Zamusha's lone eye widen as the sight of the Monster Warrior being coated in fire due to entering the atmosphere, before the beast swings down his sword.

The Monster Warrior passes the samurai, and he has the sight of the planet now that he is closing in. He could almost see the dark green of forests below. Turning back, he takes note of what his strike has done. He had cut Zamusha in two, and the two halves are quickly consumed by the fires of the atmosphere. As he quickly approaches the earth of the planet, the Monster Warrior wonders if he would survive crashing into the surface.

Only one way to find out...

* * *

Winner: Gojiryu (Monster Warrior Godzilla)

* * *

Hello, everyone! We hope that you have enjoyed this special match of ours. This match is something different, for it is a match dedicated to a birthday of one of our reviewers that we have known for some time. A friend of ours who has been giving us suggestion after suggestion, and some of them we actually took and made. Even though we have met this awesome guy for only a month, Austin has been one of our biggest reviewers so far. And I do not doubt that he would not be gone by the time this series ends and eventually dies out. Fortunately, this series would not die off any time soon. It actually shows us on what great people we can meet within the Kaiju community and what great things we could do.

So, thank you so much for reading this match. Later this month, we will have not one but TWO Halloween specials coming right at you! One being made by yours truly and one being made by my...mentally-twisted co-author. So, stay tune for all Hallow's Eve! You won't believe what is coming...

Also, you with PCs may have noticed our new series poster. We have made a Halloween special of Godzilla and Ruby. We posted it on Deviantart. You can go check it out for those of you who are interested. You can just look up PsychoGator.


	40. Godzilla in Silen Hill

_Hello! Co-author Cannibal Claire, here! Now, before we start with this "chapter", I would like to put down a few things. First, this one is going to be VERY different than what you would normally get from Mr. Atomic. I insist to give a warning to all you good people. You listening? Okay. This chapter, or match, will contain scenes of gore and intense violence. If you are not comfortable with these things, then you can skip over to Mr. Atomic's Halloween Mash.  
_

 _You have been warned. If you wish to proceed, then god help you. ^_^_

* * *

Match Forty: Godzilla (BlueAtomicRose) vs Silent Hill

* * *

Ever since the dawn of time, the world has been plagued by beings that have existed since the beginning of Man. Some existed even longer before the dinosaurs. Some have existed during the first day of civilization. Some legends were horrifying enough, only to be unleashed by the arrogance of Man. While some created monsters in the retaliation of the sins that one has commit. Whatever the origins for these monsters, demons and beings, they had always been out there. Many move out and find a suitable prey. Some, however, wait in a dormant state. Waiting for the prey to come to them.

Maine, October 31st.

Maine has, for decades, been one of the states of America with people who are no strangers to the unknown. Mysteries and unexplained events have been occurring around the United States back to even the day America was discovered. Sightings of giant humanoid beasts lurking in the wild. Paranormal events of spirits, phantoms and banshees. Even real life occurrences of giant monsters rising from the depths and wrecking havoc. Dinosaurs not previously discovered went on their rampages. A mutated Iguana arrive years after and was shot down. Years later, Another dinosaur of biblical proportions battled a pair of gargantuan parasites in San Francisco. Maine, however, has none of those attacks, but something far worse. A domain of a realm so vile, it was known to be Hell of Earth. And for countless years, it has been claiming victims to feed itself. Instead of claws, teeth or a fire breath, this evil uses another method. In the form of an abandoned, almost beautiful vacation area, it sleeps. Waiting to be found and use its power to turn its victims own fears against it.

Fortunately, a new candidate has come.

Out from the abandoned city, a great disturbance causes the water of the Atlantic sea to burst. From the depths, a massive lance of azure-blue energy blasts out into the dark sky. The sky itself suddenly answers with a screech of alarm. From the clouds swoops in the bat-like form of Batton, whose recent encounter has become nothing but a hunt. She was being the hunted. Aside from grayish-yellow fur, the long pointy ears and the overall batlike face, the vampire almost seems like an everyday human giant. One of her long fangs had been broken in half, and a piece of her left wing has just been burnt. She has wasted so much energy trying to get away from this predator. And yet somehow, it manages to find her no matter what. No longer being capable of flight, she needs to think of someway to at least hide or ambush the predator. Looking out at the abandoned city and the huge lake, Batton decided that this will do. Safely landing onto the ground, she forces her wings to vanish into her body. And she makes a beeline towards the lake.

From just a far mile from her, the predator pursues closely behind. The sea suddenly summons massive waves when a huge form advances forward. The water is sliced by three rows of black, sharp dorsal plates that have grown more primal from the last year. The dorsal plates slowly come to a stop as it approaches the beach line, only for a massive head and torso to rise from the salt water. The more saurian head of the Kaiju, Gojira, lets out a low growl through his many shark-like teeth. His eyes slowly open, giving a glare at the sight of Batton running to the horizon. Now, they are chasing on land. How droll. For some reason, there is every year when there is a specific prey or those that would destroy the balance of the world. It was usually the parasitic Mutos, the dragon-like Raptros, the alien Breach-Dwellers or hellish Gojira spawns. In the winter, there were always these ice-breathing dinosaurs called Seagras. In the spring, there were always Biollante spawns. In the autumn, there were always a lot of weird creatures. The majority of them were undead. Vampires, zombies, mummies, walking skeletons. Even some kind of science mutation with impossible strength and regeneration. Really weird. It was always vampire, though, that he despises more out of them all. They suck the blood of any unfortunate Kaiju or any that would be unlucky enough to be in their clutches. They merely drink to their fill, but frankly they do more harm than what they say. They would be as much of a threat to the planet as humanity if he does not wipe them all out. Or at least rid of them before the end of autumn; which every year it is a nightmarish crusade.

The waves of the sea splash and crash against the shorelines of Maine, making way for the rising form of Gojira. The many waves cast by Gojira's huge form washes away any that was left behind by mankind. The forests that made the terrain mysterious have suddenly transformed into marshlands. The streets that were made near the beaches are now flat terrain for washed up sea life. Making his way forth onto shore, he raises one clawed foot out of the salt water. As his crushing feet carry him into the surface, he notices something that he had not seen in a long time. A small, flat metal structure that protrudes from the earth. He recognizes it as one of those banners created by Man to signify a specific domain. "Cities", if he would, that humans use to live together as hives or colonies. He could not understand why they need banners for this, but perhaps they have separate colonies. And these banners were made to alert others of their domain. Quite curious. His eyes narrow, his binocular vision looking closer onto such banner that appeared as old as the trees here.

Silent Hill.

What an odd name for a colony. As he steps further and further over the forest of this place, he starts to have a feeling. A strange, but chilling feeling down his back. He is not sure what it is, but he feels that there is something lurking in the darkness of this domain. Some kind of bitterness that he could only compare with evil most foul. He has experienced this kind of feeling only once, and he had been hoping that he would not have that experience again. Unfortunately, fate is a bit tedious this way. Should the vampire escape his pursuit and move on deeper into the country, it would claim more lives. He can not allow this. Against his instincts and perhaps his better judgement, he decides to take another step over the trees not effected by his size. With his segmented and whip-like tail following him, he continues to stroll into the domain of this colony. He is not very sure why he would feel such a powerful instinct in the domain of humans. It is only when he goes deeper would he realize that this colony has been abandoned. He takes a few crushing steps forward, and he takes moments to check his surroundings.

It is when he notices something different. His vision has somehow become blinded by a sudden whiteness. It is when he realizes that it is fog, and really thick. He frowns as he looks back, noticing that the path behind him has the same thick fog. Fog does not come and go this quickly; nor would it be high enough to blind him. And he is sure that he is not big enough to reach the clouds. Perhaps this is the result of an ability utilized by the vampire; for he had seen this ability being used last year. Maybe they have evolved to have this fogging ability to blind their enemies. Letting out an annoyed growl, he strolls forward. He looks down as he continues, and he notices that he has finally found a road. Just when he thought this forest would go on forever. His scanning gaze looks down at small structures. And near them, a shoreline of a body of water. He steps further into the domain of fog, and he notices that this body of water is a lake. And a large one, at that. Strange; he would have heard splashes should the vampire try to sprint through it. Either this, or the vampire would be traveling around it. He decides to take the quick way through and steps into the water. Despite the cool and satisfying feeling of the autumn water, the domain around him still does not feel right.

He starts to notice that the fog is beginning to clear up, and he could see the dark water that he strolls in. Good; perhaps he can find the vampire more easier. He would figure that the beast is not faring any better. He stops, however, when he hears a faint noise in the water. Silent, yet crackling sounds of something traveling in water. And it sounds very close. Figuring that it is the vampire trying to make an ambush, Gojira swiftly turns to his right, where he assumed the noise came from. The only thing he sees is some ripples in the water. He frowns at this; is the vampire really willing to swim underwater to ambush him? Staying where he is, he stays completely still. Leaving one ear out at the majority of the lake and one behind him, he would have a better hearing. This pays off when he hears a louder splash right at his left. With the sharp intensity and the resulting ripple that travels back at him, he can tell that the vampire is emerging. Now is his chance. He swiftly turns to the direction of the sound and takes a few furious steps. He extends his claws and curls his upper lip, ready to tear the vampire in two.

Only...it was not the vampire. He stops when he sees a form of dorsal plates being revealed by any light piercing the fog. They seem to be...similar to his; shaped like sharp maple leafs. A long, lizard neck carries a head with a triangular snout. Gojira takes a slow, cautious step to his right. This is clearly not a vampire. This thing is something else entirely. His eyes narrow, noticing the small details in this organism. As the creature erupts more out of the water, it has revealed to have nothing but smooth, pale flesh. Much like human skin; no scales, feathers or fur. The head of the lizard-like creature has no eyes. Only slabs of flesh that cover most of the face, leaving some of it hanging from each side of the bony lower jaw. The pale, rather amphibian creature steps forward with its small, Tyrannosaur legs. Some of the wretched flesh jiggles by its movements. Gojira curls his upper lip, disgusted by this...thing. Despite this, he could only assume that the creature is blind. Therefore, would not be able to see him. At the same time, he thinks of another scenario that the creature uses other senses like smell and hearing. The pale creature proves him right on the latter when it snaps its head right at him. Water around it splash viciously as it whips out its bony tail. The creature hisses at Gojira, and it raises its upper body to somehow intimidate him.

Intimidation was not the creature's intention. With a gargle from its throat, a crackle of bones within the throat and a sudden hiss of heat from within send Gojira into a stance of defense. Gojira growls at this strange creature, taking a step forward. That is when the creature opens its jaws wide, and a steamy projectile is launched at him. Gojira roars when the disgusting blob of gunk splatters against his chest. The mighty king backs away from the spewing creature before he examines what it even is. Pulling onto the sticky and disgusting gunk, he realizes that it is a mixture of many fluids. Mucus, blood, acid and some kind of dark material. He recognizes this as it covers his claws. Tar. This could only be comparable to the Smog Monster. He glares up at the creature that is ready to spew more of its vile gunk, but Gojira is ready to put an end to it this time. As the creature makes a similar gurgling choke, Gojira makes a swift turn and sends his tail against it. The mighty tail crashes against the creature's neck and shoulder, sending it in a wailing stagger. Bones protrude from the rather weak hide, evidence that Gojira has snapped its neck. Even to this, to Gojira's shock, the creature still proceeds to spew its vile fluids at him. However pointless, as it only spills onto the lake around him, some of it got onto Gojira. The acid does little but sizzle against his hide, but Gojira needs to put a stop to this abomination. He spins to sends another, only bludgeoning from above this time. And with a loud splash that drowns out another series of cracks, the creature becomes hidden in the lake.

Gojira steps forward to look down at the blackness that now pollutes the water. It seems that the creature is dead...but he wonders what the hell it is. The creature had the features of his, but it was clearly not one of his kind. If he could even consider himself a species. The creature was blind, pale and had an ability to spew acidic mucus and blood at him. Albeit it does not do much to his hide, it still gives him pain. So, it could not be a Muto, or a Hedorah, or a Shin Godzilla spawn. Despite his struggle to wrap his mind around this, he decides that he should be glad that it is dead. At least, he hopes so. Turning away from the mushed corpse, he strolls out of the lake and to the other side of this domain. Still following the trail that the vampire would most likely take, he soon notices a small city. It was not as large as Tokyo or New York, but it seems like could have been lively. Though, seeing that they are no screams from people or sounds of military might, he would only assume that the city has been long abandoned. Stepping closer to this city, he could tell that the buildings were not rebuilt like the cities he had seen nowadays. This town actually seems to be frozen in time; back in the past few decades. Rust and gray on brick and metal walls, cracked windows, streets covered in whiteness that he assumes would be the raining ashes. Where are the ashes coming from, anyway? He could not see any light from any distance. So, there could not be any fire that would makes these ashes. Perhaps this vampire has created a bigger imbalance in the natural world than he had predicted. He must kill the vampire as soon as possible.

However, he stops when he hears a sudden roar throughout the air. That is what he thought it is at first. Then, his eyes widen when the roar turns out to be a loud, echoing call throughout the city. It is an alarm; an alarm that he has never heard since...since the day he first attacked America. He will always know that alarm anywhere. The desperate call for the people of the city to evacuate, flee and hide from his incoming rampage. It was the most destructive times he had back in those days, but ones he had to this day regret. He did not fully want to destroy human lives, but they had destroyed everything he had held dear with one monstrous weapon. One that is just as terrifying in power as he is. Humanity paid the price, and he was blinded by his anger; his vengeance. Even as he still stands near the town, practically traumatized and paralyzed by the sudden flash of memories of relentless destruction, the alarm still blares throughout the air. And his blinks before he finally realizes what is happening. The world around him quickly begins to change. The bright and colorful paints, however old and peeling through time, quickly begin to peel right off. With sounds of spilling flesh, the paint on the buildings splat onto the ground before disintegrating into nothing. Windows begin to shatter and fall into shards. The black asphalt begins to crumble and float off into the air, leaving a form of hellish earth to replace it. All around Gojira, the town slowly transcends from a silent, foggy place into a blood-bathed, hellish city of metal and fire. And then whatever light that would illuminate it has become dim, leaving little but darkness on Gojira's vision.

This place is clearly where he should not have tread. It begins to feel like Gojira has walked right into his own personal hell. Stepping back from the peeling town and the hellish openings below, he snarls at the changing around him. It is when his angered sound is answered by another sound. One that sounds like loud clanks of metal. Taking notice of this, Gojira turns to the source of this metallic noise. He steps forward to investigate this, and he stops to see something erupting out of the darkness from the east of the town. One long, curved blade creeps out of the darkness, and it stabs into the ground. A metallic, insectoid limb bends with loud cracks and clenches of gears, as if pulling something heavy. Scrapes of asphalt crumble and being bulldozed into a pile by a massive form. Gojira lets out a cautious growl as he steps forward. By the only illumination from the small flames, he could only make out a huge head emerging. A small, rectangular set of mandibles, a pair of shriveled antennae and large, compound eyes. The eyes remain dark and somewhat damaged; as if this thing was already dead. Another of the creature's bladed arms snaps out, and it stabs to pull itself further out. Gojira could see more of the creature's body, and he has an urge to step back by what he sees. The dead-looking creature pulls forth a burnt and possibly decomposing body of Mothra. The distnctive pair of huge wings, once colorful and beautiful, now ruined. Burnt, shredded and reduced into nearly nothing, the wings seem to be there merely to be dragged. The thinner, frail abdomen that this Mothra now has is tipped with a long, rusted blade that carves trenches wherever it goes. As the light of the fire shows, the poor Mothra begins to flake off patches of skin. The creature raises its head to look at Gojira, as if knowing that he is there, and separates its mandibles. It lets out a chilling, almost unbearable screech of grinding gears. It almost sounds like a Divine Moth in true agony.

Gojira did not want to see the face of one of his victims. An old Mothra was there to stop him from destroying the humanity of Tokyo. Blinded by his vengeance, Gojira struck Mothra with more power than the old moth could muster in return. The valiant moth had fought to her last breath, but Gojira had silenced her with one last blast. And her body became nothing more than a gargantuan moth on fire. Soon then, she was nothing. Gojira had dreaded the day that he would have to face the consequences of his murder. Now, this may be what this personal hell has delivered him. A mangled, burnt form of what was left of Mothra. Despite this horror, Gojira curls his upper lip in fury. He has faced the fact that everything he had done was for nothing. That his destruction would be the sins that he would take to his grave. And this force, whatever it is, decides to make a mockery out of it! Taking a step forward, Gojira snarls at the screeching creature. He is not to back down to this mangled shell of that valiant moth. To this, he falls in shock when the creature responds in kind.

With its long arms, the creature launches itself right at Gojira. Like a bullet, it crashes against the mighty king in the sternum, forcing back. Gojira growls as he backpedals, nearly tripping over his own tail. Those thin arms are stronger than what they seem. He will not underestimate them again. Before he could retaliate, the creature launches itself again. This time, it thrusts its abdomen forward like a wasp. Gojira roars when the rusted blade pierces into his gut. Red blood splatters from the wound once the creature yanks it out, and the creature moves to thrust again. This sort of sudden attack would be the end of any human or alien, not Gojira. He grabs onto the blade with both hands, roaring down at the mockery in his anger. The creature screeches when he slams on hand onto the abdomen, tearing out the rusted stinger. Black blood sprays from the gored body of the Mothra demon, but the creature decides to return this agony. It thrusts one of its bladed arms at Gojira, which slices into his shoulder. Gojira grabs onto the thin arm before he crunches into it. His straight, shark-like teeth pierce into the metal and exoskeleton of the arm. The creature shrieks in agony when Gojira yanks his head away, tearing half of the arm from its elbow. Black fluid sprays out as the creature backs away, but Gojira is not finished with it.

With a slow flashing of his dorsal fins, he opens his maw. A tsunami of blue, atomic dragon fire scorches onto the Mothra-demon. The creature shrieks as the heat and power of the atomic breath burns onto its compound eyes and its already burnt exoskeleton. Gojira steps forward, pouring more of his burning atomic energy onto the creature. He would not allow this abomination to escape. Not while it mocks the image of Mothra. To his anger, the creature jumps out of the blue fire and lands onto the roof of a building nearby. The clanking sounds of metal against metal rings Gojira's ears, but he decides to not allow this. Only to notice that he would not have to chase after it, he watches the creature lunge at him with its only metal blade outstretched. Gojira risks for the blade to stab into his side only by the tip, for the sake of having the insect demon in his clutches. Gripping onto the moth head of the monster, the mighty king spews more of his blue dragon fire upon it. The creature's screech of agony is drowned out by the cracking and roaring of Gojira's fire. And within the burning, Gojira squeezes with all his might.

The rusted claw drops limp when Gojira's claws crush the Mothra demon's head with ease. Its already burnt wings had been burnt completely off, leaving flaking ashes when the headless body drops. Standing tall over the corpse, Gojira glares down at the abomination. Azure mist leaks from the broners of his maw, and his hate-filled eyes turn into guilt. If it was the real Mothra he had mercilessly fought, this would have been the outcome. A burnt, headless husk of what use to be a guardian of mankind. This creature paid the price for using her image against him...but the worst was yet to come.

His eyes widen slightly when he hears a noise from behind. Turning his head, he looks back to the lake of the town. The noise that he have heard turns out to be a few popping bubbles in this body of water. Turning around, he watches the bubbles increase in numbers and intensity. He tilts his head when he realizes that there is something being summoned by the bubbles. As if the water and the black blood of the sea demon is being fused in a crimson liquid. Blood. He gives a tired growl at this sight, not having the patience to have this domain try to scare him again. With a low-toned crackling flash in his dorsal fins, he charges his power before blasting his Atomic Ray. The now powerful lance of energy burns into the fusion of water, blood and tar. Cutting a trench across the lake, he shuts off his energy ray with an annoyed look. For some reason, by the moment the water stayed opened and off the bottom of the lake, Gojira gets a feeling that he may have made things worse. Looking closely, he notices that the bottom of the lake quickly forms into a metallic floor.

And the floor itself is torn from within by a large row of dorsal plates. Gojira roars at this surprise, but this is only the beginning. The metal floor and even the earth itself cracks open by a massive form breaking itself free. Gojira inspects that this form has multiple black or gray vines that attempt to keep it in. He only realizes that they are barb wires, but they quickly snap and more allow the monster to rise. Rising from the hellish under world and standing above the see, this form has taken Gojira's horrified attention. The beast that has seemed to be summoned from hell stands just as tall as Gojira. Its hide made up of dark, burnt and scarred skin that used to be from an ancient reptile. The three rows of metallic dorsal fins protrude from a red, fleshy back of the creature. Legs, with calves and thighs just as thick and built as Gojira's, stand with bony saurian feet. A pair of thin arms, looking almost skeletal in comparison to Gojira's, end with hands that have longer claws. These claws, shining in metal, seem to have been nailed into the Kaiju's fingers. A long tail slowly whips left and right of the monster, with a huge triangular blade at the end. The bladed tip of the tail seems to be in the shape of a butcher knife, but has a bit of rust and old blood. And finally, the demon raises its head to show its face. Rusted plates of metal cover the nape and sides of its neck as they travel up. The head, most of all, shows a meaning of terror to any Kaiju. A dark, metallic helm covers the demon's head. Almost in a form of a pyramid, the helm was made with a bear trap grin across what would be the maw of the beast. It seems to have been forcefully nailed into the Kaiju's skull. The beast appears to be blind with this dark helm, but for some reason, Gojira knows that it can see him.

The water of the lake is no longer kept back by a demonic power, and they crash against the demon's legs to fill in the gap. The demon Gojira only stands in the now calm lake, save for a rumbling growl from within its mask. It slowly moves across the lake, moving its feet to makes waves of fluid mixtures. It seems to be mindlessly advancing to Gojira. As far as Gojira is concerned, this monster was created and summoned by this domain for a reason. And the mighty King of Kaiju is not going to give it such a satisfaction without a fight. Gojira roars at the approaching demon, and he circles around with the nightmarish being. His fiery eyes glare at the emotionless helm of Silent Hill's own Gojira. The grunting monster, taking a step to its right, decides to do the same. Gojira takes notice of this; he starts to have a feeling that the demon is trying to mimic him. It must be, considering that it is conjured by the dark magic of this domain. As he stops, the demon charges at him with a muffled roar. The demon lowers his head, aiming the pointed snout at Gojira, but the Kaiju King thrusts a clawed hand against its iron helm. With a loud clank, Gojira's claws bat against the demon Gojira's helm, forcing it to stop. Unfortunately for Gojira, the demon has other weapons to fight him with. Gojira's eyes turn to a loud noise of crumbling earth, and he sees the large blade of the demon's tail carving across the shoreline. When it is swung at him, he takes quick action to catch it. By how heavy and how sharp the blade is, Gojira has to use both hands to catch this fearsome weapon. Even so, the edge still cuts into his palms. Turning back to the demon, he now sees the grunting monster thrusting an arm at him. He roars when the demon scratch against his side, which is less armored. The demon's bony claws scratch deep into Gojira's flesh, creating leaking trenches of crimson blood. Before it could do anymore damage, Gojira slams his shoulder against the demon, forcing it back.

Gojira snarls through his teeth, and he stomps forward. Now, it is his turn to give surprises. As the demonic Kaiju backpedals away, Gojira takes on the assault. He slams a fist against the demon's metallic helm. Sending his other hand to scratch the abomination, he merely sends scratches against the metal. With the demon left silent, Gojira continues on. He decides to bat an opened hand against the demon's skull once more. Before he could land another strike, the demon swings its bladed tail at him. Gojira raises a arm to stop the blade, only to growl in pain when the edge proved sharper than he thought. It cuts deep into Gojira's hide, but not enough to cripple his arm. The demon turns to the blood being gushed onto its blade, as if it has sensed the heat and the wetness of such liquid. It pulls back the fearsome tail, which Gojira gives no hesitation to retaliate. Lashing out at the demon, the Kaiju King sends blow after blow against the demon's helm. The demon's helm clanks and groans with rusted metal with every blow coming from Gojira. Palm beating against metal sends the pyramid head Gojira stepping back. It is when the demon swings his bony claws upward did Gojira ceases his attack. Thankfully, the claws barely left scratches up his stomach and chest armor. He did not count on the demon thrusting its head forward. He roars in pain when the very sharp end stabs into his shoulder. The brutal attack is soon rewarded by a splash of Gojira's radioactive blood that splatters onto the demon's helm.

Before it could do any crippling damage, Gojira's dorsal fins crackle with energy. With a opening of his maw, Gojira unleashes a powerful stream of his atomic breath against the demon's neck. The blue dragon fire burns and slowly flays flesh off of the demon's neck, forcing it to back away. With a huge puff of smoke, the demon lets out a muffled groan of agony. It sounded like a dramatic, exaggerated call of pain. With the demon shrieking in pain, Gojira lays a clawed hand onto his wound. Thankfully, the wound is not too great for his arm to move. Within seconds or minutes, the injury would heal. Regardless, he gave the wound a bit of pressure to stop the bleeding before he faces the demon again. Recovering from the agony of being burned, the demon lets out a wrathful yet muffled roar. It seems to be pissed, now. Out-stretching its metal claws, the demon charges at Gojira at fulls speed. With its rather thinner form, it moves quite faster than Gojira would expect, but not fast enough. Ready for it to come close, Gojira sets his legs into a position, and he spins. The demon lets out a snarl when Gojira's thick tail collides with its helm with a loud clank, and it is sent staggering to its right. The blinding force even forces it to trip over itself and crushing a building nearby. Tiles, rusted metal and crackles of fire explode around the demon's fallen body; with the remains crushed or piercing into its side. In no time, the demon recovers and rolls to its feet. As it shakes its mass, shedding the many pieces off, Gojira takes the time to attack. He roars as he prepares to tear the abomination limb from limb, but he gets a quick glance of the demon's dark blade.

Blood splatters onto the ground of Silent Hill when the blade cleaves into Gojira's leg. Gojira roars by the pain of the deep cut behind his knee. As the blade ulls away, Gojira is forced to fall to one knee. Despite the pain, he uses it to fuel his rage. Right as he turns his attention back to the demon, the monstrous thing is already upon him. Gojira is caught by surprise that he leaves himself vulnerable to the demon's bony grip, and the demon holds the Kaiju King's head in place. As Gojira struggles in the demon's surprising grip, the demon remains silent. Its bladed tail raises high like a scorpion's, ready to impale Gojira skull-first. It is time for the Kaiju King to have his last battle for his last breath. However, Gojira had other plans. As the demon sends its blade down at Gojira, the Kaiju opens his maw wide, spewing out a stream of his atomic ray. The demon hisses at the lance of energy blasting against his rusted blade, and it groans at it being sent flying. Gojira has managed to blast the blade from its tail; that has never happened before. While being silent in shock, the demon allows Gojira to lunge forward. With as much strength and power as he could muster into his jaws, he bites into throat of the demon. The demon lets out a muffled shriek, as if horrified by the fact that Gojira dared bite into it. Nevertheless, not many things could get the Kaiju King to let go. The demon pulls back, dragging Gojira back to his feet. Although crouching now, Gojira refuses to let go. He grabs onto the metallic helm and the shoulder of the demon with his bare claws. In their struggle, the demon uses its metal claws to stab and scratch into Gojira's hide. The Kaiju's hide is thicker than the demon's, and the armor is strong as well. The demon is much more violent as he viciously scratches onto Gojira's skin, but its violent nature would be its drawback. As the demon pushes Gojira back, the Kaiju King clamps down harder into its throat. He sinks his claws into the square holes of the helm, tearing through the rusted and hellish metal with utmost ease. Loud creaks of old metal sounding like the wailing of a wounded predator.

When Gojira finally decides to let go, his sharp and straighten teeth tears what flesh he had gotten his jaws on. Black, demonic blood leaks down the corners of his mouth, and he finds it distasteful. And so does he think of his own blood leaking from the many scratches from the demon. One thing he notices, however, is some of metal he finds falling from his hand. He looks up at the demon, only to see what he had done. His claws have torn down one side of the demon's helm, practically pulled the bottom jaw completely off. And it was at this moment that Gojira could see what is hidden in that helm. One side of the bottom jaw looks frail, bony and pale. With a set on long, crystal-clear fangs that seem to be a mouth full of shards of glass. It almost seems like the mouth of a fanged moray eel. The demon faces Gojira, only giving him a rather mocking growl. And before the Kaiju King knew it, the demon raises a bony hand to tear off the rest of the metallic bottom jaw. Leaving the top half of the helm intact, the hellish Gojira snarls at him through his glass-like teeth. Through those teeth, Gojira could see something glowing. And a low, demonic tone of the same charging that is his own. Gojira is no fool; this is the warning of the demon's own atomic weapon! Wanting to end this quickly, and hoping to destroy the demon from the inside, Gojira charges his own power. His dorsal fins hum and crackle with energy. Right as he was ready to unleash his power, the demon opens its maw. And out comes a stream of hellish flame that is black as death yet hot as dragon fire. The black atomic breath would burn against Gojira, and he would be reminded of the feeling, but Gojira fires his atomic ray. The demon seems to feel no different when Gojira's lance punches through the black fire, pushing right at it. Even as the black flames coat Gojira, reminding him of the agony of the atomic energy long ago, his atomic ray blasts into the demon's foul maw. A massive explosion consumes the head of the demon, sending shards of metal and sparks everywhere. The dark fire consuming Gojira soon wash away, and the Kaiju King looks out at the abomination.

He then watches it collapse onto the streets of Silent Hill. Making a soft growl from the recovery of the burns, Gojira walks forward to look over the fallen demon. As he scans the body, all he could see in the head's place is a seemingly endless amount of smoke. It was when the smoke clears when Gojira finds out what was hidden under the helm. It may have been his own power that made it this way, but the fact could not be denied. It was an upper half of a skull, with small remnants of blood vessels and blackness. And little to no muscle or skin tissue to cover it. The demon turned out to be completely blind without eyes in the empty sockets. And in truth...this was the result of the first time Gojira was struck by one of the hellish weapons. The Oxygen Destroyer. It nearly sizzled him out of existence, but his bones remained. He regenerated his body through time, but he would never forget the agony that was put upon him. It was far worse than any nuclear weapon that was used against him. In a sense, Gojira feels sympathy for the demon. This hellish domain, whatever it is, has created a mimicry of what he himself had become. A desperate and weak monster under the mercy of a nature-destroying weapon.

His eyes shoot wide when he hears a loud crack. The body of the demon moves slightly, and Gojira has a shot of adrenaline. The demon may not be dead, yet. Forming into a stance, Gojira anticipates a recovery and then a retaliation. Instead, the demon's body pulsates with something writhing under the flesh. He steps back when something explodes from within the demon's body, splattering more of the black blood and guts everywhere. Gojira's eyes widen when he sees that it is an arm. A slender, human arm tipped with small claws. The human arm drenches with the demon's blood, but more of this new foe only emerges. Pushing itself out of the corpse, tearing and snapping from the flesh and the bones of the dead demon, the drenching figure is like a butterfly hatching from a cocoon. Its back merely snaps through the intestines that had tangled it inside, while some bits of flesh still remain on its skin. By the time it stands high on its feet, it has shown to be only half of flesh and blood. The rest of the body is either frail skin or bare bones, exposing much of a lower spine and a pubic bone. Blood drenches down the thin torso of a feminine creature, barely revealing the true gray color of its skin. Some of the skin, however, turns out to be shredded clothing. Its thin hands, with fingers tipped with scythe-like claws, twiddle slowly like they were playing a piano. Its neck and head were formed into a profile that Gojira could almost recognize. With a heart-shaped chin, a pair of thin lips and a short black hair that has been soaked in the demon's blood. The thin, bloodied creature opens its eyes, illuminating Gojira with shining red light. The light that would come from the eyes of one the Kaiju King knew.

Gojira stares at the twisted Succubus standing within the open stomach cavity. Within the seconds of watching the creature's next move, he now notices streams of blackened barb wire. The sharp, rusted barb wire travel up the legs of the Succubus until they begin to wrap around its skeletal waist. They drill deep into the upper torso, spilling blood down the muscles made of wires. The wires drilling into the flesh makes the Succubus shriek in agony, which the familiar voice of this agonized scream leaves Gojira shaken. Finally, the Succubus hops out of the torn-open demon. Landing onto a pair of spikes that would be its legs, the Succubus turns to Gojira with a face without expression. Sharing the demon's shining gaze, Gojira stomps forward, having his shock turned to disgust and hatred. Now this domain is using the things he cared dearly to mock him. Stretching out his claws, he roars in his anger at the Succubus, rattling the metallic city around them. And to this, the Succubus stays silent unlike the demon he had fought before.

Then its lips separate into a grin, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth; as wide as from ear to ear.

Gojira fires his atomic ray, wanting to put an end to the Succubus's existence quickly. Unlike the demons before, however, the Succubus is much faster than he expected. Moving to one side, the Succubus jumps in a blinding speed, avoiding the lance of energy. Allowing some of the city to take its place, the Succubus turns directly at the Kaiju King. And to Gojira's shock, it vanishes into a puff of hellish fire. Knowing that this is the Succubus using a form of teleporting or invisibility, he scans his environment for it. All around him, all he could see is the wreckage of his previous battles. The corpses of the demon, the tortured Mothra and the polluted reptile in the lake. He suddenly feels a presence from behind him, and he turns to see the a sudden spark of fire in the air. And the Succubus appears from the flames with a raises hand. Gojira shrieks when the demon's claws slice into the flesh of his snout. Deep trenches of crimson red could barely show the whiteness of his skull. As the Succubus lands perfectly on its stick-like feet, the demon slashes across Gojira's side with a blinding motion. With its claws out stretched, it swings them left and right, slashing across Gojira's armored torso. Some of the blades drive between the armor plates and slice deep. Snarling at this attack, Gojira swings a clawed hand left, batting against the Succubus's waist. Some of his hand has gotten slashed by the barbed wire, but his claws dug into the demon's wire and flesh. In response to this, the Succubus shrieks. As if she was being brutally stabbed to death. That us when Gojira decides to take the advantage of its agony, and he grabs onto the neck of the Succubus. The Succubus lets out a choke, grabbing onto the wrist of the Kaiju King and struggling in his grip. Infuriated, Gojira curls his upper lip and baring his teeth. He prepares to unleash his atomic breath once more, with a shining blue flame rising from his throat.

However, something forces Gojira to hesitate. It is the face that the Succubus takes that makes the mighty king fall into guilt for wanting to slay it. Within his grasp is the neck and the life of one that had shared his sad story. With those shining red eyes forming into a pair of silver, human eyes with only a blink, it had caught Gojira in a cease of his weapon. In his mind, those eyes were pleading him to not do this. That this vile creature was the result of his own wrath that would consume him, her and all that would be recreated as these spawns of Hell. In this hesitation, he finally snaps out of the illusion, and he is once again driven to burn the demon out of existence. Unfortunately, he allowed himself to feel a new pain in his gut. Gojira shrieks in pain when the Succubus drove its spear-tipped leg into his gut. Gushing blood leak down the Succubus's leg before it drips off its upper calf. The Succubus would go deeper into his belly, but the Kaiju King spews out his atomic breath upon it. The Succubus shrieks loudly when the blue dragon fire burns onto its flesh, and it quickly backs away. With its leg leaving his body, Gojira quickly holds onto the small wound. With the blue flame washing off the Succubus's torso, it illuminates enough for Gojira to see it moving around him. Even in the darkness of the Otherworld.

With a series of loud metal creaks, the Succubus sprints at Gojira. The Succubus stretches out her claws and swings for a bloody strike. Turning to its direction, Gojira lowers his arm. Sacrificing the flesh effected on his arm, he uses his other to swipe at the demon. Seeing this coming, the Succubus steps back to avoid Gojira's swung claws. They merely hover over its blooded scalp, but this was not Gojira's only part of the attack. Crouching near the demon, he spins with the speed of a catapult, sending his thick tail at the Succubus. The powerful tail slam sends the demon sliding back. Its tipped legs tear into the metal ground before it comes into a full stop. The Succubus stands upright when it notices loud cracks coming from its arm. It was snapped into a dangling appendage by Gojira's strike. A few shattered bones protrude out of the skin, but the Succubus hisses in pain. Instead of collapsing, the demon thrusts its working claws into the torn opening in its broken arm. It screams in agony as it digs its claws into the flesh and bone. Gojira's eyes narrow at the sounds of cracking flesh and snapping bone, before he watches the arm of the Succubus drop in a puddle of its own blood. Turning his gaze to the face of the Succubus, and he sees nothing that would express its agony. Only silence from the demon...

Until he raises a clawed hand to block the black blood that explodes from the stump of its arm. When he looks at the Succubus again, his eyes widen at the sight of a new arm grown from the bleeding stump. A long, skeleton arm raises with its stick-thin claws stretched out. The only thing that supports the skeleton arm now is the barbed wire that had slithered from the stump. They wrap around the joints of the elbow and the wrist, keeping it together. With this new arm put together and ready for one final conflict, the Succubus turns its gaze at Gojira. The demon shoots its skeleton arm forward. Much to Gojira's surprise, this gesture creates a blood-red shadow to form under the outstretched arm. The shadow travels right at Gojira, as flowing as a river, giving the Kaiju King a signal to move out of the way. Taking the moment to dash to his right, he turns his head when he feels tugging on his arm. His eyes widen at the sight of outstretched arms grabbing onto his arm. These are human arms grabbing onto him; they are nothing from other monsters or living creatures. Burnt, scarred or flayed to the bone, these human arms grab onto the king's arm and leg as if they were throttling one's throat. With a clenched fist, and with as much strength as he could muster, he rips his arm away. With the price of tearing the forearms from their elbows. Looking down at the severed arms, he shakes them off of him. Gritting his razor teeth, he glares up at the Succubus staring at him. The Succubus shoots its skeleton arm again, sending another shadow right at him. This time, he allows the shadow to pass him, but he spews out his atomic breath upon the hundreds of arms that erupt. They stretch out their hands, but the intense atomic power burns the flesh and bone.

As the blue dragon fire consumes the writhing demon arm, the Succubus turns its bony hand over. The demon's clenches the dead hand, signaling something else to come forth. At its command, a few demons answer its call. Turning his attention from the burning appendages, Gojira now realizes the situation. Beneath the floating Succubus, the metal ground is suddenly torn open. Spider like hands, tipping with long nails, pry the rusted and hellish ground open. The few giants crawl their way out into the darkness of the Otherworld, revealing their rather human bodies. Their skins had become tight enough to show their skeletal systems, but also riddled with burns, bulbous genetic mutations or having no skin at all. The anorexic creatures stand with their elongated legs and raise their long slender arms. These look like creatures that were once human. Biologically twisted or violently scarred to the point of looking like cannibalistic ghouls or genetically-altered freaks. Gojira nearly recognizes these deformed ghouls. These bare men and women were the result of radiation poisoning and mutation. And it was not only the nuclear weapons of mankind that were responsible. It was also by the destruction caused by Gojira's rampage. He very breath created a bio-hazard that slowly killed any man, woman and child. Or put them into a fate worse than death. He had done this to these humans, he knows this, but none of this is real.

Gojira turns his attention to the lake splashing violently behind him. And his eyes widen when the water lets out vines of barbed wires and fleshy tentacles. The vines shoot out, and they entangle around Gojira's arm. The sharp barbs of the wires slice into the flesh of Gojira's wrist and forearm. Some of them anchor into the natural armor, and the fleshy tentacle crush his skin. Gritting his teeth in pain and anger, Gojira could not react to more shooting out at his other arm. With his other arm trapped in the tentacles and wires, another shoots out at his neck. The hellish metal and the demonic flesh wrap around the neck of Gojira, and they constrict his jaws before he roars in dismay. This would also keep him from using his weapon, which is what he fears. Seeing that the Kaiju King is trapped in the Otherworld's clutches, the Succubus simply lowers her arm. And with this, the abominations of Man advance to Gojira. Their teeth bared, their hands outstretched and they hatred for the Kaiju King consuming them, their only plan is to rip him apart. They seem to be victims of his hellish hate that have come for revenge, but they are nothing but demons of Silent Hill. A mockery of everything Gojira has tried to redeem for and forget.

Like that face of the Succubus, which has that dark and twisted mimicry of the one he fights for. Before he had to venture out to kill the vampire in Europe, she had asked him to make one promise. No matter how dangerous it was and how busy he is, that he would come see her at this very night. The night of her birth. Gojira and the silver-eyed one had their differences, most of them that nearly caused great battles, but they had grown to admire each other. That admiration turned into alliance, friendship, mutual respect. And eventually, they grew to have love. Seeing these abominations of Man, these lumbering pieces of his dark past, Gojira wonders if his reign would end here. Being torn to bits by these ghosts, starting with his own gut, and he would be fallen to the ground like an animal to a mob. He would die in this hell that was formerly existing to punish the sinners, only to add him to its collection. The other Kaiju that had looked up to him as their king would lose hope by his disappearance. With his death, the world that he call home will be a new hell hole. Infested with abominations and parasites. And as his corpse rots in this Otherworld, he would leave her alone in this world. One day learning of his passing and fall into great sorrow; giving her agonizing pain by not being strong enough to live...

NO!

Gojira glares up at the monsters lumbering at him, and his dorsal plates glow. He clenches his clawed fists, pulling harshly onto the tendrils that trap him. With one of the deformed humans reaching out at him like a zombie, Gojira snarls at the moaning creature. With his newfound surge of anger and adrenaline, he almost does not feel the pain in his wrist. He pulls hard enough to slip out of the wires, with the cost of some of the flesh of his hand. His hand now freed, he slams his palm against the skull of the ghoul. The sheer force was enough to crush the skull, along with batting the entire head off its shoulders. As the head crashes into the decks of the lake, the body of the male ghoul drops. As the other ghouls still lumber to him, Gojira uses his freed claws to tear into the binds on his jaws. His claws cut off the wire and flesh with ease, and he snarls through his teeth. He lets out a bellow at the rotting demons, one that shakes the Otherworld itself. One of the ghouls steps forward at the Kaiju, but it is soon grabbing by the jaw. Turning to other ghouls closing in, he uses the body to bat them away. At the cost of sending the body flying, he has taken the bottom jaw. Glaring at the writhing ghouls, he drops the jaw. With a hum of his dorsal plates, he fires his atomic breath onto his restrained arm. With the intense heat and radioactive power, the fleshy tendrils and the wires begin to melt and snap away. Twiddling his claws and clenching them into a fist, he turns back to the rising ghouls.

It is time to rip and tear. With one ghoul woman opening its jaws wide, Gojira thrusts his claws forward. The sharp claws, capable of tearing buildings for years, shove deep through the ghoul's mouth. When they pierce out from the nape, he clutches onto the throat. The female ghoul bites weakly on his wrist, but Gojira pays no heed. Thrusting his other hand forward, he punches through the ghoul's gut. With his claws buried into its black guts, he raises it like a two-handed meat shield. Just in time to stop a stream of tendrils from trapping him again. The wires and tentacles tangle around the waist of the ghoul, and he lets it pull it back into the lake. Having some of the female's jaw and its gut in his hands, he tosses them aside in disgust. And with another closing in behind him, he swiftly turns with a thirst for rage. If these ghouls are the restless spirits of his victims, then he will kill them again. With his own bare claws! Grabbing the ghoul in front of him, he pulls its head down to his knee. The ghoul staggers back when he slammed his knee into its jaw, giving Gojira the time to spin. With such power behind his tail swing, he sends the ghoul into a building of Silent Hill. Another ghoul reaches out at him, hungry for his death, but the Kaiju King grabs it. With its skull in his two hands, he uses his strength to split it like an orange. Along with its entire upper body. Black blood spray out and gray bones protrude from the cavity the more he tore into it. With the ghoul collapsing, Gojira turns to a high-pitched noise.

Only to be attacked by the Succubus dashing at his direction. It thrusts one of its sharp legs at the Kaiju. The Kaiju King only raises his claws and catches it before it could pierce his chest. The force of the dash causes him to slide for only a foot back. They went to a complete stop when he digs his heels. Glaring up at the Succubus, he throws the disgusting demon out of his sight. Turning to another ghoul lumbering at him, he stomps one step forward, and he leans his entire upper body down. Having the ghoul above him, he grabs tightly on its legs. And with one powerful pull upward, he forces his dorsal plates slice the demon in half. With the two halves of the ghoul sent flying, the Succubus dashes back at Gojira with an ear-piercing shriek. It grabs onto Gojira's largest dorsal plate, and it begins to claw onto his nape. Having no desire to have himself paralyzed, he puts his energy into his plates. The Succubus looks down at his dorsal plates glowing with energy, but it did not expect anything but an atomic weapon. Instead, multiple beams of blue energy shoot out from the hide of Gojira's back. Some of them pierce through the demon's body easily. The Succubus cries out as it retreats, with the cost of one of its legs. Sliced off, the leg simply plops off Gojira. Hissing at the Kaiju King, the Succubus turns to the lake. More of the tendrils shoot out at Gojira, but the king sees this coming. Making a sharp turn, he lets his blue beams cut across the wave of tendrils. They also cut the ghouls behind him to bits. Arms, legs and heads fall off cut torsos.

Shutting off this deadly light show, Gojira turns to the remaining four ghouls lumbering at him still. Letting out a furious roar, he charges at the nearest one. The ghoul merely hisses, swinging an arm at him, but that only let it be bulldozed to a building. Being forced to be buried in metal and rubble, the ghoul lies dead the moment the king slams his knee into its skull. Another of the rather dumb ghouls runs at Gojira, and it jumps onto his back. With a growl, Gojira grabs onto the flailing arms. With a series of sickening cracks, he tears the arms right off their sockets. And he charges his energy into his dorsal plates. The ghoul cries out when the heat burns into its deformed body, destroying its already-incinerated flesh. As another closes in, Gojira grabs onto its face. Pulling the human jaws apart, he unleashes his atomic breath down its throat. The collected fire and power burns out of the demon's eye sockets, creating bursts of flames. Even as flames burst out of the rib cage, Gojira keeps going. It is only when it turns complete into a rib cage and a skull would he let go. The burnt corpse of ghoul on his back falls shortly after. Reduced into charcoal. Turning to the last ghoul in his presence, he notices the knife stabbed nearby. It was the knife blown off of the demon Gojira's tail in their battle. And he knows how to put it to good use.

As he charges in to grab the great knife, he hears the loud shriek of the Succubus. From the darkness of the Otherworld, the demon soars at him. This does not make his focus on the demon; not at first. Advancing to the ghoul, he grabs onto the bloody end of the knife. In one motion, he pulls the rusted blade out of the earth. And it slices the ghoul in half in one powerful swing. Turning to the Succubus coming dangerously close, he spews an atomic breath at the demon. The Succubus shrieks by the dragon fire burning on its body, and it raises its arms to block it from its eyes. Its flesh burning in the atomic fire, peeling off from the black flesh. Its clothes become burnt off and its bloodied hair drying and burning off. Then, the demon feels a sharp pain in its torso. As the blue fire fades away, the Succubus looks down at the large knife impaling it through its body. The very tip exits out of the back, pushing out two halves of the spine. The Succubus's blank eyes stare at the knife that buries into its body, and it looks up at Gojira's glare. Not giving the demon any time to retaliate, Gojira pulls the knife out. Throwing the remnants of blood and shredded organs behind him, his maw glows with atomic power.

Although, he hesitates for one time...to see the Succubus lowering down to the ground. Down to her only knee, the Succubus sinks with blood spilling from her wound. Her arms falling limp and her head raised, she looks up at Gojira. The demon gives the Kaiju King nothing more than a smile; a rather proud smile. Then, just like that, the body of the demon slowly lowers to the metal ground. Its body now lifeless, it falls into a silent, peaceful eternal sleep. Soon after, patches of the demon's burnt and torn skin begins to flake off. With pieces of the skin floating into the sky, so does the rest of the world around Gojira. The Otherworld around begins flaking more and more of the red and black patches, being replaced by what it was before. The Succubus and the other demons, though, begin to disappear one piece at a time. The remains of what was once the mockery of mankind and his cared one vanishes into nothing. Around him, the metal of the buildings begin to vanish as the flakes coat them, turning them back to normal. Well, as in terms of Silent Hill's "normal". As he turns more, Gojira watches the darkness fade. The blackness of the Otherworld turning into whiteness of fog. The huge lake becomes its former, crystal clear body of water. And buildings begin to reconstruct themselves, repairing from the damages of the battle. Now, the city of Silent Hill has become what it was a while ago.

Yet, when he looks down at his hand...he finds the knife still in his grasp. The sharp, rusted blade was left behind for a reason. Gojira would take a wild guess, and say that this domain requires something in order to escape. Otherwise, he will be forced to fight in this realm forever. And as much as he could regenerate and fight more, he does not have the time for it. Walking down the clearing from the city, he drags the knife behind. He came here to seek a previous prey, and this domain knows it. More that he would assume that the vampire has had it just as bad as him. If not worse.

The fog is suddenly forced to dance in swirls when the massive form of Batton sprints forward. The vampire Kaiju had taken a hard time in the Otherworld. She had seen things in that God-forsaken darkness. Demonic caricatures of the victims she fed on. The ones that pleaded for their lives, but she would not let them have it. The humanity that she mercilessly feasted on. The deceptions she had made to accomplish it. It had created things worthy of nightmares. Only, the torn wing and her mutilated leg prove to be reality. Just now remembering the Apex Predator, Batton would figure that he had followed her here. And she hopes that he is having a worse time in Hell. Now, she finds the edge of the foggy domain, seeing that she is at the edge of a cliff. She could not use the method of flying off, now. She would have to think of something to escape this hellish realm. Before she would be forced to fight in the Otherworld again. Or worse...

Batton turns her head when she hears a faint sound. A sound of screeching metal. At first, it was a whisper. Then, however, it became as loud as a distant cry. She turns around quickly, and her eyes widen at the sight of a shadow. Through the thick fog, a silhouette of Gojira steps forth in the mist. The dark hide of the Kaiju King could not be any more apparent. However, as Gojira steps further out, Batton could see the redness of his wounds. The grievous hole in his gut, the nasty gashes in his wrist, the bloody slashes on his sides. To top it off, Gojira drags around a huge knife across the asphalt of the human road. At first, Batton thinks that Gojira is just another demon sent by this place. A mockery of her fears. Though, seeing the hatred in Gojira's eyes and the primal growl, the vampire knew then that this is real. Gojira, he who decimates all he came across, now has his sights on her. Of all the things she would see in Hell, she did not want him to be her tormentor.

Turning swiftly at the king, she fires a pair of energy beams from her bat-like ears. The beams explode against Gojira's hide, creating sparks. However, they create nothing else. They do not even worsen the injuries in Gojira's neck. Brushing dirt off his chest, Gojira only advances to her. She does not know the hell he has been through. The vampire falls shock to this, and she tries again. Even the demons in the Otherworld screamed at her weapons in their flesh. Gojira, though, keeps going. Seeing that firing him will be futile, she decides to cut the Kaiju King down. Clenching her fists, she slides out a pair of wrist blades. Maybe she could find an open wound and stab him from there. Victory would be assured. Letting out a shriek, Batton charges to tear Gojira piece by piece.

The unfortunate vampire never stood a chance. She swings her two wrist blades upward, but Gojira grabs one of them. Allowing the other to cut up his chest, he bites down into the vampire's elbow. Batton cries out when the jaws of the predator crushes her joint. His teeth piercing the flesh and gushing out blood. The blood she spent a lifetime feeding on! With a savage yank of his head, he pulls Batton's forearm right off. With the vampire's blood spewing from the stump and her cries filling the air, Gojira glares at her. He is in no mood for vampire foolishness. Looking down at Batton falling to her knees, he pulls the knife at his side. Batton holds onto the bleeding stump of her arm, and she looks up at Gojira holding the blade with his bare claws. The last feeling she had was...helplessness. That is before she feels an excruciating pain in her chest. Gojira snarls as he pushes the blade of the knife through her body. As he had the edge facing up, he pulls the knife upward. He watches as the knife slices up Batton's torso, leaving through her right shoulder in a gash of blood. And in a new motion, he swings it into Batton's neck. The vampire's head topples onto the ground; her lifeless eyes staring up at Gojira. Gojira gives out a growl of satisfaction, tossing the knife aside. The deed is done, and the sacrifice is made for this vile domain. Hopefully, it will be enough. Looking out at the fog, and possibly the edge of the world, there is only one way to find out. Giving an ached growl, he strolls past the corpse of the vampire. He steps further to the edge of the world, and without hesitation, he moves even further.

The first thing he sees is the same thick fog of the Fog World. He fall in surprise when he then sees darkness. Stepping further out, he suddenly finds himself in a land under night. And just to make sure it is not the Otherworld, he looks up to see stars in the sky. Shining stars, with billions of them out tonight, give Gojira a feeling of relief. When he looks back, he sees no fog behind him. No vile darkness, no Batton...nothing. All he sees is the forest and the road that might have been the real world. Not necessarily the world that he was in. Satisfied with the result, and freed from that hell, Gojira rears his head back and roars. His roar of victory echoes throughout the night sky, being set out for miles. Perhaps being able to alarm children Trick-or-Treating in this night or adults watching their horror films. As his roar still echoes, the Kaiju King relaxes his body. His wounds have become grievous, but hopefully they will heal by the time he makes rendezvous. Out there, from that hell, someone is waiting for him. He had made a promise to be there for her, and he is going to keep it. Avoiding on taking a route back into Silent Hill, he takes the only route in front of him. If he takes the route downward, he would travel through sea to reach Pennsylvania in America. Where she waits for him.

Hopefully he is not too late...or there would be true Hell to pay...

* * *

Winner: Gojira (BlueAtomicRose)


	41. Halloween Mash

It is all Hallows' Eve. The night has been filled with monsters, ghouls and spirits of all shapes and sizes. Even those who fear the monsters of the darkness come out for the night of fun, trickery and scares. On the island of the isolated but heartly pair, the case is never an exception for them. For Halloween has always been their treat in life, their passion. And they put that passion onto their island like it is a Halloween-themed resort. The more years they lived together, the more terrifying and the more exciting their island in this night becomes. Some come to visit this mysterious island, and they would come for a specific reason. For a certain treasure not to be taken lightly by the mortal human or the less experienced Kaiju.

The first to see is the shores as a boat would dock right into the sands. The waves roaring and the breeze chilling, but the weather was a much-needed change. Change is good in this case. However, the more you would look around, the more you would realize the atmosphere. There is a pair of carved poles at either side of a dark entrance, just within a jungle. The carved poles, carrying lit torches, have been carved by mere blades or claws. With various heads of many monsters; including a King Ghidorah, a Baragon and a Gorosaurus. The path would not stop there. The journey would take down a pathway made purely from cobblestones, and you would walk down this path with little hesitation. After all, you have came all this way not to be frightened so easily.

As you follow this path within the darkness of the jungle, you would already feel a certain feeling. You would not know for sure what it is, but it almost chilling. Before you would tell yourself that it is the breeze, you start feeling a...sudden tingling on your nape. It starts as a whisper, but then it becomes clear as day. It sounds like laughter. Mad, nerve-wrecking laughter being made by man, woman and child alike. Going further into the jungle, and into some sort of a marsh, you begin to realize why you hear such horrible laughter. Growing out of the ground are many pumpkins carved into wide, menacing grins. However, the more sinister about them is the strange, almost alien fungus that grow within them. The bulbous, skin-colored fungus of Matango let out series of insane laughter. Some had even grown limbs of multi-fingered hands. Is it the sheer insanity of the Matango that would drive you into a feeding frenzy towards them? No...surely it is a trickery to the mind.

Of course, you would not fall to such pale trickery. For some outside force keeps the laughter and the illusions from getting into your head. It is intended to do such; for you would become one with the Matango if not. Following a curve of the pathway from the marsh, you would notice your feet buried in thick fog. It does not worry you too much, so you keep going. The curved path soon becomes a stairway up a hillside. It is a relief to be away from the mad laughter, only to see a light at the very tip of the stairway. And the sound of laughter would be drowned out by a sound of hissing and faint booms. The light you see from the deep below becomes more of fire the more you reached the top.

The fire that casts the light is underneath a large black kettle, which has the boiling liquid of many contents. Contents of unknown origins. Only one thing, however, is certain: they were placed into this cursed kettle by someone standing near it. The lithe, beautiful sight of the Female Titan that few stories have told. Not much is known of her and of her talents, for she had done only few. Her thin armor of her Titan body has been tanned for so long, and she had the pleasure of putting bone-white body paint. Across her arms, up her revealed thighs and down her exposed rib cage are paints of human bones. A red rag covers mainly her Titan breasts, leaving the rest of her torso revealed to you. A necklace of many large feathers of a Giant Condor and a loincloth with the skull of Gabara. Finally, the woman has a large, white skull of a Marowak covering most of her head; save for a pair of slender black lips.

Taking a large branch tipped with a Kaiju skull, the Titan witch doctor hums. Humming of a time when Voodoo magic was all the rage in the foreign countries. Plunging into the thick liquid that continues to boil intensely, she simply stirs the contents together. Her arm follows a simple yet spell-casting rhythm as she continues to perform her dark magic. She tilts her head as if she has sensed a presence, and she tips her Marowak helm upward. She turns to you, looking at you with her glowing-green eyes. They almost seem to be emeralds that replaced them. Pushing back a few strains of her black hair, she curls her lips into a smile towards you. A warming smile, but one that would send chills down your spine.

"Master!" She calls in enthusiasm, "We have a guest."

As she says this out to the darkness of the jungle, a heavy step echoes. Sounds of boots stomping onto wood travels from the gateway near the Titan's hovel. The large wooden gate slams open, letting in a dark silhouette of a large man. No...a beast. A beast of sheer power and strength steps down the stone steps to approach you. The beast wears a simple, dark suit and pants. A pair of fine dress shoes clamp onto the staircase. His finger less gloves let out razor-sharp claws. With the longest and sharpest on the index fingers. A long, thing tail is as dark as his entire skin. A rather box-like, long-snout head of a saurian beast looms about with its muscular neck. And the beast looks down at you with two glowing dragon eyes. Before long, his reptilian lips form into a friendly smile.

"Greetings, stranger." He softly growls, extending a hand, "You may call me Mister Atomic. I bid you welcome on our perilous island, and I will be your host for the evening."

Seeing that you would not want to be rude, you accept the beast's handshake. His smooth yet leathery hand feels strange to your human hand. With that out of the way, the beast turns away to the bonfire surrounded by stone benches.

"I know why you are here, traveler." He speaks, "Why else would you come all the way here on all Hallows' Eve? You have come for the treasure that only few have seek for, yes?"

You slowly nod to the beast, and he only replies with a smirk.

"I say, darling." He calls for the Titan, "How is your progress?"

The Titan witch doctor turns her head to answer, but the bubbling liquid within the kettle explodes. An alien, Cicada head of Alien Balton leans out of the kettle with a choked cry. Spilling the liquid all over the place, the alien's rather rude eruption puts a look of fury in the Titan's eyes.

"This is far too much!" The alien cries, "I want the torture to stop!"

"Come now, Balton." The beast replies, rubbing his claws together, "You know why we are doing this to you. You tried to kill the many monsters in the day of Haruo's death. Worse, you tried to destroy the grave. But we offered you a solution when we found you as one with the Matango."

The beast walks to the black kettle, and he rests a claw against the Cicada's forehead.

"Now, stop whining and allow my darling to use you in making our prized treasures. And if you do so happen to make one complaint against her, I will return you to the Matango."

Suddenly, a loud echo of mad laughter comes from the stairway down. The laughter of the Matango rings into the ears of all in the area. Including Balton's, who slams his large pincers against his ears. The Titan witch doctor? Well, she has learned the true meaning of madness the moment she was apart from the beast. And she gives a sickening cackle that makes the mental torture upon the alien worse.

"Tell me the truth, now." The beast says over the laughter, "How does that sound to you?"

"Alright!" Balton yells in desperation, "Alright!"

With this answer, the laughter slowly fades away from the alien's ears. Balton feels a moment of relief, before he is bashed in the head by the skull end of the witch doctor's staff. Gritting her teeth, she puts strength in both her arms to push Balton back in with her staff. One skull drive after another, pushing the alien deeper and deeper back into the boiling liquid. Course, Alien Balton's body would be withered away by the time the night is over. The beast turns back to you with a smile as he strolls back to his bench.

"Apologies, traveler. It seems that your treasure would be ready after a while. I may suggest venturing out deeper in our island. BUT, if you like, I could tell you the story of the Mash of Halloween Town."

Turning to a bench next to him, he reaches for a large black book. This dark book is mainly like any ancient and historic books of many pages thick. The cover of this book is dark leather, with a design of a grinning jack-o-lantern and a clawed hand print and a symbol of a rose. This book seems to carry a tale so ancient, yet the event would be very recent. Turning back to you, the beast allows the front of the book to flop open. Laying a wrist onto his knee, he turns a blank page of author's introductions.

"Be aware, however. Once I began telling you my tale...you will be in for a great monster mash!"

* * *

Our tale begins in a world that was as old as the holiday of Halloween. Like many holidays and the worlds that revolve around them, Halloween has been long seen as just a holiday. A concept for all of mankind to celebrate; or perhaps some countries celebrating something close to it. The holiday is, in fact, a real world apart from the human world. And it has been very much alive despite existing for so many eons. The world of Halloween has only been hidden from the world of the innocent Man, forever to be known as merely a joyful tale. A story of harmless scares and awe-filled wonders. That is until the immortal Pumpkin King himself thought of a crazy idea. One that would bring fear to the humans of Earth but one with good intentions. The Pumpkin King had thought to reveal the existence of Halloween Town to humanity, to remove the fun-seeking skeleton from an age of boredom. In this way, he would see what people would have when it comes to Halloween. He would know their fears, their interests, their wonders, and their wishes to improve his variety of making a perfect Halloween. Since Santa Claus has revealed his existence to mankind, Jack Skellington could not see why he cannot as well.

With the good Saint Nick's approval, the Pumpkin King allowed an event to take place in one town of the human world. He will start small with this; one town at a time and one day throughout September and October. One by one, each city have come to Halloween Town through the magical portals within their cemeteries. They have seen the town, seen it all, and they have been consumed by wonder and fear. And the joyful king has been learning more about the people who visit than he had expected. Things were getting good for the Skellington's plan and the relationship between Halloween Town and the outside world.

However, the night comes upon them, now. The Pumpkin King feared that Halloween would come and bring danger to the people who would come from a state of New York. The relationship between Halloween Town's citizens and mankind has been beyond Skellington's expectations. Since it was the season of Halloween, the many monsters who call the town home were seen as people in costumes by mankind. Very convincing costumes with props and contraptions that scare the bones from their bodies. Figuratively, of course. As they say, it is not their job to traumatize or slaughter innocent people. They only exist to give scares. For life is no fun without a good scare. Unfortunately, not all of Halloween Town's people share this philosophy. This entity is not even a citizen of the town, but far off into the dark lands of the Halloween world. A monster who would turn a joyful Halloween into a literal nightmare. The monster Oogie Boogie has been Jack Skellington's biggest concern since they had first been in conflict. The monster had used his young minions to kidnap the Saint of Christmas, Santa Claus and kept him for his own gambling, life-or-death schemes. He had even gone as far as to take over Halloween Town and attempted to become the king of the seven holidays. Skellington had defeated Oogie Boogie many times, but like him, the monster is immortal.

Skellington's fear for the night of Halloween only grew when news of monsters came. News of new monsters coming into the world of Halloween. Huge gargantuans, seeming to be bent on destroying everything in their path. Last that his vampires had seen, the monsters were beyond the pumpkin patch and the curly hill. Not to take any chances, and knowing that that no-good Oogie Boogie is behind this, Skellington called for action. He knew that he himself would not be enough to stop these new monsters from coming. He needed help from the outside world. A BIG help. He sent his ghost-dog, Zero, to send out the call for help to any who would listen. Whether it is for someone who would come to protect humanity and the Halloween world or coming from a sense of servitude, Halloween Town would need all the help they could get. But it would be fit to fight fire with fire.

In order to stop monsters from destroying Halloween, you send monsters of your own.

Now, Halloween night is upon us. The joyful and scary night has come to Halloween Eve, and the great Pumpkin King hopes that his message for help has reached anyone. The message was simple and necessary: to reach the lit pumpkin patch far from the town. To defend it against the terrifying Oogie Boogie and his monsters. And four had come. The Silver-Eyed Witch of Roses, leaving from a gathering of warriors and witchcraft in search of fun and wonder. The Dragon King of Monsters, a mighty lord of titans and veteran of countless battles. The Frankenstein's Gladiator, escaping his past and seeking a purpose far from home. Finally, the Mechanized Sobek, built with a purpose of conquest. These are the wanderers who would take up Halloween Town's defense. And only four they were to stop the terror of the bogeyman from reaching Halloween Town. It is only on hopes that they would come in time. Far beyond the curly hill and within the dark forests of dead trees, forms of giants arose from the earth. Giants of glowing, titanic skeletons crawl their way to the surface. Their bony fingers rake across the dirt like claws, their jaws clamping from their long moans and their empty eyes looking out at the horizon. The giant skeletons have assembled in all shapes and sizes. From the petty walking skeletons to the bulky and larger troll skeletons.

In front of this advancing army of the undead, a large Troll Skeleton marches forward. Dragging a massive club in its one hand, the skeleton willfully crushes every pumpkin in its path. It was time for them to destroy what Oogie has created them to. However, the skeleton stops. Soon, the many skeletons that followed it stop. It was not by command or gesture; for they are generally mindless and only told by one master. They stopped by a sight that is in front of them. It was only a light in the fog at first, like a faint light of a Will-o-Wisp.

Then, the light becomes nothing but a massive form. The mist parts aside like a sea as a massive beast reveals itself to the undead. An ancient predator that has been altered by the magic of the Halloween world, making him more of a dragon than the atomic saurian he was always known as. His charcoal, scaled skin has become a hide of blood red and diamond-shaped scales. From his throat down to his stomach, bright pale armor plates have been replaced by golden larger plates. His long tail sports many dragon-style spikes up to the arrow-shaped tip. From the base of the tail and up his back, his dorsal plates have grown more profound than his original self. They have been altered to look more like flames, with two of his largest looking like small spread-out wings. Curved horns protrude from the Kaiju's head, with a pair of spikes from his nostrils. Smoke erupts from the nostrils, teeth bared through his scaled lips and his glowing green eyes narrow. In this world, Gojira is a massive dragon with the power to create fire that consumes all. Not many would stay strong in his wake. The Dragon King of Monsters growls at the skeletons, with his dorsal plates glowing in bright red.

The thickness of the mist spread out wider when a lance of red energy booms from the dragon's maw. With more than enough power to burn the cobblestones of castles, the dragon's fire explodes against the chain mail of the troll skeleton. The intense force of the ray burns the chain mail into a sprout of metal and bones. If only the lesser skeletons had eyes to be blinded. As the troll skeleton collapses into a pile of bones, the lesser undead no longer go into a march. They go into a full out charge to the dragon. Taking a step froward, and swinging his tail right to push aside mist, the dragon seeks to put them back to their graves. The dragon has seemed to be brave enough to face an entire army on his own. However, he is not much as alone. From below his feet, a great gust of wind blows forth a wave of rose petals at the charging skeletons. Seeing this, the Dragon smirks. Now is the time. Swiftly swinging his mighty tail against the skeletons, he sends many of the undead collapsing into piles of bones. And as more of them advance on him, a new figure hops onto the Dragon's shoulders.

The Silver-Eyed Witch of Roses lands perfectly onto the Dragon's back, her small boots landing onto his nape and his largest dorsal fin. Her weight gives no discomfort, but she is not planning to be on him for long. Her legs covered with black stockings and her lower body having a black skirt, the huntress hopes that it does not reveal too much of her. She has been so far chilled by her lack of her usual blouse, only to have a slim corset that is only kept up by straps. Fluffy wrists bands are so far not getting in the way of her combat, and neither does the small witch hat on her head. Her hair has grown a bit longer, though, with small dyes of orange. Black outlines around her eyes and her black lips make her older than she really is, despite being nineteen now. Her silver eyes, though, remain the same. Within her hand, her Crescent Rose has changed as much as she has. The handle in her hands had grown to be seemingly-wooden, but it is still metal. The very head of the scythe has grown as a flat, grinning jack-o-lantern. And a huge, curved blade protrudes from within its mouth. At the other end, the weapon had grown a dragon skull. Glowing yellow energy within its eye sockets and its slightly-gaping jaws. Her Crescent Rose has been altered into a spooky war scythe, and she may have an idea on how it works.

Right as the Dragon swings his tail back, obliterating the piles of bones, the Witch aims her war scythe. The skull end of the weapon pointing at the undead, it spews out a small projectile of destructive magic. It was aimed at the head of a skeleton in front, and the bolt of magic obliterates the entire skull. With bits and pieces raining onto the ground, the Witch jumps off of the Dragon. She lands perfectly onto the pumpkin patch, bending down to allow dragon fire to soar above her. The sheer gust from the Dragon's breath blows against her hair and the intense heat gives her slight shivers. Her eyes gazing at the skeletons left unharmed, she swings her scythe below the fire. The long and curved blade of the scythe cuts through the bones of legs and spines, cutting down the skeletons like bamboo. With the Dragon pushing back with his fire, it was their turn to make a charge. As the red atomic fire consumes the skeletons, the Witch makes her move. The swish and hack and her scythe moves across the horde like a man wielding a katana. If used right, a War Scythe would be the katana's deadly equal. Charred bones fly in all directions as the Witch pushes through, allowing her and her fire-breathing companion some space. Skulls and rib cages shatter into bits within the spinning vortex of the scythe and the obliterating Dragon's fire.

Afar from the obliterating duo, a troll skeleton has spot them from a mile away. It has only a handful of the skeletons behind it, but it would be enough to make a devastating flank. At least, if the skeletons have the intelligence to do it. Unfortunately, they would not have the time to generate any brains. Above the troll, a shadow of a human is cast by the moonlight. The shadow is never acknowledged by the troll skeleton or its feeble followers, but a heavy object dropped to the earth is hard to miss. Especially when it has created a crater in front of them. The troll skeleton looks down at the object, which the dust slowly reveals to be a mighty weapon. A long, curved handle hand-crafted from wood. The very head of the primitive weapon is more of a thick hammer and a well-grind axe blade. Designs of lightning and small beasts were graved into the metal of the axe and hammer.

Soon as the skeletons see this, they look up to a low grunt above them. On top of the curly hill, a giant stands and looking more human than the human skeletons. The moonlight give greater emphasis onto the giant's tanned skin and thick muscles. The top of the giant's skull is more squarish than any average human, giving an impression that the giant is something else. Unlike in the outside world, Frankenstein's monster wears a gladiator's apparel. A leather strap around his left shoulder keeps the silver, Roman-style arm shoulder guard on his right. The shoulder guard, looking like the face of Baragon, was made with a stream of smaller plates protecting his right arm. A silver and leather belt keeps up Franenstein's tan loincloth, even as it is being blown by the wind in the slightest. Shining calf braces and leather sandals complete the outfit of the Frankenstein's Gladiator. The monster, escaping from his horrible past, had stumbled upon this world of Halloween by following a ghost dog. Now, facing these lumbering undead, the Gladiator steps off the top of the hill. The skeletons' gazes follow the giant landing onto one knee into the knee, and the Gladiator lays a hand onto his hammer. Raising his head to look at the undead, he rises to his full height.

By then, the Gladiator and the troll skeleton before him are in a stare down. A pair of narrowing, angered eyes glare at the Gladiator's empty, emotionless enemy's. There is no emotion coming from the skeleton towards the Gladiator, only a drive to charge at him. Spiked club in its bony hand, the troll skeleton raises its weapon high above its head. The thick and massive club smashes into the earth, but the Gladiator moved out the way long before it did. Unlike the troll skeleton, the Gladiator has heart and the muscle to back it up. Moving around the bulky undead, the lab-created warrior swings his mighty hammer to the direction of not the troll, but its followers. With a heavy and explosive swing of his hammer, the Gladiator cleaves through the forest of bones. The thick metal crushes every skull, rib cage and pelvis as the old bones splinter and shatter. Turning back to the skeleton behemoth, which turns back to him in a slow motion, he turns his full attention. Spinning his weapon to have the axe facing the skeleton, he swings it with great force and speed. With the loud crack of bone, the troll skeleton is forced down to its knees. However, the skeleton still retaliates with a swing of its club. The Gladiator raises his weapon with both hands, bracing for a heavy appliance of weight from the thick weapon.

Before the Gladiator would think of a way to finish it, a bright laser beam shoots out. The yellow-hued ray of flowing lightning strikes against the troll skeleton's left arm, creating an explosion. The sheer force causes the entire arm to dismantle and lose support, allowing the skeleton's club to drop like a rock. Now defenseless, the troll skeleton swings its lone arm to bat at Gladiator. Only for the Gladiator to move aside entirely, and then swing his mighty hammer down. With the thickness of steel and thunderous might, the Gladiator smashes through the skull and helm of the troll. He allows his hammer to break through the chain mail, rib cage and all in its path as he turns behind. To the one responsible for that laser beam.

He gives a sigh of boredom to see that it was caused by a machine. However, this is not just any military machine known to any giant monster. The Type-Three Kiryu, one of mankind's finest weapons, has been altered into the Mechanized Sobek. The Egyptian war machine's mechanical biology of a Gojira has been changed drastically. The entire body of the machine, armor included, has transformed into a more slim and semi-aquatic design. The edged and slightly-boxed armor has bent and smoothed over with much sleeker plates. With a few touches of dug in lines of crocodile scales. The shining silver that it once had has been painted over with silver-hued green. An Egyptian loin cloth, made with navy blue armor plates and an Egyptian eye belt buckle, wraps around the machine's waist. A large, blood-red orb rests at the center of its chest hatches. Its larger, more plate-like shoulder armor are designed with golden wings of a hawk. Slim yet reinforced arms were specifically designed to battle in close-quarters combat, with the extra damage from sets of crocodile claws. The long segmented tail of the machine has been especially modified into crocodile design. A long row of plates meeting up to the tops of the tail, forming spikes, until they end at a pointed tip. Its back now has small, less complicated dorsal plates. However, the back has been altered to carry a few Egyptian toys, with the very handles of such toys pointing past its head. A thick, scaled neck of the machine carries a head that no longer resembles one of a Kaiju. It now resembles the Egyptian god himself. The long, thick jaws of a crocodile, armed with huge and razor-sharp teeth, makes up most of the machine's profile. A large, flat plate of Egyptian design covers the scalp down to the nape of the machine. Two strips of fabric hanging from either side of the bottom jaw. Two red, crocodile eyes stare emotionless at the battle at hand.

The Sobek, ready for battle, opens its crocodile maw to let out a mechanical snarl. On command, two golden bracelets appear onto the machine's wrists. Two identical braces of scorpion designs, the bracelets would turn out to be more than just for style. The Sobek faces the incoming skeletons from beyond the dead forest, and it opens fire. Before the Gladiator's very eyes, the Sobek's golden bracelets unleash a barrage of arrow-shaped blaster bolts at the enemy. The golden bolts strike relentlessly against the walking bones, snipping the white material and reducing them and the trees around them to dust. More of them come still, blindly marching to a volley of the Sobek's grand arsenal. The Gladiator could figure that the Sobek has the forest on lock-down, only for the machine to cease fire. With the skeletons in the forest dealt with, the Sobek turns away. Watching the machine walk away and towards a new commotion in the battle, the Gladiator knows where they should be. He grabs onto the handle of his hammer and follows the Sobek, hungry for more battle.

A skeleton crawls across the pumpkin patch. Its legs had been cut off, leaving it to use its arms to pull it forward. Unfortunately for it, a large shadow covers its small frame. And a large foot of the Dragon crushes its skull. To this, the Dragon takes in no means of satisfaction. He only raises his head and looks out to the skeletons being cut down by the Witch. The agile huntress moves her war scythe like her arms were manipulating air and water into a deadly force. The war scythe moves so quickly through the advancing undead that even the Dragon struggles to see it. Perhaps that is why even the magic of this place would see her as a witch. So far, they have been picking off what would seem to be the bogeyman's initial attacks. The Witch would take out the lesser skeletons while the Dragon would crush the trolls. However, he feels that their ordeal has only just begun. It would only be a matter of time before the worse is to come.

The Witch lays her scythe onto one shoulder, aiming it to blast at a skeleton far from her. The magical fire bolt was sent sailing through the air, and then it causes the walking bones to explode. She turns back to the Dragon, who stops beside her.

"Phew." She sighs, "You'd think this Oogie guy would be running out of skeletons by now. It's not like giant skeletons can be millions."

"He strikes me as one who has far too many hours to invest in his pursuits." The Dragon replies, "No wonder the Pumpkin King finds him tiresome."

"So, why are you here fighting for Halloween Town? You never care about human celebrations."

"That may be true..."

The Dragon stops and turns his gaze at a loud noise in front of them. The noise turns out to be smashing axes that chop into earth. In the thick skeleton hands of behemoths; much bulkier than the trolls. The more ape-like, thick-boned skeletons walk to them with their knuckles on the ground. It would seem to take a bit more of the Dragon's fire to take them down. The ancient beast clenches his claws and turns back to the Witch.

"But tonight, we share a common foe: The Bogeyman."

The Witch only smiles to his reply. He may not seem like it, but she knows the real reason why he is here. He and her have never been seeing each other for months. They both have been extremely busy with their, to say, jobs. The Kaiju King has been out hunting the titan monsters of his world while she has fought off monsters that are equally as vile. In some occasions, they both would grow weary with the conflicts. The pursuits of megalomaniac villains, the negativity of those who would turn their mistakes against them, and the fate of their worlds in their hands. Every once in a while, she would want to spend some quality time with the Dragon. To let out some stress while also doing some mayhem against his foes. Knowing that tonight is the night of her birthday, the Witch figures that it may have something to do with her destructive companion being here. She may never know until the fight is over. She gives a confident smirk as they both face the bulkier skeletons.

Yet as they prepare to battle the larger undead, the Dragon and the Witch are caught in surprise when golden arrows strike at the thick bones. The arrows pierce repeatedly against the bone material, creating cracks and holes. The huge skeletons are not being put down so easily, but at least they are stopping. The Dragon and the Witch turn their heads to a sudden appearance of the Sobek. The Egyptian machine continues to spew its godly bolts at the behemoths, marching down the pumpkin patch with the Gladiator closely behind. The Gladiator has now seen what goes on in the field. Seeing a challenge unlike the trolls, his grip around the handle of his hammer tightens. And his lips form into a grin.

Together for the first time, the four titans stand side by side to face the approaching skeleton behemoths.

"So..." The Witch says, "A Witch, a Dragon, a Gladiator and...a crocodile-robot?"

"An Egyptian god." The Dragon corrects, "Sobek, God of Egypt's military and rivers. A very fitting concept for a machine of war."

"Oh. A Witch, a Dragon, a Gladiator and a God. A really weird group we have."

"Just as it always been. We always do have a habit of attracting strange companions."

The Gladiator frowns when he turns to see the Dragon. He had no memory of his past life other than being a creation of a mad scientist. However, the Dragon's form sets something off in his mind. Something familiar. The Dragon turns his head only to notice the giant staring at him.

"Have we met?" The Gladiator asks, almost curious.

"Perhaps in another life." The Dragon answers, "I will need you and the Witch to take one of those behemoths. Me and the Sobek will take the other."

The Gladiator gives a nod of acknowledgement. He would figure that the Dragon would be some form of royalty. So, he would take the Kaiju's word for it. Besides, he would not care who is calling the shots; as long as he gets to smash something along the way.

With the plan in action, the four heroes split in two teams. The Dragon and the Sobek charge at one of the behemoths as the Witch and the Gladiator charge at the other. And at the sight of their incoming assault, the goliath skeletons raise their axes. The one goliath smashes its axe into the dirt, aiming for the Dragon, but the Dragon manages to move aside to avoid it. As dirt and pumpkins are sent flying, the Dragon's dorsal plates flicker through the dust. A lance of intense heat and concussive power pounds into the handle of the goliath's weapon, and it was sent into a loud crack. The goliath now disarmed by the Dragon, the Sobek moves in to take the opening. As the Dragon catches a swung arm of the goliath, the Sobek's back thrusters burn to life. The Egyptian war machine soars forward with a target in its sights. It targets a specific weak point in the ape-like structure of the skeleton giant. It would have to aim for the clavicle and the shoulder of the goliath's left arm, and so it shall. The Dragon holds the arm of the goliath steady, allowing his mechanical ally to drive around. What the Monster King did not count on is the goliath sending its other hand against him.

The Dragon growls when the broken handle of the axe whacks against his body. The force sends him back-pedaling a few feet from the skeleton, but the Sobek is already in position. Making a sharp turn towards the Goliath, the mechanical god thrusts one arm forward. Firing more of its golden arrows, the machine puts all of its targeting systems into aiming those two spots. The golden arrow bolts pierce and explode into the thick bone of the shoulder blade, slowly but surely weakening it. The goliath has no intelligence to focus on this, only to focus on the Dragon in front of it. The Dragon, to this, pays no mind at all. He takes one stomp towards the goliath before he makes a mighty spin with his tail. The enlarged skeleton swings its bony hand against the Dragon's thick and powerful tail, and it is proven futile. As the many knuckles and fingers break by the Dragon's power, the Sobek moves in. The shoulder blade weakened, it will need one powerful force to shatter it completely. Reaching to its back, the Sobek pulls onto the handle of its own Khopesh. The sickle-shaped sword shining in the moonlight, and the machine boosts its thrusters forward.

As their battle raged, the Witch and the Gladiator deal with the second goliath. The goliath before them charges forward at all fours. Its axe being kept in its right hand, it barely keeps it ready for battle. Even as its weapon would be too caked in dirt to chop one of them in half, its sheer strength and durability would make up for it. Fortunately, the Witch has dealt with ape-looking monsters before. Not all of these skeletons would be comparable to them. As she and the Gladiator sprint at the skeleton, she reminds herself of what the Dragon has taught her. First, analyze the threat. She should not just barrel into the fight without knowing it. Then again, she allows the Gladiator to do so for her. With an loud war cry, the Gladiator charges in with his mighty hammer in both hands. The grand muscles in his arms clench, and the monster swings his heavy tool of destruction. His weapon clashes with the goliath's axe for only a brief moment. And then he slams the axe end against the large rib cage. The sharp axe blade barely cuts into the few ribs, but the goliath feels no pain. While the Gladiator dodges a strike, the Witch moves quickly. She allows herself to be swallowed in by a vortex of rose petals. The small vortex of roses would be seen as some form of magic, and it would be in a way. A form of magic that she uses for speed.

In the quick burst of speed around the goliath, the Witch quickly erupts from her vortex. As her rose petals fy in all directions, she aims the fiery end of her scythe at the goliath. A powerful fireball bursts out of the toothed maw as it travels to the goliath's spine. The skeleton turns its head back when the calcium of the spine cracks and nearly shatters. Before it would do anything about it, the Gladiator continues his own attack. Gritting his teeth, he makes another powerful swing to send his hammer against the rib cage once more. The thick solid steel of the hammer smashes through the ribs of the goliath skeleton, but is not close enough to the spine. To make his odds worse, he has gotten his weapon trapped between broken ribs and the goliath's movements. He could not react to the large skeleton's right arm coming at him, in which bashes him right off his feet. The Witch takes notice of this, but she is still determined to take this towering undead down. This time, she aims her scythe-end at the nape of the goliath; where the skull and the neck meet. And she takes the shot, sending her scythe right into the nape. By then, the goliath knows pain. The enlarged skeleton flails its arms like an enraged gorilla, attempting to shake off the Witch.

Fortunately for the Witch, the Gladiator was not to be easily knocked from the fight. The goliath makes a sharp turn in its berserk, turning its back to the rising Gladiator. Regaining his composure, the monster grits his teeth when he remembers what he was doing. His eyes catch the figure of the Witch pushing her scythe into the spine of the goliath, and he might be able to help. Putting strength back to his legs, he kicks up the dirt in his charge after the goliath. In his quick speed, he reaches the pelvis of the giant in nearly no time. He quickly climbs up the back of the skeleton to reach the Witch. The Witch quickly look back at him grabbing onto her scythe with her. They share a gaze for a moment, unwillingly holding onto the thrashing goliath, and the Witch gives him a ready smirk. With that, they both put their might into the scythe as they both make one powerful push. And with a bone-breaking push deeper, the main thing keeping the head on the neck snaps useless. The head of the goliath falls right off in the instant, leaving the rest of the body to collapse into nothing but loose bones.

A loud crack sounds through the air. The Sobek has swung its Khopesh against the goliath's shoulder blade. And with the force that would send the Kaiju King flying, the thick ancient bone is left shattered. With the large bits falling apart and dropping like boulders, it leaves the skeleton's clavicle as its only weak point. With this, the machine jabs its free hand between the arm and the socket. Right as its metallic fingers lodged into the socket, its wrist cannon begins to open fire at point-blank. The Sobek's arrow bolts strike repeatedly into the bone, creating a cloud of dust against the face of the war machine. To this, the goliath would move to break the machine under its skeleton might. Unfortunately for it, it has both of its arms caught in a struggle with the Dragon. The Dragon crushes his claws into the bones, preventing the skeleton to move with his sheer might. He will only need to buy some time for the Sobek to drill right through the arm socket.

In a huge explosion of bone powder and sparks, the Sobek succeeds in destroying the clavicle. Useless without the lost parts, half of the arm drops onto the ground. As the lifeless hand still grips with the Dragon's, the Kaiju has an idea shot into his head. The Sobek backs away from the thrashing goliath, but the Dragon stays in the sight of its rage. It is as both his clawed hands grab onto the wrist and hand on the lost arm when the Dragon swings it with great strength and ferocity. Compared to him, the skeleton arm would weight no less than a male Muto. He sends it crashing against the skull of the towering undead, forcing the entire skull to pop right off the neck. As the goliath drops lifeless without its head, the Dragon lets the arm fly back to its owner. To say that he had just finished a skeleton with its own arm would be a generous summary. With the goliath and the rest of the skeletons so far being reduced to lifeless bones, the Dragon thinks that it would be best to regroup.

However, he senses something from afar. A dark presence that is soon to coalesce in their amidst. Afar from them, the Witch begins to feel the same. It might have to be her own huntress sense kicking in, but she senses something more evil than the skeleton giants.

And out of the dead forest comes a massive form. The cause of this is one that seems to be impossibly-sized. Huge, wooden claws crush the remnants of the streets. Trees, bones and pumpkins become mush under the wooden palms. Connected to these wooden, crunched together arms is a gargantuan monster. Most of its body appears to be a house with navy-blue roofs, but the heroes still find it impossible. All except for the Dragon. Regardless, this living house leaves its massive maw open, armed with sharp wood. From the glowing of the windows and a transparent lower body carrying the monster house, this seems to be a paranormal case. Rumor tells of human-scaled monsters had grown tired of humanity growing braver by the year. And thus, they had used their energy to create a true form of fear! With smoke raging from the stone chimneys of the massive monster house, the collection of wood, glass and mystic power has taken shape into the form of the Nightstone Manor!

The Dragon gives an irritated growl through his teeth. A mystical being; he always hated those. Those were the times when he has to deal with them himself, however. Tonight, he has assistance. Through his experience, there are those who have auras that feed on the fear of their victims. He would lack the feeling of fear long ago, but those days were over. The Nightstone Manor snarls with a series of crunching wood, and it moves in a rather slow pace. Its wooden claws stab into the dirt as they pull it across the field towards them. Even the mystical power within the manor could not handle the weight of all of the wood, glass and cement. Not to go in blinding speeds. And the lack of legs would mean being able to lift greater. They may be able to use this to their advantage. He turns his gaze to the Witch, and she gives him a nod of acknowledge. They know what to do.

The Gladiator rushes to fetch his hybrid weapon, finding it buried under the pile of ribs. As he digs for his hammer-axe, the Witch takes the honors of fighting the Nightstone Manor, first. Holding her scythe at her side, she sprints at the haunted manor with speed greater than the mystical being would hope. If ever the being had any emotions to hope. Being a slow pile of house architecture, the Nightstone Manor slowly turns, following the quick Witch. Avoiding combat with the Nightstone Manor is what the ghost house would predict, but this is not the case with a huntress. The Witch takes a sharp turn at the manor, and she takes quick steps over the thick wood of the left arm. The Nightstone Manor makes a slow but earth-shaking whack on where the Witch once was, only risking on damaging itself. As she boots kick back the tiles of the dark roof, she takes a quick swing of her fearsome scythe. Her curved blade carves into the roof and wood of the top of the manor. For some reason, however, her intended power of her swing came down as too light. Only small explosions of tiles and wall wood come out from the haunted manor. Before she would allow herself to wonder why, she takes the moment to jump off. Right as the Nightstone Manor slams a hand onto its own roof.

The Nightstone Manor slowly turns to face the Witch. She could not tell if its was in amusement or anger, but she is not giving a second to find out. The manor raises a wooden claw to bash her down, but a great axe chops into the arm like any axe would to timber. She turns her gaze to see that it was the axe in the hands of the Gladiator. The Nightstone Manor slowly turns, it raises its long right arm to smack the Gladiator down. The Gladiator grunts, pulling his axe-hammer out and pulls back for another go. For some reason, his mighty blow was not as mighty as he hoped. Swinging his axe again, he sends it back into the arm of wood. Once again, his intended might had grown soft. In his confusion, he allows himself to be whacked away by the very arm he has attempted to chop off. The Gladiator send back, the Nightstone Manor turns back at the Witch.

"Dragon!" She calls, "I can't seem to cut through! I was trying to hit harder!"

"I was afraid of this." The Dragon snarls, "It is a specter of fear! It has an aura that lessens our blows!"

The Witch turns back to the haunted floating manor, slowly getting the picture. She had figured this thing to be similar to a Geist; a ghost-like monster that has the ability to possess inanimate objects. Now, she realizes that its has an aura and a semblance that drains the physical energy behind a blow. If they can not send their full blows, then they will have to cut it down with many little blows they can make. She looks deep into the gaping, lamprey mouth of the Nightstone Manor, looking at the multiple rows of wooden teeth. She will have to avoid that as much as possible.

"I can theorize that avoiding combat would be a negative." A low, mechanical voice comes from the Sobek.

The Dragon turns in surprise to this, but he shrugs it off by knowing that this is new communication. He knew that the Kiryu has the ability to mimic his roars. However, he never suspects that the machine would speak in complicated communication.

"Avoiding combat from it would only make it stronger." The Dragon replies, "The more we leave it undamaged, the more power it will gain. We will need them to keep it busy."

"As we take it from the long range." The Sobek clicks out the scorpion braces on its arms, "Understood."

With a new plan formed, the Sobek fires its left thrusters to life. It pushes itself past the Dragon to take a new perimeter. The Dragon returns his attention to the Nightstone Manor, hoping that the Witch would know what she is doing. He watches his trusted ally move aside from the Nightstone Manor lunging at her. The massive ghost house attempts to swallow her whole, to shred her within its deep gullet of wooden shards, but the Witch is not to have such a brutal death. It would be no point of the Dragon to just stand around and let her to have that death. With the humming from his dorsal plates and the intense light from his maw, he stomps forward. He would need to assist his allies by being a long-range fighter. And like the Sobek, he has the firepower to do so.

The Witch takes another sprint around the slow-moving husk of wood. The Nightstone Manor has now became a force to be reckon with. With the Dragon's advice, though, she now has a plan to beat it. She will not have to do it alone. Staying at one place, she allows the Nightstone Manor to slam an arm at her. It is only at the last second does the Witch step aside, avoiding the hand slamming into the earth. Taking her chance, she takes a quick step onto the wooden hand. She makes a sprint up the trunk of an arm, planning to not use her curved blade this time. Swinging her scythe for the skull end to face the manor, she begins firing her magical fireballs upon the shell of the haunted manor. The Nightstone Manor begins to make a low screech when the powerful balls of fire blast against the roof and wood of the walls. The wooden hide begins to burn by the fireballs, but the Nightstone Manor is left undeterred. That is when a new source of light illuminates on the darkness of the phantom manor. The Nightstone Manor screeches at the Sobek's arrows striking its hide. In this sudden attack, the Witch turns to the Sobek aiming its wrist blasters at the fiend. The Sobek continues to fire its arrows against the Nightstone Manor, gaining its attention.

And then the Witch's eyes catch a new blinding light. Even if the sky is as bright as day, she knows what that bright light means. She bends her legs before she gives as much power as she could muster into her legs. She launches herself off the side of the Nightstone Manor, leaving the ghostly manor to face a terrible force. Its wooden hide is suddenly bombarded by a ray of intense heat and power, and it shrieks at this power drilling against it. From afar, the Dragon continues to unleash his more powerful dragon fire. As his power strikes the mystical building, the Witch and the Sobek continue to give their own bombardments. The Witch's fireballs and the Sobek's arrows blast and pierce the Nightstone Manor's haunted body. As the projectiles continue to bring its down into the dark earth, the Nightstone Manor's short-range advantage has became its weakness. Through the heat of the Dragon's fire, the magic of the Witch and the piercing arrows of the Sobek, the Ghost House slowly falls.

The Gladiator groans as he sits up, rubbing a hand against his chest. That was a rather stupid strategy, but at least it did something to help. He looks out at a smoking pile of wood and stone, and he assumes that it was the Nightstone Manor. They probably managed to defeat it. He looks up to a sudden shadow of the Witch standing over him, and he notices her offering a hand. He begrudgingly obliges and accepts her hand, but he is still grateful to letting her help him to his feet.

"You should probably be a little more careful than that." The Witch says.

"With all do respect..." The Gladiator grins, "Not all ghosts are a match for a heavy hammer to the soul."

"A mystical being is a fearsome foe." The Dragon warns, never leaving his gaze on the wreckage, "It may still get the better of us. You did more help than you think, Gladiator."

"Indeed." The Sobek rests its wrist blasters, "My scanners indicate more incoming sights from the forest."

"Wait!" The Witch turns by the shock, "You can talk!?"

"We are against a horde of giant skeletons, fought a haunted manor and you are surprised by a talking machine? I theorize that as the magic of this world has altered us, it has allowed me to have a mind of my own as well."

"Great." The Gladiator rolls his eyes, "As if this world couldn't be any weirder."

The Witch gives an amused smile to that comment. She wonders, though, about what happened to the pilot that came with it. Obviously, it could not have came on its own...could it? She turns back to the Dragon, and her smile fades at him glaring at the woods. Sometimes she wonders if the mighty Kaiju King takes his job as keeper of the balance a little too seriously. Given the risks of leaving the world into total annihilation, is there a such thing as too seriously? Only when the Dragon turns to her, curling his lips into a smile at her, she already has her answer.

The Dragon turns from the Witch and looks out at the forest, and his smile fades at sudden new shadows. The shadows within the forest slowly turn into lumbering solid forms. That is more than enough for an alarm. Using his binocular vision, he could see that the forms are bones like the skeletons that they had encountered before. Unlike them, though, these lumbering giants show a hue of red within the darkness of the night. This must be a new wave like the trolls and the goliaths, but they seem to be lesser behind the stronger forms. One may be able to take down the largest and the strongest of the army, but they would be overwhelmed by a new large number of them. Strategic, yet annoying and no less sloppy.

His eyes widen at an object flying out at him. It starts as a spinning flat object with a one eighty angle. Soon, more of these flying objects are launched out at them. The Witch quickly takes notice of this. Her silver eyes shoot wide at the objects flying at them, and she takes duck of her head. The Dragon raises an arm, blocking one and forcing it to drop to his feet. As the Witch turns back, she watches the Gladiator get hit by at least two of them. Even the Sobek, who barely notices that it is being hit. Were they just being thrown boomerangs? She watches them fly past them and getting into the air. They continue spinning rapidly in the air, even as they travel to the left. The large boomerangs continue spinning back to their direction. The Gladiator growls at this; he does not want to deal with annoying things like those boomerangs. Fortunately, the Sobek takes a quick note of this being merely an annoyance to its allies. It steps forward to target at the incoming objects. As the boomerangs comes closer at them, it opens its crocodile jaws to lets out a stream of electrical maser.

The Dragon ignores the sounds of masers and cracks of wood. He simply watches the red skeletons step out of the woods and into the battlefield. The red skeletons, about a few tens of them, may have been the ones that have thrown those boomerangs. And it seems that they have way more of their annoying toys. They must be able to use those to trample any skyscraper in their way, but the Dragon will not allow them to have the chance. Turning to his left and right, he gives his gesture for the Witch and the Gladiator to go for it. They both give a nod before they begin to make their move. Slash and smash. The Witch and the Gladiator sprint down the hillside to meet the red skeletons. The skeletons slowly move their arms to their backs, reaching for the boomerangs on their backs. In her quick pace, the Witch swings her scythe to her shoulder and makes a quick aim at one skeleton. With a shot of her magical fireball, she takes quick destruction on one skeleton's arm. Right as the boomerang is within its bony grasp. As the others prepare to throw their own weapons at the titans, the Gladiator has already reached them. Blasting one boomerang away with his hammer, he swings his axe into the rib cage of another. His heavy swing blasts the red skeleton into the same bits as its comrades. As his weapon cleaves through the bone with relative ease, he takes a sharp spin. With his weapon in one hand, he sends his hammer head against the couple of skeletons that would dare approach him.

The Dragon watches the crushing of the red skeletons. He looks back for a moment to check on the Sobek. The Sobek is taking full focus on blasting the incoming boomerangs into chips; save for a few that pass by it. The Dragon takes a new action and blasts an atomic breath at the remaining projectiles. The bright red stream of pure dragon fire burns against the flying wood, reducing them into burnt charcoal. The remaining broken pieces were snapped in half, with the halves falling past him like meteorites. If these boomerangs were only meant to destroy ancient structures, then they would be no match for a Kaiju's might. Turning back to the battle down the hill, he and the Sobek watch the Witch firing at the thrown boomerangs that had only left the skeleton hands. Her fireballs smash through the old wood of the boomerangs, giving easy cover for her friends on the high ground. A boomerang comes right at her, and she responds with a blind swing of her scythe. The curved blade chops the vile wooden toy in half.

The Dragon would allow the two to have their fun and watch, but this is more business than pleasure. His eye catches more shapes forming above the trees. The crackling and the large movements within the dead branches were not as noticeable as before. Now, they have become even more noticeable. The dead trees part way for a large horde of a new kind of enemy. A new set of the Bogeyman's minions have revealed themselves, it seems. Unlike the skeletons down on the ground, these flying monsters are giant moths. They are not the same size as his old enemy Mothra, but the Dragon knows not to underestimate the danger of a giant moth nowadays. With a blinding fluttering of their large wings, the moths soar over the trees. They have their sights onto their enemy at the pumpkin patch, targeting with their black compound eyes, and they begin to drop some kind of globs upon them. The Dragon braces himself as the blobs of green fluid splatter onto his right shoulder. He feels a burning sensation and hears a form of sizzling. Acid! His hide has been adapted to be immune to acid as much as molten lava, but they could be able to overwhelm his allies with an ability and numbers of this proportion.

That is if the Sobek does not do something about it. The machine has already avoided the dropping blobs of acid. Its thrusters would not allow anything to melt through its Egyptian armor and decorations just yet. That would be terrible for courtesy with the Halloween world. Its thrusters firing to life, the Sobek takes off to meet the devils in the sky. Its arm cannons fire its golden arrows once more, and the grand arrows shred into the moths that fly above the machine. The arrows pierce through the thin and fragile wings, while some stick out of their exoskeleton bodies. The moths that remain in the Sobek's sights continue to be impaled and shredded by the rapid-firing arrows. Some, though, dive past the soaring mech and down to the Dragon below. The moths open their deep gullets, dropping their blobs of acid at the Kaiju King. Unfortunately for the rather mindless moths, the Dragon's hide is not weak to such toxic substance. As steam and sizzling bubbles snake harmlessly off his scales, the Dragon only glares up at the moths diving down at him.

The moths reach the Dragon like man-made bombers upon an enemy base, but in the end that is all they are to him. Thrashing his claws left and right, the Dragon roars in his fury to these moths. Grabbing onto one moth that dares to aim for him, he drives the head straight into the dirt. Pulverizing the head and killing the bug. He already has the idea that the moths would be surrounding him, flocking around him and preparing for a combined assault. That was not going to go down their way. With a swing of his tail, the mighty Dragon whacks one moth from the air. And in his spinning swing, his claws tear into the head of a moth nearby. Despite the moths outnumbering him, numbers do not matter to the mighty king. To challenge a king is to face the might of all Kaiju!

A fireball strikes a red skeleton behind the raging Gladiator. Watching the old bones explode into dust, the Witch gives a smirk of satisfaction. Another one down for the count, and another of the kill bill for Oogie's list. She notices a few gusts of wing blowing against her hair and a draft against her skin. She looks up to see what would have caused the sudden gust, her eyes widen in shock to see black shapes of a few giant moths. She quickly looks back to check on the Dragon, and she finds him tearing into a swirling swarm of them. She is not aware of the Dragon's immunity to their acid saliva. So when she sees the moths spewing at the roaring Dragon and watching the steam fogging her sight of him, she feels scared that they are killing him. A sudden feeling in her chest tells her that she needs to help him.

Although, this is not the only thing that would catch the Witch's eye. Somewhere within the forest, she could almost feel something evil behind those dead trees. She feels something perhaps more powerful than the Nightstone Manor's mystical evil. Her eyes widen when she realizes that the Gladiator still battles the red skeletons in the opening of the woods. She feels this evil source coming closer, and a code red blared in her mind.

"LOOK OUT!" She calls.

This catches the attention of the Dragon and the Sobek, but it has only come too late for the Gladiator. Even as he only turns at her, a huge form erupts out of the woods. A pair of reptilian jaws clamp around the Gladiator's waist. The many sharp teeth pierce into the thick muscle. Soon, a long head of an alligator and a gored neck follows out of the forest. A huge form of an alligator tears itself out of the forest, pulling the very trees from their roots. The Witch is caught in terror to see the dark green, scaly hide of the reptile. While there is the green scales of the reptile it once was, there is also the red flesh and the exposed bone that come from the not-so-decomposing body. By some dark magic, the seemingly-undead giant gator floats off the grown in a slow pace. Though, it moves straight at her in the manner of an alligator swimming in water. The Witch snaps out of her terror with a step back, and she vanishes for a second to avoid the monster. Reappearing from a puff of rose petals, she looks back at the battleship of a zombie traveling up the pumpkin patch. With the Gladiator still trying to escape the powerful jaws of the reptile.

Unknown to all, this beast was once a normal apex predator of the Louisiana. The alligator "Peanut" had eaten at least two dozen people simply by hunger and territory terms. One day, the predator passed away...but it was not the last of its days. One night, two practitioners of the Voodoo arts planned to use the reptile for their grim tasks of destroying their enemies. And so, the two rivals used their arts to battle for the corpse through summoning their Loa, or voodoo spirits, to control it. Through their contest of mystical superiority, both battling Loa had transformed the animal into a huge monster. A twisted abomination with a taste of destroying everything in its path. In its insatiable need to do these dark and twisted tasks, the monster Grimmgarl has became a nexus of all voodoo magic. And within its glowing purple eyes, the monster would have a sense of twisted intentions that would be a trick to the mind.

The Witch could not believe it. How could something so large and so evil exist in this world? The only thing she could compare this thing in wickedness would be the Grimm. She watches Grimmgarl travel straight into the pumpkin patch, and she realizes that none of them are stopping it. The Dragon is tearing the moths surrounding him, the Sobek is taking what remains in the sky and the Gladiator is caught within Grimmgarl's jaws. The Gladiator, within the predator's jaws, grunts in pain by the teeth piercing his body. The arm that still has a grip on his weapon is caught with his waist. His only free arm does nothing but bash against the snout of Grimmgarl with punches. It seems to do little but reward him with a tightening of its jaws, which brings great pain of the organs and bones being crushed. So far, he is doing a terrible job at stopping the undead reptile. His punches do not even faze it.

That is when the Gladiator catches the black shape of the Sobek soaring at them. In the dark sky of night, the Sobek sees what the Gladiator has gotten himself into. Still working on believing. Regardless, Grimmgarl is a minion to the Bogeyman, and it has to do everything it can to stop it. Thrusting its arms forward, the flying machine fires its arrows at the undead alligator. It hopes that perhaps just because it is undead does not mean that it could not feel pain. The Sobek's arrow bolts blast and pierce into the scaly and zombie hide of Grimmgarl, but it seems that the reptile is not giving any attention. It was afraid that the undead reptile would be immune to pain, but the calculating war machine has many solutions to the problem. Opening its crocodile maw, the Sobek fires a new stream of its water-colored maser. The electrical stream travels up the back of Grimmgarl, frying and exploding against the tough scales of the reptile. It is only when the maser hits one of Grimmgarl's evil eyes when the zombie reptile snarls in anger. In its snarl, it opens its jaws just wide enough for the Gladiator to slip out. Taking this chance to escape, the Gladiator slips out his mighty weapon, and he whacks its against the snout of Grimmgarl.

The Dragon grabs onto the wings of a moth, snarling at it spewing acid against his chest. With as much effort as human hands on wet cardboard, he tears the wings from their owner. He snarls back at one moth grabbing onto his dorsal plates from behind. It has dared to spew more of its toxic saliva upon him, stupidly trying to melt him. He would tear the moth right off his back, but a fireball strike into the compound eye of the bug. By the time it burned into its head, the moth explodes into a flaming bug. The Dragon hisses at the flames getting into his eyes, but he merely shrugs the burning carcass off. As the charcoal bug drops, he turns to look at the Witch lowering her scythe.

"Thanks." He sighs.

"We may have a problem." The Witch replies, and she looks out at the monster at the field.

The Dragon frowns at this before he turns his head. He finds in shock to see that an undead alligator has passed their defense. Only briefly, as the Sobek and the Gladiator use their might to force Grimmgarl to its right. In its slow, wrenching turn the reptile snaps its jaws right at the Gladiator quickly. The Gladiator, in turn, makes a jump back. He does not want to get caught in the monster's maw again. Raising his weapon high over his head, he knows that this would make sure of that. When he was ready to smash Grimmgarl's head in, the undead gator shoots its eyes wide. The purple orbs within the gator's skull flash in violet light in the face of the laboratory monster. Suddenly, the Gladiator has lost some will to fight. To swing this heavy weapon to finish the gator. The light spreads as far as to the Dragon and the Witch, who begin to feel the same effect. Only slightly, the Dragon feels that this is the work of something darker.

The Grimmgarl opens its massive jaws at the Gladiator, but the Sobek takes the nick of time to crash against it. The Sobek's mechanized body glows in a blue hue, with the collected energy to slam against the side. The tough bones crack and slice out of the muscle and leather skin of Grimmgarl. The sheer force causes the undead gator to slide back, but its claws anchor it in order to stop itself. Grimmgarl snarls at the Sobek landing onto the ground in front of it. The undead gator's eyes glow at the robot, but for some reason it is not doing anything to it. The machine's eyes do not even blink. Instead of having the feeling of losing some strength, the Sobek raises its forearms. It begins blasting its arrow blaster bolts at the undead reptile. Grimmgarl gives a low hiss at the arrows exploding into its zombified hide, but pain is no concept to the animal anymore. The long-dead apex predator thrusts its jaws at the Sobek like an alligator out of the lake. Its jaws wide open to chomp onto the Sobek's body, but the machine has other plans. Reaching to its back, the Sobek pulls out an Egyptian fan axe. The gold and blue weapon slices into the flesh of Grimmgarl as the machine steps aside. The blade makes a clean cut into the side of Grimmgarl's neck, but once again the undead gator shows no evidence of pain. That is no concern to the machine that kills things; organic or undead.

The Dragon and the Witch turns to each other, perhaps reading each other for what the other thinks. They should be over there assisting the Sobek in battling Grimmgarl, but they had lost the will to for some reason. After the Sobek had attacked it, their fighting will suddenly returns.

"What kind of thing is that?" The Witch asks, caught in her shock.

The Dragon only looks down at her for as long as a minute could go. He curls his upper lip and snarls at the sight of Grimmgarl. There is only one kind of monster that would have powers like that. The worst one there is; a wicked undead. He and his allies had been put into some kind of spell to lose the will to fight. It must have quite a powerful connection of voodoo magic to stun even the Kaiju King himself. That is until the Sobek cut in and battle it itself. So, this must mean that Grimmgarl has no effect on mechanical opponents. Therefore, leveling the undead gator's playing field. They can use this to their advantage.

If only they could resume battle and aid their mechanical ally. However, the night has other plans for our willful heroes. For it seems that Grimmgarl may perhaps be the most twisted, but it is certainly not the worst. As the battle waged, the rest of Oogie's grand army erupts from the darkness of the forest. The Gladiator has a sight of one such member of this army.

With a Frankenstein's monster, there is bound to be a doctor. Sort of. Not so far from the mess of monster parts, the final assailant of the city erupts from a blossom of fire. This giant seems to behave like a mutated primate, but it is indeed a man. A grown and towering man who was once a brilliant scientist. Grown desperate against an alien invasion that he was partially responsible for, he had used science to gain power. Power that would give him increased size and strength, but it was at a cost. His body had grown to be fairly muscular, barely being clothed by the gargantuan lab shirt and shorts. The enlarged head of the scientist, gazing with a white beard, long mustache and a spiky hair around a huge bald spot. It once stored the brain of the respected doctor, but now it stores the corrupted mind of a madman. His wide-open mouth lets out mad laughter and his red goggle eyes glare down at the streets. Cavorstein is more of a beast than a man, twisted and formed into a giant of inhuman strength and wickedness. And a shining, high-tech device is seeming to be his only weapon. A kind of cannon placed on his wrist, with a circular port on his palm and a wire connecting to somewhere.

The red goggles of the mad giant glares down at the Gladiator, who could not express any features other than shock. This man has been turned into a monster of misused science like him. Never would he imagine to fight another of a human-based mutation. Yet, having his hammer-axe in his hand, the Gladiator grits his teeth in his hatred. Arrogant and misguided science would be better left forgotten. He watches the angry ape of a former scientist charging at him at all fours, and he decides it would be best to answer fury with fury.

The Dragon and the Witch feel a sudden tremor in the pumpkin patch fields. The Witch looks down at her feet on the dirt, figuring that it may be an earthquake. But the Dragon knows better than to believe that a magical world like this would ever have an earthquake. The Witch looks up at her companion, who returns her gaze, and they both turn back to the open space of the dead woods. The dark trees crunch and timber out of the path of a something huge. The ground shakes more as the closer this thing approaches them. The moonlight shows a large shadow; larger than anything they have encountered so far in this night. The huge shadow is accompanied by the booming sounds of its feet and the sudden crunching of plants. They know, though, that the forest has nothing related to living plants. Their gazes move higher to a towering form that now stands before them. The giant is only a hulking mess of green seaweed, old wooden ships for bones and a pair of small yellow eyes glaring down at the Dragon and the Witch. Its wooden, sharpen teeth are covered in layers of seaweed fluids within its large mouth. One arm is formed from the prow of a Russian Icebreaker ship in the fashion of a javelin arm. The other, on the other hand, has seaweed tendrils holding onto many iron anchors. The very head of the seaweed monster is crowned with several figureheads from many ships. And all it took to create the monster, "Degijon", was to create an oil-digesting seaweed hybrid. It was a science project gone wrong.

To the heroes' surprise, this huge form of the seaweed monster is not all that has come. On top of the Angel of Gijon ship from its forehead, a figure steps gleefully from darkness of the monster. Both the Dragon and the Witch see that the figure is more of a walking burlap sack. Short, stubby feet and short arms move along the rather wide and flabby body. A pair of black eyes narrow down at them, with its wide mouth extending into a smile. Standing on the command center at Degijon's very head, the infamous rival of the Pumpkin King himself makes a grand appearance!

"Well, well, well!" Oogie yells, "What have we here? The Monster King, huh? Oooh! I'm really SCARED! So, you're the one everybody's talking about?"

As Oogie gives a loud, maniacal laughter, the towering husk of seaweed lumbers at the two. The seaweed within its feet spread like webs when they stomp onto the ground. The anchors within the goliath's right arm clank loudly and dangle. Then the monster swings the anchors right at the two. The Witch moves out of the way, making a powerful jump from the incoming weapons. Whereas the Dragon braces for the anchors to slam against his side, and his body slides to his right by the impact. The Dragon grits his teeth, feeling the sharp ends of the anchors piercing his hide.

"You're joking!" Oogie sings, "You're joking! I can't believe my eyes! You're joking me, you gotta be! These can't be the right guys!"

The Dragon looks up at Degijon thrusting its icebreaker arm forward. He shoots his arms forward to grab onto the tip of the cruiser, stopping it from impaling him. The sharp metal of the ship merely pokes between the plates of his chest. His claws dig into the hull of the makeshift weapon. The Witch quickly takes a run at the enlarged hulk. Her boot pressed onto the icebreaker arm, she kicks herself into high speed over the arm. Vanishing into rose petals, she travels up the arm and shoulder of Degijon. The wraith-like ball of petals quickly explodes into the Witch revealing herself. She swings her scythe to aim at the wooden crown of ships, ready to blast Oogie off his mindless walking lair. Except the Degijon is not as mindless as she had hoped. The seaweed giant raises its right arm, swinging its may anchors in the air at her. The vines entangling the anchors catch the Witch's ankle, which makes her eyes shoot down in her shock. She lets out a yelp when she is suddenly pulled straight down to Earth. Her back hits the dirt in a large puff of dust. Oogie gives a wide grin, with bugs wiggling where there should be teeth.

"She's adorable!" Oogie says, "She's puny. I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam, now, if I don't die laughing first!"

"Or you will be burned alive, first!" The Dragon growls, his dorsal plates glow in light.

Oogie raises a burlap eyebrow as he turns down to the king. He backs away for a step when the Dragon unleashes his dragon fire. The cold air is blocked out by a blast of heat, and the same intense heat scorches the seaweed of Degijon. The seaweed monster shrieks by the fire burning its plant-made hide, forcing it to back away from the angry king. The Dragon leans forward, firing more of his atomic breath on the anchor arm. The arm of the anchors backs away, leaving a groaning Witch on the ground. She looks up at the Dragon with a thankful smile, but her eyes widen at a sudden flash. The Dragon frowns at this, and he turns his gaze at the blinding flash. The blinding light pounds against the side of the Dragon, turning out to be a powerful beam of light and power. The Dragon lets out a bellow of shock and agony as he is sent tumbling against the field. The Witch looks back at the thing responsible, only to see in her terror to see that it was the Nightstone Manor. The floating ghost house has formed itself from its apparent defeat from the heroes. One side of its front walls were burnt and destroyed from the powerful blast of the Dragon, but the mystical creature could not be undone. Much to the Witch's dismay, the Nightstone Manor is not easily defeated. The Witch tightens her grip on her scythe. She takes off to her feet and moves to face the ghost house. However, the icebreaker arm of Degijon is swung in her way.

"So, you made it this far, huh? A little witch like you? Might be quite a noise, but it's time for you to be in two!"

The Witch turns her gaze at the seaweed monster making slow but devastating swings. Its icebreaker ship seems to be able to tear into her bones. Never mind on tearing her in half. In truth, The Witch is a bit terrified on what Degijon could do to her if she is not careful. Although, its movements are slow compared to her faster movements. And it seems that dried seaweed in its hide would be flammable. Seeing the advantage puts a smile of confidence on the Witch's face. She watches the seaweed goliath swing its anchors at her. With a push of her boots and as much power she could muster, she jumps over the anchors that devastate the pumpkins below her. A swing of her scythe and an aim of the skull end is enough for her in a snap, and she takes the shot. A fiery ball of the Witch's destruction explodes against Degijon's large face, earning her a cry of startled pain. Fire begins to cook the seaweed face of Degijon, keeping it blind for the Witch to make another attack. Landing on her very boots, she sprints right at the monster. Her scythe firmly-gripped in her hands, she makes a sharp slash across the right arm. The curved blade of the scythe slices into the many streams of seaweed; close enough to what a scythe was originally designed to do. The many seaweed strings snap and tear from the sharpness of the blade and the power behind the swings.

With fire still cooking on the slow monster, the Witch continues her assault. From the top of the crown of ships, Oogie sneers down at the Witch pulling her scythe. The shining blade slices into the right leg and the gut of the seaweed monster. Even as she cuts deep into the seaweed, though, more of the seaweed begins to replace with as they drop. This monster is purely out of seaweed, and it would take the Witch a lot of effort to put it down for good. Taking note of this, the Witch could use the exercise of dealing with a nearly-immortal monster. Pressing on her assault, she steps forward with her scythe swinging left and right. Her arms merely move the scythe to whatever directions she needs it to go. And with the power in her muscles, she makes her scythe move like a weed eater. Moving in spinning rings around her, she slices into the gut and "beard" of Degijon. In her speed, she sees more of Degijon's beard being chopped into loose salad. She feels that she could end the seaweed monster as long as the monster stays slow.

A powerful swing of the Gladiator's weapon would be enough to chop the mad Cavorstein in half. When he has swung with all his might, unfortunately, Cavrostein proves too quick to let it end that easily. The mad former scientist merely makes a powerful jump over the Gladiator's swing. Leaving himself vulnerable, the Gladiator could do nothing but endure the tight grip Carvorstein gives on his shoulders. With a gleeful yet mad cackle, Carvorstein moves over the Gladiator's head before landing to his feet. And with one surprising measure of strength, he throws the Frankenstein monster off his feet. The Gladiator's back is quick to hit the ground after the rather short throw, and he lets out a yell by the sharp pain. The Gladiator is already has his last nerves taken tonight. He grits his teeth when he looks up at Carvorstein slamming his feet onto the ground. This mutant seems to behave as more of an enlarged monkey than a reasonable scientist. Despite his inferior intellect, Carvorstein seems to be more focused on brutal simian attacks compared to the Gladiator. This is going to be annoying to the Gladiator, but he must find a way to get in even ground with him.

With a grunt of annoyance, the Gladiator rises to one knee. A hot breath of a sigh is pushed from his slightly-open lips. A sudden tremor vibrates against his feet, and the monster looks up at Carvorstein rushing at him. He frowns, crushing a free hand in the dirt. Get ready. His eyes follow the mad Carvorstein stopping in a dusting slide, and the beast mutant makes a pounce at the Gladiator. His arms flailing in the air and his mad mouth wide in his laughter. Now! With a quick dash forward, the Gladiator evades from Carvorstein crashing into the earth. Carvorstein's clenches fists and his human feet crunch in the rock and dirt, but not the body of the Gladiator. Surprised and infuriated, Carvorstein snaps at the monster. All that his eyesight takes in is the view of the Gladiator's backhand against his face. The great force behind the retaliation causes Carvorstein to flinch away with a shriek of pain. Although, he takes an instinct to move away from the Gladiator's swung hammer. To Carvorstein's fury, the Gladiator is smarter than the mad mutant has realized. The Gladiator would smash that madness out of Carvorstein's skull. He has become more human than Carvorstein ever is now.

And that is saying something.

Dark smoke. That is all that the Dragon could see after what has happened to him. Whatever it was that blasted him, it felt worse than anything he has encountered. He growls at his side aching from the recovery, but he has regained his fighting spirit. Opening his eyes fully, he realizes where he is. He rolls to his stomach, and he pushes himself back to his feet. Rising up to the cool air of the Halloween world, the Dragon shakes off the dust and debris that had covered him from the blast. It is when he feels a haunting chill up his spine. A sudden whisper that has entered his ear and sends an alarm in his brain. He quickly turns to face the damaged Nightstone Manor slowly hovering to him. The ghost house, with its huge wooden claws pulling it closer, snarls through its gaping round mouth. Its teeth move rapidly with blue mystical energy slithering around them. So, that blast was the manor's doing? The Dragon should have known that the Nightstone Manor was being inanimate on purpose. To have its enemies believing it to be dead, and therefore gaining power over time. This time, the Dragon will not allow this sort of advantage again.

Kicking up dirt with his very feet, the mighty Dragon makes a charge at the haunted manor. His own charge of courage shakes the entire pumpkin patch. If only the Nightstone Manor would have legs to feel what tremors are being made. It would seem that the mighty king decides to fight the Nightstone Manor mono-e-mono. To its glee, the ghost house pays no worry to this. Its hovering to the Dragon proves to be pain-staking slow, but the swings of its wooden claws are not. A pull back in the speed of a catapult and a thrust of its wooden claws would be enough to smack the monster king aside. This is not the case when the Dragon comes to a full stop, and he leans his entire upper body forward. His dorsal plates facing up, the Dragon allows Nightstone Manor's arm to thrust over his back. The strong and penetrating dorsal plates cut into the wood of the swung arm, creating cracks and splits within the rather fragile construction. The Dragon was aware of the fear aura, one that would lessen the punishment that his brute force would give. He does not have to land a claw on the Nightstone Manor if he could make it injure itself. To its arrogant mistake, the Nightstone Manor finds itself dangerously close to a crouching Dragon. By the time the main body of the house clamps against his dorsal plates, the Dragon grabs onto the sides of the manor. His claws digging deep into the wood and pavement of the manor, the Dragon growls in his gaining strength. The pure muscle in his arms clench, and the mighty Monster King shows his true power.

The Nightstone Manor shrieks when it is suddenly lifted off the ground. Its lack of legs, replaced with a vortex of ghostly energy, is more of a weakness than an advantage. At least, to one as powerful as the Dragon. With its blue, glowing vortex of spirits following it like a tail, the Nightstone Manor flies above the pumpkin patch. Its body crashes into the earth, scraping its wooden "hide" and the pavement of its roof cracking like dishes. The old wood splintering and the cracked glass shattering, the ghost house comes to a complete slam against the curly hill. The Dragon roars in his pride of his strength, but he is sure that the Nightstone Manor is not yet destroyed. From the distance, he sees that the broken house of Nightstone Manor is already beginning to rise. The many small parts of the manor has been broken off; cannot be reassembled back to the host body. He growls at the fact that only by destroying the evil within the manor could the Nightstone Manor be put to rest for good. Looking back at the Witch confidently slicing into the body of Degijon, he may have an idea on how to do just that.

A pumpkin is sent flying over the rest of its patch. With it, a few others fly closely behind by a larger cause. The towering form of the Sobek is forced to backpedal by the size and strength of Grimmgarl. The machine's golden fan axe keeping the gator's massive jaws from clamping onto its metallic body, the Sobek only has little choice but to give Grimmgarl ground. It had tried to digs its feet to stop the undead reptile, but the voodoo monster persists. It would be right for the Sobek to give Grimmgarl some ground. Before the gator makes a fatal error. Keeping its metallic claws gripped onto the handle of its axe, the Sobek opens many hatches within its back. Faint light in the night sends many missiles in the form of spears soaring in the air. Even as Grimmgarl continues pushing forward, the missiles take aim and strikes the undead reptile. Grimmgarl snarls at the explosions tearing into its decomposing hide through its wide open maw. Bits of its leather skin and tough muscle begin to shed off the gator's body, coming with waves of scorching flames. The flames from the explosions cause Grimmgarl to see only light and autumn colors of red, yellow and orange. Blinded, the gator could not see that the Sobek has abandoned its fan axe. Leaving the zombie reptile to crash into the pile of bones that are once Oogie's skeleton army.

Flying bones and puffs of dust could be a grand sight for the landing Sobek. Despite the confident and the feeling of victory that one would have, a calculating machine and a wise god like the Sobek would think otherwise. What is undead could not be put back to the grave so easily. It itself could not feel the voodoo energy like its original counterpart, but the sight of the massive gator head bursting out of the bones is a clear signal. Standing at the open field of battle, the Sobek slowly raises an arm to its back. Steam hisses from the unlock of a hilt of its Khopesh. Right as its metallic claws wrap around the hilt, the massive form of Grimmgarl turns at the machine like a living gator. The undead reptile makes a all-four charge at the machine at first, and then its entire body is lifted by the voodoo magic it possesses. Like a shark dashing underwater, Grimmgarl snarls through its open jaws in its hungry fury. However, as it does so, Grimmgarl creates a wave of pure shadow energy from within its throat. The pure shadow energy in the form of needle-like projectiles fly out at the Sobek. The needles poke and pop against the Sobek's armor, with some digging a bit into the metal. The machine only crosses its arms in front of its neck, the important place that connects the head and everything else. Having a few dents into the armor, the Sobek thrusts a arm forward. Its golden arrows shoot out at Grimmgarl, striking into the undead gator's throat.

"You're wasting your time, Witch!" Oogie yells, "You can slash, you can dash, but this seaweed monster is having nothing more than a heat rash!"

The Witch pants with her scythe lowered to the ground. She has been cutting into the seaweed and blasting it with her fireballs, but she has to admit. All of this hit and run assault is getting her deep into the body. Not deep enough to put the monster down. She is not going to let this scare her, though. She has been able to avoid Degijon's attacks before, being fast enough to dodge Degijon's slow swings. The thing she would have to watch for is any surprises that the seaweed monster would have. If she is quick enough, she perhaps would not have to. Her only aim would be the leader of them all: Oogie. She makes a quick beeline at Degijon, with her eyes glaring up at the Bogeyman. Her boots stomp into the dirt in her quick pace, almost scaring Oogie. Oogie, though, has a second thought of using Degijon as a new kind of siege weapon.

"Fire!" He yells, and Degijon is quick to do what its master says.

The Witch's eyes catch the movement of the seaweed monster's wide mouth. Degijon's plantmade jaws open wide to reveal a deep cavernous gullet. Wooden teeth and deep wet seaweed would not be the only thing to greet her. No, Degijon has been mutated to have other things at its disposal. The Witch stops dead in her tracks when the deep, gaping mouth of the seaweed monster is suddenly filled with a black thick fluid. Even far from Degijon, her nose could pick up a filthy, metallic scent from what is within its mouth. A hot, wrenching feeling in her chest telling her that she should not be standing there and find out. Taking a quick dash out of the way, she barely avoids something that might have been the most disgusting attack any monster would make. Looking back, she has witnessed Degijon regurgitating a huge amount of its black oil onto the ground. It was going to coat her in that stuff before eating her! She turns back to see the steel icebreaker coming at her in a slow pace, but catching her off guard. The tip of the Icebreaker moves closer to piercing into her chest...

When a clawed arm grabs her by her nape. As she is pulled back in a great force, the form of the Dragon slams against the icebreaker arm. The Witch's eyes had remained widened for as long as she had seen that icebreaker close to impaling her. It is when she hears the Dragon's snarl does she snap out of it and realizes what has happened. That snarl was not meant for her, but it was for the now enraged Oogie.

"You are ruining my big night!" The sick creature yells, "I would have your friend impaled if not for her white knight!"

The Dragon's eyes narrow; what a crude monster. He turns back to the Witch, letting go of her neck.

"You deal with the phantom." He says, "Show it what a Silver Eyes can really do!"

"What about you?" The Witch asks.

"I'm going to have this giant well-done."

The Dragon's dorsal plates glow within the mist of the night. A large shadow covers the both of them, much to the Witch's terror of Degijon standing upon them. It huge mouth slumps open, with loud gurgles of its collected oil flooding up its body. Degijon vomits its oil upon the two heroes, but the Dragon swiftly turns to the monster with a tsunami of dragon fire. The powerful blast of heat pushes back the stream of the black oil Degijon takes joy in digesting. Not push back, but cause an ignition between intense heat and cold sea oil. The Witch's vision is blinded by an explosion of flames outlining the form of the Dragon. The oil itself, consumed by the same dragon fire, spreads back to the open mouth of Degijon. The sudden outburst of the flaming oil causes Degijon to screech in agony. Many vines of seaweed has become cooked to the point of becoming ashes. Oogie's empty sockets widen by this shocking turn of events, not very sure what to do in this situation. The Dragon, on the other hand, knows exactly what to do. Burn the mutated sea creature to the ground.

The Witch watches the Dragon for the longest minute she could. It takes only a few minutes for her to even acknowledge what he was even telling her. She was so surprised by him coming to her rescue, but she snaps out of it. She has finally realized the advantage. The Dragon shall burn Degijon down while she deals with Nightstone Manor. How? With the most unusual thing she could use. Giving a frown of her confidence, she grabs her scythe with both her hands and turns back to the ghost house. Afar from where the Dragon was, the Nightstone Manor was only a pile of pavement and house wood. It has crawled back into the low air with its mystical body keeping it off the ground. Now, it seems that the ghost house is gaining power from the Dragon leaving the fight. The Witch is taking the responsibility to not allow that. She would greet the reanimated house with a mouth full of fireballs.

Cavorstein's mad yell of fury could force the Gladiator deaf. That would be the case, but the thing that causes more brain damage to the monster is a skull-shattering smack of Carvorstein's Boom-Buzzer. The sickening laughter of the ape-like scientist reflects his glee in using the damn thing. Although, even as smoke slithers from the side of the Gladiator's face, it is going to take more than tricks and tech to destroy him. The burnt skin on the monster's cheek already beginning to heal, he clenches a hand onto the hilt of his hammer-axe. It is time to show what a real monster can do to a mad scientist. With an heaven-shaking bellow of his war cry, the Gladiator charges at Carvorstein with all his fury. His hammer-axe thirsty for some payback, he swings with all his might. Of course, Carvorstein ducks and rolls from the devastating weapon. It has lost major amounts of intelligence, but that does not mean he has become stupid. Just ignorant. The crouching Carvorstein swings his leg for a quick trip, but he falls in shock that the Gladiator has him figured out. The monster simply lifts up his leg, backing away, and then smashes a hand against his human face.

Carvorstein's body is sent crashing into the earth. He is forced to bounce off the dirt many time, like a pebble on water, before he finally hits a mesh of pumpkins. As the many seeds, shells and guts of pumpkins coat some of his back, Carvorstein snarls. The Frankenstein's Monster has already come to match the grand Carvorstein! Even in his primitive mind, Carvorstein has to have flexible use of his equipment if he is to win this. The Gladiator clenches onto his weapon, making the ground shake with his rage-filled charge. Even in his rage, he keeps half of his mind clear and aware of his surroundings. Carvorstein is a very unpredictable enemy, and the Gladiator would have to keep a balance of brains and brawn. He stops when Carvorstein rolls out of the pumpkin guts. The mad scientist's knuckles carve into the dirt when he slides to a hill. His feet creaking into the crushed pumpkins, the Gladiator watches the mad giant rush to the top of the small hill. Carvorstein thrusts his weaponized arm at the Gladiator, and his powerful device fires a projectile.

The Gladiator grits his teeth by a stinging pain in his arm. He looks down and raises a hand to pluck out what it was. Between his two fingers, he sees that it is a needle-tipped vial. Looking down at his arm once more, he falls in shock to see dark veins traveling across the skin. Is this stuff poison? His arm feeling weak and burning in the dose of poison, he glares up at the mad giant that dares to use chemistry against him. This only rewards him with another vial shot at him. This time, it has stuck into his unprotected abs. And he suddenly feels a surge of weakness traveling to through his body. In this weakness, the Gladiator could barely hear the mad laughter from the vile Carvorstein. His eyes being effected by the weakness, his vision quickly grows blurry within a full minute. The only thing he could see is a blob of white and blue. And a seering pain cracks on the monster's skull.

Carvorstein laughs hysterically as he dashes past the Gladiator. His smoking hand, having his Boom Buzzer recently blasting the monster off his feet, clenches in his mad fury. The combination of poison and weakness within the Gladiator's body is surely to make him an easy target. Being slammed onto the ground, the Gladiator could do little but tiredly rise to one knee. Within the nexus of pain and slowness that his body has become, the monster finds it too late that Carvorstein is upon him once more. Landing onto the monster's shoulders, Carvorstein yells out of his wide, toothy mouth. By now, the mad giant is going to enjoy his brutality on the Gladiator. Clenching his fists and flexing his muscles, Carvorstein raises his arms with a chilling laughter. The Gladiator yells out when the arms of Carvorstein slams against his skull again and again. Pounding against the skull, causing blood to leak from the trauma and rattling the monster's brain, Carvorstein will surely put an end to the freak of nature! Even as he was having his fun in beating down the monster, he takes a quick glance of his Omni-Launcher. The one weapon that the scientist he once was created has became his tool to bringing the Frankenstein's monster to shame! He aims the Omni-Launcher at the nape of the Gladiator, and a vial is fired at point blank into the spinal cord. Much to the Gladiator's yell of agony from the puncture, the vial suddenly releases an outburst of electricity all across his body. Surges of electricity covers every muscles and armor on the Gladiator's body.

Despite Carvorstein's laughter of mad glee, he had made a fatal mistake. One was making the weapon completely unpredictable, but another was hoping that electricity would fry the Gladiator. Carvorstein laughs through the sounds of surging electricity, enjoying his near victory of science against science. His laughter is ceased, however, when he hears laughter coming from the Gladiator. Raising his hands to his vision, the Gladiator laughs at his own body regaining the strength Carvorstein had taken away. Albeit momentarily, but now his strength has grown tenfold! Reaching past his head, he grabs onto the head of the surprised Carvorstein. To the now terrified scientist's cry for dismay, the monster pulls him off his shoulders and slams him into the dirt. Carvorstein is left in the dirt, stunned and confused on what has just happened. All he could see is the shadow of the Gladiator standing tall over him. The monster glares down at the now helpless Carvorstein, and he raises a fist to pound him down. Now infuriated by the failure of his weapon, Carvorstein rolls out of the way. Gritting his teeth, he allows the Gladiator to pound straight into the dirt, causing boulders of earth to defy gravity. Even then, both monsters glare at one another.

One failed science project against another, the Gladiator and Carvorstein clash in a competition of strength. Carvorstein pounds his Boom Buzzer against the chest of the Gladiator. An explosion consumes the monster's breastplate, but has not entirely destroyed it. The electricity surging throughout his body prevents the Gladiator from feeling the trauma inflicted, giving him the focus to retaliate. Grabbing onto the wrist, the Gladiator glares down at the tech of the former Henry Carvorstein. These tools were made by a brilliant scientists, meant to create these to do good, not a monster! Yelling out his battle cry, the monster surges electricity into his palm, sending the surges into the technology. As the electricity fries the flesh of Carvorstein as well, the mad giant cries in agony. Pounding a fist against the Gladiator's skull, he desperately fights to get the monster to let go. Not to have his righteous fury undone, the Gladiator will not relent. He grabs Carvorstein's other hand with his own, and he roars at the face of the madman. He squeezes tighter around the Omni-Launcher, crushing the metal armor of the weapon. The electricity fires into the wires that connect both Carvorstein's weapons. In one final push of strength, the Gladiator crushes the Omni-Launcher into an explosion of smoke and fire.

The Sobek remains silent in its stance. Its red crocodile eyes seem to glare at the undead gator that continues to aim at the machine. Even as most of Grimmgarl's throat has been shredded and sprouted with golden arrows, it has not stopped attacking the Sobek. Moving above the ground, Grimmgarl opens its jaws wide. The Sobek fires its back thrusters into life, creating a cloud of dust around the machine. As Grimmgarl closes in on the machine, the Sobek puts full power into shooting at it with full force. Above the scorched trenches that they had battled on, Grimmgarl chomps its huge jaws onto the machine. Its teeth punture into the right arm of the Sobek, the jaws themselves crunch onto the armor. Being a stranger to the concept of pain, the Sobek wastes no time in its retaliation. It responds in kind by shoving its left arm into Grimmgarl's open throat. The crunch of inner bones and the tearing of zombie flesh would be beyond any living creature's limits. Not the Sobek.

With its hand dug deep into the voodoo reptile's throat, the machine opens fire. By the time its golden arrows dig into the esophagus, the Sobek puts reinforcement into digging its heels. Putting them into a full stop, the Sobek continues to use its arrow bolts. Golden glows flicker from within the torn holes of Grimmgarl's flesh, but the undead gator still crunches onto the arm. It teeth punch through the armor and tears into the wiring. By this point, the Sobek takes in alarms of its right arm being torn to bits. It will need to do one last task with it. It will need to get these jaws off of it, however. Pushing its left arm deeper, it fires its continuous arrow bolts against the roof of Grimmgarl's mouth. Bits and residue of the gator's bone and gum tissue exit the gaping mouth. Finally, Grimmgarl is force to let go, allowing the Sobek's right arm freed. The voodoo reptile's dark magic disappears back into its body, making it land onto the ground near the Sobek. With its claws and tail now available, Grimmgarl lashes out its tail at the machine. The thick tail slams against the Sobek in the side, forcing it to stagger to its left. Upon stopping its stagger, it swiftly turns to Grimmgarl lunging forward. Its jaws once again wide open. Pulling its arm back, the Sobek clicks a few mechanisms within its wrist. Its metallic claws, within a few seconds, quickly form into a triangular drill.

As the open jaws of Grimmgarl close in, the Sobek shoves its entire arm into the gullet. Grimmgarl's teeth clamp against the Egyptian armor of the machine, but this does not concern it. All that the Sobek cares for is how much damage its arm drill will do. As it fires up the drill, the powerful appendage does the work in punching through the bone. Drilling through the skull of Grimmgarl with ease, the Sobek has another concern. The eyes of the Voodoo reptile. Grimmgarl has already noticed the drilling in its skull, and it takes off into lifting itself off the ground. This time, it is taking the Sobek with it. The Sobek had already gave itself an answer to the eyes, and it turns its head to its khopesh. Grabbing onto the hilt of the sickle-sword, the machine that matched the Kaiju King raises it high above its head. It shoves the blade into the dark purple eye of Grimmgarl. Violet blood and voodoo magic leak from the punctured eye socket, and the zombie reptile cries out in the agony. With both its drill and its sword driving into the skull of Grimmgarl, the Sobek is getting closer to putting an end to the abomination.

Fire and smoke bathes the Nightstone Manor. The ghost house shrieks by the fire eating away its wooden hide. The Witch has been delivering what she had promised to do. To feed the ghost house a mouthful of fireballs. She has the tactical advantage of keeping her distance and keeping the monster damaged. If she keeps doing this, she would prevent the ghost house from regaining its energy. Resting her scythe blade onto her shoulder, she continues firing her fireballs at the ghost house. One after another, she grits her teeth in her dedication to destroy the immortalized building. Every one of the fireballs hits and explodes against the wooden hide of the Nightstone Manor. Roof tiles explode into shattered plates. Old wood of the arms crack and splinter. The windows are punched through by the fiery orbs into shattered glass. Some even slip into the gaping maw and explode into the mystical energy. The Nightstone Manor curses its slow movements compared to the Witch, and it comfounds her ability to shoot from afar. In its fury, the ghost house roars with its spread-open mouth. The wooden teeth spread to all directions as glowing mystical energy leaks from the maw.

The Witch finds the opening she needs. Pulling the blade to her side, she makes a sprint at the Nightstone Manor. Seeing this, the Nightstone Manor snarls through every crack in its body. Through the fire that eats away its being, through the cracks that continue to hold themselves together, mystical energy gathers inside its body. Pulling itself forward with its large claws, the ghost house roars at the Witch who dares to sprint at it. The Nightstone Manor is the embodiment of fear! The Witch should be sprinting FROM it! Opening its lamprey mouth wide, the ghost house gathers all of the mystical energies into itself. Surges of ghostly powers surge at all directions, growing into a glowing orb. Anchoring its claws into the dirt, the Nightstone Manor fires a thick, glowing stream of pure spectral energy. The stream would obliterate the Witch-no matter how strong her aura is! It watches as the blinding light bathes the Witch in her suicidal charge. Even as it would be confirmed that she has been wiped from the face of the Halloween world, Nightstone Manor would not let up.

To its shock, dust and ashes do not exit the sides of the beam. Instead, a ball of rose petals travels around the beam like a speeding ghost. The phantom of rose petals persists to travel around the moving beam until it reaches the ghost house. Right as it does, it explodes for the Witch to come out. Her teeth gritted, her eyes filled with dedicated hatred and her scythe raised, the Witch does not aim for the mouth. Not at first. Nightstone Manor swings an arm at her, attempting to smack her away with its wooden claws. The Witch, lowering her weapon, uses a fireball to push herself over the swung hand. In a puff of flames, the claws cook, rendered useless for the Witch to stab the skull end into the many cracks of the arm. She wastes no time making a devastating blast point-blank into the cracks, and the resulting explosion causes the entire forearm to crack off. The Nightstone Manor shrieks at this great damage, but it is quickly silenced by something shocking. The Witch, transforming into her ball of petals, dashes right into the mouth of the monster. Nightstone Manor's maw must be left wide open for the stupidity of the girl!

Within the body of Nightstone Manor, the ball of petals explodes back into the Witch. The rose petals sprout from Nightstone Manor's mouth, and the entire body of the Witch suddenly becomes cramped inside the building. She does not plan to stay in much longer...for her two eyes suddenly glow into pale silver. Soon, the entire inner void of the Nightstone Manor's inside is overwhelmed by the blinding white light.

Oogie retreats from a new blast of heat. From below his command center, Degijon battles the mighty king. Facing the smoking seaweed monster, the Dragon does not plan to give mercy to a mindless walking plant. All he plans to do is take Oogie down! Degijon makes a slow swing of its icebreaker arm, aiming to impale the Dragon from the side. The Dragon turns to the incoming ship, moving his arm around the weapon, and then grabs onto it. His claws anchoring into the metal, his dorsal plates glow in atomic power once again. His spewing of his fire causes the seaweed to burn and reduced to smoke around the ship. Even as Degijon shrieks in pain and yanking its arm away, the Dragon continues to burn onto the restraints on the ship. The Dragon ceases his atomic dragon fire for a second, only for his dorsal plates to now flicker in bright energy. Degijon lunges forward, opening its maw and hoping to dump its oil into the Dragon's throat. This turns out to be its biggest mistake; the Dragon turns his head to spew a more powerful atomic ray into the open mouth of the seaweed monster. The ray punches into the many layers of seaweed and causes the oil to explode from within. As the Dragon ceases his powerful weapon, Degijon backs away in a low, crackling groan.

"You best give up, Oogie!" The mighty king snarls, "Your giant is not going to last any longer, and you are getting a taste of what a TRUE monster king can do!"

"You crushed my army, so what!?" Oogie demands, moving to one side of the ship balcony, "Big deal! You survived the night, but are you going to live out my might?"

The Dragon looks down at Degijon swinging its anchors at him. He roars when the anchors entangle around his wrist, but he decides to pull onto them. With the anchors caught in his grip, the Dragon regurgitates more of his atomic ray into the arm. Sparks and cooked seaweed fly everywhere from where the ray drills. The bright, molten-colored ray pounds and cuts into the vines of the anchors. The many vines snap and crack as the Dragon backs away, taking the many anchors with him. Many of the anchors drop into the earth with loud booms, with the exception of one in the Dragon's hand. With one quick motion, the Dragon throws the loose anchor with an echoing roar. Seeing where the anchor is coming at, Oogie's empty eyes and mouth widen in his terror. The anchor smashes into the front ship balcony on top of the Degijon, destroying the ship entirely and bringing Oogie with it.

Oogie has been removed from the head of Degijon. Without the leading Bogeyman calling the shots, Degijon is left to fend for itself against the Dragon. As the wooden planks of the ship crown rain down upon them, the Dragon roars at the towering seaweed monster. Fire eats away the seaweed of the monster's body. Despite the fact that it is slowly breaking down, Degijon presses on the defense. It thrusts forward its icebreaker arm at the Dragon, but the king grabs onto the sharp tip of the vessel. Having the weapon caught in his hand, he thrusts his other claws against the face of Degijon. His claws dig into the "hide" of seaweed, tearing into the plant like weeds off the ground. Turning down to the icebreaker forearm, he opens his saurian maw to let out more of his dragon fire. The dragon fire cooks against the seaweed and through the tiny tunnels throughout the arm. Degijon raises its right arm above the Dragon, and it smashes it against the dorsal plates. The Dragon responds by clawing into the arm. He turns the stream of his fire at the face, forcing the monster to back away.

By the time the Dragon prepares to continue the fight, he turns to a sudden blinding light from behind. The blinding light is accompanied by an explosion of wood and pavement that spread out everywhere. Within the orb of the explosion, the wood that was once the Nightstone Manor scatter everywhere in the battlefield. The ghost house was no longer present without the mystical energy. Standing in the center of the apparent explosion, the Witch holds his scythe at her side. She looks down at the now lifeless pieces of the manor. That would be the last of the collective energy from all of the world's monsters. As for the one embodiment of monster fear. By the power of the Witch's Silver Eyes, she was able to wipe out the evil spectral energy from within the haunted manor. The Witch turns her gaze to look out at the Dragon, who gives a nod of approval to her.

Nice job.

A grand electric shock explodes against Carvorstein. His madden beard is left smoking, burnt by contact with electricity. The mad giant looks up at the Gladiator stepping to him. A fist surges with electricity clenches in his fury. His other hand, holding tightly around the hilt of his weapon, sends an electrical surge into the thick metal. Glaring at Carvorstein, the Gladiator lets out a savage battle cry as he charges. Seeing that the monster is coming at him, Carvorstein looks down at his destroyed Omni-Launcher. He makes a desperate aim of the weapon, only to find that it has been completely bent and reduced to torn metal. Looking down at his dark palm, so has the Boom Buzzer. The circular blue port of the weapon has now become dark and shattered. Useless. Nothing he could do but use one last thing.

The Gladiator pulls his weapon to his side, but he is forced to a quick stop by a red flash. The red flash comes with a blast of heat. The monster yells when a pair of red rays pierce into his torso. The mental energy from Carvorstein's goggles melt through the armor and the muscular flesh of the Gladiator's chest. The Gladiator lowers both his arms to block the lasers. It may not be able to stop it from burning through for long, but it would buy him time. The searing pain makes the Gladiator grit his teeth in this new agony. It could only be equivalent to a Kaiju's powerful heat ray, if not worse. His determination and his rage, though, keeps him from succumbing to this agony. He continues charging at Carvorstein, pushing against the burning heat and power of the mad giant's mental beams. Carvorstein's eyebrows slowly raise, feeling nervous that his beams would not be enough to stop him. The beams burn into the muscle of the Gladiator's arms, stripping down to the bone, but he uses the intense pain to fuel his rage.

When the beam becomes point-blank between the two, the Gladiator unleashes his fury one final time. Sending a hard kick against the side of Carvorstein's skull, he is rewarded by a painful yell from the former doctor. Not to allow him to fall so soon, the monster swings his mighty hammer upward. With a bone-breaking crack, he sends Carvorstein spinning in the air. Carvrostein, having his red goggles now shattered and his only weapon broken, is left falling into the dirt like trash. His arms still coated in dark smoke, the Gladiator begins cracking his shoulders. Cracking his neck shortly after, he marches up to the fallen Carvorstein. That is when he turns when he hears a boom loud enough to be close.

Much to his surprise, it actually is. The close battle between the Egyptian god and the voodoo gator has gotten outside of their field. The Sobek pushes its khopesh deeper into the skull of Grimmgarl, spilling more of its voodoo blood from the socket. Even as the machine's drill still digs into the bone, Grimmgarl makes one powerful chomp onto its arm. The Sobek, seeing the alarms of critical damages to its arm, puts energy into its throat mechanisms. Opening its crocodile maw, it blasts the alligator hide with its water-colored maser. The maser begins to carve into the zombie flesh for a second before the machine is pounded into the ground by Grimmgarl's front claws. Drilling the machine deeper into the earth, the gator thrashes its head up. And as it leaves the Sobek behind, it takes the torn right arm with it. Despite the critical damage, the Sobek quickly rolls to be on all threes. Its mechanical back hatches open before fiery light glows from within. The many missiles leave the god's back and travel straight at Grimmgarl. The spear-tipped bombs stab into the sides of the floating gator, and they force the gator to snarl in irritation by a series of explosions. Smoke and fire blinds the voodoo reptile, but it persists to open its jaws to roar in its fury.

Unknown to Grimmgarl, it was racing right at the Gladiator. The monster had made a powerful jump above the reptile's head, weapon raised high above his head. And the reptile's roar is quickly silenced by an explosive smash of his hammer. Driven right into Grimmgarl's skull, and nearly forcing the torn arm of the Sobek to burst out, the Gladiator's hammer would crush the thick bone. Teeth scatter at all directions, blood splatter from the eye socket and the very thick flesh of the zombie begins to ripple by the impact. With the combination of his sheer might and the amounts of electric power, the attack forces Grimmgarl to go into a full stop. Its head driven into the dirt, the entire body surfs across the field, leaving dust in its wake.

The Sobek has taken note of the impact that the Gladiator has caused. The monster will need to buy it some time for the robot to prepare its ultimate weapon. It begins to make a process within its head. Setting up codes for the message to its inner weapon, warming up the high-tech and taking the risk of lowering its own energy level. However, its red eyes catch movement in a distance. Weak and slow movements of Carvorstein pushing himself from the ground. A giant human? Is that what has been fighting the Gladiator this whole time? Regardless of its curiosity, the Sobek would return the monster his favor. Firing up its back thrusters, the Sobek takes off from the ground and soars straight at Carvorstein. Carvorstein was having no such idea of facing the Sobek. He shakes his head, clearing his mind from the concussion, before he notices a distance noise. He looks up to see, in his terror, a flying mechanical crocodile soaring at him at top speed. He turns to his right before he makes a quick dash, but he is unable to move quick enough. As soon as he began to dash out of the way, the Sobek's claws already have a catch into his torn suit.

The Gladiator looks up at the incoming shapes of the Sobek. He grins at the sight of Carvorstein trapped within the robot's mechanical digits, and he knows what it has in mind. Putting its thrusters to cease, the Sobek digs its feet in its rather harsh landing. Its clawed feet digging into the pumpkin patch, the robot begins to open its three chest hatches. Revealing a huge port of a circular cannon, even briefly, the Sobek makes a spin through its landing. As Carvorstein screams in this endeavor, he is forced to endure the stomach-wrenching spinning maneuver. The Sobek finally lets the mad giant go, sending him shooting right at the Gladiator like a missile. The Gladiator grabs onto his hammer and jumps off the skull of Grimmgarl, who quickly comes to. The voodoo reptile thrashes back at what it would assume to be its mechanical rival. Only to have its mouth filled with a panicing Carvorstein. The screaming head of the former scientist shoved into the zombie gator's decomposing gullet, and Grimmgarl unable to fire any energy beams, this give the Sobek time to fire. The machine's inner cannon begins to glow in crystal blue, with a swirling of clear water appearing shortly after. The crystal-clear water is more of its alternated reality of the Sobek's ultimate Absolute Zero Cannon!

The Sobek fires its weapon, unleashing a huge stream of water-like energy. The glowing blue pillar of power soars above the ground, and then it pounds at the helpless Grimmgarl and Carvorstein. The vile pair of mad doctor and voodoo alligator are consumed in a new pillar of energy in an instant. A swirling, biblically-sized pillar of glowing-blue water erupts from the Halloween earth. Almost lighting the entire pumpkin patch in its glow, it has the Gladiator watching in awe. The true power of the Egyptian God Sobek is now in demonstration! Soon, the pillar vanishes like nothing. And with it, the empty circle where Grimmgarl and Carvorstein use to be. They were completely wiped from the face of Halloween world like they never existed. The Gladiator turns his head to give a grin to the Sobek, but the machine could only reply with thumbs up. That seemed to be taking out two ghouls with one super high-tech gun.

"What was that YOU have been fighting all this time?" The machine asks, barely having the energy to speak.

"I'm..." The Gladiator has a hesitation on what to call it, "Trying to put it out of my mind..."

The Dragon roars at the towering monster lumbering away from him. Degijon lunges forward, moving its wide mouth to swallow the Dragon whole. Unfortunately for it, the mighty Dragon would be one spicy opponent. As if the seaweed monster has not learned before, it shrieks by an outburst of dragon fire from the Dragon. Puffs of dark smoke leak from the cracks of the already drying seaweed "hide". Backing away from the fire-breathing beast, Degijon unintentionally gives ground to its more ancient enemy. In a kick of speed, the Dragon turns to the Witch appearing to his side. Just for dealing with this monster, she is not required to take any critical advice from the monster of monsters. Degijon lets out an echoing roar from its enlarged mouth, and it thrusts forward its icebreaker arm at them. With the Witch backing up with a leap, the Dragon turns his full attention to stopping the sharp ship with his bare hands. Gritting his teeth, he digs his claws deeper into the wreckage of the makeshift weapon. Degijon pushes forward, trying to push the very tip into the Dragon's breast. Unfortunately for it, the Dragon proves to be stronger than what Oogie gave him credit. Now with the arm kept in his grip, the Dragon allows his witchy companion to sprint at the seaweed monster. Taking a boot on the Dragon's shoulder, she gives herself a boost of her leap, and then she makes a blinding spin forward. Like a spinning top of destruction, the Witch slices into the seaweed restraints on the icebreaker. The vines of the seaweed snap and crack from the sharp scythe cleaving through them.

The Witch lands onto her boots, sliding across the dirt. She looks back to see the damage she has given, and to see the Dragon grabbing onto the top of the icebreaker. Degijon roars in its outrage when the Dragon tears its only weapon from the forearm. Now, Degijon is only a towering blob of seaweed. As it was intended to be by mankind. Degijon raises its thick, seaweed arms with the intention to crush the king. The massive beast of the sea swings its heavy limbs down, but the Dragon counters this by shoving the icebreaker into its right arm. As for the other arm, he grabs hold of the limb before it would crash onto him. Holding both arms of Degijon, the seaweed monster finds out one thing the hard way. The Dragon has proven to be in even strength with it, if not stronger. Though, the Dragon does not seem to be intending to push it back. He is holding its arms above him for a reason. Turning his gaze to an incoming Witch, the Dragon grins at this plan being put to effect. Degijon's yellow eyes move lower to see the Dragon's maw glowing, but it could do nothing but brace for the worst. Digging his claws deeper into the seaweed, the mighty monster king unleashes his atomic ray once more into the seaweed of a thick limb. Bit by bit, the powerful lance of mankind's greatest sin pounds into the plantation. Cooking deep into the seaweed and destroying every plant-made muscle within the arm. The Dragon then moves his ray to blast into the right arm, destroying the metal of the icebreaker, as the Witch closes in on both of them.

The Dragon steps back when the burnt seaweed begin to explode. The curved blade of the Witch's scythe carves through the left arm. Like a sword through burnt wood, the Witch cuts from one side of the arm and right out the other. Thanks to the extra damage from the Dragon. Within her process of passing Degijon, she makes a swing of her scythe across the right arm. In her quick pace, her blade hooks into the crusted seaweed as it slices more into the layers. As she lands back to the dry ground, the only arm of Degijon falls lifeless behind her. Now with the seaweed monster without its thick limbs, the Dragon moves in. Degijon roars out at the Dragon, threatening to overwhelm him with its morphing body. The Dragon starts to do his work, tearing into the many seaweed vines with his sharp claws. Hooking up the seaweed and tearing them from Degijon's body, the claws were made to do more than killing sea plants. Tearing into armor of other monsters is the real challenge. As the Dragon continues to tear into the lunging Degijon, having it entangling him is exactly what he wants.

He entrusted that the Witch would follow up with the plan. Should she be unable to do it, the Dragon may not be able to escape the entanglement. The Witch frowns, keeping it in her mind that he can trust her. She will help him take the shot! Making a quick sprint at the dueling giants, she forces her body to form into rose petals once again. Forming into same spirit of roses, the bullet of petals travels around Degijon and the Dragon. Right as it makes a complete circle around them, it begins to pick up the pace. Faster and faster it goes, its collected speed creating some force of wind and energy within the circle it created. Dust and dirt begin to defy gravity itself by the speeding phantom. They begin to rise into the air, forming a form of tornado as the rose phantom spins higher. Dirt, bones and rose petals form into a huge twister of air and power around the battling monsters. The Dragon shoves his claws into the mouth of Degijon when he notices this. Looking down, he feels that he and the seaweed monster are suddenly lifted off the ground. Every once of seaweed within Degijon rise as if the monster was underwater. Degijon, as cranky as its attitude, could not hide the shock that it is experiencing in this sudden twister. The Witch has proved to be as powerful as the Dragon hoped. Now, it is his turn. At point blank against Degijon, the Dragon opens his maw as wide as he could. The last thing Degijon sees is a bright illumination at the back of the Monster King's throat.

In an instant, the powerful twister has become a tornado on fire! The dirt and petals that were blown away suddenly burn into a crisp. Same with the seaweed that have been peeled from the powerful winds. Scorching above the earth in a hellish inferno, the Dragon and Degijon may still battle within the chaos. The Witch, on the other hand, decides that it has been too hot for her to keep going. Breaking out from the twister, she poofs out of her phantom orb. Making a landing from the flaming pillar, she turns back to the shadows within the flames. Chunks of ashes flake out of the swirling tower of fire. She hopes that this inferno would not be too hot for her fire-breathing friend. Not even dragon fire of this intensity would destroy a powerful dragon. She smiles when the flames only show one shadow within. Slowly, the fiery tower of scorched heat begins to break down. The intense flames slowly calm into warm air. The tower of fire and ashes breaks down lower and lower down to the ground. The Dragon, being revealed from the distinguishing of the flames, slowly drops to the ground. His feet land onto the earth of the pumpkin patch with an echoing tremor. The many flakes that Degijon use to be rain around the Dragon, a reminder of his potential of destruction. Although, he pays no heed to what has become of his enemy. Instead, he turns to see the Witch and her smile. As far as they both are concerned, their enemies have been dispatched. Halloween Town has been saved.

Within the darkness of the dead woods, Oogie finds himself lying on the ground filled with leaves. Realizing where he has ended up, he would not forget how he fell from the head of that useless seaweed monster. So slow and incompetent, that Degijon. Too slow to fight the Witch and too weak to withstand the Dragon's fire! Hopping to his feet, Oogie Boogie looks around, aggravated. Not a single one of his giant skeletons still march into battle with the monsters out at the battlefield. All of his powerful allies have been destroyed with hardly a second thought. His army has been crumbled into nothing. A well-made plan to finally destroy Jack Skellington and his Halloween once again taken from him from the might of the Monster King. This puts Oogie into a new sense of fury; one that is now aimed for the Dragon. The King of Monsters will pay with his life for his interference!

"No!" Oogie yells in his defiance, "This can't be happening!"

Within his rage of his foiled plan, the Bogeyman rears his upper body back. His bug-filled mouth opens wide to let out a loud, booming cry of fury. One that could be heard miles upon miles. His vengeance against the Pumpkin King and the Monster King will not be denied this time! Within seconds, his most trusted ally answers his call to make sure of that. Bugs. Billions upon billions of bugs, from the small ants to the carnivorous spiders, begin crawling to their master in swarms. The powerful Oogie Boogie has called for the many hordes of insects and arachnids to come to his aid, and they do not come without materials. Many of the bugs carry many materials as they travel to Oogie. Loose fabrics, discarded metal, stripped zombie alligator skin, crushed pumpkin shells. Oogie looks around at his small army coming to him, and he laughs as they begin to burrow into him. The billions of bugs gather into the burlap body of the Bogeyman, stiching together the new "flesh" of Oogie's new body. Increasing him in size, strength and power. Within the darkness of the forest, Oogie marches up the path with his many bugs attaching to him. The "heroes of Halloween" have just made a powerful enemy.

The loud cry from Oogie echoed throughout the remnants of the battlefield, breaking the silence of a supposed victory. It was loud enough to catch the Dragon's attention. The king frowns at this sound his ears had picked up, and he turns back to the woods. He turns his gaze to the concerned eyes of the Witch, but then he looks down to the ground. That was something he has never heard in a long time. It did not sound like a villain in a temper tantrum after a lose. It sounded like defiance. It would seem that Oogie has one last trick up his sleeve. The Dragon looks up at his companion with a frown, and the Witch scanned his expression for a minute. For a minute, she was confused on what the Dragon was thinking. By the look he gives her, she now knows that the battle is not over.

Before the heroes could prepare for the final assault, the ground beneath their feet shakes. Almost the entire Pumpkin patch and curly hill have become shaken by the fury underneath the ground. Looking down at their feet, the Dragon and the Witch feel most of the tremors coming from under them. Their fears coming true, they both see cracks forming into the earth. Acting fast, the Witch transforms back into her rose phantom orb, swallowing up the Dragon, and speeds away from the exploding ground. The ghost of petals quickly reaches to the base of the curly jill before it poofs apart. Exiting the vortex of her power, the Witch slides her boots to a stop. The Dragon makes a quick turn and digs his claws in a crouching stance. They both down at the growing hole in the wall, which seems to be erupting from within. As the cracks grow and the earth itself is being pushed outward, a large back pushes itself through. The back, formed by huge stiched patches of fabric and metal, pushes further to pull out the upper body. The long, fingerless arms stretch out and almost touching the heavens. One is more of a striped, orange and white stuffed snake. As the other is made up by multiple colored patches of metal and felt. Up the giant's belly is a protrusion of a dark jack-o-lantern at a side, a patch of a red heart on the stomach and a set of bones across the left side of the chest. Finally, as the metal, bones and fabric are all stiched and collected together, is topped with the head of a familiar foe. The black, empty eyes of the monster has grown smaller and more crescent-shaped. The mouth, enlarged as it was, has grown even wider. Set into a more primal design with a deeper gullet. Along with a swirled down "tail" on top of the head, the giant sports a bug-crafted crown of spikes and bones.

Now grown larger than even the Monster King and his companion, Oogie Boogie has grown into Mega Oogie! His most unique form and his final plan in his assault against the wanderers that defied him!

The Gladiator steps forward over the hill, seeing what has become of the battle. Their bug-bag enemy has grown in size! Now he has seen everything. Fighting something so big is going to need some serious fire power. Turning to the Sobek, he lays a hand onto its shoulder. Shaking the robot a few times, he is rewarded with no response. Seeing that the red eyes have grown dark, the Gladiator suspects that it has ran out of energy. That final strike on Grimmgarl and Carvorstein did take more out of the the Sobek after all. To top it off, it has severed a massive damage to its right shoulder. They are going to need the Sobek if they are going to win a fight against a giant bug-breath. Looking down at his hand, he slowly moves his figners to create some sparks of electricity. He does not know if this increased electricity would last, but he has an understanding on how to give more power. Grabbing onto the mangled shoulder of his mechanical ally, he clenches every muscle in his arms. His arms act as a bridge for surges of electricity to travel into the wires and circuits. He hopes that this would work, and that he has enough to spare.

The massive form of Mega Oogie could almost make him see the entire Halloween Town from here. Beyond the graveyard, he could see it. With the bright lights of the celebration, and Oogie figures that Jack is having the time of his life. Only to leave four wanderers to be at the Bogeyman's mercy. Looking down at the now puny heroes below him, he laughs with the many bugs inside him being his voice.

"I am not done with you, yet, weaklings!" Oogie's voice booms at the heroes, even as he laughs in his vile glee, "I will have you crushed and fleeing before the true Halloween King!"

The dark, huge shadow of the almighty Bogeyman covers the bodies of the Dragon and the Witch. The Witch almost feels afraid of the sheer size of him, but there was one thing she has learned from the Dragon. It is alright to be scared sometimes, but that does not mean you can not fight back. Seeing the Dragon glaring up at Oogie, ready for one last confrontation, she now has a mutual expression of confidence. With an echoing war cry, the Dragon steps forward to make the first move. His dorsal fins glow in the night, accompanied by a loud humming and sparking crackling. Seeing this, Oogie is not to be taken as a fool. He has seen what those glowing plates had done to his allies. A massive arm is raised into the air, and the earth under the Dragon's feet explodes from within. The Dragon shrieks when a huge metal beam strike him in the gut, sending him off his feet from a thunderous collision. The collision causes him to crash into the dirt, his dorsal plates nearly digging in. Laying his claws onto the dirt, the Dragon glares up at the enlarged Oogie. Okay; that one hurt.

The Witch turns her head back to the enemy, who gives her a grin-down that almost terrified her. She looks down at tremors vibrating her boots, and she dashes away from the metal pillars bursting from the ground. Barely avoiding one after another, she feels her boots being pushed upward by one final beam. Seeing this as her leverage, her eyes narrow at Oogie. As she is lifted into the air by the beam like an elevator, she turns her scythe to her skull end. She fires her fireballs, one blazing orb at a time, at the big-sack fiend. She would aim into the large mouth and burn every bug inside. Unfortunately, Oogie is smart enough to raises an arm and block the fireballs. The arm moves rather quicker than any of the monsters, at that. The fireballs only leave burn marks onto the metal and fabric of Oogie's left arm, much to Oogie's terrifying laughter. Thinking fast, the Witch jumps off of the beams right as Oogie swings his right arm. The sheer strength of the arm obliterates the beams right out of the ground, nearly taking her out of the air. She is going to have to be faster and packing more of a punch than that. Turning back to the huge monster, she continues to fire her fireballs at him.

The orbs of the Witch's flames explode against the writhing patches of Oogie's skin. She starts to notice that the patches are moving more rapidly than before. Maybe she is starting to make them panic. Her eyes flash in terror to see the rippling traveling up Oogie's mountain body, before his mouth opens wide. The mouth of Oogie begins to sprout out objects into the air. Seeing the glowing in these objects falling right above her, she finds out that they are jack-o-lanterns! Moving in a quick dash, she barely avoids one hitting the ground. The cool air is blown against her with a blast of intense heat. The jack-o-lanterns are bombs! Taking a quick aim of her scythe, she fires a fireball to blow on bomb out of the sky. To prevent one bomb on her head, she moves to avoid the others. As the many bombs plump and explode against the ground, creating gysers of crumbled dirt, the Witch sprints away. She makes a quick turn to see the bombing being finished, but a shadow covers her entire being. An echoing grunt cues from Oogie's non-existent lips when he swings down an arm upon her.

An irritated growl rumbles from the throat of the Dragon. Taking a few steps forward, he shakes off dust and debris of the hill side. He has finally gotten his dorsal plates out of that mess and out of a vulnerable position. Seeing the smoke and the many craters made from the bombs, he worries that the Witch might have gotten hurt. He would be right, as he turns to watch the Witch's body crash against the side of the hill. She collides against the earth on her back, and then shortly her head, before she tumbles down the slope. Seeing her body rolling down to the bottom, the Dragon hurries to her aid. He cares little for the wicked laughter of the gargantuan Oogie behind him. Taking a stomp closer to the Witch, he kneels to her. Hoping she is okay, he lifts her slightly off the ground in his hands. He gives hiss of relief to notice a pulse through is touch. She is still very much alive but unconcious. This relief comes to be short-lived, though, when the Dragon turns his head with a glare. The giant Oogie is already having the great Monster King in his sights.

"You think she now feels downhearted!?" Oogie cackles, "I'm just getting started!"

Gently letting the unconscious Witch onto the ground, the Dragon turns fully to Oogie. Standing up to the larger opponent, this may perhaps be the largest challenge the Monster King has ever came across. He only shows dedication that he and her will live to see it through. Stomping forward onto the pumpkin patch, The mighty Dragon bellows an earth-shaking war cry. One that Oogie does not take too kindly of; a roar full of courage and no small bit of fear. The Dragon is starting to remind him too much of Jack Skellington's own will. This is unacceptable! In his grumbled anger, he raises an arm high into the air. The entire arm grows in mass with the many bugs that inhabit Oogie's huge body. With a yell into the night, he sends it down to his scaly and fire-breathing foe.

The earth shakes by the impact, but it is not what Oogie had hoped. Instead, he lets out an outraged hiss at his arm being ceased by the claws of the king. His muscles clenched and his teeth gritted, the Dragon has used his strength to hold the massive arm away from the Witch. Even as the ground beneath his feet cracks and digs into a crater. The shadow darkens the bodies of the Dragon and his inactive companion, but only his glowing dorsal plates illuminate the darkness. He gaze shoots up at the coming moonlight, watching the arm raise from them only for Oogie to swing his other arm at them. The arm pushes a blast of air and brushes a layer of dust and debris in its wake, but such manipulation of physics does not impress the king. In a crackling of embers and radioactive energy within his maw, he opens his mouth wide. Right as the tip of the arm would touch him, a stream of his powerful atomic ray burns against the metal and fabric. The sheer concussive force behind the beam surprises Oogie for being a match to his own newfound strength. He would push further at the puny lizard, but he shrieks at the heat burning through the "skin" of the arm. The large arm is pulled away, leaving the Dragon to turn his lance right at the monster itself. Oogie growls his echoing outrage when the beam burns against his abominable stomach. Creating sparks and burns on the multi-colored skin, the beam travels up to the gaping mouth. To this, Ooogie raises his arm to block the burning beam. Now, the great and terrifying Oogie Boogie has had enough.

The Dragon shuts his jaws, letting out puffs of his flame exit the corners of his mouth. His eyes catch the violent jutting under patches of Oogie's body. Billions of bugs inside are starting to move aggressively again, and now he has the idea on why that is. Watching the giant Bogeyman twitch and jerk to all directions, and rearing his massive head back, he quickly turns back the lying Witch. He sees that she stirs in her forced slumber. She seems to be waking up. Then loud cracks and crumbling booms in the air, and the Dragon turns back to the gargantuan Oogie regurgitating his jack-o-lantern bombs. The large fountain of the bombs float in the cold atmosphere for a second, and then they begin to fall upon the Bogeyman's enemies. The Dragon needs to act fast, and he swiftly turns back to the Witch. The bombs drop to the ground, exploding all around them.

The Witch frowns in her sleep, giving a soft moan. Her supposed dream was interrupted by a new feeling of heat and a few loud booms around her. Opening her eyes, her vision has grown blurred. All she could see is darkness despite some light creeping through. With a blink, her vision becomes clear. To her realization, she finds herself pinned to the ground by the Dragon. His body so close to hers, his claws digging deep above her shoulders and his snout touching her nose. She turns her face away when she hears the Dragon roar in pain. Seeing blossoms of fire and pumpkin parts raining from the Dragon's back, she realizes what he is doing. He is shielding her from the explosives from Oogie, and not a single drop of blood coming from his body. What a monster! As the explosions silence and the smoke fogs around them, the Dragon and the Witch catch each other's gaze. The Dragon's blue dragon eyes look into the Witch's silver orbs. Panting his heavy breaths from enduring such punishment, he is glad that she is okay. The Witch gives no words to her mighty savior; only a glad smile comes across her lips. The Dragon sees her cheeks flushed red, though, and considering their position that would be a topic not important for the moment.

With a primal growl from the Dragon's lips, he pushes himself off the ground. The Witch, snapping out of her sudden warm feeling, turns to her scythe. She rises to one knee, taking her weapon in hand, and glares through the smoke at a laughing Oogie. The monster must be proudly suspecting that they had finally been blown to bits. She turns to the Dragon suddenly dropping to one knee. The punishment dished out upon him has taken more of a tow on him than he hoped. The Witch lays a hand on his shoulder, but he gives her an assuring growl that he still has some fight left in him. They both turn to the massive form of Oogie looming over them, narrowing his empty eyes. In his laughter, he opens his mouth wide to swallow the Dragon and the Witch whole. The heroes, rising to their feet and weapons in hand, are not going to give him the satisfaction without a fight. With fire and blade, they would make a hell of a way down should they be bug food.

Suddenly, Oogie yells when a hammer crashes right between his eyes. His eyes shut tightly by the pain and the sounds of crushing bugs coming from the trauma, Oogie never saw it coming. The hammer-axe weapon, coated in an aura of electricity, could only mean one thing. The force was powerful enough to send the head of Oogie away from the stand-alone heroes, and the weapon soars away. By some kind of magnetic property from the electricity, it travels back into the hand of its master. Standing on the hill above them, the Gladiator and the barely alive Sobek have returned to the battle! The Witch looks back at the two, giving them a surprised but confident smile. The Dragon gives a nod of approval to their return. Not a moment too soon. Stepping down the hillside, the Gladiator makes a spin of his hammer-axe. Electricity surging in his eyes and his knuckles, with a plan to make a snake and spider stew of his own. As for the Sobek, it thrusts its remaining arm downward. Sending an Egyptian, decorated dagger from within its wrist, it may have lost most of its weapons in the battle. Not all of them. Now standing side by side, the four wanderers from the Kaiju world face the giant Oogie.

After shaking his head like a man in a concussion, Oogie regains his vision. Suffice to say, he grows angry at what he sees at this very moment. Letting out a growl from within his bug-filled mouth, the Mega Oogie curses for their existence.

"It's payback time, 'heroes'!" He yells, raising his arms in a threatening posture.

"Is that all you have to say?" The Witch asks, nearly mockingly.

Sending her scythe into both her hands, she prepares to use her blade and her fireballs if need be. The Dragon, flexing his claws, growls in his call for battle. Growing tired of their insolence to the Halloween King, Oogie gives them a grunt of distaste. With a wide-open mouth and a sizzle of bugs inside, his body begins to spew out a volley of his pumpkin bombs. Moving to avoid the explosives, the Witch and the Sobek use their methods. The Witch "teleports" across the battlefield as the Sobek thrusts back, blasting the bombs with its maser. The Dragon and the Gladiator, on the other hand, brace for the punishment and stand their ground. Fire and kinectic forces push and burn against their hides, but it would be nothing against their impressive healing factors. Already brushing off the ashes, the Dragon charges his dorsal plates.

"Well, well, well!" Oogie snarls, "What pests you are! Still alive, huh? Oooh! Can't say I like that! So, why don't you just give up? You know, surrender!?"

Right as Oogie demands for their surrender, one comes to give their answer. A large stream of water-hued electricity explodes from the smoke. Oogie snarls when the surging maser strikes him in the face, causing the many bugs in his mouth to squirm and click. Soon after, the form of the Witch bursts from the thickness. Her scythe held tightly in her hands and her aim true, she takes a quick slash. As she lands onto the stomach of the beast, her blade has made a clean cut into the thick fabric.

"It's over!" The Witch yells, "Your scheme was going to fail!"

"You should be the one to surrender!" The Sobek adds, "And perhaps your next stop will be jail!"

The Witch turns to Oogie's left arm coming at her. She pushes herself off before the arm would crush her. Even as she had saved herself, Oogie swings down his other arm aimed for the Gladiator. The Gladiator makes a roll across the ground, barely avoiding the arm smashing into the ground.

"They mock me! They fight me! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam, now, if I don't die laughing first!"

The Dragon raises an eyebrow when he feels tremors underneath him. Right when he figures that Oogie is summoning new metal beams, what he has instead is bugs bursting from the ground. Ants, centipedes, beetles, worms and more crawl their way to the giant Oogie at blinding speeds. Through the gaps of the stitches, they burrow their way into the gargantuan hive of the Bogeyman. In this sudden increase in mass and size, Oogie laughs. What Oogie would expect horror instead takes a look of bitterness from the Dragon. The Gladiator feels no different. Having his weapon in his hand, he stands his ground before the beast.

"Is this some trick?" The Monster King snarls, "I'm not impressed! You're vile and now you're tall?"

"It would be more worthwhile..." The Gladiator growls before he charges, "To see a giant fall!"

His very foot falls boom in the Halloween night, every muscle in his legs kicked up to his charge. The Dragon watches him pass him, but he looks down at the ground shaking once more. In an instant, the Gladiator feels it as well. He stops when the ground in front of him explodes with a towering beam bursting out. These beams would be used to knock away the Dragon by surprise, but the Gladiator has a different idea. Turning to another bursting from underground, he takes a split second to grab onto the top. Being lifted to the air, he pulls himself up. His sandal feet touching the metal, he turns back to the giant bug-bag that glares down at him.

"Talk, talk, talk!" Oogie yells, clenching his arm tips, "But I tell you, this giant's going nowhere! If I were you, I'd take a hike. There's danger in the air!"

The Gladiator has a moment of panic when Oogie swings his arms left and right. That is when the Sobek takes him to the air before the Bogeyman crushes his own beams. The robot opens its back hatches, releasing a few more of its spear-tipped missiles. The missiles soar at Oogie before they pierce into the gaps of the stitches and explode. All the while, the Witch fires her fireballs at where she believes to be weakest. Her gazes dart at one place to another, placing a bullseye on the burn marks that were created before. Hopefully, adding more to the damages would further Oogie's downfall. She would not need to do much for long. With one last fireball launched at the towering ghoul, she looks down at goosebumps jutting across her arm. She turns to a glow within the mist. The glowing dorsal plates of the Monster King grows in intensity with the power within his heart. Taking a stomp forward, the Dragon raises his claws up his chest. He breathes deep, hoisting his chest, and then he opens his maw wide. A blast of his atomic dragon fire explodes beyond the Dragon's physical capability. Oogie snarls at the blast of heat and destructive power burning against him like an eruption of a volcano.

As the battle wages, Halloween Town was at its last party. With mankind from the human world finished leaving and the scares and wonders spent, the denizens of the town could not feel any more joy. Some feel the exhaustion of entertaining and scaring the chills from their visitors. Others still feel energized in their immortalized friendly terror. Despite the different feelings that they would have, they would have one thing in common. And that is that this Halloween has been a thrill to them all. The vampires now have their well-earned rest. The witches cackle as they fly around the town with their brooms. The creepy clown wanders down the streets of Halloween Town riding his unicycle. The many monsters, like the wolfman and the spider-fingered monster, snarl playfully and enjoy the final feast of Halloween. Even the cranky yet brilliant Doctor Finklestein and his latest creation enjoy how the night with humanity had turned out. They should be doing it more often.

However, the only one who does not feel the same is the one who was responsible to such joy. Jack Skellington has the thought of Oogie and the wanderers even when he puts on a show in the most grand way. As he stands on the edge of his pouring, snake-like fountain, he looks out to the farthest beyond the graveyard. Concerned, he watches blooms of red, yellow and blue flicker beneath the clouds. The wanderers had beaten back Oogie's forces long enough for him and all of Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween with the last of mankind. He fears that their survival is far from assured. Especially when it comes to Oogie and his tricky schemes. He turns to a series of footsteps rushing to his direction, and he is fallen surprise to see his rag doll beloved, Sally.

"Jack!" Sally calls, "Come quick! The witches are just creating a vision of the battle in their well."

"We must hurry, then!" Jack steps off his fountain with a new thrill, "Let's hope they have not fallen to Oogie."

With that, both Jack and Sally rush down the road of Halloween Town. Jack runs as fast as his thin, long legs could allow with Sally following closely. In blinding speed, the skeleton finds his way to the Witchs' well in little to no time. Within the cobblestone well, the tallest of the two witches uses her broom to stir in the slime-like contents of her spell. Mist greets the many citizens of Halloween Town who have come to watch the battle. And then a blinding blast of red and orange shines through the misty vision, forcing a gasp of fright. Seeing this blast of colors, Jack stops for a moment. His black, empty eye sockets widen into ovals as he steps closer. Within a second, the vision shows the gargantuan Oogie Boogie yelling out in rage. Another is a monster unleashing the full fury of his fire breath against the vile creature's torso. The Dragon, the Monster King, still defies the evil Bogeyman. Cheers and applause echo, cheering for the Dragon and his companions to prevail.

The flames still burn against Oogie even when the Dragon shuts his jaws slow enough to let out mere snakes of fire. Moving to his side, the Witch moves her scythe to aim her skull end. She fires many fireballs to add to the damage that the mighty king has given.

"Halloween is for everyone!" She yells, "Not for a monster like you!"

"Well, aren't we confident?" Oogie cackles.

Through that cackle, Oogie hides the pain of the damage caused by the Dragon. The Dragon's fire had caused more damage to him than Jack would in the knick of time. This one, the Monster King, will surely be his main focus. Forcing the ground to shake, the great Oogie shoots his arms up. The Dragon snarls as he looks down at the earth. The Witch takes a quick jump back to avoid a pair of metal beams exploding at them. The Dragon, on the other hand, stands his ground. Allowing the top of the beams to strike him at once, his body alone stops them from reaching to their full height. His leg and body muscles clench in his impressive, stubborn will. Slowly laying his claws onto the edges of the beams, he curls his upper lip at Oogie. With a mighty shove, he pushes the beams away from him before he stomps forward.

"Well, I am feeling angry, but there is much to do." The Monster King, "We have fought your most unwelcome help, and now we're after YOU!"

"Even if you catch me, you can never do me in." Oogie replies, forcing his skin to jut out violently once again, "I'm thirty stories high and just as strong! Which means I'm gonna win!"

The Dragon looks up at Oogie opening his wide mouth once more. The many jack o' lantern bombs spew out in the air before they drop upon him. Fortunately for him, the Sobek and the Gladiator are there. Soaring in the air, the Sobek keeps an iron grip onto the Gladiator's own. The Gladiator, glaring at Oogie, is prepared for their turn of the assault. The Sobek takes targets on the bombs incoming on the Dragon and the Witch. Opening its back hatches, it launches its missiles at the falling bombs, forcing them to explode prematurely. For the rest, it opens its maw to cut them out with its maser cannon. All hostile objects eliminated, the Sobek takes a sharp stop in the air. It shuts its jaws with a loud clank, but it still charges the weapon within. Taking his aim, the Gladiator spins his weapon for his axe to face the Oogie. They have one shot at this, and the Frankenstein's monster is willing to make it count.

The Gladiator moves his free arm to swing his weapon, charging his arm for the throw. With every swing, every muscle in his arm begins to surge electricity. The muscles pour the surging energy into the hilt and into the axe blade. In one final swing in his charge, the monster roars at the top of his lungs. In one mighty thrust of his arm, he forces the weapon to leave his hand in a bursting force. Right as the weapon leaves the Gladiator's grip, the Sobek opens its maw. With a blue glow within its mechanical mouth, the Egyptian machine of war unleashes the most powerful of its oral maser cannon. The swirling and twitching stream of natural electricity clashes with the entire being of the hammer-axe, creating a small vortex of their combined power! The weapon continues to spin in its ferocity, taking in more of the Sobek's energy with every swing. Being a spinning projectile of electrical might, it soars straight at Oogie. Much to Oogie's widen eyes in shock, he could do nothing to prevent the weapon from crashing into his open mouth. The collision of the hammer-axe, combined with the Sobek's maser power, causes the insides of Oogie's mouth to explode upon impact.

Many bugs, burnt or blown away, were blasted out of the gaping mouth of the Bogeyman. Smoke slithers from Oogie's throat, but the evil creature stands over them still. Giving a growl of his anger, Oogie nods his head once to swallow the discarded weapon. Watching his hammer-axe being engulfed into a deep void of bugs, the Gladiator gives a distasteful sigh. It was a good weapon, but alas, it had done its job. The Sobek takes notice of Oogie looking right at them, and it takes evasive action the moment the Bogeyman begins to flail his arms. The massive bug-bag tries his damnest to catch the flying robot and menacing "man".

Flames bathe the battlefield around the Dragon and the Witch. Their brutal and calculating friends have brought in all they have left to damage the Bogeyman. Yet, Oogie still stands with a sickening will to destroy them and Halloween. The Dragon and the Witch turn to look at each other. This night has been nothing more than another chaotic battle to the both of them. Despite all of the destruction, all of the madness that Oogie had brought upon them, they still would not focus on any of that. Instead, they had only focused on what is at stake. The holiday, the people that celebrate it, the Pumpkin King who protects it. Standing side by side, they now fight for the happiness to each of them. This is the Witch's birthday, and the Dragon would be damned if he lets her spend it at the mercy of a Bogeyman in the night. Now, seeing the Witch give him a confident smirk, the Dragon would not have Halloween in any other way than this. With a wide grin, the Monster King flexes his claws. It is time they end this!

With an echoing roar, the Dragon and the Witch charge at the giant Oogie. Oogie cocks an eyebrow, looking down at them closing in. Have they gotten so confident that they would blindly charge at him? All willy-nilly? Time to change their minds and crush them where they stand. Pulling back an arm, Oogie sends additional insects and arachnids into the limb. The many bugs crawl from within his massive stomach and increase the size of the arm. With a now enlarged appendage, Oogie sends the massive arm right at them. The Witch's head raises to notice this and she takes a dash aside. Leaving the Dragon to deal with the incoming swing, she watches the Monster King raise his bare claws. The Dragon lets out a straining growl when the tip of the arm pushes against him. The field kicks up dirt and materials as the Dragon digs his heels. Oogie gives out a hum of curiosity, only to fall in shock to see his own arm stopped.

"It's over, Oogie!" He roars, "You're finished! You will never get away!"

Keeping it back in his mighty strength, the Dragon roars for the Witch to move. Taking the signal, she dashes into a puff of rose petals. Appearing onto the arm of Oogie from another vortex of petals, she sprints up the twitching limb. Watching the pest of a witch running up his arm, Oogie raises his free arm. He smacks it against his left arm like he was trying to swat a flea, but the Witch has made him miss entirely. The Bogeyman's dark eye sockets widen at the Witch appearing from a portal of petals, her scythe pulled back. With some reverse gravity keeping her in the air, she continuously slashes across Oogie's monstrous face. The Bogeyman snarls at the blade cutting into the fabric and the metal with ease. Creating slits and trenches of open "wounds", the Witch succeeds in letting more of the squirming bugs leak out. Landing her boots onto the nose of the Bogeyman, she spins her weapon to the skull tip.

"You, the King of Halloween!?" She yells, taking her shot, "That'll be the day!"

Her point-blank blast of her fireball explodes right between Oogie's eyes. The sheer explosion forces the Bogeyman to snarl and the Witch to fall back. In her harsh landing, she stabs her scythe into the ground. The curved blade of the war scythe digs deep into the ground, along with her boots, but she has landed perfectly. The Dragon stomps to her to check on her, but his attention is quickly turned to a snarling Oogie. Through the smoke, and despite the many open gashes of squirming critters, the gargantuan villian glares down at them.

"How feeble!" He growls, "How childish! Is that the best you got!? You think that you're heroes, pests, but I think you're not!"

Pulling his arm away, Oogie rises to a new meter in height. Sucking up his bulbous stomach, he lets out a yell. A yell that echoes throughout the Halloween world and shakes the ground beneath the feet our heroes. The Dragon and the Witch turn to each other, and the Witch moves in a dash. Here we go. In his final assault, Oogie lashes his entire upper body downward. Opening his mouth wide, he spews out a stream of his jack o' lantern bombs. The Dragon lowers his head and crosses his arms, bracing the coming storm. The bombs explode against the Dragon's hide and the dirt around him. The fire and concussive impacts of the jack o' lanterns would rip apart any weaker opponent, but not the Dragon. No matter what punishment would be brought upon him, the Monster King has faced worse than weaponized fruit! Even within the smoke of the explosions, his dorsal plates glow with charging power.

"Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare!" Oogie yells, "Cuz I'm the gambling Boogie Man, although I don't play fair!"

The Witch dashes left and right, avoiding the jack o' lanterns exploding near her. She would not have to worry about the Dragon surviving the onslaught; as he would not want her to. The only thing he would want her to worry about is herself. One boot slides across the dirt, and even then it seems to be enough to make things worse. She turns to a metal beam bursting from the dark earth. Instead of avoiding the many metal beams that now grow like trees, she hops onto the top of one after another. The towers travel high into the air in front of Oogie, and the Witch would take every opportunity to make him scream in fright. Turning her weapon at Oogie, she fires her fireballs at the enlarged Bogeyman. The orbs of flames explode on the "skin", cooks the panicing bugs underneath, but Oogie has no patience for this. Thrashing his arms left and right, he smashes through the beams. With an attempt to knock the Witch out of the sky, she instead jumps off the beams. She lets her temporary vantage points be blown out of the ground, but she notices a new glowing within the dust. She transforms into a new phantom of rose petals, and she darts right at the Dragon. From behind, the vortex of petals swallows the Witch's destrcutive companion in. Taking note of this, Oogie's gaping mouth curls into a smile.

"It's much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line!" Oogie smashes his arms into the ground, "Not mine, of course, but yours my friends. Now, that'll be just FINE!"

For every crush of his arms, the darting spirit of petals avoids the attack. The outraged Bogeyman pounds onto the ground, one arm after another. Yet seeing the rosy thing avoiding his attacks, he snarls in frustration. Oogie could not see the irony of trying to squash, as he sees it, a bug. Putting all the mass and "muscle" into both his arms, he smashed them both into the field. The ground shakes by his power, but the spirit still soars between the arms. Oogie watches the ball of petals shoot up to the sky like a firework. It rises to the point higher than his head, and then it explodes into many rose petals. In its place, however, is the Dragon and the Witch falling from the sky. The Dragon's glowing-hot dorsal plates, and the flaming aura seething out of his gaping maw. The Witch, with all of her fighting spirit fired, has her own eyes glowing in her silver hue. In her hands, the skull end of her war scythe glows through the eyes and skeleton maw. With the scorching heat surging through his body like an adrenaline rush, the Dragon pulls back his head and clenches his fists.

"I'M THE MONSTER KING!" The Dragon roars, "I RULE ALL MONSTERS, BOGEYMAN!"

Oogie's eyes widen, and his mouth moves in a frightened expression. A blinding light shines the dark of the night, illuminating every bit of debris hidden in the shadows. The Dragon, with all his energy released, blasts a lance of his atomic energy. The more powerful atomic ray scorches through the cold air. Oogie could not believe the frightening power that the Dragon's true flame has. Even as the tip of the beam collides against his chest in a thunder clap. The ray burns and melts right through the thick fabric and metal of the skin. Looking down at the destruction, Oogie gives of a panicked mumbling. Although, that is just the beginning of it. Thrusting her scythe forward in one hand, the Witch's silver eyes widen. The skull head widens its jaws in a sickening crack, letting out a beam of the Witch's ultimate power. Beams of red and silver blast into the burning hole of Oogie's chest, incinerating everything in their paths. Every fabric, metal and bug that would be burned to a crisp or melted to a puddle. Oogie, with smoke blooming through every crack in his body, violently thrashes in his weakness. Every bug inside his body begins to go into a panic frenzy. Every last one of them crawl and buzz away from the powerful heat however they can. Every bit of Oogie's body juts into large bumps. Stiches begin to tear and the darkness within begins to shin out of Oogie's mouth.

Finally, the two powerful beams cease. The red and the silver rays disappear into the darkness, allowing the light of the moon to replace them. With her power ceased into nothing, the Witch suddenly begins to feel drowsy. Her energy has been completely drained, and she starts to collapse in their fall. No longer being kept up by their beams, the Dragon quickly catches her in his arms. Holding the Witch tightly in his embrace, the mighty king allows himself to smash into the earth. His feet dig so deep into the dirt, causing the debris to defy gravity. It is when the dirt falls around them does the Dragon look up. To his satisfaction, their combined power has burned a massive hole into Oogie's body.

"And my rule is law!"

He looks down at the Witch, who slightly opens her eyes and smiles up at him. Her cheeks burn by him pushing a few strains of her hair with his claws. She has done well.

They both turn to a sudden series of cries and rumblings. The massive Oogie leans his head down to watch his many bugs crawling out of the massive hole. Those that were not already killed begin to leave the Bogeyman. Some crawl, some fly, some wiggle into the dirt. Oogie could only watch helplessly as the very things that make up his body skitter away. As the bugs leave, so does the strength in his body. His arms drop first, and then the upper body.

"Now, look what you've done!" Oogie yells, as he slowly deflates, "My precious bugs! My precious bugs! My precious bugs..."

His final words echo through the air as they continue to repeat the same words. And when the words were finally silenced, the last of the bugs retreat into the dirt. So comes the final night of Oogie Boogie...for a little while longer, at least.

As the final echo of Oogie's defiant dry fades into the night, the Halloween night has grown silent. The flames of the battlefield slowly extinguish. The craters in the pumpkin patch begin to fill with the roots of the pumpkins. The moon could not shine any brighter over the curly hill and beyond. The chaos of the battle has died down, and the calmness can finally come in. Letting out a growl of relief, the Dragon can finally relax. Good riddance. He finds himself staring down at the Witch, who turns to look at him through the mist. She looks down at herself being in a Kaiju's arms, but she feels to exhausted to stand on her own two feet. So, she decides screw it. Laying her cheek against his plated chest, she gives a blissful sigh as she rests. Although surprised to this, the Dragon only continues to carry her. Taking her scythe on one hand, he turns away from the smoking husk of Oogie's remains.

Sitting onto the edge of the curly hill, the Gladiator watches the two leave. The Sobek had taken the acknowledgement that Oogie has been defeated. Within the next minute, it left. It needed to conserve what little amount of energy it had left to return home. The Gladiator, though, has used every once of the electricity given to him for that mighty blow. He would not worry much about it; he will gain such power when he needs it most. The only thing that concerns him, though, is seeing the power that the Dragon had. Such blazing heat and powerful atomic energy. Seeing something as amazing as that brings something into his mind. A spark of a reminder; he has seen the Dragon before. It was a bitter and chaotic battle at Romania when the Monster King defeated the Frankenstein monster. Since then, he had dreaded the day that they would cross paths once again. Now, however, there seems to be no call for another war. All have been exhausted, battered and glad to have lived to see through Oogie's assault. Rising to his feet, the Gladiator turns to leave the battlefield. He would have to approach the Dragon in a different way. Perhaps he would make a better impression to the king in the future.

Cheers and claps could be heard from around the Witchs' well. The corpse and the mummy children flail their Halloween balloons and lolipops in their cheers. The wolfman whistles at the misty vision of the Dragon. The town mayor, however having a rather pale of grim-looking face, now has a more silly face in his gladness. His wide grin and his twirled eyes would most reflect the happiness in his fair and scary town. Jack Skellington, the most grateful of them all, gives a breath of relief. He rests the tips of his skeleton fingers onto his skull, having a slight smile across his face. Halloween Town has been saved from the evil intentions of Oogie Boogie, but not by his hand. This time, it was by the hands of the wanderers that had taken their duty to protect the meaning of Halloween. One may have came to seek a scare and a good fight. One may came to protect the people that visit the town. One may even come just to be with another. The most imposing of them all, the Monster King, had came with one of these intentions. Jack realizes, one king to another, on why the Dragon has been known as the most famous monster in the world. To be the king of all monsters. Small, man-sized or gargantuan. To think that it would be for the reasons of being a dragon. Such power and majesty of the king would be matched any legendary holiday icon.

More so, in fact, that it gives Jack an idea for next Halloween.

* * *

Winner: The Dragon (AtomicRose Godzilla), The Witch (AtomicRose Ruby), The Gladiator (Frankenstein) and the Sobek (Kiryu)

* * *

The book of the tale closes, the story of a monstrous clash has been put to an end. The well-dressed beast, Mr. Atomic, sets the book aside before he straightens his tie. His ebony claws pinch onto the very tip of the tie. He turns to a series of loud bubbling from the witch doctor's cauldron. He grins at the beautiful witch doctor walking to you. With a round, large object in her hands. Reflecting the light of the bonfire and having a more primitive, stone-like nature, you would soon realize that it is an egg. An egg about the size of an ostrich's.

"Ah, it seems that our good witch doctor has finally created what you have came for."

You turn to the beautiful Witch Doctor, who stands about a foot away from you. She only gives a teasing smile, a chilling impression, before she looks down at your hands. You hold out your hands to her, and she gently lays the egg into your palms. In the palm of your hands, you could feel the warmth inside the egg. Fresh out of the cauldron and filled with either grand life or some dark magic. You turn to the beast giving a soft grunt when he rises from his bench. He gives you a farewell bow.

"Now, I hope that you are satisfied with your journey. If you are not...well...let me say that we would not take responsibility."

You give a nod of understanding, and the beast smiles to your agreement. He gestures a clawed hand to a clearer path. Far from the obviously-wicked path you came from, this stone bridge would lead you safely back to your boat. Looking back at the beast and the witch doctor, you give a nod of thanks. You then walk out of the bonfire site and into the gateway of the bridge. The journey you had taken would be well paid off, now that you have what people have talked so much about. With every echo of your boots clamping onto the stone tiles of the bridge, you begin to wonder what kind of egg it is. Could it be a dinosaur, or some strange animal not yet discovered? And having it as mysteriously and as hidden in a time like Halloween seems to be unnerving. You would not even know why those strange individuals would even give away their creations.

Stepping off the end of the bridge, you look down at the stone meeting sand. You notice that you are standing on the beach. Far from the boat you have docked. Looking back, you see the same path in the jungle that you had just walked into. With the laughing Matango still waiting for a victim. Walking through that bridge must have taken you back to where you were somehow. It was as if you did not meet the beast or the witch doctor at all. This would not be the case to you, however. For when you look down at the egg in your hands, it is clear that you did. A reminder of what great and perilous journey you had taken on all Hallow's Eve.

Suddenly, the egg starts to move in your hands. The stone-like shell starts to jiggle and crack. A web of cracks begins to form within the shell, causing a small hole to form. Yellow, red and blue lights flicker from within the egg. A loud spew of steam erupts from the shell, almost scaring you into dropping it. Then, the shell cracks further, with a small head pushing its way out. A golden dragon head, with protruding horns and shining fangs, slithers out. A long, thin neck pushes and pulls the head however the infant chooses. Suddenly, two more cracks begin to form, creating more holes for two more heads to pop out. The small heads of the infant hydra squeak and hiss. They snap onto the rocky shell of the egg as they tear it apart. Then, with all three heads freed, they all look up at you. You hurry back to the boat with the newly-hatched in your hands. You could not wait to see the reactions of your friends, your family and loved ones of what you were given.

 _ **Happy Halloween to all, and to all a terrifying night!** _


	42. Match 42

Hello, everyone. Before you start reading, I would like to make one thing straight. This particular match, here, was more a cooperated product between three separate people. To be specific, it was more of a work of mine, Claire and one of our reviewers Austin. It was fun to be doing these cooperated writings with another writer or a reviewer. Well, more than usual. So, without further ado, here you are.

Titans (Attack on Titan) vs Giants (Jack the Giant Slayer)

In a land between heaven and earth is a place known as Gantua the home of the giants. A race of man eating giants who looted and plundered the riches and stocks of man when the bridge between their world's was connected. However, Man fought back and with their magic they made a magic crown that will control the giants as their king, King Eric sent the giants back to their homeland as it is their prison now. Although, what mankind didn't know as they thought they had all the magic beans in their possession. They were wrong as the giant leader Fallon had a secret stash of magic beans that he took from one of the monks that first reached Gantua. Then he told his four generals Fee, Fie, Foe, Fum about the magic beans. At first they wanted to go back down there and wreck havoc again but Fallon stopped those ideas immediately. For as long as King Eric lives with his magic crown which is made from magic and a giants heart, they cannot attack, yet.

So, Fallon devised a plan. Wait for a hundred years or so to make sure that they are myths, fairy tales and especially that magic crown being a myth so no one knows of the most important way to defeat the giants. Hearing the plan the four generals agreed of it being a good idea so they waited and also trained. So they do not get rusty. But now the day had finally come at last after a hundred years or so Fallon the two headed giant deemed it was time to attack. Right now two hundred armored giants plus Fallon and his generals whom all stand at a height of seven meters. They are standing in front of the cliffs of Gantua as hundred and fifty of the giants are wielding clubs, axes, hammers, swords. Twenty-eight giants have large bow and arrows strapped to their backs. The arrows are nothing more than sharpen trees. The twenty of the giants are bare handed as they could just grab and smash some measly men. And lastly two giants have some rope and hooks ready to bring down a gate at a human castle.

Standing in front of the army of giants is Fallon and the generals. They watch as their leader stepped forward and pulled a small sack which contains the key to their invasion.

"Giants!" Fallon cried out as he held the small sack for all to see.

"This is what we have been waiting for! In this is the key to our invasion of man. They thought they had all of their magic beans but they were wrong as i took those magic beans and stashed them so that the day when we come back down and feast upon man once again starts today!" Fallon roared out as he let all of the giants cheer in triumph while his smaller head cheered as well.

"Now let us go to our feast of man!" Fallon roared out as he then threw the magic beans into the water and stepped back to witness the magic.

It was quiet at first but the ground started shaking as the giants knew the beanstalks are getting ready to erupt.

"Are you ready my brothers!" Fallon asked his fellow giants

"AYE!." He got the answer that he liked.

"Can't you taste it!" He egged them on.

"AYE!" The giants cheered again

Fallon then whispered the spark that will erupt.

"Here comes the thunder." Fallon said as the vines then burst out of the ground as they started to descend to earth while getting bigger and longer.

"Fee, fi, foe, fum!" Fallon called out to his generals who stepped forward but got a roar of irritation from fum.

"ONWARD AND DIE WARD!" Fallon roared as he raised his fist in the air.

A giant in the middle of the crowd pulled the war horn and glowed hard.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnn!"

This immediately made the army of giants to charge towards their transportation eager to plunder and eat some man flesh.

But what they didn't as the hundred of years go by mankind had faced another plague of another giant human species.

Only they are not giants at all, but something far worse.

Below the sky and on the very earth, some other form of "giant" have taken the world that they now call home. These massive monsters, the Titans, were abominations. Created by the arrogance of Man and cast out because they were different. The world treated them like enemies and turned them into a plague...so they become the plague. For some time, however, some managed to escape the war of Man and Titan. And they have spread to the European side of the world. The kingdom, surprisingly exposed without the large walls, was easily outrun by the nearly-invincible Titans.

Within the walls of the once-mighty castle, leading members of the Titans take the facility as luxury. The Attack Titan and his mate have taken the castle grounds as their personal cavern. They were free to lounge around and hunt as they please. Even as their hunger is infinite, they make up that hunger with another urge. It does not increase the dim-witted and smaller Titans, but it will increase the population of much, MUCH stronger ones. Plus...they have gain the intelligence to find it fun.

The Attack Titan stirs in his sleep, his emerald-green eyes slightly opening to the coming of sunlight. With winds blowing on his muscular body, he sighs when he realizes that he is no longer dreaming. But that is not a bad thing to him. He turns his head to see the lean, lithe body of his mate. The female Titan. Laying on her side, she had her blonde hair moved to the right, showing her closed eyes. Despite having exposed teeth that show a grin, the Attack Titan can not help but find the sight enticing. He wraps an arm around his mate, laying behind her and hugging her closely.

His eyes move to the sky when he suddenly hears a thunder. He shrugs and nuzzles against his mate, thinking that it is a storm coming their way. Which is fine; it would give his mate a cooling wake-up call in this summer heat. However, his eyes open once again when he hears a completely different thunder. It is louder and crackling; very different. Frowning this time, the Attack Titan moves away from his mate. Stepping out of the obliterated gates of the castle, he looks out at the sky. There is no lightning to cause thunder, which makes it apparent that something is not right.

Suddenly, one of the huge clouds begins to grow something. Vines. Green, long, slithering vines begin to grow out of the clouds. To this, the Attack Titan raises an eyebrow. What the hell is this nonsense?

The Attack Titan narrows his emerald green eyes as he sees big, gray figures on these gigantic vines, clinging on to them as it goes down. The Attack Titan looks to his left to see one of the many smaller, and dimwitted titans close by. With a demanding growl of attention the smaller titan heads toward his alpha submissively in respect and fear. The Attack Titan points towards the growing gigantic vine in the sky with one meaning as he growled.

Gather a couple titans to check to see what this possible new threat is and report back.

The smaller titan nodded and bowed in obedience as he immediately went to go do his alpha's bidding.

The attack titan looked on as the smaller titan vanished off into the forest laid before the castle. The attack titan sighs as he knows that trouble is coming, and it won't be pretty. He then walks back into the castle to go wake up his mate from her beauty sleep. For they have to be ready for the danger that is coming to threaten their future.

The Attack Titan kneels by his mate, and he lays a hand to shake her gently. Moaning in her sleep, the Female Titan opens her eyes. Turning her gaze up at her powerful mate, she smiles. That smile fades when she hears a concerning growl from the Attack Titan. Something is coming, and they will have to be ready. First, the Attack Titan wants her to get the hell out of here.

With that, the Attack Titan turns to deal with it, but he stops when the Female Titan growls back. They have taken the kingdom of the metal-skins. They have laid on behind these walls, mating in their leisure and what next? Nothing but wanderers that have neglected of news of their existence. And paid the price by becoming snacks. The Female Titan tiredly asks that just for once, can they now leave things well enough alone.

The Attack Titan growls in irritation. Every time she asks him this, and every time the answer was no. This is no different. Whatever is up there needs to know that the Titans own these lands. She complains about that he and the others need to let things go smooth...but that is not how he works. He is an Attack Titan, and he has one thing in mind: attack.

Fallon being the first giant to land on the earth, looks around and notices that they are in a massive clearing. He looks behind him and watches as his fellow giants are climbing down the beanstalk by the dozens at a time.

He sees movement at the corner of his eye and turns to see fum walking towards him .

"Its been a while since we last walked on the land of men." Fum said as he looked around the clearing and sees a small farm.

"Let's see if we can greet the first humans we've seen in a hundred years." Fum said with a grin as he looked at his leader for permission.

Fallon nodded as he is still looking around. "Take a couple of men with you just so the family in that farm doesn't get away and find out who is in charge." Fallon ordered as he needs information on what's been going on around these parts.

Fum nods and gets two giants with him to head towards the farm while the rest of the giant army is still descending. After a couple minutes of walking fum notices something about the farm. It looks fine on side but on the other side it looks like something attacked it. But then a familiar scent of iron enters through fum's nostril. The smell of blood, as something has been killed.

"General fum, I think you may have to take a look at this." A giant said as he and his fellow giant are looking down at something.

Fum walks over and sees a torn up corpse of a man. But only the bottom half is there. Fum leans in close for a better look.

"This poor bugger has been dead for a while. But..." fum said with narrowed eyes as he looks at the corpse more. " It looks like the poor fool got ripped in half by something big." Fum said as he then notices something else at the corner of his eye.

He looks to his left and in front of the barn at the torn up front door is a foot print that is all to familiar to fum.

The footprint of a giant.

"Giants down here." Fum said as he walked closer followed by his two soldiers.

"But how?" Fum said in shock of there being giants somehow in earth, "No giant should be down here, that king Eric saw to that when he sent us back to our home."

He immediately heads over to Fallon to tell him the important news that they are not alone.

Too bad he doesn't realize that the whole army of giants is being observed by a couple pairs of eyes from the forests as they head back to report to their alpha.

The Attack Titan expected his small Titans to return with news. And to his satisfaction, a few return. The small Titans screech to him, telling him that they have visitors. Not as small as humans. The Attack Titan frowns, crossing his arms. What do they mean not as small as humans? Are they Titans; like them? It would be impossible by the way they are describing these new visitors. Apparently, these "Titans" are much like the metal-skins. They have armor, but they are smaller than the Attack Titan. This may be a delightful turn of events.

The attack titan growled asking if there is anything else that needs to be told. He got his answer when one of smaller and a little more smarter than his average dimwitted brethren told his alpha that these metal skin 'titans' have weapons just like the metal skins but bigger for their size.

The attack titan nodded with a pleasant growl but then a serious gleam came in his emerald green eyes.

As a thought came to mind. If these "titans" have weapons then that means they are smart which means means they are more dangerous.

The attacked titan growled towards the same smaller titan from before to head west from the castle towards the rocky hills and bring in an ally and a old friend to the attack titan and his mate. And make haste fast as attack titan needs all the fighters he knows to destroy this new threat.

Hearing his orders the smaller titan nodded fast and started to run fast because if he fails to do one job from his alpha then heavens know of the brutal beating he will give towards the small titan should he fail.

Once the smaller titan is gone, the attack titan took a deep breath before letting out a loud roar which sounded like a wolf's howl but more guttural and deep. After a few moments of silence the ground started to shake as hundreds of 7 meter tall titans started running from out of the forests, and around the castle as no titan dared to try and take the alpha's den as a few more stupid titans in the past tried to lay a claim to the castle and even to his mate for the more bolder ones only to get ripped apart brutally by his hands or his mates icy hands. This reminded the many smaller titans on who is the alpha.

As the attack titan looked around his horde of smaller titans just to count on how many in his horde can defeat these metal skin 'titans'.

From what he could see, he has about four hundred smaller titans which is good but the attack titan doesn't know if these metal 'titans' have the capability or the tactics to try and counter the numbers with their strategic thinking. So he definitely knows that he will lose some if not a lot of his horde if these metal skin 'titans' find out about their major weakness which is the nape at the neck that all titans have, along with their regeneration which is helpful in a lot of cases.

Shaking his head to get rid of any doubt the attack titan roars signaling all of the titans around him to follow him, as they then started to run like stampede as they head towards the clearing past the forest where these metal skin 'titans' are gathered at. Time to show these newcomers on who is the ruler of these lands and why they should have never invaded.

Fum quickly ran over to Fallon who is barking out orders to some giants to quit squabbling like children on when could they attack already.

"Fallon! Fallon!" Fum cried out as he ran to his leader which gained the attention of the two headed giant in question and those close by.

Fallon looked at his general with a curious yet annoyed look. "What? What is it fum?" Fallon asked as looked up at the beanstalks to see the one of the last giants in the giant army to come on solid ground.

"We may have a situation on our hands." Fum said a little shocked and nervously what he has learned.

"Again fum what is it." Fallon getting annoyed with fum beating around the bush.

"We are not alone down, we found a foot print of another giant." Fum said in which Fallon and all the other giants close by turned their heads so fast it is like they have gotten whiplash.

"What? Are you saying that somehow for the past hundred years or so, and there have been giants down here causing chaos. How in heaven's name did they not get captured by king Eric and had them sent to Gantua all those years ago." Fallon said with serious look and one of suspicion. He knows something is not right.

A random giant chimed in. "Um maybe they ate him and got his magic crown." Fallon could see that but he disagreed.

"No king Eric maybe a human but he is not that arrogant to get eaten so easily as he would have gotten these giants under control but still something doesn't add up." Fallon said to the giant before he went into deep thinking of how the hell did these giants ran loose especially if king Eric and his blood is around.

But his thinking was cut off when he heard a commotion behind him.

"General come quick we found something that you need to see." A giant yelled out from the far back of the army as there is a commotion going on.

Fallon hearing this pushed his way through and found a very unexpected sight.

"What in the bloody hell." General foe said as he held his head in shock.

Standing before them held in chains was a giant.

Though this one is naked, and looks very thin, has a frowning face with lifeless eyes.

"General my brother and I found this giant wandering naked and when we went to greet it attacked us like a wild animal." A giant named bob said as he winced hold his side from the attack.

Fallon took a closer look but kept his distance as he stared at this giant at the face.

"Anything else of this giant?" Fallon asked as the giant seemed to struggle a bit.

"Yes when we cut his hand off it regenerated before our very eyes, I swear we weren't drunk. This bugger is not a giant not at all." The other giant said as he held his axe ready in case the bugger tried anything.

Fallon nodded before he looked down and saw this giant doesn't have any privates just skin.

"Kill him cut his head off and if it gets up from that keep killing it until it is dead." Fallon ordered as he had a gut feeling that this is may giant may have a weakness just in case if there is more of its kind.

The giant nodded before lobbed the bounded 'giant's' head off and surprisingly it's blood is steaming which means this creature is something else. And shockingly the corpse started moving which made the axe wielding giant to continue chop the bound giant mostly at the neck. Then after a another swing of the axe right at the creatures nape, the corpse stopped moving and the flesh started to evaporate as steam started to come out of the corpse, as the flesh melted off and soon a steaming skeleton is there in hot chains as it started to evaporate.

Fallon stood up turned to his fellow giants who watched the death.

"Spread the word to all of our brothers of these creatures apparent weakness, I want every giant to be prepared if mo-." Fallon was cutoff when he and the whole giant army heard a loud roar mixed with a howl.

ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Hearing the roar caused a few giants to shiver in fear.

"What in the bloody hell was that." Fee asked fie.

Fallon answered with one word. "Trouble." As the roar seemed to come from the forest that is between the clearing and what looks like a castle.

Then ground started shaking as from what Fallon and the giants could see trees started shaking or getting tipped over by more of these creatures if what Fallon assumes is it's kin.

"Get ready lads, as were gonna be having company coming at us." Fallon roared out as his smaller head cried out in agreement. He then pushed his way to the front of the giant army which is facing the forest as they are holding their weapons at the ready.

From the far reach out in the clearing, the giants wait. Fallon narrows his eyes, waiting for the opposing threat to show itself. Eventually, he and his fellow giants watch as huge figures step through the trees. The shadows within the forest at the other side have become clear as day when they step out. The Titans have come out.

Fallon looks out at the beasts, disgusted by how they look. Naked, pale, frail. The giant creatures bear those creepy, pearl-white grins. It puts some of the giants to a bit of discomfort. To others, like Fum, these creatures are nothing but vermin that happened to be answering the wrong dinner bell. Even some find it humorous; most of the Titans are only a bit shorter than them. This will not take long.

That is the thought that Fallon had...before he hears a series of footsteps. Heavier ones. Within the darkness of the massive trees, a new shadow appears behind the mob of Titans. An even larger form. Stepping over his smaller counterparts, the muscular body of the Attack Titan emerges from the shadows. His black hair being blown by the wind, the rather annoyed Titan stands before the giants from about ten miles away. Despite his second head giving an impressed "Ooh", Fallon glares at the Attack Titan. This must be their leader.

The silence between the giants and the Titans have only been short-lived. The giants see the Titans as vermin, and the Titans see the giants as intruders. In his feeling of aggressive rage, the Attack Titan rears his head back. And a loud and blood-curdling roar echoes throughout the air. This causes a signal across the mob of his fellow Titans, and the rather mindless creatures have the idea loud and clear. They begin to run off across the grassland.

Seeing the huge group advancing to them, Fallon's glare remains. Raising his weapon high above his head, he yells out a war cry. And as he charges, his fellow giants join him. Raising their weapons and charging at full speed, the entire giant army face the swarming Titans. The roars of the angry giants almost sound alike to the Attack Titan's, and they will show these mindless consumers what real giants can do.

As the Giants and the Titans charge at each other, they clash for the fate of the world of Man. As both armies clash, blades and hands collide. Right off, the giants swing down their weapons. As the Titans lunge forward and try to bite into their flesh, axes and swords swipe them off their feet. Swords slash across the chests and necks of some Titans, sending decapitated heads and upper torsos. Axes chop down Titan torsos, splitting them in half. Clubs clash against the Titans, blasting them off the ground. Right away, the giants have gained the upper hand on the Titans.

Along with his trusted generals, Fallon almost finds this rather humorous. When he swings his club, it is as if these Titans never seen a fight before. And as long as he knows about their weakness, it makes this much more entertaining. A Titan thrashes forward to bite into him, only to bite into the armor on his leg. Grinning, Fallon grabs the dim-witted creature by the neck, and he chops its entire neck with his axe. Tossing the Titan aside like trash, he kicks another away. These are the giants that they are supposed to be afraid of? It is a joke!

The battle has become a laughing stock for the giants to have easily bash aside giants. At least...that is how it is at first.

Suddenly, the easiness of the this so-called pest control has become more fatal than they have realized. One giant grabs one of the Titans and proceeds to rip the creature in two. However, this is not as fatal to the Titans as he had thought. Even when he tears the lower half from its body, the Titan still fights for dear life. The giant is caught off guard when the Titan thrusts its jaws forward, sinking its teeth into his wrist. The giant yells when the Titan's teeth pierces his flesh. That is when other Titans charge in a shocking burst of speed and strength. The giant swings the torn Titan to sweep the others in front of him, but the numbers prove too much. Two Titans rush past the giant's arm, and they bite into the exposed joints in his legs.

The teeth of the Titans are piercing with their jaws, and their bites relentless. The giant falls in shock and agony when they eventually bite down to the bone, and the warrior collapses without support. Falling onto his back, the giant is left helpless when more of the Titans flood over him. He punches hard into the Titans that thrust for his throat, but the more of them chomp into his flesh. Armor torn and teeth piercing his skin, the giant can do nothing more but fight for his dear life.

Fum slams his club down on the nape of a Titan. Even as hot blood sprays onto his leg, he would not find it satisfying to kill these things. The only satisfaction is eating the humans, but it seems that these things had beaten them to it. Looking over his shoulder, he falls in shock to see something he never thought he would. A mob of Titans were upon his unfortunate comrade. Armor and flesh were cast aside by the Titans in their feeding frenzy. Even as the giant screams, the Titans tear and bite into his body. Right as the screaming stops, the Titans tear his limb from limb. One even raises an arm for another to fight it over.

This is bad.

Fum hears a loud roar and sees the bigger titan who is also the leader of this horde decimating some of the giants on his own.

The attack titan grabs one giant by the leg and swings him around like a rag doll as he use the giant's body against his own kin.

The attack titan sees a giant rushing at him with an axe raised over his head as he rushes to chop the titans legs off only for the attack titan to kick him hard in which all of the ribs of said titan were shattered. He skidded across the ground before getting swarmed by more titans earning a scream of pain and agony till silence before the titans left the shredded corpse of the giant for his brothers.

The attack titan looks into the crowd of clashing giants and titans, and he sees their leader the two headed giant slashing a titan's head off before stabbing the nape getting hot blood on him.

The attack titan narrows his emerald green eyes as he is the biggest threat by possibly being the most skilled and experienced in some ways.

He will have to be dealt with soon.

But he then hears two pairs of battle cries as he looks to his left and right sees two giants foolishly charging at him with an axe and a club. The attack titan roars back as quick as a viper he snatches both giants from the ground, and held them up before slamming the two into each other as if he is making a sandwich but much more brutal. He then drops them as they groaned in pain for the moment before they looked up and screamed in horror before they were squashed like bugs under the attack titan's foot getting a nice sound of armored getting flattened along with bones shattering and organs getting mushed.

The attack titan lifts his foot to looked down at the two giants bodies smudged together like a very, flat sandwich. While he was fighting the other giants such as fee, fie, foe, along with a few other giants gritted their teeth in anger of seeing their brothers brutalized by this monster.

"Oh my god! He killed harry!" One giant yelled in anger of of his friends killed by the attack titan.

"You bastard!" Another giant yelled in anger for the same reason.

The Attack Titan glares down at the giants that yelled out at him. Like they should be the ones who are pissed. Smoke slithering from his hands and blood leaking from his palms, he growls. Surrounded by the sounds and spilled blood of battle, the Attack Titan roars down at the giant generals and those that stand beside them. The Titans are not the things that the giants should be afraid of. It is HIM. In a burst of speed, the Attack Titan charges at the giants. He watches as the giants respond in rather different ways. Some turn and flee from the rushing Titan. Some, like Fee, respond with a charge of their own.

As the battle waged from afar, a lone Titan had wandered into the free space. It was not running from battle, but rather calling for a man in arms. It was told to seek the ally at the side of the castle. And as it does so, it stumbles upon the rocky hills that neighbor the castle. Stepping over the stone hills, the small Titan lets out a yell. A means of communication, it was shortly answered. Over the rocky hills, a massive form looms above them. Even ore massive than the Attack Titan in build, the figure casts a large shadow over the Titan. The Titan looks up at the monster, and it gives a few grunts. After the message is given, the small creature rushes back into the battle.

One foot steps into the rocks, reducing them into pebbles. The large foot is unlike the Attack Titan. While there is flesh, there is also hardened skin as if it is armor. The message was given to the toughest and well-trusted of the Attack Titan's allies, and the Armored Titan would answer.

Fallon watches in annoyance. The Attack Titan has almost immediately torn Fee in half. He would think that his comrades would learn. Even to giants' standards, size would matter compared to them. Fortunately for them, size and strength are not the only things Fallon is feared for. He also has ingenuity. Turning back to the giants that are now pushing the Titans back, he has an idea.

Like a true conqueror, he has kept the warriors on the front of the army while the archers are kept at the back. Half of the warriors are now brutalized by mobs of Titans, but the archers are prepared to fire at his command. Raising an axe, he glares back at the Attack Titan.

"Archers!" He roars, calling out to them, "Draw!"

The giant archers have heard their leader's call. Even as Titans rush to feast on them alive, many warriors fight them off. Forming up, the archers pull out their arrows and draw back their bows. As they were always told to do, they raises their bows upward, forming a firing trajectory. Watching Fallon's axe swing down, they release. Arrows fried above the battle, they shoot high into the air before they drop. The gravity and the power behind the firing causes the arrows to shoot back down and pierce the Titans below. Arrows drive into the flesh of the creatures. One driven into a Titan's skull. Another driven through the throat, right through the nape. Some have fallen, but some still stand.

Among them, the Attack Titan, had seen a sudden shadow looming above them. Looking up at the sky, his eyes widen at the sight of a huge cloud. Realizing that the cloud is coming straight at him, he crosses his arms. He feels instant, piercing pain in his arms, shoulders and back when the darkness comes down. When he feels that the pain is over, he looks down at his arms. And to his shock, he sees that it was not a shadow at all. It was a wave of thin, needle-like spears. These giants are able to summon flying spears! What in the hell are these things!?

The arrows stick out from the Attack Titan's flesh, but they are not worse than anything he had faced. Raising his arms, he roars before he swings them down. The arrows in his skin snap in pieces and pluck right out. They were much larger than the small sticks fired from the metal-skins, and the tips pierce greater. Even so, the Attack Titan feels all the same. His rage on these giants prevents him from feeling the pain of these arrows. He glares up to see a two-headed giant standing on a small hill in the clearing. Unlike the other giants, which only have one, this one seems to have one normal-size head and one smaller head. Seeing this, the Attack Titan comes to the conclusion that this one is a leader. A leader of the army of giants.

Fallon shares the Attack Titan's glare. Deep down, he notices that the Titan has that look in his eyes. The look that is similar to a predator seeing an important prey. A more suitable prey. Soon, he realizes that the Attack Titan knows that he is the leader. And he has his sights on him. His eyes narrow and his smaller head lets out a concerned murmur. This one is a leader of the creatures for a reason, as Fallon had figured. This one is more intelligent than the others. The most intelligent of all of the mindless is usually the one pulling the strings. To get rid of the Titans, they need to get rid of the big dog.

He watches as the Attack Titan roars wildly at him, charging at him. One giant charges at him with a metallic axe, but the Attack Titan's leg kicks him off his feet. Despite this, the Titan ignores the giant completely. His eyes only focus on Fallon. This is what Fallon is counting on. As the Attack Titan shakes the earth with his charging feet, the leader of the giants tightens his grip on the handle of his axe. Despite his small head letting out fearful cries, Fallon keeps his focus on the large berserker. The Attack Titan is just half a mile from him. Not yet. The large monster is now twenty feet from him. Fallon gets ready; almost. In a matter of a second the Attack Titan is only a few feet from him.

And right on cue, Fallon's plan is put into effect. A small rock was shot into the air, and the stone lands a direct hit into the Attack Titan's eye. This pain, unlike the arrows, has suddenly sent an excruciating pain. The Attack Titan roars when he is suddenly blinded by one eye. And as the Titan continues charging blindly, Fallon begins his charge. Blinded by both his physical injury and his rage, the Attack Titan could only assume that he is closing in on Fallon. Fallon charges before the Titan's legs, and he drops to slide under the beast. Swinging his axe, his blade cuts deep into the Attack Titan's ankle. Feeling this, the Attack Titan roars when his body crashes into the dirt.

Looking back over his shoulder, he see the Titan sliding on the dirt. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. He also sees Fum, his slingshot in hand. He gives a thankful nod to his general, and he gives out a yell of attack.

The surviving giants around the Attack Titan have heard Fallon's call. Chopping and smashing down any Titan in their path, the many giants charge at the fallen Titan. Pushing himself off the ground, the Attack Titan growls at the giants coming to him. Let them come! Even as he has one eye still working, he can still lash out like an animal. He thrusts a hand forward, grabbing onto the head of one giant. Just as he does, however, another swings an axe into his wrist. The few giants shove their swords into the Attack Titan's back, forcing a roar of agony from him.

Fallon grins by seeing his giants moving in to finish the job. He had done his part as leader, and the Attack Titan is as good as dead. If his brothers would not be able to do it, then he will make sure of it. He frowns when there is a sudden new tremor in the earth. This one is much faster, as if the cause of it is sprinting. It could be the many Titans that would sprint to the Attack Titan's aid. Turning around, he would expect to dominate the mobs of the smaller Titans as best as he could.

Only to see that it is not a small Titan. Rather, it is something just as large as the Attack Titan...only thinner. The sunlight that pierce through the forest only show the shadow of a lithe form. The curved body of the Titan comes bursting through the trees and out into battle. The tall, thin form of the Titan is revealed to have slender arms and legs. Unlike the Attack Titan, this one has a couple of curves on its chest; as if the monster has breasts. And unlike the Attack Titan, this one has blonde hair with a face that almost comes from a woman.

The sight almost mesmerizes Fallon's smaller head, but this puts the giant leader into shock. There are Titan WOMEN, now!? His shock has left him vulnerable and utterly stupefied that he could not think of the Female Titan closing in. And it came with a serious consequence. Right as the Female Titan closed in, a leg is sent against him.

The giants assaulting the Attack Titan hear a sudden cry from Fallon. They all turn to see the giant leader's body sent flying over the grasslands. Despite the broken ribs that Fallon now has, he was lucky. Standing tall over the giant leader, the Female Titan looks out at what has become of her beloved. Her eyes almost fill with tears to see him bloodied, almost chopped into bits by the giants. This sight enrages her, convincing her to harden her fingers. Her fleshy, feminine fingers have quickly harden into blue, crystal-clear digits. Her mouth opens wide in an enraged roar, so much to even split into an animistic maw.

The giants are stunned at seeing another titan this one being female.

"Bloody hell! Is that a 'giant' woman." One giant wearing a helmet that is of a typical knight helm said in shock of even seeing a titan that looks like a woman.

"She may look little weird but she is a pretty one aye boys." Said one of the giants with a stupid grin on his face, and little bit of lust in his eyes as a couple of other giants nodded in agreement.

Big mistake. The female titan's neck snapped in his direction with cold, yet fiery look in her blue sapphire eyes. It is ironic of a stare so cold, that they would burn into one's soul. She snarled in anger and disgust of being looked at as if she is some dam bitch. This giant's arrogance will pay dearly for that.

The female titan soon attacked the giants that were standing over her beloved with quick yet brutal strikes. One giant tries to swing his sword at her but she blocks that with her crystal digits in which the blade snapped.

The giant looked at his now useless weapon with no blade edge in his hand before looking up just in time for the female titan to swing her right crystal covered arm at his head. This literally knocked his off his body as the head went soaring across the battlefield hitting another giant in the face as he got knocked to the ground before getting pounced at by the titan he was fighting earning a scream "ahhhroooooo".

A giant charged at the female titan with a warhammer as his weapon of choice. He swung the hammer at her legs but she dodged then she grabbed and yanked the warhammer out of its owner's grasp. She then swung the hammer down on its former owner's head as it lodged itself deep into the skull which made a sound of the skull getting cracked the brain getting pierced. Blood flowed out of the critical wound as the giant fell to his side with a dead look. The female titan then looked at the group of five giants in front of her with that same frostbite of glare in her eyes. She cracked neck and knuckles then growled as if saying whose next. This earned her a satisfaction of them backing away in fear but her sights were on that the same knight helmet wearing giant who looked at her with lust earlier now looking at her in fear.

"Ron, I think she is looking at you." One of the other four giants out five said to Ron who is the fifth as the others murmured in agreement.

He gulped as he knew the female titan is looking dead at him as her crystal fingers are ominously clicking together through the motion of the female titan's hands are opening and closing. She is also growling very softly as if she is taunting them to come out and face her.

But the giants except ron are suddenly tackled by more titans leaving ron alone with the female titan. Ron gulped in fear as he somehow had a gut feeling those titans that are attacking his comrades did that to let their alpha have her justice on the giant that dared tried to insult her.

She then smiled very ominously and before the giant could blink she is already upon him with a roar of rage as it covered his scream of fear.

While she is tearing her victim to pieces the attack titan's wounds is now all done and healed. The attack titan got up with a groan of discomfort as he flexed his limbs to check if he is good condition to get back into the fight. Only to stop as he smelled and hear something familiar.

He turns his head and sees his mate in the battlefield already finished with her poor victim. He growled in surprise on his mate being here. He was surprised of his mates speed when she turned around and widened her eyes in relief and happiness on seeing her beloved healed from his wounds.

He got up just in time for her to before him, hugging him very tightly for the moment before letting go and slapping him at the face.

The attack titan growled in surprise as the female titan snarled of that slap being for worrying her. But he growled back asking of what she is doing here.

She only replied it being a cold day in hell if he thinks that she is not gonna be in this fight as she stared at him dead in the eyes for the moment as if daring to disagree.

He tried to but he finally relented on letting her in on this battle. She is stubborn but that is one of the many reasons he loves her.

But their moment was ruin when a giant tried to rush in with his club only to get punted by the female titan with her crystal coated foot. This earned lustful growl in approval from her mate as that is another reason why he chose her as his mate because he wants a strong mate and he got that in spades and more.

Soon both the female and attack titan charged back into the fray to get these invaders out of their territory.

As the battle waged, the complications on the giants' part has only just begun. Fum glares at the carnage made by the Attack and Female Titans. Yet again, Fallon has led himself to his own doom. And now it is his time to take responsibility in leading the army. Before he could form a plan of retaliation, he turns to birds cawing and flying away. The flocks of birds retreat from the trees, as if something massive is approaching. He growls in irritation; not another one. He raises a fist and calls out to the archers, and the giant archers turn to aim at the trees.

To their surprise, the trees are forced to timber by a massive figure. Like the Female, this one is about the height as the Attack Titan. However, this is not as thin as the Female Titan. Rather, this one is much more built than even the Attack Titan. The thick muscle has apparently gone so great, the very muscles seem to have pushed the skin apart. The towering, athletic beast continues to step forward ever so nonchalantly. Its blank eyes make it difficult to tell if it is even looking at the giants, but the face has snapped into a single face plate. Not going to be the same incompetent leader as Fallon, Fum decides to fire this one until it is down. He raises his fist, and he yells out to fire. The archers pull out their arrows, draw, and release.

The arrows are sent flying into the air before they drop upon the Titan. And it then, to their horror, when the arrows do not pierce the monster's hide. They only clank and bounce right off it. Instead of the Titan being a pincushion, the Titan is left clean. Not even a scratch is left that the sunlight could show. In the Titan's eyes, the giants' weapons are worthless. He was called to aid with this new threat...and this is it? Taking a step forward and taking a stance similar to an athlete, the Titan aims for the giants called to charge at him. It is time for these "giants" to face the Armored Titan.

Fum only curses more as the situation just got worse as the arrows cannot pierce this titan's hide. Which means that not even blades can't pierce it. His thoughts were broken as the armored titan then charged towards the battle as the group of giants very fast as the ground shook even more.

As the group of seven giants and the armored titan got closer the armored titan immediately shoulder tackled through the group of giants like a bowling ball going through the bowling pins. The giants got either ran over by the titan if they are in the center of the group or got flung off from the speed if they are at the sides.

The armored titan didn't stop his running as he mowed through of giants and the smaller titans until he is right next to the attack titan and the female titan.

The attack titan growled jokingly at his bigger friend of finally arriving at the party.

This earned him a chuckle from the armored titan as he didn't want the attack titan to have all the fun. The female titan just rolled her eyes at her mate and their friend being males. But she did smile on seeing an old friend again.

Soon the big three turned their attention back into the fight as they needed to finish this soon as this battle has been going on for a couple hours. The attack titan narrows his eyes knowing that they gotta finish off these invaders soon as he doesn't know if they have anymore tricks on their sleeves or not.

Fum's eyes narrow at the sight of the three larger Titans. If they did not have anything good, this fight would have ended sooner.

"What now?" Fye asks.

Fum turns his head to the giant general, but his answer is as simple.

"Get the hooks."

And with that, Fye nods before he and a handful of giants turn to run. Looking back at the three Titans, he and his fellow giants will have to rely on brute force or sheer number. As the smaller Titans have been tearing giants to shreds, their numbers are growing thin. However, the Titans are not being well with their numbers, either. Both of the numbers of both factions are growing every so dimly.

The fights between giant and titan have gotten more brutal and primal even into fist fighting in some cases. One giant is tackled by a titan in which they are rolling around on the ground to be the dominant one. The giant gets up top and starts wailing in on the titan pinned below even using his own helmet as a weapon to bash the titans skull in while getting blood all over him, then he quickly pierced the nape of the headless titan with the sharp edge of his helmet.

He looked up and watched in awe and horror of the carnage that is happening around him as he watches his brothers holding off the small packs of titans. They were holding well but a few titans were swarmed and he could even see some titans feasting on the corpses of his fellow giants.

He noticed a huge shade covering him causing to slowly look over his shoulder with fear as he sees the leader of these monsters standing tall over him while looking down on him very ominously. The titans emerald green eyes seem to be glowing as if they are analyzing on what to do with the giant.

The giant tried to beg "m-mercy." He stuttered with fear in his eyes. But all he got was a foot crashing down on him.

The attack titan panted in exhaustion as he doesn't know if he can hold on for another hour or two due to all of the attacks he landed and suffered.

He looks to the side and sees his mate kick a giant hard getting blood splattered on her body as the giant crashed into a tree that is in the clearing. The results is the tree snapping in half along with the giant's body as his spine is broken.

Seeing his mate covered in the blood of her enemies made the attack titan growl in lust, as to him she honestly looked hot and enticing as hell. Hearing the lustful growl of her mate made the female titan blush but she did took pride on having the attack titan as her own and no one can't have him. So she playfully and lustfully growled back with a wink which made the attack titan have a even more of a grin.

The armored titan seeing this lustful exchange going on between mates, roared at them to focus on the battle at hand so they can finish this. Then they could go back to their sex times. Honestly the armored titan lost count of how many times he hears their cries of pleasure from the castle all the way to his home in the rocky hills in most of the nights ever since they conquered that castle. Some of them were so loud that the armored titan could not even have some decent sleep, he knows they are trying to bring a population of stronger titans but can he at least have some nights of peace and quiet.

Hearing the roar snapped the two lovers out of their thoughts as they quickly went back to slaughtering some giants.

The Armored Titan growls in his annoyance. His annoyance heightens when an arrow clunks against his temple. He turns his head to see the giant archers still firing at them. One would think that these giants would be smart enough to think that small sticks don't work. Steam erupting from the cracks in his face, he charges after the archers. To his curiosity, the giant archers turn to retreat into the dark forest. Despite this, one or two stop for a moment to fire at him. What are they on about? Do they think that hiding in a forest would save them? The Armored Titan charges into the woods, eager to prove them wrong.

Meanwhile, the Attack Titan punches down a giant. The club was not even worth it when it shattered against his ankle. Smoke slithering off the Attack Titan's fist, he looks down to realizes that he is hitting too hard. His body is not as strong as his strikes. And he needs to be careful with that. With his mate, she was able to be more durable. Which is pretty embarrassing, but appealing to make better offspring. At this rate, he will have to take a breather and shout out commands. Or else, he would be spent too much.

The many giants yell and panic when they see the Female Titan sprinting after them. Kicking up the grass and moving at a blinding speed, the Female Titan smirks. She decides to give her soon-to-be victims a sporting chance. Stopping at a second, she swings a hand upward. The crystal fingers cut right through the exposed waist of a giant, sending his upper body flying. With his other hand, she thrust a finger down into the upper back, punching a hole through his breast plate. Even as the others run further from her, the Titan is having a blast.

Suddenly, her eyes widen when she feels a sharp pain in her elbow. She turns her head to see, in her shock, that a system of four hooks stabs into her arm joint. The hook is connected to a long rope, which is being pulled by many giants. Seeing that they are pulling onto her arm, she glares. Before she could do anything about it, another hook latches onto her other arm. The rope being pulled by another group of giants, the Female Titan feels to be immobilized by the arms. Letting out an enraged scream, she pulls onto the ropes, trying to pull on the giants.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fighter!" Fum yells, helping on pulling a rope, "I need help on these lines!"

A couple more giants ran towards either of the two lines of giants pulling the ropes to bring the female titan down.

The giants are doing the chant of "he ho." As they are slowly pulling the female titan down little by little. She is struggling very hard to not get brought down and get hacked to death like her mate almost did.

She shrieks loudly trying to either call for help or try to turn these giants to deaf from her shrieking. The giants pulling the ropes cringe a little from the loud and somewhat shrill shrieking.

"Bloody hell! This bitch is trying to turn deaf my ears." A giant said as he tried to pull harder to get the female titan down before anymore titans come in.

Fum nods as he also pulled harder in this tug of war. He grits his teeth a little because of the female titan starting to pull on the giants little by little as well.

"Don't let up men! First we take care of the bitch then we take care of her lover." Fum yelled out to the giants pulling the ropes getting a loud "aye!"

The female titan gritted her teeth in pain for the moment before roaring loudly to her mate for help. Her calls were answered when a few of the smaller titans started running at the giants to set their alpha free.

Fum notices as well before he yells "watch out lads we got few of these buggers trying to rescue their queen." This got several nods as a couple of titans at the end of the ropes relinquished their lines to deal with the intrusion.

This lessens the pull on the female titan enough for her to slowly go forward in which the giants have to dig their feet into the ground to do it.

With the attack titan he is roaring orders at the titans to keep fighting and gain some ground. But he stopped as his pointy, elf ears twitched on hearing the sound of a familiar shriek. Quickly he turns his head to the source and is horrified. His mate is in a stalemate with these giants as they are evenly matched in strength. He sees a few titans trying to rescue their alpha but are being held by a couple of other giants.

Concerned for his mate as he knows she can't hold on forever the attack titan roars loudly gaining the attention on a few more titans not in combat. He points his finger towards the rope pulling giants.

Get rid of those giants to save your alpha.

Obliviously, the mindless titans charge towards the rope pulling giants on either all fours or on their legs.

Satisfied on this being a good enough distraction to set his mate free the attack titan then looked around the battlefield with a serious look as he is looking for a certain two headed giant as he has a score to settle with the giant.

Out in the clearing, Fallon barely pushes himself off the ground. That kick from the Female Titan had crushed his ribs and some of his bones. His left leg has become a snapped limb, but he still has the fighting will. Limping and weakly pulls his axe, he glares back at the commotion of ear-splitting cries. She notices that the Female Titan has been caught in the ropes. He knew that he could count on Fum and Fye, but...where is the Attack Titan?

Turning his gaze, he hears heavy footsteps from afar. His eyes narrow and his grip on his axe tightens. From about a mile away from him, the Attack Titan stands. His glare reveals shining emerald lights that would be his eyes. The Titan has his sights on the leader of the giants, and he wastes no time. Unlike the Female Titan, he does not like to give his enemies a chance. Letting out an enraged cry, he charges at Fallon.

Fallon roars at the attack titan with a rage worthy of a giant as he stands up as one can be with a shattered leg, he readies his axe while ignoring the frightened whimpers from his smaller head.

"Come on! Come at me ya pointed ear bastard!" Fallon yells as he readies himself for the attack titan to come close. When the attack titan got close enough and swung his left fist at Fallon. He immediately dodged by doing a roll and right after the titan's fist landed on where he previously stood, cracking the earth a little.

The attack titan snarled in pain as he held his steaming left fist as it immediately started to heal. The attack titan sets his sights on Fallon who is cautiously backing up a little like a wounded animal that is cornered from the bigger predator. Which in this case he is.

Fallon taunts his opponent. "It will take more than a punch to kill me you dam overgrown vermin." He said with a proud yet wincing smirk as his broken leg is giving him a lot of pain. Fallon doesn't know how long he could last against this monster as he knows death is waiting for him on the other side.

Looking over his shoulder, the Attack Titan glares at the two-headed giant. Thinking of every way of murder. Spinning in a blinding speed, he drives his fist into the ground. Fallon hops back, dirt raining over him. To his horror, the Attack Titan has grown beyond rage. His skin begins to grow bright cracks and erupts with hot steam. His emerald eyes now glow brighter, and his gritting teeth have grown sharper. The Attack Titan rears his head back, and he lets out an enraged roar into the heavens.

Fallon and his smaller head who is scared as hell gape in awe and horror of seeing how this raging monster looked like he is physical representation of rage itself. "By the gods." Fallon muttered as he gripped his axe tightly. He is now realizing of how dire the situation is with his leg broken and the attack titan in a rage mode. Fallon knows his chances of surviving are low, dangerously low.

He knows that if he runs he won't go far, and If he fights he won't make it far as well. So either way he is screwed.

As the smaller titans are swarming over to free their alpha from the hooks, the giants stationed there try to fight them off from getting to their kin pulling the ropes. Sadly it was not enough to stop a couple titans to slip through to attack the rope pulling giants.

Fum curses as he witnesses a couple of men get grabbed and dragged somewhere away from the hooks or just straight up tackle them. "Bloody hell these fuckers are just making things bloody difficult." He said hoping things don't get worse.

Too bad for him it's about to. Fum felt a sharp pull from the ropes in which most of the giants were pulled forward with startling cries. Fum looked to where the female titan was and widened his eyes in horror. The female titan is now yanking the hooks off of her with a pissed aura around her.

She then turned around facing the giants that tried to pull her down as she with the hooks in hand and the rope lines in the other, she strongly teared a good enough of rope and the result was leaving the remaining rope with the giants hookless in their hands.

Some of the giants immediately started backing away as the female titan is now spinning the pair of ropes with hooks at the end very menacingly as she slowly walks towards them with a predatory smile on her face.

The giant archers turn back to see the Armored Titan, and they find it in their horror to see the massive beast charging at them. What makes it even more frightening when the Titan crashes into the weaker trees. Shattering them into splinters and timber, the steaming goliath is in hot pursuit. A few stop and fire their arrows, only to find that the arrows give the same effect. No effect at all. The archers that stop would come to pay the price. One is sent flying against a larger tree; a loud crack sounds off when his spine collides with the wood. The second punched hard, obliterated into gibs. The third, unfortunately, is grabbed by the Armored Titan. The armor plates clank open, revealing a set of gritted teeth. The Armored Titan completely ignores the screaming giant as he bites hard. As he charges after the giants, he spits out the head and throws the corpse aside.

Now the giants know what it feels to be chased. And the fun is just beginning.

A few giants let out a cry of alarm, but they are suddenly shut off. The reason would be a pair of hooks impaling into their bodies. The powerful arm of the Female Titan pulls hard on the ropes, allowing them to easily cleave into the flesh of the giants. Some were struck in the heads, while few still live in agony. Giving a smirk, she simply continues walking, spinning the ropes at her side. Like her playful spinning of a Survey Corp, she lets the screaming giants spin in a blinding speed. The hooks eventually cut through the flesh, allowing the remains of the dead giants to spray at all directions. She watches as they gain distance from her, and her smirk fades. No more games.

The female titan cracked her neck from side to side showing she is done playing games, now death is coming for all of the giants asses.

She gets into a running position and takes off after the giants with frightening speeds that a it will only take a couple of minutes away from them.

Fum panted heavily as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as of now the remaining giants knew that they are beat, so they have to sound a retreat.

He yells at a giant wielding the blow horn. "Sound the retreat quickly, head back to the beanstalk!, back to gantua hurry you dam fools." He said panting with fear in his voice as he knew that the titans have won this war. Fum just doesn't want to know what they do with prisoners.

The giant nodded before he put the blow horn to his lips and let it all out.

BRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNN!

The sound echoes over the battlefield as any surviving giants that are locked in combat or not know that war horn is a sound of retreat and retreat they did as some giants who are locked in combat quickly broke off and ran for the beanstalk. But a few did not make it as they were tackled by their titan foes, started to get torn apart, their screams of pain and agony are a good motivator for the remaining giants to run faster.

But then fum hears a familiar sound of loud foot steps. Looking over his shoulder he sees the female titan running after him and the surviving giants with a too calm of a look on her face but the eyes say it all. Pure frost bite of a cold anger towards these invaders now cowards are running from their invasion. The giants now who realize who is predator and prey.

And they are mostly certainly not the predator.

Fum quickly looks forward and sees the beanstalk and yells. "Run faster you bloody idiots, the crazy bitch is right behind us!" This motivates them to run even faster from their bigger nightmare.

The Female Titan was not to let them go without something to remember her by. Sprinting at full speed, she closes the distance between her and one giant. Grabbing onto the giant in front of her, she glares down at him. She then gives a sweet, attractive smile despite the giant screaming in terror. And then her wide-open maw clamps down. Throwing aside the corpse, she drives a foot into another.

Pursuing in an even greater speed, the enraged Attack Titan charges. He roars as he quickly catches onto Fallon, but he decides to not kill him. Yet. He glares up at the stiff beanstalks, and he decides to chase off the giants with his mate. Letting his fists give him the boost of supporting speed, he starts to run back to his own two feet. Steam and embers follow him like the smoke of a train.

Not far, the Armored Titan steps out of the forest. Glaring down at the retreating archers, he looks up when he notices the beanstalks. His blank eyes narrow. Hmm...perhaps something to destroy with his own brawn? He takes a stance, preparing himself to charge and eager to find out.

Fum looks back at the Female Titan closing in on him. Dangerously close! He lets out a yell of relief when he finally makes it to the beanstalk, but the chase is not over. As he climbs up the humongous plant, he barely avoids the crystal fingers of the Titan. The fingers pierce into the beanstalk with ease, which makes him glad that he was not there. Other giants make a panicked and mindless climb up the towers of plants. Whereas some were quickly stopped by the ganging Titans. And the thing that Fum could see when he looks down is the glare in the Female Titan's eyes. The Titan beast is attractive...but it is also damn sadistic!

To Fum's horror, the giants are not the only ones who could climb the beanstalk. Using her crystal fingers to dig into the plantation, the Female Titan starts to climb up. In her pursuit with them, her glare is a look of anger without forgiveness. Fum's eyes widen, but he glares back in irritation. Persistent; he will give her that much. He hurries to climb up with his surviving brothers.

Before the Female Titan can continue her pursuit, she stops by a familiar call. Turning back, her glare fades when she sees the steaming Attack Titan. She sighs through her sweet smile; her poor mate has gotten angry, again. Maybe it would be best to hop off the beanstalk and calm him down. However, her eyes catch a glimpse of something in the Attack Titan's hand. The squirming Fallon. The sight of the two-headed giant sends a raging chill down her spine, and her eyes gleam. She wonders why her mate is not killing him right then and there.

And that is when the Attack Titan's grin widens. The Female Titan's eyes widen when he suddenly throws the giant leader high into the air. Pulling her crystal claws out, she throws herself off the beanstalk.

"FUM!" Fallon cries out in desperation.

And it was the last thing he yells before the Female Titan's teeth clamp down. Even the small head could not let out a cry of agony. As the Female Titan lands on her feet, she looks down at the legs swinging in front of her own face. And that is when she watches the Attack Titan bite onto the other half. Both Titans biting into the giant, their eyes narrow in a sudden excitement. They never had the chance to do this in a long time. Even as they pull and snarl, the Female Titan could not help but blush. Snaps and tears fill the air before the giant's body tears in half. The Attack Titan and his mate bite into the remains of the two halves before they swallow.

And in perfect timing, the Armored Titan charges out of the woods. With the force that easily breaks down thick walls, he crashes into the beanstalk. His shoulder breaking a hole into the trunk, he only did half of the work for its destruction. Snaps and tears fill the air, creaks and groans sound out as the Titan passes by. As the plant veins twist and shudder, the rest of the obliterated half begin to let loose. The overall weight of the upper half begin to become unstable, and the entire thing snaps in half. As the lower half falls, the upper half begins to fall into pieces. Some Titans that try to climb up suddenly begin to fall back to earth. They harmlessly crash into the ground.

Watching the beanstalk collapse into nothing but veins, the Attack Titan gives a growl of satisfaction. That is taken care of, and the giants made more than belly full. He hears a low hum coming from the Female Titan, and he turns to see her stepping closer to him. She starts wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against his crackling skin. She moans for her mate to calm down in a rather caring tone. It may take a while for him to, but the Attack Titan listens. laying a hand on her stomach, he shares his mate's hums of lust. This onslaught recently has gotten his mate a little...feisty. How could he say no to such behavior?

Turning away with a grunt, the Armored Titan gives up. Nobody thank him at once.

* * *

Winner: Attack Titan, Female Titan and Armored Titan


	43. Match 43

Match 43: La Carcagne (Giant Claw) vs Ookondoru (Giant Condor) & Litra

Thanksgiving Day is upon us. The day when the first English people and the Native Americans bring together in one of the few days of harmony. To give thanks for the blessing of the harvest within the troubling times and the preceding years. Whether it is to be celebrated within the North American countries or even as far as Japan, the true meaning could not be any more than gratitude. A day of enjoying the various meals and the great cuisines that would be the result of the great harvest. Pumpkin pies, cooked ham, steamed and spiced vegetables, and even the traditional and juicy turkey. Countries all around the world would celebrate it with parties, parades, plays that bring tribute to their rather mythical origins of the holiday. However, not every living creature takes it as a sign of peace. And some of them do not take too kindly for birds being the main course.

At this time of the year, when Thanksgiving becomes a moment of focus, New York City has been the iconic location for such a tradition. The Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, they call it. One of the traditions that the city has taken the utmost pleasure in doing to this day. Every year, the old balloons and floats were replaced with new ones. Out with the old and in with the new. Despite this, some remnants of the old themes still remain with more popular and modern themes come out to shine. Balloons and floats of massive cartoon and childhood icons from old to new. From the enlarged running Charlie Brown to the newest yellow Pikachu. Along with them, sparkly dancers and talented singers make their musical numbers to make the parade as great as it ever has been. Most children would care for only half of these things compared to the parade finale. Before the parade would end, the Father of Christmas himself would come riding his sleigh and wave at the many people. For years, the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade has been a wondrous tradition.

At least, before this day came.

The day had gone like it had always and should always be. A happy parade with songs and wondrous figures passing the crowds. The cartoon turkey float rolling down the road of New York City and gobble its way out of the parade. Only a huge, dark shadow covered the float before a pair of talons reached down and clutched it. The traditional Pilgrim couple that were meant to be on the turkey were fortunate enough to get off. The same could not be said for the turkey float, which all that remains is the cartoon, smiling head of the bird. By such a great force of wing and the strength of the huge shadow, the old wood and mechanics could not hold. Even above them, still, pieces of the float rain upon the fleeing crowd. The many fake feathers and broken claws crashing onto the many cars not within the path of the parade. The shadowy figure is mainly a huge animal. A feathered bird with a rather ridiculously long neck. The creature having the turkey within its talons.

La Carcagne was the name given to this "bird banshee". The monstrous vulture was a creature that had came to Earth from another dimension. A dimension not know to Man, but theorized to be one of antimatter. The female alien bird had taken taken the month so far to hunt for other creatures that would suffice for her hunger. Other "Kaiju" that would be large enough to be on her menu. Not too big, though; just with enough meat to filler her belly and give her the adequate energy. For a while, she had only one goal. To pass down her blood to the newest generation. To lay a batch of eggs into this human settlement and spread her population on this planet. She would have succeeded once on an island far from this settlement. However, that location was not meant to be. Other monsters remain out there. One among them did not take too kindly at the Giant Claw raking the flesh of a poor soul. And even as she did nothing but feast on the flesh of a mole-creature, the large leviathan attacked her on sight. The reptile must have seen what she truly is that none else would.

Now, she has taken the decision to move here. She had assumed that she has found new prey to catch. She had seen a huge bird, like her, to kill and feed on. It was a huge bird, yes, but not as edible as she had expected. Not at all. This "turkey" is nothing more than some kind of fake; a human construct. This makes the Giant Claw a bit annoyed, but her time to feast would come. She is always a patient hunter, with a smug way of hunting other beasts her size or smaller. Something in her senses tells her that she does not need to wait for long. In the mean time, she would have to settle in having some tasty snacks down the streets. With her bulbous eyes, she peers down to the fleeing people below. Her curved beak separates with her sharp teeth gleaming. It may be time to do her snacking before many of them hide.

She pushes the stone of the Empire State Building as she takes off of the side. Her claws effortlessly crunch into the stone of the tower before they stretch out. The crumbled stones of cement rain from the air and onto the streets. Loud car alarms blare out when the stones smash into the hoods and windshields. The screams of a human is quickly silenced. Her wings pushing into the cool air of the November season, the Giant Claw looms over the fleeing crowds. Her long, hairless neck extending and her curved beak separates. In one powerful swoop over the streets, her beak snatches a couple of humans from the crowd. Her long neck snapped upward like the swift movement of a catapult. Her razor teeth piercing the squirming, screaming victims that would soon become her food. With a snap of her beak, she swallows the flesh and cloth that the humans apparently have. They were not as warm or filling within her throat, but she would have to make due. Eating these humans for the trip would be better than nothing. Even if she would have to tear the buildings down upon them.

Making a sharp turn, the Giant Claw turns her hideous face back to the flowing streets. Something catches her attention, however. A sudden, slight darkness moving into her vision. The sudden darkness that she soon assumed it to be a shadow. One too big to be any of the flying structures that the humans build. Despite this observation, the Giant Claw ignores this and proceeds to dive down at the screaming humans. Nothing in the sky would be dumb enough to see her as prey. Her claws stretch out at the humans below her as the cars and litter are blown away by her huge wings. Before her claws could snatch on her newest victims, a new shape takes in right in front of her. A huge shape of brown and orange that had dove right into her vision. The next thing she sees is a few less humans on the streets before her claws scratch against the asphalt. It happened perhaps too quick for even her huge, bulbous eyes to catch.

Her eyes only follow a brown and orange feather being blown to the road.

Whipping her neck upward, she immediately looks up to see what the hell it was. What would have the audacity to swoop down in front of her and steal her snacks? And to do so with such ignorance of her presence? To her surprise, it is a form of a giant bird. Like her, this huge bird flies with a primitive pelt of feathers and a vulture-like physique. That is where their similarities end. Her vision is mostly blinded by the light of the sun, but the only thing she could make up is a shorter neck. Not much of a neck like hers. This new creature seems to originate on this planet, but she does not recall running into a creature that looks mostly like her. Could this be a subspecies that exist in this dimension? If so, then could it be a potential mate, whose gense could be passed down to her children? Or could it be a rival, who would devour her eggs the first chance it gets? Questions of this creature that need to be answered.

Her curiosity of the creature convinces her to spread her wings and make a mighty flap. The wreckage of her wake and the dust of the rubble are blown away when she takes off to the air. Ignoring the sheltered humans entirely, the Giant Claw follows the feathered shape across the city. Gliding around the tower, she is able to catch up to the large bird without much problem. It almost seems that the creature is not intending to outrun her. It is gliding as slow as possible, as if moving silently above the streets. Thanks to its slow pace, the Giant Claw could take a better look on her potential mate or rival. It has many feathers of brown and orange, as she had previously seen. Though, the bird also has what appears to be a collar of many brighter feathers. A short neck of dark flesh connects with a head. The profile of the head seems more of a lizard's skull than anything; if not for a sharp black beak at the snout. It bears no crest, no feathers on the scalp to determine its gender. To this, the Giant Claw feels odd at its look. It seems to be a condor, but much more different from her than she first assumed.

The Ookondoru is a rare sight in the sky with little to be known. Many islanders see the giant bird as a strange sky god that takes whatever lies in his sights. By many reasons, he often avoids other giant creatures that would potentially devour him. A certain fire-breathing king, most of all, who would turn him into a steaming fried bird in a second. Even so, his very appearance has,ironically, became a mystery among the assumingly-mythical Kaiju apart from civilization. Scientists speculate that he is a prehistoric predator lost in time like Baragon or Titanosaurus. They then say that he is either a species of giant condor or eagle. A creature that was mutated into such a sky-predator by a strong case of radiation. Though, this would be a connection between him and the Red Bamboo that, theorized, used him as a weapon. A fact of which came regardless of the obvious inferiority that the Giant Condor has compared to other Kaiju. Despite how weak he would be compared to another like Rodan, the Giant Condor is still a threat to mankind. A threat that would come too late to be realized. And as he crushes screaming humans caught in his claws, the Giant Condor would gladly take exploit their superiors' slow response.

Landing onto the roof of a building, the Giant Condor allows his prey to drop. The screaming and struggling survivors were silenced by the large beak plucking them off. It would be less annoying to eat the screaming humans, first, before he would get to the recently dead. To the case of being around dead Kaiju that would be fresh from battle, the Giant Condor would not consider much of hunting smaller creatures like humans. That is unless he would have no other option. Aquatic creatures never give much meat for the large bird. The exception being whales and sharks, which he could never be able to get. He almost had a meal big enough for him to hunt, but that cursed Godzilla was in the way. Devouring humans on what he would guess to be a gathering would be satisfying enough. That is if he could catch anyone stupid enough to come back out, but he knows better. Humans are not too bright, but they are not idiots either. They have the basic instincts similar to any animal smart enough to avoid being devoured. He would be one happy and full condor if they are not. The only things that are stupid is the Kaiju that fight each other. And eventually leaving a corpse for him to feed on.

The Giant Condor feels a strong gust of wind, followed by a loud crunch of stone nearby. The bird snaps his head to his right, figuring what it was. Speak of the devil. The Giant Condor's small eyes move up at a shadow cast upon him. One particular shadow looming past his body in a long, thin part. He begins to realize that the shadow belongs to a long-neck, alien vulture standing on a building not far from him. The Giant Condor's small eyes follow the large head of the Giant Claw rise. Her long neck that carries the head is one of the things that make the Condor nervous. If not for the rather hideous face. The Giant Claw stretches one claw onto the roof of the squarish building, pushing a few falling concrete. She tilts her head , scanning the smaller bird with much intent. The Giant Condor seems to have a weird feeling about her, and who can blame him? Not every giant bird has the chance to meet up with an alien bird from a different dimension. And leave alive afterwards, that is. Her eyes narrow at the condor, soon noticing that seeming to be a simliar creature is all that appealed her. He seems insignificant, but it would not hurt to give him a test.

The Giant Claw raises her upper body, spreading her huge wings wide. This has her cast a larger shadow above the Giant Condor. She gives a slight separation of her beak, baring her pointy teeth. She may see if the condor shows any sign of defense or hostility towards this action. The Giant Condor, in response, jerks back with a sudden ruffle of feathers. He hugs his arms tightly at both sides of his body; an involuntary instinct of defense towards the larger creature. The Giant Claw almost looks like she is prepared to attack, and he has to do something about it. By the many encounters from his would-be fire-breathing enemy, the quick-thinking condor makes a surprising maneuver. The Giant Condor lets out a loud squawk when he takes off from the roof of his tower. Dust and fallen leaves of autumn are all blown away by the bird's hasty retreat. Leaving the Giant Claw behind, the condor makes a beeline to the Empire State Building, and his body becomes hidden in a matter of seconds.

Left in a new silence above the chaos in the human streets, the Giant Claw gives out a hiss of disappointment. So much for a potential mate. The condor flew away the moment she showed a sign of hostility. Oh well. As cowardly as he is, he could make a satisfying meal. Now, her mind has been set from finding a mate to hunting this new dinner. She wastes no further time to push herself from the edge of the building. Making a powerful flap of her wings, she glides low towards the Empire State Building. She is a massive thing to be flying so low at such tight spaces in the city, which is something she needs to keep in mind. However, her wings are powerful enough to carve through these pathetic walls. She can also keep the element of surprise when gliding below the condor. Taking a sharp curve around the tower, the Giant Claw lands onto a roof before pushing herself into the air once more. Even by the view of her head, carried by her long neck, she could not see the condor. At all. She was sure that she could fly as fast as the condor could. It could not have retreated out of her sight so quickly. Maybe he had gone into hiding within the city?

Her head darts to a sudden sound of a familiar squawk. Her eyes widen when the shape of the Giant Condor grew larger in her view. The condor was not fleeing, he was setting an ambush! The Giant Claw gives out a loud, twisted caw when the Giant Condor dives for the attack. His talons stretch out before they claw at her face. The Giant Condor claws at the Giant Claw with blurring snatch and swipe motions. The Giant Claw jerks her head away in her shriek of shock. Woah, this bird is much faster than she expected! The condor flails his talons at her, flapping his wings in a furious and blinding rate. The Giant Condor's caws and the colors of brown and orange completely fill the Giant Claw's vision and hearing. However, she has a moment to remember that she has an advantage. Pushing herself above the condor, the Giant Claw's body is lifted in the clash. And with it, the head of the creature escapes the condor's wrath. If you could call it a wrath. Fortunately for the La Cargane, the condor has forgotten that she is much bigger than him. To this courageous yet stupid mistake, the Giant Condor soon has the Claw upon him.

The next thing the Giant Condor realizes is that he is caught in her talons, now. His smaller frame is entrapped in the longer talons of the predator. His left wing clenched tightly, but his right wing is left freed. The only thing he could use that is currently free is his sharp beak. Even so, he could only do so little with that. His instincts, however, tell him to make due. As the Giant Claw carries the Giant Condor over the city, the condor could not decide on which is more excruciating. The amount of pressure the Claw is putting on him or her hideous caws. Taking flight back to the Empire State Building, the Giant Claw's eyes gleam at her helpless victim. She opens her ugly beak, waiting to strip the bird of his feathers and flesh. She lowers her head, curving her long neck downward. She could admit that she likes the sight of the condor's beak pecking furiously at her talons. It hurts by the way he so stubbornly pecks, but that irritation will end soon.

That is when she hears a loud, shrilling caw. The Giant Claw caws her ugly call as she raises her head. Before she could express the annoyance of another interruption, she suddenly feels a sharp pain against her flaring nostrils. By the slow reaction of her neck, all she could see were a series of feathers. Long, gray tail feathers that seemed to shine under the sunlight. The Giant Claw's head makes a slow movement to her right, only for the shiny shape to advance at her again. This time, she had a mere glance of silver wings and a narrow beak. A narrow beak that stabs against the Claw's forehead. Letting out a caw of frustration, she snaps her beak upward. She only catches a single peacock feather, but she turns to the large bird that was stupid enough to attack her.

The bird looks more like a silver phoenix. The body of the phoenix is mostly patched with many silver, dagger-like scales. The wings flap in a single, powerful movement to show a series of small white dots. Like the Giant Condor, the silver phoenix has a pair of small talons and a small bird head. The phoenix's head is ruffled with feathers that move in a single wave back, with a patch of blood red at the very back. The beak looking like the tip of a spear, yet separating to let out an echoing caw. A caw of a rather majestic flying creature. The silver phoenix, Litra, is feeling far from the mood of being majestic. Like the La Carcagne and the Ookondoru, Litra has been one of the extremely rare species of large birds. They were known for a number of events that were documented by scientists. One of her members hatched from an egg for one specific purpose. That purpose being to destroy a rampaging monster once known as Gomess. Another still lives to this day. It has been in many battles with a horned dinosaur known as Gomora.

This Litra, in particular, has been having a different life of her own for some time. The world she had came from was a bitter one. Her own survival was dependent on her speed and her quick attacks. None could prove to be effective on the monsters that she had to face. Kaiju that no longer depend on only tooth and nail to settle their feuds. Some spew fire, some create flying claws that explode, and even some come from the sky and do impossible techniques. That has been some time before she had ran into this other bird. The condor and her had tussled for the flesh of a corpse. After a while, however, they had came to an agreement and decide to hunt for weaker Kaiju together. Unlike the predator of the tropical islands, Litra is not fond of the taste of humans. She left with a better preference for fish and less-intelligent mammals. That is when she returned to see her partner trapped. Trapped in the clutches of the biggest bird she has ever seen! Whatever fear she may have to the size of this creature, Litra must use it to fuel her fury. She is not going to abandon her friend to be ripped in two.

A sharp turn around, and Litra dives straight at the Giant Claw again. The Giant Claw was giving the small phoenix a chase as much as her large form would muster. Despite her huge wings flapping in slow but powerful motions, her flying still has inferior speed compared to Litra. Despite her obvious disadvantage, the Giant Claw's only logic to this situation is to snatch Litra and kill it. Clutching tightly onto the Condor, she allows her massive form to crash into the corner of a skyscraper. Ignoring the way her side scrapes off the cement and glass, the Giant Claw's extended neck tries to reach Litra. The quick-moving Litra makes a quick turn, passing another apartment building for the Giant Claw to bulldoze through. Clouds of pulverized cement and shattered window glass cover the Giant Claw's form like a fog. Right as the Giant Claw's head emerges from the thickness, Litra takes quick action. In her blinding speed, her sharp beak stabs into the eye socket of the hideous beast. The Giant Claw's painful and frustrated caws could be heard for miles, almost piercing Litra's small ears. Despite the mere headache that Litra may get, she refuses the let up. Hovering above the huge head, she continues pecking at the eyes and beak.

Unknown to Litra, the Giant Claw was born with a powerful defense mechanism. An antimatter shield that would block any and all projectile weaponry. Going up close and personal is another story. Fortunately for Litra, the one who bears such power is no smarter than a turkey. The Giant Claw gives out an enraged caw, sending her head upward to smack Litra away. As she does, the silver phoenix moves to the side and pecks at her left eye. Taking a quick glimpse of this, the Giant Claw jerks her head away. Her long neck swings her head around before she aims to whack it at Litra. She moves in a surprising and terrifying motion, but Litra is quicker. The silver phoenix has a way to somewhat kill the creature, but it would not do anything to the anti-matter shield. She would not have to do so to break through that shield. She only needs the hideous bird to keep focus on her. Litra lets out a shrill screech as she continues to peck at the Giant Claw's nape. The Giant Claw cries furiously when she feels the sharp beak against her neck. She tries to flick the bird off, but the silver bird never relents. She tries moving away and have a better space against Litra, but she is quick enough to catch up. Even when she just started moving.

The Giant Claw makes a turn to escape the annoying assault. Her sheer bulk smashes into the many windows of the Conde Nast Building. The many black screens, including one showing a green four, is sent falling from the great height by one of the bird's talons. The giant buzzard turns her head to snap her beak at the phoenix, but in her fit of frustration she had made a mistake. She has allowed her hatred toward the relentless Litra to fill her limited mind. Involuntarily loosening the talons that restrain the Giant Condor. As the sharp digits crash against the top of the building, the claws widen. The Condor shrieks when he feels a loosening on his wings. Freed from the clutches of the larger bird of prey, he wastes no time to help his friend. The predator of the native islands allows the strength of the winds to glide him upward. Like an eagle performing a trick in the air, the condor folds his wings to his sides. His entire body slowly flops above the angry Giant Claw, and he spreads them wide. The wind blowing and ruffling every brown and orange feather in his wings, the Condor flexes his talons. And he goes in for the attack.

The Giant Claw flails her head like a mace, shrieking wildly at Litra. The beak and the sharp teeth nearly trap the silver phoenix in no time. Litra glares down and plans to give another barrage of pecks, but she falls surprise to see brown and orange blocking her view. Only for the briefest of moments. Then a series of familiar caws echo into her small ears; the Condor. He has been freed and now rejoins the battle! The Condor shoots his small head back and forth, pecking furiously against the Giant Claw's skull. All the while, his talons give a strong grip on her neck and his wings steady. Giving a new drive of adrenaline, Litra joins her more native counterpart. She hovers above the eyes of the Giant Claw, pecking furiously. The Giant Claw flails everything she could wildly at the two relentless creatures. Now, there are two of them pecking at her. Military fire and conventional powers from Kaiju do nothing to her, but the sharp beaks of her inferiors are causing damage. Not a lot to be crucial, but the silver one nearly took one of her eyes. This is getting ridiculous!

The massive buzzard thrusts her body upward, lashing her talons at the two. As she lowers her head, her large and thin digits flex wide. The two smaller birds move away and shriek at the incoming claws. The movement comes a bit quicker than the birds would take to dodge, but they are able to nonetheless. The only good thing it ever does for the Giant Claw is to scare them off. Unfortunately, the massive buzzard did not focus on what is right in front of her. The next thing her eyes see is being covered and blinded by a coat of dust made from rubble. As large and as vicious as the bird is, the Giant Claw was fooled into crashing into every building in her path. Including the massive New York Times building, along with every piece of newspaper article and innocent careers tumbling down. Watching the large form of the bird being hidden in dust clouds, Litra tilts her head to her right. It may be risky, but this gives her an idea. Turning to a rather exhausted Condor, the silver phoenix gives a cry to him. The condor has just landed onto the top of the Bank of America Tower when he has heard the call. Apparently, Litra has a plan, and the native bird gives a creak of exhaustion. With a few flaps, he takes off and follows his quick companion on this "plan".

The huge creature of the anti-matter universe has gotten herself into a massive pile of rubble. The remains of the many buildings she had bulldozed has nearly buried her form, but not enough. Such inferior materials are not heavy enough to keep her wings down. The only issue is knowing where she even is. Using her frail legs, she pushes herself through the pieces of human architecture. Her curved beak erupts from the wreckage before her own head and neck closely follow. Shaking off pieces of debris and many parts of a roof off her head, the Giant Claw regains her vision. With a snap to her left and then her right, she realizes where she is. She has been forced onto the ground, with her prey still flying around. Mocking her with their speeds and tempting her with their screams of their incoming demise. One crazed, hungry eye moves up to see a couple of small shapes hidden by the sun. Her stomach has now gotten less satisfied in her hunger, and it was because of those birds keeping her moving so much. They are really making it more work than what it is worth, but it will be worth it!

The Giant Claw's huge wings blast out of the carnage of the rubble, and she uses the power of her flaps to push herself. Waves of swirling clouds of dust spread around the rising monster. The Giant Claw's sights set on the Condor and Litra, she makes one powerful flap in an attempt to catch up to them. While the two smaller birds speed around the buildings, the Giant Claw's sharp talons carve through the roves like wet cardboard. The small fiends seem to be making a beeling towards the many skyscrapers. These constructions, while two of them under construction, have some height higher than the Empire State Building. If you do not count the very tip, that is. Seems to be many vantage points to be hunting for food in this human territory. Although, why these smaller birds want to take a foolish retreat there is beyond her. All that remains in her mind is to catch, kill and devour them.

Turning her head back to the massive predator behind them, Litra is convinced that they are in her sights. Good; they will need to keep it that way if they are going to survive this. As much as her survival instincts haunt her of the many possibilities, Litra has made a decision. Many Litras before her have lived and died for a purpose. Some died protecting humans from a larger, more destructive beasts. Some still live with the duty of serving a master. Somewhere in her mind, Litra finds that this may be the time for her to fulfill her purpose at last. This larger beast is apparently not of this world. Nor does it seem to have any intention of sharing the sky with those who do call this planet home. To this revelation, Litra must fulfill this plan in order to keep the survival to all. Even if it is to leave the Giant Condor behind. Now, they need to keep the chase towards the four large constructs. They only need to get a little closer.

The Giant Condor follows closely as he and Litra passes the largest of the constructs. By the way he already feels the gusts of wind coming from the Giant Claw, he is already not liking this plan. Every flap of his wings he makes, his muscles already burn from the extended fighting. He would not have enough energy in a matter of minutes. Looking back past the largest buildings, he notices something. The huge form of the Giant Claw has not been getting close, but going left. Litra has expected this; even the least intelligent predator would know better than to force itself buried a second time. All they need to do now is to go up. Making a flap downward, Litra soars higher with her condor companion. The higher the two birds soar up the constructs, the more they both see the massive bird. The dark shadow of the massive predator puts the Condor into a sense of doubt, but not Litra. She keeps soaring at the speed of an advanced fighter jet.

As they reach to the top of the four constructs, so does the Giant Claw. Now, the Condor and the silver phoenix make a final stand. The Giant Claw caws gleefully at the two running right into her talons, but she is taken back by the furious cries of her "prey". Litra and the Condor blindly dash at the huge buzzard. The Giant Claw swings her neck once again, using her head as a flail, but Litra is quick enough to pass it. The Condor, on the hand, chooses an alternative. Clutching the side of the neck within his own talons, the Condor begins pecking at what he assumes would work. The throat. His sharp beak does little but take small pieces of the Giant Claw's skin, but he is relentless in his attack. He continues pecking in all his hungry, ravenous fury. The Giant Claw glares down at the annoying bird with one wicked eye, but another gains her full attention. Coming right at the alien buzzard, Litra scratches her talons against the curved beak. This does little but leave faded scratches. So, Litra tries an alternative. In one quick motion, she sends her beak into the eye of the Giant Claw. The Giant Claw jerks her head away, crying out at the fluids spraying from within her eye. Her head has now filled with feelings of agony that soon spreads everything within her primitive mind. Now, she is beginning to learn to never underestimate your prey.

Now it is Litra's chance. As the agonizing cries echo out of the wide-open beak of the Giant Claw, Litra's small body thrusts forward. Some bits of her body has slipped into the mouth of the predator, much to the Giant Claw's shock. The primitive mind of the massive bird could not comprehend much to the smaller bird's actions. First, Litra makes hit and run attacks with that annoying Condor. Then, she had the audacity to drive her cursed beak right into her eye. Now, she has willingly shoved her body into her mouth. It is as if Litra has finally decided to give up. This would bring a greater glee to the oversized buzzard, as she would soon feed off of Litra's willing corpse. After she has her snack, she would get down to eating the Condor next. Course, the single-minded bird has no idea that this would be her last meal. Within the buzzard's mouth, Litra's eyes narrow at the stench of the Giant Claw's breath. It was beyond time to get a proper cleaning of her hideous mouth. Deciding that she only has one shot at this, the silver phoenix opens her narrow beak.

And out comes a stream of yellow, glowing fluids that shoot out like a laser. This fluid is known to be Citronella Acid; Litra's last resort weapon. The weapon used by other Litras to eat away the flesh of the Kaiju that they had to defeat. Litra continues to blast her streams of acid down the throat of the Giant Claw. The Giant Claw is soon to feel the intense heat of the acid going down her throat. Feeling the burning sensation of the fluids eating away her flesh, the buzzard lets out a muffled cry. Steam erupts from the very corners of the mouth and the dark nostrils of her beak. The Giant Claw has made a mistake of lowering her shield the moment she tried to feed on Litra. And even though she has stopped, it is far too late. She feels the agony of Litra's acid eating away down her throat. The hotness of her alien blood flooding within. Her eyes widen when she feels a sudden feeling of cool. This is to be the last that the anti-matter buzzard would feel.

The Condor continues to gnaw at the neck, attempting further to kill the larger predator. Despite his new sense of doubt and dread of being the next meal, he continues to fight to help Litra. Although, something odd and almost a miracle happens. He snaps his head back when he feels high temperature against his feathered torso. Looking down, he backs away when he realizes that a hole is being burned from inside. Some kind of yellow fluid melts through the flesh like hot water through ice. His wings flap and flutter in the air as he flies away, only to watch the massive body of the Giant Claw drop from the air. Like a lifeless puppet cut from its strings, the Giant Claw's body smashes down the space between the four constructs. Her wings, now having no strength within them, barely scrapping the slightest of cement. The widen, dead eyes of the buzzard looking right up at the Condor. The final thing that the Condor sees, before it disappears into a cloud of dust, is the body of his companions. When the shining reflection of her silver scales no longer shine in the darkness. And just like that, Litra is gone for good.

To say that he feels devastated for this would be an understatement. The Giant Condor lands onto the roof of an apartment building. He watches the thick dust storm that has become of the buildings. It would be frustrating to the humans who had not even built them yet, but they could be grateful. Grateful that the phoenix had fought and risked her life to kill what could be the alpha predator of the sky. If it is not Litra and the Condor, then it would take a stronger Kaiju to destroy her. It was not just the event of two unlikely companions doing the world a favor. It was to stop the Giant Claw from turning a day of Thanksgiving into her personal buffet. As the Giant Condor's wings fold at her sides, he has a moment of mourning for Litra. Now that the battle is over and the Giant Claw defeated, she now recognizes Litra as a beautiful specimen. The silver phoenix was elegant and rare compared to a more native and savage Condor like him. And by what felt like a long time, Litra was forced to sacrifice her life for him. Too bad, but he must not let that get to him too much. Thanks to Litra, the Condor now has a feast buried under all that rubble. This may be the opportunity to give thanks to her sacrifice and honor her heroic deed. And this city would witness the feasting of the predator of the native islands.

Ookondoru, the Giant Condor, will be the greatest bird of prey for Litra. And who knows? Maybe he will even hunt down the pitiful alpha Kaiju himself, God-

KKSSSHH-BOOM!

Godzilla glares at the burning fireball that use to be the Giant Condor. His fiery-orange eyes follow the burning black body collapse into the rubble of the city. His curled up upper lip and his bared fangs show his apparent anger towards the annoying birds. He, like some of the humans in town, was meant to be an attraction in the parade. He was meant to be the third to last celebrity before the Father of Christmas. Knowing that King Kong was part of the parade as a premise of a new musical, the King of the Monsters had decided to join the fun. As if having a star constellation was not enough for his "mighty ego". Hearing about a bunch of giant birds attacking the parade, though, meant that the parade was to be either postponed or cancelled. He decided to take matters into his own hands when he noticed that the biggest of them was already killed. He might have known that a Giant Condor was one of the responsible. Now with that taken care of, Godzilla gives a snort of satisfaction. He brushes his clawed hands together before he turns away. He cares little for the fireball that the Giant Condor once was. At least he will leave something for the humans or other creatures to take. Could be something better than turkey meat.

On second thought...he might as well have a piece for himself.

* * *

Alright, I am aware that this match has been late for weeks. This match was meant to be the Thanksgiving match, but...well, you know. Ice storms, busy schedules, excuses-excuses. Anyway, here it is. Sorry for taking so long.

So, now it is a matter of time before we start working on this years Christmas special. And, by high votes, we have decided to do a spectacular battle of the Miser brothers! Heat up your hot chocolates or take your ice-cold ice cream. This will be a true battle of fire and ice between Kaiju of the Misers.


	44. Chapter 44: Miser Brothers

Kaiju Melee Christmas: The Battle of The Misers

Flamelar, Obsidius, Grigio & Raptros vs Blizzalar, Darantulas, Barugon & Tornaq

The Christmas season has come to the world of Kaiju once again. A time to declare a temporary truce and to lay down arms between all of Earth. Peace on all worlds and good will toward all Kaiju, aliens and civilizations of sentient life. To bring any sense of war and destruction upon Earth in a time like this would be close to not end without mercy. Many had learned from the tales told of last year's Christmas. When an Alien Groza attempted to use the frozen Ireland and Britain as bait to ambush Ultraman. There, he and his ice Kaiju allies would freeze and finally destroy him. Though, it was not meant to be. Alien Groza was ultimately foiled and destroyed by the combined power of the King of Kaiju and the beasts that call the planet their domain. Including a paladin of the Divine Moths and a titan of Mother Nature herself. Whatever the attempt and whatever the answer Earth gives to such threats, the time of peace of happiness would always be enforced.

Even as some guardians of the natural world remain in overtime. Since the new year had came after last year's Christmas, an ancient apex predator has wandered around the world. The Elder Gojira has traveled from the oceans of Japan to the cold depths of Antarctica with little rest. The dedication and duty that the elder bears has always been his best quality, but also his worst. For as long as he could remember, he never has a moment to realize the beauty of the natural world in which he protects. Never had he taken a moment of rest and solitude until when he decides to rest. And rest he does, in the bottom of the deepest trench in the ocean, where he dreams of a more pleasant time. A time when there were no malevolent titans threatening the world. A time when he would not be at war with titans of volcanic or otherwise weather-threatening goliaths. It is only fortunate that the younger king of Kaiju would see to the most dangerous of threats personally. Although, the elder finds that this season gives a moment of peace. That gives him some time to rest within the ocean, at least. That moment of solitude would be rudely interrupted by a strange occurrence.

A strange occurrence, indeed. Tales of the magical Father of Christmas known as Santa Claus were only the tip of the iceberg that is the magic of the planet. Godzilla, as mighty as he is compared to Mother Nature, is not the only titan on this planet. Two powerful beings were not only born by forces of nature, but also molded by them. Their one true mother name them the Miser Brothers. A rather troublesome but meaningful pair, they are. The pale, icy Snow Miser controls the northern part of the world. For the sake of his fun, he always attempts to turn everything in his path into icicles and snow. Consequently, his actions cause great blizzards and hail storms. Whereas his nasty brother, Heat Miser, controls the southern part of the world. In his rather aggressive and ill-tempered manner, he attempts to keep wherever he could to turn as hot as possible. Consequently, he leaves blasts of heat to make high possibilities of hurricanes and droughts among the south. Not a single snowflake is to be seen in the Heat Miser's presence.

These two brothers were born as complete opposites. The Snow Miser's fun for the cold and the Heat Miser's preference of the summer heat usually drives them to mild bickering. As childish and as tedious as their legendary rivalry is, they are both important parts of the world. Along with their dear Mother Nature and the titans that protect her domain, Snow Miser and Heat Miser are depended on greatly. Neither could keep the planet existing without the other. There must always be a balance between all things. In harmony, as all things should be. Yet at the same time, neither could coexist with the either's presence, either. Despite living for so many eons with their responsibilities and their natural orders, the Miser Brothers' rivalry still runs between them. Not even a peaceful time like Christmas would hold them back from their constant bickering and rather harmless wars.

At the very center of the planet's Equator, two clouds form in an apparent battle this night. One being as white as snow and as great as a blizzard. Coats of snow and ice constantly blown upon the large island below. On the other side, dark clouds swirl and cause great chaos within its tropical heat. Powerful winds of hurricanes blow away the weakest of trees on the island while waves of heat melt away any snow that passes its borders. The oceans around the island are in a constant fusion of freezing to ice and blasting around in storms. Many marine life and flying birds could not adapt to the chaos, and thus flee from the confusion. The island itself, however having no sign of civilization or animal ecosystem, has become no less damaged by the mixture. Only two beings would be capable of creating such confusion among the natural balance.

Rising out of the thick icy clouds, a rather tall and thin figure emerges. This figure seems to be a mortal man, but his nature is anything but. His skin has long since been snowy pale and icy-cold to the touch. His chin and rather long nose had grown pointy from his northern nature. A few sharp icicles hang below his nose, giving an good enough impression that he never sets foot from a glacier. The cold air that blows within the blizzard storm gives no effect to the crystal-clear hair of the Snow Miser. If you could call it hair. Along with the glittering, silver clothing, Snow Miser wears a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. With the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt having the trimming that match the very icicles he creates. Complete with a dark and light blue striped scarf around his neck, a pair of jester-like shoes and a pair of navy-blue gloves. The Snow Miser looks down at the blizzards that consume one half of the island, his smile widening into a playful grin. Oh, how he LOVES to see his age-old handiwork.

At about the very line of the Equator away, the dark clouds make way of a fiery aura. An aura of blazing fire that literally dry out the hydrogen in the air. There, within his hot coat, Heat Miser grumbles at the sight of his brother. Much shorter and slightly more weighted than his brother, Heat Miser has a rather round face. His peach-colored skin would give the impression of being more human than Snow Miser. However, there are more obvious signs to the contrary. A round, blood red nose. A pair of pointy ears of the same color. And finally, Heat Miser bears a hair of blazing colors of red, yellow and orange. Aside from the light-tan pants that he wears, Heat Miser is more notable with his light orange shirt. Complete with the trims made like the heat waves of the sun and a pair of red shoes. Heat Miser's fiery hair glows in his distaste of the snow covering this island. It was about time that he changes this. Waving his hand with a rather angered manner, beams of sunlight pierce through the dark clouds. Just like that, the ice that cross the line immediately melt away.

Not too impressed when seeing this, Snow Miser gives a bored look towards his heated brother. He then makes a smile, moving towards the very clouds that he stands on. As the battle of heat and ice wages, sudden loud music of trumpets and drums play.

"I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow." He sings, "I'm Mister Icicle; I'm Mister ten below."

With that last note, Snow Miser makes a spin above one of his white clouds. He reaches down to pluck out an orb of pure cloud puff.

"Friends call me Snow Miser. Whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much!"

Within the icy brother's very palm, the ball of cloud quick forms into ice and snow. The swirling ball of air is soon turned into a fresh, perfect snowball. Snow Miser grins, throwing the snow ball with a giggle from behind his teeth. The snowball travels straight at his hot-headed brother with the speed of a missile. Though, Heat Miser sees this coming and raises a hand. With a sudden appearance of a fiery pillar, the snowball quickly melts on contact. In his turn, Heat Miser cracks his knuckles.

"I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun." He sings in a deeper tone, "I'm Mister Heat Blister; I'm Mister Hundred and One!"

He looks down at a small shadow beneath the dark clouds. Within the hurricanes blowing across the island, a rock is blown from the dirt. By such power of the winds, the rock travels right into Heat Miser's hand.

"They call me Heat Miser. Whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much!"

Within Heat Miser's clutch, the pure stone of the huge boulder begins to glow. In its orange hue, the rock is wrapped in an aura of steam. And then, just like that, the rock quickly melts. However, as it melts into a form of molten liquid, Heat Miser places his hands together. With motions that seem to be like rolling a piece of clay, he reveals a stone ball. Much like a granite-colored cannon ball. Heat Miser gives a mischievous chuckle before he throws the ball in the exact power of a cannon. It was for naught, however, when Snow Miser raises a single finger. His finger tip makes contact with the stone ball for one second, and then it becomes nothing but snow.

Suddenly, many smaller versions of Snow Miser pop from the clouds. Each of them looking a bit different from him. Having their own hairstyles being pure ice raised up. In Snow Miser's side, the Snow Minions arm themselves with snowballs and icicle lances.

"He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow!" The minions chant, "He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten Below!"

"Friends call me Snow Miser." Snow Miser joins in, "Whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch!"

"He's too much!"

"Ahh, thank you! I never want to know a day that's over forty degrees. I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, ten, five and LET IT FREEZE!"

Snow Miser pulls back an open glove hand. And with a strong, slow thrust forward, he causes something in the white clouds to form. Below the clouds, the already freezing half of the island has now been bombarded by powerful blizzards. Much worse than the blizzards that were created before. Tropical trees coat in layers of ice, branches snap and crumble by the sheer weight of the ice. Ancient rock of the small mountains buried in the snow as the very tips crumble into icy boulders. Even some water at bay of the beach slowly become glaciers. Some of the glacier chunks roll down the sides of the small mountains, crushing trees in their path to the equator line.

Seeing this, Heat Miser's eyebrows lower in his glare. His anger towards his brother has gotten to the point of one of his eyes twitching. Right at cue, many of his own minions pop at his sides. Much like Snow Miser's minions, the Heat Miser's look much like him. Including similar clothing and noses. However, their hairs are less fiery and seem to be like dimmed flames of a fireplace. As they arrive in the aid of their leader, the minions carry various shovels and fireballs.

"He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun!" The Heat Minions chant, "He's Mister Heat Blister; he's Mister Hundred and One!"

"They call me Heat Miser." Heat Miser grudgingly sings, "Whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch!"

"He's too much!"

"I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees! I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, a hundred degrees!"

With that last note, Heat Miser throws his hands down. By the moment he glares down at the island, the hurricanes cease. The strong winds turn into weak, harmless gusts the moment the heat fades away. The intense temperature that causes the great storms seem to have vanished in favor for the hot-head's brother. However, all of the intense heat has disappeared from the atmosphere for a reason. For not all of the planet's heat comes from the air above them. Within the earth of the island, at the largest mountain, something stirs. A great and power source of heat awakens within the mountain. No...a volcano! Heat Miser bats a fist into an open hand, and the island itself forces the volcano to spew its molten lava. The great heat of the lava explodes from the very peak of the geographic tower. Streams of the destructive fluids slowly leak down the sides, leaving nothing of anything in their path.

At this point on the island, both intense heat and cold have collide like never before. A stream of molten lava makes contact with the wall of a risen glacier. The intense heat and the melting properties force the ice to melt and crack. At the same time, though, the coldness of the glacier forces the lava to cool and reduce to obsidian. Above the chaos, both Snow Miser and Heat Miser continue their battle. Snowballs and fireballs thrown at one another, but neither are able to make a direct hit. At the same time, the same battle occurs between the gangs of both brothers' minions. Thrown snowballs and icicles crash and incapacitate some of the Heats. While some fireballs and thrown shovels do the same to the Snows.

"He's Mister White Christmas!" The Snow Minions chant in a more of a battle cry.

"He's Mister Sun!" The Heat Minions return the gesture.

"He's Mister Icicle!"

"He's Mister Hundred and One!"

"Friends call me Snow Miser!" The blizzard-creating being gloats, "Whatever I touch..."

"Starts to melt in my clutch!" The lava-summoning brother snarls, clenching onto a fireball.

"HE'S TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!"

A blast of fire and snow explodes in the sky once again. The rivalry of ice and fire could only be compared by few. For centuries, they go on debates and even battles to no such final decision. Whether it is to make a green Christmas or a white Christmas. Despite the planet being separated in a fair share of which is which, each of the brothers always want more. This year, however, their rivalry has pushed further into a brink of creating something worse. Not like an overthrow of Christmas or the destruction of the entire world. Something destructive and monstrous was about to take place on this very island.

In the glowing magma of the volcano, an arm sprouts right out like a flower. An arm built with skin made of pure molten rock, cracked with fiery light of molten lava within. The four digits of a hand tipped with claws of pure obsidian. A set of three fingers and a thumb, to be exact. The clawed hand spreads its stone claws for a moment, and then they clench into a fist. The single arm of an unknown beast slams down into the side of the volcano's mouth. The palm digs deeper into the outline of the mouth, crushing enough for more lava to leak through. The arm pushes out a body of pure rock and lava; and a bulky built at that. Following one emerged arm comes another, and then a large back of a golem tears itself out. Continuing to push itself out of the mountain of birth, the golem pulls out its large head. A crown of three large horns curve from the back of its head. The bulky creature bears a gaping mouth of drooling magma, but it bears no eyes. And yet the golem seems very aware of where it is. The golem takes careful yet destructive steps out of the volcano. Its saurian legs followed by a tail ending with two rocky tips.

Crawling himself down the side of the volcano, Obsidius now knows the condition of the island. At the first time of his creation, he was created by the crystals sent to Earth by Spacegodzilla. Now, he has been summoned to this island once again. Not by a mutated clone of the Kaiju King, but by the fury of Heat Miser. Although, he could guess that he is not alone.

Obsidius turns his head to a booming sound of footsteps. Sounds of biological armor beating against molten rock of the ground. The clouds of ashes part left and right like a sea, allowing forth a tall and menacing beast. A beast that had once been known as a legend of Ayaka City after crashing as a meteorite. Humanity tried to fight the beast but to no avail, only to be eaten whole by the demonic giant. When the legend was proven to be false, the grant truth of Grigio's existence could not be denied. A skeletal, edged head is the first to slip through the ashes. Protruding tusks curve upward at the very ends of the bottom jaw, far from the yellow eyes. As Grigio has a lack of gums, it has exposed sharp teeth with a hellish manner. Blood-red armor plates were placed at places across Grigio's body. Many slash-shaped plates travel down the nape with a single row of red spikes. The rather large spikes curve backward on the way down; save for the largest in which curves in a forward-upward. Grigio has a pair of skeleton hands leveled at the chest. Gauntlet fingers ending with thick yet sharp claws. A long tail of the beast ending with a tar-black end. Overall, Grigio looks like a skeletal Kaiju from Hell.

At his right, Obsidius turns his head at a blood-curdling screech. It sounds like the shriek of an eagle from the skies of hell. The only shadow casted by the light of the volcano shows that the creator of this screech is something like a bird. A pair of bat-like wings spread out over the obsidian ground. A spear tip of a head and a long limb ending with a diamond shape. Both of which seem to be the head and the tail. The shadow soon becomes a real creature, despite being a creature of mortal fairy tales. Sets of claws rest on the mouth of the volcano. Claws of two fore-hands and two digitigrade legs. The feet ending with two claws on each foot, yet two claws and a thumb flex from each hand. A long, semi-slender neck lifts up with the head of a dragon. The sides of the dragons head sport ear-like fins and spikes at the bottom jaw. A small nasal horn at the very end of the snout. The light from within the volcano could not overshadow a pair of glowing-red eyes of the dragon. It would be from these unique features that give the dragon the name Raptros.

Raptros uses his more slender forearms to push himself up. Standing upward like a human, the dragon spreads his wings wide for his comrades to see. Raptros has never actually seen any else of his kind for years. He could not find any green-skinned females on his wanders. Only the huge shapes of gargantuan pteranodons and three-headed dragons that, admittedly, gave him reasons to steer clear of them. Throughout his travels, Raptros had sensed a great source of heat from this island. Coming from the battle of two great beings, in which he is unaware of, Raptros finds that this island has seen better days. Sources of heat also come from this magma golem and a creature that seems so intimidating. He finds it best to stay out of their bad side.

At the other side of the island, another form emerges from the ice. The blowing snow and the thick fog of winter almost hide a silhouette of a huge beast. The beast, nearly hidden in the snow, has a thick coat of snowy-white fur. Blue tribal marks were placed on the sides of the neck, chest and thighs of an oversized polar bear. The marks look as if it was born with them. Some diamond-shaped marks even shine on the paws of the Kaiju-bear. The paws, tipped with razor-sharp claws, scratch into the ice as the polar bear advances on all fours. At least three rows of icy spikes protrude from the back, showing an intimidation factor of a beast of the north. As the enlarged bear approaches the recently-awoken Obsidius, the bear glares at the golem with its glowing-white eyes. Fangs bared with icy fog slithering from the back of its throat.

Unlike the molten golem that is Obsidius, the arctic spirit Tornaq is a guardian made flesh. Taking the form of an enormous polar bear, Tornaq is known to be the embodiment of arctic fury. Even as she is meant to be the guardian of the wilderness of the north, she has been summoned by the power of Snow Miser. Despite being pit in this chaos of an island, Tornaq is more of a protector of balance. She is often aggressive to such balance; even thinning out a herd and uprooting the very land for the sake of it. Before this, she was in a deep slumber, recharging her strength from another bout. Now, it seems that a new threat for the north has revealed itself. And like Obsidius, Tornaq has come with friends of her own.

Not so far from the Kaiju-sized polar bear, some patches of winter mist swirl and puff upward. A deep shape would not hide the massive form for long, though. A long, spiked tail whips out from the mist. The tip of the tail being a strang form of a serrated spear tip. Sharp spikes going up the tail to the base of the tail itself. Soon, the head of an enlarge lizard reveals itself to the fiery behemoths. A long-snouted, boxed head of a reptilian enemy of the Guadian of the Universe usually sports a long nasal horn. The horn being long enough to be able to impale a smaller Kaiju if given the chance. Two large, black-pupil eyes of Barugon move to his left and right, observing the bizarre weather. His two forelimbs keeping him low to the ground, yet still stands in a manner similar to the likes of Anguirus or Baragon.

For the longest time, Barugon has taken a reputation on being the first enemy of Gamera. While certainly not the most threatening enemy the great Guardian of the Universe encountered, Barugon has features worthy of being fearsome. For starters, his own ability in freezing Kaiju frozen solid. It has been that way since he had first hatched from an egg hundreds of years. In his wanders, he had come across this chaotic island in search of shiny things that turn out to be pieces of glaciers. As disappointing as it was, he was also searching for a possible meal. Tornaq, just by looking at her, proves to be more than a challenge for him. The thinner dragon at the volcano, on the other hand...

Before Barugon could finish that his train of thought, he snaps his head at a shadow looming above him. Like the dragon, this shadow sports a pair of wings. Large, bat-like wings that would seem too familiar. Although, there is no diamond-tipped tail or spear-shaped head. It could not take long for eight spear-tip claws to stab into the snow. The two large wings flap down, blowing puffs of snow from the large creature. Eight legs of exoskeleton push the huge body of a blue spider. Almost seeming like a laboratory experiment of Kumonga and a large bat, the creature is more of an ice-breathing alien. Black stripes down the thorax and abdomen of the spider, with the blue exoskeleton sporting orange dots. The abdomen itself ending with an orange tip; seeming like a stinger of some sort. The head of the spider emerges with a set of creepy, emerald-green eyes. Its sharp mandibles moving constantly in its taste for destruction.

Although appearances of being an experiment may be true, Darantulas was created for a rather peaceful purpose. Created by the Alien Noa, it had a purpose to regulate temperatures of the desert planet of Cygnus. Unfortunately, the creature went rampant and escaped to Earth. This incident was only recent before the creature arrived into this snowstorm. Darantulas moves its spider head at the two forms of Barugon and Tornaq, and then at the fiery beasts of the south side of the island. Unlike Tornaq and Barugon, Darantulas does not crave simple things like balance or satisfaction of hunger. The only thing that comes to its mind is to freeze everything in its path. These molten behemoths might be some potential victims in line.

Finally, two Kaiju emerge from opposite sides of the island. One steps from the dark ashes and the other marching down the snow-covered jungle. Much like the two beings causing the commotion, these two are known to be sibling rivals. Two of the Kaiju that were meant to be viruses, these siblings were once made to destroy a hero known as Gridman. The siblings were one day sent into an air conditioner system, turning the temperatures into such that is unbearable. When the hero Gridman came to stop them, the two joined forces to destroy him once and for all. However, this fresh alliance was all for naught. Gridman somehow managed to turn the two against one another. It was in their blinded rage among themselves when the hero defeated them both at once. For this humiliating defeat, neither Flamelar or Blizzalar could forgive one another. Nor would they refuse an opportunity for revenge on one another.

By the moment the two Kaiju step out into the light of battle, they almost seem to be identical. Both have the dinosaur-like, bulky built of a powerful Kaiju. Three-toed feet and hands made with hollow barrels at the tips. Each of their tall and thick necks carries a small head filled with sharp teeth. Their shoulders sport protrusions that seem too stubby to be spikes. Their long tails are physically basic as a normal dinosaur's tail. Curiously enough, both of the Kaiju have glowing gems on the center of their chests. That is where their similarities end. As Flamelar is blood-red and brownish red, Blizzalar is navy-blue and dark. Flamelar's glowing gem and eyes are fiery yellow, while Blzzalar's glow light blue. When Flamelar has more bulbous on the back and thighs, Blizzalar is more edged. Edged bumps protrude from the thighs of Blizzalar as ice-like ridges travel down his back. Flamelar bears a crest that resembles a sort of hardened flames on top of his head. On the other hand, Blzzalar sports a long horn with a pair of angular horns at the sides of his skull. Finally, of course, one uses fire and the other uses ice.

The Kaiju "siblings" have stopped the moment they have noticed one another. About a few meters apart in between, the two only glare at each other in silence. Simply ignoring what allies they might have gained this night, both Kaiju express what emotions they may be hiding. Their icy and fiery eyes could only say so much, and they know that right away. What would be better to express their anger towards each other than with their own primal actions? What good would there be if they would spat at each other with roars of insult and bickering about who did what? About who caused their defeat and who did not? In all honesty, at least in their point of view, none. They both look up at the collision of white and dark clouds above them. Up there, they knew, that powerful beings battle for supremacy of the weather. Perhaps it is fate that Flamelar and Blzzalar decide the outcome of their rivalry tonight. Right here, right now.

The snowballs and the fireballs have been melted away or put out long ago. Above the clouds, the Miser brothers are now in a grapple. A rather childish grapple, but a grapple nonetheless. Both have yelled "White Christmas" and "Green Christmas" at one another with no apparent rest. The gloved hands of Snow Miser freezing against his brother, even in the slightest. Whereas Heat Miser's bare hands warm up the shoulders of his now angered brother. In their wrestle for seasonal superiority, they both hear sounds of battle just below them. Weird that neither of them caused any war on the island. They look at each other, occasionally blinking, and then look down. To their amazement, eight giants had came to answer their song and dance of their debate. With four titans of hellish heat and mindless destruction, there are also four behemoths of icy grace and stormy appearances.

The Miser Brothers have individually witness battles and competitions of these legendary beasts. However, never have they seen the presence of those that would represent them completely. They almost seem to be minions themselves. When it seems to be an eternity of the brothers glancing at the Kaiju, they have exchanged looks of competition. An idea has been hatched. Maybe this bout of White and Green Christmas would be different. Let a battle of these fiery and icy Kaiju decide. In this gladiator fight of molten and freezing temperatures, only one will be declared victorious. The Miser brothers let go of each other, and they quickly float among the clouds. Apart from each other, they exchange sneers.

Time for a rivalry battle of biblical proportions.

Flamelar rears his head back with a battle cry that summons the flames of hell. From the other side if the island, Blizzalar does the same. His large horn menacingly glitter with his icy hatred. The battle cries sounded off and the battle commencing, the Kaiju at their side join in. Obsidius lets out a gurgling, molten bellow as he pounds his obsidian fists against his chest. Following their apparent leader, the golem and Grigio charge down the field of rock and fire. Raptros pushes himself off of the mouth of the volcano, spreading his wings to glide straight at the enemy. At the other side, Darantula lowers its body to the snow for one moment. It then uses all eight of its legs to push itself into the air, using its huge wings to take flight as well. Meeting with the devils of fire and lava, Blizzalar and Tornaq take charge at the enemy.

The two sides of the island clash for the first time. The nearly-identical Kaiju crash into each other, blowing away a great amount of ice and obsidian around them. Their shoulder protrusions jutting at one another, Flamelar smashes a hand against the face of his freezing rival. Blizzalar returns this disrespectful slap in kind, sending one of his jaw horns to slash at Flamelar's neck. Flamelar shrieks at the many sparks and cut chunks spraying from his hide, giving Blizzalar the time to slam his bulk against him. Crushing ice and then sheets of weak stone under her paws, Tornaq roars at the closing form of Grigio. Grigio responds to the bear's roar with his own, raising his gauntlet claws high to his neck. Right as Grigio assumes that he would have his claws on the bear, Tornaq makes a swift slide to his left. The thick and muscular polar bear lifts a mighty paw to swipe. Her long, black claws scratching against the blood-red armor as Grigio passes by. To her surprise, they did not leave a scratch. In the air, the red dragon Raptros glides past the charging Obsidius. Right as he passes the Equator line, he finds himself under the shadow of the Darantula. The dragon screeches when he barely avoids the eight legs stabbing into the ice. Not to be evaded so easily, Darantula continues to try to trap the dragon in its legs.

Barugon, staying behind, has other plans. The enemy of Gamera takes a few steps to his left, seeming to turn away from the battle, before one eye moves at an incoming Obsidius. Barugon's crystal dorsal spikes begin to glow in a dimming manner. And with some force of nature, this flickering of lights summons the stream of a rainbow out into the air. As beautiful as it is, the rainbow moves in such a trajectory towards the enemy. With such angle, the rainbow travels right at Obsidius. The golem roars at the colorful light striking him with explosions so suddenly. How can such light create any damage to him? Despite what a rainbow would do human constructs, it would only do little to Obsidius. Sparks shower off the stone hide of the lava golem, the monster continuing to charge at Barugon. He ignores the fact that he has past the line. His feet creating clouds of steam by the snow melted in his wake. Alarmed by the lack of efficiency, Barugon turns to face the charging golem. He lowers his head, aiming his long horn at Obsidius, and he charges head-on. To give an extra momentum of his horn charge, Barugon pushes himself off the ground. His entire body soars above the ground like a missile as he aims to impale the golem.

Except right as he closes the space between them, Obsidius smacks Barugon at the side of the head. Barugon shrieks at the sheer power behind the strike, sending him flying into a snow bank. Okay, that was a clearly a bad idea. Feeling the tremors of Obsidius charging behind him, the Kaiju struggles to push himself to his feet. As he does so, he moves his tail rapidly like a whip. Obsidius blindly charges at the Kaiju when he is suddenly smacked by Barugon's tail. The golem's gaping mouth closes in an annoyed expression, and his head snaps at the tail coming at him again. Barugon shrieks at the burning sensation on his tail, followed by a feeling of being lifted off the ground. The Kaiju's entire body is yanked off of the ground by the impressive power of Obsidius. Despite the lack of eyes, Obsididus looks up at the body of Barugon getting right into position. A hellish screech escapes the maw of the golem when he jumps in all his might. His burning palms press onto Barugon, and he makes a push to spin the Kaiju in the air. The next thing Barugon feels, other than the dizzyness, is his body abruptly slammed into the earth. Snow and obsidian rain from the sky when Barugon bounces off the ground once.

As Barugon slides past the line and Obsidius roars in his dominance, Grigio swiftly turns to Tornaq. The guardian polar bear lowers her head into a defensive stance, snarling at Grigio for him to run away. By either his own intimidating manner or his utter stubbornness, Grigio charges at her. One clawed hand stretched out, the monster swipes at Tornaq. The blood-red claws graze over Tornaq's back spikes, and the bear moves to stand upright. Now standing at the same height as her hellish enemy, Tornaq steps back. She barely avoids Grigio's next swipe, and the turn of his shoulder gives her an opening. She bites onto Grigio's shoulder with as much power as she could muster. Despite her fangs being able to pierce some exposed flesh, most of them could not pierce through the armor. Whatever pain Grigio may have received from this, the Kaiju shows no sign of feeling it. With a primitive growl, one that would bring chills to mortals, Grigio lashes a tusk at the bear. The sharp tusk slashes up the side of the bear's neck, forcing Tornaq to let go.

Seeing blood leaking through her white fur, this makes Tornaq grit her sharp teeth. The injury Grigio inflicted did nothing to affect the blue glyphs on her neck. Clenching a paw of claws, the bear turns to glare at the devil Kaiju. Grigio roars in his fury, but he had made a mistake. He tilts his head when he notices a blue glow across Tornaq's right paw. Within the next minute, Tornaq's entire paw becomes encrust in pure ice. Gleaming, cold ice coating the claws and the entire forearm, creating a sharper and more destructive limb. Tornaq's fury has grown to the point of calling the ice to her aid. And the arctic elements have answered. With an echoing low-tone bellow, Tornaq swings her frozen paw at Grigio. Grigio roars when the thick, cold limb crashes against his skull, and he is forced to stagger back with his head lowered. Although, he involuntarily corrects his posture when the might bear smacks an uppercut with her normal left paw. Her claws do little to the red armor, but the sheer brute force behind the paw makes the difference. Tornaq pulls back her frozen paw with a snarl, preparing to use her icy claws to impale Grigio.

That is when a stream of fire slithers from the sky upon her. Tornaq feels the intense heat on her very nose for a second. Tornaq roars and backs away when her nose is suddenly burnt by the flames. Between her and Grigio, the frail and quick form of Raptros soars past them. Landing onto the ground of ice and black rock, the dragon turns his head at the huge shape of Darantulas. The alien spider screeches, spreading its long wings and shooting its spear-tipped legs forward. Raptros snaps his mouth open, launching a fireball at Darantulas. Darantulas moves its head aside, allowing the scorching ball of flames to explode against its wing. The resulting impact causes Darantulas to make a sharp turn, consequently crashing against Grigio. Grigio grunts when he staggers back a step, but his composure has regained. Now realizing that a icy tarantula creature is in his presence, he bats a clawed hand against its creepy face. The alien spider screeches in its alarm, trying to push him away with its long limbs. Darantulas makes a powerful flap of its wings to escape, but Grigio is already close in its pursuit.

Now, it leaves Tornaq to set her eyes on Raptros. The dragon had dared to lay fire on her fur. The thought of it causes her to bare her fangs, an expression that Raptros is not too fond of. In his panic, the dragon turns away from the charging bear. With a flap of his wings, he takes to the air with a screech. Tornaq puts more power into her legs, roaring in her pursuit. However, she takes a stop so quick and so suddenly her claws carve into the rock of the fiery land. Her glowing-blue eyes look up at a new form stepping into her path. The volcanic golem, Obsidius, stops in his travel to the fallen Barugon. His head turns to "look" down at Tornaq glaring up at him. A fleshy beast of fur like this, glaring at him? That is a sign of defiance that he does not take too kindly to. One that he considers a challenge in which he gladly accepts. He will deal with Barugon, later.

Obsidius opens his gaping maw wide, letting out a gurgling and hellish cry at Tornaq. He spreads his bulky arms and clenches his obsidian fists, giving an expression that he is untouchable. That is unless the bear takes the dare to prove him wrong. Rising to her hind legs, Tornaq snarls at the golem. Her furred paws turning into complete ice in relative speed, she wastes no time to charge at him. Obsidius gurgles at this; finally, someone who is as brave as the King himself! The golem swings an out-stretched hand at Tornaq, but the massive bear raises an ice-crusted hand to stop it. The impressive thickness and cold of the hand is proven enough to stop the molten palm. Caught in this shock, Obsidius leaves himself exposed to a bash of ice against his head. Being an enraged bear, Toraq keeps the relentless attack on her molten-hot enemy. Her icy paws bat against Obsidius' rocky hide, the tips of her claws barely being melted by the intense heat. She could even leave a deep slash into Obsidius' head, but the golem makes a sudden turn of his back to her. In his anger, Obsidius sends a rock-hard back-hand at the skull of the bear. Such a bone-crushing impact against her head causes her bottom jaw loose and a few teeth flying out.

The battle of fire and ice has become quite a competition to the Miser brothers so far. Despite their other competitors battling for the weather of Christmas, their attention is only set on the battling pair at the center. The two nearly-identical Kaiju who were once viruses; codes of vile programming on human technology and nothing more. As they are now beasts made flesh, however, they seem to be brothers of sorts. This is what makes them more relatable to the Misers compared to the other Kaiju on this island. They are the true representatives of the Snow and Heat Misers.

Flamelar roars as small explosions of shattering ice cover his torso. The ice coming from the missile fingers of his freezing rival. Blizzalar gives a confident smirk at how his ice missiles fare to the fiery behemoth. Stepping forward, he snarls as he fires a new pair of spiked orbs of ice. The flying morningstars fly out at Flamelar with the speed of human missiles, but they were immediately stopped. The intense flames from Flamelar's maw incinerates almost everything in its path, melting the weaponized ice in the process. Only mere pebbles bounce off his hide. Flamelar keeps his fiery breath burning, forcing Blizzalar to roar when the heat practically cooks him. The flames seem to wash over the freezing beast's hide, not even harming the freezing cold within his body. It does not stop him from feeling the pain of being burned alive, though. Flamelar ceases his river of burning destruction before clamping his jaws shut. Only briefly, though. Now, it is his turn to fire the torpedos.

From within his gullet, Flamelar launches a projectile of pure fire at his "brother". Blizzalar reacts quickly by lowering his head, allowing his horn to take the hit for him. The explosive fireball merely shatters against the huge horn, reducing to flames that wash over his closed eyes. With the flames disappearing into air, he raises his head to laugh at Flamelar. However, more fireballs explode against him in a rather rapid succession. In his annoyance to his fiery counterpart, he fires an ice missile right to Flamelar's open mouth. Ice shatters to all directions, and the coldness shuts him right up. The melted ice of the missile reduced to steam slithering from the corners of Flamelar's maw. The beast growls, having enough of this hassle. The fiery beast ignores a few more of Blizzalar's ice missiles. The spiked orbs exploding on his hide, Flamelar charges at a shocked Blizzalar.

Since the battle had begun, neither of the Kaiju had dared to cross the line of the Equator. Neither would have the move to cross to the other side of the island. As Flamelar crashes against his rival, that old reluctance is about to change. Much to his surprise, Blizzalar finds himself being shoved back by the strength of his rival. His feet not even trying to dig into the ice that he has stepped in. Finally realizing what is happening, he glares at the eyes of Flamelar. He digs his heels and his tail into the ground, finally stopping his rampaging opponent. Flamelar rears his head back with a snarl before he sends his horn down at Blizzalar. Blizzalar responds with a tilt to the side, deflecting the horn with his own. Arms clenching in their grapple, feet digging deep into the earth and Flamelar's grotesque horn pushes against Blizzalar's more slim and clean horn. And in their contest of strength, they find themselves stuck on the center of the island once again.

Raptros looks back at the bear which he assumes to be his pursuer. Much to his luck, his molten golem of an ally intervened. Obsidius now battles with an ice-pawed snow guardian in his place. The dragon would give a hiss of relief, but now he has no one to fight. He had a previous opponent being Darantulas, that freak of a flying spider, but it is now in a struggle with Grigio. The demonic Kaiju scares the living flame out of the dragon with his roars. It is when his eyes catch a new image that happens to be in his vision. The body of an unconscious Barugon dug deep into a trench of rock and ashes. When he lowers down to Earth and lands onto the obsidian, he sees that Barugon's eyes remain closed. It almost seems as if the Kaiju has fallen unconscious or straight-down dead. It must have happened from a brawl with Obsidius. What a brute! Creeping closer like a vulture would to a carcass, the dragon sniffs at the still body. Maybe Barugon would be just another meal, after all.

Barugon's eyes slide open in a split second! Raptros' thoughts of satisfying his hunger has retreated away the moment Barugon roars in his awoken fury. The horned Kaiju kicks himself out of the trench and thrusts his huge head. He snaps his jaws at the dragon like a crocodile would to a bird, but Raptros takes off the ground as a quick reaction. Flapping his wings in rapid motions, the dragon uses his two legs to kick the snout of the Kaiju. His two pairs of claws scratching down the sides. Barugon screeches in pain, streams of his purple blood burst from the slashes. The horned fiend backs away in his agony, but Raptros decides to not be so forgiving. With open talons, Raptros presses on the attack upon Barugon. With flailing arms and legs, the dragon slashes onto the Kaiju's face. His claws cut relentlessly into the skin of the muzzle, but Barugon's vision is not blinded by red or purple. The monster's eyes narrow, and his large head swings up with great force.

Raptros shrieks when he feels a piercing pain in his stomach, only to find that Barugon's long horn has impaled him. The crimson blood of the dragon leaks down Barugon's horn, dripping profusely onto the rocks. Taking great pleasure at this, Barugon pulls his horn out of the dragon. He watches his frail enemy collapse onto the ground, yet Raptros still catches himself. Blood still dripping down his long horn, Barugon growls. He charges forward like a rhino would to a potential predator. The only fact that he neglects to care for is that Raptros is a dragon. And a dragon breathes fire. Snapping his head at the Kaiju, Raptros opens his maw wide to let out a tsunami of scorching flames. The waves of pure dragon fire burn and scrape away the stone of the land. Right as the flames reach and bathe Barugon, the Kaiju screeches in both shock and agony. Such pain causes the beast to stop completely before backing away. Cooking the Kaiju's hide in his flames, Raptros does not relent. With a flap of his wings, he closes in on his horned victim. Hearing Barugon shrieking like a helpless animal gives payback for giving a great wound in his stomach. Smile now!

Raptros continues to bathe the Kaiju in his flames. The scorching waves create clouds of steam from melted ice and ashes of burnt rock. The cries of the burning Barugon are suddenly silenced. Raptros feels that he may have finally finished the beast, and he continues to burn the bastard down. His eyes widen when a familiar nasal horn shoots out of the flames. Instead of a charge from Barugon, a sudden stream of white vapor bursts out of the fire. It seems as if the flames do not even effect the low temperature of the vapor! The icy mist breaks straight through the only weapon of the dragon. Raptros' eyes widen when the mist reaches his maw, somehow extinguishing any and all fire left. The cold particles enter his throat, freezing everything inside and forcing him to cough. As the hellish flames are replaced by freezing mist, Barugon emerges. His massive jaws clamp onto the right wing of the dragon, bringing him down to Earth.

Raptros barely screams at the pain of his wing snapped; his vocal cords frozen from the mist as well. He thrusts his tail at his attacker, shoving the blade tip into the Kaiju's neck. Because of the range between the tail and his attacker, only a bit more than the tip could pierce. It is enough to get a reaction, though. Barugon opens his maw wide to let Raptros go, but only for a specific purpose. Raptros' eyes widen at the sight of Barugon's chameleon tongue shoot out. And to his horror, the long tongue begins releasing more of his cursed icy mist. The dragon shrieks at the mist covering his entire body. He could feel the vapors slipping through every crack of his scales, freezing every muscle tissue in his body. He feels it would be wise to retreat, but one of his wings has been critically injured. He would run, but his muscles grow more and more sluggish. He would retaliate with fire, but the last of his flames inside were extinguished. As Barugon approaches, the dragon's body slowly becomes stiff with icy-white. He has no idea what to do. Soon, though, he has no idea at all. His mind, along with everything else in his body, feels nothing.

From afar of the island, Darantulas is suffering a relatively similar situation. About a few feet from the experimental monster, Grigio stomps towards it. A large patch of white ice covers some of his left shoulder. The hellish beast looks down at a torn leg of the spider-alien; one that he himself torn off. Course, it was at the cost of having some kind of ice beam on his shoulder. With a roar of his ravenous hatred, Grigio tosses it aside. His only satisfaction is from destroying the thing that calls itself a Kaiju. The beast lowers his head and glares at the creature, his maw crackling with a collective of flames within. Seeing this, Darantulas lowers itself to the ground. It's mandibles spread in and out, releasing a great stream of thick mist at Grigio. Grigio holds the flames in his maw, tilting to his right in curiosity. The mist does not seem to be coming straight at him. Rather, it is covering the ground in front of him. The mist soon becomes a small blizzard right in front of him. Does this creature really think it could hide itself with this?

Grigio's head rears back as the collected flames intensify. He spreads his arms downward as a stream of powerful yellow flames travel into the blizzard. Burning right through the ice and snow of the blizzard, the very tip of the Bone Breather hits the earth. An explosion of flames and steam spreads in every direction from the impact. Its only cover blown, Darantulas soars aside to makes a beeline back to the icy side. Unfortunately for it, Grigio's reaction is beyond its comprehension. His hellish ray still burning, Grigio turns his head directly at the flying freak. The powerful and fearsome ray strike the exoskeleton back of the creature. Grigio is soon rewarded by the painful shrieks coming from Darantulas. The creature collapses into the snow in a ball of fire. Little movements from the thin legs of Darantulas before they stop altogether. A faint, dying hiss coming from the burning husk as its long wings crumble like firewood.

Grigio looks down at his satisfying carnage, but then he turns away with a hiss. Well, that fight was disappointing. He expected better from a seemingly-versatile alien spider. It seems that he would have to search for a more entertaining opponent. It was not too hard to find. Afar from the burning carnage of his wrath, Grigio catches a sight of a frozen dragon. The beast that he recognizes to be Raptros has now became a snow-white statue. Steam and snow rain from Raptros' body. Poor bastard. His pity for the dragon is soon replaced with curiosity when a massive form steps past the frozen Raptros. The horned Kaiju Barugon reveals himself to the hellish beast. The beast gives out a low-toned screech as he pounds a forepaw against the frozen dragon. A warning to Grigio to stay away. To this, Grigio would smirk if he had lips.

Tornaq raises her frozen forearms, shielding herself from a stream of molten lava. Of all the fiery beasts that she would come to battle tonight, why does it have to be Obsidius? Hisses of steam slithering from the growing cracks within the ice. These arctic gauntlets are not going to last much longer in this incredibly-high temperature. Ceasing his lava stream, Obsidius pulls back a clenched fist. When he sends a punch straight at Tornaq, the ice-encrusted paws shatter upon impact. Most of the force absorbed by the ice, Tornaq is only forced to take a couple of steps back. The powerful blow received from the golem would not even break the bear's growing fury. Another swung fist comes at her direction, but the bear only sends a back hand against it. She bashes a massive paw against Obsidius' head, but to no affect on giving him trauma. To this lack of damages to her claws, Tornaq goes to a fit of rage. Swing by swing, the guardian bear sends one of her paws at a time. Her claws slashing against the harden rock and melting lava. The brute force of her paws pushing the golem back step by step. The fury of a bear compared to a brutish golem would be terrifying.

However, Obsidius retaliates by pressing his hands onto the earth. In a great force of his lower body, he sends both of his legs to ram against Tornaq. Tornaq lets out a snarl of pain when the great force crashes into her stomach, knocking the air from her very lungs. The physiology of a bear always has one weakness: the unprotected stomach. However, this weakness could easily be retaliated by the right protection. The great bear's body is sent sliding across the ground, and Obsidius lands onto his feet. Approaching Tornaq, the golem watches the guardian turn to her side. The blow he had inflicted seems to not do much of a critical one. It is when he notices something blue across her body. Something that covers her torso more than the glyphs. Rising back to her feet, Tornaq reveals her gleaming, icy vest of armor. At the moment's notice, she had created an ice armor to absorb most of Obsidius' kick. The molten golem snarls from his grumbling maw. Interesting, but very annoying. Even so, this armor is nothing that a little pouring of molten magma would not solve.

The golem of pure malice pulls its head back, ready to melt the armor down. Tornaq, though, is quicker to the draw. Pulling back her mighty paws, the massive bear opens her mouth wide in a roar. This roar, from deep within her spirit, somehow calls upon the forces of the arctic winds themselves. The arctic answers with an explosion of powerful blizzard winds. A wide and powerful beam in the form of a massive cone blasting against the bulky Obsidius. Snarling at this power blowing against him, Obsidius stands his ground. He sinks his obsidian hands into the ice, already feeling the great ice covering his body. Even as his body is slowly growing a coat of ice, the intense molten heat inside his body will keep him hot. Not even Mount Fuji, one of the most active volcanoes in the world, can afford to have a little ice!

In a quick decision that his simple mind could make, Obisdius curls his arms and legs into his body. With them, so does his head and sharp tail. Even in the freezing storm of Tornaq's blizzard weapon, the golem has curled himself into a rolling wrecking ball. With a great force given by the inner physics within, the ball-form Obsidius rolls straight through the powerful ray. Tornaq's glowing eyes widen in shock at this. Usually, her powerful blizzard ray should work. It should have slowed the golem down. Although, she did not count on it working on something made of stone AND lava. Having very few choices for a retaliation, Toraq finds herself open to a slam of rock against ice. The wrecking ball of a golem crashes into the midsection of the icy armor, creating cobwebs of cracks as they both fall. It is when Toraq's back touches the ground does her armor shatter into nothing. Taking a bounce off the stomach of the bear, the ball flies to the ground a foot away. As it bounces once, the golem Obsidius uncurls into his original form.

Letting out a tired growl from her maw, Toraq only has a few seconds to find where she is. Her armor shattered, her paws rendered useless against the golem and her energy nearly drained. The uses of those ice claws, the armor and her blizzard ray have taken a toll on her energy. Her energy relies heavily on her fury and her melee attacks against her fleshy opponents. However, with someone as powerful and as damaging as Obsidius, this battle has left very little for Tornaq to work with. The golem has even surpassed her most damaging weapon! Despite this, she still has some fighting spirit left in her primal body. She is the guardian of the arctics, and she refuses to give up so easily. She has one last resort to defeat Obsidius, and she must take it. Turning to her stomach, she glares up at Obsidius lowered to all fours. The golem kicks back a hand, lava leaking from his mouth. Her eyes glow blue, and a great icy blast shines across her body.

Obsidius raises his head at this new surprise. When the blinding blue light fades, all he could see is a huge block of ice. The huge form of Tornaq staying peacefully within the ice, putting herself in deep hibernation. This is Tornaq's last resort; to sleep deeply for a period of time and recharge her energy. Even with his lava stream, the golem could not possibly break through. Obsidius looks down at his hands, his obsidian claws, and he snarls at the frozen bear. He may not wish to try to melt through that ice, but he has other plans. He lets out a gurgling roar when he shoves his claws into the obsidian earth. As he digs into the ground, he claws in with his other hand. Slowly but viciously, Obsidius digs his way deep into the earth, until he disappears into a cloud of dust.

Inside her state of hibernation, Tornaq rests her mind and body. Even as she dreams, she is still fully aware of her situation. Though she is not able to see or hear what is happening outside of her block, she could only assume. She now assumes that Obsidius is trying to break through her thick block. This shell of ice that now proves to be her only salvation and critical tool to her victory. She just needs a little more time. She needs to regain the energy lost. For what feels like a few seconds, Tornaq feels her energy regrowing. In this state of awakening, though, is when she finally feels a source of heat. A heat greater than what she had felt before tonight. The huge block that encases her cracks and breaks into chunks, freeing Tornaq from her state of hibernation...

And into a new pit of molten lava beneath her! As the large chunks of ice dip into the lava, Tornaq's bear body falls into the hellish matter. The ice cracks and melts into water, and then reduce into steam around her. Tornaq roars in agony by the lava burning onto her flesh. Out at the edge of this newly-made pit, Obsidius stands hunched over. Obsidius is no genius compared to the likes of Godzilla, but he is no fool either. He had taken the advantage of Tornaq's hibernation and dug deep into the mantle beneath her. He may not have been aware of its purpose, but he knew better than to try to break through. So, he sets up a trap. Watching Toraq roar in agony and paddle her way out, the hassle is well paid off. Tornaq roars as she uses her melting claws to push herself out. She unintentionally splatters chunks of molten magma onto her head and shoulders. Even as the lava eats away her flesh, she glares up at Obsidius. She fought the good fight, but in the end, not even a set of icy armor could save her from the wrath of Obsidius.

Grigio flexes his gauntlet claws, marching towards Barugon with a glee for battle. To the sight of such a demon heading towards him, Barugon makes a turn to his left. His side facing Grigio, the horned Kaiju takes aim for the incoming attacker. His dorsal spikes glitter and snap with light, and then they release the beautiful but deadly beam of rainbow colors. Grigio looks up at the beam reaching to the sky, and then traveling down to him. So, it is that kind of beam, huh? He has to admit, it could do damage to him. If it could hit him in that angle, that is. A bright gleam of red in Grigio's eyes, and he takes one step forward. As massive as his body is compared to Barugon, something has given a powerful burst of speed. To Barugon, Grigio moved like a blur when he dashes right at him. The rainbow beam, consequently, goes right over Grigio and hits the ground. Where the demon would and should have been.

Right as Barugon comprehends on what has happened, Grigio is already upon him. The horned beast makes a swift turn, aiming to shove his horn into Grigio's gut. Grigio, however, sends a clawed hand to bat Barugon. At the side of his snout, Barugon screeches at the claws slashing across the already-bleeding wounds. Grigio roars angrily, raising his arms high to his head. He lowers them to send a pounding of his fists, but Barugon slams his bulk against him with a snarl. The feeling of heavy lift against the gut sends Grigio backpedaling a few steps. Barugon swiftly turns to the hellish creature-now is his chance! Rearing his massive head upward, the horned Kaiju opens his maw wide. His long chameleon tongue slides out like a switchblade.

Patting onto his armored stomach, Grigio has lost his focus on Barugon for only a second. Letting out a growl through his bony maw, he looks up to a thick fog moving towards him. Grigio roars as the icy mist quickly swallows him. His blood-red armor quickly become enveloped in a blast of arctic cold, creating coats of ice across armor and flesh. Grigio's growl is enough to drown out the cracking of fresh ice. A growl that expresses best of his anger and distaste for cold things. Especially beasts that spew ice mists at him. They take forever to freeze you! Despite his face being blinded by ice, Grigio opens his maw with flames escaping his gullet. His flames grows larger in intensity, being his act of defiance to fire his Bone Breather. He will reduce Barugon to charred bones; enough to put around his neck! With a roar of his defiance, his Bone Breather bursts through the icy mist. He could hear the satisfying sounds of his ray obliterating the earth. Pieces of obsidian and chunks of ice clunking around him. He does not hear the cries of agony, though.

Barugon lets out a cool breath from his gaping maw. It was lucky of him to jump away from that blast with the timing he had. His long tongue still out and ready, he does not plan to continue firing just yet. Grigio turns his head to a new direction, hearing a faint sound of a heavy weight landing. Suddenly, he feels Barugon slamming his full bulk against his head. The weight and the force that Barugon has put into it forces Grigio to roar in dismay. His body slipping through the swirling mist and collapsing onto the ground. Landing onto all fours, Barugon takes the second to continue his attack. As Grigio struggles to his feet, the terrible icy mist covers his body once more. Aiming for the head like Raptros, Barugon advances closer. He presses his icy assault upon his hellish enemy, rewarding himself with a roar of frustration. Pushing his tongue forward, the terrible beast blasts more of his icy mist. He is not going to take any chances with one that is more threatening than Raptros.

Soon, the loud roars of Grigio's fury silenced. Pulling back his tongue, Barugon slowly approaches the fog that he created. The huge amount of his freezing fog seem to be a cloud descending from the dark skies. Only to swallow Grigio in with horrifying silence. He slowly swings his head left and right, blowing aside the icy vapors to see. More of his thick fog swirl and dance out of his way, slowly revealing a snow-white body. Barugon quickly recognizes the white statue as the fallen Grigio, and this brings him a feeling of triumphant. Placing his forepaws onto Grigio's neck, Barugon roars into the snowing heavens. He has claimed a second victory from the heated enemies. However, as much as he would want to celebrate this victory, there is still two more.

Blizzalar roars when his head is suddenly forced lowered. By the claws of his fiery rival, he is left vulnerable to Flamelar's assault. Flamelar lets out his full onslaught upon Blzzalar's nape, bashing his fists against the icy hide that makes up his armor. He have only hopes of beating his "brother" down with his might. If his flames would not work like it works on the ice, perhaps his own two clawed hands would do the trick. This hope is not to be given so cheaply when Blizzalar pushes his upper body upward. Roaring with all his might, the icy fiend thrashes his gun-like hands at his rival. Flamelar backpedals away from his rival, a wise move to avoid those guns, and he makes a sharp spin. His thicker tail is swung at Blizzalar, but the beast ducks below. Allowing his rival's tail to hover over his head, Blizzalar charges forward. Flamelar has turned his back on Blizzalar, leaving himself vulnerable to an attack. He is fortunate, though, to turn around and see him coming. Blizzalar slashes across Flamelar's gut, creating a shower of sparks in the air.

Now infuriated, Flamelar grabs onto Blizzalar's neck. He quickly wraps one arm around Blizzalar's neck, despite his rival pounding his claws against him. He pulls onto his rival with a snarl of fury, using his strength to throw him aside. Blizzalar growls when his body hits the earth, shaking the very island around him. Pushing himself off the ground, he realizes that the ground around him is black. He is now on the fire side of the island thanks to his "brother". Hearing Flamelar's hissy roars, he quickly turns to face the heated Kaiju. From where he is looking, Flamelar now stands in the snow. The two rival Kaiju are now on the opposite sides of the board. Flamelar looks to his left, and then to his right, beginning to realize the same thing. Shrugging off the surprise, he turns back to Blizzalar. This game has been played longer than he could care to tolerate. It would only get even more complicated than he assumed when he hears a screech.

A screech coming from behind Flamelar belongs to the horned Kaiju, Barugon. The beast leaves the frozen Grigio behind and roars at Flamelar. After personally defeating two fire Kaiju in one night, Barugon feels confident in defeating Flamelar. Hearing this roar of challenge, Flamelar turns to see the shorter beast. The nerve of such a beast. He turns back to Blizzalar, who stomps forward. With two ice Kaiju going against one such as Flamelar, this is not looking too good for him. When it seems to be that Blizzalar would win, a familiar roar rings in Flamelar's ears. The blizzard beast turns his attention from Flamelar, and to see the lava golem lumbering at his right. Obsidius has only recently left behind the pit of magma that consumed Tornaq. Leaving his last victim to die, Obisdius now has his "eyes" set on Blizzalar. The golem roars, pounding his palms onto the rock and flames that Blizzalar now stands on. Flamelar and Blizzalar turn to glare at each other. It soon seems that they would have to call off their rivalry for now.

The sounds of battle on the island could be heard for miles. Being allowed to happen by the Miser Brothers, the battle has become a storm of heat and cold. Ice and storming waves collide through the seas around the land. A powerful swirl of snow, rain and lightning rages around the island, sucking in everything that happens to be near. One such thing is something massive swimming through the ocean. The frozen ice crunched by a set of dark dorsal plates that travel straight to the storm. These dorsal plates were once shaped like shattered glass, but now they are shaped like pointed leaves. The dorsal plates act as a kind of sails for a massive beast, whose body now bulldozes through the ice with utmost ease. Deep within the planet's seas, this legendary beast was meant to have a night of restful solitude. However, when a voice of nature itself came to alert him of something chaotic happening, the monster was required to come here. The last thing these Kaiju responsible for this mess would want is to ruin the king's sleep.

Scrapes of obsidian are kicked up by Blizzalar's feet. The icy fiend roars as he charges at the enraged Obsidius. Running much like a gorilla, Obsidius gurgles with his lava spilling from his maw. His stone and magma knuckles press into the stone, forcing it to crack under his weight with every step of his charge. The crunching stone and the shaking of the earth is what rewards the two Kaiju that charge at each other. Before they could close the space into combat, Obsidius slams both palms onto the ground. In the same motion, he hoists himself off to the air with a raised fist. Seeing this coming, Blizzalar stops and moves aside, allowing the golem to smash into the earth. Seeing an opening, Blizzalar slams his shoulder against Obsidius. As the golem staggers to his right, the Kaiju presses on his assault. Left and right, his barreled hands bash against Obsidius' body. His fury is not fully targeted on the golem. Rather, his mind still focuses on the hate he has towards Flamelar. Obsidius turns directly towards Blizzalar, sending a stone palm to smack against his face. The blow being similar to a mace against the head of a human. Despite the bone-crushing blow sounding like a thunder clap, Blizzalar does not stagger. He only sends his horn down at Obsidius.

The horn of Blizzalar travels to an open crack of the golem. Landing a lucky hit, the very tip of the horn punctures into the open damage. An open neck area with a damage inflicted by the frozen claws of Tornaq. A splatter of molten lava spurts from the puncture, coating the horn of the blizzard-beast. This would cost Blizzalar his horn, but it would regrow. All that matters to the beast is if he could destroy Obsidius. At this point, using his brute force and his horn would do little to destroy him. In another perspective, he could still stop the golem. Obsidius gives a roar of his fury. He sends a stone hand to uppercut Blizzalar, but the beast moves quickly to dodge. Moving to his right, Blizzalar blasts a stream of his Ice Breath upon the golem. The freezing ray that Tornaq has used on Obsidius did little to freeze his molten body. However, Blizzalar's Ice Breath proves to be superior. Right upon impact, the leaking hole in Obsidius' neck begins to seal in stone. To his horror, though, so does the lava within. The great exposure to the arctic power has caused the molten lava to freeze and crack into stone. The hydrogen within the ice does most of the work.

Obsidius snarls when he is forced back. Looking down at his arm, the golem sees most of the lave inside being reduced to stone. The bizarre and mutated biology and physiology that Obsidius possess is a force to be reckoned with. His lava and stone body has always acted as his most reliable strength. To such terrible amount of icy mist turned to water, his body has also became a weakness. Afar from him, Blizzalar roars to the night. His maw still leaks of the cold mist that he had used upon the unfortunate golem. It is time to take it to the next level. With a swift motion of his arms, Blizzalar thrusts his arms forward. Turned to aim his barreled hands at Obsidius, the Kaiju smirks. Before the golem could react, Blizzalar begins firing a barrage of ice missiles. Shaped like the serrated tips of spears, the missiles travel to Obsidius at the speed of human missiles. With one of his arms now paralyzed in hardened stone, Obsidius raises his only functioning arm to block. His one arm blocks a few missiles, which instead explode into the molten joints, but it does little to deflect the others.

Little by little, the missiles explode and release freezing shards into the golem. Even as the ice melt within contact of the lava, the water acts like Obsidius' poison. More of the lava within him turns to stone. Even as both of his arms are turning into nothing but stone, Obsidius refuses to let this be his end. Blizzalar growls as he closes in, firing more of his missiles at the golem. The missiles hit most of Obsidius with great accuracy and results. Although, this did little but enrage the golem. Opening his gaping mouth wide, Obsidius unleashes a stream of molten lava. Acting fast, Blizzalar lets out a stream of his Ice Breath. The stream of freezing vapors act little to counter the lava at first, allowing some splatters in front of Blizzalar's feet. In about what feels like seconds, the stream now continues to push the lava back. Quickly, the ice begins to turn the lava in its path into crumbling stone. Pieces of rock and shards of obsidian glass scatter at Obsidius' direction.

With a blue glow shining in his throat, Blizzalar pushes forward. With one step in a few seconds, the Kaiju pushes his Ice Breath harder against the lava stream. The splatters of lava begin to land onto Obsidius, along with shards of the hardened earth. Obsidius tries to put all of his power into pushing back, but the power of Blizzalar is becoming too much. This was a battle of arctic cold and molten lava, and he is losing. Obsidius could not believe it. Even as Blizzalar closes in right in front of him and his lava stream growing weaker, the golem could not accept it. He now understands what Tornaq felt; to refuse to accept an inevitable defeat when it is all around you. As the Ice Breath begins to consume his molten torso, that inevitable defeat has came right in his face.

At the other side of the line, Flamelar stands his ground. His eyes narrow at the sight of Barugon charging at him. The beast's long horn lowered like a rhino, aiming for Flamelar's chest. With a series of vicious screeches, Barugon launches himself off the ground. His horn ready for blood, his body soars at Flamelar. Giving a hiss through his slightly-opened maw, Flamelar moves in a rapid motion. In a minute later, Barugon's bleeding snout meets Flamelar's thick tail. The power smacks Barugon right out of the air, but most of the pain comes from the impact onto his wounds. Being sent to crash to his side, Barugon screeches in his pain. Rolling back to his feet, the horned beast snarls at himself. He needs to stop thinking that is a good idea. The wounds inflicted by Raptros have now gotten worse by the physical trauma. Right as he turns to face Flamelar, his face is met with a three-toed foot.

The hard kick was like a hard call of reality to Barugon. Flamelar stomps his foot into the ice, giving the shrieking beast a final warning. To add the insult to injury, the demon launches a fireball from within his maw. The flaming orb of destruction explodes against the bleeding snout, forcing Barugon to screech. To his agony, his snout is not bathed in burning flames. Yellow and crimson lights of heat dance around Barugon's cooking face before he drops to the snow. Driving his own head into the ice, he desperately tries to put out the flames. Clouds of stream cover the writhing beast. Flamelar could not help but chuckle at this. It seems that he has made his point. Raising his clawed hand, he merely brushes the snow off his shoulders. And with that, he begins to turn back to face his rival once again. Blizzalar puts up a better fight than these insignificant seconds, anyway.

Right as he does turn away, Barugon thrashes out of the steam and shoots out his tongue. His terrible arctic mist blows out of the tip and blows upon Flamelar. Flamelar quickly turns back to the approaching mist, but it is already too late. The Kaiju roars when he is swallowed by a storm of a freezing fog. He thrashes about, moving to escape the fog. Not wanting him to escape his coming fate, Barugon charges after him. He keeps his mist blasting at Flamelar in all his might. That is when a thick tail slices through the mist. Barugon screeches when he feels the tail hitting his tongue. The force causes the tongue to bend to the left, spraying at a different direction. Swiping away the mist that assault him, Flamelar fires a fireball at Barugon. An explosion of fire and embers blast against Barugon's face. This time, the flames cook to Barugon's right eye. Letting out an ear-piercing screech of agony, the horned beast writhes as his eye socket is blossomed in fire. The flames begins to spread across the Kaiju's face, peeling his flesh to the bone. The only hope he could take is to put out the flames with the snow around him.

The cracking ice of a Kaiju's slowly-freezing hide could only be drowned out by Flamelar's groan. His body is beginning to slow down by Barugon's icy mist. The same to Raptros and Grigio. Flamelar will be frozen into a statue and be doomed to be so for god knows how long. However, Flamelar will not allow that to happen without something of this world to remember him by. Fueled by his newfound hatred to Barugon, the hellish Kaiju rears his head back to let out a sickening roar. One that called forth a blast of flames to flow out of Flamelar's maw. The stream flames is much larger than the one used by Raptros, and it is proven to be just as powerful as Grigio's Bone Breather. As soon as the stream of fire makes contact with the ice, the intense flames completely obliterate the surface within yards. Raising his head upwards, Flamelar takes the stream of flames upon the writhing Barugon. Even as he tries to save himself with snow, Barugon now finds himself bathing in fire. The Kaiju screeches in his nonstop excruciation. He rises to his feet and tries to crawl away. All the good it does is to make him look like a four-legged beast of Hell.

Flamelar watches the burning Barugon retreat to the snowy jungle. His eyes narrowed at the flames, he could only guess that Barugon would collapse in a few seconds. Not waiting to confirm that assumption, he turns to leave his enemy for dead. To leave him in an agonizing death. Turning around, Flamelar is greeted by a dark statue standing at the other side of the island. The large, bulky statue has once again become familiar. Flamelar could not see the brightness of lava that would be underneath Obsidius' stone hide. His curiosities of his fate end when the dark statue crumbles by a side bash. A side bash given by his familiar rival, Blizzalar.

Standing on opposite sides of the battlefield, the two Kaiju glare at each other. Flamelar's rival looks so different from when they first battled, now that he has exhausted his fury. The tip of his horn has been melted down, and some of his hide has been badly burnt by Obsidius. Blizzalar feels no different when he notices the frozen patches across Flamelar's body. The icy mist used by Barugon had given a great blow to Flamelar, but apparently it was not enough. This battle between both of their alliances have shown what they could do to each other. One burning down the other or one freezing the other into a frozen statue. Standing face-to-face now, both rivals have their glares of anger slowly fading. They only stare at each other, wondering on why they were even fighting to begin with. And in their honesty, they have completely forgotten. It may have something to do with Gridman, which would have nothing to do with their foolish rivalry. Finally, they have now came to realize this.

The earth beneath their feet shakes by a sudden force. Both Flamelar and Blizzalar look at each other. Finding that neither are responsible, they shift their gaze left and right. They see none of their allies still standing. Still frozen statues and burnt piles of bones and exoskeleton. The tremors come again, but followed by an echoing sound. A sound of something extremely heavy smashing into the earth. As the former rivals search for the source, the sounds only grow louder and something is coming closer. Feeling the tremors again, both Kaiju turn their heads to see a figure stepping into the light of the storm. A single squarish foot stomps into the domain of the battle. Snow and rain fall onto the huge saurian beast all at once. Even a great storm could not block out the glowing blue within the leaf-shaped dorsal plates. Nor does it hide the glaring eyes of the legend leviathan looking right at them.

Up the sky, the two Miser Brothers step forth to the opening of the clouds. They both look down at what has stopped the Kaiju from fighting. To their shock and awe, the great legend Godzilla has come to the island. They would know those glowing dorsal plates and that fearsome glare in his eyes anywhere. For many millennia, the Elder Godzilla has watched over the natural balance of the world. If there was a threat that would destroy the balance of all life, Godzilla would be there. Should fire take over the winter or ice take over the spring and summer, his actions would be without peer or mercy. They look at each other, thinking that Godzilla must have sensed the chaos happening because of their bout. This storm creating such senseless change to the environment, that it was fortunate for Godzilla to come and somehow end it. Their pupils shrink when they see Godzilla looking right up at them. His glowing eyes piercing through the darkness of the storms.

And then another thought comes. If he is here for the Kaiju, then that means...

Between them, a lightning bolt flashes from the planet's atmosphere. The lightning has brought forth the one person that both Miser Brothers have loved and feared. Godzilla has always been a close second, but he has been one of the many Kaiju that fight under her will. A beautiful, peach-skinned woman who is eternally known as Mother Nature. Even from the constant storming, her green dress and her round gardener hat litter with blooming flowers. For many years, she has allowed her Kaiju to keep the peace and the balance of the natural world. The likes of Godzilla and Mothra, most of all. For it was she that summoned Godzilla to come and break up the battle between the ice and the fire. Only to come and see that the battle is left undecided. Mother Nature opens her eyes and looks left and right at her sons, who turn away in nervousness. She gives a soft and patient, yet stern sigh.

"Boys..." She sighs, keeping a patient and cheerful tone, "Please, enough of this senseless bout, you two. You make these poor beasts fight for reasons that only you two could settle. Perhaps, these Kaiju down there are to be an example for you to follow."

The Miser Brothers glare at each other. Snow Miser gives a teasing smirk, while Heat Miser grits his teeth and shakes a fist at him. Although, they shift their gaze down to the island.

There, they see the two Kaiju heading to a lave pit created by Obsidius. Blizzalar walks down the field of obsidian, helping Flamelar walk with him. The ice is slowly spreading across Flamelar's body, but hopefully the heat of this lava will help. When they finally reach the edge of the pit, Blizzalar gently allows his former rival to kneel. Flamelar gives a growl of relief to feel heat entering his body. If the ice is to freeze him into place, at least this will help him recover quicker than anticipated. The two exchange looks, and Blizzalar gives a gentle pat on his "brother's" shoulder. Even when Flamelar freeze, Blizzalar will never leave his side. After all, it is the day what humans call "Christmas". Flamelar looks down at the lava, feeling grateful for Blizzalar's company. Blizzalar, though, sits at a side of Flamelar away from the lava pit. He will stay with his former enemy; just not any near that heat.

Witnessing this from afar, Godzilla gives a nod of approval. Now that that is settled, there is little more left to be done. With the violent nature now settling down by Mother Nature's lecturing, it would seem that his short-lived job has been finished. As always. Turning away, the Kaiju King gives the Kaiju one last look over his shoulder. Lives were lost in this senseless fighting. Some he had barely known about, and some he had encounter some time ago. However, the fight was merely a focus to the true Kaiju that represent the Miser Brothers. Flamelar and Blizzalar. Perhaps they would be accepted by the Miser Brothers as their personal Kaiju. Though, he doubts that they would ever resume their fights even if the Misers want them to.

The Kaiju might end up fighting the Misers, instead.

* * *

Draw: Flamelar & Blizzalar.

* * *

The now quiet island is now left behind in its silence. The black dorsal plates of the Elder Godzilla slices through the arctic waters once again. Another night of a job done. Another short-lived threat of the world balance for the Elder to fix. This night, though, he did not even do anything at all. Days and nights of the year usually take the utmost brute force and his destructive breath to win the day. To destroy those that would lay waste to the planet. It amazes the Elder on how much good the magic of "Christmas" could make. One time in every year when the battles and bloodlust could easily be cast aside. One time for true peace and silence that the Elder always long for. He had past the time of questioning on how or why that sort of magic works. How or why forces of mankind would lay down their arms for the sake of this time. What kind of mystical force would make others feel such tranquility. These questions that the Elder once have would be answered in a foreign way.

Foreign to him, it seems. Before he even discovered the magic of the season, the dark truth of Kaiju savagery was all he knew. Since the beginning of time, the Elder has walked on these lands. Swam these seas. Breathed this very air; however clean or polluted it may be. He had seen many horrors that had once roam this planet. Some that he could consider to be worse than anything that comes from the sky. Abominations that would make monsters like the younger king's clone-brother or the Ultras' Zetton look like amateur hour. That is how he would survive against such space beasts. Those days were done long ago, and the Elder alone could roam as a living relic. Even as he had seen himself as the last of his kind, he kept his utmost duty to watch the world. To destroy what abominations would emerge and threaten the planet's very way of life. The time of giants and prehistoric titans had ended, and some things are best left forgotten.

The massive behemoth lets out a growl muffled by the cold sea water. Turning his head, he changes directions to head north. As far as he knows, there are only four titans still among humanity. One that sleeps in solitude deep within human population. One that keeps himself in magma slumber within a volcano of the east. A third is now left imprisoned within the ice of the frozen southern lands. The Elder hopes that the hydra would remain there until the new dark times. When even he would pass away. And then, there is only him. The mighty Elder King of Kings, as the worlds claims. He is no king, he has only been a protector of the world. That is a greater burden and a much greater honor than a king ever has. The younger king, the one they call Godzilla now has this crown. Sits on his throne, basks in its fiery flames, watches over the world and face the challenges of the damned. As a true king should be. It gives the Elder much humility to know that when a Kaiju is strong enough to slay him, the younger king would still be here. And unlike the Elder, Godzilla will not be alone.

Within the dark waters, the Elder Godzilla loses himself in his thoughts. Alone; a word he had never thought of but one he has known all too well. A word that has long since became his bane, his burden. Even as the death of all prehistoric and otherwise "immortal" creatures fell and bury, he has been among those who still live. Death has long forgotten of him for such time that he had merely forgotten what age even is. Only a few times in many million years did he almost lost his life to parasites or mass killers. Due to his own willpower, he lives to roam the world. As always. Many of his kind have either died by natural ways, dies by the parasites or have gotten into hiding. Since he has been the only one to emerge more, he has been convinced that living this long would not be the case. It takes everything he has to keep the madness of his isolation from consuming him. Like it consumed a younger, equally-powerful member of his species. Which leads to a thought that maybe survivors had evolved into smaller, yet more powerful sub-species.

That sense of isolation he has long felt has finally been given an answer. Far up north, the young king lives in peaceful solitude on his domain. The island that has given a home to all Kaiju that live and protect the planet. From what he hears, the young king's son has already grown. For many years, he had never felt the urge to see a member of his species growing up. He has to see it for himself, now. After he had arrived at the short-lived battle, he had given the Miser Brothers a reminder for next Christmas. A powerful blast of atomic heat that gave both lords of fiery heat and icy cold their lessons. He had received a thanks from Mother Nature, but he only left without another sound. The night is not getting any younger, and neither is he. For as fortunate as it is for him to swim at this speed, the Elder could make it to the young king's land in less than a few hours.

The Equator is noticed to be not so far from the southern realm of Japan. To a human cruiser, it would take days or even weeks. To the Elder, however, he almost feels that he is getting close. He had always been faster than the vessels of Man when he is on a rush. The holiday season makes this part of the case. He rises from the deep depths, into the water less cooler than what is deeper. His dorsal plates are the first to rise to the surface, and then he himself emerges into the winter air. With sea water dripping down his armored gills, the Elder looks out at the large island in the horizon. Monster Island. He would expect the island to be covered in snow and yet looking beautiful in the distance. Being covered in the whiteness of snow is what the island now seems to him.

His eyes catch a light between the mountains. The light may not be bright in this distance, but he knows well that looks are deceiving. No other source of this multi-colored light blossoms around the island. So, there would be no need for him to rush into battle, but he would have to exercise caution. Diving back into the depths, the Elder swims further to the island. The powerful muscles in his tail and lower body move left and right, pushing him to his new pace. As soon as the scent of sand enters his nostrils, the Elder anchors his front claws into the ocean floor. The vision of the sand fogging the water only briefly enters his vision before he rises to the surface once again. As he reaches the surface, he raises one foot to crush into the beach. At this point, he would see the long form of Manda and the writhing tentacles of Gezora. At this moment, he sees no such shapes under the moonlight. This is unusual.

Walking up the low path of the island jungle, the Elder pushes aside trees that stand in his path. His main focus is to find the source of that bright light. Finding what would have become of the sea-dwellers is a distant second. Sending loud echoes of his footsteps throughout the quiet jungle, he lets out a growl. The shine of the multi-colored lights seems to be within a few more feet. He leans his head forward, hearing some kind of noises from where the lights are. Sounds of rhythm, high-pitched sounds and a kind of soothing series of sounds. Music? He raises his head over his shoulders when he hears a new series of sounds. A series of roars, either roars of cheer or laughter. The hell...?

His stomps become silent now, moving past the side of the mountain. He turns his head to look over to the open valley of the two mountains. In this night, however, the valley is anything but empty. The many colors of blue, green and red turn out to be the massive mountain of plants that is Biollante. The monstrous yet protective creature of nature has gotten herself wrapped in vines of colorful lights. From the base of her nape down to the very bottom of her body, she looks like a massive breathing Christmas tree. With a simple cluster of crystals acting like a star on the top of her head. Biollante flails her four powerful tendrils slowly and gleefully, letting out a happy cue. The teeth-mawed tendrils grab onto some kind of wrapped, colorful boxes one direction to another.

Around the mutated sister of the Kaiju King, the flying monster Rodan avoids the coming snowballs thrown at him. Down below, Baragon and Anguirus smack their paws against newly-crafted snowballs. They have thrown the snowy orbs at the flying beasts Rodan and Varan to no avail. Because of their quadrupedal builds, how could they expect to hit them at all? Suddenly, Rodan caws in alarm by a barrage of snowballs hitting him in the chest plates. The cries of victory echo from a snow bank surrounding Zilla Junior and Red King. Red King rears his head back and throws his arms in triumph. In times before these recent years, Zilla Junior and Red King would be enemies. Enemies in a contest of strength and brutality. Since he has been accepted on Monster Island, however, Red King uses his brutal strength for the good of his comrades. Not against them. Tonight, he just used that strength to knock Rodan out of the sky!

Not being in the line of fire, another snow bunker was made by the trio of undersea behemoths. A small tunnel of ice and snow was made for a specific purpose. That purpose allowing Kamoebas' head to pop out with his extended neck. The giant turtle cries out by snowballs falling at their direction, and his head slides back in. In response to this onslaught, the stone crab Ganimes hoists up the huge form of Gezora. In the crab's claws, Gezora uses his suction-cup tentacles to grab as many snowballs as possible. Right at the outside of the valley, the eyes of Red King and his comrade widen. Zilla Junior drops his snowballs before raising them in surrender, but the Space Amoeba Trio are having none of it. The duo duck in cover when Gezora spins with a loud screech, launching a seemingly-endless hellfire of snowballs.

From another spot of the valley, Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus accompany each other in a fresh feast. A feast of the caught fish, the slayed mindless beasts and the plucked fruits. Gorosaurus simply helps himself and chomps into the pile of fresh cooked meat. His snout digs deep into the carcass before he pulls out, snapping his head to swallow it in. Titanosaurus, though, takes a handful of the huge fish and snacks on. The only one who would appreciate the fruit is Kiko, who takes a few large mango. With the mango in his arm, he rushes back to somewhere near the lit Biollante. He calls out to a taller, older Godzilla Junior. The more dark green Godzilla turns his head to the snow-white Son of Kong, looking more like his father than before. The young Godzilla gives a high-pitched roar to Kiko tossing a mango into his claws. Unlike his father, Junior is known to be omnivorous.

The Elder looks out at the young creature. Seeing that the Son of Godzilla has grown up so quickly brings a smile to his old lips. The young king has done good. Speaking of which, he turns his gaze from the junior. Right from a few feet from him, there he sees the young king himself. The dark charcoal skin of the king has barely the slightest of snow on him. Because of the inner heat in his radioactive body, no snow would cover him. The only thing snow-white would be his sharp dorsal plates. Godzilla, the King of Kaiju, sits on a snow bank watching over the party. The king lowers his claws onto his knees, smiling at his son having fun. It is heart-warming of him to see him having these moments with another younger Kaiju on this island. At least for a little while. Word is that Mothra has left an egg behind before she passed away. He could not really know for sure on when the egg would hatch.

Though, this has been the first Christmas season when he does expect his new friend to show up. He smiles down at a half-eaten Kaiju-sized cookie in his hand and bites into it more. The same sweet taste of the brown rocks and light-tan fluff nearly overwhelms his tastebuds. He is only glad that he is not a dog-Kaiju. He turns his head to the Ultra Ruby sitting beside him. Her silver and red Ultra armor could not shine better under the moonlight of the Christmas night. Her silver eyes look out at the masterpiece of a light show that she has done on Biollante. From where she is seeing, Biollante seems to be loving it. For a moment, she turns her head to share a gaze to the Kaiju King. She gives a warming smile before she notices a tendril floating above them. Both her and Godzilla look up at one of Biollante's tendrils holding up a plant foreign to most Kaiju. A set of three green leaves and several white seeds; a mistletoe. To this, Godzilla lets out a irritated growl at his mutated half-sister, but Ruby only gives a soft laugh.

The Elder Godzilla's lips curl more into a smile. He unwittingly knocks a few rocks with his tail, causing several rocks to tumble down the mountain. His head snaps to his right at the series of very loud sounds that his mishap caused. It seems to echo all across the valley when the sounds of fun went to a full silence. Feeling a sudden uncomfortable burning in his chest, the Elder slowly turns his head back to the party. To say that he feels a bit embarrassed when he sees the entire party now looking at him would be an understatement. He had encountered and fought many monsters through his immortal days, but this is the first time he has ever felt stressed in the silence. Even the young Godzilla and Ultra Ruby stare at him in awkward silence. Before he could feel that he should not be welcomed here, Ruby's blank stare turns into a soft smile.

The Elder watches the Ultra lean forward, as if reaching for something. She then rises to her feet before turning to him. The valley is soon filled with the soft crunching of the snow beneath her padded feet when she walks to him. In her hands, he could see that she holds some kind of can. A huge one, at that, that seems to be dark red. A large logo printed on the can that reads "Dr. Pepper" and a red bow wrapped at the side. The Elder gives a silent scoff; that old commercial of him and Dr. Pepper coming back to him. Those were strange days, but Dr. Pepper was something he craved for back in the nineties. Ruby uses a thumb to push the tab upward, opening the can with a loud hiss. Looking up at the old king, she raises it up to offer it to him. The Elder gladly accepts, taking it in his claws and raising it to his mouth. A simple sip of the cool, tingling beverage runs down his throat. When he lowers it down, he gives grin of satisfaction.

And just with a new guest added to the party, the sounds of fun and laughter come once more. Ruby gestures the old king to join them, which he does so with a new spirited feeling. He and Ruby sit beside the young Godzilla, with a few other Kaiju greeting the Elder. The Elder did not feel to be fully accepted into this gathering, nor would he ever think of Kaiju feeling the spirit. Yet, here they are. Enjoying the one night of their lives to its fullest. After all, Christmas comes only once a year. And there would be no Kaiju, let alone him, that would be alone for Christmas.

* * *

This has been Kaiju Melee, from BlueAtomicRose, wishing all Kaiju fans a Merry Christmas.


	45. Match 45

Zilla Junior vs Rhedosaurus

* * *

Beams of sunlight hit the face of Zilla, and the beast's eyes slowly open to a blinding shine. Waking up to a new day on Monster Island, he finds himself laying under the many trees that cover him in shade. His dorsal spikes barely jutting out through the treetops from where he lies. His ears filling with the faint chirps of birds and the booms of the clouds above, Zilla gives out a breath from his nostrils. The weather on Monster Island has never really changed despite it being the winter. Unlike the human countries up north, which are now under the mercy of snowstorms, the island is nothing but a land of paradise. Most of the time, at least. The only thing that Zilla needs to worry is whether or not he should be watching Godzilla's junior. In the meantime, though, the young Kaiju has been taken under the wings of the Elder. The child has grown up so fast throughout the months since he stood up to the bully Gabara. Figuratively and quite literally. The thought of junior growing up to be more like Godzilla could not make him or the elder any more proud.

Zilla's jaws open slightly, letting out a depressed growl. Pushing himself off the ground with his arms, he slowly yet tiredly steps forward. By standing up into a crouch, his dorsal plates break through the tree completely. His head pushing out of the forest to look out at the grasslands blown by the wind. As much as he would be proud of junior, he feels something that is not quite the opposite. When he would feel pride for junior, he would feel a sense of depression. Junior is like a brother to him; a less iguana-like and potentially more destructive brother. Even if they are not remotely relatable, they both were the spawns of the creatures that have either been mutated or awoken by the weapons of Man. He once had a responsibility of protecting the human race from vile monstrosities. That responsibility was given by his adoptive father. A mere human, but a father no-less. Since the day he has taken Junior under his protection, he was given a new purpose. A purpose of protecting the new spawn from whether it was a bully like Gabara or a predator like Kamacuras.

Now that Junior is growing up, potentially becoming stronger by the month, Zilla feels that he may not be in need anymore. It gives him a fear of losing a sense of purpose. A drive that gives Zilla a need other than eating or fighting to survive. He has always joined the ranks alongside his comrades to battle with many enemies. When those days start to become so rare nowadays...It would be either a paradise or a world of boredom. Zilla sometimes feels it is the latter. If he would not have Junior to need him any longer, he could seek out the closer relative. The other Zilla that has been in battle with them once or twice. He could only guess that his "brother" has secluded in the bays of Australia. Hearing that fish populations have become massive around Australia in the winter, he could only assume that he is there because of that. Despite being closely related, they never had the time to actually bond. They are more strangers to each other than he is to Godzilla. Perhaps it is because of his bad breath?

Zilla growls softly as he steps to the lake. He looks down at a shining reflection of himself before leaning his head down. Dipping his lower jaw into the water, he scoops up a considerable amount of fresh water. As soon as he swallows, he repeats the drinking motion. The cool water traveling down his throat almost gives a shuddering sensation of a wake-up call. If not for the internal heat of his radioactive mutation, Zilla would worry about having cold temperature. Being a reptile, of course. As he continues drinking, he ponders about this new stage of life. When Junior and the other Kaiju no longer need him, there would have to be some changes. Throughout the years, he has taken acknowledgment on the requirements of other species. Only to give little needs to his own. That fact never crossed Zilla's mind until now. Course, what is there that Zilla would need but never had? He has his own share of territory. He has a food supply, which is the fish and sealife at sea. He is not too picky about what kind of sea life he eats. Plenty of fresh water in lakes across the island. The living conditions as in weather and resting places are adequate for Kaiju like him. Though...he feels that something is missing. He is just not sure of what. Normally, Iguanas are social animals that require living in colonies. Plain and simple, the only option he could see is to find his brethren Zilla.

Zilla's chin is deep in the water when he hears a crackling noise. A crackling echo coming from the trees across the lake from him. Lifting his head above the water, he stares at the ruffling of the leaves. Birds scatter from the large movements in the forest, apparently escaping what is hidden in the plantation. This is certain: a massive animal is coming to his direction. He raises to stand into a defensive stance. He does not to seem too defensive to this new coming, but he could still stand his ground. He would guess that it would be a neighbor Kaiju. Anguirus sometimes come to see him whenever Godzilla does not need him. Gorosaurus and Gomora come to have a sparring with him, but this is unlikely. His orange eyes narrow as he slightly opens his jaws to let out a growl. Just at a second later, a brown snout pierces through between the tree trunks. Following closely with the reptilian nose, a head of a Komodo dragon comes under the sunlight. An arm slowly emerges from the trees to pull a sleek body of an enormous reptile out of the jungle. The dark brown body of the komodo-like monster is almost turned dark-tan by the sun. Crawling in a manner of a normal lizard, the monster notices Zilla across the lake. Not going to pay much attention to him, the creature lowers its head. Its forked tongue jutting out into the water.

The sudden arrival of this creature surprises Zilla. By the way it just plowed through the trees made it seem threatening to him. Not as threatening as a beast of destruction like Destoroyah, but a monster that is Red King's level. Something about this beast seems familiar; like it seems to be another of him and his brethren. He notices, though, that the creature seems thinner than him. Thinner, if not lithe, than even to the standards of Kaiju in his level. It comes to his realization that perhaps this komodo creature is a female. If his eyes are deceived by the looks, then an unfamiliar scent coming from the female could not be as misleading. A smell that almost gives a sweet scent, but one that he does not find trustful. For some reason, the sweet scent coming from this female makes him feel...strange. He feels something inside his body growing hot by a new emotion. Like a part of his brain is being switched on so easily, as much as he tries to resist it. The effects of this smell are beginning to worry him, but also curious of the female at the same time. How could his own brain find this creature so strange, dangerous, interesting and enticing all at once?

With only a moment of a second thought, Zilla gives a roar of greeting to the Komodo Kaiju. The creature's forked tongue continues to dip into the water when her eyes look up at him. Taking one last sip of water, Komodithrax raises her head to intently reach the male beast's crouching height. She tilts her head, her narrowing eyes study him from the distance across the lake. This creature seems muscular and lean for a creature close to her kind. Most of her kind is often active killers on other creatures. At least, those that were not mutated. She has never seen a creature that is just as similar to her as anything she would be interested in. There was a season long ago when she was interested in another of her species. Sadly, most of the species that she would see as her own have just been gone. Seeing how destructive and how persistent these small hairless creatures are, they must be responsible for her species being gone. They must have, at least. Komdithrax had seen how they could put down some beasts her size with her own eyes. How they had to call upon silver, metallic giants to put down the toughest of them.

Throughout her travels, she has steered clear of the "humans". She had searched far and wide at the beginning of this season for a member of her kind at least. Hunting for food and taking in fresh water in her travels, she still feels some kind of vivacious sensation. She needed a mate, but most creatures she had encountered...were not so friendly. One mighty beast deep in the water seemed to be a strong and reliable mate, but he did not seem interested. This male beast, though, may be what she has been looking for. Though, the male seems...confused. Does he not know a female when he sees one? Or does the pheromones that she naturally gives off throw him off a little? Perhaps he is a bit ignorant of what it means to see or smell a female. Especially in this lovely season. Komdithrax gives a soft hiss to this apparent confusion and nervousness from this male, taking it an opportunity to tease him.

Zilla moves his head into a slight tilt, watching the creature take a step to her left. A slim, clawed paw slowly pressing into the sand, the female creature never leaves their gaze. He watches her move in the slightest, even seeing some of her body bending. Her hips and shoulders do not seem to move into some defensive or offensive stance. These stances seem more open but daring. With her beaconing motions and her slick walking, she gives a teasing smile to him. Zilla tilts his head to another direction. What is she doing? He notices her head turning back to him as she starts walking across the border of the lake. With a snap of her tail, she splashes the water at his directions. He looks down at the many drops punching into the lake in front of him. The hell...? He looks up at her and watches her continue walking, confused. Is she telling him to back off? He is not used to seeing other Kaiju performing this kind of behavior.

Thinking of putting this message to the test, Zilla pulls himself into the lake with his arms. His head dives into the splashing water and the rest of his body follows suit. He speeds underwater like a torpedo towards her, his dorsal plates slicing through the water like shark fins. Moving to the other side in close to no time, his head emerges out into the surface. The first thing his eyes catch out of the water is the sight of the female looking down at him. The two stare at each other, eye to eye, with Komodithrax's lips curling into a smile. When she moves her head, her snout nearly touching Zilla's, Zilla moves his head back by an inch. This new feeling of warmth in his chest is starting to get weird to him. It is unusual for him to be letting another Kaiju be leaning this close to him. Right as he makes this reaction, though, Komodithrax gives a hiss from her slightly-opened jaws. She bats her claws at the water, splashing it at Zilla's face. Even when the water hits his left eye, he noticed that this hiss was not out of spite or annoyance. It sounded like something from a playful manner.

Zilla blinks a few times, letting the water drip from the corners of his eyes, and he turns his head at Komodithrax walking away. She is walking away again, and it seems that she is going to keep walking this time. Right when he thinks this, Komodithrax looks back at him with a taunting flick of her tongue. Zilla lowers his head and forces steam out of his nostrils. What is with this female? She gives him a message that she wants to be alone, but then she teases him to come to her. She splashes water at him and walks away, but then she is there taunting him. Does she want him to follow her or is she daring him to fight her? The behavior of females is just so foreign to him. The only female he has ever come across on his island, other than Mothra, is Kumonga. The behavior that Kumonga usually showcase when he walks by is rather aggressive. Mostly because she once tried to eat him. To think that this female would not try to do the same would be a...fifty-fifty chance. To say the least. Plus, how can something so lovely and interesting be so confusing and strange all at once?

Pulling himself out of the water, he lays his feet onto the shore of the lake. Right as his heels dig into the sand, he turns to follow Komodithrax careful pursuit. He does not want to seem too curious of her, but at the same time trying not to provoke her in any way. Komodithrax looks back at him with a sly grin, already knowing what he is trying to do. It is very clear that he does not even know the tricks she is pulling with him. If you would think that these are tricks to him. He may not be the brightest mutated reptile she has met, but she must admit one thing: he is cute. The appealing ones are usually not best on social "exercises", but they are better on instincts. The differences between brights and instincts do not make any difference to Komodithrax; as long as she is proven the smartest and her mate is often more on territorial purposes. Komodithrax makes her way to a bay just below a small rocky cliff, with Zilla curiously following suit. Kicking up the sand behind her feet, she turns to Zilla with a beckoning flick of her tongue. If there is no other mutated lizard-like Zilla, then perhaps Komodithrax would have big interests in knowing him a little...better.

Their rather abrupt meeting is suddenly interrupted, however, when loud sounds of cracking trees come from the forest. Komodithrax and Zilla turn their heads to the birds chirping and fleeing from what is causing the ruckus. A massive form crawls within the shadows of the forest. The cracks of trees being pushed aside grow louder as the large beast comes closer. Revealing a large, short-muzzled reptilian head, an ancient beast crawls out of the forest on all fours. A single row of crescent-shaped dorsal spikes travels down the beast's nape, not completely so on the very down, before more protrude out of his back. The dark green, more saurian scales cover most of the ancient beast's body. Save for a dark yellow underbelly, with a series of crocodilian plates that seem to protect the vital areas. On first glance, the lizard-like dinosaur appears to be some kind of wingless dragon. In reality, it is none other than one of the lost relics of the past, Rhedosaurus.

The dark eyes of Rhedosaurus scan the shapes of mutated reptiles before him. It would be a cliche of him to say that he was among the many affected by humanity's arrogance. He is not very aware of the origins of these lizards, but he can tell the difference. The smell gives off the difference between what is merely created and what was awoken. The difference of a creature that lived only recently and a beast that had lived the hardships of the past. What this means for him and these lizards depends on the situation. As far as he is concerned, the situation of this modern world has become more complicated. He is not the only surviving Rhedosaurus that tries to adapt to this new world. One in his old home was threatened by a human infestation. Suffice to say, that beast died trying to keep his home turf. In response to this fatal endeavor, Rhedosaurus travels far from human settlements to avoid his fellow beast's fate. In his travels, he finds that his own strength matters little, now. It did not help him on his quarrel with a certain familiar dinosaur. His own aggressiveness on taking territory on a Gojira did not go as he hoped. Despite the Gojira not wanting to take the territory, he still attacked him like a stubborn idiot. By that, he paid for it; he still has some burns from the encounter.

And then, there is these two. He had followed a series of scents to this island. Hoping that he would find a meal to catch or possibly a rematch with the Gojira, he instead finds something else. These deformed organisms that were once animals so small that he could not even see them. It would require to have one eye so close to the ground, there were so tiny. Now, it is apparent that humanity has done more damage than he or any other ancient beast could ever do. Even his blood, as infected by a plague as the Gojira was concerned for, could never cause a greater plague than humans. Looking at the female reptile that he sees, he has a second thought. Have the humans really done nothing but damage? Or had they given the lesser, unappreciated contributors of nature adaptations? Perhaps their arrogance has made these reptiles improve.

He crawls a little closer to Komodithrax, pushing down a couple of small trees in his wake. He raises his head high to scan this female better, and maintaining a superior posture of course. Inspecting Komodithrax, who does little but stand her ground, Rhedosaurus finds her physiology similar to his own. They are both four-legged reptiles...of sorts. Thanks to Komodithrax's radioactive mutation, to say that she is still cold-blooded would be slightly inaccurate. As one of the surviving members of his species, Rhedosaurus is bound to follow very few specific objectives. These objectives, instincts rather, are simple to him. When there is food, he needs to take it. When there is territory, a land to call home, he needs to take it. If there is a mate, that is something to take to careful consideration. As he recalls, no female of his kind has ever emerged from hibernation. Any that did would perhaps be long dead by now, leaving him and his possibility in increasing his population slim to none. Komodithrax, though, might give a good enough mother for a new generation. Even if it would be half the blood of Rhedosaurus.

Rhedosaurus tilts his head, staring down at Komodithrax. Taking his first step towards the female reptile, he gives a cooing noise. This usually works on many females in his time, but apparently not working on Komodithrax. Giving a distasteful look in her eyes, Komodithrax turns to Zilla. Zilla, sitting about a few feet from the two, frowns in confusion. He is not quite sure what this guy is doing. The cooing noise almost makes him mistake him for some bird on the inside. The one thing he is certain of is that Rhedosaurus seems to be getting a little too friendly with Komodithrax. Thinking of how easy it seemed for her to be teasing him, though, maybe Komodithrax would be as teasing to Rhedosaurus. Komodithrax, on the other hand, is prepared to prove him otherwise. She lashes out with a snap of her laws, hissing furiously at Rhedosaurus. This certainly catches Zilla's attention, having him raising his head in surprise. He may be ignorant of the situation of mating, but even he knows that this ritual is failing.

However, Rhedosaurus persists. Taking a step to one side, he lowers his head. Returning her hiss, he decides to go to a more aggressive approach. Rhedosaurus growls with a low tone, trying to sound seductive to Komodithrax. It is also giving a tone that he is not taking no for an answer. Despite his persistence, Komodithrax is not taking any of Rhedosaurus' propositions. A stomp forward with her front claws makes Rhedosaurus stop in his tracks. Komodithrax roars at Rhedosaurus with a quick advance against him. At a quick speed, the female reptile closes in on the ancient beast, making Rhedosaurus back up by the surprise. The feeling of surprise is quickly replaced by an act of annoyance from Rhedosaurus. Rhedosaurus replies Komodithrax's defiance with a roar of his own. Opening his jaws wide, he exposes his long fangs at the female reptile. The roar scares Komodithrax's scales right off her hide, forcing her to back away from the ancient beast. It sounds like the most terrifying thing she ever heard. The primal and angry roar has made the message clear: she is going to mate with him whether she likes it or not.

Another roar cuts Rhedosaurus off, closing his snarling jaws shut. The beast turns his head to Zilla approaching the two, who flexes his claws furiously. Zilla steps in defense of Komodithrax, giving a growl to Rhedosaurus to let her be. He had an instinct telling him that Komodithrax was being forced to something she did not want. Being teased by her despite his confusion is one thing, but it is another when a male is pushing a female against her will. Reminds him too well of Little Godzilla and Gabara. At this moment, that thought is what drives Zilla to defend this female from an aggressive Rhedosaurus. He even surprises Komodithrax when he kicks back dirt behind him, indicating that to get to her is to pass him. Rhedosaurus, willing to accept this challenge, digs his claws deep into the dirt. His jaws open wide to let out his terrifying roar. With hardly a second thought, the ancient predator lunges his head forward, aiming for Zilla's leg.

Zilla moves his upper body to stand upright, looking down at the head of Rhedosaurus shot forward. Zilla moves his leg back, making Rhedosaurus miss his target and sinking his fangs into the ground. Right as he missed, he roars by Zilla clamping his jaws on his nape. Zilla's teeth may not be as sharp or as damaging as Rhedosaurus', but his bite force has the strength to crush steel. Rhedosaurus snarls at Zilla pulling him up and he decides to bat him with his clawed paws. One leg could barely reach in order to scratch Zilla's arm. His other arm, though, can bat against his chest easily. Rhedosaurus snarls as he bashes against him with strength reinforced by his anger. Zilla, though, is only annoyed by this. Charging forward, the iguana Kaiju pushes his legs into a forward jump. Pulling Rhedosaurus with him, they both tumble and roll onto the dirt. By the second Zilla's dorsal spikes hit the ground, he finds himself rolling onto the sand.

Zilla lands onto his feet into the cool waves of the lake, but Rhedosaurus is already upon him. Charging like a four-legged reptile, the beast lashes his jaws at Zilla. Rhedosaurus' fangs aim to sink into Zilla's skull, but Zilla shoots his arms forward. One hand planting into the roof of Rhedosaurus' mouth and the other on the jaw, Zilla pushes the beast's head back. Rhedosaurus snarls through the clawed hand in his mouth. He flails his front legs viciously, batting at Zilla on his arms. With an enraged roar, Zilla tugs onto Rhedosaurus and throws him aside. The body of Rhedosaurus splashes into the water, with some getting into his eyes. Zilla closes in from behind, but Rhedosaurus immediately thrashes his tail at him. The long tail of the ancient beast smacks against Zilla's side. The muscle and the strength behind the defensive strikes do little but knock Zilla off balance. The one large spike near the tip is sharper than the others. As the tail smacks against Zilla's thigh, the spike skewers into the flesh, forcing him to roar in a stinging pain.

Rhedosaurus snaps his head out of the water once Zilla backs away. Like a crocodile erupting to strike, he lashes out with open jaws. His sharp teeth clamp onto one of Zilla's arms, drawing blood. Once the blood oozes on his tongue, giving out his horrendous fury, Rhedosaurus thrashes his head like a hungry predator. Pulling his arm, Zilla shrieks as he tries to break free. The terrible pain of his flesh being torn by Rhedosaurus' teeth would become too unbearable. That is if he does not do something about it. Having a feeling of furious frenzy, Zilla swings his free hand down at Rhedosaurus' head. His palm bats against the skull and the claws slice bloody trenches across the snout. However, Rhedosaurus clamps his jaws tighter, wanting to break Zilla's wrist. Zilla could feel his bones taking the pressure of the dinosaur's strong jaws, but he is not completely defenseless. Even as Rhedosaurus raises his front paws and batting them against him, Zilla clamps his own jaws on Rhedosaurus' skull.

He receives a cry of pain when his teeth pierce around Rhedosaurus' eyes. The cry forced Rhedosaurus to release his foe, giving Zilla the chance to retaliate. Pushing tighter on his bite, he takes a harsh turn, pulling Rhedosaurus with him. The large waves washing ashore could not match the height of the furious monsters. Zilla keeps pulling Rhedosaurus out of the waters and onto dry land, much to the dinosaur's ravenous thrashing. The ancient beast's front paws smack against Zilla's jaw, trying desperately to break out of his maw. When Zilla finally releases the monster, Rhedosaurus is sent crashing into the sand. Blood trickle from the brow and sensitive places around his eyes. May not blind him for long, for the water waves crashing against his face constantly wash it off. Behind the beast, Zilla cautiously steps forward. He sees the streams of red traveling into the lake. When he sniffs at the beast, he growls at a strange smell from the wounds. Unknown to him, Rhedosaurus' blood could be hazardous, but it is completely harmless to anything that is not human. Otherwise, it could cause illness and death to any that comes in contact with it.

The blood is least of Zilla's worries when he is caught by wet sand in his eyes. Zilla shrieks loudly at the small minerals blinding his vision. With his head rushing into the waves, attempting to wash out his eyes, Zilla is left vulnerable to his foe. His head snaps at his left when he hears a call out of warning from Komodithrax. The next thing he knew, he feels an added weight onto his back. Sharp fangs of Rhedosaurus follow shortly after. Rhedosaurus snarls through his bite into Zilla's nape, a sound that is easily drowned out by Zilla's shriek. Zilla tries to raise his head, but Rhedosaurus presses a paw onto his snout, driving it deep into the sand. Pressing his other paw onto Zilla's back, Rhedosaurus clamps harder into the nape. When he was hoping to use his weight on Zilla, he is met with a shot of reality. With a showcase of his strength, Zilla pushes his body with all his might. As he reaches his crotched height, Zilla grabs onto Rhedosaurus and Judo-flips the beast over his head. Rhedosaurus' back smashes into the dirt, leaving the beast shrieking by a painful trauma.

Standing tall over Rhedosaurus, Zilla rubs his right hand over his nape. Those fangs really do make a number on anything monster this beast came across. Zilla can see why an ancient beast like Rhedosaurus would be a force to be reckoned with. Rhedosaurus, however, is not as dangerous as any of the Kaiju on this island. Especially not by Godzilla's standards. Hearing a roar, he raises his head to Rhedosaurus recovering. The ancient beast snarls, scratching into the dirt with his claws. The beast is not willing to give up on this opportunity. Zilla roars to Rhedosaurus to walk away, but the message never entered the old relic's head. Right as Zilla finished his roar, he is met face to face with Rhedosaurus' open maw once again. In his quick response, he takes an immediately back pedal to avoid the deadly fangs. Unfortunately, while Rhedosaurus may have missed Zilla's throat, he sets his eyes on an ankle on the last minute. Zilla shrieks by an agonizing pain once the razor-sharp teeth dig into his ankle. Now that he has caught Zilla in his downfall, Rhedosaurus anchors his feet deep in the dirt. Zilla swings his claws at the dinosaur, scratching onto his back, but Rhedosaurus is determined to put his opponent down.

A strong and quick pull on Zilla's leg is enough to sweep the iguana down to the ground. His other foot fails to support the weight when it slips on the dirt. His body crashes with a booming thud, and he is left on his side. Taking a quick notice and acting just as fast, Rhedosaurus releases the ankle and charges at Zilla. Aiming for the iguana's throat, his jaws open wide as his fangs glimmer in his saliva. A roar in his fury cues the thrust of his jaws at Zilla's throat, but it was not to be. Before his fangs could pierce Zilla's flabby throat, Zilla's powerful arms hold him at bay. The clawed hands grabbing onto his jaws, Rhedosaurus snarls furiously at his iguana-like lesser. In his frustration, he bats his clawed paws against Zilla in his blind rage. He bats at Zilla's arms as he tries so desperately to get to his neck, but Zilla's arms are too strong. Holding his foe back, Zilla returns the beast's snarl. At this point, he has had enough of this nonsense. With Rhedosaurus too focused on killing him, his dorsal spikes light up in neon green. From the tip of his tail all the way up his eyes, Zilla charges his signature weapon. An obvious sign for Rhedosaurus to reconsider his tactics. His widen eyes show his realization to the true nature of the situation. It could only be compared to the lighting of dorsal plates from another stronger enemy.

Oh no...

Rhedosaurus' realization comes too late. He roars in agony when Zilla unleashes his green atomic flame. The nuclear flames scorch into the open mouth of Rhedosaurus, charring the gums and tongue. Rhedosaurus' vision is blinded to see only green and white, but the pain within his mouth is more than enough for his mind to process. Seeing that he has done enough damage, Zilla lets go of the dinosaur. Finally freed, Rhedosaurus cries out at the green flames burning from the corners of his mouth. The dinosaur rises upright to bats the flames away with his front paws, and the next pain he felt is Zilla kicking him off. Rhedosaurus crashes back-first onto the plantation of the forest. Rhedosaurus rolls to his feet, panting for fresh cool air, but Zilla is not through with him. With another flash of light, he lets out his atomic breath once more. The scorching flames burn onto Rhedosaurus and the plants around him.

Rhedosaurus roars back at Zilla, being a fusion of frustration and the pain from the burning flames. He should have known that there is more of these fire-breathing freaks! He would be coward to give up, but he has suffered wounds and burns from this bout. With a loud shriek, Rhedosaurus crawls out of the flames. Being shrouded by black clouds and flaking ashes, Zilla watches the beast disappear into the deep green. Hopefully, never to be seen again. Raising his head to look over the clouds better, he scans the area. Only to be sure that his foe has fled. Knowing that there is no more resistance, Zilla lets out a triumphant bellow. That nonsense taken care of, he turns his back on the wreckage that could have been avoided. The thing he is concerned for as of now is Komodithrax.

Making his way down the shoreline, Zilla looks up at where Komodithrax would be. There, in the open den below the cliffside, Komodithrax remains sitting up. The female reptile looks at Zilla with frantic concern. He stops at his tracks when Komodithrax moves swiftly at him. He nearly has an instinctual sense that she was going to attack him, but he is taken back by Komodithrax stopping right in front of him. Komodithrax gives him a low, sweet hiss as she lowers her head. Inspecting Zilla, she notices a few wounds inflicted by Rhedosaurus. Giving a concerned growl, she lets out a tongue to lick the gash in Zilla's arm. Zilla hisses in a stinging pain, but he gives an assuring groan. Nothing about his wounds would be infected or losing blood for too long. His eyes widen when he feels a sudden warmth against his neck. He looks down at Komodithrax nuzzling him slowly; lovingly. He hears her purr softly; he guesses that she is grateful of him defending him. Or perhaps she is still being affectionate from when they recently met. Whatever the reason...he has a feeling of liking it.

He looks down at Komodithrax pulling away. The female reptile leaves one last loving lick on his lower jaw, and he sees her turning to return to her den. He is still not sure what to even do in a situation like this. The sight of her had only filled him with confusion long minutes ago. Now...seeing her gives him a different feeling. Not just in his chest, but it is making his entire body feel good. He may not know exactly what to do with Komodithrax, but whenever the time comes that Godzilla Junior would no longer need him...

Something tells him that he is going to be just fine.

* * *

Winner: Zilla Junior


End file.
